A Place For Us
by lightpathetic
Summary: Story 6: Follow Kaname and Zero's trials and passions together as a couple; as they cope with Kaname's marriage to Sara; life with their children and then the unusual consequences of being in love with a king. The story consists of at least five arcs. Mostly KxZxK with OCxZxOC and OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kaname

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** opened his eyes and blinked to clear the sleep from them. His eyes were immediately drawn, as always, to see if sunlight still peeped under the drapes. He always woke before Kaname, which was no surprise since he always fell asleep before him. He still couldn't get the going to sleep in the morning and waking at dusk thing done completely, even on his days off. But he was used to it; often rising and taking advantage of the time the apartment was quietest or when, truth be told, Kaname wasn't privy to his every move, to shop or take walks or simply read or watch television. Zero loved Kaname passionately but he was still a very private person. He would never get used to knowing that Kaname knew where he was always and could show up beside him at any moment. And of course trying to tell Kaname to, basically, leave him alone was like asking a dog not to bark but to take up whistling instead. It was best to give up and find ways around it.

Zero saw that the sunlight was still quite bright and thought about getting dressed and going to the local shopping area to pick out Kaname's wedding gift. Zero studiously ignored the slight plummet his heart took as it did each time he thought about the impending nuptials. It was not like he hadn't known it would happen. He and Sara actually knew each other quite well, given the circumstances. It was always understood that Zero was just this "youthful indiscretion" that would suddenly disappear before the wedding or as the case now was - as Zero seemed to be thriving a little longer than they had both expected - after the wedding, under his own steam. Zero felt that she had a right to expect that given the fact that Sara would be his wife, the one he would have to put first, above all others…

Enough! Zero twisted in the circle of Kaname's arms. He had also taken these times when Kaname was asleep to look for a house elsewhere. He didn't want to stay near Kaname and his new family, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Japan altogether. So as he quietly looked for house spots on the other side of Japan – Kaname already having told him that Sara and he would live on his family's estate in … - he listened as Sara and Kaname planned what appeared to be the wedding that would still be talked about 500 years from now. Well Sara planned, Kaname just agreed to everything and continued to carry on as if it wasn't happening. Everything that is but the pink tuxedos, but Zero thought she was probably just testing to see if Kaname was listening.

Kaname wouldn't even talk about what Zero would do after Sara and he were married. He never did, not since their argument many years previously when Zero had insisted he would leave, that he couldn't believe Kaname was actually suggesting he stay with him and be what? A concubine? Zero watched as a veil seemed to fall behind Kaname's eyes, and since then Zero could do nothing to make Kaname discuss the end to the relationship.

So Zero planned it himself. He started to save what he could from the bounties he collected. He had become quite famous in the field of Vampire Hunting, often the first person the Headquarters would call if the vampire in question was too dangerous or difficult to catch. Even as it had become common knowledge that Zero was… associated with Kaname Kuran. That was unavoidable given Kaname's notoriety in vampire circles. However with the shaky truce in effect the hunters were more geared towards helping to maintain the truce and the safety of the public. So they did have vampire allies and only hunted those that were a danger to society. Still Zero would never be a member of the inner sanctum, would never rise to a higher position than mentor, but he had long accepted it, only living for the challenge each bounty brought. Plus it was always funny – though Zero always showed irritation at his nerve - when Kaname answered his cell phone and after identifying himself would "demand" to know which of his kind they would be murdering today, completely throwing off the poor employee that had been forced to call him in on business. If Kaname was in the mood he would even make sure they heard as he extorted a kiss in return for the cell phone then Zero would have to wait as the secretary collected their thoughts – especially if they were new – before he got his assignment.

Zero had also begun to sell some of the gifts Kaname had given him over the years. Of course he kept the ones with real significance – the black rock from the volcano they had visited the one steamy, anniversary weekend in Jamaica or the Rolex that was presented to him when he had graduated from the college. (Kaname had insisted on coming to the graduation, and in the end, as Zero saw him as he took his scroll, clapping wildly, he was glad he did.) However the other stuff could go. Like platinum cuff-links he would never wear and sports cars he would never drive. Zero loved being independent and always tried to support himself so Kaname would get around this by lavishing him with expensive gifts that he could "do whatever you want" with. And after the initial days when Zero would give them away only to find twice as many waiting for him when he got home, merely accepted them and figured they would just go back to Kaname anyway on his death. But now, as he approached a hundred and sixty and was still in fairly good health he realized he would be living quite a bit longer. And without Kaname.

Well, the result of his activities led him to a fairly decent nest-egg, which meant that he would be able to live out his life anywhere in Japan comfortably. He had five houses on his shortlist. Life was good. Except… Kaname. Kaname who seemed so unwilling to deal with the fact that their life together was ending in two days.

Zero turned over gently inside the circle of Kaname's arms, stopping only when he was face to face with him. Kaname hardly stirred when Zero moved around, so used he was to sleeping with the other vampire. Zero watched as he settled again into his deep slumber his hold slackening subtly as he relaxed. Kaname. Zero leaned in to brush his lips against Kaname's, savouring the feel of their softness. Zero had thought of getting up and doing the myriad of things he loved to do when Kaname was indisposed but now something gripped him. Something desperate and melancholy that threatened to overwhelm and overflow into tears. Two days. Just two more days.

Zero tried not to disturb Kaname during workdays but he found he couldn't stop himself as his hand lifted and traced Kaname's face. In the defused light from the drapes, his face free from the looks of irritation or fatigue that sometimes marred his features Kaname looked even more beautiful and youthful; like a model barely out of his teens. Zero sometimes wondered if Kaname would look eighteen forever. Such a contrast to how capable and mature he was when he was awake. Zero always lost breath when he watched Kaname sleep, marveling that he was all his…

Zero pushed Kaname onto his back, and then moved to lay his head in the crook of his arm. He placed the palm of his left hand onto Kaname's chest and ran his hand up and down the smooth skin, simply enjoying the feel. Zero then stopped fighting the urge that had come over him as soon as he saw Kaname and lowered his head to nuzzle Kaname just below his armpit, placing soft kisses on the skin there. Zero felt himself respond to the salty taste moving higher to get more…

Kaname stirred, coming to consciousness to the curious sensation of someone licking his underarm. As soon as his foggy mind registered it was Zero, Kaname suck in a breath through his teeth and ran a hand up to Zero's hair trying to pull him away. He groaned when Zero smacked his hand away and drilled his tongue deliberately, sending bursts of pleasure shooting through them both.

"Zero…"

"Shhh. I want to just touch you. You are so beautiful, Kaname. So breathtaking…"

Under other circumstances Kaname would have just raised an "Are you kidding me?" eyebrow at being described as "beautiful" but now, it was really the pleasure he heard in Zero's voice that stilled him. He was giving Zero pleasure. Zero had said he was beautiful. This one fact stilled his hand and made it fall limp to the bed. That one fact raised the other hand over his head to Zero could have better access, even if it was his armpit…

Zero smiled as Kaname allowed him to continue and raising his head began to lick and kiss across his chest, moving slowly towards Kaname's neck. Once there he raked his teeth ruthlessly against the skin, then alternately drilled his tongue and sucked. Kaname started to shake, his hand diving urgently into Zero's hair, caught between wanting him to stop and wanting him to continue. He moaned, he eyes lidding and glazing over as he was taken to a far off place of abject pleasure in his mind. His skin greedily drank in every contact from Zero's body. He wanted to kiss but he stilled this urge not wanting to displease Zero. He would get what he wanted soon enough. Their many years together had thought each so much about the other and Kaname knew that Zero knew what was going through his mind now. What need was building in him that he could barely control. He knew that Zero would fulfill it in due course, when he was done. When he had had his own pleasure. Touching him.

Kaname tossed again and whined as Zero fingered his ears and ran his palms along Kaname's slender long, neck, tracing the vein he so loved to destroy. Sensing Kaname's barely existing patience excited him, but he continued to run his hands over his lover's body, enjoying and memorizing the feel, the texture, the warmth, the scent; enjoying the little tremors that erupted as he caressed Kaname's skin lightly. Kaname arched impatiently as Zero found and scraped his inner thigh and nuzzled his stomach, rocked rapturously as Zero nipped his calf while running the sole of his left foot down the entire length of his side…

"Zero. _Please_. I need…"

"Soon. I want this Kaname." Zero knew those four simple words were enough to make Kaname endure anything when it came to him. He saw as Kaname gathered himself and tried to stay calm, his breath coming in quick, stiff pants as Zero continued his slow exploration of every part, every plane of his love's body, all the while watching Kaname's face as it reported his ecstasy to him. Watching as his long lashes fanned his cheeks as he closed his eyes when he could no longer stand the sensations, watching as his brow furrowed and his breath sucked through his teeth when Zero played with his toes with his tongue. Zero watched as Kaname arched back and screamed when Zero finally closed his mouth around him and drew gently, still teasing, still driving Kaname crazy… Zero wondered at himself in surprise. What was he doing? He himself was aching for Kaname but he pushed them both pass their limits, until the sweat slicked both their hair, making Kaname roll over so he could start anew on his back. Kaname quaked at the order, his eyes opening to plead with Zero but finding no mercy there. Was he torturing Kaname for leaving him? Was he trying to give him something to remember him by? Was he… saying goodbye?

Zero stopped his rough kisses of Kaname's spine as tears prickled his eye-lids. Oh no. Don't. He hadn't wanted to... He had wanted to do this gracefully, knowing the effect his tears would have on Kaname. He had wanted to be strong. But Kaname... Kaname was... Before he knew it he had dropped his face, burying it into Kaname's strong back as if he could melt into him. Zero shook from the sobs he was trying to suppress. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by a misery he couldn't fathom an end of. _Oh Kaname, I love you. My entire being cries out for you. How could I leave? How could I walk away?_

"Zero? Zero!"

Kaname, who had been trying to concentrate on the accounts of the Tokyo division of one of his computer software companies, just so he could quell the urge to attack Zero, noticed too late the smell of tears and Zero shaking uncontrollably on his back. The was a moment of comedy as Kaname rolled to try to get at him but Zero refused to let go, not wanting him to see. Kaname however won in the end and "pulling" Zero's arms away from him, turned and grabbed Zero before he could run from the room. Kaname's heart was in his mouth. Nothing scared him like thinking something was wrong with Zero. Nothing. He could handle anything but that. So to see him suddenly cry… Did he use his power inadvertently? He quickly scanned the struggling Zero for signs of injury and saw none. This scared Kaname even more.

"What is it, Zero? Tell me!" Kaname demanded, his fear making him rough as he shook Zero. Zero still struggled, deliberately fighting back, hitting Kaname as hard as he could and some more, suddenly wanting to lash out. Suddenly hating Kaname to the very core.

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change. The look of hatred cutting him deeply as if it was a sword. But it was definitely better than the crying. Kaname tried not to feel relief as he finally wrestled Zero onto the bed and held him to his chest, waiting until Zero would stop fighting and talk. Zero didn't give up easily though.

"Let go of me or I will make you!" Zero shouted, still shoving ineffectually against Kaname's chest. Zero gave in thankfully to his rage, desperate as he was for an outlet to the turmoil inside him.

At this Kaname let go of Zero. He didn't think Zero really would try one of his spells on him, but just in case he had lost his mind it would be better to have some distance where he could have some measure of control, rather than call the bluff and wake up next Tuesday with only a headache and a note for company. He was proud of Zero's might and prowess as a hunter, but his using his craft on him, without his consent, was no joke. Just to be safe…

Zero, finding himself free, scooted to the edge of the bed and… found he couldn't stand. He whipped back towards Kaname who sat on the other side of the bed watching Zero carefully but otherwise not moved by the happening.

"Now if you are done threatening me. Perhaps you could speak to me like an adult."

"I don't feel like talking Kaname, so let me go."

"No. Never."

"Kaname…"

Zero was so frustrated. He could have freed himself if Kaname was any other pure-blood fugitive. But Kaname knew his spells almost as well as he did. The harmless immobilizing ones required Zero to be able to move his limbs, touch his victim or chant a spell. Kaname's hold, distance and superior hearing meant these were useless. The others he could effect with his force of will but they were lethal and out of the question. He took a deep breath and fought for calm. His state was feeding Kaname's concern. All he had to do was get a grip and Kaname would relax and release him. Think. Think of something to tell him…

"I can tell when you are lying or are preparing to lie, Zero. Don't make me angrier than I am now. I want the truth."

Zero and Kaname sat on the bed, eyes locked in a battle of wills that Zero felt himself losing. It was as he was marveling at earlier. Kaname only had to be awake to remind you of how old he really was, his experience showing in the calm steady way his held Zero's eyes and refused to back down. Zero looked away towards the window as he thought about why he had started crying and the pain again formed in his chest.

"I was… I was thinking about… the wedding."

"Yes? What about it?" Kaname asked, sounding completely nonplussed, wondering if Zero had inhaled some of his powders.

Zero turned back to look at Kaname incredulously. He couldn't be serious. Did ice run in his veins? Zero started to struggle again but gave up quickly, looking in desolation at the floor. He could move on so calmly? Was Zero's heart the only one breaking?

Kaname saw this and knew that Zero had expected something from him. Kaname's irritated expression returned. They were always getting their wires crossed. The divide between human and vampire was just that. A divide. The way they both were conditioned sometimes brought so much grief to the other, often unintentionally. They had promised each other to explain if something done had offended the other person just so they could avoid such misunderstandings. But Zero wasn't in the mood to explain. Kaname pushed his hand through his hair and got to his knees on the bed. He needed to change tactics.

Zero tried to avoid the hand that came up to caress his face.

"No! Stop that..."

"I love you. I would do anything for you. You know this. Just explain how I have hurt you and I will fix it," Kaname dipped his head and kissed Zero on the lips, nibbling Zero's sensitive lower lip until his breathing changed. Until his lips parted for more. Kaname delved his tongue into Zero's mouth as he had been dying to do since he woke up, moaning as the heat, and taste of Zero mouth finally hit his senses. They were connected again. That's all Kaname needed to feel. The knot of unease in his chest soothed as he plundered Zero's mouth, but changed to something else as Zero caught, then sucked on his tongue. Kaname pulled away reluctantly.

"Nice… try…"

"Kaname, kiss me."

Everything in Kaname wanted to comply with that simple, soft command from Zero's lips. His hand trembled as he ran it over his face.

"Zero. Tell me. What is wrong. Please."

"You don't care."

"What?"

"You don't care that I will be leaving in two days. In two days I won't be able to touch you anymore. Or taste you. Or… It is the end. I thought I could cope like you but… I am… too weak."

"Zero I don't understand. Are you going somewhere?"

"Kaname…" Zero growled, flushed with anger again. Kaname was laughing at him. He had to be. Zero figured he would kill him…

"Zero you…" The wedding… That old conversation ages ago popped into his head. The one where Zero had said he would not stay around afterwards like an unwanted appendage. Kaname had ignored him. He didn't think he would feel the same way later not after Kaname set his mind to practically blowing his with happiness. But Zero still felt this way? Even after all his efforts to make him feel wanted and essential? He could still think of leaving?

Kaname felt a rage tear through him, tinged by a terror that ran like a river of ice down his spine. He stood and marched out of the room headed for Zero's desk in his study. Zero had been working on something quite studiously, but Kaname had tried to let him have his privacy thinking that it was a surprise for the wedding. He had noticed the gifts disappearing but they were Zero's to do with as he wanted. He never could have thought that Zero was planning to run away. To stab him in the back like this.

Zero heard the "crash" as a door gave way. He was stunned by the sudden change in Kaname. So much so that he only realized he was free when he ran to see what the hell was the matter. He took in the ruined door only briefly more concerned with Kaname's determined ransacking of his desk.

"Stop that! You have no right…!"

Zero felt himself stop. This wasn't the "hold" from earlier. This was more sinister. Zero felt as if his chest would be crushed as he was held away from Kaname, his body starting to rise from the floor as the force intensified. But it wasn't just the force that bothered him. It was the palpable evil aura that surrounded Kaname, which laced the air and threatened to choke each breath into his body.

Kaname seemed oblivious to what was happening behind him as he slammed papers around and ripped books and pulled apart the ornate Victorian writing desk that had also been a gift of love. That irony also bit into him as he searched for it. The evidence of Zero's betrayal. Certain it was there.

"What… are you looking for?" Zero tried to keep calm, even though he spoke through gritted teeth as he tried to keep them from chattering as the innate fear in all vampires of pure-bloods threatened to cloud his mind. He needed to very careful. It was of no use them both losing their tempers. Zero could end up dead.

"Don't say anything Zero. Just be still. I will find it on my own. I know it is here somewhere."

"What? Tell me and I will help you," Zero wasn't going to cower. If they sensed fear you were also as good as dead.

Kaname growled in frustrated anger as the desk yielded nothing. He stood and it exploded behind him.

"You were working on something. I know. I would hear the papers when I got up but they would disappear when I came in to greet you. I just thought it was a surprise for me…" Kaname began to hyperventilate. Zero winced as the force strengthened and the aura darkened even more. Soon Kaname would lose it.

"In… the cupboard. False bottom… in the fourth shelf. Kaname I can't breathe."

Kaname ignored him as he walked over to the cupboard and began to pick it apart. Eventually he found it. The fairly innocuous looking blue binder. He shook as he opened it and looked …

Zero fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He moaned as he rolled over onto his back trying to pull all the air in the room into his lungs, shaking with relief. It was a good thing. A good thing he had started it.

Kaname had sunk onto a nearby chair turning the pages in the album. He had never even seen some of these pictures. He smiled as he remembered the convention he spoke at when he came across the newspaper clipping and laughed at the picture of the two of them in grass skirts on a Waikiki beach. Then he came across a picture of Zero holding little Sakura with Kaname bending to kiss her head. Yuuki must have taken it... His fingers traced along Zero's face that was bent in wonder over the tiny infant and tears escaped his eyes.

"Zero. I'm… I'm…" Kaname couldn't make it any further. He put his face into his hands and sobbed. He was evil. He was just pure evil.

Zero stood and walked over to Kaname, his heart rending at the despair he saw. He sat next to Kaname and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto his shoulder, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry too. I lost my temper instead of talking about what was bothering me. Believe me, there was a time earlier that I would have gleefully choked you if I had had the power to do it. So I guess we are even.

"But we need to talk about our relationship. We can't keep ignoring the fact that it will change…"

"No it won't! I won't have you leaving me! There is no question of that! Sara knows how I feel about you. I have never hidden it...!"

"Kaname you can't seriously expect to bring me into your marriage. It is not fair to Sara! She will be your other half. She will be the one you should lean on. I would just be in the way…"

Kaname pushed away from Zero and stood.

"So you are planning on going."

"Kaname, would you stop treating me like I am the enemy? What other choice is there? If you were Sara how would you feel? Sometimes I feel sorry for her. She is besotted with you do you know that? She tries so hard to get you to love her and all you do is cold shoulder her and run to me…"

"Feel sorry…? Have you forgotten what she and her father did to you? I haven't. My only obligation to her is to marry and give her two children. That I will fulfill. She is entitled to nothing else from me. Certainly not to demand that I give up the one thing that gives me joy in this world. She will be my wife and will be entitled to the status that brings. You will soon feel less sorry for her when you realize how happy that alone makes them."

"How could you be so cynical…"

"How could you be so gullible? What? Did she shed a few tears and talk of her devotion to my happiness? Please. If she really cared she wouldn't be filling your head with such nonsense."

"Fine. I will put it simply then. _I_ won't stand for it. I have prepared myself for this event and am ready to call it a night. I admit I had a moment of weakness earlier but it will pass. Time is all I need and I will be fine. My pride has had to tolerate being called your slave or toy for many years now but I will not stand for being some hanger on to a marriage. It is embarrassing and if you would just get your head out of the clouds you would grow up and accept what you responsibilities are from now on. You can't have everything or everyone. So face it. Maybe we could stay friends or… or not. I don't know, but I won't cut you off. You would still be able to feel me if it makes it any better for you…"

Zero trailed off as he felt the emotion threaten to break in on him again. He had gone over this conversation in his mind over and over and yet he still couldn't complete it. He stopped and struggled to stay calm as he didn't want to give Kaname the satisfaction of seeing him break over this. He looked up at Kaname who had gone curiously quiet as he spoke. He saw an inscrutable mask peering back at him. Watching him closely. Looking for weaknesses. But at last he spoke.

"So _this_ was your 'going away' present to me. 'Thanks, Kaname, for all the memories. I will be pushing off now' sort of thing." Kaname intoned sarcastically, looking down at the binder that he still held in his hand.

Suddenly the binder exploded near Zero's head, having hit the wall with an unholy force and disintegrated into a sea of paper that seemed to flow everywhere. Zero didn't even have time to blink. Kaname hadn't even seemed to move. Then there was the smell of blood. Zero reach up to his face and realized that he was somehow nicked by a page. He drew back his fingers and stared at the blood on them for a while not seeming able to get his mind to connect with reality, vaguely thinking something about how much work he had put into that thing…

Kaname was beside him. He looked into Zero's eyes and smiled sadly at some emotion he saw there. He picked up Zero's fingers and licked then sucked the blood away cleaning them and then stretched to the wound on Zero's cheek licking away the blood and pain. Zero withstood Kaname's ministrations as he had done so many times in the past, only thinking to himself that this was one of the last times. His hand lifted seemingly of its own accord and sank into the hair at the nape of Kaname's head as he turned towards the inviting expanse of neck Kaname presented and began to lick it, enjoying the shudder and the reflexive flinch as Kaname reacted to the unexpected caress. He turned into Zero's warmth, wrapping his arms around him as Zero nuzzled and teased, undoing him in a way only he knew how to do. Soon Kaname couldn't even kneel, sliding "bonelessly" to the floor but pulling Zero along with him, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Zero's head: urging him to bite; begging him to bite.

"OOhhhh Zero…" Kaname moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he shook from the relief Zero's bite brought. He held him tightly, unwilling to ease up less he should stop. Of all the things they did when they made love Kaname adored this best; the feel of his blood leaving his body to feed Zero. Besides the pleasure there was something elemental and emotional that held him bound. That completed him. There was no way. No way he would let Zero just leave. There was no good reason to deny themselves each other. He still couldn't see why Zero didn't want to stay by his side. He kept going on about his marriage. But Kaname was past caring about the naivety of ideals. He had long grown out of the callowness of youth and knew that the world contained some of the dirtiest shades of gray and still kept revolving. Royals and politicians alike had mistresses and affairs. People could be bribed to sell their children. People were killed so their land could be stolen. Kaname has had to wade in these tainted waters everyday to become as successful as he is now, to stay at the pinnacle of all that he conquered. He could swim with the best sharks out there. And make no mistake. The best of them were even more unscrupulous than he was.

But his Zero never changed and he loved that about him. After a day of Machiavellian plotting and double dealing he could come home to Zero and his earnestness and grace. His honest expression of love the one thing that kept Kaname from being truly disgusted and cynical about everything in the world. He was his one light and without him he felt like he would drown. He knew Sara had manipulated Zero into sympathizing with her, but he couldn't fault her for trying. In his world you fought for what was yours. Which was why he would fight back, using everything at his disposal. Using any trick he could think of. Because Zero was definitely worth it.

Kaname came out of his thrall as he felt Zero stop and begin to lick his neck clean of spilled blood, knowing he was at last satiated. When Zero lifted his head Kaname rolled him under him and looked deeply into his gray gaze, bringing his hands under Zero to cradle his head comfortably and effectively immobilizing him.

"What would make you feel better about staying with me? If Sara agreed? If you had your own place? What? Tell me."

"Kaname. Haven't you been listening to a word…"

"I have. I listened. I listened to _you,_ not your words. You don't want to leave me either. Your own body revolts at the idea. So it is just a matter of making your conscience feel better about itself," Kaname kissed the tip of Zero's nose, and brushed his lips across Zero's, but not breaking eye contact. He knew this position made Zero feel more connected, as if only the two of them existed in the world. It would be hard to deny him what he asked. Especially since…

Zero moaned and tried to deepen the kiss. His body was alive from the fresh blood and all he wanted to do was make love. But Kaname pulled away his lips and held Zero hair so he couldn't move. Sometimes he hated this position. He was at his weakest in it.

"There is no way to make me feel better about violating a marriage. If I were Sara I would be _devastated_ if you did that to me."

"You are not Sara, otherwise your thinking would be different. Do you know she has lovers and she will keep them even after we are married? Do you know it is in a vampire's nature to do what is most advantageous to them? Whether it is for money or power or…" Kaname dipped his head and licked and then _sucked_ Zero lower lip, rubbing against the response he felt against his leg. He knew Zero was always horny after a "meal". He used this to punctuate his point. "Pleasure."

Zero sucked in his breath and his eyes closed. He began to think of what he could say that would get Kaname to… um … well to put it crassly: screw his brains out. He was intensely aware of the heat coming from Kaname's body, of the his hot breath on his face, those sweet, luscious lips hovering just inches from his face. So near and yet so far. Zero moaned. The way he was being held also meant he couldn't even touch Kaname either. The bastard he knew what he was doing.

"Kaname. Please…"

"You wanted to talk. What can I do to make you stay? Tell me."

"I… I don't…"

"What?" Kaname slid up Zero's body and back again. Zero crushed his eyelids together and quaked. His breath coming in pants. Kaname was also having a hard time of it watching Zero like this, each reaction of pleasure shot pure sensation through his own body. His own breathing was becoming erratic. _God, Zero, give in before _I _break...!_

"Ask… her. You could… ask her and do what she says would make her more comfortable with this. With us. Come to an agreement with her and I will consider staying… Nearby. But if she refuses…"

Kaname cut off Zero's words with a kiss that would liquefy the polar caps. Zero arched and moaned from the onslaught, his legs coming up to wrap around Kaname's waist. All thought was gone as Kaname ran his hands restlessly over Zero's body and sucked his neck, then his nipples, then navel then… Zero arched and roared at the ceiling. His newly freed hands sinking into Kaname's hair as his conflicted senses ached for Kaname to continue what he was doing with his tongue, but he also ached to have relief from the storm that gripped him as a result. He yelped in surprise as his head hit the wall, groaning as Kaname opened his eyes, dark as sin, and looked up at him acknowledging that, yes, he did make him crawl backwards on his head and that before he was finished Zero would crawl around the room and out the door on his back the same way…

**SARA **stood to greet Kaname accepting the kiss to the cheek and the quick touch of his lips to her hand. It was a most unexpected visit. He had been studiously avoiding her and the preparations for the wedding, only writing cheques when she asked for them. Now he was here. Was he finally showing an interest? About time too with the wedding being the day after tomorrow. She wasn't very hurt by his disinterest. She was going to be Mrs. Kaname Kuran. That and the endless shopping had been enough salve for her nerves.

"Kaname, darling. Have you come to look at the preparations? You can see everything but the dress. I want to knock you flat from the sight of me in it."

"No. I am sure everything is running smoothly. One hundred million yen ought to ensure I should have a decent enough time."

Sara laughed but tried to feign some offense at Kaname's counting money like he didn't have enough of it. "Please darling. You only get married once you know…"

"Sara, I came to… ask you something."

"Anything. What is it? Do you want a different colour cummerbund? That choice has been keeping me awake now. I think I should go with scarlet instead of bone…"

"No. It is not about the preparations. I want…" _This is silly_ Kaname thought. He didn't need her permission did he? Damn this stupid ex-human and his conscience…

Sara looked up at Kaname and what she saw wiped the smile from her face. He wasn't calling off the wedding was he? He looked like death was on his doorstep.

"Kaname…"

"I want to know what it would take for you to accept Zero in our lives. No schemes. No tricks. He is a part of this family. You will stop filling his head with nonsense about how slighted you feel and you will smile and greet him as if he were at _least_ a cousin. I want to know what you would like in exchange for this. And once you make this deal there is no going back on it. Tell me."

Sara blinked. She was stunned by the… uh … request. She stared at Kaname all the while pondering her position. She had been looking forward to seeing the back of Zero Kiriyuu. She had even befriended him and shed tears. Tears! And now this. All that had been for naught. If there had been a way to kill Zero and still escape with her life she would have. Now Kaname wanted to bring Zero into their family? She had fought to live down the shame of her fiancé living with this ex-human toy, now he expected her to tolerate him moving in? Sara stood and walked to the window, clutching the expensive draperies for purchase to stay on her feet. They would all laugh behind her back. And her father… Sara's eyes closed. Her father would never acknowledge her again.

"Kaname. What you ask of me is… impossible."

"No it is not. You will get all that I am. All my might and power. I will play the devoted husband. We will have all the children you want and the attention you require. In exchange Zero comes with me. You make me happy and I will keep you in bliss. What do you say?"

Sara listened to Kaname's voice. He sounded his usual cool self but something told her he was vested in this more than he was letting on. She turned and looked at him again. Perhaps she could give up her father and her old friends in exchange for it. In exchange for one thing that would put her all the way to the top. They both knew she couldn't stop Kaname from seeing Zero if he wanted to. So there was a reason he was here. Begging. Yes, Sara thought smiling slyly as she realized. He was _begging._

"There is one thing I want and I will do as you ask; debase myself as you propose. But you won't like it."

"Well what is it?"

"You have to form a bond with me. Before you leave today, I must drink from your neck."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight" for my inspiration._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bond

_by lightpathetic_

Kaname sat in the tub of the beautiful, glass and chrome, post modern bathroom they had remodeled together i.e Kaname had picked the interior decorator and Zero had said he didn't hate what she had come up with. He stared unseeingly as the water flowed freely over his body from the overhead shower and down the drain of the translucent glass basin. He had already tried soaping himself several times but it hadn't helped. He still felt… dirty. He began to scratch at his neck compulsively, absently, noting only that the water now had a slight pinkest tinge as the smell of his blood filled the air.

"Zero… Zero… What have I done?"

He couldn't even bring himself to locate him to feel closer. Connected. He felt like Zero would be contaminated by his even doing this. He was alone. But yet…

Kaname moaned as he felt it. Her. He could feel her excitement about something. He could feel her presence as if she where in the same room and not a couple hundred miles away. Her heart seemed to echo his. She was under his skin, crawling around there in places he couldn't get to. He felt like taking a knife and carving away the outer layer of his skin to see if he could be free. But he knew it wouldn't be that simple or he would have tried it. She would be there… until he died.

Kaname threw his head back and keened softly; sliding down into the tub as the water on his face effectively covered the evidence of his misery. He had only wanted to keep Zero with him but in the end it was the worst betrayal. He hadn't been prepared. Hadn't been prepared for feeling so utterly… devoured. He could never tell Zero what he had done. He would lose him completely. But it had seemed like the best solution…

_"That is my price. Take it or leave it. We both know why you are here. Why you are so desperate to make this deal. Your little pet is yanking at his chain and you want to quiet him. _

_"Oh, Kaname, how far you have fallen. If only the Council could see you now. You know as well as I do that if they believe Zero is a threat to our union they would kill him. His being so close by would raise many, many eyebrows. Don't look at me like that. I wouldn't dare harm him. Instead I want to sweeten the deal. You form a bond with me and I will help you to protect him. What do you say to that? You play the happy, doting, husband, including the bond and I will protect Zero with my life."_

He hadn't fought as she reached for him. All he could think of was Zero. All he could feel was relief that he would be always with him. But now, as the taste of her blood lingered in his mouth despite how many times he spat, he cursed his weakness bitterly. Cursed his not having the strength to tell them all to go to hell and stay with just Zero by his side. How could he even look Zero in the eye again? He couldn't even face getting out of the tub…

Kaname started as he heard Zero's footsteps on the carpeted floor of their bedroom. Zero had been blessedly asleep when he had returned from Sara's. He had hoped to have a quick shower and just go to bed…

"Kaname?"

Zero tried the handle and finding he was having trouble turning it, said in a low voice.

"Cut it out and let me in. That water has been running for an hour. Are you okay?"

"Yes… Yes I am fine…"

"Then let me in. I could wash your hair for you."

Normally Kaname would have jumped at that offer. He would have had Zero massaging his scalp for an hour before relenting. He loved when Zero's fingers were in his hair, rubbing him. It was the second best thing in the world. But now Kaname shuddered at the thought of Zero touching him._He would know_, came his irrational thought, _he will feel her like I do…_

"No… No thank you. I… have to leave shortly."

"What? Now?"

"Yes! I am getting married you know! There is a lot to do!" Kaname snapped before he could stop himself. He just wasn't in the mood. His skin. It wasn't his own. He didn't want Zero near him.

"Okay! Obviously you are feeling the pressure."

Zero was surprised at Kaname's behaviour, but he put it down to just nerves and his hatred of being forced to do something he wanted no part of. He put his hand on the door, torn between insisting Kaname open it, and giving him his space. After some struggle Zero chose the latter.

"Kaname…" Zero didn't want to say it. His entire being wanted to keep Kaname to himself but he had to face reality. He gathered his breath forcing sincerity into his voice.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry so much. I… I'll see you later."

Zero turned and went back to bed. He too was leaving in the morning. On assignment. He had no intention of even being in the same region while the wedding was going on. Maybe he could cope if his mind was on other things. He couldn't bring himself to tell Kaname though. He would leave a note before he left.

Kaname heard as Zero walked away and laid his head back on the tub's edge. The water had long run cold but still he did not move. His misery paralyzed him. He didn't think he could ever be happy again.

**KANAME** returned home having spent the day in a nearby hotel, raiding the mini-bar of its chocolates. It was only after he had gotten well and truly drunk did he finally sleep. Now he missed Zero, feeling bad that he had taken his disgust at himself out on him. Sara wasn't going to come between them. It was why he had made that damnable bargain. So they could always be together. And, as surely as he was a Kuran, he was going to see it through.

His wedding was the following evening, with rehearsals early tomorrow morning. Kaname was going to wait until Zero came home and then make love to him on their last night of freedom until his toes curled. Afterwards he would hold him as he told him about the agreement he had come to with Sara. Omitting, of course, the bond. He would never mention it and had sworn Sara to secrecy. He would concentrate on the other details such as Zero's new home, his being welcome always at theirs. They would always have access to the other. Kaname allowed himself a smile forcing himself to concentrate on this and not the insistent feeling that his body was no longer his own. Sara was miles away. She couldn't know what he was doing. Not yet anyway. Soon she would know exactly and with whom.

Kaname waited an hour in his study, going over paperwork and emails he had missed while he had stayed at the hotel. When he was finished it was well after mid-night and still there was no Zero. Kaname rose from his desk and went to check the private phone for messages. There were none. Kaname released an irritated breath at his plans being thwarted like this. He would soon have to go to rehearsals. He picked up the telephone and dialed Zero's cell.

"_Please leave a messa…"_

Damn. Kaname was left no choice. He "located" Zero, sustaining it until he got the message to return his call. He had been unconsciously resisting doing that but now, as he did it, it seemed fine. He exhaled a breath as if relieved that that had not changed at least. His connection to Zero. But then…

"What! What is he doing …?!"

Kaname was suddenly furious. Zero was at the international airport the same day as his wedding?! Kaname paced impatiently waiting for the call. Fifteen minutes passed. Nothing. Kaname tried again. In his anger he didn't realize that something extra had crept into his effort. Something that nearly floored Zero who was at the receiving end of the "location". One moment Zero was going through the metal detectors and emptying his pockets, the next he was gritting his teeth and shaking, gripping the edge of the table for support.

"Ojii-san!" cried the young attendant at the gate. That scared Zero even more. Was he having a heart attack? He fought nausea as people helped him to a seat, shouting for a doctor all the way. So embarrassing. With his wrinkled face and graying hair he must look at death's door…

It stopped. As suddenly as it had started it had stopped. Zero raised his head from where he had been holding it between his knees and observed the concerned looks of the personnel and fellow passengers near him. Boy did he feel stupid. How could he say he was fine now?

"Arrrggghh!!!" Zero doubled over again.

"Where is the doctor?"

"Is he going to die?"

"Call an ambulance!"

"No wait!" shouted Zero. He raised his hand to stop the person from calling. "I am fine. Just winded. At my age it happens occasionally."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This has happened many times before. It can be a real pain the ass. I am sorry. But I'll just go call my doctor to be sure. Don't worry yourselves."

Zero rose and walked towards the nearby restrooms, leaving the concerned faces to return to their activities. He had been telling the truth. It has happened many times before. He had somehow unconsciously timed the episodes and realized it was similar to the signal Kaname normally gave when he wanted Zero. It was just that it was unusually strong. A glance at his cell phone confirmed it. The pain in the ass wanted him.

"**ZERO! **What the hell are you doing at…?"

"Didn't you see the note? I am going to Bahrain on assignment."

"Bahr…? Have you lost your mind?! I am getting married today! You can't possibly get back in time!"

"In time for what? You didn't expect me to come to your wedding?"

Kaname took the telephone from his ear, took some deep breaths, and replaced it after some measure of calm came back.

"Zero. Get into a taxi and come back here this instant. We are going to the rehearsal and then to get the suits…"

"No. And stop "locating" me like that. I don't know what you did but you made me ill. I thought I was going to die. It was the only reason I called."

"What…?! Look Zero. You cannot be serious. How can you expect to miss my wedding? Such a significant event in my life and you want to skip it?"

"Yes. And if you had any decency you would let me. Do you think I want to see you pledge yourself to another? I will be back in a couple weeks. That should be enough for a honeymoon. Now goodbye, my plane is boarding…"

Zero realized too late that Kaname wasn't on the telephone any longer. Shaking his head he closed his cell phone and hurried back towards the boarding gate. Kaname could be so immature sometimes. Did he really expect him at his _wedding_? And what would that be like? Zero, sitting there in the midst of all Kaname's friends and associates; them watching closely as he witnessed his lover's nuptials. He would have no privacy. And it would definitely detract make the new couple's ceremony, making it some sort of side show. Nothing would make him go. Nothing.

**ZERO SAT **in the holding cell and quietly seethed. He plotted all manner of evil that he could exact from his so called significant other. He should have known. He should have put a charm on himself and disappeared quietly. But nooooo. He chose to do it this way thinking that Kaname had a decent bone in his body and would respect his wishes. Besides he hated doing that to Kaname. Kaname didn't take it very well when Zero couldn't be located. He could be such an immature, spoilt, domineering jerk…

Zero felt the sensation in his neck just as the door opened and admitted two people. One was the suave officer that had almost charmed him off the plane and into the holding cell. But Zero hadn't been fooled. He knew he had had no choice and the man was accompanied by several security personnel. But he was scrupulously polite as he seemed to beg Zero's indulgence in being locked in a cage until this mess with his clearance could be sorted out. Of course it was still embarrassing as old ladies clutched their purses tighter and mothers grabbed their children as he walked past. Let's see, he thought, he did know a spell that could melt skin off of bone…

The other person was the object of his thoughts himself. Kaname entered the room and barely looked at the small obsequious figure as he motioned to be left alone. The man bowed and left quickly, closing the door softly behind him. Kaname looked at Zero and realizing that the ex-human had not looked up to see his entrance, stood by the door hesitantly and then looked away uncomfortably as if waiting for something. It was a stark contrast to the lord-of-all-he-surveyed manner he had had just earlier, becoming almost timid in the face of Zero's obvious speechless fury. He knew better than to try speaking to him when he was this angry. He had learned from hard experience when Zero would either try very hard to take his head off or just get more and more furious and just look at him with pure hate for days, not letting Kaname touch him or worse, not touching Kaname…

Neither of the couple moved nor spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Then Zero grew tired of the silence and the fidgeting pure-blood.

"I'll never forgive you for this," Zero said quietly. Too quietly. "You have absolutely no respect for my feelings or my wishes. I feel sorry for the poor woman that is going to marry you. You selfish, immature, blood-suck…"

"I want you there. I need you there," Kaname said simply, ignoring the irony of Zero insulting him by calling him a blood-sucker, merely relieved that Zero had calmed down enough to talk. Zero reverted to his human insults sometimes when he was well and truly pissed and pointing out such things only made matters worse.

"I told you! Hell would freeze over first! You want me to come and see you _married. Married! _Are you mad!! I thought you would at least have the decency to let me slink off and lick my wounds while you pledged undying devotion to another. After all these years you would deny me one simple salve to my pride. My God! Can't you imagine for a moment the position I would be in at all? Seeing you do that? Saying everything to her that you once said to me? Not to mention my sitting there as all those people watch for her reaction as she notices me there at _her _wedding, like some desperate, desperate person… Kaname are you listening to me?"

Kaname had looked off to the side at the huge mirror that sat on the wall. He seemed to be coldly holding the gaze of someone as the temperature seemed to drop in the room significantly. A distance door closed and a small crash could be heard as if some small gadget had hit the wall in the next room before Kaname turned back to Zero who was holding his head in his hands looking decidedly green…

"Zero! What is it?"

"You. What you did just now really affected me. It was the same as earlier. Something has changed about you. You seem more powerful. As if you…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Maybe you are just getting old."

A light went on in Zero's head. He sat back and stared at Kaname. Really stared. Kaname _never_ voluntarily acknowledged that Zero was aging. He liked to ignore it and just took the changes in his body as if they were just natural. He would grab Zero's small "love handles" teasingly and comment that he liked the laugh lines on Zero's face, but he hated acknowledging what it ultimately meant. So for Kaname to say that…

"Did you talk to Sara as I had asked?"

"Yes. That was what I wanted to tell you. She is fine with us now. We came to an understanding…"

"Did this 'understanding' involve blood?"

"Zero… We have to hurry. I have already missed the rehearsals and now we need to go get ready. I haven't the time for being interrogated like this!" Kaname snapped, suddenly unable to control his anger.

He felt like he was being torn apart. For the better part of two hours he had been trying to ignore Sara's anger, which he suspected was directed towards him, and this strange feeling, almost a compulsion to go to her. He knew what it was. The stronger equivalent to the location sense he shared with Zero. But he absolutely refused to obey it, wanting instead to stop Zero from abandoning him. The consequence was that his will and his body were at constant war with each other. Now this ungrateful ex-human was questioning him as if he was some sort of criminal. He had done what he'd had to do, dammit! What he'd asked for! Sometimes Zero got him so angry he could cheerfully rip his head off!

Kaname turned away and planted his fist into the wall before he could stop himself. He almost jumped back in surprise staring at his bloodied hand and the hole as if they had appeared by themselves. _Oh my God_, he thought, _I am losing my mind…!_

"Kaname!" Zero jumped up and reached for Kaname, putting his hands up on either side of his head and into his hair. "What on earth…!"

Kaname fought and won against the urge to flinch as Zero touched him. He still felt so contaminated, but it was as if his body suddenly remembered the unique salvation that was Zero's touch and melted into it, grabbing hold of Zero as if he was the one harbour in turbulent seas. Zero started as Kaname began to sob. Kaname was scaring him!

"Kaname! What is wrong…?!"

"Don't leave me, Zero. Please don't leave me. I need you so much. You keep me grounded. You keep me sane. And now… and now I need you more than ever. You have always been there for me. I can barely remember a time when you weren't there. And now, even if it will tear you apart, I am begging you to stay with me. Because I am scared and because all of this is tearing me apart too."

"Kaname…" Zero lost both his words and his anger. He just stroked Kaname's hair as the sobbing vampire settled into his arms.

It didn't have to be said. They both knew that Zero would be there.

"**KANAME, **you have to hurry. It is customary to wait for the bride you know."

"Stop nagging, Zero. Besides Sara is nowhere near ready herself."

Zero smiled and folded his arms as he watched Kaname adjust what he had called a "cummerbund". He felt it was best to ignore Kaname's sweeping statement about Sara's state of readiness. Zero suspected that they had formed the bond and tried hard not to show how upset he was. Even more so than the wedding, their tying themselves to each other in that manner showed that Kaname was well and truly hers. Zero pretended to look out the window at something, trying to cover the sudden pain in his heart at the thought of losing Kaname. Their unique relationship was no longer so. And as Sara was a pure-blood as well their tie was probably stronger. He could see that Kaname was barely coping. Zero saw as he would suddenly become distracted by something and would have to force his concentration; saw as he would suddenly become moody and intolerant at Zero where before he would have been indulgent. Then, there was that episode at the airport… Zero thought it best to let him not have to worry about his own feelings as well, pretending he didn't know or didn't care, even though it ate at him like a rapidly spreading cancer. There was another thought he didn't want to examine. One he didn't want to confirm. That maybe Kaname had subjected himself to this, for him…

"Zero! Stop spacing out and come help me. I swear I will throw this thing out the window…!"

"Calm down, Kaname. Maybe if you had shown up at the fitting you wouldn't be so uncomfortable now. Here, let me…"

Zero stepped close to Kaname and reaching around him fastened and adjusted the cummerbund and then reached up to pull the tie loose before retying it properly. They were face to face. Their breaths mingling as Kaname tried to relax and Zero concentrated on his task.

"You look so handsome. If you weren't so late I would undress you," Zero said, turning to reach for the fresh carnation that Sara insisted he wear. Kaname's hand reached out and stopped him.

"So do you. I like the low neck on your suit. It is so inviting…"

Zero smacked Kaname's hand away, but was relieved to hear the old Kaname coming out again.

"Now is not the time. We have eight minutes to get downstairs…." Zero said turning away. Kaname could take care of the carnation himself. If he didn't go now…

Too late. Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and yanked him back towards his chest.

"This is my last few moments of freedom Zero. I can't think of a better way to spend them than with you."

"Kaname…" Zero said warningly, putting his hands up to try to stop Kaname from undoing his suit.

"Yes?" Kaname answered innocently, as he thrust his fingers inside the collar to stroke Zero's neck, all the while brushing his nose and lips against Zero's. They hadn't had the time to make love today with all the preparations. But now they had a few minutes.

"You can't be serious…" Zero moaned aloud as Kaname pressed into him, feeling as he did the evidence of just how serious Kaname was.

"This is your fault. If you hadn't run off we would have spent last night screwing the hell out of each other. Now I am so frustrated…"

"And getting married in five minu…"

Kaname crushed his mouth into Zero's and parting his lips impatiently with his tongue delved into Zero's mouth. Zero moaned immediately at the onslaught; bringing his arm up to throw it around Kaname's neck to hold him there and to stop himself from slipping to the floor. Kaname instantly forgot the occasion in the face of Zero obvious pleasure and brought one hand up to cup him through his trousers. Zero made a curious noise and pulled away.

"No! Dammit Kaname! Don't do this…"

"Zero, you are just wasting time. I mean to have you now. Stand still or something will rip…" Kaname's lips returned to Zero's as his hands came up to undo the Neru neck on Zero's suit. Then his head dipped to where his fingers had been earlier.

Zero tried to push away as he realized Kaname's intent, but it was too late. Kaname had him in a vice like grip as he drew deeply from Zero neck. He needed to make sure it wouldn't heal… Zero's eyes widened as a further realization dawned.

"You bastard! You are marking me at a time like this!!!"

Kaname moaned at just the thought. His bite marks on Zero for all to see. At his own wedding. It was all he could do to stop himself from undressing Zero right now. He urgently pushed his hand into Zero's hair to stop him from moving around…

Zero reacted at the knock on the door, then the sound of foot-steps down the hall. It was time. Kaname drew a couple more draughts then, after licking Zero carefully, lifted his head. Zero looked back at him with barely contained fury. Kaname chuckled and turned towards the mirror to wipe his face with his kerchief, replacing it inside his suit pocket carefully. The scent will drive Sara crazy, thought Kaname, smiling happily.

"There is a seat reserved for you in the front row in my line of sight. Be there or the wedding will come to a halt while I come get you. That will be more embarrassing, trust me," Kaname turned and left, leaving Zero to compose himself. Damn bastard! He knew Zero couldn't drink the tablets nor would he go to anyone else but him. Zero thought briefly about just going to the car, and then thought better of it. Who was he kidding? He pulled a long black scarf from his travel bag and wrapped it around his neck. When he had set himself to rights again he left the room to face his ordeal head on.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zero

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO **sat in one corner of the room watching as everyone danced and had fun at the reception. He watched as Kaname too danced with his bride and then other guests. He looked quite the lord of the manor as he talked with and charmed everyone, including Sara, as he worked the room. Zero watched as many notable guests and old friends – Aidou, Shiki, Ichijou, Rima, even Ruka - showed up to pay their respects to the new couple. Zero had been so relieved to see them earlier at the wedding. When he had come into the main ballroom where the wedding was being held he could feel the stares and hear the comments as he took the long, long walk to the front of the room and sat, only looking up after he had taken a few deep breaths. Kaname was looking at him, some indiscernible look in his eye, when he finally did and their gazes seemed to hold each other for a while as the comments increased.

"These silly people. Don't they know Kaname can hear them?"

Aidou! Zero had turned as Aidou walked around him to take the seat next to him.

"Aidou-san. What a pleasure…"

"Geez Zero. It has only been fifty-odd years since I last saw you. Sure I am a wildly famous scientist and all, but please… At least Hana-san."

Zero laughed. Aidou hadn't changed. He was unparalleled in the field of behavioural science, but had been forced to work discretely from the public eye. He worked underground away from human notice as it was obvious he looked very good for his age, letting another scientist publish his findings in their name. But of course all of vampiredom knew of him and Zero had wondered if the eyes were still in his direction because of him or because Hanabusa Aidou was talking to him.

"Are the others here with you?"

"Yes. You didn't look left nor right as you came in else you would have seen everyone was here. The Mrs. and I even brought some of the grandchildren." At this Aidou had turned and waved at Rima and Zero bowed to her. She beamed and waved.

"Not everyone here is your enemy, Zero."

"I…" Zero couldn't speak. He nodded gratefully and Aidou clapped him on the back.

"Enough! You can cry later. Show these people what you two are made of for heavens-sake."

"Aidou. I never thanked you for all you have…"

"Think nothing of it. I gained two very good friends. There is nothing to thank me for. Oh! I think I hear the broomstick…"

The doors at the end of the ballroom had opened and admitted the bride, as something by Wagner swelled to accompany her. She moved so gracefully in the white full skirted assemble with a corseted waist, the hand embroidered beading shimmering under the light from the crystal chandeliers. She was stunning. Even Zero's mouth dropped open but when he had turned to see Kaname's reaction he saw that Kaname was gazing at the floor dazedly. Was he feeling ill?

"Kaname!" Zero had whispered. "Look at her!"

Kaname had looked up at Zero and for a moment or two Zero had seen sheer… panic in Kaname's eyes. Then he had smiled as Zero had almost rose in his concern, and turning towards Sara to watch her. He was to wear that smile the remainder of the evening, charming and fooling everyone. Except Zero. Zero ached for his pain.

Sometimes it was a good thing Zero looked so elderly. He could sit watching everything and no-one felt awkward, merely assuming he was not up to activity. In this way he whiled away a couple of hours then rose to play the other age card – unwarranted fatigue. He waited until Kaname glanced his way and waved, motioning that he was going home, then headed towards the door, without a backward glance. Kaname would be fine. There was no need to stay any longer. Besides, it was best that he retreated now for... other reasons.

As Zero walked along the main hallway to the door he heard a noise to his left. Looking he noticed a small girl crying. Zero turned to her a looked around carefully. It was not good to be too complacent with this many vampires around. But still he approached her. Something about the large eyes and chestnut hair drew him to her. He stood in front of her and stooped to her level placing a hand on her head. The girl looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes... and Zero knew he was hooked.

"What's your name?"

"Suzi." She hiccoughed to a stop as if trying to stop crying.

"Where are your parents?"

"At the party. But I lost my doll and they don't want to leave to help me look for it, saying I have plenty others. But Suzi-B is my favourite. And she is all alone…" At this the child started bawling again. Zero was desperately uncomfortable in the face small feminine tears. Before he knew it…

"Look. Stop that. It is going to be alright. Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Zero and finding people is my specialty."

"But Suzi-B is a doll…"

"Those too. I am especially good at finding dolls."

"Really!?" Suzi's eyes lit up and as Zero's heart started to race he realized why this girl seemed so familiar.

"Yes. Now where did you see her last?"

"Come! I'll show you!"

The little girl eagerly took his hand and pulled him up the stairs, and away from the party.

"**IN HERE**? Are you sure?"

The little girl nodded earnestly. "I was looking for the bathroom and I saw this room…"

"You shouldn't be in here. In fact this door should have been locked." Zero frowned as the girl pointed to the room where a long history of Kurans had collected anti-vampire weapons. Zero knew because Kaname had shown him the place and the "Bloody Rose" now resided there among the other odd and rare antiquities, some of which were very dangerous.

"But it was so pretty. There were big dolls in lit glass cases."

Suzi probably meant the armoured mannequins.

"I will go inside. You wait here. Okay?"

"Okay."

Zero noticed the little girl had cheered up considerably. Was it because of her belief in him? Zero smiled proudly and tried the door. It was open. Zero frowned. He distinctly remembered Kaname unlocking it when they had visited. He pushed it open and entered turning to make sure the little girl was not following and saw that she had disappeared.

"What the…?"

Suddenly someone pulled him into the room and closed the door. It took a while for Zero's eyes to adjust to the gloomy room. But he smelled him first.

"Kaname. I should have known."

Kaname said nothing as he stood with his back to the door. Zero tried not to respond to the idea of what was about to happen but failed miserably. His heart rate went up and his breathing increased. Zero backed away slowly, knowing his reaction was like a red flag to a bull when Kaname was like this. He couldn't believe he fell for that trick. But he was so weak against little girls and tears. And of course Kaname knew this.

Kaname stood for a while against the door than pushed off gently, walking slowly towards Zero. There was no escape. Kaname blocked the only door and wouldn't have stood for any such attempt either. That bite mark of Zero's neck had been teasing him all night, and then Zero had the gall to wave cheerfully to him and leave knowing that Kaname had been waiting for just this moment, trying to escape it. Kaname decided he would show Zero no mercy. None.

Zero finally backed up against a cabinet. There was no point in resisting. Kaname particularly liked that when he was in this mood. But still he eyed the silver staff on his left threateningly, in a token gesture. The result was Kaname pressing him back against the cabinet, his body pinning him from head to toe. He raised one hand to trace the bite mark then lowered his head to it in the familiar start to what Zero would kindly call "ravishment". Zero trembled as Kaname slowly, savouringly licked the wound. When he was finished his breathing was even harder than Zero's.

"Should I undress you or do you want to do it?" Kaname asked through gritted teeth, his voice muffled by Zero's neck. They both knew Kaname was really asking if Zero wanted to save his clothes from being ripped off. Zero pushed at Kaname's chest.

"I… I'll do it."

"Hurry."

Kaname took a deep breath and stepped back as Zero started to undress quickly. It wasn't his eagerness that caused his haste. Rather it was the fact that he didn't want the indignity of having to leave in rags as one particularly intense session in a classroom had taught him. He didn't know why Kaname got like this. Nothing could stop him when he got Zero alone. So Zero had started avoiding Kaname when he had marks on him. This led to all manner of tricks and stratagems and even sometimes force on Kaname's part to get them alone. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. In fact Kaname sought out Zero's pleasure almost compulsively; that being his drive and urge when he was like this. It was just that it was so emotionless. It wasn't making love. Kaname wrung him dry and ignored any pleas for his comfort. It was like Zero was being used. Zero never felt good emotionally afterwards and Kaname knew this and was always sorry but something in him couldn't resist this allure. This fetish.

Zero had only gotten as far as removing his shirt when Kaname, unable to control himself any longer, dipped his head and started to suck the hell out of Zero's nipples. Zero gritted his teeth and strained to keep standing as he watched as Kaname lost himself to his pleasure. Still he undid his own belt and trousers next, if awkwardly, hoping that Kaname would take them off the old fashioned way as his mind began to cloud too from Kaname insistently rubbing his hands all over his body. Kaname came up to kiss Zero's lips almost bruisingly, unable to get enough, as his hand delved into Zero pants, rubbing him impatiently; urgently…

"Kaname! Oh God!_ Please_…"

But it was no use. Kaname heard nothing except Zero's reactions of pleasure. Saw nothing but Zero's skin and erogenous zones. Hungered for nothing but Zero's taste. All Zero could do was hold on to his sanity and go along for the ride.

**ZERO **rolled onto his side and gasped for air. His muscles protested painfully at being used but he tried in any case just so he could ease the carpet burn on his back. He was hungry. Very hungry. But he couldn't even raise his hands so pulling himself over to Kaname seemed out of the question. Why? Why did pleasure hurt so much? Why didn't he take the girl to her parents and go home? Zero looked down at his bruised skin and sighed. You wouldn't think that he had just survived several orgasms. It looked like he'd had a severe beating.

Zero opened his eyes and looked at Kaname who lay on his back with his hand over his face trembling slightly. Zero could smell the evidence of his past excitement as it dried on his skin. He knew he shouldn't touch Kaname as he was coming down from this high as his skin would practically hurt to the touch. His nerves would be too raw from what he went through. Kaname even moaned occasionally, trying to drive some coherence back into his thoughts, but still enjoying the aftereffects. After lying like this for a while Zero pushed up into a sitting position, thinking it was past time he got dressed. Also he was uncomfortable. He hated feeling like this. Emotionally raw and vulnerable. He needed some activity to cover his discomfort.

"Zero. Don't go yet. Come here."

"Won't I hurt you…?"

Kaname exhaled impatiently and "pulled" Zero to him. Using one hand he hooked Zero's head down for a brief kiss, realizing that his lips were badly bruised, and then urged him to drink.

"Go ahead. I am fine. I hate seeing you wincing at every step. You would think by now you would be used to a little robust love making."

A little robust…! Zero almost choked. Kaname laughed at Zero's chagrin, pulling him tightly into his arms.

"I know. I was just teasing. I am sorry I hurt you. I really don't know what comes over me."

"You just enjoy my humiliation."

"Your what? You feel humiliated to be marked by me?"

"You know I do."

"Well you shouldn't. It is an honour to be marked by a pure-blood…"

"Yeah. You told me. I just don't believe you."

"I love knowing that people know you are mine. So much so that I… I am sorry."

Zero had already lost interest in the conversation given the temptation of the expanse of white neck below him. He bit quickly and drew, aching to have the pain in his chest and body subside. It was his turn to be rough and ruthless as he pulled Kaname's head to one side and drew deeply, loving the feel of the warm, sweet liquid running down his throat and into his body soothing all his bruises and healing all his wounds. Soon it seemed like it had never happened.

Zero finally lifted his head and Kaname drew his lips to him for a proper kiss. Zero slipped into it willingly enjoying the feeling of pleasure returning to his body, the fresh blood exciting him. But no more. Zero pushed away reluctantly.

"Kaname you have a reception going on downstairs."

"I would rather be with you."

"Well tough. You are a married man now. It is time for some responsible behaviour. Besides Sara might be ready to start her honeymoon…"

Zero stopped as Kaname rolled away from him, his hands going up into his hair in a gesture of distress.

"Kaname…?"

"I've made a big mistake." Kaname began haltingly, quietly, "I can't shake that feeling. All through the ceremony it kept screaming in my head. 'You are marrying the wrong person!' I nearly choked on my vows. I can't believe I am married to her. I can't believe I am tied to her and not you."

Zero sat and stared at Kaname. His heart threatened to break from just the sound of Kaname's voice. It was so empty. Zero reached his hand out to his shoulder but Kaname flinched away.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love. I am a horrible person doing this to you. If I had any real guts I would have kept only to you. I would have pledged myself to you and the world be damned. We could have fought and died to find a place just for us. At least we would have been together. At least I wouldn't have found myself in the execrable position on being tied to a woman I don't love and hurting the one person I do."

Zero pulling insistently at Kaname, finally turned him over onto his back to lie on top of him, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Kaname. If you had done that I would have left you. I wouldn't have fought alongside you. The man I love is a man of honour; a man of his word. He could be selfish but not about the things that are important. He wouldn't have abandoned his responsibilities and all the people who love and depend on him for something so frivolous as an affair. You are strong and you are brilliant. Sometimes the sight of you hurts my eyes and you should feel the pride I feel when I see what you are capable of. What you do for this world. Don't you suddenly flake out on me Kaname. You are more than this moment of weakness. Much more."

Kaname looked into Zero's eyes for a while longer, still having that look of desolation and panic in them that he had seen earlier. But then he smiled, his hand rising to stroke Zero's hair away from his face, lovingly. Zero felt some sort of emotion build in his own heart.

"I had no idea I hurt you eyes, Zero." Kaname said teasingly, with the merest lift of his brow. Still he was inordinately very pleased at the compliment from Zero's own lips.

"Well I couldn't very well say that before, particularly as your head could barely fit through the door as it is."

Kaname laughed at this, pulling Zero to him, enjoying the feel of their being the only ones in existence.

"I love you, Zero. You are the only one I want to be with. You believe that don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Now get dressed. That little girl might come back. She scares me."

Kaname laughed. "She scares me too. She demanded 200 yen to go get you and 500 if I wanted the performance to be convincing. She'll make a good executive someday."

Zero laughed. After kissing Kaname on the nose he moved to get up and dressed, but Kaname stiffened and pulled Zero back down, rolling on top of him.

"Kaname! You can't be serious…!"

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and in strode Sara herself. She had changed out of the fairy-tale princess get up and was now resplendent on an ivory cashmere travel suit. Zero struggled to sit up but Kaname easily held him.

"Kaname, _darling. _There you are. It is time for us to leave. Why don't you get up off your pet and let's _go_. We will miss the plane!"

Kaname looked down into Zero's eyes as if he was going to ignore her, but then seemed to come to his senses.

"I will be there shortly. Now if you could excuse us…"

"But Kaname…"

Kaname whipped his head towards her, and practically snarled,

"I said I will be there! Now get out!"

Sara stood there for a moment or two and then seemingly thinking better of trying again stormed out. Kaname "closed" the doors. Hard.

"Kaname!"

"What?!"

"What is wrong with you? She is your wife!"

"I know! And she knows very well what I paid to be with you. She should never barge in on us like that!"

"Paid? What…?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Zero I am sorry but…"

"Yes of course."

"I will call you."

"I know. Try to make it work Kaname."

"…Yes."

Kaname made no move. Zero looked at him in puzzlement.

"Kaname?"

"Goodbye Zero." Kaname bent in for a thorough kiss and then… he was gone.

Zero pushed himself off the floor and grabbed his clothes. There was a back way out of here and he planned to use it. He paused in his dressing to hear the excited well wishes as the couple sped away. Suddenly his legs had no strength to them. He sat back down onto the floor. Damn his age. Looks like he still needed to catch his breath.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sara

_by lightpathetic_

**SARA **kept her hand locked in Kaname's for another fifteen seconds before yanking it away and moving closer to her side of the limousine.

"You can cut the act now, Kaname. We are alone. Wipe that fake smile from your face. I have known you since we were children and I have never even noticed you had dimples."

Kaname sighed and turned to look out of the window. Married life was off to a wonderful start. He found his mind wondering towards what Zero was doing now; if he was okay. Kaname was on his honeymoon. _Honeymoon_. It felt he had been transported to another universe, only to be left wondering about the one he left behind in the other. Did he get home okay? Will he take his vitamins? Did he know that we were out of milk? Who was going to massage his back until the pain went away and he could sleep? Somehow it was different to a business trip. Somehow it felt like he was leaving Zero behind forever…

"You can't stop worrying about him for one second can you?"

Kaname came to the present with a snap as Sara intruded on his thoughts with a well timed barb.

"What business is it of yours?"

"Your _lover_? I would say it is very relevant to me considering I am your _wife_. Considering I am joined to you by a bond. Did you know I had to walk down the aisle on what should have been the greatest day in my life and feel that my future husband didn't want me; was only thinking of his little human pet? Then to endure all that just now… Kaname you are truly heartless."

Kaname didn't even turn in her direction. "What do you want? Sympathy? You asked for the bond. You knew what you were getting into. Do try to be an adult about this and deal with the consequences of your own decisions."

"How dare you preach to me?! You who won't even look at me after pledging yourself to me for an eternity! I know what you are feeling Kaname. You hate the idea of being stuck with me even as you gave your word that you would go through with the marriage. Even as you gave your word that you would be the perfect husband. I kept my end of the bargain. You know that I could have ripped your little toy's head off and I would have been perfectly within my rights as a wife protecting what was hers, but I didn't. I didn't! I kept my word. So here we are Kaname. Is this all you have to offer on our wedding night? Your moodiness and heartbreak over some…some low, common ex-… Ohhh!"

Sara's hands came up to where Kaname had grabbed her by the throat. Sara's eyes widened, not at the fact that Kaname had her by the throat but at the look in his eyes. They were red from blood-lust and alive with a smoldering intensity that, scared her.

"Don't speak about Zero that way to me ever again. Do you understand?"

Sara was transfixed by his gaze. What scared her more is that his face hadn't even appeared to change. He was coldly looking at her as if she were a bug he could easily squash. And somehow, inexplicably, it excited the hell out of her. This was her husband. Strong. Fearless. Passionate. Sara felt herself weaken in the face of such awesome masculinity. Her breaths increased. The hands that had come up in her defense loosened and moved towards Kaname's own neck, where instinctively she stroked his neck where she had bitten him only a little over a day before. Kaname flinched and released her but didn't break eye contact. He had felt it too.

"Come here."

Kaname didn't move although the quiet command seemed to strike every nerve in his body. He could feel her excitement and he had to fight to stop himself from…

Sara knelt on the seat and grabbed Kaname into a kiss as the first sign of confusion crossed his features. Forget the nagging. This is how she would fight back. She was a woman and he a man. There were things she could do that no man on earth could and that was the weapon that she would wield. That and the bond of two pure bloods; the strongest in the world. Sara could feel each thrill that shot through him as she worried his lips, caressing his sensitive neck all the time as she gained control. Kaname's still fought her but his gaze was softening as the sensations of them both tore through his body. He longed to touch her, to explore this new experience but still unwilling to be conquered so easily. His hands came up to her shoulders to push her away, but instead his fingers bit into her arms as her hands cupped him and squeezed, Sara moaning hard into his ear as she felt what that did to him.

"Kaname… Kaname… Oh my God!"

Suddenly they were tearing at each others clothes, even uncaring of where they were and who was watching. All Kaname could think of was that he had to touch her, more of her. The sensations were incredible. Grabbing hold of her hips he pulled her to lie beneath him. He could feel where she throbbed, where she ached for him. He wanted to touch it…

Sara arched back and screamed. This was more intense than anything she had ever experienced. Just the feel of his hands on her body almost undid her. She wrapped her arms and legs around his naked body, urging him on, fearing that he would stop, as he kissed her swollen lips and ravished her neck restlessly while exploring her with his hands, both outside and…

"AAAHHHHHH!!!! Now, dammit, NOW!!" Sara pleaded, almost sobbing as Kaname continued to tease her. But not much longer. Kaname soon found he couldn't ignore the unrelenting persuasion of her hips. Of _her_. He dropped both his resistance and his body and joined, irrevocably, with her; the forcefulness of their union rocking the limousine as it sped towards the airport.

So it was that the honeymoon started in earnest.

**ZERO SAT **in the gloom of the heavily draped room and peered unseeingly into the darkness. He knew he was waiting for the call but he couldn't stop himself. It had been three days without word. Not even a message on his cell phone. Zero knew better than to worry about Kaname. After all he could vaporise you with a thought. It was just that Kaname has never left him for more than a day without calling. In fact he was almost… clingy. If Zero was working with other persons on a job it could get embarrassing how many times he would ring, Zero not daring to turn off the cell-phone or leave it behind because the next thing they knew they would have an unexpected visitor as had happened on one occasion he would never forget. They still tease him about that, but good-naturedly because they liked Zero and he was very, very good at his job. However they had to tolerate the calls and the fairly stubborn pure-blood he was involved with. So now the drought was just stunning. Like the Amazon suddenly drying up and blowing away. Zero felt Kaname's absence acutely, wondering if he was suddenly forgotten after all the years they had been together. He couldn't even bring himself to blame Sara, knowing nothing on this earth could make Kaname do something he didn't want to do. Kaname, the jerk, was the one who was hanging him out to dry.

Zero lay in the darkness letting his mind go back over their relationship as he had done many times before. Being with Kaname was painful, nerve-wracking and very often exasperating but Zero was still there. Why? Sure Kaname was a force to be reckoned with, but the simple fact was that Zero loved him. Loved who he was. Deeply. So deeply the thought of being without him sapped his strength away. Just when he would make up his mind to go, Kaname would do something to show just how vulnerable he was. How much he needed Zero. And it was also the simple things. Like how he would massage Zero's feet while they were on the couch together, even if he couldn't stand television because it was too "two dimensional and weakly plotted". Instead he would read but he would always massage Zero's feet absently. It was how he would call to see if Zero needed anything before he came home. Or when they would both come home from a hard day Kaname would be the first to go to the kitchen to prepare dinner – Zero didn't like having too many people around at home so they made do with a regular maid service and did the cooking themselves, taking turns – not allowing Zero to help but just to keep him company as they just talked about their days. And Kaname _listened. _It was simple thing, but considering how selfish he could be it was surprising how closely Kaname paid attention to whatever Zero had to say. It could be as mundane as the weather or sharping tools for work or something important as an unexpected death while he was on the job... Kaname would actually listen to what he had to say and offer suggestions or simply stay quiet when he had none to give as if it was the most important thing in the world. As if Zero was the most important thing in the world. Much of their lives were a quiet peace of simply loving one another and respecting the other. It was so seldom Kaname didn't fulfill any desire of Zero's. The only ones he had trouble with were the ones that took Zero away from him.

Zero rolled over on the bed hugging the pillow that still bore Kaname's scent. One he hid from the cleaners so they wouldn't touch it. He buried his nose in it and inhaled, rubbing the surface as if it was Kaname soft hair or smooth skin, thinking of his normal response to just his simplest touches. Zero smiled as he remembered the times Kaname would just stop what he was doing and lean into Zero's touch. One time he was helping to chop vegetables and when Zero rewarded with a rub Kaname lifted him off the floor to sit on the counter, placing his head on Zero's shoulder so he could continue, not even letting him down to stop the pasta from boiling over. Zero had learned not to start that unless he was prepared to continue for a long while. Now he would give anything for Kaname to be here. Zero would rub his head for hours if only he'd come back to him.

The shrill noise of the telephone broke in on his indulgent wallow into self pity. Zero rolled over and stared at the bedside telephone almost afraid to answer it. If it was a telemarketer he would hunt them down…

"Hello?" Zero tried to keep the fact he was close to tears out of his voice. The man was on his honeymoon. He didn't want to intrude or cause worry. It was why he had withstood the sleepless days instead of just calling Kaname's cell-phone as he usually did when he missed him. It was silly. Three days. Three days and Zero was near a breakdown. He would never forgive himself.

"Zero! Hi… Did I wake you?" Kaname began. He knew he was being awkward. Here he was hiding out at the tomb of some dead rock star he had seen a million times in Paris, while Sara went shopping, trying to have a private moment among a hundred other people. Trying. He had had to turn away from two women that were vying for his attention, hoping they would get the message and stop following him.

"No. I was just planning my day." Zero was glad Kaname wasn't here. He would have spotted that lie before he even finished. In fact he was probably distracted or he would have been at least suspicious.

"Good. I was hoping I wouldn't…" Kaname trailed off. He ran his hands through his hair and paced. It was so good to hear Zero's voice. But it was so hard to talk. The fact that he had been incommunicado on his honeymoon hung between them like a palpable object, squeezing the strength from them. Kaname who would have simply talked about his trip and how much he missed Zero was hunting for words that didn't suggest his betrayal. That was how he felt. Because - and he was so ashamed - he was enjoying himself. Sara and he hadn't been out of bed since they had arrived in Paris and now they had finally decided to do something other than screw each other, he had snuck away from her to call his lover, wanting a suitable alibi so as not to displease her. Kaname sucked in an irritated breath. Since when had he tiptoed around anyone other than Zero? When did she get so completely under his skin? But it was ecstasy. Pleasing her. He was becoming addicted to that warm feeling that spread through him when she was in a good mood; when she laughed; when he did things to her body that made her try to score his back to shreds.

He hadn't been able to bring himself to call Zero. It had been so easy to drive all thought of him from his mind. Even so Sara would never give him the space to call. She was always there. Always finding him and distracting him, or showing that displeasure he had begun to learn to hate. And he would stop and return to her… He finally realized what Zero had had to put up with.

"Kaname? Is anything wrong? How is your… your honeymoon?"

"It's fine. The weather in Paris is great. Right now I am walking in a famous graveyard and listening to your voice under a near cloudless sky. You would love it."

Kaname was babbling. Zero's eyes narrowed but he tried to relax. No sense in being to obvious in his interrogation. "How is Sara? Is she with you?"

"Oh, she is shopping. Cemeteries aren't her thing, famous or otherwise. She is fine, although I don't think I can say the same about the credit cards." Kaname said this with the driest of tones, just barely hiding his irritation.

Zero laughed. He adored this man. Kaname can be so cheap sometimes. One moment he would embark on a diatribe about the cost of his favourite brand of milk and yet he would go out and hand-pick some extravagance and drop it in Zero's lap with just a kiss on his nose and a demand that he open it and try it out or on, just closely watching Zero's reaction. He preferred take out and home cooking to eating out but never forgave Zero for not using the credit cards with the obscene limits that he had given him. Kaname was a mass of contradictions.

Kaname halted his impatient pacing and closed his eyes as he listened to Zero's laugh. He so enjoyed giving Zero pleasure. Just his laughing did things to him… It was different to Sara, where the bond forced him to actually feel her pleasure. It was more emotional, his love for Zero wanting no pain to come to him. That was why his heart ached. He knew Zero would try to be strong, but he knew Zero would be hurt by this. Still he hated hiding things from him. He wished to explain... Maybe it was best he didn't know. Maybe he could keep his pain inside just for Zero's sake.

"Kaname you are really out of it. Is married life so good to you? I bet you hadn't called because you were neck deep in bliss. I never told you but Sara let me know what she had planned for you on your first night. I don't blame you…" Zero started in, guessing that Kaname was a little embarrassed that he had been intimate with Sara. Zero had decided before now to treat it like it was normal, to discuss it in a matter-of-fact way. That was the way it was supposed to be after all. Zero was the outsider now…

"Zero shut up! Just shut up!" Kaname found himself suddenly angry. That tone Zero had. As if he didn't care. And of course it didn't help that Zero had hit the nail on the head. Suddenly Kaname hated how far away he was. Zero was distancing himself and all Kaname wanted to do was stop it. If he was there he would have pressed himself to Zero and reminded him of just how close they were, of just how important they were to each other.

"Kaname. Calm down! I was just letting you know I understand…"

"I don't want you to understand! I want you to always claim me. I want you to always feel I am yours and that anyone else is the outsider. I hate it when you talk like that. Like I can be discarded so easily. Dammit! I hate that I am here and you are not with me."

"Kaname… Kaname! Alright. I don't want you to get upset. This is a special time…"

"I told you. I know where I am. I know what I am doing. Evidently you do too. Do you miss me? Do you want me there with you? That is what I want to hear. Not your gracefully giving way to Sara."

"Kaname…"

"Say it. Or I am on the next plane back to you. Say it."

"Alright!" Zero took a deep breath. So much for being supportive. He turned, rolling into the pillow with Kaname's scent, still holding the phone to his ear. "I… I miss you."

"Tell me more."

"Kaname…"

"Taxi!"

"Alright! I want you… here with me. I am holding a pillow to my body pretending it is you. Rubbing it as if it was your gorgeous skin, imagining what it would do to you. If you were here I would… Kaname this is insane."

"Go on." Kaname's breathing wasn't the steadiest. He leant on a nearby tombstone and closed his eyes, taking himself away to Zero. To Zero's warm body in bed. He "located' him as a reminder and an encouragement to proceed. They were together. And nothing could separate them.

"Okay. I would straddle you and run my fingers into your hair. But," Zero continued after hearing Kaname moan softly into the telephone, "only to hold your head as I slowly torture you by licking your ears and neck. I love when you lose yourself under me, Kaname, when you close those beautiful eyes of yours and arch and become weak because of the insane pleasure you are feeling. I love every tremor you make as I touch your skin and the soft noises you make when you are trying to stifle your cries. If you were here I would show you no mercy for making me wait three days to hear you voice."

"Zero…" Kaname was speechless. He was so sorry now he had started this as he was, well, obscenely engorged with no relief in sight. Zero was indeed too far away. Kaname groaned sliding to a seat next to the stone, pressing the phone to his ear as if he could somehow melt through it and into Zero's arms. "Zero you are killing me."

"And you me. You should see the state I am in."

Kaname took the phone away and hit his head hard against the stone, simply because he _could_ almost see what state Zero was in. The pain didn't help and it went away too quickly.

"Go ahead. I want to hear you do it. This place is too public for me to join you, but I want to hear you."

"It is no fun without you."

"I know. But I want to hear your pleasure. Do you need help? Think of me as I suck your lower lip, playing with it with my tongue just the way you like it, as I slide my hand down to touch you, rub you, with my finger below the head in that spot…"

"Oh, Kaname… OHHHH SHHHHIII…"

**THE TWO WEEKS **went quickly; partly because Zero had found himself on assignment but mostly because they now kept in touch every single day. Zero could tell that Kaname was relaxing more and more as he realized that Zero seemed to have stopped being so fatalistic. Very little had changed. Well, except the obvious, but they were fine. Still in love as much as always. Kaname would call to ask mundane things like whether Zero had taken his vitamins or if he remembered to get the dry cleaning and Zero would ask for specific bread he liked that was only available in a little shop in the south of Paris or some perfume for a work mate or two – of course they knew Kaname Kuran was on his honeymoon in Paris and not only because of the calls to Zero's cell phone. Kaname normally took orders like these because it pleased Zero and helped his relations with his colleagues. He knew he was demanding and it sometimes embarrassed Zero – so he had been told. Therefore he tried to be friendly. He didn't go to their parties but at least they didn't resent when he showed up anymore, particularly as he could be helpful on the hunt at times.

Zero came back though a couple of days after Kaname. He let himself into the empty apartment and breathed in the scent of his own home gratefully. His tolerance for seedy hotels and sleeping in a car diminished as he grew older. Sometimes he questioned why he put himself through it when he could be in a five star hotel with room service on Kaname's dime who would have fallen over in sheer happiness that Zero was spending his money. However, after a decent soak in the tub steeped in expensive oils – also a gift – Zero usually felt better about himself and his independence.

In his tiredness Zero hardly noticed that there was something different about the hall area. It was only when he got to the living room and found that it was looking particularly Spartan did he realize he had been robbed. He ran into the bedroom pulling open the cupboards frantically, still unwilling to believe such a thing, as if he would find some evidence to negate what his eyes were already telling him.

"Oh my… The bastards! They got everything! How did they get past security?"

Zero stopped ranting long enough to get to a phone to call security, meaning to give them a piece of his mind and to get them to send for the police. Did he leave the door open? How could someone not notice stereo and exercise equipment leaving through a busy foyer? Sure he and Kaname had a private elevator but it was encoded…

Kaname. He had forgotten about him. Perhaps he should ask a question before he brought in the entire 9th district.

"Zero! I was waiting for you to call. I'll be there in an hour. I left you some dinner in the fridge and the microwave oven. Go ahead and relax and wait for me."

"Kaname, why are my things…?"

"It's a surprise. Don't worry. You will like it."

"I don't already. You can't just come in here and take everything without telling me…"

"Zero. An hour. Please. Bye."

"Kaname!" Zero shouted. He was furious. Kaname was going to move him somewhere without his consent. He liked it here in this apartment. He knew the people. It was close to the city. It had parking. He liked the view. And it was far from Kaname and Sara. Damn Kaname and his underhanded way of doing things. Kaname hadn't consulted him on this because he knew he would say "No". Zero just knew it. He called back Kaname's phone only to get the voice mail. ARRGGGHHH! Zero gave up and went to have a bath. The bathroom, thankfully, was still furnished.

**KANAME LET **himself into the apartment and sighed. Zero scent was everywhere and he savoured it for a while before he approached the storm. Zero. Who was rummaging for something in the refrigerator as if he was having a war with the fresh produce. Obviously the bath hadn't helped. Kaname moved swiftly behind Zero hugging him quickly to him, burying his face into his neck. He felt Zero stiffen and knew he was going to get an earful.

"Alright Zero. I know. Before you say anything just hear me out."

Zero turned without saying a word and pushed Kaname away. He walked around him to his meal where it sat on the counter and began to eat. He looked up at Kaname with a look that said, "This had better be good," while stabbing a radish with unnecessary force.

Kaname had a love/hate relationship with Zero's anger. He hated making him angry but he loved making up afterwards, kissing him into submission. The thought of what lay ahead…

"Well?"

Kaname forced himself to stop from going to him and went to a chair to sit instead. If he handled this right he would still get his way tonight.

"I have found a place for you that is even better than this one. But it isn't quite finished. Still I couldn't wait so you will be staying at my house until it is ready."

"Kaname. Are you out of your mind? I am not staying with you and Sara. Bring my stuff back from wherever you have it and leave me here. I like it here. This is my home."

"Nonsense. Your home is with me. When you finish eat and I will take you there. I know you must be very tired…"

"Not as tired as I am of you."

"Zero you just need to see it. Please trust me."

"Trust you?! This from a man that waited until my back was turned and stole everything out from under me? I don't want to stay near the two of you furthest in the same house. Don't you know how hard it was for me to know you were with Sara these last two weeks, knowing what you were doing, and you want me in the same house?! I'd never sleep! Have you no regard at all for my feelings? What that would do to me? Seeing you two together every day..."

"I just need a few more weeks to work on your new home, and then you would be separate to us. But I don't like your being so far from me here. You know what I am like without you…"

"Then visit! Stop by after work. Or let us arrange a regular schedule. But to move me into your home like this with Sara… It is insane! I don't want it and I am sure Sara certainly won't."

"She is fine with it. I told you. She is fine with us."

"Then she is lying. I am surprised at you. Normally I am the one to be naïve."

"Zero do you want to ask her yourself?"

"No! I want my things back! So get the delivery men on the phone, apologise and bring it all back this instant!"

"I can't. I sold the lease to this apartment. I told them the new owners that we would be out by tomorrow. You have no choice."

Zero stopped eating and stared at Kaname long and hard, not quite believing what he had heard. When Kaname didn't so much as blink Zero realized he was serious. The bastard had actually sold his home out from under him.

"That's where you are wrong Kaname. I do have a choice."

Zero rose and walked around Kaname to get his things. He had never so betrayed in all his life. This was the last straw. He really didn't need this aggravation. He would get a room in a hotel and then start looking for an apartment until he could do better. Zero was cold with rage. He could cheerfully have shot the hell out of something. He missed his old firing range.

Kaname followed Zero out of the kitchen and watched as he began to pack his things. He said nothing, knowing the mood Zero was in was more conducive to violence than conversation. He merely waited until Zero had gotten ready and was heading for the door and …

Kaname ran over to catch him before he hit the floor.

"My dear Zero," Kaname said nuzzling his hair finally enjoying his closeness after so long apart, "you will have to see what I have in mind when you wake up."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this by these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zero's Place

_by lightpathetic_

"**WE ARE** doing so well now, Di-chan. I really feel like he will give up this obsession he has."

"That's good. There is no telling how embarrassing it would have been for you to have him carrying on like that during your marriage. An ex-human indeed. It is just that he is so powerful that people haven't really said anything against it, but it is disgusting. The thing should have died by now…"

"I can't explain it either. It is odd and unfortunate but maybe now we are so happy… Oh! Perhaps you will be able to say hello after all!"

Sara was stopped in her discourse by the sound of an approaching vehicle. She realized it was Kaname by the speed but still he was unusually slow nevertheless. She stood and walked to the door, making a show of welcoming her husband home for her friend to see, especially as she was very influential in many circles. Sara truly valued having her as a friend, her being her closest and dearest, she having helped her through that awkward time when the news of Kaname's relationship started circulating. She helped to downplay Zero's importance and kept Sara from being seriously ostracized. Sara wanted her to see how she had handled the situation. Then she smelled him. At which point she practically ran to the door. She had to stop him…

"**NO!!** You will not bring him in here!" Sara "whispered" furiously, hoping her visitor had not already picked up the scent as she had.

"Don't be silly Sara. Let me pass." Kaname said in his normal tone, not indulging Sara in her attempt to speak so that other people didn't hear, which was very low as pure-blood hearing was exceptional. She was obviously trying to stop her friend from seeing him carrying Zero inside and was not amused. He had been up front with her, with everyone about Zero's importance and he certainly wasn't going to hide now. He began to proceed up the steps, carrying his beloved in his arms, only turning his head instinctively to rub against Zero's as it nestled in his own neck in a subconsciously protective gesture. Sara barred the way again.

"No! Why are you bringing him through here? This is our home! I thought you would at least have some consideration for me and the position I am in as your wife…"

"Sara this was our deal. The bond was for your total acceptance of Zero, even if you have to choke on it. Where I go, he goes and vice versa. I suggest you try very hard to live with it. Now if you will excuse me…"

"At least go in the back way, please, Kaname." Sara begged, still blocking his way. She would just die if Di-chan saw this; after all they had been talking about.

Kaname looked at her coldly, staring her down at her audacity to ask that he sneak around or feel shame because of Zero, his mood darkening intensely as his annoyance grew at this irritating creature blocking the path to his own house. He was close to physically removing her when Zero stirred in his "sleep" his brow knitting; his body shaking slightly and Kaname realized the tension between them was affecting him. He calmed perceptibly dropping a kiss on Zero's nose. He looked back up at Sara.

"I will never sneak around with Zero, furthest at my own home. You are embarrassed because Samura-san will see us. I think it is high time she did."

Kaname swept past Sara and mounted the steps and opened the door. Walking quickly he entered the large reception area and nodded in greeting to Samura-san.

"It is always a pleasure to receive such a distinguished guest to our house, Samura-san. I trust my wife is taking care of you?"

"Y…Yes she is…" Samura-san said haltingly, barely remembering to get to her feet in her absolutely shock at seeing Kuran-sama boldly carrying what looking like some aging human in his arms. Lovingly. Her eyes traveled in horror to the object of her discomfiture. Then to Sara who stood behind her husband, her face flushed to a bright red in her irritation.

"Oh. I don't believe you have met Zero." Not bothering to explain who Zero was considering how notorious they were as a couple. "Unfortunately he fell asleep on the way over here or I would have introduced him formally. I won't wake him, though, as he is simply too cranky when that happens and I can't deal with him…"

Samura-san let out a strange noise at Kaname carrying on about this ex-human as if it were a person worthy of her esteem. She was sure he had gone mad. Poor Sara! The poor, poor woman!

"Yes. Well I must be going, Sara." Samura-san said, quickly bowing then heading past then and towards the door. "It was nice meeting your… um… Sara I will give you a call later. Goodbye."

"Let me show you out…"

"No need! See you!"

Then there was the slam of the door, its sound oddly reverberating in Sara at its finality.

"**SARA **will you please excuse us?"

Kaname rounded on the female pure-blood that hadn't stopped staring at him with undisguised loathing since her friend had left earlier. She had followed him upstairs to Zero's new apartment, still speechless in fury at what her husband had pulled just now. Of course the fact that Kaname was trembling from suppressed laughter at the look on Samura-san's face didn't help matters…

"I hate you." Sara said finally, "You did that deliberately. I will never forgive you."

Kaname hardly raised an eyebrow. He sauntered leisurely up to Sara until they were face to face, their noses almost touching, enjoying her increase in heartbeat as he approached.

"I dare say you will. Maybe even tonight…"

"That won't work!" Sara shouted, pushing Kaname away, "You think just because you can do this to me it will change the fact that you humiliated me in from of my friend?! You know who she is, Kaname. You would have known she was there and yet you set out to sabotage me and my position by dragging that piece of…"

Kaname grabbed Sara's shoulders roughly, silencing her at his roughness.

"You were warned already. I don't usually give second chances."

"Screw you! Let go of me or so help me I will boil him in his own fluids where he…"

Sara suddenly found herself flying through the air. Her trajectory was barely arrested by the wall behind her, as it gave way to her upper body, leaving her in the most ungainly position lying half in half out of the room. Sara was momentarily stunned, smelling blood as she raised her hand to rub her head. It only lasted a little while though and she was fine again, but Kaname had already reached her to pull her from the rubble.

"This is just a taste of… AAAGGHHHHH!!!!!"

Kaname suddenly stopped and staggered back. His skin felt like it was on fire. Every inch. He looked down to see huge reddened splotches forming on the surface.

"You were saying?" Sara teased, laughing as she began to concentrate on internal organs. "You would attack me over that!" Kaname screamed as his chest erupted in pain. "Over an ex-human slave!!! Me! You had no idea what I have had to endure do you? 'My fiancé the level D lover' or 'My fiancé the ex-human's bitch' or better yet," Sara paused to allow the scream as she moved her attentions to Kaname's intestines, "the suggestions from thousands of people on how to get and keep a man seeing as I was sadly lacking in this area.

"Don't you know how disappointed in my own father is? He can barely look me in the eye. I had a chance to turn this around. To present at least façade to the world and you go AND DO THIS!!!"

Kaname doubled over and dropped to the floor, panting, bathed in sweat. Sara regarded this pathetic figure in the face of her fury and decided it wasn't enough. She turned towards Zero and walked towards him. All she had to do was remove his insignificant little head. That's it. She would even enjoy dirtying her hands on this thorn in her side…

"NO! Don't you dare!"

Suddenly Sara was beneath Kaname on the floor, his hands around her neck and squeezing. Sara pulled at his fingers, raking her nails against her neck in her desperate progress. She succeeded in breaking some of his bones but Kaname was like a man possessed. He didn't even feel the pain from the burns any longer as he concentrated on protecting Zero. Sara felt herself losing the battle. Kaname was just a little stronger than she was. She had to do something…

"Kaname! Kaname! Stop that! What are you doing?! Are you insane?!?!"

She heard the ex-human chant something and suddenly Kaname was off of her and rolling across the floor away from her. She rolled over and coughed, her throat sore, her crushed trachea impeding her breathing. It wasn't long though before it felt better.

Kaname's skin too was healing, though he still sat on the ground, winded from the spell Zero had placed on him. He knew that it would be another two minutes before he could catch his breath and return to normal. But he tried to keep an eye on Sara where she sat behind Zero, who stood between them surveying them both with their ripped clothing and bloody faces with a look of astonishment so comical it would have been hilarious under difference circumstances.

"Kaname. I have no idea what happened but this isn't like you. To resort to violence like this. And against a _woman_…"

"You… don't… know… you are talking… about." Kaname laboured breathing only drew a raised eyebrow from Zero, instead of concern. He was bitterly disappointed. Kaname who was usually so cool…

Sara began to sob, her hand rising to rub her already healed neck in a show of vulnerability, "He's crazy! He tried to kill me! And all I did was ask why you were here."

Zero looked around as if noticing his surroundings for the first time. His eyes quickly took in his belongings and equipment and he turned back to Kaname, backing away slowly.

"Oh hell no. I agree with Sara. You have lost your mind."

"Zero. I told you it was fine. Sara and I were discussing other matters."

"Liar! You just attacked me. I feel so violated…"

"Cut the crap Sara. I know what you are doing, playing Zero against me. I swear…"

"I saw it with my own eyes, Kaname. You were strangling her."

"She was going to…" Kaname stopped. If he told Zero what Sara was going to do he would never feel comfortable here. He looked at Sara meaningfully, daring her to say anything, "Look I am sorry. I lost my temper. She said some things about you and I lost it."

"Kaname. That is why I shouldn't be here! Here you are attacking your wife!"

"Look Zero. There is not so much the divide between male and female pure-bloods as there are male and female humans. Sara just looks like a female because she can bear children. In every other respect she is as strong as I am."

"That isn't what I saw…"

"My life flashed before my eyes, Zero. I was sooo scared." Sara was thoroughly enjoying herself. It was an effort to keep crying. Kaname wasn't fooled. His irritation just grew.

"Zero. I am warning you. Don't come between me and Sara. You will never understand us. Just be quiet. Sara, leave. Now. I will talk to you later."

Sara almost forgot her "distress" as she bristled at being ordered out of the room like a servant, but when Kaname's cold eyes bore into her own she decided to go and clean up and do some damage control. Di-chan was probably home by now… Kaname "closed" the door behind her.

Zero stood glaring at Kaname with a similar look that Sara had worn earlier. This time it had an affect on him. Kaname gained his feet and gazed back at Zero not knowing where to start to calm him. How did it get so awry? Zero was to wake up to a well appointed suite, in Kaname's arms, as he explained the arrangements for his knew home. He had envisioned Zero would be reluctant at first but then, realizing his vision, would go along with it, consenting to stay in his own room in a wing they household hardly used anymore that had its own entrance. God if only he had used it, Kaname thought, looking away to the hole in the wall…

"I agree."

"What?"

"I agree that I shouldn't be between you and Sara."

"No! Zero what I meant was…"

Zero was heading for the door. Suddenly Kaname was barring it.

"Get out of my way."

"Zero. Listen. You are taking this out of context. Something happened while you were asleep that upset Sara. We had a fight. It is not about you staying here. And what I meant was that you don't understand pure-bloods. We feed on the weaknesses of others. We mark our territory and defend it viciously and sometimes physically. It is part of the need for dominance that is inside all of us. Matching yourself against another pure-blood is exhilarating and honourable. I just meant not to bring your human feelings into it as it would complicate things. My feelings. Trust me, she can handle herself."

"Then why…?"

"I had gained an advantage. I am rather proud of myself actually." Kaname smiled, enjoying the look of horror that crossed Zero's face, not bothering to explain that Sara had actually won by using his weakness ruthlessly: Zero.

"Kaname!"

"Shhh. Zero." Kaname raised a hand to Zero's face rubbing his thumb along his lower lip, massaging it then dipping it inside his mouth to let him taste him. "I missed you."

"Kaname…" Zero faltered and his lips were claimed in a searing kiss, his legs threatening to buckle from the contact. He moaned as Kaname plundered his mouth with his tongue, then quickly becoming impatient with this, wrenching his lips away and began a series of hungry, rough kisses along Zero's jaw to his ears…

Zero sucked breath in through his teeth at the onslaught on his ears, expert and passionate. He was going to lose it. He rubbed himself against Kaname pressing him back against the door. He trembling hands came up to unbutton the remnants of the shirt Kaname wore, longing as he was to rub himself against Kaname smooth, strong chest. Kaname swore in frustration. With a rip it fell to the floor.

"Dammit! What are you waiting for, Zero? Touch me. To…"

Zero silenced Kaname with a kiss and did as he was told, never once letting Kaname up for air.

**THEY LAY** on the floor, covered in sweat and each other as they rested where they had fallen near the door, Kaname holding Zero close as he lay on top of him. It was bliss after being so long apart; just staying still and listening to each others noises, Kaname occasionally rubbing Zero's back and Zero nuzzling then stroking Kaname's hair with his hand. Kaname wished it could be like this always. Just the two of them. It was times like these that he saw even less point to sticking to principles of honour and commitment. It frustrated him no end that two people could love each other so much and yet… it wasn't enough. Kaname exhaled, his hold tightening perceptibly. He would have to deal with Sara. Zero had to feel comfortable here or he would leave. She had sworn to him she wouldn't be like this. Maybe it was because he had goaded her. Still it was unacceptable.

"It anything wrong?"

Zero finally broke the silence and Kaname's darkening thoughts. Kaname smiled at him.

"No."

"Liar."

"Zero. I don't want to fight right now."

"I understand." Zero said lowering his head back to kiss Kaname's right nipple, "But you kidnapped me and I want to know why before I leave to find a hotel."

Kaname shoved Zero off and sat up, his hand running through his hair, before turning to Zero again.

"Zero. Please don't fight me on this."

"I wish I didn't have to but you gave me no choice. Literally."

"It was because I knew you wouldn't give it a chance but just let me show you what I have in mind. What I have planned for you. Please."

Kaname held Zero's gaze willing him to understand. Zero was so weak against Kaname's earnest-little-boy look. He knew it was a silly protective streak that always came over him when he did it. And he always caved. Of course Kaname knew what he was doing. He was not above playing on Zero's human sensibilities.

"Okay. I will listen."

Kaname gave Zero his most devastating smile and rose to his feet, bending to pull Zero up also.

"We will start with this apartment. Your apartment."

Zero didn't even look around. He knew it was in their house. That was enough.

"Look. I will always cherish the thought but there is no way…"

"Hear me out Zero. This place is on the most easterly side; away from the main entrance and activity. In fact it is hardly used anymore. I resurrected it and gave it its own entrance. Just for you. Come I'll show you."

Zero listened and looked on as Kaname pulled him towards the door that had been hewn into the wall of the suite on the second floor and down the steps, not minding their nudity as there were no people around. He showed Zero the distance from the entrance and the rest of the house and the newly paved driveway for his cars and the garage. Zero was speechless. This pleased Kaname no end. He pulled him enthusiastically inside to show him the facilities. Zero had his own kitchenette and bathroom, walk in closet with all of his things already hung up or arranged inside. Kaname had even installed the turntable for his shoes as he had muttered about some weeks earlier in some random rant…

"Kaname. It is wonderful."

"Of course it is. It's for you. Come I have one more thing."

Kaname pulled Zero through another door and up some steps that also had the smell of newness about them. Up and up they went and until…

"For when I drive you crazy." Kaname said as he dramatically pushed open the door.

It led to an open terrace which was furnished with some wooden furniture including a swing but the real feast was the view. Zero could see for miles off over the entire estate and to the nearest town a couple hundred miles away. Zero walked to the rail and leaned on it taking in what his mind could barely comprehend. It reminded him of the balcony at the academy where he had spent so much of his time, which had overlooked the school grounds. It had been his favourite place.

"It's…" Zero's voice caught in his throat.

"It's yours. All you see here. All of it. If there is anything missing. Let me know."

"But Sara..."

"Don't worry about her. She will be fine. She knew I was working on this. I told you something happened earlier and we had it out. She won't ever come down here again. I promise you. Please stay with me Zero. Don't leave."

There it was again. That look. Kaname always knew how to play him. Truth was Zero didn't care where he lived as long as he was with Kaname. Whenever Kaname had to relocate to be closer to some company or division that needed his attention Zero always went relishing the new experience. It was not as if he had any commitments anywhere else. And since Yuuki died he didn't care about anything else. So it could have been the Taj Majal or a shack, Zero wouldn't have cared. Except it was too close. Zero would know where Kaname was when he wasn't sleeping with him. These last two weeks had been torture for him. Didn't Kaname see that no matter how well appointed the roof was, it was still near where he would see them together; hear them together. Also, what about Sara? Kaname's lover was also living in their matrimonial home. Zero didn't think he could live down the shame if he were her.

"Kaname. I appreciate all you have done…"

Zero broke off when Kaname turned away from him in frustration.

"What is it? Is there something I have left out?" Kaname was shouting. Zero always put up invisible barriers he couldn't understand. It drove him crazy. Kaname had planned this out to perfection. Zero had always loved it when he visited, but Kaname had found it more convenient to live in town, so Zero had stayed there. Now he could. This was all he had wanted: tranquil surroundings, the sun rising in his eyes in the morning, a quiet view on a terrace away from the world. And him. Kaname would be there. What more did he want?!

"Kaname calm down. I am only thinking that it is not healthy to have you lover under the same roof as your wife. I mean why can't you visit me at an apartment somewhere? I would be more comfortable and I am sure Sara would be too. Think of the position you put us in, Kaname. She is proud and this would undermine her. And me… I just hate this Kaname. I can't tell you how much I hate this position you put me in. To know you are so close and I can't touch you. To be almost able to hear your screams of ecstasy as you make love to her…"

"Zero I would never…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!! I would know! God, Kaname, you can be so dense sometimes!"

Zero turned towards the door turning his back on the view literally and figuratively. He was leaving. If Kaname didn't let him go he would wait for a convenient time. He couldn't keep him prisoner forever…

"Zero! Wait!" Kaname rushed to stop him turning him to face him, his knitted brow registering the battle he had with himself to come to the decision. "Let me show it to you. Let me show you where you will be living."

**KANAME **landed and released Zero, whose eyes were already drawn to the three storey glass and masonry structure that stood on a hill shrouded in trees. It was close to the main road that abutted the property, but not so close as to be bothered by the traffic noises. The makings of a driveway snaked up from the road through dense foliage.

"I was keeping the trees to protect the secret." Kaname spoke, answering the unspoken question, "When it is almost finished this area will be landscaped." Kaname sounded defeated. He hadn't wanted to show Zero when it was like this. He had wanted it finished. But he had had no choice. Grabbing Zero's hand he pulled him roughly towards the house.

Zero was still recovering from the apartment. To now see the makings of an enormous house that Kaname said was for him, just completely took his breath away. Zero looked down at the hand pulling him towards the front door. _Kaname, what have I ever done to deserve this? Your devotion. What have I ever given in return? _Zero was rocked by his familiar guilt as Kaname showed him the living room that would have a wall just for the t.v., the huge kitchen that would have all the modern conveniences built in. He was shown the large bedroom with the plate glass wall for the view, the large balcony that was off the bedrooms on the third floor for guests or just to change into whatever he liked. Then Kaname, who by this point was enjoying Zero's bemusement, showed him the game room in the basement, where there would be several things…

"A pool? And what is that, a bowling rink? No I don't want all of this Kaname. This is too much. I would have been happy with just a small house to keep the rain off…"

Kaname pulled Zero to him and kissed him. He was so adorable. He couldn't get enough of him. Kaname eventually lifted his head but kept Zero in the circle of his arms.

"You are not going to live in "just a small house". I shudder at the idea." Kaname chuckled. Zero was happy. He could tell. And that made him… horny.

"Kaname. I am serious this is…"

"…Not even the beginning of what I wanted to do for you. I really had to cut back so you wouldn't run in the other direction. Look! Did you see the firing range?"

Zero's head whipped around as he tried to turn but Kaname wouldn't let him go. Zero had exposed an extremely tempting expanse of neck. Kaname bent in and began to nibble and suck at Zero's skin, his fangs burgeoning.

"I don't deserve this."

"You deserve everything. You make me happy. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life. The thought of a life without you just fills me with pain. And it could have happened so easily. I could have easily chosen to let you die instead of allowing you to live for Yuuki's sake. I thank her everyday for softening my heart so I could be open to love. To you."

"Geez Kaname. I hate when you get sentimental." Zero said turning away in his embarrassment, turning beet red.

"I love you." Kaname whispered, bending again to Zero's neck and licking urgently. Zero melted at the onslaught, stretching his neck for the bite, cupping Kaname's head in an unspoken prompt. _I love you too, _Zero thought his eyes squeezing shut as Kaname finally claimed him. _I won't leave you._

**TRUE** to his word Zero never saw Sara unless he was invited into the main house. His days were whiled away quite peacefully at his end, when he wasn't on assignment. He found it was the same wherever he was, whether he was in the same house or in another country. He still thought about Kaname and Sara. Still ached for him, hating the idea of what he might be doing. But there was no other way. The thought of leaving still robbed him of his strength.

Eventually the house was finished and Zero was moved in quietly. He hadn't visited as he had promised not to do, since the enforced visit weeks ago. So when Zero saw the finished product his mouth dropped open. It was still the three storey house miles away but as the lovely but nondescript wall and gate gave way to the driveway with ornate lights lining it, illuminating the flowering bushes at the sides and the trimmed trees that still protected it from being seen from the road, Zero was again captivated. It was painted in a pale blue – Zero's favourite colour – and accented in grey.

And everything was installed and beautiful. The t.v. itself was taking his breath away.

"It will be harder to ignore now." Kaname said dryly, feigning irritation. Zero just laughed.

"Thank you. I love you."

Kaname kissed him on the nose. "You are most welcome. But now," Kaname said, pulling him towards the stairs, "I desperately want to try out the beds."

Zero laughed again. "You have a one track mind."

"As if you don't."

**KANAME** returned home from work and let himself into the house. He headed immediately to the reception room to quickly pay his respects to Sara's family before heading to his room and maybe Zero. He had seen the cars in the driveway. He walked up to the door and opened it, striding quickly in to get it over with. He still disliked her family. They were judgemental and irritatingly preachy. Kaname was forced to tolerate behaviours he would never have countenanced before simply because he had married this woman. Sometimes he found himself contemplating how to decapitate the old bastard while he was shaking hands with Sara's father. It did help him to smile a bit.

"How lovely to see you all. I really wish I could stay and chat but I have so much work to do." Kaname nodded briefly and started to turn. Sara rose to stop him.

"Kaname, darling. You really must stay a bit. I have some news! I am pregnant! I am going to have a baby!"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am indebted to VK._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Promises

_by lightpathetic_

**IT WAS** well after dawn when Kaname finally had time to go to Zero. It had started with just her family wishing him well and ended up with friends, distinguished guests and members of the council… In a word: everybody. They all came to wish the pure-blood couple their sincerest congratulations on their first child. It was a significant event. One they had all been waiting for. It marked more than just to start of a family. It meant the assurance of a race of people. They were happy… and relieved.

Kaname took in all of this. The smiles. The hand shakes. The gifts. And wondered when it would all end so he could go to Zero. He kept looking for an opportunity and then more people showed up. This was all fine and good normally. If it was one thing he could handle it was people. It was just that this anxiety had crept over him after the news had sunk in. An anxiety that grew the further into the night it got. As toasts were drunk in their honour, Kaname's eyes were drawn to the door, his senses on the alert as he tried not to locate Zero and draw his attention. For some reason he was worried about Zero hearing the news. Something inside him told him he should be there when he found out.

So when Kaname was at last free to go to him, at an hour after dawn, he didn't hesitate even at that late hour. Even as he was near faint from exhaustion. He landed on the upstairs terrace and opened the sliding doors that were never locked, not that there was any point in doing that where Kaname was concerned, and headed downstairs to where he knew Zero was. He'll be fine with it, thought Kaname, wondering for the hundredth time why he felt this guilt. He will be okay.

**ZERO** finished his hundred and fifty-first lap of the 100 meter length of the pool, and spun to continue his regimen of 300. He had started this in the lake behind Kaname's house while he had waited for his own to be ready, enjoying how calming it was to stroke through the water, his entire body aching from the exertion and loving it. The pool wasn't as good as having the open sky above but its being heated helped Zero to get over the disappointment. Of course Zero had told himself that the standing on the bank sticking his toe in and shuddering was just meditation for the swim ahead.

The sensation in his neck alerted him before he lifted his head at the other end and looked back at the entrance to the room. Kaname stood watching him with his usual enigmatic stare that he adopted when he was thinking. Zero thought nothing of it as he flipped to do another lap, carrying with him the picture of Kaname standing on the edge in his dark, navy suit, the tie loosened slightly, which was his idea of relaxing in business attire, looking devastatingly handsome with his hands lounging casually in his pockets. The only evidence that he didn't just step from a meeting in the next room was an errant leaf in his hair, which Zero, even as he tried to complete his laps, longed to pluck out of his hair. Zero guessed he hadn't driven here…

"Hello Stranger." Zero said as he reached the other end, putting up one hand to the edge near Kaname's toes to steady himself. Zero was alluding to the fact that he hadn't seen Kaname in over a week, even though he hadn't been away and only lived a few miles away. It was hard for Kaname to get away, between work and Sara. When it was just the two of them it had been hard enough considering how busy Kaname was. But Zero had had the fact that they slept together to satisfy him, even if nothing else happened. Even if for days at a time Kaname was either asleep next to him or gone. Now, he didn't even have that. Zero tried to keep the pain out of his voice, but somehow Kaname always heard it. Kaname's mask slipped for just a second whilst he studied Zero's face. He looked away perhaps thinking better of what he was about to say in response. He forced a smile as he turned back again.

"I don't know why you do them this way when you could just turn on the stream. You could just stay one place and swim for and hour."

"I know. But I have a pathological fear of being sucked into the machinery at the drain end."

"Zero. How many times do I have to tell you the barrier will not give way?" Kaname answered, grasping this old argument greedily to break the awkwardness between them. Kaname was aware he had been delinquent in seeing Zero. He had been busy it is true but the… demands of married life had also taken a toll. Sara could consume so much of him that he sometimes… he sometimes forgot…

"I like doing it the old fashioned way. Who can have a relaxing swim with all that machinery reminding you that it can mince you up it you miss a stroke. Help an old man out will you?"

Kaname shook his head in irritation at Zero's stubbornness, following him with his eyes as he rose into the air and flew backward in an arc to land gently near his towel at the left side of the pool near the set of lounge furniture. Kaname walked to where Zero stood toweling himself and collapsed heavily into a chair, running his hand through his hair tiredly, narrowly missing the leaf. Zero reached over and plucked it out, his fingers lingering a little too long in his hair. Their eyes met briefly before Zero straightened and headed towards the shower. He was too angry and hurt. He knew Kaname wanted things to be normal. Wanted the kiss on the lips and the "How was your day/week/month." But Zero hated what he had become. A brief side note to what was essentially Kaname's life. When he wasn't working he was home hoping Kaname would call, or come by. Or send some mundane object with a note drenched in his dry humour. It had sustained him before but now… Now even these things had become scarcer and then there was the news…

"Zero. Please don't be like this." Kaname followed Zero into the shower room, undaunted even as the door slammed in his face and the water turned on full blast. "It is just so hectic. You know how it is sometimes. I have this new acquisition in Hungary I am working on, then there are the travel commitments we have as part of our duties as a pure-blood couple. Of course Sara and her family tie up a great deal of my time. They are always over there lamenting how I neglect them, asking me to look at their portfolios, begging for advice. Then Sara has this obsession with…"

"I know, Kaname." Zero said placing his head against the tiled wall away from the door, suddenly feeling compassion and defeat. Kaname was babbling nervously. I guess that was as good a confirmation as ever. "I know why you are here at this hour. I know and I am fine with it. Honestly. Congratulations. Now go ahead home. I am not in the mood for company right now that's all. I had a bad day…"

The door to the shower opened and Kaname stepped in. It had happened so quickly. Zero hadn't even been able to change his stance even as he had tried to sound normal and had continued to soap himself to cover how close he was to breaking down. Zero whipped around totally forgetting to turn off the shower before Kaname got drenched in his suit. Zero absently noted how the expensive wool sagged under the weight of the water before he turned to switch it off.

"Kaname! What is wrong with you? You are soaked! What…?"

"How did you find out? I wanted to tell you."

"How do you think? 'The famous Kaname Kuran becomes a father' things like that spread like wild fire."

"Who was your source?" Kaname asked nonchalantly. But Zero wasn't fooled. Kaname was coldly angry. He stood very still. Not even wiping the damp length of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. Zero looked at the drenched figure before him, standing bare footed, fully dressed in the shower cubicle, but not laughing despite the ridiculous sight before him. He could feel the ill intent rolling off of Kaname like tidal waves. His blood ran cold. Kaname was ready to kill whoever had crossed him.

"Forget who told me." Zero said, certainly wanting to the do the same about the phone call to his cell phone, wanting to forget the gloating tone of the pure-blood on the other end. "It is true isn't it? That's all that matters. And I told you I am happy. Just tired. I don't have the stamina I used to…"

"Who?" Kaname asked again steadily advancing on Zero. Zero bristled in annoyance.

"Don't you dare try to intimidate me. It doesn't matter who. What's wrong? Were you going to spin your new baby in a way that doesn't make me feel like crap for sticking around you? Well I still look forward to that. Go ahead. Give it to me. Tell me how I can stop feeling like the unwanted visitor. The boil on the foot of the otherwise perfect marriage, huh? Tell me how I can make up the years I could have done something for myself, instead of being pulled deeper and deeper into this nightmare! 'You have no dignity,' she'd said…"

" 'She'? 'She'd' said what?"

Zero came to a halt and kicked himself mentally. Kaname had given him just enough rope to hang himself on. Now he knew it wasn't the just some news outlet.

"Look. Leave it, alright? Just go away and leave me alone. Go back to your wife and forget about this. I will be fine once I get some rest."

Zero moved to go around Kaname, deciding to take the rest of his shower upstairs. The next thing he knew he was shoved against the wall of the shower cubicle, Kaname coming shortly after to press his entire length against Zero. Zero's struggle lasted all of two seconds as he was quickly immobilized. Kaname was not in the mood for games or skillful subduing spells.

"Zero you are going to tell me who hurt you."

"Are you listening to me? That is beside the point! You think it didn't cross my mind that this would happen with you two going at it like rabbits…"

"Don't talk to me like that. I don't want you to…"

"What? Remind you that you are married? You want me to pretend that this love nest is some sort of different dimension to the rest of the world and you can pretend you are not a married man here? Well I won't play along, Kuran. Especially since I can't pretend. I can't forget. And it has me thinking Kaname, perhaps it is time I left your fantasy and started my own. It has been a good long run. Maybe before I die I should try a taste of what you have."

"Shut up. You are just trying to hurt me. You would never leave me. You don't have the guts. Besides you think I would just calmly let you walk away? Never. I will find you wherever you go. I will take you away from whoever you end up with. I will remove whoever stands between us. You know I can do it. You know I will do it. Because it is about survival and I know we won't survive without the other. You are bound to me. You made that choice. There is no turning back. You may as well stop making these stupid noises right now and tell me what I want to know."

"Screw you!"

Kaname's face tightened at Zero's "suggestion", then it gave way to an evil gleam in his eyes that Zero knew spelled trouble. He struggled afresh, opening his mouth to utter a charm…

"No. I want to take you up on your suggestion, Zero."

Zero found he couldn't control his body as it suddenly grabbed Kaname and bit into his throat, drawing greedily on Kaname's blood. What was this? He just wanted him to feed? Zero relaxed. Kaname's blood filled his system and soothed his nerves. He couldn't believe how hungry he had been until he had started. Kaname didn't have to "hold" him anymore as Zero's own greed took over. Soon he was satiated, his stomach almost distended by his meal. Zero fell back against the wall and groaned, his hand coming up to run through his hair. He felt damned good. Kaname was just being thoughtful. Knowing Zero hadn't been fed in over a week and knowing he was most irritable when that happens. He had never forced him to drink before though, but Zero felt so good. He couldn't muster the strength to be angry.

"Thank you. I needed that. I think I can finally sleep…"

"Not until you tell me who you talked to."

"Stop making me repeat myself. Besides they didn't say anything that wasn't true. You even said it yourself. I am weak. I haven't the strength to go. I will be a 'common slave' until I die."

Kaname raised his hand to cup Zero's cheek and stroked it. His hand then moved to the back of Zero's head and tilting it to one side covered Zero's mouth in a kiss.

Zero withstood it hoping to just wait it out but then Kaname began to alternately suck then lick Zero's lower lip. Zero felt himself weaken. With the fresh blood in his system, Kaname was even harder to resist. Zero moaned into Kaname's mouth, opening his own to receive the expertly questing tongue. His limbs were melting, his knees threatening to give as Kaname finally delved his tongue deep into his mouth. A groan broke from the depths of Zero's soul. This man… he.. couldn't get enough…

Zero's hands rose impatiently to undress Kaname from his ridiculous, soaked suit, all the while never breaking the kiss. He sucked greedily on Kaname's tongue as he plucked each button loose before shoving his hands under the shirt to run them all over Kaname's body. Zero nearly faintied as Kaname's scent hit his nose. He tore his lips away from Kaname's kiss and dipped his head to lave Kaname's pert nipples hungrily. He was on fire. He lifted his head again to Kaname's mouth, kissing him impatiently, this time his tongue diving in to taste Kaname hot, moist core. He whined as an intense sensation of pleasure tore through him.

"Kaname. Dammit. Kaname…"

Of course Zero could tell something was wrong even in this sexual haze that had completely engulfed his mind. Kaname was doing the motions of making love, but there was something missing. Normally by now Kaname would already have him on his back in the shower, with Zero begging him to slow down. This restrained Kaname… was unusual. But it was too late for Zero, especially when Kaname's hand dipped to stroke and squeeze Zero until he was breathless, his hands coming up to wrap around Kaname's neck so he wouldn't fall.

"Please. Kaname. Please…"

"You want me?"

"What? What kind of question…?"

"Do you want me? Answer me."

"Kaname stop playing games… AHHH, NNGGGG." Dear heaven! What was he doing to the tip…?

"Say it."

"I want you! God, Kaname I want you! Please…"

"Tell me what I want to know…"

"What?"

"Who told you? Who upset you?"

"No…"

Kaname suddenly hoisted Zero up into the air. Zero gasped at the sudden movement but it wasn't long before he recovered from the surprise. Kaname had settled his legs on either side of his head as he sat zero on his shoulders. Zero cried out as Kaname buried his face in his crotch, his fingers sinking into his thick hair to urge him on, his head lolling back against the tile as if he were a rag doll. He was losing his mind!

"Kaname. Goddammit…"

"Just tell me. It has got to be driving you crazy feeling my breath against you like this without getting what you want. And we both know what you want." Kaname punctuated his statement by starting to lick Zero as if he were the most delicious dessert: slowly, savouringly, sucking briefly them letting go to start licking again. Zero became barely aware of much of anything except the heat of Kaname's mouth and tongue and lips. There was a loud keening noise echoing in the small shower room that puzzled Zero at its origin, but the answer took a far second place to Kaname's attentions.

"Kaname I swear I will kill you. I swear…" Zero managed through gritted teeth, his toes curling as Kaname swirled his tongue around him and then retreated quickly.

"I can keep this up all day, Zero. You know I can. You will get no relief until you tell me. You won't feel the back of my throat ever again until you give her up. Is she worth more to you than what I can do to push you over the edge, Zero? Don't you love when my throat tightens around tip...?"

"You sadistic bastard…"

Kaname took Zero into his mouth and groaned heavily, knowing what the vibration always did…

Zero screamed and pumped his hips impatiently. Kaname waited, all the while drilling him with the tip of his tongue.

"It… It was a call… on my cell."

"When?"

"Yesterday. About…. Ooohhhhh shit!... four thirty. I… d… don't know who it was."

"On your work cell phone?"

Zero hesitated. Zero yelped as Kaname nipped his inner thigh. Hard.

"… No. On my personal cell. I had thought it was you but…"

Kaname froze.

"Sarah called you?!"

"No! I never said."

"She would have had to. My private cell is always on or near me. There is no other way to get your cell phone number."

"Dammit put me down. I feel silly arguing with you from this position."

"No. I want to keep my promise to you."

"What promi…?" Zero gasped, his legs scrambling for purchase in midair, his last coherent thought was of his possible death from pleasure as his entire length disappeared into Kaname's mouth.

**KANAME** awoke as the light from the sun was making is last efforts on the heavy drapes over the plate glass wall on the west side of the bedroom. He groaned though and buried his face between Zero's shoulder blades and tried to drift off again. He wanted to take the day off and spend it here in Zero's warmth. Kaname hated leaving him. Every day it had been hard to tear himself away from his loving arms and start his day. Even more so lately with all the demands on his time. Kaname breathed in Zero's scent as if it was as essential to him as oxygen. Zero never seemed to appreciate how hard all of this was on him as well. Just when Kaname thought Zero understood he would hurl those horrible accusations at him. As if he wanted this. As if he wanted to be in constant pain over hurting the one thing he cherished in the world. Kaname's hold tightened around Zero's waist as he settled against Zero's back. Maybe another hour. He had no meetings scheduled for today.

"I'm sorry I said those things yesterday," Zero began, sensing Kaname's reluctance to leave him alone. He had been awake for some time but hadn't moved. He couldn't bring himself to.

"I was… Never mind. There is no excuse. I know you can't do any better. It is just that it frustrates me and I still have my pride even after all these years. This really is hard on me. Everyone is so hostile. They see me as an unacceptable threat that they would love to just go away except for the fact that you wouldn't stand for it. It is physically draining. Then there are your long absences and the knowledge that you are with someone else, while I am here sitting alone. The last straw was the evidence of what you were doing. Sara's pregnancy and the phone call…"

"I will speak to her. She will never do that again."

"Kaname. Aren't you listening? I am lonely. I am scared of losing you. And I wonder if I am doing the right thing sticking around where I am not wanted."

"You are wanted. You are loved. I am the only voice that should matter to you. Not Sara's. Not anyone else's. Mine. Please don't doubt my love for you and my dependence on you. You are so essential to me I take it for granted that you will always be there. Like the air I breathe. But I will appreciate you more in the future. I won't do this to you again."

"Don't you think that you could learn to love Sara like you did me? If you tried? When I am gone you would be happier. You should face the fact that I am not going to live forever. I just feel like I am coming between you two and I am doing more harm than good. Perhaps it would be best to not serve so many masters…"

Kaname lifted his head and rolled Zero onto his back, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"I have only one master. You. You are the only person on this earth that I would kneel before and can make me do so. Do you want me to beg? Do you want me to kneel before you now? Besides you won't die. I won't allow it."

Zero scoffed.

"Kaname be serious…"

"I am serious. And if you leave I will follow you. Everyone here will really have a reason to hate you then."

"Geez. Kaname you are unscrupulous. You are trying to blackmail me."

"No. I am trying to woo you. I am just not good at saying all the right "human" things. The truth is I will lie for you and I will kill for you. I will do anything if it means you are to stay by my side. But then, you know this about me already."

Zero smiled resignedly, lifting his hand to trace a finger along Kaname's lips.

"Yes I do. You are incorrigible. I think that is half your charm."

"Oh? What is the other half?"

"Having no gag reflex."

"Zero…"

"Just kidding. Just kidding! Kaname!"

**SARA **sat in the bedroom and waited until her husband stepped out of his shower. She was well upset that he had disappeared for two days just after she had told him that she was carrying his child. You would think he would stay home and… congratulate her properly. Instead, at the earliest opportunity he had run off to that ex-human. Zero was really becoming a wedge between them. There was no end to hearing about him from her father when he found out Kaname had practically disappeared after the big announcement. She had made sure Zero knew about her state almost from the time she had found out. Had made sure he knew Kaname had a family now and wouldn't need him, a rotting ex-human with no prospects. She had thought she sensed pride in Zero but now she wasn't sure considering he was probably still around. Dammit. Her father was right. They really would have to take more permanent measures.

"What are you scowling at Sara? It is so hard to take a relaxing shower with you festering like that."

"I haven't seen you in two days. There were more reporters and visitors and I had nothing to show them for a husband. And then you swan in without so much as a hello as if you had just popped out to the garage to retrieve you briefcase."

"I had some business to attend to. Part of which involved you."

"Me? Don't make me laugh. If it did you would have been here to save me the embarrassment of making up excuses for you."

Kaname smiled and walked over to his briefcase and removed a small plastic vacuum sealed bag. He walked back over to where Sara stood by the window and dropped it onto the ledge. Sara stared are the bloody mess wondering if it was a treat then gasped as recognition dawned.

"Yes. I dare say you are well acquainted with them all. I figured you would enjoy having them since you like to emasculate men so much."

"You! Are you insane? How could you be so cruel…?"

"You inspired me my dear, the moment you called Zero to harass him about our relationship."

Sara screamed. She flew at Kaname, bearing her nails and fangs. Kaname "caught" her mid-flight and "held" her still as he approached, forcing himself to ignore the pain as his insides began to roast. She couldn't seriously hurt him. They were joined. Forever.

"Listen to me Sara. I won't hurt you because we are bonded and because you are the vessel for my children. But. I will hurt those around you. One by one. Until you get the message. Don't come between me and Zero. The next time he gets so much as emotional over something you say or cause to be said to him, I will start on your friends. Then your family…"

"You wouldn't dare…!"

"Sara. You know me. I do not make threats. I promise you that I will be merciless and I will enjoy every moment of it. Now if you will excuse me I want to be alone."

Kaname took the still sputtering Sara to the door and putting her outside, closed the door.

"**DADDY! **It was horrible! He has gone crazy! He actually brought me their… their… All over his obsession with this piece of shit…"

"I told you not to tolerate his living there. Now Kaname feels he can treat you like this. You made yourself a doormat. You have no-one to blame but yourself."

"But what should I do now? He has even threatened all of you if I even say anything against Zero. I can't believe I have fallen so low..."

"So why don't you kill him?"

"Don't you think I have thought about that? I can't! All Kaname has to do is suspect me then no-one is safe."

"Leave it to me. I think you should have done so from the beginning. Humans die all the time. So fragile."

"Daddy. Are you sure?"

"It'll be all over by next week. Goodbye, Darling. Give my regards to Kaname."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am so grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sara

_by lightpathetic_

"**YOU WANT **to kill Zero Kiriyuu?"

"Yes. And I want it done flawlessly. It has to look like a very unfortunate accident, work related or otherwise. I am willing to pay very handsomely for this."

"I see. From what I hear he is a very talented vampire hunter. Of course it doesn't help that he belongs to Kaname Kuran. I will have to plan this carefully or we could all lose our heads. I cannot deliver in only a week."

"I will leave it up to you. I know you are the best. But I want it done as soon as possible. Here is half of the payment." Shirabuki removed a large envelope from his breast pocket and threw it onto the floor, "You will get the rest upon completion at this very same spot three days after I receive word of Zero's demise."

"Yes. You will hear within the month."

Shirabuki-san smiled and nodded, turning to leave the small restroom at the restaurant that had been designated for the purpose. His date will be wondering where he got to. Even as she smiled at him in puzzlement, he couldn't remove the smile. The train was in motion. It's destination? The death of Zero Kiriyuu.

"**ZERO! **Does that have to be so loud? It is giving me a headache."

"Kaname, if I put this any lower I won't be able to hear it. Why don't you go upstairs and work?"

"Fine! I will! But don't come complaining to me that I don't spend enough time with you. You ungrateful _dacmaa._"

Zero sighed as Kaname rose from the sofa and stomped out of the room. He ignored the insult that he had learned was a vampire term which loosely translated meant "someone/thing beneath your attention kept around as a food source". Kaname had been in an increasingly foul mood for about a week now, totally canceling out the happiness that came with Zero suddenly seeing much more of him. In fact he was here almost every day, ever since the incident a week ago after the announcement of Sara's pregnancy. Zero guessed that he and Sara were not on the best terms at the moment which was obviously affecting him more than he would admit to. Besides tiring him out in bed, Kaname was damned cranky, often taking his frustration out on Zero. Well he had had enough, especially since it was obvious to Zero that Kaname needed to be with Sara. This realization didn't make him feel any better. It did confirm his suspicions about the bond although he'd never actually asked about it. He recalled, only barely, how Kaname was drawn to him during those early days, how the need was too intense to ignore, despite the fact that they hated each other. Zero smiled as he remembered when they hardly spoke to each other during those times that they reached out to the other. He for blood, Kaname for that simple contact that had suddenly become too essential to his existence. Zero felt a surge of pity. It was probably worst now he was bonded to another pure-blood. Zero realized it was time to talk to his stubborn, over-bearing love. At least before Zero hurt him in the worst way…

"**KANAME**! Kaname!"

"Stop shouting! I'm in the kitchen. Why you can't be like a normal vampire and listen to your instincts I don't know. I now you can find me without making that damned racket…"

Kaname grumbled as he slammed a cabinet door shut before yanking open another with scant regard for the hinges. Zero came over to him and watched as Kaname ransacked his house bit by bit.

"What are you looking for?"

"Blood tablets. I thought they were in here. Why didn't you tell me they were gone?"

Zero walked over to the first cupboard and opened the drawer, deftly reaching into the corner and removing the packet, quite deciding not to point out the fact he didn't use them.

"Here you go. Please stop destroying my kitchen."

Kaname whirled around and at least had the grace to blush as he snatched them from Zero and popped four into a glass. Zero shook his head. This may be hard.

"Kaname. We both know you are not hungry. That ache you feel is for…"

"Don't say it. Don't mention her name to me."

"Kaname. You know this isn't you. You know you are going out of your mind. I know you can see that. That is why you are so pissed. You have to go to her."

"She broke her word to me. I… paid dearly and she still tries to sabotage us at every turn. I can't stand the thought of touching her again." Kaname threw back the red liquid, guzzling it as if he were a dying man, and then reached again for the packet. Zero walked to him quickly.

"Kaname," Zero said, pushing out his hand to cover Kaname's before he could drop more tablets into the glass, "Remember what you told me? This is about survival. You can't cut yourself off from her. You need her. Besides I can't blame her for trying what she did. You are her husband. If a wife can't fight for her husband she is good for nothing. Don't let this silly quarrel destroy you. I am fine Kaname. I am still here. But I won't be for much longer if you keep on like this. One of us will kill the other and I have first dib. You really have become more of a pain in the ass lately…"

Kaname looked up from Zero's warm hand to his beautiful eyes, making himself see _him_ and not some irritating object. Kaname fought for control, taking a deep breath then another, concentrating on Zero's eyes and the warmth that seeped into him from his hand. Then he looked away sadly.

"You know don't you? What I did…"

Zero turned away quickly, fighting to keep his voice level.

"What happens between you and Sara is no-one's business, including mine. I certainly don't want to know. Now get out and don't come back here until you are on a proper keel again. I mean it. I am going to get my gun."

"Zero..."

"What?!"

"Thank you."

Zero waved him away and left the kitchen.

**KANAME **opened the door to the bedroom, breathing deeply as her scent hit his nostrils, hating himself all the while he was doing it. It was her. The reason he had been aching all of the past week. He still disliked the thought of his dependence on her. If there was something he could take or remove from his person to severe the tie he would. But Zero was right. This was about survival. His practical mind told him that he needed to resolve this stand off and form a relationship with Sara, even if it wasn't based on love. For all their sakes.

Kaname reached the bed and sat on it, removing his clothing. He could feel his body respond to her closeness, coming to attention immediately and almost painfully. He slid into bed however making no move towards her but lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, waiting. He knew she wasn't asleep. The same way he knew she hadn't slept in the last three days…

"So you finally decided to come back."

Sara sat up and pulled her knees to her. She was more relieved than she would possibly admit. It had been hell this last week. And she knew he had been with Zero. This added her worry at losing him, to her body's natural demand for her partner. She had been almost climbing the walls. Her friends had deserted her and her foul mood ages ago. She had been alone, missing him. Desperately. Not just where her body was concerned. She missed him because she loved him. She couldn't remember a time when one look at that morose face hadn't sent her heart racing. Ever since she was a girl and their parents took them for visits she used to deliberately antagonize him just so he would pay attention to her. Maybe that set the tone for her life with him. He would always see her as an annoyance.

"Sara. You know as well as I do why I came back. You must have felt it too. That is why we need to come to an understanding for our life together. That is, if you still want one…"

"Go on." Sara interjected quickly. Breaking up was not an option.

"Zero is a part of my life, Sara. He is a part that I will fight and die for because I love him. I will never give him up. Not for you or anyone else. I know you understood this before we got married, so it puzzles me why you keep trying to hurt him, knowing that I am not going to take kindly to that happening."

"Kaname. He is an ex-human. An _ex-human. _ Why? I am genuinely puzzled as to why you would love him when you can have me. He will die. He is decaying before your eyes! He can't bear you children. He is not strong. He is not one of us. I keep thinking that you need to wake up from this dream you seem to be in. What can I do to wake you up and see me, Kaname? Tell me!"

"I do see you, Sara. I have seen you since we were little and you were that irritating girl who yelled when I yanked her pigtail. I saw when you blossomed into a beautiful woman, graceful and strong with the heart of a tigress. I always told myself you would make a good partner for me. There was no-one else I would pick to give my name to."

"Then why…?"

"Why? Sara, I have stopped asking myself that question. The reason is lost in the impetuosity of youth. I could explain there was a girl I was very fond of and to save her, to please her, I allowed an ex-human to draw my blood. But that means so little now. Now, all I can say is I was blind-sided by one of the most ornery, disrespectful, unusual, fearless, honest, tortured, honourable and passionate person I had ever met. It was an action I have deeply regretted, and I have thanked, in equal amounts from that time until now, because… he is my life. Sara, if this is a dream I do not want to wake up from it.

"I say all this to try to make you understand that you need to stop trying to fight us. You will never win. I will always choose him over you. I do not mean this as an insult. It is just a fact. But there is room in my life for you Sara. I don't want to be fighting you like this. I enjoy being with you. I want to take care of you. You are my wife. And now we are having our first child together... I can't tell you how much it means to me that my mother and father did not die in vain, that the clan will live on. Through you. I am happy. I want to be happy. But we won't be if you can't move past this."

"You want me to just ignore, his presence. Ignore how everyone looks at me…"

Kaname rolled over and pulled Sara down so that she came to lie beneath him. Their eyes looked into each other's as they each registered the contact for which they had both been aching for the last week. Sara sucked in a breath as her body came alive. Her legs parted involuntarily in an unconscious acceptance of the inevitable.

"'This' is what you should concentrate on. Us. We are bound together for the rest of our lives. We need to depend on each other. I need to know you are with me. That you support me. I swear if you do this I will not forget. I swear you will not want for anything in a husband. Just allow me my one desire and I will protect you and our children against all else until my breath leaves my body."

Kaname was aware that this same breath stirred Sara's hair as he panted, his body very close to caving in to this one savage impulse. He could feel Sara's excitement and it was torturing him in a slow sweet way. Unable to stop himself he ran his right hand up her left thigh just stopping close to her heat. Kaname groaned as he stopped. He wanted her answer first.

"Sara…"

"…I will allow it. I will tolerate him, as he means so much to… you. It is as you say; we are joined together for the rest of our lives. We may as well do other things… besides… fighting." Sara's breathing was no better than Kaname's. She could feel exactly what he wanted to do to her moist core, and it was hard to form coherent sentences. "But I want six days of the week. Our children and I deserve most of your time as your family, as your clan. However to make you happy you can… spend one day a week with him. My dignity will take no more that. Is that okay?"

In answer Kaname smothered Sara's mouth in a kiss so hot she felt it in her toes. Sara squeezed her eyes shut as the emotion was almost too much for her to bear. _Kaname, my love…_

"Yes. I think I will start proving how good a husband I can be… down here."

Kaname slid lower, kissing along Sara's naked body all the way. Sara knew what he was going to do and her toes curled.

"Kaname. Kaname! Oh God! Oh God!"

"**WHEN **will you be back?"

Sara looked up from her magazine at the tone of voice Kaname had. It was Zero, she was sure. Kaname practically softened when he called. It was weird observing the difference between the brisk efficiency of a business call, the calm indulgent way he was with her and then this… softness, as if he completely relaxed where Zero was concerned. Sara found herself listening in, envying Zero for doing that to her husband. She felt churlish for feeling this was, considering how perfect Kaname had been these last weeks. As they both kept their word, Kaname had been gentle, attentive, kind, generous. Totally fake. One day she smacked him just to goad him into a normal response, and when he had found out why she did it he laughed. It sent shivers down her spine. Kaname never laughed. She stilled and listened to the sound, causing Kaname to wonder if he had done something wrong. But they were better now. Kaname was back to his old self. Still emotionally detached but still Kaname. Her love.

Sara mind went back to the phone conversation. Kaname had spent the day with Zero so this must have been a surprise assignment. Sara smiled ruefully at how much she was beginning to learn about Zero's life. Normally when Zero called and she was nearby Kaname would rise and leave. But one day Sara had asked him to stay and he did. It was hard but, they had promised to support each other. So now here she was listening to her normally invincible husband, sounding worried and helpless as Zero described his plans. She had described him as weak. Maybe he was stronger than she was.

"Okay. But call me when you get in, and leave your cell phone on. Fine. I will. Bye."

And he always waited until Zero hung up, that silly smile on his face.

Kaname looked up to see Sara looking at him and the smile disappeared.

"Zero suddenly got an assignment."

"So I gathered. Where is he going?"

"He's not sure. He was only told to come to the train station and await instructions. It is not unusual when the situation is fluid."

"Huh?"

"When the fugitive is on the run and they don't exactly know where he is."

"Oh. Okay. Hurry up and finish your breakfast. You'll be late."

"Yes dear." Kaname said with a tone heavy with irony. Sara the caring wife needed a while to get use to. But he found that he liked it. Very much.

Kaname finished and lifted his briefcase and checked it.

"I'll see you both later." Dipping he gave Sara a kiss, which she received enthusiastically.

"See you."

Sara resumed her reading. The only thing on her schedule today was lunch at the local tennis club with Di-chan. She was so immersed in the article on better babies when the phone rang.

"Sara."

"Daddy! I was just…"

"Listen, Sara. I have good news. It is going ahead today. I just got the call. Soon you won't have to worry anymore."

"What?"

"The 'thing' we spoke about. You will soon have your husband to yourself. I told you I would take care of it. By tomorrow you will be free of the ex-human."

**ZERO **glanced at his watch and then looked around him for the hundredth time. He didn't know why they sent him to what had to be the seediest part of Seoul he had ever seen. He was standing outside what looked like it had been a warehouse, watching a particularly brave rat crawl cautiously towards him as if inspecting the possibility of a meal. Zero longed to shoot it but that would be giving himself away. He was too professional for that. Still if it got within a foot of him he was sure professionalism would go right out the window.

Zero cocked his head to one side and listened. It was a car driving very quickly. It reminded him of… But it couldn't be. He had just spoken to Kaname and he was under a mountain of paper in his office back in Japan. Therefore this had to be "it". Zero was so excited at the prospect of some action that he forgot about the rat. He raised his head from behind broken wall that was his strategic vantage point and watched as a black Toyota sedan dove-tailed to a stop on the gravelly driveway. Zero watched, enraptured, as the door opened and a well pampered foot appeared in silver sandals, before the rest of a fairly pregnant woman moved gracefully out of the car.

"S… Sara!" Zero spoke aloud before he could even stop himself. He had made every effort to be quiet and cloaked so most vampires wouldn't even know he was there. However as Sara's acute hearing picked him up and she whirled in his direction, Zero stood, slowly, still wondering if she was the target…

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh thank goodness. I had hoped I wasn't too late."

"Sara..."

"I came to get you. You see there was this big misunderstanding…"

"And you came out here to clear it up? Look Sara, I am working. We will talk when I get back."

"That's just it. This is not really… I mean… You need to get in the car."

"I brought my own thank you. Sara, maybe you got the wrong idea from Kaname but you can't just barge in on a hunt site like this. You have to go now."

"Zero, you don't understand. There is no hunt. This is a hoax. Designed to get you alone so we could talk. So I am here now so we should go. Get into the car."

With this Sara advanced on Zero fully intending to use force, because for some reason she couldn't put him to sleep or "take over" his body. She ran right into some sort of force that pushed her away gently from him.

"I said 'No'. Headquarters does not deal in hoaxes. There is something you are not telling me, but now is not the time. A dangerous vampire is at large and I want to catch him. You need to leave before you scare it off."

"Please. I am a pure-blood. _If _anything was within a mile of here I would have scared it off by now. And believe me, the more upset I get the less likely it will stick around. So you may as well come with me."

Zero began to think how close Kaname was to becoming a widower, when the hairs on the back of his neck just rose. Zero looked around to see a figure standing on the wall he had been using for cover. As he stared he realized it was female but heavily cloaked, probably to hide her face. Zero turned, quickly putting himself between Sara and the perceived threat.

"Sara!" Zero whispered, "Get into the car. Now!"

"Sorry Zero. I can't do that. Kaname would never forgive me."

"Stop right there!" Zero shouted, immediately going to work, "I am Zero Kiriyuu, bounty hunter, I am here to arrest you and take you in for your crimes."

The figure didn't move for a while, but then she leapt off the wall and landed about twenty feet from them, whereupon she spoke.

"Zero Kiriyuu. I am Sorceress Mineko. I have been sent here to kill you."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Protector

_by lightpathetic_

"**NO! I WAS **just explaining! There has been a mistake. Zero Kiriyuu is not to be killed."

"You knew about this?" Zero asked still wondering if anything about this situation was real. Perhaps there was a television crew hiding behind the dump heap.

"Not now, Zero. I want you to leave. I will take care of this."

Zero actually had to quell the urge to take his eyes of the mysterious cloaked figure and stare incredulously at the pregnant woman in sensible shoes standing behind him. Eventually he muttered sarcastically,

"Alright. I think we can agree that neither of us is leaving…"

They both stopped bickering as the one they knew only as "Sorceress Mineko" pulled her hands out of her cloak, quite ignoring the couple's whispered conversation. She was too professional to be distracted by pleas and bargaining. It always happened. It was par for the course. She only noted that she would have to charge a bit more for the job considering there was a pure-blood there as well. She couldn't be allowed to live as a witness. And they were quite hard to kill. It would push her to the limit of her skill. Mineko nearly licked her lips in anticipation. There weren't many opportunities like this anymore. She wondered absently as she took the cloaking powder from her pouch, what her abilities were…

WHHOOOOSSHHH!!!

Sara saw what the assassin was doing and quickly darted to the right pulling Zero with her. She dropped him almost as soon as she picked him up, her hands burning from the contact.

"What the hell do you have on you?"

"Just don't touch me. That was just cloaking powder. She could be anywh-- Look out!"

Zero spun around and raise his hand chanting quickly forcing the volley of darts away and reversing their trajectory. They landed harmlessly into a nearby wall, but then exploded, demolishing it. Sara screamed, whilst Zero looked around for the next threat.

"She was aiming for you. I guess she wants to neutralize you quickly."

"What?"

"She wants to kill you."

Sara sat open mouthed for a mere second just before her rage kicked in. Kill _her! _It was one thing to threaten an ex-human. But her!?! Sara got to her feet, brushing the dust from her clothes.

"I have had enough of this."

"Sara! Stay close to me."

"I am not going anywhere."

Suddenly, the buildings around them erupted into flames. Zero fell over as the heat rolled over him, hoping to limit his exposure to the searing blast. He grunted as the heat almost began to cook his back and sides. He looked up, concerned as to what Kaname's nutty spouse was doing, only to see her standing there, looking around as if she was looking over a garden she had planted herself. He saw pride. Geez, Sara did this?

"I'm sure that took some fight out of her."

"Sara…"

"Oh Zero. Why are you on the ground? Is it too hot for you?"

Zero didn't answer. He could tell she was enjoying his discomfort. Zero struggled to sit up, squinting to try to peer into the inferno to see if anything moved. He couldn't imagine anything surviving that… blitz, but his training demanded he make sure. He stood, still shielding his eyes and moved to stand near Sara, who still looked very smug at his discomfiture. Zero had been wrong to assume that she was just a female. He swallowed his chagrin and spoke.

"Do you see anything?"

"No. But…"

"What?" Zero prompted as Sara trailed off uncertainly.

"I don't smell anything either. If she was burning, there would be an unholy stink."

Zero felt it again. The weird sensation of being watched. Just as Sara swung to her left and looked over Zero's head.

"Is that more cloaking powder?"

"Oh crap! Run!"

Zero pushed Sara away and sprinted in her general direction as she disappeared. The mist was gaining quickly, carried as it was on the wind. If he was correct, breathing it, even in small doses would be lethal. He wasn't prepared for such a fight. He had left such rare antidotes at home, thinking this would be a routine capture. This "sorceress" was extremely good.

"Sara! Sara! Don't breathe the gas! Run upwind! Sara!"

Nothing. Zero ran upwind himself, covering his mouth and nose. Thankfully the fire was dying down quickly after the initial intense burst. He ran toward the street hoping that Sara would have the same idea. He knew she must have heard him. If her hearing was anything like Kaname's, she would have heard him shouting like that from a hundred miles away. But there was no sign of her.

"Sara!"

Zero crumpled to the ground gulping in the air. He had been holding his breath a bit, he realized, unconsciously as he ran, so now he was winded. His lungs were burning from the combination of oxygen starvation and the heated air he had just experienced. Or so he hoped. He didn't think he had breathed in the mist. Zero coughed as his tender membranes coped with his heavy breathing. He lay on his side listlessly wondering why his strength was not what is should be. Then he noticed it. The spray of blood on the grass near his head.

"That was a valiant effort, Kiriyuu. It has been a while since I actually had any real competition."

Zero rolled to face the direction the voice was coming from, reaching for the gun in the hip holster. The voice laughed at his effort.

"Don't waste your strength. Those bullets won't work on me. I am human. A hunter like you. Or maybe not exactly like you."

Zero whirled around again. It seemed to be everywhere at once. The voice. He blinked as his eyes clouded. _Dammit. Dammit!_

"Looks like you had a bit of the Sceleron Mist. It only takes a little you know. I was very happy that you were described to me as an ex-human. So much science and magic has been devoted to exterminating vampires. But then you know this. I am sure I got two birds with that. Your girlfriend is still in there. She has to be long dead."

Zero tried to look around him but his head was so heavy. So was the gun. It fell from his fingers as if it suddenly weighed a tonne. The next thing he was aware of was someone standing on his chest.

"You…"

"Don't worry. I only came over for a trophy. I don't need to dirty my hands on you. You will be as good as dead in an hour. Right now you won't be able to even move your head. Soon you won't be able to speak."

"Why…?"

"Someone purchased your death, Kiriyuu. And paid through the nose. I am not cheap."

Zero's eyes closed as he realized… Sara. She was this unhappy about him? But what was all of this about? Did she have a change of heart? Zero opened his eyes again, despair transparent to all who looked into them. He didn't want it to end like this. Kaname. Please be alright…

What? Suddenly a blur appeared from nowhere and knocked the sorceress off of him. Zero turned to his left to see as the dark object landed with its prize in its mouth. Then holding the head of the limp body that was once Sorceress Mineko, it sank its fangs into the neck ripping the head from the body. Zero lost consciousness.

"**ZERO! ZERO! **Wake up!"

Zero didn't want to wake up. He was so sleepy and the bed was so comfortable. He wished that frantic voice would shut up. He moaned and tried to roll over away from the noise. But he couldn't move. His arms were so heavy. Was he tied down?

"Zero!" SMACK!!!

"UUHHH…" What the hell?!

Zero opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a car in the reclined seat. There was someone driving…

"Finally! Didn't she say you could die in an hour? Do you know what this 'Sceleron Mist' stuff is?"

"Y… Yes. Need antidote. How… long?"

"About ten minutes. I am trying to get you to a hospital…"

"No! Need…"

"What do you want me to do? I figure you are closer to human than vampire and I don't know anyone here in South Korea. And if I call Kaname…"

"Call K…"

"Zero. Please. I can't let him know about this. Please. Just tell me if you can cure this thing. Aren't you a hunter too? I am begging you. If Kaname finds out… Please I will do anything. I told you this was a mistake. I didn't mean for this to happen. I…"

Zero looked over at Sara. His eyes were so blurry. He blinked and tried to focus. He needed to summon his strength. He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them turning a little in his seat. He had to get her to listen or he would die. He looked over at Sara and saw…

"Oh! Y… You're…"

"Naked. You have never seen a naked woman before?"

"But. Why?"

"My clothes burned in the fire. I had to hide in the flames to escape the Mist. Then while she thought I was dead and was preoccupied with you I pounced."

"…Bait?"

"Yeah. It was a good strategy. I am very proud of myself. But my clothes were incinerated."

"…You…" Zero realized that dark figure that gutted that girl. Was Sara…

"What?"

"Noth…" Zero looked away. He had almost forgotten… What they were like…

"Zero! Please can you help? Do you know what to do? Do we have to call him?"

Zero came back from his brief sojourn with his demons and realized the import of what Sara was saying.

"You did this? You… tried to kill me?"

"No! Well… it was a mistake. I had no idea it was still being done. I was angry. Kaname had just done something horrible. Please Zero. Please. We are finally so happy. You owe me this Zero. You both made me crazy… Ahh!"

Zero had reached out and grabbed her thigh. He didn't have time for recriminations. He thought about the ingredients to the antidote. They were all readily available anywhere. Plus Sara seemed contrite. He hated the thought of things falling apart again. The last thing he wanted was to see Kaname hurt. Maybe this silly girl deserved another chance.

"Need clothes. Then ingre…dients. Listen… carefully."

**KANAME **returned home to the curious sight of his wife entertaining a most unexpected guest, their laughter having drawn him to the reception room.

"Zero! What… What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Kaname walked over to where Zero sat in an overstuffed chair holding a glass of what looked to be chocolate. Kaname hesitated, unsure of how familiar he wanted to be with Zero, considering his wife was sitting right there. He dropped the hand that would have touched his hair. Instead he smiled at him.

"Zero. Are you drunk?"

"L…ike a f…fish. S… Sara called me just after I… got home and asked me to try out this chocolate drink she had brewed. T… Try it Kaname. It has c… cinnamon and rosemary. It is weird but kicky."

"No thanks. You said Sara called you?"

"Yes darling. I still remembered his number and I needed a second opinion. You'd said I should try to be nice to him." Sara pouted in annoyance at the doubt in Kaname's voice. Zero nearly choked in his glass. She was really getting into this. "Oh dear. Your little pet can't handle his chocolate. I'll take him home…"

"No. I'll do it."

"Kaname. Now I am trying to be nice. This was a lovely evening. Zero and I were getting to know each other. Don't spoil it with your suspicion. Besides you must be tired. Zero told me you worked hard today."

"She p…pried it out… of me."

"So go have a shower. I will be back to get dinner. Besides I want to see the house."

Kaname looked from one to the other, totally confused, totally suspicious. This was a sight he never thought he would see in a million years. He wasn't sure he liked it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about Zero wasn't right. His eyes narrowed and he bent over to touch him. Zero giggled and slapped him.

"Woah! You looked… farther away…."

"Sara what did you put in there?"

"Sorry Kaname. I swear he'll be fine. Come on Zero." Sara stood and hoisted the ex-human in her arms as if he was a new born. Zero nearly passed out at the sight of this girl carrying him, although it had happened quite a lot in Korea. "You get your shower," Sara said marching quickly to the door, "I swear I won't even taste him. See you!"

"I'm… going to sleep. Don't… bother… to ring, Mother. Ha! I… called him "Mother". He… won't like tha..."

The door closed on Zero's last words, uttered as his rested again Sara's shoulder. Kaname stood and stared at the door for a long time. Besides battling severe jealousy he had a bad feeling about it. Zero looked pale. And his heart rate was up. It could be the chocolate. It could be… Kaname forced himself to turn and walk towards his room. He would call Zero later to be sure.

"**DO YOU **think he suspects?"

"He is suspicious. B…But he doesn't suspect… anything. He'll be fine. Just don't… overdo it."

Sara walked into the bedroom and placed Zero on the bed. It felt like she had been doing that forever. First the car, and then the hotel. Now here. She hadn't carried Zero into their house in case the servants saw them. Zero had made it though. Barely. He was still very weak.

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes I just… need… to… sleep. See… if you can keep… Kaname away."

"Okay. I know what to do. It was a good plan. It explained your grogginess and the scent of cinnamon and rosemary on you. I can't believe he actually believed I would cook anything…"

"Part of… the new you… I guess."

"Thank you Zero. I won't forget this. You really are extraordinarily kind. I don't know what to say…"

"Just… don't try… to… kill me anymore."

"Yes." Sara rose to go. She had to get back. This plan also explained Sara scent in Zero's house. They had come there earlier to get more of the antidote that Zero had already prepared. Just to be sure. After all Sara had to mix the stuff in Korea and she could hardly be described as experienced with these things. But it did the trick until they returned. Now Zero was almost certainly recovering. He closed his eyes and relaxed into a slumber almost as soon as she had stood. Sara looked on him. So vulnerable. So fragile. She wanted…

"Dammit Sara. Your maternal instincts are in overdrive. Go home! Now!"

Sara turned and walked towards the door, leaving the snoring ex-human in her wake.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Truth

by lightpathetic

"**DADDY! **What a surprise! Is anything wrong?"

Sara took an unconscious step back as she saw the look on her father's face. Rage. That was the word for it. Pure rage. She supposed it was over her intervention in Zero's murder. She had explained to him over the telephone, not being able to face him. He hadn't said anything in response, which Sara had thought was a good thing. Maybe he had understood her position, what she was trying to accomplish with Kaname. She had been wrong. Apparently he had been too speechless with anger to make a response.

Sara watched as her father came in, avoiding her eyes, and headed for the small salon where they always visited together. It was located on the ground floor to the north of the house and overlooked the lake. But they really liked it for its seclusion; away from the servants and most eyes where they could talk about anything. If fact the rooftop of one of their most popular topics could be seen, a few miles to the north-west. Sara guessed what her father wanted to say to her was definitely not for other ears.

"Sara," her father began, as soon as she had closed the door, not even turning around from the view of the lake through the patio doors, "you have always been a disappointment to me. From the day you were born until now. I am sure if you had been a son you would not have been half the excruciating trouble to me to raise, you stupid, weak girl…"

"Daddy!" Sara gasped. She had expected yelling and some cursing, anything but the cold, deliberate way he had set about killing her spirit. "I thought you understood. It would have only hurt Kaname! I had to…"

"Don't interrupt me, you ungrateful girl. I am not interested in anymore of your silly, whiny, excuses. You have never had the backbone to do what was needed. Never. I have had to go forward on you behalf. Always. You don't have the killer instinct where it truly matters. You think I wanted to make a fool of myself in front of the Council those years ago? I told you we should have killed him then for the shame he had brought to our house but you just stood there, refusing, like some scared bunny."

"Daddy! You knew Kaname would have…"

"I SAID I AM SPEAKING!!!" Shirabuki whirled around from the window, growling, his clenched fists and glowing red eyes showing how close he came to physically attacking her. Sara's eyes widened at the venom that almost literally flowed form her father. She took a step back, suddenly afraid, suddenly terrified…

"I have never recovered you know that? I HAVE NEVER RECOVERED! Besides the loss of stature at the Council do you know why I have struggled financially since then? Kaname thinks he is so smart. He thinks I don't know that he has been sabotaging my efforts to build back up my companies since that time. All these numerous corporations that you can't find a real person behind that had just suddenly developed an interest in buying out my stock from under me, and my suppliers' stock and my competitors'… I have been struggling to save face with loan after loan, fighting tooth and nail that vulture so I can keep a roof over our heads and all you can do if tell me, when I finally could have gotten some revenge, some small compensation, is 'Kaname would have been hurt'… Screw Kaname! And most of all screw you! I don't want to lay eyes on you ever again you hear me? You are dead to me!"

Shirabuki-san finally closed his mouth, pulling halting breaths into his lungs. Sara's wide eyes still registered her shock at what she had heard. She'd had no idea… She suddenly felt unsteady on her feet, moving carefully to a nearby sofa, sitting heavily. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't…

Shirabuki-san sneered at the typical response he thought he could expect from his daughter. Scared rabbit. She was lucky Kaname Kuran went through with their arrangement. He didn't know who else would have looked at her. He certainly didn't want his son tied to her for an eternity. His disgust pushed him into action. Without looking back he stalked to the door…

"Daddy I... I am not finished with you..." Despite her shock, Sara felt something stir inside her. She wouldn't take this. Not from him. All her life she had been set these standards. She knew she disappointed him. She had grown up with this knowledge like an old hat; uncomfortable but more familiar than anything else. She had learned to live with "that look" ever since she had been old enough to feel the shame of it. Oh yes. She had gone through the inevitable. She had tried to remove that look. She had tried to be the best she could be at everything. She had tried to be ruthless and hard and cruel. She had been demanding and cunning and falsely charming. She has had so many people in her thrall. And she had killed so many as well. But he saw none of this. Just the son that should have been. Just the result that he never was. Sara was always being blamed for his own failures. And frankly, Sara thought, getting to her feet, she'd had enough.

"Let's get a few things straight. This is my house. You will not speak to me that way under this roof, ever again. Or so help me I will toast you where you stand. Also whatever I decide to do in my own marriage is law. I will ask your opinion. I may seek your advice or your help, no matter how misguided I may be in that regard, but the decision on what to do is ultimately mine. Don't ever think you can rule me.

"And lastly, we both know who the real disappointment is here. You want to blame me for your own failures, your own fears. You thought you wanted a son because he could be a more competent and fearless than you. And you could live through him, hoping he could salvage what was left of your miserable existence. I am sure Kaname wouldn't have been able to buy your companies out from under you if you had been half way decent in how you ran them. And don't make me laugh. If you really wanted to kill Zero you could have. You just wanted me to decide so you could escape unscathed when the shit hit the fan; so I could reap the consequences. The irony there _daddy_ is that means you have even less of a backbone than I do, hiding behind the 'useless girl' you keep referring to me as…"

"How dare you…!"

"Oh I dare. I dare. Now get out of here. I am through with you. Completely. Don't darken my doorstep ever again."

Shirabuki-san stood with his mouth open for a few more moments then turned on his heel and left, crossing quickly to the front door, almost knocking over a maid in his blind anger. He didn't even hesitate as he turned the door-knob and left. _Good riddance_, thought Sara, _she regretted nothing_, as she sank to the floor and noisily dissolved into tears.

**THIS IS **the life. Soaking for an hour in a warm tub after a hard day trailing vampires. Zero didn't think anything, outside of making love to Kaname, could top this, as he sank back against the ergonomic rubber grip back support of the tub – yes, occasionally Kaname did concede that Zero's body did need a little, um, pampering – and sighed as his aching back molded to the custom design and instantly relaxed. He could stay here the rest of his life, which was conceivable as it had the means of keeping the water at the right temperature the entire time. Zero had been a little nonplussed at the aspect that you wouldn't just get out of the tub when the water got too cold anymore. But then you grow to not miss it at all. The things people put up with when they can do no better. Zero sighed and drifted into a doze. He really was very tired…

**HE WAS **drowning? Wait, this wasn't right. His lungs were in pain. It wasn't a dream! Zero scrambled to right himself. He reached up and tugged on the sides of the tub. No. There was something heavy on his chest… A hand. Zero pulled one hand under and felt it. It was small and soft like…

His eyes flew open and what he saw confirmed it, as a blond framed face peered down at his through the water. He pulled at the fingers desperately but knowing it would be of no use. He threw his hands up and grabbed her throat. He had to get her to stop. She fought him almost absently, uncaring as Zero ripped her shirt in his desperation. The water was getting hot. It was starting to bubble. Zero gritted his teeth and collected himself, closing his eyes as the pain became too much. Focus. He couldn't chant but if he got the design right… He quickly drew a pattern on Sara's chest and slammed his hand against it, praying this was it, gratified as Sara flew backward to slam into the wall, losing consciousness…

**SARA **opened her eyes and blinked. The room failed to come into focus. She blinked again, this time squeezing her lids shut before opening them. Eventually they focused on the sky blue arched ceiling that she recognized was Zero's bedroom. How…? She lowered her gaze and focused on the shape of a man with an almost white mop sitting next to her. She moaned as her eyes ached from the effort.

"What did you hit me with?"

"Just a very strong repelling spell. The wall did the rest. You should see the wall. It fared much worse that you did."

Sara moved to sit up, but her world rocked and she fell back. Shouldn't she have healed by now?

"I also gave you a mild sedative. You seemed a… little upset."

"Why didn't you kill me? I mean I was about to drown you and make soup. I wouldn't have stopped. You shouldn't have let me live. That is reckless."

"I don't want to kill you Sara. You saved my life, plus…"

"You don't want to hurt Kaname. Yeah, what a mess I have made of things."

"No. Plus I know that female pure-bloods are subject to severe mood swings during pregnancy…"

"All part of your training as a hunter no doubt. You learn about us to find out how better to kill us…"

"I figured," Zero continued, pointedly ignoring Sara's attempts to provoke him, "if you went to so much trouble to save me before, then today must have been difficult for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO! Why couldn't I have just gotten up, stretched, and decided to kill Kaname pet ex-human today? Why do you assume something happened? You think I don't make my own decisions?!"

"Okay. Okay. Don't get excited. I was only trying to help. Here I brought you something to eat. I know you love lightly seasoned rare steak. Please try it and tell me what you think. I ruined two others pieces before I got the right texture. Here."

Before Zero waited for an answer he cut some off and popped it into her mouth. He knew Sara's weakness was black peppered, lightly seared steak. He looked at her expectantly for an answer, knowing that she would not be able to resist giving an answer. It was one topic that she went on about during those hours in the seedy Korean hotel they had retired to, as she tried to keep him awake as she mixed the ingredients and fed him, much like he was doing now. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked her. She had strength of spirit and a light that drew him when she was relaxed. She was also very witty and charming. A lot of what she had talked about was very inconsequential – to him anyway – but if he hadn't been near death he would have laughed aloud. He would always remember her confession at crying for an hour in a department store simply because they didn't have her favourite shade of lipstick. She had been adamant that she would never again get pregnant. Zero almost smiled at the memory. It was what had made him read up on pure-bloods and pregnancy. He couldn't explain it but something made him want to see if he could help her…

"It's… alright," Sara said grudgingly, "but it could use a squeeze of lemon and more garlic."

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"No! It's fine. I can eat it like this. …Thank you."

"No problem. The least I could do."

Without hesitating Zero gave her the tray and cutlery and watched her get down to it. He surmised, correctly, that she hadn't eaten all day. Of course she was sleeping for much of it on his bed, but still he knew, somehow, that she had been too upset to eat. He decided to try again.

"Whom did you talk to last evening?"

Sara stopped half-way through the large steak, but continued to keep eating. He could see her mentally shrugging off the importance.

"My father. No-one important. May I go get some ketchup?"

"I have some right here. How did that go?"

"Oh the usual father/daughter stuff. '"I wish you were never born!" "Screw you!"' sort of thing. We are not speaking at the moment."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Well I am not. It was about time I grew up and stopped waiting for my father to love me. You are so lucky to not have any parents."

Sara continued eating, so wrapped up in her own issues she didn't notice the ghosts of Zero's show in his face. He got up and walked over to the window looking over the valley below him trying not to hold her crass remark against her. She didn't know the circumstances. How could she? It was so long ago. The faces had faded but the pain remained. Sometimes he would torture himself and look at his ten-year-old self through his own standards and wonder why he hadn't done more. If only he had been more interested in his lessons. Some simple spell he could have used. But it was futile. They were dead and he was here, in love with a pure-blood and comforting another. They were dead and long gone…

"Zero! Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry? My mind must have wandered."

Sara nodded knowingly, acknowledging what she assumed were the challenges of being a lesser vampire and old, and repeated what she had asked.

"I had asked if you were okay."

"Yes," Zero smiled and thumped his chest, "still here. I am fine. Don't worry." Zero didn't bother to seek an apology. He knew she was sorry from the time she woke up and wondered why he hadn't killed her. The relieved smile confirmed it. Sara went back to the scraping the plate clean. Zero was flattered.

"We have to chat about that though. How will I know you won't change your mind again? I have grown accustomed to not sleeping with my gun under my pillow."

"I won't. It was just… a bad day. Then I saw your house in the distance and the next thing I knew I was holding you under the water in the tub. I just wanted to see you suffer. I just wanted to hurt you. That was all I was thinking. If I had wanted you dead…"

"Of course we can agree the method was still good enough to bring about the same result."

"Yes. I won't do it again. I promise. I'll go now. I hope you can forgive me. I guess you will tell Kaname this time. I don't blame you."

Sara rose to go but Zero stopped her. That pitiful face…

"I'll tell you something. A secret. Just so we are even."

"What's that?" Sara was intrigued despite herself. She paused on her way to the window and turned around looking at Zero curiously. Zero wondered what it was about the door pure-bloods found so repulsive.

"You had asked in Korea if I had never before seen a woman naked. Well aside from brief glimpses of… of a dear friend when we shared a bathroom as kids, I have never actually seen one… um…" Zero coloured painfully.

Sara's mouth dropped open.

"What?! Never!? You are kidding me? You've never had…" Sara paused looking at the very embarrassed ex-human before her, noting how his ears were turning almost crimson, and burst out laughing. Pretty soon she found that she couldn't quite stand and dropped to the floor, eyes streaming, nose leaking, stomach hurting. She was at it for a good few minutes before Zero decided that is was enough and walked over to her reaching out his hand to pull her up, irritation marring his features. Sure he had wanted to lighten the mood but not to the extent that he was a laughingstock. It didn't help that Sara opened her eyes, looked at him and burst out laughing again, totally ignoring the hand. Zero got a bit angrier.

"Sara. It's not to be ashamed of. Kaname was my first and last. I am very happy."

"The hundred and sixty-year old virgin. God, even Kaname has waaay more experienced than that and not just with me…"

"I said I am very happy!" Zero almost shouted leaning over again to pointedly offer his hand, "Now get out my house!"

"I mean I just can't see it." Sara said, totally ignoring him. "You have never seen breasts or… even my brother and I…"

"Too much information, Sara." Knowing how vampires' moral compasses could be totally skewed but still choosing to be blissfully ignorant of the details. "Here let me help you up." Never again, thought Zero. She could drown in her own depression next time.

"No. Let me help you down."

"Wha…?"

Zero wasn't sure how but he ended up under Sara on the carpet, her knee pressing between his thighs and her hands on either side of his face. He tried to get up but she "held" him down easily. He wasn't afraid more than concerned. She had a mischievous glint to her eyes, which increased as she removed one hand to unbutton her shirt.

"I bet you haven't even touched a woman's breasts either. I can't leave you in this state. I wouldn't be able to sleep…"

Sara shrugged off her shirt easily, enjoying the response she was getting against her thigh. Zero tried to struggle. She was "holding" him. He couldn't escape. He had opted not to put on any sort of anti-vampire measures simply because he didn't think she was a threat anymore. He regretted his mistake.

"Sara let me up. If Kaname finds out our lives won't be worth living."

"Hmmmm. So hard to find virgins nowaways. Vampires grow up so fast." Sara said ignoring him. She lowered her head and kissed him on the lips, teasing them with her teeth and tongue. She didn't have to ask if he liked it. She moved to his neck, nibbling and sucking. He smelt good. Tasty. There was also the thrill of forbidden territory. Kaname's territory. He could bully the lesser vampires but her… well things were getting urgent between her legs. She lifted her head though.

"Zero. Don't be so prudish. Touch them. Here let me show you…"

"Get off of him."

Both Sara and Zero's eyes widened as they heard the voice, then they turned to look at the door. Kaname stood there, an inscrutable expression on his face but Zero could hear his breathing. Kaname was furious.

Sara stood in front of Zero and looked at Kaname, trying to gauge how dangerous he was. She scrutinized him closely as he ran his eyes over Sara's state of undress and the swollen lips and open shirt of Zero Kiriyuu. His swollen lips…

"Sara downstairs. Now!" Kaname snarled. He could kill her. She knew! She knew he would never have allowed this…!

"Kaname. It wasn't what you think. Well, okay, it was. But what is the big deal? You keep such a tight rein on your pet."

"Sara I will not repeat myself."

Sara closed her mouth and moved to go. She paused by Kaname who still held Zero's gaze as she was passing.

"It was my entire fault. I forced him. What are you going to do?"

Kaname ignored her, "pushing" her outside and closing the door. He waited until she had moved down the steps, and away and even then he stood still staring at her marks on Zero. Kaname started to tremble. He could barely contain the urge to harm the both of them. The house started to echo Kaname's emotions as it too shook. Still Zero waited. He didn't want to do or say anything to provoke him. It was best to stand still. But as Kaname's aura grew worst and his body reacted, he found it hard to even stand.

"Kaname…" Zero finally spoke desperate for some relief. Kaname was just staring at him. "Nothing much happened. She was just toying with me. You are blowing this out of proportion."

"You shouldn't have let her…"

"She caught me off guard. And I didn't really want to hurt her. She is just capricious. She would have released me eventually. What would she have wanted with an old ex-human? Don't do anything you will regret. I love you Kaname. Please stop this. You are hurting me."

"You shouldn't have let her touch you. Now you stink of her. Our bed stinks of her."

"Kaname. Think. If I had wanted to do as you say, would I do it here where you could find me? Where it would most hurt you? She was upset and fell ill. I let her lie down. I had given her something to relax. It could be influencing her now."

"I don't believe you."

"Look around you, Kaname. The bottle is on the table and there is a tray I brought her dinner in on the floor. One plate. The scent of her tears are still on the pillow. Listen to me Kaname. I am sorry you found me like this. I know how it must hurt you. But nothing happened…"

Zero was cut off by the sudden need to sleep. He passed out where he stood and fell to the floor.

"I will deal with you later."

Kaname then turned and left the room.

**SARA TURNED **toward the staircase as she heard Kaname's last words to Zero. She had been poised to… she wasn't even sure. Would she have saved him if Kaname had tried to hurt him? Why should she? Kaname would definitely think that was untoward and done something worse to her. She didn't owe Zero anything. He shouldn't even exist. But… She found she was ready to do something. Even subconsciously. Zero wasn't what she had expected. He was fun and easy to be with. And far too kind to her. She would have told Kaname everything by now if she were in his shoes. Kaname wouldn't have hesitated to punish her. Zero was far too weak. Far too kind. She wanted to protect him. Dammit. She couldn't wait to have this baby…

Kaname tried to read Sara as he descended the stars slowly. She wasn't afraid. Merely determined and concerned. For Zero? Kaname gritted his teeth. He had let this go too far. It was time to end it.

"Kaname. I was just playing with him. He is so uptight I couldn't resist. And so adorable. I don't see what the big deal is..."

"You have just caused Samura-san her life."

Sara's eyes flew open. She stared at Kaname. Was he insane? He would kill a prestigious noble over a bit of fondling?

"No! What the hell is wrong with you? There is no reason to do that! We didn't even do anything! You do anything to Di-chan and I will…"

"Then stay away from Zero. Do not return here. Do not speak to him. Do not invite him over. Have nothing to do with him. This," Kaname widened his arms gesturing to the house and everything in it; everyone in it, "is mine. If you know what is best for you forget you even know about it. Do you understand?"

Her day was going so well. First her father, now Kaname, berating her over nothing. Her anger rose. Before she could stop herself she spat back.

"You damned hypocrite! You say one thing and mean another. You never wanted us to get along. 'Treat him like family' you'd said. But only because you were counting on my never in a millions years condescending to doing so. You were counting on my keeping my antagonistic view of Zero. So you can keep us separate. So you can pretend I don't exist when you are here in his arms. You are slime Kaname. You knew what this was doing to us and liked it. You liked our being at odds. Only making the right noises when it suited you. But it is too late, Kaname. I like him and I know he likes me. I like talking to him and I like teasing him. So now you will always wonder when you go to work and leave me. What are we doing? Will Zero finally see there is a world out there besides you and run off towards it? I hope he does. I hope he finds something else besides the frightened pure-blood he is involved with."

Sara stopped as a hand came up and cupped her cheek. The gentleness of the caress threw her. She forgot what she was saying and stared into the brown gaze that held hers easily. Confidently.

"You had better hope that never happens, Sara." Kaname finally began, all the while looking deep into her eyes, "I will have lost everything then. Do you want to know me without my anchor Sara? Do you know what will happen to you and your family then? Shut up and leave. Is he really worth all of that to you?"

Kaname dropped his hand and turned to go back up the stairs, knowing his point was made when he heard the satisfying click of the front door.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to Vampire Knight._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets and Lies

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO **opened his eyes and stretched languidly, automatically pushing back into the warm body nestled into his back. It took him a moment or two to realize that this wasn't the norm and Kaname was sleeping over, odd since he had only done so four days previously.

Zero was still grateful though. He rolled over for better access to the lithe, slumbering form and reached out a hand to brush Kaname's hair from his face, playing a while with his extraordinarily soft tresses in a way he couldn't really do when Kaname was awake, else he wouldn't have the use of his hands for a long while. Kaname stirred a little but didn't wake, just unconsciously rolling his head toward the source of the stimuli before settling again. Zero's expression softened perceptibly as he watched this, leaning in to gently press his lips against the other vampire's. He loved the man so much. He couldn't fathom a life without him, even if, and Zero couldn't put too fine a point on it, he could be a real jerk sometimes. But that was all part of who Kaname was. All part of why Zero loved him. Even if he was powerful, he wasn't perfect. He had needs and fears and doubts, most of which revolved around Zero, it was true, but they were there, making him endearing, frustrating, and loveable.

Zero lifted his head and looked around him, thinking about starting his day. Only then did he feel disoriented, because he couldn't quite remember falling asleep. He remembered his day perfectly, watching t.v., cooking steaks, having a nice long soak. Was that when he dozed off? It was entirely possible… In fact that was probably what happened, he thought, as he looked down at his naked body, which still had the strong odor of soap and the feeling of being thoroughly scrubbed. He was always falling asleep in the tub only to wake up in bed. Kaname would just finish bathing him and move him gently, tucking him in… Zero turned back to Kaname, giving him another quick kiss in gratitude before gaining his feet and heading for the bathroom. It was still quite early for Kaname so he didn't disturb him, allowing him to get his sleep before his long day. Zero thought he would rise, though and see what was on offer today. Maybe some laps of the pool before he called the office to see if they had processed that last bounty for him…

"What the hell….?"

Zero walked in the door only to see an enormous hole in the wall, where the mirror and sink had been. He stared at it for a while only turning when he felt Kaname press against him from behind, his left hand coming to Zero's left shoulder while the right hand scrubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh! I didn't mean to wake you, Kaname. I think we had an earthquake…"

"No. That was my fault. I will fix it later. Come back to bed."

"You did this? Why?" Zero walked away from Kaname, in order to examine the damage more closely, but Kaname stopped him pulling him to him.

"Don't worry about it. I lost my temper and I lashed out. That damned, stiff "hot water" faucet…"

Zero laughed, visibly relaxing. Kaname was known for his tantrums. He didn't lose his temper any more than Zero did, it was just that with his powers he could do a lot more damage with so little effort.

"It was too stiff so you blew it away! Kaname you are something else. And I thought I was the one that hated it, you always seemed to take it in stride…"

"I guess I had finally had enough. Everything will be fine from now on. Promise."

Kaname turned and walked back towards the bed, hauling Zero with him. Zero dug in his heels though.

"Wait! I wanted to_ go._"

"Not in there. I had to turn the water off. You had better use another one."

"Alright. I know. But I just wanted to look…"

"I said I would take care of it! Just drop it! Don't you believe what I told you?!"

Zero swung around and looked at Kaname in surprise. He hadn't expected him to snap like that. He had only wanted to see if anything important was broken. It was his house. Wasn't it? Zero's hackles rose.

"Kaname! What's going on? You'd think I just suggested my permanently emigrating or something. I just want to look and see what is broken. There is a huge hole in the bathroom. That is unusual…"

"I don't want you to. I want you here with me. Do you know what your standing there naked is doing to my insides? We have so little time together as it is."

Kaname's demeanor changed. He pulled Zero to him and brushed his lips against his before quickly parting them for a deep kiss. Urgently he ran his tongue over Zero's lips and soft, moist heat in a way that drove Zero to distraction. Zero moaned and raised his arm to throw it around Kaname's neck, supporting himself as his knees threatened to give way. Damn. Kaname kissed like… Zero moaned again as Kaname thrilled his tongue against his lip before sucking it hungrily. Zero trembled, pressing his body tighter to Kaname's throbbing length. He was on fire. But there was something he was supposed to do… Zero pulled away reluctantly, but Kaname didn't let him withdraw completely. Their harsh breaths mingled as they stood together, faces inches apart.

"I'm sorry. I really should…"

"Go upstairs and hurry back. I have a few hours before work and I want to devote _all_ of them to making you c…"

Zero pushed away and sprinted from the bedroom, leaving Kaname behind. Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had forgotten. That was careless of him. He had been so upset about what he had done he had just fallen asleep next to Zero, forgetting that her blood was on the rubble. It had dried but the smell still lingered. Fortunately Zero's sense of smell wasn't as keen as his own. Kaname walked up to the debris. As he watched, jagged edges of the hole crumbled and fell making it more circular, the falling pieces accompanying the rest of the rubble as it moved through the hole and scattered throughout the valley below, never to be seen again.

**SARA **was shocked. Not at the fact Kaname had them sit at the same table at this formal dinner marking the merge of Kuran Holdings Worldwide with some monstrous American conglomerate - whose name Sara could not be bothered to remember - although that in itself was worthy of a fair bit of acrimony considering she was there as his wife and he had the arrogance to seat his lover near her, much to the interest of many other persons and media in the know. Nor was she shocked at how Kaname bent his head to whisper in Zero's ear, making him laugh, adding fuel to the fire, after leaving her side to go over to speak to Ieda Tanaka, who legally was the latest head of Kuran Holdings Worldwide but who is reality was one of the few humans Kaname trusted to keep his secret and who answered directly to him. Sara hardly considered thinking about the seventy-two year old woman with "stylish" orange hair, normally except when she made visits to the house to confer with Kaname and she ran into her. However on this occasion Sara followed her husband with her eyes and watched them converse quietly and quickly before he wandered off to one exit, ostensibly to look for the restrooms.

Sara turned back to look at Zero and watched his usual reaction of lifting his head to look at her staring at him and then uncomfortable removing his eyes to… anywhere else. Sara could tell she was starting to concern him, his ears changing colour as they had done a few weeks previously, in his embarrassment. He seemed so cold and withdrawn. She hoped he didn't blame her for their not speaking in a while. She had tried. But his cell and telephone numbers had been changed and Kaname kept tabs on her all the time. And when Di-chan's pet Doberman-Pinschers went missing just after she had tried to visit him Sara had given up. But it had only been a few weeks. There was no need for the cold shoulder…

"Zero!" Sara whispered, as soon as Kaname left the room.

Zero turned back to her with a look of irritation. Sara was taken aback but pressed on. He was the same man that had forgiven her twice for trying to kill him after all.

"Zero, come help me. I need to stretch my legs, but I feel so unsteady with the heavy beach-ball sitting on my stomach. Please?"

Sara really had ballooned in size. In the few weeks she had gained fifteen pounds, but that was not unusual for a pure-blood whose gestation period was about five months. She was almost halfway through and many nights she wanted to die because of the discomfort. Of course she loved that Kaname liked to listen to her stomach and feel the baby kick, but that wore off so fast when you couldn't sleep because of the would be rugby player practicing the field kick on your ribcage. It made her cranky and impossible to be around sometimes and many times she was alone in the house wishing she could visit _him_. Wishing for that sympathetic ear and smile…

Zero looked around as if there could be another "Zero" around that she may be referring to, having no success in locating him, and only when everyone at the table began to stare at him pointedly, wondering why this ex-human, extra-marital affair scum didn't get up immediately when spoken to by a pure-blood, did Zero sigh and stand, silently cursing Kaname for dragging him to yet another excruciatingly uncomfortable celebratory dinner. So what if he had acquired yet another conglomerate? Of course he couldn't say that to Kaname who would just sulk for days and look stormy every time he used a household appliance making Zero vow to get his own place. However that never happened.

"Sara. You wanted me?"

"Yes. Do extend your elbow Zero and walk us quickly outside so we can talk."

Zero sighed and shook his head.

"Sara I have nothing to talk to you a…"

Zero suddenly found he couldn't speak and instead started to walk with Sara through the crowd smiling all the way and towards the door to the grounds outside the five-star hotel where their dinner was being held. Sara immediately made them head for the "Maze" where hedges had been cut into a convoluted pathway that provided a bit of privacy to would be users for various reasons. Sara knew it well, covering the ground quickly to a bench not too far into the garden where they could sit and talk.

Removing her hand from his elbow, Sara sat and arranged herself comfortably before making Zero sit. She took a deep breath and…

Zero sprang to his feet and spun on Sara.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I don't even tolerate when Kaname does it. Damned witch! What do you want now? I told you before on the phone to leave me alone!"

"Zero, keep your voice down! Do you want us to get caught?"

"Caught? What are you talking about?"

"Zero. What is wrong with you? You blame me, don't you? For what happened…"

"Of course! I know it was you on the phone. In fact you made no effort to hide it."

"Zero I haven't talked to you on the phone since the pregnancy announcement. You bring this up now? What about Korea? I thought we had become friends. I miss you."

Zero's eyes widened at the admission. He was sure she had lost it. The poor girl really was crazy.

"Sara I am leaving. Don't try to stop me."

"Zero! _Please._" Sara stood and grabbed his arm, making him turn towards her. Their faces were very close for a moment or two before Zero turned away, colouring painfully, suddenly embarrassed. Why? There was something familiar…

"You really don't remember. I hadn't thought he would stoop so low. That is why you haven't called or come by. You don't remember… me."

Sara sat again heavily. She felt this thick shroud of despair descend onto her shoulders making them suddenly too heavy for her to support. She lay back against the bench and breathed heavily, fighting tears, but not succeeding. She had been looking forward to talking to him. Looking forward to laughing with him again. It was all gone. All of it. She was alone. Completely alone. Sara began to sob. She couldn't cope. Why? Just because she had kissed him? He would do that? That son of a bi…

"Sara! What on earth?"

Zero was completely impotent in the face of female tears, even Sara's. He could feel her frustration at him. She had wanted something, enough to cry in front of him over it. But her tears didn't seem like fake ones. It was like she was in severe pain.

"Sara, stop this. Are you ill? Do you want me to go get Kaname?"

"…No. No. It doesn't matter. Never mind. You go back to the dinner. I want to be alone a while. You know about pregnant pure-bloods and their mood swings. It will pass."

"Yes. I even bought a special sedative for you to take when it gets out of hand, that won't harm the baby…"

They both looked at each other in surprise. Sara stopped crying and stood. Zero stopped everything and stared open-mouthed at her. They spoke at once.

"You do remember!"

"Why did I say that?"

Zero turned away a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. That day when he couldn't remember going to bed and Kaname was edgy over a hole in the wall. Zero felt so stupid. Kaname had done it to him again. He had sworn he would never do it. He had given him his word.

"Sara…"

"Zero I told you I am fine. You can go back to the party. Really you are too soft, coming out here like this. Now go and stop pestering me."

Zero looked at her in surprise only to feel the tell-tale tingle in his bite area. Turning he saw as Kaname emerged from behind the hedge and walked towards them. He looked pointedly at Sara.

"Is everything alright here?"

"Yes, Kaname. I… you know me. The steak was a bit tough and I got teary eyed. I wish I was having the brat tomorrow."

"That's no way to talk about my son, Sara."

Kaname looked from one to the other suspiciously. He had heard their voices, although he couldn't quite make out all of what they had been saying. He stared pointedly at Sara holding her gaze trying to see if she had betrayed him but seeing nothing on her face but moodiness and anger at Zero's insistence and then he looked at Zero who ignored him, turning away from him to stare off into the distance. Kaname felt a thrill of fear. Had she dared to cross him? She would have realized upon talking to Zero that he had modified his memory, erasing all traces of their disturbing familiarity. Kaname went up to Zero and touched him tentatively, urging him to turn around.

"Zero?"

Sara ignored the hesitation in her husband's voice and albeit the underlying current of fear. Instead she too was drawn to Zero's somber, pensive visage. _Don't give me away, Please_, she prayed, hoping that she was still feigning irritation well enough to mask her fear from Kaname. Zero turned back towards Kaname.

"Sorry! I was trying to remember something, but it is hopeless, it keeps edging away from my mind. Something Sara said about her mood swings. I am fine. Honestly. You worry about me too much."

Kaname allowed himself to feel relief. He ruffled Zero's hair, despite how much he hated that and turned back to Sara, his expression changing subtly.

"You should have told me you were feeling ill, _sweetheart_. I could have accompanied you."

"It came on after you'd left, _darling._ Don't worry. You see that your tiresome little pet is fine. He is just too used to coming to heel with another pure-blood I guess. Why don't you both go back to the party? I want to sit here alone like I have been saying for the last two minutes."

"Fine. We will go. I will come back and check on your humour in ten minutes."

Sara watched as Kaname automatically threaded his fingers in Zero's and walked him away from her. She bet she was already forgotten by the both of them as they strolled away from her; lost in each other, as she has had the misfortune to observe on many occasions. Sara decided it was time she had an affair. Not her usual meaningless ones, but someone who would look at her like Kaname looked at Zero…

"I've dropped it. I can't leave without it."

"Zero, leave it. Don't go back."

"It won't take a moment…"

"Then let me…"

Sara looked up to see Zero running back towards her. He stopped near her staring at the ground as if looking for something. Sara wondered at the ruse. She hadn't heard him drop anything and certainly couldn't see anything in the grass worth picking up. Something made her search his face. Something…

"Found it!" Zero said getting to his feet, "it must have slipped off earlier when I was trying to help you. I know you dislike me but I will send some of the root by Kaname. Trust me. It'll make you feel better. After all, we hunters study vampire anatomy in order to better know how to kill them."

At this Zero turned away quickly and ran back towards the impatient pure-blood waiting for him near an opening in the immaculately groomed hedge. He felt much better about leaving her now. He knew he had done the right thing when he saw her face light up at her own words coming back at her. She knew there was hope. They could move on from there.

**ZERO **waited until he knew Kaname would have left for a board meeting before picking up the cell-phone and dialing. It was one of two new ones he had bought. Kaname could be sneaky it turned out. Unforgivably so. Zero wouldn't put it past him to check their phone records in case they called each other. So he had bought them hoping Kaname hadn't got around to bugging their houses.

It rang for a while, leaving Zero to wonder if she had gotten the delivery. They couldn't meet because Kaname could tell where they both were at any one time. So this was the only way. He had explained this in the note she was to burn as soon as she had read it. Zero smiled ruefully to himself. He felt like he was in an episode of "Mission Impossible". Kaname would walk in the door and rip off his mask and reveal he was really Satan. Zero lost his smile at this thought. That was too close to reality…

"Zero! I'm here. I was indisposed when I heard the phone rang. I swear my bladder must be the size of a walnut. I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right Sara." Zero was almost flabbergasted at the desperate tone in Sara's voice. Normally she was so very cold and manipulative with him. He wondered if this was another of her games. He didn't quite remember everything and now he wondered if he really wanted to know. He still remembered their last conversation as being on a cell phone, quite like they were now. But he had remembered her words and her being on his bed when she'd said them. Zero hoped it wasn't what he suspected. No wonder Kaname had erased his memory.

"Sara… Were we having an affair?"

Sara choked. Rolling over she coughed almost convulsively into her pillow. She hadn't been prepared for that. She guessed Zero hadn't fully recovered his memory.

"Sara? Are you okay?"

"…Yes… I was eating a snack and it went down the wrong way. No, we weren't having an affair although I did try to coax you out of your virginity."

"What…?" How did she know about that? Maybe she was just guessing. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Come off it. You told me and I was trying to relieve you of your burden when Kaname showed up. It wasn't pleasant. He forced me to stop calling or seeing you. That is why your phone…"

"Numbers were changed. And there was a hole in the wall…"

"No. That was from our fight."

"We… fought…?"

"Yes. I had tried to kill you in the tub, but you knocked me away with a spell. I woke up on your bed, sedated and being offered a steak. It was nice. You understood I was unhappy and it was okay with you. You… were great."

"Sara… Are you making this up? You tried to kill me and I fed you? There is no way…"

"There were extenuating circumstances. I had saved your life. In Korea. You figured I wouldn't go to the trouble and then kill you a few days later. I had told you about my mood swings and my weakness for rare steak…"

"I prepared one for you. While you were here…"

"After I tried to kill you…"

"You were in Korea? This is insane."

"You don't remember anything do you? And I really thought we were becoming friends. Damn him. I hate him sometimes, you know that? I watch him sleep and think of cutting off his head. Maybe that's what this bond is really for: to ward of bi-polar spouses."

Zero chuckled, despite himself. He knew the feeling so well. Kaname was doing very well to have two people in his thrall like this considering what an ass he could be. He carried on for a while, loving the fact that she eventually joined in and they both dissolved into laughter together. Zero didn't remember what she was speaking about, but he somehow felt she was telling the truth and he somehow knew he liked her and was comfortable with her, never mind the vampiricidal tendencies.

"Sara," Zero said finally, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve, "I think I will do it. Kaname knows better than to mess with my mind like this. Not since we were in school was he misguided enough to do that. I am furious. I really am."

Sara knew Zero wasn't serious. But she did sense his anger. It was a cold one. Like he didn't care anymore. It bothered her. She sobered up quickly.

"What are you going to do? You can't let on that I told you anything…"

"I know. I saw the way you were with him in the garden. It was like a huge Neon sign saying 'Don't Let Him Know!' However I won't let him get away with this. He has gotten too complacent with me."

"You know I never saw you as the type to stand up to him. You seemed too accommodating."

"'Weak' you mean? God only knows why, but I love him. Out of love, I have bent over backwards to keep up with him. He is a vampire and he is a pure-blood. They are their own bag of troubles. But I put up with it because fighting him is almost impossible considering how stubborn he is and how much I loathe hurting him. But he is wonderful to me too Sara. He can be so generous, even to the detriment of himself. I think he is the most wonderful creature on the earth and I give in to keep that wonderful creature happy.

"But this… This is the last straw. He manipulated me like I were some trivial person. If he really had any regard for me he could have discussed his fear with me instead of just erasing it."

"Maybe he did and didn't like the result." Sara interceded, feeling like she had to say something for her husband, the one she knew too as Zero had described. She hated the suspicious way he treated her now, in contrast to the easy, happy way he'd had when she had finally accepted the status quo. "He was angry for a long time after I left and then he was… so sad. He was crying."

"Crying?"

"I thought he had killed you. I guess in a way. He did."

Zero stilled, merely holding the phone to his ear. Kaname… No! Stop it! What he did was wrong!

"You are on his side. I thought we were allies."

"What can I say? I love him too. And I _know_ it took a lot out of him. To do that. Dammit why am I telling you all this? I bet you were planning to leave. I could have gotten rid of you. But I don't want you to go. It would hurt him terribly. Besides… I… don't want you to think it was a callous decision. He really felt like he had no choice. I wonder what you'd said to him."

Zero felt it. More snatches of memory, all involving Kaname but none making any sense. Zero pushed his fist into his temple in frustration. He felt like screaming! What had happened? He felt like everyone else was playing this sick joke on him.

"Shit! Shit! I wonder too, Sara! But I can't remember! Don't you get it? What he did, despite his reasons, was despicable. I may never get them back! It was like that last time when I had found out something and he just wipe it away like so much dust, when it was so important to me. I made him swear to never do it again and he did! He violated me again. Like he has no respect! I feel betrayed. I feel like I can never trust him again."

"But it is understandable. If you knew how easy it is for us to just do it. To just reach into a vampire's mind and just make it happen as you want it to. It is so little effort, balanced against fighting for hours for the same result. It is a measure of the respect he has for you that he has only done it twice in you entire life."

"That I know of. That's the thing. Everything could be a lie! Everything I 'know'!"

"Zero! You don't know…!"

Zero hung up and put the phone on the table. He'd had enough talking. He wanted away from here. Suddenly the walls of his fairly sizeable house threatened to close in on him. He ran upstairs and threw clothes into a bag, grabbing another for smaller items of toilet and of value. Things he would hate leaving behind. He wasn't sure if he was coming back. If he even wanted to come back.

He could hear the cell phone on the table downstairs ringing. Sara was just trying to stop him. Somehow that simple noise fueled his determination. He wanted away from pure-bloods. They can keep there low moral standards and high-handed tactics. There had to be something better. After one hundred and forty-five years it was time he moved on to a place where he was seen as a person and not the "ex-human" or the "pet". Where he could have friends over to his house without worrying about jealousy. Where he could be seen as at least an equal. Yuuki had that life. She was a mere human and died surrounded by her family and holding her husband's hand. A husband that never once made her feel that she was less than a queen.

Zero came out of his mental rant as his personal cell phone rang. He automatically reached for it, knowing it was Kaname. Zero stood for a while watching the instrument vibrate in his hands, contemplating giving into the urge to connect with his love, then he threw it from the window into the valley below. He walked from the house, throwing his bags into the car, feeling the lure of freedom for the first time in many, many years.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. Much thanks goes to"Vampire Knight"._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Zero and Kaname

by lightpathetic

**ZERO** knew it was coming. He hadn't bothered to cloak himself from him. He hadn't even particularly hidden his tracks. In fact he knew Kaname knew exactly where he was because he could feel the increasing frequency of the locations. He had stayed in a guesthouse in Tohoku for two days, before he had found a decent enough house that he could lease for a while. He had always thought of living in Tohoku if anything had gone wrong with Kaname. The vistas and atmosphere he always found there when he had cause to visit seemed to gel with something in his soul. And as he walked out onto his balcony and inhaled deeply, his eyes scanning the lush, green mountains where he could_ just_ see a small waterfall, he could feel it as if like an intuition of an impending disaster: a sort of chill in the air that seemed to foretell an imminent visit from an irate pure-blood.

Zero didn't care though. He wasn't going back. He felt good. Like a huge weight had been lifted. Here he sat in his own house. In a very rural and quiet part of the country, sipping his favourite houjicha tea blend and finally feeling alive. No worrying about jealous pure-bloods, or being a kept man or somebody's… anything! Zero could live without harassment and attempts on his life. Zero leaned on the rail and looked below him at the fields of vegetables, nodding to the few women he saw tending them. It had been too long since he felt this way, as if he alone determined his own destiny. Even if the last time was when he had wanted to shoot himself because he had become what he most hated. It was still freedom. Still… peace.

He had left a number at the Headquarters so he could still be reached for assignments. He fully intended to carry on his life as normal. No. Better than normal. He could go out with friends, he could bring them home. Hell. He could date! He could go anywhere in the world without begging anyone to understand. Zero hardly believed it took him so long to wake up from Kaname's spell. He had been bound to Kaname since he was a teenager. He had never had to take care of himself. And though he felt no small measure of fear he realized it wasn't the end of the world to be apart from him. In fact, it was the beginning. Zero had already calculated that he could live like this for many years on just the savings he had. The only concern was blood. Zero pondered on this. He knew he could live on animal blood, despite how unpalatable the thought of it was. He also knew that if he became really desperate he could subdue a human and take only a small quantity of blood, enough to satisfy his thirst. Zero's enthusiasm always dampened at this thought. He hated the idea, but if he was to do this, as he had planned before the wedding, he had to face the fact that he was a predator. Of humans. He just had to decide how he could minimize the danger to others. He was fine for now though. He still had some of… his blood. Kaname had given him a supply for when either of them had to leave the other for any length of time, which was often, considering their careers. Once Zero had to go on assignment for two weeks and came home knowing that Kaname had gone off to Brazil for a week. It wasn't long before Zero was thanking heaven and any god that was listening for Kaname's foresight. He has at least a month's worth in the freezer. Two if he really pushed himself. Enough time for him to settle and determine what his sources would be. He had thought about his colleagues at work but something made him want to keep that side of him private. He liked how they relaxed around him. He didn't think their relationship would be the same if he asked for any such favours, regardless of how well he was liked.

Zero stretched and turned to go back inside. He had been gone almost three weeks. He was surprised that Kaname was taking it so well. But Zero guessed that he was letting Zero cool off a bit. Maybe even counting on his returning home under his own steam with his tail between his legs. Perhaps when the hunger hit him and he realized how hard it was without him. Zero had experienced that doubt, the first time he downed the first package and realized he only had a few more weeks. But the more time passed, the more things he found he could do, and he realized that setback was outweighed by what he gained in return. He wasn't going back, and soon Kaname would come to know this as well.

Zero strolled to his answering machine to check his messages and seeing there were none from the Headquarters, walked over to the bedroom to prepare to leave and go into "town". He loved to stroll through the center and markets early in the morning when everything was fresh, including the air, often bringing home some trinket or strange vegetable he hadn't tried simply because he had allowed himself to be charmed by the cute female vendor. He loved this life but he was getting restless. He hoped an assignment came through for him soon.

Zero pushed down his pajama bottoms and quickly dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, thinking to grab his jacket by the door as usual. Scooping up the keys to his jeep he walked toward the door and froze, coming to a stop as he was about to turn the handle.

He was here. He was sure. He didn't feel his usual sensation, but that only meant that Kaname wasn't close enough. He was probably staying just out of range, hoping to… What? Spy on him? See if he was okay? He was probably deciding whether it was sanitary enough to enter, Zero thought, knowing from the outside his "new" house did look a little run down. Zero almost got distracted by the thought of Kaname sitting in his limousine, immaculately attired in his classic Armani, a look of trepidation on his face because of the mold that wasn't quite obscured by the tenacious vine that covered most the house front. He wasn't though. He backed away and walked to a nearby cabinet reaching in to grab the satchel he carried much of his anti-vampire items in, removing a powder he had gotten just for this purpose.

"Kaname!" Zero spoke aloud, dusting the warding off spell over his body. There was no need to yell. Kaname would be able to hear him ordinarily but he was sure he was listening intently to what he was doing.

"Come on. I know you are here. Those instincts you keep berating me about. Why don't you come inside?"

Zero stood a while longer and waited, hardly moving, trying to pin point his location. Then he felt it: a pull towards the back of the house. Towards the back "garden" - this was what Zero politely referred to the overgrown patch of ground that came with the house. He meant to clean it up, eventually. Zero walked onto the grass and looked around.

"Kaname?"

Suddenly Zero's neck went crazy. He knew he was coming but he couldn't tell…

"How long are you going to stand there and stare up into that tree?"

Zero spun around and came face to face with Kaname's familiar, enigmatic stare, although it was somewhat inverted. Zero stepped back in surprise as Kaname dropped from the branch he was hanging from and stood where he landed staring at Zero the same way. Unmoving, as his hands and feet returned to normal. Zero ignored this as he had seen this too many times for it to register but focused instead on Him. Zero thought he would be prepared, but his anger deserted him and all he could feel was… need. He turned away and walked into the house. He needed a moment to regroup. He needed…

"Zero, don't walk away from me." Kaname reached out and grabbed Zero's arm. He recoiled immediately in pain, his hand burning from the contact. He looked back at Zero with such pain and confusion in his eyes that Zero acted unthinkingly reaching out to grab his hand. Kaname screamed again.

"Dammit Zero. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot about the powder. Just don't touch me. The pain will go away in a minute."

"Don't… touch you?" Kaname looked up from his burning hand, and stared into Zero's eyes. Zero dropped his head unable to keep eye contact. Kaname… he'd never seen such despair. Zero felt his own composure start to crumble. Kaname was so close. His arms. His lips…

"Kaname…," Zero cleared his throat as his voice rasped. He had to do this. He had to. My God what was it about this man that made this so difficult? "Go home. I am not going back. You know why. What you did to me I won't forgive a second time. It was despicable. It's why I am wearing this powder now. Because I can't trust you to deal with me as an equal. I can't trust you to not wipe my mind clean and drag me back to my neat little prison, where you show me scraps of attention on the weekends…"

"Zero! That is not fair!" Kaname yelled. Between his burning hand and what Zero was saying… Kaname closed in on Zero, making him look him in the eye, his barely contained rage evident in his demeanour. Even Zero fought to not step back in fear.

"You now that is not true! You know I hold you above anyone else, including myself. Do you know where I should be right now?! In Nagano closing this…"

"Kaname, don't you mention yet another god damned business deal to me. I don't care! So I am more important than a god damned corporate takeover. Bring in the confetti! You tampered with my head…!"

"You were being an ass! I wanted one simple thing from you! One thing! And you threw it in my face! You said things I never thought would come from your mouth…!"

"Well too bad I can't apologize, since I can't remember a GOD DAMNED THING!"

Zero turned and walked away, marching into the house and through it to the front. This wasn't going well. He had gotten emotional when he hadn't intended to. He needed to leave. Even more so than because he was weakening. If he stayed...

The door refused to open. Zero twisted the knob in frustration wishing he could transfer the spell to the door. He whirled around in a fury ready to kill the stubborn pure-blood behind him.

"Kaname," Zero stated through gritted teeth, "There is nothing more to discuss. Release the door."

Kaname ignored him scanning the, uh, "minimalistic" interiors with a barely concealed look of disdain. He hated the thought of his Zero living like this. He couldn't imagine he would he happy in this hovel. Even the terrain was rugged and wild. If it wasn't for his location sense he would have been hopelessly lost ages ago. He couldn't figure out how Zero had even found the place to begin with. Kaname shook his head. All the more reason he should return with him. Kaname looked back to Zero's down-turned face. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He could tell that Zero wasn't entirely unaffected by his presence either. His proximity was doing all sorts of things to Zero's vital signs. If only he hadn't put that damned spell on him. This conversation would be over by now.

"Zero," Kaname said finally, "I am sorry. You are right. What I did was inexcusable. I gave in to a moment of weakness. You understand don't you? I had just come home to see you kissing my wife. I was upset and angry and I wanted to punish you… Then you had said that thing…"

"All of which I don't remember…"

"Will you stop it?! I am trying to explain myself! I am trying to apologize!"

"So what?! Do you think you can come here and say you are sorry and everything will go back to the way it was?! You don't understand do you? I don't feel whole anymore! A part of me is missing and I can't get it back! You can't help me to get it back. You have destroyed it forever! It is not just my memory Kaname, it is my trust in you! You violated me. Coldy. Callously. And I know you are not in the least bit sorry. You are only sorry you got caught!"

"Zero…" Kaname said warningly, again charging in until he was face to face with Zero, standing so their lips almost touched, his palms planted on the door on either side of Zero's head. Zero could tell that only the spell prevented him from being shaken like a rag-doll, but even with the spell's shield Zero could barely stand the effect of Kaname's sheer fury and frustration. Zero fought to stop from trembling, which he hoped was from the effect of Kaname's aura and not from the fact that Kaname's lips were inches from his own. He put his hands up to push at Kaname's jacketed chest, but though better of it. He couldn't touch him. He probably wouldn't stop at just his chest…

"Kaname back away please. I am sure we could discuss this civilly. Perhaps what you could do is just… leave me alone for a while until I calm down. Trust me; nothing you say is helping you right now. Maybe in a few months I could see my way to forgiving you. But right now there is no way in hell I am coming with you. We are over. Do you understand? Now get out of my house."

Zero saw as the anger drained from Kaname's eyes and that desperate, haunted look returned. Zero had to look away. _No Kaname don't look that way please…_

"That's what you'd said." Kaname began, his voice a pale imitation of his usual confident self, "That I sickened you and you wanted out. You… told me you were being suffocated. But all I heard was that you were leaving. All I heard was that you were willing to throw us away over Sara. When I look back now I realize I could have handled it better. You were still talking. I could have compromised and let you both be friends. I could have heard that you wanted me to be less controlling. More trusting. Less insecure. But I was angry and I couldn't hear what you were saying. All I could think was if you hadn't gotten to know Sara, if she hadn't interfered, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Before I knew it I… was already inside your head. And then... I couldn't stop…"

Zero watched as Kaname crumbled, his tears falling freely. Zero put his hands up reflexively to pull Kaname to him. He caught himself in time when he realized he was still wearing the spell. He pulled back but then Kaname suddenly grabbed him, shoving one hand into his hair, pulling Zero into his body. Kaname moaned as he finally felt Zero's warmth pressed to him. Oh how he had been aching for just this moment for weeks.

"Kaname! No! The spell!"

"I don't care anymore. I can't stand not touching you. It hurts much worst. You don't know what it did to me finding your cell phone in the 'back'; knowing you threw it there..."

Kaname pressed his lips hungrily to Zero's, shuddering at the pain, as his skin started to steam, but not letting go. He wanted this. Needed this. Hopefully it would kill him, he thought, as his teeth tugged at Zero's lower lip a Zero struggled, hopefully he would die right here in his arms…

Zero pushed at him, trying to twist his head.

"Kaname! Stop! This is a strong spell! If you keep doing this you could permanently hurt yourself!"

"I don't care. I don't want to live if it means I can't have you."

"Kan…" Zero's words were stifled by another hungry kiss. Kaname was trembling from the pain but groaned as his tongue gained access to Zero's warmth. He pulled him even closer, uncaring as his skin started to give away. There was no where else he would rather be.

Zero twisted again and shouted, his hands coming up to tap Kaname on the chest. Kaname yelped as he hit a table across the room and fell to the floor. He laid back and cried. Sure his skin was shearing off of him but that wasn't why he felt such desolation. He already missed his heat, the cool air on his skin tormenting him mercilessly on what he had lost.

Zero ran to the cabinet for his bag and dowsed his hands in an antidote, quickly rushing over to pour the rest on Kaname steaming skin. Zero watched in horror as Kaname's beautiful lips began to dissolve.

"Shit, Kaname. Shit. Shit! Why did you do that?! Why?! You could be permanently disfigured. You dumb, idiotic, stubborn…"

"I know. You told me about it before. You didn't think I was listening but I was. I just don't care anymore. Leave it. Just hold me. Dammit Zero! Stop fussing and just touch me! Please."

"Kaname. You can't possibly be in your right mind. Get up. You have to bathe this stuff off." Zero's voice too shook from emotion, but he had to stay calm. If he could get it all off and allow Kaname to bite him, he may recover. _Dammit Kaname. You always make it so difficult! Just when you swear he was an adult he would act like a bloody child!_

"Zero…" Kaname moaned plaintively, making no move to stand.

"I swear I will kiss you if you let me help you. I will hold you all you want to Kaname, just get up. I don't want to have to knock you out now. Hurry!"

**IT WASN'T** long before they had both bathed carefully, Zero trying his best to be businesslike but Kaname openly showed how much he enjoyed Zero's ministrations: sighing as Zero rubbed the cloth over his body, trailing his damaged lips across any exposed areas of skin teasingly as Zero bent close, his body responding in a way that left Zero in no doubt what he wanted. It was just like Kaname to still think of sex at a time like this, when much of his skin was covered in severe injuries. Still, he made no other overtures, waiting patiently until Zero finished bathing him. Zero, against his better judgement, decided to reward him by washing his hair, sitting on the edge of the old fashioned bath as Kaname soaked in the water. It wasn't long before he was almost uncontrollable, Zero literally having to peel the frustrated pure-blood off of him in order to return to the house to treat his wounds. Reluctantly peel him off. Zero was very disappointed with himself. He was enjoying every minute of it. Even with his face burnt away, Kaname was still irresistible. It took every once of Zero's will and some concern to push Kaname's nude, delectable frame away from him, grateful that, at least, Kaname was being obedient, no doubt counting on Zero keeping his promise.

"Here rub this on. I'll go get you some clothes."

"Do it for me."

"No. Now hurry up. You still have use of your left hand."

"Don't you know it."

Zero blushed at Kaname's reference to what almost happened in the bathhouse and fled. He needed to remember why this was happening. He knew Kaname was not above using lust to cloud Zero's mind. In fact you had to wonder how much of this was a plan to play on his sympathies. It _was_ possible to reverse the scarring once he fed. Maybe he did know what he was doing. Zero sighed and hit his head against the door of his makeshift clothing cupboard. Did it even matter? Could he walk away now? It felt so good to not fight. To touch him. To laugh together. Zero almost forgot how it felt to have Kaname look at him like _that_ – a hunger born of sexual excitement and part actual primal thirst that always excited him. He just wanted to surrender to it. Would it be so bad to just surrender?

"Zero. What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Zero lifted his head guiltily and continued to rummage through the cupboard. "I was just thinking…"

"About us."

"Yes." There wasn't much point in denying it.

Kaname came up behind Zero and threw his arms around him pulling him tightly to him, dropping his face to the crook of his neck. The bite didn't come however. Kaname… just… held him.

"Kaname…" Zero began uneasily, wondering how long he would stay like that.

"What would it take?" Kaname asked finally, still with his face buried in Zero's neck, "I know you feel like you can't trust me. But I am willing to do anything to make this up to you. Anything. I am sorry, Zero. I made a mistake. I know this now. I know what I did was unforgivable. I am not asking for forgiveness. What I am asking for is pity. I am a fool. I am so used to getting exactly what I want regardless of the consequences I never see past my own ego often enough to see how I hurt other people. And I know I hurt you. I know I took something from you I can never replace. That I can never make up to you. But I am at your mercy Zero. I throw myself before you and beg you to give me another chance. I promise I will be less domineering and respectful of your feelings and wishes, and I will trust you more and stop… suffocating you with my love and my fears. Just, please, come back to me."

"Kaname…"

"Don't answer now. Please think about it. Do me the honour of thinking about it first. And let me know when I come back in a week. Please. Zero. I'm begging you."

"Kaname!" Zero whirled around, knowing he was gone, hating the horrible, hollow feeling that had formed in his chest as a result.

"KANAMEEE!!!"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They can all be found in the manga "Vampire Knight"._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Zero and Kaname

by lightpathetic

**BY THE** time the seven days had rolled by, Zero was no closer to an answer than he had been seven days before. He had thought he knew everything, what he wanted to do: be independent, live out his days in a dignified existence away from Kaname and his family. But…

Zero stood in the kitchen and wielded his knife with deadly intent, carving the vegetables and chicken quarters until they were almost unrecognizable. He was frustrated with himself for his weakness. Seeing Kaname again had reminded him of what they had had, much of it being damned good. Also having him so close in the flesh made so much else unpalatable. Zero thought again of the icy packages of blood and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He wanted him. To sink his teeth into his warm skin, enjoying the texture and resistance to his bite, until he broke the surface and then continue until his sweet blood began to flow, its scent filling his nostrils and coating his tongue until his body could stand it no longer and it almost suck in of its own volition, drawing until his mouth was full and then taking that first exquisite swallow that always tastes the best as his blood diffused quickly into his tissues, causing them to come alive…

Zero came back to the present with a jerk only when he smelled the wok on the stove starting to burn. He cursed loudly turning to switch the stove off and open a window before the entire house stunk of overheated oil. He turned back to the finely chopped mess on the cutting board and wasting no time, opened the garbage receptacle and dropped the whole lot in. He wasn't hungry anyway. At least not for food. He noted with grim amusement that his fantasy had caused his fangs to emerge and his chest to ache dully. He was in a fine mess he thought as he turned to head to the refrigerator, seeing no alternative but to choke down one of the bags he had stored in the freezer. If this wasn't bad enough there was the fact that he knew that Kaname was somewhere nearby, but when he would go investigate he could never find him. It wasn't just the signal from his instincts that told him this. Since the day of Kaname's visit things have been both appearing and disappearing on him. Groceries would appear in the fridge, or he would come home to find his favourite meal in the oven; or he would see his room tidied or laundry sorted. When he started staying home to catch the culprit he would awake to find his breakfast beside him or go outside to find some change such as the garden weeded or the vine missing from his house front. Zero became exasperated at first. At one point he screamed in frustration when he woke up, went to the kitchen for a glass of water and returned to see his bed tidied and turned down. But no matter how much he yelled, and screamed and bargained and cajoled Kaname stayed away, apparently determined to let him think, even though they both knew that he wasn't playing fair. Somehow Kaname's scent was always on his pillows…

Zero stood staring into the freezer, not quite believing his eyes. Instead of the packets of blood in their usual location towards the back on the right, inside their red plastic carrier there was a package of assorted ice-cream lollies that he _knew_ were not available in this region. Kaname. Zero slammed the freezer door close and cursed volubly kicking the innocent appliance, imagining it was the package of a certain dark haired pure-blood. That God-damned son of a bitch!

"Zero. You really are behaving like a lunatic. I don't think the mountain life is agreeing with you."

Zero rounded on the source of the cultured drawl that barely hid the rather obvious tinge of amusement. Oh great he was enjoying himself!

"Give them to me."

"What are you…?"

"Kaname! You know what I am talking about! You did that deliberately! You know better than to do that to me! You son of a bitch! Give them back!"

Kaname continued to lounge by the door, hidden in the shadows; his hands and face covered for all appearances against the chill of the early morning air, but they both knew of the real purpose. Zero tried not to feel too guilty as Kaname righted himself and walked into the house, casually turning to close the door as if he was just coming home after a routine day, never mind the seething ex-human across the room. Kaname knew what he was talking about, but he wasn't about to accede to the request. Zero thought he was in pain? It had been weeks since Zero had touched him. Really touched him. Kaname was going out of his mind with need. When he'd seen those packets in there earlier… well, he'd had to clean out the entire freezer. It was a good thing Zero was asleep at the time. It had been the last straw. The final insult in what was the hardest thing he had ever had to do: stay away from Zero. Zero would never know what it did to him to hear him calling for him and he not able to respond. Not go to him. The times he had punched holes into his upper arms after he'd gripped them so tight so as not to grab a branch and head back: just sitting there listening, his entire being aching to return to him. But somehow he stuck it out. He had given Zero his "space". Although, he knew he had been cheating a little…

Kaname walked up to where the table stood between them in the middle of the room. Not a huge distance by any means. It was a small kitchen/dining area situated at the back of the house. But despite its size and archaic look it was spotless and had the more essential modern conveniences, like running water. Kaname had gotten used to the place during the last week, so he strolled in as if he lived there. He had even spent a couple of days there, when Zero had gone to sleep. Zero. Kaname fought to stop from trembling. Zero's eyes were red, his fangs distended. He wanted nothing more right now than for Zero to just take him. But they had to talk first. Dammit whose idea was this?

Kaname turned to look out of the window unable to look at him.

"Have you decided?" Kaname wondered how he had gotten his voice to remain steady.

Zero closed his mouth and stared at Kaname's averted gaze. He wasn't fooled. He knew Kaname. Knew all this had been torture for him. He wanted to go over and cup his face, knowing that enigmatic façade would crumble and the need would show as Kaname melted into him. He was trying to be strong, but it was the surest sign of his weakness. Zero too looked away speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"I… How… How are your wounds? You left without letting me treat you. I was so worried."

"Fine." Kaname answered curtly, with an impatient toss of his hand as if permanent scarring didn't matter. He wanted to hear the answer. Forget the small talk. "What are you going to do?"

Zero tried to approach him but he walked around the table evading him.

"Kaname! Let me look at them…"

"I told you I am fine!" Kaname snapped before he could catch himself. He was so on edge. Why won't he answer? "I'm sorry Zero. I would prefer if we talked first."

Zero gave up on the chase and ran his hand through his hair resignedly. He felt like he was about to pass judgement on a condemned man. Kaname certainly behaved like it.

"I… don't know."

Kaname lifted his head and turned to look at Zero.

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you need more… more time?"

"Maybe."

Kaname exhaled an exasperated breath and thumped the table in frustration. It bent scarily but held.

"How long?"

"Kaname. I like it here. I like being away from the drama and scrutiny and your crazy spouse…"

"Zero I told you Sara is fine…"

"You have got to be kidding me! She almost…" Zero stopped abruptly. Was he that hungry? Geez, he'd almost given away the secret.

"What?"

"She wasn't before." Zero finished lamely. Luckily Kaname didn't press it.

"She asks after you, you know. When I call. She wants you to come home too."

Was he serious? You would think she would be glad to get rid of him. He'll never understand women.

"How is she?"

"The doctor says she is fine. Sara has a different opinion. We are both counting down the days."

Zero laughed. Kaname had said it with such a dry, ironic tone. He loved his sense of humour. He stopped when he looked up to see Kaname staring at his face. His lips. He turned away. This was so hard. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back against the table.

"I like it. But I miss you too, Kaname." Zero said quietly, "I can't stand being without you."

Zero heard the footsteps and opened his eyes to see Kaname standing before him, gazing upon what looked to be the most important thing in the world. Zero sighed again. It was no use. Perhaps it was the only answer. He raised his hands to finally give Kaname what he had been waiting so patiently for. He reached under the scarf and cupped Kaname's face, tears coming to his eyes as he saw his beloved lean into his touch as if it was a life source, grabbing his forearms to hold them there in case Zero changed his mind. But Kaname knew. It was in Zero's kindly smile. He was his.

Kaname pulled the scarf down impatiently and grabbed Zero's face, pulling it to him in an open mouthed kiss that would have borne no resistance, his tongue pushing past Zero's teeth and into his mouth in one motion. Kaname shook as he felt swallowed in Zero's warmth, his starved body reacting to what it had been craving for weeks. He had no idea what he would have done if Zero had decided otherwise. For him there was no alternative.

Zero too submitted to the kiss hungrily. It was as if he had finally come home. He groaned heavily as Kaname repeatedly stroke the length of his tongue then sucked, making him instantly weak kneed. Kaname wasn't holding back, Zero thought as he helplessly held onto Kaname's jacket, Kaname restlessly alternating between sucking and licking his lips as they were caught between his teeth, their bodies grinding together, heightening their already frustrated states. Zero wanted to let go; tear Kaname's clothes from his body. But… Something wasn't right.

"Kaname… Your lips…" Zero finally managed as he pulled away for a moment. He stared at them, uncomprehendingly. Kaname grunted and followed him in, impatient with talk, impatient with everything but the need to get Zero naked and under him. Zero suddenly found he was shirtless, Kaname dipping his head to tease that spot on his neck. Zero cried out, as if in pain, but so very far from it. Kaname knew, mercilessly licking and sucking, raking his teeth when Zero tried to pull away from the onslaught. Zero hated that. The sensation went straight through to his toes…

"Kaname! Dear God! Slow down!" Zero begged.

"I… I can't…"

Kaname pulled away his body just enough to tug at his clothes. He managed the coat safely but failed miserably with the more delicate shirt. But it was all forgotten when Zero ran his hands all over his chest, coming up to pinch his nipples. Kaname threw his head back and emitted a long tortured groan… Zero stared. How was it possible?

"Kaname. They're gone. All of them!"

Kaname wasn't listening. All he knew or cared about was in the action of Zero's hands over his body. He was going to fall to the floor in a moment. Then Zero grabbed his face roughly and pulled it towards him, slapping him hard. What the hell?

"What's wrong with you?! Stop that!"

"Your wounds! They are gone! When did that happen!"

"Oh those. Last week. Hold still, dammit."

Kaname swooped in for a kiss, his hands moving impatiently to unbutton Zero's jeans. He couldn't think why Zero was talking about inconsequential matters now when they obviously ached for each other. When it had been so long. Zero shoved him away however ducking away from the table and Kaname. Kaname fought to stop from screaming in frustration but he couldn't quite keep his irritation at bay.

"Zero," Kaname stated, this close to throttling the love of his life, "you have got ten seconds to explain before I bodily remove you to the bed upstairs. I will take no other arguments then. Understand?"

"I am sure you knew I was concerned about you. You hid the fact that you had recovered to sway my decision. It was underhanded..."

"I didn't hide anything. I simply took it out of the equation. If anything I was scrupulously fair to the both of us. I didn't want you to feel pity and come back and I didn't want you to see I was fine and decide I didn't need you. I didn't lie when you had asked earlier. That ought to count for something."

Zero screamed. This man was completely annoying! The way he had left last week, covered in dissolving skin, without drinking…

"Did the blood tablets do this? How did you recover?"

"Does it matter? The point is I did. Did you want me scarred and unable to kiss you? Was that a plan?"

Kaname was being evasive. Zero instantly became suspicious. Kaname wouldn't have…

"Did you drink from someone else?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"Kaname! Answer me! You left me with a picture of you in severe pain and horribly disfigured. I was worried sick. Then you waltz in here without a scratch on you. You played me! You knew you wouldn't be harmed!"

"Dammit Zero! I didn't! I swear! At least I hadn't intended to… until it happened. You were so upset and I succumbed to temptation and let you… help me. You had finally softened your stance. I hated that cold uncaring you. The one that wouldn't let me touch you…"

"So you lied to me! You manipulated me?!"

"No! If you are asking if I knew I wouldn't be permanently harmed, yes I knew. But you know too! You know this is just an exterior, Zero. You know what I really… look like. I merely discarded the old, disfigured one. But it did hurt like hell. I didn't lie about that."

Zero looked at Kaname was utter disgust for another few moments while he thought of all that time he worried and felt guilty over this cretin, then turned to leave the room.

"I am going for a walk. Be gone when I get back."

"Zero!"

Kaname caught Zero's arm and turned him around. Zero was coldly furious. If he had any sense he would let Zero calm down first. But the taste of him was on his lips. He wanted more, much more.

"Let go of me."

Kaname didn't answer. Instead he hit Zero were he knew he would win. Raising his other hand, his eyes never leaving his, his claws lengthening, he dug them into the left side of his neck and pulled forward, watching as Zero reacted in horror… and something else, as his blood flowed freely before the wounds closed, down his neck and over his torso… Zero knew for a fact that the farthest trickle reached just below Kaname's left nipple because he had watched it. Rapt. Unable to tear his eyes away. The smell almost choked him. He was sure the scent filled the house and would linger for some time. The scent of Kaname's blood... Zero doubled over, his hand coming to his chest. He turned away from Kaname, though, pulling at his arm, still trying to free himself, still trying to fight it. Kaname held him easily though, pulling back the almost incapacitated, pathetic figure towards him, holding him against his body so that his body too became smeared with blood. Zero couldn't even fight as Kaname brushed his lips with his own. He sighed at Zero stubbornness.

"I think it has been too long, Zero." Kaname said, still against Zero's lips, "Perhaps you need a reminder of just how sweet I am to you."

Kaname dipped two fingers in his blood and, parting Zero's lips, shoved them into his mouth. Zero convulsed and moaned as Kaname's flavour hit his tongue. He closed his eyes, grabbing Kaname's hand to hold it there in case he removed it, sucking his fingers clean before setting them free to licked his hand free of blood. Kaname watched as Zero cleaned his hand, unable to take his eyes away. His body started to shake from the need to join with Zero in some way, yet it was alive with a pleasure so intense he had to take deep breaths to cope. Each time Zero laved his fingers in ecstacy Kaname fought to stop from devouring him. It was driving him crazy but Kaname wanted Zero to come to him. He didn't want to be accused of forcing him again. However it felt like an eternity before Zero opened his eyes to look carnally at Kaname's neck, his eyes red with his intentions. It looked like Zero would be brutal. Kaname trembled again. He certainly hoped so.

"Zero. Please…" Kaname moaned, finally at his wits end. He turned his head to give Zero access, closing his eyes and waiting, hoping it wouldn't be long…

Kaname sucked in his breath as Zero began to slowly and deliberately try to drive him insane. He started by licking the blood from below his left nipple, lingering just long enough on the puckered skin to make Kaname start to curse his existence and then move gradually, slowly, upwards towards his neck. Two can play this game Zero thought, edging painfully closer, knowing where Kaname wanted him most but doing everything but. He was in the mood to exploit Kaname's greatest weakness: himself. He wanted to manipulate and to dominate even if it was for a little while; until Kaname got what he was dying for: his bite.

Zero, continuing his careful attention of Kaname's skin, edged them backwards towards the kitchen and the table. Kaname needed to be lying down for what he was about to do, else he would fall to the ground. Once they got to the fairly sturdy piece of furniture Zero pushed insistently until Kaname got the message and lay back. Zero climbed on top of him, pushing way a set of plates he had set there for dinner, sitting astraddle as the table creaked alarmingly. Zero wasn't too concerned though. Kaname wouldn't let them fall.

Zero bent to Kaname's shoulder, determined to continue where he had left off. Kaname's breathing was very near hyperventilation. He moaned and thrashed his legs impatiently as Zero began to continue to clean his shoulder and then… his neck…

"Zero! God damn it!" Kaname shoved his fingers into Zero's hair pushing his head in towards his neck. The insistent licking was playing havoc with his senses. He shuddered each and every time Zero raked his tongue slowly along his bite area. He groaned and pushed him into his neck but Zero stopped what he was doing and Kaname cried out. He had to release him or he would stay like that forever…

"Zero, you are the cruelest, piece of shit I have ever met."

Zero chuckled to himself. Kaname was insulting him. He was on the right track.

"I am only cleaning up what you spilled. You like when I am tidy."

The teasing smile on Zero's face was too much. Kaname raised his head to nuzzle Zero impatiently, nipping his neck before raking his teeth quickly along the skin. Zero tensed as exquisite sensations shot through his body, but he pushed Kaname away.

"Don't move."

"Zero. Please. I need you. Please. You know what you are doing to me. You know…"

"Shhh." Zero ran his hands into Kaname hair, soothing him. He lowered his head to Kaname's neck again, enjoying Kaname's again trembling in anticipation. He started again. Slowly. Nibbling gently and then tentative bites, just breaking the skin nothing deep, but…

Kaname nearly shot off the table. He rolled to one side then the other, impotent with desire, lost in another world where only what Zero was doing existed. He grabbed Zero close to him, and then tried to push him away, only to pull him close again. He wanted Zero to stop and continue all at once. The kitchen echoed with his cries but he couldn't stop himself. Zero was killing him. He was killing him!

"Kaname. Oh Kaname…" Zero cried, his breaths blowing Kaname's fine hair just below his ear. Zero couldn't stand it much longer either. Kaname writhing below him with that glazed look in his eyes was more than he could take. His chest burned. His body throbbed with need. Only then did Zero relent. Only then did he bite and draw deeply, taking them both to another plane that was entirely their own.

**KANAME **opened his eyes to see a pair of grey ones staring directly back into his own, and relaxed considerably, pulling the slightly wrinkled visage to his in a hot kiss before rolling its owner under him. Kaname felt alive and contented. He hadn't felt this good in months. When he had surfaced from his unconsciousness he had been so scared it had been a dream and he would have woken up alone in his bed at the guest house, fighting the urge to cry. But he was here and Zero was under him. And he wanted a lot more of him. Kaname bent to kiss him again, in a way that communicated his intentions most efficiently. But Zero protested pushing at Kaname's chest. Kaname realizing he wasn't giving up decided to listen.

"…talk."

"Huh?! What about? You'd said you were coming home."

"Yes…" Zero trailed off. Kaname's felt his heart lurch. He pulled Zero even tighter to him burying his face in his neck. Zero…

"Kaname! You are suffocating me!"

"Sorry. I couldn't stand it Zero. I couldn't stand it if you changed your mind."

"I need you too. But we need to get some things straight."

Kaname didn't move.

"I'm listening."

"I hate being a third fiddle to your marriage, but I had put up with it, because I love you. You know this right?"

"Yes." Kaname liked where this was going. He began to kiss Zero's neck. After all that blood he knew Zero must be in the mood…

"However I like having my own life. I like being independent. I feel like I have some dignity. I feel better about myself and about my life. I think I was close to a depression before Kaname. Although I love you it wasn't enough. Not when it got cold and you weren't there. Not when I needed to talk and you had to be with your family…"

Kaname lifted his head. A chill was crawling up his spine.

"What are you saying?"

Zero hated the look of fear in Kaname's eyes but he pressed on.

"I want my freedom. I want to be able to explore other options and… and…"

"Relationships."

"Yes. I want to try what you have Kaname. I want to see if there is something out there for me besides being a hanger on. Besides being an appendage to you…"

Kaname pulled away and stood. He walked over to the window looking out onto the sunlit mountains and screamed, dropping to his knees, all the anguish that ever was seemed to flow from his mouth. Zero was leaving him! Zero was leaving him…

"Kaname!" Zero cried frantically, running over to Kaname's prone frame and covering him with his own. Kaname was shaking uncontrollably and screaming. Zero held him tight willing him to stop.

"Kaname, shhhh. This isn't the end. You will always have me. I will always be there for you. You can visit. I can visit. I am just saying 'no' to being the hated outsider to what could be a perfect marriage. To what could be your happiness. Seeing my house from your room everyday is distracting to you, I think. And we both know I am not getting any younger. Sara will be with you as long as you live and I like her Kaname. She will make a good wife. I want you to give her a decent chance and stop worrying about taking care of me. You have done so almost your entire life. It is time I did and got my own life and stepped out of yours."

"You are my life Zero. I thought you understood. I thought you _understood_. When I see us I don't think of 'you' and 'me'. I think of 'us'. We are one. There is us and everyone else. If I have to lose you to gain Sara, I don't want her. Zero I will divorce her tomorrow…"

"Don't be absurd. We both know that wouldn't be the end of it, so stop talking nonsense. You can't leave her and I can't leave you, but we can be less involved in each other's lives. We can admit to ourselves that this arrangement isn't working for any of us and move on."

"No! You are just punishing me for what I did. I am sorry I lied to you. I am sorry I manipulated you. I swear I won't do it again. Please Zero stop saying these things and come back with me. Please. Please Zerooo…"

Zero squeezed Kaname tightly but didn't answer. His silence was answer enough. He just held Kaname as he sobbed, his own tears falling freely from his face. Calling quits on one hundred and forty-five years of togetherness wasn't going to be anything but devastating.

**ZERO **alighted from his jeep and looked up at the mansion he hadn't seen in several weeks. He almost felt fear as he approached it, because he hadn't seen Kaname in almost three weeks, not since their denouement in Tohoku. It wasn't his idea. Kaname simply felt betrayed. He left without a backward glance and hadn't been seen since. Zero had tried to call but Kaname was always curt and businesslike or busy. He missed him. His softness… Zero shook himself again. It was for the best. Wasn't it?

Zero wondered again at the call to come over. It hadn't been either of them but Kaname's secretary that had relayed the message. His secretary. Zero almost didn't come but then thought better of it. He kept expecting Kaname to be more personal with him, which was wrong. Kaname was treating him like he treated anyone else – with detachment. Isn't that what he'd wanted? To be just like anyone else?

Zero rang the doorbell and waited. Before long a maid answered, bowed low, and led Zero upstairs towards the bedrooms. Zero followed almost hesitantly, wondering if the maid thought he was someone else: a doctor or business associate. He tried to stop her but she insisted; leading him up to the master bedroom and, bowing again, left him there to open the door and go in. Zero raised his hand to knock but the door swung open and admitted him. Zero had known Kaname was here from the time he had mounted the stairs, so he wasn't surprised. He girded himself for what may lie ahead and entered but was brought up short by the most touching sight.

"Ah Zero! Come on, come on. If we didn't want you here you wouldn't have made it up the steps outside. We called you to show you our little rugrat…"

"Sara. I warned you…"

"Alright honey. But as Zero was invited as _my _close friend I will talk to him however I choose."

Zero heard this and stopped. How could his heart have reached such heights and then plummeted so quickly. Kaname hadn't asked for his presence. Kaname hadn't wanted him there…

"Kaname don't waste time. Go give him the baby and introduce him. I want them acquainted as soon as possible so I can have a babysitter. You know good help is hard to find."

"Yes dear."

Kaname stood and gently took the cradled child from his mother's arms and brought him towards the still struck Zero. He was a sight: this beautiful man with his sleeves rolled up carrying this tiny child as if all his life was concentrated on this spot. Zero had to clear his throat and tear his eyes away. No, it didn't get any easier.

Kaname hadn't look at Zero since he came in. He carried his son over to Zero and held him out, only curling his lip impatiently when Zero hesitated. The child was put carefully into his arms and his head rubbed before Kaname retreated to the window, again avoiding Zero. Zero tried not to think about Kaname's indifference but instead held the tiny infant in his arms and stared. So beautiful. He had exactly his father's colouring, right down to the chocolate brown eyes, as he stared at Zero as if another bazaar item had shown up in its life. Zero knew at that moment he would protect him with his life.

"I'm sorry my husband is so rude. That is why he has no friends to call. Meet Kaname Kuran Jr., Zero, my first and _last_ child."

"You are just trying to get a rise out of me, Sara."

"Too right. You have been insufferable over these last few weeks. It was a good thing Zero had given me that root…"

"Don't discuss me in front of him."

"Then I won't. Come take a walk with me Zero. I am still exhausted from trying to push that large head out of my…"

"Sara you shouldn't be up."

"Kaname I am okay. I am just tired. But I need some air after being cooped up with your moody self all day."

"Fine then! I have work to do anyway."

Kaname crossed the room and left without a backward glance, leaving Zero and Sara to their own devices.

"**SEE WHAT** I mean? I can't talk to him. He always behaves as if he is _this_ close to being violent. He spooks the staff; he upsets me. If it weren't for the facts that my parents and I aren't talking and he cries for you in his sleep, I would have left him long ago. Try bringing a child up by yourself in a hotel."

Zero turned away at this and walked quickly along the path, careful to not disturb the child who had evidently decided this was as good a place as any to get some shut eye. He rubbed his little head and gazed out upon the lake hoping to find some peace for his soul in the scenery.

"Why did you call me? He obviously doesn't want me here."

"Because. He does. He just didn't want to admit it. I knew he would always regret it if you weren't one of the first to hold his child. I can tell when he is happy. And the idiot is very happy right now, although still very heart broken. I want you to come back."

"What?!"

"I want you to come back. I need someone trustworthy to help me with little Kaname. He is at risk every moment because he is a pure-blood and so small and helpless. It wouls mean a great deal to me, Zero.

But more importantly Kaname is miserable. We are all miserable. And I miss you . It's been as boring as hell around here without someone to direct my antipathy at. Besides, you are a 'good guy', which pure-bloods mostly ridicule, but oddly so relaxing to be around..."

"So you basically want a babysitter for both the men in your life. Sara. I can't. I hate being the outsider looking in. I want something for myself."

"Who says you can't have it? You can bring… people home. Your house is downwind. You can continue to search. I think Kaname was a little too constricting and selfish. Something could be worked out for your privacy. But the current arrangement isn't working either. It is showing up on you too, Zero. You look a lot older; and miserable."

"I'm fine."

"Liar. You love him. You can't stand to be without him either. I bet you haven't looked at anyone else in all the time you were away. I bet you still have your adorable, little virginity."

"Stop it! It is none of your business. I just haven't dropped into bed with all and sundry like you both have and do. I have standards of behaviour."

Sara stopped walking, bringing them both to a halt. She turned and looked Zero in the eyes. Intently. Earnestly. He had to understand.

"It is my business Zero, because you are his. You may not know this, as I don't broadcast it too often, but I love him. I have been in love with that warm-blooded animal with the personality of a door-knob since I was five. I will likely love no-one else and I dare say we both have that in common. Stop fooling yourself. You are free and you are desperately unhappy. I know because Kaname can't help but let the depths of his despair come out when he thinks he has a private moment. And it is ugly, I can tell you. I want to be able to sleep again. I want to stop worrying about my husband again."

"Sara. I can't believe you are saying this. You, who have always been against me..."

"Only because I thought I could win. But I have tasted "winning" Zero. I hate it. I am asking you back into my marriage Zero. Do us the favour, the honour. Please."

This was nuts. She had to be nuts. Zero looked down at the baby hoping his chances with sanity were a lot better. But… there it was. A tiny spring of hope in his chest. A tiny glimmer of sheer happiness. Zero looked off in the distance again, realizing too late that he was thinking about it. Oh god, help him…

And Sara somehow sensed this. Like the good opportunist she was she pressed home the advantage.

"He could call first before he comes over. Or if you want to meet you could prearrange it and meet there or at the apartment in the house. He would have to accept your friends and loosen his hold on you. He would have to allow you to come and go as you please, and only call once a day, to see how you are. But he would have one day, where you could immerse yourselves in each other and recharge his batteries. If you do find someone someday, maybe he or she would still allow you both each other. If not well… it is up to you. But for now, what are you waiting for?"

"Sara. I don't know what to say."

"Think about it. But you have to be certain it is what you want. Kaname won't take yet another heart-break easily. He isn't taking this one well. He will fight you, but I know he will be happier, once you can convince him you are trustworthy again."

Sara smiled at Zero and took Kaname Jr. from his arms. She walked back to the house leaving him there to do as he pleased. As he stood there something made him raise his head to look at a particular window where suddenly the blind closed abruptly. Kaname. She was right, they were both miserable. Zero turned on his heel and left. He would make sure that was what he wanted first. He would do that much for him.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They all belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Closure

_by lightpathetic_

"**IS THIS **seat taken?"

Zero turned away from the tiny cabin window and looked up towards the owner of the voice. He was close to saying "yes" so the person would just go away and leave him to his thoughts, considering what Sara said he had much to think about. Instead he was assaulted by two emotions: surprise at the fact that one of the most beautiful women he had seen in a long time was determined to sit next to him, which was quickly followed by a depression so deep at the fact that she probably wasn't at all interested in his old hide and was probably looking for somewhere safe to sit and not be pestered. Zero always wondered why nature could be so cruel. He finally summoned the will to utter an answer just when the woman looked like she had decided that this one was senile.

"No! No it isn't. Have a seat."

"Thank you. It seems like everyone else in Japan has decided to go to Hokkaido at the same time..."

Zero smiled in response, trying not to stare at her perfect body. Somehow it had become the rule that if you had more wrinkles that average you became a pervert for appreciating a nicely turned out young woman. It galled him no end when this happened, considering when Kaname did it some of them would actually come over, pointedly ignore him, and become aggressively flirty with him. Of course Kaname would encourage them just to rub it in. The man was older than he was for heavens sake…

"…Pleasure"

"Sorry? Did you say something?"

"I was just asking if you were going to work or…"

"Yes! Yes. I am. Work." _Moron. Moron. Moron._

Zero was surprised by the laughter. Even more so when she stuck out her hand.

"Sakura Nakamoto. But you can call me Sakura, Kiriyuu-sensei."

"You know me?"

"Of course. You are famous in our line of work. I bet we are after the same target."

"I had no idea. You would think I would have heard of you." What Zero meant was that the other guys would have already undressed her verbally to him by now.

"Well I just joined so you probably wouldn't have heard of me. I am not even supposed to be here. It is just that I want to make my mark quickly and… I am kind of desperate for the money. I saw you and thought I would come over…"

"Are you hoping I would be persuaded to back down?" Zero said looking at her as if he was finally seeing her for the first time. Actually he liked her nerve.

"No! I wouldn't dream of doing that. I was just giving you an opportunity to save face. I do intend on bringing this one in."

Zero's mouth dropped open. Literally. Then it started. First it was giggles and then before he knew it he was doubled over as laughter filled the cabin. People turned in their seats and air hostesses drew closer at the curious sight of this elderly gentleman convulsing in his seat. He couldn't stop. He couldn't wait to tell Kaname… Zero sobered quickly. He didn't have him to laugh with anymore.

"I don't see what is so funny. You don't know what I can do."

Zero started as her voice brought him out of his reverie. He smiled at her as he came back to the present. He liked her already. He didn't think he had ever laughed that hard.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is just that is has been a very, very long time since anyone has said that to me. Thank you. I think you deserve to have the shot."

"Really? You are going home?"

"No. I want to come with you. I hope you don't mind. I have already paid for the ticket and I may be of some help…"

"…Okay. As long as you don't get in the way."

"I will… try not to."

"**BABY." **

Zero barely had time to stick his arms out before Sara dropped Kaname Jr. into them. She marched into the house and headed straight for the sofa, lying down and throwing her left arm over her eyes, moaning as if she was having the best massage. Zero sauntered into the living room more sedately and sat in a chair opposite, carefully settling Kaname onto his lap and tucking him into his blanket.

"Tired?"

"Don't ask silly questions, Zero. I am a mother to a newborn that does nothing more than nap, cry and feed all day long with a husband who might as well not exist for all the help he gives me. Do you know he expects me to get up each time? Says I don't have to go to work like _I_ don't need a break. What kind of selfish bastard did I promise to love and cherish until I die, Zero? Can you tell me that?"

"Has this little angel been giving you trouble?" Zero cooed to the tiny infant, more to tease Sara that anything else.

"Well then you go change the little angel's diaper then. The bag's over there. You'll find a bottle in there as well. I am going to sleep."

"**SO WHEN **are you coming back?"

Sara had to ask. She had come to on the couch with the realization that she had slept for six hours without interruption. Not one. She got up and went looking for Zero only to find him in the kitchen cooking a meal while holding Kaname in one arm as he stirred a sauce. Sara watched for a little while as Zero sang something off key to her child as he threw onions into a pot and tested the rice in another. It was so adorable. It was… it was what she had wanted from her husband.

Zero spun around at the question. He hadn't even noticed when she had come to stand at the doorway. He had been so engrossed. He and Ken – the nickname seemed to fit him better – had spent the day together: napping, going for a walk, shopping and finally coming home to cook. Zero had realized that Sara was desperately in need to sleep so he hadn't protested at having a baby dropped into his lap, especially since the baby and mother had traveled so far to get there. He'd simply adapted. And it was not like he was a complete novice. He had babysat for Yuuki quite a few times. Now that was when he'd had the baptism of fire. You couldn't say "no" to Yuuki.

"Back?"

"Yes. Remember? I had said I needed you."

"Oh yes…"

"Well?"

"I haven't decided as yet."

"Haven't decided!"

Sara marched over to the table and plopped down into one of the chairs, too distracted to remember she could have taken Ken so Zero could cook unhindered. She ran her hand through her hair and stared at Zero in desolation.

"Please Zero. Come back while you think. I need help. You are a natural with emotional infants. Besides I really don't see the attraction of staying in this wilderness when there is a perfectly good house going to waste nearer civilization."

"I like it here. It is peaceful and it is mine."

"I will pay. How much for one of these bounties? I will double it. I really need your help, Zero."

"Sara…"

Zero was interrupted by his cell-phone ringing. He gave Ken to his mother and went over to answer it. He saw the number and blushed. Damn! She had to call now…?

"Hello?"

"Kiriyuu-san. Am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all. I was just cooking..."

"Oh good. I wanted to thank you properly for saving my hide the other day. I guess I was in way over my head…"

"It was my pleasure. I just happened to have had that experience before that's all. One of the advantages of living so long. That and being able to tell when it's about to rain are big ones."

Zero was rewarded by a deep throaty laugh, the effects of which seemed to head immediately southward. He twitched uncomfortably, acutely aware that Sara was staring at him unabashedly listening to his conversation, and probably realizing as Kaname would have, his state of …

"Kiriyuu-san, I happen to be going on a job in Tohoku tomorrow. Some mundane registry chore. Could you meet me for lunch? Or in your case a "midday" snack…"

Zero smiled at the small joke, trying to stay suave and cool. It was certainly no secret he was a vampire, and most people assumed he was mostly nocturnal as well.

"Where?" _Calm the hell down Kiriyuu._

"Oh… um… I don't know…"

"How about you come here? I will cook?"

"…Okay, as long as you are not having me. Oh sorry," Sakura added quickly, in case he took offense, "I was just joking."

"I know. If you are uncomfortable…"

"Oh for God's sake Zero…!" Sara yelled impatiently. She'd seen smoother pre-adolescents.

"Who's that?"

"The maid. I will see you then. Call when you are in the area."

"Okay. Goodbye then."

"Bye."

Zero hung up and stood there for a while staring at the wall ahead of him. He had a date. A date! With a girl. A beautiful girl. And he was a scared as hell.

"Who was that?"

Zero turned around with the same smile and walked to the stove.

"None of your business."

"Come on Zero tell me. Do I have to show up tomorrow and introduce myself?"

Zero winced at the thought.

"I girl I met at work. I won't tell you her name."

"You don't trust me?" Sara asked sounding wounded.

"No."

Sara laughed, causing Ken to open his eyes and stare at her. She stopped abruptly.

"Is that why you won't come back? But I told you, you could date."

"Yes you did. But Kaname is another matter. He has never tolerated my so much as looking. He wouldn't take it well, Sara."

"You are wrong about that."

Zero didn't argue. He knew the man.

"I am staying here for now. I like it. You could always visit. Besides I never agreed to be your live-in nanny. I have a day job."

"Zero, if it is about money…"

"No, Sara. It is about me."

"**WHY WON'T **you talk to him for me Kaname?"

Kaname looked up from his newspaper and across to the stunning visage of the blond he was married to. He had been aware she was talking but had tuned her out determined to read the paper in peace. However, since there was a question, he returned to the present, squashing the irritation that always accompanied his having to deal with her at all. He knew he was being unfair, but he blamed this situation, blamed her, for Zero's leaving, for this constant pain he felt each time he was conscious. When he had seen Zero on the day of the birth of his child it was like a kick to the gut. If Sara hadn't been there he probably would have sunk to his knees in front of him begging him… Kaname was so tired. It took so much to just get up in the morning and move around and make the right noises and the right decisions. To go through the motions of being whole. But he had to and he did. Because Zero would come back. He just knew it. After all these years Zero must be feeling the same way. But for now, yet another step…

"Pardon me my dear?"

Sara exhaled in exasperation at the surest indication that Kaname hadn't heard a single word she had been saying for the last fifteen minutes. Truly he had gotten worst over the time since he went after Zero. Always distracted, ignoring his child, and still sleeping fitfully. Of course the non-existent sex was bad enough. Sara ached for him but Kaname always seemed too tired or distracted, and when she would press it he would become infuriated and violent. She had since learned to give him space but it wasn't easy. She wanted her husband back. She had to keep trying to make them see sense.

"I'd said that you should talk to him again. He thinks you wouldn't be able to handle it but I said you wouldn't mind Kaname. Am I right?"

"Sara what are you talking about?"

Sara inhaled deeply. So he hasn't been listening period.

"I was saying that we need Zero back. I love how he is with little Kaname. He'd be perfect to help me out and I still say you need to make up with him. You are desperately unhappy, darling."

"I am not."

Sara resisted the urge to roll her eyes and continued.

"Kaname, it is not weakness to admit that. You love him and you miss him. What I am saying is you could talk to him and assure him you don't mind that he has a girlfriend. That you could live with that and he should come back to the house…"

"What did you say?"

"I said you should tell him it is okay to come back…"

"You said he had a girlfriend?"

"Well it is early stages yet but yes, he seems to like…"

Sara was interrupted by the scraping of the chair on the marble tile as Kaname got to his feet and grabbed his suitcase.

"Kaname…"

"I am late Sara. I will talk to you later."

Kaname then headed for the door. Sara swung around in surprise. He was still a half an hour early and he hadn't kissed her goodbye.

"Kaname wait! Are you going to talk to …?"

_SLAM!_

"**KIRIYUU**-sensei, please come in and have a seat. The President will be with you shortly."

"What is this about, Hana-san?"

"I'm nor sure. The president will explain…"

"Kiriyuu!"

Both Zero and Hana jumped at the larger than life baritone that suddenly blasted forth from the President's office. Hana shook her head as she rose to show Zero in. On every day of her eleven years of service, she was sure that her nerves would give out from just the sound of the President's voice, bellowing like that. Zero shook his head and motioned for her to stay seated. There was no need to stand on ceremony. He and the President went way back.

"Please come in and close the door."

"Hello Itsuki-san. It has been a while. You are always so busy."

"And so are you. Good job you did in Hokkaido. I heard it almost got ugly."

"Almost. But everything was brought quickly under control. No harm done."

"Please have a seat."

"Thank you. I am most intrigued by this 'meeting'. Sending a 'Presidential Directive' was a bit much I thought. It sounds serious."

Itsuki squirmed in his seat, but not so just anyone would notice, but Zero did. He was around when Itsuki was just a trainee. In fact Zero had helped train him. So there were things he could read in his demeanour that other persons wouldn't pick up. Such as the fact that Itsuki had something very unpleasant to deal with.

"Kiriyuu it hurts me a great deal to do this…"

"Just say it Itsuki. It probably sounds worse than it is."

Itsuki stood and walked over to the window. He was sorry he was in this position, but there was no one else to do it. He and his advisers had talked until they were blue in the face but there was no other solution. This 'matter' could seriously damage the truce and the level of cooperation between the Vampire Council and the Hunters. This Accord had been in the works for years now and had finally been in the last stages. It was his baby. His chance to really leave a mark on the history of the organization. It would represent the highest level of cooperation and understanding with free access to records and information long hidden from human eyes; a structure for judicial redress of criminals both hunter and vampire alike with full participation from both sides. And the best of it, admission of the President of the Vampire Hunters onto a coveted seat on the Vampire Council. He Itsuki Takahashi sitting with the likes of Kaname Kuran. Speaking of which…

"It seems that you and Kuran had a disagreement?"

It was Zero's turn to squirm. He didn't like discussing his personal life, especially with his ex-partner being as notorious as he was. Zero always felt that if he opened that door people would try to take advantage of the fact that he and Kaname were close. He never answered such questions and soon people would just whisper behind his back but not mention Kaname to his face. Of course it was unavoidable when Kaname showed up on assignments, but thankfully that was not a regular occurrence.

"What is this about, Itsuki?"

The President sighed and sat again.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave the organization, Zero."

Zero sat up in his chair and stared uncomprehendingly at the rotund, balding man across from him. He was sure he heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. It really pains me to say it, considering that you taught me what I know about hunting…"

"Why! I have done nothing to deserve this!"

"Kiriyuu, calm down. You have been here a long time, and are getting quite old. Perhaps it is time to think of retirement. The others say you complain about your back…"

Zero sat back again and continued to stare as if Itsuki had grown another head. He had been bringing in some of the highest bounties, some of the most dangerous criminals and vampires. He has done his job up to today without complaint and compromise. And yet he was being fired? It didn't make any sense…

"Why did you ask about Kaname? Has this got something to do with him?"

"I never said that. We are of the opinion that you deserve to retire gracefully. Before you hurt yourself and endanger anyone in the field."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Kiriyuu…"

Zero bristled at this. He jumped to his feet, slamming his hands onto the President's desk. Itsuki started, pushing away from Zero and back into his chair. He could see Zero's fangs starting to grow and he wondered if he had made a mistake meeting him alone. He reached for the phone but Zero was much faster, yanking it away and dropping it onto the floor.

"We are not finished speaking yet."

"I have nothing more to say to you. This is a directive from your president. I expect you to clear out your things and leave immediately."

"This is about Kaname Kuran isn't it? That is why you asked me about him earlier. He put you up to this?"

Itsuki held his tongue. He wasn't about to say anymore when in fact he had already said too much. He hadn't understood why the Council had insisted on severing Zero's affiliation, considering the new Accord would have other vampires working with them. But they had been adamant. Or nothing would be done. But word in the grapevine did make it seem as though it was very personal. But he knew better than to speculate and earn anymore enemies. Kiriyuu was only one of many he was responsible for.

"No. I made the decision. You should retire gracefully and let other people have a chance to shine. I am sure you don't have to worry about money, but in any case the regular pension would be made available to you should you want it…"

"Dammit Itsuki! I want to know what the hell is going on! I have always been a hunter! I enjoy doing it. It is my heritage. It is a part of who I am. It has never been about the money. You of all people know that! Why you would suddenly insult me like this is beyond me! Why are you doing this! Admit it! You are in the Vampire Council's pocket and are selling me out!"

Itsuki got to his feet, his eyes bulging, suddenly assailed by the urge to tear Zero limb from limb. That was the last straw! He'd had it with these two!

"How dare you call me a sell-out? I have worked my ass off for this organization. I have brought it back from the brink many times and I am proud to say that it is now a force to be reckoned with in any sphere you could think of. If anything _I_ should be pissed, Kiriyuu, to see all my work possibly go down the drain because of some bloody lover's spat! You think you are angry? I am _furiou_s and _ashamed_ to have an entire organization held to ransom simply because your ex isn't getting his rocks off anymore! So you both can go hell! If you want answers go talk to him and leave me alone!"

"**I WANT **to talk to you, Kuran. Now!"

"Kiriyuu-san. I told you Kuran-sama is in a meeting!"

Kaname looked up from the portfolio he had been studying whilst his manager of the Tokyo division gave a short presentation on the feasibility of relocating their manufacturing operation, to the board of Kuran Holdings Worldwide. These were his closest advisers and most trusted employees. These were people that were quite aware who the furious intruder was and fought to keep their reactions neutral in case their boss picked up on them. It was bad enough that he had been in the foulest mood these last weeks. Making hardly any noise they rose to leave the conference room, without being bidden to do so. They already knew the drill. Zero came first.

"Wait. You don't have to leave. Samantha, does Kiriyuu-san have an appointment?"

"Quit it, Kuran! I want a word with you now!"

Kaname resumed reading the portfolio, leisurely turning the page as if nothing was amiss.

"Kiriyuu-san, I am a busy man. You cannot just barge in here…"

"Fine we will do it here. Where do you get off getting me fired!"

"Um, Kuran-sama, do you want me to…"

"No I can handle this, Samantha. You go ahead and leave.

"You are mistaken, Kiriyuu. I have no dealings inside the Vampire Hunters Headquarters. Whatever happened to your employment…"

"I _know_ it was you. You are the only one that could possibly object to my being there. For whatever reason _you_ put them over a barrel…!"

"I did nothing of the sort. I merely voiced a concern about the agreement we were discussing. It is not my fault…"

"Kaname, I know better than to fall for your double talk. You butt out of my life you god-damned son of a bitch or…"

"Or what?" Kaname asked finally looking up from his papers, "I think the worst has happened, don't you? Do you really think you can threaten me with anything else? Go away, and the next time you come here you had better have an appointment and show me the requisite respect or you will be sorry. It is not my fault you can't seem to manage your new found '_independence_'." Kaname uttered this last word with such sarcasm and pain that even Ieda looked up from her careful perusal of he shoe-tip.

Zero stared at Kaname with such a look of furious frustration. This was what he was in love with? Realizing he was getting nowhere he spun on his heel to leave. He would find a way to get around it. He didn't necessarily have to work through the Headquarters. It was just Kaname knew how much he loved his job. How much he looked forward to going out on assignments. It was a sure sign that Kaname was determined that this would not be an amicable separation.

"Kiriyuu…"

Zero stopped but he didn't turn around though. He was too angry.

"Yes!"

"Now that you are 'free' you should know that you must remember your manners. It is proper to bow before you leave my presence and you are only to address me by my honorific. You will do this now or I will make you sorry. You know I can."

"Screw. You."

Zero continued to walk towards the door. Bow! He was lucky he hadn't shot him…

Zero reached for the doorknob and tugged, but it didn't open. He sighed and turned. Kaname really was such a baby.

"Kaname…" Zero began, a warning tone to his voice, but he didn't get far. Suddenly he was assailed such a feeling of dread. Sweat broke out on his skin, and his chest began to burn.

"Don't call me that. You are a stranger to me."

"Kuran-sama!" Ieda squealed, as a colleague on her right fell over and others at the table began to choke. Even she could feel the atmosphere seem to cool almost to frostiness. She was scared. "Please! You are hurting the others as well!"

Kaname ignored her. He only had eyes for Zero. He was in the mood to humiliate him. If he could make him feel an eighth of the pain he was feeling right now Kaname would feel vindicated. It wasn't over. Kaname had much more in store. Zero's job was just the tip of the iceberg. Soon he would have nowhere to go for comfort. Nowhere.

"I said bow and address me properly."

"You don't care who you hurt. You are a bastard, Kan…" Zero groaned as the intense evil intensified in the room. Zero had never experienced such power. He fell to his knees, sure he would suffocate. He noticed one man had passed out and others were vomiting or clutching their chests. But Kaname saw none of this. He stared with unnerving intensity at him, his eyes dead, except for a gleam… That gleam looked familiar…

"Alright! Ka-Kuran-_sama. _Calm down now please. I will do it. Just calm down."

Kaname seemed to wake up as if from a stupor as Zero uttered these words. He had been so close to letting go. So close. The euphoria was still enticingly close to the surface, beckoning him to… Kaname sat back and rubbed his hand through his hair, trying to relax. Dammit. Dammit! He had almost lost it.

"Leave. All of you. Leave."

There was a scrape of chairs and commotion as people dashed from the room and some stayed to help the more incapacitated do the same. Ieda looked at Kaname with a mixture of anger and concern before she too rose to leave. She stopped close to Zero and bent to touch him as he still knelt on the floor, wondering if he was able to walk.

"Leave him. You go. Hurry."

Ieda looked at Zero for a while but then turned and left closing the door behind her.

Kaname sat for a moment longer, then walked over to where Zero knelt on the ground, still trying to catch his breath. Zero prepared himself for more punishment, but instead…

Kaname knelt and pulled Zero to him, holding him tightly. He moaned at the contact, his face dipping to Zero's hair bury to his nose in it, unable to resist trailing kisses down to Zero's neck. His insides seemed to uncoil as he did this, that constant ache he had been living with over the last few weeks seemed to ebb away. Kaname shook as he rocked him gently, enjoying Zero's reaction as he moaned softly as Kaname nibbled his neck.

"Kaname…"

"Why do you need her Zero? Why do you need anyone else but me? I don't understand it. If I could maybe I could cope. Maybe I could let you be. But all I feel is the need to be with you and I can't understand how after all this time you suddenly don't feel the same way. How you could just discard me and move on as if I were nothing to you?"

"That's not true! You were the one that didn't return my calls; that always avoided me! I never wanted us to completely…"

"But you don't want to be mine either. You want to be free. You want to be away from me. I will never be satisfied with scraps of affection, Zero. I want all of you: body and soul. Do you know how betrayed I feel? How hurt? I thought you understood I _had_ to marry. What is your excuse? Why do you need her? Do you know what it does to me the thought of anyone else touching you? Your skin, your lips, your… blood… I literally burn with an anger and pain so intense I can't see straight. Tell me why, Zero? Why can't you be satisfied with just me? Don't you love me anymore? Have you never really loved me?"

"Kaname! No! It is not that. I do love you. I will always love you. You broke my heart when you went off on your honeymoon and left me without a word for days. I died each time you left me to go back to Sara. I've asked myself those same questions, Kaname. Why can't you just be with me, like we were before? But nothing is as it was before. That is what we have to face. You are married and always absent and now I need to see if I can be somebody apart from you. I need it, Kaname. I am not the type to just sit and wait for scraps of affection either. I want to know if I am a man; if I have the courage to live as well. You have always sheltered and protected me. I can hardly remember when I haven't been with you. So now I want the chance I never had before. I just want to see if I could have had those things I always dreamt I would have with Yuuki. I want to see what my baby would look like. I don't want the last of my clan to be me…"

Zero stopped as Kaname dropped him and rose to his feet. He strode over to the plate glass windows that overlooked Tokyo and stayed like that, staring off into the distance. So that was it. Zero resented him for stealing away his childhood dreams. Despite all he tried to do to make it up to him, despite all he was and made himself into. He would never be enough. Never.

"Kaname…"

"Just go Zero. I hope you can finally have what you want. I won't bother you again."

"Kaname I don't want that either! Can't we still…"

"No. It's… impossible. I think a clean break is best for both our sakes."

"Kaname."

"Goodbye Zero. I will explain to Sara."

Zero looked upon the stubborn form before him one last time and then turned to leave. Then something made him turn again and bow very low. Then he left.

Kaname waited until the door was closed before he moved. He turned and walked through the connecting door into his office, closing and locking the door. He walked up to his desk and pulled a drawer near the bottom, uncaring as the lock mechanism protested noisily as it broke under his action. Reaching inside he pulled out the package and began to unwrap it, sitting at his desk in one fluid motion. Once done he broke of a piece of the chocolate and… Wait. He had forgotten something.

"Samantha. Call my realty acquisitions department and let Kaede know I won't be going ahead with the deal in Tohoku. Have her make sure that the eviction notice is not served. Is that clear?"

"Yes Kuran-sama. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. But cancel all my appointments for the rest of today and make sure I am not disturbed for any reason. Understand?"

"Yes. Even if Kuran-san calls?"

"Yes." Kaname answered, with a wry twist of his mouth, "especially then."

Kaname hung up and popped the piece into his mouth and began to chew, followed quickly by another. He turned the chair towards the lights of Tokyo and relaxed into his chair. He smiled for the first time in a very long time, as a feeling of peace came over him. The pain would finally go, he thought as he lifted the hand he had touched Zero's hair with to his nose. He would finally sleep. And Zero… would finally be happy.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – aside from the ones I invented of course. I am grateful to VK and Hino-sensei._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sakura and Kaname

by lightpathetic

"**YET ANOTHER** lovely meal, Kiriyuu-sensei."

"Thank you. Sorry about the pepper. Kaname loves it very spicy so I always just dump half the pot in automatically."

"It was okay. Once I got the milk." Sakura laughed, noting that Zero again mentioned Kaname quite casually, although he always shut up when asked a direct question, much to her chagrin. It was fascinating hearing about the other side of the notorious couple. It was nothing sneaky she thought. Their relationship was public knowledge and now, so was their breakup. And she had always been fascinated by Kaname Kuran. Who wouldn't be? The feared pure-blood, rumoured to have killed two others of his kind with his bare hands, who seemed to have his fingers in many pies in Japan and across the world. She had been prepared to see the other half of such dynamism as more cultured and refined. And rich. What she saw was a simple, kindly gentleman, almost shy, who lived in a small, worn, two storey house in the country. Hard to believe coming from such wealth…

"Let me help you with these."

"No! You are a guest Sakura. Please be seated. Just keep me company while I collect them and then we could…"

"Lie on the couch and neck until morning?"

Zero dipped his head and blushed, turning away to hide his embarrassment. Young women today were so forward!

Sakura saw his discomfiture and laughed. This was almost too easy. Too…

_RING!_

"Damn! Would you get that Sakura?"

"Your phone?"

"Hurry!"

"Okay!"

Sakura ran into the other room and picked up the phone wondering who it could be. What if it was Kaname Kuran himself?

"Hello?"

"Put Zero on the phone."

"I'm sorry but he is a little…"

"Shut up you damned bitch! I said put Zero on the phone now or I swear I will hunt your ass down and tear you apart myself!"

**WHEN ZERO **arrived at the house there were quite a few cars outside and a crowd gathered outside the door. As Zero approached they turn around and gawked at him and some he knew from the media approached him. But he studiously ignored them and walked up to the door and rang the bell. It swung open to reveal Sara herself, her eyes red from tears.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs." She said, slamming the door on the curious. If only she could have mustered the strength to scare them away. But she was too worried. She marched ahead of Zero and up the stairs and towards the main bedroom, pushing open the door to reveal…

"Kaname!"

Zero ran to him, but stood by the side of the bed unsure what to do. There were so many tubes…

"They are pumping his stomach." Sara said in a flat emotionless drawl, "He ingested enough chocolate to kill a vampire four times over. Plus he was sitting in his office for hours. If I hadn't gone to find him when he hadn't come home…"

Sara broke out into fresh tears. She hadn't known she had any left. Her eyes hurt from the effort.

Zero approached her to pull her into his arms, but she avoided him. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I begged you Zero. I _begged _you. But you were so selfish."

"Sara. That is unfair. How was I supposed to know he would try this! Kaname is too arrogant to kill himself!"

"Not when it comes to you!" Sara spat, her eyes flashing the fire of serious fury, "Not when it comes to his precious pet! He would rather die that be without you! Never mind the pure-blood wife and _son_. God, he is so pathetic. So weak. I can't believe I did this to myself. I should never have married him. My father must be laughing…"

"Sara. Get a hold of yourself. You are distraught."

"No. Maybe I am finally clear, Zero. Maybe he should die. Put him out of his misery."

"Sara…"

"Excuse me."

Zero swung around to come face to face with a rather harried looking medical practitioner. Zero had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed his presence.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to report that there is a good chance he will recover fully. We got most of the chocolate removed and he should sleep off the rest with the help of the blockers we injected. We did give him a sedative, because he tried to remove the tube earlier and fight us, so he should sleep for the next twelve hours. Please don't be concerned if you cannot wake him. We had to be thorough or he could have done us some damage."

Zero exhaled in relief and Sara broke down. It had been too close for the both of them. This time Sara didn't fight Zero as he pulled her into his arms. She had been so afraid.

"I will take care of this Sara. He won't do this again, I promise."

"You are coming back? Zero I told you. He won't survive without you. He won't."

**KANAME **awoke to the worst headache he had ever had in his entire life. It pounded away at his skull with the same ferocity and timbre of a jackhammer. It fact he touched his head to see if there was one positioned on his left temple just in case he was in hell and that was his punishment. No. No jackhammer. Could it be? He was still alive?

He peeked open one eye and saw the light of day still clinging to the curtains. Then he saw an enormous crack in the masonry next to the window. Kaname sat up, prying his eyes open properly with all the will he possessed, scanning the room carefully just to be sure. He was here before. Wasn't this Zero's house?

"Ah. You are awake. Finally. The doctor said you would be out for a while but it turned out to be a day and a half. You must have really needed to sleep."

Kaname froze at the sound of Zero's voice right next to his ear. He could feel his breath on the shell. Just like he used to do. Whisper into his ear first thing in the morning, his naked body pressed into his. He was dreaming. Maybe he _was_ dead…

"Zero?"

"Yes?"

"Am I dead?"

Zero chuckled and turned Kaname's head towards him with one hand.

"No. But you nearly did succeed. I can't tell you how upset we are. Sara was beside herself and I… Do you want some water?"

"Please."

Zero removed his leg from Kaname's and rolled to the edge of the bed and stood. Kaname had been right. He had been naked. And in bed with him.

"How are you feeling?" Zero asked, whilst filling the glass with water.

"Like I should shoot myself. My head feels as if my brains are forcing their way through my left temple."

"That's what you get for trying death by chocolate I guess. Here."

Kaname took the glass and downed it in one go, gesturing for another. Zero obliged.

"Why am I here?"

"We thought you needed somewhere quiet to recoup. Plus I wanted you all to myself."

"What?"

Kaname looked at Zero with a sort of desperation, as if he wanted what was happening to be true but not trusting his luck in the slightest. Zero swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, but pressed on. He would fix this. It was his promise to both of them.

"Yes. I want to persuade you," Zero said as he handed Kaname the glass and slid back into bed with him, "to take me back."

Kaname turned away and looked back at the lit curtains.

"I know what you are doing. Do you think I am stupid? Suddenly you want me after I… After I…" Kaname couldn't say it. He felt so stupid. So weak. To be sitting there after he had attempted something so cowardly, even being so incompetent that he couldn't even succeed at it. He had never really been incompetent at _anything_. Except keeping Zero. Except making Zero happy.

Kaname swallowed some more water and scooted to the edge of the bed hoping to get up and run away. He didn't want to be seen by anyone least of all the reason for his shame. But he felt a tug on his arm and was pulled quite easily back onto the bed. Kaname did a double take. That wasn't right. Something wasn't right…

"Let me go."

"No. Not until I get what I want."

Zero tugged him back and removed the glass from his hand, placing it on the table next to the bed. He then pushed Kaname onto the bed and covered his body from head to toe. He felt Kaname shake as he responded to his touch, absorbing the contact like a thirsty cactus. Zero fought for composure. His Kaname had always seemed so strong. He hadn't realized just how weak he was. A weakness that had stemmed from his trying to help him the first place. After all these years he had forgotten that simple fact. Zero was indebted to Kaname. A debt he could never repay, Kaname having paid the price that would change him forever. They were tied together. Zero had seriously miscalculated in trying to break it. His life belonged to Kaname.

Zero lowered his head and brushed his lips against Kaname's, licking until they parted almost of their own volition. Only then did Zero lower himself into the kiss, sucking Kaname's lips until he couldn't stand it anymore and hooking his hand around Zero's head, turned his and drove his tongue into Zero's mouth, hungry for him, desperate for him. Kaname had questions; wanted to fight what almost killed him to think was pity. But his hunger for Zero won out. He dipped his other hand to Zero's arousal where it leaked against his leg and squeezed, enjoying immensely when Zero groaned into his mouth and removed his hands to pin them on either side of his head. Kaname frowned and tugged, expecting to easily unpin them but…

"What the hell?"

Kaname tugged again as realization hit. What he had felt earlier. What happened to his strength? He tried to reach into Zero's mind to make him let go… but nothing. Nothing!

Kaname began to panic even as he felt Zero's lips on his neck…

"Zero! My powers! They're gone!"

"I know. I sealed them. Damn Kaname, hold still. It has been so long…"

"You what!" Kaname struggled some more, tears coming to his eyes. If he didn't feel bad enough having been caught trying to kill himself, he had the indignity of being weaker than Zero physically. He panicked as Zero held him easily. They were a part of him. He didn't feel whole.

"Kaname! There is no need to panic. It is temporary. I had to seal you so you would be easier to control. I can't keep you sedated forever. We needed to deal with your unhappiness. Once I feel sure you will be okay and won't harm yourself or me I will take it off."

"Zero. I hate this! I can't tell you how much I hate this!"

"Why? Because you feel vulnerable? I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

"No! Give them back! Zero…!"

Zero bent in for another kiss, temporarily silencing Kaname. He again lifted his head and held Kaname's terrified gaze.

"Kaname. I won't leave your side. I will protect you. Trust me. Please. I just want to make sure you hear me out and that you won't hurt yourself anymore. I hope you never feel the fear I did when I… saw your lifeless body like that yesterday. I almost lost you and I won't let that happen again. Never. You are too essential to me. I love you too much."

"Liar! Stop saying these lies! You wanted to leave me! You are just here out of pity! 'Poor, pathetic Kaname tried to kill himself because some ex-human left him'. It hurts much worse, you know that? To know you are just here to save me. Otherwise you would be elsewhere. With _her_. I already know I can't make you happy Zero. You think you can take away my identity and give me a few kisses and I will believe you! Give me some credit for intelligence!"

Zero didn't know what to say. He was right. He wouldn't be here if Kaname hadn't behaved in such a desperate manner. But he knew he had to stay now. There would be no more talk of freedom. However, it didn't fill him with frustration and anger as it would have a day ago. Now he felt a renewed purpose. There were many things he had been blind to in his selfishness, that he was free of now. For instance that fact that he would never truly love anyone else.

"I love you. I have loved since the day you told me what it took for you to help me as you had. Of course, as you remember, it took me a long while to realize it. I can be so blind, Kaname. I thought the way to take away the hurt I felt from having to share you, was to find someone for myself. I clung to this thought desperately thinking it was the answer…"

"And suddenly it isn't anymore? How convenient!" Kaname scoffed, yanking ineffectually at his arms. Zero easily held him.

"It took my almost losing you to make me see that. I could never find anyone on the face of this earth as worthy of respect and love as you are. I too felt the pain ever since we broke up but I had just thought it was necessary. I was so stupid. Please Kaname. Forgive me. Please."

Kaname looked away, fighting tears unsuccessfully. It was what he had been dying to hear but, he couldn't allow himself to trust the words. He couldn't take it again. He felt like if Zero changed his mind again, the pain itself would kill him. He was too scared. He couldn't. He couldn't! Kaname struggled afresh.

"Let me up. Dammit! I can't think like this."

"I was hoping for that. I don't want you to think. You would probably reject me. Instead I want… you to… _feel_."

Zero dropped kisses on Kaname's neck, and then continued to nibble and suck until he felt Kaname start to relax, his breathing becoming more erratic. Zero raked his teeth against his bite area and Zero heard as Kaname sucked air through his teeth as sensation shot through him. Kaname always seduced him like this when Zero was angry with him and turnabout was fair play…

"Zero… Please… Don't play with me. Please mean it. I couldn't handle it…"

"I swear. Kaname. My love…"

Zero released Kaname's arms and plundered his mouth afresh aching to feel Kaname touch him. And it wasn't long before he did and… all hell broke loose. Zero rolled and pinned Kaname arms again as he couldn't stand the onslaught. Kaname moaned and arched in protest, trying to pull his hands away again. But Zero held them fast as he began at Kaname's ears, sucking, licking, then blowing on them until Kaname moaned again and tried to move away, his eyes squeezed shut as his toes curled.

"Dammit, Zero… Let me go!"

"Not yet."

Zero moved lower and sucked Kaname nipples, enjoying as Kaname's arousal jerked heavily against his leg. Forcing himself to slow down, he licked each nub of puckered skin, savouring each new contact. Then when Kaname relaxed into the sensation he would draw it into his mouth and sucked the hell out of it. Kaname was starting to whimper loudly. Zero was enjoying himself. Kaname would never have stood for this before.

"Zero. You are driving me crazy. Zero. I swear… Please. Let me touch you..."

"No. No. No." Zero wanted Kaname to come apart under him. He wanted to watch as Kaname went nuts under his tongue. Finally having enough of his nipples Zero moved southward again, pulling Kaname's arms with him as he began to dip his tongue into Kaname navel then out again, licking the plane of his lower stomach in between. Kaname rolled around and began to curse. Zero even heard some new words as Kaname's eyes rolled back in his head and sweat broke out on his gorgeous body. Zero felt himself begin to shake. He wasn't immune himself, especially as Kaname was now using his feet to full effect, running them restlessly along his side, before dipping under his body to…

Zero breath caught in his throat. Quickly he hoisted Kanames legs over his shoulders and then reached for his hands again. The position made Kaname… very vulnerable to him. He almost didn't know where to start.

Kaname was trembling violently now as he watched Zero positioned himself to take him into his mouth. But Zero hesitated. Kaname fell back onto the bed and curse loudly. Was the man trying to kill him?

"Release me Zero. I am begging you. I will do anything you want just let me go. _Zero_… Oh God! Oh God!"

"Relax, Kaname. I just want to make this good for you."

"Zero it was good the moment you first kissed me. Now let me go please…"

Zero laughed, and dipped his head, taking a very long, leisurely stroke of his tongue from root to tip. The seal won't last too much longer. He wondered how many times he could make Kaname lose himself before then…

**THERE WAS** knocking. He was sure.

Kaname sat up and looked around groggily, trying to figure out where the tapping noise was coming from. Then he heard the voice. A female voice.

"Zero? Are you there?"

Kaname glanced back at where Zero lay still asleep and smile satisfactorily at his handiwork. Zero had released him eventually, and Kaname was not the type to be upstaged. He inhaled the sweet smells of Zero's sex and sweat and dipped to kiss his cheek as Zero remained dead to the world, having been wrung dry by the time Kaname was done with him. Kaname was so happy. Deeply and unreservedly happy. Zero was back. Zero was his again.

"Zero!"

Kaname whirled back towards the sound. He rose and walked over to the door colliding heavily with it. Kaname cursed softly as he hopped around holding his nose. He had forgotten about the seal. He was so used to opening door with his mind. Dammit. The pain wasn't going away fast enough. That coupled with the fact that Zero has fed from him made Kaname thoroughly irritable. Why won't she go away? Was she trying to wake up the entire province?

Kaname finally reached the front door and pulled at the knob, yanking it back fully. Sakura stared wide eyed at the naked young man before her, with wild hair and bruised skin, holding his nose as if he were trying to stop it from falling off. The look of intense irritation making her completely at odds with herself.

"Oh! I am sorry! I was looking for Zero Kiriyuu! Forgive me! Maybe…"

"What do you want?"

"Like I'd said Zero Kiriyuu. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I will try his cell again."

"No need." So this was the girl. Kaname sized her up carefully. She really was very stunning. But her manners were lacking. He disliked her already.

"So he is here then? I just wanted to see if he was alright. He rushed off last night after he got a call… Do you think you could put on some clothes, child?" Sakura hated country folk. They were this close to being animals themselves. He was probably some local boy Zero was letting stay the night or something. Really, he was too kind.

Kaname stepped back in surprise. Child? He didn't look that young, did he?

Sakura sucked in a breath through her teeth, pushing past the irritating kid to walk into the house. She could see she wasn't going to get any answers from him. It had fallen dark. Just the time Zero would certainly be up. His car was outside. Where was he?

"Zero!"

"My, you both are on a first name basis already?"

"Of course. We are dating. Did you say he was here?"

"No I didn't say. You just barged in."

Sakura turned back to the irritating child with the rapidly swelling nose. He spoke very well for a country bumpkin. She guessed he'd had some schooling.

"What happened to you? A fight?"

"No. Zero and I got a little rough. But I don't mind. I like it that way."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. What had she walked into? She stepped away ostensibly to check the kitchen, but quickly drew her weapon from her holster.

"You! Stay where you are! Have you anyone else with you?"

"Anyone else?"

"Other vicious little snots out to take what doesn't belong to them."

"You think… I'm a burglar?" Kaname couldn't resist. He started to giggle.

"What's so funny! You are probably high on drugs as well. God I hate people like you. All my life I have had to fight to keep what little I owned from scum like you. You probably took advantage of his generosity and then struck when he wasn't looking. Am I right? I could shoot you right now!"

"Look. Calm down. Would I be naked if I were a burglar…?"

"Where is he?"

"Come I will show you."

Sakura gestured for him to move ahead as they slowly mounted the stairs. Kaname hated feeling so helpless. Of course he would have disarmed the little nutcase by now if he'd had his powers. Without them he didn't even feel confident enough to kick her. He wasn't too worried though. She was in for a surprise.

Sakura stopped at the entrance to the bedroom and carefully scanned it as the child walked confidently up to the bed and mounted it snuggling into Zero and kissing him!

"Zero, wake up. Your crazy girlfriend is trying to shoot me."

What was this? What…?

"Huh? Kaname, shut up and let me sleep."

"Zero I am serious. I would have taken care of her myself but I am _sealed._"

"Kaname…" Zero was sure Kaname was just trying to trick him. He rolled over and…

"Sakura!"

"Zero! I …" Kaname? That… That was Kaname Kuran! Holy shit! She had pulled a gun on Kaname Kuran! The only reason she was still breathing was probably that seal they were talking about. Sakura backed out of the room and ran down the stairs. Zero jumped up to follow but stopped.

"I have to explain. I don't want to leave it like this. I just want to let her know, Kaname."

"I think she already does. But if you feel you still have to. I'll be here. I promise."

Zero dropped a kiss on the rather suspicious looking nose and ran downstairs. He caught her easily, just before she opened her car door.

"Sakura! I am sorry you had to see it like that. I was meaning to call you but I…"

'It's alright. I suppose there was a chance it would happen. I am more upset that I pulled a gun on Kaname Kuran than anything else. I hope I still have a job in the morning." Sakura smiled weakly, unable to bring herself to meet his eyes. What was it with these men and unabashed nakedness?

"I'll see you at work. I suppose you will get your job back now."

"Sakura. I really did want to…"

"Okay. Leave it. It was a few dates. Geez you would think you had proposed or something. You are so old fashioned. Good night."

"Goodnight Sakura."

Zero stepped back and let her get into the car. He stayed as he watched her drive off and leave his line of sight. That was it. His first and last foray into dating. He tore his eyes from the road and looked up to his bedroom window and saw that Kaname was watching him, with something like concern in his eyes. Zero waved and smiled, breaking into a trot back to the house. There were no regrets. Being a man was also about knowing where your duties and responsibilities lie, and his were with Kaname. He owed him too much. He would never make him suffer like that again.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this story but these are not my characters – except for Sakura. They belong to Hino-sensei and "Vampire Knight"._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Nature and Nurture

_by lightpathetic_

"**OOOOHHH **shit!! Kaname!!"

Zero emitted a long, tortured, but thoroughly satisfied, groan as he sank back against the tile for the last time, trying almost unsuccessfully to catch his breath. He pulled at Kaname's head where it rested against his neck, towards his for a quick kiss before nuzzling him contentedly. He could tell the water had gone cold from time Kaname had surprised him in the shower, but as Kaname's body shielded him from it, it wasn't uncomfortable. He took the luxury of resting a while in this position before lifting his head and bothering to speak.

"Geez, Kaname. That was... Where do you get these ideas?"

Kaname smiled and kissed Zero again.

"Did you like it?"

Zero opened his eyes and looked into Kaname dark gaze, somewhat incredulously.

"Are you serious?! You blew my mind! Did you …?"

"Yes. That moment when you threw your head back and sucked in your breath threw your teeth, moving your hips impatiently."

Zero cheeks reddened at Kaname's meaning but he tried to cover it by pushing him away.

"Get out. I need to get ready. Ken will be over any minute. We are going fishing today."

Kaname didn't budge.

"Fishing?"

"Yes. My father used to take me when I was his age. I'll always remember…"

"… How boring it is."

"Well have you any other ideas? What did your father do?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Kaname looked him in the eyes with a sort of "I dare you to ask" look and Zero thought it best to not bother. He probably peeled his first human when he was two…

"No. Now go. He will be here…"

"He is already here. About twenty minutes now. I can hear the television in the bedroom."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me!!"

"As I remember, when he came, you were too and you were begging me quite loudly not to stop…"

"Shh!! He can hear you!!"

Zero smacked his head. That meant he would have heard him behaving like that.

"It doesn't matter, I told you. You keep getting upset over nothing. I heard my parents all the time. I think I turned out fine."

"You would think so. Besides I am not his parent…"

"You are. Practically. I told you that."

"But…" Zero whispered, ignoring Kaname's roll of his eyes as he dipped yet again to kiss Zero's neck, "Aren't you worried about what type of impression you are giving him? I mean you are living with his mother and doing this with me. You would think you would be discrete."

"Why?"

"Out of respect! Because it wrong! Because it is fked up. Pick one!"

Zero shoved Kaname away and stood, pushing at the shower door to exit and slamming it behind him. Dammit, did he truly see nothing wrong with carrying on like this in front of his own child? Didn't he worry about teaching his child values? Or standards? Or even decency?

"Zero. Zero! Wait!"

"Geez how can I face him…"

"Zero!"

Kaname caught and drew Zero to him, his arms crisscrossing Zero's chest. Kaname hated fighting after sex. It was such a waste all round.

"Look. There is nothing wrong with making love to the person you love and Ken knows how I feel about you. I don't hide it. This isn't the first time he's heard us. He is a pure-blood. His hearing is very good, and I love making love to you… As often… as I… can…" Kaname was punctuating his words with kisses to Zero's ears and neck, enjoying the feel of Zero weakening against him.

"But Kaname. I don't… I don't want him to end up resenting me. I love him. I love how he looks up to me. I don't want to lose that."

And that was true. Ken was an unnerving child. He was three going on forty. He was very quiet and thoughtful most of the time. Zero often failed trying to deliberately get him to laugh. But the weird thing was that Ken spent most of his time with Zero. Despite how inadequate Zero felt simply because he couldn't seem to impress him, Zero could sense his comfort and his interest. It was a while before Zero relaxed a little and went with the flow. He didn't know if it was because his mother had conned Zero into so much babysitting when he was younger, but Ken was very attached to him, and Zero was seriously flattered. He never wanted to disappoint him.

"He won't. He's my son. Besides we talked to him about the whole situation already. He understands. He does. Don't worry."

Really? All this time he had wasted trying to hide their sexual relationship and Ken already knew…

"You could have told me that small detail Kaname."

"Then you wouldn't have enjoyed sneaking around to do it…"

"Alright! Enough with the smut. You may be comfortable with this, but not me. Please leave. I need to get ready."

"Spoilsport."

"**SO YOU JUST **hold the pole and hope one of them bites?"

"Well. Yes…"

"Nothing else?"

"No…"

"Why is this fun?"

Zero opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He'd wondered the same thing himself when he was about Ken's age. He wondered why he'd felt the urge to do this with him, even though he had felt the same way. He just knew it was a memory he'd always have of his father; sitting together and talking. And then there was the excitement of actually getting a bite, the pride he'd felt as his father had praised him. Maybe that was what happened. A long line of men that subjected their sons to fishing simply because of some vague sense of happiness they remembered many years later. Perhaps it was time to break the cycle.

"Would… would you rather do something else instead?"

"No. I just wondered what the rules were. I will try it if you will."

"Okay. Well, I think it's about strategy. You put thought into your equipment: the strength of the pole, the effectiveness and aptness of the lure. Also the conditions, and your patience with yourself and the fish. You have to be able to sit still, quietly and outwait them. Then once you have done all these things properly you will be rewarded with dinner. At least I think that is the premise."

Zero watched as Ken considered this for a moment then he got out of the jeep and headed to the back where the equipment was stored. Zero knew this as his way of accepting the endeavour and said nothing as he too alighted from the vehicle and walked to where Ken was already unloading. Even as small as he was he was still very strong. Zero had long stopped being concerned about him lifting huge weights, a natural instinct in an adult. Ken liked to help him out where he could.

They had driven to the river near Kaname's "cabin". Zero had noticed on their times up there that the river was always teeming with fish although Kaname had no interest in sticking a line in when all he had to do was "pull" them from the water… Zero wondered again if this was a good idea. Ken had yet to show if he had any talents like his parents, but he still wondered if he would be bored stiff. Ah well, he could try it for just an hour.

Zero watched as Ken gathered up several buckets of gear and headed off towards the bank.

"Ken! Be careful…"

"I know. Stop worrying."

He was truly his father's son. Already ordering him around. Zero shook his head and followed. They eventually picked a spot that protruded a little into the water and set up they chairs and assembled their equipment. Zero showed Ken by demonstration and he quickly picked it up only having trouble with the size of various things, but as he hated when Zero fussed, Zero kept silent as he watched him adjust and soon they were both ready to try it.

"Which bait do you want to try? We have bread, worms and cheese."

"Cheese please."

"Okay."

Zero handed it to him, choosing a worm for himself. Once done they cast their lines, Ken again picking it up smoothly, quite showing up Zero's hesitancy. Then they both settled down to wait.

"Can we talk while this is happening?"

"Sure Ken."

Zero looked away from the peaceful landscape of shimmering water and gentle breezes to the somber child who sat rather importantly next to him. He was always stunned by how much like a miniature Kaname he looked. Dark brown hair and deep brown eyes set in pale white skin that always looked as if the weight of the world was on his little shoulders. Zero always wondered what he pondered so deeply. They had certainly done nothing to cause this state. He and Sara always tried to spoil him, even though Kaname was a bit tougher. If anything they always showered him with attention. But for some reason Ken was just Ken. Quiet, thoughtful and subdued. But kind. Perhaps he would loosen up later like his father.

Ken too looked up at Zero then back at the water when he saw he had Zero's attention.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed. I don't mind that you love my father."

Zero coughed as some saliva went down the wrong way, but put his hand up when Ken looked at him with concern. So he had heard their conversation and probably almost everything else as well. Zero was a tad mortified. He flushed to the roots of his hair.

"I uh…"

"You make him very happy. He only laughs when he is with you. You must be very important to him. So there is nothing wrong is there?"

"I…"

"You were a human once? Mother says you are Father's pet ex-human. What is being human like?"

"What…?" Zero forgot his anger at Sara at the question. How could he explain something like that?

"It feels normal, Ken. You don't know anything else until you change. But your senses aren't as developed. Like there are many things I wouldn't be able to hear or see or smell if I were human, but you don't miss it. And, of course, you don't crave blood."

"Do humans hate us?"

"They fear you, yes. Those that know of you. You were told to keep it a secret right?"

"Yes." Ken played with the pole a little pulling the line and then letting it loose. Zero thought it was the end of the questions. He settled back into fishing but Ken spoke again.

"I get really hungry sometimes. Sometimes when I am around you it becomes almost unbearable. Father says I should only drink those tablets. That I shouldn't harm anyone. But then I smell him with you. I smell your blood. It is very sweet."

"Ken…"

"You think I am a bad person? For wanting this? Are you afraid of me now?"

"No. You are not bad. That is your natural instincts. I have those times too. It is something you have to control. You can't always give in to your instincts else many people will get hurt."

"I know. But it is hard, especially when we are alone like this and you are so close. Do you think I could ever…?"

"Ken…"

"No I wouldn't do it. It is just difficult. I felt like letting you know so you could help me…"

"Of course. Have you talked to your father about this?"

"No. He would make me stop seeing you."

"He wouldn't."

"He would. Because he would know exactly how I feel. He made me promise to tell him when I felt this way. But I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Ken…" Zero didn't know what to say. No wonder he didn't let him touch him any more. This had been since he was just under two years old. What a long time to fight with yourself.

"'Ji-san! My line! It's moving!"

"You caught one! Wait! Don't let it get away!"

"What should I do?!"

"Reel it in! Hold the rod higher up and reel with your right… that's it. That's very good. Well done. We'll cook it, before he head back."

Ken turned to him and smiled broadly, obviously pleased with himself. Zero's heart skipped a beat as he realized that they'd just had the moment, the moment he'd always remember from his childhood, but this would be poignant for others reasons, as well. Ken's chilling, fanged smile and glowing red eyes showed that he wasn't just a harmless little boy anymore.

"**FATHER,** it was huge. You should have seen it."

Ken yawned and practically fell back against the pillows. He was bone tired.

"Alright tell me about it when you wake up. Sweet dreams."

Kaname stood and walked towards where Zero stood by the door to Ken's room watching the play between the father and son. It always filled him with the sweetest angst to watch it, not that he was very unhappy or anything. Kaname put his arm around Zero's waist and kissed him quickly on the lips before ushering him outside to close the door. They then turned and headed towards the study where they could have a drink before Zero went home. Zero had protested at this considering they had returned during the afternoon, having spent the early morning fishing, and Kaname needed his sleep. But Kaname shrugged it off and insisted. Maybe he wanted to talk.

"Zero. Did Ken say anything to you? Or do anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really. He…"

"What?"

"We just talked about his instincts." Zero felt bad being so vague, but he didn't want to reveal too much and betray his trust. It wasn't as if he had done anything about them.

"He mentioned them to you? That's a relief."

Zero was surprised. He hadn't expected that reaction. Kaname laughed at the look on Zero's face.

"It's just that I know around his age I was becoming aware of my thirst as well. But I lived around fully practicing vampires so it was a natural progression to… feeding."

Kaname handed Zero a drink and plopped down onto the brown leather couch beside him, wrinkling his noise at the smell of fish and sweat on him but still snuggling into his shoulder. Zero moved unconsciously to accommodate him as he had done a million times before and continued to listen.

"However as he is on a regimen of blood tablets, I wondered how he was really coping. Whenever I ask he would say he is alright. But I know it must be hard on him. I had to make a deliberate choice after my parents died, after the incident with…"

"I know Kaname. He seems alright but he did say he was craving human blood. I wasn't sure what to say to him. It…"

"Scared you?"

Zero looked away. He should be ashamed.

"He is so small Kaname."

"But he is my son. What is inside me is something he also has to learn to control. I will need to pay closer attention. Perhaps you shouldn't go out alone with him anymore."

"Kaname! No! He'd said you'd do this. I don't think he would hurt me…"

Suddenly the temperature in the room seemed to dip considerably. Zero shivered and fought off the feeling of fear that threatened to drown him as he pulled back. Kaname raised his head.

"I love you, Zero, but you need to be reminded how I really feel when I am with you."

"Kaname! Stop this!"

"The scent of you alone makes my insides ache. But knowing how your blood tastes, makes it almost irresistible to stop myself sinking my fangs into you. And not just the tame little sips I take from you when we make love. No I want to devour you. Literally. Sink my fangs deep into you and feel your flesh tear as I shake my head to loosen your head from your shoulders, just to get that first spurt of warm blood, that smell of fear and submission as I swallow the flesh at your throat…"

Zero pushed Kaname away and stood, avoiding Kaname's gaze, knowing what it would be like. He forced himself to feel anger instead of the almost paralyzing dread that wanted to take hold of him.

"Kaname. Cut it out or I am leaving!"

As soon as it had started it stopped and Zero took a deep, steadying breath. He hated when Kaname did that.

"Zero. You have nothing to fear from me. I love you. Killing you would be like killing myself. But I want you to see that that is what a pure-blood vampire lives with. Every second of every day. Don't fool yourself otherwise. Ken is young. His feelings may be harder to ignore. If you think Ken is a danger to you, you shouldn't be alone with him. Did he say anything to indicate this?"

"No. It was a general conversation on his instincts. Nothing as sinister as what just happened." Zero was sure Kaname was just being overly dramatic. Ken was fine.

Kaname sighed, running his hand through his hair in fatigue.

"Then he is taking his sweet time. The Council is insistent on having his "Introduction" soon, even though it is tradition to wait until he peaks first. But little Kaname is showing no signs of doing it. I have tried to get him to use his powers but he doesn't seem to know what I am talking about. I wonder if he really is my son…"

"Of course he is! Just give him some more time. You have plenty of it."

Kaname looked up at Zero and smiled resignedly.

"It seems that way doesn't it? You are right. They are just glad to be able to introduce another pure-blood to the world. They behave as if they own us…"

Zero left it at that. It was too close to the truth.

"I'll be going now. I could drop from fatigue."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I'll drive. Thank you. Stay and get some sleep. I'll see you next Tuesday."

Zero forced himself to come forward and give Kaname a quick peck on the cheek. What just happened was still fresh in his mind. But Kaname wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a more thorough kiss, making Zero forget where he was…

"I will never hurt you like that, Zero. Don't ever be afraid of me."

"I know. I won't. Bye."

"Good bye."

"**BRING THE **chicken now Ken. You really like playing too much."

"I like it finely chopped. I am only thinking of your teeth 'ji-san."

"Har har. You are a little comedian."

Zero ruffled his hair as he brought the chopped chicken for the pot, taking it from him to add to the hot oil. Zero had his heart in his throat every time Ken insisted on helping out by chopping something. But he was always alright, even if he was quite the sight, standing on a bench to reach the counter top his face a picture of concentration. But despite all the entreaties Zero never let him near the stove. Zero couldn't get that progressive no matter how much he tried.

"Thank you. I think this will be ready soon. Why don't you set the table?"

"Is it just the two of us?"

"Yes. Your mother is having dinner at a friend's house." And of course Kaname was at work.

"Okay."

Zero smiled to himself as he watched Ken run off towards the small breakfast table they had in the kitchen. Zero had a dining room as well but it was rarely used unless Kaname and Sara came over. Zero was not big on entertaining. So since it was the two of them Ken knew already they would be eating in there and started to place the bowls and plates etc, going along confidently and quickly. Zero was always amazed at how quickly he matured, but he was still very young in other ways, like when he saw doubt on his face. Or confusion. And would look to him for an explanation with his eyes narrowed and his head cocked to one side… Yes he was still a child.

"How are you feeling these days, Ken? Any more of the cravings?" Zero asked as he popped a morsel of food into his mouth. He had yet to broach the subject of his abilities with Ken and wondered at the best way. He wanted Ken to show his true abilities and not hide in order to keep seeing him. It wasn't fair to him.

Ken Jr dropped his head closer to his bowl and avoided Zero's eyes.

"They're okay. When I am not hungry they are easy to manage."

"Look Ken. I want you to know that we all love you very much…"

"Don't talk down to me."

"What…?"

"Mother does that. She pinches my cheeks and pretends I am still a one-year-old. I hate that."

Zero laughed, even harder as Ken looked up at him in frustration.

"Moms do that Ken. You will always be her baby. Besides you _are_ a child. You are trying to grow up too fast."

"But I want to. I want to show you…" Ken trailed off. Maybe I shouldn't say that, he thought. Not yet.

"Show me what?"

"Nothing. This chicken is good."

"Ken," Zero said warningly, "Out with it. We always speak candidly don't we?"

"What were you saying before?"

"Ken. What do you want to show me?"

Ken hesitated. It was something he was working on and he intended on succeeding. He didn't see why he wouldn't succeed. All he had to do is show Zero he was a man and could protect him and love him and Zero would become his pet too. Then he would let him drink his blood. He had long felt this urge to own Zero totally that would not go away. He had lied to Zero in order to make him relax but the truth was he hated hearing them together: his father and Zero. But he also realized that he was too small to have any real power. His parents could stop him from seeing Zero easily, was planning on sending him away to school when he "peaked", so he had been trying to stay innocuous, pretending he didn't have these cravings, pretending he didn't have his powers. But the downside was he didn't seem man enough to Zero. He was trying his best but compared to his father he was inconsequential. Perhaps if he showed Zero and only Zero…

"I want to show you something. But don't tell my parents. Please."

"Ken I can't promise that. If it may harm you then I'll need to let them know."

"It won't. I want to show you but if they know, they said I may have to go away and not see you anymore."

"Ken. You will always see me. I love you too. They won't just cut you off from me. I promise."

Ken wanted to believe him. He hesitated. Maybe now was not the time…

"Ken. Out with it. You are worrying me."

Ken looked up at Zero's gentle, grey gaze, and then to the rapid pulse at Zero's throat. His dinner was forgotten as he felt a rush of blood to his temples as his heart rate sped up. He could feel his fangs begin to grow, but this time he didn't want to hide them. He was going to use them.

"'Ji-san…"

Zero saw the change in Ken and stood but didn't run. It wasn't the best idea to do that.

"Ken calm down. I have some blood tablets in the drawer. Just calm down and I will go get them."

"I don't want them. I want you. I am tired fighting it. I just want a taste."

"No. I will be very upset if you attacked me Ken. I know it feels good…"

A low moan broke from Ken as Zero said that. He started around the table. Zero's scent was driving him crazy. Zero moved around it to avoid him.

"But you have to exercise control. You'd said you wanted to be seen as a man, not a child. That is part of it. Exercising control. Knowing the consequences of your actions…."

"I am a man. I'll show you."

Suddenly the table hoisted itself into the air flew towards the wall of the kitchen breaking into many pieces. Zero barely stopped himself from spinning around to stare at it. But he had other problems. He couldn't move his legs.

"Shit." He should have listened to Kaname. Why didn't he? He needed to calm down though. He needed to talk to Ken.

"Ken. Don't do this. Do you want me to fear being alone with you? It is why Kaname and I are together. I trust him not to lose control like this."

"But you let him drink from you. Why can't I? Maybe you don't respect me the same way. Maybe I just need to show you I am just as powerful as he is."

"Ken…" Zero didn't get much farther. That feeling of dread again. He gritted his teeth as it assailed him in spades. Sweat broke out on his skin as he tried to cope. This was little Ken? But what…? His body was moving.

"I can control objects with my mind as well. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want them to send me away. I can protect you."

This was punctuated by a volley of knives flying past them and embedding themselves almost to the hilt in the masonry. Zero would have been impressed except he was trying hard not to lose his mind in Ken's aura. It was intense. He figured Kaname always held back.

"Ken you are hurting me. You have to stop."

"Sorry. Ji-san. I… I can't..."

Ken flew at him and they both ended up on the floor.  Zero still had the use of his arms but Ken held them easily. But his little body was too small to bridge the distance to Zero's neck. He growled in frustration. It wasn't long before he figured out he could use his power to pin him down. Zero had no choice. It was now or never.

Chanting quickly Zero pushed with all his force of will against Ken's body. Then Ken was flying back, rolling to a stop against the far wall, gasping for breath, his little face contorted in extreme pain. Zero didn't hesitate though. When the "hold" fell from him, he rose and ran to him, pressing a finger to Ken's temple.

"Sleep now. You'll be alright. I promise."

Zero watched as the light left Ken's eyes and he slumped back into a deep slumber. Then he too collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air, more scared than he cared to admit. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, listening to Ken's deep breaths next to him, hating to look at the ruined kitchen as it would confirm what he was trying to deny in his mind.

"Ken. Oh Ken…"

Zero rolled over, buried his face in Ken's dark curls and began to weep.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am grateful to VK!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Ken did this

Chapter 16: The Promise

_by lightpathetic_

"**KEN DID** this?"

Zero looked on, feigning anger, as Kaname inspected the damage to his kitchen. There was no point in hiding this, considering the extent of it and Zero knew, as was evident on Kaname's face, he would get a big kick out of it.

"Kaname it sounds as if you are enjoying this."

"Look, Zero, those knives are almost through the wall..."

"Kaname, concentrate. Ken threw a tantrum and broke my table and damaged the wall…"

"I can see that. I don't want to remove them Zero. I wish I could frame it."

"Kaname…"

"Ken. I am so happy. Your mother was sure you would inherit her talents. She said it was only fair considering you had my colouring. But I was hoping…"

"Kaname. The kid broke apart my kitchen. You can't just stand there and be all pleased…"

"Zero. Come on. It can all be replaced. I did the same thing when I was younger. Of course it wasn't quite on this scale. It involved my mother and a bowl of steamed peaches. I am so jealous."

Zero sighed and gave up. Kaname wasn't going to listen. It was just as well. It would have been all half truths. Zero had carefully thought about what he was going to tell him while he had laid there next to Ken, wondering how it could have happened. He certainly wasn't going to tell Kaname that Ken had attacked him. He didn't think Kaname would take that too well and the last thing he wanted was for Ken to be punished for something that he felt was his fault. Kaname had warned him, but he hadn't listened. He had thought he knew better… Zero would fix this, and Ken would not have to suffer.

Zero turned to look at Ken who sat on a chair near the counter. He looked somber and unmoved, staring at the floor. Zero had woken him up when Kaname had gotten here so Zero thought maybe he was still disoriented. But then Ken raised his eyes and held his with a very knowing look and Zero realized that Ken was furious. Zero frowned. Why? He tore his eyes away.

"Kaname perhaps when you are done you could take Ken home and ground him or something."

"Ground…? Oh yes. Of course. We will certainly talk to you, young man. After I tell your mother. She will be so angry."

Zero rolled his eyes at Kaname barely concealed mirth. At least it ended well. Kaname hadn't suspected a thing, and it looked like Ken would not even get as much as a slap on the wrist. All Ken had to do was play along.

Kaname turned and walked up to Ken where he sat motionless in the chair. Reaching out he ruffled his hair proudly, then squatted to catch his down turned gaze.

"I am sure you feel scared and confused now, Ken, but I assure you this is normal. You are growing…"

Ken looked up at his father and then to Zero. Zero frowned as a sudden resolve appeared in his eyes. He reached up and smacked his father's hand away, dropping down from the chair.

"I don't need protecting! I will take the "consequences" of my actions! Like a man! I won't hide behind you!"

"Ken, aren't you being a little dramatic. I understand that you lost control..."

"I didn't lose control! I knew _exactly_ what I was doing. I wanted to show Zero…"

"Ken you shut up right this instant! If Kaname is going to hear what happened it will be from me. I could never tolerate such insolence in a _child._ Really Kaname you spoil him too much."

"Me?! Who does he spend most of his time with?"

"But I was showing you the damage he caused and you were bursting with pride. No wonder he thinks he has the right to speak to us like this."

"Dammit Zero. You don't seem to understand how momentous this occasion is…"

"You don't seem to understand that children need a firm hand, despite how they pretend to be adults, despite how much power they have they will always be seen as a child and will be allowed to make mistakes and guided accordingly. Until I see otherwise. And I don't see otherwise."

Zero ignored the confused look on Kaname's face looking instead at Ken to see if his meaning had sunk in. Ken needed to understand it wasn't going to happen. Quickly. Ideally they should talk further. Zero would have liked to explain about his love for Kaname and it being the real reason for their relationship. He wasn't a possession that could be won over. He wasn't a prize to be fought for. But there was no time to explain. Kaname would never let them be alone again, and he wanted this episode forgotten for all of their sakes. The best he could do was make Ken understand that it was no use trying. Zero would never let him take Kaname's place.

Zero held Ken's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Then Ken lowered his head and Zero knew, much to his relief that he understood. But he stood there like the wind had been taken from his lungs, his head bowed, and Zero's heart nearly broke.

"Well you did better than I ever could, I think. Zero, did you have to be so harsh?"

Zero couldn't bring himself to answer.

**THE NEXT** time Zero was alone with Ken was the day of his "Introduction" ceremony. Zero told himself that Ken had been too busy with preparations, but Zero knew better. Ken was avoiding him. Sure he would sit with his parents in the dining room when Zero came over and would go through the motions of a conversation, but he always excused himself early and went to his room and never visited with him. Zero hated this. He couldn't believe the child he had helped to raise from a baby had come to do what he had most feared. Resent him. It hurt like a knife to the gut and soon Zero started avoiding such occasions as well. Thus the weeks flew by and now it was time for Ken to be shown to the world and after which he would be sent to an exclusive vampire school, where, amongst other things he would learn the niceties of being a pure-blooded vampire, with emphasis on strict discipline. Zero felt even worse when Sara had explained it to him. Zero still saw him as just a little boy.

"Yes, but a little boy with immense power. If you thought the kitchen was impressive, you should see what happens when he actually makes an effort."

"Do you trust these people?"

"Of course. We have been going there for generations. Besides if they harm anyone they know they will pay with their lives. It is not worth it to them."

"Yes…"

"Don't worry he will visit often." Sara smiled soothingly. She hated when Zero fretted. Maybe it was time to work on their next child.

"Zero you are too attached to him. If I didn't know better I would be jealous." Kaname joked, looking at him over his drink. Zero laughed and looked away. It was for the best, he thought. Soon they would be able to get past this.

So as Zero sat in the audience of 400 people for this "small" ceremony, he watched as the ancient rights were said and, Ken, dressed impeccably in a miniature black suit, was offered to the world. It was the end of his privacy and his simple childhood. He would have bodyguards and fans and attempts to take advantage of his power and false friends and real enemies. He would need to have the skills to navigate these treacherous waters and survive. Alone. Zero wouldn't be there anymore. Zero found it hard to ignore the pressure building at the back of his throat.

Ken turned away from the tall cloaked figure when he had finished chanting and bowed deeply to his subjects. Everyone rose, much to Zero's surprise, and bowed as well staying in this position until Ken raised his head again. At which point Kaname stood and walked to his son.

"Fellow vampires," Kaname started, placing his hand on Ken's head, as he stood unmoving, "I present my son, Kaname Kuran to you. Let no harm come to him."

There was a loud chorus of "I swear on my life." Ken and his parents then left the stage, at which point the ceremony broke up. Zero knew there would be a reception afterwards but he didn't want to stay. The whole experience had disturbed him and he wanted to be alone. It was times like these you underwent the singular madness of wishing for the time back when you only had to worry about diaper changes and crying all night. Zero found he was wallowing in this insanity as he, almost teary-eyed, set about looking for the subject of his thoughts to congratulate him before he left. Ken was leaving in the morning for the school. He didn't want to miss the chance to say good-bye.

Zero walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. He figured they would have gone this way to avoid the guests and to change into more comfortable attire. As he walked down the corridor he noticed Ken's door was open. They were in there probably discussing what went before. Zero didn't hesitate. He pushed open the door and walked into the room. If they had wanted to be alone they would have closed the door.

Ken turned from his position at the window, staring at the gathering guests in the lawn where the dinner was to be held. The area was almost unrecognizable thanks to Sara's careful planning and decoration. A veritable sea of red roses and red tablecloths, accented in black and gold. Real gold. Including the cutlery. Nothing was too good for her child. Ken looked out on this and felt nothing. It was as if this was all happening to someone else. He wondered if he would wake up and find himself on Zero's chest. His scent enveloping him, listening as his heart pumped blood all over his body. Zero's blood…

"Hey! That was amazing! I am very proud of you."

Ken stayed where he was watching as Zero himself entered his room. Alone. Ken knew his parents had changed and were headed down to the reception. They had told him he could come for a few minutes but he was to go to bed soon and rest for the trip later. But Ken was too keyed up to rest. He would be leaving it all behind him. His home, his parents and…

"Ken? Are you alright? Why are you so quiet?"

Ken turned back to the window. He watched as they all gathered to their seats and pulled the chairs, yet standing as his mother and father went around to them to thank them for coming.

"What do you want me to say?"

Zero sighed audibly. It had become so awkward between them. He missed when Ken would march up to him, demand he be picked up and to know what he was doing. They were the same two individuals. Why did it have to change?

"How about 'Good-bye'? You will be leaving soon, for a long time. I had hoped we could part as friends. We used to be good friends, you and I. There was a small misunderstanding but…"

Suddenly the door slammed closed behind him. Zero jumped at the sudden noise and turned back to where Ken stood at his feet, facing him, almost toe to toe, holding his gaze easily.

"You didn't misunderstand. Don't talk down to me."

Zero felt a chill and backed away. Ken was scaring him.

"Ken I warned you before…"

"I know. Don't worry. I won't try anything like that."

Zero should have been relieved to hear this, but he wasn't. Instead a chill advanced down his spine.

"You are afraid of me. Yet you call me a child. You should make up your mind."

"You are powerful. I am sure you know your effect..."

"I love what I am doing to your body. Your heart-rate especially. The blood rushing through your veins is like music…"

Zero turned to the door. He wasn't going to stand for this. He would be manipulated by no-one.

"Ken, open this door or so help me…"

"Kneel."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to tell you something."

"Then tell me…"

Zero's body stopped abruptly. It turned and walked back towards where Ken stood quietly, waiting for the occurrence as if for an ensuing second on a clock. He exuded a confidence in himself and his abilities born of a leader. A vampire leader. Zero found himself standing before him then, much to his shame, he knelt, his eyes becoming level with the cold brown ones before him.

"That's better. It is so much easier to just do as I ask."

Zero eyes spat what he could no longer say. Ken saw this. But instead of laughing at Zero's discomfort he did a most surprising thing. He raised his hand to Zero's gray hair and stroked it. Softly. Lovingly. Zero's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't hate you, ji-san. I miss you too. I wish I had done what I did differently. So I didn't scare you. I don't think I should have scared you. I should have been gentle. And I should have taken more time. But I became impatient, because I wanted you so much."

Ken's hand dipped from Zero's head. Trailing along his head to his neck, resting on the pulse he felt there, enjoying as it sped up beneath his fingers. Zero eyes showed his protest as Ken's fangs began to grow, his eyes glowing from bloodlust.

"It would be so easy to just take it now. So easy. My parents can't hear you unless you scream. The music from the party is too loud. But I have control of you. You won't scream."

Ken bent forward and nuzzled Zero's neck, savouring his scent, and the increase in pulse rate. Putting out his tongue he licked Zero's neck shivering at the taste, moaning as a body spasm erupted through him. How long had he wanted this? How long had he dreamt about this? He raked his teeth along the skin… Zero closed his eyes, his breaths coming in frustrated pants. _No! Please! You don't know what you are doing…_

Ken then stood erect again, looking deeply into Zero's frantic eyes, their laboured breaths mingling together as Ken held each side of his face.

"You'll never… know how hard… that was… for me… 'ji-san. I _can_ control myself… around you. I can."

Ken saw the relief in Zero's eyes then the plea to let him go. Ken smiled.

"Not yet. I want you to hear this. I don't want you to 'misunderstand' again.

"I will be going away for a while. I will learn all I can and I will return. As an adult. You won't be able to ignore me then. When I do, I will claim you. Do you understand? You will be _mine_. Good-bye 'ji-san."

At this Ken stepped back and walked around Zero's supplicant form to the door. He felt his depression lift from him at his own words. He would look to the future. He had been too impatient. Time. Give it time and it would be all the sweeter for waiting.

The "hold" fell from Zero and he collapsed to the floor breathing heavily, his thoughts a shambles, his body a wreck. Claim him?

"Ken! You don't understand! Ken! KEN!!"

"Zero! What is it? Everyone can hear you downstairs!"

Kaname strode to Zero's prone body and scooped him up into his arms, laying him on Ken's bed. Zero shook uncontrollably. Kaname heart began to thump wildly in his chest. What was wrong?

"Zero. Did Ken… hurt you? Zero…?"

Zero looked up into the adult version of the eyes he had been staring into not long ago and found there was nothing he could say. Nothing he wanted to say. How could you tell anyone something like what just occurred? Would they even believe you? He's young. He is going away to school. He will forget this mess in a couple months. Give him a chance.

"I'm fine. It was saying goodbye. We got upset. You know I am a softie."

Kaname wasn't sure if he wanted to buy that explanation. Partings didn't necessarily leave people crawling on the floor in agony.

"Zero, don't lie to me. If Ken hurt you, you should tell me."

"He didn't. I swear to you. Maybe I am just breathless from the stress. My age is no picnic…"

"Are you coming down for something to eat? Sara says you have to try the duck, whatever that means."

Zero tried to smile. Sara and he often had conversations (okay, arguments) about food. She was probably chomping at the bit to get him to try it so she could use it against him later.

"No. I think I will go home."

"Fine. I will drive you. Maybe you pushed yourself too much today, my love."

Kaname bent to kiss Zero, before going to get the car.

_CRASH!!_

"What?"

"Oh. The window. It broke. It must have been open, but I hadn't felt a draft…"

"Kaname let's go."

"You can wait here until I…"

"No! Let's go now."

Kaname's eyes narrowed but he nodded in agreement. He lifted Zero in his arms, not hearing his protests at being carried. It was nothing to carry him, especially if he was ill. He "opened" the door and turned down the corridor guiding them carefully towards the main hall. All Zero needed was some sleep and he would be fine. He could get so emotional sometimes.

Zero finally submitted to being carried and relaxed, vowing never to be in this position again. His mind went back to the chill he felt when the window broke and he knew that Ken was nearby listening. Why did Ken feel this way? What had Zero done to make him do this? He wondered again if he should tell Kaname… But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He felt like a failure.

Something made Zero turn to look behind them as they moved down the corridor and he saw as a dark head appeared from behind a door post further up. His eyes holding his with the same cold determination he had seen earlier.

_I will claim you._

Zero felt the fingers ruffle his hair again. And then he was gone.

"**KANAME-SAMA **welcome to Dainesworth Academy. I trust you will be very comfortable here. I am Chairman Haruka. If you need anything, just ask, and we will see if it is possible."

Ken looked around at the dark old buildings set into the vast countryside like a huge hairy wart on a supermodel. This had better make it worthwhile.

"Will you teach me how to be a man? So I can be respected and revered?"

"Yes. That and arithmetic." The Chairman laughed at his own joke and others joined in but Ken looked at him seriously, obviously expecting an answer. Creepy kid, he thought.

"That's up to you. But we will teach you everything you need to know to succeed in life."

"Well then. Let's start. I haven't a lot of time."

"Er. Yes. This way."

Chairman Haruka rolled his eyes and gave an amused look to the rest of his contingent. Pure-bloods were certainly strange creatures, he thought as he followed in the wake of the oddly eager child before him.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except, of course, for the ones I made up. They belong to VK and Hino-sensei._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Homecoming

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO **shifted impatiently in his chair and stifled a yawn. He hated these things yet Kaname always dragged him to them, where he would just in one corner and watch as Kaname became the center of attention. This time he couldn't escape on an "assignment". It was pitched to him as a family vacation for their tenth wedding anniversary, but it was more than that. It looked more like a state visit. The fanfare when they had arrived at the large Argentine ranch nearly floored him. Of course it wasn't for his sake but still it had been overwhelming to see the many guests and servants and attendants and musicians, all against a backdrop of red carpets and confetti and ribbons. And of course their hostess showed up in a gold leather outfit and greeted them personally. Well greeted Kaname, Sara and the twins, Kaori and Kane, personally. Zero was pointedly ignored even though he was holding them, but that was expected. He was still the thing that wasn't talked about. If he had been merely a slave they would have admired him to the pure-blood couple. But he wasn't and everyone knew he wasn't so it wouldn't have been good form to acknowledge him in front of Sara. It just wasn't done.

Maria Conchita Vasconselles didn't do anything by half. They had an entire villa prepared for them, situated at the back of the main mansion. Zero wandered around later and counted no less than ten bedrooms and fourteen bathrooms, all decorated in a Greco-Roman theme: statues, large stones baths and marble anywhere you could put it. Zero's mouth dropped open several times as he spied the opulence, which of course Kaname took in his stride. Damn him.

"Maybe it is time to remodel your bedroom."

"Don't you dare! You think I could sleep with solid gold faucets in the house?"

"I was talking about the naked cherubs with the gold leaves where they would be otherwise anatomically correct."

Zero gave Kaname such a look of horror that it was hard for Kaname to stop from laughing out loud.

"Kaname! I heard that! Leave Zero alone! If he packs and leaves I don't know what I'll do about the kids…"

"Yes, Dear," Kaname said winking at Zero before he left him to check his email.

Zero finally settled in a "room" that was the least offensive considering it had a view of the ocean in the distance from his balcony. The air was fresh and crisp this time of year, the scent of flowers wafting in from a nearby garden. It was heavenly. He figured it wasn't going to be so bad his coming after all…

Zero watched as yet another waiter ignored his outstretched hand and tried to stay calm. Even the wait-staff were snobs. He rose to collect his own wine from the bar and walked outside to get some air. Kaname had sworn to him that there was something he had wanted him to see at this "soiree", but so far it has been the usual, heavy blend of stiff atmosphere, food and obsequious behaviour. The twins had already made the rounds, having been introduced to and cooed over by all the dignitaries that had been invited. All this under the watchful eyes of their proud parents. Kaname looked more subdued but Sara seemed to be eating up the attention. She loved talking about her babies, as if she was the sole contributor to their creation, only waving an impatient hand if Kaname mentioned ironically that he may had something to do with it. Although you would hardly be able to tell. Each of the twin had light brown hair, with deep blue eyes like Sara. Sara was already talking about making sure she was around when they started setting fire to furniture, which was her particular favourite activity when she was a baby. Kaname just kept quiet in a "We'll see about that" way of his. He was looking forward the having the last laugh. Zero sometimes shook his head over how competitive they could be with each other, but he could see how their regard for each other had grown over the years. Kaname didn't complain about leaving him anymore. And in unguarded moments Zero would catch him looking at her with pride and adoration, if a lot of indulgence. They were so opposite. Sara was more effusive and Kaname more reserved. If they were in company Sara often did most of the talking. But she was charming and witty and resourceful. Even Zero was proud to know her. He had been so wrong about her. He knew she would take care of Kaname when it was his time to go…

Someone exclaimed then suddenly everyone turned towards the entrance. Zero didn't bother to look but instead headed back to the set of chairs to sit down. So one more vampire was coming. Great. Zero pointedly looked at his watch. He hoped that Kaname would be happy with his staying for another half an hour, then taking the twins and going back to the villa. He could plead something arthritic if Kaname protested…

"Ken! Ken! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

Sara practically ran over and dropped the twin boys in Zero's lap and went back towards the door to hug her son, uncaring as to who present saw. Kaname just smiled knowingly and glanced back to gauge Zero's reaction at Ken's appearance, extremely pleased with himself. He had arranged the whole thing, not tolerating any argument from Ken or the school, flying him over here in a private jet. He knew Sara and Zero would be floored and he was well pleased to see Zero's flabbergasted expression. Ken had been away for six years. When he would have come home he would go off somewhere with friends or would stay and do extra classes. There was always an excuse… But no more. Kaname had even sent Seiren to make sure he didn't run. Kaname often asked why Ken refused to come home willingly but never got the right answer. He was happy when his parents visited though. Kaname wondered if he and Zero had had a falling out that night, but Zero wasn't talking either. And from the stricken expression on Zero's face he wondered if he was right. Well he would see soon enough. They were slated to stay a week. Zero and Ken would soon patch things up.

"Father. I hope I am half as high handed as you are when I am grown," Ken said soon after approaching and shaking Kaname's hand.

"Nice to see you too, Ken. How are your ever present studies?"

"Suffering. Master Kira will be most annoyed..."

"He'll get over it. Come say hello to Zero and your little brothers."

Ken looked over at Zero at this point. Zero was amazed at how much he had grown. He would be almost ten years old himself, but already passed his father's shoulders. He would be very tall when he was fully grown. No doubt his mother's side had some influence.

Zero stood as he was approached by the two men. It was easier than staying seated and getting abuse from the other guests the rest of the evening. He bowed as low as he could while holding a baby under each arm.

"Hello 'ji-san. It has been a while. You look… older." Ken said, smiling charmingly as he nodded briefly to the elder vampire.

"Ken!"

"So do you. Are you wearing lifts? So tall for a child…"

Zero was rewarded with a flash of irritation, but Ken recovered quickly. So, he was still the old Ken. Zero wondered if he was still as determined as ever to own him. Probably not. He had been _three_ for God's sake.

"No. I am really this height. I am taller than all the others in my grade and even some teachers as well. Is your arthritis getting any worse? I fear ex-humans degrade so quickly."

Kaname looked from one to the other with narrowed eyes. He didn't like the tone of the conversation. And when some guests nearby twittered at the last comment, Kaname took it in hand.

"Ken. You know I won't tolerate…"

"Oh father. Zero and I are just reliving old times. You aren't upset are you 'ji-san?"

Zero squirmed as Kaname caught and held his gaze. He wasn't a fool. Kaname knew something was up. But Zero smiled and crooked an eyebrow.

"Kaname you are too sensitive. Ken used to rib me about my age. I guess you don't remember…"

Kaori must have sensed a good time to rescue Zero because he picked just that moment to bellow loudly. Zero nearly dropped from relief.

"Kaname. I think I should go and give them their bottles. I bet you both have a lot to catch up on. I will see you later Ken."

"Of course."

Zero then bowed again and left, hefting Kaori and Kane cleanly onto his shoulders, patting Kaori reassuringly on his back so that he quieted a bit and snuggled into Zero's neck. Ken watched this with rapt attention not hearing when his father spoke.

"Pardon me?"

"You don't have to point out how old he is getting Ken. I don't like it."

"Poor father. I think it is time to acknowledge that Zero won't always be with us. In fact in all my reading I have never come across such a peculiar case. I wonder what is keeping him alive."

"Ken! I mean it! No more!"

"Gentlemen please! This is a happy occasion. Plus you are scaring the others. Let's go back to the party."

"Mother, have I told you how gorgeous you look today? I love what you did to the shade of your hair."

"Oh Ken! I just added a rinse. Carla did it for me last evening…"

Kaname watched as mother and son walked off towards their hostess, arm in arm as comfortable as if Ken had never left. He tried to shake the unease that he couldn't help but feel. There was something going on between Zero and him. He could feel it. He could tell when something disturbed Zero as if they were one person. Also the way Ken had set out to hurt Kaname like that, knowing how he felt about Zero's mortality. Maybe Zero had said had put him on the offensive. But what? He needed to go and talk to Zero. He needed answers. Now…

"Kaname! Where are you going? The Russian ambassador is asking for you!"

Kaname stopped in his tracks and fought with himself to turn around and return to the party. He would talk to Zero later.

**ZERO** sat with Kane, feeding him his bottle as Kaori held his own and lay back on the cushion sucking contentedly. Kaori didn't tolerate being fed by anyone but his mother anymore. He was such an independent soul. Kane on the other hand liked the attention, so Zero held him and sang a bit as he too sucked greedily. It was almost quiet here in the study, the doors doing well to keep most of the party out.

Like many rooms in the mansion the study had a balcony that was accessed by glass paned doors. They weren't opened but Zero could still see the lawn and the path lined with rose bushes that led to the stables where Vasconselles' prize thoroughbreds were kept. Zero longed to visit them soon, thinking of the last time he and Kaname had visited and they had taken a long ride together down by the coast and ended up… well, he'd had sand in his crevices for days afterwards. He wondered if they could do that again…

Zero awoke with a start. He had dozed off with Kane in his lap. He lifted his head and wiped the drool from his mouth, sleepily looking around for Kaori. Zero smiled and removed the bottle from his little hands where he had it propped against his mouth. He too was asleep. Such good children, Zero thought as he lifted Kane gently and placed him on the other cushion to doze. He would take them both home in a while. He liked the solitude and loathed to leave it for the noise and bustle of the party: the final pleasantries, explanations and excuses before he left.

Zero walked over to the doors and opened them walking out onto the balcony. The party was in full swing he saw, with only a few guests outside on the lawn chatting and drinking. They smelled him and raised their heads, but seeing who it was they ignored him and went back to their conversation. Zero ignored this as he looked off into the distance enjoying the cool breeze and wondering how he was to play this out with Ken. He couldn't believe that Ken was still sensitive about Zero calling him a child. Did he still feel the same way? Zero had noticed too that Ken avoided coming home and it had hurt him. He couldn't think of any other reason. And when Kaname had approached him, confused and hurt, it almost killed him to deny he knew anything. He had wanted to explain. Kaname would have forgiven him. But Ken... It would have changed their father/son relationship. Zero hadn't wanted that. Ken would soon see the light. He would get over this stupid obsession with him…

"I'd almost forgotten how much I loved your scent. I'll bet the twins don't fall asleep easily unless you are nearby."

Zero spun to his left to see Ken lounging on the balcony rail as if he had been there an eternity. He didn't meet Zero's eyes but instead looked off into the distance with his usual somber expression. Zero forced a smile rather than berate Ken on sneaking up on him like that. He'd been told not to do that many times when he was younger but seemed to enjoy Zero's discomfiture. He never stopped.

"Ken it is good to finally see you. I really thought you were never coming home. Is school really that exciting?"

Ken too smiled but didn't confirm or deny Zero's statement. He was annoyed his father made him come. It wasn't his coming home he hated or his love of school that kept him away. He wanted to be away from Zero. Zero made him weak. Weakened his resolve. Made him want things before their time…

"I like it. There are many things I learn there. I also have many friends. Some of them teachers."

"Your father told you to be careful about your blood…?"

"Zero. I am not that naive. I am careful. There is no-one there worthy of offering my neck to. Although many do try to gain my favour. It is funny sometimes the lengths they would go to."

Ken then finally looked at Zero. Ken held Zero's gaze easily with a look that was far more mature than the face it was contained in. And suddenly, Zero knew what else besides academics Ken was up to. He looked away and walked into the study. He felt dirty.

"Zero…"

"I am tired of your games Ken. What do you want?"

"As if you have to ask. You think I didn't mean what I said? When I return I am going to…"

"Stop this! You have to know by now how insulting you are being! You can't just come along and snatch me up as if I am some sort of animal! I am a being just like you with feelings…"

"I know. Maybe not quite like me but I know you can feel. I have heard how much you feel. I ache to make you feel the same way…"

Zero was aghast. This kid… Ken found himself hauled up by his lapels and planted into the nearest wall. Ken didn't fight. He merely held Zero's gaze unnervingly.

"Don't speak to me that way! Don't you ever speak to me that way again! It is a good thing you are Kaname's son or so help me I would kick in all of your teeth! I will never want you that way. Do you hear me? I belong to Kaname because we are in love with each other not because I am a god damned pet! When you finally understand that is when I will finally consider you an equal. Now get out of my sight! _Boy!_"

Zero threw his hands away from Ken and turned to go, moving over to gather up the twins to head back to the villa. How did it go so wrong? He couldn't believe this. He an old ex-human. What could Ken see in him?

"Don't go yet. We haven't finished our talk."

Zero nearly dropped Kaori as he turned around in disbelief. Was he still here?

"I have nothing more to say to you..."

"You really shouldn't treat me like this. Do you forget who you are talking to?"

"No. I haven't. Go ahead. Show me your true colours. You can't get your way so you are going to hurt me? See if I care. I have had it with you."

"No. I am not going to hurt you. I want to show you something special I learnt. But you really should sit down for this."

"Screw you! Go back to your parents."

Zero turned to pick up Kane but found he was putting down Kaori instead. Zero fought in frustration, tears coming to his eyes, as his body walked over to a chair near Ken and sat down. He looked up with pure hatred as Ken walked over and knelt in front of the chair.

"Relax it's not what you think. I just want to see your eyes when I do it."

Zero found he could speak. He cursed to rival a pirate.

"Ken if you ever want to live to see ten years… uuuhhhh.!"

Zero sat back in the chair and tried to catch his breath. He was just assailed by a wave of pleasure so intense it took his breath away. Ken wasn't even touching him.

"How...?!"

"I just wanted to shut you up. It is much better when I start slowly like this."

Zero struggled and pulled again. He didn't know what Ken was doing but he didn't like it one bit.

"Ken, please stop. This isn't right..."

"It is to me. I have always wanted to see you like this, Zero. Always."

Zero opened his mouth to protest but had to shut it to stifle a moan. His body started to slowly come alive with a throbbing pleasure that started to build towards…

"Ohhhh. Shiiit!!"

Zero's head lolled back and his hands came up to his shirt. His hands… He was free. Ken chuckled. He didn't have to "hold" him anymore.

"Let me see your eyes, Zero. Open them for me."

Zero was hardly hearing anything. His body was hot. Everywhere, including his toes was alive with a glorious sensation.

"Stop this, please," Zero moaned, "This is wro..." Zero writhed impatiently in the chair, groaning loudly, as an intense wave spread from his groin. He was going to wake the boys.

"Stop saying that. I want this. I want you. Forget how old I am. I can't help my age. I can't help how small my body is. This is temporary. I will grow for you. Soon. But for now, please see more than just the body. See me and my need for you Zero. My need to do this. I won't touch you. I just need to see you. To hear you."

Zero arched back in the chair, panting loudly, as another wave nearly rendered him unconscious.

"Stop fighting me. Relax and enjoy it. It's just the two of us. No-one will know."

Zero opened his eyes and saw Ken's. His glazed, interested eyes he was sure matched his own. Ken locked onto Zero's gaze greedily. He moaned as he saw Zero's darkened eyes.

"Zero… God!"

Zero nearly passed out from what happened next. Everywhere on him thrummed at once. His head fell back against the chair as he knew what was going to happen.

"Ken. No! Not here."

"Oh God Zero. I can't stop now..."

"Ken…!" Zero gritted his teeth as his body crested at once. He was even having orgasms in his toes. Zero screamed and clung to the chair: his eyes closed; his body shaking uncontrollably. It was horrible and exhilarating at the same time. He panted as he finally got over the worst of it and seemed to come down. He was bathed in sweat. There was no way he could leave like this.

Zero finally opened his eyes. He was furious. He felt violated. Ken had somehow done this to his body… He wasn't going to get away with this.

"Ken! Ken!" Zero whispered loudly.

Zero struggled to his feet and looked around the dark room. He was gone.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Zero!"

Zero turned to see Kaname at the door to the study. Zero knew this would happen. Kaname would be able to smell his aroused state in a snow storm.

"Kaname. I…"

Kaname closed the door and Zero heard the lock behind him. He walked over to where Zero stood and looked at him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Well it was the truth.

"The twins are asleep. Did you fall asleep as well?"

"Yes I did. I must have dreamt…something."

"I'll say you did. Was I in it?"

"I don't remember." He wasn't going to buy that was he? Zero's heart rate went up. Tell him! Tell him! Come clean!

"Kaname. Listen to me..."

"Later. Come here."

Zero saw as Kaname approached the large ornate desk in the room and beckoned him to join him.

"No. Wait Kaname. Not now."

"I said 'Come here'!"

Zero felt a gentle pull towards Kaname and he walked over to him and stood.

"Kaname, I know what this looks like…"

"Then you shouldn't waste time talking."

Kaname pulled Zero into a kiss, melting completely into him. When Zero smelled like this it was irresistible. Yes, this was not his house and there were many people just outside the door, but damn, it all paled in comparison to the need to feel Zero naked against his skin. Zero grabbed at Kaname's hands as they began to undress him.

"Kaname! We are at a party!"

"Zero. We'll be quick I promise."

What was with his luck tonight? Zero was still reeling from what Ken had done to him. He wanted to talk not make love. He felt guilty and ashamed. Zero pushed at Kaname as he started to lave his neck roughly.

"Stop! Kaname I have to tell you…"

Kaname moaned and pushed Zero onto the desk, raking the several ornate figurines and other paraphernalia to the other end. Reaching for Zero's belt he quickly undid it and pulled his pants off in one motion. Kaname gasped when Zero lay bare before him. He dipped his head and almost ravenously began to kiss Zero's stomach and then navel, getting lower until he started to lick Zero clean.

Zero couldn't help it. His head arched back and he stopped fighting. Ordinarily he couldn't resist this. In his heightened state of arousal it was impossible to think. Zero moaned aloud. He would talk later…

Kaori rolled over in the chair and realized it was way too cold to be in his bed. Plus there was a weird noise coming from across the room, although the scents were familiar. He opened his eyes and not liking what he saw he began to wail. Kane, hearing this and realizing he couldn't sleep in this racket joined his brother. Soon the study was filled by the products of the hearty lungs of infants.

Zero jumped as the noise started, then lost all impetus as it continued. He pushed at Kaname who was quite willing to ignore it apparently, determined to continue until its logical conclusion.

"Kaname. No! NOOO!!"

"Zero. Stop that. You are close. I can tell."

"When I say 'No' it is no! I don't care what you want! Get off me!"

Kaname was stunned into stilling his ministrations. He straightened as Zero leapt off the desk and began to dress quickly all the while cooing soothingly to the twins.

"What is the matter with you? You are hysterical."

"I'm hysterical? I told you to stop and you didn't. You think just because you are stronger than I am you have the right to force me. To disregard my feelings?"

"Zero. What the hell!! I could tell you wanted me. It is nothing we haven't done a million times before…"

"It doesn't matter! I wanted to stop. And another thing: I won't do this in front of the children anymore. It's disgusting. And it sends the wrong message."

"The wrong… What is this about? Is this to do with Ken? I noticed your reaction earlier. And then you two just went at it. He did something to you, didn't he? Answer me!!"

Zero was almost at the bawling children but he couldn't bring himself to touch them. He felt like he would contaminate them somehow. Like what had happened to Ken would happen to them. He backed away looking at his hands. He couldn't. He couldn't…

"Zero!! What is it?"

"I am tired Kaname. I just feel tired."

"Come. I will take you home."

"Not that type of tired. I am tired of being a pet. I am tired of being a vampire. I feel like I have lived long enough."

"Zero. Don't…"

"What? Say it? It's true. I should have died with Yuuki. Humans shouldn't live this long."

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere."

Zero raised his head to find himself alone again save for the boys, who hadn't let up on their assault on his ears. He pushed himself to go over to them and picked them up, comforting Kaori so Kane would be able to calm down. He knew just by seeing them now how their relationship would be as they grew older. He wondered if he would be there to see it.

"In there."

"Father. In there smells like…"

"Now!"

Zero didn't even move as he heard them come in and close the door. Instead he closed his eyes and wished all his demons away. Wished for a better place of peace. Wished for a simpler time like when he was younger. Human. Before his parents' death. When he'd had his brother like Kaori had his.

"What is this about? I am sure mother thinks I am in trouble the way you ordered me in here like this."

"Tell me what is going on here. Zero is distraught. I want to know why."

"How should I know?"

"Something happened before you went away. I saw Zero on the floor yelling your name. Why?"

"We were saying 'Goodbye'. I behaved like a child. I hardly remember what I said."

"You are lying. You did something to him. Tell me what."

"Father, why don't you ask him?"

"Because he is protecting you. Whatever it is it is something so messed up he can't tell me. I know him Ken. I know him inside and out. And he is a total mess right now. The other time I saw this was six years ago in your bedroom."

"Kaname stop this. It doesn't matter…"

"It matters to me. It matters when you start saying shit like you did earlier," Kaname swung back to his son, his tone was calm but you could hear the underlying distress. Kaname was a little afraid of the answer. Ken was inexplicably struck by this. His father was never afraid of anything.

"Father I…"

"What?"

"I'm in l…"

"He was practicing on me. His powers. He was practicing them on me. And here he did the same just to torment me. Your son is a spoilt brat and I was ashamed to admit it. I, a vampire hunter, couldn't stop him. I just wanted to forget and then he came to me tonight to rub it in. I'm sorry I worried you but I didn't want any unpleasantness between you."

"He forced you to do something? What?"

"To kneel. That's all."

"Is this true? Ken?"

Ken stood staring at Zero with a stricken expression on his face. Zero was covering for him again. He had been ready to say it. He had wanted to finally say it. Maybe they would stop pestering him about coming home. Maybe he would finally get some help for whatever made him want this old man with the intensity he did. It wasn't too late…

"Ken!"

"Father the truth is…"

There was a loud moan from Zero as he sunk to his knees. Kaname ran over to him and knelt holding him to him.

"Zero!"

"Take me home, Kaname. I don't feel well. Please."

"Of course. Of course I will. Ken! Take Kane and Kaori."

Kaname lifted Zero and walked to the balcony. Zero wouldn't like him carrying him like that with so many witnesses.

"Ken! Follow me. I am not finished with you."

Ken watched as his father leapt up the face of the house and over the roof. He took a moment to gather himself and followed. He would face this. It was time. He would face it like a man.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – save for the ones I made up. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight"._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Love and Lies

_by lightpathetic_

"**ARE YOU **feeling better now?"

"Yes. A bit. But don't leave yet."

Kaname lowered himself from his sitting position at the edge of the bed to rest his head on Zero's chest. He had just brought him in and laid him on his bed in his suite, pulling the covers over him to keep him warm. Kaname hated these spells. They were becoming more and more frequent as time wore on. They were merely a shortness of breath when Zero was under stress, but they scared him and reminded him of how fragile Zero was. How… mortal…

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need anything?"

"No. But I would like you to let me deal with Ken."

Kaname jerked his head up in surprise and anger.

"What! What he did was unforgivable!"

"Kaname. He is so young. He just got carried away…"

"Yes. But he knows better than to try that with you. It is an insult to me."

"Kaname. Please. I want to talk to him myself. I still remember how good he was as a kid. I feel somehow that what happened was my fault…"

"Yours? How?"

"He was in my care. I must have failed him somehow."

"Zero you can't blame yourself for everything. Perhaps Ken let his power go to his head. It is easy to succumb to that allure. This is why I have to punish him now before he gets out of hand. A pure-blood developing a taste for bullying leads to all sorts of problems."

Kaname pushed away from Zero to stand but Zero held on to him, arresting his motion. Kaname looked askance as he settled back onto the bed. Zero remembered as well as he did the trauma Rido caused them. He knew that if Ken was forcing Zero to do such things he was probably doing worst things elsewhere. Kaname was worried sick about the implications. Zero saw this and realized he hadn't helped too much by lying as he had to Kaname. Now he was worried his son would become a psychopathic killer.

"Kaname, I… I need to talk to Ken alone for a while. I need you to sleep."

"What? You…"

Kaname fell forward across Zero. Zero rolled him gently onto his back, bending to kiss him in apology on his cheek. Zero realized that Kaname wasn't going to change his position so he would have to work on Ken. Maybe he could just take the punishment and let them go on with their lives. Go back to school and perhaps grow out of this phase. He had to. He couldn't tell his father what he had been about to say. That he wanted Zero. That he was in love with him. It would break his father's heart.

"**SEE**? I told you."

Zero turned toward Ken who stood beside him near the bed where the twins lay sleeping. It was a stark contrast from earlier where they had been fussing up a storm when Ken had been trying to get them to sleep. Zero located him easily as his frustrated voice could be heard, mingled with their lusty cries, coming from their room. But it had only taken his approaching the door to make the twins start to quiet down. And then when he had entered and sat on the bed, wiping their tears they settled into sleep in no time.

"Maybe it is simply because you are a stranger to them. You should have come home before."

"Mother brought them for me to see before now. I guess she hadn't told you. They would know my scent."

"It's not the same. They can't know you in one visit."

"Maybe. But," Ken said still watching as Zero rubbed Kaori stomach and feeling irrationally jealous of his brother yet again, "You forget. I know from experience how soothing your scent is."

Zero heard this and rose, pulling the blanket over the twins and tucking them in for the night. He hadn't forgotten. It was probably why Ken was threatening to divide the family now with this idea of his. Zero closed his eyes and thought about how betrayed Sara and Kaname would feel. He had to help him see that this was just a phase he would grow out of. That he couldn't do this to his parents.

"Ken I want to talk to you. Let's go into the kitchen. I feel like some warm milk."

Ken nodded and followed Zero, knowing what it was going to be about. But he was resolved. He would tell his father. He was tired hiding it. Now he would finally be free to pursue Zero openly. Ken was sure it was much worst hiding his feelings. If it was out in the open then they could all deal with it, even if it ended with Zero never being his. At least he would have done his best.

"You have a limp, ji-san. When did that happen?"

"The last job. It was a noble. He surprised me in the corridor of the apartment building I was going into and I fell awkwardly onto my ankle. I was so angry I shot him in the stomach. He's fine though."

Ken found himself wondering where this noble was and if he could get Zero to tell him. His fists clenched in anger. You would think they would know by now not to harm Zero in any way.

"Does father know?"

"He knows I hurt my ankle. I know better than to tell him how and by whom. I also know better than to send injury reports to Headquarters. Kaname can be resourceful and cruel sometimes."

So this noble was still unpunished. Perhaps he could find out…

"Here we are. Care to join me?"

Ken nodded. Zero knew he loved drinking warm milk. That was one thing that hadn't changed in all the time since he left. He walked to one of the chairs at a nearby table that he supposed was for the staff, because it didn't seem to bow towards either style or comfort, and sat, waiting for Zero to start what he was going to say. Ken realized that his father was still in Zero's bedroom, having scented him on the way past it. Which meant that he had allowed Zero to handle this – which would be very surprising – or Zero had somehow kept him in there so they could talk first. Ken guessed the latter was the case.

Zero walked to the oversized fridge and opened it poking around for the milk. He heard as a cupboard opened and closed. Then a pan hit the stove and the burner fired. Yet he could see that Ken still sat at the table in the corner of his eye. Zero sighed as he grabbed the milk. Like father like son. If that were true then this talk would not be easy…

"Thank you Ken. Could you hand me the… oh nevermind." Zero faltered and he saw the vanilla pods and sugar appear next to him on the counter. He turned and realized Ken hadn't even stirred from his position at the table, chin propped on his elbow. He had really fine tuned his skills at this academy. He was probably able to smell where everything was. Zero marveled at his power and then wondered what on earth he was doing here alone with him. Did he need reminding of what had occurred earlier in the mansion study? True, he had taken precautions but…

"You are wearing a spell. I can smell it. Are you afraid of me?"

Zero turned to face Ken as a wry smile appeared on his young face. Zero refused to be on the back foot however.

"No. I just realized I can't trust you. What you did earlier hurt me very much. I feel violated Ken."

Zero felt satisfied as Ken dropped his eyes and he turned back to fixing their drink. Perhaps his point was made. Perhaps this would go well after all.

"I'm… sorry. I hadn't wanted to do that until later but…" Ken trailed off. Just seeing Zero had made him so… nuts…

"Ken you aren't supposed to do that to me period. You are like a nephew to me…"

"Nephew?"

Zero took a deep breath. He could feel himself getting flustered and angry. He needed to reason with him.

"Ken. I feel like you are a son I should protect and guide. Nothing more. I am in love with your father and only him. You need to get over this fixation with me. You need to realize this won't go anywhere except to hurting everyone concerned. Especially yourself."

Zero paused to see if his words had had any effect. When the silence dragged on Zero turned away from stirring the milk to look at Ken. Why wasn't he going to say anything? He didn't know what he had expected when he had turned. Maybe anger. Or stubbornness. Or… anything else but the pensive stare tinged with deep sadness. Zero forgot what he was doing for a moment.

"Ken…"

"Ji-san. Let's talk about something else. Please. Like old times. I can tell you what I have been doing at school…"

"Ken! Perhaps you don't want to talk about it but we need to resolve this…"

"'Resolve'…?" Ken stopped and laughed. Zero hated the sound. Ken was too young to laugh like that. It was bitter… and desperate.

"Ken. Don't…"

"Do you think you can resolve this like some dispute or negotiation? 'Ken, promise to stop loving me and I will put an extra scoop of sugar in your milk.' Well it is not that easy, Zero. Don't you think I have tried?"

"But what would you want with me? You are young! You have your future ahead of you! Why would you fixate on me like this? What have I done…?"

Zero couldn't continue. He turned away to the boiling milk as his tears started to roll down his face. What had he done? Was there nothing he could give back to stop this? Nothing he could do? Zero wiped violently at the tears. But they kept falling. He would never wish what had happened to Kaname on anyone else, furthest his son. Kaname couldn't move forward because of what he had done years ago. Now his son... The one he had been entrusted with is saying these things. He couldn't forgive himself.

Zero hadn't even noticed Ken moving or when he had come to stand at his side. But when a hand reached out and turned off the stove, Zero realized that Ken was standing next to him.

"What can I do to make this up to you? There must have been something …"

"You didn't do anything…"

"No!! There must be!! Otherwise you couldn't possibly…"

"Want you? Yet, I do…"

The subject and Zero's proximity wasn't doing Ken any favours. He found himself stepping closer to Zero, closing his eyes as his scent filled his nostrils. The flesh that housed his fangs started to itch and all he wanted to do was let go. Ken forced himself to turn away and grab two mugs, even though the thought of drinking only milk turned his stomach. Zero thought bargaining would stop this reaction? The only thing that would appease him would be to follow Zero back to his room and throw his father out of it. Then…

"It's my blood! You wanted it and I didn't give it to you. That's the problem isn't it? You have a fixation on the taste of my blood!"

Ken stopped what he was doing as he fought to control a shudder that suddenly broke through his body. Zero was so innocent. Did he really think only that spell could protect him?

"Zero. Change the subject…"

"No. If you tasted it like you had wanted to when you were younger would you feel better? Would you finally stop this?"

Ken closed his eyes as he felt his body start to take over. His breathing increased and he knew his eyes were glowing a red to match his intentions. His fangs were already poking through his lips…

"Zero…"

"Here. I want you to take it. I want you to drink and realize there is nothing mysterious or intriguing about me. I am just an ex-human. A plain ordinary person…"

_CRASH!!  
_

Zero spun around to see the two mugs exit one of the two large picture windows in the kitchen. He barely registered the trail of hot milk across the floor when he felt himself being grabbed by the hair, an arm wrapping around his chest. He felt an overwhelming pressure to kneel and he did, he body tensing as he felt warm breath on his neck…

"This is what you want? You want to be my food Zero?"

Zero closed his eyes as he heard the lisp that spoke of Ken's distended fangs. It was going to happen now.

"Go ahead. I don't care what happens to me. Take what you want."

The hand tightened in his hair and his head was pulled off to one side. Zero grasped as he felt Ken's teeth on his skin.

"Wait! The spell! Let me take it off…"

"I already did. The moment you turned towards the window. I wasn't only learning how to be the perfect vampire prince at this school. My particular passion is anti-vampire spells, much to the mirth of many. But I don't care. My goal was to be worthy of you."

"Ken…" He learned vampire hunter magic? Zero tried to stamp down the panic he felt. After all he had more experience than Ken. He couldn't be totally helpless.

"You insult me, Zero. You don't understand how I feel, or you would not say such things. If tasting your blood would make things better don't you think I would have done that by now?"

Zero felt as Ken dipped his head and licked the length on his neck. He shuddered involuntarily as his bite area came alive, much to his shame. He didn't think anyone but Kaname could do that.

Ken noted Zero's response and sighed. But instead of the bite Zero had expected he began to kiss Zero's neck gently and lingeringly. Zero felt himself react to the caresses and started to struggle. This wasn't right…

"No! Stop this! Let me go!"

"Not yet. I want to show you something else I learnt."

"No!! Ken!!" Zero brought his hands up to Ken's hair and pulled, but… He hadn't the strength. His toes curled in his shoes. His breath came in pants. What Ken was doing….

Zero tossed back his head and arched. His eyes closed and a long moan came from his very soul. His neck? He knew it was sensitive but… Zero started to whimper. He couldn't handle…

Ken's breathing too increased. Zero reactions… and taste. His aroused state… and his scent… It was driving him insane. He could barely continue what he was doing without biting. Everything in him wanted to sink his fangs into Zero's neck but he didn't want Zero this way. He wanted him to be willing. He wanted Zero to want him in return. When it was time Zero wouldn't be making such silly noises. He just had to remove all obstacles. He knew how Zero thought. Knew he would feel uncomfortable with what he regarded as a child. But Ken could wait. Except he couldn't resist giving Zero just a taste of what he would be in for…

Ken could tell Zero was close to the edge. He could hear him gritting his teeth so he wouldn't say it; so he wouldn't start begging. Ken stopped what he was doing with his tongue and Zero convulsed and whimpered…

"Shhhh, Zero. Just wait," Ken whispered into Zero's ear, "This will be so much better…"

Then Ken began to use his teeth instead and…

Zero started to scream. Tried to pull away from Ken but he was held fast. He wanted Ken's bite but he wanted to be away as well. He'll never forgive himself for what he was doing but he couldn't stop. The pleasure was driving thought from his mind. And then… Zero arched again and grunted as a sweet throbbing sensation spread from his neck through his body. He reached up and grabbed Ken's hair but this time…

Ken felt Zero's encouragement but he needed none. Nothing could remove him from this spot. Nothing. He stepped up his rhythm, enjoying as Zero began to peak. Zero moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back in his head, his body shaking. When the darkness took over his mind, he welcomed it. It was a relief.

**  
ZERO **came to with the sensation of someone stroking his hair. He was lying on someone's lap, his left cheek resting on their stomach. He almost muttered Kaname's name, considering this was how he normally felt after they were together and then he remembered…

Zero sat up quickly and got to his feet, making his way for the kitchen door. He felt horrible. He'd let it happen again. Zero couldn't believe how little he could control himself.

"Wait! Zero!"

"Don't call me that! Leave me alone! I made a mistake. I am going to correct it."

"No! Wait! Don't do it! Don't tell father."

"Well it is obvious I can't handle the situation myself. If anything I've made it worse."

Zero reached the door and pulled the handle, but it wouldn't budge. He rounded on Ken and chanted hoping to at least distract him so he could open the door. He had to get out of here. He was so disgusted with himself. He knew Kaname would never forgive him…

Ken raised his right hand calmly forming the symbol for the anti-spell in the air and pressing his hand into it. Zero stared in disbelief as Ken stood in front of him completely unaffected, as if he had just sneezed.

"You…"

"I told you. I studied your spells. Remember? You used to practice them in front of me."

"Open the door Ken before I get serious."

"You can try. But you need to calm down and listen. We need to talk first."

"I am finished talking. You think you can just treat me like this and I would stand for it? You are a brat you know that? I am going to do what I should have done ages ago."

Zero decided to leave the door and find other means of escape. He picked up a chair in order to facilitate this via the window and found he couldn't throw it. After some struggle he dropped it and stood perfectly still. Fine he thought. He would wait him out. He couldn't keep him here forever. Zero sat on the same chair facing the window, wishing he hadn't used such a strong spell on Kaname.

"Zero. Believe me; I don't want to treat you this way. But you have to realize it would be a mistake to tell father."

Ken paused and waited for Zero's reaction, but getting none he ploughed on.

"The way things stand he will wonder why you haven't mentioned this before, instead of lying to him. Not only that, you lied to him again tonight. And do you really want to tell him what I did to you tonight? Especially since you let it happen twice? Maybe you put him to sleep so you could repeat the experience. You can try to deny it but there will always be doubt. He will never trust you again. Not with me. Not with the twins. Probably not ever. You will create a rift. And to what end? It won't change how I feel about you."

Zero realized he was listening despite himself. And he felt the stirrings of doubt cloud his mind. He could see Kaname getting angry about what happened. Especially as he had tried to hide it. Zero felt the trap starting to close around him. Even with the way they felt about each other, Zero knew this would strain their relationship. Ken was his child. His blood. Zero had been lying to him for years…

Ken noticed how Zero's demeanour changed and walked around the chair to face him.

"You see. You can't tell him the truth. You can't let him know what happened. Sometimes it isn't worth it to be entirely honest with the ones you love."

"What about _this_ Ken? I don't like where this is going. Being able to manipulate my body is not the same thing as affection. In fact quite the opposite is happening…"

"I know. I am sorry. I got carried away. Seeing you again after so much time… I couldn't stay away from you. And then you were teasing me, asking me if I wanted your blood. You shouldn't do that around pure-bloods Zero. I could have… hurt you. Instead I gave in to another urge. One that was much less harmful."

Zero coloured in shame as Ken alluded to his desperate plea earlier. He had been so wrong to do that. It was just that he couldn't understand…

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you stop this madness? I am sure there are other more worthy persons you could do this with. Why me? What did I do…?"

"Will you stop that!? _You_ didn't do anything. It just happened. You keep saying you are not worthy yet you don't push away my father when he comes to you. Well I am the same. I want to come to you. But I realize… you don't want me. So I won't touch you again. I won't do anything again. I swear to you. So you don't have to tell father or worry about it anymore. Who knows? Maybe I will grow out of this obsession. But I am asking you, begging you, for a chance to do so. Please."

Ken hated, hated the way Zero's eyes met his. It was like a man desperately searching for hope among his nightmares. But Ken stood his ground, not giving in to the impulse to turn Zero's world upside down again by kissing him. He was so close too. Ken stepped back and turned away. This was how he had decided to play this while Zero was sleeping in his lap. This was his decision and he would stick to it if it killed him. Zero wasn't ready and he could see how it upset him to have Ken behave this way. He would play the child a bit longer just for Zero. Just for his love.

"It is sunrise. I guess mother is having a blast. Nothing she likes better than an audience."

"Except maybe good food. She has both so it will be hard to tear her away."

Ken laughed at the joke, glad for a change of subject. He turned back to Zero who still sat in the chair no doubt mulling over his strange night.

"Do you need a hand to go upstairs?"

Zero's head jerked up at the question, but he relaxed when he saw only concern on Ken's face. Zero shook his head. Could he trust him? Should he go along with this? How do you know what was the right thing to do? Could Ken handle this alone?

"No… Thank you. Do I look like I can't manage the stairs? I am still an active hunter you know."

"I know. You should retire."

"Then you all would really drive me crazy."

Zero stood and walked towards the door, not even registering anything when it opened by itself to let them out. He was so used to it. They walked towards the foyer to the staircase to the second floor, ignoring the statues of naked people and angels along the way. Zero stopped as he mounted the stairs bringing them both to a halt.

"Ken, are you sure you don't need…?"

"'Ji-san, it'll be fine. I promise."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Ken

_by lightpathetic_

**KEN** **SHUDDERED** as a long, tortured moan escaped the body beneath him. Each utterance of pleasure always seemed to rake along him nerve ends. Ken pushed deeper almost reflexively, trying to get closer, trying to increase their connection, even if they were already pressed together tightly, Ken's arms pulling him into him, save for when he moved to drive again into Zero's body. If he could have crawled inside Zero he would. God he was so hot and tight…

Ken nipped Zero's shoulder in his excitement, enjoying the taste and smell of blood and sweat on his lips. They were both drenched in sweat as they lay on the bare mattress, the coverings a distant memory in their ardour. Zero clenched around his length but didn't miss a beat continuing to press himself onto Ken enjoying each time Ken's length filled him.

"God Ken. Don't…"

"…Stop? God Zero, nothing could tear me away from you. You like this? How about if I grabbed you and squeezed like this…"

Zero cried out and bucked as Ken's hand came forward and pumped him quickly. One hand shot down to stop Ken's motion while the other grabbed the headboard as if in a desperate bid to ground himself from hitting the roof.

"Ken!"

Ken moaned excitedly. He was getting so close to the edge. He strained to hold on but…

"Zero I…" He panted.

Suddenly Ken reached for Zero hair and bent his head quickly to the right, baring his soft neck. He was almost starving for this. His blood. He needed…

Ken's bite was brutal. He couldn't stop himself. He was so hungry for him. His fangs sank deep, almost removing the skin completely. Zero screamed and struggled. The pain was too much. He bucked and moaned trying to pull Ken away, but…

Ken groaned as Zero's blood and scent of fear and pain flowed everywhere. He shivered delightedly as blood pooled on the mattress and drained into his greedy body. He dipped his hand into it and rubbed into his face in a daze, gasping in his ecstasy, before returning to Zero's neck again, shaking his head and ripping Zero's head from his body to get more…

**KEN AWOKE** to the sound of a voice and the clammy sensation of wet bed sheets on his hot skin. He rolled over onto his back and stared unseeingly at the ceiling, trying desperately to calm himself. That dream again… Ken ran his hand through his hair, taking deep breaths to relax, it hissing through his teeth clenched as they recalled the sensation of the bite, his fangs at full extension. He hadn't dreamt that one in a while. But it always came back. Whenever he was near him…

"Ken!! Get up!! Ken!!"

No!! Please! Don't let him come in!! He hadn't even gotten up to clean himself up!

Ken rushed out of the bed, grabbing the bedclothes and running into the bathroom in a flash. He had long ceased to be embarrassed about ejaculating because of the dream. It was just a chore to him, it had happened so often. Ever since the trip to Argentina, it would plague him after a visit home, but would go away after a few weeks of being at school. But then he would come home again…

"Ken!! Are you up? We have a 7 o'clock flight!!"

"Alright 'Ji-san! You forget I am not as deaf as you are!!" Ken yelled back as best he could as with his fangs in the way. He was still keyed up and would have liked to lie in until he calmed down but Zero would kill him if they missed their flight. Being an adolescent pureblood with a hard-on for the "pet" ex-human was the pits…

"In that case get your ass downstairs in twenty minutes! It's already four thirty!"

Ordinarily Ken could be ready in two minutes. But the terms of the punishment was that he had to be sealed. So he couldn't use his vampire speed or… anything. Everything had been a millions times harder and slower. Ken often felt like falling asleep while taking showers. As such he couldn't even keep Zero from walking in on his shame. Yes, he was the one who wanted to live in Zero's house each summer during his trips into purgatory. He loved being around him; loved being close to him. Besides he had a plan... But he was vulnerable as he was now, and close to destroying the progress he had made with Zero simply because he couldn't use his powers to hide his body's weaknesses. He supposed he could have explained he was dreaming about someone else... Ken buried the sheets in the hamper, all the while cursing his father's brainchild and Zero's stupid lie. If Zero hadn't told him that Ken had forced him onto his knees, his father would not have been so cruel. Not that he hadn't wanted to spend time with Zero and helping him out. Quite the opposite actually. It made him feel good to be able to keep an eye on him. But being _sealed? _Ken thought he knew how newly blind and deaf people felt. He had a special hatred of the spell.

"Ken!"

"Alright!"

Which was why he had found and learnt the removal spell the first term after the first summer back from his punishment, he thought as he quickly "made" the bed with clean sheets while having a long torturous three minute shower. Two weeks every summer. God, his father had been angry. And they more he and Zero had protested the more suspicious and angry he got. It was only when Zero turned green because of his aura did he let up but he didn't relent. So here they were.

Ken got out of the shower and quickly "packed" while he dressed. He would be ready in ten. He could lie on the bed for a while until he had to go downstairs. He listened as Zero fussed with breakfast and muttered under his breath about missing the flight and lazy teenagers. Zero… Ken smiled to himself. He would never change. Ken had been up late studying the text he had recently borrowed on rare spells. And this was after he had spent most of yesterday with his father going to Council meetings and learning about Kuran Holdings, which was what he was required to do when he wasn't helping Zero. Ken hadn't done the "lazy teenager" thing in his life. But Ken let Zero think he was. To disarm him and make him relax around him. But his strategy was going to change. He was already fifteen. It was time Zero got use to him as a man.

Ken heard as Zero inhaled to yell again, and Ken stood.

"Coming!!" He yelled before he could stop himself. He slapped his head. He was supposed to be sealed. Be careful. He grabbed his bag and trotted downstairs to the kitchen, his fangs finally having retreated.

"**ARE YOU** sure this is the place?" Zero asked in barely accented English. He had learned to perfect his American accents in all his years of doing this. If fact his southern accent was to die for.

"Sure. The intel-guy is still on the scene. He is picking them up on the third floor. The second apartment facing the street."

Zero nodded and opened the car door, careful to pull his hat over his distinctive hair. He beckoned for Ken and the others to hurry and they too alighted from the van gathering quickly into a group a few blocks away from their target. Zero looked around impatiently, eager to get going before sunset. He glanced over at Ken to see how he was taking his daylight run, only having gotten back from his school a few days before. But he only stared back in his usual subdued fashion. At least Zero thought he did since his eyes were obscured by the darkest shades he had ever seen. He looked very handsome in his dark turtleneck sweater and leather jacket that was almost de rigueur among the hunters. Even at fifteen he was taller then most of them and with his handsome face and spiky, brown hair (Zero had laughed when he had returned with the bleached do, but it has grown on him since) he looked like a model on location reminiscent of the very old classic "The Terminator". He would be totally scary if it wasn't for the slight glitch of looking embarrassed when Leonora – An American hunter they had sometimes worked with over the years – slapped him on the butt and whistle low. Zero tore his eyes away, trying not to laugh as the others had and inspected the rest of their group of seven. Ken could be one of them. There were few problems in the five years he had been coming with them and by now they had accepted him and learned to depend on him. He was very gifted with spells, was extremely intelligent and worked very hard. They saw as he had laboured and endured beside them and it won their respect and loyalty. And trust. They weren't fools, they knew who he was, even though Zero hadn't exactly given much detail, and had seemed a little… weak. But the more Ken stayed the more the guarded looks and worried stares became affectionate glances. Zero loved to the see the welcome Ken got when he came back. He was often helpful in catching criminals, but sometimes he could be stubborn and willful. Zero had had to discipline him harshly many times. It was no excuse if he thought Zero was in danger, he should follow orders. Zero had agonized over the decision to bring him today. He normally didn't bring him on such dangerous missions, but he had wondered if Ken had matured enough to handle it.

"Listen! You all know the plan but I will recap in any case. Two nobles. Both very dangerous. It is possible they picked this apartment building because of the possibility of using hostages. So this has to be surgical and quick. We have been over Vladimir's powers. Don't let him get to you. Focus on the task at hand. However Byron's is trickier. Hs ability to cause electrical discharge can kill you quickly if we are careless. What we are going to do is cast a spell around the building knocking out all vampire occupants. Then when intelligence gives us the all clear we will move in. Hopefully that will be the end of the matter. If not and we don't have Byron in our sight we will retreat to the perimeter for further instructions. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Okay! Leo, Stan and Takashi circle around to the eastern side and start preparations for the spell. The rest of you follow me. Be careful to avoid the street to the south. Go!"

"Hai!"

It wasn't long before they had reached the building, even though the place was teeming with people, the back alleyways afforded great mobility and stealth. It was hardly the ideal location and time for a sting, but it was an opportunity they could hardly miss, considering how long intelligence had been tracking them. The two were a strange pair. They fell from grace only a few months ago when they had killed another vampire of noble class seemingly for fun. Since then several corpses had turned up with their modus operadi: a badly brutalized corpse and semen. Lots of it and everywhere… Zero shuddered as he thought about what those poor people had gone through before their deaths. It was a wonder they had survived so long as the vampire society was also tracking them to kill them. But with their gifts between them they were almost unstoppable. Until today.

Zero began work on the required symbols, drawing them quickly onto the side of the building, he motioned to the others to do the same further down. It was a large block of maybe ten stories with twenty apartments on each floor. The building was as run down as the area around them. Zero knew they were thinking to get lost in the pathetic humanity that surrounded them. It was also a good place to find prey with little or few consequences. Some places, some people, always slip through the cracks of civilized society.

"Team one reporting in."

Zero snapped to when his head set spat. He brought up his collar to whisper.

"All set?"

"Yes. We go at your signal."

Zero paused and looked up at his team. They all stood back looking at him, waiting for him to give the say so. Zero nodded and raised his thumb. They nodded and returned the gesture.

"Alright. We are ready here as well. Begin."

All at once each member raised the incantation to activate their symbols. The effect would be to immobilize anybody of vampire blood within. It was one of the more powerful spells, used because it always guaranteed results despite the size of the area. Even Ken stepped back from the building a little as the spell took hold. Only Zero and Ken could feel it. The others just looked on in concern at their wary stance and waited for the go ahead. It was a given that Ken and Zero would not enter the building. But if the targets were asleep there would be no need.

"Intel-one. How is it looking?"

"Intel-one here. Still no movement. They appear to be still asleep."

"Fine. It should be at work by now. Both teams go! But proceed carefully."

"Yes Sir!"

Zero walked over to Ken and stood with him as they watched everyone else run past and into the large apartment building. Ken had a hard set to his jaw and Zero knew he hated being left out. Zero patted his arm reassuringly.

"There will be other occasions, Ken. It was best to do it this way."

"I know. I'm just worried."

His eyes left Zero's face to look back up at the building face. Zero loved that Ken cared so much for his teammates. He supposed if Ken really had done as they had told Kaname it would have been a good solution. Ken had grown attached to humans. He saw them as individuals with feelings and characters and desires and not just as prey. He worried about their safety as though they were equals and Zero knew he was listening carefully to make sure they didn't come to harm. Zero knew that Ken was only pretending to be sealed. He could feel when Ken allowed his aura to escape during unguarded moments. But he was exemplary during missions. He hadn't sensed it once. And if the truth be told Zero felt better knowing that Ken was in a position to take care of himself in emergencies. Of course it was funny when he pretended to struggle with luggage. That was a joy in itself. Zero didn't want to let on he knew as yet. But he couldn't help prodding while Ken was distracted.

"Is everything alright?"

"They have reached the third floor without incident." Ken replied too distracted to notice he had again given himself away. He was also trying to sense if there was any movement inside the apartment. There was nothing. But the thing that bothered Ken was that he could sense absolutely nothing. As if there was a shield. But how could he tell Zero that without giving himself away?

They were at the door now. Leo tapped her mike thrice to indicate her position. Zero tapped it twice in response. Then all hell broke loose.

First they heard the door break in and the team run into the apartment. They approached the beds and fired the tranquilizer capsules, then pulled the sheets away…

"Team two! Targets are not here! I repeat…"

Zero's eyebrows raised in surprise echoing the look on Ken's face. Zero broke into a run.

"Get out now!! Ken! Remove the spell! Hurry!!"

"Zer-…!"

"Now, dammit!"

Ken was galvanized into action, barely resisting the urge to stop Zero going without him. As he was completely alone he raced to each symbol and chanted, quickly removing the spell. Zero didn't wait. He had every faith Ken would come through for him. He knew those spells in his sleep. He felt himself slow down as he dashed towards the stairway but it quickly wore off.

"Ken. Keep watch outside. I will call if I need you."

"But…"

The sound of a terrified scream cut Ken off completely.

"Takashi!!"

"What's your location? What is your location?" Zero demanded. He was one the third floor but nothing could be seen.

"Second floor stairwell." Intel-one broke in.

"I'm coming in." Ken yelled.

"No! Stay outside! Ken!!"

"They are human! We can't hurt them!"

"What?!"

"Team two. People are attacking us. Our bullets have no effect. Takashi was hit… No. NOOOO!!"

"Shit!!" Zero was already at the door to the stairwell. There were two side stairwells in the building and a main stairwell and elevator in the middle. Of course the elevator didn't work. He pushed the door but it was jammed. Pushing harder he heard the scream of metal then he was free. Running onto the staircase the first thing that hit him was the smell of blood. Zero's own blood ran cold.

"Leo! Stan! Ayeda!"

No reply. He descended quickly. He couldn't stand not knowing. The stairwell was the worst because it obscured your vision of all the levels. Anyone could be hiding…

"Ken!" Zero forgot his anger at Ken's disobedience. Ken was helping Leo to her feet, whilst scanning the building for the other vampires. Zero saw that Takashi was unconscious and Stan was checking Ayeda's vital signs even as everyone knew Bill was… beyond help. Also there were bodies and many other people all over the stairs. All this in less than a minute?"

"What happened?" Zero was horrified. How had it gone so wrong?

Leo gritted her teeth against the pain and tried to answer. Zero could hear that she had trouble breathing. She had probably a few broken ribs.

"We were evacuating as you said. Then people started pouring into the stairwell with bats and knives and attacking us. We tried to fend them off but they were relentless. They didn't listen…"

"Vladimir." Ken said quietly, stating the obvious as they all knew that vampire had the ability to read and controls minds. Dropping his pretense Ken looked Zero in the eye. "They are cloaking themselves somehow. I can't sense them. I would release my aura and put them to flight but if they survived the spell…"

"F+K!!" Zero kicked the wall and then fought for composure. "Ken, help me get these people out of here. Stan, go. We are behind you."

Stan started to protest that he could help then he saw as Zero hefted Ayeda agilely and ran quite ignoring the people that suddenly floated into the air, heading down the staircase. He stood still in a daze for a moment and looked up at Ken who was following them down. It had to be him, Stan thought. Christ. Such power…

There was a loud commotion at the bottom of the stairs followed by Zero's scream. Stan had yet to reach the bottom of the stairs to go through the connecting door to the foyer. He ran and was beset by the sight of…

"**LET US** out of here safely. I know you don't want this old man hurt. I also know he won't forgive you if you kill these people to rescue him."

The one they called Vladimir had Zero by the neck and was hauling him towards the back exit. They were in what looked like a sea of people between Ken and the rest and Zero and Vladimir. They couldn't shoot even though they seemed close to attacking like last time. They would have no chance with their weaponry. Also as they were all innocent and under Vladimir's mind control. It was hard to countenance hurting them more than was necessary.

Leonora was still holding onto Ken, but the look in Ken's face showed that he wasn't even aware of her or anything but Zero. Zero too saw this, willing Ken to calm down. He knew that Ken was very protective of him but they were so many people. Even children. Zero would have preferred that Ken let the two escape and then track them then. If only he knew what they were wearing. What was it that shielded them. But he couldn't pick it up. He wondered if this would work…

"Don't you make a sound, or move. I won't just kill you. I won't just kill your friends. I will order everyone here to turn on each other. That young one. Is he new? It would be a shame for him to be beaten to death."

"Ken! Relax! It is under control! Let us leave. Stay where you are!" Zero yelled.

Ken didn't move. He stood staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face, watching closely, carefully, as if recording everything in his mind. Zero wasn't fooled by his look of calm though. He could feel Ken's aura even if the other's didn't. Ken was scared and furious. It wasn't a good combination.

"He won't move," Zero said quickly, hoping to get away before Ken did anything rash. The feeling of dread was building almost to an unbearable level. Whatever spell they were using must be strong for them not to pick that up. He could feel Vladimir smile triumphantly as Ken and the others stayed where they were as they backed away. Vladimir turned to Byron who was close behind him, grinning. He wanted some fun. Byron caught the look and grinned too. He knew what was coming. He rubbed his crotch as his arousal responded. This many people… He would come in his pants.

They were almost to the door. Vladimir pulled Zero to him tighter and shouted.

"Now!!"

Byron twisted quickly raising his hand to grab Zero's throat. He was going to grab his larynx to cut off his cries watching his eyes while Vladimir quickly violated then killed him right there in the corridor, in front of an audience. The crowd of people rushed forward towards the hunters as Vladimir turned to rip off Zero's pants.

"No!" Leonora screamed.

Byron's chest exploded as a hand reaching through his chest and retreated with his heart the figure making sure Byron saw as he bit into it as he fell dying to the floor. Vladimir barely had his pants down when he found himself crush into the wall, a hand to his throat, staring into the glowing red eyes of a creature with blood and gore dripping from his face and hand…

"Ken! No! I am fine. Stop!"

The creature didn't seem to hear what was being said instead it began to squeeze, quite enjoying the look on Vladimir face as it turned a reddish-purple and began to swell…

"Ken! Look at me! Don't make me shoot you! Look at me!"

Zero began to pull quite ineffectually at Ken's jacket. He didn't want Ken to do this. He had to listen to reason. It was one thing to kill in defence of a life but pleasure… The others were watching. He could see how their fear had transferred from the hostage situation to Ken. Little Ken. He didn't want them to see him like this. He had to listen or it would all be destroyed. The trust… Everything.

"Ken. Listen to me. You can choose not to hurt him. He can't hurt anyone now. Look at him. Stop it. You are scaring your friends. The ones who depend on you. You did a good job catching him. Now let him go. He will pay for his crimes."

"He…," Ken managed finally, his body shifting gradually back to human form. Zero's eyes lidded in relief.

"...He tried to hurt you. I won't forgive him."

"No. But you can't hurt him either. Not like this. If you kill him we will be responsible, Ken. I vouched for you. We all vouched for you, because you are one of us. Because we trust you not to give in to anything else but reason. Ken, don't prove us wrong. He isn't worth it."

Vladimir was most relieved when the pressure on his throat eased and those unnerving, red eyes lowered towards the old man standing near him. He hardly dared to breathe though until he was lowered to the ground, after which he fell to it coughing. Zero bent and rolled him over placing cuffs on his wrists and a seal on the back of his neck. He was now essentially harmless. All he had to do now was round up the hundred odd people that had run away screaming when Ken changed and tackled Vladimir to erase their memories. So easy. Zero sighed again. Headquarters was going to have a cow…

Zero pulled Vladimir to his feet, uncaring as to his physical discomfort, and pushed him towards the others. Leonora sat grinning but Stan was much more subdued. He was staring at the young man behind Zero who stood avoiding everyone's eyes at a large amount of blood and flesh dried on his face.

"Take him to the van. I will call ambulances for these people and then bring the others."

"Yes Sir."

"Stan?"

"Yes?" Stan almost jumped as Zero called his name. He knew he should have run when the kid scaled the wall…

"I… Thanks."

"Sure…" Stan left in a hurry.

Leonora seemed to have a different outlook. She struggled to her feet and patted Ken on the shoulder.

"I would have done the same damn thing if I was in your shoes. I doubt "Smooth Talker" here would have gotten me to put him down."

"Leo, you are not helping."

Leonora grinned and slapped Ken again on the butt this time growling lecherously, and walked towards the exit. She would at least leave under her own steam.

Zero bent to Ayeda and Takashi again and removed his cell phone. Once he made the call he would have less than five minutes clear to take his colleagues and leave. However he heard the siren in the distance and knew the time was now less than two minutes. It would all just have to become an urban legend.

"Shit. There is no time. We have to go. Now. Pick them up and head back to the van. I am going to get what's left of Bill…"

"Yes…"

"And Ken?" Zero said turning back to make Ken finally meet his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I am proud of you. You did well. But just wash your face before you go out okay? The lavatories are over there."

"…Okay."

**  
THE PAIR** entered the hotel room and quietly separated as Zero used the bathroom and Ken walked over to his bed to sit. Oddly enough he wasn't sleepy. Even though the flight from Japan had been a long one and then they had had to get up during the day to prepare to catch those freaks. All this was added to what had happened. He knew what wasn't being said as they had come back in the taxi from the American base of the Vampire Hunters Association, where they had left Ayeda and Takashi in stable condition and Leonora talking her head off after she was bandaged and the painkillers kicked in. She told anyone who would listen how Ken had saved the day, but not going into very much detail as to how, considering the body of David Byron was now so much dust on the floor in the foyer of a dingy apartment block. There was no evidence as to cause of death. Vladimir was led to his cell, still broken and uncommunicative, thoroughly embarrassed about playing chicken with a pure-blood. He was also mourning the death of his partner. It seems they were close…

The only other witness to Ken's change, Stan, just stayed quiet. He came with them to admit Ayeda and Takashi. He helped them to run Vladimir down to cells, and he stayed for the writing of the report. But Stan said nothing. Zero was more nervous about him as he was a new member, only knowing him almost a year now. It was not unusual to be assisted by vampires but pure-bloods were rare and as Stan realised today, quite different. If Ken was a risk to their safety and that of others he needed to be excluded. Stan knew this as well as the rest of them. Yet he kept quiet. His eyes lowered as if wondering if he'd seen what he'd really saw. Zero wondered if he was afraid to tell the truth, but it wasn't that. Stan didn't look nervous. He looked… in awe.

Eventually they all separated and Zero and Ken came back to their hotel room to rest for their flight in the morning. Zero was all for sleeping all night. Would probably finally get some rest, but Ken…

"Are you okay?" Zero said as he exited the bathroom rubbing his hair in one towel while holding tightly to the other around his waist. He had come a long way with Ken. Before now, he wouldn't have even been alone with Ken by choice. But now it seemed his obsession was far behind him. They were good friends and often spent a lot of time together just like this. So comfortable.

"Yes. I am a little embarrassed. I really lost it today."

"Yeah. I really had my heart in my mouth. Poor Stan. It is almost unheard of to see a pure-blood change like that. He must be still processing it."

Ken groaned and fell back onto the bed. He didn't even remember changing. One moment he was carrying the wounded out of the stairwell and the next Zero was in danger and… Ken finally knew what the expression "seeing red" was. If Zero wasn't there he wouldn't have stopped at just those two. It had felt so good. So good to kill them.

"Zero. I am sorry. It won't happen again. It was a stressful situation and then he was going to do that to you right in front of me. I couldn't stand that…"

"Hush. It's all right. I understand. So do the others. The situation really did blow up on us. We've had more experience than you've had so I guess they understood it got to you. No one is blaming you for anything. Quite the opposite. Did you hear Leo?"

"But you were so quiet…"

"I was blaming myself as usual. I knew you weren't sealed and that it could get dangerous. I also knew you wouldn't listen to me when I gave orders to stay away."

"I couldn't. I knew something was wrong… Wait! You knew?"

"Of course. You can't cloak your aura all the time. Being around Kaname makes me more sensitive to it. Besides you always slip up. That time you hefted the bag full of guns easily and then complained about carry the herbs. I nearly died from trying not to laugh."

"You…"

"I am proud of you. All this time and you didn't seriously slip up once. Everyone is allowed once Ken. You had yours. But the next time you lose it like that I will shoot you."

"Next…!" Ken stood in excitement and pounced on Zero knocking him onto the other bed.

"Thank you! I was so worried!"

"Good. I hope it almost killed you. Now let me up." Zero sounded annoyed, but his hand came up to rub Ken's hair playfully. Ken laughed and smacked it away. Zero took exception to this and put both hands in Ken's hair and pulled. Soon Ken had Zero pinned, their breaths panting, Zero from exertion, Ken from… something else.

"Okay. Let me up to dress. Ken. Ken!"

The laughter died on Zero's lips as his eyes met Ken's. The way he was looking at him…

"Not now. Not now that I have you where I want you…"

"Stop joking. Get off meeephhh...!"

Zero stiffened in surprise as Ken claimed his mouth in a kiss. It was tentative at first but increasingly gained momentum the more excited Ken got. Zero struggled but it only seemed to inflame him as Ken moaned against his lips. Ken raised his body and "pulled" the tiny towel away, lowering himself back onto Zero frame. He kept trying to stop but he was too keyed up. He had had his first kill today. The adrenaline seemed to be still in his veins. He wanted… Oh God, he wanted…

Zero twisted his head and tried to chant a spell. But Ken "stopped" him.

"No Zero. Please. It will be good I promise. Just open your mouth. Please. Dear God to feel your heat on my tongue…"

"No! Ken!! Stop!! I don't want…!"

"You will want. Just give me… a minute…"

Ken stuck his tongue into Zero's protesting mouth. The shock to his system of finally gaining his prize nearly undid him. He groan into Zero's mouth, his hand leaving Zero's clasped hand to hold his head still. Ken alternated between plundering Zero's mouth and sucking his lips, adding in his own rough sweeping motion of his tongue that soon had Zero…

Despite himself, Zero began to stop fighting. What Ken was doing to his lips, was wearing him down. It had been so long since Kaname had last touched him. He was so busy these days. It was no excuse but… Zero stopped fighting, instead he began to kiss Ken back, his head lifting to jockey for a better position of Ken's mouth… his tongue…

Ken ground into Zero almost roughly as Zero caught his tongue and began to _suck_ it. Ken's body tensed, his hand fisting the sheet as he tried hard to not to give into the urge to devour him. All Ken's wildest fantasies and dreams were happening all at once and he nearly…

Ken pulled away from Zero's mouth and began to lick then suck his neck. Zero rolled and arched on the bed. This was wrong but somehow that was what was so good about it. The forbidden caresses on his neck and body were even more exciting, more arousing than anything he had ever done before. His legs came up around Ken holding him to him begging in clear language not to stop. Ken groaned into Zero's neck. He got the message.

He lifted his body again, suddenly impatient with his clothes. The turtleneck came off quickly followed by his jeans. The shoes… the goddamned shoes.

"What…?" Zero began.

Ken dipped his head to Zero's arousal lavishing attention onto it while trying to undo the buckles on his boots. They were his only pair here and he didn't want to have to go shopping barefoot. Else they would be in shreds. He didn't want Zero talking because that would mean he was thinking. He knew he would get what he wanted if Zero stayed like this. Mindless.

Zero cried out and gripped the mattress as Ken took his entire length into his mouth while rubbing his scrotum insistently. He couldn't stand it. It was too much.

"Ken!! I'm gonna…" Zero tried to warn him but instead Ken's throat tightened around him and that strange sensation from years ago started to thrum through his body. Zero started to scream. His body… he couldn't take…

"Look at me. Look at me. Zero please…"

Through the haze of almost painful pleasure, Zero heard the plea. He raised his head and locked eyes with Ken's willing him to keep going. Ken returned to the task at hand, as it were, staying until the inevitable happened and beyond, only breaking eye contact as he too finally convulsed, plunging head long over the edge into bliss.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Zero and Kaname are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ken and Zero

_by lightpathetic_

_**ZZZZZZ!! ZZZZZZ!!**_

Zero groaned and tried to bury deeper into the chest he was lying on. He felt like he had just fallen asleep. In fact that wasn't very far from the truth. He sighed in relief when he felt Kaname move to turn off Zero's watch alarm. He tried to pull away from Kaname's embrace to roll away under a pillow to go back to sleep, cursing the curtain that let in so much light…

The arm tightened around him arresting his progress. Zero opened an eyelid in time to see a hand put away his watch and rub a face sleepily in an attempt to wake… Zero jerked up in surprise and panic. Then last night flooded right back…

"Ken!"

"Who else?" Ken said through a yawn. They had to get up. The flight was going to leave in a couple of hours. Yet it was all he could do to move his arms he was so tired. "What do you say to skipping this flight and staying in bed? There are no other assignments for the next few days. I could always pay for the next one on my credit card."

Ken was quite missing the look of horror on Zero's face as his own eyes were closed, poised on the cusp of falling back to sleep again. He had taken for granted that Zero would be amenable to the suggestion considering they had only fallen asleep an hour ago after what could be easily couched in the terms of the most sensational sex he had ever experienced. And judging from Zero's reactions he was probably of a similar opinion. Ken had used almost every trick he had learnt along the way for just that moment, and Zero, well, was very experienced. Ken started to think about the finale and realized he still had a bit of energy in his limbs after all…

"No. I want to go back this morning. Let me go, please."

Well that was furthest from Ken's mind. He popped open an eye and looked through the ridiculously bright room to scrutinize Zero's face. Zero was currently struggling with the insistent arm that was stopping him from a hasty retreat to the bathroom. And sanity. God. That was it. He was insane. It had been temporary insanity.

"Ken!"

"What is it? Relax. I just want to kiss you good morning. There is no need to freak out."

Ken rolled Zero beneath him and captured his lips in a kiss, letting the "limb" that had some life in it rub against Zero's leg, knowing from experience that Zero knew just what to do with his rather, er, "unfortunate" state…

"Stop it!! Let me up dammit!" Zero snarled, shoving hard at Ken's chest. Ken let him go in surprise and rolled to allow Zero to stand. He had been so obtuse. Not like him at all. Zero was in a panic about last night. He finally let himself read the signs. He sat up as Zero marched across to the bathroom and slammed the door, putting distance between them for the first time in four hours.

Ken felt his own panic begin to rise, now that he let the situation sink in. Zero wasn't like the other people he knew that would just treat a good tumble in the hay like a recreational activity. If that were the case they would have been doing this since he was ten. He had certain standards he lived by and they had violated a few of them. He was probably thinking about what his father would think; how could he have done it with a child, Kaname's child. Ken frowned at this last bit. Sometimes Zero's hang ups really frustrated the hell out of him.

Ken sat in the same position for what seemed like hours but had only been twenty minutes. It was all going through his head: the destruction of the progress he had finally made to gain Zero's trust; his panic that Zero may never let him near him again. Ken didn't think he could handle that. Not now he had experienced what he had always wanted. What he had been fantasizing about since he could remember being himself. His body reacted almost painfully to his memories of Zero's almost uncontrollably wanton reactions to what he had done last night. His arched back, his clenched teeth, his eyes filled with need…

The bathroom door finally opened and Zero stepped out ready for travel. He crossed to his side of the room and started to stuff clothes in his bag haphazardly and quickly, avoiding eye contact with the shaken boy in the bed next to his.

"Zero…"

"Go and get ready. We need to get breakfast and then go to the airport."

"Zero, don't just ignore this. Please. You know how I feel about you..."

"What!? How you _feel_?" Zero sneered, yanking at his bag's zip viciously, "Didn't you say you were over this?. Didn't you swear to me that this was all in the past? I trusted you. I trusted you!!"

"You are blaming me?! You wanted it too! I only had to kiss you and you were coming apart…"

"I told you to leave me alone. You seduced me. I was vulnerable and you exploited it. You are more powerful than I am. You used that to your advantage…"

"Zero! Don't you lay all of this at me! There were times when you took over and deliberately drove me…"

"Enough!! I am going to leave without you! You do whatever you want! But you stay the hell away from me. Underst…?!"

Zero suddenly found himself beneath a completely, and utterly desperate young man. The look in his eyes alone was cause for concern. Ken couldn't stop himself. Zero… Ken started to shake. All his power and he couldn't get the one thing he wanted the most in the world…

"Ken…"

"Just be quiet. I need you to stop saying those things and be still just a moment. While... I…"

Zero jerked in surprise as Ken fell forward over him. When he didn't move he rolled him over.

"Ken? Ken!!"

**  
KEN OPENED **his eyes to the same beige, characterless hotel ceiling he had seen earlier when he had opened his eyes before but this time it was dark. He looked around quickly searching for Zero and eventually saw him lying on his bed, his feet dangling over the edge. Ken realized he was up however. He wasn't making those small snores he did when he slept on his back. Ken took a deep breath.

"I love you. I have always loved you. I am sorry I lied to you. I was trying to win you over. I was trying not to drive you away. I had wanted to take my time with you but last night... Your struggling beneath me… It was too much."

Ken trailed off, hating the silence from the other bed. He knew Zero could hear him. There were no other sounds in the apartment. But there was no response to his confession.

"Zero?" Ken got up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed near where Zero's legs dangled. He reached over and touched Zero's leg, hoping Zero would talk with him. He didn't want to lose what they had. It was better than nothing. And he didn't think Zero would buy that it was just a one night stand to him. Not again. So they had to talk. But Ken didn't know what to do either. He just knew that if Zero would just have him in his life, in some way, he would be happy.

"I am sorry Ken. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I hope you would forgive me. I am as much to blame for this. I saw the signs. I suspected how you felt. But I wanted to believe the lie for my own selfish reasons. Then… I used you when I shouldn't have. I gave in to my weaknesses. I am a fool. I don't know how you could love me."

Ken smiled and rubbed his hand along Zero's thigh.

"Very easily. It is like breathing to me. I have never known much else than this constant need to own you."

"Ken. I am not a…" Zero began irritably.

"I know that. But I want you to myself. I can't help how I feel."

"Ken…" Zero sat up and Ken could see he had been crying at some point. He looked exhausted and beaten. Ken's heart lurched.

"Zero. Why can't you consider me? I mean father has mother. You know as well as I do that their marriage is very healthy. Sometimes it is hard to sleep."

"Ken…"

"But here you are alone. Father hasn't seen you in a couple weeks…"

"Because we both work. It is not as if he has abandoned me. I won't abandon him."

"I am not asking you to." At least not yet, Ken thought. Zero needed small steps. "I want to be there for you at other times. You know you enjoy being with me. I can feel our connection…"

"Ken. There is nothing…"

"There is. I know you feel it. I know. When we discuss spells. When we cook together. When we go out on assignments. When we simply hang out. We are a good fit. I don't fake that Zero. I love being with you. And the more I am with you the more I realize how much you are alone. I can be there for you…"

"For how long?! It is time you got a reality check, Ken. You are a school kid. In two weeks you will be gone. And in addition to my loneliness I will have to endure the disgust at myself for cheating on Kaname with his own son. His son!!" Zero spat rising to his feet, "Ken this is out of the question. It is not like you don't know this. It is not like I have never told you. I won't do this to your father. I won't do this to _you_. I mean it. Find someone else, Ken. Someone worthy. I _know_ there must be thousands of actual vampires willing to throw themselves at you. Don't touch me again."

Ken's breath caught but he said nothing. Instead he watched as Zero went over to the table and brought over a covered dish for Ken. Ken could smell it was chicken with a side of chips from a local eatery they sometimes frequented when they were in New York. Zero knew what to get him to eat the same way he knew that Zero would have gotten the bacon loaded baked potato with sour cream with a side of oysters. Like he knew the way Zero was walking he was favouring his back and would love to be lifted by the shoulders for a lower back stretch. The same way he knew that to keep talking while Zero was in this frame of mind was useless. It was a huge setback, but it wasn't hopeless. At least Zero hadn't said never to come near him again.

Ken took the tray even though he hadn't much appetite. For food...

"You should eat. Kaname is the same way. When he is over wrought and over tired on top of hungry he passes out. Pure-bloods need to keep fueled with all the energy you use. I realized you hadn't eaten anything or had much rest since you changed…"

Zero trailed of uncomfortably as they both knew why he hadn't had much rest or meals. Ken looked him in the eye.

"Don't talk about my father to me, Zero. Not right now."

Ken opened the plate and began to eat. The same time an insistent upward pressure appeared at Zero's shoulders. He automatically lifted his arms and was hoisted gently into the air. Zero stretched his back, sighing contentedly. He hadn't even noticed he was in pain.

"Thanks."

Ken didn't answer. There was no need to.

"When is the flight?"

"I changed it to tomorrow evening."

"There was nothing earlier?"

"Yes. In the morning, but I figured you could use the rest."

"No. Let's go then. I want to get back home."

"Ken there is no hurry."

"Yes there is. Being alone with you is driving me insane."

"I've already moved to another room…"

"That won't help. Do you really think you can stop me if I came after you?"

"Ken…," Zero started to protest that he was behaving like a petulant child but changed his mind when Ken raised his eyes to look at him, "…I'll see what they have available."

Zero turned to the phone.

"**SO, ARE **you going to tell me what is going on?"

Zero made a concerted effort to stay calm. Kaname could be talking about anything.

"What?"

"You and Ken. After that trip last week he moved out of your house and you both have been tip toeing around each other since. Not to mention that he seems to think everything I say is a personal insult to him. If didn't know better I would think he hates me…"

Zero ceased nibbling on Kaname's ear and rolled away, rising to his feet.

"I am going to the kitchen. Do want anything?"

"Yes. An answer. But neither of you will talk about it."

Zero heard Kaname following him and sighed. He didn't want to talk about it. He wondered if he should say anything. If they got their stories wrong Kaname would never let them live it down.

"Maybe he is at that rebellious age…" Zero offered, reaching for two glasses for the juice he had just plucked from the refrigerator.

"Rebelling against what? He's had more freedom than I had at his age. He is a pure-blood with few responsibilities. I work hard to keep it that way. He should be kissing my feet not rolling his eyes at me."

"He doesn't…"

"Tell me what happened. He loves being at your house when he comes home. Practically everything of value to him he kept over here. Now…"

"I had to discipline him. He 'changed' on the job and almost killed someone. I was furious. He probably disagrees with how harsh I was."

"He did?!" Kaname looked taken aback. What could have been that stressful? But then he looked pensive again. "Still… It is strange. Ken doesn't strike me as so immature…"

"Well. I don't know!! Maybe you should ask him!"

Zero was tired of this conversation. Tired of the situation. Ken was so cold to him now. He still went with him on assignments but it was so civil. He followed orders. He did his job. Then was completely impossible the rest of the time. Zero was considering telling him to stay home. There was really no need for him to even be a vampire hunter.

"I did. He won't say. He just looks at me with this angry, hurt expression in his eyes, especially when I am with Sara… Do you think he is in love with her?"

Zero nearly choked on his juice. He started coughing and Kaname came over to rub his back. Zero wished to die.

"It's not unheard of. Didn't someone say every boy wishes to kill his father and marry his mother…"

"Freud." Zero said, through tears.

"They are close. The way she goes on with him…"

"Embarrasses him. He wishes she would stop treating him like a baby."

Why did he say that? Why?! Kaname was going completely down the wrong path and he pulls him back! Maybe he had a subconscious desire to get caught and killed. _Kaname I want you to find out I slept with your son… _

"Really?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have something there." Zero offered hopefully. He was evil incarnate.

"I don't know either. It happened so quickly. He was fine before last week. Even happy. I remember how he would talk animatedly with you... Maybe you could talk to him for me?"

"Me?!"

"Yes. Why are you so reluctant? Something did happen! It was like when he was a child. There is this wall I can't get past with you two! I can't ever find out what it is! Neither of you would talk to me…!!"

"Kaname! Calm down! I will try, alright? If it bothers you so much. It has only been a week though. You are blowing this out of proportion. Yuuki used to give Cross the silent treatment for weeks."

"Now I know the hell he has been through."

Zero looked up at this and realized that Kaname was truly worried about his eldest son. His brow was furrowed and his eyes looked unseeingly at his glass into whatever private hell his mind held for him. Zero put down his own and walked over to him, raising his hands to cup his face, forcing himself to meet Kaname's worried, trustful eyes.

"I swear it will be alright, Kaname. I will do my best to unravel the teenage mind and see what is wrong, okay?"

Kaname smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. He loved spending time with Zero, especially after so long away. He knew he was capable, but Zero truly made him feel invincible and safe. He was so good to come home to.

"Why did Ken 'change'? What happened? Were you in danger?"

"It was under control. He just over reacted." Zero lowered his head to Kaname's neck.

"What… were… the circumstances?" Kaname's breathing began to get irregular. Where had Zero learned this technique? Kaname gripped the counter to keep to his feet.

"That's confidential." Zero whispered as his fangs sank into Kaname's willing flesh. There was no more conversation after that.

**  
KEN'S CLAWS **sank into the tree trunk as he stared at the scene before him. Zero. What wouldn't he give to be in his father's place right this second. It turned out that moving to the main mansion hadn't helped matters either. He still couldn't sleep. He still couldn't tear his mind away from that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Zero clinging to _him_, begging _him_, taking _him_ over the edge repeatedly, ruthlessly, lovingly. He had wanted to just… He wasn't even sure. Ken doubted he would have been able to stop himself from doing more. Much, much more. Ever since that night, when his dreams had come true, Ken found there was so little patience left inside him.

But his father was there. Ken stared with unconcealed hatred at them both. The thought of Zero doing what he had done, behaving as he had done on their night together with his _father_ galled Ken to his very soul. He was miserable and they had each other. Even flaunted it in his face. Ken's lips became a thin line; his eyes glowing dangerously, oblivious to the sounds of creatures moving away from him as his aura darkened to sin. Well Zero wanted to talk. They would talk. And Ken would let him know his terms. There would be room for him in Zero's life or his father would hear the truth.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Zero and Ken

_by lightpathetic_

"**HELLO** Ken."

Kaname stopped short in the door of the living room looking on the morose young man who sat sprawled on the couch studiously avoiding his father's eyes. Kaname tossed his bags onto the floor and walked over to greet his son.

"Did you want to see me before I go?" He asked hopefully. Zero almost cringed at the slight plaintive quality in his voice. He was just behind Kaname having come down with him to have a last breakfast together before Kaname went to Switzerland for a few weeks. He had already cajoled Kaname into giving him a few more days, putting off his departure, but he was greedy, hating the thought of him leaving again for so long. Kaname had spent the last four days with him and it had been bliss. Zero made sure to concentrate on that reason and not the subtler, nagging one. Protection…

"No. I came for Zero. We have a flight this evening as well."

"Really?" Kaname asked, quickly hiding his disappointment and… his hurt. "Aren't you pushing it a bit close? You have to get back to school tomorrow morning. You always take the last day off…"

"Yes Ken, you really don't have to go. You can stay and prepare. Get some rest."

"No I'll be okay. It is just a quick job in Kyoto. I'll be back in no time. I hate sitting around here when I could be off doing something with Zero."

"Alright. Whatever makes you happy. But don't overdo it. Zero mentioned you passed out last week. You need to take better care of yourself."

Ken's eyes rose to stare at Zero incredulously just as he was contemplating kicking Kaname for saying it. Hadn't he sworn the man to secrecy?

"Oh? He did? Did Zero mention the circumstances? Maybe I should explain…"

"Kaname you will be late for your flight. We have already delayed too much. Even with your driving it will be pushing it."

"Yes…" Kaname looked at his watch. It _was_ getting late. It was just that Ken was actually conversing with him. It was more than he'd had spoken to him in a week and he was about to talk about that day. "I could always call…"

"Kaname." Zero said firmly. He walked up to Kaname and cupped his face leaning in for a kiss. He had on pajama bottoms, but he was confident of the affect of his near nakedness on Kaname. He pressed his lower body to him, enjoying the jerk of a response inside Kaname's impeccably appointed suit pants. After Zero finally let Kaname come up for air he continued, "You can do this later."

"What? Oh yes. I'll call you at school Ken. Zero, I'll see you next week?"

"Maybe. I'll see."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Kaname left, running to the car. The next second there was a squeal of custom made tires and the Toyota KK1 sped away out the gate.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Ken to be sure his father was well away, Zero because he was tired of the games. Zero retreated to the kitchen to start to clean up. He reached for the breakfast plate and suddenly he was twisted around and pushed against the counter. Angry deep brown eyes bore down into his own.

"You did that on purpose. Right in front of me…"

"What? Kiss Kaname? Of course. He is my lov…"

Zero found himself cut off by a pair of hungry lips, pressed "punishingly" against his own. Zero squirmed and beat on Ken's chest. Ken raised his head.

"How dare you…?" Zero spat.

"You reek of him." Ken hissed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Father was supposed to leave days ago. You made him stay this long. What were you afraid of? This?"

Ken bent to claim Zero's mouth again. He knew he was being brutal but he couldn't stop himself. He had been so frustrated, angry and jealous. Then Zero did _that_. It had been a challenge. Zero had thrown down the gauntlet. Ken parted Zero lips driving his tongue cruelly into Zero's mouth, reaching inside Zero's thin cotton pajamas to rub him insistently as he…

Zero started to moan. Ken was doing that thing… Zero tried to fight but his body was betraying him wholeheartedly. His groin burned in a sweet torment that threatened to submerge his reason. His forced his hands to Ken's chest and tried to push away just as another intense wave engulfed him.

"OOOHHH GOOODD!!" Zero cried out, "Ken!! Stop this!! This isn't fair…"

"You speak to me of fair? You think it is fair my having to see him with you, both of you happy, while I am driven insane with need? You think it is fair I can't sleep because I always dream of having you? Your ignoring me after our night together as if I had left a bad taste in your mouth? Do you want fair? Fair would be if I finally took my turn now."

Zero did his best to fight but Ken was too much for him. There was nothing he could do as Ken hoisted him into his arms and carried him upstairs to bed.

**  
ZERO SLOWLY** regained consciousness to the feel of someone gently stroking his hair. It was such a contrast to what had occurred before. Zero groaned as he recalled the rough, and humiliating violation he had had to endure. Ken had been savage and insatiable, but, so help him… There were times when… he had enjoyed…

"Zero, get up. I have something for you to eat."

"Leave me alone."

"Zero…"

Ken blushed as he saw Zero's bruises, but his shame was tempered by a strong sense of possession that somehow comforted him deeply. He hadn't held back much. He had gone almost crazy from the euphoria of finally having Zero in his arms. He had even…

Zero turned away his head and tried to roll away from Ken. He felt a twinge in his neck and raised his hand… Oh yes, the ultimate shame: being able to do nothing as Ken bit him; clinging to him mindlessly as he sucked his fill.

"I said leave me alone. Get out of my house."

"Zero… I need…"

Suddenly the tray with fish and vegetables and a glass of juice flew through the air and crashed into the wall. Zero panted at the effort and glared at Ken with all the hate he could muster; satisfied as he saw some of the juice trickle from Ken's face.

"Get out!"

Ken didn't leave. Instead he rose and sat on the bed backing Zero's flashing eyes. He looked like a man with a burden so heavy he couldn't even lift his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I forced you. Believe me, I hadn't intended on doing anything but talking…"

"Are you hearing me Ken? I am not interested in anything you have to say." Zero scooted to the other side of the bed and got to his feet, promptly falling back on the bed. The room was spinning. The room…

There was the smell of blood. Zero's starved body automatically reacted to it. His fangs grew, his chest burned as he looked around reflexively for the source. But he didn't have to go far. It started to drip onto his lips and Zero opened his mouth, forgetting himself as his body tensed, enjoying it sliding down his tongue and into his throat. Zero reached up to grab the source only then connecting that it was coming from Ken's wrist. With a monumental effort Zero slapped it away. He had blood packets in the freezer. He could make it.

"Don't be silly. I'm right here…"

"Go to… hell…"

Zero had made it to his feet he pushed away from the bed and pushing all his will into his feet he started towards the door. Zero tried not to think about the fact that they were in Ken's room on the third floor. Tried not to think of the distance…

Ken watched Zero's progress for a moment or two then turned his head as he "forced" Zero to retrace his steps and lie back on the bed. He had known that Zero would be angry when he woke up. Had known he had blown it by behaving as he had. But he wouldn't just slink away. He couldn't. He wanted Zero to listen to him and he wasn't going to leave until he did. Because his father had stayed so long time was short. He had to return to school today otherwise there would be consequences, none of which factored into his plans. He couldn't risk being confined to school or restrictions on his movements or simply an impeachment on his character where trust was concerned. He had to have his freedom in order to see Zero. It was imperative his record stayed clean or his father would have more of an advantage. Ken couldn't stomach that.

Ken lay next to Zero's calm body knowing quite the opposite was going on inside him. He snuggled up beside him resting his bleeding wrist by Zero's lips "causing" Zero's hands to come up and grab it, his lips to close around the wound and to draw. He winced at the pain but endured. He hated when he even got nicked by those weapons. The effects took so long to wear off. But Ken knew Zero would never have liked to form a bond with him and Ken didn't want to force him. Eventually it would happen. Ken thought of Zero laving his neck, pulling his head to one side as he sank in his teeth… and shivered in ecstasy. When Zero finally accepted their being together, that was when it would happen. Not before.

"Zero. I know you are angry." Ken paused as Zero's heart rate increased significantly at the statement. "Okay, furious. I treated you very badly." Ken nuzzled Zero's hair, then, not being able to stop himself, trailed his lips down Zero's neck to his mark. It would soon be gone. Ken hated the thought. He wanted the world to know that Zero was his. His tongue came out and began to lick the bite mark, loving the taste of the elongated jagged edges where he had torn the skin in his passion. Zero had been everything he had dreamt. He had been better than delicious. Intoxicating. It was only when Zero had whimpered weakly was he able to remember himself and pull away from his neck. Ken moaned. He wanted to do it again. And again. His fangs started to grow. The smell of his own blood and Zero's wound stoked the fires within him. The feel of Zero's lips on his wrist. Ken opened his mouth, the urge to maul Zero's neck seemed stronger than himself. His fangs dimpled Zero's flesh, pressing down enjoying the resistance. Then Zero exhaled a frustrated breath and tensed. Ken started and pulled away. He was adding insult to injury.

"I am sorry. I can barely control myself around you anymore. Now that I have tasted you I… have to be more careful. Remember… how fragile you are."

Ken turned his head away and closed his eyes meditating as Zero drank his fill, letting the dying smell of the bite mark wash over his senses. There would be other occasions. Now he had to make amends. He had to win him back.

Ken removed his hand some time after the last bruise disappeared, quickly tying a bandage around it until the silver left his system. He didn't release Zero yet however. Lying on Zero he came face to face with him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Zero I woke up yesterday evening with the intention of reasoning with you. I had called Headquarters with our regrets and had come over here intending to make you an offer that would be hard to refuse. I meant to tell you that I could live with having just a piece of you. There was no need to feel your… relationship with my father would be threatened. We would just have fun. After all I know you enjoyed what we did that night. All you had to do was give a little and father would never know the truth…"

Ken stopped, laughing bitterly to himself. What a lot of shit. The moment he had seen Zero in that sheer, practically illegal pajama pants, rubbing against his father he knew he hadn't wanted only a "piece". He hadn't wanted just fun… Ken dipped his head to Zero's shoulder. It was worse now. Now that he had given in to his deepest desires. He wouldn't rest until Zero was his.

Ken knew he couldn't stay like this forever, but he couldn't face Zero's anger and coldness just yet. He "held" him while he gave into yet another overpowering emotion, his body shaking uncontrollably as his almost palpable despair and frustration surfaced, his muffled sobs seeming to echo loudly in the still of the night.

**  
ZERO AWOKE** to find he was alone in the bed, the sun shining beneath the heavy drapes. He pushed away the covers and stood, stilling only when he heard the paper hit the floor. Zero stared at it then stepped over it, meaning to ignore it as garbage. What that brat had done to him, he would never forgive. Never!

Yet… the way he had cried. Zero had never seen him cry like that, not since he had formed words for his intentions when he was nine months old. Zero looked back on the memory, his eyes rising to the ceiling. He remembered how warm Ken was and how cool his shoulder had become from all those tears. He had cried as if he was going out of his mind. Zero remembered his anger changing slowly to an aching regret that Ken wouldn't let him comfort him. As if he didn't think he deserved it. Ken… Dammit. Dammit!!

Zero turned around and picked it up. He sat on the bed resignedly and thumbed open the small rectangle.

"_I love you. I love you. I love you."_

Zero closed the paper and scrunched it in his fist. The brat! You would think he would at least apologise.

At that moment the telephone rang. Ken's line. Zero considered ignoring it. It was probably one of his friends looking for him. Zero levered himself to his feet and headed towards the bathroom, trying to forget what had happened in there last night. How Ken had relentlessly washed all sign of Kaname from his body then covered it in kisses. There was nothing Zero could say to get him to stop. Ken had seemed possessed…

**  
THE DAMNED** phone! Didn't it have an answering machine? Zero flew out of the bathroom and picked it up; grateful for the victim he could inflict all the frustration of his rapidly unraveling life on.

"Who the hell is this? Do you know what time it is?"

There was a gratifying silence on the other end for a moment. Zero was glad to put someone else on the back foot for a change.

"I knew you would be awake by now."

Ken.

Zero removed the phone from his ear. He wanted to hang up. Everything told him to hang up. But…

"I am at school. I finally got the chance to call you." Ken said as he heard Zero's breath again next to the receiver. He would have kept calling all day. The house phones, the cell…

"Aren't you finished with me yet?" Zero bit, wanting to inflict pain. Ken, to his credit, gave nothing away.

"You got my note? I wanted to write… everything but only that came out."

"Don't talk to me as if I am your girlfriend, you bastard. I want you to stay the hell away from me. I am going to come clean to Kaname. So help me I should have done it a long time ago…"

"Funny you should mention my father. I just got off the phone with him myself. I had called to say I was at school safely, and that I left you in good health. I told him that you and I talked for a long time last night and you made me see that I was hurting him with my cold attitude. I asked for forgiveness and he sounded overjoyed and so grateful to you. So glad he put his trust in you. He was even making plans for me to visit him in Switzerland during a day off school. But… I guess you want to change that…"

"You son of a bitch..."

"…Mother is grateful as well. She never likes to see her men upset. It is why she puts up with your being there. I wonder how she would feel about you taking advantage of me that way you have been."

Taking advantage of _him_? Sara would never believe that. But she doted on her son. At the very least she would never look at Zero the same way. He had already been the cause of much pain to her through Kaname. Now her son? After she had trusted him…

"Ken you are the spawn of Satan."

"No. I am a pure-blood. I fight to win." Ken changed the receiver to the other ear and spun in his seat facing the window with its view of the open countryside, the hills that rolled off into the distance.

"I want you, Zero. I want another chance. I didn't want to erase last night from your memory although I ached to do it. I hate tampering with you like that. It makes me feel ill..."

"Such a conscience. I am sure your Nobel Prize nomination is in the mail." Zero bit back, sarcastically.

"Zero…" Ken faltered for the first time since he started the phone call. He could hear Zero's pain and confusion. It almost killed him to do this, but he had no choice. He removed the lock of Zero's hair he had to his nose to calm himself and replaced it in his pocket. He had already decided. Don't back down now.

"Zero, from now on all our cards will be on the table. Frankly I prefer it that way. It was tough hiding my feelings from you.

"My intentions are simple. I intend to make you mine. But not as you think. I am going to embark on a concerted campaign to win you over. I will call, I will visit, and I will send gifts. We will go out..."

"Date?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"…And you will tolerate it. If not…"

"You will gleefully tear down my world from around me. I understand you very well _Kuran-sama_."

"Don't call me that!" Ken lost his composure in one. He stood from his desk and paced the room quickly. "Dammit Zero. Why won't you give me a chance? What is so special about my father that you can't let me in? I know you enjoyed being with me. I know you enjoyed making love to me…"

"It was a mistake…"

"It happened! And if it happened _twice_," Ken paused, reminding Zero that there was a time last night when he himself had cried out from under Zero's careful manipulation of his body, "then it can happen again! Like it or not you can't change the past. You have already been unfaithful to my father. With me. The damage is done.

"Which is why I can see no point in denying ourselves, especially since we are so good together. I swear I won't hurt you like that again. And I realize that father is important to you. I do. You don't have to give him up, Zero. Just… let me in. We will be discrete. We won't hurt anybody. And…," Ken added softly, the phone in a death grip, as the truth came to the surface, "you will have a pure-blood willing to be a slave to your every need; your every pleasure. Zero, there are people here that would give their fangs for me to say this..."

"I am not those people! I want to be left alone…!"

"Zero. That is… impossible." Ken turned back to the desk and sat, regaining his calm façade with some effort. "I will be free a day next week. I will plan something for then. But you will hear me again before. I am warning you: don't toy with me. I have nothing to lose, whereas you do. Goodbye."

Zero stood holding the telephone long after Ken had hung up. The kid was insane! It was worse than when he was a child! Zero felt cornered. He had no-one to go to. It hurt him to be the one to tell Kaname, especially as he had been so worried about his eldest son. Sara was out of the question. Their alliance had been based on Kaname. If she saw Zero as a threat to her son's happiness, battle lines could be drawn again. However Zero looked at it he had to handle this alone. But how? He hadn't been successful so far. Zero wondered if Ken had been serious about wooing him, then smacked himself. Of course he was. Had Ken ever let him down where being seriously creepy was concerned? Zero collapsed onto the bed staring wide eyed at the ceiling. Well two had to play this game for it to be successful and Zero wasn't about to play. He was a successful vampire hunter. He was bound to be busy on whatever dates Ken had in mind…

"**WHAT DO** you mean you have nothing for me? What about those deaths in Ohio…?"

"Nothing we can't handle. You should take the day off."

"No! There has got to be something! Even if it is level "E" duty."

"No. Your schedule is clear for today. Goodbye Kiriyuu-san."

Zero replaced the telephone receiver and hung his head. Nothing. Not even a cataloguing chore. He thought desperately about the impending dinner out with Ken. He would just have to go to a movie and pretend he was busy. It was not like Ken had Kaname's location sense. Maybe he would just disappear. Zero ran upstairs and began to change looking for something casual for the local town centre. He had to be anywhere else but here. Last week was like a bad scene from a worse movie. Besides the gifts – which were bad enough in Zero's opinion - of chocolate and flowers and various rare weaponry, Ken had called everyday to chat for a while, always just before Zero would go to sleep. Sometimes it was a question on a spell or to discuss an interpretation of the day's lessons. Or sometimes he asked directly how Zero was and if he was taking care of himself… Zero hissed in irritation as he tried on a T-shirt and jacket. It was so obvious what Ken was doing and it galled the hell out of him. He was too old for this. Zero was always curt and to the point and Ken sometimes made the call short. But Zero hadn't hung up since that one morning when Ken rang over and over and then called Kaname to find out where he could get hold of him. After a load of fuss, which involved Kaname pulling strings at Headquarters, Ken merely chided him on underestimating him and then proceeded to ask if he was taking care of his back as if nothing was wrong. The kid was crazy. Zero had pleaded and reasoned and ignored but Ken still kept calling and now last morning he had called to say he had set up a dinner for them at a restaurant in town the same night, that being his day off. Ken was going to come pick him up. Pick him up?!

Zero liked what he had on. Grabbing his keys he raced for the door. Let him come "pick him up" then. He wouldn't be here.

**  
ZERO** laughed loudly at the main character as he lanced his hand into the popcorn bag to remove another handful. He couldn't believe the prices nowadays at cinemas. It was criminal. But he shut up and bought everything anyway when he caught himself telling a "when I was your age" story. He would be damned if he got that old…

"The hero dies in the end. After killing that lady's baby who is really possessed by a demon."

Zero stiffened with his hand to his mouth as the person sat next to him and pushed his hand into the bag, also removing a handful of popcorn.

"Hardly the gourmet dinner I had planned, but it smells good."

Zero rounded on the speaker.

"How…?"

"I called Father. I think he will start to get suspicious. Don't you? Then I will have to hire someone to follow you around."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Ken said nothing. He simply held Zero's flabbergasted gaze until Zero turned away. My God! He would. He would!

"Ken…"

"This priest is actually a government agent. He is under cover investigating the family." Ken said loudly, dropping another handful of popcorn into his mouth. He looked relaxed and casual but in reality he was furious. Zero was trying to thwart his plans, but it was to be expected. He couldn't expect Zero to spend time with him under these circumstances willingly. But Ken could be equally as stubborn, and patient.

"Watch that box. Inside is a book of telephone numbers that will leak his secret." Ken was gaining volume. He began to hear the rumblings of dissent. He didn't have to look at Zero to know he was probably turning red from shame and rage. Soon…

Zero got to his feet and edged along the seats of people. Ignoring the looks he marched down the aisle and towards the exit. He should have known. But if he had shielded himself then Kaname would have been the one sitting there wondering what was going through his mind. Ken was outside when he pushed the door.

"We can still make it…"

"Ken. I told you. I am not going on a date with you. Now go back to school and leave me alone."

Zero walked quickly to where his jeep was…

"What?!" Was he getting senile?

"I had it towed." Came the voice by his right ear.

Zero rounded on Ken fully intending to punch him, but then Ken was suddenly too far away. He stood maddeningly out of reach, an inscrutable expression on his face as he waited Zero out. Zero was going to do this. There was no other option.

Zero huffed in anger and then turned towards the subway station and began to walk.

"Zero. Don't make me do it."

So calm. No hint of anger.

"Do whatever you want, Ken!" Zero yelled and kept walking. There were taxis at Central…

**  
ZERO** seethed quietly inside himself as he sat passively as Ken ordered the meal. They were in a booth of an extremely expensive, upscale restaurant where the bottled water started at the rent of a small apartment. Ken kept his odd, pensive expression as the waiter bowed low and turned away, looking at Zero's bland face. He had been forced to make Zero get into the limousine and dress in a jacket, shirt and tie he had brought just for this purpose. Zero would hate it and would probably be hostile the entire evening, but Ken wouldn't give up. He had no other choice. His closed his eyes savouring the silence and Zero's nearness for a few more moments and then…

Zero stood immediately, tugging at his tie. He never wore ties.

"Zero. I am warning you. Don't do that. I will make you sorry."

"Ken. Go ahead. If you think I will just sit here and indulge your extremely sick delusions about yourself and me…"

"I am under no delusions, Zero. I am aware that you… hate me…" Ken said haltingly. He gathered some strength from somewhere however and looked Zero in the eye, "But I am willing to humiliate myself and bow and grovel, to you, in front of all these people. People that know my father. People that need to be assured of the sanity of the heir to the Kuran legacy. I will scream and hold on to you and declare my undying love. All of which would undoubtedly get back to father. Or. You could sit for a half an hour to forty-five minutes and eat a meal with me."

Zero kept his feet, unsure as to whether to call Ken's bluff. When Ken calmly removed his napkin and stood, drawing air into his lungs Zero sat quickly. Ken never smiled at his victory. He simply replaced the napkin and took a sip of the water Zero was afraid to touch.

"You have gone to all this trouble to fight me. The thing is you could have been home by now already forgetting your… ordeal if you had simply cooperated. You should know by now that I don't give up when I truly want something."

"This is insane…"

"Perhaps. Tell me, were you really enjoying that movie? When I saw it at the dorms I thought it was so predictable…"

"**I **_**AM**_** SERIOUS**. I have mastered it. I will show you next time." Ken insisted, hating the sight of Zero's roof top over the trees to his right. The night was already over. It had gone so quickly. He wished… Later. Be patient. Ken turned toward a quite drunk Zero who was pulling at his arm animatedly. Ken smiled at his excited face. He knew that dangling the Leapean spell in front of him would capture his mind. It was very close to the Holy Grail of anti-vampire magic. Ken had been studying the secret for years but only last week did it finally click. What had been missing… Zero forgot himself at the implications. People would pay to see it performed. They could do a lecture tour.

"Please. Let me see it. Please."

"Next time, Zero. I promise you. But now it is time for you to go inside. I had intended for you to get a little lubricated but it seems you put your heart into it as well."

"I am not… that drunk." Zero tempered his denial as he totally missed Ken shoulder as he had tried to swat it playfully. Perhaps he was a little sauced.

Ken laughed. He had enjoyed the evening. Once Zero had relaxed. They had chatted. Poked fun at the food. And argued about spells and hunter equipment. It was like old times… and not quite like old times. Zero touched him a lot in his drunken state, which was damned sexy. Ken found himself staring at Zero's lips or throat. He body reacted each time Zero caressed him. Ken had been grateful they were in public.

But they weren't now. Ken had to sit on his hands to stop himself grabbing Zero in the car. Not yet. Zero wasn't ready yet. Oh God, he thought, he would give anything to be able to follow Zero inside…

"Here we are, Zero. I think we had fun."

Zero glanced out the car window slightly confused for a moment then grinned. His house. What had he been thinking?

"It was alright. Like we used to do when we were out of town together."

"Yes... Let me see you to the door."

"There is no need. I can walk." Zero said as he pulled the knob and opened the door. Ken was beside him when he got out. He held the door and closed it as Zero walked toward the house, catching up to him easily. They mounted the steps as Zero searched for his keys.

"Here they are. They were in your other jacket."

"Oh that reminds me. This get up is yours."

Zero started to remove the tie and then unbutton the shirt right in front of Ken. Ken's eyes widened as a look of sheer terror, and lust, crossed his features. Now! He had to go now!

"No Zero. You… keep them. Please. For next time. Please…" Ken's hands shook as he tried the doorknob. God, how much more could he take…?

"Alright. Goodnight." Zero said, entering the house, wondering if he should head for bed early or do some tool maintenance, completely forgetting Ken already. But Ken stopped him. This _was_ a date…

"Zero… Let me say… 'Goodnight' to you."

"Huh? Then go ahea…"

This last was cut off a pair of lips descending to Zero's own quickly but softly. It wasn't conquest but a plea with the merest hint of a claim. It was so achingly sweet Zero found himself responding before he could stop himself. Ken pulled away quickly.

"Goodnight Zero," Ken whispered huskily, "I will call you later."

And then he was gone.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Hurt

_by lightpathetic_

**THE DAY** after their "date" Zero received a huge bouquet of lilies and a loaded 36 inch pizza which he ate as he watched one of his favourite classic English movies, "The Italian Job" for the thousandth time. He must have mentioned this intention at some point to Ken although Zero didn't remember. In fact Zero remembered very little about the outing except that they had kissed at the end of it, sobering him up quite a bit. In a way it was more disturbing than the times they had been much more intimate. It had more than hinted at Ken's intentions and feelings about Zero. He had felt so… cherished. It freaked him out totally. He preferred when he could hold on to his anger and disgust at Ken's simply wanting to be contrary and difficult. The evidence of real emotion behind Ken's actions… complicated things. He didn't want to think of it.

Zero popped the last of the four-cheese meat pizza with onions and green pepper into his mouth - wishing that Kaname could see him now - and burped loudly, allowing himself the luxury as he was secure in the knowledge that there was no-one to hear him. He was alone as he was much of the time now. The twins were away at school; Sara was immersed in the new cosmetics company Kaname had given her for their fifteenth anniversary and Kaname of course was away on business. Zero could have gone with him but he had seen it all before. Besides he knew Kaname would be too busy to spend time with him anyway and Zero would just be in his hotel room alone or trying to find something to do with his day. He would rather stay home. He had his diversions, even if… he was alone…

The phone rang and Zero looked at it knowingly. In fact he had brought the cordless with him so he wouldn't have to get up. Zero shook his head at himself as he picked up and pressed "answer", clipping the set to his ear. It had become quite a routine these daily calls.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zero," came the soft, deep, voice. Ken never called him "Ji-san" anymore, despite Zero's protests. Ken considered himself at least an equal and at most an intimate. The sooner Zero got use to it the better. "Enjoying the movie?"

"As always. Until you called."

Ken rolled onto his back and gazed at the ceiling, but his mind was far away picturing Zero in his pajamas in the t.v. room, his feet propped on the sofa cushions the empty pizza box on the small table next to him. Ken knew that would be the scene as if he were there himself. They had done it many times before. He didn't even ask if Zero liked the pizza, knowing as he did what Zero liked, what he couldn't resist. He ignored Zero's rudeness and focused instead on the background.

"The movie's almost over. You will have time to talk in a few minutes. I will wait."

"It's alright." Zero stated grudgingly, sighing at how hard it was to even rile Ken these days. The ruder Zero was the calmer and more determined Ken got. It was so annoying. Zero lay back on the cushions and, although he didn't turn off the television – not wanting to give Ken the satisfaction – he ignored it and settled in to chat. Zero would never admit it out loud but it was nice to have the attention sometimes. Plus they always found something interesting to converse about. They after all had been good friends until that night. But Zero didn't start. He didn't want to make it too easy.

Ken heard Zero's capitulation and smile to himself. It made him very happy on many levels but the most important was he was winning. Zero was beginning to relax into this routine. This sign and the kiss last night made Ken ache to go to another level with Zero. Zero had begun to treat him like a best pal that called everyday for a chat and with whom he hung out with on weekends. Ken thought it was time to show him just how wrong he was.

"Which pair of pajamas are you wearing?"

Zero frowned at the question, but answered it innocently. It wasn't exactly a state secret.

"The old blue ones. Why? I hope you aren't going start up on them. I got enough grief from Kaname."

Ken said nothing, letting the casual mention of his father roll over him without giving into resentment. Zero was going to talk about his father. That was as sure as the sun came up in the morning. And if he told him not to it would be a red flag to a bull. Zero would go on about him just to irritate him. Ken would merely steer the subject away to other areas deftly. But right now he was more preoccupied with enjoying the fact that Zero was in Ken's favourite pajamas. They were Zero's too, because the T-shirt cotton was very comfortable, but they were getting the worst for wear. Kaname had always harangued Zero about throwing them away with the result that Zero hid them and only wore them when Kaname was out of town. Zero was attached to them for other reasons. They were the last of the few gifts that had survived the years from Yuuki and as such Zero tried to save them. Ken was glad of this because their age had produced some most desirable consequences. He felt himself respond to the image in his mind's eye of those pajamas clinging closely to key areas on Zero's body that never failed to please him. He sighed contentedly.

"Ken? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was thinking how much I like those pajamas. I remember listening to father asking you to burn them and do the world a significant public service and I always felt fear because I never wanted you to give them up."

"Why?" Zero asked again, looking down at the ratty, stained and thread bare pj's he had been harbouring for years, not being able to think of a single positive others may derive from their existence.

"Because," Ken paused, liking the effect he was building of Zero waiting for his answer, "they are the next best thing to your walking around naked."

"Ken!!" Zero sat up and self-consciously pulled the pants away from hugging his crotch as Ken was in the room, and not hundreds of miles away. "Dammit. Don't talk to me like that!!"

Ken's mouth curled up in a smile. He could hear Zero's heart rate increase. He squirmed on the bed trying to give himself room.

"Why not? It is no secret that I am extremely attracted to you. What's more, I will tell you that in my mind I am slowly pulling those pants down over your hips and licking everything I see. Soon I will have to get out of my uniform…"

"Ken we need to talk." Zero cut in firmly, before he could think about what Ken could do with his tongue.

"We are talking."

"I mean I need you to see reason…"

"And not what I already have in mind? No chance…"

"Ken be serious!! I am not comfortable with this and you know it! You have to realize that you are forcing me to do these things. Things I don't want to do with an end I have absolutely no interest in getting to. You have to have some conscience somewhere of the harm you are causing me. And not only me. Your family! What if Kaname finds out? And Sara? They would be heartbroken…"

"They won't find out, Zero. Not if you cooperate. Not if we are careful."

"And what about what I want Ken? Are you going to totally ignore how I feel about this?"

"No. Of course not. That is why I am taking this slowly. Otherwise there would have been a lot more to remember of last night. I will win you over Zero. But you know this don't you. That is why you are fighting me so hard now."

"Be serious. Of course I don't. I am trying to make you see how foolish you are being! You need to stop this now before it is too late! I will never hurt Kaname. I owe him my life! You think I would do this to him? With his own son? And for what? In another ten or so years I could be dead! You can see it too Ken. I will be dead and everyone will just be hurt over nothing! Over the amusing "pet" ex-human! Believe me Ken in a few years your hormones will stabilize and you will wake to find that this really wasn't worth it. Not the expense of your family! I swear once you start dating or whatever pure-bloods do you will find this a most embarrassing episode you would want to forget."

Zero came a halt, spent. He listened for a response and heard none. Had Ken hung up? The line was so quiet…

"Ken? Ken!! Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes. Every word."

"So you will stop this?" Zero gain prompted after another unnerving silence.

"No."

Zero screamed in exasperation and hung up, yanking the headset from his ear. This kid… He'd had it!! How could anyone appear to be so sane and irrational at the same time? Zero got to his feet and stomped out of the room after punching the off button on the t.v. remote. He was so angry!! He marched upstairs to the bathroom twisting the water on in the tub to full blast. He would forget about Ken, have a bath and go to sleep. Maybe it would calm him. Maybe.

The shrill tone of the telephone soon broke in on Zero's dark mood. Zero gritted his teeth to stop from audibly crying out and turned up the sound system in the bathroom. After an hour of being ignored even Ken would give up…

"**ZERO!! ZERO!!"**

Zero opened his eyes to see a frantic blonde woman with scarlet lips to match her nails, shaking him mercilessly. He sat up quickly pulling the covers over himself in a protective gesture.

"What is it? Is it Kaname?" Zero asked suddenly scared himself.

"Thank heaven you are alright." Sara said totally ignoring him, "You had us so worried…"

" 'Us'? I did? Why?'

"Ken called me. He said he was talking to you and you suddenly collapsed or something. You wouldn't answer your phone. Then I tried, and there was no-one at the house to send over here to check on you. I drove like a madman to get back here!! We were sick with worry Zero! How could you have been so irresponsible?! You know with those spells you have that people would think you were hurt or worse…"

"Sara! I did nothing wrong! I was trying to sleep…"

"…I agree with Ken. So does Kaname. You should move in with us. You can't be alone here anymore. Someone should keep an eye on you."

The brat. He knew how much Zero valued his independence.

"I am not leaving. This is my home."

"You would be in your apartment. Were someone could check up on you…'

"No. Now go before I get really angry."

"Zero! At least let us hire you a companion of some sort. A nurse perhaps…"

"What!! Are you out of your…!!"

Zero was cut off by the refrain of "Girls just wanna have fun" at which point Sara dug into her original design tote she had dropped onto the floor and produced her cell.

"Yes, darling. No. He says he was just asleep. Maybe he had taken one of his painkillers. He's okay but I was telling him he needs care. He isn't pleased but…"

"Is that Ken?"

"Yes. He wanted to know if you were okay. My poor angel couldn't sleep…"

"May I… speak to him?"

"Sure. Kenny love, hold on… What? You will call yourself? Okay… yes… I _am _rather busy… I will get Tomiko to come over and watch him…"

"No. Anyone else set foot in my house and I will shoot to kill Sara. You understand? You tell that spoilt brat...!"

"Zero!! Is that any way…? What darling? Well I suppose… I should get back… Zero we will discuss this tonight. I have a launch in two weeks and we haven't even finalized the flagship fragrance. Just answer when he calls okay? You had us so upset…"

Sara was cut off by her quick exit. Another moment and he heard her Rolls Royce Nero rev up and speed away into the night.

Zero didn't move. He knew it was coming. He sat and waited only reaching out his hand at the first thrill of the bedside phone. He was so angry he could hardly function. He didn't even greet the caller.

"Perhaps now you understand how serious I am Zero. I won't tolerate your hanging up on me like that. It is bad enough I can't be there with you. If I wasn't so far away I would have come myself. I had no other choice…"

"Being a school-kid is such a drag isn't it Kuran-sama?"

Ken paused and took a deep breath. Stay calm. Stay calm.

"Zero…"

"Don't call me that. I am your elder…"

"Zero," Ken stated firmly, "I am sorry I did that but I need you to understand that I will never give up on you. There is nothing you can say, or do, that can take away how I feel about you. If you knew the constant ache I have to live with each and every day that is only satisfied when you are in my arms you would finally understand me. I am in love with you. Every inch of your stubborn bad tempered self; from the shock of white hair to those toes that I long to suck…"

"You have some nerve…"

"Zero, I want you. I want _you_. No-one else. And if I thought that you were indifferent to me I would be utterly devastated and unwilling to try so hard for you. But you are not. You respond to me. To my voice, to my prescence, to my touch…"

"This is disgusting."

Ken chuckled.

"You are proving my words right now. You wouldn't be so upset if you didn't care. You wouldn't try so hard to stop me if you didn't think I could win. You don't want me to find your weaknesses. Maybe that kiss yesterday shook you as much as it did me. You are afraid because a part of you wants me to be there right now running my tongue all over your body…"

"No…"

"I can hear your heart beat Zero. That isn't anger or disgust…"

"Stop it." How could he do this to him? How was he weaving this spell? That calm deep voice was doing horrible things to the anger he had been careful to stoke since this all began. "I want to go…"

"Stop fighting me. Stop fighting yourself. You have the power to give us both what we want. I won't jeopardize what you have with father. I promise. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. On the contrary I am aching to pleasure you in every conceivable way."

"Ken how could you live with yourself? This is a betrayal…"

"If I weren't my father's son and you weren't my father's lover would you do it? Ask yourself that. If we had met years ago on a beach and we starting talking and I told you I liked you and you saw me and was attracted to me, wouldn't you have given me a chance? That is why I can live with myself, Zero. You are pushing me away simply because of a mutual relative. I can't understand that. It drives me nuts sometimes thinking about your reasons for not letting me _touch_ you…"

"If I didn't care you would stop…"

"But you do."

"But if I didn't…"

"Zero it is getting late and I want you to get you sleep…"

Zero scoffed audibly, and swore under his breath.

"…Not to mention I am tired of this conversation. I have decided to change my plans for next week. I had planned another outing but I think we both need something more intimate…"

"Ken!! The hell I am…"

"Shhh. Think about this, Zero, tonight as you go to sleep. I love everything you do in bed but the one thing that drives me out of my mind is when you run your hands all over my body. Remember? When I grabbed you and pressed you into the mattress…" Ken paused to take a deep breath, even now the thought still made him sweat. "I love the feel of your hands on my skin. Remember that about me.

"Now I want to know something like that about you. Think about it and tell me on our way to the place I will pick for us. The one thing that you would like me to do to you. Do that for me. You won't be sorry. Goodbye."

Zero replaced the receiver long after he heard Ken hang up. His heart was racing but he told himself it was from fear. Next week? Ken planned to make love to him next week? He had to do something. Had to… Zero found himself thinking about that night. One thing Ken did that had him gritting his teeth. No! Dammit!! What was wrong with him? It was out of the question! It was! If only… he could remember why…

"**ALRIGHT!!** Dammit!!"

Kaname rolled over and sat up rubbing his eyes to remove the sleep. He had only just fallen asleep when the door bell sounded. He had "knocked it out" after the third ring but then the pounding began in earnest. Kaname's eyes glowed. The prospect of a fresh meal seemed to cheer him up as he threw his feet over the side and grabbed a robe. It was their fault. Anyone that would dare pound on his door at two in the afternoon had probably filled out their own missing report already.

Kaname reached the ground floor of his penthouse suite and turned towards the door and froze. The scent… The knock came again.

**ZERO **wondered what was keeping Kaname. It was true that he had come unannounced but he had hoped it was okay considering he needed to get away for a while and Kaname had invited him. He hadn't wanted to tell Kaname either because he would probably let his plans slip to his beloved son who would have showed up to stop him. There was nothing Ken was above doing, he realized, to make his fantasy a reality. Though it pained Zero, he concluded he needed a protector. Another pure-blood.

What was taking Kaname so long? The front desk was sure he was in, Kaname having asked that all his calls be held. Kaname who could be anywhere in Zero's large house in a split second was taking ten minutes to open the door. Zero dipped his head as realization dawned. It was why he hadn't liked to show up unannounced in the past. It had been so long since he had had to think of the reason that it slipped his mind.

**KANAME** opened the door to see Zero heading back towards the elevator.

"Zero! I'm here! I was just…"

"I'm sorry. I think I came at a bad time."

"No… No! It's never a bad time. Zero! Where are you going? Come in!"

"No. I think I will go get some air…"

"'Zero…"

"Kaname. I am no fool. It is worse when you treat me like one. I am going to a restaurant. I haven't eaten yet. I will come back later. I will probably a few hours. Four at the minimum. You can get your… sleep…"

"Wait Zero. Give me a second and I will come with you."

Zero finally looked up at Kaname's pleading face. Even after all these years they still played this game: Zero's stoic disappointment and hurt covered by flippancy and lies; Kaname's guilt at having hurt Zero and trying to overcompensate. Zero smiled as he pictured the poor girl/girls hastily dressing in the closet as Kaname dealt with the unfortunate development at his door. Humour was always a good panacea.

"No. Go back to sleep. I want to be alone. I'll see you later."

Zero released the doors to the elevator and punched "G". He noticed that Kaname hadn't tried to physically stop him.

**KANAME** stood a while in the doorway then slowly turned to go back inside. It always hurt him. Always. He knew Zero knew. He knew Zero was used to this. But it never seemed to help. Zero had a right to claim him so he hated seeing him give way to these situations. True they rarely arose. They had formed a mutual if un-discussed understanding on when and where it would occur, so such awkward moments were almost nonexistent. But they did happen and it always ended like this. The thing was that Kaname knew he wouldn't have tolerated Zero doing the same thing. He just couldn't. Zero was his alone. A possession no-one would dare touch if they valued their very life. And Kaname knew Zero would always be faithful because he knew and respected how Kaname felt about him, loved Kaname as he was. Even the contradictions. Even the flaws.

**ZERO** sat at the table of his favourite restaurant to visit in Switzerland that overlooked a lush Alpine valley. Snow capped mountains could be seen the distance and green spread out below him as far as the eye could see. The air was crisp and fresh, even after it had been processed by the air conditioning system. Zero let his mind go blank as he experienced all of this, sipping his coffee and nibbling the pastry he had ordered for dessert to chase the filet of sole and fruit he had started with. He had been there for many hours but no-one cared. Zero was well known and they were all consoled by the handsome tip that would be added to the bill when the platinum credit card was produced. Zero rarely came without Kaname but it was still Kaname's treat. Zero felt he deserved it and there was no way he could have afforded it otherwise. Zero dully noted that he hadn't been located once in the three hours he had sat here. Not once.

_RRRRRR!! RRRRRRR!!_

Zero jerked out of his reverie, smiling apologetically as he reached for his cell. He glanced at the display and debated silently to himself. Against his better judgment he pushed the receive button.

"Hello Ken."

"Where are you?"

"Switzerland. A town near the northern border called…"

"Why are you there? You don't have any assignments."

Zero suspected Ken's hand in his odd coincidental availability on his school off days.

"Kaname is here. I felt like going to him."

"Instead of being here with me." Ken said drily, barely keeping his jealousy and frustration out of his voice.

Zero heard it though, but said nothing. He just noted how ironic the situation was. Ken wanted Zero, Zero wanted Kaname and Kaname was otherwise engaged. Why was he here again?

"So if you are with father, why did you answer the phone?"

"He's busy."

"Working?"

Zero said nothing, but that was enough for Ken. He could sense Zero despondent mood.

"Oh _that _busy."

"Go to hell."

"I am already there."

"What…?"

"Imagine my situation for a moment." Ken started, a deceptive calm to his voice that hid all manner of havoc in his emotions, "I had been looking forward to tonight all week. I planned the outing carefully in my mind, eventually went ahead to a special location I had picked and spent an hour preparing it for you. I mean I am a pure blood, an hour is a long time. I went home and spent more time making myself as irresistible to you as I possibly could, only to find myself with the acutely disappointing situation of having been stood up."

"I never promised to come."

"I know. But I still went ahead and hurt myself anyway. Just like you are hurting yourself now. A part of you must have known what you would find. It is no secret what vampires are like. What father is like…"

"It slipped my mind."

"Sure. "It" slipped mine too.

"I wish I could be there for you. I hate being so far away when you are like this. Why did you run away, Zero? You don't make it easy to love you."

"Then stop. It's not too late."

Ken didn't answer. Instead he sat down on the steps of Zero's house and looked up at the sky, uncaring of the spectacle he provided for the chauffeur.

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me the answer. I had asked you to think about it and let me know what was the one thing you'd like me to do if nothing else. The one thing that would make you nuts. I am thinking having your lips sucked. When I do that you stop fighting and when I beat your lower lip with my tongue you tremble. Damn, you are so sexy."

"Ken. I am not going to play this game with you."

"You already are. Don't fight it. Tell me. Picture me doing that one thing to you when next we meet. Over… and over…"

Zero gasped. He shuddered in the restaurant. His body was betraying him. Why didn't he hang up? Why was he encouraging this?

"You have it in mind, Zero. Tell me. Please. Dammit! Stop teasing me."

"I… No that is… I mean…"

"Say it. Do you like when I use my mind? Or is it your neck. God, if it is your neck I am going to come right now." Ken whispered, his eyes narrowed his breathing audible. If he could get away without consequences he would go to Switzerland right now. But he had to get back by dawn or things would get much more complicated. He couldn't wait to finish school...

"It's… It's…" Don't do this, Zero thought. You are sanctioning this madness. It was just that he was so irresistible...

Zero gasped again, but for a totally different reason. He sat up and brought himself to the present quickly.

"What is it?"

"Kaname. He just 'located' me. I have to go. He is probably already close by."

"Zero…" Ken began with some anguish but pulled himself together with some effort, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Patience. He could tell he was close to his goal. Just a little more time. "Run along then. Say 'Hi' to father for me."

"Sure. Later."

"Right."

Zero moved to press "End" but stopped for some reason…

"Ken. Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. I feel better."

Ken's mouth curled up into a smile.

"Anytime. Bye."

Ken removed his headset but sat a while longer looking up at the stars. He needed to go back to the site to clean up and then head back to school. He sighed but stayed looking up at the stars. Maybe, he thought. Maybe, if he wished hard enough, his wish would finally come true.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except for Ken. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._

.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Freedom

_by lightpathetic_

"**ZERO**…"

Zero didn't look up as the other seat was filled as his table. He knew who it was and he wasn't quite ready to meet his eyes yet. He continued to stir the fresh coffee he had just ordered and picked at the remains of the nearly forgotten pastry.

"Hi Kaname. Care to join me? The berries are fresh…"

"No thanks. I already…"

"Ate?"

"…Had breakfast."

Kaname motioned to the waiter for the bill and the youth turned quickly towards the bar.

"It's okay Kaname. I will take care of it when I am ready to leave."

"Aren't you coming now?"

"No. I like it here. So quiet. So beautiful. Don't you love the view? It's so breathtaking."

"Yes it is." said Kaname, not looking out the window but staring ahead at Zero intently. Zero felt Kaname's eyes on him and finally looked across at him. Sad brown eyes bore into his own grey ones. He looked down again.

"Who died?" Zero quipped.

"Zero look…"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll be fine in an hour or so. Why don't you go ahead without me?"

"No. I want you to come with me. I have a couple hours before the meeting and I want to spend them with you."

"Glad you can fit me in." Zero drawled sarcastically.

"Zero. Don't do this. It was an accident. I never meant for you to be in that position. I try very hard to keep that away from you, you know that…"

"Yes Kaname. I know very well how you manage me. I appreciate your not rubbing your affairs in my face. I do. Now if you will excuse me I want a few more minutes to myself. I will come later, that is, if the coast is clear."

"Would I be here if it wasn't?" Kaname spat, losing all patience. Zero got like this every single time and he was sick of it. It was not like he brought them home. It was not like Zero didn't know. You would think he would be used to it by now. They didn't even mean anything past a bit of pleasure and the satisfaction of a drive, an urge that was within himself that it was too exhausting to control. "Zero I am trying to apologize. Why are you being so difficult? If you had called to tell me you were coming…"

"That's right. It is my fault. Of course I should know to warn you I am coming to see you. It couldn't be a given that I am welcome considering I have been screwing you fairly regularly for the last century and a half."

"Please," Kaname snapped, eyes narrowing as he aimed low, "Like that narrows it down."

Zero got to his feet abruptly. He suddenly couldn't stand the sight of this cretin.

"I am going to get my bags and go home. I have had enough of you."

"No wait! Zero!"

Zero ignored Kaname and left the restaurant, leaving him to the bill. He walked across the expansive and expensive foyer of the hotel in which the restaurant was housed, exited and walked briskly towards a waiting taxi. Ignoring the doorman, he pulled the door only to find it slamming back as a hand appeared from behind him.

"We already have a car."

"Kaname…"

"I think we should discuss this back at the hotel."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Zero. I am _not_ asking."

"**DO YOU WANT** to tell me what's wrong?"

Kaname asked this as he "closed" the door to his study. His staff had already arrived for the day, so he was trying to afford them some privacy so he and Zero could talk. Zero. He was silent the entire way over here, even refusing to hold his hand in the car. Kaname couldn't understand why he was so upset. It had never caused this much fuss before. It was a part of Kaname that he was sure Zero had accepted. So why was he so angry? Kaname suspected the reason lay in why Zero was here in the first place. Zero almost never came on business trips with him anymore. He was neglected too much. Even now Kaname was thinking how to resolve this quickly so they could have some time together before his seven thirty conference call.

"Nothing. You are the one that dragged me up here. I was going to leave you to your meetings and… diversions."

Kaname rubbed his hand other his face and stood peering over his hand at Zero, whose gaze was directed pointedly at the plate glass window and the view beyond. It wouldn't help if they both got angry. He could tell Zero was deliberately goading him.

Kaname walked up to where Zero sat and knelt between his legs on the floor. Reaching up he stroked his right hand through Zero's hair and firmly urged him to look at him, brooking no resistance.

"Zero, my love. I know something is bothering you. You came here to see me or to get away. Either of which I am happy to help you with, you know that. It may not have gotten off to the most auspicious start but I am all ears now. So tell me. Please. Can't you see how worried I am?"

Zero dropped his eyes to his lap and pursed his lips. He hated how perceptive Kaname was sometimes. It was small wonder he had few secrets from the man.

"I was just a little bothered about something. I thought I would come see you and clear my head." Instead he got reminded of how much the cat plays when Zero wasn't around, when Zero was beating himself up for being unfaithful to _him_. "It doesn't matter now."

"Bothered about what? The last time you offered to meet me on a business trip Sara was trying to talk you into going to Kaori's science fair. As his project. I have to say I still laugh about that episode."

"It wasn't funny at the time."

"Well…" Kaname started as if begging to differ. Zero's eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Kaname…"

"Shh. Sorry. I couldn't resist. What is it? Tell me."

Kaname leant in to plant a quick, hungry open mouthed kiss on Zero's lips not breaking eye contact. Zero looked away, trying to avoid Kaname's pleading, concerned eyes and back at the view. He opened his mouth but… the words wouldn't come. He couldn't. He just couldn't. Or maybe… He didn't want to… Zero's eyes widened as this thought popped into his head.

Kaname saw this and felt a flash of anger. Whoever had Zero in this position would feel the full affect of his wrath. Zero started as he felt the change in Kaname and brought his hands up to cup Kaname's face.

"No! I swear it is nothing, Kaname. I just wanted to get away to think. That's all."

"Alright. I respect that." Kaname said, bringing his hand up cup Zero's while turning his head to kiss Zero's palm, "But tell me anyway."

"I can't run to you each time I have a problem for you to solve it. Where would my pride be then?"

"Zero you know I can find out if I wanted to. Do you want me to use those measures?"

"No. Kaname, please calm down. I just needed to make a decision about something that's all."

"What?"

Zero looked into Kaname's eyes set in determination, realizing a similar pair had looked at him like that only two weeks ago. Like father like son. Neither took "no" for an answer. Both knew what they wanted and went after it fearlessly. Ruthlessly. Zero wondered why he shouldn't do the very same thing. Why was he sitting at home alone waiting for Kaname to show up when Kaname was living his life to the fullest? Why shouldn't he as well? What was he saving himself for? Zero's mind went to the earnest young man who was probably on his way back to school dejected and hurt by Zero's cowardly action. Ken. Who had called him every night without fail; with whom he shared many things in common; who wanted him. Him! This was particularly flattering considering hardly anyone looked at him like that anymore. Instead of feeling sorry for himself, instead of tolerating this feeling of helplessness, why couldn't he grab something for himself just like everyone else? Enjoy himself like everyone else? _He_ was the one behaving like the "pet": staying at home waiting for scraps of attention from his "master". Zero shook his head. He had kept asking himself "Why?" Maybe the question was "Why not?"

Ken was right. Zero _was_ hurting himself. Perhaps it was time he stopped.

"I think you just helped me make up my mind, Kaname."

"I did?"

"Yes. I knew it was the right thing to come here." Zero gave Kaname a dazzling smile and pulled him in to a kiss. Zero led, forcefully driving his tongue in to Kaname's mouth and running it along the sensitive membranes inside. Kaname groaned and tilted his head to give Zero better access. The longer they kissed the more the topic of the conversation became a vague notion in Kaname's mind. What became clearer was that Zero was wearing too many clothes. Kaname reached up from behind Zero and grabbing the neck of his jacket dragged it off of him. Zero gasped at Kaname's roughness.

"Are you never satisfied?" Zero teased.

"Not when it comes to you." Kaname panted, pushing his hands under Zero's T-shirt, finding his nipples and pinching them roughly.

Zero's breath caught at the sensation of pain and pleasure. He moaned softly as he pulled Kaname's head forward to suck them. Kaname needed little urging. Yanking Zero shirt over his head he pulled Zero's hips forward on the chair and raised himself up enough to slowly lick and suck at Zero nipples until Zero started that low keening that shook Kaname to his very core. His arms trembled where they supported himself as Zero drove his hands into Kaname's hair and pulled, signaling he wanted more. Much more. The gentle sucking ignited an ache inside him only Kaname could quench. Kaname, not missing a beat unbuckled Zero's belt pulling the opening wide, but not pushing the jeans down.

"No! I can't… handle that now. Kaname!"

Zero protested as he knew what Kaname's intentions were, but it was all just fuel to the fire. He pushed at Kaname's shoulders to no avail as Kaname's head dipped to the sensitive, exposed plane of Zero's stomach and began to lick and kiss roughly, causing the Zero's insides to ache instantly. Zero's head lolled all over the chair back as Kaname exploited Zero weakness; the one that Ken was so desperate to uncover. Zero gritted his teeth, sucking air into his lungs noisily to cope, his hands diving deep into Kaname's hair pushing him lower, unconsciously begging for relief. He was on fire inside the restriction of his pants, but his efforts to push them down were slapped away by Kaname. He enjoyed teasing Zero. The harsh whimpering noises were worth the effort in itself. All this from just kissing his stomach. Kaname trembled in anticipation, knowing as he did what would happen if he drove his tongue firmly into…

Zero cried out as his legs came up and wrapped around Kaname's head, mindlessly grinding his crotch into Kaname's face impatiently. Kaname looked up at his handiwork, noting in barely contained satisfaction Zero's rolling eyes and slack face, his hands thrown back to grab the chair as if to stay grounded, his breaths becoming uneven according to whatever stroke-play Kaname was doing with his tongue. Kaname moaned and closed his eyes, unable to stand the sight much longer or he would lose it. When he had first found this spot and Zero's enjoyment of it, it had hurt him almost as much as it did Zero to continue, considering how sensitive he was to Zero's reactions. The years had made it better but not much. It was still his favourite thing to do but he still couldn't keep it up for very long.

Kaname pulled away and yanked Zero's pants off. Raising his head, he grabbed Zero's mouth in a kiss that scorched them both with its heat. Tugging frantically at Kaname's clothes, Zero pushed Kaname onto the carpeted floor in front of the chair, his head dipping lower, promising an equally torturous payback as they set themselves to pushing each other carefully, irresistibly, lovingly, over the edge.

**ZERO AWOKE** to find himself still on the carpet in the study. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Kaname's weight on his chest, his laboured breathing matching his own. Zero stretched luxuriantly, enjoying the languid feeling of having been thoroughly made love to. He felt sorry for Kaname who had to go to work afterwards. He liked to lie in after something that special too.

Zero lifted his head and looked around. The study was completely dark. What kept him warm were the central heating and a large fur throw that looked like it had been tossed hastily over him to cover his nakedness. He guessed Kaname had dozed off as well…

_RRRRRRR!!_

Zero hit his head on the chair as he spun towards the sound. His cell. It was probably still in his pants. Zero groped around blindly inching towards the noise. Why was it so dark? Had Kaname closed the shades? Was he thinking of letting Zero sleep there until dawn? Which probably meant he would be away that long. Zero sighed. He would be lucky if they were able to make love again before Zero went back home.

Zero finally found his jeans and fished the cell out. Kaname really did leave in a hurry. He was not above turning off Zero's cell to let him sleep. Zero looked at the display and hesitated. It was a little after dawn in Japan. Ken was calling. You would think that he wouldn't persist with this while he was here with Kaname. Zero shook his head. The kid had gall.

"Hello?"

Silence. But he could hear breathing. Zero frowned then realized…

"He's not here."

Zero heard an embarrassed sigh as the caller audibly relaxed.

"Thanks. I knew you wouldn't appreciate my calling you during… your time together, but I…" Ken hesitated, unwilling to admit that he couldn't sleep, not without hearing Zero's voice. It had been his deal with himself and Zero not to interfere with Zero's relationship with his father in exchange for what he could get otherwise. But it was proving harder than he had thought, knowing what they were doing when he himself had only his dreams…

Zero heard Ken's embarrassment and took pity on him. It was times like these that Ken reminded him how young he was. He wondered if Ken really knew what he was doing; wondered if he was the one to try his new freedom out on.

"It's okay. It seems he has left the suite as well. I don't sense him."

"Right."

There was a time of silence before anyone spoke again. It wasn't awkward, surprisingly, Zero realized. It was almost soothing.

"Are you feeling better?" Ken finally asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"Me? How so?"

"I decided I would stop playing the martyr. Dying totally virtuous isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Ken perked up, hardly daring to breathe. He rolled onto his side, his grip unconsciously tightening on the pillow he was holding.

"Do you mean…"

"I don't know. I am not comfortable with someone so young…"

"Zero, you have got to be kidding me…"

"And you are quite the brat. That stunt you pulled with Sara. I had to do some fast talking to get out of her hiring a baby-sitter for me."

"You pushed me to that. You are so stubborn…"

"So are you. Or is the word 'crazy'?"

"I prefer determined. Determined to have you. Zero, please…"

"We'll see. I have to know I can trust you and that you can handle this..."

"Of course..."

"…And that you would under no circumstances expect more from me or let Kaname find out about this. We are one, Ken. You are the outsider. You will be nothing more than that. Understand?"

Zero knew he was being brutal but he knew he had to be. They had to be clear from the beginning what Ken's role would be. Hopefully Ken would get it out of his system and move on when he realized it would never go anywhere else than a casual fling. Zero felt a small voice appear in his mind screaming that he was fooling himself again. Zero pushed it aside. Maybe he had too many neuroses.

Ken was beside himself with happiness and relief. He felt like yelling. He felt like… making love to Zero. He groaned into the pillow and he sank his teeth into it pretending it was a certain ex-human's neck…

"Ken? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes. I understand. When are you coming back?"

Zero looked around the quiet study, listening as the only noise he could hear was the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen. There wasn't much for him here.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow evening."

"**ARE YOU **leaving so soon? I had hoped you would stay for a few more days."

Zero reluctantly opened his eyes where he lay snuggled to Kaname's chest, Kaname's gorgeous fingers stroking absently through his hair. This was the best place in the world to be, listening to Kaname's powerful heart, especially after a session of mind-blowing sex. Kaname was exhausted when he came home around eleven, but Zero was not disappointed for long. Around five thirty p.m. he woke to the smell of fresh blood and the sight of any extremely horny pure-blood straddling him, who somehow had sustained a pretty severe injury to his neck, the blood trickling down to his chest but who still had a come hither look in his eyes. Basically Kaname was just asking to be attacked. And Zero obliged. Now he was full and thoroughly satiated. In every way.

Zero rolled his head and kissed a nipple before he propped his head up to look at Kaname. He sounded so disappointed, but he always did. They had had this conversation many times before. Zero disliked being at a loose end while Kaname was busy. He knew that. So Zero didn't respond to the sad look but instead affirmed his intention.

"You'll be back home soon right? You only have another week here."

"That's only for a few days. Then I have to go to Egypt. My solar energy division is having a problem with the local administration. I may be gone another couple of weeks."

Zero looked away then raised his gaze to meet Kaname's pleading eyes. It was like old times. No Sara, no children. Just the two of them. Sneaking a little time together in between their work schedules. Zero smiled remembering. It was so tempting…

"How are Kaori and Kane doing? I haven't heard anything from their principal in a while." Zero's was one of the people on Chairman Yuu's speed dial.

Kaname's eyes changed as Zero brought up the subject of the other two challenges in his life. Weary resignation set in to his demeanor.

"That's because I recently threatened to disown them. Kane took it seriously so he is trying to keep Kaori in line. It's a good thing Kaori is at least sensitive to his little brother's moods or I wouldn't get any peace."

Zero hid the smile that threatened to break out on his face as he knew Kaname didn't see the humour with his twin boys. Kaori was very much like his powers: a real firebrand. He was quick tempered and rebellious, seemingly only caring what his family thought of him, especially Kane whom he doted upon. Kane was more quiet and level headed, but he was timid and insecure. He hadn't developed any powers of his own. As yet. And Zero could see how it ate at him. Kaori seemed to try to compensate for this and was always quick to defend his brother against criticism and disrespect. The result? Many fights and clashes with authority. It seemed this was what caused the majority of the problems. A pure-blood without power was barely accorded respect in their society. Zero even caught Kaname and Sara showing more favour to Ken and Kaori often forgetting about Kane or leaving him out entirely. It often angered Zero but it hardly changed anything. Even though they loved Kane the fact remained: in their world weakness was unforgivable.

"Why can't they be like Ken? I haven't had a single complaint about that boy in the entire time he has been going to school. He really does take after me."

"Indeed." Zero lay back down on Kaname's chest if only to stop Kaname seeing him blush in embarrassment.

"Do you know I have been giving him an allowance since he was six and all he did was save it? The same with his credit cards. He hardly uses them unless it is necessary. He is so responsible. But recently he has been using them regularly. I think he has a love interest. What do you think? Has he said anything to you? I know you both talk regularly."

_It's me. Your son's in love with me._

"Are you sure Kaname?"

"Yes. After all I pay the bills and I keep track of his spending."

"Oh." What the hell was Ken doing!!

"Something wrong? Your heart rate…"

"No! Just trying to think who it could be. Someone at school?"

"He won't say. Just says it is someone very special."

"You asked?!"

"Of course. My son's first love? I am not made of stone. I want to know who felled my workaholic son. Do you think she looks like Yuuki? Now that would make me proud."

"Maybe he looks like me."

"What?!"

"Just kidding. Just… kidding."

**ZERO **arrived home to a huge array of flowers on his patio. Zero gave them a cursory glance as he reached for his keys to open the door. He would ask Ken to stop with the gifts. Especially the flowers. Nothing screamed "affair" like flowers. Zero knew that Ken would be more amenable to his wishes now that Zero had agreed to this. He hadn't protested when he had explained he would stay with Kaname a few more days and had agreed to not call for the entire time. It seemed as if Ken was back to his old easy-going self. Back to "normal". Except now he had Zero.

Zero opened the door and let himself in. Dropping his bags next to the sofa he walked into the kitchen to see a grocery bag on the kitchen counter and … an assortment of perishables in the fridge, including two steaks, seasoned and ready to go in the cold storage compartment. Zero frowned at the implications. He couldn't be…

Zero grabbed a carton of juice and put it to his head as he walked upstairs to take a shower. Letting himself into his bedroom he headed straight for the bathroom and turned on the water tugging at his clothes… Zero froze. He turned back, exiting the bathroom. Something wasn't right. He was getting a feeling that he wasn't alone. He walked over to the bed only then noticing the lump under the covers and a shock of brown hair sticking out from beneath it onto the pillow. His pillow. Zero marched up to the bed and yanked down the covers.

"Shit!!"

Ken stirred and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Oh Zero. I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Can't you guess? What is the matter? You have seen me naked before." Ken asked, fully amused at Zero's averted gaze.

"Suppose Kaname had come home with me!? This is what I am talking about!! This is unacceptable…"

"Relax. I called father today. He was stuck in a meeting and couldn't talk. He did say you left this morning and should be home… about now. I overslept, I'm sorry. I wanted to welcome you home. Like this…"

"Ken…!"

Zero was cut off as Ken rose quickly and gracefully to snatch his lips in a kiss. Zero pulled away.

"Wait! I wasn't prepared…"

Ken kissed him again, this time holding Zero's head gently but firmly so he wouldn't get away. Sucking his lips thoroughly Ken then thrilled his tongue against Zero's swollen lower lip. Zero stopped moving. Ken groaned at his victory, pulling Zero's clothed body to him, pressing him against the arousal he'd had since he'd lain down on Zero's bed for a nap.

"That's better. This is where you should be. Not hundreds of miles away from me. You have no idea how happy I am right this moment."

Zero said nothing as Ken dipped his head to kiss him again, opening his mouth as Ken's searching, restless tongue sought access. Ken groaned into Zero's heat and tilted his head to plunder it. He wanted to let go completely but he had other plans. Today was about Zero. Today was about rewarding him for trusting him. Ken lifted his head reluctantly. He started where Zero had left off with his clothes.

"I really need a shower. I have been traveling for hours…"

"Zero, my father and I had a very interesting chat recently." Ken said as he pulled at Zero's jacket then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing Zero's chest as each button came loose.

"Yes?" Zero asked, suddenly on guard, wondering what Ken was up to.

"Yes. About erogenous zones. I was telling him… about a girl who… just loved her elbows kissed. Drove her… nuts. You wouldn't… believe how she'd… behave."

Ken was finished with the shirt. Tugging it off he started on the Zero's belt. He deliberately "by accident" allowed a finger to trail inside Zero's pants just below his navel. His suspicions were confirmed when Zero's stomach muscles flinched away. He smiled to himself.

"So?" Zero asked. His idea of foreplay was to remind Zero that he wasn't the only one in his life? These vampires…

"So then, he told me about someone he knew, no names you understand, that could not stand it when you kissed their lower stomach. Anywhere," Ken paused just so he could illustrate. He opened Zero's pants' zip and placed a finger inside Zero's navel, noting in satisfaction as Zero's breathing rate increased, "from the navel to just above," Ken trailed his finger slowly down, "their…"

Zero moaned and threw back his head, grabbing reflexively at Ken's finger to stop him. The bastard. The god-damned bastard!

Ken heard Zero's reaction. When he looked up at Zero his eyes were suddenly very serious. He pulled Zero onto the bed, quickly removing his pants. He then parted Zero's legs and dove between them. There was no way Zero was going anywhere for at least the next hour. A promise was a promise.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. I am grateful to Hino-sensei and VK!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Kaname and Ken

_by lightpathetic_

**THE MONTHS** flew by and soon it was Ken's sixteenth birthday. Everyone in the family was to gather at home for a quiet dinner in celebration. Zero was a little nervous of this. So far he had never had to be in the same room with the both of them since the beginning of the affair. Ken usually saw him away from the mansion and house. They would meet at various locales, the most memorable, ironically enough, given that they have been to several distant five star hotels, was when they had "camped out" on a secluded cliff by the sea. They had lain there after a very passionate session and Ken had admitted to him, when Zero had asked him what was on his mind as he had gone very quiet, lying there, gazing at the huge array of stars before them, that the only two things on this earth that made him feel humble were present right now. He had counted Zero as one of them.

Since then Zero's level of comfort with this affair reduced drastically. Sure he knew Ken loved him but he had been hoping that the infatuation would diminish as Ken saw that he would never replace Kaname. In fact Zero went to great pains to keep him in second, often breaking dates to go to Kaname or calling off meeting when Kaname was home. He always asked if Ken was interested in anyone at school or would ask about the people Sara would introduce him to as prospects for the future. Kaname and Sara were hoping that their eldest son would choose his own bride rather than have his marriage arranged as theirs had been. Time had been kind and there were a few more prospects where pure bloods were concerned in the world. Sara had a niece that was very suitable and there was a Russian pureblood that was quite willing to marry even though she was over seven hundred years old. But time meant nothing to purebloods and she seemed fairly progressive. She still preferred classical music to the "new fangled noise" which passed for music these days, but she loved all things to do with computer technology and space travel and indeed headed a companies in these niches that rivaled Kaname's – thus you know which prospect Kaname liked the best.

Ken however played the game admirably. He dated the both of them and other noble ladies as well – there was no rush if he wanted to have a "starter" relationship with a lesser vampire – without any complaints. But he always went back to Zero. Always made time for Zero. He would discuss them quite openly sometimes ridiculing quite hilariously or sometimes admiring but always as if they were outsiders, as if they were a chore he had to get through as a pureblood before he could come back to Zero's arms. Zero tried not to despair. Ken was ridiculously young as far as purebloods went so he had much room to grow. It was just that it was so disheartening. What would happen to him when he left this earth? It was enough to worry about Kaname…

Zero dropped the knife he was holding and planted his hands on the countertop. He was expecting Ken any minute and was preparing a small meal as he liked to eat as soon as he came home. "Something to drive the taste of the school's meals from my mouth" he would say. And he was always… grateful. Zero shuddered at the thought of Ken and what he could do to his body. It wasn't fair to say that their relationship was one sided. Zero thoroughly enjoyed it. Even looked forward to the times they met. Zero refused to examine the irritation he felt when Kaname and Sara discussed prospects or introduced them to Ken. It spoke of an emotion he was not ready to even acknowledge existed. He was just being insecure he told himself. Such beautiful people. Zero told himself he feared that Ken would some day burst out laughing at Zero's "love-handles" and saggy skin after the perfection he saw on a daily basis. He told himself he was just being silly and tried to forget. But Ken had caught him many times looking at him with thinly disguised jealousy on these occasions and would be pleased, contriving to meet Zero secretly whether it was on the pretense to helping him home or to find a particular wine in the cellar, just to reassure him. It was a wonder they were never caught; that no-one ever heard Zero cry out…

Stop this, thought Zero as he picked up the knife again. He should be enjoying his last few years on this earth not tangling himself in more knots. But Zero could never get past the guilt of "cheating" on Kaname, the guilt of "corrupting" their son, the guilt of enjoying it so much, the… Guilt. It did eat at him most nights, reminding him that he wasn't truly a vampire. He still saw physical pleasure with another as a betrayal. At least Zero never did bite Ken. At least he didn't add that to his sins.

Zero paused again and gasped then went back to chopping quickly. He was here…

**KEN LET **himself into the house quickly closing the door and leaning back against it. He took a deep breath then another as Zero's scent filled him. He was home. He felt this most acutely when he entered Zero's house. Ever since he was a child and he visited, often staying for long periods as his parents traveled. Walking in to find Zero in some part of the house engrossed in some activity just filled him with such deep satisfaction. He would often catch himself during class going off in his mind to his own home where Zero would be an important factor. Always. He often designed it in his mind, adding touches than would please Zero, or to amuse himself, some that would annoy him. His world began with Zero in it.

It was why he was working so hard to find it; a way to prolong Zero's life. He knew that there was something keeping Zero alive thus far. If only he could find it and refine it, or find a spell. Purebloods lived such a long time. There must be a reason; there must be a way.

Ken pushed off the door, endeavouring to remove the frown that always marred his face when he thought about Zero's mortality. This was a happy occasion. He wouldn't worry Zero with his own concerns. Ken smiled as he thought about how attuned they were to each other. They could sense the other's mood in a heartbeat. It was as if they were made for each other. Who needed a bond? What they had surpassed any such mundane matters.

Ken followed his nose to the kitchen where Zero stood sautéing some… pork in a wok. There was a huge array of chopped vegetables next to him ready to go in. Zero kept his back to him as Ken approached silently, but Ken knew Zero already knew he was there. His bites had indeed left a mark on him…

"Go have a shower; dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"You already look ready." Ken rejoined mischievously, walking boldly up behind Zero and pulling him back into his arms, against his aroused frame. He dipped his head to Zero's neck and planted a firm open mouthed kiss, enjoying the thrill it sent through Zero. Zero stayed a while but pulled out of Ken's arms and returned to the task at hand.

"Not now. I've worked too hard on this to see it ruined."

"But Zero," Ken reached out his hand and spun Zero around to face him, pushing him back against the counter adjacent to the stove, "I kept my school uniform on just for you. I remember how hot you got that time I ditched my class trip and came here. You particularly enjoyed undressing me…"

"I didn't. I was angry you skipped…"

"No." Ken said firmly, knowing much better, "By the time you started on my belt I nearly fainted from the scents of arousal you were emitting. God. I have been fantasizing about it ever since, you dirty old man..."

Ken bent his head to capture Zero's lips; going quickly to suck and thrill his tongue against Zero's lower one. Zero whimpered as his hands automatically rose up to push at Ken as his equilibrium deserted him totally. He was doing something important… Wasn't he? Zero tore his lips away.

"No wait. Let me finish…"

"Undress me."

"Ken…" Zero protested weakly.

"Undress. Me." Ken ordered firmly, his hand going across to turn off the stove.

Zero slowly raised his hands, still fighting with himself, as he began to tug at Ken's tie. Ken's uniform was an extremely constricting three piece suit. Navy blue with a white trim. His tie was white as well as the buttoned down vest inside his buttoned navy jacket. Ken looked very handsome. Zero had salivated quite a bit when he had first seen him in it.

"What the hell did you do to this knot?" Zero swore as he fought with the tie. Ken made no move to help him, merely standing too close, encouraging Zero with brief, firm kisses to his mouth and ears.

"I wanted you to work for the prize underneath. Do you want me, Zero?" Ken whispered into one ear before his circled the shell with the tip of his tongue,

Zero nearly melted at this merest touch. Grabbing the knife from the counter, Zero quickly and expertly sliced at the strap close to Ken's neck removing the ruined accessory. Ken gasped at Zero's action, but not in fear. Far from it. His eyes dilated, darkening as he looked at Zero's determined features. _Hurry up_, he thought to himself, _I can't stand much more of this!_

Zero grinned as he pulled away the tie and set to work on the jacket, finally pushing it to the floor. He made quick work of the vest, and then started on the silk, navy shirt beneath. This was where Zero was in his element where Ken was concerned. Ken had mentioned a while ago that he like having his skin touched. That was an understatement. Ken came very close to losing it when Zero so much as trailed his fingers along his skin. Zero, smiled to himself as Ken's soft flesh became exposed at the neck. Reaching in, he cupped Ken's neck and a rubbed his thumb along his jugular, taunting him. Almost automatically Ken's head went back, his eyes closed as he savoured the touch, his breath hissing through his teeth. He forced himself to do nothing else however. He wanted Zero finish what he started. He pressed himself into Zero however, letting him feel the consequences on his actions, gratified at the answering reaction he felt against him.

"Zero. Just get it over with." Ken growled, bending his forehead to press against Zero's, reluctantly pulling Zero's hands back to his buttons. "Dammit, I will pay you back in kind if you keep teasing me like that. You know it."

Zero's hands trembled, but he continued. Pulling the shirt carefully from Ken's waistband, he finished unbuttoning it and smoothed his hands over Ken's shoulders, enjoying as the muscles tensed, while he pushed the shirt onto the ground to join Ken's other clothes. Ken gripped the countertop but did nothing else as he willed Zero to start on his pants. _Open the zip and take me in hands_, Ken's mind screamed as he panted into Zero's hair. _Please…_

Zero took his time, as he trailed his hands over Ken's taut stomach muscles, enjoying as Ken quaked against him. Planting his hands at Ken's belt, Zero raised his lips and nibbled the tender spot at the base of Ken's neck. Ken pressed into him impatiently.

"God damn you Zero…"

"What's the matter? I am barely touching you…"

"That's my point. You know where I want your hands…"

"Shut up or I will go back to cooking."

"Zero…" Ken began warningly, his eyes glowing dangerously.

Zero laughed at the look on Ken's face then suddenly grew serious, his eyes holding a sensual promise. Ken barely had time to react before Zero reached up and grabbed his head down in into a hot kiss. Ken melted instantly, angling his head to allow Zero better access to his mouth. Suddenly Ken was pushed as he was pressed into the counter opposite, his groin being massaged through his pants. All the while Zero's tongued probed, teased and devastated. Ken heard a whine fill his ears as his knees began to shake. Ken didn't know how he was able to stand as his head swam from the maelstrom of pleasure he was feeling. Then he heard the sweetest noise in the world as his zip was being slowly pulled down just as Zero switched to sucking his tongue in a _very_ suggestive way...

Zero pulled away. After a stunned moment Ken willed some strength into his narcotized limbs.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Ken demanded refusing to let Zero leave the circle of his arms.

Ken was then aware of the thrill of Zero's cell. Zero had reflexively pulled away to answer. It was probably Kaname…

"You can't be serious...!" Ken protested, still refusing to let him go. The pounding in his head and… elsewhere was making it hard to think. Dammit!! You don't do this to a teenage boy if you have an ounce of compassion in your soul…

"Wait! It could be Kaname..."

"So? He can wait until after we…"

"No. He knows I am here. I told him to call me when he landed. He wanted me to meet him at the airport…"

"What?! Zero you knew I was coming here now! You should have told him you were busy…!"

"Why? What would I have told him? That I am busy screwing your son right now? Could you take a taxi?"

"Of course not but…"

"No, you listen to me Ken. You know that you will always be a distant second. You know this. If Kaname wants something, and it is within my power, I will do it. Case closed."

Zero ran over and grabbed the cell, quite missing the murderous, cold glare that came into Ken's eyes. He always rubbed it in his face. Always. Kaname's coveted position in his heart. Ken quickly comforted himself. His plans were going smoothly. Soon. Very soon he would have it all…

"Sorry Kaname I was… What? No I can do it. I am coming right now. I had no idea it would be this quick…"

Ken turned away and mounted the stairs to his room, just taking a detour to grab his bags. He would take that shower now. A cold one. Zero would just have to repay him for this. Later.

"**WHAT DO** you think? Will he like it?" Kaname asked, feigning earnest, innocent concern.

"Kaname…"

Zero was speechless. Speechless! He stared open mouthed at what lay in the box before him in the SUV as Kaname drove them home – which Zero would ordinarily never allow but this time Kaname wouldn't hear of it - he couldn't find words to describe how he felt…

Kaname chuckled and reached across to stroke Zero's leg, bidding him to come back to the present. He knew it would have blown Zero away like this. He had searched long and hard for it. Had paid many, many people to find it for him and then finally to pay the old bat that had horded it for decades, it having passed down her family for generations. Of course it helped that she had no other family and only when Kaname had told her about Ken and Zero's passion for vampire hunting spells and paraphernalia – injecting some emotion into his voice – did she finally relent, taking the couple million United States dollars he had offered.

It was all worth it to see just the look on Zero's face. Kaname knew Ken would probably faint.

"I… How…?"

"Do you like it?"

"Kaname. Did you kill anybody…?"

"I almost did. But she eventually gave in."

"Kaname!"

"I am joking. Go ahead and open it. She kept it under very good conditions. They had passed it along in a locked glass case that kept it very dry. They haven't even opened in two generations. They were sure it was cursed."

Zero jerked his hand away and looked up quickly at Kaname. Kaname laughed.

"Zero I thumbed through it and I am still here. It is just a book. If it wasn't so important to Ken I would have never given it a second glance."

It was true. Ken had let it slip that he was searching for this book of spells. The oldest in recorded history. He had heard one had survived the wars between vampires and hunters and was sure it was around today, but his search had reached a dead end when the family he had traced it to didn't know of what he spoke. He had been crushed. But Kaname... Of course _Kaname_ found it. Ken would be elated. And not a little pissed off…

"Kaname you know it is not "just a book". It is said to be enchanted. And that it holds the key to immortality. Hell I think someone even said it could solve the problem of world peace…"

"Yikes. You had better give it back then. My weapons division could suffer heavy losses."

"Over my dead body, Kuran."

Zero went to lift it out of the box but decided against it. Ken would know he touched it first, well, after Kaname. He would let him be the one to open it. Kaname saw this and nodded in understanding. Zero really loved and understood his son. Kaname was never happier than when he knew they were together. He loved that they were close. He loved that Zero was happy.

"What is that language anyway? And why is it bound in human flesh? I like my meat fresh. It practically hurts my nose having it so close."

Zero ignored Kaname's attempt to taunt him and answered, "It is supposed to be Neo-Gomean. A language that has been dead and buried for at least five thousand years. Ken and I would have to study it and try to decipher it. It could take years. The human flesh is thought to have mystical properties. Like the soul of the unfortunate would guard it."

"Didn't work out for the other books."

"Anything could get lost or destroyed in six millennia, Kaname. This book did very well. Now if you would get us there in one piece…"

"Zero if you don't like my driving…"

"You know I don't…"

"…You can get out and walk the rest of the way." Kaname stated irritably, deliberately taking the corner so Zero ended up being thrown sideways onto him.

"Fine. Stop the car."

"Zero…"

"You heard me. You think you can threaten me? And this is my car. _You_ can walk."

"Me? I think the smell of that book is beginning to affect you too."

"Slow down."

"Shut up or I will put you to sleep."

"You do that and that's all you will be doing with me this weekend."

"Zero…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kaname."

**THEY WENT** first to Zero's house and presented the book to Ken. If Kaname couldn't stand the smell there was no way it would have been hidden from Ken to surprise him. Predictably, Ken was rendered speechless for at least ten minutes as he sat in the living room staring at the box hardly daring to look in case it was a fake. Zero hadn't even considered that possibility. He trusted Kaname to be thorough. But Ken was just in shock. Eventually he recovered and they watched, cuddled together on the sofa as Ken lifted the book from the box and placed it onto the box lid. Then he opened it and nearly cried out.

"This is it! Look it's got the artisan's symbol and the signatures of the 'Three Devotees'…"

"Er… Yes. So that's the one you were looking for?" Kaname asked still prompting, despite himself, for acknowledgement.

"Ken, thank your father." Zero quipped dryly. It was pathetic. Really.

"Father. I am beside myself with happiness. Thank you. Where did you find it?"

"It was just lying around some old lady's house in Calcutta. You just had to know where to look… ouch!! Zero!!"

Zero glared at Kaname as best he could in his snuggled position and looked back at the suddenly thoughtful Ken. Kaname was deliberately down-playing the monumental task of finding it just to tease Ken, but Zero knew that it would ruin the gift if Kaname kept on like that.

"Kaname spent a lot of time on it, Ken, just to please you. I hope you like it."

"Thanks. I do. I want to start on it right away."

"No. Not this weekend. We are here to spend time with you, not watch you lock yourself in your room like that time you got that Darjeeling dictionary…"

"Father, I was able to unravel many spells with that…"

"Yes, but we haven't been together like this in months. You can wait a while."

Kaname gently moved from behind Zero and got to his feet.

"I'm tired and starving. I think I will take a nap before dinner. Coming Zero?"

"In… in a minute." Zero blushed. It was awkward with a capital "A". He knew that Ken wouldn't like this one bit, considering where they had left off earlier. But Zero steeled his heart. Ken had known what he was getting into. "I want to look in the book first."

"Fine. Don't be too long."

Zero looked across at Ken as Kaname left the room. They didn't speak; that would be foolhardy. They used their eyes instead.

_Not this weekend. We have all the others._ "May I see the book?"

_I want you. Meet me somewhere._ "Sure I will come over there."

_No it is too risky._ "Do you think you can figure out the language?"

"Yes if we put our… heads… together." Ken leaned in to nuzzle Zero's neck. Zero pulled away.

"But not this weekend. NOT this weekend. Another time." Zero stated unequivocally, pushing at Ken. He watched as Ken went through an internal struggle of his own and then relaxed a bit.

"Fine. Not this weekend. But I intend to pursue this later, Zero. Without mercy."

Ken held Zero's gaze for a while then turned back to the book, effectively dismissing Zero. Zero rose and headed to the door, leaving one lover behind to go to the other.

**THEY GATHERED** for dinner promptly at two o'clock a.m. Sara was resplendent in a new platinum blond bob that she had had done for this occasion, showing it off exquisitely with a white, silk halter dress and blue diamond drop earings to match her eyes. The twins were both dressed in suits but Kane had gone for an elegant black bow tied tuxedo, while Kaori was less formal in a dress shirt and jeans over which he had shrugged a green suit jacket. They were both handsome. Zero could see that Kane was trying hard to please his father while Kaori just didn't much care. Zero guessed that Sara had made him make some effort to dress up if not quite succeeding fully. Zero too was dressed without a tie but his suit matched and was buttoned up save for the neck. He looked very handsome as well, Kaname had said, kissing him full on the lips before they had entered the mansion's large dining room. Ken had been there already and had looked up at him. Zero felt Ken's eyes travel over him with an inscrutable expression but he was quickly hijacked by Kaname who began to regale him about his latest venture, secure in the knowledge that Ken would be very interested, which he was.

Zero walked over into the corner and watched them, surreptitiously. Ken was four inches taller than his father and still growing. Zero caught himself recalling when, during one time when he and Ken lay spooned together, how Ken had remarked that he was made so Zero would fit into him just like this... Zero shook his head. What was he doing? How was he going to get through this weekend? Why did he start this? Zero's guilt threatened to overwhelm him. What if Ken let something slip? He was barely controllable at the best of times.

"Time to be seated, everyone. I dare say you will love what I had made for us."

Sara motioned towards the table and everyone filed in. Zero went to sit to Kaname's left as Sara sat to the right. Ken would be at the other end of the table, where Sara usually would have sat, as he was being honoured.

"No. I want Zero next to me."

Kaname quickly hid his surprise and looked across at Zero. Zero frowned fully intending to ignore the request.

"Don't be silly. I normally sit…"

"Please father. I want Zero at my side. Here."

Kaname frowned. Ken was motioning to his right, a place often reserved for most cherished persons. And he was getting weird tension off the two of them that spoke directly to his instincts. But his head brushed it aside. It couldn't be the case. There was no way…

"Okay."

"What?! Kaname you don't have to..."

"I know. But today is my eldest son's birthday. Humour him for me. He obviously thinks you are good company." Kaname smiled teasingly at Zero. Turning back to Ken he stated mock-sternly, "But it won't be a habit. Zero's place is next to me."

"Understood father. Thank you."

Ken's eyes never left Zero's, knowing from the look in Zero's eyes that he was furious and considering telling them both to go to hell. Ken kept standing as he waited Zero out, knowing as well as Zero did that his father will soon notice something's up if he didn't move.

Zero inhaled and turned out of his chair and walked around to the left side to sit but the chair didn't budge. However the chair to Ken's right slid out, by itself, and seemed to wait. Eventually Zero gave up and sat, the chair easing in until Zero was comfortable. Only then did Ken sit down. _You are so stubborn_, his eyes said.

Kaname was being regaled by Sara's latest gossip about their friends so he didn't notice the subtle power play. Thankfully. Or the hand that reached under the table and Zero stiffening as he fought to keep his hand away. But Ken eventually caught it and squeezed it lovingly. Zero glared in intense anger into Ken's own serious ones. _Stop,_ they seemed to say, _or I will do much worse_. Then Ken turned away.

"But mother, wasn't it the case that she killed her husband?..."

**ZERO PRAYED** the entire time for the meal to end. But course upon course came and each time they were taken away Ken insisted on holding Zero's hand under the table. Zero hated it. Hated being forced into showing affection why Kaname sat only a few feet away, looking on in concern at Zero's fake smiles. But Zero couldn't plead with Ken or argue or even demand he be left alone because Kaname would hear. It was devastating to Zero to be put in this position and Ken knew it. Why? Why was he doing this? Was it because of what had happened earlier? Damned brat.

"Ken why are you eating with your left hand? What are you doing with your right? It looks so odd."

"Wouldn't you like to know, mother."

Kaori giggled and Kane rolled his eyes. "I would expect Kaori to behave that way, Oni-san. See? Look! He is going for it right now…"

"Kaori not at the table." Kaname intoned wearily.

"I wasn't!! You tell such lies Kane!"

"Your jeans are unzipped. I can see from here."

"Kaori!!" Sara gasped, wondering how Kaori got this way.

"I'm not! Oni-san is the one…"

"Liar." Ken teased.

"Do you want to test me? Why don't you put up or shut up?"

"Please, runt. Back down before I hurt you."

Suddenly Ken's favourite mushroom stuffed chicken disappeared in a flash of light and smoke. Ken rose to his feet. Kaori stood as well ready to do more damage. Zero's eyes widened in dismay. He knew something bad was going to happen. He looked across at Kaname and Sara who seemed unmoved, if anything quite pleased. Pleased their children were fighting.

"Stop this! Now is not the time...!" Zero shouted. If only Ken hadn't forced him to…

"Actually, I am up for a match. What do you think my dear?"

"I bet on Kaori."

"You're on."

"Kaname!!"

"Zero, it's alright. Come here. You were so upset all evening…"

Kaname rose and walked over to Zero, bending to kiss him in front of everyone. Hardly anyone registered this as they had grown so used to Kaname's feelings for Zero. Even Sara was more interested in the morning's entertainment prospects. She had shown Kaori everything she knew. She was sure he would prevail.

Ken on the other hand latched onto the sight and watched as his blood began to boil. He still couldn't stand it. Right there in front of him. His father was kissing his prize for the evening. Ken forced his jealousy away as he injected nonchalance into his voice.

"What about you father? It is no fun fighting a seven year-old…"

"Hey!!"

"… What do you say to a short match? You haven't forgotten how to fight have you?"

Kaname looked up from Zero at his son. He seemed to be joking but there was something... Kaname looked back at Zero's stricken expression. Was his son… challenging him?

"Ken. I would prefer if you helped Kaori with his skills while we all watched. It would be a shame to hurt you on your birthday."

"No father. It would be a shame to hurt you. But, of course, if you don't think you are up to it…"

Zero looked up at Ken and willed him to stop this. He was blowing this all out of proportion. "Ken you are ruining the dinner. Stop this!"

Sara stopped laughing and watched the scene before her. It was so close to… that thing. It disturbed her. It was one thing to tussle in fun. But Ken… seemed so serious. If Kaname backed away, he would lose face. He could lose the respect of his eldest son. If he lost respect the next challenge could be the real one. The one all pureblood parents dreaded. After all, there can be only one alpha…

Kaname held Ken's gaze for a while, ignoring Sara and Zero's anxiety, then turned to head for the door. Ken almost risked a smile as his eyes darted to Zero in triumph, when…

"Ken, don't keep me waiting too long. I think the clearing to the north of the lake would be enough space to teach you a lesson."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Sara and Zero are not my characters. I found them all in "Vampire Knight"._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Wager

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** watched in dismay as everyone else disappeared from the dining room. So keen were they to watch the match. Only Ken remained.

"Do you want to watch? I will take you."

"This is insane!" Zero whispered furiously, spittle flying from his mouth in his agitation, "Stop this! I know why you are doing this and I am telling you right now it won't work!"

"I don't know what you mean. My father and I are just having a match. There are no sinister intentions…"

"The hell there aren't! Ken I swear if you hurt him…"

"I am flattered you think I could even touch him. It's rumoured that he has killed our kind before and he is bonded to my mother. I dare say I don't stand a chance."

"You know hunter magic…"

"No. To resort to that would be a sign of weakness. It will be a "fair" fight… within our meaning of the word, of course."

"_Please_. Call this off. I don't like it. You'll get carried away. I know you will and someone will get hurt…"

Ken stood there as if he had all the time in the world, trying to reassure Zero. He watched as the anger ebbed and a look of despair came over Zero that touched his heart. His hand rose automatically to stroke Zero's hair away from his eyes and behind his ear, just so he could touch him. Calm him. He was so adorable. But it was all for his father. Zero was most worried about Ken hurting his love and Ken felt the strongest desire than he had ever felt before to kill his father. He wanted to remove that hated obstacle once and for all from his life and claim Zero. But now was not the time. There was a plan in place he needed to follow or he could lose everything. Everything…

"Zero, I swear to you, there is nothing to worry about. Pure-bloods are like wild cats. They need to sharpen their claws on something or they don't feel whole. You don't have to watch if you can't take it. You won't be able to follow the action anyway. We won't be holding back…"

"Like I would stay here," interrupted Zero irritably. He turned on his heel to follow where Kaname had left earlier. Did he really think he would just sit here or go back to his house…?

"Wait Zero. I said I will carry you. By the time you get there it will be over. And here. You will need this."

Zero started as Ken reached out and drew a symbol on his head, chanting under his breath. Zero reached up to fight him off automatically.

"What the...?!"

"It's a shield, Zero. Like I said. We won't be holding back."

"**IT TOOK** you long enough, Ken. I was sure you had backed out."

"Not a chance father." Ken approached, bowing, "I merely wanted to give you a chance to digest your food, so you won't plead a cramp."

"Just for that remark, I will beat you one handed."

"You'll have no choice, if I've removed it."

"Gentlemen spare me." Sara said rolling here eyes. She had somehow changed out of her evening attire and was now in stylish casual slacks and sweater, with sneakers on her feet. Zero realized she was determined to relax and enjoy herself. He wondered why he didn't do the same, except he had seen the look in Ken's eyes when Kaname had kissed him…

"So how do you want to do this, Ken?"

"How about… the first to score three hits to the heart on the other wins the match? Other than that anything goes. Of course we should stay inside the clearing for Zero's sake. He'll just get upset if he loses track of us…"

"Very funny. You already know what I think of all this…"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. I have already placed a shield on him. Mother just has to make sure nothing falls on him. Won't you Mother?"

"Are you both going to talk all day?"

Ken grinned and kissed his mother on the cheek and quickly removed his clothes. So blood thirsty. He wondered briefly who she desired to win.

Kaname too removed his clothes and after a concerned glance at Zero followed Ken out into the field. He could sense Zero's agitation. Did he think Kaname would get hurt? Kaname tried not to become offended and put it down to inexperience. This would be the first time he saw anything like this. Kaname would show him there was nothing to worry about.

"Is the shield strong?"

"Yes. He'll be fine. Please don't worry about him. I won't tolerate that as an excuse either."

Kaname grinned but the grin began to change into something…evil. His eyes started to change to a deep red and his mouth widened seeming to have an extra array of teeth. Ken saw this but didn't react in fear. In fact this sight and the accompanying almost crushing aura only excited him. His fangs too grew and his claws began to protrude from his lengthening fingers. He too allowed his aura to escape in full and the around them both they were barely aware of the cries and scampering of wildlife.

Zero knew he was inside a shield but he could still feel butterflies in his stomach. It didn't help his anxiety.

"Look at them." Sara scoffed impatiently, "Just out there measuring their d… Oh!"

Suddenly the two figures disappeared.

"What!! What's happened?!"

"Ken's attacked! It's started!"

**KEN WAS **the first to grow restless. His father's aura was many times more powerful than his. He wasn't going to intimidate him this way. His best bet, he thought, was to lay a well aimed attack, quickly and mercilessly. He wanted to get his father in a serious frame of mind early. Ken was determined to use this exercise to see what his father could do under the pretense of a meaningless sparring match. After all, one should know your enemies better than your friends.

Ken "held" Kaname while lunging quickly towards the heart with a clawed hand. He didn't expect his father to be held like this for long but he hoped the combination would confuse and surprise him. It wasn't to be. Kaname was faster. Quickly negating the "hold", he caught Ken's arm and twisted it behind him pushing him onto the ground, his knee on Ken's back, Ken's chest and face in the dirt.

"Aren't they teaching you anything at this school? I believe this is one for me."

Ken didn't argue as the force of the move still had his chest throbbing. They didn't say it had to be a blow from a fist.

"Let me up."

Ken's face was a cold mask. He would die than be humiliated by his father. Humiliated in front of Zero. He _would_ score one.

Kaname backed away, his eyes still on his son. He was quite happy to wait for Ken to attack. His young son was no match for him. Kaname had nothing to prove. If anything it was a chance to see what his son was capable and to ward off any future challenges for his position with a strong showing. The last thing Kaname wanted to was to lose his son in that manner. It would break his heart. Of course he knew that was the natural order of things but… Maybe he had been around humans too much. It was just that he had seen how happy Chairman Cross and Yuuki had been with their family. He wanted to support and nurture his children and their strengths not tear them down. He wanted to see the Kuran clan survive long into the future. It was how best he could honour his parents. Kaname watched as his son stood and wiped the blood from his lips where Kaname had ruthlessly crushed him into the ground and felt a swell of pride. His children will be strong. His family _will_ have a future.

Kaname waited until Ken recovered and motioned tauntingly with his fingers. _Give me your best shot_, he seemed to be saying. Ken gathered himself and watched his father goad him. He had had a lot of practice in holding his temper from relating with Zero. Instead of getting angry he focused on how he could top his father. His father was strong but he wasn't a god. He could be distracted.

Kaname watched as Ken came to a sort of resolve and knew a plan was in place. He shifted from side to side quickly and lunged playfully, extending himself and lowering his guard. This was the opening Ken was looking for. He grabbed the extended arm and punched at his father's chest with all his might. Kaname saw the fist coming and blocked but was put off balance by the force of the blow and the tug on his arm by Ken. Concentrating on regaining his balance, he didn't see or hear the tree trunk until it had crashed into his chest. Ken let his father's arm go as he was propelled some distance away from him, the momentum of the great tree having delivered several metric tonnes per square centimeter to his chest. Ken smiled. He'll need a few minutes after than one.

"**KANAME**!!" Zero cried rising from the tree Sara had felled for them to sit on, as she was unwilling to risk grass stains on her tailored leisure suit. Zero didn't even get the thought in his head to run to Kaname before Sara yanked him back onto his behind.

"If he doesn't get up from that I will kill him myself. Now be a good boy and don't ruin the match for me."

"Sara…"

"Look. You see? He's fine. Nice shot Ken!!" Sara yelled.

Zero turned away from her to see that Kaname was indeed on his feet. He felt himself being located three times in succession and relaxed. He was fine. It would take more than a tree that size to kill Kaname. Zero shook his head. Kaname never failed to amaze him.

**KEN** had heard Zero yell but didn't let it distract him. He was already planning the next hit.

"That would make us even father. Does it still hurt? Do you need a moment to rest?"

Kaname couldn't believe Ken had evened the score. It was much to his chagrin. Kaname decided he had better not underestimate Ken again.

"No. Let's continue." Kaname had stopped grinning. For Zero to yell in concern like that... In front of his family… Over him… He was done playing.

"Father I think you aren't having fun anymore. How about a wager to liven things up?"

"Like what?" Kaname asked warily. Ken was up to something.

"If I win. You have to give me what I want. Don't worry. It is in your power to do so."

"What is it?"

"You desire to know? I guess I did shake up quite a bit with that tree. Perhaps you are weaker than I thought…"

"Done," Kaname stated quickly, unwilling to harbour doubts about his ability, "But if I win? Will I get what I want?"

"Yes. Zero's immortality."

Kaname's mouth dropped open. His eyes widened and an emotion Ken couldn't quite bear to be privy to crept into Kaname's eyes for a split second. Then it was gone. Kaname looked away turning his back on Ken as he fought for control. His one hope. How? He had searched for so long for the answer. Had thrown countless millions behind research. Had funded endless quests and studies. He himself had read everything he could get his hands upon and nothing. Nothing! Yet this kid dared to mock him…

"Ken. I am warning you. Don't joke about…"

"I am not joking. That book you brought me for my birthday. I saw what could be the answer…"

"Could be?! Ken, don't come to me with 'Maybe'…"

"I recognize the ancient symbols for eternal life: a tree with long roots and far spreading branches; a long winding spring. I am sure that is what you were searching for…"

"Then I will not wager on it! I demand that you give me the answer now. I can't believe you would trivialize Zero's life like _this_…"

"Calm down father. I still have to work on the language. I have to make sure. I would _never_ toy with Zero's life. But… that thing that I want. You wouldn't give it up easily, hence the wager…."

"Ken if you can save Zero's life I will give you anything. Do you understand? _Anything_. Even… even…"

"Your own? God father are you really are so melodramatic. Perhaps the wager was in poor taste. Forget about i…"

"It's a deal. When I win you will drop all your other hobbies and commit to this full time. And I what weekly progress reports. Otherwise I will take the book myself."

"No! It is mine...!!"

"Then we have a deal?"

"Yes… yes. We have a deal."

"**THIS IS **so boring. What are they talking about?" Kaori yawned and eyed the brightening sky suspiciously.

"I am not sure. They are talking too quietly. It seems serious. Your father looks agitated."

"What?!" Zero got to his feet again. No!! Ken couldn't be…

"Zero, sit down! If I have to tell you again I will take over…"

"It's starting again!! Woah!! Did you see that Kane? Father nearly took Ken's head off!!"

"Nearly isn't good enough." Kane said dryly, whilst trying to pry Kaori's hand away from his arm where is was clamped in excitement. "Father is probably still toying with him..."

"No!! Look!! Oh… that's going to hurt…"

**KEN** sat up and resisted the urge to hold his chest as it burned. Instead he rose to his feet and wiped the dust from his eyes. He opened them to see his father standing, seemingly impassively some distance away as he waited for Ken to recover. There was no more taunting. Kaname was serious. Zero's life was not something he joked over. Gone was the indulgent father. Ken was now an obstacle in his path that he needed to crush to get to his goal. Ken was ecstatic although it was hard to tell as you looked at him. He was gaining valuable information. His father wasn't unbeatable…

"Are you ready?" Kaname asked coldly. He was already tired of this game. He wanted another look at the book.

"In a minute. I still have dust in my eyes."

"As you wish."

Ken blinked exaggeratedly and peered at Kaname, taking the time to think. Perhaps another diversion? Maybe… Ken frowned. Would it work as well here as it did in class? Ken decided it was worth a try.

Kaname forced himself to stand his ground as the wind suddenly began to whip up viciously. He form a small shield around himself and tried to concentrate on where Ken was. But the wind was picking up debris and other dirt and soon visibility was near zero. If Kaname was in the frame of mind he would have marveled at the control and concentration it took to make such a spectacle. But he had other things on his mind.

Pure-blood ears were sensitive enough to pick up changes in sound as it bounced off objects of varying density and distance. If he clapped he could pick Ken out of this soup and attack quickly to end the match, since he would be the only solid object in the clearing. But the trade off was that he would be giving himself away. Kaname decided it was worth the risk.

Crouching low Kaname clapped once and was rewarded but an echo to his right that was moving in quickly. Rolling quickly forward he ran to his right, still keeping low…

Ken heard the clap and his heart nearly skipped a beat in his excitement. Aiming all the tree trunks he had prepared, he let them all loose towards his decoy with punishing velocity, hoping his father had dropped his guard when he found the decoy. Ken waited to hear the expected "thud" as wood hit flesh but…

Kaname had realized that the object was a decoy from the level of change to the sound, but he had rolled forward and circled hoping Ken was nearby. It was fair to say he was expecting the projectiles. Staying low he waited until he heard them coming and took "hold" of them. Kaname hoped that Ken was too inexperienced to not give his direction away. Putting much of his effort into it he quickly changed their direction and shot them back in the direction they came from. It would be a hundred years before Ken could come close to beating him at his own game.

Ken heard the change in the direction and broke into a frantic run, killing the storm instantly. He had thought his father would remember the direction the others were sitting, the projectiles coming from that direction was supposed to have confused him. His father must have gotten disoriented. He wasn't as concerned for his mother and brothers so much as for…

"Father no!! Zero!!"

Using all his might Ken tried to force a direction change but… something hit him. Hard…

"**KEN!** Ken! Baby. Are you okay?"

Ken came to with the sensation of being cushioned in something soft and warm. The scent of his mother surrounded him. He opened his eyes.

"Wow. Ken that had to hurt. Your face actually tried to swell up."

"Kaori, shut up. How are you feeling, Kenny?"

Ken looked around first, ignoring them all, and found what – or who - he was looking for. He closed his eyes in relief. He had been so scared. There he was standing behind father peering down at _him_ in concern as he lay squashed to his mother's breasts…

"I'm fine mother. Let me up." Ken pushed away from her quickly as if he could erase that image by quickly producing another. He hated that Zero saw him like that. Especially as his father stood there strong and serene. One thought threatened to consume him, though. He wanted to know though if Zero really was alright. His hands ached to run them over Zero's body in inspection. He wanted to ask him himself and apologize for his thoughtlessness. But he couldn't. He couldn't show any of his concern.

"Do you concede? It wasn't exactly a blow to the chest but it will do."

Ken got to his feet. It was bad enough Zero was there in his defeat. He wouldn't compound it by cowering.

"Yes. I was beaten fairly." Ken forced a smile, trying to lighten the atmosphere. After all it was just a sparring match. Right? "I hope you will allow me a rematch. After a bit more training."

"I don't mind handing your ass to you as many times as you demand it, Ken. What are fathers for?"

Kaname turned away to walk back towards the house. He could see now that his father had been holding Zero's hand the entire time. Right in front of him. Ken felt his hate rise again. They _would_ have that rematch.

"Ken?" Kaname said turning back again towards his son, "I am always aware of where Zero is. Always. But I am glad that you forgot that fact. We will talk later about… that matter."

Kaname walked away again, leaving Ken to the bitter realization that he had been outplayed by a master.

"**I HOPE** I didn't wake you."

Ken didn't answer. He merely "closed" the door to his room and followed his father. As if he could have slept with the noises of Zero's pleasure from downstairs. It had only ceased about half an hour ago, but by then Ken was too angry and frustrated to think about sleeping. He supposed he could have gone to the mansion, but he didn't want to run away. Anyway his father was leaving in a few hours. It would soon be his turn. He also knew that his father was only paying lip service to being polite. Ken should have known he wouldn't have waited until this evening.

"I want to see it. I want to know if you were telling the truth."

"I figured as much. It is on the desk. Help yourself."

Kaname walked over to the door to the adjacent study. Two of the upper bedrooms had been remodeled over the years into a small apartment for Ken's comfort. They still called it a room because it was so small, but it had a small kitchenette, an en suite, a study, an entertainment center and, of course, the actual bedroom. Ken followed his father into his small study that was covered in books and book selves. But only one book lay open on his desk. Kaname was already in front of it.

"It is as you say: the tree and the spring. I hadn't even noticed these things. But then I never thought that this book would hold any answers. I had become so jaded…"

"It is early days yet. You will need to be patient. I have to decipher the language. It will take a while."

"Zero doesn't have a long time." Kaname said, finally. Ken's eyes rose to his father's face as he turned to meet Ken's eyes. His father had finally said it out loud. Ken couldn't help but be touched by the tinge of anguish in his voice. His father loved the ex-human dearly. They really did have that in common.

"I know father. I know."

"Do you need help? I have cryptologists, language specialists, scholars…"

"I want to do it. I am no novice myself. I have been doing this since I was a child."

"Yes. It is just…"

"It will be my top priority father. I promise you."

Kaname searched Ken's eyes a while more and happy with what he saw, he looked away back to the book. He touched the page tenderly. It could be the answer to his prayers. He stopped as he noticed something.

"What's this in large red letters at the bottom?"

"I think it is a warning. It could be that they thought immortality is a curse…"

Kaname smiled bitterly at this. He sometimes thought that himself…

"…Or it could be about the spell itself. How it is cast; the ingredients…"

"Fine." Kaname spat, impatient with any tidings of bad news at this stage, "I will leave it to you then. As I said: weekly reports. Don't let me down."

"Yes father. I have already started."

Kaname nodded. He walked away to the door seeming to want to get away before Ken changed his mind. Not that Kaname would have allowed it. But something made him pause at the door.

"Ken…"

"Yes, father?"

"Thank you. Your doing this… it has made me very happy."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	26. Chapter 25B

Chapter 25 Extra: Regrets

_by lightpathetic_

**KEN**'s entire body was on fire with pleasure. He pulled at his hair, unable to stand the sensations as he plowed repeatedly into the body before him. Ken was kneeling on the bed, his left hand pushing down on the chest of the gorgeous, young man as he held him down. The young man's firm buttocks was cradled in his lap as he pushed relentlessly, enjoying each time he surged into his heat, each time he felt the small nub the made the young man cry out beneath him.

"Ken!! Harder!! Oh God!! It feels…" the young man tried to bite off the long moan that escaped him but failed miserably. He writhed, the heels of his spread legs sometimes coming up from the bed to push into Ken's buttocks, trying desperately to increase the connection; the pleasure.

Ken leaned forward to kiss the young man. He slid his fingers into his beautiful gray, almost silver, hair and pulled the youth's thrashing head towards his. Darkened grey eyes opened, tearing themselves away from their own private pleasures to look dazedly into Ken's face.

"Ken, please…" he moaned.

"Kiss me. Kiss me, Zero." Ken panted. For some reason... he couldn't catch his breath.

Zero's glazed gaze quickly turned to a look of horror.

"Ken! Your face, your hands!!"

"What?!"

"Look at your skin!!"

Ken looked down at his hands. At what he thought were his hands. It couldn't be. It couldn't be!! They were wrinkled and sickly, with large blue veins…

"Zero. Zero!! What's happening to me…?!"

"Ken!! Ken!!"

"**KEN**? Ken. Wake up."

Zero walked up to the sleeping boy and placed his cup of coffee next to him on the desk. It was already ten o'clock at night and Zero had expected Ken to be up by now. But even as Ken hadn't answered his knock, Zero was still determined to go in and see if he was okay, Kaname having left a few hours ago for Belgium. Zero tried to push from his mind any other intentions he may have had…

He had walked in only to hear Ken's moaning in his study. He must have fallen asleep in there again, as he nearly always did over some book he was engrossed in. If Ken wasn't a pure-blood he would be an extremely stunning young man with spiky, brown, bleached hair and spectacles at least an inch thick.

"Ken!" Zero shook him for good measure.

Ken jerked up and looked around, fairly disoriented. His eyes rose to Zero's wizened face then slowly broke into a smile. Zero decided then and there that the blow from the tree trunk was still affecting Ken's mental faculties.

"You should go to bed. How long have you been here?"

"I started on this book around ten. I… couldn't sleep…"

"Well you seemed to be doing quite fine. Here. Let me help you."

Ken's eyes widened as Zero placed his hand under Ken's arm and lifted, pulling Ken from his seat. Ken stood turning towards the older gentleman. But instead of heading outside towards the bedroom Ken began to back Zero against a wall of books near the door.

"It's funny. I am suddenly wide awake again."

"Ken. I came here to see if you were okay, not to…"

"Sleep with me?"

"... Play games."

"Who's playing? I am entirely serious about bedding you. Or…" Ken asked his mouth twisting bitterly, "did my father wear you out?"

Zero looked away, unable to meet Ken's eyes.

"Ken, please don't do this now. You know…"

"Yeah. Yeah." Ken drawled, turning away abruptly from Zero, disguising his need under forced flippancy, "I know. I know. Don't say it again."

Ken walked over to the desk and closed the book audibly, his mind going back to what he had been working on before he fell asleep. He was glad Zero hadn't seen what he was up to. It had been unspoken between them, but Ken knew his father didn't want Zero to know about the spell and neither did he. He couldn't bear to raise Zero's hopes, that is, if Zero didn't demand that they stop wasting their time. Ken guessed, as Kaname probably already knew, that Zero actually didn't want to live forever. He didn't behave like someone who was worried their clock was winding down. In fact Zero seemed to embrace it. Ken had let the thought cross his mind once about actually asking Zero what he wanted, but pushed it away. It would be like asking a snake if he would like to become a bird. How could a mortal truly choose to be immortal, unless he had already tasted it? Unless he had already lived in both worlds. Ken was determined to give Zero a taste then… he could choose.

Zero stood still by the bookshelves watching Ken's thoughtful expression as he closed the book. If he had any sense he would leave. He would go downstairs and prepare breakfast or watch t.v. or simply get out of the way. But he didn't move. Something made him stay. Something he knew was destructive but he couldn't help it. He had grown to know, in the months they had been together, that Ken was hurting right now at Zero's rejection, but he tolerated the pain so he wouldn't lose what he already had. If Zero was the type to be ruthless he would have simply left Ken to his wounds, as he had known what he was getting into. But Zero wasn't ruthless and… he wasn't entirely immune to Ken's pain.

Zero walked up to Ken and pressed his body against his back, resting his cheek against his shoulder. He felt Ken's body relax back into his, a sigh escaping. Zero raised his left hand and stroked Ken's hair.

"Do… do you need me to help you sleep?"

"Zero," Ken growled, "It's been two weeks since we have been together. The last thing I want to do with you is sleep."

Zero chuckled and slid his hand under Ken's pajama top and proceeded rub his hand up the entire length of Ken's torso. Ken's head came back and he made that deep, almost, feral noise at the back of his throat that almost always signaled the beginning…

Zero found himself pressed back against the wall again, a pair of eyes darkened with desire staring down at him.

"I don't… much care… for the game _you're_ playing." Ken managed between breaths. Zero met his eyes confidently.

"Oh? Well I think you do. You seem… to be having… a little trouble… breathing." Zero teased as he began to cover Ken's throat with firm, wet kisses, culminating in _that_ spot just at the base…

Ken moaned and crushed his body into Zero's. Threading his fingers into Zero's hair he pulled his head back roughly so that he could finally get what he had been aching for. Zero gasped as Ken's mouth descended upon his, quickly prying apart his teeth with his tongue to join with Zero's heat. Zero whimpered as he felt the contact right to his toes. Ken…

Suddenly Zero was airborne. He landed on the bed in the adjoining room none to gently and was instantly covered in a rather enthusiastic pure-blood.

"My father… then me… in the same day." Ken mumbled through rough kisses to Zero's neck, "It is a… wonder you… can keep our names straight."

"It's... easy." Zero said, trying to think while Ken's raked his tongue against Zero's sensitive bite area sending sensation skittering to every conceivable part of his body, "Kaname doesn't react like this when I…"

Ken threw his head back and groaned loudly, his breath catching in his throat. He fell to Zero's side panting as Zero pushed Ken's practically immobilized body onto his back and straddled him in conquest. Ken looked up at Zero dazedly, his eyes bearly able to focus, his chest heaving…

"I should… never have… told… you about… that, you bastard..."

"I would have found out about it anyway. The times I have been over your body. Inch by inch…"

"Zero. Zero…" Ken reached up and grabbed Zero's head, pulling him down to kiss him. Sucking and licking his lips, Ken rendered Zero basically useless as he used his other hand to tug the robe off. His feet his caught Zero's pajama pants' waist-band and push it down. Zero was naked in under two seconds. Ken rolled his beneath him, pinning his hands so they didn't wander again. God, Zero was so sexy. Just the touch of his hands made him crazy. If only. I only he would stay...

"Zero, I was… dreaming about you when you… woke me up. You were on your back and I was inside you, driving into your body forcefully. Deeply. You were screaming like a ..."

"Yes," Zero interrupted quickly or Ken would continue to give greater detail, "I know the dream. I am …aware of just how… sick you are."

"But," Ken continued, ignoring this last, "You were young, just like in that photo on Father's desk. You know, the one with the girl you both loved."

"Yuuki." This was the conversation he wanted to have now?!

"Yes. You were so handsome. Like an angel. I was so turned on by you."

"It was a dream, Ken."

"Yes…" _For now._

"Are you unhappy with the way I am now?"

"No. No!" Ken said quickly, rubbing his rather substantial arousal into Zero's leg to illustrate, "I love you the way you are, Zero. You know that."

"Then why did you bring this up?" Zero's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Ken was quick to reassure him.

"No reason. I just wanted to tell you that I would like it very much if you looked young again. I found you very attractive."

Zero relaxed again, his hands coming up to stroke Ken's hair.

"Well that's all in the past. You know what to do if you want a young body beneath you instead of mine."

"Yes. Cast a strong spell. Turn back time." Ken rejoined facetiously.

"Then you would only be twinkle in Kaname's eyes. And maybe… maybe I would make different choices…"

"You would choose Yuuki." Ken stated flatly. He knew that look. Zero looked away, embarrassed and hurt.

"It wasn't that simple. Besides maybe I would choose no-one. Maybe I would choose death. So many things would have been less complicated if…"

"Dammit Zero. What is a life without complications? Without failures? How would anyone learn? How would we progress?"

"Some complications," Zero intoned bitterly, "could be done without."

"No. I disagree." Ken's whispered, pressing his forehead against Zero's. "Some complications make life worth living. I assure you… Father feels the same way. If he didn't love you he would have gotten rid of you ages ago... He is not the type to tolerate something so vexatious for so long. You know this. I doubt it would have been the same with Yuuki. Father doesn't speak about her the way he does about you. He made the right decision. He knows it. You just have to realise that too."

Zero felt his anger rise and he embraced it. He didn't want to examine this. He had already made up his mind as to what he wanted. It was how he could live with himself.

"Why are you saying these things?! What use is it now?!"

"Maybe now you can give up the regrets, Zero. Lay them to rest. And start to live. Start to look forward to something else besides death. And the sainted Yuuki."

"Ken…" Zero pushed Ken away and sat up. He didn't like or want this conversation. Ken was asking him to give up his regrets? It was the same as asking him to give up his dreams. Somehow in all of this he had hoped to see her again. He had hoped to make amends. He had hoped to see his family again. To be able to finally live as he had wanted, if his life hadn't been robbed from him. By a _vampire_.

Zero got to his feet and threw on his robe.

"Ken. It is too late. Leave an old man to his regrets. Maybe they're all he has left."

"No!"

Suddenly Ken was in front of him.

"They are not all you have! You have us! You have me! Dammit Zero. I love you. I would do anything for you. Can't you see me? Can't you see that I am driven to distraction by you? Old or young, you have me and I want you in my life as long as possible. I want you to dare to do it. To hold on to something besides those safe, old regrets. Choose me. Choose father. But choose _something_. You have two of the most powerful beings on this earth willing to _die_ to make you happy and you are pushing us both away…"

"So what?! I never asked for it! I never asked for any of it!! This all started when one of your kind _destroyed_ my family!! One of you 'powerful beings' literally tore them apart right in front of my eyes! You know what it does to me everyday to wake up and see that instead of the life I should have led, instead of the vengeance I should have wreaked against the whole lot of you, I am now shacked up with the very evil that massacred us? How can I accept this?! How can I accept you?! None of this is I what I should have had. I want it all to end so I could finally be at peace. So I can finally rest where I belong: with humans!"

Zero finally stopped. He had said too much. But he didn't care. His chest was heaving and he could feel the dampness on his face. His tears. Zero wondered at his still having more to shed after so many years. He turned away and headed for the door. Ken stopped him.

"Zero."

"Leave me alone."

"Zero…" Ken ignored Zero's resistance and pulled him into his arms, crushing him to his chest. He held on until Zero stopped fighting and cursing and until the tears fell faster and the sobs began to wrack Zero's body. It was time Zero finally mourned his regrets. He held him long after he exhausted himself and they had moved to the bed to fall asleep in each other's arms.

**ZERO** opened his eyes to the morning's brightened room and the feel of hot breath against his cheek. He looked down to see Ken's warm body spread across him quite dead to the world, his head resting on his left shoulder. He was naked except for the blanket covering both of them. What a remarkable young man. He had spent the night listening patiently as Zero had cursed him, and all his ancestors, only holding him tightly, unwilling to give up. He didn't deserve him.

Zero raised his hand to trace the delicate looking shell of Ken's ear and Ken stirred. He opened one eye, having already noted it was daytime and closed it again.

"Good morning. Feeling better?"

Zero blushed. He was so embarrassed.

"Yes. A little."

"Good."

Ken didn't move. It seemed like he was going back to sleep.

"Ken? I want to apologise..."

"No need." Ken muttered, planting a soft kiss onto Zero's neck, "Go back to sleep."

"But…"

"Zero, I am here for you. If you want a punching bag, I am it. If you want an insatiable lover, I will gladly step forward. If you want comfort, I will provide it. There is no need for any other words. I am merely fulfilling my duty to you. Besides you have a right to feel your pain. No-one should make you apologise for that. My only regret is that I can't sincerely apologise for the actions of my kind, no more than I can apologise for storms or disease. There will always be those stories as long as we exist, as long as we hunger for blood and the taste of flesh excites us. It is the nature of what we are.

"But, I am sorry you are in pain Zero. If I could I would take it from you, I would put it all on me. But I can't. So use me. As much as you want, as much as you need to heal, and never apologise for doing so."

"Ken..." When did this kid become such a man?

"Now go to sleep. I have to go back to school later and I want one of my last memories to be just this: lying here with you."

"One of them?"

"Yes. The other is waking you up with you deep in my throat and wringing the life out of you at least twice before I go. Don't think I have forgotten you owe me."

Zero laughed and stroked Ken's soft hair, settling his cheek onto Ken's forehead, and back into sleep.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero, Yuuki and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Red Tiger

_by lightpathetic_

"**KANAME**!"

Zero started as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him in the closet where he was working. He had one large walk-in closet in his bedroom where he stored, well, everything that wasn't needed in day to day use. He had been so engrossed it was such a shock when he came in.

"Working hard I see." Kaname breathed into Zero's hair, inhaling deeply the scent of sweat and exertion. All that was missing were the smells of sex. But that would change soon. It had been three weeks since he last saw Zero. Everything in his body clamoured for him. The only reason Zero wasn't on the bed right this minute was the fact that he could smell Zero's tears. He was holding a small glass figurine of a little girl with pigtails.

"Remember this?"

"Of course. Sayuri gave that to you on our last visit to Yuuki's house for her birthday. She was two at the time. She wore her hair just like that."

"Yuuki's first grand-child. We went over as friends of the family but her eldest son recognized us even after all those years. He was so insistent. Yuuki asked us to leave and not to…"

"All that is in the past Zero. Why are you doing this to yourself? You should throw it away…"

"No! No. I just like living in the past a little, Kaname. I'm fine, really."

Kaname only just resisted the urge to explode the damned thing and turned away to regain his composure.

"Are you cleaning again?"

"Yes it has been a year. And I thought… I would get rid of some things. So you wouldn't have to deal with them when I die."

Kaname blew out an exasperated breath.

"This again? I told you. You are not going to die."

Zero didn't answer. He didn't debate it anymore. Kaname was in a type of unhealthy denial that Zero never indulged him in. He simply stated his case and ended the conversation. He was dying. Anyone could see that. But Kaname still plied him with pills, and monitored his diet, and spoke to him about latest developments that would somehow get a huge injection of cash just after Kaname read about it in the paper… Zero sighed. He was tired. So tired. And he hated what he was doing to Kaname. If only he could find a way to break the bond. If only he could turn back time. If only…

"How come you are back so soon? You said you would be in Paris another two weeks."

"Plans changed, and… I got hungry for you." Kaname said, turning back to Zero, his eyes glowing with his intentions, his teeth growing to the point of poking through his lips.

"Kaname, you are such a sweet talker." Zero said, chuckling, carefully placing the figurine into the box and heading outside, only lifting his arms as his T-shirt was suddenly pulled over his head.

"**ANY** more news?"

Ken pushed away from his desk and back into his chair rubbing his eyes. He was tired and irritable and here was his father badgering him again for the third time this week.

"Father I told you already. I am still trying to research the closest recorded language to it. When I get anything I will let you know." Ken snapped. He really was doing the best he could. He was hardly getting any sleep and had skipped time with Zero on his last three off days to spend them at the Consolidated Vampire Library in Tokyo. It was bad enough he had to go to Tokyo. The smells were horrendous…

Kaname heard Ken's irritation and sighed raking his hand through his hair. He knew he was riding his son hard, but he hated doing nothing. Occasionally Ken would ask him to source materials and experts, but for the last five months Kaname could do nothing more than watch at the sidelines while Ken searched for the answer to save Zero's life. For someone like him it was excruciating. Even more so as you watched your lover deteriorate before your eyes.

"You must hate me."

"I hate that you are my boss. It's a wonder you have any employees."

"I hire people that can handle pressure and who love their job. A slightly irascible boss doesn't faze them."

"Lucky them." Ken leaned forward again and stood, stretching his legs. He had been in one position now for five hours, pouring over some volumes on an ancient Mongolian dialect that seemed close… Ken exhaled thumping the corner of his desk causing it to shake alarmingly. The spell book had similar phrasing but was different in that many words meant different things in different contexts and he had already figured out that it used pictographic symbols to determine the flavour of the words in a sentence… It would take years to master the language. Yet his father wanted results in _weeks_.

"Have you seen Zero recently?" Ken asked innocuously, hoping he took the wistfulness out of his voice.

"Yes. I am back at the house now. He was talking about getting rid of more of his possessions so… so I wouldn't have to deal with so much when…" Kaname stopped. He couldn't manage to finish. He hated how matter of fact Zero was about his death: like he was preparing to go on vacation. Kaname just wanted to shake him. Hard.

Ken only relaxed when he heard the phone creak. Zero… He would be seeing Zero next week for his summer break. It was why he had been pushing himself. Two weeks of Zero. He wanted to relax and he wanted to make up the lost time. They would be going on assignments together and staying in hotels, camping sites, whatever, alone. Ken's body reacted to the thought each time he planned it. Zero would not be able to walk properly for the entire time…

"Isn't he doing better? I don't remember when last he complained about his back."

"Yes. In fact he has been having fewer spells. He hasn't even complained about his arthritis either. I just figured it was the new pills I have been making him take. A new experimental drug out of Paris I have been secretly sponsoring…"

Ken listened and encouraged his father as he went on about the research, hearing the change in his voice from despair to hope. It was harmless considering the many, many billions Kaname Kuran controlled and the salve to his pain it provided. Besides it was not like Ken could tell his father that Zero had drunk his blood…

"That's good father." Ken interrupted when Kaname would have gone into each ingredient, "I am glad it is working. I will see for myself next week."

"That's right! You will be home for the summer break. Let's see. I am sure I can reschedule a few things so I can be at my offices in town… I am looking forward to working your butt off. There are some prospects in Hungary I am dying for you to look at…"

"Father. I had intended on working with Zero again this summer."

"Nonsense. You don't have to do that anymore. It was supposed to be your punishment not a career path. You are almost seventeen. In a little over a year you will be entitled to your birthright: a sizeable chunk of Kuran Holdings and a place on the board second only to me. You don't have time to be playing hunter with Zero."

"But father…" Ken began to pace. Dammit! It was part of his plan to apprentice closely with his father. He needed to know… everything. But now, he had wanted one last summer with him. Just one.

"No 'but's Ken. You can't possible justify to me the point of learning to hunt vampires when you should be learning how to run the company. What if something happens to me? You would be the one to take over. Trust me your mother isn't interested in software or weapons manufacturing…"

"I know father. But…" Ken thought frantically, the panic in his eyes. Then.

"Indeed you know best, Father. I would love to come learn the ropes you know that. It is just that, well, I do hate to say it - I really am doing my best - but you know Zero may have so little time left. I just wanted to spend a little more time with him. It makes him so happy to be able to teach me his trade, especially since he hasn't been able to have any children of his own." Ken's eyes narrowed as he shot even lower for good measure, "It is more than a hobby to me, father. I just like that Zero is happy. However if you think it is best, I won't go out on assignments anymore…"

"No! Maybe… I can spare you this summer as well. But I want you on off periods to come with me, like you always do."

"Of course, Father," Ken said, hoping the smile was staying out of his voice, "Of course."

**ZERO** alighted from the jeep, tossing his bag for Ken to carry. He walked towards the group gathered in a clearing in a jungle in a remote part of New Guinea. They had sent their co-ordinates in order for Zero to meet up with them; most of the injured already having evacuated to the nearest town to be airlifted to a hospital. It seems the situation had gotten bad pretty fast. It was good that Zero was available. They had underestimated their quarry.

Zero and Ken approached the camp they felt the presence of a barrier but it was quickly removed and someone turned and greeted them on their approach, the others only stopping to stare. Zero ignored them, only walking towards the senior official. He knew at whom they were staring …

"Mr. Kiriyuu. I am sorry to give you such short notice…"

"Never mind all that Scarsdale. Just tell me the situation."

"We had gotten some reports of attacks on the people in a nearby village. When we came to investigate there were realized there were several ex-human vampires in the population…"

"You mean… you all are tracking a pure-blood?!" Zero exclaimed.

Scarsdale's eyes wandered nervously to the youth carrying the bags behind Zero, whose inscrutable expression stayed firmly in place at the news, and continued.

"Yes…"

"Why wasn't I called immediately?!" Zero was beside himself. This was so careless.

"We thought we could handle it. We only meant to locate it so Headquarters could take it from there. We had triangulated, based on the incidence of ex-humans, and narrowed down the location to a set of natural caves due north-east of here. We investigated and saw a single heat signature that was unlikely to be an animal, for more reasons than one." Scarsdale lowered his eyes remembering the dismembered remains of large animals and the total absence of any other wildlife for several kilometers around the cave. "We turned back and then…"

"You were attacked." Zero finished his eyes spitting sparks at their stupidity.

"Excuse me."

Scarsdale and Zero turned towards the tall youth that stood behind them, who waited to be given permission to speak.

"Go ahead." Zero said impatiently.

"You have someone here dying. I can smell the toxicity of her blood. You should speak to her while she is lucid."

"How many were bitten?"

"Just one. The others were mauled. Two died. The others were taken to hospital when we were satisfied there was no danger to others."

Zero turned away from Scarsdale truly pissed at the entire situation. They should have called him. There he was playing with some youthful vagrants compared to the situation they had here. He wondered if Scarsdale was telling the entire truth. There was a certain prestige in landing a catch that big. Not to mention bounty. Headquarters would pay handsomely for a rogue pure-blood. But the fact still remained that Zero was the one tried expert on catching them. They would have called him in immediately had they known. Added to that, Scarsdale, like many of his closest colleagues knew Ken was with him his summer. With their suspicions you would think they would jump at the chance…

"Ken, let's go."

Scarsdale watched with much embarrassment as Kiriyuu stalked off after the tall youth he had called "Ken". He hoped they would help. If they couldn't salvage the situation his head would definitely roll. Scarsdale looked up over the tree line due north-east his mind involuntarily going back over the horrific events of yesterday, his skin crawling at the memory. That thing had enjoyed itself while it at tortured and killed his people right in front of him. He could still hear the mindless cackle amid the screams…

"**LEONORA!!**"

Zero rushed in towards the bed only noting vaguely Ken's stopping to let him pass. He must have known. Oh God.

"Kiriyuu-san. Glad you… could grace… us with your… presence."

"Leo. I am so sorry. I should have been here…"

"Don't be silly. No-one told y..." Leonora wrenched to a halt has blood flowed into her throat from the exertion. She coughed violently the spray hitting Zero's shirt but he didn't care. He removed his handkerchief and wiped her mouth and sweaty forehead.

"They wanted… to send me to a hospital. I laughed… at them. I mean what for? Even… I knew I was dying. The wounds… weren't healing…"

"Leo, tell me what happened."

" 'Dale. He ordered… us to find where… the vampire was hiding out. He searched… and narrowed… the location to a cave north of here. Then, he wanted… us to surround it and lay a barrier. He was… determined to catch… that animal himself. No offense Ken."

Ken nodded but stayed impassive. Zero knew it wasn't the real story. Ken was furious and saddened. He liked Leo as well.

"Someone had… to go upwind… of the place. I said I'd do it and… took along Silvia with me. We place… a shield… on ourselves…"

"That wouldn't have helped. He would have still heard you, smelt the grass being crushed." Ken interjected in clipped tones. He hated seeing her in pain like this. She was one of the best. And kindest. She was the first to reach out to him, leading the way for the others to accept him. Leonara wasn't interested in what you were as long as you were a good person. He had been looking forward to seeing her again. Even though she was a literally a pain in the ass.

"Well, whatever… happened I was laying… the enchantment when… he was suddenly on top of me. I mean… I felt the bite before I even… saw him. I tried to fight…" Leo closed her eyes and coughed again. They waited until she stopped to continue. They couldn't help but push as her she wouldn't be alive in a few hours.

"Leo you fought a pure-blood and survived to speak of it. You are one bad-assed woman." Ken quipped actually smiling.

"You… better… believe it." Leo retorted, her face set as if in offense that there was any doubt. But her quickly saddened again. "Sylvia… She tried to help me but he… she didn't make it."

"What can you tell us about him?"

"He… he was beautiful. But then… I guess you all are. He had… green eyes and long, red hair… he kept in a braid. He wore… strange clothes like an extra… from my kid's Shakespeare plays. Also… he spoke gibberish. I couldn't…. understand what… he was saying."

"Like a foreign language?"

"Like none I had ever heard. Not even… like the locals."

"Sounds like he is crazy. All the more reason to catch him." Zero said getting to his feet. He didn't like hunting vampires in the dark. The sooner they planned their strategy and left the better. Besides when darkness fell who was to say it wouldn't come after them…

"…Wait …something else. It hurts… when he sings."

"**WHAT **did she mean by that? 'It hurts when he sings'." Zero asked, following Ken from Leo's tent. Leo had drifted into a fit of coughing after the pronouncement which prevented her from further speech. They left promising to return later…

"Well I can assume he uses sound to cause vibration. He finds the resonance frequency of objects. One can do a lot of damage that way. It would be in keeping with a pureblood's ability to control energy in whatever form suits their abilities. He is probably also extra sensitive to sounds."

"Great. Just great. We need a strategy and soon. I don't want to spend the night on this mountain: shield or no shield."

Ken turned back to Zero abruptly stopping their forward motion. Zero ploughed into Ken who only stepped back once to absorb some of the impact.

"What the hell…?"

" 'We' are not going anywhere. I am going alone."

"Oh no you are not. You think I would send a sixteen year old up there by himself…?"

"Zero," Ken said, raising a hand to stroke his fingers into Zero's hair, cupping the back of his head tenderly, pulling him to him, "We agreed to stop thinking of me as just an age. You know I can handle myself. Besides, who do you think would most likely come back? You or me?"

"You are not going alone. This nut could be very dangerous…"

"Zero, so could I. Don't make me put you to sleep…"

"You do that and I will kill you myself…"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen how… can a lady die… in this racket? Look. How's this for complicated: _I_ am going and neither of you will dare stop me?"

"**SO HOW** long have… you both been… screwing each other?"

Zero stopped in his tracks, but Ken kept walking not even skipping a beat. The kid had ice in his veins.

"Leo, we let you come along because we were sorry you were dying and it was your last wish. And your idea about being the decoy wasn't bad. But you've no right to pry into our personal lives."

"So you… both _are_ doing it. I thought so. The way… you both were outside… the tent. And the way you've… always behaved towards Zero. I knew… something was up."

"Leo, you know what I am? Have you no fear at all of what I can do to you in my anger?"

Leo unwound one of her arms from around Ken's neck and slapped him hard around the head, "Don't give… me lip, boy. You don't… scare me. You are not… my God or my mother so grow up."

"Leo, so help me, I will drop you…"

"Oh, Shut up."

Leo turned and winked at Zero as she heard him stifle a laugh. He was glad she had talked them into coming. Knowing Leo as he did she would have been most miserable lying there dying instead of doing something. She had always wanted to go out on her feet like some Amazon warrior. She had also convinced them that pretending to be vulnerable would make the vampire more complacent, more willing to underestimate them. All Ken had to do was mask his scent whilst wearing the jacket of a colleague. He was their Ace in the Hole. Ken eventually surrendered to this plan and Leo's strong personality and here they were headed up the mountain to the vampire's lair, bickering good-naturedly like old times. You could almost forget that Leo was…

"Kaname doesn't… know, does he? Now that is one… scary son-of-a-bitch. One look from him and… I felt cold all over. Has absolutely… no sense of humour where Zero was concerned. Remember… that day I gave you a kiss on the lips to… tease him and you had to… talk him down? I wonder… if you both know what you are doing…"

Zero looked away from Leo's warm gaze and sighed. He knew she was just looking out for them, so he didn't get angry, he just chose not to answer. He knew what he was doing was risky but he was enjoying himself. He felt so alive and free. Besides, Kaname wouldn't find out. They were always very careful.

"It'll be fine Leo. Don't worry." Zero smiled, dazzlingly, and that's when Leo knew for sure that Zero was a goner: hook, line and sinker. Both father and son. She forced herself to return his smile even though she had a bad feeling about it. She knew Ken was just like his father. She could see it in the way he looked at Zero. Zero was in for a whole lot of grief. But there was nothing she could do to stop them.

"Zero…"

"Shhh!!"

"Ken?"

"I hear something. I… AHHAHAHHHHHHAHHAHH!!"

"Ken!! Ken!!"

**KEN** regained consciousness to find he was in a cavern of some kind. And it was dark. Very dark. Ken reached up to his face and finding he was still wearing his shades pulled them off and tossed them to one side looking around frantically. Zero!

"I left your people down the mountain. I was most interested in you. I haven't seen a pure-blood in many centuries or talked to one in even longer. When I heard you I was overjoyed."

"Heard me?"

"Yes. You were wearing that disgusting jacket but I could hear your heart. Pure-bloods have a unique heart beat to other creatures. It could almost be described as lazy." The voice cackled at its own joke, it ceasing as soon as it was uttered. Ken found this strange then realized that it hadn't echoed. Their voices weren't echoing.

"You can control sound energy."

"Yes. What is your talent?"

"This." Ken said, focusing on removing the roof. He'd had enough of being underground. He wanted Zero… But nothing happened. Ken couldn't hide his surprise.

"I'm afraid you can't demonstrate. I found some interesting things in your bags and added a few of my own. It is good to see that some things don't change."

"You took away my powers?!"

"I took away your use of them. I didn't want anything to interrupt our chat."

"Where is Zero? Answer me!!"

"I told you. The ex-human is fine. Were they yours? I am sorry I hurt them but I could tell they were trying to trap me. I needed to stop them. Why were you trying to trap me?"

Ken didn't deny it. If this was what he wanted to think so be it.

"You were hurting the villagers. I wanted to stop you. They are under my protection."

"No. I was here first. No challenge was made. You offered nothing in exchange."

"I… I…" Ken's mind paddled furiously. This guy was seriously talking about the villagers as if they were cattle. Ken got over his revulsion and saw an opportunity. "What do you want for them? I can give you money…"

"No. I am content here. No-one has bothered the "Red-haired Devil" in centuries. Mothers had warned their sons to stay away from this mountain: husbands their wives. Why have you shown up after all this time? Leave me be. Your clothes alone speak of bigger and better places and things than my primitive, small territory."

He spoke of centuries like Ken spoke of years. Despite himself Ken was curious.

"How old are you? How long have you been here? What is your name?"

"I…?" There was a long pause and Ken was sure the being wouldn't answer. He shifted around in the dark searching for something on him that he could use. Anything. Finding only a bit of chalk he bent and began to draw a symbol on the floor careful to watch the direction the voice was coming from. He was effectively sealed but he was not helpless. His studies had seen to that. There were six known seals for pure-bloods in the world and Ken knew the anti-spell for all of them. He just needed to concentrate…

"Oh. The 'Calpurnian'! A favourite of mine! I was actually around when Calpurnia of Gaul devised that. It was quick and simple but if you didn't know the secret you were lost. She was such a practical woman."

Ken froze as the voice came from just above his shoulder. He hadn't even heard… Of course. Ken couldn't trust his ears.

"That won't help you though. The seal I am using is unique and on me. I am the key. You would do well to remember that."

Ken stood and spun, coming face to face with the vampire that had been taunting him in the darkness.

"Hello Ken. Forgive me but I was trying to calculate the years. It has been so long since I thought of it. But I am fairly sure about 6 millenia would do it. My name? The first thing I remember was being called "Gok-umaah" which means "Red-tiger" in Gomean."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Zero, Kaname, Yuuki and Sara are not my characters. They all belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Warning

by lightpathetic

**ZERO** came to, noting vaguely that his head should have fallen off with how violently he was being shaken. He opened his eyes to the sight of a nice quiet evening, if a little humid, with the light dancing through holes in the canopy of trees overhead. Quiet. Too quiet.

Zero sat up quickly almost knocking over Leo. His hands went to his ears and then he looked at what he knew he would find. Blood. On his fingers. His ears…

"Leo!! I can't hear!!" Zero shouted, in a panic.

Leo slapped him and pulled his face to hers. She began to mouth to him urgently.

Zero squinted in concentration as if it would help.

_Took Ken. Went up mountain. You are badly injured. Your neck and chest…_

"My chest…?!" Zero yelled again. Leo slapped him again and put her finger to her lips. Zero decided to stop trying to talk before she hurt herself. He pulled away a little to look down at his body. He had felt the pain but hadn't had a chance to worry about it yet, what with being _deaf! _Then it seeped in.

"Ken!! He took Ken!!"

Leo resisted the urge to slap him again. She needed him to cope quickly. She didn't like that the vampire could knock out their resident pure-blood easily and run off with him. Lord knows what he was doing now to the poor boy. It was a good thing that it was arrogant enough to leave them alive if in a bad shape. All Zero had to do was calm down and they could hatch a plan.

Leo thought Zero had enough time. She slapped him again.

_Yes, Ken!! Have to get Ken!! Our bags. He took one but the other is next to you. Do you have blood?_

Zero's eyes widened in hope but then he shook his head in despair. Normally he carried a flask with Kaname's blood but, with Ken along and insisting he didn't need that anymore he hadn't brought it.

Leo sat looking at Zero's sad expression and came to a decision. Suddenly Zero found himself pressed to Leo's neck with a grip almost as strong as any man's. Zero shook his head. She couldn't spare it and also even he could smell the toxins. It would be as palatable as drinking gasoline.

Leo raised his head and shook him again. She mouthed quickly gesturing frantically.

_I am dying you ass. Blood is blood. You will heal and go after Ken. He needs you. I want you to do it. Please. Don't let me die in vain. _

Leo still saw Zero's hesitation and sighed in exasperation. Men were so weak, she thought, what would they do without us women? Reaching into Zero's jacket he grabbed one of his silver, assault knives and sliced herself across the jugular. Blood spurted everywhere at once, shaking Zero out of his shock.

"No!! Leo!!"

Leo took what little strength she had left and pulled Zero to her neck, sighing in satisfaction as she felt his mouth affixed to the wound and begin to draw.

"You'll be fine now." She whispered, her grip relaxing of its own accord even as Zero's tightened around her. She listened, vaguely noting how calm and warm she felt even as her blood was being drained. Even the sharp pain of the wound had gone away. _So this was what it was like. I don't feel like dinner at all. I feel… needed and… loved. Zero tell Isabel I lo… _And then, there were no more thoughts; no more pain.

"**YOU **know… Gomean?" Ken was utterly flabbergasted. What was the universe saying? There was a God?

"Of course! Why? Do you speak it? It has been so long since I heard it except in my own voice."

Ken dropped to his knees. He didn't know where to start. The pictographs? The commonest words? The symbols? The grammar? Everything was crammed into his head and threatened to spill forth at once. He was suffering overload and then Zero face floated into his consciousness. Zero! He could save Zero!! But…

"I have been trying to study it," Ken began thinking it best not to show his hand too early, "I heard it was the language of the origins of vampire magic. To know it would be to uncover many secrets. But unfortunately there are no texts on the subject. The language is long gone."

The elder vampire's eyes lit up as this news. Reaching out he took Ken's hand and began to haul him deeper into the caverns. Ken resisted but he was no match. Not sealed. He forced himself to relax. It would do no good to show fear. Also fear only clouded your judgment. He needed to concentrate on breaking the spell. He had said "I am the key". What did he mean? Was it in his pockets?

"Don't be afraid, little one." The elder vampire drawled in an almost soothing tone, "I won't hurt you. Unless," he paused, turning and stepping quickly into Ken's face causing Ken to nearly jump clear of his skin, "you want me to." He laughed again at his own joke as Ken swallowed in disgust. He was flirting with him! He was! Oh God…

"Here. I only wanted to show you this. Come. Don't be shy."

"Gok-umaah" turned into a large cavern that was illuminated by one candle which was more than enough for Ken to see that he had been led to a vast underground library. The cavern itself was at least five stories high and as large as seven football fields. Each conceivable wall space had shelves hewn into the rock and there were wooden shelves on the available wall space that were stacked closely together. Ken was at the entrance which stood about three stories up and stared open mouthed at everything before him.

"I knew you would like this. I can smell the traces on ink on your fingers. You like to read as I do."

"I…" Ken wanted to pinch himself.

The Red Tiger laughed again at Ken's face, enormously happy and proud that his secret collection had impressed the youngster. Impatiently he pulled the nearly comatose youth down a rough flight of stairs and onto the floor of the chamber.

"It took many, many years to do this, as you can imagine. I have first editions in almost everything. Some are my own works. I have kept a journal for two millennia now, since I had only myself for company…"

"You have been here for two thousand years?!"

"I…," The elder vampire's emerald eyes turned away from Ken's delighted face a frown quickly ghosting it before leaving as if it had never existed. "…I had no reason to leave. Besides, the outside world is too noisy. I like my solitude. Here. This is what I wanted to show you."

Ken looked up at the wall of books Gok-umaah was showing uncomprehendingly but then realization dawned.

"Those are Gomean texts."

"Yes. I made them myself about three centuries ago. I realized no-one spoke it anymore and I suddenly rose one day and decided to do something about it. I laugh at myself now, but I couldn't bear to throw them away. You can use them if you like. I have translations into twelve languages. You should find what you need."

Ken suddenly wanted to hug this man. He stared at the wall afraid to touch it in case it was a dream. It had to be a dream. He doubted his heart sounded "lazy" now. He stepped forward and grabbed a book marked in Japanese symbols and opened it. There it was: introductory pages on the uses of the pictographs; the equivalent symbols in Japanese… Ken flipped through the book then held it to his chest. He wasn't letting it go. This man would have to pry it from his cold dead fingers.

"Th… Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

The elder vampire laughed again. This child… He delighted him. He loved children, they were so innocent. So willing to learn. So willing to believe… anything. Gok-umaah couldn't resist. He raised his hand and cupped Ken's cheek. This one reminded him of a favourite he'd had so long ago. That one had lasted many years…

Ken stopped smiling at the gesture. The way the elder vampire was looking at him... He didn't like it one bit. He backed away from the hand, his expression neutral, watchful.

"I can't wait to show this to Zero and my Father. They would be looking for me now. I should go to them. So they won't worry; do anything stupid."

"They will be fine. Like I said I left your ex-human down the mountain in good health. He is probably back at your house waiting for you to return. Come I want to show you something else…"

"No. I insist on going home now. I will return to visit some other day, when I am _sure_ no-one is worried about me." Ken was getting scared, but he hid it carefully, keeping his voice neutral and firm.

Gok-umaah sighed heavily, and turned away, displeased that the easy atmosphere had gone so sour. He was hoping to chat some more, maybe have a meal before any of the unpleasantness…

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You must stay. I don't ever allow anyone to leave."

**ZERO** was running back to the camp. He had to leave Leo's body behind in order to move quickly and quietly. He had searched his bag and realized that the cell phone had been broken in the attack therefore he had no communications. The last thing you did was go looking for a pure-blood without any back up or informing anyone where you had gone. Besides if it had knocked them down like that and ran off with Ken easily and Ken himself wasn't back yet in the two hours since they had been attacked then he knew they had a big problem. Zero wasn't about to play the hero with Ken's life. He needed to tell Headquarters what had occurred and, he needed to call Kaname.

"**AAAAHHHHH**!! AAAHHHHH!!"

Ken screamed his lungs out and then inhaled to scream some more. His entire body burned with excruciating pain. What was worse was that was nearly out of his mind with fear. He had never been this helpless. Never. He was unable to use his powers and when he had tried a powerful spell the creature had just laughed away his efforts and quickly negating it had brought him to his knees. Literally. Ken knelt on the floor in front of the elder pure-blood, screaming until he was hoarse, until the bile rose in his throat and he choked on it coughing as he collapsed to the floor. He was in hell. This was hell.

The elder vampire watched with detached interest as Ken went through the paces. All this was necessary to break his will. Once he realized no-one could hear him and that Gok-umaah could cause him great pain with just a gesture, he would be more co-operative. Once he realized there was no spell he could try, no path he could take, no hope he could harbour, then the real fun would begin. Gok-umaah had it down to a science. He had treated many a vampire to just this regime over the years – they were the more resilient and worthy of his attentions – and one time long ago he had caught himself a female pure-blood. A stunning creature. He had broken her spirit. Or so he had thought, but then she had somehow summoned the will to kill herself. He still mourned her. She was able to take all he had to offer… All… For so long… Gok-umaah was very excited about Ken. Very excited indeed.

"Tell me when you are ready, Ken. I can do this all eternity. I should tell you: only you can hear your screams. Everywhere else is in blissful silence. So futile. Such a waste."

Ken raised his hand, unable to speak. He wanted it to stop. He couldn't even think in the pain. Nor did he pass out, so cruel was the enchantment. Ken begged whatever God there was to make him stop. He would do anything.

Gok-umaah nodded in satisfaction and gestured quickly. The pain subsided as if it was never there except for the stark imprint on Ken's mind. Ken rolled onto his back and sucked air into his traumatized body. His composure was gone. He was sure this devil could smell his fear like a thick cloud of steam. Like the stench of Ken's urine.

"I am glad you see sense. It won't be all bad here. I can be very kind when I am pleased. You just have to please me. You want to please me now, don't you?"

Ken considered telling him to shove it, but thought better of it. When he got out of this it was then he would kill this scum in as slow a manner as possible. But for now he had to get a grip. This man wasn't going to kill him. That much was clear. That was an advantage in itself. No matter what he tried this creature would keep him alive, if in agony. In that small fact lay a faint hope.

"Yes. Don't do that again."

"No need if you behave yourself. Now get up. I have clothes for you to change into if you like." Gok-umaah offered, feeling benevolent now the first phase was over.

"Thank you." Ken said humbly, trying to resist hitting him. _Stay calm. Think. Don't go any further into the caverns._

"You know this library does seem extensive. You must have many types of books here."

"Yes. I have collected many over the centuries. My particular passion is spells and you can imagine. I used to go out into the world to seek them out religiously but I have stopped in the last two hundred years. The world moves too quickly for me."

"Indeed. So noisy. And the smells. If you have been to Tokyo you would understand noise and smells. I was there recently researching a rare book of spells. Bound in human flesh and speaks of immortality. Do you have it here as well?"

Gok-umaah started at the mention of the book. He stared wide eyed at Ken.

"You have the "Aeturn-Diuk"? That's impossible. They no longer exist."

"That's not true. I have one." Ken said, as if everyone in Japan had a copy, "But it is such a trial with the language. I can't read Gomean. That was why I had asked for the book. But I guess I doesn't matter now… Unless you have one?" Ken asked forcing joyful hope into his voice. As if daring Guk-umaah to let him down.

Guk-umaah looked away, almost embarrassed. He had every type of spell book. Every type. Except that one. He had searched long and hard, but it always eluded his grasp and then he had heard they were all destroyed.

"You are lying. Lying!! I will teach you…."

The elder vampire raised his hand to for the gestures Ken already knew to dread.

"No! Wait! I'm not. I'll show you."

Ken leaned forward on the floor and began to scribble the words he knew so well: the warning in red at the base of the page he had been staring at for months.

**THE HELICOPTER **landed in the clearing near the camp and Zero went forward to meet it leaving the other curious members of the Headquarters behind to stare. He had told Scarsdale what he was going to do and no doubt the word had already traveled around. Another pureblood was coming. No-one there would have met Kaname before. The ones that would have seen him during Zero's "mistakes" were elsewhere, had moved on in life or… had died. Zero swallowed the lump in his throat. _I didn't kill her,_ he told himself trying not to feel guilty, _it was her choice._

Kaname stepped out of the helicopter looking straight in Zero's direction and headed for him. He was anxious for his son. The sooner they went after him the better. They had gotten there as quickly as they could, taking his jet, then hiring a helicopter from town, which Kaname had "helped" along. They had gotten there in less than forty-five minutes from the call. Kaname was still in his work suit having been preparing to go in to work when Zero called.

Zero didn't even flinch when Kaname suddenly appeared in front of him. However he was surprised to see Sara there as well. No wonder this sense of dread was affecting him.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" she demanded, close to incinerating the whole lot of them. Kaname turned to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"This won't help, my dear. You need to calm down. You know what it does to…"

"Don't shush me, Kaname. It was you who insisted on him playing Vampire Hunter with these mortals…"

"Sara!" Zero shouted, already having enough of this exchange. It was not like it was helping. Her aura was making him irritable. He was used to her occasional tantrums so he didn't give in to his natural response. But it was hard not to. "You need to calm down. You are not helping. That is why I asked Kaname to leave you home."

"I couldn't. She… knew I was upset. I couldn't hide it from her."

"How dare you ask him to try…"

"Sara. We need level heads now. This vampire can knock out pure-bloods with sound waves. That is how Ken was trapped. We need a plan. We can't just barge in. And there is no spell that can counteract the physics of it. And of course we have to consider that Ken is a hostage and probably is in a very vulnerable position…"

"My poor baby. How could you let this happen…" Sara began to lament. Zero stepped forward towards her threateningly but Kaname put out his hand to stop him.

"Perhaps we could try talking to him. Maybe he would take a ransom." Zero suggested.

"I doubt it. He would be a fool to give up his advantage. Where is this cave?"

"About seven kilometers to the north-east of here, up the mountain."

Sara turned to leave but Kaname quickly "stopped" her. She turned with cold eyes back to him.

"We go together Sara. I won't tolerate you being too emotional and endangering everyone. Come here Zero."

Kaname held out his hand, gesturing for Zero to come to him. Zero knew what he a wanted and hesitated slightly, but crushing his embarrassment at doing it in front of an audience he walked up to Kaname and, taking off his shield, put his arms around Kaname's waist and his feet on his, as a child would do to his father. Kaname nuzzled Zero, planting a kiss on his ear, to show him he was wasn't being blamed, ignoring the stares around him. Then quickly he "grabbed" Sara, lifting them up into the air and soaring away up the mountain.

"**THOSE **words… You are trying the 'Elark-an'?!" The elder vampire asked in surprise and then burst into a high pitch cackle that he allowed to ring through the cave. The chamber echoed ominously sending a shiver through Ken.

"What is so funny?" Ken demanded, annoyed at the doubt that had arisen.

"It will never work. Never. Those words… you will never find an immortal that would give up his life for a mortal. Never."

"What are you saying?! Answer me!!"

"_The rite must be performed by an immortal who by his own hand and will gives his life so the other may live. The spirits demand it. Else all may perish. _Forget about it boy. It is criminal to kill a pure-blood for a mortal. It is not a trade worthy of our station. Weaker beings are meant to be of use to _us. _It would be like slaying the farmer so that the cow may live."

"No… You are lying…" It couldn't be!

"Oh? Well, it doesn't matter now. Stand and come with me. I am ready… for other pursuits."

Ken roused from his stupor and looked up at the proffered hand of the elder vampire. There had to be some other way to stall him. Zero would be on his way now. He didn't want to go deeper into the caverns and get lost.

"Wait! You haven't shown me your entire library. It is marvelous…"

"Enough!! Don't think I don't know you are stalling. The creatures change but not the games. No-one can hear you. No-one will find you. You are so deep into the mountain the world has already forgotten you exist. Now stand before I…"

Gok-umaah was cut off by his suddenly falling backward as the floor gave an almighty shake, followed by a sensation of movement upward that was most upsetting given they present location. How could they be moving…?

Ken's face lit up.

"Father? FATHER!!" He yelled suddenly dashing for the exit. He was almost up the stairs when he realized he had forgotten the book. Ken stopped. He couldn't leave it. Suppose... Suppose he was wrong.

Ken turned back and dodging a book case dived for the volume he had dropped in his agony. His hands closed on it. It was his! It was... A hand reach out and grabbed his twisting it viciously. Ken cried out, rolling to relieve the pain, to save his arm.

"Glad you came back little one. Now let's talk to you father, shall we?"

**ZERO** watched in utter amazement as the entire top of the mountain began to rise. He had thought Kaname would have led an assault inside the mountain. But instead Kaname had floated up to a fair height near it holding Zero to him. Then his eyes lidded as they seemed to gaze deep within. Zero had seen this before when Kaname was concentrating deeply. All he could do was hold on and not talk.

"I can't hear him. No trace." Kaname had said.

"He has to be there. This vampire can manipulate sounds, Kaname."

"Then I will search another way."

This was when the mountain began to move upward. The top sheared off bit by bit as Kaname looked for his son. Zero just didn't believe his eyes. He'd had an idea of the sheer magnitude of the power Kaname had, but this… He looked back at the face he knew so well as if seeing him for the first time, then at Sara who still looked sullen as she floated nearby, she too trying to listen for signs of her first born, not seeming to notice that Kaname was trying to move a _mountain_. Kaname didn't notice Zero's scrutiny, just merely held him carefully as they searched for his son. Zero was so comforting to have in his arms.

"It's Ken!" Sara exclaimed, "He yelled! Kaname…!"

"Can you locate where he is?" Zero asked

"A chamber a bit deeper. I almost have…"

"That bastard! Let me go Kaname!!" Sara shrieked. The trees nearest her burst into flame.

"What? What is…?" Zero demanded, but came to a halt as his mouth clamped shut on its own.

"He says Ken is sealed. That he will kill him if I don't stop."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this quickly and had to rush off. Will proofread later. Oh, btw these are not my characters, except for Gok-umaah and Ken etc. They belong to that manga/anime we all love and worship: "Vampire Knight"._


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Key

_by lightpathetic_

**THE ENTIRE** cave stopped moving, then settled again. Ken couldn't believe his eyes.

"No!" He yelled, "Nooooo! Father!"

"Shut up." Gok-umaah hissed, slapping Ken hard across his face taking his breath away, "Your father loves you very much. That is good. For me."

Gok-umaah took the winded boy and threw him over his shoulder running quickly for the exit. He needed to go deeper and lock up the child in one of his special cells while he dealt with the intruders. He wasn't very concerned. In fact he relished a chance to show what he could do. He could defend his home against direct assault for fifty years. He knew which corridors to collapse, where to retreat to, where to attack from. And how to escape. Ken would never see his father ag…

_KKKKRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAACKKKKKKKK!!_

Gok-umaah was knocked to the floor as the mountain gave an almighty shake. He rolled to a wall covering his face as debris flew everywhere. A cave in!! Dammit!! That bastard has ruined his home!! He squeezed Ken "punishingly" enjoying the child's cries. He would pay them back for this. He would pay them all back.

Finally the rock fall stopped and Gok-umaah regained his feet, pushing stones and rubble away from him in disgust. He turned to survey the damage and stopped, gaping, all thought flying from his mind. Where he stood… How could it be?! The sky…!?

**KANAME KURAN **had considered bargaining with this pure-blood for all of one second. Then discarded the idea, ashamed of his weakness. This person wouldn't give up his advantage. A true pure-blood would know that they would never be allowed to walk away after offending another pure-blood like that. It would be an unforgivable sign of weakness on the part of the capitulator. He came to a decision.

Turning, he gave his spouse a look, knowing she would know what it meant, given the icy resolve in his veins. She stopped shouting and nodded. _Let's get the bastard!!_

Kaname turned back to Zero.

"Hide your face in my clothes. Now."

Zero hesitated, dying to ask what he was going to do. But Kaname didn't elaborate and from the cold look in his eyes Zero knew he wouldn't have tolerated an interrogation right this minute. Zero bent and pressed his face into Kaname's neck, feeling as Kaname drove his fingers into his hair to hold him there. Then…

**GOK-UMAAH **was so engrossed in his shock that he had totally forgotten about Ken. Ken recovered a lot more quickly. Sure the library suddenly had no roof, but it was something he would have done himself if he hadn't been robbed of his powers. He'd also noticed while Gok-umaah lay cowering that two figures had slipped in through the showering and exploding debris and were somewhere on the library floor. On their perch on the library steps, looking up, Gok-umaah would have yet to have seen them.

Rolling quickly onto his back, Ken kicked out with all his might hitting the elder pure blood. Gok-umaah turn quickly but it was too late. He was off balance and was falling to the floor below. He wasn't terribly concerned though. A fall like that would hardly faze him. He would catch up to Ken as soon as he landed and show him exactly how futile it was to mess with the Red Tiger. But wait. That scent… the ex-human…

Gok-umaah suddenly found himself pinned by an invisible force to the rock face behind him, staring into two pairs of cold, pure blood eyes.

"Darling, look at this pathetic creature. It really would be a shame to kill some-one who is already a victim of their own fashion sense."

**ZERO **had found himself deposited on the floor of rubble next to a massive shelf of old books. He looked up in wonder and then at the huge shelves nearby. My God, The creature must have collected every conceivable significant book in existence. Zero reached out to pull down a scroll and saw that it was written in hieroglyphs. What…?!

Zero came out of his reverie as he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Zero broke into a run even as he knew Kaname would have preferred he stay where he had been placed. Ken. That was Ken's voice…

"**I SEE I **have your attention now." Gok-umaah sneered as his fingers twisted in the air as if holding something between them. Ken screamed again from his perch on the rough-hewn stairs two storeys up. His back was… breaking… Make it stop… please…

"Ken!!" Sara screamed and disappeared. Kaname knew she had gone to their son. He didn't give in to this urge however. He had to find a way to kill Him…

"You are only making things worse for yourself. Release my son..." Kaname demanded.

"Look what you have done to my home." Gok-umaah seethed, emerald green eyes spitting fire in his near-insane anger, "Do you have any idea of how much you have already hurt _me_? I have built my palace from _scratch_ over many hundreds of years. And you invade my territory, destroy it and have the gumption to start making demands?! You are lucky your son still lives!! I want _you_ to feel half the pain I do.

"Besides, if you kill me you will never be able to cure him. He will stay sealed and in pain until he dies in a few years. And believe me just that thought alone will make me very happy to die now; right this minute.

"However if you leave here now, I may recover from my trauma enough to show mercy. I may even release him to you unharmed."

Kaname watched this creature closely as he spoke. He needed to find a weakness. It was hard trying to concentrate with your son's agonized cries in the background, echoing persistently, but Kaname forced himself to block it out. This creature was out-numbered. A full on assault would probably subdue him, but could also kill him. Was he speaking the truth about his hold over Ken?

Kaname heard Zero running behind him. He located him quickly and strongly and was gratified when he fell to his knees. Kaname couldn't deal with another hostage now. Gok-umaah was so far ignoring him as insignificant. If he sense Kaname's partiality it could be even more disastrous.

Zero lay coughing on the ground behind Kaname, his chest on fire. Kaname had done that deliberately, he knew, but it still upset him. He couldn't just stay on the sidelines, he had to do something. His eyes focused on the scroll and the hieroglyphs that he had forgotten he was still carrying. This must be so old. Probably came from that ancient library in Alexandria; heavy with ages old secrets. Zero rolled onto his back and let his eyes run over the shelves. It was rough but everything in the library looked well cared for if covered in dust and bits of rubble. Even the scroll in his hand looked "hot off the presses". This vampire had taken good care of this for a long time…

Zero rolled over quickly and stood. He looked overhead at where Sara cradled her crying son and yelled.

"Sara! The books!! Torch the books!!"

Sara looked up as if Zero had gone mad. What did she care about this dusty old crap when she couldn't even comfort her son? Tears of frustration slipped from her eyes. Ken spasmed in pain as she held him. She was considering torching _him_.

"Your ex-human is losing his mind. Perhaps I should help it the rest of the way."

Gok-umaah was done playing. What that ex-human had said made his blood run cold. He decided he would add all of them to his collection. He opened his mouth, pulling air into his lungs. He had resisted doing this before because he was unsure of the new conditions, and he hadn't wanted to show his hand by letting them see what his powers were. But now he was sure, and he wanted to end this before they did anything… rash. Gok-umaah let loose a high-pitched scream he was certain to liquefy the soft tissues in the ears of any being, the pain to the nerves rendering them unconscious. He "encouraged" the sound waves to amplify, making sure they would do maximum damage. Hopefully he would knock everyone out he readied himself to quickly subdue whoever survived the blast.

**KANAME** heard as the vampire inhaled and prepared himself as he and Zero had discussed before the attack. He stayed still, just holding the crazed green gaze as it slowly dawned on the other vampire…

**GOK-UMAAH STOPPED **as he ran out of breath, his eyes widening as he looked uncomprehendingly at the sight before him. Nothing!! Absolutely nothing!! Gok-umaah was beside himself. That should have worked!! There was nothing that would have withstood it. Nothing!!

Kaname opened his mouth and then closed it, realizing the other vampire wouldn't be able to hear him. He had given Zero's suggestion some thought and realized, especially from Gok-umaah's reaction, that there was something to this vast library that he was missing. Maybe… maybe this was the vampire cherished possession, his child, his… weakness.

He looked to the side and "pulled" a volume towards him. Looking up at Sara he spoke quickly and suddenly the book burst into flames.

"NOOOO!!" Gok-umaah screamed. He rushed forward and hit a barrier that was almost as jarring as hitting a brick wall. What?!

Kaname waited for the vampire's attention then "pushed" the air out of the small prison he had created around Gok-umaah. Gok-umaah suddenly found he was in a vacuum. That he couldn't hear… anything. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. The being had somehow created a vacuum between him and the others. Without a medium for sound to travel in his own powers were useless.

Kaname watched as the other vampire turn red and swell up from the lack of air pressure for about a minute before letting the air back in. Gok-umaah rolled over gasping for breath. He was furious. He was cornered. But he still had their son. They wouldn't kill him. He grinned.

Standing, he looked back smugly at Kaname holding his gaze daring him to do anything. This was when the entire book shelf to his left burst into flames. Gok-umaah fell to his knees. NOOOO!! That was the roman collection!

"Stop!!" He yelled, forgetting himself in his anxiety, "Stop. You don't know what you are doing!!"

Kaname wore an expression that seemed like detached interest as Gok-umaah fell apart. And that was one shelf. He cupped his ear comically as if trying to hear and then pointed to another book shelf. It too went up in a tower of flames. Gok-umaah gaped as the smoke and ashes trailed into the sky. They couldn't know. They couldn't know what he went through to get those!!

"Alright!! Alright!! Please!!" Gok-umaah gestured, releasing the crushing sensation on Ken's back, but he didn't remove the spell. That would be foolhardy. He knew it worked as he saw the relief on Kaname's face, even if briefly. Gok-umaah gestured to talk. Kaname's face registered doubt. He wanted to kill this creature there and now. But his son…

Kaname removed the vacuum between them, but concentrated on the other vampire's breathing.

"Release our son." Kaname said as Sara launched herself off the stairs to join him with their son. He "caught" them and allowed them both to land softly. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will. I know I am no match for you." Gok-umaah whined in apparent defeat, his mind churning furiously. How could he best them? Think!

Zero saw the surrender and walked forward gun in hand. Kaname was aware of him but didn't stop him. Gok-umaah was all but beaten.

"Our son." Kaname prompted again, growing impatient, "Release him. My wife is itching to turn this little study of yours into a bonfire."

_Little study!?_ "Yes. Of course. I will do it immediately."

Gok-umaah stooped to the floor calculating the distance to where the ex-human stood. He could smell the type of shield on him from here. Gok-umaah tried not to smile… He only had to shake the dark one's concentration…

"Kaname," Zero warned, "I don't think you should let him…"

"It's alright Zero. He won't be able to do any..."

Zero's eyes widened as his hand rose on its own. He tried to yell but he couldn't. No-one was looking at him. Even Ken, who was concentrating on deciphering the circle the elder vampire was drawing on the ground. Ken didn't recognize it. He wondered if it was going to work. He had said he was the key. He was… the key.

Ken jerked around as a shot rang out and his father toppled to the side clutching his chest. Suddenly he himself was flying back hard again the stone wall as something propelled his mother backwards and landed on top of her.

"Mother!! Nooo!!" Ken yelled, struggling to his feet. The creature had taken advantage of his mother's distracted mind at seeing her husband fall motionless to the ground. He gained the upper hand, punching her repeatedly to the face, his strength showing in his besting of her. Ken ran forward, his battered body aching at every turn. Did he ever detest being sealed. Normal wounds took ages to heal.

He ran towards Zero who stood still, the gun still aimed at his father. He switched targets as Ken approached.

"No, Zero. You don't want to kill me do you?"

Zero's eyes were dilated in distress his breathing was shallow and quick. _Kaname. He'd killed Kaname! _A tear fell from his left eye, as he trembled trying to fight the "hold" but having no success. He hated this body. Hated what _they_ could do to it. His anger increased. But it was fruitless. He was trapped…

Ken saw as Zero's finger tensed. _No, Zero. Fight!_

The creature had been having fun pummeling the bitch that had, with a single thought, erased two millennia of careful work and sacrifice. But he'd seen Ken heading towards the ex-human and shifted his attention. It would be a shame to kill the child. However this woman could better suit his tastes…

Zero gave a small strangled cry of anguish as his finger continued to tighten against his will. What was Ken doing? He knew he couldn't fight it. He knew… Zero closed his eyes… and fell backwards. His body suddenly free. He spun quickly aiming for the creature and saw that it was headless, lying next to Sara who had rolled to her side crying. In relief. Zero followed her eyes and saw that Kaname was awake…

"Kaname!! Kaname!!" Zero fell onto him rolling him onto his back. The bullet must have missed… his heart…

"Zero... It is… a good thing… you are stubborn… even when you… are under our control…"

"Kaname. I… I…" Zero began to cry. Kaname pulled him down to him.

"Sssshhh. I know. I know. I just wish it didn't sting so much." Kaname looked past Zero to his son who stood over him with an expression on his face that seemed like anger…

"I'm fine Ken. Don't be angry at Zero. He couldn't help it. Go check on your mother."

"I'm okay, Kaname. Just disgusted with myself. I can't wait to torch the rest of this place and these clothes and take a bath."

Ken was limping over to his mother anyway to help her to her feet. He didn't want to say anything yet, but…

Zero looked up remembering. He noticed that Ken was still bleeding.

"Ken. Are you okay?"

Ken looked up at Zero. But looked away again. He was scared and he wanted so badly to be where his father was right now. All eyes turned on him. They had forgotten about what the creature had said.

"Ken…"

"No. No I am not. I am still sealed."

**ZERO WAS **tugging frantically at the pockets of the dead vampire trying to find the "key". Ken had explained that was all that he had said. _I am the key._ What did he mean? Did the secret die with him?

Kaname sat bleeding and looking miserable. He had seen that vampire hitting his wife and about to kill his son and had acted, without remorse. He was certain it wouldn't have helped them. But he had removed all possibility and was now afraid for his son.

Ken was trying all the known seals after Zero had berated him for believing the psychotic vampire when he said the anti-spells wouldn't work. "You can't be so gullible!!" Zero had yelled, smacking him. But Ken was on his last anti-spell… and nothing. He sat back on his haunches and looked at Zero in despair as he tugged frantically at the dead body. His dream. Zero wouldn't look at him the same way now he was weak, would he? His father would be a god compared to him. He'd have no chance now. Plus he would be like _this_ for the rest of his life. He didn't know how humans could stand to live…

Zero stood and kicked the vampire's corpse in frustration. They were stuck. There were no notes, no keys, no riddles, no tattoos. Nothing. Nothing!! This body that would degrade soon and all would be lost… Zero's mouth dropped open. It couldn't be so simple could it?

"Ken! Come here!" Zero went over and dragged the youth to the body for good measure. Ken found it hard to hope in his despair. He was annoyed at Zero for being so enthusiastic.

"Zero, just forget about…"

"Eat it. Eat him. Drink his blood, swallow some flesh. Hurry!"

"What?" Ken looked at the dead body, quite revolted. Even on his worst days he wouldn't countenance picking at a corpse.

"Dammit Ken. 'I am the key'. He told you to remember that. Well maybe he is. Literally. A pure-blood would consider eating flesh as a natural thing. Maybe it was a joke. Like: 'over my dead body' would you be free."

"You are not seriously thinking I would..."

"Ken listen to him!" shouted Sara who was over in the library looking around, "What choice do you have? Besides in a minute or so it will be too late and our chance would be gone. You have tried everything else."

Ken looked from Zero and Sara's excited faces and down at the dusty, bloody, headless corpse. He had nothing to lose. It was just that being sealed as he was had another evil. Even the thought of drinking blood was… not doing it for him. He sighed. He was going to have nightmares if he survived.

Ken knelt beside the vampire that had caused him the most severe trauma he would ever feel in his entire life. Bending he knelt near the pulverized neck where the flesh was softest, grimaced and…

Zero watched eagerly, hopefully, as well as the rest of the chamber's inhabitants. The area darkened as the sun had begun to set. Everything was in an eerie shadow. Zero could hear Kaname's laboured breathing but beyond rinsing the silver from the wound there was nothing more to be done than wait. Kaname had been shot before so he wasn't worried for himself, so Zero tried not to worry as well, merely feeling guilty. He wondered if he had placed the shield properly. If only he had…

Ken finally sat up as his hand punched through the dessicated remains, the dust flying everywhere. Gok-umaah was now a distant memory. Over six millennia on this earth and now he was a pile of dust blowing in the mountain breezes with no-one to mourn his passing.

"Let's go home." Ken said rising to his feet.

"But…" Sara began, afraid to finish. Afraid to ask.

Zero looked up at the tall teenager anxiously.

"Ken…?"

"Zero. Let's go. I have had enough of this place. Besides," Ken paused, turning to grin suggestively at Zero, his fangs glinting in the spreading gloom, "I need something more… palatable to wash the away the taste of this cretin from my mouth, and, I can only get that at your place."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Sara, Kaname, and Zero are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Secrets Revealed

by lightpathetic

**SARA THOUGHT** that they were fools and she had told them so on many an occasion. But of course they ignored her and carried on as they saw fit. Like today. Right in front of her with a private staff aware if not watching. Well if they thought it was a rumour they would know for sure now. She sighed. Sara had tried to read a magazine, then had pretended to look out of the window of the plane but to no avail. The way they were carrying on was thoroughly distracting. And not just for her apparently but for Ken as well who had decided to accompany them back on the private jet. The way Ken was looking at them was just murderous. He probably thought that her honour was being massacred. Sara reached across and covered his hand with hers and squeezed it affectionately.

"Ken, love, it is okay. In fact if they would only let me join in it would be even better, but I had broached the subject to Kaname and had only gotten an icy look for my trouble. My, wouldn't I love to take that virgin gloss off him…"

"Mother, Zero is hardly a virgin." Ken rejoined, watching as his father's hand rather expertly massaged between Zero's thighs while kissing him. Zero was fighting weakly, protesting about doing this here but he didn't seem to want to win that argument. Ken kept staring even though Zero was avoiding his eyes. _You would do this in front of me? Have you no regard for me at all? _

"No, but he is where women are concerned. I once fantasized about showing him the mysteries of the female allure, convinced it would straighten him out. But you father intervened. Completely. He really loves his pet."

"Yes." _I love his pet too_. And Zero knows that. He should make father stop this. Especially after what he himself had gone through. Zero should be with him. Alone. Helping him to recover from his ordeal. Instead, he had caved in to his father's insistence they go home together. Now this. This… display...

Ken began to let his angry aura escape him. Subtly so his mother and father wouldn't notice immediately but enough to let Zero know of his displeasure. He knew he was successful when Zero's eyes darted towards him as he gasped. It wasn't long afterward that Zero straightened and pushed more insistently at Kaname's shoulders insisting he stop.

"Kaname. Look where we are. You know I won't tolerate this."

"Zero, you shot me. You should make it up to me. I need blood…"

"Kaname, I didn't shoot you. That freak did. And you had several blood tablets at the camp."

"It's not the same. Zero…" Kaname whined dipping his head to Zero's in the next seat, moving in to lick his neck in way guaranteed to make Zero forget where he was, who he was in front of. Zero was already flushed and his heart rate was up. The sound of his blood rushing around was driving Kaname crazy. There was no way he would stop now…

Ken's aura suddenly became very noticeable to Sara...

"Kaname, darling, if Zero is uneasy with an audience you could take him to your 'quarters'." Sara said using the euphemism for the small storage area that Kaname had claimed and remodeled into a very small bedroom in case he needed to sleep on a flight, as one occasion had called for when he had had back to back closely scheduled meetings at various points around the globe, during one intense merger. The staff had been partly amused and appalled when he had thrown many provisions out of the storage area and lain down to nap shutting the door, too cranky with fatigue to stand the "bright" cabin and "noisy" staff. Kaname thought about it and wondered if they would both fit but then what he had in mind wouldn't require much space at all.

Kaname rose to his feet and pulled Zero to his. He didn't mind where he made love to Zero. He was his and he enjoyed staking his claim, anywhere. However, he understood that Zero didn't feel the same way and rather than feel irritated he had decided long ago to embrace their differences. It was what had drawn him to him in the first place. Kaname gave Zero's hand a little squeeze as he led the way. Zero had been the best thing about his life for a long time. Kaname would do anything to make him happy.

Ken was startled that Zero would let his father lead him off somewhere private to do more, especially after what had happened this morning. Had Zero forgotten? Ken sat back, a smile supplanting the worried frown; the prospect of revenge a small salve to his wounded emotions. His father was in for a shock.

"**YOU SMELL DELICIOUS**. Did you hurt yourself badly on the mountain?" Kaname asked as they had gained the room, reaching behind him to close the door and lock it, he pushed Zero onto the "cot" in the corner and straddled him, tugging at their clothes impatiently. Maybe it was the near death experience but he was so… horny... Kaname dipped his head as he finally came free of his jacket and began to plunder Zero's mouth again. He wanted to feel Zero's naked body against his skin as he drank. He wanted Zero to be crazy with need before he bit him. The mood he was in… Kaname groaned. He'll have to carry Zero from the plane…

Kaname dipped lower to rake his fangs against Zero's neck before he began to lick it urgently. Zero flinched sucking his breath through his teeth as waves of pleasure skittered along his entire body. He didn't answer Kaname's question as that vampire was a distant memory and his flesh only had a few healing scars from the ordeal, thanks to Leo. Besides he loved when Kaname was in this mood. The sex was usually incredible but it was his total and unreserved happiness that touched Zero. Kaname usually got like this after closing a huge deal or the birth of his children. Some enormous event that truly touched his cynical heart. Zero guessed this was one of them. Maybe it was saving his son. Or that dusty book that Ken had refused to put down and he and Kaname had whispered over for several minutes… Zero was past caring. Although, Zero thought as he lifted his hips so Kaname could remove his jeans and then wrapped his long legs around Kaname tightly as Kaname began on his nipples, still maddeningly clothed himself, there was something he was supposed to remember…

Kaname was licking hungrily down Zero's torso to his stomach and beyond, whimpering as his mouth closed on Zero's stiff flesh, as he felt and saw Zero arch and writhe, his hands gripping the bedclothes in his ardor. He was going to wring the life from Zero's body. Repeatedly. He wouldn't stop until Zero had passed out from the unbearable pleasure of it all…

Kaname raised his head, puzzled at what he was seeing. He had been kissing Zero's inner thigh and saw what looked like healing bite marks. He wracked his brain. Did he bite Zero there recently…? But then he smelled it. It was faint but there. He would know that scent anywhere. It had been on Sara's breasts for five months after her pregnancy with…

**ZERO** sat up in surprise as he was suddenly alone in the small compartment. It was the oddest thing. When he was in this state nothing could drag Kaname away…

The plane suddenly jerked to the left and dipped throwing Zero to the ground. He heard raised voices then remembered… Zero scrambled to his feet only stopping to pull on his jeans. Damn his bad memory. He had totally forgotten what had happened this morning. That Ken had bitten him. They hadn't thought they would see Kaname so soon. Oh God.

"**WHY!**?! Answer me!!" Kaname yelled holding his son against the aft side of the plane. Ken gave nothing away. He merely stared back at him with this maddeningly smug expression. He didn't fight back. As far as he was concerned he had already won. Kaname didn't know why but he felt fear begin to coil in his stomach. They couldn't be…

"Kaname! Stop it! You are scaring the staff! What is wrong with you?!" Sara screamed trying to pry Kaname's fingers from their son's throat, heating up his insides so he would in be severe pain. They had flown all this way to rescue him not kill him! She was having little success however. Kaname was simply too strong for her, too focus on his anger. She began to slap him around the head, instead, chagrinned to be reduce to such female antics, but her other powers were most inconvenient on a plane. "Kaname!! Let! Go!!"

Kaname felt his wife hitting him and "shoved" her away from him only to have her replaced with…

"Kaname! Stop this!! I am sorry I should have told you…"

"Told me what Zero?" Kaname asked with barely concealed bitterness, his eyes never leaving Ken's, "That you are letting Ken drink from you? You think I would feel less hurt now if you had broken it to me gently? You know how I feel when anyone else touches you. You know what it does to me. Yet you let him do it? Why?! You should know better as well, Ken. You know what this means better than Zero ever could. Are you challenging me Ken? Is that it? Are you really intent on taking over all I hold dear?" Kaname began to squeeze. Ken's expression changed slightly but not much. Dear God. The child was laughing at him…

"Kaname! Calm down please! It was nothing! Ken was hungry… and I led him feed."

"There?! You are insane to give me that line. You two… you both are… are…" Kaname faltered. His anger and pain gaining the best of him. He released Ken's throat only to suddenly see him thrown across the plane with almost deadly force. The plane rocked alarmingly causing the hostesses to cry out. Some had already donned parachutes and where congregating at the exit. Zero noticed the plane had dropped in altitude and was slowing down somewhat. The head pilot stood in the doorway stricken with fear. Dared he intervene? But he must…

"Kuran-sama. I must insist you calm down. You are putting all our lives in danger!!"

Kaname refocused his attention on the other annoyance and the pilot rose into the air. The scared man began to scream as did Zero and Sara.

"Kaname!! No!!"

"Kaname. Put him down!! Now!!"

Zero ran over to Kaname and pulled his hair making him meet his eyes. Zero spoke steadily and clearly.

"Kaname. Stop this now. Put him down and release Ken. Do it. I am not asking Kaname." Zero tugged his hair again and reached up to stroke Kaname's throat on his left side. He hated doing this, especially with an audience but Zero had no choice. "Kaname, you have to obey me. Put him down," Zero repeated as he saw Kaname trying desperately to fight his instincts. His instincts to please; his instincts to obey: Zero. Sara hadn't learned yet the full extent of her hold over her husband or she could have quelled this fiasco more quickly rather than adding to the emotional bonfire. But Zero knew. He knew only too well his hold over Kaname. It was why he could never leave him.

Kaname began to calm as Zero continued to stroke his bite area. His breathing growing deeper and steadier as he sensed Zero satisfaction with his response. The dropped pilot scrambled back to his cockpit and locked it, probably intending to find alternative employment as soon as he landed. Sara sat stunned as well as Ken as they watched these two in their own little world. Zero murmuring softly as Kaname bent into him his eyes closed. Ken's eyes narrowed. The bond does that? Gives control over pure-bloods to ex-humans and the like? No wonder Zero hadn't wanted to do it. It was a huge step. A huge commitment. Ken tore his eyes away. He finally understood Zero's hesitation to leave. His father... Zero wasn't the only one "owned".

"Zero… Why did you let him do it?" Kaname asked miserably. He was still angry but unable to resist what Zero was doing. "Are you two…?"

"Kaname," Zero began. May be he should tell him. He hated lying to Kaname. All this had been eating at him for so long. They had been caught. There was no point prolonging this any longer. The danger lay in telling him while they were still on the plane. "Maybe we should talk about this lat…"

"No father. There is nothing going on." Ken answered quickly. He could see the decision Zero had come to on his face. It was too early to do this. Not if he was going to win. "I was hungry and Zero was sleeping. I had blood tablets but the lure of fresh blood was too much. I gave in to temptation, biting him where no-one else would notice. He was furious when he woke up. He was worried what you would think. The conclusions you would jump to. I told him not to worry that you would trust him. I guess I was wrong.

"In all the fuss it must have slipped his mind. You would think if he was having an affair with me he wouldn't have let you undress him. Besides only your tastes run to wrinkled, male ex-humans."

Zero only looked at Ken, the sadness in his eyes only deepening. How coolly he lied. So this charade was to continue. Zero looked away, trying to strengthen his resolve, as Kaname looked ashamed of himself even though he had come to the right conclusion. Zero would end this or too many people would get hurt. He couldn't be so selfish. There was more to consider than his own desires.

Ken gave his father a pitying look for good measure and walked back to his chair. His father had lost it over _his_ marks on Zero. Ken felt a deep satisfaction. He gave the hostesses a dazzling smile in apology, motioning in the air comically that his father was a little out of it mentally and went back to his book. So good, he thought, elated at the turn of events. He had learnt many things today. Many things. All of which he intended to use to his advantage.

**DESPITE** Zero's protests Kaname went to work the following day. After all he had _only_ been shot. He was already fully healed by the next day, spending the night as he had with Zero. He was totally apologetic to Zero. Showing him how sorry he was… Zero hated it. He felt so guilty. After all Kaname had been right about all of it.

Ken stayed in Zero's house even while his father was there. He spent it cloistered in his room examining the books he had brought with him. Gomean texts. Ken laughed to himself. Providence was smiling on him. He thought about his dream as he worked on the language. A youthful Zero. Glowing hair and eyes, smooth skin… His mouth watered. He liked Zero as he was now, of course, but he could be more beautiful. Stronger. Immortal.

Ken heard Zero say goodbye to his father and then mount the stairs to his room. Normally Ken would go in to work with him on his days off from vampire hunting but today he pleaded tiredness and his father relented, barely. He could still see the suspicion in his father's eyes. It was a very intimate place to bite. But for some reason his father needed to believe nothing was going on between his son and Zero. Maybe the idea of his own son as a threat didn't gel with his psyche. Maybe he didn't want to think Zero would betray him. Whatever his motivations Ken smiled innocently and wished him a good day then returned to his book. There was still much progress to be made.

Ken heard the shower though and suddenly found it hard to concentrate. Zero was wet and naked. Right now. Ken found himself before he knew it in front of Zero's bedroom door.

**ZERO** turned in the shower and came face to face with a rather damp Ken. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms and the jersey cotton was sticking to his hips and… elsewhere. Zero blushed, furious with himself. How could he want this after what had happened?

"Get out."

Ken chuckled and moved in closer, ignoring him. He was confident in his appeal to Zero. There were times when Zero lost it just looking at him. Ken would be smug if only it didn't happen to him the same way… Like now… Ken groaned as his eyes drank in Zero's glistening, naked body.

"Did you hear me? Don't come any closer."

"Zero. If I were closer I'd be inside you." Ken teased, pressing his groin against Zero's burgeoning one.

"Ken, dammit. I mean it. You saw what happened yesterday…"

"Yes?" Ken said lowering his lips to Zero's neck. Zero pushed at him.

"Ken! Listen to me! I can't do this anymore. It's over!"

Ken lifted his head and looked at Zero thoughtfully. He had expected this. Expected Zero to panic and try to end it. He stayed calm, raising his hand to Zero's hair, smoothing it away from his face tenderly.

"No it isn't. You just need to calm down. It was a mistake. One I won't repeat. We'll plan things differently…"

"No!! This is a mistake. I lost my head doing this with you, Ken. I'm sorry but I have made up my mind…"

"So have I, Zero. I'm afraid that is out of the question. It is too late to turn back now. The horse has already bolted as they say. I am in love with you. You with me. There is no way to go back and forget this."

"Yes there is! As you'd said your "tastes didn't run to wrinkled…"

Ken flushed in irritation. "I had to say that, Zero. Father had just found my marks on your body. And you were about to do something very stupid."

"You mean confess?! Why not? Ken this is madness! I am too old for you. Look at you. You are stunning, young, rich, powerful and…"

"Belong completely to you." Ken finished, pulling Zero into his arms lowering his head to kiss his mouth silencing him. He'd heard enough. Enough.

Zero squirmed away. Pushing the glass door open he exited the bathroom. He had to get Ken to see sense.

"Ken…"

"Zero."

"Look if we stop this now Kaname will never know. We could go back to being friends and you won't pull apart your own family. Don't you see? If we keep this up we could end up killed."

"Not you. I liked how you handled father. You plucked him out of a cold rage just like that." Ken snapped for emphasis as he stood toe to toe with Zero, "I'll bet you can get him to do anything."

"No… Don't speak of that. It was something you shouldn't have seen."

"Yet I did. Can you?"

"Ken…"

"Just asking. Just curious."

"No. Of course not…"

"If you bit me then that would happen to me. Would you like that? Being able to control me…"

"Hinging your happiness on my life. Not being able to taste another person's blood the same way. Feeling like dying whenever I reject you. Yes, I can see the attraction." Zero stated with biting sarcasm, his mind going to all the occasions Kaname had been truly miserable. Zero had featured in almost all of them.

"That's funny. I feel that way now." Ken said holding Zero's eyes. He was serious.

"No, Ken. No! Kaname could have killed you…"

"So what?! He didn't! You think he is the only one that feels like killing? I feel that way every time I see _his_ marks on _you_. Does that disgust you? Would it disgust you further if I told you that I was happy when you shot father? I had thought 'Finally, Zero and I would be free.' Then he got up..."

"Ken!! You don't mean…"

"Zero don't act all appalled. Father was going to kill me over his suspicions alone. His own son. Imagine if he found out. You won't see one of us alive again. We are both willing to kill the other. Over you. Not bad for a 'wrinkled, male ex-human.'"

"Ken you don't have Kaname's problems. He is bonded to me. I made him…"

"Please… Think about it. Could you really have made my father do anything he didn't want to do? You owe him nothing. Nothing!"

"Ken…"

"What if I asked you to leave right now with me? I have money saved and a house I had bought with you in mind, overlooking the Pacific. We would be happy…"

"No!! I told you I won't abandon him!! If you can't accept that…"

"I can't accept that he has us trapped here, Zero. We could be happy together. We are like one person. I don't need a bond to feel this way, Zero. We are made for each other and my love makes me a slave to you already. What more do you want? I don't have a wife and family I spend most of my free time with. I don't have a job that takes me away from you for weeks at a time. I am here. All that I am is yours. Won't you reach out and take me? Take me."

"I… I can't Ken. _I can't_. You don't know what happened the last time I tried to leave… I am not free Ken. I owe Kaname much more than just my life and I will not leave. You have only your love then you can know a broken heart like I do. It is not fatal. You live with it until you feel like you have known nothing else and eventually you are able to have some semblance of a life with whomever you choose. You are young. You have your life ahead of you. This may feel like the end of the world now but trust me in another fifty years you will be like Kaname, wondering what made him so crazy about a human girl in the first place."

"Zero, please…" Ken eyes filled with anguish as he realized what Zero was saying. He couldn't do this. Had he any idea of the pain …?

"No!! No!! You do what you feel you have to do Ken. But know this: whatever you do, whomever you tell, remember I will _never_ touch you again."

Ken turned away. His heart was filling with a desperation that he knew could only be destructive right now. He had to keep control, protect Zero. He covered his face with his hands and keened loudly. His nature warred with his common sense. There was this almost uncontrollable impulse to tear apart what was causing him pain and yet he knew he never wanted to hurt Zero. Ken fell to his knees gasping for breath, forcing his limbs to relax. Zero…

"What if I made you bite me Zero? What if we made a bond? Would I finally be equal to my father? Would you finally consider me? My feelings… for you? I am no less than he. I am sure I was born to love and protect you. Yet despite how we feel… God I hate that man."

"Ken. It is not his fault. I bit him and… I love him. I have loved him for a very long time. There is no room in my heart for you. If you forced me I would not have the same sympathy for you. If you kill Kaname I would also kill myself. I am well tired of this life, you know this."

"Liar. You love me…"

"Please." Zero said, forcing condescension into his tone, as he walked away from Ken, grabbing some clothes so he could go… anywhere, away from here, "You are too young to even know what love is. When you are finished here I want you to leave. Don't come back here. You don't have to come with me on any more assignments. I was thinking of retiring anyway …"

Zero let himself out the room leaving Ken on the floor. This was the right thing he was sure. He had no right to hope for anything other than what he had now. He had known this for a long time. But he had been weak. Given in to… Zero fell against the corridor wall near the front door suddenly unable to catch his breath, his throat burning. Ken floated into his mind and stayed there robbing his of his will, sapping his strength. Ken… _Ken_…

**SARA **mounted the stairs and headed towards the noise. It was coming from her son's old room. As well as his scent. Was he here? Sara should have been overjoyed. She had been so upset when Ken decided to live with Zero. As if that tiny house and the grumpy ex-human could compare to _her_ and this lovely expansive mansion. She missed having her first born easily accessible. After all they had been close. But he had decided inexplicably to stay with Zero on his time off school. Sara knew it was because he had spent so much time there as a child and was very comfortable with Zero. But Zero hardly let him get away with anything whilst she spoiled him rotten. You would think she would win that particular battle. Ah well, Ken always did behave as if there was a pole lodged up his ass. Maybe discipline was what rocked his boat.

But now she wasn't overjoyed. She was sure now. Ken was crying. But Ken never cried. For a moment she panicked, wondering if it was Kaname or her children, but calmed. Kaname was fine, she could feel him, and Kane and Kaori were playing by the lake.

"Ken?" Sara asked as she opened the door, and glided inside. She watched sadly as her son pulled the covers over his head and tried to normalize his voice, as if she couldn't smell his tears.

"Yes Mother? I thought you were away…"

"I came back early. The dinner was so boring. I found myself wishing even Zero was there just so I would tease him and realized that this needed to be cut short so I could go home. One can't allow oneself to get so desperate."

"Yes…" Ken said, still under the covers. Sara grew annoyed.

"Ken! Did I raise you to be so disrespectful? Come out from under there. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing I can't handle, Mother. Kindly go away."

Sara cocked her head to one side and did the opposite. She walked over to the king sized bed and slipping out of her slippers, rolled over to cuddle her son's form, holding on as he tried to pull away.

"Mother. All things can't be solved that way…"

"Ken! Well I suppose at your age you all have sex on the mind 24/7. Tell me what's wrong Ken. If you don't, I will come under there with you…"

"Mother…"

"Okay. So be it. I hope you are naked already because I just had my nails done…"

"Alright!! I just suffered a heartbreak that's all. I will be fine once I figure out what to do about it."

"Oh!! You were in love? Who with?? I can't believe I missed that!! I can't believe someone turned you down!! Was it that woman with the software companies Kaname wants to take over?"

"No."

"My niece? I don't believe it. She was already offering to have your children…"

"No. Someone else…"

"A lower vampire turned you down?? What the hell…!?"

"Mother you are not helping…" Ken replied, his voice steeped in misery.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. Maybe if you worked on your charm a little…"

"They want to be with someone else, Mother. I have tried but they won't leave them."

"So you give up? You are a pure-blood vampire. _Why_ would they stay with the other person? Can't you kill the other party?"

"No." _At least not yet._

"That's it. I want you to stop hanging out with these vampire hunters. They have made you soft…"

"That's not it." Ken said bristling.

"Do you want me to kill them?"

Ken chuckled at this. His mother was crazy sometimes. He pulled down the covers and turned to look at her.

"That's better. My son shouldn't be crying over a lower vampire that hadn't the sense to choose him. There are so many other vampires dying to have you."

"I want this one. Only this one."

Sara reached out and stroked her son's hair, smiling sadly. She knew, but he would get over it. If…

"Did you bond with them?" Sara asked suddenly afraid.

"No… No!!"

"Good. I wouldn't want what happened to your father to happen to you. I love Zero and all but… It can be… stressful…"

Ken searched his Mother's saddened face and suddenly he felt that they were closer than they had been before. They were in the same position.

"How do you put up with it, Mother? It must be upsetting to have father in love with someone else like this. Not being able to claim him. All of him."

"It was. There was a time I had too much pride and I did want him all to myself. I … even tried to… remove the obstacle."

"You… tried to kill Zero??" Ken almost sat up in sheer shock.

"SSSHHH!! It's a secret!! Don't tell your father. He would have my head. Zero is okay with it. He understands. He is a remarkable person."

Ken felt the pain well up inside him again. He turned away, trying to control his emotions.

"He is… remarkable."

"Yes. Soon my pride didn't factor into it so much when I understood what they were going through. What Kaname was going through. I love him, Ken, and I wanted to see him happy. So I just learned to live with it. I mean I had to suffer the pitying looks from other people, I lost contact with… my family, but I coped. Why do you think I wear this much jewelry and drag Kaname and my children to as many socials as possible? That shuts up the old bags I can tell you."

"So you have settled? Just like that? As a pure-blood it must be galling to have someone on your territory…"

"When you love someone, you want what is best for them, Ken. You can't just see everything in black or white; right or wrong. Kaname is at his best with me when Zero is there. He treats me like a queen. I have no complaints. There are people wishing to be in my shoes. He loves me you know, in his own way. But I can't have everything. No-one can have everything. What is the point of trying for it and losing it all? It almost happened you know. That time…"

"What?" Ken prompted as his mother trailed off.

"Nothing." Zero. She owed him so much.

Ken turned away again. Could he do it? Could he simply settle like his mother had? Everything in him revolted at the idea. Everything. He would find a way. He had to.

"Thanks Mother. You are the best."

"I know. Yet you insist on spending all your time with… Wait. Isn't this all your stuff?"

"Yes. I moved out of Zero's house."

"You fell out with him again? You both are making this a habit. Maybe it is for the best. Too much has happened this week. You nearly got kidnapped, you bite Zero and nearly made Kaname kill you and now you fall out with Zero and have moved back home crying about broken hearts…"

Sara stopped and opened her eyes wide. She looked at Ken, her breath coming out in pants. "You…" It couldn't be… Why didn't she see it before? Oh God. Oh God!!

"It's Zero isn't it? The other party is Kaname. Your own father. YOUR OWN FATHER!!"

"Mother!! No!! Calm down."

"Why!! Why him?? Ken. Oh Ken." She wailed. Sara turned away and ran for the door. That ex-human!! How dare he? Wasn't her husband enough? She'll kill him. The hell with Kaname.

"Mother!!"

Ken caught up to Sara and spun her around to meet his eyes. Her wild eyes looked into his saddened ones. Sara felt her hysteria rise again.

"What could you see in him?! What?? You… you're insane. Or did he take advantage of you? Did he do something to you? As a child?"

"No Mother! I just fell in love with him. I am in love with him." It felt so good to say it out loud. He wanted to shout it out to the world. He wanted… Zero. Ken staggered back. He couldn't have him. He couldn't have him…

Sara watched her son's grief and a part of her just died. Zero must have known about this. Yet he'd said nothing.

"Does Zero feel the same way?"

"Yes he does. But he told me he didn't want to hurt my father. So he ended it. Today. Mother. I can't handle the pain…"

Ken began to sob again. He sounded as if he was losing his mind. It struck Sara to her core. She had to do something. She would do something.

"Ken, baby. It'll be alright. Sssshhh it'll be alright."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except for Ken. You owe all the vampire goodness to that wonderful manga "Vampire Knight"._


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Mother

_by lightpathetic_

"**SARA**!" Zero exclaimed as he half sat up from his reclined position in front of the television. He had been in this position now for… He couldn't remember. He didn't even know what he was watching. He answered the telephone only if it was Kaname, always consciously injecting a false bravado into his voice while speaking to him, but then going back into his depression as soon as he hung up. Kaname always let him know he was coming over, one way of or the other. It was one of the promises Zero had extracted after he had tried to leave but… decided against it. So now, Zero sat in his sofa, wearing the same robe he'd had on for two days straight, staring at the t.v., only moving when his thirst became unbearable to drink some juice as he couldn't stomach anything else. Zero had finally closed his eyes, praying to not wake up again, when he'd heard the foot fall of an expensive heel near him. Sara. Just what he needed now.

"Zero. You positively reek. When was the last time you had a shower?"

"What do you want, Sara? Mind you I am only asking so I could get rid of you not because I care…"

Sara folded her arms and tapped a foot, truly disgusted that Zero was lying here like a pitiful, beached whale. She had been in the mood for a fight: for recriminations and inflicting pain. Yet she knew there was nothing she could do to Zero now that he wasn't doing to himself. She surveyed the tousled mess before her with red-rimmed eyes and a haunted look, knowing it too well… Sara bit her lip. _Dammit, get up and fight me…!_

"You know only too well why I am here…"

"Sara. I am not going to guess."

"My son, you low common swine. I trusted you with my first born son and you betrayed me…"

"Sara, spare me the lecture. I am not in the mood."

"I don't care!! I am going to tell you what I think of you before I…"

"Kill me? Go ahead. I won't fight you. In fact let me take off this robe so you won't miss the vital organs…"

"Dammit, Zero, this is no joke. My son is in anguish because of you! What is the matter? You couldn't be satisfied with just his father? You had to rope in my son as well? You perverted ass-h…"

" 'Rope… in…'?"

Zero got to his feet and stumbled away out of the living room. If he stayed he would kill _her. _ How dare she? She had no idea… Zero wobbled dangerously on his way to the corridor. He put his hand to his head only to have it grabbed from behind.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Sara screeched, spinning Zero around to face her. She tried to hold his gaze but the anguish there… She dropped his hand and looked away.

"Zero. I want so much to hate you. I want so much to tear you apart right now. You have no idea what my son's tears did you me. And over you!! I couldn't believe it. I trusted you with my son's life. And you went and took advantage of him like that. Knowing you were tied to Kaname, that you could never be free to love him as he deserves. I trusted you to know better than to use him like this…!"

"It wasn't like that!! You don't know what you are talking about Sara and frankly you are beginning to piss me off. You know me. You have known me for many years. I would never do that to you or Kaname. I tried… I tried to…" Zero couldn't go on. He fell to his knees and began to sob. Things could have been to different if only he had said something earlier. If only he hadn't tried to protect his own hide. He was a horrible person. He didn't deserve to live.

"Sara I am sorry." Zero cried at her feet, "If I could take it back I would. If I could do it all differently I would have told you and Kaname ages ago about it. But I was so stupid…"

"What do you means 'ages ago'?" Sara asked, a cold anger slowly wrapping itself around her like a comforting veil, "How long have you been involved with my son?"

"He was only three when…"

Zero didn't get to finish. He suddenly found himself thrown against the far wall, his bones giving away easily under the sheer force of the throw. Zero fell in a heap, pain suffusing every part of him. It hurt to breath but… he welcomed it. Sara was suddenly on top of him but he didn't fight. _Blame me. I am despicable…_

"**YOU SON OF** a bitch!!" Sara screamed, hammering away at Zero with her fists, unconsciously reveling in how easily his flesh gave away and how his blood splattered everywhere, "He was three!! You god-damned slime! Death is too good for you!"

Sara felt herself begin to change but didn't care. It was so seldom she was able to indulge herself like this, and there was no-one more worthy of being torn limb from than this piece of trash. Sara should have known. He was too good to be true. She should have killed him when she had the chance. Soon the euphoria took over and Sara sighed at her release, her fangs all growing to sharpened points, her skin darkening to night. The smell of Zero's blood fueled the unbridled pleasure and blood-lust that burst forth and she knew she was lost…

**  
KEN** pushed off a branch and settled onto his favourite tree outside Zero's house, hesitant to venture further. He couldn't quite bear to see him. It would make it so much harder to give Zero the space to cool off. Ken had had his break-down. Then reason began to seep in again. They both loved each other he was sure. If two people loved each other like this there really was no point to ending it. Relationships should only break down when things were wrong not _right_. Not like what they had. Zero had panicked. To him his father was his world. It must hurt to see him unhappy. Ken understood this and thought he should concentrate on trying to become part of Zero's world too. He wouldn't cower. Zero just needed space to realize what they had and then they could begin once more. Ken would win him over again. And again. As many as it took to keep him. Because Ken really couldn't imagine his life without him.

Ken propped one "taloned" foot onto the broad branch and leaned back against the trunk until the wind picked up. He liked this position downwind as all of Zero's scents and noises drifted to him as if he was there beside him. Zero's phone was ringing repeatedly but that was no surprise. He hadn't taken any of his calls…

Ken perked up and dove off the branch, his claws clamouring desperately over the passive wood as he tried to move as quickly as he could. _No! Mother…!_

**  
HE WAS** in so much pain yet he felt peace. He was finally going to atone for all his sins. Finally he could rest… Zero heard rather than felt the sickening crush of teeth connecting to bone and his body jerked reflexively. Why didn't he pass out? He had the last time this happened…

No! Where did she go? No! Zero opened his good eye and looked toward the snarling masses to his left. He tried to speak but nothing came. Or at least he 

thought he had tried. It was so fuzzy. He felt cold and he wanted to sleep. Sleep. That seemed like a good idea…

**  
KEN** pushed his mother down onto the blood soaked rug and hissed, letting his nature take hold. He was furious and scared. His mind had already registered Zero's limp broken body and had snapped, his control loosening dangerously. How could she have done this? Had she heard nothing he had said to her?

"Sara" recovered quickly from her surprise and disappointment, enough to relish that a bigger challenge was before her. She was too keyed up to think rationally. She wanted more blood, more pain. More. And this creature was trying to stop her. Good.

Ken screamed as his clothes burst into flame. The heat was intense and the pain… He jumped off his mother to tear them from his body. It was so hard to concentrate. To stay calm. If he lost it he couldn't help Zero…

"Mother! Stop this! Don't make me…"

Ken was cut off as "Sara" pounced, driving them both back into another tangle of bodies. Sara's talons swiped, carving huge gashes into her son's chest. She hissed in delight, bending to lick greedily at the spilt blood. Ken saw her intention and "threw" her hard backwards, hearing as the wall gave away and she landed in the large garden outside the house. _Damn she was strong_, Ken thought as he struggled to his feet. He looked across to Zero, gratified to still hear him breathing; to still hear a heartbeat. He took a deep breath and knelt. He could also hear her recovering quickly. He had to bring a stop to this, _now_.

Ken drew a circle in his own blood on the parquet floor and quickly filled in the designs for the Leapean spell. He had no time to think about how seldom he had practiced it. He needed it to work now. If he got close enough for any other spell he couldn't guarantee he would stay rational. The call to give in was almost stronger than his own will. Ken moaned as his own euphoria tugged at him. All this blood. Zero's blood. NO!! Concentrate.

Ken waited until his mother launched herself through the hole in the wall again and chanted quickly pressing his hands into the circle. It exploded in a burst of purple light and Ken fell back, the brightness too much for him even with his eyes closed. He crouched for a while then opened them as he realized that all was very quiet and saw, his mother naked and blood stained but herself again, in a sort of stasis inside a bubble of purple light. From his reading he knew she was safe and asleep and would stay there until he released the spell. It was the kindest spell he knew that could be most effective from long distance, its effect being to capture any 

creature the caster of the spell laid eyes on. Truly remarkable but insanely difficult to master. Zero was still trying…

Ken ran over to Zero and ran his hands over his body trying to feel the extent of the damage. He had so many broken bones… Ken didn't give much hope for the condition of his internal organs. He "lifted" him carefully and placed him on the blood splattered sofa, then began to go to work. At this point he didn't want to have to call a doctor. Doctors talked and he kept thinking he had to keep this episode quiet. He couldn't let his father find out as yet. Not yet.

Ken disappeared then reappeared with various items: clean sheets for bandages and ties; pieces of wood from the dining room chairs for splints; sharp knives and fishing line for sutures. Ken didn't bother with needles. He could force the line through flesh with his mind. Ken stroked Zero's matted hair and tried to keep down his hysteria. Zero needed him to focus on the job at hand. He was a professional. He knew every aspect of vampire anatomy and he knew basic surgery from vast studies. He had also watched as colleagues were pulled from the brink by on site doctors and nurses and even many crude attempts by the hunters themselves that almost always ended up saving lives. It was all in his head. He knew what to do. It was just… It was Zero…

"Zero. Please hang on. Five minutes. Then if I can't save you I'll take you to a doctor."

Ken didn't think Zero could hear him. He seemed to have passed out and he resisted putting Zero into a deeper slumber unless it was necessary. He wanted to know if there were any complications…

"Ooooooo!! NOOOOOOO!!"

Ken looked up in surprise at Zero. He had opened one eye and was trying to push at his hands. Ken stilled, quite forgetting the urgency of the situation in his shock. But he had to say he was relieved.

"Zero!! Zero, my love. Don't be afraid. I know how to save…"

"Die. Want… die." Zero continued to shove weakly. His limited activity was causing his wounds to open more and blood started to seep from them in greater volume. Ken was horrified.

"No. Zero. You'll be fine. I promise…"

"Hate… you… hate…"

Zero fell silent, his battered body suddenly relaxing against the cushions. Ken stroked a shaking hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He would have to do this with Zero unconscious after all.

**  
KEN DROVE** carefully. He didn't want to jar his passenger unduly even though he was trying to stabilize him with his powers. As he had driven off the fire tenders were already on their way. Ken didn't look back. What was done was done. He knew Zero would be devastated particularly as he had had several memories tied up in the house. Ken had considered saving some of them but only briefly. They were memories Ken wanted Zero rid of anyway. Zero had to move on. Embrace life. There were people that would kill to be in his position and… and… he wanted to die? Ken looked at his ward in the back seat. He looked like a mummy but he was stable. More blood had gone in than was coming out and already Zero was starting to heal. When he was stronger Ken would let him drink more blood. Ken rubbed his aching leg. He had thought about letting Zero bite him. But he was still wary of the effects. In this frame of mind Ken wasn't sure he wanted Zero controlling him like that. It was just a practical decision, like blowing up the house to destroy all the evidence. He wasn't afraid, he told himself. In fact he would welcome such a step. When the time was right.

Ken was jerked out of his thoughts by the thrill of his cell phone. He looked at it and saw that it was his father. Ken cursed silently. He wasn't in the mood for this. Yet it was bound to happen. He pressed receive, clipping the phone to his ear. He regretted that almost as soon as he did it.

"**IS HE ALRIGHT**?!" Kaname demanded as soon as he heard the phone pick up. He had been calling non-stop for almost an hour, every since he had felt Sara's anger. Then his fangs had begun to grow in his office as a strange exhilaration hit him and he knew… He had just arrived at the Zero's driveway only to see a sobbing Sara, and Kane and Kaori ogling in fascination as several fire tenders tried to battle an enormous blaze. He'd heard what Sara had to say but why wasn't Zero here? He was all he cared about not the house…

"Yes. I put him to sleep though. He was very upset. Kept going on about Yuuki's things and trying to run back into the house. Quite mad."

Kaname sighed. It sounded like Zero. A part of him was almost glad the house was torched. Zero kept clinging to those memories like a old, irritating blanket. It was stopping him from seeing the future. If only he'd had the courage to do the 

same thing. Kaname quirked an eye-brow, watching as the upstairs of the house collapsed into the bottom. His wife didn't do anything by half…

"And all this over a meal? I do think I should only let you all socialize when I am here. Zero must think we are all savages." Kaname said believing the wild tale simply because he had had to part Zero and his wife on several occasions over something as silly as the right way to prepare a duck.

"Almost. Although from the way he was trying to get at mother, he did look the part himself."

Kaname laughed. He wanted Zero.

"Bring him back, Ken. I'll take care of him."

"No, father. I want to show him this spot I found the other day. It is on a beach near…"

"Ken. Why are you keeping him from me?" Kaname was still looking at the fire but it all paled into the background. He felt his blood run cold. The smile disappeared from his face. Maybe there was more to this…

"I am not. Don't be so paranoid." Ken said letting irritation enter his voice, "I want to take Zero away from there. It was all very traumatic for him. If you got over yourself for one second you would see that. We'll be back in a few days or so. You could follow us, as I am sure you can still locate him. Either way I am only coming back when Zero calms down a bit. We can't all follow your every whim and fancy…"

"Alright!" Kaname cut in, irritated at being too suspicious and selfish again and being shown up by his son, "Two days and I had better feel him the entire time or I am coming down on the both of you like fire from heaven. Now let me speak to him…"

"Father, I told you. He is asleep. And I have a headache from his screaming and from this phone call. I will have him call you tonight. Bye."

Ken hung up and inhaled noisily, letting it out the same way. There was no way Zero would be presentable if his father did decide to follow. He had made the bluff to make it convincing, but he was still shaking from the effort and sheer exhaustion. Hopefully his mother would keep an eye on her husband as they had discussed. Mother. Ken was almost amused by the memory of her expression when he had explained, describing his campaign since the age of two to win Zero over for himself. He'll bet that she'd had no trouble believing him considering she already knew how single minded he was. "It all comes together", she'd said sadly, while bandaging one of Zero's legs carefully, "it all makes sense now. Your father… 

won't like this." Ken had persuaded her to go along with this plan, promising her he'd only wanted to love Zero quietly while he was still alive. He was still dating, still looking to get a suitable mate… but he wanted Zero now. She had believed that too.

Ken floored the gas pedal as a straight almost clear road loomed ahead of them as they had a long way to go before they even got to the boat. The sooner they reached Okinawa the better.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters, except Ken, Kaori and Kane. They all belong to Hino-sensei and "Vampire Knight"._


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Love's Labours

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** opened his eyes and blinked if only to see if he had opened them. It was so dark and his eyeballs felt like sand paper. As did his throat for that matter. He needed to get something to drink. He pulled up his arms to lever himself off the bed and realized he was covered head to toe in cloth. It was restricting his movement. Okay. Simple. He needed to get rid of the cloth. Zero raised his hand to tug at the cloth around his head. When he could see he would work from there.

"Here, let me help you or you will ruin my stitches."

Zero stilled at the sound of Ken's voice in his left ear. Why was he here? Why did he have stitches? He was sooooo thirsty…

"Wa…ter…" Zero croaked, motioning clumsily to his mouth.

"Okay. As soon as I remove this. How are you feeling?"

"Sh…it…"

Ken laughed. Zero always had a way with words. He'll be just fine.

Zero sighed as the last tight bandage was removed from his eyes and he looked up, the roof first catching his eye. It was traditional. High with intricate woodwork. Zero loved those.

Taking the water he downed the whole glass and motioned for another. Ken was teasing him with these tiny half litre glasses.

"Where are we?"

"At our house in Okinawa. An island near the mainland. The land is only five acres but when I saw it I knew you would love it…"

"Is Kaname here as well?"

"Father doesn't know about it."

"But you'd said…"

"I said it is our house. As in yours and mine. When you are better I will show you around."

"Better?"

Ken sighed. Maybe Zero needed more rest and blood. He wondered if he remembered what had happened this morning. Ken leaned in and kissed Zero lightly on the mouth.

"Yes. You had an accident. I brought you here to recuperate."

"Oh. Does Kaname know?"

"Yes. I told father where you are and that you were fine. Don't worry about him. Are you in any pain?"

"Only when I breathe. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No… Ken, did you…?"

"No. I didn't. I guess there was some trauma. Maybe from the loss of blood. It will come back to you. Eventually. At least you remember who I am." Ken joked leaning back in to kiss Zero's lips again. Zero turned his head away, causing Ken to miss his lips. Yes he did. He also remembered ending their relationship.

"Why did _you_ bring me here? I thought we had agreed…"

"Zero," Ken interrupted, not wanting to hear this again, not after what they had just been through, "Let's worry about that later. Now I want you to rest. I think you can drink more blood. Your wounds are closing. You don't smell quite so good anymore."

"Very funny. Did you bring any blood?" Zero asked hopefully. In his state, how badly he was injured he thought Ken would have traveled with some I.V. blood. Also he couldn't bear to use him like that. After all, he was trying to break up with him…

"Only, what is inside me, Zero. You know that."

Zero moved to get up. This was a mistake. He shouldn't be here. He moved to stand.

"How close is the nearest town?"

"About fifty miles. In that direction." Ken stated, almost off- handedly, as he motioned towards the window. He knew what Zero was trying to do. But if he thought he could just treat him like a stranger after all they'd meant to each other he had another think coming. He turned towards the dresser for his knife, as Zero followed his gesture and…

"That's the sea. We're… on a beach!"

"Yes. I told you so. We don't have a boat and I told the charter to return in a week. I don't have to tell you that you would probably sink in all those bandages…"

"You set this all up nicely. Did you have anything to do with the 'accident' as well?" Zero bit, hating being maneuvered like a god-damned chess piece. Ken chuckled.

"I'm flattered you think so. But not entirely. It was partly your fault too. I only arranged the get-a-way myself. Here. Go ahead and drink."

Zero turned back from the view at the smell of fresh blood. His chest cramped immediately making his choice for him. They were all the same. The manipulative bas…

Zero's mind went blank and his mouth began to water, literally at the sight before him. Ken was naked from the waist up, which wasn't unusual in itself. It was where he was going to make Zero drink from. They had always avoided this area because of the danger. All Zero had to do was lose control and Ken would be hooked. In fact, as Zero watched the blood trickle over Ken's toned shoulder muscles and down his chest, his fangs began to grow. He wanted to sink his teeth into him. The urge was taking him over.

"No…" Zero turned away.

"Zero. My leg still hurts from this morning and my wrists won't give you what you need without a lot of effort. Come on. You are wasting precious blood. If I blank out and die you'll be stranded here…"

"I want to do more than just drink Ken. Don't do this…"

"You won't. I trust you. Come on." Ken reached out and pulled Zero to him. His eyes glowed and his fangs poked through his lips and Ken's eyes narrowed as a burst of pleasure shot threw him. He loved when Zero looked at him like that. He had this perverse desire for Zero to drain him dry. He nuzzled Zero impatiently his body curling around him almost of its own volition, urging him, begging him.

"Please. Zero… Please. I want to do this for you." Ken whispered, pressing Zero's head to his neck, waiting, holding his breath, for Zero lips to finally touch his neck…

Zero dipped his head and tentatively licked the wound. His body ached for him to draw greedily but he didn't want to give in to it as yet. His hand slid up Ken's back, slowly in a way that he knew Ken liked, somehow wishing to not just take but to give back as well. Ken shifted impatiently curling into Zero tighter, cupping his head and reaching in to lick his neck. He groaned.

"Zero. Go ahead. Don't… toy with… me…"

"Stop giving me orders, Ken." Zero reached up and threaded his fingers into Ken hair, fisting it roughly. He tugged backwards, pulling Ken onto the bed to lie on his back. Ken gasped. This was unexpected.

"Zero…"

"You spilled some." Zero muttered cryptically before beginning to lick greedily at the trickle on Ken's stomach, beginning on a slow ascent towards Ken's neck, "cleaning up" thoroughly. He knew what this would do to Ken. How sensitive his skin was. It was just little revenge. Not _too_ much…

Ken watched mesmerized as Zero took a detour from him neck and began to lick his torso. Long, slow strokes. His tongue flattening out to convey roughness… Just how Ken liked it. Ken moaned and writhed. _Zero!! Dear God!!_

"Shhhhhh. Be still. I am in great pain here."

"Zero, you know if you keep doing that…"

"You wouldn't throw a sick man on the bed, would you?" Zero teased, continuing his slow progress to Ken's left nipple, where it had already puckered invitingly. Zero didn't tease it though. He planted a long rough kiss on it, removing all the blood and moved on. Ken cried out, his fingers slicing into the mattress. His breaths came in pants. Zero was torturing him the son of a... Ken flinched in surprise. What the hell? Oh no he wasn't…

"Let go of me. I am hungry."

"No. You had your chance." Ken breathed. His hands trembled where they held Zero away from him. Zero had begun to run his hands over Ken's torso… Zero _knew…_

"I was just enjoying the feel of your skin. Let me drink."

"I hope you starve to death. I hope you rot in hell. You did that knowing I couldn't touch you. You are sadistic."

"Ken. I am so thirsty…"

"Promise to just drink…"

"There you go again, ordering me around…"

"Promise. Or you'll have another 'accident'. I swear it…"

"Okay. I promise." Zero was reaching the end of his rope anyway.

Ken released him and pulled Zero to his neck. He closed his eyes and went far away into his mind when Zero finally began to suck greedily. _Yes_, Ken thought as he relaxed, holding Zero as close to him as he dared, _wait until he is healed and _then_ screw his brains out._

"**KANAME…** I am fine. Just enjoying the weather… No, of course I am upset. I can't believe the whole thing exploded. So many things just up in smoke. Almost two lifetimes of work and collection. Was nothing saved…? Everything? I can't believe it. All my equipment, herbs, books… I hate this…"

Ken listened carefully to the conversation even though he contrived to appear oblivious and industrious as he chopped vegetables and prepared dinner. Zero was on the patio just outside the kitchen watching the sea, enjoying the night air. He was almost fully healed. Only his skin burned with a tenderness he recognized as part of the healing process. He wondered if something had exploded in his house and he had been caught in it. Ken had mentioned it was his fault. But the two of them were being incredibly vague. Zero knew he should have dialed Kaname himself. Ken _must_ have told him about the memory loss.

"I don't know. Maybe a week. I like it here and it is not like I have anything to rush back to… Except you Kaname. Don't sulk. If you need me of course I'll come."

Ken gritted his teeth and waited for his father's answer. He couldn't possibly insist…

"I know. I love you too. But I am fine really. I am almost my old self. Don't worry… I wish you were here too."

Why did he say that?! Ken focused on a stack of pans laid out on the counter.

_CRAAAASSSSHHHHH!!_

Zero jumped and turned around only to notice that Ken was still quite calm and putting his all into carving meat. Zero suspected he was listening…

"Kaname. One week. Please. It is great here. So quiet. And safe. Not another soul for miles. I am effectively marooned. When I return I'll make it up to you I promise. Yes… like that…" Zero chuckled. Ken hunted around the kitchen for something else noisy to drop.

"I think I'll go help with dinner. No, it seems to be his house. No, I didn't know about it either…"

_Ours_. _Our_ house. Ken corrected Zero pedantically in his mind. He had never been as nervous as when he had finally shown Zero around the large bungalow. He had wanted one level when he realized Zero was having a little trouble with stairs, figuring that it would only get worst… It was a simple layout. Not too fussy. Focusing on comfort rather than aesthetics. There was space everywhere even in the kitchen/dining area; the six rooms were planned out carefully: two bedrooms, two bathrooms a kitchen/dining room and living room, all surrounded by a large patio where Zero could sit and while away the hours in peace. In fact Ken was overjoyed to just watch as Zero sat and rocked comfortably, as if at home, which was really his seal of approval. Even if he _was_ talking to his father…

"Okay. Later… I love you too. Bye."

Zero hung up and stood, stretching a little before he turned to go indoors. He walked over to the upended pans and stooped to pick them up, Ken still ignoring him.

"I guess they were a little too close to the edge…"

"I guess so. Sorry if they disturbed you."

"You are such a child..."

"Why didn't you just say when you will be back and leave it at that? Why do you always bend over backwards to please him? God, it pisses me off. You're ill and you are worried about _his_ feelings…"

"Rather than yours? Admit it. That is what you mean."

Ken didn't answer. Instead he "scooped" up a wok and placed it on the stove to heat up.

"Look. Father is miles away. Can't we forget him for a few days? Pretend it is just us in the world?"

"But it is not. Ken this is hard for me too…"

"Really? Does your chest hurt every time you mention breaking up with me?"

"Ken…"

"Because mine does. Do you know you are the only thing I have ever really wanted? My entire life has been lived for just this moment: the two of us alone together in our own house. Where you are finally mine."

"Stop this Ken. You have got to see the reality. We can't continue like this."

Ken sighed heavily and looked away towards the horizon. This conversation was getting him nowhere and… was breaking him in two.

"I understand Zero. Now let's talk about something else," Ken turned back and held Zero's eyes, "Please."

Zero felt like he was being sucked in the depths of Ken's brown gaze. He could see his despair… Zero turned and walked to the fridge. Opening it he removed some fruit to prepare desert. He knew he shouldn't but he forced himself to relax and just enjoy the moment, with Ken. It was not like this wasn't appealing. Heaven forgive him. Kaname _was_ so far away…

"Did you get fresh cream?" Zero asked changing the subject.

"Of course. Behind the orange juice. The automatic whisk is in that drawer."

"Thanks. Now stop burning the pork."

Ken smiled at the old joke. He grasped it thankfully.

"I'm not. It's called 'searing'. For flavor…"

"I blame your mother. She can't cook to save her life…" Zero said shaking his head balefully. Ken threw a dish cloth at him.

And so the morning passed. The atmosphere easy; the love as palpable as the salty air from the sea.

**ZERO** dropped his head to the table and gave over to his laughter helplessly.

"No! I am serious! And then she said she has always done it like that. Truly!! And there I am, 'His-Highness-The-Pure-Blood' etc, trying not to laugh…"

Zero cut off Ken's story with a bellow and dropped back in his chair, the table rocking dangerously. Ken grinned enjoying Zero's pure delight. He loved making him laugh. He watched as Zero held his stomach as if in pain, tears streaming from his eyes, catching in the crinkles before falling down his face. He longed to kiss him. When Zero made love in a good mood Ken always came very close to passing out. Indeed, once he'd actually did so…

Zero opened his eyes eventually to see Ken watching him. He perked up and began to control himself, self consciously going back to his plate. It had been a wonderful few days. Even without sex. Zero had insisted on it. But he was finding it hard to remember why at this very moment, abuzz as he was with chocolate and arousal. Ken was ordinarily very beautiful, but in this light and in that shade of blue he was breathtaking.

Of course Ken knew this. He was trying everything he knew to break down this ridiculous barrier Zero had put up but without much success. Zero was determined to just treat him like a friend. As if that were possible. As if they could forget. As if the sexual tension wasn't so thick in the air it was making them both dizzy. Ken sat close to Zero, his hand draped over the back of his chair, his leg brushing Zero's often. He held his eyes too long; reached over and fed him with his fingers; leaned over and licked stray food from Zero's lips instead of using a napkin. Ken knew Zero was aroused. Had caught him staring at his lips and at the glimpse of flesh through his shirt Ken always allowed to show, knowing Zero would love to have that for desert anytime instead of fruit or pastry. But nothing. Zero was holding up and the one time Ken had slipped up and kissed him, crushing him frustratedly against the counter in the kitchen, Zero had spent the night insisting on going home the next day. Ken had had to exercise the most self restraint he had ever had to in his entire life. Zero really had been _this_ close to dying…

Tonight had been good but Ken still wanted more and Zero was avoiding his eyes, going instead in the awkward silence to pick at his fruit. There was no television although there were videos, but they had already done that. And the swimming. And the walks along the beach. Ken shifted restlessly. Zero's scent was making him nuts. Why won't he just give in? This made no sense!! Separate beds made no sense. Ken was close to breaking. He'd hardly slept in days with Zero's delectable body just across a wall he could easy remove with one careless thought…

"Ken. Let's…"

"Yes?" Ken said hopefully. Please Zero. _Please._

"Let's clean up and go play cards. Or chess? You'd like that rig…?"

Zero flinched as the entire dining room table smashed into the wall and disintegrated into several pieces. There was a fairly comic silence as Zero watch a slice of melon slide down the wall before turning back to Ken's fuming gaze.

"I told you this was a bad idea. We shouldn't have done this."

"The bad idea was your doing this to us! There is no reason to subject us to this!! We love each other. I know it. But you are torturing us for no reason…"

"Of course there is a reason! This whole twisted situation. I can't commit to us Ken. I can't promise you anything beyond tonight. And if Kaname finds out…"

"He won't. He won't! I swear to you! Even if I never bite you again… Zero there is no way to go back. None! You are just making us miserable when we could be supporting each other, loving each other. Geez, Zero I have loved you my entire life. I am not going to stop simply because you think it is a bad idea! I want you." Ken cupped the back of Zero's head and pulled him towards him, kissing the corners of his lips hungrily, "I want _you_. Only you. If I can't have you I want nothing else. Not even my life…"

"Dammit Ken!" Zero seethed, getting to his feet, "Stop being so dramatic! Why would you even equate your life to mine? Here you are at the beginning of your life as a pure-blood: powerful, immortal. And here I am the dried up ex-human just waiting to die. You don't see the lunacy in this situation? I've got enough grief just being involved with Kaname to know what a waste this is for you; the way your society reacts to even the idea of us… I keep telling you, Ken; this all seems important now but in a few years you won't even remember my name. Why don't you just give it a chance instead of being such a spoiled brat for once in you god-damned life…!"

"That's it isn't it?" Ken countered, also getting to his feet, "You think I am just this kid that doesn't know his own mind! That has to be misguided and stupid simply because I am in love with you. You keep saying we are condescending to you but look who is being condescending. I _am_ intelligent, and powerful and almost immortal. There have been people throwing themselves at me since I was out of diapers: rich, poor, beautiful, plain, human and vampire. People _you_ would consider my equal and otherwise and all the time this was happening… I was thinking about you. What you were doing; what you would like; how different this person was to you; how you would think about this person. How you would find this funny…" Ken paused, a mirthless smile on his face, a wealth of sadness in his eyes. Zero looked away. _Don't look at me like that…_

"Zero, don't you think I have tried? I have done as you have said. I did try to forget. But I have come to realize that there is no-one equal to you where I am concerned. You stand above all those other pure-bloods and nobles because you are the only one in my heart; the only one that makes me feel whole."

Zero shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't right! He had to get through to him. He had to!!

"You are so stubborn. You keep thinking if you say these things to me I will just roll over and fall into your arms. Well Ken, I won't. I have only one person in my heart too Ken and its Kaname. This has gone on long enough…"

"You have no idea how much danger you are in right now."

"What?"

Zero looked up at Ken. There was nothing amiss except for the cold glint in his eye. Zero scoffed.

"Resorting to threats now?"

"You are just pissing me off. Maybe you could remember who you are blatantly lying to if you are going to survive long in this relationship. The effort it is taking me to stay calm…"

"That is just my point! You would think you would choose someone you could at least get angry around without making them ill!!"

"Zero," Ken said warningly.

"And there is no relationship. I don't love you. The sooner you deal with that…"

Ken stalked up to Zero and grabbed him. Zero gasped in surprise. He hadn't really thought Ken would hurt him. But he was even more surprised when Ken just made a mark on his forehead and pressed it. Then Zero felt nothing. The slight thrum in the atmosphere was gone.

"There! You can't tell that I am seriously thinking of beheading you now can you? You can't tell that my blood is just boiling with frustration, you stupid, STUPID MAN!!" Ken yelled. Zero heard the sudden commotion outside as wings and thrashing leaves signal the departure of some of the wildlife to safer harbour. Zero wished he was as lucky. He's never seen Ken lose his temper like this. Never. It was thoroughly frightening. Zero stepped back, his eyes wide, but Ken followed.

"See how easy it is? Problem solved. One simple spell and you can't even tell there is a pure-blood in the room, can you? What is the next poor excuse? Oh! You don't love me!! Idiot!! Then why were you crying when mother came over? Why did you stand there and let her beat the crap out of you? Who were you mourning the loss of Zero? The last time I checked my father was in fantastic health."

"No… I…" Zero turned away. He had remembered crying. He had remembered his heart breaking but he didn't remember Sara…

"She did what?"

"She was the one responsible for your "accident", Zero. She thought you were molesting me from the age of three. Not the smartest thing you could have said."

"I didn't… She was the one…?"

"Yes, Zero. She knows about us. Because she caught me at the lowest point of my entire life. Zero I have never wanted to die before until you told me it was over. Until you told me that… you would never…"

Ken turned away. His throat began to burn as fresh tears threatened to fall. Zero… Ken fell to his knees. He was all out of anger and hope. His despair took hold of him again wringing the wind from his sails. He began to sob. Was it hopeless? Was it really over?

Ken rocked silently in anguish. The worst was he did not know where he went wrong. How he could fix it… His practical mind couldn't conceive of a solution and the despair and frustration ate at him. There was no answer…

Ken started as strong arms enveloped him. Ken turned to look into Zero eyes, forgetting his own were filled with tears.

"I could never stand to see you cry Ken. It looks even worse on you as an adult."

"Zero, I am not in the mood for jokes..." Ken hissed turning away. He tried to pull away but Zero stopped him. It was a while before he spoke again.

"I was mourning a loss, Ken."Zero admitted, into Ken's neck, " I don't remember being beaten but I do remember thinking my life was so much more unbearable without you in it. As soon as I saw your empty room I…" Zero stopped. He couldn't continue.

Ken's eyes squeezed shut in relief. He reached up to grab Zero's arms where they held him and squeezed them to him.

"You love me. I knew it..."

"Ken it makes no difference…"

"You love me. Say it."

"We still can't be together. Sometimes love isn't enough…"

"Say it." Ken insisted quietly.

"I love you. I love you. God help me…"

Zero was suddenly flat on the floor, his back smarting just a little from the impact but he didn't care. Ken was covering his face, neck, his body… with kisses…

"Ken. Ken…" Zero moaned as Ken began to lap at his lower stomach, rubbing him insistently through his pants.

"Shhh, Zero. I think we've talked enough for one week…"

**KEN** leaned in again but this time he was gentle. This time he explored Zero mouth with aching sweetness, starting at his swollen lips and then going deeper gradually into Zero's heat, fencing delicately with his tongue before gradually becoming more insistent. Zero was trembling when he eventually allowed them to come up for air.

"Ken…" Zero began.

"Zero. Zero… Dear God…" Ken moaned kissing along Zero's jaw to his neck, sucking roughly before licking. His muscles tensed begging for control as Zero bucked under him, wrapping his legs and arms around him to hold him close.

"Ken. Go ahead… I can't stand…"

"No bites. I promised. Just pleasure. Just…"

Zero cried out as intense waves flowed through him from his neck, making his toes curl. Ken was doing… that thing… Zero tried to roll him over onto his back for relief but also so he could attack him. His mouth watered to taste him. All of him…

"Ken…!!"

"No. I love you but you can't have you way all the time. Today, you will do all the taking, 'ji-san."

Ken held him and concentrated, reaching into Zero's mind…

Zero felt the low thrum and his eyes widened.

"No! No, Ken. Don't…"

Zero moaned low and the thrum became an almost unbearably sweet ache. God, he was good at this. Zero arched rubbing his arousal lewdly against Ken's stomach, wetting him shamelessly. Why was he able to do these things? Was there no justice in the world?

"Open your eyes Zero. Let me see what I am doing to you."

"You already know what you are doing, you bastard."

Ken chuckled and kissed Zero deeply. He was so adorable like this: petulant and sexy. Irresistible.

"I love you, Zero."

"I love you too, Ken. But please could you…"

Ken laughed again and trailed lower, taking Zero into his mouth quickly, drawing hard, his eyes closing in ecstasy as he heard Zero's vociferous reaction. They only had today left so they were making the most of it. Ken watched as Zen rolled against the pillows, his silver-grey hair framing him almost perfectly. _So this is it_, thought Ken. _This is what bliss is. God himself must be jealous._

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but only Ken is mine. The others belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Ken and Zero

_by lightpathetic_

"**ZERO YOUR** headphones are too loud again."

"Kaname, you don't have to do work here, you know. You can use my study downstairs."

"But I like it here." Kaname offered stubbornly, adjusting Zero's arm so his hand would rub a different spot on his head.

Zero sighed and shifted as well, trying to plump the pillows to support his back, pausing the Tivo as he did so. He didn't like to miss the scene when Charlize rose from the bed to talk to her father. She looked so precious.

"I have told you that it is tiring having you lie on my chest like this while you do work."

"You would think you would be used to it by now." Kaname said, absently running his right hand under Zero pajama top to stroke his skin. He "pushed" the scroll on his laptop as he read, ignoring Zero's irritation. He loved lying on Zero's chest, listening to his heart. It was the best place to be in the world. "You're just annoyed I am interrupting your time with Charlize. Haven't you watched this movie a million times already?" Kaname didn't think he was exaggerating.

Zero deliberately brushed 'that' spot behind Kaname's right ear then pressed "resume", moving on as if he didn't just send a jolt of hot pleasure through Kaname's body. Kaname gasped and shifted impatiently.

"Do that again."

"No. You know I won't have you condescend to Her like that."

"Zero I wasn't being condescending. I love that you are in love with Charlize Theron, I do. I just think you should know that not even pure-bloods wake you up looking that good."

"Then she is better that you all. I knew it. She's an angel."

"Well she would have to be _now_. Zero, please…"

"No. You will have me doing that for the next hour and I want to watch the film."

"Zero, you are so…"

They were cut by Zero's cell phone. By the ring Zero knew it was Ken. He frowned. Ken knew that Kaname was here with him. He had agreed not to interfere in their time together and so far he had been exemplary in keeping to this rule. Zero wondered what was wrong. He hesitated too long.

Kaname raised his head to look at Zero.

"Aren't you going to answer it? Put him onscreen so we can both talk to him."

"Maybe I should go outside so I won't disturb you…"

"Nonsense. I am already disturbed."

Kaname "pulled" the cell towards him quickly, not giving Zero a chance to protest. He pressed the menu button and selected "remote device – television". Zero tried not to hold his breath.

"Hello, Ken," Kaname said as he settled back down onto Zero, his hand returning to its position under Zero's shirt. Only Kaname was naked, but as he was on his stomach, his leg draped over Zero's, he figured he was tastefully covered. Ken to his credit didn't skip and beat, but Zero could see the tension in his shoulders. He dropped his eyes.

"Father. Good. I have both of you. I was calling to say that I'll be arriving a few days later than planned. Natasha is throwing a party for some friends at her home in Moscow and she wants me to come. She insists and I feel churlish to say no…"

"Of course, of course!" Kaname said excitedly, sitting up. He was sure Ken had chosen Natasha. Kaname was already counting the millions. He turned back to Zero letting him and only him see his joy. Zero forced a smile for the both of them.

"That's fine Ken. Enjoy yourself." Zero managed, dropping his eyes to his remote.

"Zero… Don't mind him Ken. He's angry because we're interrupting 'the bedroom scene'…"

"Kaname! I am not…!" Zero started, horrified.

"I see Father. Then, 'ji-san, I will cut this short. I will see you in a few days. Father, give my regards to Mother." Then Ken was gone. Zero threw the remote on the bed and got to his feet, throwing his robe around him.

"Zero?" Kaname asked catching Zero's grim expression, "What's wrong?"

"Did you have to do that? Give Ken the impression that he was a nuisance?"

"What? Zero, he knows I was joking. Everybody knows about your obsession with that movie…"

"I am going to get some air. Don't follow me."

"Zero! What is it? I was only teasing! Zero!"

_SLAM!!_

**ZERO** took his head out of his hands and looked up at the brightening sky. He kept waiting for this to get easier but it didn't. Instead he got more and more frustrated with… everything. Poor Kaname. Zero knew his anger bothered him, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't like what was happening, even though he had no right to interfere. Even Sara had told him so. Ken had to think about his future and Zero was hurting it by behaving this way. So possessive. So jealous. Zero closed his eyes and pictured Ken with Natasha. They made a lovely couple. She had chocolate hair, fair skin and an aristocratic bearing. Her eyes were beautiful. A rich violet colour that made you want to drown in them. She was charming and eloquent and when Ken had introduced Zero to her she had been gracious and had shaken his hand. No doubt she had been told about the family pet, Zero thought bitterly knowing he was being unfair but he indulged himself because right now she was holding all the cards.

Ken. These last few years had been sheer happiness and sheer hell wrapped into one. Ever since the beach house almost five years ago Zero had dropped his pretense and they had begun to love each other in earnest. They found time and places just for them, often employing daring ploys to keep it a secret. Zero saw the time pass and Ken never wavered in his devotion even though a part of Zero still thought that maybe this was too good to be true; that eventually Ken would see the light… But he never did. Ken seemed as happy as he was. He graduated from the school with the highest honours, received a goodly share of Kuran Holdings, and was put in charge of two of the seven divisions. To this date they were both thriving prodigiously. Zero knew Kaname was proud of his son. He could see it in his eyes. Ken was sitting on top of the world and then Kaname had heard…

Zero bit his lip hard as he remembered. It was so stupid. He had told Ken that it was too public, too risky, but they were both drunk and incredibly… Ken had pulled him out into the gardens during his twenty-first birthday party, muttering about how good Zero looked. Zero had tried to fight but he too was swept up in the excitement. Ken had just had his "Initiation". He was excited by the occasion and the people; the women that had all turned up for him to choose from. The air was rife with hormones and competition and Zero had wanted to leave. He hadn't even wanted to come but it meant so much to them… was such a milestone and they wanted to share it with him. Ken because it was a mark of his maturity, Kaname because Zero was family. Ken had the best and brightest and most beautiful swarming around him all night. Yet he had hauled Zero out to the garden and tried to take off his pants, dropping to his knees, sighing in frustration when the buckle didn't come undone fast enough. Ken was overjoyed and had wanted to celebrate. With Zero. Only Zero. Zero had been flattered and moved almost to tears. Ken was so much in love…

But they hadn't been careful enough. One guest had come out after them and… it had gotten back to Kaname. Zero wrung his hands as he remembered that harrowing day. Kaname had confronted them both in his study, his eyes never leaving Zero's. It was as if he had been trying to see into his soul. But Ken had fought. Had insisted they were lies and… had said he was close to choosing a wife, that all of this was such a shock, an affront. It was then that Ken had seriously considered the advances of several of the ladies he had been seeing and then one seemed to stand out: Natasha Balencheska. Kaname had been overjoyed and had seemed to forget about the incident.

But then Zero had noticed… there were people following him and when he ditched them, Kaname would always inquire, nonchalantly, what he had done that day. Zero knew then that Kaname still had his suspicions. Zero had been furious but Kaname was unmoved. If Zero had nothing to hide there was no reason to be upset. He insisted they were protection and that he felt better with them there. Needless to say it cut down on the time Ken and he could see each other, and Zero could see that Ken was becoming more miserable, especially as the time drew near for the relationship with Natasha to go to the next level. Ken had asked again for them to leave. He didn't care for any of the other trappings as long as Zero was with him… Zero sighed again. There was no way they would be happy. Not like that. Zero wouldn't be happy away from Kaname. Ken wouldn't be happy away from what he loved to do. It wasn't an option.

So now here they were. Ken was headed to his future fiancée's house for a "party" before coming to another one here that was slated, unofficially, to be the engagement party and Zero was torn with jealousy and longing beneath the indigo firmament. He was sure it was why Ken had called him instead of leaving a message. He had wanted Zero to know. He had wanted Zero to think about what he would be doing right now, just as he himself was thinking about what Zero was doing. About who was touching _him_. Sometimes, Ken could be so cruel...

"Zero! Aren't you coming back in?" Kaname called. Zero turned and saw him perched on the upstairs balcony of his apartment in the mansion. They never did get around to rebuilding his house…

"In a minute Kaname. Why don't you turn in?"

"I can't sleep. Not until we talk about what's bothering you…"

"it's nothing, Kaname. I am just a cranky old man you know that."

"Yes…" Kaname fell silent. He was no fool. This spell of "crankiness" fell when Ken had called. Kaname couldn't prove it but he knew something was going on. Sara had as much as confirmed it with her vague references to Zero needing to have a life; how lonely he was when Kaname had his other pursuits; how he could lose him again if he wasn't careful... Kaname had thought about and had tried to relax and forget himself for once. He hated that anyone else was touching Zero. He felt threatened that anyone else was making Zero happy. But then he noticed Zero was smiling more. Had noticed how much more carefree he was. He had stopped vampire hunting, eventually admitting he was not up to it anymore, but was still a consultant; using his vast knowledge to profitable effect. He was out of harm's way and Kaname was happy about that. Kaname shouldn't begrudge him an affair. After all they had been through together. As long as Kaname came first. As long as it was with someone he trusted not to interfere with what Zero and he had. And he trusted Ken. If they were trying so hard to keep it from him then they must have no plans to escalate. When Kaname thought about it he was proud that his son had seen what he himself had seen in Zero. In a way it made them closer.

_If_ it was a just a fling. Vampires thought of sex as casually as they would see a tennis match. He didn't like when Zero was touched but if it was consensual then Zero was happy and he liked when Zero was happy. But if it wasn't just a fling… Kaname fingered the rail nervously. The evidence was piling up in favour of this. He could tell Zero was upset. Casual flings didn't do that. Was Zero falling for his son?

Kaname watched Zero for a while, debating what to do. A part of him wanted to comfort Zero but the major part wanted them to keep hiding it from him. He knew he was being selfish but he did want Zero to himself and if they knew he knew then it would be as if they had his blessing. Whatever… _this_ was could grow. _So what if it did, Kaname? You know Zero is dying. His heart was getting weaker by the day. Nothing was working to help him and the spell was out of the question. Ken couldn't guarantee it would work even if he had decided to do it. Would it be so bad if he died happy, having loved whomever he chose, like you did? You had your choice. You stuck to your guns against the world. Why not allow Zero the same?_

Kaname heard what this small voice had to say then squashed it like a bug. His fear and insecurity rose inside him, a wave that threatened to drown all common sense. He didn't want Zero loving anyone else but him and he didn't want to face that possibility ever. He would keep an eye on him. And he would continue to pretend he didn't see what was going on right in front of him. But, he could never stand to see Zero miserable…

"Hey!! Kaname!! Put me down!!"

Zero found himself lifting into the air and flying back towards the balcony. He struggled in vain, more in anger than with any goal to be free in mind. Damn Kaname. Couldn't he give him space when he needed it?

Kaname waited until Zero stood before him before he spoke.

"Zero, do you still love me?"

"Kaname I am not in the mood…"

"Just answer me, please. Do you?"

Zero hesitated then looked away. Kaname's heart nearly dove to his feet. His eyes widened but Zero answered. Finally.

"Yes I do Kaname. I love you." Zero said quietly, sounding defeated. He did, without question.

"I love you too. I still feel the same way as I did the first time I said it to you. Well almost. I am more comfortable with the feeling now but it hasn't changed much more than that. I can't tell how happy knowing you love me has made me Zero. Even more than being a pure-blood it has made be believe that all things are possible. That I am capable of anything. With your support and love I have conquered many things and I thank you for always being there for me. Even when I have been…"

"An ass?"

"…Difficult."

"Kaname why are you saying these things? Are you dying?"

"No." Kaname laughed, moving to hold Zero's hands. The skin was more papery but they were still as warm. Kaname brought them up to kiss them.

"I want you to know that I want the best for you. I want you to thrive and be happy as well. I want you to go after the things that you are passionate about and live to the fullest knowing that you have my support. I… have been selfish and insecure, but I think it is time I grew up a bit and let you spread your wings. I look back now and I realize that your entire life has been completely controlled by me and I am ashamed. I have stopped you from flourishing as you deserve, because of my own fear. My own distrust…"

"Kaname, you tell me this now!? It doesn't matter now. What is past is past. I knew what I was getting into when I didn't shoot you when I had the chance. I knew you were stubborn and controlling and secretive and manipulative…"

"You can stop anytime now…"

"But… I loved you. When you are around I always felt safe and secure. Which was a great paradox considering you were a pure-blood vampire; the worst in the bunch…"

"Thank you. Thanks a lot." Kaname interjected sarcastically.

"You are welcome, Kaname. Always."

"Zero…" Kaname began but closed his mouth. He couldn't do it.

"Yes?" Zero looked at Kaname expectantly, "Kaname something _is_ bothering you. Tell me. Look, I told you I am not angry with you. I just feel cranky. You would too if your body didn't do what you tell it to half the time…"

"No, Zero. I just wanted you to know that I support you in whatever you think is best for you. In whatever makes you happy. I just ask that it doesn't take you away from me. That… you don't decide that you can't find it here with me…"

"Kaname. What are you…" Zero's eyes opened wide as realization hit.

"Kaname. You kn…"

"Come inside now Zero. It is chilly out here." Kaname turned away quickly ignoring the look on Zero's face. He had skirted the issue too closely. But he had wanted Zero to know that for the little time he had left he was free to choose his path. He just hoped it didn't lead away from him.

"**HE SAID** that? That's great! That's great!! Zero…"

Ken reached out to him but Zero pulled away. Ken's excitement slowly died. He looked back across the lake at the festivities. They were having a small lakeside party with just a few close friends, Natasha and the family. The real party was tomorrow. Sara was in her element. The ballroom was already set up although no one was allowed to enter, except her and the staff, on pain of death. Her excitement was almost tangible, as well as her relief. Ken knew they were expecting an announcement later and he wasn't going to disappoint them. Natasha was a good catch. She was fun and beautiful. And very smart. They could talk on anything for hours and he liked that. She was a lot older than he was but she never made him feel it, only explaining when he didn't understand or she made reference to something that happened a long time ago. But their mutual love of software manufacture and invention was the great equalizer. They had many plans Ken was excited about. It would be one of the greatest mergers in history.

But if what Zero was saying was true… Ken was ready to go and pack. They could be down by the beach house in seven hours, traffic permitting. His father knew and hadn't gone berserk. But then Ken wasn't surprised. He had suspected his father wouldn't stay fooled for long, not with the way Ken behaved around Zero. And once, when Ken was looking at Zero and Ken had accidentally met his father's eyes looking back at him, Ken was sure he had been caught, because he had forgotten himself for the briefest of moments…

"Zero, what is it? Why aren't you as overjoyed as I am? He said you could choose. I know my father. He is practically pushing you at me."

"Is he?" Zero stayed looking across the lake as well. Kaname sat talking to Sara but he knew what was on his mind. He had felt the location as he had wandered off. Delicately done, but Zero knew by now what it felt like to make no mistake. He was sure Kaname had noticed that Ken wasn't at the party either. Damn he had been such an idiot thinking Kaname was fooled.

"Zero. Of course he is. What is the matter? Zero?"

_He said I could choose. That he loved me and that I could choose what would make me happy._

"Natasha is a nice girl. I like her."

"She is alright. As pure-blood mate material goes. But why are we talking about her? Zero look at me." Ken reached out again to fold Zero into his arms. It had been a couple of weeks. He wanted to bury his nose into Zero's hair and breathe. But…

Zero pulled away. He didn't want Ken to touch him. It would ruin his resolve…

"Zero…"

"I choose Kaname, Ken. I choose to stay with him for the rest of my life, be it as it may. I love him. From the bottom of my soul. I wouldn't feel right going off with his son and leaving him behind. He doesn't deserve that not after all we have been through together. Not after all these years of his devotion to me."

"Zero, don't do this! I love you. You love me…"

"I have made up my mind." Zero finally looked up into Ken's eyes, holding them, "I want you to get married and settle and know at least half the love Kaname and I have known together. You won't find that with me. My heart will never be completely yours and it isn't fair to you. Especially since I won't be alive much longer…"

Ken let out a cry. He raised his hands to his hair, fisting it and squeezing. _Hard_. Zero smelled blood and grabbed Ken quickly pulling at his hands.

"Ken! I am sorry! I am so sorry. I have tried it your way. And I have been very happy. You have made my last years on this earth the best anyone could ever hope for. Ken if I had met you in another time and place I would chosen you in a second…"

"Don't give me that crap!!" Ken yelled pulling away. Zero looked around quickly. Kaname and the others were already looking this way. Zero pushed Ken deeper into the forest, trying to quiet him. But Ken was inconsolable. "We don't have another time or place!! Only here and now!! Zero you are ripping me in two. Is this about the engagement? Is this what this is? When I called you the other night to tell you I was going home with Natasha did you hatch this to hurt me? Is this your revenge?"

"No! No!! Ken…" This was so hard. Ken beautiful eyes were filled with tears and it took everything Zero had not to give in. He wanted to, dear heaven… But he couldn't. It made no sense to ruin Ken's life further. He had no intention of leaving Kaname. Not anymore. He had nothing to offer anyone. Zero looked down at his withering frame, then up at Ken's tall, youthful one. He wouldn't allow Ken the throw everything away, over someone who he would soon have to bury. Then where would he be?

"Ken. Listen to me. I won't indulge either of us in this madness any longer. I know I haven't long to live. Even I can smell the decay on my body. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to give up everything and then in a few years you have nothing to show for it. You know I am making sense. Your formidable, practical mind knows that what I am saying is true, Ken. I will be here if you need me but I want you to have it all too. You won't get that with me."

"Who are you to choose for me Zero? There you go again making my decisions for me. Don't you think if you have two or ten more years on this earth I would want them? Do you think that I won't cherish each day? Dammit Zero. Don't do this…!!"

"Enough! I am too tired of this tug of war, Ken! I want some peace. I want to live out my years without guilt and I can't have that knowing you are going to be unhappy at the end of it. I want to see for myself that you will carve out something for yourself now before it is too late. Do that for me Ken. Marry Natasha or whomever but make sure you can have some lasting happiness with someone who loves only you. Do that for me and let me die a happy man. Please."

"Zero…"

"I am going now. Kaname is probably wondering what is keeping me here. Pull yourself together and think about it. I know you will see that I am right."

"Never. Nothing could possibly be right about this. Nothing could possibly be right about us not being together. I blame father for this. He knew what he was doing. He knew you would do this. Knew he could play on your emotions like this."

"Don't blame Kaname. He was trying to be generous…"

"Knowing he would essentially clip your wings. Knowing how sensitive you are about betraying him…"

"No! Ken! _I_ made the decision. He was only trying to help."

"Well screw him! I have always hated him. Always. I have always been in his shadow with you. Nothing I have done or accomplished in all my years has made you even consider me as his equal. Not one little bit."

"Ken. Don't. I am doing this for your sake…"

"For me? You are ripping my heart out for _me_?! Then screw you too!!"

"Ken!! No!! Ken? Ken!!"

But Ken was gone.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**, may I have your attention please?"

Sara stood at the head of the room on a raised area the seemed too low to be a real platform but did raise her into the eyesight of those on the floor. It was red carpeted and was covered in pink and red rose petals, in keeping with the pink and red décor of the room with silver accents. There were roses everywhere: on the tables; on the walls and hanging from the ceiling in lush columns. She also had a heart of roses at the head of the room with the names Kaname Kuran Jr. and Natasha Balencheska on it. Everyone could be in no doubt as to what Sara had expected here tonight. This was her son's engagement party. To one of the vampiredom's most eligible pure-blood bachelorettes. Sara had made sure the press was present to report it to all who needed to know and Kaname had invited the Council to witness it. Everyone was almost flushed with excitement at the occasion. Except Ken who seemed strangely calm and happy despite what had happened yesterday and Zero who was merely counting the minutes before it was polite to leave. He had tried to leave earlier, pleading fatigue, but Ken had stopped him. Smiling charmingly at his father he had begged him to encourage Zero to stay. Zero had relented, reluctantly. He didn't like it. Ken was too cheerful. Ken was never like this. Zero shot him a glance in askance but Ken had ignored him. Zero just got more nervous. He hadn't spoken to Ken since last night. He wondered if he was alright. If he was going to go through with it.

Now…

"You all know by now that I have planned this occasion with a goal in mind and that is a very special announcement. But I will let my son do the talking on that score. What I will say is how happy and proud I am today to have had the privilege of raising such a wonderful boy. Of course I am biased in this regard as his mother. But I still want to say that in all my years of knowing him he had never caused me any grief as a mother. He has always been a responsible boy and I know the future of the Kuran clan is assured with him. And as his mother I can't think of a better person for him than Natasha. Welcome to our home."

There was applause as Natasha rose and bowed to Sara who bowed quickly back to her. She motioned for quiet again.

"Now I present to you Kaname Kuran Jr and Natasha Balencheska!"

Applause erupted again as Ken and Natasha rose and the approached the small platform. Sara gave way with a peck on the cheek to her son and another bow to Natasha. Zero could see how nervous Sara was. He felt sorry for her. She had had to carry their secret with her all these years, often standing between them and Kaname finding out. Maybe she was the one that had helped Kaname come to the point where he could have said what he said those nights ago. Sara went over to her husband whom she had dragged to the platform with her and stood beside him her hand in his arm, while poking Kaori so he would stand straight for the cameras. The proud family. Only Zero was missing. But then. Maybe he wasn't…

Ken cleared his throat and the room fell silent. What they were waiting for was a formality. Most people looked up to be polite while others were looking around for the champagne/chocolate and confetti. Only Zero and Sara looked nervous.

"I want to thank Mother for her kind words. She has the convenient memory of a mother as she knows I have caused her some trouble in the past. But I'm glad it wasn't enough to faze her. Hopefully she would weather this as well."

Zero sat up and waited. Something was amiss. He knew it…

"Natasha you are a lovely person. I am honoured to know you. Maybe someday you will find someone worthy of your love and esteem as I have. But that person isn't me…"

Pandemonium broke out everywhere. The cameras went crazy. Sara marched forward and grabbed Ken as Natasha stood gob smacked next to him. What was he saying…?!

"Ken, don't do this!" Sara hissed, pulling her son aside, but Ken pulled away.

"Excuse me. But I am not finished."

Ken was ignored. Everyone was chattering. Sara could hear the comments about her crazy son. She seethed.

"Ken!! What are you…?"

"Mother. I am tired of hiding. I am _sick_ of hiding."

"No!! Not here. _Please_…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen. What I wanted to say is that the person I want to pledge my life to is not up here with me, but is sitting at the back of the room at our table. Zero, why don't you wave to the cameras?" Ken said, coolly, quirking an eyebrow in challenge.

_What!? Who?? The Ex-human!?_

"Kaname help me!!" Sara seethed.

Kaname was shocked himself. He looked across holding Zero's eyes. His son was in love with him. With Zero. Oh God…

"But that's not all Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight is also a night of change. A change in leadership. Father, Kaname Kuran Sr., I challenge you…"

"No!! Don't say it Ken!! Have you lost your mind! Think about this!!" Sara screamed. But Ken ignored her turning to his father looking him in the eye.

"I challenge you by the ancients and before the honorable Vampire Council. I charge that you are no longer fit to rule at the head of either of these bodies and I am duty bound to remove you and rule in your stead. May you have an honorable death." Ken bowed never letting his eyes leave his father's face and left, leaving everyone and everything in an uproar. The Council would arrange the time and place. But the gauntlet was down. There was no turning back.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Ken, Kane, Natasha and Kaori. I am grateful to "Vampire Knight". _


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Kaname and Zero

_by lightpathetic_

**  
SARA WAS** the first to catch up to her son, spinning him around to face her in the grand hall.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" she hissed, yanking at the front of his jacket, her face a tableau of anger, pain and fear, "Have you any idea what you have just done?!"

"Of course, Mother. And I am sure everyone understood me perfectly."

Sara reached back and slapped her son. Hard. The "crack" echoed in the vast space.

"You retract this instant!" Sara screamed, "You are not challenging your father over an ex-human! Over my dead body!"

"Mother I can't retract. It is too late. It is either this or exile. Besides, I don't want to retract."

Sara began to shake him furiously. It was only when Kaname pulled her away did she calm considerably. But Zero had caught up to them. He was no less pissed.

"Ken! How could you do this?! Do you really think any of this would make any difference to me? Do you really think threatening Kaname would endear you in any way to me?!"

"Zero. Did you really think I would just accept what you said? Did you really think I wouldn't fight for you?"

Kaname noticed when people had started to congregate in the hall to listen and decided to take this in hand.

"Everyone into my study. We will discuss this there."

"There is nothing to discuss." Ken countered.

But Kaname was already ushering his shaken wife into the room at the other end of the grand hall, with only a sharp look to Zero making him follow. Members of the Vampire Council also followed as they had some interest in the proceedings. When Ken found himself standing there alone except for many curious onlookers he sighed and followed. He wasn't leader. Yet.

"**THIS CAN'T** be legal!" Sara shouted, uncaring as to who may be listening. Kaname's study was sound proofed to his standards in order that he may be able to concentrate in relative quiet but shouting strained the measures considerably.

"I am afraid it is, Kuran-sama," answered one official quietly, "as long as the Council is present in its official capacity a legitimate challenge can be made. We _were_ here to witness the betrothal of a pure-blood couple…"

"Ken I insist that you retract this instant! If you ever want to call me Mother again…"

"Mother I will gladly do so, if Zero will come with me into exile. There lie the choices. We fight for everything you hold dear, Father, or you give me Zero. Which is it to be?"

Sara turned back towards Kaname and waited. She knew he wouldn't do it. But for a moment she hoped that common sense would prevail, especially in front of the Council like this. His family or this ex-human. Any practical minded pure-blood would send Zero packing by now.

Kaname stood quietly, an unreadable expression on his face as he looked his son in the eye, but Ken gave nothing away. He was so calm. So confident he was doing the right thing. There was no shame, no uncertainty, no fear…

"Kaname! Ken! This is madness! Insanity! I will go if it will bring this to a close quickly! I can't believe you would do this to your own family, Ken. I will never forgive you…!"

"Zero, be quiet. This is between Ken and me."

"But Kaname, you can't seriously…"

Kaname's eyes met Zero's and Zero trailed off quickly. Kaname was furious that he wouldn't shut up. Zero realized that Kaname was in his "vampire leader" mode and Zero was overstepping the bounds of etiquette and respect intolerably. This was bad enough even without the Vampire Council present… Zero bit his lip and waited. Ken had already gone over his head where they were concerned. What Zero himself wanted wasn't significant right now. Damn this stupid hierarchal structure.

Kaname turned back to the Council members. He didn't answer Ken directly.

"I expect we will discuss the details at the next meeting. As I recall the laws, Ken would have to lay formal charges as to why he has no confidence in me as leader. Something more substantial than the fact that he is in love with my ex-human." Kaname quipped drily, the anger barely removed from his voice.

One Council Member cleared his throat quickly to stop from laughing. Ken wasn't leader but he was still a pure-blood. One shouldn't offend any of them.

"Of course. We will table this item next week. Kuran-sama," The Council Chairman asked Ken turning to him, "Will you be ready to proceed with evidence on this date?"

"Yes. I am ready."

"So be it." Kaname answered quickly, "Then I suggest we adjourn until that date." The Council members nodded and bowed then left, leaving only the aggrieved family in the room.

"That was awesome!" yelled Kaori, slapping Ken on the back. "You're going to fight father? You madman. I knew you were…"

"Kaori! Behave like a sane person for once in your stupid existence…" cut in Kane.

"Both of you shut up! Kaname I know how you feel about Zero but…" Sara pleaded, but Kaname raised his hand to silence her walking over to the door. He turned just in time to witnessed the look exchanged between Zero and Ken. Ken was ignoring Kaori and had already started towards the furious Zero, his eyes pleading with Zero to understand he had to do this. Zero was fuming quietly, his own eyes a picture of ire and disgust…

"Zero. Come with me please." Kaname ordered. Both Ken and Zero looked over at him in surprise, Ken starting forward as if to protest.

"He is not yours yet, Ken. Sara I leave you to the guests." Kaname stated, his tone brooking no argument, and left, having no doubt that Zero would follow.

**  
ZERO **fought his nerves as he followed Kaname back to his apartment. Kaname hadn't said a word and now the secret was out, very publicly, he couldn't help but fear a little for his life. He couldn't blame Kaname. Even he wanted to kill himself for being so stupid. If only he had done things differently. If only he had made different choices. He shouldn't have broken up with Ken the way he did, not after all these years of loving him. What an ass he was, trying to do the right thing so long after the horse had long bolted and cleared several provinces…

Kaname "opened" the door to the apartment and then slammed it shut after Zero had just cleared the entry way. Zero heard the lock turn and stood there uncertainly as Kaname marched towards the kitchen area, "took" a glass, dropped two blood tablets into it and added water… Suddenly the glass exploded against the wall behind where Zero stood at the entrance. Zero flinched at the noise and the burst of almost toxic aura as the bits flew everywhere but otherwise stood still. He had already erected a shield for himself against Sara's tantrum, so he hardly felt Kaname's, but the fact that he felt it meant that Kaname was losing it. Kaname growled in frustration and anger. The couch between them flew into the wall "accordioning" into it with the sound of splintering wood and ripping material. Kaname advanced on Zero, backing him into the wall.

"You are counting on the fact that I can't hurt you. Is that why you are not afraid?" Kaname seethed.

"No. I just know that I deserve it. Kaname I am so sor…"

"The hell you are!!"

Kaname grabbed Zero by his lapels and threw him against the wall to join the couch. Zero slammed like a rag-doll against the wall and fell heavily, stifling a cry of pain. Kaname moaned at the sight. He needed that. Right now he needed to see Zero's pain.

Suddenly he was beside Zero dragging him to his feet. Zero gritted his teeth as his broken leg hung uncomfortably, but he met Kaname red eyes resignedly. _Go ahead, Kaname, do your worst._

Kaname cried out and slammed Zero back against the wall, winding him.

"My son. You turned my son against me! Yet you have the nerve to look me in the eye. I should kill you! I should rip you apart!"

"Kaname! I didn't mean to. It just happened…"

Kaname shook Zero violently. Zero felt sick from how his insides seemed to rattle around. He gritted his teeth again against the pain and nausea.

"You want to try the other one? Zero you know what I am capable of. You know I can prolong your death to the fullest threshold of your pain. You think I would give you the satisfaction of a quick death when I have to live with the effects of your betrayal forever…?"

"Kaname I didn't mean to betray you. I tried to fight him..."

"So you are blaming him now? You are pathetic. You had my ear. You have always had my ear. I have interrupted meetings with world leaders just because you called my cell to say you were lonely. You could have told me at _any_ _time_ that you were being coerced. Any time!"

"I blamed myself…"

"You should. I blame you! I trusted you Zero. I thought it was just a bit of fun. But to fall in love. To make him hate me. Don't deny it! Don't you _dare_…!"

"I am sorry. I didn't plan it this way Kaname. I swear I didn't. It just happened. I fought it but then… I wanted to have something for myself too. The phone calls weren't enough. You were always away. And the affairs…"

"Don't blame this on me! I didn't even think about falling in love with anyone else but you. I have never placed anyone else above you in my heart. Even Sara, the mother of my children, is second to _you_. What a big mistake I made…"

"Kaname, please understand. You had all these things: a wife, family and affairs. I was lonely. You were gone so much and then Ken was always there. He made me feel like I deserved happiness too and I came to believe it. I _needed_ to believe it. Even if it was an illusion…"

Kaname released Zero as if throwing away a disgusting object and walked away. He kicked the sofa's accompanying chair into the far wall then drew his fingers through his hair, trying to relax. He whimpered softly at the effort. His fangs had grown out and his body was poised to taste blood. To bathe in it. But a saner part of him knew he had to calm down or he could regret it later, even if everything in him didn't care at this point in time…

"I'll go if you want me to Kaname…"

"Be quiet just now, Zero. Don't... speak. Wrap… that… wound on your elbow…" Kaname panted, walking away towards the bathroom.

Zero looked down at his ruined suit and shrugged off his jacket, seeing the cut, he tore his sleeve and bandaged it as he heard the tap go on it the bathroom. He also heard as the lock "went"…

"No!!" Zero shouted.

Ken appeared at the door and took in the sight of Zero's broken body on the floor. His own eyes glowed red in anger.

"I knew it…"

"Leave now!!" Zero hissed, trying to gain his feet and not succeeding very well. He felt himself rise and he propped himself with his good leg as Ken came over to inspect him.

"That _bastard_…!"

"No!! Leave!! You'll make things worst!!"

"So you have come to see about your lover?" Kaname bit sarcastically, walking from the bathroom whilst wiping his face with a towel with deceptive casualness, very much giving off the air of a coiled cobra, "Perhaps rescue him from the tyrant he has been bonded to for almost two centuries?"

"You coward! You know Zero is no match…"

"Get out!" Kaname screamed, charging forward towards Ken, "Get out of my house! The moment you challenged me you became a trespasser, you know that!"

"I have no problem with that. I just came for Zero…"

"Ken no!! Leave me…!"

"You touch him and I will kill you and him where you stand, Ken. I won't tolerate this from either of you. Leave!"

"Ken! I'll be fine. You are making things worse...!"

"Zero, I am not leaving until…"

Suddenly Zero began to scream. He clutched his head and collapsed. Ken made to tackle his father. Kaname stopped him, his eyes cold, his face inscrutable.

"Leave now. If you don't I will kill him here and now. He is mine until you win him from me. Mine! If you want him in one piece, and I know you do, you will go pack your bags and get out. I swear that I will not hurt him anymore. I lost my temper, but I am okay now. But Zero stays with me or _else_. I swear _that_ too."

"Father…"

"No sudden movements, Ken. Or Zero loses a leg."

"Ken, dammit! Go!! Now!!"

Ken looked from his father's cold mask back to Zero's agonized one. Could he chant a spell quick enough before Zero died? He knew his father had some knowledge of magic. It could prove fatal to try it. Ken looked back at his father. His eyes were cold, but he saw… yes it was brief but it was there. The old man was bluffing. His father was just as distressed by Zero's pain as he was. His father wouldn't hurt him. Maybe not unless Ken forced his hand. He would retreat. Until later.

"Okay. You win. For now. Zero I will see you later. Father if you hurt him…"

"Go!! God dammit!!" Zero screamed again.

Then Ken was gone. The door slammed shut behind him.

Zero rolled over onto his back as the pain subsided. He breathed deeply trying to dispel the memory. He heard Kaname on the telephone but he didn't register what was said. He wished for death. Maybe a heart attack. Dammit!! What was the point of being this old if you inconveniently held on to life despite the stress you were under? Couldn't he at least have a stroke?

Zero was aware of quiet again, then he felt himself being "lifted" and taken upstairs. He was laid carefully onto the bed and was aware of someone moving to sit beside him.

Kaname sat hunched over, staring unseeingly at the wall, his mouth moving as if compelled by some external force.

"I still remember the day I was told my parents were dead. I remember being so tired because I couldn't sleep and listless because I hadn't eaten. I knew something was wrong. Just knew. When they came in and sat me down I went numb and "made" the lady who was designated to tell me stop talking. I didn't want it put into words just yet because I was sure I couldn't handle the pain. I just sat there for a while "holding" these poor people wishing I could evaporate from the earth just as easily as the morning dew on the leaves outside my window." Kaname paused taking a deep, halting breath, "I can't decide which day is worse: today or that day, all those years ago…"

Zero heard this but lay still, his heart breaking. What could he do? There was nothing he could do to make this up to him. Nothing. His worst fears came true. The family was being torn apart all because of him. If only…

Zero was startled as Kaname turned and laid his head on his chest, pushing his hands under his body to hold him tightly. Zero's hand came up automatically to rub Kaname's head but then stopped, uncertainly. Then Zero felt Kaname's shaking and sighed miserably, his arms moving to hold Kaname's head to him tightly.

"Zero, tell me: is this a dream? Tell this is a nightmare and that I am safe. Tell me my son doesn't hate me. Tell me this isn't happening, _please_." Kaname sobbed, pleading quietly as Zero held him to his chest. Zero said nothing. He merely held Kaname tightly, allowing the vampire leader a moment or two of weakness.

**ZERO AWOKE **to the feeling of someone pulling at his leg. He opened his eyes to see Kaname still in his dress shirt and suit pants, though slightly unkempt, trying to delicately examine Zero's leg. Zero grimaced as Kaname explored it with his hand.

"It's got to be set so it will heal." Zero explained.

"I know. I am trying to fine where…"

"Just pull it firmly…"

"I _know_." Kaname muttered almost petulantly. He didn't like being reminded of the few other occasions he lost his temper or… was too exuberant. Zero had suffered other broken bones before by his hand. It wasn't that he was very abusive. Mostly it was the factors of Zero's being that much weaker than he was and Kaname's telekinetic powers. It had gotten much better over the years but sometimes things happened. Like today…

"I'm sorry, Zero." Kaname whispered miserably, "I shouldn't have done this to you. I should have calmed down first…"

"Don't apologise. I feel bad enough already. Just pull it already… OOOOOWWWW!!"

Kaname examined it as Zero relaxed and was satisfied with his handiwork. He then lay beside Zero unbuttoning his shirt.

"Go ahead."

"Kaname…"

"Zero. We'll talk when you are better. I can't stand when you're like this."

Zero gripped the hair at Kaname's nape and tugged adjusting them both so he could drink. He licked Kaname sensitive neck deliberately, not being able to resist pleasuring Kaname just a little before sinking his teeth into his neck. Kaname tensed at the feel of Zero's tongue thrilling against his skin. He clenched his teeth and rocked impatiently, then sighed as Zero bit him and began to suck, relaxing into Zero's warmth. How many times had they done this over almost two centuries? Yet Kaname always looked forward to it. He'd never felt more complete, more important.

Zero finally relaxed and began to lick the wounds as he was satiated, enjoying the feel of them healing against his tongue. His injuries were a memory, only now so much tender skin that would eventually go away as well. But…

Zero pulled away and sat up. Kaname rolled to let him up, doing nothing to stop him. He lay back against the pillows looking sadly up at the ceiling, letting the silence drag on. Zero broke it first.

"Kaname, I will go with him if it would stop you and everyone else getting hurt. You don't really need me…"

"Yet he does? Is that what you are saying? Why? Do you want to go Zero? Do you want to leave me?" Kaname sounded tired. So miserable.

"No Kaname, I don't, but…"

"Then that's settled." Kaname answered with finality.

Zero turned away again and looked out the window onto the lake. The sun was up but the room was still a dusky shade because of the heavily tinted windows. Zero had wanted a view and Kaname had wanted no headaches. This was the compromise.

"I was thinking while you were sleeping," Kaname began again, breaking the silence, "I realize I would have done the same thing. I realize my son is so much like me, even in his love for you. I am still proud of him."

"What?!" Zero whipped back to stare at Kaname. Was he serious?

"Ken humiliated you and the family and you are proud? Is this some sick joke…?"

Kaname chuckled and looked over at Zero, his eyes devouring his face.

"No. I am serious. I would have done the same thing in his shoes. I wouldn't have given you up without a fight. But you know that. You know about everything we have been through. With the Council. With Sara. Her family. The neighborhoods we settled in…"

"Yes." Zero admitted quietly. How could he forget the times he had wanted to leave because he thought it would make it easier for Kaname? And the times Kaname had held them together? Now there was yet another fight.

"You do love him, don't you?" Kaname asked.

Zero turned away again to the window. He didn't want to answer. He didn't have to.

"This is my fault too isn't it? I took you for granted too much. That you would always be there waiting for me…"

"Kaname, don't blame yourself. You should be angry. Your son should have been safe with me…"

Kaname scoffed.

"I can tell you didn't stand a chance, Zero. Ken is not the type to be exploited. More the opposite really. Like I said, he is too much like me. I wish I could tell you half the things he's done to other opportunists…"

"Wha…? No. On second thought. Don't…"

Kaname grinned. Reaching out he pulled Zero's miserable form to him, holding him tightly to him. Zero relaxed against Kaname, drinking in the contact gratefully.

"Remember when he was two and whenever he saw me holding you he would push between us and yell 'MINE'! I thought he was so cute..." Kaname trailed off uncomfortably.

Zero smiled tremulously. He remembered. Now look where they were. He did love Kaname and… he loved Ken. He couldn't explain it, but he found then both almost equally indispensible. Zero felt tears prickle his eyes. This situation was unbearable. He found himself wondering how Ken was feeling now. If he was alright…

"Don't blame yourself Zero. Believe me when I say this was going to happen sooner or later. If it wasn't over you it may have been the power. Or money, or territory... It is in our nature. He was already challenging my decisions at board meetings…"

"Does he have enough for the charges, Kaname?" Zero asked suddenly remembering the "laws". Kaname shrugged.

"The charges are just a formality. I have been challenged publicly. We will end up fighting and one person may end up dying. I have already started preparations in case…"

"No Kaname don't say it…"

Kaname smiled sadly. He reached and kissed Zero nose tip tenderly and then lower to his lips, sucking them expertly and gently, soothing Zero. He tried not to think about his son doing the same thing.

"Okay. I won't say it. Not today. Why don't you go back to sleep? I am very tired myself. You almost drained me dry…"

"Kaname. Please don't do it. Please. I am dying anyway. Maybe I should just…"

"Shhh Zero. Go to sleep. You would think you would be flattered that two pure-bloods think you are worth fighting over. Humans can be so uptight…" Kaname teased just before his breathing gave way to the regularity of sleep.

Zero watch Kaname's beautiful face for a while and then closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Kaname's breath on his face. He had to do something. He had to. He would talk to Ken. Yes, he would try to get _him_ to see reason…

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this by these are not my characters, except for Ken, Kane and Koari. They belong to "Vampire Knight"!! _


	35. Chapter 33B

Chapter 33B: Idiot

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO AWOKE** to a darkened room and the sight of Kaname looking back at him intently. Without thinking, he leaned forward to kiss Kaname on the lips as he did every time he woke up this way. He had gotten used to Kaname's habit of watching him sleep; after all he did the same thing sometimes. It was just that Kaname was much more worthwhile to look at in Zero's estimation. So it took a long time before he'd stop showing irritation every time he opened his eyes to see a brown pair looking right back at him. This time though Kaname turned away making Zero miss his mouth.

"Hello." Zero said tentatively as he reached up to stretch. Kaname didn't answer. He just continued to stare and Zero wondered if he was still angry. He just settled again and waited, reaching out to stroke Kaname's hair, but Kaname pulled away rolling onto his back.

"Are you still angry with me?" Zero asked, removing his hand.

"…No."

"So what is the matter?"

Kaname stayed silent again. Zero rolled onto Kaname's chest, reaching again to kiss him, but Kaname tensed. Zero frowned.

"You don't want me to touch you?"

Kaname looked away, his face colouring in irritation.

"I can't get it out of my mind."

"What?"

"You and… him…"

"Kaname, you can't be serious. Of all the people to get upset…"

"I'm sorry. It is just me, alright? I keep picturing you with him. The way you are in bed. The way you let go… I wonder if you are the same with him. If he has touched everywhere I touch…"

"Kaname don't do this. I don't do that after you are with Sara or those other women. I cherish each time as ours alone. I don't bring anyone else into our bed or I would go crazy…"

"Do you do that thing with your hips when you are with him? I couldn't stand it…"

"Kaname. I am not doing this with you. Are you saying you won't touch me anymore?"

Kaname looked away towards the wall, his face contorted in misery. He couldn't get it out his mind. Someone else's hand on Zero's body. Someone else making Zero crazy. Pleasuring him. It was one of the things he loved to do. That made him feel alive. Special. Yet someone else was doing it. Kaname wanted to punch something. Wanted to punch _him_…

"I think I will go…" Kaname said finally.

"Wait. I am not finished."

"What?"

Zero held onto Kaname and he stilled, settling back onto the bed. He looked as Zero quizzically. Zero sat up and quickly threw his leg over Kaname's hip, sitting astraddle him right over his…

"What are you doing?" Kaname looked alarmed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Don't worry. You don't have to touch me. In fact I don't want you to."

Zero held Kaname's eyes. He saw when they instantly dilated at the challenge. Zero knew this would happen. If there was one thing he was sure of it was his irresistibility to Kaname. Not many people could claim this. He was sure most people would say that their spouses found them attractive with certainty but Zero _knew _for a fact that Kaname couldn't resist him. He didn't know if it was a factor of the bond or not but Zero was amazed that after all these years, as other people barely registered his existence simply because of how old he looked, Kaname still saw him as that sexy teenager he met at the academy. His head would still rise from whatever he was doing to look at him appreciatively as he entered a room, and… when Zero showed or touched his body Kaname paid attention. Kaname always paid attention.

"Zero that's… not going… to work." Kaname said hating himself as his body started to betray him. His breathing rate was already speeding up even before Zero began to unbutton his shirt. Zero sat unsmiling, his grey eyes cold, as he watched Kaname follow his hands as he slowly undid each button on the ruined dress-shirt he was still wearing. Zero was pissed. For many, many years he has had to endure Kaname's extra-relationship activities. Years! Now the shoe was on the other foot for _once_ in almost two hundred years, Kaname was behaving like a spoilt child. Kaname didn't want to be touched? He would show him…

Kaname shifted uncomfortably as he began to grow inside his pants. Where Zero was sitting...

"Anything wrong?" Zero enquired, feigning ignorance, "You seem agitated."

"I am not. You are heavy, that's all. Could… could you move lower?"

"No. I like it here." Zero said removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He deliberately flexed his pectoral muscles, drawing attention to his nipples. Kaname again shifted impatiently and looked away. He knew he could get up, that he could easily stop this but… he couldn't make himself move. Zero's body always held this fascination for him that he had long stopped fighting. But he was too stubborn to give in to Zero's deliberate play on this vulnerability. He would show Zero that he wasn't as weak as he thought…

Kaname's eyes darted up to Zero's face as he heard it. A low, soft moan. Zero was touching himself.

"No!! That's not fair..."

"Kaname. No-one is making you stay."

"Zero, stop that! I have a right to feel bad that you are cheating on me! You know how I felt about anyone else touching you. You can't force me to…"

"Kaname I am not forcing you to do anything. I am merely enjoying the feel of my skin. It is so _tender_ where I am healing, especially," Zero made a long slow movement of his right hand down his torso to his hip and then down to his inner thigh, noticing as Kaname swallowed audibly as he passed his groin narrowly, "down here where the bone broke. You did a good job…"

Zero broke off as Kaname reached for his head and tried to pull him towards his mouth. But Zero smacked his hands away. He was the one in charge.

"_Now_ you want to kiss. Don't touch me."

"Zero. Don't do this to me…"

"I am not in the mood. You didn't want to when I was ready. And you know what your blood does to me…"

"God, Zero. Kiss me. _Please_…"

"No. You stay where you are. I will please myself."

Zero reached for his belt buckle. He slid the strap slowly through the buckle all the while watching Kaname's face. He was gratified as Kaname fixated on this simple movement. Again he reached out to touch Zero but Zero smacked his hand away. Zero reached to unzip his pants. Kaname whimpered and rocked. His hips rose to rub against Zero's trying to ease the discomfort; trying to connect in some way. Zero lifted his hips away, stifling a chuckle as Kaname tossed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. Zero reached into his pants and rubbed himself, all the time watching Kaname's rapt attention. Kaname was doing very well. By now Zero would be flat on his back. Zero supposed Kaname needed a little more encouragement.

Zero threw his head back as he rubbed himself, letting out a long, low groan, knowing what his responses did to Kaname's insides. But he didn't stop there. He began to rotate his hips slowly but firmly onto Kaname's stiffness, feeling it jerk almost painfully inside his pants.

"God! Kaname I'm going to co…"

"I'm _sorry_! Zero please…"

Zero stifled the triumphant smirk just under the surface and opened his grey eyes.

"Go on."

"I'm sorry… I was being an ass."

"An idiot." Zero prompted, leaning forward until he was inches from Kaname's lips. Kaname's face contorted in pain as Zero again pulled away as he tried to grab him.

"An… idiot, a moron. An E-class nitwit…"

"Thank you."

"Kiss me." Kaname ordered softly. Zero's breath on his face was murder…

Zero leaned in closer, as if to kiss, brushing his lips lightly against Kaname's trembling ones then... sat up.

"No. I want a shower. Excuse me."

Zero got up and began to walk towards the bathroom. He didn't get too far however. The floor itself seemed to revolt as the room heaved alarmingly, throwing Zero onto his side on the floor. Damn Kaname and his tantrums…

"Kaname! You bastard…!" Zero began. A nearby shelf threatened to topple on him. Zero covered his head, but suddenly Kaname was over him and it hit him harmlessly on the back, before it was "tossed" to one side.

"What the hell are you doing…?!"

"Letting off steam. Did I hear you correctly? Were you going to leave me like this and take… _a shower?!"_ Kaname spat the word as if someone had suggested he drink from a corpse lying in the street.

"Kaname..." Zero was near inarticulate with fury, "You probably scared the entire household!! You inconsiderate jerk!!"

"I don't care! It was either that or fling you through the window. Only the thought of having to retrieve you and fix you again stopped me! You were going to take a shower...?!"

"Yes!! The same one I would suggest to you! A long cold one. You deserved this! I shouldn't touch you ever again, you _moron_...!!"

Kaname cut off Zero's insults with a well aimed kiss. Parting Zero's teeth with his tongue, he proceeded to seek out Zero's taste and heat hungrily, his control threatening to slip at the contact. A low whine issued from his throat as he tore his lips away, his breaths stirring Zero's hair. _God_, Kaname thought as he crushed his arousal against Zero's warm body in sheer frustration, _he couldn't handle when Zero teased him like that...!_

"You don't... have to... touch me, Zero. Just... lie still…"

Zero tried to pull away but Kaname wasn't having it. "Holding" Zero he pulled off the rather worst for wear suit pants he was still wearing and dove for what had been taunting him all evening…

Zero arched and cried out as he disappeared completely into Kaname's mouth. Kaname shuddered at Zero violent reaction but held on, thrilling his tongue firmly against him then going on to suck him rhythmically, slowly..

Zero hands and feet scraped the ground desperately. He could have handled roughness. But this sweet, slow torture… Zero moaned and sunk his fingers into Kaname's hair and pulled, pushed, pleaded… all to no avail. Kaname avoided Zero's eyes as he focused on his task, his revenge, yet it wasn't entirely one sided. He could feel himself getting closer to the brink as well. Zero's pleasure always floored him. Add that to what had just occurred on the bed...

"Kaname! Kaname…" Zero groaned, lifting his hips as he closed in on his own limits, unconsciously undulating them in the exact sexy way Kaname found completely devastating. Kaname curled and stiffened as his own body released, relishing each deep throb of pleasure as much as the taste of his lover in his mouth. He didn't relent however, still having the presence of mind to spread Zero's leg and run his hand along the inner thigh, raising the other hand to pinch Zero right nipple while groaning heavily, knowing…

"AAAAAHHH!! NNGGGG!! SHHIIITTTT!!" Zero yelled, grabbing his own hair and pulling, _hard_. The sensation was almost unbearable; his climax seeming to threaten his very sanity.

**ZERO** awoke again alone. He looked at his watch and realized it was close to midnight. He sat up and stretched languidly, enjoying the feel of his thoroughly satiated body. Kaname did "punish" him over and over for a long while, finally giving in to his wife's "call" only a few hours ago. He could always tell when Sara was "calling": Kaname's heart rate rose and he became more and more distracted. Zero had dozed off again after he had left, but now he rose, starving. He was dying for a huge meal.

Zero walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Reaching for the handle his eyes caught a note taped to the door in Kaname's hand writing. Zero tore it off with a smile in anticipation of some ridiculously corny token but instead… he saw an address. No name, just an address.

Zero was about to replace it thinking it was just one of Kaname's contacts, when it hit him. Kaname never left business addresses around for him to see, taped to the fridge in his apartment and it wasn't there before…

Zero stepped back, groping for one of the chairs at the bar counter, and sat. Kaname…

"You are an idiot Kaname. A beautiful, crazy… kind idiot. I don't deserve you." Zero said aloud, crushing the note in his hand, "Thank you."

Zero rose again and walked briskly towards his bedroom and the shower. He could grab something to eat on the way.

_to be continued_

_Lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Decisions

by lightpathetic

**SHIRABUKI**-sama walked into the salon with an air of grace that covered his surprise. The Council or any of his members hadn't had cause to venture to his doorstep in many, many years. Of course he had already heard of the challenge to Kaname Kuran by his own son, his grandson, and had already rejoiced inside. He had hoped long and hard for retribution to come to that family for the shame that they had caused him in his life and now he would finally be vindicated for all the efforts he had made to make everyone see Kaname Kuran for what he really was: misguided and weak. They would finally see what he had been saying all along about the ex-human. The lesson was there for all to see. Including Sara.

However he never in his wildest dreams expected a visit from them. Even if what he was saying was finally proving true, he still was a bit of an outsider as many of the members were staunch supporters of Kaname Kuran. They wouldn't have bothered to come by to apologize…

"Shirabuki-sama, we are sorry to bother you at home..." The eldest of the three persons spoke up bowing low.

"What is this about?" Shirabuki demanded, wanting to get to the point. He wouldn't go easy on them. They had helped to humiliate him after all. He would enjoy rubbing the latest developments in their faces.

"Er… yes." The man paused and turned for support from the others, even as Shirabuki's aura began to grate on their nerves. The other two nodded quickly, urging the first man to continue. The sooner they could go the better.

"We have come on a matter of some delicacy Shirabuki-sama. I hope we can count on your confidence?"

Shirabuki remained silent not deigning to answer. They were in no position to make demands of him and he was already quelling his disappointment at not being groveled to. What else could they want?

The man cleared his throat and continued.

"Shirabuki-sama. I believe you may already be aware of recent developments. The leadership of the entire race of vampires hangs in the balance because of a domestic dispute over the rights to an…"

"Ex-human. A level-D vampire. Yes I had heard. Everyone has heard. How embarrassing for you all. Of course if you had listened to me…"

"Of course. We are aware that you have always opposed Kaname Kuran and his… eccentricities. That is why we think you would be perfect for what we had in mind…"

"What is this?" Shirabuki asked, suddenly suspicious. They were recruiting _him_? For what?

"We have come to ask you to be the new leader of the vampires. Once Kaname Kuran and his heirs are dead."

**  
ZERO** found the hotel without difficulty. It wasn't the Ritz by any means but was still a decent, clean place that was a not very far from the estate. It was as if Ken had wanted to be close by. Zero mounted the steps and bypassing the reception easily, headed for the stairs. The paper Kaname had left for him already had the room number and he didn't feel like giving Ken any warning. He was still furious at him for doing this. Even if Zero understood his motives as Kaname did, it didn't excuse the fact that he was threatening to kill his own _father…_

Zero reached the second floor and walked down towards "2c". Zero thought seriously about how he could land one to the jaw, considering Ken's reflexes were that of a pureblood's...

"No!! You can't do this Ken!! Please…!!"

Zero stopped in his tracks. That was Natasha. He'd know that sexy, Russian-accented voice anywhere…

"No!! No!! I will not quiet down. He ought to know how you used me!! You promised me that we were going to be married!! That is why I let you do it…!"

Zero's fury left him for acute embarrassment. He looked left and right in the hall wondering if anyone else was hearing this and was contemplating sneaking back up the hall when the door flew open.

"You!!"

Natasha was suddenly in front of Zero barring his escape. Zero stepped back in surprise and even more embarrassment. If only the floor would open up and swallow him. He avoided Natasha's tear stained face and eyes. He bowed low.

"Balencheska-sama. I… deeply apologize for…"

"Spare me your apologies, Zero. Just tell me your secret. How did you get both Ken and Kuran-san under your spell, hmmm? How did a dried up old, decaying fossil like you get chosen over me?"

"Natasha. That's enough. I have asked you to leave."

"Leave? Leave?! Don't you think I want to forget your sorry hide? But, unfortunately, things are a more complicated than that. You took my blood and I demand some in return. Maybe your Zero's? Maybe that is your secret. Maybe I should… try it…myshelf…"

Zero stepped back in surprise as the beautiful, docile Natasha suddenly began to change. Her eyes glowed dangerously her fangs lengthening in preparation of a kill. As he realized what was happening, Zero quickly leapt backwards in order to put distance between them, to consider his next move. But Ken beat him to it. Zero dropped to his knees gasping. His shield… wasn't helping…

"Natasha" looked down at the crazed red gaze that almost matched her own. Her eyes widened in fear at the realization that Ken wasn't going to stop squeezing his throat. She tried to lift her arms to pull at his fingers but she found that she was paralyzed. Natasha began to struggle frantically.

Zero fought the almost unbearable dread to get to his feet. Drawing a symbol on his wrist he chanted again causing a second shield to form. Zero sighed as the feeling of dread lessened. He turned towards the purebloods to find Natasha's eyes were almost out of their sockets.

"No!! Ken! Stop this!!"

Zero ran forward, quite forgetting himself. He wasn't armed. He hadn't come counting on battling anyone. Reaching Ken he began to chant quickly, aiming a kick for Ken's left kidney. He hoped to distract him and immobilize him quickly, safely, getting him away from Natasha…

Ken was absorbed in the pain and fear he saw on Natasha's face. His own body teetered perilously close to the edge. He wanted to let go. He wanted to enjoy his quarry in the only way he could if he removed his all control. His adrenaline surged at the thought making him lightheaded with ecstasy, making him need the blood, the smell and taste of ripped fleshed. He sighed in his release. Maybe just a little. She should never have _dared_ to try to hurt _him_…

Ken saw the threat to him out of the corner of his eye and reacted without thinking. The annoyance was interfering. He would remove it. He reached out one clawed hand and plucked Zero midstride by the neck and slammed him against the wall beside Natasha. Zero cried out, tears coming to his eyes, as his body connected with solid masonry, his head having led the way. The pain was excruciating…

"Zero!!"

Ken dropped Natasha and pulled Zero into him. His eyes held a despair and fear that would have haunted anyone who had gazed into them. He couldn't believe it. He'd almost… Zero… Ken looked away from his beloved's dazed face to the female pureblood coughing on the floor. His eyes grew cold. In a way it was more chilling that the crazed gaze before. They formed a deadly promise.

"Get out. Don't come here again. You knew what you were doing. What I did was with your consent. If you come near me or Zero again I will cut you down without mercy. Thank Zero for your life. I'd hate to kill you in front of him."

Ken chanted quickly, releasing the spell he had placed on her and turned to go inside his room, "closing" the door behind him. He headed for the bed and placed Zero gently onto it.

"Zero," Ken whispered miserably, dropping his head to Zero's chest, nuzzling him urgently, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware of you. I'm _so_ sorry…"

Zero lifted his hand to caress Ken's head soothingly in response to his distress. It was what he deserved for trying to sneak up on a pureblood. However he paused as all the events of the last day flooded back to him. He began to push at Ken. This… mess. This mess was Ken's fault!

"Get off of me!"

"Zero…"

"Let me up!!"

Ken sat up, more astonished than anything else, allowing Zero to scramble from the bed. What would it hurt? As long as he didn't try to leave the room…

Zero paced away then back again, searching for the words in his anger. This damned situation. If only Ken didn't behave like a brat all the time. Did he think he must always get his way? Even using poor Natasha… Zero turned and headed for the door. He had to check to see if she was alright…

"Where are you going?"

"To see if Natasha is okay. You nearly choked her to death, you know."

"She's not there anymore. She left a while ago. I heard the car."

Zero ignored him. Ken was an accomplished liar. He pulled the knob and was arrested by a hand around his waist.

"I'll show you, if you like." Ken spoke into Zero's ear, his breath deliberately heavy. He "opened" the door to what he knew was an empty hallway.

"See? As I told you."

"What if she had killed someone in her condition…"

"She didn't. She wouldn't disrespect us like that." _If she knew what was good for her._

Zero looked up at Ken's face searching for veracity. Ken held his gaze easily, indulgently. Zero sighed and gave up.

"Let me go."

Ken ignored him. Instead he "closed" the door again and walked Zero over to the sofa and sat pulling Zero down with him.

"I missed you."

Zero tried to struggle then gave up in short order. He sighed in exasperation. He would have to talk like this, cradled into Ken's body, his breath teasing his ear…

"Ken. I know what you did. How could you do that to her?"

Ken didn't pretend he didn't know what Zero was talking about. He leaned into Zero's neck and exhaled slowly.

"To be stronger. I can't afford to lose…"

"You can't afford to win!! Do you really think I would shack up with you knowing you were Kaname's killer? I would never be able to live with myself furthest you…!!"

"So what would you have me do?! You won't leave!! You won't choose me!! I am sick and tired of being on the sidelines, Zero, subject to the whim and fancy of that man. You would be with me if it wasn't for him, Zero. That is all I see, that is all I hear when you follow whatever impulse to dump me…!"

"No! Didn't you listen to a word I said?!" Zero pulled again at Ken's arms and was finally set free. He marched quickly across the room and rounded on the young man who was staring back at him with stubborn determination in his eyes. Zero didn't give up however.

"I told you that this would go nowhere!! I wanted to give you a chance!! I told you that I was in love with Kaname! That I would never forget him! How could you take that to mean that I would gleefully go along with this madness…?!"

"Because you gave me no choice!!" Ken was suddenly in front Zero, eyes red, fists clenched in fury. Zero winced at the sheer force evident in the room, but kept his composure. "You told me it was over!! Over!! Foisting me off on Natasha as if she could be adequate compensation for you!! I don't know how many times I have to say this, Zero, before you will believe me: I don't want anybody else but you!! I don't care how long you have left on this earth; I don't care who you think you love or what you think is best for me. I want you! You are the only thing I really care about in this world and it is simply not in me to give you up without a fight!! If that ends in the death of either me or my father so be it. I am _tired_ of hiding, sick of settling for second place. I want you to be mine!! There is nothing you can say or do to stop me. Nothing!"

Zero stood stunned for a moment staring into the intense gaze of the young man before him. He eventually dropped his eyes trying to catch his breath. This was a fine mess. They were both hell-bent on this course, regardless of what he said. He had to do something. He couldn't sit and watch this happening. Zero turned away to gaze out of the window, his shoulders hunching under the burden of regret that weighed his soul. This was his fault. He had turned Ken against his father.

"Did I make you hate your father, Ken?" Zero asked quietly, "Was I responsible for tearing this family apart?" Zero hid his face in his hands, his tears falling freely. How could he repay Kaname's love like this? Kaname was right: Zero did betray him.

"No! Zero…" Ken moved behind Zero and tried to pulled him into him, but Zero pulled away. He turned, his eyes pleading.

"Ken, _please_. You don't know how much Kaname loves you. It had hurt him when you didn't come home that first time you went away to school. It hurts him each time you are distant or withdrawn. He used to talked about his making you smile or happy for hours on end. That book… he scoured the world!! Just for you!!"

"Zero…" Ken started uncomfortably, but Zero kept going.

"He was so looking forward to you both working together. He saw your aptitude for… _everything._ He is so proud of you Ken. What happened yesterday broke his heart. He cried for so long Ken. I thought he would go out of his mind…"

"Zero…"

"He has never mistreated you. Never really neglected you. Why would you do this to him, Ken? Why?"

"Zero… Zero you are so dense sometimes. Do you really not understand? I bet father does. More than you think…"

"Ken…"

"I don't hate who my father is, Zero. If circumstances were different maybe we would have worked together for a very long time. We are so alike, him and I. I am proud to call him my father."

"Then why…?"

"Zero. He is my _rival_. He has something I want that he is not willing to give up. Something precious and beautiful, even with tears in his eyes…" Ken reached out and began to wipe gently at Zero's tears, longing to hold him, "To me he has everything and I hate him for it. I hate that he has the one thing I feel is necessary for my happiness and takes it for granted, seemingly dangling it before me with one hand and then snatching it away with the other. I want what he has and as such there could never be sincere affection. Because I can never be glad he is happy, I can never want what is best for him. On the contrary, I want him out of the way."

"Ken. Please…"

"Zero." Ken said, smiling sadly, finally cupping Zero's damp cheek, "You know I would move heaven and earth for any wish from your lips, but I can't not fight for you. I couldn't bear to live if I didn't."

Zero turned his face into Ken's warm palm and Ken, taking the encouragement, moved forward quickly scooping Zero into his arms. He exhaled heavily into his neck as if he had been holding his breath. Maybe he had been. But it was alright now. Zero was where he belonged…

"Stay." Ken breathed.

"What?"

"Stay with me. There is no need to hide this anymore. Besides, father already knows you are here." Ken said gesturing towards the window. Zero turned and looked out into the parking lot at a navy blue sedan parked behind a tree.

"He gives hourly reports to Seiren. It was amusing listening for a while. Apparently he is protection."

"Protection? From whom?" Zero was a tad incredulous at the thought of someone actually getting the nerve to attack Ken.

"Hard to say considering it could be anybody. Division in the ranks is an opportunity I have never been able to pass up either in business or… otherwise..."

Zero ignored the insinuation. For a consort of purebloods Zero's stomach was incredibly weak. It was best to be blissfully ignorant.

Zero already knew Kaname was aware of where he was. He was after all responsible for giving Zero the address. He knew what it must be taking for Kaname to admit this was a reality between himself and Ken and condone it. It spoke of his love for them both. Zero had no illusions about what would have happened if it were anyone else…

"No. I think I have hurt him enough for one day, Ken."

Ken hid his irritation. He smiled sexily at Zero instead.

"Okay. But, may I have one kiss 'goodbye'?"

Zero hesitated. He felt churlish saying "no" but he didn't trust Ken one bit.

"I probably shouldn't…"

"Please?" Ken begged, backing Zero into the window. He was already reaching into Zero's mind. His eyes dilated at what was to come. He certainly hoped the watcher would give a detailed report.

Zero's head fell back, a moan ripping from his lips.

"No. Ken! Don't…"

But it was too late. Ken had found Zero's lips and Zero was no match for his weaknesses.

"**DID I **hear you correctly? You want _me_ to be the vampire leader?"

"Yes Shirabuki-sama. Many of the members on the Council are in agreement. We are afraid we can't ignore Kaname Kuran's obsession with his ex-human slave much longer. This very public dispute is an embarrassment to all of us."

"To you, you mean. I have been saying for a long time…"

"I understand Shirabuki-sama and we apologize." The eldest of the contingent broke in on Shirabuki's self indulgent diatribe. Truth be told he had little respect for him. For all his talk he had never deigned to challenge Kuran. One could smell the fear if Kaname Kuran came near him. However a pureblood was needed to keep opposition in line and the Council together. And a malleable, weak one like Shirabuki would be ideal for their purposes. A leader in name only who would owe them for his position. Perfect. Samura-san was tired of this peaceful coexistence crap. It was time vampires were where they belonged: superior over all.

"Do you accept our offer?" He asked again, trying to hide his disrespect for this fool.

"How are you going to accomplish this? Unless they kill each other…"

"It is all planned. Neither of the combatants will leave the field of battle alive. Nor will their family."

Samura-san emphasized this last, watching Shirabuki's face carefully. His meaning was clear: Sara and her children will also be targeted. He wondered if Shirabuki still had a shred of decency…

"I understand. I suppose it is for the best. Will this be kept a secret until then?"

"Of course."

"And both Kaname Kuran and his heirs will be dead?"

"Yes. It is all arranged."

"Then I accept." Shirabuki finally decided, barely hiding his excitement, "It would be my honour."

"No Shirabuki-sama." Samura-san said, rising to bow low, "It would be ours."

**  
KEN RAISED** a shaking hand and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to control his breathing. He opened his eyes and looked around, smiling ruefully at the couch his head had hit into earlier. God, they didn't even make it to the _couch_. Ken eyes moved left taking in the sight of Zero lying on his chest; his breathing just as erratic. Ken lay back and relaxed, bringing his left hand up to drive his fingers into Zero's hair. His head still felt deliciously high, matching the sensation in his body. One wouldn't think he was the one that had seduced Zero. It didn't take long before Ken was helpless, yes, helpless in the face of Zero's dangerous sensuality. Ken shook at the memory alone.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked, lifting his head. "I really pushed you that last time…"

"Yes. I am. I was just… remembering something."

"Mmmm? What's that?" Zero asked, rubbing his lips on Ken's sensitive skin before he began a slow nibbling…

"That thing you did with your nails and tongue on the inside of… my thighs…" Ken began to tremble. Zero's hands were far from still. Sometimes Ken cursed his body's ability to recover so quickly…

"Oh that." Zero said, as he pinched a nipple then reached to suck it quickly, enjoying the catch in Ken's breath, "I was hoping it was the careful attention I paid to your…" Zero grabbed them, beginning a leisurely massage to illustrate.

"That too… was… appreciated…" Ken began to writhe again. Zero! Zero…

"Ken?"

"Yes?" Ken answered a little testily. Zero had stopped what he was doing to his navel to ask the question.

"I'll go with you. I've decided I will go with you into exile."

"What?" Ken pulled himself from his sexual haze and looked into Zero's eyes. Did he hear correctly?

"You heard me. I think it is the best thing for all concerned. Don't you?"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except for Ken, Samura-san. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Sadness

_by lightpathetic_

"**DAMMIT** Kaname!! This is so frustrating!!"

Sara rolled away from Kaname who didn't reply, merely staring off towards the windows. Zero had been gone for almost a week now and… he wasn't handling it very well. It was so stupid. If Zero was here he wouldn't have seen him in any case, given his schedule and commitments, more than once a week. But it was _knowing_ where Zero was and who he was with… Kaname knew he was pining pointlessly, but he couldn't stop himself. He hated the idea of Zero with anyone else. Hated the possibility that he may not come back…

"Kaname you have got to snap out of this. You have to accept that they are together. That they love each other…"

"Just leave it, Sara. I don't want to talk about it."

Sara exhaled in exasperation and sat up. She considered doing as he'd asked but she couldn't. This was going on for far too long and the Council meeting was tomorrow. If Kaname would only stop being so stubborn this wouldn't have to be ended by a battle.

"Kaname, let them have each other. You have me and your relationship with Zero is still strong. Why not allow Zero the same thing? All this challenge is about is letting them be free to be with each other. You could stop this now before it is too late. He is our _son_…"

"He stopped being our son when he challenged me, Sara. And you know our laws. I can't reverse a challenge."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You can get Them to do whatever you want. You just don't want to. You want Zero all to yourself, even at the expense of your own son…!"

Kaname sat up and stood, grabbing his robe. She was behaving as if this was his fault! As if…

"I didn't create this situation Sara! Ken knew that Zero was off limits. He _knew_! Yet he went after him relentlessly. This is his fault! He knew what he was getting into! _He_ made the challenge and yet you sit here and demand that I give in…"

"Dammit Kaname! Grow up!!" Sara got to her feet as well, rounding on her husband, "You keep insisting that Zero isn't a pet yet you are the one that most treats him like one!! He has a right to be happy! You like him waiting in whatever beautifully manufactured cage you put him in until you show up to play with him. You like that he comes to you and only you and heels when ordered. You are the one that is despicable in all of this, can't you see? If your lip service is true Zero has a right to choose and he wants Ken! It is obvious he still loves you but you have to see there is room for Zero's having a real relationship with someone who treats him as an equal. You didn't see how unhappy he was because you were never there!!"

"It is not my fault I don't have the time!! He knows this!! I have responsibilities and commitments I can't neglect!! He knows this!! He said he supported me!! That he didn't want me any other way but yet… Yet…" Kaname stopped, his throat working, refusing to obey. He sat back on the bed suddenly robbed of all his strength. If he could leave it all he would. He if had the freedom Ken had he would choose Zero in a heartbeat. He was being penalized for having to be strong, for being responsible, and it was breaking him in two…!

Sara felt this. All of this. Her anger left her as she knelt on the bed and went to hold her distraught husband. She knew what it was taking him to stop from going over to the hotel and driving Ken's teeth down his throat. Her husband really was making an effort to give Zero what he wanted and she had blown up at him. She sighed reaching up to massage her husband's scalp as she had seen Zero do.

"I'm sorry Kaname. I lost my temper. It is just that I feel it is all so senseless. Zero loves you, you love him. Nothing can change that. No-one wants to change that. All you have to do is share a little. I managed and I am no less a pureblood than you are…"

"Sara," Kaname muttered miserably, his downcast eyes finally coming up to meet his wife's, "I can't bear to lose him…"

"I know. I know. But you will if you don't bend. Have the challenge revoked or let them go into 'exile' in a house nearby, I don't care. But don't fight them, Kaname. You will lose either way. You know what Zero is like. You think he will still love you if he watches you rip Ken's head from his body? You know he has no stomach for matters of pureblood honour."

Kaname laughed even through his tears at the thought of Zero's reaction and Sara's heart sang. She loved this man so much. So much…

"Here let's go to sleep. You can call Ken in this evening." Sara offered hopefully.

Kaname hesitated then nodded resignedly. He supposed he could be that much stronger and trust Zero some more. After all these years he deserved that.

**  
ZERO** rolled over and slammed his hand on the bedside telephone sucking in an irritated breath before picking it up. Hopefully he could get rid of the caller before he came fully awake. Normally a few "uh-huhs" would do it.

"_Grunt_?" Zero didn't bother to come from under the blanket or remove his face from the pillow. It _was_ going to be quick…

"May I speak to Kaname Kuran please?" the voice demanded.

Zero turned over at the voice and sat up pulling at the cord.

"Kaname."

"Zero." Kaname faltered. Of course he would be answering _his_ phone. They were living… together…

"Is Ken available? I wanted to talk to him."

"Well he is in… the shower…" Zero trailed off uncomfortably. He hated this. He was in Kaname's son's bed talking to Kaname.

"Kaname I…"

"I wanted to tell him…"

They both stopped.

"You first, Kaname. I'm sorry."

"No you. I cut you off."

"It was nothing. I just wanted to acknowledge the awkward situation. I meant to come and talk to you…"

"I guess you couldn't find the time in between the shopping, restaurants and fucking."

"Kaname!"

"What? Am I wrong? Are you in his bed because you lost your credit card and car keys?"

"Kaname. Please…" Zero closed his eyes, his hand tightening on the receiver. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to go to him. He knew they should have left immediately but Ken had insisted on having a week to think about it, whilst Zero stayed with him to prove his resolve to leave Kaname. What did it matter if it was a few miles away or a thousand, Ken had said, if Zero had made up his mind? Zero sighed. It was the longest week of his life. Even though they had done many things together, he couldn't relax. Kaname was always on his mind…

"Give me that."

"Wait! Ken…"

"Hello father. Calling to remind me of the meeting tonight?"

"No. Actually I called to say," Kaname took a deep breath, sinking his fingers into his hair. Sara was right. He had more to lose. "I called to say that I am amenable to forgetting the whole thing. That I am willing to let you both continue… your relationship without interference. I have thought about it and I believe that we can have the challenge revoked on a technicality in regard to the number of members of the Council needed to make a quorum for these purposes, if you are willing to admit you acted precipitously…"

"No."

"What?!" Zero exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Kaname demanded, truly pissed to have his olive branch thrown back at him like this. "What did you say?"

"I refuse. I want the challenge to go ahead. I will see you tonight. Goodbye."

"No!! Kaname!!" Zero grabbed for the phone, but Ken was quicker, slamming it onto the cradle. He went back into the bathroom and closed the door as if someone had just called to confirm room service. Zero stood and walked over to the door, his face set in abject incredulity.

"It is official," Zero said quietly, pushing the door to the sight of Ken combing his hair, "You are completely mad."

"Zero…"

"He was going to let us be together. No fighting. And YOU SLAMMED THE PHONE DOWN IN HIS EAR!?" Zero screamed, kneeing Ken in the back.

Ken shifted to absorb the blow and took hold of Zero's struggling form. Zero bellowed. What the hell was wrong with him?! Was he in love with a madman?!

"Let go of me! I am going home!"

"Zero! You see?! That is my point!! You don't see your home as with me at all. The first sign of trouble you run back to him. Him!! He'll always be there at the back of your mind! You think I didn't notice how distracted you were this week? Yet you have the gall to insist you would run away with me. You think I don't know you will go crawling back to him at the first opportunity!! The moment he snaps his fingers?"

"But he was willing to allow us to...!"

"Screw him and his allowances!! I refuse to have him dictating the rest of our lives. Where we can live; how often he sees you; how you behave… Argh!! I saw your face just now Zero. I heard you both. You were actually ashamed to wake up in _my_ bed with _my_ marks on you…!"

"No!! It was just awkward, Ken! I have been involved with Kaname exclusively for almost two hundred years! It is not something that will go away just like that! You have no idea what it took for Kaname to actually consider making us this offer. And you just threw it back in his face!! "

"I don't care! He will never make you feel like that again. Tonight will be the first step. Soon he will be out of the way. Then the only person you will have to consider pleasing is me! Now I am going to get breakfast. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Indeed? Well I won't be here."

"What?"

"I have had it with you! I made the offer to come with you so I could save both your lives. Now Kaname is offering you just what you wanted in the first place yet you are still not happy. You would only be happy with seeing Kaname dead and I will not stand for it. Ken let me be clear. There is no way in hell that I am going to have anything to do with you if you persist in this. No way!! I love Kaname. I love you. I don't want to see either of you hurt. But if you deliberately choose to threaten Kaname when you don't have to… Ken, you will become dead to me!"

Ken stood there and watched Zero for a moment then turned towards the door. Zero thought he would leave without answering him, but Ken paused his hand on the doorknob his head down. Then Zero heard it, so quiet...

"Tell me Zero. When you were talking to father just now, did you at any time wish to be in his arms? Did you… want to go to him?"

"I… No. I…"

"Liar. I heard it in your voice. In just that moment I didn't exist anymore. At just the sound of his voice you forgot me…" Ken turned and looked at Zero daring him to contradict him, but Zero looked away unable to meet his eyes. Ken exhaled wearily and twisted the knob pulling open the door.

"So be it Zero. Leave me. But by the end of this month, my father or I will be left standing and that person will come after you. Be prepared."

Zero then watched as Ken quietly left closing the door firmly behind him.

**  
ZERO** came through the door and dropped his groceries in the chair before removing his jacket. It was lovely here in Tohoku during the summer but he didn't notice any of it. He was worried sick but he didn't have the strength to find out for sure. He knew Kaname was still alive as he felt himself being located at odd times during the day, but he knew nothing of Ken. He had left all his cells phones behind and had on a whim driven up to Tohoku to see if his house was still there. He had bought it many years ago but hadn't been back in a long time, not since Ken was a small child. He knew he couldn't stay with Ken and he felt like a hypocrite going back to Kaname's house, so he'd decided to go elsewhere and elsewhere ended up being Tohoku. Maybe he yearned for the peace away from certain purebloods. That was probably the case. He wondered when they were set to massacre each other, if it hadn't happened already. He hated this situation. He wished everyday he could wake up and find Ken still tucked in his arms as a baby and find it was all a horrible dream, but he always woke alone and desperate for both of them. Kaname's need, Ken's ready smile…

Zero grabbed the bags again and proceeded to the kitchen only to come to a halt at the door at the sight of…

"Hello Zero."

A look of relief crossed Zero's face before he closed his eyes on the two of them. So it hasn't happened as yet… Zero opened his eyes and took in the sight of Kaname standing near the sink in a black, long sleeved shirt, open at the neck and navy pants and Ken who lounged in a chair near the back door in a dark green T-shirt and jeans avoiding his eyes. Kaname had been the one to greet him. Zero recovered quickly however. Dropping his bags he turned around and headed back out the kitchen. He should have known his peace wouldn't have lasted long.

"Get out. Both of you…"

Damn he hadn't even sensed them. Was he so distracted? But then Ken was there…

"Zero wait…"

"I have nothing to say to either of you. Nothing. Now get out of my house."

"Zero, just listen please…"

Did they come together? Why?

"I am not interested in anything either of you has to say…"

"Zero, the battle is tomorrow." Ken finally said raising his eyes, as the kitchen door slammed shut, locking Zero inside. Zero reached out and touched the door, his head falling forward onto it in resignation. So they were going ahead with it. Fine. Zero would just sit and listen then they could leave. He certainly couldn't fight both of them.

"Congratulations to both of you. What has it to do with me?"

"We want you to attend." Kaname said simply, looking at the floor. Zero sneered.

"No. I will shoot myself first. I have no idea what you both are fighting over. In case you haven't noticed I have left both of you."

"Zero if you don't attend it would complicate matters. With us."

"What father is trying to say is that we wouldn't be able to concentrate worrying about you."

"Good! Call it off!! Go to the devil but leave me out of this!"

"It is too late for that, Zero. This is going ahead whether you want it to or not. What we came to ask is that you at least come back to somewhere safe. Where we can keep an eye on you. This is a tenuous situation for all of us…"

"One of your making or have you forgotten…?"

"And neither of us can afford a weakness. There are elements that can take advantage of this situation to hobble us. Perhaps through you."

"Basically we are not leaving you out here. So you either cooperate or we knock you out and put you in the car…"

"You would keep me prisoner? Is that what you are saying?"

"Zero…"

Kaname was cut off by the door exploding in a sheet of white light so intense he was blinded. He screamed and covered his eyes as he heard Ken's footsteps running away outside the window of the kitchen. He stumbled to the back door, trying to blink to recover his sight but nothing. What did he do?

"Zero!! Ken!!" He yelled, holding onto the wall he rounded the house quickly, following the commotion.

"Let go of me, you son of a bitch!! I want nothing to do with this! You both think you can push me around and I have had enough!! Do you hear me!!" Zero screamed. Ken held him easily, his arms together behind his back as a large luxury SUV emerged from its hiding place behind a cluster of trees nearby to land in front of them. Ken turned to Zero and he collapsed forward but Ken caught him gently. Ken looked back at his father who he could tell was recovering nicely from the flare.

"He is just asleep, father. His yelling was grating on my nerves."

"I don't blame you. However he will be as pissed as hell when he wakes up."

"I know." Zero looked down at the unconscious Zero in his arms. Unable to resist, he lower his head and buried his face in Zero's hair planting a kiss. It had been three weeks since they had last seen each other. Each day had been torture not knowing where he was. It was only during the final preparations for the match when they had had to meet did his father notice Ken's state. He was the one that had insisted they go get him together. It was a good thing he did.

But Kaname now wished his eyes were still affected as he watched Ken's obvious love for Zero. His heart suddenly ached for them both. He turned away. Ken had made up his mind to do this and he had to respect it. It was their way. It was just that Zero would never understand. Ken's needed to prove that he could escape his father's shadow and be seen for himself. There was nothing Kaname could say or do in appeasement that wouldn't be an insult. Kaname watched as his son carefully tucked Zero into the back seat, making sure he was comfortable before getting into the vehicle as they had already packed up Zero's things before he'd come home. He was very proud of his son. It was a brave and honourable to challenge him like this, especially over Zero. He had had time to note the irony of them both falling for the same stubborn vampire hunter. He really was so much like him. Kaname just hoped tomorrow wouldn't end in the death of such a fine young man. That he would concede before Kaname had to… Kaname leaned back against the wall, his eyes going up to the skies searching for strength, for an answer. Zero wasn't his only weakness. What did one do about the love for one's children?

"Father! Are you ready?"

Kaname pushed off the wall and, after making good use of his shirt sleeve, turned towards the car.

"Yes Ken. Let's go."

**  
ZERO** gaped despite himself as the familiar hallways of the Vampire Council's Headquarters gave way to a narrow winding staircase which led far underground to an array of seats near a glass window. In fact as he kept looking he saw that the seats went right around this huge central feature of glass and as he looked down through it you could see a huge oval shaped, football field sized arena, with various weaponry along the walls. Zero recognized some of the pieces. He knew the sharp blades were made of the purest silver. He gasped and backed away, running right into Kaname.

"No…"

"Zero, are you sure you want to do this? You could stay with Seiren in my office…"

"If my only choices are being cooped up in your office or cooped up in here, I will pick here." Zero answered testily.

Kaname sighed. Zero was still sulking, which he supposed was natural considering they had kidnapped him, but he would dearly have loved a quiet moment with him before he did this. Kaname rubbed his hair and quickly kissed him before ushering him to an area where he knew he would always be able to see him. The walls of the chamber were made from plates of steel two feet thick and the glass was five inches of tempered glass. Projectiles wouldn't faze anybody on the other side of them and nothing could get in to interfere with the battle, but Kaname knew they didn't stand a chance against Ken's or his telekinetic powers. Just to be sure…

"I need to you stay right here, Zero. I mean it…"

"I know, I know. Quit going on about it and just go kill yourselves so I can go."

"Zero…" Ken began but gave up. He was getting the cold treatment as well. He sighed and turned to his father.

"Let's go."

"Yes. Sara…"

"We'll be fine. Don't worry. Just keep your guard up Kaname. Ken, don't fall for any of your… father's tricks…" Sara turned away. She wasn't behaving like a pureblood wife and mother at all. She wondered if she was pregnant. Sara mopped quickly at her face. She had already begged them both to concede when the occasion arose. It remained to be seen if they would heed her plea. She sat quickly as if to be eager but she knew they could smell here tears. Kaname reached forward and stroked her hair.

"I'll go easy on him I promise."

"That would be your first mistake, darling."

"I still think you are nuts, Ken," Kaori interjected just before he too sat, "Father will wipe the floor with you."

"Shut up Kaori," Kane said, "Good luck to you both."

Kaname and Ken nodded and went along with their various attendants to their rooms near the arena. Kaname had chosen to wear a white ghee while Ken had chosen a black one. The arena itself was grey with lighting comfortable for pureblood sight which meant that Zero could barely make out the two figures as they walked into the room and bowed to each other, the doors closing behind them with a loud scraping finality that grated on Zero's nerves. He wasn't going to watch. _The hell with them, the fools_, he thought, even as he waited with everyone else for the first blows, the silence unbearable as the few spectators – the Council, family members and friends, some persons from the press – sat and held their breaths as the two opponents sized up each other. There was much sadness: the family at seeing their loved ones battle; some members of the Council who saw Kaname reign a long time as a strong but fair leader, whose ideals they shared, but now they faced an uncertain future.

But there was excitement as well as many had never seen such a thing as two purebloods fighting. They wondered at the wonders they would see and the stories they could tell. They wondered if Ken could possibly prevail and what would he be like. However there was a different reason for excitement as many people plotted behind the scenes, barely able to contain their glee. The train was finally in motion. It's destination? The demise of the Kuran clan. Forever.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Sara and Zero are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	38. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36: Kaname, Ken and… Kane_

_by lightpathetic_

"**I CAN** still smell the blood in here." Ken said as he looked around the arena, almost ready to pinch himself. Here he was. Finally.

"What is the matter? Having second thoughts?" Kaname offered dryly, his eyes never leaving his opponent, his face a cold mask almost bordering on indifference.

Ken looked back at his father, his eyes equally expressionless. He allowed himself a wry smile.

"Are you willing to give him up?" Ken asked quietly. All pretense was gone. They both knew what this was really about. Not Kaname's competence as leader, not Ken's strength… Zero…

Kaname's brows furrowed.

"Ready?" He asked, quite ignoring the question.

Ken's smile broadened and then…

Kaname swung to his right narrowly dodging the clawed swipe. Ken swept back his left hand quickly, forcing Kaname to block in order to save his face. Kaname rolled his hands with Ken's blow and grabbed Ken's hand pulling quickly, dropping Ken onto his back with a loud "thud".

_Do it! The jugular…!_

Kaname raised a clawed hand and… He couldn't…

Ken saw his father's hesitation and punched with all his might at his father's Adam's apple. There was a crunch as his larynx gave away. Kaname rolled away coughing, tears coming to his tears, holding his throat.

Ken walked up to him and leaned over his father's form. His teeth parted in a sneer.

"Wake up, _Father!_" Ken taunted, kicking Kaname in the side for good measure, "I am _not_ your son now. I am a vicious pure-blood trying to kill you! Don't disrespect me like that again!"

Ken aimed another kick, but Kaname was faster. Catching Ken's foot he "pulled" forcing Ken onto the floor, face down. Leaping onto Ken's back Kaname slashed Ken's back deeply exposing bone. Kaname grabbed Ken's hair and bent quickly, his red glowing eyes holding the promise of death. He was done playing.

Ken gritted his teeth in pain. So his blood was the first one spilt. It didn't matter. The scent of so much blood, even his own, was invigorating. Feeling his father's intentions he elbowed backwards with all his might, meeting Kaname's descent full on. Kaname rocked backwards, holding his crushed mouth. He wasn't quite knocked off but it gave Ken an opportunity. With a scissors motion of his legs, Ken rolled over pinning the still reeling Kaname under him.

"Such a short fight Father." Ken said as raised his hand, "I enjoyed it nevertheless..."

"Dream on."

Ken dropped onto the floor beside Kaname quickly as a volley of knives and spears barely skimmed him as they flew past. He had hardly had time to react since hearing them.

"Fuck!"

"No. Not yet."

Kaname leapt to his feet and "flew" to the other side of the arena, giving himself room. Ken rose as well, leaping towards the opposite end, landing in a squat. He grabbed a pair of nearby swords whilst launching his own volley of them to distract. He hoped his father didn't want to turn this into a slinging match. He wanted to feel the warmth of his father's blood on his teeth as he died. His body quivered in anticipation of this. Zero would be all the sweeter for it.

Kaname "blocked" Ken's volley, flattening himself against a wall as he kept an eye on his son. He saw the swords and the bloodthirsty look in Ken's eyes as they watched his. His own body reacted involuntarily to the challenge, more fangs growing as his body hungered for its prize. Kaname's eyes became sinister red slits. He too reached up to grab a machete and a silver mace. Leaving his safe harbor he walked boldly out into the middle. _Come on Ken_, he thought, _let's finish this…_

Ken saw this and stood, walking out into the arena, twirling the swords expertly, before standing still in invitation. Kaname bared his teeth in a snarl and launched himself forwards…

**  
ZERO** saw very little of any of this. It was happening too quickly. He had felt himself being located once while Kaname was on the floor but nothing since. He could only watch Sara's reactions as she winced and frowned. At one point she clutched her throat and seemed to have trouble breathing but waved away any help when it was offered. It wasn't really happening to her. Besides, if her husband could take it so could she. Zero admired her strength. Here were her husband and son fighting to the death in front of her and she looked calm, almost fatalistic. As if it was meant to be…

Zero looked towards the glass again. Even if she were agitated he had no right to comfort her. Zero saw nothing as his mind went back over his life: the things he would have changed, the things he should have changed… But none of it mattered now. He couldn't do anything about the tragedy happening in front of him. Nothing.

Except remove the reason for their fight. Except… kill himself. Zero's mouth dropped open. Was it so simple? Why didn't he think about that before? Zero looked around again. He felt removed from this place. He was removed from this place. How old was he? Almost two hundred years old? For an ex-human vampire who had expected to live until he was seventeen this wasn't bad for an innings. And he _was_ an ex-human. Here he was sitting in the vampire world's inner sanctum, watching two pure-blood vampires fight. Over him. How odd was that? So odd… so odd as to show he didn't belong here.

Zero got up from his seat. He thought furiously. What could he use? He had been stripped of everything but the clothes on his back. He'd have to use a spell. Could he perform one on himself without Seiren hearing? She had been his constant companion now for a little over a day. Even to the bathroom. He wondered if Kaname had anticipated this decision. Zero paused. Was he so transparent?

"Can I help you, Zero-san?" asked Seiren, suddenly appearing at his side.

"No. I just want to take a piss, if you don't mind." Zero bit back sarcastically. Despite how many times he had been rude to her over the last day, Seiren's expression never changed, much to Zero's dissatisfaction.

"I will come with you." As if making an offer, even though they both knew that it wasn't, "I have an approved bathroom down the hall."

"Go to hell." Zero said and marched off, Seiren following closely behind.

**  
KANAME **brought the machete to his lips and licked the blade clean of its blood, as if savoring each drop, all the while meeting Ken's furious eyes. Ken knelt on one knee hugging his stinging arm to his body, his chest heaving from exertion. He fought to keep his composure for many reasons, not the least being that no matter how fast he was his father seemed faster. He fought as if he were possessed of something greater than himself. There was no trace of his doting father. Instead there was this creature that seemed content to circle for the kill… Ken couldn't explain it. It scared even him. The other reason lay in his own nature…

"Why don't you give in? I know you want to let go."

Ken again fought the involuntary "tug" he felt when he thought of this. He gritted his teeth and stood keeping hold of the Kaname's cold eyes, ignoring the pervading scent of blood, fighting the "euphoria" just beneath the surface. Ken knew that would be counterproductive. It was why his father was teasing him. Being mindless wasn't something he needed right now.

"You first, Father."

Kaname lowered his machete. The mace was also covered in blood but he resisted the urge to lick that too. He felt great. He knew he would win this match easily. Ken was strong but he was too young, too inexperienced. Ken would fall eventually and when he did… Kaname's eyes dipped to Ken's neck, his pulse seemed louder in his head... No! Focus!

Kaname reeled back as his chest exploded in crimson and flesh. He landed, losing his machete as he tried to stop himself from rolling… He leapt up quickly, his free hand going to his chest where the gashes were now healing. Kaname caught Ken's triumphant smirk, as he sat licking the claws on his toes. Kaname's eyes narrowed. He charged…

"**ARE YOU** almost finished?" Seiren called, not in the least worried about aggravating Kaname's significant other. Kaname would be more upset if she didn't do her job well.

Zero ignored her. He sat on the bowl trying to think of the best and quietest way to "off" himself. He couldn't think of any. He supposed he would have to do what he had been aching to do since he knew her: knock out Seiren. He'd have to get close though…

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Seiren ran to the stall, yanking open the door to where Zero lay moaning and clutching his heart.

"I don't feel good…"

"Wait here. I'll get help…"

"No! Help me up…"

"Kaname said never to touch you…"

Seiren dropped to the floor. Zero rolled over in surprise and stood. He hadn't done anything. Suddenly he wasn't alone in the bathroom. An army of heavily armed men surrounded him…

"Zero Kiriyuu. You are asked to come with us."

**  
KANAME** flipped back off the wall and landed behind Ken who spun just in time to parry the spear Kaname was wielding. He lunged smoothly after the parry with his sword, forcing Kaname to block with the spear's metal handle, the same motion with which he flicked the tip back towards Ken's head. Ken saw it coming and ducked sweeping with his feet, "pushing" as Kaname jumped to avoid his feet. Kaname flew backwards but "righted" himself easily, just noticing and avoiding the sword that was thrown at his head.

The two combatants were tiring, but neither gave up. They had had nearly uninterrupted activity for the last sixteen minutes, which was pretty long considering how fast they moved. They had completed what would easily be an hour and a half's activity for a skilled, extremely well conditioned human. They both bled having sustained injuries from the weapons and they both had tasted the other's blood. Kaname still held the slight edge because of his experience but Ken held on to his determination and never gave up, never allowing Kaname close enough to strike the final blow, neither wanting to kill the other except by their bare hands. The result was a battle that seemed near stalemate.

Kaname realized this, his mind working overtime despite his outer appearance of calm. He needed an advantage. But what? His son was quickly learning his styles, his tricks. Kaname dropped from the wall on all fours, his chest heaving having narrowly avoided an energetic dual sword attack from Ken, he rolled quickly to avoid a volley of knives and swiped with his sword to counter a kick from his son. The kid was getting better. Kaname was on the back foot.

"You look tired father. Why don't you rest? I can help you rest…"

Ken brought one the blade of the double ended spear he was hold down onto Kaname's chest, where it disintegrated in dust. Ken just barely stopped himself falling forward due to his momentum.

"Tut, tut. Tired dodging are we? Good."

Ken "pulled" a sword towards him and plunged, barely stopping himself as Kaname convulsed on the floor. Ken stood there puzzled as his father stared through him as he again convulsed in pain…

Ken dropped to his knees. He took his father's shoulders and shook…

"Father! What is it? Is it Zero? Father!"

Ken watched in disbelief as his father passed out in his arms. Ken was pretty sure he had done nothing to warrant this. He spun quickly staring up towards the window. He couldn't see him!

"Zero!!" Ken screamed. Dammit why did his father pass out? Where was he?! "Zero!!"

Ken ran to the exit, pounding on the door. It didn't budge… He pounded again, prepared to rip the heavy door away from its hinges. Nothing would stop him. Nothing!!

_They are attacking us! Mother is down. And Kaori!! What do I do?_

Ken shook his head. Why… why was he thinking this? Was it fear?"

_Is father dead too?_

Dead?

What?

Forget the door…

The roof of the arena was suddenly thrown up into the sky. Ken then "pulled" the glass from the observation deck. He couldn't explain it. But he didn't think those were his thoughts…

"Kane!!"

_I am hiding next to Kaori. Don't let them find me…_

They weren't his thoughts.

"Kane!! I can…!!" Ken stopped. Stupid!! He was putting him in danger.

_Kane!! _Boy did he feel stupid. But he couldn't see anyone. Hear anyone. Ken turned back towards his father's prone form. He knew that they had just been fighting to the death but it didn't seem right leaving him.

_Kane!! Father's fine. Just asleep. I have him. Can you hear me? Kane!!_

There was a long pause. Ken started forward in the observation deck high above the bloody arena. He felt such a fool…

_Oh no! I am losing my mind!!_

_No!! This is Ken!! I am picking up your thoughts Kane. I swear to you. I don't know how…_

_Ken!! How is this happening! They're dead!! All of them!!_

Ken saw the piles of dust and clothes in the observation deck and realized that many of the Council Members and others had been killed. But Kane had mentioned lying next to his brother.

_Were you moved? I don't see you._

_Dragged us to a room. It smells horrible. The fumes…_

Fumes? Yes… He could smell them…

_I'm coming Kane. Is Zero there?_

_No. They took him away. They insisted he not be harmed. But…_

_What!!_

_They carved symbols in them. They won't heal…_

Ken approached a hallway where he heard voices. The fumes were getting worst.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Why keep them alive? Why not just remove their hearts now? Those two cooked half of our men…"

"Samura-san wants them to die painfully. Together. Stop complaining. You wanted the money."

"But not so much risk. What if they don't get the other two? From what I saw the ex-human may not be enough… Wait… do you smell… blood?"

"Of course!! The others are bleeding…"

"No. This…"

The two guards' heads exploded. Ken had heard enough.

"**KEN!!** Ken…" Kane flew to his brother's arms and hugged him tightly, sobbing. Ken held him briefly then pulled him away.

"Here take father. He is just unconscious…"

"Ken. I am sorry. I tried, but… I am so useless. They didn't even bother to seal me…"

"Kane it is a good thing they didn't. No-one will ever underestimate you again. Least of all me. You did well. Very well…"

"But the others. Kaori…"

"Will be fine. We need to get out of this 'room'." Ken said, realizing the holes in the floor were not for decorative reasons…

The slammed shut. Ken turned towards it and "pulled", then he felt that horrible sinking feeling. He was trapped. There was another spell sealing them.

"I agree you should. However we can't allow that."

Ken recognized Samura-san's voice. Ken ran to the door and pounded on it. He tried to push it but it was too strong.

"You!! Open this door!!"

Ken was rewarded with a long cackle. Samura-san laughed for a long time. Ken covered his ears as the sound seem to echo all through the chamber. Kane sat in a heap, stricken. He thought they would be safe. He was so sure they would be okay. He began to shake his father.

"Father! Father!!"

"It is no use Kane. He is sealed too."

"Hurry up and help, dammit!! We are going to die!! Don't you know about these things…?!"

Ken couldn't bear to tell him. This type of seal would be affected by several symbols on the outside of a perimeter. Unless he got to the symbols there was nothing he could do. He was a fool. He had led them all in here to the slaughter. If he had left his father in the arena he would have had more of a chance. Plus he could smell Zero's blood. Lots of it. Ken couldn't _think_.

"Ken!! I said do something!! Hurry!! Please!! At least wake up Mother and Father…"

Yes, he could do that. But what was the point? The gas fumes were getting stronger. Why not let them sleep through it all…

"Ken!! Please!!"

"Kane. Shut up. Stop whining."

"No!! You can't just sit there!! Ken, get up!! Get Up!!"

Ken was this close to putting Kane out himself when he found himself getting to his feet and walking over to where Kane sat with their father and Kaori. He stood there _fighting_ the urge to kneel and wake up his family.

_What?! He couldn't even move his lips?!_

_Kane!!_

Kane jerked back as realization dawned. He scrambled back towards the wall breathing heavily. Ken's body followed him. Kane started to scream.

"No!! Stop that!! That is not funny at a time like this, Ken!!" Kane started to cry. Was the world going crazy!! He was all alone. All alone… Kaori…!

Ken rocked back on his heels as he finally had control of his own body again. He turned away, his hand going shakily to stroke his hair. That was truly disturbing and not a little disgusting. No wonder Zero always got furious when he did that…

"Kane. Why aren't you unconscious?"

"What? I don't know. God, we're going to die…!"

"Kane!! Were you shot too?"

"Yes. But it didn't work. I still dropped though. I didn't want them to kill me…"

Ken turned back. The gas was close to saturation. He walked over to the door and pounded.

"Hey Samura!! I need to have a word with you!!" Ken yelled as he pounded, trying not to choke on the gas. "Samura!!"

"Music to our ears. Are you begging for mercy? Go ahead and try." Samura laughed again. Ken waited for him to finish.

"No. But I think you ought to know something just so you would always kick yourself when you remember this moment." Ken paused, then lowered his voice, "You are about to kill an 'Arch-pureblood'."

"What!! You have no dignity…"

"I am deadly serious. My little brother can control other pure-bloods."

**SAMURA-SAN** stepped back from the door his eyes avoiding the other members who had gathered to witness this event. If the Kuran was telling the truth, the implications… It was always the stuff of legend. There was one tale one such a pure-blood that had ruled for a long time in ancient history until he was assassinated in his sleep by the woman he loved. The ability to control other pure-bloods meant you could use their powers. You could make _them_ kneel before you. It could mean the domination of an entire race. Samura-san was all for igniting the oven. But… It would have been fascinating to see one. Which one could he mean? His little brother... Surely not the sniveling child he heard crying in there… The sniveling child…?

"Samura-san, you are not taking that Kuran seriously…?"

"Of course not. He would say anything to get out of this. It was just intriguing. What wouldn't I give to bring some of these purebloods down a notch or two… Think about it; the power to control other purebloods. Imagine the one controlling the kid. Do you know how rare such a power is? The last time..."

"The 'Arch-pureblood' is a legend Samura-san," interceded another conspirator, "the child had been reading too many bed-time stories. Let us end this."

"But… One wonders... It is also unheard of for a pure-blood to not develop powers. Perhaps they were hiding the kid's talents from us. It has happened before…"

"No!" shouted another member, "You are too power hungry! Do you remember the legend? Have you learned nothing? If you let the child out you will be opening a can of worms…"

"I understand my duty to my race. But to let something so wondrous, so pure, die, would be such a travesty. The child is only twelve. We can mold his mind make him into whatever we choose. Whatever we choose!!"

"No!! I will not stand for this!! What of Shirabuki-sama? You promised him…"

"Don't you see? With this child we don't need anyone else! Except maybe to use _their_ powers…"

"Samura?! Then in turn this child won't need you as well!! Kill him!!"

"I agree. Kill him!!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Shirabuki-sama walked up to the men. All others bowed low except Samura-san you merely nodded almost contemptuously. He turned back to towards the room. He wanted to see the child…

"Shirabuki-sama we were on schedule but there is just a small snag…"

"The child says there is an 'Arch-pureblood' in there."

"An 'Arch-'," Shirabuki went white and then laughed loudly. "Nonsense."

"Yes. Of course we don't believe him. Except…" The member looked across at Samura-san meaningfully. He hoped he would be rewarded for naming the traitor.

"You believe this child, Samura?"

"No…"

"Then good. Turn on the flame. Now."

"Y-yes Shirabuki-sama." Samura bowed turning towards the controls. His hand trembled. He hated doing this. He would have finally seen one… if it were true. He would never forgive them for doing this to him…

Samura lifted his hand to the button. Selecting his thumb to press he began to push.

"This is for the best. You should know that an 'arch-pureblood' is to be killed once discovered. It is our laws. I am surprised at you Samura-san. Think of the trouble it could have caused."

"Yes..." Samura didn't get any further. He would have no need of regrets now that he was dead.

The other Council Members scampered away as Samura's head hit the floor. Shirabuki looked at his bloody hand in surprise as it rose to the controls and pressed "Release". Tears came to his eyes, his anguish, disappointment and fear plain for all to see as the door release and Kaname Kuran walked out towards him. He was bloodied and groggy but he still had his air as if nothing could touch him. Shirabuki though only had eyes for the child that stood next to him who held his eyes easily. As if he _owned him_…

"Shirabuki, I don't believe you have met my son, Kane Kuran. Kane meet your grandfather. What would you like to say to him?"

"Kill. Kill all the others. Let no-one escape."

_To be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight". Special mention to IncaGold27 of "Twisted Fates" fame whose villain inspired me with the idea for Kane's power. I just couldn't get rid of it! It seemed so creepy and so much fun! (Lovely, lovely angst) I hope you don't mind. Thank you!_


	39. Chapter 36B

_Chapter 36B: Ken_

_by lightpathetic_

**  
KEN** didn't stick around for the slaughter. He had other things on his mind.

"Wait Ken. I'm coming with you."

"Where is he?"

"…I don't know." Kaname said finally, walking briskly past Ken. "I can't feel him."

Ken damped down the panic as they both followed their noses, leaving the melee behind. Kaname couldn't feel him. Neither wanted to think about the implications.

**  
ZERO** opened his eyes to see a bloody face staring back at him.

"Kan..ame. You… lost…?"

"No. You are alive. You just need a doctor that's all. We'll take you outside soon. Just hang on."

"He won't make it."

Kaname spun around, suddenly furious, glaring at the tall young man who stood behind him.

"If you are going to be of no use, leave. I have pulled him back from worst than this…"

"I am sure he was much younger. He's dying, Father."

"No!! I won't allow it."

"…Dying…?"

Zero lowered his eyes to look at his body, but Kaname "stopped" him. He couldn't let his see himself. This sight had nearly sent Kaname out of his mind.

"Kaname… That… bad… huh?"

Kaname couldn't hold it in anymore. He bent his head and pushed his face into Zero's neck. No. No. No! Kaname began to wail. The bastards; they had sliced him up. Almost severing him in two. There was so much blood. Everywhere. It had taken all his concentration to revive enough of Zero for just this…

"Get the doctor!"

"They are on their way. Father could I…"

Kaname pulled Zero even more tightly to him. He began to shake. There was no way he was letting go now.

"Leave us! You know you don't belong here. You know you are the outsider here!"

"Father, I am not going to argue with you."

Kaname turned back to Zero who had closed his eyes during his exchange. Kaname. Ken. He didn't want it to end like this. He wanted to say he loved them but… He couldn't even form the words…

Kaname began to cry again. He was trying to keep him going but it was worse than last time. Much worst. Kaname looked up and saw a sword lying nearby. Somehow the thought comforted him. He wasn't going to go on alone. He knew that within himself. The hell with it all. If Ken wanted the job of holding together the vampire world he could have it…

Kaname heard as Ken stepped towards him. He pulled away instinctively.

"Father, I want to say that this is my decision. Mine alone. I don't want you to blame Zero. Please. Explain this to mother as well. Tell her I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kaname ignored him. He only had time for one person right now. Kaname began to rock, talking low as he cherished each time Zero's pulse beat even if the intervals were getting longer. _Zero, I love you. Zero I will follow you…_

Kaname fell forward onto Zero and Ken pulled him away.

Ken laid Zero out on the ground and quickly drew the circle and symbols he knew by heart, all the time listening for Zero's pulse. He had to do this near Zero's death but not too late. Ken hoped that he would time it right, that he could trust the prodigious talents Zero kept saying he had. When he finished he came back and lay beside Zero's unconscious body.

"Zero I wish you could hear me. But never mind, I had written it all down… in case… I died today." Ken laughed mirthlessly at the irony. He continued, "I wasn't going to kill father, you know. I just wanted what you both had for whatever time you had left. And then. I was going to do this. Now you know why I was fighting so hard. I didn't have all that time you told me I had on this earth. Nope, don't argue with me. I didn't ever think I wanted to live past you. Who would I spend my life arguing with?"

Ken gave Zero his most dazzling smile and a bent to kiss him on the lips. Zero's lips were cold but he didn't care. They would always pleasure him. Ken lifted his head after a few minutes. It was time.

"Look for me on that beach, Zero. I will be looking for you. Always."

**  
KANAME** awoke to the attentions of a concerned medic who was checking his reactions with a penlight. Kaname knocked him flat. He was shining light in _his_ eyes? Madman. Besides Zero was the one…

"Zero? Zero!!"

Kaname sat up and looked around the bloody floor for his beloved but didn't see him. No! He wouldn't have lived if Kaname wasn't helping…

"You took him away already?!"

"Who?"

Kaname rounded on the jackass that would die right this instant. And saw a tall gray haired young man with a blanket on looking on as his family sat weeping around Sara. Kaname was more interested in the young man turning around than why everyone was there in a group. He got to his feet and walked up to him. Was he a paramedic? Then why was he drawn to him? Kaname "located" Zero no longer fearing the answer and…

"Zero?! Zero?! Why?!" Was he dead. Was this heaven?

The young man pulled away and walked towards the exit. But he could smell Zero's tears. What…?

"What is going on here?" Kaname demanded, tired of being bewildered. Sara looked up and began to cry again. Kaori answered him.

"Ken is dead, Father."

What sort of heaven was this?

"No! He can't be. He was fine. He was talking to me…"

_This is my decision._

Kaname dropped to a seat on the floor. He suddenly… didn't have enough strength.

**  
ZERO** stayed in bed until he couldn't anymore at which point he got up, drank some stale milk he found in the fridge with a blood packet he had found in the freezer and went back to bed. He had cried a lot, but now he was just numb. Occasionally he felt Kaname's "location" but otherwise he was left alone. Sometimes he hated the sound of the ocean outside his window and sometimes it reminded him of happier times he dwelled in until it dawned on him again…

Why did he come here? Because it was far away. Because it was there. Because it was "their" house. They had been there many times in the past during the affair. Zero cringed as he thought of the word. "Affair". Someone that would do this for him deserved to be called more than an "affair". Zero broke off another piece of chocolate. He was still a vampire. But an upside was that chocolate had a stronger effect on him. It only took a few pieces to knock him out cold. And that's what Zero did mostly. Sleep. It was easier that way. He didn't have to think about… anything. Ken… Why? Why? Why? He knew Zero didn't want this. He _knew_.

Zero came to at the sound of a footfall in his room. The wooden floor squeaked a little when weight was added to it. One thing that Zero had insisted was charm and Ken had thought was a nuisance. Zero rolled over under a pillow. His senses already told him who it was.

"Go away."

"Zero…"

"I don't care!! Go away!!" Zero screamed. Worst of all? He didn't want to face Kaname. Zero was Kaname's son's killer. How could Kaname bear to look at him…?

"Zero this has gone on long enough. If you think I will let you abuse my son's memory like this…"

"Oh yes. This is another one I owe you. Isn't it? I shouldn't be here. I should be following you around in gratitude for a debt I can't repay. But not today, alright Kaname? Give me another week."

"You said that three weeks ago. Zero…"

"Wow. Time had flown…"

"Zero! I can't force you. I know how this must be for you..."

"You have no idea. You have no idea of the self loathing. He was so… good. I ruined… him…"

Zero dissolved into tears. He wanted to die. Oh how he wanted to. The times he had waded out into the ocean. But he couldn't. Ken gave him his _life._

Zero gasped as he was hauled to his feet. He didn't fight as he was dragged into the en suite.

"Look! Look at yourself!!"

"I can't. Not yet. Please..."

Kaname "made" Zero open his eyes. Zero looked at himself, fresh tears rolling down his face. It was as he had suspected. His young face staring back at him once again. Zero figured he looked about seventeen. Zero began to struggle. His constant reminder of the many, many years he had to live with his shame.

"Let me go. You've made your point."

"I don't think I have. Ken did this for you. For you! He thought you were worth giving up his life like this. He thought you had something to live for. And he, full of love, gave you this gift. Yes," Kaname insisted as Zero scoffed, "a _gift_. I will not sit by and let you waste it. You think you suffered a loss? He was my son. My _son_. I loved him dearly. If I had known what he was going to do…" Kaname swallowed trying to control his throat. It looked like he had more tears to shed as well. He kept replaying _his own_ last words in his head, to his son...

"Loved him? You were going to kill him…"

"In a challenge. His death would have been honourable."

"Unlike now you mean?"

"No! Zero… stop this. He wouldn't have wanted this. I sent you a letter and his will. Did you read them?"

"I don't care what he left on this earth, Kaname."

"He left everything he owned to you. Everything. And I have to say he was very busy. You are extremely wealthy."

"Get out!" Zero shouted. As if he cared about _money. _He wanted _Ken_...

"No. I guess you wouldn't understand until you read the letter. Zero, he was providing for you. Everything he did he had you in mind as his significant other. I am not asking you to look at the money. I am asking you to look at his achievements. They are all a monument to you. _I _was never so thoughtful. You should look at it. I understand because I live in this world of business, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try to get you to understand: Ken was planning this a long time. A very long time. He had every intention of giving all of this, including his life, to you."

Zero stepped back and found a seat. Kaname knelt beside Zero and opened the letter. In it, besides the words of love and his begging him to understand, were explanations of holdings run in a way that Zero wouldn't have to worry for the rest of his life, including Ken's share of Kuran Holdings. There were collections of weaponry and libraries of books throughout three residences for when Zero was ready to hunt vampires again. Zero actually owned the island they were on as well as several acres in Tohoku surrounding the house. And. Zero had Ken's blessing to live a long and happy life with his love. Whoever that may be.

"I didn't like that part." Kaname interrupted. Zero told him to shut up.

"You see? I told you. When I read this I couldn't help but feel better. I mean, you gave my son such joy. I see that now. All he is doing is repaying the favour. He loved you. You can't just give up. He wouldn't want you to."

"Are you just saying this because…"

"I love you? Yes. But also because it is the truth. No-one blames you Zero. Except yourself."

Zero's beautiful gray eyes welled again. He leaned forward and buried his face in Kaname's neck.

"Kaname. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I never meant to…"

"I know. All is forgiven. Now could you get cleaned up so I could kiss you? You stink."

Zero laughed, hesitated then laughed again. Maybe he could try actually living, just this once. For Ken's sake.

_Ken, this life is for you._

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight."_

_Well that's the end of the Ken arc. I hope you all liked it. Special thanks to all who reviewed and shaped this story. Okay if you want to know who just check the reviews section. There are so many people who helped and I don't want to leave out anyone. See you in a few weeks. I have to decide how else to emotionally torture my characters (and you!) Later!  
_


	40. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Weaklings

_by lightpathetic_

"**IT'S LOVELY**. I like the ceilings…"

"He was thinking about my comfort. At… the time… I couldn't handle stairs as well…"

Zero trailed off uncomfortably. He had somehow felt like he needed to defend Ken's choice for the house, knowing as he did that Kaname would find it… unimaginative.

Kaname stayed silent, deciding not to argue. He understood that this was an uncomfortable moment. In all their years together they had never had to go through what had just occurred, especially after such a long time apart. But as Kaname absently massaged Zero's back as he lay across him, he tried not to read too much into it. After all they were in Ken's house, Zero's… lover's house and Zero looked, felt, smelled different… The stress had taken its toll on their libidos.

"Are you alright? I guess we need more time…" Kaname offered.

"Maybe we need to leave. I am not comfortable doing this here. There are too many memories…"

"Yes. Memories of you… and my son…" Kaname said it almost to himself but with a subtle edge Zero didn't miss.

"Kaname…" Zero tried to pull away but Kaname held onto him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am still hurt and bitter. I understand you needed more than what I had to offer but it still hurts, you know? I can't seem to tell my heart to stop…"

"Kaname, please. I can't handle this right now. I told you…"

"I am just letting you know how I feel. I love you. I want you. I will always feel that way. But I wanted you to know that the pain is still there inside me."

Zero turned back to hold Kaname's eyes. They were wide with his earnest need to let Zero know he was trying to cope with the situation, to not blame him. Zero dropped his head to Kaname's chest, embracing him. Sometimes Kaname could surprise him.

"You don't like the way I look do you." Zero asked keeping his ear to Kaname's chest. Even without the sex it felt good to just hold each other like this.

"Of course I do."

"Liar. I can see it in your eyes. You think I look strange."

"Well how would you feel if one day I looked this way and the next I looked like…"

"A teenager? You already do…" Zero quipped, interrupting, not quite wanting Kaname to say it.

"Zero you know what I mean. I just need to adjust. I loved the way you looked before, you know. Somehow over the years I'd adjusted. Sure you were slower and softer and had more lines but you were you. The only thing was that…"

"I was dying."

"Yes. You… _were_… dying."

Kaname said it out loud, still trying to believe it. He didn't think it had sunk in yet that Zero wasn't going to die. That he was immortal. Like he was. He had been living so long with Zero's death hanging over him he didn't know how to exist without it. That… panic that was always at the back of his consciousness. He could relax now. He could… Couldn't he?

"How do you feel?" Kaname asked again. No he didn't trust his luck…

Zero lifted his head and looked Kaname in the eyes. Kaname again almost flinched away even as he _knew_ it was Zero, but…

There was nothing _wrong _with him, per se, and that was the problem. He was too _perfect_. Even before, when Zero was a teenager, he had a faint frown line over his nose that Kaname sometimes kissed, and he had a mole on his collarbone that if it peeped through his shirt, it would increase Kaname's heart rate just like that. He had even liked that his left nipple was slightly more oval that the other and that slight banana shape of his…

"I feel like I took an extremely powerful pain-killer. I have no aches when I move. I feel like my body is weightless. It is strange."

Even his eyes were perfect. No red. With a clear, beautiful gray that tinged pink when he smelled blood. Kaname even noticed Zero smelled different. Like a hybrid of ex-human and something else. It was wreaking havoc with his comfort level.

"I feel as if I am dreaming." Zero continued. He lay back onto Kaname's chest and closed his eyes. Maybe he would wake up and, everyone, will be safe. _Everyone…_

"Do you hate me Kaname? Could you ever forgive me?" Zero whispered, his speech slurring a little.

Kaname too had felt the tug towards sleep, but jerked to awareness at the questions. He looked down towards Zero, but Zero was fast asleep, the drool already starting to settle at the corner of his mouth. Kaname relaxed, his hand going to stroke Zero's glossy, ash-gray hair away from his face. Hate him? Kaname could never hate him. Zero was a part of him, as indispensable as his own life. He brought more joy than he had ever brought sorrow. He had lost his son, but he knew Ken had made that decision feeling the same way he did. He was a little jealous that Ken was able to protect and die for the one thing they both held dearest to their hearts, but Kaname was practical enough to realize that this situation was better: him and Zero. As it should be. He was proud of his son, the strength he had shown. He had no regrets.

Perhaps he shouldn't fight it, Kaname thought, yawning. Now wasn't the time to talk about Ken and there was time later to discuss the other thing…

_**  
THHHRRRRR!! Thhhrrrrrr!!**_

Zero jerked up at the sound of Kaname's cell phone. Dammit. Why didn't he turn the damn thing off?

Kaname rubbed his eyes sleepily and "grabbed" his pants hastily, trying to minimize Zero's irritation. Glancing at the screen he pressed "receive".

"Seiren. I thought I'd said no calls…"

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama. But we have to leave now if we are going to make the scheduled press conference."

"Is it time already?" Kaname took the phone from his ear and looked at the time. He groaned. He hadn't really _spent _the time with Zero as he had wanted to. He had no idea he had been so exhausted. But he supposed, with all the preparations and other things he'd had to do, he shouldn't be surprised.

"I'll be right there. I'll need about twenty minutes…"

"Kaname…" Seiren prompted. She knew what needing all that time meant. Or thought she knew.

"Seiren. Don't nag. I'll be there." Kaname hung up and looked down at the sleeping beauty on his chest. He thought about how he was going to persuade Zero to come with him and then thought the less he knew the better.

"Zero. Wake up. We have to go." Kaname said, getting up and pulling Zero to his feet.

"Go? You just got here…"

"Come on. I'll help you get dressed. "

Kaname hesitated only a little before delving into the pile of clothes on the dresser. What was there to fear?

"Kaname. What's going on? It there a bomb?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then why the haste? If you have to go, just go. I'll catch up."

"No. I need you to come with me. Please. Zero it has been long enough. You can't hide forever."

"I am not…" Zero trailed off at Kaname's knowing look. The bastard.

"Alright. But I do look very different, and, it is because of Ken. Sara…"

"Sara feels as I do. We both respect Ken's choice. He was hardly a child, Zero. Where are your shoes…?" Kaname threw a decent shirt and pants to his mate then turned to "lift" the bed.

"Kaname! I can't just move past it like that. Plus, look at me! Or in fact that's just it: you don't want to."

"Zero." Kaname paused in his consideration of Zero's rather dubious footwear and turned to him, "I _am _looking at you. You are gorgeous. As you should be. My son was better than Adonis himself. Now if you think I am going to let you hide from life after what he did you are sadly mistaken. I insist on your coming with me, so you know you have two options. I should let you know Seiren is here. She would enjoy seeing the latter one."

Kaname raised his eyebrows daring Zero to protest. Kaname enjoyed playing on his and Seiren's dislike of each other. He supposed it was natural, considering they both liked to run his life.

Zero stood there, naked, glaring at Kaname. He was considering a spell when the sound of the helicopter that had just been irritating began to grow much louder.

"Dammit!" Kaname growled, turning away, "I told her to wait…!"

Kaname grabbed his clothes and dashed to the bathroom after "throwing" his ensemble at Zero. Zero caught them absently and walked towards the window his mouth open. There were people everywhere…

"Kaname!! You tell me what's going on this instant!!" Zero demanded heading for the bathroom. Zero was getting scared. Some of those people had guns.

Kaname came out the shower and began to towel off quickly, laying a kiss on Zero's lips as he ran past him suddenly fully clothed, looking for his shoes.

"Just get dressed Zero. I will explain on the way. I promise."

**  
ZERO **sat in a chair towards the back of the conference hall on the mainland, simply because he no longer had the strength to stand. He stared, open mouth, as Kaname, Sara, Kane and Kaori stood on the platform with other nobles and pure-bloods gathered around them. Before him too were journalists, audience members, onlookers and innocent bystanders. All witness to the announcement…

"Kuran-sama!! I'm sorry, King Kaname, when will be the coronation?"

"It will be held in a few weeks. We just have to finalize some details."

"King Kaname! Are you satisfied that all of the conspirators were 'dealt with' as you say?"

"Yes. All who tried to kill my family are… no longer a threat. I am confident that we are no longer in danger from that element. However with the Council all but annihilated I felt forced to claim my birthright. I promise you it is only for a short time. I still want to fulfill my parents wish for a democratic government…"

"King Kaname!! King Kaname!!"

Zero tuned out the rest. It was too much. King? He was consort to a king? He was dreaming. He was sure Kaname had been joking but then here he was watching. Even several members of that old night class were up there showing their support. It wasn't a joke. Kaname had seized control of the vampire world.

Zero looked up and his eyes met Kaname's briefly. But in that moment he saw all he needed to know. There was no question, no doubt in his eyes. They were cold and confident. Kaname believed he has what it would take to rule and somehow Zero knew their lives would never be the same.

"**WILL YOU** all stop that? It's creepy."

Typical. Kaname had just announced to the vampire world that they were the royal family but all they could do was stare at him. Zero should have taken his own car as he had wanted…

"Zero, it is a shock. We hadn't expected such beauty. We didn't get a chance to look at you before. I can't believe it. Those large clear eyes... You could almost be mistaken for a girl."

Zero bared his teeth at the "Queen" and the "King" moved to part them.

"That's enough. You can see the attention is upsetting Zero, Sara…"

"Oh cool it Kaname. I mean no harm. I am merely admiring this stunning gentleman. Tell me Zero, what do you use to keep your skin so soft and smooth? I am _dying_ to know." The twins dissolved into laughter as Zero flushed red to the roots of his hair.

"Stop the car." Zero demanded his hand on the handle. Royalty or no, they were pains in the ass. He didn't have to take this.

"Zero. This car stops when we reach home. Calm down. Sara is just being facetious."

Sara giggled and laid her head on her husband's shoulder suddenly bored with the gentle teasing. The twins too began to talk animatedly between themselves and Zero was left in peace. He found his eyes traveling to the tall blond gentleman that sat opposite him beside Kane. He hadn't laughed during the previous exchanges. In fact he hadn't done much of anything, except stare sightlessly ahead. Zero hadn't liked the idea of sharing the limousine with him, but as he was Sara's father he could hardly protest. Determined to ignore him he looked out of the window pointedly getting lost in the scenery for several minutes but then it dawned on him that Shirabuki hadn't shifted, scratched his nose, burped, or twiddled… anything in almost an hour while the others slept or conversed. Zero was used to being ignored by the so-called upper classes, but this was strange. Zero began to pointedly stare. Then he reached out and waved a hand in front of Shirabuki's eyes. Nothing.

Zero pulled urgently at Kaname.

"Kaname! Kaname!!"

Kaname marked where he was in his report and turned to Zero.

"Yes?"

"I think... I think something's wrong…"

"Did he bother you?" Kaname asked looking across at Kane.

"No!! In fact he isn't bothering anything. Look at him. He looks catatonic."

Kaname smacked himself mentally. He had forgotten to tell Zero. Alright, to be truthful, he was avoiding telling Zero. Kaname took a deep breath. There was no easy way to break it.

"Zero he's fine. He just happens to be Kane's slave."

"**WHAT?!"**

All eyes were on Zero again but for a different reason, as he looked from Shirabuki to Kane to Shirabuki. Zero was torn between happiness that Kane had found his powers at last and sheer horror at what he was doing with them. The enslavement of… of anybody was something he was violently against. They couldn't do this!!

"Zero…"

"Kaname, Kane, you can't…"

"Yes we can, Zero. And we will." Kaname interceded emphatically, for his own benefit as well as Zero's. Zero's distress always touched him deeply. "Shirabuki was going to kill all of us, Zero. He was responsible for mortally wounding you. Death is too good for him."

"But to make him a slave? Why not try him and punish him? This… this says volumes about your integrity, Kaname. About how dark your very soul is…"

"Zero, it was this or death. I would have had it no other way. He is extremely lucky to be still breathing. Which is more than I can say for the others he was conspiring with. But what is your wish? Do you prefer him dead? Or are you merely upset he is trapped in him own body? Kane can do something about that, can't you Kane?"

"Y—yes." Kane stammered, jolted into answering by the forceful tone of his father's voice. He had been very pleased when Kaname was explaining his powers to Zero, thinking that Zero would be proud of him. Proud that he had finally "blossomed" as they had often talked about when he felt down or lonely. To see Zero so upset was a blow. Did he hate his abilities?

Zero didn't noticed Kane stricken expression however. He was staring at Kaname as if he had grown another head.

"Are you insane? You are speaking about erasing his mind and using his body as if it was a Sunday stroll. And no I don't want to kill him. He's Sara's father. Can't you imprison him? For her sake? He didn't actually kill any of you did he?"

Sara laughed at this, showing evidence to everyone of her being awake for the first time. She stretched and rolled casually back onto the seat away from her husband's shoulder. Of course she had heard the entire exchange, but had tried to stay out of the topic of her father's enslavement. But Zero's having alluded to her feelings on the matter made her unable to stay quiet.

"Zero darling. Are you ruining my rest because you are worried about my feelings towards my father? In that case let me put you at ease. Shirabuki-san and I had parted ways a long time ago, never to cross paths even by accident ever again. Now I am faced with the fact that he tried to kill me and my entire family. You can forgive the fact that what little esteem I had for the old man has fallen to nothing.

"Zero, I know you are an ex-human so I will forgive you your weakness. But none of the rest of us has your particular affliction. We can see that my father is a weakling. He hadn't the courage to challenge us openly for the title he was scheming to get. In our world that makes him less than a slave, less than worthy to even be alive. Believe me, Zero: he is extremely lucky to be sitting here with us. It is only because he is so useful to us that he lives. The appearance of his support as a pure-blood is invaluable to Kaname's rule where the eyes of the world are concerned. Besides Kane hasn't any real power of his own. It would be a shame to waste father's."

At this Kaori rolled his eyes and gave Kane a sympathetic pat. They were both used to their mother's short-sightedness. She didn't let a little thing like being able to control pure-bloods ruin her version of the way things are…

Zero stared at Sara's cold eyes for a while almost afraid… of her… He hadn't seen this side of her since they had first met years ago. She was ready to see her father dead, no question. She was also satisfied with his current state for her own reasons. Zero was robbed of his impetus. If Sara didn't care what right had he?

Kaname saw as Zero looked away deep in thought, reaching for his hand to squeeze it. But Zero pulled away and looked again at Shirabuki. That could so easily have been him. As an ex-human he could have easily been the one trapped in this manner beside some cruel pure-blood. He was acutely sensitive to what Shirabuki was going through even if Shirabuki would as soon as stepped on him without a backward glance. If Shizuka hadn't been in a playful mood, or if Kaname was a different person he could have been like that. Could have died like that. And there were others like him he had seen in his travels that Kaname had counseled him to do nothing about because it was "natural", because it was the way things were. He had just had to close his eyes and walk away before. But now he couldn't. Right in front of him was evidence of just what he could have been, should have been, because of a _vampire_…

"Let me out!! Now!!" Zero screamed. He'd had enough of this. If this was what Kaname was going to be like he wanted no part in it.

"Zero. Stop this!!"

"I said, 'open the door' or am I a prisoner too?"

"Zero please. Let us discuss this later." Kaname pleaded.

"Really, darling, he is too hysterical…" Sara fretted.

"Fight. Fight!!" Kaori yelled gleefully, rubbing his hands.

The back of the limousine descended in chaos for a few minutes. Then...

Then all else was silent. Zero stopped yelling and looked around in disbelief. Everyone was asleep. Everyone. Except…

"Kane! What happened? Why…?"

"I put everyone to sleep. There was too much shouting. I wanted to talk to you."

Zero's eyes opened wide in astonishment. He looked over at Kaname and shook him, then felt for a pulse. He trembled in relief. _Kane_ put _Kaname_ out. Wow…

"Your powers are awesome, Kane. I have _always_ wanted to do that to him." Zero muttered, taking a little guilty pleasure at Kaname being on the receiving end of that trick.

"We can make a deal. All you have to do is say and I will help you do that."

Zero grinned, responding to the amused gleam in Kane's eyes. "Deal. In exchange for what?"

"You never look at me like that again. In fear… and horror. I… didn't like it."

"Kane…"

Zero got up and sat in the seat opposite him next to Kane moving Koari around a bit. He put his arms around Kane and hugged him as they had often done in the past. Kane was often left out of so many things. He had often come crying to Zero for one reason or the other and they had comforted each other, especially as they were both the "weaklings" in the family. Of course Zero stood alone now.

"I'm sorry about the way I was acting. It is just that I hate what is being done to Shirabuki. All I see is his pain and confusion."

"He isn't in any pain, Zero. Neither is he confused. He is just very angry and embarrassed to be caught this way. He understands our decision better than you do. He is a pure-blood too…"

"Don't start that again. What is right is right and what's wrong is wrong. This is wrong! You are forcing him to behave against his will. He is a being with his own rights…"

"I understand what you are saying Zero. But he is not a victim. You are identifying him with yourself as a victim. A vampire took away your choice. She bit you and forced you to be what you hate. She used her strength on an innocent, as often happens, and ruined your life. I understand your rebelling, Zero, but this isn't the same case.

"Shirabuki chose to engage us. He dealt from a position of strength against adversaries he knew were also strong. He knew the risks. He made an informed decision and lost. This is his consequence now. It is not the same. He knows it. He hates what you are saying about him. It insults him. He would prefer death to this shame, but he accepts his defeat and harbours some hope of escape and revenge. Would you take this away from him?

"You can see all of that?"

"Yes. I can do anything with another pure-blood's mind. Read it, control it , communicate with it… you have that look in your eyes again."

"I'm sorry. I am a little in awe."

"I am still Kane, Zero. Besides, I can't do a thing to you on my own. Some power. Do you know how many pure-bloods there are in the world? Can you say "sitting duck"?"

Zero laughed and ruffled Kane's hair and Kane blushed, inordinately pleased Zero was back to normal.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kane asked quietly, as if only Zero's opinion mattered.

Zero opened his mouth and then closed it. Kane was asking _him_?! Zero turned away, his mind whirring. What _did_ he want? He knew Shirabuki would not be allowed to live otherwise but yet this state still bothered him. Zero looked back at Shirabuki in despair.

"I can make his death painless, you know. I can just shut down his body…"

"No!! I…"

"It's up to you."

"I want him tried…"

"Father is king. It's not going to happen."

"Kane I can't decide on a man's life…"

"Then you want him to live. But we won't let him go. He is a danger to all of us."

Zero saw what Kane was trying to do. He sighed, defeated.

"You can really tell what he's thinking?"

"Yes."

"What does he want?"

"He wants to be free. He wants us all dead. And he wants you to shut up. It is embarrassing him even more to be defended by father's ex-human slut."

"O - Kay." _Ex-human slut?_

"Yes…" Kane trailed off as the concensus hung in the air. Zero shouldn't lose any sleep over enslaving this cretin either.

"Thanks Kane. I feel better."

"Anytime. Do you want me to wake them up now?"

"No. Can I have ten more minutes?"

"Sure."

Zero flung one hand around Kane and sat back, the two "weaklings" enjoying ten minutes of quiet gloating.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Sara and Zero are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	41. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Zero and Kaname

_by lightpathetic_

"**HELLO** Samantha."

"Good evening, Sir. May I help you?"

Samantha's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as she tried to grapple with the slight confusion we all go through of knowing this person is familiar but not quite getting from where. Of course, she thought, it is the silver-gray hair. Maybe she was confusing him with Zero.

Zero's breath caught as he averted his gaze in embarrassment. He'd tried to remember that he looked very different when he went out. He and Kaname hadn't even discussed what they were going to do about it. Zero was of the mind though to explain that he was a distant relation and that the old him was dead… But how did he end up in the same position as his "cousin"? Zero again cursed his distinctive hair. If he was born with black hair like the majority of the population this would hardly be an issue. Kaname could have just picked up another ex-human slave. Zero wasn't about to start dying his hair and he wasn't about to relate that the family was in possession of the secret of eternal youth, so he would have to be a relative that Kaname had enslaved. Of course all this flew out his head when he had seen Samantha. She had been such a fixture in his life for so long he had immediately behaved as he normally did.

"Ah. Sorry. Kaname has told me so much about you that I started out with unforgivable familiarity. I'm sorry." Zero said bowing low as if begging a pardon for a grievous sin.

Samantha immediately relaxed into her authoritative and efficient manner. So he was a stranger.

"That's alright. I prefer being called Samantha. I'll never get used to all this formality. Did you have an appointment? Er…" Samantha asked, noticing very well that this person had said Kaname without an honorific but fishing subtly for more information.

"Kiriyuu… Ichiru Kiriyuu. No. But I happen to know that Kuran-sama was free this evening until twelve o'clock." Zero obviously not realising his other mistake.

Samantha's eyes narrowed again but she said nothing. This man was obviously a relative of Zero's who knew Kaname quite well. This was probably all she was going to have to go on. Samantha often had to piece things together herself as Kaname-sama was intensely protective of his private life. Of Zero. And he had wanted a secretary who would respect that. So far it had been a partnership of sorts that had lasted many years. Kaname could be kind and very generous but enigmatic and demanding. But over the years she had grown to respect and… love him. And Zero. Come to think of it. Hadn't he called to check Kaname's schedule for the evening…?

"Okay Kiriyuu-san. I will call in but he did say no interruptions. However, as you know him so well…"

Samantha picked up the phone while Zero waited patiently. When Samantha mentioned a "Ichiru Kiriyuu" was here to see him Zero felt himself being located. Normally Kaname could hear and scent anyone outside a door but his office was designed to give him total privacy and insulation from the outside world. Zero knew it was one reason he spent so much time there. He could really forget the world existed.

Samantha paused mid-sentence and smiled. Kaname-sama was in the mood to play. She could detect the subtle note of affection in his voice. This person _must_ be close to him.

"He asks if you have an appointment. He is very busy."

Zero was unfazed by the answer. With a look as if his patience was sorely tried Zero retorted before he could even think about it.

"Tell Kaname to stop trying my patience and to get his ass out here before I take the door to his precious sanctum off its hinges."

Samantha's eyes widened in astonishment. As if… as if she was finally seeing clearly for the first time.

"Zero…" she whispered, to Zero's horror. No-one else would _dare_…

"Samantha I…"

"How…?" Samantha's hand came to her mouth in a rare show of doubt and emotional upheaval. Zero moved towards her automatically. He wanted to explain…

Suddenly Kaname was beside them both.

"_Ichiru_, come in. Samantha, please continue to hold my calls."

"**I REALLY** should go and explain to her Kaname."

"No need. Samantha just needs a moment to adjust then she'll be fine again. It was just a shock."

"What she must think…"

"Is immaterial. Did you want something?" Kaname went back to his desk and sat finding the place on his e-pad he wanted to return to. It may have appeared to anyone else that Kaname was ignoring Zero but Zero knew better. Kaname could multitask quite well. He was listening for his answer while catching up on his work. Zero knew the last few weeks had been murder on his work duties and there was a huge backlog he was trying to climb on top of.

Zero sauntered to the wall of glass behind Kaname's desk that overlooked much of the city. He stood there for a time gazing out, wondering how to broach the subject. Finally he decided directly was best.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Kaname's only visible sign that he had heard the question was him scrolling back up to reread the text.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me Kaname. I have been back for two weeks and you haven't touched me once."

"That's not true. I have touched…"

"Kaname you know what I mean. We haven't been intimate in several weeks. Besides some brief kisses, I could as well be a stranger."

"Zero," Kaname began irritably, pushing his long graceful fingers through his dark locks, "give me a break. I am _king_, for God's sake. I have a lot of pressure on me. All the decisions the Council could have made in my absence I am required to consider and rule on. Plus I have my companies to run all with a recession nipping at my heels…"

Kaname gasped as Zero suddenly pulled the plush, comfortable desk chair around and sat astraddle on his lap. Smooth, superbly tapered fingers threaded into the hair on the nape of Kaname's head and pulled back. Kaname head snapped back as he bit off a moan, his heart rate sped up. Zero… He was… exploiting his weakness… Kaname's hand trembled as he pushed it between them but he didn't use any of his considerable strength. He couldn't…

"Please Zero. Not now…" Kaname whispered, trying to shout some sense into his traitorous body.

"Tell me the truth. No bullshit. You have been feeding me that line for weeks. But you know as well as I do that you would have found the time by now if you wanted to. Nothing could keep you away from me. Now I haven't even _seen_ you in a week and a half. Those blood packets you _send_ me _special courier_," Zero spat this last as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "are a poor substitute. You know this…"

"At least I was thinking of you. Dammit I am sick of this!!" Kaname shouted, trying to use anger to combat his instinctual submissiveness, "All you do is complain! Sara understands the demands on my time. She is making the most of it…"

"Of course being queen appeals to her. But I doubt she has to contend with the looks of revulsion I have to put up with…"

"Zero, have you gone mad too? I never…"

"Don't. Lie. To me." Zero growled warningly, tugging harder on Kaname's hair. Kaname closed his eyes as he rode out the wave of need that shot through him. The need to please Zero. Zero's anger and displeasure was wreaking havoc with his instincts. "I can tell how you look at me Kaname. I know you. Does how I look really disgust you that much?"

"Zero, please let go of me. I can't think…"

"Tell me the truth!! You hate how I look!! Answer me. ANSWER ME!!" Zero screamed, shaking Kaname violently, painfully by the hair, pushing him. He only had to shake that careful façade…

_THUDDD!!_

Zero coughed and rolled over where he'd landed after bouncing off the far wall. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs of head trauma and pain. God that had hurt. He forced his eyes open to glare at Kaname who was still sitting in the chair looking at him coldly, angrily. Zero could feel the air almost crackle with Kaname's fury. Good.

Zero pushed himself to sit up and hold Kaname's eyes without fear.

"You are a liar. You hate the way I look. Admit it you coward. You wish I was the old, decaying…"

"You do that to me again, I will kill you. Do you understand? Now get out."

"No. Fuck you. Such a violent reaction. You would rather hurt me than fuck me. Do I disgust you that much?" Zero demanded, knowing as the both did that his using those tactics normally ended with him being able to use Kaname as he wished. For Kaname to feel so cornered as to lash out… It couldn't be just his looks…

"You tell me you don't want me to waste your son's life and yet you won't touch me. It's him isn't it? You hate that he is a part of me. You hate that he's inside me. Don't you? Don't you?!"

"I have nothing more to say. Get out before I throw you out."

"Again. Fuck you."

Gathering all his might, Zero 'punched' at Kaname. Zero normally never used such measures against Kaname because was like starting a pissing contest with a fire hydrant. However he wanted to piss off Kaname and nothing did like trying to use his own powers against him. However…

Kaname gritted his teeth, holding out his hands in an involuntary gesture of protection as he slammed into the other wall opposite to Zero. Fighting his surprise he finally began to concentrate on negating the effect of the blast, eventually saving himself from ending up in his adjacent conference room. He stood and looked over to Zero, trying to stay calm but his eyes spoke of his fear. He looked at Zero as if he didn't know him.

Zero was too flummoxed to notice this telling expression on Kaname's face. He had expected to nudge Kaname a few feet before he was knocked again into the wall. He'd never expected that…

"Kaname! Are you alright…!"

Zero started to run towards him, but Kaname held up his arm.

"Stay away from me. You _freak_…!!"

"Kaname! I'm sorry. I have no idea…"

"I said stay away. Look at what you have become. I don't know you…"

"Kaname…"

"I don't want you biting me. I don't want you touching me. I don't know what 'this' is. You could have become anything. You could live forever or… you could die tomorrow. I don't know. I… can't stand… not knowing…"

Kaname looked away, his desolation evident. He didn't trust this. Something had happened to Zero that he had no control over, that he had little say in. He didn't know the effects. He feared his bite as if it was from a stranger, he feared his touch in case he would still have to deal with being without it. Kaname was tortured by a fear of the unknown so deep he couldn't bring himself to face it or it would drive him to despair and he had too many people depending on him to dwell on such issues. Now this. Zero was almost as powerful as he was. He didn't know what to think. Kaname craved Zero. The old Zero. The comforting, safe Zero. He had been getting old; he had been dying but he was Zero. Safe, unchanging…

Zero saw Kaname flinch away from his out-stretched hand and let it fall to his side. His eyes left Kaname's averted head and was drawn to the visage of this beautiful young man in the glass, gray eyes filling with tears. He looked down at his hand: thin, smooth, soft. A model would kill for it but it was all worth nothing. Nothing. If it meant losing Kaname.

Zero looked back up at Kaname. He had to try.

"I feel great Kaname. And you do know it's me. Don't you? You do. I know you do. Even as you look at me in confusion and disgust I can see that you still love me. You miss that old man don't you? That dying, decaying, walking corpse. You actually prefer him don't you? And here I thought you could love me regardless of the way I looked…"

"It is not just your looks Zero..." Kaname responded, hating the misery he was causing Zero. He knew it was him. Of course he knew. What was wrong with him?

"I don't want to be lulled into this fantastic dream then wake up to find that you are gone. I could handle almost anything else but that. Anything else…"

"Kaname…"

"With the way you were before at least I knew what to expect. I knew what I was fighting against. Now I… I'm lost. Lost. I feel rudderless. Helpless…"

"Kaname…"

Zero responded again without thinking, going to his love and cupping his face, forcing him to look at him. This time Kaname didn't flinch away. He had nothing more to hide. And now it was out in the open he felt the tiniest bit silly.

"There you have it, Zero. I am a coward." Kaname admitted, smiling sheepishly, but his eyes were still filled with his anguish.

"No!" Zero countered quickly, " Well… Maybe a little…" Zero teased smiling endearingly with that shy lopsided grin of his. The smile left Kaname's face. They were so close…

Zero saw the change but did nothing. He just stood there stroking Kaname's jaw, waiting for him to make a move. But Kaname did nothing. Zero hid his disappointment.

"Kaname. I can't guarantee you anything. I can't. The spell was almost unheard of and there are no other specimens as far as I know to compare with. I'm sorry. I know this does nothing for your fear. But I promise you Kaname, that I don't feel any ill effects. I feel great. There is no pain, no aches, no creaks. My heart beats slowly even after a flight a stairs and speeds up only after laps and… when I see you." Zero rubbed his thumb over Kaname's lower lip staring hungrily at it. He felt gratified as a tremor shot through Kaname. "I also promise you that Ken would have done nothing like this if he hadn't studied it thoroughly and was sure of it success. He was quite the perfectionist, especially when it came to spells, when it came… to me…"

This time Zero looked away. Ken… His eyes closed on the familiar pain. Even now he fought urges to pick up the phone and call him. Urges to find him and hold him and listen to his voice or lie cuddled into his warmth… Stop this!! Kaname…

Strong arms enveloped him. Zero opened his eyes in surprise as lips brushed his tenderly. He was sure Kaname would have gone into a jealous rage at his reaction to Ken's memory but…

"Tell me about him, Zero." Kaname asked, the words surprising even himself…

Zero face contorted in pain. Was Kaname serious?

"Kaname. Please. I can't…"

"Please. I want to share that with you. Don't shut me out."

"Dammit Kaname. Must you have all of me?" Zero snapped, trying to pull away, but Kaname hung on. With some effort, he realized. He ignored the subtle panic this caused. It was time they dealt with this. All of this.

"Yes. All of you. We are one, Zero. Remember? I guess… I forgot that too. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was being a cowardly ass. I am not worthy of you…"

"You're telling me. But I am stuck with you, so I have to make the most of it." Zero teased.

Kaname knew it. He leaned forward and kissed Zero. Properly. No chaste pecks. Slowly and deeply, exploring all he had to offer. Zero moaned against his lips. He had missed him so much…

"Kaname…" Zero begged as Kaname broke the kiss.

"Tell me about Ken. Please. I want to know him like you do."

Zero recoiled a little then sighed. He pulled away and walked towards the window. Just when Kaname thought he had asked too much Zero began speaking into the glass, almost at a whisper.

"Remember that day when Ken had thrown that tantrum and embedded all my kitchen knives into the wall…?"

**THE CLOCK** chimed once and Kaname moved only to look at his watch. One a.m. and Zero had finally finished his tale. He settle back again under Zero's weight as they sat on the leather sofa in one corner of Kaname's office. Zero could smell Kaname's hair on the handrest, merely reminding him that Kaname sometimes slept there. He traced the hand-rest longingly. He wanted more than cuddling.

"Kaname. I don't regret any of it. Except, maybe, not having had more time with him. He was remarkable. I'll always love him." Zero stated almost emphatically. Kaname had been wonderful. He listened with very few interruptions except to ask for clarification.

"Yes…" He understood now. Ken hadn't stood a chance either against Zero's particular charm. Kaname nuzzled Zero's hair. That could be forgiven, considering he'd been roped in himself. But it wasn't going to happen again. He was going to keep a closer eye on Zero in the future. But he'd never tell Zero that. He didn't want Zero feeling trapped or unable to confide in him. He would do things differently. More subtly. Zero would just realize he'd have nowhere else to turn to but him…

"Kaname?" Zero asked suddenly concerned. He turned, lifting himself a little to look into Kaname's eyes. He'd gone so quiet.

"It's okay. I was thinking about how I'd almost lost you, about how it'd almost killed me to let you decide what was best for you. You had decided it was him…"

"No! Kaname, I told you, I had wanted to stop you two from killing each other!"

"As if I would want my life if you were gone."

"Kaname…"

"That's all in the past. Let's move on. Unless there are more of my children that…"

_Crack!!_

Zero was halfway to the door when Kaname stopped him. He'd found he was reeling too long from the force of the slap. Another thing they had to talk about…

"Zero…"

Zero turned and swung again, narrowly missing Kaname's chin as Kaname barely dodged the blow in time. Zero growled. He stamped on Kaname's foot and drove a fist into his stomach. Kaname doubled over. It _had_ to be Ken's strength…

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch. You can go to hell. You can GO TO HELL!!"

Zero screamed, his composure failing. How dare he imply his children weren't safe around him!! He'd thought he understood! Zero again stalked towards the door, fully intending to leave his sorry ass. He didn't have to stay with Kaname. He had his pick of _three_ houses…

"No… wait… Zero!" Kaname threw himself in front of the door. Zero lifted his fist to land one on the irritatingly smug, perfect nose. Kaname grabbed it and shoved Zero's hands behind him.

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you."

"I'm sorry. It was a cheap shot. I am jealous Zero. I am a jealous bastard. I love you so much it hurts. I hate that I wasn't enough to satisfy you. I hate that you could look at anyone else but me. I wish I could tie you to me always. But I am trying Zero to manage this dark part of me and to see your needs and wishes. I love that he made you happy; that my son made you happy in what could have been your final days on this earth. You are so important to me that is why I am trying to understand. It is just that I feel like I am not enough for you and it scares me. I wanted to lash out… to hurt you…"

"Kaname, you are the best anyone could hope for. When we were together just the two of us I was so afraid because I was so happy and I wondered what I did to deserve it. Kaname things got in the way but there will always be us. In the end I will always come back to you because you are everything I'm not. I am not whole without you."

Kaname reached for Zero's lips and kissed him. Zero sighed and submitted to the kiss still angry but unable to resist. His body clamored almost unbearably for this particular dumb brunette. Zero tugged at his hands and sank them into Kaname's hair holding him as he parted his teeth to go deeper, sucking insatiably on his lips before drilling his tongue into Kaname's mouth, going directly for Kaname's sensitive gums where his fangs grew. Kaname trembled and groaned. He couldn't stand…

"No. Not here. I have an appointment…" Kaname pleaded, pushing half-heartedly at Zero's chest. Kaname shook in disappointment and relief as Zero stepped back. But not for long.

Zero stood and watched as Kaname looked at him with undisguised lust and decided the iron was hot enough. Lifting his left hand he began to unbutton his shirt.

"No…"

"Locate me, Kaname." Zero ordered softly, stepping forward, one step then another as Kaname backed away.

"No..."

"Kaname, locate me. Do it. I like it." Zero was at his navel. He let Kaname see him place his finger into his navel with an achingly sweet sigh before continuing down with his buttons. Kaname tried to look away put his eyes always returned to Zero's body.

"Zero. Please. I am serious. I can't cancel this one…"

Kaname hit the door with a "thud" but Zero kept going, finally pressing his body firmly against Kaname's, rubbing his naked torso against Kaname's jacket.

"Feels good. Is this wool?"

"Zero…"

"Locate me. Please, Kaname." Zero begged almost breathlessly, alluding to Kaname's other secret fetish. One other thing that Kaname was weak against. The something inside him that responded whole-heartedly to his "possession" of Zero, his connection to him so much it always gave him a… deep thrill to see Zero react to his being located. It was silly and certainly neither of them bragged about it. But in a situation such as this, when it involved pleasing Zero in any way as they had quickly found out, it was... mind-blowing.

"Go on." Zero insisted. His hands sunk into Kaname's hair and pulled back, lowering his lips to Kaname neck, raining tiny, teasing kisses along the length. Kaname began to shake again. Why was he fighting?

"You want to know if it is really me, don't you? Go on and I will let you… know..." Zero paused to lick Kaname's bite area like a fine desert before nipping it with his sharp teeth. Kaname cried out as if in pain but was so far from it. Everything from his groin to his fangs were throbbing from a sweet, intense pleasure that was robbing him of his sanity. His head fell back to the door as his hand, offered in token resistance, was shoved away by Zero. No. Zero would _not_ stop. Not this time.

Suddenly Zero was assailed by a sensation that almost floored him but he was ready for it. Moaning loudly, he crushed his hardness into Kaname's stomach tearing in frustration at his jacket, peeling it off quickly to tug at the shirt hem inside Kaname's pants. Zero then pushed his hands under the shirt his hands playing greedily over Kaname's sensitive skin. Kaname's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth opened wide as he gasped for breath... Zero...

"You are so beautiful. So sexy," Zero whispered, his ache a heavy timbre on his voice, "Kaname, see how hot you make me? I can't keep my hands off you."

Kaname whimpered again, trying to cover Zero's mouth. Everything Zero was saying about his pleasure was doing things to Kaname's body he simply couldn't handle. But Zero bit his hand and nudge it away urgently. He knew exactly what he was doing to Kaname. He knew every trick that would rock Kaname to his core. If you live with someone this long you grow to learn almost everything about them including how to torture them slowly with pleasure until they couldn't stand. One time he'd even made Kaname "come" from across a room. Today, though, he was in the mood for direct contact...

Zero moaned loudly again, a rough sound that seemed torn from the back of his throat, dropping his hot mouth to Kaname's exposed nipple sucking it hard, raking his tongue mercilessly over it. Zero gasped as he nicked Kaname's skin with his teeth drawing blood. He lapped at it as if starving. It fact he was. It had been so long since he'd had fresh blood. Zero used a fingernail and drew blood just over the nipple, closing his mouth over it to draw from it. His hand traveled southward, his fingers trailing quickly but devastatingly over Kaname's smooth, flat stomach before making quick work of Kaname's belt and zip... Zero eventually removed his hand to his lips, licking his wet fingers savouringly, all the time meeting Kaname's dark eyes.

"You are so delicious, Kaname. I _love_ the way you taste."

Zero paused, leaning into Kaname's left ear, he whispered, "Don't you want to taste... me?"

Zero didn't get much further. Anyone could have been fooled by the way Kaname was standing passively against the door, but not Zero. He knew Kaname was fighting for dear life to hold on to his self-control. All Zero had been doing was dedicated to making Kaname lose that particular battle.

Zero found himself slammed on top of the desk with a creature with glowing, red eyes, and long razor sharp fangs staring down at him as if trying to decide where to devour first. Zero felt claws bite into his shoulder but he curled impatiently, his body responding to Kaname's blood-lust. Of course he had known Kaname's abstinence would be a two edged sword. That he would be just as hungry for him. And Zero was ready.

Zero stretched his neck and pulled at the still present tie, guiding Kaname to where he needed him most, letting the sensations carry him away...

**  
ZERO** awoke to the sensation of someone stroking his hair and kissing him softly. He opened his eyes and looked up at the stunning visage over him, still splattered with his blood, but ethereally content. Zero reached up to stroke his face and Kaname dipped to nuzzle him affectionately, adding more blood from Zero's badly mauled shoulder to his face. He didn't apologize. He didn't have to. It was a gift Zero gave him from time to time. A chance to release. Totally…

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You look like you just swallowed the canary."

"I almost did. You are especially tasty after several weeks away."

"I know." Zero chuckled. He shifted slightly jostling for access to Kaname's tempting vein. Kaname slid up and over a little as Zero tugged him down to his mouth, the large desk accommodating them both with just a bit of a squeeze. Zero sighed as he bit carefully then drew deeply, his breath catching as the blood pooled to the back of his throat before he finally swallowed that first draught, his grip tightening in Kaname's hair. He _was _starving…

Kaname was content to lie there and let Zero drink his fill, only moving as Zero demanded. Nothing much had changed. Zero's taste was also slightly different but he could live with it. He was younger and more perfect but he could live with that to. And the fact that Zero had recovered much more quickly than usual from Kaname's attack could only enrich their love life. Kaname stroked Zero's taut, perfect stomach, watching it tighten and convulse as his fingers ghosted along the skin below his navel. He was different but he was also the same. What was he afraid of…?

"Zero…" Kaname muttered pulling himself with effort out of his haze. He wasn't feeling well. He was sure now.

"Zero. Stop now. I am getting dizzy." Kaname looked up at the clock and realized Zero had been drinking a very long time. He frowned. Normally he didn't think about it because he trusted Zero to never hurt him. But Zero's grip wasn't loosening.

"Zero!! Stop!!"

Kaname found he was too weak to fight. Zero was stronger as he had the advantage of having drained him considerably. But Kaname had to do something…

Kaname "pushed" with all his might, which wasn't much but it was enough to force himself out of Zero's grip and across the room. He landed heavily, the wall shaking alarmingly from the force.

"Kaname!! What !?"

Zero was there in an instant. He tugged at the fallen pure-blood at a loss as to why he was suddenly unconscious on the floor.

"Kaname!! Can you hear me? Kaname?!" Zero's actions steadily became more frantic as he realized Kaname wasn't waking up. He was so pale… Zero began to shake him, Kaname's hair flying erratically over his head.

"Kaname!! What's wrong with you?! Wake up!!"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	42. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The King

_by lightpathetic_

"**DARLING**, are you alright?"

Kaname blinked, the light from the lamp hurting his sensitive eyes. He decided to close them instead.

"Where am I?"

"At a private clinic in the city, dear." Sara answered quickly, whilst gesturing for a nearby nurse to bring her husband some water. She was trying to stay calm but failing miserably. Soon her husband would pick up on her nervousness.

"Why?" Kaname asked already frowning. He moved to sit up only then realizing that he was attached to an I.V. Blood… He remembered now… Zero had drained him almost to death. Kaname "located" him as a reflex, but realized he wasn't here. Instead…

"But that's the prison…" Kaname muttered almost to himself, very nonplussed, as he removed the sheets to stand. You would think he would be here after what he did. Hands came to stop him.

"Not yet Kaname. You only just woke up…"

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a day. You came out of the coma several hours ago but you were still asleep. Probably exhausted…"

Sara avoided her husband's eyes. She looked towards the twin boys who had flown home from school when the news broke of the attempted murder of King Kaname. Hell, they had probably found out before she had…

"A day?"

"Yes."

Kaname allowed the hands to stop him but insisted on sitting up. He tried again to open his eyes and failing miserably "knocked out" the lamp. That's better…

He peered around the room noticing the strange scents were not from his security detail. They had their own royal insignia.

"Who are you?"

The larger of the two gentlemen stepped forward in order to explain but Sara spoke up, probably afraid the man would say the wrong thing and upset her husband.

"They are from the Judicial Arm, Kaname. I'm afraid Zero is in a spot of trouble."

"**IN HERE**. Move it!!"

Zero was shoved unceremoniously into the allotted meeting room, no care having been spared for the fact that he was shackled from hand to foot like a dangerous criminal. Zero hadn't fought them when they had come to arrest him. All he could think about was Kaname. He looked so pale, so lifeless, his head hanging like a doll's as they lifted him onto the stretcher. Had he done that? The last thing he remembered was biting into Kaname's skin and then Kaname was on the ground. He had blanked out and tried to kill Kaname. Oh God. No wonder Kaname hadn't wanted to touch him…

Zero sat as he was forcibly shoved onto a chair. He was probably going to be interrogated again. And beaten. He didn't care, even the bonds had a charm on them that sealed him. His vampire attributes were neutralized. He supposed that was good. With the amount of blood he had lost he would would have keeled over from blood lust by now but the downside was he felt each punch, each swing of the baton acutely. Perhaps it was what he deserved. Kaname hadn't come yet. Kaname wasn't here. Was he afraid of him? Was he disgusted? Was he… dea…?

The door to the other side of the room swung open and Zero stiffened reflexively before he dared to look up to meet his latest tormentor. When his eyes saw the distinctive custom-made shoes he blinked to clear any hallucinations and then started to cry.

**  
KANAME** stood for a moment as if wondering if this was all real. If it was a nightmare. The atmosphere in the cell seemed to dip several thousand degrees as Zero's attendants went flying backwards against the wall.

"Kaname!! Wait!!"

"King Kaname! Please! These men are not to blame!!"

"Get out. All of you. Get out!!"

"King Kaname, please understand they cannot leave the prisoner. We are thinking of your safety…"

The small middle aged looking man, which probably meant that he was a few hundred years old, was cut off by the wrench of metal and a "clang" as Zero's bonds fell to the floor. Then Kaname was on his knees as they hugged tightly. Kaname fought to control himself as he tried to reassure Zero.

"It's going to be okay. Zero I am so sorry. I only just woke up. God I am so sorry…"

"Kaname…" He was alive! He was alive!! Zero continued to cry, holding Kaname tightly, breathing in his scent. He didn't care about anything else but that.

"Kaname, they wouldn't tell… me if you … were alive… or…"

"Shhh. Come on. Let's go."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question."

The large, burly man from Kaname's hospital room spoke up, seemingly unmoved by the atmosphere Kaname was projecting. "This man tried to kill the king. He is not going anywhere."

"Get out of my way! You lay a finger on him…"

"Or you will kill me? Go ahead and someone else would be here to say the same thing. My office is to uphold the laws of our world and when you assumed the monarchy you became the ultimate officer of those laws. You are expected to abide by them or you are not worthy of your office."

"Takahashi!! That is uncalled for...!" The little man gasped stepping forward in his affront. Neither man paid any attention to him.

"I think it is, King Kaname. You know I am right. This isn't a dictatorship. If you kill me you will show yourself unfit to rule. You belong to the state not the other way around."

Kaname stood with the same cold expression on his face staring the Head of the Judicial Affairs in the eye, not letting him have the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. Yes he had let his emotions get away from him and of course he was right. Kaname himself had authorized Sato Takahashi's appointment to this post because of his exemplary service and because he had shown little fear towards him. It had impressed him greatly to have someone there that would speak their mind freely, but he hadn't counted on being in this position. Dammit if only he had been stronger. Resisted…

"Very well Takahashi. Perhaps it would be better to say that I won't press charges."

"It makes no difference. This man tried to kill the King as well as Kaname Kuran. It is very well for you to say you won't press charges but there are separate laws for the protection of the monarchy. This man stands accused, amongst other things, of treason."

"Dammit, Takahashi," Kaname shouted losing his cool again, "What happened was a private matter. As you can see I am perfectly fine. There is no need to blow this out of proportion!"

"Who is to say it won't happen again? Are you aware of your slave's motives for what he tried to do? As I have said, I have a duty to protect the King. I promise you He will not die on my watch."

Kaname met the other stubborn gentleman's gaze with barely controlled anger. Besides the sweat on the other man's lip he looked as cool as stone. Even with his body's reaction to Kaname's displeasure Takahashi was unmoved. But Kaname was too scare and angry to be impressed.

"Takahashi I am not leaving here without him. If I have to change the law I will. I believe that is within my purview…"

"Of course." Kaname's middle-aged looking advisor spoke up. "The King can decree laws as part of his station…"

"By all means go ahead. Decree something to excuse your slave."

Kaname heard the capitulation, but something told him to tread carefully. His eyes narrowed even as his arms tightened around Zero.

"What are you planning Takashi?"

"I am not planning anything. But I dare say your subjects would. Maybe the queen neglected to tell you that this is all over the news. There are many clamouring for justice, especially after their beloved prince was almost murdered by several Council members. I imagine that your slave's life is forfeit whether he stays or leaves…"

"You bastard!!" Kaname growled, baring his fangs. He lost it in one, the idea that Zero would be killed because of this, and this bastard stood there so smug. He would tear him apart!!

"Kaname!!" Sara and Zero yelled together. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname restraining him. He wasn't even arguing with Takahashi. If Zero was a danger to Kaname he would rather be away from him. It had all been too good to be true. Wasn't that what Kaname had been saying? Maybe Kaname's vampire instincts had been trying to warn him but Zero had been too stubborn, too sure, too gullible…

"Kaname. Please calm down. Please. He's right. You know he is. You told me how much you liked his appointment."

"I could have been wrong…"

"Darling, he's right though. I heard some of the things. Di-chan called to tell me about the calls for Zero's head. You rode such a wave of sympathy to get universal support for your takeover, Kaname. It is now working against you. We can't just brush this aside. If you pardon Zero, just like that, as king, it would be a sign of the unforgiveable weakness and instability of such a young monarchy . Things could come apart very fast. We could lose everything."

"Yes. They would be very quick to assume you are unfit to rule because you put the safety of a common slave above the office, the safety of the King. Also all those influential families who tolerated your purge of the Council, the massacre of those nobles simply because of you suspicions that they were involved in the plot to kill your family, whose support you rely on…"

"Alright!! I understand! My life is no longer my own." Kaname cried out desperately, his careful composure no longer in evidence, "But I won't stand by and let Zero be tried for treason, especially when what happened was with my consent. There has to be a way to save him. You don't know what it would do to me…"

"Kaname, please. Be careful. What you say…" Sara gripped Kaname's arm nervously. She wished Kane was here. His little talent would be useful now, but she refused to let them come into the prison. She feared losing anymore children.

Takahashi may have looked uncaring but he was watching everyone very closely. He of course noticed how Kaname Kuran was losing his cool where this slave was concerned although he made no judgements on Kaname's preferences. To each his own. But he also noticed how the slave behaved towards the King, with easy familiarity, and how contrite he was as if it had been an accident. When he had been arrested he had been covered with a lot of blood and gore, much of it his own. However unfortunately for him he had pure-blood blood on his lips and chin. For that alone he should have been killed on the spot. But it was obvious they loved each other and Kaname looked close to abdicating and throwing the world into a tail-spin. He supposed he had to handle this differently.

"Perhaps," Takashi began, bowing low to indicate he was not the enemy, "We should talk… privately."

"That is out of the question."

"In that case I have no other ideas. But you would think that you would tolerate his absence for a short period as compared to his certain death."

Takashi stood and watched as Kaname pondered his suggestion, albeit barely. He was certain it was the best way for all of them to keep their heads, literally and figuratively.

"But he would still be in danger. And away from me…"

"But Kaname," Sara interrupted, trying not to roll her eyes at her husband. It was obvious to her this was a damned good solution to all of this, but Kaname could be so cowardly where Zero was concerned. "It is only until you set up a new Council, as he said. Once you do that and relinquish the monarchy as you had planned anyway, you would again be under less scrutiny. Zero's plight would pale into much less significance and the Council could pardon him safely. Besides time heals all wounds. They will probably forget about this by next week anyway…"

"I have no guarantee of that. Meanwhile Zero is out there on his own with all my forces and other enterprising souls trying to kill him by order of their King. It would kill me to issue such an edict…"

"But you have to. It would dispel all doubts about you strength and commitment. You would garner more support. Besides your slave looks like he can handle himself."

Takahashi looked towards the quiet young man who had returned to his seat as Takahashi had made his suggestion. He had gone very quiet, but he noticed when the manacles had fallen off that "Zero" had healed to quite a stunning, strong looking boy. No wonder the King was enamoured. With those large, clear, expressive eyes he could pass for a girl…

"Kaname… I'll do it. You know I can handle myself. All I have to do is lay low for a year."

"Dammit, Zero. This is insane do you really thing you can avoid capture for a year? If you succeeded for even a month I would fire even myself…"

"That is why we have to be both convincing and smart. It will require careful coordination and manipulation. Firing staff will look like you are serious, hopefully it won't be me. We will have to come close sometimes though to make it convincing. Can your slave fight?"

"Yes," answered Zero with heavy irony, "the 'slave' can fight."

Kaname turned away and walked towards the wall, breathing deeply. Were they mad? He was to hunt down Zero for a year? Not him, the "King". He wanted to go home and crawl into bed with Zero. He wanted to turn back time. He wanted… But it mattered not what he wanted.

"Could you both excuse us?" Kaname asked quietly. Of course Sara and Takahashi knew he meant them.

Kaname stayed at the wall long after Sara and Takahashi had left, keeping very still. But when he heard Zero stand and walk towards him, when he felt the arms come around him, he began to tremble violently.

"Zero. Zero. Zero I am so sorry." Kaname wailed not able to face him.

"Kaname. I know. I know. Don't cry." Zero pulled him to him tightly, "I'll be alright. It'll be like a vacation…"

"Don't be so damned flippant.' Kaname hissed, pulling away, "They are forcing me to hunt you down like a criminal…"

"You think it would be so easy to catch me? It is just until you set up the Council right? No problem…"

Kaname turned back and held him tightly again. Zero was talking like this for his sake. He couldn't bare it. Zero held him back and kissed his neck.

"I'll be fine. I don't like the alternative either. Besides this is my fault . I put you in this position…"

"You are not entirely to blame, Zero. I let you do that to me. I should be taking responsibility. I could just kill who told the press. How did it become so public…?"

"I… panicked. I couldn't wake you up and I couldn't reach Sara…" Zero started tonelessly. He had just wanted somebody, anybody to help him…

Kaname held him tighter as if he could protect him from the pain he was feeling. He wasn't to know it would be like this.

"What happened? Do you remember? Normally you stop…"

"I don't remember much. I remember biting you and I remember seeing you on the floor. Lifeless. I think something is wrong with me."

"Nonsense. Maybe I drained you too much, Zero. That could be it. Your body is probably still adjusting…"

"Or, I am really a danger to you. Like he'd said."

"No..."

"Maybe this is a good idea for other reasons…"

"No!! I won't have you thinking that way!! Zero, you promise me you won't do anything…"

"Kaname…" Zero looked into Kaname's frantic eyes. He was already trying to face the fact that all was not as it should be. Already berating himself for thinking he could be so lucky to have a second chance at life without a price. Without repercussions. He was wrong. If he blanked out while he drank blood he was a danger to everyone. He was only going along with this because of Kaname but he would have liked to just stay in the cell. The cell was safest. For everyone.

"Kaname…"

"Promise me. I swear as soon as I don't feel you I am coming and if you have done anything to yourself I will…"

"I know. I swear Kaname. I won't do anything rash."

Kaname didn't believe him but he smiled tremulously. He would send someone to help protect him. There were people in his employ with a multitude of talents that were completely loyal to him. Maybe he would send Seiren. She had sworn to protect his life and Zero… was his life…

Zero reached up and ran his fingers through Kaname's hair, sad to distress him like this. Zero squirmed as a hunger pain hit his chest. He ignored it. He wouldn't bite him. He wouldn't…

"You are so transparent. Your eyes are red you know."

"Kaname. Please…"

"Zero you can't get into more trouble than you are in now. Trust me."

"What if it happens again? What if…?"

"What if it doesn't? Come on…" Kaname sliced his neck just above the vein, thrilling as Zero's eyes focused quickly on the blood, his fangs beginning to poke through his lips. Kaname trembled. He loved when Zero looked at him like that…

Zero hesitated and tried to pull away but Kaname caught him and rubbed a blood covered finger over his lips then forced it into his mouth. He shuddered as Zero sucked on the soft, sensitive pads of his fingers.

"Good God. We never did finish what we started did we?" Kaname groaned, mischievous glint breaking through the sexy haze in his eyes.

"No. I am still distinctly frustrated." Zero said, playing along. He grabbed the back of Kaname's hand and descended to his wrist, his lips trailing along the skin teasingly. Kaname sucked in his breath. He began to tug at his clothes. Zero soon found that his clothes were beginning to peel themselves off as well.

"You want to do this now? Here?!" Zero gasped, not relishing doing it on the table of dubious hygiene in the centre of the room. Kaname pulled him into his arms.

"Focus on me." Kaname ordered, every inch the King. "MMMMmmmm you are so warm. So soft. Kiss me."

"Kana…" Zero was cut off as a hungry questing tongue sought entry and gained it. Zero's knees gave away, Kaname was holding him by his firm butt. He walked them both over to the table and sat Zero on it.

"Go ahead. Drink. And then we will make love. Think about how long it has been since you have felt the back of my throat, the heat of my insides closing around you…" Kaname broke off as he kissed Zero again, letting his ardour show almost desperately. Both hands went work between Zero's legs: one hand massaged his hardness while the other found that nub deep within…

"Shit!! Shit!! Kaname!!" Zero broke the kiss, and pushed impatiently at Kaname's shoulders.

"You like what I'm doing?"

"Kaname if you don't use that mouth for something else besides talking right now I will seriously try to kill you."

"Don't say that too loudly, Zero." Kaname teased pushing another finger inside and beginning a swift vibrating motion…

Zero keened loudly and fell back on the table. Kaname then swooped down and buried Zero to the hilt only to withdraw slowly, stopping the motion to deliberately swallow over the tip. Zero groaned, slapping his tormentor mercilessly. Damned bastard. _Please…_

"Bite me."

"What?" Did the bastard actually say something?

"Go ahead. You know it will make it better. Besides I don't know when you'll be able to feed from me again."

Zero's face fell a little as he was reminded of their situation, but he sat up and tugged at Kaname's hair pulling his head one side. He slowly sank his fangs in, his body egged on by Kaname's contented sigh, as he consciously tried not to blank out this time.

"That's it. My love. My… love…" Kaname closed his eyes, falling into his own pleasaure, able to forget that this would be their last time together for a long, long time.

**  
ZERO'S** "escape" was planned for the following night. Takahashi had ordered Zero be taken to another location for his own safety as the throngs had increased outside the vampire prison. Large numbers of people were chanting and throwing objects and providing the perfect excuse for lax security. Takahashi "accidentally" provided manacles that were without the seal charm and put him in the custody of an armed company which consisted of all "C" class vampires. Takahashi hoped that the public would believe the King still putting him in charge of finding Zero when he had been so careless in his measures.

As Takahashi watched the convoy leave, he heaved a sigh at what would lie ahead. It would be a long year. For all of them. He had seen the King's haunted look when he had eventually left the room, and had actually feared for his sanity, but he had pulled himself together and had started issuing orders as if nothing was amiss. Takashi's admiration of him grew. He himself thought of his wife and knew he would never be so strong if it had been her.

"May the games begin," Takashi muttered, his voice heavy with irony.

"Sir?" asked his lieutenant beside him.

"Nothing! Return to your post!!"

"Sir!!"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	43. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Fugitive

_by lightpathetic_

**  
ZERO WAS** scared. His heart rate was up as he tried to average the distance from the prison to the prearranged escape point. He couldn't see outside from where he sat, only a small glimpse of the sky from the tiny peep window on the doors to the van. But he had been told that it would be a fairly isolated spot so he listened for the other sounds to die down to indicate this. Of course it helped that the vampire to his right was wearing a watch...

Zero took some deep breaths to calm himself. So he and Kaname were officially enemies. If he was not so upset and in such a precarious situation, he would laugh. He thought of the scent of Kaname's hair and skin, his soft noises as Zero touched him... He couldn't believe this was real. How was he going to do this? He had never had to be away from Kaname, in any real sense, for almost his entire life. He had always been under his protection; under his care. How was he going to survive for a year, not only without Kaname, but with all his might and power actively searching for him?

"Kaname..." Zero whispered, feeling the need to vent his pain.

"The prisoner will be quiet!!" yelled the guard to his right as he was dealt two, crushing blows to his shin with a baton.

Zero looked up at the vampire, his hatred spilling into his eyes. However he tried to remember he was "sealed" as the pain ebbed away quickly. The vampire though had other ideas. He had been looking for an excuse to beat this son of a bitch and now he had finally found it. How dare he look down on him like that?

Suddenly Zero found himself on the floor, having been the recipient of an ugly kick to the face.

"Hachiro! Hold him!"

"What are you going to do?" asked another as Hachiro quickly did as he was told. He knew what Hideki was up to even if the other didn't.

"This one has such a sweet ass. It would be a shame to let the others have it first. How about being my bitch, huh? You tried to kill the king and look where it's gotten you. I promise you won't last long where you are going."

Hideki squeezed Zero's firm, pert butt, already feeling himself leaking into his pants. The youth was very pretty, such soft skin, it would be almost like screwing a girl...

Hideki didn't get much further in his thought process. The swift flight to the door rendered him instantly unconscious.

"What...?"

"Get him!!"

Zero didn't wait around. Now was as good a time as any. Pulling Hachiro over him he pulled the keys from his pockets and tossed him the same way as Hideki. Rolling off the floor quickly Zero dispatched the two guards closest to him leaving the fifth standing there gun aimed at him. The child looked in his teens. The gun trembled in his hands. They really scraped he bottom of the barrel for his detail.

"I won't hurt you. Just put the gun down..."

"Stop!! I'll shoot!!"

The youth did neither. Zero sighed.

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"What?!"

"Shoot. You should have shot me or at me by now. If you don't, you will lose your job."

"I..." Was this a trick? Was this attempted murderer of a pure-blood showing him mercy? The kid lowered the gun.

"No!! What is your name?"

"Sadao. Please don't hurt me."

Zero rolled his eyes. He figured this kid should be in another line of work. But he didn't fancy his chances of survival if he didn't do his job here.

"Sadao, I promise I won't hurt you. Just raise the gun and fire. You'll feel better."

"This could be a trick..."

"It's not. It'll be kept between us. You'll be a hero. Make your mother proud."

Sadao raised the gun and squeezed the trigger, closing his eyes. He heard a scream as a body flew back to the wall of the van. He dropped the gun and sat, crying. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up. The prisoner was looking down at him, nursing a graze to the shoulder and a look of pity.

"You aren't meant for this line of work Sadoa. Believe me. Go to sleep now."

"Huh?"

Sadoa slumped to the side and Zero carefully place him onto the floor. Now he had to deal with stopping the van and the other two cars.

"**KING KANAME**, I am sorry to disturb you like this..."

"Then make it brief."

"Yes... There were a couple of reports from the convoy. The prisoner has escaped his bonds and had neutralised all of his guards. Then one of the cars following reported the van coming to a stop before the doors came off. They called for support before leaving the vehicle. That was the last we heard..."

"How long ago was this?"

"Ten minutes. I was organising the land and air support. It would appear we have an escapee..."

"Keep me posted, Takahashi."

"Sir!"

**ZERO** jammed the steering wheel to the left narrowly avoiding a deep rut in the road before careering to the right around the bend. Once back on a straight section he looked down at the map again. Zero, despite his dire situation felt more comfortable since the car had been where Kaname had said it would be, along with the cash and passports. Now all he had to do was find the "safe-house". He should be able to change and die his hair in relative peace, and then he would think about leaving Japan. Maybe via a fishing trawler in Tottori, the main airports would be too well guarded. Or he could steal a boat and disappear. Disappear... Kaname had said they would meet sometimes but Zero couldn't see how considering Kaname was under such close scrutiny. But if there was one thing he has learnt in their years together it was never to underestimate Kaname's sly resourcefulness.

Zero came to the present as he heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. He quickly slowed down the vehicle but didn't stop it, keeping straight along the road where he would have turned off towards the safe-house. He was just on his way from town, Zero told himself, like any other worker. No need to panic. The helicopter will fly over. Zero had discarded his dirty, white prison denims for a T-shirt and jeans, also in the pack he had found in the car. Stay calm. No sudden movements. Just like the last time.

The helicopter flew over and on down the road and Zero breathed a sigh of relief. He was about to turn and resume his search for the safe-house, when for some reason he hesitated. Then he heard it. The helicopter was coming back. Zero quickly switched from the brake to the gas and continued his course, thanking his lucky stars when his day got a bit more complicated.

"This is the police! Bring the vehicle to a stop. Now!! Or we will open fire!"

**  
TAKAHASHI** slammed the door of his fairly low-key, black sedan as he mounted the steps to the Royal estate, formerly the Council Estate. Pushing past the doorman he marched into the foyer and loudly 

demanded to see the king, his air a reckless his tone just barely saved from being condescending. The doorman didn't register any shock, probably just making a mental note to come back and sweep up the poor misguided soul later. He started to go find the king's private butler when he noticed the king himself at the top of the stairs to the second floor of offices. He bowed deeply and inhaled to present when Kaname impatiently waved him away. Kaname beckoned for Takahashi to follow him.

Kaname closed the doors to his private offices after Takahashi had finally entered and returned to his desk, ostensibly to resume where he had left off but more to give the impression that he wasn't fazed by the other's presence. He'd never want to give anyone the satisfaction.

"With your permission I would like to speak freely." Takahashi started, quite unwilling to wait for leave to speak. This did give Kaname pause. He looked up at the seething officer and sat back, surprised by his attitude. Kaname let him stew awhile longer then nodded.

"Go ahead. I am dying to hear what couldn't have been said in a secure phone call."

"There is no such thing anymore. And I certainly hope this office has no inconvenient accessories, but I am too pissed off to care right now. Do you both have any idea of the stakes right now? This isn't a child's game of cat and mouse or an old episode of "The Fugitive". Our king was almost killed. We will stop at nothing...!"

"Get to the point. Quickly." Kaname stated with deceptive calm. He was getting worried and it didn't help his mood. It was very much exacerbated by a subordinate shouting at him.

"The point? The point?!"

Takahashi turned away and marched to where he knew there was a t.v. panel. Kaname waited but he "located" Zero delicately. He could feel him driving somewhere near the first safe-house, but away from it. Kaname figured he had missed the turn or something but then he saw the television. He forgot himself as he rose to his feet in horror.

"That's right." Takahashi hissed, not being able to resist going for the jugular, "In a moment the police marksmen will get a clear shot, despite your slave's attempts at evasion, and one of the shortest prisoner-on-the-lam stories will come to an end. All this on live television."

**  
ZERO** certainly hadn't planned on being on television. At first he had slowed down to stop automatically, the authority in the voice speaking to him. But then he realized that they would probably shoot him anyway. _He_ would have, considering what he was accused of. Zero found himself flooring the gas pedal. The warning came from the helicopter again but Zero ignored it, his mind whirring furiously in thought. He couldn't out-run it. He didn't have anything with which to shoot it down – he hadn't taken any of the guns off the guards thinking that if they knew he was armed it would somehow make the situation worse... Idiot. Zero kept driving until he saw the helicopter fly ahead of him again. But this time it dropped lower, into his path, and opened fire.

With reflexes he didn't know he had Zero hand-braked into a turn and drove quickly back in the other direction. Zero hadn't been prepared for them to carry out their threat. Were they even sure it was him in the vehicle? Even with heat imaging and computer extrapolation one should always make sure... unless they didn't care. Zero gritted his teeth as another salvo disintegrated his rear windshield. Zero twisted the wheel and grounded the gas, careening all over the road, although that made little difference to the automatic weaponry. He needed cover but the trees hereabouts were short and sparse. While Zero was busy staying alive, he eventually made it back to the main highway. There. That was the cover he'd use. He quickly wove in front of a large truck and matching the speed, sank back almost to the bumper making the driver blow his horn, but Zero ignored this. He waited to see what the helicopter would do. He didn't think they would fire on him with this many people in harm's way. At the very least they would shoot him and risk a multi-vehicle pile-up. Most likely they would wait for reinforcements on the ground. But as Zero too waited, he was aware his options were running out...

Zero attention was diverted by several helicopters heading his way on his left, just as the multi-lane highway left the cover of the mountain to one side and began to cross a valley below it. At least two of them had t.v. channel insignias on the side. Zero's mouth dropped open, almost forgetting his current predicament. They weren't here for him, were they?

**  
KANAME** reflexively reached for the telephone, but paused, deep in thought. Last week he could have done that. Last week he could have call the authorities and asked a favour. Or he could have demanded that the two networks he controlled find something else to do with their airtime. But this week... this week he was supposed to not care. Officially, Zero was his enemy.

"Zero..." Kaname gasped. His hand moved from the telephone and bunched into a fist in his hair pulling it painfully. It was a welcome change from the fear, the anguish in his heart.

"Yes. _Zero_." Takahashi almost sneered, turning away in disgust. He could just see his illustrious career going down the toilet. He should never have trusted so much to an ex-human. His wife was always telling him he was too soft-hearted. He could only hope that Zero was shot before he was recaptured, but even then he thought he would resign. This showed a serious lack of judgement on his part.

"Do you know he kept to the main roads and only turned off when he saw a road block? Do you know he stopped at a gas-station for gas and actually got out to buy food? But the thing I can't forgive is not ditching the car the first, second, third chance he got. Sat-star had that car made as near the scene of the escape ages ago. But that notwithstanding, three hours is too long to be driving the same damn car. Especially after _getting out at the gas station."_

"God-dammit Takahashi you made your point..."

"Have I? Have I?! Where was he headed? Don't fugitives at least try to leave the country as soon as possible or is that just me...?"

"I said enough!! Do you forget who you are speaking to?!"

Kaname rounded the desk. There had to be something he could do.

"Where are you going?! To rescue him?! On national television?! You can't! You'll ruin everything!"

"I can't just sit here..."

"You've already publicly denounced this traitor. Now you are going to show up and rescue him?"

"What would you have me do?! This is my fault!! Mine!!"

"Kaname!! What is going on? What's wrong? Is it Zero?"

Sara closed the door and ran to her husband folding him quickly in her arms, uncaring that Takahashi saw this display between the two of them. If he had felt what she'd had... Kaname was terrified. Takahashi though was too shaken from relief to care about the private lives of royals. Good, he thought, she can stop him.

"What is it, my love? Is he hurt?"

"Sara not now..."

"You can't go there." Takahashi managed, more quietly, "We have to wait and see what he will do. Trust him..."

" 'Trust...'" Kaname spat, baring his fangs. He was this close to tearing him apart. Wasn't he just this minute ridiculing Zero? "You have some nerve to say that now to my face!!"

"I may have been harsh. But I was afraid too. I put my reputation on the line for you two. I was judging your slave by my standards. However as I look at this I realise he is doing very well to stay alive, even though it looks like he's already met one of my gun-ships. He may have a plan..."

"Zero?!" Sara cried, herself seeing the feed for the first time. Takahashi gave her a swift look and she covered her mouth already regretting the outburst. "Yes, dear. You should wait and see..." Sara stopped again as the three of them watched open-mouthed.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Did you see that? Are you getting this? He just drove over the side!!_

**  
THERE **was enough time during Zero's descent to wonder more than once why he had done this thing. It had seemed a good solution. There was no way to get rid of the helicopters; they were setting up a road block at the bottleneck near the far end of the bridge and the traffic was getting slower and more congested. Soon they would be able to walk up to his car and arrest him. He did think briefly of trying to see if the energy pulse he had used on Kaname as more than a fluke, but then he didn't want to kill anybody – except maybe the reporter in the channel 24 helicopter that kept berating him about giving himself up over a loudspeaker. Besides, he wasn't sure if that was what had caused his blackout. Also 

he wasn't about to be caught so soon. He didn't want to prove himself so helpless. He could _do _this. Therefore it had left, he had thought, the one option.

Zero had looked beneath the bridge and realised, besides a lush valley and a few lights there was a fairly faster moving river below. The only thing between him, and it, seemed to be a fairly low railing. Gathering up his bag, he swung the strap over his head so that it crossed his chest and checked to see if the bag was well zipped. Then he stepped on the gas. He pulled away from the truck quickly and overtook the five cars in front of him at speed. Taking a deep breath he flung the wheel to the right causing the car to edge onto its two left wheels. Turning the wheel quickly he kept the "wheelie" until he felt the scrape on the underside of the car by the railing and then jerked the wheel to the left. The car flopped down with a crunch and scream of metal but didn't go over. Entirely. Zero sighed. A little embarrassed at being marooned like this. But he only needed a nudge. That much he could manage surely. Zero concentrated and "pushed" aiming for one eighth of what he had tried on Kaname and got the car to fly off the rail, and out twenty feet, before plummeting to the dark water below.

**  
KANAME** was already on his way to the airport. No-one could have stopped him when he'd seen Zero's car plummet from that bridge. He would take a helicopter over to the area and look for him. Himself. Quietly. He could still feel his presence, could still locate him. But he didn't like his chances of this remaining the case.

Kaname knew he was probably shouldn't go down there. Even if he disguised himself it was still hard for him to stay hidden from other vampires. He could compromise the ruse. But Zero needed him. He couldn't just sit there...

Kaname eyed the cell phone with disgust. He knew who it was even before he looked at the display.

"Sara called you didn't she."

"Well..."

"Don't try to stop me."

"I wouldn't dream of it Kaname-sama." Seiren answered, as if she had all the time in the world. She wasn't going to argue with him. She would wait until his curiosity got the better of him. Seiren winced as she heard a tire cap come off the car. He hadn't taken one of his own custom-made ones...

"Why did you call? Is there news?"

"Not really. The car has sunk without a trace. Nothing has been recovered."

Kaname started a little then realised this was a good thing. He located Zero nervously again and was comforted by his new position. The river was carrying him away quickly. But Kaname couldn't tell if he was in control.

"Where are you? How soon can you get down there?" Kaname demanded.

"I am already here. I have been shadowing Zero since he took the car. In fact I probably know where he is better than you do."

"What...?? Why didn't...!!"

"... I tell you? I thought it better you didn't know. But you would have expected nothing less of me. He is okay. His vitals are strong. Just a little cold. But I suppose he is trying to beat the heat sensors in the helicopters searching for him. He is not going as fast as the current which suggests he is swimming a little..."

"Seiren stay with him. I am coming."

"Okay. But you have to know that is a big mistake. As I have said, he is okay. There is no reason for you to come."

"Seiren, don't preach to me. This was all a big mistake. Zero shouldn't have to do this. He wasn't meant for this sort of life. I have shielded him from hardship as much as I could almost his entire life..."

"So he is weak. I knew it. I can't wait to tell him so. What has it been four hours? I knew he couldn't do it. I bet you did too."

"I never said..."

"Then what did you mean?"

Kaname stayed silent for a while, unable to say it out loud as if Zero would feel it. He wanted to believe that Zero couldn't handle this, he wanted to say it. Because he didn't want to admit the same was true about himself. He hated Zero being away from him like this. He felt an overwhelming fear; his confidence was shot. He could barely function and this latest episode... He was sure he would die when he saw the car drop from the bridge like that. He'd had enough of this. If the world wanted to lose confidence in him, so be it. Let them fight _him_. He could take it, as long as Zero was with him. As long as he was here next to him where he belonged.

"Go after him. Keep him safe until I get there. This has gone far enough."

"Okay. I had brought along some tranquillizer darts just in case."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zero. Who else? You think he'll just stay put and let you rescue him? He is pathetic but not _that_ pathetic."

"Seiren..."

"And once I explain that you are willing to risk your life and everything you have ever stood for to save said pathetic hide of his, using that tone of voice he really hates, do you think he is going to just sit there and wait for you to show up?"

"Seiren you don't have to say anything to him."

"Oh but I will. Because I want someone to commiserate with on how disappointing you are. Since when have you ever achieved anything by operating from a position of fear? You really disappoint me and I dare say you will disappoint Zero even more."

"Seiren don't talk to me like..."

"Like a child? Well you are behaving like one. We have all been through this with you. There is no other way. You could land all of us in a mess of civil unrest if you do this yet at the first sign of trouble you want to abandon everything we have planned..."

"He can't handle this!! Takahashi as much as said so."

"What part hasn't he handled? He drove off a bridge into a hundred foot drop. They are scratching their heads about finding him. I'll say he is doing very well. And do you think he drove off that bridge to save his own hide?"

"Dammit Seiren. For once in your life just do as I say..."

"I intend to. I have never said "no" to you, Kaname-sama. I will go get Zero and we will sit in a nice hotel until you show up with tears in your eyes for your pet. I can't wait to see Zero's face. Maybe I'll just use charmed cuffs and let him deal with you."

"Seiren I know what you are doing. If you try to turn Zero against me..."

"Please. All that is needed is the truth. My just standing there laughing will do the rest."

Kaname pressed the brakes abruptly and the car that was doing close to 210 kph slowed to a stop quietly and efficiently. Kaname put his head on the wheel and took several deep breaths. He could just see Zero's face now. He had been all for doing this. If Kaname backed out now he would show that he never really had any faith in him. Dammit. Did he really care? Zero would get over it wouldn't he? _Not really. He'd never forgive you._

"Seiren. You are fired."

"Thank you. I could do with a vacation."

Kaname smiled and lifted his head. It was an old joke. A very old one. He'd never fire her. She was his closest advisor and friend. Besides she had too much on him.

"Are you sure... he's okay?"

Seiren smiled. It was then she realised that she had finally gotten through to Kaname.

"Yes. He is still in the water but he is drifting further away from the drama. I will have to get into my car in a minute."

"Good. Don't let him out of your sight."

"I will have to. I realize I will have to come back and keep an eye on you. You don't appear to be very stable."

Kaname opted not to rise to the bait.

"Besides I think people will be suspicious if I am no longer by your side. But I have found someone who I would trust with your life. He will be arriving tomorrow morning to relieve me."

"Who is this? What is he like?" Kaname demanded, not liking for a moment that Zero would be left to a stranger.

"Don't worry. He's the best."

**  
ZERO** pulled the cap lower onto his face and pretended to sleep as the truck began to pull away from the verge, feeling very anonymous pressed as he was against at least twenty-five other people in the back of this flat-bed truck. They were all hitching a ride to the nearest town since these parts, he learned, didn't have a regular bus service.

Zero relaxed as much as he could against the side of the truck, thinking he could doze a little among this group. The kindly middle-aged woman to his left had already fought of his behalf for a place on the truck insisting the boy shouldn't be left here on his own like this. The others had relented and had referred to him as "the boy" on several occasions so Zero relaxed, sure he hadn't been connected in any way with the drama of last night. Last night. Zero tensed perceptibly drawing a sympathetic look from his protector. Zero was still scared but he had lost a lot of his idealism. From now on he would be more low-key. More careful. More anonymous. He had already shaved his head in the small wood where he had finally crawled to shore, as soon as the feeling had returned to his hands. Then he had stolen some clothes from a house on the way into the small village, ditching the new-looking, designer clothes in his bag. Gradually he left Zero Kiriyuu behind. He couldn't do anything about looking sixteen, so he started to use it to his advantage. How many times had he tried to ignore teenagers...?

Zero thought of the way they had shot at him. Of the bullets that narrowly missed him as he swam away in the water and realised this was all or nothing. There would be no more mistakes. He was on his own...

"Hey, wait!! Hey!! C'mon mates!!"

Zero peeped around in alarm. He had finally allowed himself to hope. _Don't stop! Please!!_

The truck itself wasn't exactly known for its speed, even in its heyday sixty years ago. The rather persistent gentleman ran quickly ahead and blocked it, seemingly confident that the driver would bring it to a stop before he was flattened. He was right. He hopped on without delay.

"Hello everybody. Mind if I hitch a ride with you? Hello?? Anybody here speak English? Damn, I knew I should have picked up my phrase-book."

The other people in the truck looked equal parts stymied and equal parts suspicious when this huge, blond, blue-eyed stranger leapt into the back and squeezed for a seat, obviously not taking no for an answer. He looked like he spent most of his time in the gym and was probably used to people not bothering to tangle with him. Eventually one of the other gentlemen tapped the roof of the truck and it began to pull off again, but the interaction was a little more subdued. Zero heard someone mutter about an escaped prisoner...

"Hey kid!! Didn't you learn some eeenglish at school? Tell them I mean no harm. Just exploring fair Japan. Lovely country you have here. Hey kid!!"

Zero had the worse feeling he was referring to him. He lowered his cap some more and settled in to ignore him. He certainly wasn't going to admit he knew English. The next thing he knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of him...

"Wow. Hostile lot."

The _gaijin_ settled back against the truck and removed what had to be the world's smallest guitar from his bag. Plucking a few strings carefully as if testing for the tune he began a fairly intricate passage from an old Japanese song, well, done on guitar. When he was finished the middle-aged woman next to him wiped a tear away. Zero sighed. This man had won over his protector.

"That was great!! Play some more!! It is like when I was a child!" She gestured wildly.

"What? Stop? I didn't think it was that bad..."

"She said 'more'. 'Play some more.'" Zero said aloud before he could stop himself.

The man winked at him though, and play another theatre piece about lost love and breaking hearts. One man broke into the words and soon the back of the truck was filled with laughter and excited talk while people made requests. Zero was surprised by how knowledgeable the man was about the music yet he didn't speak Japanese. He insisted he had heard the music "once or twice" and had remembered it saying no more. Zero did end up translating the entire two hour trip, but it was fun. Soon they were singing songs by Elvis.

Zero, though, was a little relieved when the trip ended. He was anxious to get going. He hoped he could get to a place where he could really rest. The woods were nice but he would kill for a bath and a warm bed, and... Zero swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat.

"Hey!! Kid!! Where are you headed? Hey!!"

Zero sighed. See...?

"I have a train to catch. Please excuse me."

"C'mon. Have you had breakfast? I only arrived here a few days ago and I don't know anybody. Something told me to come see Japan. I've seen Europe, the States and Canada but this place is breathtaking..."

"Well have fun. I have to go."

The large man sighed and scratched his head.

"C'mon _Zero_. I'll buy you breakfast and we could talk. It'll help you get over that rough night you had."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this story but Kaname, Seiren, Sara and Zero are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	44. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Claude

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO SAT** and watched the large Australian with barely concealed venom as he wolfed down his third ham and cheese sub in probably as many minutes. Zero had insisted he didn't have an appetite which he could trace to the moment the giant had caught up to him easily after he had tried to "slip" away. So he was a vampire as well. Where was Kaname when you needed him?

"Look you should eat. You aren't doing yourself any favours. How can you run on an empty stomach?"

"I doubt there is anything left in the kitchen."

The giant guffawed and reached forward to clomp Zero on the back, causing the more wiry vampire to double over coughing. Zero began to scheme. There was a knife at the next table he could use...

"I like you! I think we'll have a good time."

" 'We'? I don't think so. You only have my attention because you dragged me in here..."

"And because I know your name... No, don't deny it. I never forget a woman's name, a piece of music or," the man leaned forward with an exaggerated air of collusion, "a face."

"What do you want? I am telling you right now I will kill you before I give you money."

"Money?" the giant laughed again like Zero's jokes were of professional quality, but Zero leaned away quickly dissuading the other from giving him another clap to the back. "No money. You have something else I want."

"Really? Do tell?"

"The promise of a good adventure."

"What?"

The man became thoughtful and serious, removing the other half of the sub he was inhaling to the plate.

"I don't think you did what they say. I have a pretty good instinct about people. You are not the cold-blooded murderer type. Otherwise you would have tried something by now."

"Maybe I am waiting for the perfect opportunity..."

"Nah. You're a wuss. You won't survive long with all these cops after you."

"Look, I don't need this..." Zero began finally coming to the end of his rope. He stood to leave but the other held onto him. Dammit, if only they weren't in public...

"Wait! Okay here's the deal. I think we can be of benefit to one another. I want to see a bit of Japan. Time's not a factor. In fact the slower the better. I could do with a guide with a similar schedule. Someone whose cards are already on the table."

"Not interested." He _would_ have to run into a large crazy gaijin his first day on the run...

"...and in return I can provide you with a cover. I am sure they are looking for one young man with greyish-white hair travelling alone. Probably with aspirations of leaving the country in the next few days. The ports will be swarming with police and your countrymen trying to land that reward. Five-hundred million yen? Did you insult his mother too?"

Zero's face lost all colour as he sat back in the chair. Five hundred... Was Kaname insane? He'll be killed!! Zero stood again, but this time the Australian didn't stop him. He walked outside the restaurant and gulped in the air trying to clear his swimming head. This nut wanted him to stay in Japan? This was all the more reason to leave it. Zero began a brisk walk down the street. If that madman showed up again he really would hurt him. He couldn't trust anyone. He could never trust anyone.

"Hey!! Let's head north. I've always wanted to start with Hokkai..."

Zero twisted quickly and grabbed the giant's lapels while kicking the right knee hard. The man fell heavily against the wall but still had the presence of mind to grab hold of Zero as well. But Zero reflexively "pressed" him away. The blond vampire was suddenly assailed by an intense pressure to his body. He gritted his teeth as he fought it.

Zero stepped back from him.

"Don't follow me anymore. The next time I see you I will kill you." Zero turned and walked away. Alone.

"**ONE ROOM** please. Towards the back."

The girl barely took her eyes of the soap opera she was watching as she turned and tossed a key in his general direction. But then, that's why Zero picked this hotel. The service.

"Five hundred."

Zero removed the bills and dropped them on the counter, then immediately headed out the door. Walking quickly he matched the number on the faded, blue plastic of the key holder to the equally suspect writing on the doors, eventually coming to the correct room. Looking around again he opened the door and closed it quickly behind him.

Zero didn't care that the room was in the seediest part of town and that the bed sheets were probably only washed when there was little choice in the matter. What he had wanted was small haven where he could have a shower and sleep and think without looking over his shoulder every two minutes. He was sick and tired of being afraid, of his heart skipping a beat whenever he saw a policeman or heard a siren. He had found this place after wandering around for hours, after going to the train station and standing there unable to go in. What that strange gaijin had told him, about the bounty, was playing with his mind. He saw people inspecting the incoming throngs where maybe there were none. It seemed like there were more security than usual where probably there wasn't. Suddenly he began to feel like everyone would recognise him. He began to hyperventilate and had flaked out, heading in the opposite direction. He was a coward. He knew it. But he couldn't face it.

So after wandering around he had decided he needed some sleep and a shower. His neck still itched from tiny bits of hair that he couldn't quite get while he was in the forest. It would calm his nerves, he'd thought, as he had watched a decidedly stoned prostitute teeter out of the hotel and down the road. Perfect.

Zero dropped his bag on the bed and entered the bathroom turning on the hot water tap. It worked. For some reason that made Zero inexplicably happy. As if it was a sign of things to come. He began to peel off his clothes with abandon, throwing them onto a rickety chair next to the door. He hesitated only briefly as he touched the soap but as he dipped his head under the spray he couldn't decide if this moment could be any more perfect.

**  
ZERO CAME** to, bleary eyed, feeling as if he had just fallen asleep. Something had woken him, but he couldn't tell what it was. He rolled to the small night stand and looked at his watch. 2 a.m. He had been asleep six hours. Zero rolled back onto the pillows his eyes wanting to close again but something in his subconscious was trying to get him to remember an important thing. Zero tried to forget about it. It probably wasn't important...

There it was again. The noise. Zero sat up quickly and stood, circling the bed to come to stand at the door. Someone was trying a key in his lock. Zero almost sighed in relief. Probably a guest confused about the room assignment. He knew he had fairly guessed about this one. Zero wondered if he should tell him that he had the wrong room. He certainly couldn't sleep in this racket.

But... Zero stayed quiet. There was something setting off his instincts for caution. It could be how quietly this particular "patron" was trying the key as if he knew someone was inside he didn't what to disturb them. And there was something else... Was that... gunpowder...?

Zero's eyes rounded at the exact moment his "visitor" got tired of doing this delicately and figured if he had a gun that ought to equalize things. He stepped back from the door tossing the key to one side in disgust. Damned bitch probably gave him the wrong one. All she was good for was watching t.v. and fucking. It was just his luck that she was loads better at the first one than a latter and was able to see the bulletin. Jesus, if she was right he could finally leave her and move in with Matsuri like he had 

wanted to do since he met her two months ago. He gestured impatiently at the two stoners he had brought with him. Yes he wanted them to go in first...

Zero ran to grab his clothes and his bag and dashed into the bathroom tugging at the window. He berated himself silently about not testing this damned thing before he had fallen asleep. What kind of fugitive was he? The window opened easily sliding up all of two inches before stopping. Zero's eyes nearly popped out of his head in sheer disbelief. Why?!

Zero jerked his head around as the door collapsed and three men rushed into his room. Shit!!

"Hey!! You're Zero Kiriyuu aren't you? What? Were you trying to go out that window?"

Yoshi chuckled at his luck and lowered the shotgun, uncaring about aiming at this range.

"Come out of there. You are not going anywhere. Kyo, get his bag."

Zero stood slowly keeping his hands in sight. One important thing he noticed was that they were all armed, the second thing was, as he noticed the thug to his far left was very close to coming out of his skin from withdrawal, that they weren't the police. Great, Zero thought. Just great.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. You look just like that guy on t.v. Anyway for 50 million I am going to make sure. The cops are on their way. Unless you want to fight."

Zero was just a little nauseated by how eager this guy was to blow him away. Zero shook his head slowly and stayed still as one of the men ransacked his bag smiling as he pocketed the cash he found there. Zero watched carefully.

"Are you going to keep all that cash for yourself?"

"Shut up!! Don't speak. We watch all them movies. You aren't going to distract us like that. We'll shoot you first then argue about the loot. Trust me."

Zero closed his mouth and glared at the irritating soul with the shotgun who he assumed was the leader. He had to do something. He could hear the sirens in the distance. He could probably "grab" the guns and knock two of these idiots out before the third caught on. If he moved quickly...

Zero barely noticed the shape of something in the corner of his eye before the leader fell to the ground totally senseless the others spun around quickly but were caught out by a quick fist and an even faster foot. They too fell heavily to the floor. Zero blinked once...

"C'mon kid. Are you going to stand there all night? I am sure the police are more efficient than these losers."

"**WHAT**...? How...? Were you following me?!"

Zero was flabbergasted, confused, angry, relieved... Everything. He hadn't spoken the entire time he had pulled his belongings from the thug's body and had been ushered to a waiting car behind the wall at the back of the hotel, the engine of which was still running.

"Did you steal this?" Zero asked again as the foreigner ignored his first question. He pulled on his shirt having at last struggled into his pants. The final indignity: scaling a wall in only your underwear.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!!" Zero yelled. Just what he needed: a hot car.

"No. It's a rental. You are the one on the run you know."

Zero sat back in the seat and ran his hands through his hair. This was great!! This was... suspicious.

"Stop the car over there. Thank you but I think I can manage from here."

"I have a house rented. If you wanted to sleep, to rest. I'll take you there..."

"Stop the car."

"Zero, c'mon. It's a good offer."

"Exactly. I am not for sale or ... anything. If you are hoping that I would be that grateful..."

Zero was cut off by a deep giggle and then a guffaw and then all out laughter. Zero was close. Very close...

"Stop the car or I will do it."

"Will you calm down? I really like you. So funny..."

"Dammit...!!" Zero began to concentrate. The car began to slow down although the back wheels were turning uselessly on the road. The giant stopped laughing in one.

"What the hell!?"

"Stop. The. Car."

"Alright!! Don't break it!!"

The giant took his foot off the gas as the car began to shudder alarmingly. It stopped quickly and Zero opened the door.

"Wait!! I want to explain. I don't want your body. You really aren't my type."

Zero pulled out his belongings and slammed the door. Now what? Zero did a half circle trying to get his baring. They were on a quiet lane near a park. He would have to walk back to get a bus or train. Zero spun on his heel. Amazingly he heard footsteps. Following him. Zero swung back, ready to kill the son-of -a-bitch, when he came nose to nose, so to speak with... a travelogue. A famous travelogue.

"Are you seriously trying to piss me off?"

"No. I am showing you what I do for a living. I am Claude Coltrain. I write these travelogues. I have ninety million copies in print. I've been translated into fifteen languages. Look, my face is on the back..."

"What?"

"I travel and I write about my travels. And I am successful mostly because I take an unusual angle..."

"Unusual? That's what you call screwing a different woman on each landmark in France...?"

"So you are familiar with my work..."

"It... was on CNN." Zero said, conveniently forgetting his birthday present twelve years ago from Kaname, "There was a bonfire in Afghanistan dedicated solely to that one. You write pornography."

"It is male targeted writing. Who wants to just read about the Eiffel Tower? Now if you add... who was it? Stephanie?"

"Why are you telling me this? I assure you I am not going to join you on Mount Fuji at sunrise."

Claude sighed. He scratched his head and seemed to decide to come clean.

"I want to do a book about you. About this. It would be fresh. Of course there would still be the women. But I like the idea of your story being the backdrop."

"You want to use me. My... story. To sell books."

"Look we could help each other. I need a guide. You need to stay away from the police. I am not just a writer you know. I can handle myself. I have friends in high places. Maybe we could sort out why you were wrongly accused..."

"I was not wrongly accused."

"... We could investigate... What did you say?"

"I said the charges are not wrong. I did almost kill somebody."

"But not murder right? C'mon, my instincts are never wrong."

"It's not so simple."

"Brilliant!! Tell me about it. Have you had something to eat? I cooked before I came out to get you..."

"I never said I was going along with this. Besides how long would you be safe with me along..."

"No big deal. What's life without risk? I'll just swear blind I didn't know and look stupid. That usually works. C'mon you must be exhausted. The house has four bedrooms, all with locks if you are scared."

_Scared?_ Zero looked at this man. Really looked at him. He saw enthusiasm. He saw eagerness to get his way. He saw fatigue. But he didn't sense any bad motives. The worst Zero could come up with was that he was stupid. Very stupid.

Claude grinned widely, perhaps sensing his prize. He turned away and pulled open the passenger side door and stood there meaningfully.

"I did pumpkin soup to start, then a pot roast with potatoes and baby carrots with vanilla ice-cream for desert. The roast is still in the oven..."

The door pulled out of his hand as it slammed shut and Claude resisted doing a jig as he walked over to his side and got in. His mother would never approve, but there was nothing like the thrill of victory.

"**SO, GIRLS,** tell me about yourselves."

Zero sat back on his chair in the bar and rolled his eyes as the table erupted in helpless giggles. What did they see in him? Sure he was handsome but he was also so transparent. Yet wherever there was a skirt...

"Where are you from?" asked the boldest one, obviously set on making an impression tonight.

"I am a child of many countries. A nomad that calls everywhere his..."

"He's Australian. Where did you say? Sydney...?"

Claude gave Zero and dirty look, hating to be cut midstride in his seduction. Zero just looked away enjoying his small joke. The table had erupted again, so there was no harm done, although the bold one suddenly looked up at the spooky, auburn haired kid as if seeing him for the first time, but Zero didn't make eye contact. He was very uneasy today. He could feel himself being located often as if Kaname was trying to pinpoint his location. But there was no way of being sure. They hadn't spoken in... weeks. Damn, Zero's eyebrows lifted as he realised. The time had flown so quickly.

Claude was as good as his word. It _was_ easier. Hiring cars instead of stealing; sleeping in guesthouses and hotels without worry. He only had to translate occasionally and talk about himself. Of course the latter part wasn't coming along smoothly. There was no-way he could tell the real circumstances of his charges. He would never trust Claude that much. Of course when he realised this, Zero knew that would be when the free ride would come to an end. But Zero was hoping by then he would be more 

prepared and the public would have forgotten about him. Already the bulletins were decreasing in frequency. Zero was nearing the end of his fifteen minutes of fame.

There it was again. Kaname. Zero looked around self-consciously. What was he doing? He couldn't come here. What if someone saw...?

Zero stiffened as a hand brushed his neck. The touch was light but... possessive. It could only be one person. Zero resisted looking around again.

"Claude, excuse me for a moment."

Claude waved him away impatiently, unwilling to be bothered with trifles when he was regaling his audience with tales of his "nomadic" existence. Zero stood and listened, trying to use his instincts to find him. He came out of the bar and turned left, walking along the street confidently. His hair had grown a bit, but it was now died a reddish brown, along with his eyebrows. He had an eyebrow bar, a lip ring, and earrings in both ears and brightly coloured clothes, like the teenagers wore nowadays. It had been Claude's idea. Even his walk was different. A swagger only the young seem to favour as if compensating for lack of confidence inside. He had been most embarrassed when he had first tried it but he had been sold when he had smiled right at a policeman and he had... done nothing. More irritated at his cheek than anything else...

There was a car near the intersection. Zero walked up to it cautiously, passed it, then realised...

"Get in."

Kaname!!

Zero trembled as he pulled the handle on the door. He dropped into the passenger seat and nervously peeped to his right as if... as if it may not be true. But it was! Zero covered his joy, though, by nagging.

"Kaname! What are you doing...!?"

Kaname forgot himself. He had planned how he would behave. How he would ask after his well-being. Find out if he needed anything. Tell him gently about what was happening. But it all flew out the window when Zero was actually there. Alone. With him. Hooking his neck roughly Kaname swooped in for a kiss, pressing into Zero as if he couldn't contain his hunger for him. He lifted his head only to rid himself of the offending article in Zero's lip before he returned for another kiss. Dammit. He... couldn't get... enough.

"Where are you staying?" Kaname practically growled when he finally made himself come up for air, "Where?"

"The... The..." Oh no! He had forgotten!!

"Fine then. It has been a while since we used the back of a car..." Kaname muttered reaching for Zero again.

" 'The Swan's Flight'," Zero finally gasped, "Next... street over."

**  
ZERO** went ahead to his room and opened a window, but by the time he turned away to sit and wait for him Kaname was already on the bed. Zero didn't know why he had been so anxious about him coming through the lobby. No-one would have seen him. But you can't be too careful.

"Nice place. You seem to be doing very well."

"Yes..."

Zero wondered if Kaname knew about Claude, but then Zero suspected he'd had something to do with that. Claude had been entirely too eager about him tagging along. Yet the way he was being located... you would think he would have found out from Claude exactly where they were.

"Was Claude your idea?"

"Who?"

"Claude Coltrain. He was at the table with me."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed. That sounds like the travel-writer."

"It is. He was quite insistent my coming with him. Do you know why?"

Kaname frowned. Insistent? Was that the guy Seiren had set up?

"No. I don't. Has he... hurt you?" Kaname asked too gently, standing to go over and inspect Zero closely. Zero shook his head quickly.

"No! No, Kaname. Else I wouldn't have stuck around. Honestly. I like him. He has done me a big favour, especially since I was having quite a lot of trouble staying out of it. Was it your idea the size of the bounty?"

Kaname grinned and knelt in front of Zero. Why was he sitting way over here?

"I didn't want to under-value you. Besides, no-one will collect. Right?"

Kaname parted Zero's legs and settled between them, leaning in to capture Zero's lips in a kiss. Zero turned away still perturbed and Kaname groaned in frustration into his neck. Zero knew what he was doing. It had been weeks. He knew Kaname would be climbing the walls by now to connect with him in some way. He was barely paying attention as it was to the conversation.

"Zero, if you are upset about the bounty..."

"No... Not really. What I really hate is not having my life. The constant running and hiding is getting to me." Zero stood and walked over to the window. "How are Sara and the twins?"

Kaname sighed and watched Zero's bum like a hungry wolf would stare at a stray sheep. Patience.

"They are better than I am. They are busy getting ready for the coronation."

"The coronation... I wish I could be there. Is it going to be a large affair?"

"Sara says "no". Only ten thousand guests. I just want to run away." Kaname stood and followed Zero to the window. He pulled him into his body and tried to kiss his neck but Zero was still determined to have a conversation. He pulled away.

"When is it?"

"When...?"

Kaname lost his patience. Pulling Zero around he planted him roughly against the wall. He'd been trying to get away and be with him. The last thing he wanted right now was a conversation about royal duties.

"Zero. You know very well what I need right now. Shut up and kiss me."

"What if I don't feel like making love? You're having coronations and I am running for my life. With an _astronomical_ bounty on my head..."

"You _must_ be hungry." Kaname pleaded, sounding quite pitiful, "Is this guy feeding you too?"

"Not yet. Maybe he would if I asked."

Zero felt Kaname's aura darken considerably as he pulled away in exasperation. Zero decided it was probably time to stop teasing him in case the world was left short one pornographic travel writer.

Zero reached quickly for Kaname and raked his nails against his neck, just over his bite area. Kaname's eyes closed involuntarily as he shuddered. Zero found himself crushed into the wall again.

"Zero... Dear God..." Kaname gasped.

Zero pulled Kaname into a kiss that did nothing for Kaname's sanity. As Zero pushed his hot tongue past his teeth, Kaname felt his fangs begin to sprout. He pulled away. That occurrence wasn't unusual in itself. But Kaname was suddenly assailed by the urge to devour Zero that was almost overwhelming. It had been a little too long...

"Wait..."

"No."

Zero pushed Kaname back onto the bed and sat on top of him pulling urgently at Kaname's jacket and shirt, his eyes taking in with relish the expanse of smooth, toned body naked to the waist. He dropped his head to kiss Kaname again, becoming acutely aware of how inconvenient his own clothes were getting. Zero ground his crotch impatiently into Kaname's flat stomach, moaning deep in his throat, as he ran his hands restlessly over Kaname's body. He couldn't decide what he wanted first.

Kaname was lying there hardly daring to move. His acute desire for Zero was meshing with all sorts of instincts that threatened to be quite destructive. He was trying to hold himself firmly under control, but when Zero whimpered in frustration at how little he was being touched Kaname snapped.

Kaname rolled on the double bed, pinning Zero beneath him. Zero sighed in satisfaction. It was his turn to stay still...

Kaname avoided Zero's lips. They were far too delicate. He buried his mouth into Zero's neck, sucking and running his tongue over his bite area. Zero arched uncontrollably, his legs wrapping around Kaname.

"Kaname!" Zero gasped, pushing at him. When he did that...

Kaname lifted his body a little and began to literally tear at Zero's clothes. When his chest was laid bare he went lower to lick him insatiably, drawing his sensitive nipples deeply into his mouth. Zero rolled and squirmed, crying out as Kaname's tongue teased and delighted. The condition inside his pants was worsening. Zero couldn't lie still any longer. He reached for Kaname's delectable body almost desperately, cupping him firmly inside his own tailored pants before pushing to get at the buckle. Zero groaned again.

"Kaname I want a taste... let me... have you."

Kaname grunted in response, grabbing Zero's magical fingers away from him to pin them on the bed. Zero cried out as if in pain.

"God-damn bastard..."

"Ve quiet." Kaname lisped. His fangs were filling his mouth but Zero was a meal he wanted to savour. Slowly. Inch by inch.

Kaname push a hand inside Zero's trousers to the source of his discomfort, cupping him quickly before stroking him. He watched as Zero stilled and his eyes rolled back in their sockets. So beautiful...

"Kaname. Take me. I can't stand..." Zero begged.

"Not now, my love. Later."

Kaname tugged Zero's trousers down and tossed them to one side. He groaned at the sight of Zero's naked body. He wanted to taste it all...

Zero gasped as he felt his toes being licked.

"Are you going to do that now!? Kaname I swear if you don't..."

Zero screamed as Kaname nipped him on the heel then sat back to lick and savour the blood he drew.

"That hurt...!"

"You're delicious."

Kaname's deep red eyes held Zero's as he began on the other foot, licking the soft pads then sucking each toe. Zero began to tremble. He could feel the inevitable puddle forming on his stomach.

"Kaname, please. So help me, I am going to fuck your brains out..."

Kaname chuckled, finally becoming dissatisfied with just Zero's toes. He began to kiss and lick along the insides of Zero's legs, finally inching closer to the area of Zero's torment. Zero was close to hyperventilating.

"Kaname..." Zero moaned again, tugging painfully at Kaname's hair. _Come on, you bastard!!_

Finally Kaname relented. He had reached the end of his own restraint as well. His breath rasped against Zero's swollen flesh as he licked it like a large popsicle before slowly guiding him into his throat. Kaname's eyes closed in ecstasy as Zero's body tossed recklessly. He loved doing this. Zero reactions always drove him _crazy_.

Kaname moaned heavily around his lover as he moved, massaging Zero's length as he lay thrashing on the bed. Kaname cupped Zero's behind firmly, determined to control the pace although Zero's hips always had other ideas.

Zero whimpered loudly as the sweet torture continued. He futilely began to pull at Kaname's fingers as he tried to get free. He then tried to roll onto his stomach, determined as he was to get Kaname under him. Zero could be ruthless in his mindless pleasure. He tried to jockey for a position that would control the rate of thrusts. His thrusts. Into Kaname's throat.

"Let go dammit..." Zero cried, twisting his hips impatiently, lewdly. Kaname hung on, concentrating on the reward at the end. He couldn't take without giving Zero something in return first, and he was too "excited" to let Zero bite him. However, he looked forward to a different taste as soon as Zero came...

Zero screamed again in frustration as Kaname rolled him onto his back again. He had almost got him under him. Almost.

"No...!! Shit...!!" Zero sobbed as Kaname pulled away.

He could be such a spoilt child sometimes. Kaname lifted himself a little trying to angle himself so he could give Zero what he wanted. Besides he was getting very hungry. Kneeling over him he resumed his position and began to pump urgently. Zero nearly leapt off the bed.

"Kaname!! Oh Shit!! Slow..." Zero moaned and gritted his teeth. He reached up and grabbed the headboard as he began to crest quickly. He keened loudly, uncaring as to who heard. Kaname. Kaname!!

"I love you. Dear God!!" Zero screamed as his body convulsed, his fingers diving into Kaname's hair to hold him there. It had felt like an age; like he had been too long away from home.

Kaname kissed him gently until Zero finally relaxed, only then did he move. He crept up until he was almost at head height, but his eyes were on only one thing. His fingers snaked into Zero's hair with deceptive gentleness but with the aim of carefully immobilizing Zero so there was no escape. Kaname then slowly ran his tongue along the vein on Zero's neck, savouring what was to come. Zero sighed.

"Go ahead Kaname," Zero whispered, stretching his neck languidly. He didn't have to look at Kaname to know that his fangs would be all distended and his eyes a dangerous red. Zero winced only a little as Kaname fangs sank into him but he held on, folding Kaname into his arms, welcoming him. He felt tears prickle his eyelids as he relaxed, letting the sensations of feeding his lover carry him away. It _had_ been too long.

"**THERE YOU **are!! I thought that man had killed you."

Claude winked to show he was joking before beckoning exuberantly for the waitress. He was past glad that Zero had gotten himself sorted yesterday. He was beginning to think he was the one having all the fun. He'd never see what other men saw in themselves that was so attractive but he was broadminded enough to respect other people's choices. Though he had been sure Zero wasn't _that_ way. Something about the way he looked at women although he always seemed shy among them. Claude guessed that he had been reading the signals wrong.

Zero slouched to the table and sat, almost ready to return to his room. Kaname had woke him up not too long ago and asked him to drink. Then he was gone. Zero knew he couldn't stay, but it hadn't stopped him from wishing it, refusing to let go of Kaname when he had tried to pull away. Kaname had vowed to come see him again. Zero was trying to get by on that promise with little success.

"What's the matter? Wasn't he any good?"

"What...?" Zero asked totally caught out then he smiled as Claude's meaning sunk in. Claude had a one track mind. "I don't know what you mean."

"Come off it. If the sounds of his grunting weren't enough, I could smell his arousal from the lobby. Although it was a little off putting at first it so happened the chick I was with was into that sort of thing..."

"What are we doing today?" Zero cut in before his day with Kaname got tainted by what was going on next door with their noises as background.

"Well there is this interesting item on the website," Claude started, referring to a main news-site for vampires, "They are saying that King Kaname's coronation is going on near here today. Invitation only, but I thought we would try and crash it. One of the greatest days of my life was crashing King Edward's coronation after Harry's death and looking up Princess Isabel's dress. My god, if the guards had let me near her... Zero! Are you alright?"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Zero, Sara, and Kaname are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight."_


	45. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Kaname and Claude

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** looked around nervously, hating being in the midst of so many people. He felt vulnerable even though no-one seemed to bother with him. But here he was in the lion's den. He could see the security everywhere; up the temple steps and surrounding the building. They were even on the roof. Zero began to rue the day he had suggested they stop off in Chiba on their way north. Of course he'd had no idea that Kaname was going to be here as well. Having his _Coronation._

Zero felt a pinch on his arm and he nearly jumped clean out of his skin.

"Will you relax? If you keep looking suspicious you will be caught."

"I want to go home. I should never have come here. I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"Easy. You owe me. Besides I think you are curious about this for your own reasons. The way you looked when I suggested it..."

"It doesn't matter now. I am leaving."

"Will you stop? We got in fine didn't we?"

"How on earth did you get invitations?"

"I told you. I have many friends. Come. This way."

Claude pulled him along up the steps, wanting to get inside the temple before the crowd surged in. The "Press box" was probably just that and he wanted a proper view of the proceedings. That meant they had to get there before the other animals...

Zero looked around at the temple. He had been here before many times in his life, but it looked especially lovely tonight. There had been extra flowering plants added to lend a delicate floral scent to the air; there were various coloured lights aimed at the temple walls and streaking along the sky. The other touch that caught Zero's eye was the large screen that had been erected next to the temple that was showing a special documentary on the Royal Family. Zero paused as he saw a fifteen foot high Kaname greeting the members of his cabinet as Sara walked beside him smiling self-importantly. Zero looked away as the pain hit his chest. He missed them. He missed him. How did this happen? How did he become an outsider, away from the man he had loved for almost two centuries? Sometimes he felt that the year was too long. Sometimes he wondered if he could do it. But he had to. Just because he _did_ love this man. He would protect him with his life.

"Hey kid! Wake up! This way! Hurry!"

Zero dragged his eyes away and stepped inside the door, allowing the guard to scan him and inspect his camera. He quickly allowed his "hair" to fall forward as the guard aimed the camera at him and took a picture, giving it back to Zero when he was satisfied it wasn't a weapon. He followed Claude up the steps to the second floor and along the corridor to the end overlooking a large stage. There were already people congregated in this section. Many with cameras and recorders, all looking excited and pointing at various decorations and changes and people as they filed in to be seated. Not all of the guests would fit inside. There were seats outside hence necessitating the screen. But the weather was gorgeous with not a cloud in the sky, and the long red carpet leading to the stage where Kaname's crest hung as a backdrop suggested that the Royal Family would enter the temple from the street. Everyone would get a chance to see them in person, at least before the ceremony. Zero tried not to hold his breath. Kaname was going to be officially crowned today. He could just kill him for not telling him...

The hour before midnight flew quickly as Zero waited nervously and Claude chatted amiably with the other reporters, spinning the story that he was attached with the Nagano "Yookoso" magazine, a tourist oriented guide on Japan. The "Yookoso" often used foreign journalists for their unique perspective so no-one bothered to question him further only discussing shots and angles or gossip. Zero ignored any and all overtures on his attention as he sat next to Claude but as Claude was larger than life no-one cared.

It was time. A gong sounded then another as a chain of sound erupted along the carpet signaling the arrival of the Royal Family. Everyone quickly took their seats and a hush fell as all eyes turned towards the convenient screens or the carpet where people found that more accessible. Zero's eyes became riveted on the screen to the left of the stage. First the Princes stepped out. Kane and Kaori were resplendent in white, matching tuxedos. Zero was surprised to see Shirabuki-san disembark behind Kane, smiling as he waved to the crowd in a black tuxedo. Zero was sure they should have left him home. But considering how he himself was always there behind Kaname on special occasions in the past, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Slaves accompanied their masters. Besides Shirabuki was the Queen's father. It wouldn't do for him to be left out.

The Queen alighted from the limousine next. She was also in a long white, silk gown, her hair piled on top of her head in a beautiful glittering chignon. Zero suspected there was help from several million dollars in diamonds as indicated by the weight on her wrists, ears and neck. If he had seen them at home he would have suggested, dryly, that she could have erased the United States foreign debt with just what was on her right wrist and maybe, just maybe, there was such a thing as overkill. But he knew Sara would have just laughed him off and sent the maid for another string of diamonds to stick somewhere just to tease him. Zero smiled at this. He even missed Sara. She was selfish and self absorbed but never dull.

There was a pause even as the Queen and the Princes stood waving and nodding decorously to the crowd, as everyone waited for the King. The pause seemed to drag on and Zero frowned even before he saw Sara's quick surreptitious glance towards the car.

"Come on, Kaname. You can do it. You can do anything." Zero whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Claude asked whipping around from hogging the attention of this stunning brunette sitting nearby.

"Nothing. Just wondering where is the King."

"Probably having a wardrobe malfunction. He'll probably spend the ceremony holding onto his trousers with one hand."

Zero smiled at the thought although he knew the tailor wouldn't fare too well afterward. Zero was still concerned though. Kaname wouldn't let that stop him.

_Kaname!! Come on!_

Zero suddenly felt himself being located. Then again, so hard it almost floored him. Zero closed his eyes and brought his hand to his chest. _That's right. I am here for you Kaname. Come on, my love._

Suddenly there was a huge cheer as the King finally stepped out of the limousine. He nodded briefly to the crowd as he allowed the Queen to take his arm, and then the procession started the march up the carpet towards the temple. The crowd stood and waved and cheered almost testing the barrier of ropes and guards, but there were no incidents. Zero nearly became teary eyed as he saw the adulation they were getting.

At the top of the steps they turned and waved again and entered the temple. When they emerged again they would be officially their King and Queen.

"**KANAME** will you stop looking up here?"

"Talking to yourself again?"

"What? Oh... just noting how beautiful those robes are." He had seen them before in the glass cases at the Council Estate, but under the lights they were breathtaking.

"Not bad for six hundred years old." Claude turned again to Zero. He looked so passive. He must be feeling something. He was in the presence of his accuser.

"How are you feeling, Zero? Anger? Regret?"

"You never give up."

"Never. Isn't he responsible for ruining your life?"

"No. Kaname Kuran is responsible for saving it."

"What?"

"I told you this is all a mistake. But... I won't talk about it."

Claude watched Zero thoughtfully for a while, biting his tongue on his other question. He was getting the feeling these two weren't enemies. It wasn't a tale of Zero Kiriyuu being framed by The Man, or anything like that. He saw Zero's face as he watched the King and knew the emotion wasn't hate. Far from it. And with what he had found out yesterday about Zero's choice of lovers he realised that Zero and the King probably had a history together. A personal history. Claude looked at the King and his family onstage. He realised his book was going to get a hell of a lot more interesting...

Zero continued to watch as Kaname said his vows to his people. Zero felt the weight of the occasion. He knew Kaname truly belonged to them now. He felt as if he was watching the wedding to Sara all over again. Would there still be room for him? Zero touched his wig self-consciously trying to arrange it to hide his face. This fugitive business scared him. He couldn't help but feel that Kaname was slipping out of reach.

Zero gasped as he felt himself being located three times in succession. That usually meant Kaname wanted him to come. He couldn't be serious. He looked up from his mental shadows just in time to see the "Minister" place the crown on his head. Kaname had noticed he was daydreaming.

"Quit looking up here. I know you can hear me." Zero whispered. "And congratulations. You do look like a King."

Zero raised his camera again and took a shot. Kaname quickly posed as he saw this. The other photographers snapped away gratefully. Kaname was suddenly bathed in hundreds of flashing lights. He was... breathtaking. Zero felt a flash of regret and... something else as he watched him. He had a "thing" about Kaname being dressed up and looking immaculate, made worse by his being in royal garb looking coolly authoritative and aloof. Zero longed to slip his fingers into his perfectly coiffed hair and slowly peel Kaname out of his suit, all the while making it very hard for him to stay... aloof. Zero adjusted his sitting position hoping to relieve a certain consequence as he lowered his camera. Their eyes met briefly, Zero's dark smoldering gaze doing nothing for Kaname's equilibrium.

_If we were alone right now, I would show you no mercy. None._

Kaname turned to take his seat almost visibly shaken. When Zero looked at him like that it was hard for him to think of anything else but going to him. Letting him do what he promised with his eyes. Kaname actually began to plan, in the middle of his coronation, for when they next met. He would bring along this wardrobe. Even the crown. Sometime very soon.

Kaname avoided Zero's eyes, trying to reduce his heart rate, as the "Minister" introduced their King in a short speech. Then Kaname stood once more to address his subjects. Zero was very proud.

"Alright! We can go home now. I like this King. The ceremony was quick and to the point. Believe me, I have sat through some very ass challenging ones... What is it?"

Claude trailed off as he noticed Zero's panicked expression. He whipped around to see some guards combing the press section, headed by...

"That's Hiroshi Kita! Jesus Christ! You have to get out of here!"

Zero pried his stricken eyes away from Kaname's new Head of the Task Force in Charge of the Apprehension of Zero Kiriyuu. Takahashi had been allowed to delegate the task of finding the attempted murderer of the King to one of his subordinates, with the King's blessing. Someone that was entirely expendable if no results were had within a reasonable time frame. That person was on his way towards them right now.

Zero looked towards the podium where Kaname stood speaking, hoping against hope that he hadn't heard their conversation. He didn't want Kaname to do anything rash.

"I'll head towards the other door. We need to separate. Remember?" They had agreed to protect Claude as much of possible in a situation like this. If Claude became associated with him the cover would be blown.

"Fine. I'll go over and speak to him. Hopefully that would get you some time. But don't panic. It's probably a routine walk about."

Zero waited until Claude had made his way over and stood noticing the large man was trying to block the view of the exit. Zero took his camera and walked calmly to the door and pushed it slipping out...

"Stop!" said one of the guards stationed outside the door, "I'm sorry Sir. No-one is allowed to leave the Box as yet."

"I am sorry too but I need to use the restroom."

"Please Sir. There are facilities inside on the left of this door... Hey stop!!"

The surprised guards hadn't expected the boy to bolt like that. They were fairly sure that Kita was just trying to look like he was earning his keep. They had shut this temple down tighter than a virgin's ass. But... wasn't the criminal young and beautiful, like a girl...

"Go tell Kita!!" The senior guard yelled to his partner as he reached for his radio, "Tell him Zero Kiriyuu is on the premises!!"

**  
ZERO** ran until he had turned the corner towards the entrance where he slowed down. He didn't hear anyone following and that was fine. He just had to get outside...

"Secure the doors!! No-one is to get out!!"

Zero watched in horror as the large heavy doors to the temple were closed right in front of him. No. No!! He would not be trapped here!

"Hey!! Come forward!! Identify yourself!!" Yelled a guard as he turned and spotted Zero in the large anterior foyer. "Hey!!"

Zero disappeared back around the corner from whence he had come, this time with many footsteps following him. He rounded another corner and ran up the stairs then he ducked into a room searching for a window. Seeing one he pulled at the frame, unlocked it then tried it again. It moved!! Zero stuck his head out. A first storey drop would do nothing to him...

_CRACK!! CRACK!! CRACK!!_

Zero pulled his head in quickly and dropped to the floor. They were shooting at him!! Shooting!!

"Zero Kiriyuu!! We know you are in there. Come out with your hands up, palms facing us and you will not be hurt."

**  
KANAME** _had_ heard their whispered conversation. But Kaname had tried not to show alarm. The last thing he wanted was to alert anyone and have general panic. But as he realised Zero was close to getting caught he faltered in his presentation. He came to a halt as he listened carefully. He could hear the yelling and the gunshots. What should he do? He heard another voice.

"Don't get involved. Leave it to me. Finish your speech."

_Seiren. Please don't let him be hurt._ Kaname was fighting panic. He found the place he was at and continued, speaking authoritatively but quickly. The sooner he left the stage the sooner he could slip off to help.

"**ZERO KIRIYUU**. This is your last warning! Come out!!"

Zero looked around him and came to a decision. He knew this place had tunnels beneath it from ancient times, a little known fact that Kaname had shown him on a visit here. They were in rooms that looked like cellars but actually had secrets doors beneath carpets and behind bookshelves. Zero only had to go down...

Suddenly, as Zero stared at it, the floor rumbled violently then broke downwards taking Zero with it. Zero landed awkwardly on the rubble, just as the door to the upstairs section opened. Zero felt them before he heard them.

"Ah shit!!"

Zero rolled and stood, clutching his shoulder. The bullets had nearly reached his heart.

"Stop!!"

The hell he was.

Zero ran out into the corridor and found the stairs again but this time heading to the basement. He ran to the first door on his left and opened it. God, the pain from the silver seemed to eat up his senses. He ran in going quickly to the corner of the room and lifting the rug. _Please be here!!_

What?! Why?!

Zero stared at the "freshly" paved floor. The old wooden door from years ago was gone. In its place was a lovely false flagstone floor of solid concrete. Of course stuff would change in a hundred years...

"Search these rooms!! All of them!! If he escapes I will have all of your heads!!"

Kita. Zero backed up close to the wall. They had paved the floor but hopefully the tunnel was still there. Zero winced. There was no way he could do this quietly.

_ROOOOAARRR!!_

The floor collapsed again taking the books and other nick-knacks with it. Zero had a moment's remorse to be ripping up such a historic temple, but this was life or death. Besides Kaname would fix it.

Zero looked around as the dust cleared and saw a hole in the far wall one storey down from the basement. He struggled to his feet and ran into the darkness. Hopefully he was heading in the right direction.

**  
KANAME** looked on as the audience disintegrated into anxious chaos. No-one could miss that noise. It was as if the building was collapsing. They quieted again though as Kaname spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Perhaps it is time to draw this ceremony to a close. I thank you all for coming. I am sorry to end it so abruptly but as you can hear there are a few concerns for our safety. Please leave in an orderly manner and go over to the Hilton for the reception. I hope to see all of you there."

Kaname dropped his ornate ceremonial robe and crown on the stage and left the podium ushering the crowd towards the door. His security detail instantly caught a fit.

"Please, King Kaname, don't go into the crowd! King Kaname!!"

"Kaname!! Don't...!! Kane!!" Sara cried desperately, rounding on her son. Kane hesitated crucially and his father disappeared. How could he do that to his father? If he stopped Kaname Kuran from doing what he thought was best he'd have to find somewhere else to live. Kane looked down at his shoes avoiding his mother's eyes. Sara blew in frustration and returned to her seat silently watching the crowd evacuate. She had known Zero was here almost as well as Kaname did. She had felt his joy, and that could only mean one thing, especially after the turmoil he had been going through as he sat in the limousine. Sara had feared he would back out. But then came the joy... She had been happy Zero was able to see it, but now everything was in an uproar. "They'll never believe he escaped you, my love. Come back." Sara whispered. But she knew he was already long gone.

**  
ZERO** ran as fast as he could through the tunnel hoping that he would reach the end soon. He didn't feel well. Sure he had been shot, but it was more than that. He had been shot before. It was a hazard in his line of work. Silver was the worst. It arrested healing and burned like nothing else. But this... The pain hadn't stayed in his shoulder. It had spread to his entire body. Which meant...

"Silver... Nitrate... hollow point. Slow... painful... death." Zero stated in a monotone as he stumbled to one wall, suddenly too tired to keep running. He could smell nothing but stale air: no drafts, no light. Zero collapsed to a seat, exhausted. He felt like he had been running forever. He hadn't expected the tunnel to go on this long. If he didn't get medical attention soon, have a neutralizer administered, he would die in this gloomy, dark, hell hole.

Zero heard the noise and turned to his left. They were coming! He could hear several footsteps. They were far away yet but were gaining fast. Zero cursed to himself and struggled to his feet. He had tried to collapse the tunnel before but he was too weak. He couldn't make his powers work. He had wanted to try a barrier spell but he couldn't find anything to write with and the dark made it hard to form the correct symbols. He would spend all his time only to find it didn't work and they had gained. So he had kept running hoping for the exit...

Zero forced one foot in front the other as he kept going. It had to be here somewhere. Had to... be... Zero tripped and fell forward, landing heavily. He rolled over onto his back, the dust caking his body. He listened as the footfalls became louder, and realised, it was over.

**  
KANAME** was a picture in his pristine white tuxedo combing the forested hill behind the temple trying to get a fix on Zero's location. There he was. Kaname ran to the spot and stood, exceedingly glad to feel his presence so close. But Kaname also realised Zero wasn't moving. The ground shook momentarily then ceased as Kaname decided not to rip up the tunnel. He knew he shouldn't be here. He had to try to be subtle. He stamped his foot again, listening to the echoes of the sound. It gave him a mental picture of the tunnel and the direction in which it lead. If he got to the end and doubled back it would look as if Zero escaped by himself. Kaname ran, quickly eating up the mile and a half to the end of the tunnel. Or at least what should have been the end. Kaname was stunned to a fairly innocuous grassy knoll where the exit should have been. They must have filled it up in recent times. Kaname fumed as he watched the grass and dirt slide away down the hill uncovering the entrance. What was the world coming to if a temple had to resort to these measures for safety?

**  
ZERO** felt himself being lifted to a sitting position.

"Hey! Kid!! Wake up!!"

This was accompanied by light but annoying smacking. Zero groaned and opened his eyes. At that moment he couldn't decide what was more painful; his body or being called "kid" all the time.

"Claude, I am _not_ a kid..."

"Look, we have got to go. They'll realise what has happened soon."

"How did you...?"

"I thought you would need some help. Come. Can you stand?"

"I'll try. I got caught with silver nitrate bullets. I feel like crap."

"You'll be okay once you get some medicine."

"You shouldn't have come. They'll have you tagged now."

"Not necessarily. I was very careful. I gave Kita an extra kick to the groin for you."

"Thanks."

Zero stood with some help but was very weak. He leaned on Claude heavily. He began to babble.

"Kaname... sent you. ...knew it. Too convenient..."

"What? No-one sent me. You are worth a story to me, that's all. Zero I am going to throw you over my shoulder. It may hurt a bit."

"A story... born yesterday... AAAHHH!! Holy Shit!! ...Trying to kill me?" Zero yelled, as he was flung quickly and none too gently over Claude's massive shoulder.

"Shut up!! I told you it would hurt..."

_SSLAAPPP!! _

Claude hands came up quickly to his throat trying desperately to stop the crushing pressure. He had winced from the pain of being slammed into the stone wall of the tunnel, but had known before opening his eyes that a pureblood had him by the throat. He had the presence of mind to not lash out and make his situation worse.

"Please. I... meant... no... harm... Help..." Claude gasped.

"You expect me to believe that? Who are you? A mercenary?"

Claude reached up to pulled off the hood he was wearing to hide his identity. He opened his eyes at the same time. If he was asking questions Claude figured he probably wouldn't kill him right away.

"No!! I'm Claude Coltrain. The writer. Perhaps you have heard of me...?"

"Claude?"

Kaname's fierce, glowing red stare eased as recognition dawned. This was the man Zero was traveling with? He didn't let go yet though.

"Were you hired to help him?"

"What? What are you talking about? I am writing a book. Zero offered to help. Please, you are crushing my wind-pipe..."

Kaname dropped him like a sack of garbage and turned as he remembered Zero. He could smell his blood everywhere. It wasn't doing anything for Kaname's coherent thought. Claude got to his feet but leaned on the wall coughing. Jesus. He'd nearly peed his pants. What awesome power.

"How did you get here? The guards were in pursuit."

"I took care of them. They only sent a few in here with Kita. And three had been left to man the entrance to the tunnel. The others are busy with the guests and the Royal Family. The commotion caused a panic."

"I see."

Kaname stooped to where Zero lay. He didn't move. Kaname may have been a little overzealous when he had tackled Claude. He realised Zero had been knocked to the ground. Kaname hissed, angry at his thoughtlessness. He gently rolled Zero over, rubbing his hair to wake him.

"Zero? Can you hear me?"

"He was awake before. When I lifted him..."

"Yes, I heard him yell. I thought you were causing him harm."

"I'm sorry. We had to leave quickly. I'd only bought us a little time."

"Zero?" Kaname called again, searching Zero's head for injury. There was a small cut to the back of his head but nothing serious, but there were two large gunshot wounds in his shoulder bleeding profusely. Kaname could also smell the silver in his blood. It was why he wasn't healing.

"Let's go." Kaname whispered "lifting" Zero into the air. His clothing made it inconvenient to actually carry him. He would have to go back soon or his absence would be too suspicious. He also had one other problem. Claude. He was sure it looked very odd that the King was here helping the very man he was hunting for. He would like to be able to erase his memory but he needed him to take Zero away to safety. Zero wasn't waking up. He needed an ally.

"I'll take you both to your car. But I have to get back. I need you to take care of him. Take him back to the guesthouse and wait. I will send a doctor. Make sure he doesn't die or I will make sure you will."

Claude allowed himself a wry smile. The King certainly had a way with words.

"Yes my King."

"Also." Kaname said turning towards the exit, "Don't breathe a word of this to anybody. They won't believe you but it would still upset me very much. Understand?"

"Yes my King."

"Let's go."

Claude found himself weightless at which point he suddenly shot through the tunnel with alarming speed. Soon they were outside. When asked he told where they were parked and almost instantaneously they were next to it, with the King gently placing Zero inside the back seat as Claude doubled over trying to catch his breath. Never... Never again...

"Hurry back. Keep an eye out for the doctor."

Then the king was gone.

**  
ZERO** regained consciousness aware that his body felt like it had been steamrolled at least twice. He raised a shaky hand to his face and rubbed it, trying to revive himself. He was in a bed, with tubes attached to his arm. Zero was afraid to open his eyes and find he was in a prison hospital. But then... he smelled Claude. He opened his eyes in surprise.

Claude sat in a chair next to the bed. His feet propped on the side of the mattress next to Zero as he slept rocked back in the chair, his long blond hair that he always wore in a pony-tail was loose and flowed in soft waves past his shoulders. Small whistling noises issued from his throat. Zero was assailed by the morbid curiosity of whether he would fall backwards if Zero woke him up; right after the relief of seeing him had died away. He tried to rein it in. Instead he looked around him at his room. This wasn't the guesthouse.

Zero sat up. Were they in prison after all?

Claude felt the movement and stirred, stretching languidly before settling back the chair to the floor.

"Hey Kid! You are awake! Finally! I was going stir-crazy."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days, twelve hours and fourteen minutes. I was about to turn the pistol on myself..."

Zero chuckled. Claude could be so melodramatic.

"Where are we?"

"An apartment in Tokyo. We... had to move... How are you feeling?" Claude asked hoping to change the subject. He didn't want to tell Zero he had met the King last night or that he knew who his secret lover was. He had a feeling Zero wouldn't like his insight into his personal life. If there was one thing he noticed: Zero was intensely private. Now he knew why... Geez.

"Like steamrolled shit. But that's the silver. If I could only get those things banned." Zero rubbed his head again. It was tender towards the back. _He probably could too_, thought Claude.

"I remember now!! You dropped me!! You son of a bitch!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. I was attacked." By a pureblood in protective mode. Nope. Zero's life wasn't dull. "Anyway you are okay now."

"Why did we move?" Zero leveled his gray gaze on Claude. He squirmed.

"They were searching the surrounding area for you. I had to leave quickly after the doctor saw you."

"The doctor? Did he know...?"

"Yes. But he was very discrete. Don't worry." Claude replied referring to the small efficient man that bustled in and out their lives quickly. He was the one that had told them about the search the King had ordered. Claude had only rolled his eyes and begun to pack. This situation was insane. He was dying to ask Zero about it.

Zero lay back again on the bed. New surroundings didn't faze him anymore. They were on the move almost constantly.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Claude asked almost plaintively.

"Yes. But you can go out. There are lots of women here in Tokyo, many of whom speak English."

"I didn't mean it like that." Claude protested although he had actually meant it like that. He missed Zero. "Alright. I have to go shopping anyway."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Zero asked his brows furrowing into a worried frown. Claude waved away his concern.

"Yes. No-one saw me. I promise. Get some rest."

Claude waited until Zero had drifted off again and left the room. He grabbed a light jacket and let himself out of the apartment locking the door behind him. Walking briskly he entered the elevator and was soon walking along the street to a nearby restaurant, where he asked to use the telephone as he had done on a few other occasions. It was another instruction the doctor had left him with.

"Yes?"

"He's awake. He looks fine. But he still needs more rest. He'll probably be back to normal in a day or two."

"Is he worried about his condition?"

"No."

"It's probably alright then."

Claude caught the relief in the voice and was oddly touched by it.

"I'll call again when he's up and about. Try not to worry."

There was silence on the other end for a while and Claude became worried he had overstepped the boundary. But then the voice spoke again.

"Thank you."

The line went dead.

"**LISTEN TO** this. 'King Kaname fires lead investigator of the Zero Kiriyuu task force Hiroshi Kita after the debacle at his Coronation that had left several million yen in damage to the temple. His deputy Hatori Hanata is now in charge of the investigation until a successor could be named.' That was fast. I never liked him. There was something shifty in his eyes."

"That happens to everyone when you kick them in the groin."

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

Zero changed gear as they manoeuvred around a trailer, before going all out again. It had been a week since the Coronation and he felt like his old self, which was why they were on their way to Hokkaido once more. No stops. Their exploration of Japan was going to start in earnest and Zero was going to put his heart into it. It was the least he could do for Claude to whom he owed his life and also, hopefully, now Kaname was officially King, he could start the progress towards rebuilding the Council, and Zero, would finally be able to come home. He just had to be patient.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight."_


	46. Chapter 43

All you kids that have been reading me because I am so tame, don't read this one. It is soft lemon but still lemony... flavoured... ish. I'll recap next chapter.

Chapter 43: Zero and Kaname... and Claude

_by lightpathetic_

**  
WHAT A** glorious time they were having. Hokkaido was gorgeous. Claude was bowled over by everything he saw. The lakes and mountains, the lush green with copious bursts of colour everywhere and waterfalls and wildlife. The whooper swans he could do without but everything was simply magnificent. Zero, who had been here many, many times over his life, took him to all the parks and nature trails first and showed him things he never dreamed of existed. It was just into autumn as the fourth week rolled by and the leaves were changing. Claude took many pictures. When he finally ran out of memory he cursed like a madman. Zero only laughed.

They eventually came to stay at a farm that they had come upon on their travels. It seemed to grow a variety of flowers for sale. They were fields of sunflowers, lavender, poppies, chrysanthemums... When Claude saw it he simply pulled off the road and headed towards the set of houses in the distance. Zero never argued. It was his call. Besides he was taking such pleasure in how Claude reacted to everything. Like a small child enamored with shiny objects they didn't understand. It gave him a sense of pride and took his mind off other matters. Anyway, there was no real track of time. They moved when they were ready, stayed if they felt like. They stayed a week on a mountain in Daisetsu National Park simply because Claude couldn't get enough of how the valley looked at sunrise. They didn't just move around at night either. Zero was surprised to find Claude kept fairly strange hours for a vampire. You couldn't catch him conscious during the midday period, but he never missed a sunrise. Zero soon changed to this routine and they were often up and about at nine p.m. and asleep by eleven a.m. This way they got the best of both worlds.

The farmer in question was a hard looking mature lady of about fifty who looked at Claude as if she should loose her dogs. But then Claude smiled and started praising everything from the lavender to the ducks and the next thing they knew they were lodged in a house she had already closed for the year to tourists, with blankets and dinner with the promise that they could stay for the week. Zero couldn't quite understand how Claude did it. He wondered if he had special powers.

"You don't need me you know." Zero almost sighed as they lay in a field of lavender, listening to a nearby stream, after a day of hiking around the fairly large farm and it surrounding hills. "You could manage very well by yourself. I'm only making you too lazy to learn Japanese."

Claude smiled at this but didn't open his eyes. He did have a way with people, but he liked to think it was his charm and devastating looks.

"I disagree. If you hadn't saved me from that waitress in Abashiri I would have been done for."

Zero laughed, recalling the fairly terse, unresponsive, mature woman that thought Claude was being rude. Zero guessed he couldn't charm everybody.

"I'm serious. You do very well by yourself. It makes me wonder..."

"I like having you along Kiriyuu. You are very knowledgeable about everything. Are you worried about my safety again? Don't be. I'm a big boy."

Zero sighed and relaxed again looking into the night sky. The stars were always so bright. Everything was so peaceful. It was just like when they would lie on the beach outside the beach house...

"_Are you cold, Zero? Do you want to go inside?"_

"_No. I'm okay. I want to stay. It is so beautiful outside. So peaceful."_

_At his age he knew he felt the cold more acutely. He hated giving into it._

_Ken, knowing this, pulled him closer wrapping a leg over him in an attempt to shield him from the cold. Suddenly Zero couldn't feel the breeze from the sea._

"_Better?" Zero nodded and Ken snuggled into his neck, "Good."_

"_Zero, remember when I was a child and we used to go for walks on the estate? You told me a story about how the stars came to be in the heavens..."_

"_Yes. I remember. You gave me all of three seconds after the story and then said you thought they were balls of hydrogen and helium gas undergoing thermonuclear fusion. I was never more embarrassed. I made up my mind then and there not to tell any of you such nonsense again."_

_Ken laughed. "If it's any consolation I believe you now."_

"_Really?" Zero snorted and settled again to the blanket, "It's too late to salve my feelings."_

"_No, really. I want to believe that I will be like an ancestor, looking down on you. I want to believe that when I die I will always be there watching you, looking after you..."_

"_Ken, you worry about such nonsense. If anything it will be me looking down on you. That's obvious, isn't it? But I am glad you believe it. I want you to try that story on your own child and see what happens."_

_Ken didn't say anymore merely smiling a secret smile looking up into the sky, pulling Zero tighter into his body. Zero frowned a little. It felt like Ken was planning something. He felt like he should be worried. What an odd thing for him to say. Of course he knew he would live forever..._

"_Ken? Why did you say that? Are you going to...?"_

"_No. Of course not. The stars just reminded me of the story, that's all. What are you cooking tonight? I am starving!"..._

Zero's fists clenched as a tear rolled from his right eye.

_You had no right, Ken. You should have asked me. You should have asked me. Then you would be here where you belong..._

"Kiriyuu!! Hey! What's wrong?"

Zero sat up and looked away rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to look up at the stars anymore.

"Nothing. Just reminded of something..."

"Or someone."

"Stop fishing Claude..."

"Are you gay?"

"What?" Zero forgot his miseries in one. Where had that come from?

"I just wondered if you were. I mean, I know your visitor was a man and such... but you don't look at other men. At the hot spring you only blushed when you encountered the half naked women and was barely interested when we were in the men's side. I was walking around naked and you hardly looked which is galling for me considering I have had to peel off my share of men from time to time..."

"Are you upset I don't look at you? How arrogant is that? I thought you are _the_ raving women-lover..."

"It's not that..." Claude trailed off uncomfortably. What was he saying? What was he... offering? He did prefer women it is true, but he had had a few experiences with men in his life. Pleasure was pleasure. If Zero needed to forget for a while, he could...

"Don't worry about it. I am sure you are very attractive. My tastes just run to more wiry, irritating brunettes that's all..." Zero muttered, ironically describing his significant other.

"That's a relief," came the familiar sardonic drawl, "I would hate to think after all these years that I really wasn't your type."

What?!

Zero stood and whipped around staring in utter disbelief. He was dreaming. Right? Zero turned to Claude wondering if he was seeing it too. Claude had just recovered from his surprise as well only to force a smile onto his face. They moved so damned quickly. Did he hear all of that conversation?

"Looks like you have company, Kiriyuu. I guess I had better make myself scarce."

"**KANAME!** I don't believe it!! I don't believe it!!"

Zero was hugging him as if he were life itself. Kaname said nothing, just holding him tightly in return, breathing in his scent; filling his lungs as if preparing for a long drought. He didn't know if he could let go...

"How did you find me? I didn't feel you 'locate' me at all..."

"I have ways Zero." Kaname whispered, liking to tease Zero by being as cryptic as possible. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You nearly gave me a heart-attack! How did you even find us out here...?"

"Shhh. Kiss me."

Zero didn't need to be asked twice. He crushed his lips to Kaname's, sucking hungrily at his lips. Kaname moaned and ground himself into Zero, lifting him off his feet.

"Where's the bedroom?" Kaname finally managed.

"Just through the doors there..."

Zero was on the bed before he could finish, Kaname's face buried in his neck. Zero gasped as Kaname licked and nipped his sensitive bite area, while pulling impatiently at his clothes. But it was nagging him.

"How did you... ahhh... find me?" Zero breathing wasn't conducive to speech, especially when Kaname switched to a taut nipple, attacking it with equal fervour. Zero's toes curled.

"Kaname!! Answer me!" Zero demanded when it became clear Kaname was ignoring him, "It was Claude right? He told you? You hired him. I knew it."

Kaname finally responded to Zero's displeasure. Anger. He reluctantly detached his mouth from Zero's left nipple and rose to look Zero in the eyes.

"I didn't. I swear. We met at the coronation."

"What? When?"

"While you were... unconscious." Kaname was rocking his hips into Zero's groin. He was becoming distracted again. He dropped his mouth to Zero's neck and began that thing with his teeth...

Zero arched and moved to roll Kaname onto his back. Not yet.

"So now you keep in touch?"

"Zero _please_. One of us has to bite the other soon or I am going to go _crazy_."

"I hope you do. I hate secrets. He should have told me..."

"I asked him not to. It was an order from his king. Zero it is unimportant. Did you want to hide from me? Don't you know how worried I am when I can't keep tabs on you?"

"Do you pay him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Tell me Kaname."

Kaname blew in frustration. Why was Zero behaving like this? Kaname opened his mouth to tell him "No". At first Claude seemed to do it as a favour. It was phone calls at various places first and then Kaname had "suggested" he make it a regular occurrence. When Claude had mentioned they were going into the mountains, Kaname had insisted he get a cell phone. Kaname knew he was becoming overbearing but he didn't care. He slept better knowing where Zero was. If he was happy. He would compensate Claude afterward. Money was a great panacea for most ills. But so far Claude refused it. This worried Kaname a little. That and the conversation he had overheard. He didn't trust Claude's agenda. Perhaps Zero shouldn't either.

"Yes. I do. Are you happy? I thought you needed help. It is working isn't it?"

Zero thought he had been prepared to hear that his suspicions were correct, but...

Zero slid off of Kaname and sat on the bed looking through the window. The four-by-four was gone from the drive. Claude had cleared out to give them their privacy. He knew. Zero thought of their time together, how much fun they had, which was all corrupted by Kaname's answer. Zero tried hard not to feel betrayed.

"Thanks. I appreciate your answering me."

Kaname's eyes narrowed as he watched Zero's change of mood. He was more convinced than ever he had done the right thing. They were becoming too close. His only regret was the Zero's mood had changed.

"Zero. I have a surprise for you. In the bag there."

Zero looked away from the window to the bag then back out the window. He was pissed with everyone right now. He wasn't in the mood for presents.

"Maybe later..."

"I'll go get it for you then."

Zero was aware as Kaname stood and walked away. Taking the bag he turned and left the room altogether. Zero wondered vaguely why he did that but didn't come close to caring. Claude was probably glad to take a break from baby-sitting. Kaname probably gave him the day off. Zero couldn't believe that bright smile and his unreserved laughter at Zero's jokes were work related...

"Zero! Come open the door for me?"

Well that's something he didn't hear every day.

"I am not in the mood for jokes Kaname."

"Come. Please? You won't be sorry."

Zero sighed and gained his feet. He should snap out of this. It wasn't Kaname's fault he was so gullible. It was just... so good to have a friend.

"Alright Kaname. I'm coming."

Zero walked to the door and opened it, his mouth dropping open immediately. Zero couldn't believe he actually did it. Zero stood there and gawked.

"What's the matter, Zero?" Kaname whispered, a little nervous despite himself, "Don't you like...?"

Zero pulled Kaname into a kiss that ended all his doubts. His fingers dove into Kaname's hair holding him to him, making the crown the first casualty.

"Zero... Zero..." Kaname gasped, Zero ripped open his collar to taste his neck. The robe would have to have the clasp repaired but he didn't care. Not now that Zero devouring his neck. Kaname's knees trembled and the King fell to his knees. Zero was doing everything else but biting.

"Zero. Please. Please..." Kaname whispered huskily. He was losing his mind. He pushed into Zero urgently, aching for the bite. The bite that didn't seem like it was going to come. Kaname whined in frustration, his desperation a palpable force in the air. All he could think of now was Zero's teeth, the ones that raked his skin mercilessly, teasing him, taunting him.

"Zero..." Kaname almost sobbed. Somehow Zero found himself crushed up against the door. He had followed Kaname to his knees and continued the slow teasing kiss. He liked when Kaname completely lost it like this, but he knew he was being deliberately cruel. He hated the way Kaname orchestrated every aspect of his life. Influenced everything. It made him appreciate even more the one aspect he could control: Kaname's happiness; his pleasure; his pain. With one touch he could make Kaname purr and with one look he could break him. It was the only thing he had control over; the only thing he was sure of. And Zero indulged himself fully, enjoying how quickly the immaculately looking Kaname came apart under his tongue. He pressed his arousal into Kaname as he continued to taunt him, biting hard then quickly changing to licking just before the skin broke. But he knew Kaname wouldn't take it forever...

Kaname pulled away from Zero and pushed him onto the floor. Straddling him he pinned Zero hands to either side of his head and bellowed. He brought his face so close to Zero's their noses touched. Zero saw the tortured expression on his face and felt satisfaction.

"Why... are you... doing this to me? Why? Because... of what I said?"

"No. I like when you are like this. See how hard you make me. Let me kiss your neck again..."

Kaname closed his eyes as his body shuddered involuntarily at the thought. He fought. Fought. To keep control. Zero had no fear of him, but what he was doing was reckless. Kaname whined again. His entire body ached.

"What's the matter? I know what you need Kaname. Let me up..."

"No..."

"Kaname." Zero said firmly, his eyes losing their indulgent sparkle, "I want the rest of my present. Let me go."

Kaname, opened his eyes and looked into Zero's. Kaname could tell Zero was displeased with his disobeying him, but he knew Zero was punishing him for his earlier revelation. Knew but he couldn't stop himself as his hands pulled away from Zero's and he sat up, allowing Zero to slide from under him. He could make Zero bite him, but he knew he wouldn't. His hands fell to his sides in defeat.

Zero held Kaname's dark gaze as he came up to sit opposite where Kaname knelt on the floor. He seemed quiet but Zero could see evidence of his inner turmoil: the odd flare of his nostrils, the slight tremor in his hands. Zero relented. He wasn't a cruel master.

"Undress for me Kaname. Slowly. You look so handsome in that suit. Do you know I was fantasizing about this moment from the time you got out of that limousine?"

Kaname could smell Zero's arousal. The scent of him was thick in the air. But he didn't pounce, even as his breathing became more and more erratic. He could hear Zero's pleasure with him and it held him in its thrall, as he undid each button on his jacket, watching as Zero followed his hands with his eyes in hungry inspection. Eventually he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side. As the under layer of silk shirt became exposed he saw Zero's eyes rove over his body, his desire a clear picture on his face. Kaname surged forward to grab Zero.

"Wait!" Zero said pulling away, "You are not finished. Let me help you."

Zero rose onto his knees, firmly pushing Kaname's hands away from him. He leaned close, brushing his lips against Kaname's... then dipping to the neckline of the shirt. A strangled noise issued from above. Zero chuckled.

"It would be a shame to tear this suit. I'll have to carefully remove it. Button," Zero kissed lingeringly the exposed skin on Kaname's chest, "by button."

Kaname's chest heaved as he gulped in air. He began to whine again. He was sure he was going to pass out. Or blank out...

"Zero... I... can't take much more... Zero... I'm losing my mind... Zero, _please_..."

Zero straightened and looked Kaname in the eyes. Beads of sweat had actually broken out on his skin, as he met his love's gaze longingly, desperately. Zero reached up to cup Kaname's face and Kaname melted into his touch gratefully, turning his head to plant a long kiss into one palm.

"Kaname. Promise me you'll be open and honest with me in the future. Promise me you won't make plans concerning me without letting know about them. If you think I am being cruel now..."

"I promise." Kaname gasped, stretching his neck, starting to tremble uncontrollably, "I swear to you, Zero. I swear."

Zero fisted Kaname's hair roughly and pulled his head back, going quickly for the jugular. He was done teasing. He too was starving. He sank his fangs into Kaname's flesh quickly and harshly, drawing deeply on the sweet elixir of his blood. Zero moan in relief, as the dull ache in his chest that he had been living with for two weeks went away. He felt Kaname go limp against him and he pulled him towards him, supporting him as he drank. It wasn't unusual. The sensations were sometimes too much for him, and after what Zero had put him through it was probably mixed with exhaustion.

Zero finally raised his head and pulled away looking into Kaname's sleeping face. He sighed and kissed the cute nose as he stood and lifted Kaname into his arms. He knew the promise wouldn't be kept simply because he knew Kaname always did what suited him. But he had wanted to make the point in a way that Kaname would feel it. Still, Zero's soft heart was already regretting his use of the bond like that. He would make it up to him, Zero thought, as he laid his beloved on the small single bed mattress. Pulling off the badly scuffed white shoes and white suit-pants, Zero got in and covered the blanket over them both.

**  
KANAME** opened his eyes and instantly sucked in his breath.

"Zero...!" Kaname clenched the blanket, if only to hold onto something, as he felt a warm tongue lick and probe him repeatedly seeking entrance. He brought his legs up though, saving Zero having to hold them, giving him access to everything. Kaname laid back and closed his eyes. He missed waking up to this in the evening.

"MMmm. So tasty. Did you bring it with you?" Zero asked, lifting his head to watch Kaname get lost in his pleasure, using his saliva to massage him thoroughly, his other hand gently stroking Kaname's thick shaft. Kaname ignored Zero. He didn't like to talk when he felt this good.

"Kaname!"

"Front pocket. Don't stop. I'll get it."

Zero was aware of several objects dropping to the floor and then a "slap!" as something hit a palm. Zero then felt a tube hit him on the head.

"Thanks." Zero said with just a hint of amused sarcasm.

Getting up onto his haunches he leaned forward to take Kaname into his mouth. Kaname relaxed back onto the pillows again, a pleasured noise issuing from his throat. He couldn't wait for what was going to happen. His legs widened eagerly, his breaths catching as Zero licked and sucked him. Zero didn't have the same... depth of motion he did, but it didn't matter. Zero made up for it in other ways...

Kaname sucked in his breath and bit off a loud moan as Zero raked his teeth along his tip before replacing him in his mouth. One hand massaged his scrotum while the other...

"Ouch!! Couldn't you have warmed it up?"

"Shut up, you baby. Here," Zero said shoving two fingers inside Kaname quickly, turning them so they could firmly stroke _that_ spot, "I am sure this will warm you up."

Kaname head flew back, a loud groan slicing the quiet of the day, his heels digging into the mattress by reflex. He was caught between wanting to get away and wanting more. Zero moaned as he felt Kaname's softness clench around his fingers. Kaname's hot core seemed to call him. Especially when his eyes melted like that...

"God, Kaname," Zero said, dropping wet, hot kisses along Kaname's inner thigh, "You feel so good. I can't wait to get inside you."

Kaname reached for Zero in response, "pulling" him up his body, rolling quickly he pushed Zero down onto the mattress, pinning him there. He wasn't in the mood for a repeat of earlier. He wanted Zero and he would take him. Kaname leaned in to kiss Zero deeply, his tongue pushing past his teeth and into to his mouth stroking and caressing, grabbing Zero's tongue and pulling it into his mouth to suck. Zero was so _sweet._

"Kaname. You are too impatient. I _was_ getting around to fucking you." Zero said finally as Kaname released the kiss.

"You take too long. Human time is eons in pure-blood time."

"Do tel..." Zero nearly choked as Kaname was suddenly drawing on him deeply. He didn't even see him move. Zero legs rose to wrap around Kaname trying to hold him there.

"Kaname..." Zero sobbed, his breath hitching, as Kaname pumped away, alternately licking then sucking. His head rolled with abandon against the mattress, as what Kaname was doing robbed him of his reason. Kaname closed his eyes and tried to block the devastating effect of Zero's reactions. Sometimes just watching him, listening to him, shoved him over the edge. But he didn't want to come just yet. Not just yet.

Kaname pushed himself away, forcing himself to remember what he had wanted in the first place. He leveraged himself over Zero, using one hand he guided Zero's tip to his entrance. Taking a steadying breath he eased himself over Zero's length, slowly, his eyes missing nothing of Zero's reaction.

Zero rocked back at first as his swollen head popped into Kaname's smooth heat, then he stilled, his eyes closed as Kaname steadily lowered himself. God how he loved this. It was like being swallowed whole by a hot, soft, tight, velvet sheath. Kaname contracted a little, earning just the reaction he was going for. Zero let loose a tortured moan. His hips rose to finish the job a little more quickly.

"Such a rush. Patience." Kaname all but croaked. He wasn't in complete control either.

"Shut up and fuck me." Zero gasped, his body beset by glorious sensation, "You are making me burn, Kaname! I want to feel every inch of you. Every..."

Kaname pushed himself down and they both tensed. Zero arched again as he lay bury to the hilt inside Kaname, his heat surrounding him, squeezing him. He writhed impatiently, anxious to move. He reached forward and ran his hand over Kaname's stiff, leaking arousal hoping to offer an incentive for Kaname to buck against him, but Kaname fell forward onto Zero's chest, his breathing audible, holding Zero's hips still.

Zero hands came up and enveloped him, his fingers diving into the nape of his hair.

"It's all right my love. I love how sensitive you are." Zero soothed running his hand down Kaname's back. Kaname trembled, his breath hissing from his teeth. There was more sensation than he could handle. Zero was inside him and around him. It was overwhelming at the best of times but with having been away for so long... Kaname couldn't handle it. He couldn't...

Zero sat up with Kaname in his arms and with a little manoeuvring, he carefully, so not to break their connection, placed Kaname on his back near the end of the bed. His head hung over but it didn't matter. He looked up as Zero lay on top of him.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I know Kaname. I love you too. Now relax. You are too tense. I'll go slowly. Until you can trust yourself."

Zero raised himself up onto his haunches and pressed into Kaname. Kaname took a swift intake of breath as his insides threatened to shatter.

"Zero... Zero!" Kaname cried as Zero pulled away to thrust into him, again and again. Zero felt as Kaname pushed weakly at his shoulders, watched how his head hung back exposing his long, beautiful neck as his chest heaved desperately. But Zero didn't stop, didn't even slow down. Kaname was always distrustful of himself around Zero. Always worried about hurting him. Most of the time his fears were unfounded and Zero certainly wasn't scared. In fact, quite the opposite.

Zero was getting lost in how good Kaname felt. He was so hot and tight, taking all of him. He loved that he could bury himself deeply into Kaname like this. It connected them on such a level almost deeper then blood sharing. The trust and respect Kaname was showing him always touch him and of course he loved that Kaname thoroughly enjoyed it.

Kaname did start to relax as he always did, as soon as Zero picked up his rate of thrusts. He felt so full. Of Zero. Kaname moaned, his legs widening again as he looked down to where they were joined, loving each time he saw Zero plunge into him and the feel of him filling him, hitting that spot over and over, pitching him higher... Kaname threw his head back as it began. He tightened around Zero as if afraid he would stop although he knew he wouldn't. Kaname began to moan loudly as he felt the deep, throbbing contractions begin to build.

"Zero!! Zero!! My God!!"

"Kaname, my love..."

Zero reached forward and pulled "the irritating brunette's" lips to his own, kissing Kaname deeply, silencing him. He could feel himself nearing the brink as well, the strong contractions inside Kaname and his intense reactions were seducing him, pulling him along. Zero pushed deeper, harder, his pleasure taking over as he mindlessly sought full possession of the body beneath him. Soon his entire being began to quake, the sheer ecstasy almost unbearable as he collapsed into Kaname's arms, seeking safe harbour in the one place he knew he would find it. Kaname flung his arms around Zero hugging him to him like a lifeline, even though he savoured the feeling of them both drowning in their love.

**  
"ZERO** awoke to a glorious smell. It was...

"Fish..."

"What? What's wrong?" Kaname asked, coming awake.

"I think Claude's cooking breakfast. It must be late. He's usually up around nine..."

That would be about right since they went back to sleep after sundown. But Kaname was more interested in something else.

"You both seem very comfortable around each other."

"You would be with Claude. He seems to take down all your defenses. He seems so genuine..."

Zero had begun to say this but only just remembered what Kaname had said. He trailed off moving to sit up.

"But I guess you only hire the best."

Kaname frowned in confusion and then smiled as he too remembered. He leaned forward and kissed the expanse of back he was presented with.

"Please don't be upset. I am looking out for you."

"I know. I know Kaname." Zero stood and searched the gloom for a shirt and a pair of pants. He would take a shower and then head to the kitchen. He was sure Claude had cooked for all of them. He was hospitable that way.

"When do you have to go?"

"Since the morning. The time got away from me. I bet Seiren has left a dozen messages."

"At least. Are you coming? You can have breakfast before you go."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not. Just being realistic. You can't stay and I can't go home. You have a kingdom to run and I have to run. Period."

"Zero..."

"Forget about it. I am enjoying myself. No matter how many times I come here I am always bowled over by its beauty. We'll probably be in Hokkaido another couple of months; you can come back and see me again. Just don't breathe a word to your Head of the Task Force."

"It's funny. They are combing the ports of entry and you are here sightseeing. I feel like firing them..."

"Kaname..."

"In theory, I mean. Come let's take that shower." Kaname pulled Zero by the hand, not bothering with trivial items like clothing. Zero pulled back.

"How are you doing with setting up the Council, Kaname?"

Kaname paused and turned back. He tried to hold Zero's hopeful gaze but failed miserably.

"I have only just been crowned Zero. It takes time. Countries have to pick representatives and I have to be sure I can trust them..."

"I understand." Zero whispered kissing Kaname lightly on his lips, "I'll be waiting."

Zero then pulled Kaname out the door. The kitchen was towards the back of the house anyway.

"**KANAME!**" Zero was appalled at Kaname's playful rudeness. He pushed at him in disgust, but Kaname settled back with his arm around Zero, albeit putting a stop to nibbling his ear. Zero didn't mark anymore, a very annoying consequence of his new lease on life. So Kaname found himself doing other things to mark his territory. These included lots of touching. He knew Zero would hate it, but he didn't stop. He sat with his arm around him; ate off his plate and kissed him at the slightest provocation. Zero was past turning red and was now tolerating it. They were lovers, but he couldn't get use to Claude knowing about them. He liked his private life private. But it wasn't just that. Claude didn't need to see Kaname share his wine with him... without a glass...

"Alright Kaname. Enough! Leave now!" Zero was more than embarrassed. What on earth would Claude think of his King now?

"Okay. I think it is time to go anyway. I think Seiren is about to have a fit." Kaname stood and dragged Zero to his feet dealing him a deep kiss, while pulling him into his well cultivated hard-on. "I'll see you later, Zero."

Zero smacked his hands away and started clearing the table. He was furious. He knew why Kaname was behaving like this and it totally galled him. Claude wasn't even a threat to him. He was an employee for goodness sake. How insecure could Kaname get?

Kaname kept smiling until Zero left the room then turned cold eyes on Claude. He gestured towards the door and Claude got the message, sighing as he stood. He was also well aware of what the show was for. And if he'd had any doubt,the proprietary look Kaname gave him all during breakfast as he stuck close to Zero would have certainly clued him in. His problem was he didn't take intimidation very well. If you wanted something ask for it, don't try to scare him. Claude was all for communication. So when Kaname sent him a look Claude just stared right back, not backing down. He was well aware he was offering a challenge, but Zero wasn't property. Besides the more time he spent with Zero the more he thought that perhaps he could do a lot better...

"You wanted to see me, my King?"

Kaname looked up at the sky for a while and sighed. Zero liked him; the cover was a good one. Take a deep breath...

"What do you want?"

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. What do you want? Money?"

"Don't insult me. I told you..."

"I know what you told me. You are a writer. You are just tagging along for a story. You expect me to believe that? You come out of nowhere. You foot all the expenses. You won't take a dime from me and... that conversation I overheard sounded a lot like..."

"Which goes to show you shouldn't eavesdrop. Zero looked lonely I was just comforting him. Nothing more. It is obvious he is in love with you. He doesn't even look at anyone else."

"And it had better stay that way, for your sake."

Kaname walked back inside to say goodbye to Zero and pick up his bag. He left again passing Claude who was still staring out towards the field, his air calm, although he seemed to be mulling over something intently. He didn't look at Kaname as he passed to go to his car. But as Kaname opened the car door he stopped.

"Take care of him. Deliver him back to me safely and I give you double the bounty money. One billion yen. Think of it as gratitude from your king."

Kaname got in and drove off, not waiting for an answer. The one he cared about was written in Claude's face as he sped away. Money usually bought... anything.

"Claude!! Claude!!" Zero called wondering where he was.

"I'm out here, Kiriyuu." They were on a truce where names were concerned. Claude didn't answer when Zero called him "Coltrain-san" or "Claude-san" and Zero didn't answer when he said "kid" or "Zero", and "Kiriyuu-san" was too formal for Claude. Zero did have a soft heart.

"I am sorry about that. Kaname can be a little..."

"Don't worry about that. All's forgotten. Come on. I want to pack up. All this lavender is making me ill. Let's go to... what's that place? Sapporo?"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Seiren and Zero are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight."_

_Phew!! That type of sex scene may happen in another 43 chapters. I worked so hard. I don't know why they are so hard to write..._


	47. Chapter 44

_I did say I would recap but I have to do that later. Am being rushed off the computer. Also I have to reread this..._

Chapter 44: Claude

_by lightpathetic_

"**What's** wrong?"

"Nothing."

Claude glanced at the profile of Zero Kiriyuu as he stared out of the window. Zero didn't turn in Claude's direction as he answered in the reassuring way he did when his thoughts were on something or someone else besides him. This meant then that he was angry at Claude. Well usually. Claude could be wrong but his instincts were never wrong.

"Why are you upset with me?" Claude asked, not one to beat around the bush. Zero had said maybe two words to him since they had set out four hours ago. As he recalled he hadn't stepped on his toes, called him "Zero" to his face or pulled rank at all in the last week.

"I am not upset with you. After all you are just doing your job."

Claude frowned in confusion. He turned to Zero quite ignoring the road for a moment or two.

"For the love of all that's holy, would you stop behaving like you have a uterus and tell me what's bothering you? You are putting a real damper on my enthusiasm and believe me I have killed for less..."

"Don't speak to me like that." Zero demanded, still not turning from the window, "I don't accept such behaviour from _employees_. Right now, I don't feel like talking so just shut up and drive..."

"What the...? What on earth are you talking about? Did you hit your head too hard on the headboard?"

"So you are going to deny it? Figures. I wouldn't expect anything else, but I know the truth alright? There is no use pretending. But I am not angry that Kaname is paying you to babysit the incompetent ex-human, what I am upset about is that you could have told me. I feel like an idiot..."

"That's because you are! That son-of-a-bitch! I have had it!! All that royal pain in the ass has done since I met him was make my life miserable and frankly I am sick to death..."

Claude pressed the breaks suddenly and threw Zero forward violently. It was only because he was wearing a seat belt that he didn't catapult forward given the speed they were travelling.

"Out! Get out! Get your things."

"What?! Are you insane?"

"No. I have finally seen the light. I don't need this. I came to Japan to have a good time not get involved in people's relationship issues. Goodbye and good luck. You can tell you boyfriend to go to hell as well..."

"Claude! Will you calm down? Maybe I was rude..."

"Did you hear me? Out!!"

"Claude..."

Zero was cut off by Claude suddenly getting out of the vehicle and walking briskly to his side. Zero got out the car to meet him.

"Claude..."

"Don't call me that! It's Coltrain-san to you, you ass-hole. Get your stuff..."

"Alright! I'll get it!" Zero conceded, turning away from the large, angry man to gather up his belongings. He yanked open the back door on the passenger side and began to pull out his bag and other paraphernalia – as he had collected quite a bit since his early fugitive days – and dropped them on the side of the road.

"Well I guess that I'll tell Kaname you quit."

"You can tell him to go screw himself. This is what you get for trying to do a favour. You two should be kissing my feet. You think I had to come and put my life at stake? I could have gone in the opposite direction. I could have screwed far more women..."

"What are you talking about? This was a favour?"

Claude turned away and crossed the small country road and screamed probably only to stopped himself from killing the smaller vampire. Zero meanwhile was watching all this with growing unease. Not because Claude had lost his temper. They had almost come to blows on several occasions and once had actually gone there. They both had volatile tempers although Zero's was a tad slower to the boil because his age had brought with it some tolerance but not much. What was causing him concern was what was behind Claude's obvious fury. It could just be a good performance, but as he noticed the signs of his reddened face and neck and violent body language it was telling that Claude was insulted and affronted at the suggestion that he was being paid to accompany Zero. But they had had this conversation before. Something else had happened.

Zero crossed the road to the angry, pacing blonde and turned him around to face him.

"What did he say to you?"

"Are you still here?"

"Answer me! What did he tell you? Why are you so angry?"

"Why? Why?! I'm not angry. I adore being treated like the hired help..."

"So what are you saying? Kaname isn't paying you?"

"No!! God damn it!! I am sick of defending myself. I am sick of you! I am sick of him! All I have done since I met him was rue the day. The constant calls; the never ending demands. Then he had the gall to..."

"So why would he say that? Why would he lie to me...?" Zero asked cutting off Claude's rant.

Zero stopped, cursing himself. Why wouldn't he? If only to encourage just this situation. After the way he was all over Zero last evening and:

"_You both seem very comfortable around each other."_

Zero frowned then his face relaxed into a cold mask of pure rage. That insecure, selfish, possessive bastard...

"How does he call you?"

"Oh yes!! Here. You can have this too."

Zero took the proffered cell phone turning it over in his hands. He activated it and searched the memory and saw several calls all from a withheld number. The outgoing call memory was blank. Zero smiled wryly. He actually felt sorry for Claude.

"What number do you use?"

Claude suddenly forgot his own rage as he noticed that Zero was well into one of his own. He was speaking very quietly as he did just before he blew up completely. Claude became cautious. The last time they came to this point they had to fish the car out of a nearby river. Claude realised that Zero had strong telekinetic powers that he could barely control, especially when he was upset. He had been practicing but not with much success. He couldn't move a cup safely from one end of the table to the other but he could blow away the side of a hill without much effort. This worried Claude no end, much to his excitement. Zero was never boring.

Claude saw the frown and the tell tale buzz in the air and immediately complied. He didn't relish another long hike to the nearest town towing a fairly heavy, damaged vehicle.

Zero dialled the number and clipped the telephone to his ear. It rang twice. Then it was picked up but no-one answered. Claude started back toward the car but was "stopped" by some invisible force. Zero listened as he heard the hum of a plane in the background. Then the phone went dead.

"Don't go yet, Claude. I want you to help me with something."

**  
Kaname** was pondering the strange call wondering what it could mean. Was Zero trying to get help? He knew that it would be foolish for Zero to call him directly. The technology would pick up his voice and trace him in a second. It was why Coltrain's help was so invaluable. But no-one knew Zero's heart beat like he did. How did he get the number? Had Coltrain told him?

Kaname "located" Zero as he tried to calm himself. He seemed okay. He was contemplating whether to turn the plane around when he his phone buzzed once indicating a message had been sent. Kaname retrieved the phone again.

Seiren looked up from her reading as she felt it. She grappled quickly with her belt to release it even as Kaname stood quite forgetting his. He disappeared but Seiren knew that he had gone to the back of the plane for some privacy. She too followed quickly. She came upon Kaname frantically trying a number over and over.

"Kaname-sama..." Seiren began.

"That bastard. I should never have trusted him. Who is he? Tell me!! I'll kill him!!"

"Kaname-sama you have got to calm yourself. You know how dangerous it is for you to get upset like this especially on a plane. Tell me what happened..."

"This is what happened." Kaname gave the cell to Seiren.

Seiren looked at the picture. She was unable to hide her shock. She had been sure even Zero couldn't touch Claude this way. Dammit Claude.

"Kaname this has to be a mistake. Claude would never..."

"Turn the plane around. I am going back..."

"You can't!! You have a meeting with the French Collective in four hours!! If you miss it and turn back towards Hokkaido for no reason it would draw attention to him..."

"I don't care!! You don't understand!!"

"Yes I do. You lied to him again haven't you? And Zero found out. The way you touched your chest showed that he had cut you off again hasn't he?"

"Seiren I don't want a lecture. I want you to follow orders..."

"Kaname, we are not going back. There is no reason to. None!! You will have to be grown up about this and suck it up. Besides Zero always feels sorry for you in about half an hour and removes the spell..."

"But that picture..."

"I assure you Kaname. That was a pose. You probably pissed him off as well. Claude would never do that. He just isn't the type. I promise you that Zero is alright. Claude would rather die than fail me."

"How are you so sure? You won't tell me anything and frankly that angers me no end. I am sick of your vague responses. I do trust you and your judgement. It is the only reason I haven't taken your head off by now but frankly I am at the end of my tether. I insist you tell me or I am going back to get him. You think the French Collective is anything in comparison to how important Zero is to me? Tell me!! Who is he?!"

Seiren hesitated and Kaname growled menacingly. He could feel himself changing. He hated this situation. He felt out of control and it scared him. Zero knew how he hated when he did this and now Seiren was refusing to say anything about this Claude that was probably right this minute inside Zero... Kaname screamed in frustration and pushed past her on his way to the cockpit even as the plane jerked alarmingly...

"Kaname!! Wait!! Alright I'll tell you! I'll tell you!!"

Kaname stopped and turned back towards her, waiting. Seiren leaned back on the wall near the storage compartments and sighed. She hated burdening Kaname-sama with her insignificant personal issues.

"He is my father. Claude Coltrain is my father. He is doing this as a personal favour to me."

**  
Claude** barely resisted the urge to grab the cell phone as Zero pressed "send". He'll never hear the end of that from Seiren. His little lady could be quite vicious where her precious charge is concerned. He could just picture the email now. Claude sighed in defeat and counted the months to go on his promise. This was more aggravation than he had envisioned. He turned away to fish a beer out of the ice-box, telling himself he was trying to wash away the taste of the kiss...

"I hope you know what you are doing. It would be a shame to annoy Kaname Kuran like that."

"I'll set him straight later. Right now I want him to stew. He should never have lied to me."

Claude didn't answer. Right now his rage was spent and he was putting all his energy into not comparing the kiss to a woman's. He walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat his eyes roving over the pile of bags on the road. He sighed. He supposed Zero hadn't meant to insult him. He supposed he should calm down and carry on before Seiren emailed to ask what was up. They avoided direct calls unless there was an emergency.

"I'm sorry. About the way I acted. I'm also sorry about Kaname. He is a control freak."

Claude looked around to see Zero hanging through the window on the other side. He looked shamefaced. Very much like how he was feeling. They had let themselves be manipulated into almost jeopardising their friendship and their trip by said control freak and Claude was already disgusted with himself.

"Is he suffering now? I am mean like nails-on-a-chalkboard-kick-to-the-groin really suffering?"

"Yes." Zero said smiling, "He won't try it again. Am I forgiven?"

Claude grinned taking a sort of sadistic satisfaction in the idea of that smug demeanour being removed from Kaname Kuran's face and motioned impatiently for Zero to get into the car.

"Come on. I want to be in Sapporo before sunrise. Hurry!!"

Zero picked up his things and tossed them in the back then quickly got in just before Claude gunned the engine. Zero smiled broadly already very pleased with life again. He was inordinately relieved. He liked Claude. It was good to know it wasn't all an act. He looked at the symbol on his wrist and frowned a little then smiled to himself.

"When are you going to take it off?" Claude asked noticing Zero's scrutiny of the spidery symbols he had drawn on shortly before he took the picture.

"In another ten minutes. Any longer and he'll come back to Hokkaido and put everyone from the police to the army on us. No," Zero emphasized, as Claude began to laugh, "I am not kidding."

When Claude's laughter had finally died he found he couldn't stop himself asking the question.

"Why do you put up with it? You don't seem the door-mat type to me."

Zero looked up in surprise at the question. Why? How could he answer that if he hardly knew himself?

"You know I won't go into that Claude. My private life is not for entertainment purposes."

"Off the record."

"No. Suffice it to say Kaname is a mass of contradictions. He can be a pain in the ass but he can also be the kindest, gentlest, most loveable person in the world. That side of him I am in love with. The other I would gleefully shoot if given the chance."

Kind? Gentle? Claude realised that maybe Zero was very besotted. He couldn't possibly be objective.

"Time."

Claude heard Zero chant softly under his breath and with a soft glow the circle disappeared from his arm. Zero then gritted his teeth and sat back in the chair gasping for breath, clutching his chest. He held out his arm when Claude turned to him in concern.

"It's Kaname. Don't worry. Do you want me to drive a little while? You could check the net for somewhere to stay when he get there..."

"**Your** father?! You don't have a father."

"Of course I do Kaname..."

"You know what I mean. When children are handed into the "Service" they are not supposed to have family ties of any kind. You are supposed to belong completely to m... to the pureblood you are assigned to."

"Kaname, I do belong to you, but..." Seiren sighed. She hated this. Kaname was not supposed to think of such things. He was right. Her life should have begun from the moment his life was put in her hands as an infant. As a "shadow" to a pureblood it was extremely inconvenient to have other claims on her affections popping up. It was a failure on her part. But when the station was abolished over a century ago by the Council and Kaname had changed her function to Head of Security she had felt rather rudderless and afraid. She had known only Kaname in her life as the closest thing to family and now she was "free". She had, out of a strong desire to see who she _did_ belong to, used Kuran Holdings' vast resources to research her history. When she had used the Service's records to track down her mother she found out she was indeed dead but her father...

"I tracked him down many years ago. We have kept in touch ever since, much to my surprise and...," Seiren trailed off. She prided herself on not getting emotional. "He is a good decent man even though he writes pornography..."

"Your father..." Kaname repeated again trying to process this. On one level it galled him that his "Shadow" was talking about family other than him, but he had been instrumental in abolishing the practice that had been a part of their lives for millennia. Zero had a very dim view of the trafficking in children which was what it essentially was and had changed his mind about how "honourable" it was to serve in this way. Protection could always be arranged in other ways. Also it was rather odd to think of Seiren in this way. She had always just been there...

"Yes. My... father..."

"What did he do before he was a writer? What class of vampire is he? How do I know he won't run away at the first sign of trouble?"

"Kaname, when have I ever failed you? I have vetted many security personnel for you in my lifetime. I know how to pick the best. My father is vague on his background. I don't know what level he is but he has kicked my ass on many occasions and you know how hard that is to do. Also I know he is fiercely loyal and he has come to my aid and defended me when I needed it on many occasions over the years. He has also defended you and your interests as well. He had become my best secret. Whenever you have wanted something done discretely and he was in the area I have assigned it to him. He has never let me or you down and I have grown to trust him implicitly. I hope you haven't bullied him. He responds more to tears and a helpless pleas than threats..."

"I am hardly the type to cry, Seiren."

"But he did say he pitied you."

" 'Pitied'...?!"

"Yes. Right after he complained about the incessant phone calls."

"I only called him..."

"Three times a day..."

"Seiren you should have told me about this. I was worrying myself sick."

"You should have trusted me with your life as you have always done. Now you know I have parents. I am sorry. I am very embarrassed."

Kaname would have smiled at Seiren obvious discomfort if he wasn't so upset. He felt hollow and irritable. So far Seiren had stopped him but if Zero didn't reverse this soon he was turning back...

Kaname sat up suddenly a look of intense relief on his face and Seiren turned away recognising the signs. She stood and returned to the front of the plane knowing she had nothing else to fear, affording Kaname some measure of privacy. She had seen this happen too often over the years. Kaname never learned. He was too selfish and manipulative and Zero often hit him where it hurt whenever he was on the receiving end. Seiren opened he laptop and began to scan the reports on the location for the meeting. Kaname was a handful but she would have him no other way.

"**Not another** 'All You Can Eat' restaurant. Do you know how revolting it is to watch you shovel food into your mouth like that to the evolving despair on the faces of the staff?"

"They shouldn't say that if they don't mean it. This one has 'kegani'. I love crab..."

"Yes I know..."

"Why don't you do something on your own then? You love those spas. Here is some cash and you can take the car..."

"Thank you! You do have a decent, kind bone in your body."

"One of these days I will kill you. You had better sleep with your gun under your pillow, because so help me..."

Zero laughed and grabbed the cash and the guidebook already looking to see if the Spa Resort that he remembered was still in existence. He had come with Kaname several years ago and he remembered mostly the spectacular masseuse he had been blessed with. Zero would have been very hesitant before to separate from Claude but they had been travelling four months without an incident and Zero felt quite invisible and safe. His hair had grown out to a large coppery mop that hung into his face and he had bought black contacts to change his eye colour. He was fully immersed in his teenaged companion persona and when people looked at him it only to roll their eyes at what they perceived as a delinquent - Zero had added more piercings and now wore heavy eye makeup. Some teenagers had once mistaken him for a member from a famous band – where he had gotten the idea - after which he had toned it down a bit. He was now very confident about going off by himself.

Zero stopped the car in front of the restaurant and Claude got out.

"Kiriyuu..."

"I know Claude. Be vigilant; always stay in character; don't panic and text you as soon I suspect there may be trouble. You are worse than a father."

"Don't go anywhere else unless you tell me," Claude said ignoring him, "and enjoy yourself. I'll see you back at the hotel in three hours unless you let me know otherwise. Remember the code for a legitimate change in plans?"

"Yes, Claude. Bye Claude."

Claude straightened and turned towards the door of the restaurant as the car sped off down the street. He tried to enthuse himself about picking up an attractive waitress but he was more worried than he wanted to admit. Maybe it was his intuition. Maybe he should go check out the spa... Claude shook his head and entered. Maybe Kiriyuu was right. He was worse than a father.

**  
Zero groaned** into the pillow as a lithe foot kneaded his back until he was sure he couldn't decide if this was better than sex or not. He was taking her home. When this was all over he was going to come back and marry her. Zero had been disappointed it wasn't the same masseuse but apparently she had trained her successor well. Zero cried out as she eased a knot out of his lower back with the ball of her foot in small calming circles. Thank you God for putting that knot there...

The door opened and Zero was vaguely aware of two people entering the room. He had wanted a private room for obvious reasons but had consented to a double when he was assured it wasn't booked. He guessed they had found someone. Zero tried to relax again as he buried his head into his pillow. As long as they weren't taking his fiancée...

**Claude rolled** over on the bed and looked at his cell. Nothing. It was now three and a half hours since he had last seen Zero and not a word. He was trying not to panic but this was unusual.

"Claude-san. That was wonderful..."

"You have to go now Jun-san..."

"What? Now??"

"Yes, my dear. I am sorry but I have something to take care of." Claude spoke in flawless Japanese. He turned to her and kissed her deeply and expertly. Jun's limbs weakened in response. "I'll call you when I return."

Jun nodded and rose to get dressed as Claude did the same. He grabbed a small bag he kept over the small hotel wardrobe.

"Come on now, love."

Claude ushered them both out the door.

**  
Claude stood** in Zero's adjacent room and searched for something he would have used within the last six hours. If they had enough of Zero's energy on them it would trigger a "response". Claude had a secret he kept from everyone. The only ones that knew about it were long dead. The truth was he hated it. He hated that the people he loved lives could unfold before him like brightly printed scrolls. Their joys, their tears... their deaths. He hated that he could tell when people would die and had to watch it unfold with depressing inevitability. So normally he suppressed it. Normally tried not touch people and when he did it was someone he didn't care about. But now he had to find Zero and this was the quickest way.

Claude ran his fingers over Zero's brush and comb. Nothing. He moved into the bathroom and ran his hands over his towels...

Claude reached into his pocket and grabbed his ringing cell. He looked at the display and saw... it was Seiren. Claude pressed "receive".

"Where are you? Reports are that the subject was neutralized. How could you let this happen...?"

Claude hung up and frantically tore apart the bathroom, opening his mind fully. There had to be something here... Claude stopped as a bright picture flashed before him. He moved backward and grabbed the article of clothing.

"He's alive." Claude muttered to himself in relief, holding Zero's jeans in a death grip, but then he saw where he was. "Shit."

Claude ran out the door grabbing his bag. He would text Seiren when it was all over.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters, except for Claude and Jun. I am grateful to VK._


	48. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Claude and... Zero

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** flinched and screamed as scalding hot coffee was thrown into his face. He opened his eyes and blinked while trying to move and attack the bastard. Zero soon found that he couldn't do much of either as one eye was swollen shut and the other was sticky and almost blinded by blood. He was hanging from a frame by his wrists and his feet were shackled to the floor. He was immobilised. And if that wasn't bad enough, he realized that he was sealed as well, the coffee's insistent pain a grim indicator of this fact.

"Wake up sleepy head," cooed a familiar voice tauntingly. Zero gritted his teeth to stop them from shattering. The coffee was evaporating off his skin and he was naked in the cold room. His limbs were already numb which was why, he supposed, he didn't feel the results of the beating quite so much.

"Kita... You are the last person... I thought I would see. Didn't your career end in disgrace?"

"Thanks to you."

Zero was aware of someone approaching...

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Zero cried out and began to struggle anew as a punch landed on his nose. It was already broken and the pain shot through his body like a sword.

"I owe you so much." Kita spoke, through Zero agonised gasping, "I wish I could truly express my feelings, but there is a bonus if you are captured alive... regardless of the condition..."

"Where... am I?"

Kita smiled, considering the request. He decided there was no harm in saying.

"In a secure facility near where you were captured. This is one of the cells where they store the truly dangerous criminal. Charms shackles; steel plated walls and solid steel door. Still I want you to think about escaping. Hope is beautiful when it is crushed..."

"Why don't you hand me over?! What are you waiting for...?!" Zero yelled, trying to cover his fear. He didn't like this one bit. He was alone with a lunatic.

"All in good time." Kita again cooed in a false soothing voice, as his hand reached out to touch Zero menacingly, "The transport will be here shortly. We can't have a repeat of you first escape so everything is carefully planned, just for you. But before they arrive I want to work out a few of my frustrations. After all you are the attempted murderer of our king and you were responsible for my accelerated fall from grace. After so many years fighting to get ahead, you can imagine I am a little annoyed at you. Don't worry I won't kill you, but I will bring you very, very close to it."

"**CLAUDE!** Do you hear me?!" Seiren whispered frantically, pacing the storage closet like a caged animal. She did feel frustratingly impotent, but she couldn't leave. She had to distract Kaname. If Kaname found out about this...

"Yes, I hear you." Claude replied, getting out of his car and walking along the alley. He figured if he didn't answer the telephone she would just keep calling a work herself into a coma. Claude stopped and surveyed the lonely area with the high barbed fence. He was sure this was it. They would be carrying him out unconscious and badly beaten later in the day. Claude didn't need to "see" what was happening right now. "I am about to go in and get him. He is going to be okay. You just concentrate on your charge, Seiren."

"I don't know how you could have let this happen! I told you how important this is, yet you let him out of your sight! Claude, you should have told me if you weren't up to the task...!"

"Seiren, don't get hysterical. I made a mistake. We thought we were careful..."

"Well obviously you weren't!! How could you let him go into such a public place! With 'Secure One' feed cameras. Every law enforcement outfit saw him walk in there!!"

"Seiren I have to go. There will be time for recriminations later..."

"Don't fail me, Claude. I can't face letting Kaname down like this..."

"Seiren. Go keep an eye of Kuran." Claude offered, hoping to placate her, "I'll call you in five minutes."

Seiren hung up and leaned against a pile of boxes in the corner. She knew Kaname would be too distracted to bother with trying to eavesdrop. Still it would be very hard for him to pick out a muffled, whispered conversation and seeing as the building wasn't crumbling she had probably succeeded in her subterfuge...

Seiren tensed as her private phone rang. Relax, she thought, he probably wants her to fetch something. He shouldn't be finished for another hour.

"Kaname-sam...?"

"Seiren. I'm ready to leave. Have the car brought around."

"... Yes Kaname-sama."

Claude approached the facility coolly. There was no room right now in his mind for worry or blame. He kept his objective in mind focusing on the deceptively dimly lit steel door on the quite nondescript building. It could be a warehouse or a private members club or just another abandoned building, but Claude knew better. He knew that cameras would be watching his approach and he knew that guards would be sent to the door know in case there was an incident. Vampire facilities had to stay low key in order to remain a secret. But vampires could always find out where they were and getting in was easy. For a vampire...

Claude allowed his fangs to grow and his eyes glow with telling crimson. He also removed the charm he wore constantly from around his neck, pulling the band from his hair to let it fall untamed around his face. Claude nearly fell to his knees as the air itself seemed to pelt him with histories and futures. Distant and nearby persons' echoes flowed into mind causing bright flashes of information to spill into it. Claude groaned at the effort to concentrate on what was real, focusing on the small door ahead of him, forcing himself to block out the static around him. He had once gone mad with it all. He was so young then he barely remembered the ordeal but he did remember the day it ended. She was the only one that didn't just give up on him...

Dammit Claude, concentrate. You have to get inside.

Claude collected his wits as best he could and walked to the door. It would be best for all of them if this were over soon.

"**SEIREN**."

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"What's wrong?"

Seiren looked up in surprise at Kaname who was reading one of his interminable reports. He didn't even look up at her but was still scrolling, his eyes following the text. But Seiren wasn't fooled. That off-hand tone was Kaname's way of putting her at ease. He expected a satisfactory answer.

But why? She hadn't done anything to... Seiren could smack herself. That's it. She hadn't done anything. No updates on company and royal matters, no scolding, no suggestions on what he should do with the rest of his day. She hadn't even asked why the meeting ended so quickly. She never stepped out of line in public but when were alone, as they were in the back of the limousine she normally relaxed and became more familiar. But she had been so worried, her mind willing Claude to come through for her before Kaname checked the news. She could reassure him it was a hoax before he flew off the handle...

"Seiren?"

Damn! If he looks up from his report she was done for. He would know something was up and knowing him, he would automatically ask about Zero first and she couldn't lie to him. Trust was the foundation of their relationship. Seiren often felt she would die without it. But she would have to tell a half truth now. Her anger at Claude's carelessness intensified. Seiren swore she would definitely maim him when next they saw each other, but she had to admit he was by far the best person Zero could be with. She would just have to keep closer tabs on them. If, that is, Claude could remedy this. Otherwise...

"I'm sorry Kaname. I was thinking about your security arrangements for next week's visit to the Sudan. The civil war there has us in all sorts of bother, yet you insist..."

"Seiren, I have made up my mind," Kaname said, an affectionate half smile playing on his lips at what had become an almost daily protest from Seiren. She never gave up. She had probably resorted to sulking. "If you can't handle the security then say so. I will get someone who can..."

"There is no question of that, Kaname." Seiren answered almost testily. Her function was to protect Kaname. To have it delegated was unthinkable. "But so many Heads of States are backing out. No-one is really in charge there and after the French President's plane was shot down last week it is going to become an international conflict..."

"I'll look out for missiles, Seiren. Don't worry. I want to get these meetings over with. The sooner I get the representation sorted out..."

"The sooner Zero can come home."

"Yes."

Seiren was startled when Kaname raised his head to look at her and she forced herself to hold his hope-filled gaze. She could see in his eyes that Kaname was really suffering in all of this. He hated not knowing how Zero was, hated having him so inaccessible, hated having him be punished for his own mistakes. Seiren knew that Kaname had been taking Zero for granted but that was because he knew where he was, knew that Zero was always there waiting for him. His core, his anchor was only a phone call, a plane ride, a car trip away. Now there was this forced separation, having to hide their relationship after so long fighting for a right to exist, having Zero running for his life... Seiren knew those times she saw Kaname's hand shake while he looked away distractedly were when he was pining for Zero and her heart always ached that she couldn't protect him from that pain. Now she looked like she would fail him in the worst way. Seiren looked away uncomfortably. She could just kill herself for this situation.

"I understand, Kaname," Seiren almost croaked, "I won't complain anymore."

"Good. Stop sulking. I'm sure you will find a way to protect me. You always do."

"**IS THIS** him?"

"Yes, my lord. We have apprehended him at last."

"You have worked him over quite a bit. All this blood... Is he even conscious?"

"I am not sure. He did fall quiet after the last time he was bitten..."

"Bitten?"

"Well, yes. We had a bit of fun with him..."

"Oh yes. Well done. Will you excuse us? I want, uh, 'inspect' him in private."

"Of course, my lord um... What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Are you... _demanding_ to know who I am?"

"Of course not!! No my lord!!" Kita replied quickly, sweat breaking out as he felt the oppressive aura intensify. He was doing very poorly to upset this pure-blood in the slightest way. The youth before him looked harmless but he knew that they all looked like that. Young, beautiful with cold, calculating eyes...

"Good," the taller vampire said, dismissing the other vampire with a toss of his long, curly, blonde hair, his clear sky-blue eyes already lighting on the rumpled form in the middle of the room, hanging from his torn wrists. He must be in so much pain... The youth turned away as if trying to collect himself. The urge to significantly worsen Zero's plight caught him by surprise. He had to finish this quickly before his instincts betrayed him.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Kita. I will let you know when I am finished."

"Yes..." Kita turned and exited closing the door. It was not like he could argue. He knew the creature could make him leave, could kill him, could do whatever it wanted. For the pure-blood to ask permission was unusual but very flattering. Kita felt sure it was out of respect for him, the detainer of the King's attempted murderer. His star was on the rise again. He would get his old job back. Hell, he would probably be promoted to the King's private detail. Kita practically skipped away from the cell. This was the best day of his life.

"**ZERO.** Zero!! Wake up!!"

Claude smacked Zero's face again. There was a pulse. A faint pulse, but a pulse none-the-less. If the kid would wake up, he could drink and they could get out of here. Well Claude had planned on Zero breaking out himself. He was still very protective of his cover for one. And two, he wanted the officials here to look so incompetent that they would keep the incident quiet, even swear it was a rumour. There was no way that anyone would come forward to Kaname Kuran and admit they let the fugitive escape from a maximum security facility. The convoy had saved their heads only because they were in transport and there was a "mix-up" with the chains. (Claude suspected Kaname was still recovering from the ordeal of losing his lover). But this time... even the highest nobles would call for their lives. Vampires were a... well... blood-thirsty bunch. If Claude broke him out then an external force would be blamed and it could become very much more public. The hunt would be on for Zero and _an accomplice._ Then Seiren would really kill him.

"Zero!"

Those bastards. They probably beat him almost to death. It was a good thing it was difficult to kill a vampire. Placing Zero carefully onto the ground, Claude pushed up his sleeves. He didn't want blood to get on his clothes anymore than necessary and certainly not his blood.

"Come on, Zero. I am sure this would work. No self respecting vampire's body passes up on fresh blood."

Claude cut himself on the wrist with one claw and pressed his hand to Zero's lips, the blood drizzling freely from his wound into Zero's mouth. His instincts will take over soon, Claude thought, hoped, as he watched his blood begin to pool inside Zero's mouth. Dammit, they had to...

Claude started as he saw movement. Yes! He leaned in looking at Zero lids wondering what gave him the idea. But saw nothing. Zero didn't even swallow the blood. It would soon spill over the side.

"Zero. You bloody pretend vampire. That's what I get for hoping an ex-human would behave normally. Now the scent of my blood will bring them..."

Claude pulled away suddenly as Zero's eyes opened, his breath caught in his throat. He got to his feet quickly backing away slowly. His instincts were going nuts. They were yelling get out of the room. But it couldn't be right, he had to be hallucinating.

"Zero?"

Zero sat up and brought his hand to his lips as he swallowed slowly, savouring each drop. Then he turned to Claude... Claude spun on his heel and ran for the door, but a hand reached for him and pelted him to the far corner of the room. Suddenly Zero was on top of him. His completely black eyes seemed to hypnotise, seemed to sap Claude of his strength.

"Your blood... is delicious. We need more. Much more..."

"Noooo!! Get away from me!! You are evil... evil...!!"

"Zero" laughed and plunged tearing at Claude's throat, drawing the rich elixir into its starved body. It had been so close to death, too close. But now everything will be as it should be. This body cannot be allowed to die.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Claude and Kita. They belong to VK._

_*sigh* the next chapter will be longer...  
_


	49. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Zero, Kaname and Seiren

_by lightpathetic_

"**CLAUDE!!** Claude!! Please. Dear God..."

Claude stirred at the sound of Zero's anguished pleas. He forced his eyes open to see the familiar pair of grey ones staring back at him. He also became aware of the pounding...

"What...?"

"Claude!!!" Zero sat back on his haunches and breathed deeply, his eyes close to welling up with tears, "I've done it again. First Kaname now you..."

"What's... that noise...?"

"We are in some sort of cell. When I... regained consciousness I heard someone trying to enter. I sealed the door with a spell."

Claude nodded as if that was perfectly reasonable and tried to lift his arms. They wouldn't obey. He guessed he was very weakened by the blood loss. He could also tell he wasn't in the best shape physically. His neck was badly torn up.

"They kept yelling 'My Lord, My Lord!' I... don't think I am awake yet..."

"Zero. Listen. You... have to... remove my necklace..."

"...Okay." Zero agreed, quite easily, still certain he was in a dream. Perhaps the necklace would release the White Rabbit and it would create a hole for them to escape through. Zero idly wondered if Kaname could hear him talking in his sleep and would rub his stomach gently while calling his name so he would wake up. Zero began to count on it as he zoned out. He couldn't have been the one to attack Claude. He couldn't be losing his mind.

"Zero..."

"Yes..." Zero reached forward and twisted the screw clasp before yanking the rather ugly, blood-soaked, grey figurine of a busty woman from Claude's neck. Zero had noticed that Claude always wore it even to the baths. He'd said it was a present from a girl. Zero merely thought it must have been a very special one to suffer wearing it constantly. Perhaps a daughter. After all, Kaname still wore that ghastly skull and cross-bones tie pin Kaori gave him for their anniversary when he was five.

Zero looked away from the necklace in his hand quickly to glance at Claude. Was he bequeathing this... um... jewelery to him? Was he dying?

"Claude?!"

"Not so loud."

Zero sat stunned, quite sure he would have preferred the White Rabbit. He watched as "Claude" sat up and inspected himself, giving a satisfied pat to his neck that had suddenly healed itself. But that wasn't the most amazing thing. Zero was staring at a youth where he could have sworn Claude was lying earlier.

"Kaname is taking his sweet time. Maybe he is away again. I don't remember..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering when I'll wake up. I probably ate some old pizza..."

Zero hissed in pain as he recovered from a stinging slap to the cheek. He fell backwards and rubbed it, his eyes losing the glazed look to be replaced with palpable anger.

"You son-of-a-bi..."

"You are not dreaming. Now get your ass up so we can get out of here."

"We? Who are you?"

"Geez, Kiriyuu. I don't think I look that different..."

Claude heard Zero's intake of breath and was clamping his hand over Zero's mouth before he let out a mind-jarring scream.

"Kiriyuu!! I need you to calm down!!! I will explain later!!!" Claude whispered forcefully. He didn't need Zero to freak out. He was having a time of it as it was trying not to go insane. He longed for his necklace especially since the visions of death were worse in this cell. At least there weren't too many futures.

"Explain? What is there to explain? Oh. That's right... 'old' Claude is suddenly the teenaged wonder-boy. Don't tell me: you are not actually a hundred and ninety-seven?"

"Well closer to eleven hu..."

"That's it!! Kaname wake me up right now!!"

"Kiriyuu!! For God's sake shut up and listen!! We have to go!! Now!!" Claude shouted very irritably but just barely holding on to his temper. It wouldn't do, for some reason he barely recalled, to rip this boy in two. But with the enormous headache he was getting between focusing on the present and the blood-loss, Zero could be said to be in a lot of danger. However...

"We need to leave before the army gets here." And before this gets back to Kaname...

"I'm not going anywhere with you..."

"Zero. You don't argue with a pure-blood. It is a simple rule in life. Especially one you tried to kill..."

"I didn't...!!"

"Also if you co-operate I will redirect my considerable ire at our opposition rather than you. Believe me, you would prefer that."

Claude stood and approached the door, already feeling the power of the enchantment even at a few yards away. He stopped and hissed in pain at the air crackled, but was comforted by the scent of all the warm bodies behind it. Claude relaxed a little. After so many years sealed he deserved it.

"Kiliyuu. Get up and open thiss door. So hungry..."

**SEIREN** was multi-tasking between willing Claude to call, cursing him for his tardiness and distracting Kaname from checking the vampire news site. So far they just talked about their upcoming itinerary and joked around a little - which for them wasn't laugh-out-loud stuff just witty jibes that lightened the mood. Kaname didn't laugh with anyone else but Zero, which was fine for Seiren because it was just too weird seeing him do it.

They finally disembarked at the hotel and entered the foyer, Kaname walking briskly but slowly enough for Seiren to _just_ keep up. Seiren was silently congratulating herself. Kaname would go to his room and sleep and this would hopefully be all over by then. Of course Claude still hadn't called and it had been close to twenty minutes by now, but he _was_ trying to wrest Zero from the authorities. It could take at least a half hour...

"My King! It is good to see you!"

Kaname nodded and promptly ignored the floor attendant, turning from the elevator towards his suite. He was dying for a bath and to check up with Claude. Even after the "punishment" episode Kaname still called him and Claude allowed it but with a few rules – such as respecting his sleep hours and no more than every two days for no more than ten minutes. Kaname complied... eventually, so Zero and Kaname even sent messages to each other through him, making up codes for various niceties like love and desperation to screw the other's brains out – yes, somehow Claude kept his lunch down. It was working out well except for being away from each other but Kaname was already planning on seeing him again this week when Zero and Claude had moved onto the main island again, which they were due to do in the next few days. Kaname couldn't wait. It had been a little over a month without Zero. He was almost fit to be tied.

"My King!" Came the call again, making Kaname wonder at the audacity of the steward today, but only vaguely...

"I know you must also be rejoicing at the good news. We are so happy to know you are so much safer with that horrible man caught finally. And in a spa too. Some people have no sense of fear..."

**ZERO** ran outside the cell to see Claude wiping his mouth with a look of sheer ecstasy on his face. All over the hall lay the bodies of men and women.

Zero stood among them, his hand reaching to cover his mouth in stunned disbelief and horror. Claude noticed Zero's anguished and "saw" him screaming at him in a few minutes. He chuckled.

"I didn't kill all of them. Most of them are only doing their jobs. I have some honour. Although I can't resist being messy. I love the feel of flesh in my claws."

"You all are so alike: selfish and sadistic. If I had my way..."

"But... you don't."

Claude raised his hand and allowed Zero to see what was in it. Zero froze as disgust then recognition crossed his features.

"Kita."

"Yes. Kita." Claude raised the head to eye level in an almost casually sexy manner, a cold smile on his perfect features, "He won't bother you anymore."

**SEIREN** was trying to stop herself from trembling but was failing miserably. Kaname had nodded to the steward and turned away opening the door to the suite and walking briskly to the den, leaving her to close the door. It had been a minute without a sound from him. Seiren could hear the laptop power up and Kaname manipulating the touch screen. Was he assuming she had known nothing about it? Did he really trust her that much? But then Kaname would notice how nervous she was. He was not above listening carefully to the body of a friend or foe. While he looked like his attention was elsewhere he was attuned to their pulse rate, the scent of their sweat, the grinding of their teeth. Kaname knew when she was upset, or scare, or nervous, knew her well enough to tell the difference. She could be in a lot of trouble.

Kaname stopped and picked up his cell phone. Seiren recognised the number he was dialling.

"Kaname? What are they saying?"

"That he has been captured. In a spa in Sapporo. It can't be right. Claude would have told you. You would have heard from Hanata..."

"That's true. Why don't you let me handle this? I'll call him and straighten this out..."

"I'll do it. If this is true I will have his head for this. You call Claude and see where he is. They are all lucky I can still feel him..."

Kaname was cut off by Seiren's cell. It was on vibrate but of course he would still hear it. Seiren pulled it out and looked at it.

"Excuse me, Kaname, I need to take this..." Seiren said turning towards the door.

"Seiren," Kaname asked with emphasised politeness to his tone, "Do you think you could take the call another time?"

"Kaname... I... It's Claude! I expect he is wondering what the story is about. Of course I'll take it here. Claude! Tell me you have some good news for _Kaname_ and me?"

Claude was a little taken aback by the slight note of hysteria in Seiren voice. But he did get the hint that Kaname had found out and was in the room with them.

"We had a little trouble but we are fine now. No worries. We are on our way to the inter-island bridge now. I am so sorry for putting you through that love..."

"Never-mind all that. Is the puppy okay?"

"Yes. They kept him well. There wasn't a hair on his head harmed." _By the ones that survived._

"Good. Claude you really gave us a scare. You have to take better care of him..."

Seiren gasped as Kaname snatched the phone.

"Do it." Kaname ordered and they both knew what he meant. Claude handed the phone to Zero who was in clothing and sitting next to him, even though he was glaring at Claude as if he had two heads. Zero put the phone to his ear and then placed it over his heart. Zero longed to say more but he couldn't. Tears fell from his eyes as he hugged the cell to him. Zero wished this was all over and he could hold him. He knew how Kaname must have suffered at the news. Zero felt himself being "located" and shoved the cell back to Claude before turning towards the window. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough.

Claude shot Zero a worried look and replaced the cell to his ear.

"As I said. He is fine. Just a slight detour in an otherwise lovely holiday."

There was a moment's silence after which Kaname finally spoke.

"I'll speak to you later. But Claude, the next time this happens I want you to call me. I don't care where I am, you have my number. I will expect this. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I will also expect that neither of you will keep something like this from me ever again. I don't usually give second chances. Do I make myself clear?" Kaname said, softly, but his eyes bore into Seiren with a coldness that hurt her more than any abuse he could mete out. Seiren dropped her eyes to her shoes, again trying not to tremble. He would never forgive her.

"Yes." Claude replied, knowing what Seiren must be going through right now. His self-disgust at his mistake increased ten-fold. He swore he would never let her down again.

"Good." Kaname rang off.

"Kaname," Seiren began, he inner turmoil very present in her eyes, but Kaname raised his hand to silence her. Rather than return the cell to her he placed it very deliberately on his desk and left the room, going to his bedroom and closing the door firmly between them.

**ZERO** and Claude travelled for a while in silence but their thoughts were far from silent. Claude still had in his mind's eye the evil thing Zero had become. He wondered if he should even be sitting here this close to him, save for the fact that it had never happened before. Claude wondered if Zero was seriously mentally ill. Those chilling vibes could have come from a very sick alternate personality. Of course if that were true Claude would slit his own throat. He... _ran_ from a mental patient? But if it wasn't - and he suspected it wasn't very strongly - Zero was in quite a bit of trouble.

Zero, too, had much to mull over. He was almost impotent with yearning for Kaname. He wanted him to be in his arms right now. He hated this situation so much bile rose in his throat at the thought. The year suddenly seemed too long, too interminable. And to top it all off there was his "blank out" again. He had nearly killed Claude... Claude. Claude was a pure-blood?!!

"Which 'you' is real? Can you tell me that?"

"Sure. Both."

"Both? You are both a pure-blood and a womanising middle-aged vampire?"

"Yep."

"You are insane."

"Me? ME?!!? You went crazy, attacked me, started referring to yourself in the plural and somehow got your eyes to look like something out of the 'Omen'. If I had any sense I would ditch you right now. The more I get into this the more I want to get out."

"I... I what?"

"You said you liked my blood and that 'We' needed more." _You were stronger than I was but I am not telling you that._

" 'We?'"

Claude didn't answer realising Zero was just speaking aloud. He guessed schizophrenics didn't meet their other personalities.

"You should have told me you had issues, Kiriyuu." Claude said quietly, slowly, as if talking to a child or an imbecile. Zero promptly cuffed him in one large bicep.

"Ouch!! What the hell...?"

"I am not insane!!! Something has happened to me..." Zero trailed off. He didn't trust Claude enough now to tell him about the spell. And it had to be the spell. Why else would he suddenly behave this way?

"What?"

"Nothing." Zero replied, making up his mind to talk to Kaname when they saw each other again. They hadn't even had time to explore why Zero had attacked him either. As far as he knew he had no history of mental illness beyond the depression his usually indulged himself in. But Zero wondered though if he should explore removing the spell with Kaname. His son had given his _life_ for it. For _him_. But what choice did he have if he was a danger to those he loved?

"Fine. You don't tell me how many of you are in there and I won't tell you why I like 'slumming it' as an ordinary vampire. Deal?" Claude teased, more to rile Zero than to elicit information.

"Oh, shut up and drive. I am going to sleep." Zero bit back, reclining his seat and closing his eyes. He didn't think Claude was any more a danger to him today than he was a day before and he was very tired. Whatever he was hiding will come out in time. It always does.

However Zero couldn't be more wrong. He didn't know it but he was the only one alive now that knew Claude's secret. But as Claude watched as Zero dozed off, he smiled to himself. They were back to normal. He liked that. Zero trusted him and he trusted Zero not to spread his secret.

Well, almost back to normal. Claude fingered the charm on his neck then a little higher to his neck where Zero had... bitten him. He frowned a little as his thoughts wandered again. A pure-blood shouldn't let just anyone bite them. The effects could be disastrous. He felt fine now but he wasn't sure if it was permanent or if the charm was hiding the effects. Claude looked over at Zero, a cold light creeping into his eyes as he considered his options if indeed a bond had formed. However it could be that he would be okay if he was bitten as an "ordinary vampire". The effects were milder... Claude sighed in exasperation and scratched his head. The only way to know would be to remove the necklace and see if he had been affected. But he had no intention of doing that. It was hellish being without it and most days he had no reason to take it off. He was worrying over nothing.

"**KANAME!!!**"

Zero launched himself at the equally ecstatic pure-blood and was caught safely as he always was. Zero hugged Kaname to him as if he was afraid to let go.

"Zero..." Kaname grabbed Zero's head with one hand and angled him so his mouth was accessible. Neither came up for air for a long time.

"I guess I'll go see what's on offer in the markets." Claude said to no-one in particular and let himself out the apartment, closing the door on the rather unappetizing sight. Neither vampire seemed to notice his exit.

"I hate when you tease me by wearing clothes when we meet."

"I couldn't very well go around naked in front of Claude..."

"Why not?" Kaname asked with a tone of suspicion in his voice. Zero leaned forward and nipped his lower lip.

"Can you not be insecure for one second?"

"Of course. But never..." Kaname paused to kiss and lick the smooth expanse of throat Zero just exposed, "...Ever...," Kaname followed where Zero was unbuttoning kissing and then sucking each nipple in greeting, "with you..."

Kaname "took care" of Zero's pants, the pieces raining in the air like confetti as Kaname walked to the couch and dropped them onto it. The rental squeaked alarmingly but stayed intact.

"You barbarian..."

Zero gasped and moaned as "The Barbarian" showed him just what he could do with his tongue in compensation.

"**KANAME!** I'm okay! Stop inspecting me!"

Zero pulled away from Kaname's grasp and rolled onto the floor. They hadn't gotten to the bedroom yet. Kaname followed him, even though he suspected the dark-green carpet hid many sins.

"Relax. It's a massage."

"You are trying to look for injuries that are still healing. You think I don't know you? You're devious..."

"Is it as they said? You were beaten?"

"'They' didn't say I was beaten. You are trying to bait me. I have no idea why I haven't killed you by now." Zero laughed as Kaname tickled his toes and raised his foot to his lips. They were so adorable rolling around in the dark living room, naked and giggling. At least Zero was giggling. Kaname had an agenda.

"So you weren't mistreated? I find that hard to believe..."

"As if I would tell you if I had been. You are crazy and cruel."

"I am not..."

"What happened to the man that grabbed my bag in Bangkok in May, 2103? You stopped me and followed him down the alley. What happened to him?"

"He's... alive..."

"Or that gang of thugs Christmas Eve 2010? They shouted insults to us in the park that I don't remember then they and you disappeared and only you came back."

"I was drunk. I don't remember..."

"The hell you don't. You don't forget anything."

"Well I am sure they deserved what they got. I don't tolerate..."

"Exactly. You madman."

"Zero. Tell me." Kaname pleaded, finally losing his pride, condescending to beg. He felt like he needed to know what Zero had been through. Needed to know for sure he hadn't suffered and if he had, that he could punish who would dare do it. For Zero's sake, as well as his own.

"Nothing happened. They wanted me alive."

Kaname gave up and straightened out Zero, adjusting him so he could lie on Zero's chest. Zero wasn't helping and the facility, as expected, was adamant that the prisoner was well cared for and that two individuals' carelessness was responsible for the escape. These people had been already punished. Kaname hadn't been able to interview them before this had happened. He smelled a cover up but was it worth the effort to investigate? Zero was here safe in his arms.

"Kaname, I need to talk to you."

"Mmmmm?"

How did he broach the subject without admitting he had been tortured to within an inch of his life? Zero bit his lip.

Kaname sensed Zero's hesitation and raised his head. Did his behaviour really make Zero so afraid to confide in him?

"Zero? What is it? Please, I'll spare whoever you want me to. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"It's not that. It's the blank-out I had with you..."

"Why are you worrying about that? Has it happened again?"

"...It bothers me. I am wondering if the spell has other side-effects."

"What happened Zero? Tell me!! Tell..."

_"Kaname! Please...!"_

_"Stay away from me!! You always wanted to die. You would disgrace my son's memory and leave me in a heart-beat. That's it, isn't it? You never loved either of us. We were monsters you wanted to get away from..."_

_"No!! Kaname!!"_

"Zero? Zero!! What's the matter?"

"What?"

"You zoned out. I was shaking you but you didn't answer. Was that what you meant?"

"I... I..."

What was that? It seemed like a memory but he was sure he had never had that conversation with Kaname. It was like... a warning...

"Maybe you should see a doctor..."

"No... leave it. My mind wandered that's all. Don't worry about it anymore. I feel great."

"Zero..."

"Damn Kaname. I think your massage has worked."

"What?"

Zero grabbed Kaname hand and pulled it down to his rather pressing problem. Zero smiled sexily when Kaname's eyes dilated instantly. He got the message. Zero pulled Kaname into a kiss that made Kaname grateful he was lying down. Still he covered Zero's body with his and kicked apart his legs.

"You usually say I am the insatiable one. I like this new you..." Kaname panted, grinding himself restlessly into Zero's groin, he himself more than ready to proceed.

"Kaname," Zero breathed, "Please..."

Then, there were no more words.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but only Claude is my character. The others belong to M. Hino, the mangaka of "Vampire Knight"._


	50. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Kane and Claude

_by lightpathetic_

"**HERE** we are. Come."

"Kaname wait. This is a bad idea. What if someone sees me...?"

"...They won't. Come Zero. I bet you haven't had a decent meal in months."

Zero caught Claude smirking at Kaname's blunt jibe but he let it pass. It was possible that Kaname had just been thoughtless...

"He doesn't mean it, Claude. I think you are an excellent cook."

"Of course I am."

"... Still it's good to get out. I reserved the whole restaurant as I told you..."

"I know Kaname but it seems such an unnecessary risk. There are so many people outside and then there is the wait-staff..."

"Zero..."

"Kiriyuu, he can get you inside without anyone seeing you. For a pure-blood that's nothing."

"Still, I would prefer if we just ate in. Claude did go to the trouble..."

Claude jerked up as Kaname flashed him a look. Geez, if looks could kill...

"So did I. Zero, are you refusing to come inside with me? We did go to the trouble of making you nearly unrecognizable."

"But you know the cameras don't care about outward appearances. I can't change my statistics no matter how much makeup I wear. That is what got me caught before. Now I am with you. In public. There could be trouble for you."

"You are worried about me? Zero..."

"Don't you think he has planned this better than that? Besides, my instincts tell me it going to be okay. And you know those are never wrong. So get out of the car, I'm starving."

Zero kept his worried look but turned back to meet Kaname's eyes. He nodded and Kaname opened the door. It was worrisome. Zero had stopped going anywhere. He often stayed in the apartments or hotel rooms until Claude was ready to move on. The last imprisonment had taken its toll on him and he was wary of everyone and doubtful of himself. Claude was even glad to see him finally light up when Kaname came but he realised that it was short lived. Zero had very little confidence in himself and his ability to protect himself and anyone else from harm.

"Ready?"

"...Yes."

Suddenly Zero was inside the restaurant. He was returned to his feet as he peered into the dimly lit space. He looked around almost nervously for cameras as Kaname walked confidently into the room. A vision in scarlet and an apron stepped forward to kiss Kaname on the cheek. Zero was instantly distracted from his surveillance.

"Kaname, darling, I thought you'd never get out of the car. Your pet's neuroses can be so tiresome. Zero, come here and let us have a look at you."

"**EVERYONE** this is Claude Coltrain. He's a travel writer who has been helping me evade the authorities."

"How much is father paying you?"

"Kaori!!"

"I bet you were thinking the same thing, Kane."

Kane swatted Kaori on the side of the head and Kaori reached up to strangle his twin, a force of some kind parted them almost immediately.

"We agreed you two would be on your best behaviour if we let you come along."

"Yes Father." The twins uttered in unison. Zero smiled at them both. He had missed them so much. He had even forced them into a hug when he had caught sight of them. Kane had hugged him back but Kaori just sighed and let the strange creature have its way. But secretly he was relieved to see Zero was doing well. They were both fourteen and were almost as tall as he and Kaname but they still behaved like kids with each other. And to hear Kaname tell it, Kane had a girlfriend! But he would ask Kane about her later.

Claude laughed and reached to ruffle Kane's hair who, fortunately, was the one standing closest to him. Kaori wasn't as easy about such displays of affection. Still Kane was taken aback. Zero was the only lower level vampire that would have dared to touch him. He stepped back and really looked at Claude for the first time.

"Kane! Please forgive him. Sometimes I think he was brought up in a barn..." Zero said quickly, suddenly remembering that maybe Kane and Claude shouldn't be too close to each other.

"That's okay Zero. It's just that only Mother and Zero still ruffle my hair. How are things on the road with my 'uncle'?"

"Fantastic. I am getting great material for my book. And of course your uncle is extremely entertaining..."

"Excuse me," Kaori interrupted, holding up a hand as if in point of order, "you said Zero is '_entertaining_'?"

"Kaori, come here." Zero demanded, his left hand suddenly glowing menacingly. Claude just laughed some more.

"See? He is. Between that and keeping him out of trouble it has been an interesting few months."

"It's true. I am not very good at being a fugitive..."

"I don't even understand why you have to be, Zero." Kane said suddenly serious, "It was a mistake!! Father should have stood up for you..."

"Be quiet Kane. Not now!" Sara ordered, turning from her whispered conversation with her husband to stop Kane going too far.

"Kane," Zero interceded, "we talked it over and it was for the best. It won't be long before everything is back to normal..."

"It is not soon enough for me. The horrible things they are saying about you... and then there was that last report... Let me come with you. I have plenty of time to finish school. I could protect you..."

"Kane! You are trying my patience..." Sara hissed again.

"Wait!" Zero said quickly to Sara. Zero took Kane's hand and made him look him in the eye. Kaname merely looked on with a look tinged with such sadness.

"I am sorry we put you through that, Kane. I was careless and I got caught, but Claude got me back safely and I promise to be more careful from now on."

"Zero..."

"I'll never forgive myself if I put you all in danger. I prefer you to be where you are safe. Besides if you go missing the authorities may blame me. Then Kaname's stupid bounty may get even larger. It's bad enough as it is."

"Zero. I don't like this..."

"Me neither 'Apple'," Zero replied, resorting to Kane's baby nickname to soothe him, "But you would be doing me the biggest favour by staying out of harm's way."

"Zero!" Kane gasped in embarrassment at being referred to like that in front of a stranger. Zero laughed and ruffled his sandy hair again.

"What? 'Apple' is embarrassed?" Kaori teased and was suddenly the recipient of a punch to the stomach.

"Shut up, 'Pepper'!"

"That's better... than 'Apple' any day."

Sara glanced at her boys disdainfully and walked over to Claude anxious to removed the "I could die from laughter but it would be just too rude" expression.

"Please come to the table, Claude-san. We are almost ready to serve dinner."

"Yes my Queen. I have to say dinner smells nice. Are you the cook?"

"Oh yes, I dabble from time to time. Of course no-one can cook veal like I can."

"That's for sure." Zero chimed in with an exaggerated air of innocence. Sara ignored him.

"So you rescued Zero from that horrible prison. It couldn't have been easy. But from the size of you maybe it was..."

"I have my skills. Despite my size I am light on my feet."

"Oh! Do tell?" Sara prompted, pressing closer with her body, putting her hand on his arm while sizing him up appreciatively. They could all tell, Claude included, that the Queen's interest may lie in more than just the story. Zero rolled his eyes and looked at Kaname who was approaching to take his hand.

"Some things never change." Zero opined fatalistically.

"No." Kaname replied off-handedly, less than interested in Sara's games. He turned Zero to him and planted a lingering kiss on his lips even as everyone else had gone to be seated. "Maybe she can find out what I couldn't."

"Kaname you didn't..."

"No. But I wish I had thought of it. Forget all of that now, my love." Kaname whispered softly, gently, "Welcome home, Zero. We missed you."

**  
ZERO** sat and watched, amused, as Claude and Sara - clearly two people who were as alike as he ever saw – got into a heated debate about the best place to eat in Paris. Kaname was sitting next to him, trying to digest his veal as he sipped a glass of liqueur and looked suitably unimpressed with Kaori's answer about his progress in school. He was holding Zero's hand throughout the entire meal and everyone knew it as the first ten minutes of the appetizer was spent with Zero demanding the use of his right hand. But Kaname ignored him, only at suitable intervals helping Zero with his food where he needed it. Zero soon gave up.

Claude had watched this with some concern when it first started but cooled his heels when Kaname caught his wary scrutiny. The two men exchanged a look but Claude looked away knowing he had no right to insist on... anything where Zero was concerned. He had to remind himself that he was off-duty as Zero's protector for the evening, finding it, somehow, difficult to do so. He relaxed and rerouted his attention to his most captivating hostess, wondering, quite practically, if she would deliver on the promise she had been making all morning. It had been a while, he only just remembered, without feminine company. Zero had taken up much of his attention.

Zero sipped from his own glass and sighed, wishing the morning would freeze and he could stay like this forever. He hated the idea of leaving them. He was seriously considering going home with them and to hell with the consequences. He missed his apartment and his things. He missed his books and his studies. He missed his room and being woken up by the light through the curtains or Kaname's nose and lips on his neck just before he bit. Zero began to shake, inadvertently squeezing Kaname's hand in his grief. He couldn't stand this anymore...

"Zero, can I talk to you? Outside?"

Zero jerked at the sound of Kane's voice. He turned to his left to look into Kane's eyes. He had thought it odd earlier that Kane would sit next to him and not his brother but it seemed he wanted to be close to his "uncle". Zero nodded and stood Kane leading the way. Kaname whipped around quickly in inquiry.

"Just going out back with Kane. Let go of my hand, Kaname."

"Hurry back."

"No."

Zero slipped out the side entrance to what was a gorgeous private garden with paved areas for tables and chairs when outside dining was feasible. Still it was well kept with beautifully sculptured hedges and trimmed paths, beautifully maintained stone features and a fountain in the centre near a flowing brook Zero suspected wasn't natural. Still it all gave him a sense of peace and sanctuary.

"Kane?"

"This way! Cross the bridge!"

These kids. So much energy. It was baffling how he even kept up with them, but then he realised it had a lot to do with how much respect and love they had for him. Even Kaori only tested him so far.

Zero came upon a bench under a tree to the left of the bridge where he eventually saw Kane. He came up and sat, pushing the boy over so he could. Kane smiled at this. Just like old times.

"What's up?"

"Your friend... he isn't what he seems."

Oh no!

"What do you mean?"

"He's a pure-..."

"Kane. Don't say anything."

"So you know?"

"...Yes..."

"I won't tell anyone. If you let me come with you."

"Oh let me think... No. We've been over this!"

"Zero..." Kane protested.

"No. You know I won't give in to blackmail. Frankly Kane, I am surprised at you."

Kane turned away and kicked a smooth pebble into the brook, sulking a little. Really, Zero couldn't actually stop him... Kane blew in exasperation. Yet something was making him want Zero's approval.

"Fine. I'll stay where I am not needed. Let some other strange pure-blood protect you instead."

"Kane. That's a secret you must keep."

"I know. I did gather that much. He is wearing some sort of shield to disguise himself. Did you make it for him? It is quite good."

"I know. I wish it had been me. But how did you...?"

"Kaori. I 'heard' him complain that he couldn't do his trick."

"What?"

"The one where he makes the guest trip and fall into Father. Father knows about it but it really freaks out the guest. Kaori quite enjoys doing that despite my or father's entreaties for him to stop."

"Now I understand. I just thought the carpet was too thick..."

Kane raised his hand and tapped Zero once on his temple suggesting it wasn't just the carpet that was thick. Zero slapped it away and punched Kane on the arm.

"Smart-alec . So that is when you knew? But he could be wearing a shield against pure-blood powers."

"Nah. Then mine wouldn't work. I can't fully control him but I realised he was suggestible. I couldn't believe it when..."

Zero slapped his forehead. Idiot!!

"When he kept passing various things to you without your asking for them!! I thought he was just being courteous!"

"Wrong again. Mother was starting to wonder if his tastes _did_ run towards women."

"And how."

"What?"

"Kane. I am serious. Not a word. Does Kaori suspect?"

"Not really. Can I visit sometimes?"

"No. What do you mean by that?"

"He's not sure what to think. Can I call?"

"No!"

"Zero..."

Kane stopped suddenly and looked towards the bridge. Soon Zero heard what he had already suspected.

"Hello gents. Looks like desert is on the table. I told the others I'd come get you."

Kane looked at Claude with some hostility and Zero put his hand on his leg to soothe him. Claude wasn't to know he was interrupting anything.

"We'll be in shortly. Thank you Claude."

"Sure. What are you guys talking about? I'm a little bored of Parisian cuisine."

"It's nothing to do with you." Kane snapped, still holding Claude's gaze. He supposed he should feel better that a pure-blood was protecting Zero but Kane knew that their family were unique in the way they treated Zero as a family member. If a pure-blood was going all out to serve an ex-human the motives couldn't be entirely wholesome. It made Kane even more worried. More distrustful. Even more disposed to be cruel.

"Kane!!"

Zero watched as Claude touched his head in confusion and began to tremble. But he stayed where he was and met Kane's eyes once more.

"I knew it. I had a vision... about you."

"Kane! Stop it! Stop..."

"What do you want? Tell me!"

"You are the Arch Pure-blood... I had hoped to meet you, before..."

"Speak!! Before what?"

"...Before we left..."

"Kane!" Zero rose and placed himself between Kane and Claude. He slapped Kane as hard as he could. He tried miserably to ignore the pain to his palm. "Stop this!! I swear to you! Claude is no treat to me!"

"How do you know? Besides he knows about me now. I have to kill him."

"That's why it will happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your demise by..."

Kane "released" Claude and stepped back, confused and very shaken. What he had said... It was Kane's deepest fear...

Zero looked from one to the other in confusion. He tried to meet their eyes but they looked away.

"What? What did you mean? Claude?"

"He knows what I mean. You know they will kill you."

"Not if I am careful! Not if I am not a threat!"

"Your power will go to your head. It always happens. It will happen. And then it will be over..."

"No!! Leave me alone!! Leave me alone!!"

Zero was suddenly alone with Claude. Zero moved to run back to the restaurant.

"No. Leave him to think."

"What...? How...? What did you do?!"

"I tried to save his life. It is not too late."

"Claude..."

"Come inside. Sara did a fruit gateau with strawberry frosting and chocolate-mint sauce. I am at least curious."

**  
THEY** all said their goodbyes and Zero walked to the car without worrying about witnesses. There were fewer people about and he had more on his mind than himself. Kane hadn't come back to the restaurant. Kaname wasn't worried. He supposed he had gone home after Zero had related that they had had an argument. But Zero wondered if it was that easy. Kane was a good kid. He wouldn't really have hurt Claude. He had been bluffing. Right?

"You are still worried about him." Claude stated as he pulled away from the curb.

"What did you mean by all of that? How did you know Kane was..."

"He was making me give him things all morning. It was hardly rocket science. Only one being has that sort of power..."

"You are lying. You said you had a vision."

"You misheard."

"Claude I have been around a long time, though I may not look like it. I know you are lying and I know that pure-bloods are capable of many types of wondrous powers. Perhaps prescience is yours."

"Leave it Zero."

"You scared him. He can tell when you are telling the truth. That's why he freaked out. You saw something."

"And it won't help any of us to know about it except him. He can still control him path. The future isn't written in stone. I had debated saying anything but... I couldn't stop myself. If you love him then maybe there is a chance for him. Maybe..."

"Claude, please..."

"No, Zero. You don't have a right to make me commit this sin. Leave it alone or we will have to part ways."

Zero stared at Claude's face and realised he was serious. He gave up, sitting back in his seat. He loved Kane dearly. He couldn't face the idea that his powers would bring him harm. If only he were there to help him...

"He's home in his room, Zero. Holding a green pillow and weeping a little. He'll be fine. And what I was speaking about probably won't happen for a long, long time."

Zero nodded and looked out the window his eyes going to the stars again. Ken...

_Watch over your brother and keep him safe, will you? My hands are full right now..._

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Sara, Kaname and Zero are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	51. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Zero, Claude, and the King

_by lightpathetic_

**KANAME** splashed the water onto his face and then looked up from the pale, ivory porcelain basin to the mirror just above it. Briefly he wondered, as if in a quiet type of desperation, what his father would have done if he were in this situation. Maybe his father had been although Kaname knew that almost everyone had been ready to try the new democracy. It was fresh and exciting. People were heady with the prospect of governing themselves and they had had the very recent history of tyrannical, dictatorial pure-blood leaders to usher their decision. But now Kaname was in this different situation. The Vampire Council had been tried and found wanting...

"Darling. What's the matter? You seem..."

"I'm fine, Sara. Just tired. I have a lot on my mind."

"Yes," Sara replied, approaching her husband and raising her hands to massage his tense shoulders, "I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kaname sighed and pulled away, quickly locating Zero and heading towards that window in which his direction lay. He wanted Zero. He felt vulnerable and confused and he wanted Zero. Sara saw this and knew what it meant. She didn't take offense however, she merely realised that it was a very serious matter. One that troubled her husband greatly.

"I... I am meeting some resistance."

"What do you mean? To the trade negotiations? Tell them to suck it up. The length of time you spent on that..."

"No! Dammit Sara, I wouldn't be upset about criminals." Kaname spat, his ire coming quickly to the surface.

Sara quickly closed her mouth and waited, going over to a plush red velvet armchair near the sink to sit. Kaname hadn't run out of the room so he was willing to talk. She just needed to listen. Soon Kaname sighed and leaned onto the sill of the window, unmoving as if this "closeness" to Zero comforted him a little.

"I knew this was coming. I saw the signs. The lack of urgency to meet. The down-playing of the importance. The slowness to implement what was agreed upon. Then today... They have decided to stop humouring their _beloved_ king, Sara. They were up front about their refusal. They actually insisted on my giving a reason for my haste..."

"Dear, I'm afraid you will have to tell me what you are on about..."

"The heads are refusing to help re-establish the Council, Sara. They... want me to remain their king."

"**IT'S SO GORGEOUS**. I don't want to come down."

"Well, I am freezing. You would have to stay up here all by yourself."

Claude flashed the raven haired boy to his right a look of irritation, which was ignored as the subject of his annoyance stared off into the Uonuma Valley. Okay, so he had dragged Zero along after a calculated guilt inducing lecture, but the kid could loosen up and have some fun if he wanted to. Yet he stood there looking around as if the air had eyes, ready to bolt in case the operator of the car looked at him too hard. It had been a difficult couple of months for them both. Zero had made some progress but he was still very paranoid about going out by himself. He calmed down considerably when they camped out away from the prying eyes of cameras and people. They had had quite a good time in the Bijin Bayashi area and other quiet sites in Niigata but now they were closer to civilization, Zero became more testy and harder to deal with. It was only when Claude threatened him with leaving him to his own devices did Zero actually make an effort, but as one can see, it was like pulling teeth.

"Kiriyuu, turn around let me take a picture."

Claude frowned as his request was ignored. He marched up to Zero and pulled him around.

"Kiriyuu!! Will you stop sulking?"

"Stop yelling my name like that. Do you want me to get into trouble?"

"I wasn't yelling... Christ, Kiriyuu! You are becoming a real drag, you know that? Will you relax? No-one here cares who you are!"

Zero raised his dark eyes to Claude's blue ones and sighed. He knew he was being cowardly but he couldn't stop himself. It was all very well to shout at him and threaten him but they didn't know what it was like. How could they? They hadn't seen the cold knowing look of the masseuse as he had been shackled and beaten. She had been in on his capture. She was satisfied to help catch this horrible person. They hated him. They all hated him...

"I'm going to wait in the 'car."

"Kiriyuu! Wait!"

"What!"

Claude grabbed Zero and much to Zero's surprise and quite possibly Claude's as well, he pulled him into him, pressing Zero's back into him so that they both looked out over the Daisetsuzan Park mountain range. Claude wrapped his arms around Zero and hugged him tightly.

"Let go! You are attracting attention." Zero hissed, pulling in vain at Claude's massive arms.

"You are the one attracting attention. Hold still. Relax."

"Claude..."

"Breathe."

Zero shut up, considering he would have to use force to make Claude let him go and stopped struggling. He tucked his hands into his pockets and looked out over the range enjoying the fading light as the sun went down. They had had to rise pretty early to get the tram before it stopped work for the day and indeed they were on the last trip, but it was worth it. Zero just stopped everything and allowed Claude to hold him as he surveyed the darkening valley and the icy tops of the mountains. It was so quiet. Even with the voices in the background of the few other tourists that came with them, and the noisy camera shutter noises people still had on their digital cameras, Zero could feel peace.

"Thank you." Zero said after about ten minutes. Part of him wondered if Claude had gone to sleep.

"No problem. This often works on my girlfriends. I thought I would give it a go."

"Your girlfriends? Meaning you actually had steady relationships with other people?"

"Of course. Several. Sometimes there are people you want to sleep with more than once."

Zero tried to pull away to look this cretin in the eye but Claude held on and dipped his nose to Zero's shoulder. He didn't want to break the moment. Not just yet. He was honest enough with himself to know that his fear had been realised. Why else would he be craving Zero's touch like this? Claude sighed into Zero's shoulder breathing in his scent. He didn't want to let Zero know. He had enough on his plate. Which was probably why he hadn't noticed that Claude kept trying to touch him a lot more than necessary. Maybe he thought it was because they were so familiar. And Claude had thought so too. Until that day a few weeks ago, as Zero slept across from him in the tent, Claude found he could barely fight the urge to join him in his sleeping bag. He had actually come to the point where he hadn't been able to sleep until he had risen and left to sleep outside. Since then, they hadn't been sharing tents.

But Claude knew what was really bothering him. He knew but it was useless. As soon as he offered his blood Zero would know what had happened. He, after all, was involved with a pure-blood. It had probably started that way. A bite then the smitten pure-blood showing up every so often to be bitten. Claude closed his eyes tightly and breathed, his arms tightening. He wanted, _needed_ Zero to bite him. It would ease this ache most satisfactorily. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he took off the necklace. But how did he get him to do it? He could force him and then erase his memory. Claude thought he still remembered how to do that. But that would involve becoming a pure-blood again...

"Are you alright? You seem tense."

"Yes. It's just that you are so warm."

"I told you it would be cold. You were the one playing macho. 'Ah don't need a hat for such a toiny mountain. Ah once cloimbed Kilimanjaro...'"

"You jerk. I don't talk like that."

"Yes you do. Kaname says I have you dead on."

"He would. I case you haven't noticed, he doesn't like me very much."

"But he trusts you. That's as high a praise as you would get from him unless you are family."

Claude pondered this for a while and decided to ask. Again.

"...How did you get to be family? Did you two first fall in love?"

"No!! We hated each other. There was a time when I would have gleefully killed him. In fact I actually tried. I... hated vampires."

"One killed... your parents. Separated you from your brother..."

Zero pulled away and this time Claude let him go. Sometimes he couldn't stop himself. Sometimes the "scroll" was so bright he couldn't help but look.

"I'm sorry for prying."

"That's okay. It's just a little creepy. Your holding me like that and looking into my past... I suppose I have no secrets now."

"I can only 'see' what you did, not what you thought. Not your reasons. Those are safe from me."

"Thanks." Zero answered with dripping sarcasm.

Claude looked away, suddenly uncomfortable, like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his mother. But Zero knew about his "gift". After that night six weeks ago, Claude didn't bother to keep it a secret. He could see the past and the future of anyone he touched if he concentrated, and if there was enough "energy" on an object from a person, he could get glimpses. He had rattled this off rather casually during a long drive when Zero had asked, daring him to do what others did when they found out. Run. But Zero had just asked him about it with a quiet curiosity and some sympathy, then had berated him for missing their exit yet again. He never did ask what would happen to him and Claude never told him. Besides the future wasn't written in stone. There was always hope.

"Look. I'm sorry. I am just a little cranky. It's been a while since I last..."

"Drank. I know."

"Kaname is probably going nuts too."

_Tell me about it_, Claude thought, his hand going to his neck where Zero had bitten him. It was tender to the touch. Not painful but when he trailed his fingers across it he felt it in his toes. And that time when Zero had tried to fix his tie... Claude shuddered at the memory.

"Claude."

Claude swung around at Zero's voice and saw him looking at him with some scrutiny. He knew what was on his mind. He had probably seen him touch his neck...

"Don't ask again. I told you I am okay."

"You are a pu..."

"I know what I am. Christ!! I told you I am fine. Stop worrying. My neck is just a little tender. The hazards of being a vampire. I'll always know when you are about to walk in on me on the toilet I guess."

Zero kept looking at him and Claude felt like screaming, but he held Zero's gaze until Zero looked away, determined not to have him worry. He could handle this alone. It was his problem.

"Maybe that necklace shielded you."

"I am sure it did."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry? What happened to Kuran isn't going to happen to me..."

"Then take off the necklace."

"No way."

"It would just be for a few minutes..."

"I don't like being without it for one second."

"You are hiding something."

"Look who's talking." Claude said with a knowing look and this time Zero blushed and looked away. Dammit! Wasn't the half hour up yet? He willed the conductor to blow the whistle, trudging backwards a bit, distancing himself from Claude. He didn't want to talk about that episode. He didn't want to think about what was living inside him. About what had attacked Claude.

"I told you already: if you are afraid, just go."

"I am not afraid. But it is eating at you. You want to know what happened but you are afraid of the answer."

"Leave it Claude. Please. Unless..." Zero turned back and looked Claude in the eyes his fear immediately evident...

"No! I am not asking because I 'saw' something, I am asking as your friend..."

"Then never mind. Aren't you ready to go?"

"In a minute. The sun's about to go down."

"I'll be in the 'car."

Claude turned again towards the sunlight as he listened to Zero's footsteps as they moved away from him. One of the things he had learned to cherish when he realized he could no longer exist as a pure-blood was to appreciate that he could finally watch sunsets and sunrises. He sighed again as he caught himself fantasizing about the bite and then shook his head. He was stronger than these cravings. He just had to remember himself. What had happened to Kaname Kuran would not happen to him.

"**THEY** don't want the Council?!"

Kaname didn't answer. He kept looking out the window wishing...

"But that's insane!! Why wouldn't they want to govern themselves?!"

"Because it is stable. Resolutions get passed quicker. They trust me. They trust my decisions. Setting up the Council is a hassle they don't want to bother with considering they are happy with the status quo. Besides it could all happen again? Is it the case their king is unhappy with governing? Is that why he is fighting so hard for this?"

"Oh Kaname..." Sara rose and ran to her husband, pulling him to her in a hug. She could feel his pain as if he had laid it bare to her. If they were fighting him on this it meant Zero would be all that much longer on the run. Would be that much longer in danger and away from him.

"Couldn't you continue to rule and bring him back? If they like you so much they would let you pardon him..."

Kaname laughed bitterly and Sara pulled away to look at his eyes. What she saw, the despair, saddened her.

"They admire my strength. They pity and are angered by the attempts on my life. They are willing to march through hell and back to protect and support me. They pledge their lives that they will pool their resources behind tracking down and killing this... this threat to my rule. Sara if I brought Zero back it would be an embarrassment to me but also an affront to them that they will never forgive. They will dispose of me at least but what about you and our children? And..."

"Zero."

"As long as I am here I can help protect him. As long as I am king..."

"He can never come back." Sara said pushing in the final nail. Kaname twisted from her and walk away only to suddenly sink to his knees. Sara dropped to hold him again. She could smell tears and her own fell as if to compliment her husband's.

"Why? Why is this happening?" Kaname sobbed quietly, beginning to rock as his pain erupted, "Our son gave up his life so he could finally be free and now I have done this to him. Will he always know misery being with me, Sara? Maybe this is for the best. Maybe he should run and keep running. Maybe he should get as far away from me as he can..."

"Shhh. Such nonsense. This coming from my king. The king of all vampires. If you would stop this self-pity for a moment you would realise what you have just said. They have all pledged their allegiance to _you. _You are their supreme ruler, without reservation. Without doubt. The Kaname I know would rejoice in this. It is a homage to your strength and your birthright. But, more importantly, it is an advantage."

"But it means nothing to me if I am to be without him, Sara. I just want to disappear..."

"Kaname you will find a way. I know you will. I always laugh when I remember how I used to underestimate you. You are the most coldly calculating person I know, the most intelligent. It may take some more time but you will find a way to have exactly what you want. You always do." Sara added only just removing the tinge of bitter sadness from her voice. Will she never get over her jealousy? Will she always wonder if Kaname would cry like this over her if she were to leave?

Kaname opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling towards... hope. He turned in his wife's arms and met her eyes then leaned his head to touch hers. He took a deep breath, then another as his tried to bring himself under control.

"You always know what to say to me."

"I should by now. If you are upset, I am upset. I don't want bags under by eyes."

Kaname smiled, knowing as they both did that pure-bloods didn't get bags under their eyes. Sara was just being... Sara. And he... loved that.

"You're right. I need to start thinking of a way around this rather than admit defeat. I feel silly now. I am sitting of the floor of the bathroom crying about my people actually wanting me as their king. My ancestors must be laughing."

"Nah. They are wondering which side of the family you got that from. Your parents are probably at each others' throats."

Kaname definitely chuckled at this. He pulled Sara into his arms and kissed her, loving the way her body trembled at his touch. He immediately lowered her onto the tile, kissing her neck roughly, just the way she liked, as he tugged at her clothes, knowing that she wanted him, was excited by him. The irony of the situation, that he had just been crying for his other lover, in her arms, completely lost on them both, because Zero was a part of their lives, their marriage, and had been for a long time. This was who Kaname was and Sara was very close to total acceptance of this.

"It looks like you will have... to... be queen a little longer, my dear," Kaname mentioned quite casually as he kissed Sara's stomach, his hand going beneath her to remove his underwear, "Can you live with that?"

"Kaname... Kaname...!!!!" Sara tried to reply but what Kaname was doing to her... He didn't need an answer anyway. He knew she would support whatever he did until her very last breath.

"**WHAT** is it?"

Zero glanced at Claude. He didn't bother to hide it.

"Kaname has been 'locating' me like crazy. Usually that means he is nearby."

"But he called me from the United Kingdom an hour ago..."

"I know." Zero was puzzled. The other reason could be that he was upset or worried about something. But what? He knew Zero was fine. He had just spoken to Claude...

Claude returned to his laptop. He had an idea why. But he would let it all play out as it should. Besides Kaname had no intention of telling Zero until he absolutely had to, this he knew from when Zero would actually be told, quite a long time from now. But Claude couldn't blame him. He would rather Kaname be in that position than him, especially with how despondent Zero has been lately.

"It says here he's just finished a round of meetings with the representatives of sixty-four collectives. He really is doing double time on this Council business."

"Yes..." Zero was trying not to get his hopes up. He had even stopped asking Kaname about it when they met. He hated the cornered look Kaname got in his eyes and Zero hated being a nag. He was trying his best. This separation was hard on him too.

"So he will be home in a few days like he told you. Good. I am beginning to look at livestock with some relish."

Claude fought a sudden, irrational, surge of almost violent anger that Zero was considering drinking from a cow before him. When he was here suffering. His need for Zero was getting worse. He was definitely craving his touch, his bite, in the worst way. It was consuming his thoughts. Once Zero caught him staring at his teeth, but he had wriggled his way out of it. Again. But now. Zero was looking at animals!?!?

"Why don't you drink from me? I have never said you couldn't drink, you know..." Claude tried to sound casual.

"No."

"Why not?" Claude almost cried but tempered his question. Barely.

Zero didn't answer. He looked ahead at the road suddenly wanting to concentrate. Claude became inordinately furious. He didn't want his blood? Of all the nerve! People would kill to drink from a pure-blood... Claude's mouth dropped open as it dawned.

"My blood. It did something to you."

Zero didn't answer. Claude sat up.

"Stop the car."

"What? Why?! I want to get back to the hotel."

"Stop the car!!!" Claude yelled suddenly hitting the dashboard so that is caved in. Zero stomped on the brakes throwing them both forward, but Claude recovered quickly. Before Zero knew it,he was being hauled out of the car. He was pushed back against the side of the vehicle with one large palm, Claude's eyes boring into his own.

"You answer me. Answer me!!"

"I don't know for sure! Something happened when I with Kaname, but I'm not sure..."

"You saw something..."

"It was more of an impression. An impression of an argument. Like a vague memory... Claude!!"

"You should have told me!" Claude yelled as he strode away from Zero as if he would strangle him. He probably should strangle himself. How could he forget something so basic. His blood would affect him too. Give him his powers. It was part of the taboo against drinking from a pure-blood.

"I don't see why! It was barely anything! It hasn't happened since. Still I don't want to take the chance..."

"Of what? Catching what I have?" Claude bit, his voice tinged with bitter irony.

"No!!! I..."

Zero paused, his eyes glazing over as he was suddenly pulled into...

_He was biting into Claude's neck. The thick blood coated his fangs and dribbled down his chin...  
_

"What do you see Zero?" Claude asked gently. Zero was surprised to see him right in front of him. He hadn't even noticed his approach. What _was_ this?

"You..."

"What do you see? Tell me..."

"You as a pure-blood and me..."

"Like this?" Claude came closer. So close his breaths stirred Zero's dyed hair. Zero looked up at him but didn't move. Claude raised his right hand and brushed Zero's hair away from his eyes. He was so tired... so tired of fighting...

"Take it off. You want to know, don't you? Reach up and remove it."

"Claude..."

"Do it."

Zero's hands trembled as he raised them. He pulled the clasp around to the front and began to unscrew it. Claude sucked in his breath at the slight friction on his neck. He was sure he would fall to his knees when...

Zero gasped as he pulled away the necklace. The lines on Claude's face disappeared and his hair began to curl into glossy ringlets. Zero became mesmerized by the transformation.

"Claude..."

"Not... so loud..."

Claude lifted his head and closed his clear blue eyes and inhaled deeply. It wasn't so bad out here like this, but Zero's life was forcing its way into his head. Claude shook it as if it would help.

"Are you okay?"

Claude opened his eyes and looked at Zero even as images unfolded behind them.

"No. No I am not. I hate being exposed like this."

"Alright. But how do you feel..."

"About you?"

Zero waited, unaware that he was holding his breath. Claude felt like he had to wade through a lot of static, before he could be sure.

"Touch me."

"What?"

"Touch my neck. Here." He said pointing.

Zero raised his hand and ran his index finger along Claude's smooth neck, waiting...

Claude sighed and pressed into it. His touch... It was... Everything.

"Again. Please."

Zero's hope extinguished in an almost audible fizzle. His eyes radiated sadness as he cupped Claude's neck and ran his nails along it, like he did with...

Claude's breath caught and then he breathed out a low moan. It was better than anything he had ever felt before. He reached out in his mind, automatically towards the source, towards the person that was filling him with such need...

Zero gasped his eyes echoing the knowledge, what they both knew...

"That was you..."

"I can feel you...!"

Zero'd had enough. Zero "pushed" at Claude and sent him flying backwards. No! No! Dammit!!

Zero bolted. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he didn't want to be here. He couldn't believe this was happening _again_. Zero ran, his breaths harsh, more from grief than from the exertion. How many lives would he ruin? How many? When will it all end? Dammit, he'd known this could happen, but he had hoped... He wouldn't do it, Zero thought, as his boots picked up speed hitting the concrete. He wouldn't drink. He couldn't...

Zero felt his "location" and screamed.

"It's no use. I know where you are. Always. I also know what you are going to do before you do it, so you are doubly fucked."

"No!! Stay away...!!"

Zero spun around and saw nothing. Then turned again...

_"_It's too late to run from this, Kiriyuu. It's already done. Believe me, I wish I could take this back. But neither of us can. Neither of us can turn back time. All we have is now and right now, I can't think of anything else but your touch, your bite..."

"Please don't..." Zero sobbed miserably, backing away.

"If you want I can erase your memory afterwards, but we both know what is going to happen, what has to happen for me to remain _sane_..."

"No..."

"Please, Zero. Please_._ I beg you, _make it stop.._.!"

Claude found himself sliding to one knee. It seemed natural. It seemed almost okay to be on his knees, like this. His body ached, and he knew only one thing would stop it. One person...

"Please." Claude said again raising his pleading eyes to Zero's dark ones.

Zero shook as he looked down at Claude's supplicant form, his neck stretched for him, the vein throbbing, teasing... He shouldn't. It would be a worse sin but they both knew, as Zero bent and licked Claude's neck, as he felt Claude groan and cling to him, urging him on, that there was no turning back. Claude... was his...

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters- except for Claude. They belong to M. Hino and "Vampire Knight."_


	52. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Claude, Zero and Seiren

_by lightpathetic_

**CLAUDE** awoke with a jerk, gasping a little as he looked around him groggily. The car seat creaked as he sat up, trying to get his bearings. He looked to his right, his hand automatically rising to make sure he still had his necklace. It was there. Thank goodness. So was Zero.

"How long was I asleep?" Claude managed, scrubbing his face to rouse himself.

"About twenty minutes. We'll be at the hotel shortly."

Claude fell back against the seat, his body refusing to cooperate. He felt like he'd had a fantastic massage. He limbs were so heavy.

"Good. I want to... to sleep."

"Are you okay? I tried not to... take too much..."

Shit.

"You... bit me."

"Yes. You didn't remember?"

"I do now." Claude forced himself to sit up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What happened?"

"You passed out. It... happens sometimes. From the sensations..."

"Yes. I remember." He remembered whimpering and pushing against Zero's teeth... Claude wanted to shoot himself he was so embarrassed.

"I passed by a drive-through. You are going to be hungry."

"You've thought of everything." Claude drawled bitterly, twisting to avoid Zero's eyes, "I guess you are used to trapping pure-bloods." Now that he had gotten what he wanted Claude realised he didn't want to even see Zero. In fact he almost ... hated him.

Zero remained silent, knowing there was nothing he could say. Claude's life will change forever. There was no cure. This he and Kaname had found out the hard way.

"What's going to happen to me?"

Zero looked at Claude. There was something about his tone that concerned him.

"What?"

"You heard me. Am I your slave? Can I exist apart from you?"

"Of course. What happened was purely biological. You should be able to function normally except for when you need to..."

"Feed you."

"Claude. I would never ask for your forgiveness for this. What I did to you is despicable..."

"Zero, be quiet... just now..."

"Claude..."

"Let me out here." Claude ordered, suddenly opening the door.

"Claude!! What are you...?" Zero cried, impulsively grabbing for Claude's jacket as he braked. Had he gone mad? The car was moving!

Claude swiped at Zero's hand and spun, whipping his clothes away from him. When his eyes met Zero's, Zero was immediately taken aback by the sheer violent anger. And hate. He looked away, his eyes suddenly fixated on the relatively quiet street. He knew what was coming. He deserved it.

"Don't touch me! Don't follow me. Don't look for me. As far as I am concerned the whole lot of you can go to hell!"

Then, Zero was alone.

"**OH.** **HI** Kaname."

Kaname frowned as he looked at Zero. There were many things wrong with this picture, the least of which was that Zero looked less than enthusiastic to see him. He turned from Kaname and walked to the window and stared out as if Kaname had just returned from the next room, leaving Kaname to close the door. Kaname became concerned. Normally his welcome, especially after quite a few weeks away, was a tad more energetic. At least Zero's eyes should be red from just the sight of his neck.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?" Zero kept staring outside.

"Zero!!"

Kaname put down his package and joined Zero at the window. He tugged at him, trying to get him to meet his eyes.

"Zero. What's the matter?"

Zero looked into Kaname's concerned gaze and then dropped his eyes again. He wished he could. He wished he could confide in him. He had been wallowing this self-loathing for days. Why did this happen? Why did he blank out like that?

"Zero..." Kaname called, shaking Zero a little. He was getting worried. Did someone tell him about it? It couldn't be that he found out?

"Zero, please. I'll..."

"Claude's gone. He's gone."

Kaname mouth snapped shut. He forgot everything else at the sheer magnitude of Zero utterance. His cold anger boiled perilously close to the surface. Zero felt it but he couldn't be bother right now.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"It has been a week now."

"That's impossible. He's not supposed to..." Kaname trailed off only just stopping himself from divulging too much. As soon as he could he would call Seiren and demand some answers. That god-damned Australian flake!!! He would tear him apart!!

"I don't blame him. He's had to put up with a lot. I... I am glad he helped me this far. It's just... I wish..."

"Never mind Zero. I allowed this against my better judgement and now we are paying the price. I will call Seiren and she will take over..."

"What? Why?"

"To protect you. You can't do this alone. She is the only one I would trust with your life."

"No! Seiren is almost as well known as you are! Why don't you just paint a target on me now?!"

"Zero calm down. Seiren is a professional..."

"No. I am almost two hundred years old. I don't want a babysitter. I'll go to one of the safe houses and stay there. The year is half over. You'll have the Council set up soon. Right? Isn't that why you were in Edinburgh?"

Kaname tried and failed to hold Zero's eager gaze. He turned away, not quite knowing what to say to him.

"Kaname...?"

"Yes. The meetings went well. It will be soon. But I don't want you to be alone Zero. I liked having someone with you."

"Well, perhaps it is better this way. That way no one else gets hurt."

" 'Hurt'? What happened? Did you two fight?" Kaname suddenly felt a chill down his spine, "Did anything...?"

"Kaname when I first bit you, why didn't you hate me? I had trapped you into this... into depending on me. I don't understand why you didn't despise me. You were no longer free."

"Zero, why are you asking me this again? We've been over this ad nauseum. You didn't make me save you. You are not the villain."

"I feel like a villain. I feel like you should never have forgiven me."

"But I do. I do. Unreservedly. Because I did get freedom. You gave it to me."

"Kaname..." Zero scoffed, still unwilling to give up so easily.

"It's true. I may be dependent on you a little, but it was a good trade. In return, I got you. I got," Kaname said gently, reaching to pull Zero into his arms, "You."

Kaname saw Zero trying to look away again but stopped it, lifting his chin and dealing him a soft kiss to his lips. Kaname felt himself stir and he deepened it quickly, moving to plunder Zero's mouth. He was hungry for him. Also he wanted to do what he always did when Zero grew despondent, show him how much he was needed, loved.

"Kaname! Wait!" Zero cried as Kaname tore at his shirt. Kaname reluctantly gave up on Zero's lips and changed to his neck, licking and nipping the tender skin, drawing... blood. He held onto him firmly until his protests turned to audible moans...

"Kaname..." Zero sighed, his body on fire, aching, his issues forgotten as he pressed his swollen middle into Kaname's hard body, his fingers diving into Kaname's hair ... It was an entreaty, a request that Kaname could never deny.

"I'm here," Kaname groaned, changing again to Zero's gorgeous lips, his hands restlessly removing every stitch from his body, "I'm here, my love."

"**IF SHE GETS** out of the car, so help me, Kaname, I'm turning myself in."

"If you do I'll make sure you two are imprisoned and executed together. She is under orders to keep you safe. She will have failed me if that happens." Kaname said coldly. An independent observer would easily have believed him and felt fear. But Zero folded his arms and narrowed his eyes unwilling to back down. They were in the middle of no-where. They had gotten enough supplies for him that would last a nuclear fallout age and he had enough weaponry to fell the United States army. He didn't need Seiren.

"I want to be alone. She leaves with you."

Kaname was a sneaky bastard. He had promised he wouldn't bring in Seiren. Okay, granted the promise was made while they were in a fairly interesting position – really, Kaname could balance quite well on his head, considering all the vegetable oil everywhere - and Kaname would have promised anything so Zero would keep... stroking him the way he had been – he'd been pretty much out of his mind from the way he was hollering. But still a promise was a promise! To normal people...

Kaname ignored Zero and beckoned to Seiren who got out the car and walked towards the house leaving them to discuss it. Zero spun around and stamped his foot, truly furious, seriously considering getting a gun and trying it out on the two of them.

"I won't have you out here alone. I need to keep contact when I can't come and I need to know you are protected. I can't let anything happen to you."

"I can take care of myself!! There is nothing she knows about combat that I don't...!"

Kaname marched up to Zero and spun him around to face him. He pulled him into his arms and whispered almost inaudibly into his ear so only he could hear.

"She is expendable and you aren't. She stays."

Kaname turned away from the stunned visage of Zero Kiriyuu and got into the car. Without a backward glance he pulled off, leaving Seiren and Zero glaring at each other. Zero couldn't believe he'd said that. Kaname Kuran could be such an ass-h*.

"**GET UP**. You keep letting your guard down."

Zero coughed and squinted at the morose female who stood over him. Her face looked neutral but he knew she was smirking. She didn't have to hit him quite so hard. He ignored her hand and stood on his own, a fairly vulgar term somehow permeating him mind.

"I am a little out of practice, Seiren. I _was_ a fairly old man until recently."

Seiren nodded once and Zero took it as "whatever you say, Chump". He ground his teeth together as he searched for an opening. For weeks they had tiptoed around each other in the three bedroom cabin, both resenting the other's presence, until Seiren had seen Zero practicing a kata in the clearing nearby. First she had watched. Then she had joined him. Now...

"You have to spar. It is what keeps you sharp. You have many openings in your form. Even my most _junior_ personnel would pick you apart."

Her most _junior_ personnel?

Zero launched himself at her, his right quickly blocked but he anticipated this. He dropped and swept then rolled and kicked as Seiren jumped to avoid it. She pushed off his foot and landed safely before nodding in approval and beckoning him to attack again. Zero got angrier and flew at her with a running jump aiming for her chest. She raised her hands to capture his foot and twisted, but Zero let loose the other spinning to at least crack a rib. Seiren was forced to let go of his foot but she found another place to hold onto... Zero crashed to the floor.

"Oh SHIT!!! Let go!!"

"If you get angry you cede control to your opponent. You left yourself wide open."

"Let go!! You made your point!!" Damn it hurt. Was she trying to detach them?

"For the love of God, Seiren. Would you give the guy a break? Even I have tears in my eyes just watching."

**THEY STOOD **staring at each other for a while. _How did he...?_ Thought Zero but then he remembered that Claude could always find him. Zero looked away, the old despair hitting him again. He had hoped that Claude would be able to cope without him so close by. But it looks like it wasn't the case. Zero wondered what to do. Seiren was here.

"Claude..." Zero said approaching, but Seiren surged ahead of him.

SLAP!!

Zero and Claude seemed equally stunned, but only Claude rubbed his cheek. He collected himself and met her furious eyes bravely, sadly, saying nothing. He had no excuse for failing her like that. None that he could tell her. None that mattered. Seiren reached back to slap him again.

"No! Seiren!! What are you doing?"

Zero ran forward to stop her.

"No, Zero! Don't interfere. I let her down unforgivably."

"What do you...?" Zero stopped, a sinister thought creeping into his head. Sinister.

"You two know each other?"

Claude and Seiren ignored him as they stared at each other. She was filled with such anger! She wanted to kill him! She knew Kaname had probably come to the decision to maroon her out her with Zero, quite easily because of how she had failed him. Because of how Claude had failed her. He should have given her warning before he ran away like some unprofessional turd.

"Get out of here..."

"Seiren..."

"Leave!! I don't ever want to see you again! You knew how important this was to me. You made me look like a fool!"

"I'm sorry, my dear. I needed time away to think..."

"Then you can have much more. Out!!"

"Seiren..." Claude pleaded advancing on her.

Seiren removed the gun from her holster and planted it on Claude's forehead bringing him up abruptly, but he let it rest there and met her eyes.

"What I did to you was unforgivable. But I am begging now for you to forgive me. Something happened..."

"How did you find us? How?! Does anyone else know?"

"No! No-one else knows. Why? Are you going to shoot me?"

"Seiren!" Zero ran forward and grabbed her arm pulling it up. The gun went off and everyone froze as wildlife scattered from around them. Claude recovered first.

"You _are_ trying to kill me."

"Leave!!"

"No Seiren. I want him to stay. I was the one that told him where we were going."

"What?! He called you?"

In a matter of speaking. "Yes. He called and I told him. He was feeling the pressure of this and needed a break. Can you blame him? He was getting more than he bargained for."

"Bullshit. Even so the way you left. You should have given me warning. You sabotaged me...!"

"I know. I'm sorry...."

"What are you two talking about?! It sounds like..." _She hired him. Shit!!_

"Apology accepted. Now get out or I will shoot you."

"Your own father. You are a cold one..."

"Father!! You have a father...?!"

Seiren turned towards Zero and raised her hand, fully intending to render him unconscious, but Claude interceded, grabbing her and spinning her into him, pinning her body effectively in his larger one.

"Let me go!!"

"I hope you forgive me for this too." Claude whispered.

Seiren's eyes widened as she realised his intent, but she couldn't do anything. Two well placed fingers later she went limp in his arms.

Zero ran forward and checked Seiren's pulse. She was alive. Good. Now for the other fish...

"You're her father?!"

Claude ignored him; picking Seiren up into his arms he marched towards the house, forcing Zero to follow him. Laying Seiren on a bed, he quickly removed her shoes and outer garments and placed her under the covers. She'll be out for a while...

"Claude!!"

"We'll talk outside."

Claude pulled Zero into the living area and closed the door. Letting Zero go he went into the kitchen and began to place pots on the stove...

Zero approached him as if he were a madman. This situation...

"Who are you? Really?"

Claude paused briefly while he was in the fridge but continued removing its contents. It had been a long drive from the airport and he hadn't stopped on the way. Of course the adrenaline didn't help. He was starving. God, she would have _shot_ him...!

"Zero, don't be absurd. I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you everything. My motives weren't entirely selfish. My little lady asked me to keep an eye on you and I agreed thinking it would be exciting..."

"She's your _daughter_?!"

"Yes. Her mother was... a more serious girlfriend I had a long time ago."

Zero turned and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what was more surprising: this news or Seiren having parents. Well, of course she had _parents_. But Zero had laid odds that she had been cloned just for Kaname, considering the way they related to each other.

"My God. Does Kaname know this?"

"Yes. She told him."

That son-of-a-bitch. "That's great. Just great. You were doing this as a favour and I attack you. I feel worse now." Zero groaned into his hands, "That's why you are here isn't it? The craving's back?"

Claude frowned as he beat the eggs, his eyes holding a faraway look as if staring at some inner tortures. He had tried. He had left Zero, picked a flight for Sidney and gone home. He threw parties, hit the beach, went to performances, hung out with friends,and screwed almost everything in sight. He had tried to live, tried to forget. Then three weeks into it all... Claude's hand tightened on the saucepan handle to stop it from touching his neck, to stop it from trembling at Zero's words. Five weeks into his return home he was shutting up his house and making arrangements to go back to Japan. But this wasn't just a visit. He had tried leaving. It didn't help. It was time to face facts.

"I am back as well. When I finish eat we'll leave. Such a waste to stay cooped up here when there is so much to see."

"Claude..." Zero began miserably, noticing Claude's forced enthusiasm, but Claude cut him off.

"Let's get a few things straight. It's happened. We can't change it, so let's stop whining about it. And take that damned pitying look off your face. Second: I don't want to talk about it. It makes me angry and I may just kill you. Third: don't offer. When I am ready I'll let you know. Fourth: we are going to see what the hell is that thing inside you. Not that it can do anymore harm but I feel like I deserve it. The hell with what you say. Fifth: let's have some fun. If it gets any more depressing I am going to eat a bullet."

Zero stared at Claude for a while very nonplussed. He hadn't even asked Zero if he wanted to continue. But anything would beat being cooped up here with Seiren. As for finding out about the spell... He supposed Claude was right.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Good. But first we eat. And," Claude looked up, his eyes suddenly melting, revealing a wealth of pain, "Are you 'hungry'?"

Zero approached the shaking man and turned off the stove. Claude avoided his eyes but moved to kneel again so Zero could reach, but Zero stopped him.

"No! Don't kneel to me."

Zero couldn't help himself. He couldn't remove the sadness he felt from his eyes. Claude looked away in disgust his irritation rising, and then Zero touched him...

"Christ!!" Claude forgot everything as Zero's hand cupped his cheek sending a shock of pleasure through him that was so intense it made him breathless. His eyes registered his surprise as darkened blues eyes rose to meet Zero's grey ones. Reflexively he pressed into Zero's palm, unconsciously seeking more of Zero's warm touch.

"Come and sit down." Zero ordered pulling him by the arm. Claude came reluctantly. He didn't want to prolong this.

"Just get it over with, Kiriyuu. Seiren won't be unconscious forever..."

"Sit."

Zero pushed him and Claude fell backwards onto the couch. He hated this. He wanted to just do it, but Zero stood and looked at him a while longer, deepening his shame, especially since he couldn't stop shaking.

"Forget this! I don't need..." Claude made to stand but Zero barred him.

"Wait. You said you wanted no pity. You said you wanted to have fun. This doesn't have to be unpleasant. In fact you could enjoy it if you let yourself. If you trust me."

"Kiriyuu, you are seriously beginning to give me the creeps."

Zero looked away, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Maybe it was too early... he shook his head. Claude deserved a little pleasure. It didn't have to be a horrible ordeal to get through and move on. Claude could look forward to it. Could learn to love it. Once he relaxed and trusted him.

Zero closed his eyes and thought about Claude's blood. Soon he got the desired reaction.

Zero opened his eyes and looked at Claude opening his mouth a little so he could see his fangs. The effect was immediate.

Claude groaned and his head fell back exposing his neck, all of his anger forgotten. Just seeing Zero's need, just seeing him look at like that, made him helpless. His chest heaved as he waited and soon he felt Zero's weight on the sofa. His shaking returned in earnest.

"Shhh. So tense."

"Kiriyuu... Don't ... tease me."

"I am not. At least not yet..."

Claude stiffened as he felt Zero's hand on his shoulders, but then they trailed up his neck and into his hair. Claude moaned, his hands going to hold Zero's waist so he didn't leave. His touch... his _touch_... he... couldn't get enough...

"You like that? I can see you do. You don't have to speak." Zero whispered into Claude's ear, making it intimate, making it their own, "This will be our secret. No one else will know."

"Kir..."

"Shhh. Relax."

Zero continued to massage Claude's head and his neck, trailing his fingers over Claude's bite area, making him squirm. Claude kept his hands on Zero's waist but began to move his head according to what he wanted, becoming confident and demanding in a different way. Zero relaxed himself, relieved that Claude was into it and clearly enjoying himself. Claude had stopped seeing himself as a victim. At least for a little while. This satisfied Zero immensely. It was the least he could do.

But when Claude became more impatient Zero knew it was time. He dipped his head to Claude's neck and began to lick him in preparation. Claude took a sharp intake of breath as Zero's hot tongue laved his sensitive neck.

"Geez Zero!! I can't..."

Zero suddenly held onto him firmly and nipped his neck, covering the entire length with little bites. Claude arched suddenly and pushed, a loud groan tearing from him. Dear God!!

Zero gasped and winced as he was smashed onto the floor but he held on, raking his teeth along the skin. Claude cried out and pressed into him, forgetting himself, his environment. The only thing that existed was Zero and his fangs. He couldn't rest until they were inside his body.

"Kiriyuu. Zero, _please._ Christ...!" Claude begged his body pushing Zero along the smooth wooden floor but Zero held on, wrapping his limbs around Claude so he wouldn't be budged. But finally Zero did relent, sinking his teeth into Claude's soft flesh. Claude began to scream. He couldn't handle it. His body was thrumming and aching. He felt like sharp spears of pleasure were shooting from his neck to every point in his body. He writhed on the floor, the two tussling as he tried to pull Zero away but still, at the same time wanting him to continue. He was going insane! Shit!! SSHHHITT!!

"Delicious." Zero whispered, finally removing his fangs. He held on as he licked Claude's neck clean of spilt blood...

"Claude? Claude..."

Zero rolled and looked at the unconscious vampire. He chuckled a little at the tears he saw in his eyes. The man was such a novice. He supposed he would have to go easier on him from now on.

"You get some rest," Zero whispered, stroking back his long, blonde hair from his face. "We'll plan our escape when you wake up.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters, except Claude. They belong to VK._


	53. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Awakening

by lightpathetic

**  
CLAUDE** stirred and sat up in the car seat. The morning light was surrounding them and Claude winced a little. He liked to watch the sunrise and the sunsets but let's not be staring at bright sunlight.

"God-damn..."

"Sorry. We had to get out of there. Seiren's cell was ringing."

"So?"

"Seiren isn't the only one we have to worry about."

"...Right."

Claude sat up and stretched. A loud whine and a gurgle issued from the vicinity of his stomach.

"I brought your dinner with us." Zero said, indicating behind him.

Claude wasted no time. He grabbed the bag and tore open the zipper. It smelled good too.

"Eggs, rice and orange -glazed chicken. Please, marry me."

Zero chuckled, very please at the compliment as Claude tore into the feast. "There is soup in the flask. Just a light broth..."

"Thank you. Where are we going?"

"Nagano."

"More mountains?"

"And sightseeing, it's home to a famous Buddhist temple, zoos, hot springs, Matsuhiro..."

"Smashing. Let's head to the springs first. I could do with a bit of recreation."

"One day you are going to get into trouble with these women."

"Please. You think I haven't perfected this by now? What are you going to do about your boyfriend? I would hate to see what happens when he gets serious."

"He already knows I've left. He "located" me a little while ago, but I was waiting for you to wake up so you could call him and talk to him. Just open with 'the puppy is with me' and he may just listen to you."

"Swell."

Claude took the cell. He realised it was the same one he had used before he had left.

"You kept it."

"I kept all things you left behind. I suppose I'd hoped I would see you again."

"Sure. You would know I can't go very long without you."

Zero stayed quiet as he noted the edge to Claude statement. He had apologised already and there was nothing else to say. Claude finished eating and closed the bag tossing it into the back of the rental SUV.

"That reminds me," Claude began quietly, lying back in his seat to relax, feeling full and sweetly lethargic, like he'd just left his favourite brothel in Da Nang, "What are we going to do about your alternate personality?"

Zero frowned, hating the broach of this particular subject.

"I don't know. It's not... so simple."

Claude watched Zero carefully for a while, his eyes narrowing in thought. Zero probably thought Claude wasn't serious, but he was so wrong. He had directed all of his anger at that thing that took away his freedom and whether Zero agreed or not, Claude felt he had a right to seeing it killed or cured. If he and Zero were bonded like this, Zero was going to have to get used to having a lot fewer secrets from him. Claude may be an easy-going pure-blood but he was still a pure-blood. He was prone to the same arrogance they all had and this ex-human's right to privacy paled in comparison to all Claude's rights, including his right to justice for being enslaved by him.

Claude sat up again in his seat and...

Zero jerked, automatically braking as his eyes suddenly stopped seeing the road...

"Don't touch me! What were you going to do? Just read my past!!"

"What choice do I have? You won't say anything! Zero I want to know what you are hiding. You can either tell me or I will find out my own way, but I am not taking 'no' for an answer."

Zero brought the car to the verge and stopped, turning off the engine. He kept his hands on the wheel and breathed deeply, trying to pull himself together.

"You are becoming more sensitive to 'life energy'. At least it only seems to affect you at intervals."

"Is there no way to control it? This is upsetting."

"Don't I know it?" Claude muttered, looking away out of the window, squinting as the light seemed to reflect off of everything. He eventually gave up and closed his eyes. "Tell me what you are hiding. My mood will worsen if I have to take off my necklace to find out."

Zero whipped his head around to look at Claude but knew he was telling the truth. Zero sighed.

"Almost a year ago... someone used a spell on me. To make me... immortal."

Claude frowned again, his eyes popping open to shoot Zero an incredulous look. Suddenly he was very angry.

"Kiriyuu, I am warning you..."

"Do you want to hear this or not? I know it is hard to believe..."

"That someone made you _immortal_? Well can you blame me?"

Zero swore, his own ire rising to the surface.

"You wanted to know the truth! I have no reason to lie to you!"

"Maybe you _are_ crazy..."

"Fine!! Believe what you want! But what I am trying to tell you is that I believe that spell is what caused by blackouts..."

"Blackouts? You mean this has happened before?"

"Yes. Once. With Kaname. It is why I am on the run. I did try to kill the king, but I had no idea I what I was doing."

"So Kuran knows about this spell?"

"Yes."

"Who cast it on you? Can we go see them? Talk to them?" _Beat them into the dirt..._

"No. He is dead."

"How convenient."

"Claude..."

Zero was suddenly grabbed by the arm. He tried to pull away but Claude held on, his eyes determined, his stance was one of being ready for a fight. Zero decided it was no use and relaxed, watching as Claude's eyes dulled as his mind went to work sorting through his life. What was he hiding? His love for his family? Their death? His hatred of vampires? Being in love with Yuuki? His almost kiss with her? His love for Kaname? His love for his son? All his sins? He didn't care about hiding anymore. His life was what it was. Claude was welcome to it.

He was telling the truth, Claude thought, as he watched the scene. This person called Ken whispered to this old, wrinkled, mutilated corpse of his love and then chanted...

"Elark-an o denia fortula qar citi..."

"No!! What are you doing?!"

"The spell..."

"You idiot! It takes the life of one immortal to make another!"

"Oh..."

Claude watched as Ken finished and waited. He looked around him as if panicked by the fact that nothing happened. He caressed the old man's hair again, inspected his design and took a deep breath to steady himself, then began the spell again. But when he was half way through...

"Shit!! Jesus Christ!!!"

Claude dropped Zero's arm and pulled away, his eyes wide, his arms trembling as he covered his face. _No! Oh dear God!! That poor boy!! That poor...!!_

"What?! What is it? Claude!! Tell me!!"

Claude felt Zero's hand on his arm and flinched away. He was fighting back tears. That kid. He couldn't have known that was going to happen. To die like that. The screams... he could still hear him...

"Claude? What is it? Did you see what happened to Ken?! Claude!!"

Claude pulled his hands away from his face and sat up again, but he refused to meet Zero's frantic eyes. He forced his hands to stop trembling, forced himself to fight the impulse that told him to jump out of the car and run away. That thing... that thing was inside...

"Sorry, Kiriyuu." Claude offered, forcing an embarrassed smile to his face, "I happened to come across you and Kuran making love and I got a little nauseous." Claude dry heaved to strengthen his point and Zero looked away. "You are both sickening..."

"Yes..."

"Speaking of Kuran, I should probably call him now."

"Yes..."

"Kiriyuu... Kiriyuu?!" Claude exclaimed as he saw the tears flowing unchecked. What was wrong with the lad?

Zero dropped his head to the steering wheel and began to sob. His body shook so hard the car trembled. Claude's smile disappeared as he looked away again. So, Zero had seen through him. Poor bastard. He sat there and waited, knowing there was nothing he could do for that type of pain, except let the storm blow itself out.

**  
KANAME** eased up on the steering wheel only when he heard the structure give a distressed noise of surrender. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying to stay calm. The bright sunlight of the morning had already given him a headache even though he was wearing very dark shades and the windows of the beige Toyota were tinted. Unfortunately there was no-one he could send in his place. Only three people knew where Zero was and he wanted it to stay that way. Damn this traffic. If it wouldn't cause all sorts of problems he would simply fly over them. It was almost midday for god's sake; didn't these people have somewhere else to be? But then the longer he sat here, inching along the overpass, the more Kaname began to think that he didn't care what anyone saw...

Kaname nearly pulled off the already beleaguered steering wheel as his cell phone intruded on his quiet seething. He picked it up, almost dropping it when he saw the number. Kaname's left brow quirked as he pressed "receive". The steering wheel deserved a break...

"Kuran, you can relax. I have the puppy. We were going to call earlier but I wanted a nap..."

Kaname took a deep breath as he heard the voice he never thought he would hear again. He needed to relax or this over-pass would be another casualty.

"Bring him back to where you got him from. I have made other arrangements for his care."

Claude smiled as he heard the barely controlled anger in his king's voice. He took a sort of satisfaction in being one step ahead of the arrogant bastard.

"No can do. The puppy in question wants to be with me. His original carer is fine, by the way. She will wake up shortly and explain it all to you. We left you a note, didn't we Jo-Jo? Yeesss, there's a good boy..."

"Claude, turn around this instant and return him or I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand? You left him when he needed you and I will never forgive..."

"Kuran, I have to tell you, you are going about this the wrong way. I don't like being threatened. It only makes be angry. Clouds my judgement. He wants this. Being cooped up there was doing nothing for him. It is cruel. And if I may be so bold, we both know you are having a _lot_ of trouble improving his circumstances, if you get my drift..."

"If you _dare._.."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that? This line has some static."

Kaname compressed his lips; sure he was dealing with a madman. Maybe he needed to play along until Zero was in his arms again.

"Where is he?"

"Next to me. But he is asleep." Finally, Claude thought, his eyes showing sadness as he recalled Zero heartbreaking display before.

"Do it."

Claude removed the cell from his ear and pressed it to Zero's chest were he lay back in the seat, semi-reclined. He left it for a few beats and then returned the phone to his ear.

"Go home. I'm back, so things will return to normal. Same rules as before. You just concentrate on your role in this and I'll do mine. Hopefully neither of us will let him down."

The line went dead and Kaname removed the cell, tossing it into the seat beside him. He gripped the wheel again and laid his head on it as regret filled him.

"_Hopefully neither of us will let him down"_

"Zero, I wish you knew how hard I am trying. How badly... I miss you. How worried I am about this. Maybe then you would show me some mercy. Maybe you both would..."

Kaname sat up and looked at the locked traffic and sighed. He got out of the car and slammed the door then "disappeared". It was probably best if he "walked" back home.

"**MAY I** help you?"

"Yes..."

Zero faltered but Claude smiled and stepped from behind him.

"We are here to see Hanabusa Aidou. He is expecting us."

"Oh yes? Please, wait here while I..."

"That's alright, Megumi. Let them in. You can also leave for the day."

"Oh, thank you Hanabusa-san!"

"Don't sound so happy. We all know you would prefer to be here than with you twin toddlers."

"Of course I do. Don't stay up too late in the lab. I promised your Rima-san..."

"Please. What is the point of wives visiting mother-in-laws with the children in tow if not so the husbands can finally be free to abuse the privilege. Leave us woman."

Megumi rolled her eyes and smiled broadly at the visitors then left, grabbing her coat and bag. Evidently, she had been prepared to go.

Aidou watched the door closed behind her then snapped into action, losing his indulgent, doddering -professor demeanour. He descended the stairs quickly and walked straight to Zero, inspecting him closely.

"I... I don't believe it. I don't believe it!"

"Hi, Aidou. It has been a long time."

"**WHEN YOUR **'secretary' called and said that my hated friend from the Academy wanted to see me I could only think of one person! But Zero you have to tell me your secret. I mean when I saw the pictures of the fugitive I didn't know what to think. A clone? A relative? He even had the same name..."

"I know Aidou. But it is me..."

"Of course it is. No-one else cares about what happened two hundred years ago except historians and the ones that were there. My god, what happened?"

Everyone paused as they finally ran out of stairs and were now in front of a steel door.

"My lab. I dabble in all sorts of things therefore I had to take precautions for my family."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"No. My exceptional genius is still the same. Come in!"

Aidou entered a combination of at least 14 numbers and pushed the door. He then lifted his arm and hit a switch by his right, obviously very familiar with everything.

"Welcome!"

Zero and Claude looked around both in agreement that this was the oddest "lab" they had ever seen. There were reclining leather chairs near the door and lamps as if it was a living room, then there was a small kitchenette behind it and then through a glass door lay what seemed to be the business end of things. But all they could see were long benches, several cupboards and probably as many refrigerators.

"I know what you are thinking. 'Where are the bubbling potions and titration apparatus?' You both are so old fashioned. Come in and sit. I'll fix you some tea and we'll talk."

"**THIS IS** odd."

Both Claude and Zero looked up from their individual daydreams towards the blonde vampire. They had finished outlining Zero's story to him and Aidou, to his credit, had taken it well. The Zero he knew didn't mince words, and wasn't prone to fantastic flights of fancy. If he had come here for help, amongst all he had to deal with, chances are he was serious. Besides he knew the mystical arts were very much a part of their world. But immortality! There had been rumours and now Zero was saying they, or at least Kaname Jr., had found it. Aidou's excitement had shown in his eyes. But then...

"_Wait Aidou. There may be a small hitch..."_

There is always a damned hitch with immortality. Unless you are a pure-blood.

Now he was examining Zero's tissues. Things looked normal. For a two hundred year old ex-human.

"What is it?" Claude asked. Aidou had already sized up Claude and liked him. He was a huge man, muscles everywhere, and long blonde hair he kept in a pony-tail. Even Aidou felt safe around him. He seemed to care very much about his charge.

"Your cells. They look deteriorated. The collagen in the skin is broken down..."

"What?"

"You are an old man. At least that's what I see here..."

"But it's obvious he doesn't look it."

"Indeed." Aidou looked at Zero for a while, deep in thought and then picked up a scalpel and a Petri dish.

"Let me try another location."

"You've taken four already!"

"What is it to you? You heal instantaneously."

"It still hurts..."

"Kiriyuu, don't be a baby. Let the doctor examine you."

Zero shut up, only wincing, as Aidou sliced into his lower back and removed a section of skin. The area healed over and Aidou prepared a slide. This time the watched him closely...

"The same. Your tissues are normal for your _age_."

"This is getting us no-where!" Claude exclaimed in frustration, "Does he look like he deteriorating to you?!"

"It makes sense, Claude. It confirms that the spell is keeping me alive: is keeping me young. Without it..."

"You become an old man again." Aidou finished, "You become mortal. Whatever it is artificially recreates the pure-blood condition in you, causes your cells to behave like an immortal's would."

"Whatever it is Claude saw, is what is maintaining my body."

"Therefore to get rid of it, would be to kill you."

Zero got down from the table and walked away to the edge of the room. He placed his hand to his chest as if the disease was just beneath. His revulsion curled his fingers inward, pulling painfully at his skin. He was stuck with this thing. If he wanted to live. If... Zero turned around and opened his mouth, making his decision... when he met Claude's eyes. He closed his mouth and looked away again. That look... Claude knew what he was thinking and was royally angry at him because of it.

"That's not an option, Zero." Claude said, articulating what Zero already saw in his eyes.

"What?" Aidou asked, puzzled by the exchange between the two vampires. The atmosphere just got colder...

"Removing the spell is not an option."

"Well, it could be. I know Kaname would miss you terribly but do you want to live forever Zero?"

Zero sighed.

"Does it matter what I want? What happens to him if I die Aidou? What will his pain be like?"

"Pure-bloods have been known to survive the death of a partner. Though, many go insane..."

"So basically if Kiriyuu is not in danger of dying there will be no more blackouts? Isn't that right, Doc?" Claude interceded, trying to get everyone to stop dwelling on Zero's death and crazy pure-bloods. He, for one, was not going to be one of them.

"I would think so. From what you told me, the spell is only obvious if Zero is in danger of dying and it needs to obtain a source of blood to maintain his life. It is a defensive mechanism. The spell is there to keep him alive, regardless of the conditions."

"There you go! So all we have to do is keep you safe and full of blood. I happen to know you have no problems in that area..."

"I want to see it. Can you help me Aidou?"

Claude gasped and stood. Was he out of his mind? That thing...?

"You mean recreate the conditions? Sure I can drain you but if you become a maniacal killer then I am not sure it is wise."

"Zero it is not necessary! Believe me..."

"I want to know what is inside me, Claude. I need to see what was the last thing Ken saw before... he died."

"**DOC,** can't you talk him out of this?"

"I could try, but Zero's made up his mind. It would just be wasting time. Besides I am curious."

"Dammit! No-one needs to see that."

"Relax. Zero is in restraints, the room and door is solid steel and that window is four inches of tempered glass. Even Kaname would have a hard time getting out of there."

"It's not just that! That thing... it was..."

Aidou considered Claude for a while and turned back to inspect the rig he had for draining Zero's blood.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"What?"

"So, you don't know it yet. Too bad."

"Doc, you have been reading too many romance novels. All I am saying is that thing is evil..."

"...And it has no interest in us unless we threaten Zero. And even less interest in hurting Zero. He will be safe. Don't worry."

Claude wished he could be so certain. He could "look" but he didn't want to. He forced himself to relax and watch Zero as he tried to do the same. He lay on the examination table with his eyes closed, tubes coming out of his arms and legs near where they were restrained by thick leather straps. What if it did kill him?

"Are you ready?" Aidou asked into the intercom.

Zero nodded and clenched his fists and Claude folded his arms to watch. Aidou turned on the machine and a slow hum accompanied the long streaks of red that suddenly entered the tubes around Zero. It seemed quite efficient. It was long before Zero groaned and opened his red blood-thirsty eyes.

"So far so good."

"Mmm."

Claude unfolded his arms and grabbed the edge of the table. He was finding it very difficult to watch Zero being drained. One of his hands came up to rub his neck, almost unconsciously, as he took deep breaths. It wasn't an ache but it was almost a compulsion. A weird instinctual compulsion that made him want to stop this and satisfy the hunger he knew Zero must be feeling. Claude was still rational enough to fight it, but he was taken aback by his body's response to Zero's plight. It was like he was reduced to being a giant, sentient juice-box.

"How much longer?" Claude asked barely containing his irritability.

"Another thirty seconds and he'll have no... No way! Did you see that? His eyes..."

"It's starting."

Aidou shut off the machine and watched as Zero sat up a bit and looked him in the eye. But his eyes were completely black. Like pools of hate. Aidou shuddered.

"_Why are you doing this?"_

Aidou gasped as he was addressed directly. The thing was aware.

"We wanted to meet you. Who are you?"

"_We want blood. Give it back to us."_

"Shortly. Tell us who you are."

"_We have no name. We were summoned to live in this body. It is ours now. Give us back what is ours. Now!"_

"In a moment. So you are saying this body is yours? Why?"

"_It is part of the bargain. He takes our place and we become free in this body."_

"Who takes your place? Where?"

"Zero" lay back in the chair his head rolling to one side. Suddenly his hands were free.

"Oh shit."

"_We will take what we need. From you!!"_

"Aidou! Will you turn it back on?!"

"Okay! I was just trying to ask..."

_CRAAACKK!! CRAAASHHHH!!_

"What the hell!"

"Doc!! Look out!!"

Claude was just in time to save Aidou from losing his head. A huge chunk of the glass had detached from the mass as something, huge, hit it.

"Christ."

"What do you mean, 'Christ'! That 'thing' just broke my containment room...!"

"Doc! The blood!"

"It's on! It's only a matter of time!"

They lay on the floor a while, hardly daring to move. Then they heard the glass break again and the crunch of moving feet.

"Don't move, Doc. I'll take care of it."

They both saw the feet at the same time near their heads. Aidou extended a hand to freeze the creature...

"Are you two okay?"

Both Claude and Aidou looked up to see Zero's pale grey gaze looking on with concern. He stooped to help Aidou to his feet.

"Nah. I got him, Kiriyuu." Claude said quickly, as Aidou looked like the last thing he wanted to do was have Zero touch him.

"What happened? Did you see anything?"

"Yes..."

"Well?"

Aidou stood staring at his beautiful containment room. Or what was left of it. It had taken him two years to complete it. Millions of dollars...

"Aidou? May I see the recording?"

"The recording?"

"Yes. You were supposed to show me what happened."

Claude met Aidou's eyes from behind Zero. He shook his head slowly.

"Oh, damn. I forgot."

"What?!"

"How silly of me. I forgot to start it. So scatter-brained. Excuse me; I am going to lie down. Let yourselves out. Okay?"

"Aidou!" Dammit! He couldn't be serious!! "Aidou!!"

"Come on, Kiriyuu. Don't waste your breath. I'll tell you all about it."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Claude. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	54. Chapter 51

_Kids, this chapter is a little lemony. Perhaps you should go watch television. Or, if you see the scene changes to Kaname and Zero in bed, skip to the final scene. Promise?_

Chapter 51: Claude

_by lightpathetic_

"**ARE YOU** going to sulk all day?"

"I am not sulking."

Claude rolled his eyes and returned to his chicken, his previous question unanswered. They had arrived at a lovely but quiet guesthouse just outside of Nagano. Claude had just brought back dinner to their room and Zero was eating in silence, not answering any of Claude's questions or engaging in conversation. A total drag. Claude knew what Zero wanted, but he wasn't about to oblige. He had told him about what he'd seen but leaving out the part about Ken. He could only assume it wouldn't bode well for Zero's continuing health if he knew the whole truth.

"I just find it disappointing that you have to lie to me."

"Lie? Who's lying?"

"You are. Aidou is. The both of you are keeping me from seeing it, this thing that is living inside of me. I have a very dim view of being lied to and kept in the dark. I only put up with it from Kaname because I love _him_..."

"Speaking of our esteemed king, aren't you expecting him tonight?"

"Maybe. But I haven't felt his locations all day."

Claude coloured slightly as he realised, by implication, that Zero could tell them apart. Claude had tried doing it while he had gone out for food. He had wanted to make sure Zero didn't run away back to the Doc's. He had been very depressed and non-communicative since they had left. Claude had been trying to keep tabs on him hoping that he would think it was Kuran. No such luck. He cleared his throat.

"Oh! Well, he did recommend this place in our last chat..." Claude returned, meaning that Kuran had ordered him to be at this place, at this specific time and hung up.

"I know. Claude..."

"Eat. Your food is getting cold..."

"Claude, please. I have to know."

"I've told you the truth! You are the one having a hard time believing it! You want there to be this huge conspiracy but there isn't! It just showed up, threatened us for the blood, smashed up the room and left. If you ask me I would be happy to have a being that cares so much for my well-being squatting in my body..."

"Claude, I know you are lying. You are way too happy about this development . One minute you want to kill it the next you want your very own resident ghoul. And Aidou. I know he wouldn't forget something so important. He almost neurotic with his precision. You both are keeping something from me and I want to know what it is!"

"Will you keep your voice down? What if your boyfriend hears you?"

"Maybe he should. I know he would be able to get that recording from..." Zero paused as if he had hit on a brilliant idea and Claude frowned, his blue eyes becoming two stony flints.

"What are you thinking of? Getting Kaname to ask Aidou for you? Are you insane?"

"Why not? I hardly use Kaname for my own purposes. Maybe it is high time I did. There ought to be some benefits to screwing the King of all vampires..."

"Aidou tried to help you!"

"He is hiding the truth! You saw something! Maybe you saw what happened to Ken! I am going to find out!"

"And what if you are right? Then Kuran will see it as well! His own son died because of you and a demon has taken up residence in his lover's body. Do you think he should see it? It would devastate him. Believe me..."

Zero scraped back his chair and left the table, marching to the window to look out. He wanted to scream. He began that scratching of his chest again as if he could exorcise the demon this way. He was so frustrated. He hated the idea of this thing living inside of him, since, as he suspected, it had hurt Ken. Poor Ken. He would rather have died than have caused him pain.

"Zero, will you stop that?" Claude exhorted quietly, grabbing Zero's hand and holding it in his to stop him, "The scent of your blood is putting me off my meal..."

"Is he inside me, Claude? Is that what you saw? Is Ken trapped inside me forever?"

"No. He is not inside you."

"Is he dead then? Is he at peace?"

"Zero..."

Claude's head jerked up as he heard a car approaching the guest-house at speed. That crazy son-of-a-bitch. Didn't he know enough to not call attention to the place?

"Your boyfriend is coming. Dry your tears or he will kill me on the spot. I already have him pissed with me as it is."

"Claude..."

"Later. Go and wash your face. Have mercy on me."

Zero headed for the bathroom and Claude went back to force down his meal. Soon the door flew open.

"Leave." Kaname ordered on his way to the bathroom, characteristically short on pleasantries.

Claude stood and walked to grab his coat. He looked back in time to see them embrace in the bathroom, Zero's eyes squeezed shut as if savouring the moment. Claude located him and he opened his eyes in a question to see Claude's worried gaze. _Don't do anything rash._

Zero pulled back to smile at Kaname then kiss him and Claude knew he got his answer. He let himself out and closed the door.

"**WHY?** I don't understand..."

"Because I prefer it. I know he let us down before, but Kaname, it is hard work being on the lam."

"Well, that only makes me think less of him. What if you get into trouble again? Will he leave you and go back home?"

"Of course not..."

"How do you know?"

_Because he'd never let anything happen to me._

"Because I trust him."

Zero snuggled back onto Kaname's chest, hoping that would be the end of it. He wasn't going back to the safe-house. Being cooped up with Seiren was not his idea of a good time. If he was to go through this he wanted it to be on his terms.

"How is Seiren?"

"You care?"

"Of course. I know she probably hates that we put her to sleep and left..."

"So do I. I only just called her back from a 'special' assignment in the United States."

Zero lifted his head again to stare at Kaname in horror. "You have to be the cruellest..." Zero began knowing there were three things Seiren hated: Him, the United States and being away from Kaname. Not necessarily in that order.

"She failed me. If she wasn't like family to me I would have fired her or..."

"Alright! But it wasn't her fault entirely..."

"This is why I only sent her there for three weeks."

Kaname saw Zero's sad, guilty face and raised his head to kiss his lips, "Don't worry about it, Zero. If I hadn't punished her she would have felt worse than you do now. She is harder on herself than I am."

Zero nodded and settled again, wanting to enjoy their time together while they could. His hand caressed the skin on Kaname's torso, roaming restlessly, causing Kaname to shiver slightly at times, but he tolerated it, knowing Zero loved to cuddle. Another few minutes and he would be allowed to touch him again. Kaname wasn't romantic, but Zero had taught him how to act like he was. Not that it was a deliberate lesson. No. It took years of companionship; a collection of many requests and observances over the years that Kaname took note of. When Zero was exhausted, he would grimace apologetically after the last orgasm and lightly touch Kaname's chest, which Kaname to would take as it was time to "cuddle" for at least twenty minutes and then he would test the waters again. Or, if Zero was in a bad mood he would put on a sappy song and pull him gently into his arms and move to the music, knowing Zero would smile and place his head on his shoulder and eventually raise his head for a long kiss. The drawing of baths; the taking the initiative to cook; the calling to ask if he wanted anything before he left the office; the surprise dinners out , were things Kaname had tried to please Zero and had gotten good responses. But Kaname wasn't romantic. He wasn't sentimental and he certainly hated sappy love songs. But he loved to see Zero's smile. It was all worth it, just for that. Of course his good memory stood him in good stead when Zero would say, "Do you remember when...?" and talk wistfully for half an hour and Kaname would squash his irritation at some old memory being hashed over and would merely watch Zero's face, nodding strategically, glad to be responsible for that smile... And so it was that Kaname tolerated Zero's quirks, including this one, as he watched the clock. Another five minutes of small talk and he could roll him onto his back...

"How was your trip to Aidou's?"

Zero tensed a little at the question. Claude had told him at Zero's request, simply because Kaname would know he had been there. He had said it was just a check up to see how the spell was working.

"Okay. He told us what we already knew: the spell was keeping me alive."

"Yes. He did say that you tissues reverted when they were removed from your body. It sure puts drinking your blood in a different light..."

"You talked to him?" Damned stooge...!

"Of course. I called him just after you left. I was anxious for news."

"What else did he say?"

"He said that you wanted to remove the spell. That it is responsible for some blackouts you were having. He told you as long as you weren't in danger of dying, the spell wouldn't even have to enter your thoughts. I was rather surprised to hear you'd had another blackout. But I am sure you were getting around to telling me."

Zero stiffened and avoided Kaname's eyes. Kaname took the opportunity to roll Zero onto his back and hold him so he had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"Kaname..."

"He said Claude vetoed the idea. Zero, are you really considering this? Who knows what will happen? You could..."

"I know, Kaname, but I hate the idea of this unnatural thing keeping me alive..."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that your sensibilities are stopping you from enjoying Ken's ultimate gift to you?" Kaname asked lightly, but Zero knew he was being sarcastic. He flushed in shame. It did sound unreasonable but Kaname didn't know the whole truth._ Tell him! Tell him some evil spirit was inside him and that his son died horrifically..._

"I'm sorry, Kaname. It is just weird. Especially with the blackouts..."

"That's the other thing. Why didn't you tell me about the other ones?"

"I didn't want you to worry..."

"You can't stop me from worrying about you, Zero. I prefer if you don't keep me in the dark. It was embarrassing to find this out from Aidou. When did they happen?"

"It was just once more."

"When?"

Zero grew quiet and closed his eyes and Kaname "opened" them again. _Not this time. Not when it involves your life._

"Kaname! Stop that!"

"Answer me."

"Promise you won't do anything foolish."

"Of course I promise." Kaname said easily. Zero sucked in his breath in irritation. Sometimes he forgot Kaname had no scruples.

"Forget it."

"No. Tell me. It was at that prison, wasn't it? You are actually worried about them after what they did to you...!"

"Yes! Because the man that did it to me is dead. Claude killed him. But you don't draw lines Kaname! You don't make distinctions. You would determine them all to be guilty and punished them all, simply because you are blood-thirsty!"

"No. Simply because I have responsibilities you can't fathom. Simply because I understand my people better than you ever could. They don't expect compassion from me, Zero. Only you do."

"Dammit, Kaname. Does that mean you can't show it?!"

"I do. To those who deserve it."

"It was all Kita's doing. He brought me to this cell and beat me. The others had nothing to with it..."

"Kita?! So they were all there, watching a civilian torture you...?!"

"Oh _please_, Kaname. Why not?! I had almost killed their beloved king! You have an enormous bounty...!"

"Alright!! Do you have to keep going on about that?" Kaname shouted rolling away to sit at the side of the bed. He had wanted a scapegoat and it was turning out rather badly because he couldn't very well punish himself.

"You can't have it both ways, Kaname. You can't protect me in this manner. Not anymore. Besides you should have seen Claude. He really tore them another one..."

"Don't talk to me about Claude, Zero."

Zero sat up and crawled to hold Kaname where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes. I want to be in his position. I want to be the one you look to for protection."

"I do. Claude wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. He's only helping you, Kaname. Consider it delegating..."

"I don't want to delegate that. You should be by my side. Always." Kaname rejoined stubbornly. Zero began to rub his head.

"You can't do it all yourself. Not this time. Besides it is only for a short while, right?"

"...Yes. Yes, it is."

"There you go. Then I'll be underfoot like I have always been."

Kaname sat there a while longer, closing his eyes as if memorising this moment, trying to calm his inner frustrations. He was still trying to get the Council started, but his "subjects" wouldn't hear of it. And there was the other problem: he liked it. He seemed to be born for this office. It challenged him and motivated him like nothing else. Sometimes as he signed a document or made a decision he was struck by how easy it was. Before the same resolution would be haggled over for weeks, opposing views being artificially mediated by a majority vote. Now there was only one vote: his. And he enjoyed unprecedented support to do it. He could see his family rising to the occasion. Sara certainly enjoyed being Queen. She was still torturing the fools who looked down on her before. And the twins were also handling the scrutiny well. But then it was hardly different to what they received before as pure-bloods. Everything was perfect. Except Zero wasn't there to share it with them. Even though he could be a pain and was "the irritable ex-human", they all felt his absence acutely. Especially the king...

"Kaname? Are you okay?"

Kaname turned and met Zero's worried gaze, his hands rising to holds Zero's arms to him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he liked being cuddled.

"I'm fine Zero. Don't worry about me."

"You're so quiet. Normally, by now, you would be trying to get into my pants."

"You think you know me so well..."

"I do. I even know you are hiding something from me, but I guess you will tell me in time. Right?"

"Zero..."

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"I am beginning to doubt it. I've had this hard-on for ten minutes now and you haven't noticed."

Zero straightened and pressed his erection into Kaname's back, moaning a little at the contact...

Kaname turned around and came face to face with the "problem" in question.

"I did notice, but I am not in the mood." Kaname said, still perturbed that he was so predictable to Zero.

"Really?" Zero asked, with a quirked eyebrow, knowing Kaname was just sulking.

"Really." Kaname turned away again.

"Well, I guess I will have to take care of myself then."

Kaname told himself to be strong, to don't give in...

Zero lay back of the bed and removed the tube from the side table. He started to apply a little to his palms.

"You are going to do that here?!"

"Of course. I'm horny and you are in a bad mood. If you don't like it, leave."

Zero placed his hands on his arousal and began to pump gently, slathering on the silicone based gel to his privates. Once done, he switched to his right hand and began to palm the head and first few inches of his arousal. He moaned deeply; closing his eyes as the pleasure coursed through his body.

"Can you guess what I am thinking of?"

Kaname swallowed as Zero's scent filled the air. His own arousal was painfully engorged but Kaname didn't move.

Zero switched as he neared orgasm to squeeze the base of his rod. He groaned and writhed impatiently as he held back, his frustration evident. Kaname began to tremble.

"Kaname, you are so hot. I can't get enough of you..." Zero moaned as he massaged his burning scrotum and prepared to continue. The urgency subsided and Zero began again, this time using one finger to stimulate that spot just beneath the head. Zero arched on the bed and rolled, his eyes closed as he gave himself over to his pleasures.

"Kaname!! Yes...!! Just like that. God, I love when... you squeeze me..." Zero broke off to do just that, squeezing the head mercilessly. His thighs clenched. Sweat broke out on his skin. "You are so sexy..."

Zero opened his eyes to see Kaname straddling him. His left hand was pinned above his head; his right was being thoroughly cleaned of his juices by Kaname's warm, moist tongue. Zero writhed again, his legs scoring the sheets.

"I thought you weren't inter..."

Kaname cut off Zero with a rough kiss, his tongue insatiably seeking more of Zero's taste, his breaths audible. He had been pushed too far. Zero knew what it would do to him...

Kaname tore away from Zero's mouth and planted harsh, desperately kisses along his jaw to his neck. He raked Zero's bite area ruthlessly with his teeth, then licked and sucked, enjoy how Zero's body jerked at just his touch. Zero began to whimper loudly. He felt as if his body would be torn apart by the sensations. Still he moved his hips, rubbing his arousal against Kaname's. He was so close... But Kaname pulled away.

"Kaname!! No!! Please!!" Zero cried, quickly following him to pull him back. He couldn't stop now!! "Kaname...!" Zero whined.

Kaname knelt and laid his head on the bed, grabbing a pillow to him for what he knew would come. Sometimes, it comforted him while Zero did this. The sensations often drove him crazy...

Zero was also on his knees but he was stunned into immobility by the sight of a submissive Kaname. His bum in the air, his pink ring just asking to be plucked...

"Kaname..." Zero sighed shakily, bending to kiss the silky skin of Kaname's behind. Kaname closed his eyes and pressed his face into the pillow. His body hummed with need. Zero...

"Please, Zero." Kaname pleaded, "Do it. Now..."

Zero knew what Kaname wanted but he wasn't the type to just take. He always wanted to make love to Kaname: to reciprocate all he was given. However, there was _one_ time when they had just had a massive argument... Zero sighed as he caressed Kaname's skin, feeling him tremble in mounting impatience with Zero's tenderness, as the memory of his... shame came back to him.

He had forgotten the subject now, but he guessed it was the usual: Kaname being an ass. It was relatively early on. They were both young and still navigating their fledgling relationship. Sometimes Kaname was so impossible Zero became thoroughly frustrated. Often coming to tears or... violent rage. Kaname was powerful, well-connected and rich. Zero often felt trapped with no recourse. Yuuki would mediate sometimes but when Kaname had made up his mind... Like that night. All he remembered was the argument in the kitchen and trying to walk away. Kaname had followed him, insisting, condescending... Zero barely remembered grabbing him. He had used his knowledge of the bond, in a fit of anger, to break Kaname into submission and then... bent him over the arm of the sofa... Zero cringed as Kaname whimpered softly while twitching impatiently. He had apologised later, filled with remorse. Crying as he begged for forgiveness, promising Kaname he would never hurt him like that again. He had brutalised Kaname that night. Or so he had felt. Until much later, during a romantic night together, when Kaname had begged him to do it again. To screw him mercilessly, to push his head into the mattress and use him... Zero was stunned and horrified, repulsed by the idea. Kaname had been just like this, freely offering, vulnerable... and Zero just couldn't bring himself to do it. That night he had been _angry_. He had wanted to _hurt_ him. He hadn't even used lubrication. It was abuse! Why would he want to relive that? Why would he make Zero relive it?

But, then Zero, eventually, understood...

Zero kept stroking Kaname's beautiful bum and his back, feeling him press back onto him.

"You are so beautiful. I can't help admiring you."

"Zero..."

Zero heard Kaname's plea and dipped his head, first worrying the prominent tail-bone until Kaname shuddered and then lower to slowly tease and stimulate.

Kaname moaned, pressing his face into the pillow again, squeezing it to him. He loved that. He was so sensitive there. It was bad enough when Zero touched it. Now with each stroke conveying the roughness of Zero's tongue... Kaname sighed, his eyes closed, his mouth slackened as his mind shut down. He shoved back his hand to pull Zero's hand to his throbbing arousal and then to grab Zero's head. _Don't stop! Dear heaven...!_

"You are demanding even when you are submissive. You can never get this right."

"Don't talk!! Must you always talk...?"

Kaname sucked his breath through his teeth loudly and Zero began to lick him vigorously, while massaging his heavy scrotum, his tongue deep, moving around. Kaname began to whimper and press back, parting his legs in an unconscious gesture of need. The fibres of the pillow came free as Kaname's claws shot out and ripped it. The pillow wasn't a strong enough anchor for his sanity.

"Zero! Zero..."

"You are close. I can tell. Come for me, Kaname. I want to see you come apart under my hands."

Kaname rolled his head against the devastated pillow, his body tensing in preparation for breaking. Zero's words, they always did this to him. It was as if he could control his very being. Any request, any plea. Like Kaname would do anything to please, to hear his approval, to sate him. Kaname curled as his body convulsed, seeding Zero's hands. Kaname collapsed onto his side, the pillow finally getting a reprieve...

Zero pulled his hands away and sucked a coated finger.

"I love your taste. Everything about you is sweet."

Kaname opened one eye and watched Zero clean his fingers. His body lurched painfully at the sight. There was something about Zero doing that... Kaname moved to grab Zero but Zero... was quicker...

"Oh no! My turn."

Zero rolled Kaname back onto his knees and slotted himself inside with one stroke. He then began stroke quickly, mercilessly, without regard for Kaname's comfort. As if he didn't care. As if he was being used... Kaname cried out, his sensitive body reacting instantaneously, pushing him quickly to his limits...

"Shhh! Kaname! You'll wake everyone!" Zero said slowing down.

Kaname quickly grabbed another pillow and pressed his face into it as another soul destroying climax caved in on him. Kaname screamed as his stomach muscles contracted, his fluids spraying the bed. Zero winced as Kaname contractions gripped him but he held off, really wanting to withdraw but knowing Kaname wouldn't like that. Not in this mood.

As soon the wave subsided, Zero began again. The sound of slapping flesh filling the night along with the muffled whimpering sounds issuing from the beleaguered pillow and dark, untidy mass of hair that covered it. Kaname was fast approaching another orgasm. His stomach muscles tensed again, as his legs twitched involuntarily, toes curling as it ripped through his body.

"AHHH!!!" Kaname cried out, his body contracting so that he rested on his head, his mouth open as he panted. They got more and more intense, and much closer together. Kaname felt emotionally wrung out but knew he didn't want to stop. His body craved this. Craved what he would never ordinarily countenance from another soul. That night, Kaname had been ashamed of his reaction to Zero's cruelty; his pride had burned as his body had given in, over and over, but he couldn't make himself move. He _could_ have stopped Zero from assaulting him, raping him but... he could not stop _himself_...

"Kaname..." Zero moaned. Kaname's reactions were undoing him. He collapsed onto Kaname's back for a brief respite but Kaname began to moan in protest, pushing at him. Zero was forced to resume again.

"I can't last much longer, my love." That night he had been angry. He had forced himself into Kaname for almost an hour.

"Zero..." Kaname whined. He was lost. If anyone saw him now, they wouldn't recognise him. He was completely at Zero's mercy. Completely.

"Once more. Then I am filling your sweet ass with my cum, Kaname."

Zero began to pump again, but this time, as it was his last, he decided to give Kaname a treat. He leaned forward and grabbed his arm, twisting it back. Holding it, he reached forward with his right and grabbed Kaname's hair. He pressed his face into the mattress as he moved, feeling, immediately, the effects reflected inside Kaname as he moved. Or tried to...

"Kaname relax! Kaname! Oh shit!!!"

Zero's body began to spasm before he even knew it. What Kaname was doing robbed him of control. He kept pushing though knowing Kaname would soon follow him. He was too quiet...

Kaname gasped, his feet curling around Zero's, as a long slow climax began to break inside him. He cried hoarsely, his eyes squeezing shut as he crested, his mind and body seemingly robbed of any will to live beyond this moment. He clung to it, wresting his hand away from Zero's to massage himself until he was completely spent, until his body had stopped shuddering. He groaned aloud at the loss. His grief took over.

When he finally came out of it he felt Zero's weight on his body. Kaname rolled him away gently as he was still inside him.

"Zero..."

Zero's eyes were closed as if in slumber. Kaname kissed him tenderly and then arranged him so he could spoon him.

"That's enough for tonight then." Kaname murmured, a little self-deprecating. They both blamed the bond for this, and maybe it was the truth. Maybe. But Kaname pushed the analysis from his mind, as he always did, and snuggled into Zero's damp body closing his eyes. He was too happy to care about reasons.

**CLAUDE **kept his position as the noises finally ceased to just the regular breathing of sleep. He stared at the ceiling of the SUV, his seat reclined, his body appearing relaxed. This was the third time. The third time he had listened to them. He couldn't even blame the bond because he had done it before it in Hokkaido... Claude sighed rubbing his face. He shouldn't be here. He should be driving around; hitting a restaurant; screwing a woman. Anything. But for some reason he was drawn to this masochistic activity, letting the pain shoot through him passively, thinking that it should be him instead...

No!! What are you saying!! Claude sat up and gripped the steering wheel and pulled up the seat. That was crazy. Why would he even want that? Why?! He'd had better sex. They weren't even particularly adventurous. They said and did the same things over and over... What was wrong with him? Yet...

Claude sat there, a tremor seizing him. He knew what was wrong. He knew. But he wasn't ready yet to admit it to himself. People developed crushes that felt like love, but it wasn't. Zero was a pain in the ass! What did he want with complicating his life with this stupid ex-human? What?! Enough!!

Claude started the car and pulled off, uncaring as to the noise. He wanted to leave his demons behind him. He hoped they would never catch up.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Claude and the twins and Ken. They belong to VK._

_Thanks Sagakure. "Cradle of Blood" anyone?_


	55. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Kaname, Claude and the Resident Ghoul

by lightpathetic

**CLAUDE** approached the door and took out his key. Kuran's car was still in the parking lot but it was well after sunrise. Claude was tired and he was damned if he was going to go anywhere else to sleep. If his Highness didn't like it he could take his act on the road.

Claude pushed open the door and walked in to see Kaname sitting watching his entry. Claude was taken aback for only a moment before he recovered his mask and closed the door.

"My King." Claude greeted, nodding his head in a farce of a bow. He was not in the mood to see him. He had hope that he was still passed out beneath Zero or had just missed him on the stairs.

"Cut the crap. I want us to talk freely. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Maybe you should cut the crap. You aren't talking to Zero. I know how much your promises mean."

Kaname fell silent considering Claude a while, trying to read his adversary. Claude saw this and immediately walked over to the kitchenette area and opened the fridge. If Kaname thought this would be easy he was mistaken. He was way older than Kaname, from what Zero had told him, and about a thousand times wiser. He wasn't in the mood for tricks.

"Please say what you have to say and leave... Your _Majesty_." Claude threw over his shoulder before he tipped the carton of milk to his head. Zero wasn't awake to scold him...

"Did you have a nice trip back home?"

"Smashing! I did some surfing, got caught up on 'Neighbours', went to a party at Nicole Kidman's house. She says 'Hi' by the way..."

Kaname took a deep breath and ignored Claude's reference to the former actress he had had to pull rank with so she would give up acting. Her agelessness was being commented upon with too much suspicion...

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I have a job to do. I only wanted a break. Zero understands."

"Zero is too kind-hearted. He probably thinks you deserve a second chance. I, however, am not of that opinion."

"Well, I guess I will just have to live that down. Good-day."

Claude planted the carton back in the fridge and turned towards his room. He was bone tired and depressed as hell. He could still smell Zero's scent on the bastard...

Claude came to a halt just before he ploughed into a certain dark-haired vampire.

"I am not finished."

"I am. You made your point but you are out-voted two to one. Do be mature enough and deal with it."

Kaname frowned slightly before he removed this telling sign of emotion. For that to show at all meant that he was truly taken aback by Claude's rudeness. He never suffered such insolence from a lesser vampire, except Zero of course. They knew and respected the danger posed by such a foolish action. Claude found himself planted in the wall across the room. The shock of such a massive body hitting the concrete wall vibrated the apartment. Claude grunted a little as he felt some ribs give but said no more, only falling to the floor and panting a little to cope with the pain until they healed.

"What are you? I tried to get you to kneel..."

Claude coughed and forced himself to his feet.

"Look, there is no need to wake the neighbours. You've seen us come this far and Zero is in no trouble. All I wanted was to cut short the pleasantries and turn in. It's practically noon..."

"I said," Kaname grabbed Claude's neck and slammed him back into the wall. A light dusting of masonry showered them as Claude grit his teeth. "What are you?"

Claude's eyes darted to see if all this noise would wake Zero. Kaname misread the glance.

"He is asleep. He can't save you."

Claude didn't care what he thought.

"I am a vampire. I just happen to be wearing a spell to shield me from you."

"A spell?"

Kaname seemed to accept this explanation but it didn't explain Claude's insolence.

"So you are an ordinary vampire, but you have no idea of the danger of pissing me off. I'd say you are a fool. I'd say you shouldn't be looking after Zero."

"I am aware. I just don't believe in letting you ride roughshod over me. If you have something to say, say it or get out of my face."

Kaname scanned Claude and his eyes lit on the ugly charm that hung from his neck. Kaname was well acquainted with anti-vampire magic. Not like Ken but enough recognise it. He released Claude's neck and picked up the pendant.

"So this is it." Kaname commented, then he noticed his hand age a little. He pulled away quickly.

"I don't understand. That isn't a shield..."

"Yes it is. For me. Why don't you remove it and see what it unleashes?"

Kaname's eyes widened and then his planted his hand back in Claude's neck again.

"I don't like you. I have never liked you. I want you gone. I want you to pack and leave now and never come back. The next time you do..."

Claude suddenly grabbed Kaname hand and pushed, breaking free. Punching quickly he shattered Kaname's nose and planted him against the wall where he had been not too long ago. Kaname was dazed for a while, unable to concentrate, but it was all the time Claude had needed.

"You bastard. I am not leaving and I'll tell you why. What you are planning will not work. Zero will end up dead."

**THEY** stood across from each other like two fighters about to spar, each sizing up the other, both wary. But they were talking.

"You can see the future."

"Yes. I am telling you, trying that shit is fine for you. But Zero is vulnerable. Someone will kill him."

"Which one? You can see him too. Right?"

"No. I am not consigning an innocent to death..."

"Then what would you have me do!!"Kaname yelled, his composure breaking apart. He had put all his hopes into this. He had been so sure it would work. As he had lain beside Zero last night he had come to a decision, setting aside diplomacy and going straight for an appeal to the vampires' raw primal nature. They would always respect a strong alpha, regardless of what he did or who he had at his side. Kaname was going to invite the strongest from each collective and challenge them to disagree with his decision to pardon Zero. It was a very ancient rite that the King sometimes did to force alliances. But Kaname knew, even if it was medieval it would still work for creatures who respected strength and ruthlessness. They wanted to know if he could govern, and he would show them he could. With Zero by his side. Of course it was dangerous. But so was Zero's gallivanting around the countryside with a flighty Australian.

Claude fell silent as the King's face contorted in pain. He didn't know what to do either. All he could say was what he shouldn't do.

"I don't know. I don't envy you your position. You should tell him. Explain what you are going through and he will wait for you. You know he will."

"I know. But I can't wait for him. He belongs with me."

"You have to. You have to do this correctly. You have to take yourself away from their dependence on you."

"How do I know...?"

"...I am telling you the truth? I guess you don't. But as you have seen, thinking what you do about me, I just stopped you from sending me home. Why would I do that? I like Zero. He deserves a chance. I love my daughter and I let her down terribly. The stress was getting to me and I left. But I realised my mistake. I know what is important and I am asking you for a second chance. I have to redeem myself to Seiren and I have to make sure I see this to the end. Please let me do that."

Kaname looked into Claude earnest blue eyes and saw nothing to indicate he wasn't telling the truth. He sighed and turned away to grab his coat. It wasn't worth the risk to Zero's life to call his bluff.

"I'll call later today to see how everything is."

"Alright."

Kaname let himself out and Claude turned and headed for the bathroom. He washed his face a while soaking it with water, trying to calm himself. He raised his head and looked in the mirror.

"Great performance."

Claude smiled ruefully and straightened. He was getting soft. He had a chance and blew it. A chance...

"Zero would never have survived his death. You made the right decision." Claude said aloud, as much to convince himself as anything. Not even he could protect him from the frenzy of the death of the king. Over him. And Zero wouldn't want him to. This was about survival. He had to keep his bond-mate alive at any cost.

"Even to myself." Claude whispered as he passed Zero's door, pausing just a little... He pushed past it to his own a room and firmly closed the door.

"**I FEEL SILLY**."

"Don't!" Zero exclaimed as Claude began to leave. It was funny to see this huge blond gentleman in their midst, and many of the locals had stopped to stare and giggle, but Zero wanted Claude to try it. It was tradition and he had wanted to come with him to the shrine.

"I don't mind going through the grass circle, but I not rubbing that doll over my body."

"It is part of the rite. It couldn't hurt."

"You are taking pictures and there is the internet. I don't want to take any chances."

"Fine! You are such a spoilsport. Give it to me."

Zero ran over and took the small doll before Claude took off in the other direction. He ran back to his position and trained the camera on Claude again. They were in Tokyo for the Sanno Matsuri, one of the biggest festivals on the Japanese calendar, and as luck would have it, it was the year of the procession, where several hundred people in traditional Heian dress would parade through the streets from the Hie Jinja shrine, along with huge floats and musicians and dancers. There were thousands of people around but Zero kept his hat low and stayed close to Claude as they traversed the sights and sounds leisurely, taking pictures and sampling the various traditional teas and dishes on offer. It had been Zero's idea to visit the shrine where the rite was being performed. He had already rubbed the doll on his body and passed through the thatched ring, hoping it really would purify his sins of the last six months. Zero ignored the voice that shouted "Desperation!"

"Okay! Go ahead!"

"Alright. Ready?"

Zero grinned as Claude made an exaggerated, slow motion step through the ring, causing some close by to roll their eyes or smile. These crazy gaijins...

"That's a wrap."

"Good. I smell dumplings."

"Claude you just ate!"

Zero followed though, as Claude again ploughed into the crowd. It had been a gorgeous day. The June weather had held and the parade was one of the grandest he had ever seen. He was glad they had come.

"I think I will take us to more festivals. I wasn't sure you would be into this sort of thing."

"Zero, I thought you knew I would always be up for a party."

"Well, I guess you really are." Zero laughed, grabbing the crook of Claude's elbow before he realised his mistake. It was automatic with Kaname whenever they went out "anonymously". Kaname would fix Zero's hand on his arm and they would walk through crowds. It was effective in not getting separated but it was a sign of intimacy and possession. Zero had grown very comfortable with Claude again. In the last several weeks into the summer they had covered Nagano and Tokyo and were now ready to head out again. Probably to Mount Fuji. Things had settled into their routine and Kaname was very encouraging, so Zero was feeling the happiest he had been in a long time.

Claude saw this and relished every moment. He tried not to alert Zero to his action, liking the casual contact. They headed along the street, admiring the floats and floral displays and listening to the bands, following their noses to a packed restaurant. Claude blew in exasperation cursing the line and everyone in it that got between him and his stomach. Zero laughed again.

"Come one. I know how to make those you know."

"It's not the same. I want them now."

"You baby. Come on. Let's go back to the apartment. If you help me make them they'll be finished in no time."

"And you'll make them like those."

"Better."

"Okay."

They continued down the street and eventually came upon a quieter alley away from the crowd. Without hesitating they took it. It would take them to an adjacent street near their apartment block. Kaname had booked it for them, making the suggestion that they visit the festival, as he had been doing with increasingly frequency lately. He told Zero he was only trying to help. Claude had grudgingly admitted that Zero's boyfriend was actually good for something.

Claude was so happy that Zero still hadn't removed his hand, so lulled in the magic of the festivities that he forgot to be on his guard. It was Zero's fault. Sure he had a crush but Zero had drunk from him one more time a couple weeks ago and had blown his mind. Now he associated Zero's touch with pleasure so intense he got hard thinking about it. Who knew someone roughly kissing your neck could make you climax?

Claude looked up as he heard a harsh breathing sound as if from exertion. He would have dismissed it, instantly, feeling jealous, if it wasn't for his instincts beginning to scream. Not good. He stopped and looked around.

"What is it? Do you mean that noise?"

"I don't like it. Let's get out of here."

Claude grabbed Zero's arm and began to pull them along. Zero walked quickly to catch up, but they were forced to a stop when a figure appeared in front of them.

"Shit."

"Careful." Zero warned, "I can smell anti-vampire weaponry. These are..."

"I'm afraid I'll have to call your evening to a close, Zero Kiriyuu. I am Shane Dewitt, bounty..."

"Run!!" Zero shouted.

He pushed Claude forward and ran to tackle the stranger. They shouldn't stay here another moment. If he knew anything about vampire hunting at all it would mean they'd already set a perimeter spell for this spot. They could be trapped...

"Run! Go!" Zero screamed seeing Claude look behind him with barely concealed menace. He hadn't time to explain about his having been a hunter. He left Claude and quickly went to punch the hunter indentified as Dewitt in the face. He was fast. A lot faster than he had been before. But not against charms...

"Shit!!"

Zero jumped to the left to avoid the mind-numbing disaster that would have been his coming any further towards Dewitt. He could feel the sparks dying on his skin...

"You would think I would have thought of that. Kiriyuu..."

Zero ignored him. He pushed to a squat and chanted, breaking the Damien spell instantly. Dewitt then fell to crushing blow to the sternum. Honestly, didn't they know who they were coming after?

Zero leaped onto the fire escape and headed up. He glanced back to see Claude actively engaging one man while dodging bullets from another. The man was crazy. Zero left him to it. He was surprised the spell hadn't been activated by now but then, the spell took some preparation.

"There." Zero muttered, as he found one symbol. He broke the masonry it was carved into, before swinging along to the metal framework to search another spot. He hadn't time to deactivate is properly.

Zero jumped but kicked into a flip as he felt a bullet graze him. Shit.

"Hold still. There's a good bloodsucker. It won't help us if I kill you..."

Zero landed against a wall and pushed off quickly, easily able to keep moving, his face set in determination. If these had been vampires his skills would have been put to better use. However, it helped to be able anticipate and to know that human reflexes sucked where operating weaponry was concerned.

Zero gripped a rail and spun off of it in the direction of the voice. His keen ears heard the woman, scramble for a better position to aim. Aim? Amateurs...

Zero crashed into the structure and knocked her flat whipping the gun from her hands. He hefted it appreciatively. Nice weight to power ratio. God, he missed the business...

"Now!!"

Shit! Zero pushed off to drop but the woman held onto his leg. He kicked her up and into his arms backing against the wall, using her as a shield. Their weapons didn't hurt humans, but humans were cool shields.

"Where's your friend...?"

Zero stopped as he got a clear vision of being shot from below but he couldn't see the present... His confusion was caught onto with stunning quickness by the girl. She stamped on his foot and spun to nail him in the nose. Zero blocked and pushed away from the wall as a searing pain presented itself in his chest.

"Arrrgghhh" Zero screamed. He hated these God damned silver-nitrate hollow points...

"Quick!! I have him!" she shouted.

"No, you don't."

Zero "exploded" the rail and sent the both of them falling. The woman caught herself in time but Zero continued to the alley below.

"Dammit!! Stop playing with them and let's go!!" he yelled.

Zero struggled to his feet and began to run down the alley. From the last time he knew he would make it to the street before he fell unconscious. Or he thought he did. Zero fell head long into a pile of boxes. There was a little more in the mix than silver nitrate.

Claude heard Zero yell, but he was pinned by automatic weaponry. He cursed his not bringing his own weapons with him. But he had thought they would be safe in public. Besides, the way public functions worked now in Japan, there were detectors along routes and on policemen that were very effective. He hadn't wanted to draw attention to themselves unnecessarily. But as he saw Zero fall over it seemed like the worst decision he had ever made in his life.

"No!!" he screamed.

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want the bounty."

Claude heard this and without hesitation, ripped his necklace from his neck. He vaulted the bin and had the gun away from the nutcase before he could squeeze the trigger. He shoved the gun down his throat and spun towards the couple who were dragging Zero down the alley. They dropped Zero and ran for cover. Then he promptly fell over.

"Quick! Keep shooting!!"

"Wait! The bounty!!" screamed the woman. But...

Claude looked up to see the side of Zero's head explode in the hail of gun fire meant for him. Then he collapsed against the wall, unable to believe his eyes.

"No..."

"Fucking hell, Luis!!" the woman screamed as she flew at someone behind Claude. "You shot the bounty! A billion dollar bounty!! You god-damn stupid fuck..."

"It was a mistake. That pure-blood was coming for you..."

"But Christ Almighty...!"

"Cool it, Bev. Let's get his hand in a 'jar' quickly before he blows away."

"You're getting a smaller cut, you ass-hole."

"Oh bite me, Bev."

Claude listened to all of this with a form of detachment as his mind seemed unable to function. His torso was bloody and in severe pain, but he began to crawl towards Zero. He couldn't be dead...

"Christ. This thing's still alive...!"

"Shoot it. We can do with one less pure-blood in the world."

"What if their king finds out. There is still an alliance..."

"Tell them it was an accident..."

Luis though was a little distracted. He looked over Bev's shoulder to the bounty and... was obviously having a hallucination. Obviously.

"I don't feel well..."

"What?"

"I am seeing things..."

Luis raised his gun and pointed to the corpse that was walking purposefully towards them. Its one black eye held all the terrors in Luis' heart. He began to tremble.

"Luis..."

"Shit, Bev!"

Bev looked around finally and grabbed Luis's gun training it on the... thing...

"What the hell! What the hell!!"

"You said it was a vampire!!"

Bev opened fire, spraying the leisurely advancing monster. The bullets hit it and exploded spraying blood and stuff everywhere. But it kept coming.

"No!!"

"Try a spell!"

Bev chanted quickly stretching out her arms, and then turned to run. That spell didn't work. That spell should have worked. It was time to go. She heard footsteps behind her as the others got a clue. All except Luis...

"AHHHAHHHHH...!!!"

_CRUNCH!!_

Bev ran faster. She knew what that sound was...

"AAHHHH!!"

"NOOO!!"

"No. Not like this. Not like this..."

Bev knew it was coming but it didn't help her acceptance of her fate as she noticed her boots were the only sounds left in the alley. She sprinted to a door and pulled. It didn't budge.

"Shit!" Bev sobbed. She didn't turn around. It was just as well she didn't see what removed her head.

**CLAUDE** saw the thing go after the others. He pushed himself to stand up, even as every pore seemed to hurt. He finally righted himself, hoping to face the thing when it came for him. Would Zero survive after all? But that wasn't Zero. Zero had more goodness in his pinky than that thing had in its entire body.

Claude screamed as he was knocked away from the wall. He opened one eye to see a bloody, crazed creature with completely black eyes staring at him. It opened its mouth and hissed. Claude noted that its head was healing nicely.

"Get it over with. I hate long goodbyes..."

The thing lowered its head to Claude's neck. Claude looked up into the night. Funny, he wasn't having anymore visions...

"_Claude... It is our wish that you live. You are not a danger to us."_

"Gee, thanks." Claude said, feeling little comfort considering how he felt. So he'll just bleed to death instead...

The wind picked up suddenly. Claude opened his eyes and saw a grey-black haze lift from Zero's body. And then dive towards him.

"No!! Arrrghhh!!"

Claude felt, something, invade him. He cursed, afraid that he would have his own resident nightmare. But soon...

The grey haze forced itself from his body and re-entered Zero's. Claude sat up and looked down as himself. He was still bloody but his skin was intact though it burned. It was covered in a shiny substance. He hopped to his feet. He needed a bath and he was... starving...

He looked at the "thing" and it looked back at him.

"Not bad."

"_Huh. You'll soon see it is much better than just 'bad'."_

"What do you...?"

"_Enough!! We go now."_

Claude found himself grabbed and carried along, to the end of the alley and beyond.

_To be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Claude and Ken, and the bounty hunters... Okay the ones that don't belong to "Vampire Knight" and real life._


	56. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Uncle

by lightpathetic

"**AAAHHHHH!!!"**

Zero sat up and sputtered, before beginning quite a lengthy coughing fit. He scrambled to turn off the water that sprayed full tilt into his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zero yelled, trying to step out of the tub. He was trust back in without too much care.

"You had passed out and you are dirty. You are covered in all manner of disgusting stuff. The top of my list being silver nitrate. Hold your head still."

Zero then had to hold onto the wall as his head was shampooed too vigorously. He put out his hand to slap away Claude's cruel hands and was slapped back. Claude was vexed about something and he was taking it out on Zero. Zero wasn't too please about this.

"Ouch!! Will you lighten up? I was shot with silver nitrate and something else. Of course I passed out. Why are you so angry?!"

Zero tried again to fight him off. His eyes were closed because of the shampoo and this entire squad of 300 pound cheerleaders dancing on his left temple so when his hands came into contact with a naked body that wasn't his own or Kaname's, he was very surprised.

"What?!"

"Stop squirming. You are making this longer than it has to be."

Zero decided he meant the shower.

"Why are you naked? And in here?"

"It makes sense. I also am covered in gore and silver nitrate. My skin burns like a son-of-a-bitch. Why? Are you bashful?"

Zero pondered this a while as Claude lathered his hair again roughly. When he forced himself to think, his mind lit on a few inconsistencies. Like his having been shot and yet feeling extremely good. Not a scratch. No ill effects...

"Claude. What happened?" Zero asked, almost at a whisper. He was afraid of the answer.

"I am glad you asked, Zero. Though, I am still trying to iron out a few things myself. For instance, how did those hunters find us? How long were the following us? And what the HELL HAPPENED TO MY GOD-DAMNED POWERS?!!" Claude yelled this last before turning the water on again full bore on Zero without a single warning. He was in the mood to be cruel. Ever since he had met this bloody pain-in-the-ass his life has been turned upside down. If he had taken Kuran's offer he would still be whole instead of a bloody lame duck. His powers had been nigh toxic to him but they were _his_. He had found a way to cope. Now he had nothing and this stupid, _stupid_ little creep's ghostly resident was responsible. Of course when he had tried to question them, Zero had collapsed on the floor. Evidently their shift was over...

"Your powers?"

Zero twisted away from the spray to see that Claude looked great and young. Not good.

"Your necklace..."

"Is in the alley with six bodies and I dare say very many cops. You didn't give me a chance to look for it."

"I didn't?"

"Or, should I say your alter ego? When you collapse you accidently got shot in the head. No. Correction. You damn near got you head blown off. However lucky for you, that thing inside you has some first rate medical skills."

"I blanked out again."

"In a nutshell. And killed all the hunters that were after you then came back and healed me, muttering something about my not being a danger to you." Claude slammed Zero back against the wall of the cubicle, "Do you still feel that way now?!" he snarled, his anger and fear coming to the fore.

Zero's frown collapse into sadness as he thought of the enormity of what had occurred. He couldn't believe he had killed them all. This thing had killed them. His fellow hunters, whom he had sworn to protect...

"They'll be after us now in earnest. To kill us. It won't be about the bounty. And, I don't blame them... I can't believe I let this happen..."

"You didn't make it happen. That creature did. I saw when you knocked out that yank and was toying with the female. You had no intention of hurting anybody. And I made the mistake of trying to follow your lead..."

"But it doesn't matter!! They are all dead! This fucking thing...!"

Zero swiped at the shower curtain and exited leaving Claude behind. He charged into the bedroom, hunting for Claude's weapon. He cocked it and put it to his head...

"No!!! You'll bring the police in on us and then cop killing with be added to the mix!"

"This is shit!! I can't live like this!! My body is not my own...!!"

"It is!! This creature acts in your best interests or, at least acts to ensure your survival. Once you stay lucid you are in control. You have to maintain that. I told you, _your head was almost gone_ and look at you now!! The spell is too powerful. You'll only make things worse..."

"So what you are saying is that I have to counteract the spell."

"Did I say that?" Claude asked, alarmed. "No way!! I think you are overreacting. If they hadn't been careless, nothing would have happened except your capture. They fucked up. You were down and they shot you. Hell, _I_ was down and they were going to kill me. They were no good."

Zero became silent and thoughtful, hardly hearing a word. The spell... He will have to find out where Ken got it from and read up on it. He'd need access to his books.

"Zero, I know what you are thinking. I am not going to sit by and watch you blow this. This thing has done nothing but help you..."

"This 'thing' killed Ken and my fellow hunters. People I had sworn to protect. It has made an enemy of me." Zero intoned, his voiced heavy with pain and loathing. He'd had enough.

"Zero..." Claude stopped as he heard a noise. He made himself listen, opening his senses... He was beset by a clear picture of them being trapped in their apartment as people tried to force themselves in. People with anti-vampire weapons. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Zero asked quietly, knowing that look.

Claude smiled beatifically as his realised his powers weren't gone. They were now controllable. He was so used to having information streaming through him without his necklace that he supposed now he was without it and nothing was happening they were gone. Now he understood what Zero's time-share occupant meant. He was too happy to wonder what it might want in return.

"We have to leave. I don't know how they found us but they are coming here. We have to go."

Zero froze for a moment and then ran to pull on some clothes. He stood to look for his bag to pack, only to see Claude was already finished and was holding his bag out to show him as he headed for the window.

"We'll go this way."

"But there is no fire escape! This is the twentieth..."

"Come here. Hold on to me."

Zero hesitated a moment but then ran to Claude. Maybe it was his years of living with a pure blood, even though Kaname had telekinetic powers and would have simply levitated down. Zero held onto Claude's shoulders...

"Aaaahhhh!!!!" Zero screamed burying his face in Claude's shoulder, as Claude leapt out the window. Oh God, they were going to die. He saw himself in one flattened version of himself on the side walk with his brains everywhere...

"Shhh! My ears are sensitive you know!"

"Are you going to break our fall?!! That's what I want to know...!!"

Zero shut up as he was suddenly jerked by a sudden deceleration. Claude had reached out his hand and grabbed a window ledge. He swung up and flipped, holding onto another, before landing on a lower floor balcony. He twisted leapt over the side to the ground, then ran quickly towards where their car was parked, getting in just as the van pulled up in front of the apartment block and several sturdy looking people alighted. Claude sighed as he dropped Zero into the passenger seat, who looked winded and traumatised.

"Oh ye of little faith." Claude teased. He revved the car and pulled out into traffic.

**KANAME** sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He really would have to delegate some of responsibilities. Running both his companies and the monarchy was beginning to wear him out. He hadn't slept more than five hours a day in several weeks. And he still had to figure out what to do about Zero.

Zero... Kaname picked up his cell and pressed "1". The auto dial took only a second to process the request and soon Kaname heard it connect to Claude's cell. He smiled, wondering if Zero had enjoyed the festival. He usually did. When they would go together...

The cell went to the answer service and Kaname opened his eyes in irritation. This cell was to be on them at all times. Kaname dialled again, trying to deliberately relax so he wouldn't break the small gadget like he had done several times before in his frustration. The same thing happened...

Kaname turned to his left and "opened" the door for Seiren whom he had heard approaching. He "located" Zero at the same time, noting they were still in Tokyo but a slightly different location. It wasn't unusual. The festival was over...

"Kaname-sama..." Seiren entered and bowed in greeting.

"Seiren, email Claude and tell him..."

"That's what I came to tell you. It seems he is having some trouble with his cell."

Seiren came over and stood to Kaname's right and slipped him a small piece of paper.

"He hopes he will be able to sort it out soon. Excuse me."

Seiren left closing the door herself as Kaname seemed preoccupied by the note. She walked quickly to the hallway but was not surprised when Kaname took her arm. He pulled her over to the window and slipped his arm around her waist...

"**THIS IS A** bad idea."

"Stop saying that. You are making me nervous. I should have left you at the hotel."

"Sure. Saying 'Sit!' usually does the trick..."

"Shh!!! Someone's coming!" Claude whispered, pulling Zero back from the door to the stairs and closing it as they hid there. They stood on the landing to the third floor of the Police Station, listening as the person punched in the code to let them into the forensic laboratory. They heard the door open and close.

"Are you sure it is here?"

"No. But it stands to reason. It's not in the alley and they have multiple homicides on their watch during a festival within shouting distance of the Princess. I'll bet they are damned curious who that necklace belongs to."

"I don't even see why you need it. You don't even look ill anymore."

"Who knows how long it will last? Your friend doesn't appear to be the reliable sort. Besides, I told you Kuran won't leave you in my care if he knows I am a pure-blood as well..."

"Yes, you told me and it sounds nuts! Kaname knows I am nobody's property!"

Claude looked back into Zero's eyes.

"Is that what he has been telling you? And you believe him? Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do. Wait! They are talking."

"What about?" Zero asked as Claude's eyes started to glitter excitedly.

"The captain's riding their ass for results in the investigation into the massacre. It's here! I told you...!"

"Okay. Fine. But how will we get in there?"

Claude was silent for a moment and then smiled a little mysteriously.

"We don't. The necklace will come to us."

**SEIREN** braced herself for landing and ran a little before she stopped in order to absorb the impact. She turned back to Kaname who had walked off to the edge of the cliff. The lights of the city could be seen from their location.

"Tell me."

Seiren took a deep breath, steeling herself, knowing it would be better for them both to come to the point.

"Claude thinks the cell communications have been compromised..."

"That's absurd," Kaname replied quietly, still looking at the lights, "We have that line checked regularly, don't we?"

"Yes. Of course! The encryption is sound. You are never on the phone long enough to even have a chance of it being decoded..."

"Then why does he think so?"

"You don't know yet, as you were on a conference call, but the news organisations are reporting a multiple homicide in Tokyo near the parade route..."

Kaname swung on Seiren, who put her hands up quickly.

"Zero's fine! But they had something to do with it. Those people were vampire hunters. Somehow they knew where Zero and Claude were going to be. And since you had recommended that they visit..."

"I see."

Seiren stopped as Kaname appeared to ponder the information.

"Come, we are going back." Kaname said calmly almost nonchalantly. Seiren stepped back. She wasn't fooled.

"No, wait. We were afraid you would behave like this. You have to stay calm. We don't know how much intelligence they have. Or how they are getting it. You can't just assume they have violated your office. You will be giving away your hand...!"

"Then how else did they get the information? They had to have bugged my office, or car or..."

"I had those areas swept. Nothing. Not even a piece of chewing gum. We've checked for tracking equipment, listening devices, strange vehicles. It is all in your routine security checks. You are secure. This baffles me greatly. I can't think how they could be receiving your conversations."

"What about the Sat-Star triggers...?"

"I checked with our source. There are no official requests for monitoring your voice traffic."

"Unofficial?"

"That is unlikely considering the level of clearance of our source."

"Dammit Seiren! You are slipping up somewhere! How could they have known?!"

"It is likely that they were spotted on their way to Tokyo and were followed with reinforcements or..."

"What? Tell me!"

"Someone overheard you on the cell phone away from your office."

"Me!"

Seiren looked away to cover her pain in accusing her lord of making such a grave mistake. But it really was baffling how they could have picked up the intelligence.

"It... it was probably the former. I will tell them to be more careful. When I get back we will do a thorough sweep..."

"No... Wait..."

Seiren raised her eyes to Kaname, to see him mentally berating himself for something. She could tell by the pain and disgust in his eyes as they seemed to look deep within himself.

"What is it?"

"It... was me."

Seiren stayed silent, only waiting to hear the explanation, carefully keeping any gestures that may seem judgemental from occurring. Kaname rarely made mistakes and never admitted to any of them. Kaname must really hate himself right now.

"When I had suggested the hotel and the festival, I was with... someone."

"Do you want me to question them?"

"No. I'll take care of it."

Kaname could kick himself. The thing was he hadn't said much to make much sense to her. And she had gone to the bathroom while he had walked out onto the balcony. This stupid guilt he felt when he screwed anyone else but Zero always made him want to reach out to him afterwards. As if to reassure him. As if he needed to centre himself. He had been thinking about the arrangements all day and had wanted to hear if Zero would be interested, too impatient to wait until he was alone, not thinking that she would even care...

"Alright." Seiren responded, lowering her eyes again. "I am sorry I questioned you..."

Kaname turned away from her and held out his arm, his demeanour one that was hungry for action.

"Let's go back."

"Yes, Kaname."

"**HA! LIKE** candy from a baby!"

"It must be good to be a pure-blood. That poor man is going to be in a lot of trouble..."

"Don't tell me you are going to start crying for him? He won't remember a thing. It'll be like I went in there..."

"But you didn't! What about the cameras?"

"Zero. He would have been willing to do a lot worst for me as a pure-blood. Stop whining. I really should have left you at the hotel."

"I am not whining..." Zero paused as the cell-phone beeped once indicating a text. Claude frowned.

"I hope your boyfriend knows what he is doing."

"I really wish you had let me tell him. When Kaname gets angry..."

"Seiren can handle him. She's been doing it longer than you have." Claude answered while fishing around in his pocket. He finally produced the cell and read the text.

"Kaname says he found the leak and it has been plugged. That's quick work."

"I wonder how many he killed..."

"You are so pessimistic."

"I know Kaname."

The phone rang and Claude answered it.

"Good. You got my message. You don't have to worry any longer. Is everything okay there?"

Meaning: is Zero okay?

"Yes. We are on our way out of town now, heading towards 'the large hill' as planned. What was the problem...?"

"Your recent obstacle was authorised to come after you, although she neglected to name her source. Therefore, the glitch is..."

"They'll want pay-back. I was told the same thing."

"I can't stop them. You'll have to be extra careful."

"Sure thing. How did she find out? Kuran!"

Claude hiss in irritation as the line went dead and replaced the cell in his pocket. Cryptic bastard...

**KANAME** hung up and rose from the bed, padding over to the window. He turned to make sure he had left no evidence of his visit on her bed. The woman had been very forthcoming before he had erased her memory. Apparently she was friends with one of the hunters and had just mentioned that she'd had had an "appointment" with the king. Soon his strange conversation had spilled out while she was gushing on and on about the encounter. The woman hadn't even connected the two events only getting suspicious that the king had returned to question her about it. So Kaname had just erased her memory of his visit tonight. Beverly Hayashi then was probably the one who had organised the whole thing. Probably. She was dead. He supposed other people at the Hunters Association had their suspicions as well about him, considering their knowledge of his relationship with Zero. But as long as they were only suspicions they could do nothing. Beverly had acted on a hunch and it had paid off, to her cost. Kaname resumed his mental flagellation of himself, as he jumped from the window. It was a tiny mistake but it had almost gotten Zero killed. He vowed to be more careful from now on.

**AND SO IT WAS**. The pair effectively, carefully, explored the beautiful country, stopping next at Mount Fuji to see and climb it, though it was out of season. They visited the hot springs at Hakone at Claude's insistence. They then drove through Shizuoka, visited the castle site and sampled the green tea before going off to see the beautiful and historic city of Nagoya. Claude surprised Zero by being up to the task of visiting the castle and the Atsuta Shrine and generally just wandering around the city looking at its traditional architecture. Claude pretended to be offended that Zero seemed to think he only cared about women, hot springs with women and food served by women. This was just before he broke off and followed a leggy beauty in a short floral silk dress down Hirokoji Street. Zero, without skipping a beat, ducked into the entrance of an underground shopping centre and walk around, knowing Claude would find him when he was finished.

They were in time to see the Natsu Matsuri and had planned to hang around the week or so until it started. A week or so... It would make a year he had been on the run. One year and Kaname seemed no closer to being able to bring him home. Zero wondered if he really wanted to give up the monarchy. If he really wanted to start the Council again as he had said. Kaname seemed happy, often talking to Zero in hushed tones of where he had been and who he had spoken to, while they lay in some strange bed or the other. Zero had finally stopped asking Kaname, even though he hated not being home, hated having to be on the move, hated having to hide who he was every single day. But he hid it, smiling when Claude fixed his disguise and while listening to Kaname's anecdotes. They were going to a lot of trouble to keep him happy, he thought grudgingly, the least he could do was not go crazy on them.

They were staying at a fairly private house Claude had booked online in advance, offering just under an obscene amount to keep it free which the owner did. They had taken to doing this or camping out as hotels were too public for his safety, as they had found out in Yokohama, when they had returned back to the small hotel and Claude had driven past, only saying that the place had been compromised. They had had to leave some clothing behind. Sometimes Claude's "sight" came in handy...

Zero walked from window to window, peering inside at the displays but never going into the stores. He looked a solitary, sad figure in the midst of the laughing, bustling, shopping crowd. He seemed tired, lonely and scared, with a weight too heavy for his youthful shoulders to carry so that they slouched forward almost unnaturally. His face seemed beset by cares too advanced for his teenage appearance. So children drew closer to their parents when they saw him, and the few adults that noticed him gave him a wide berth as if afraid his melancholy was infectious. But Zero was too deep in his own misery to notice. If he did he probably didn't care. He almost wished he could be caught and this whole episode would end one way or the other, except with his luck they would probably insist on trying to put him to death. Zero laughed mirthlessly, causing a toddler to run back to its mother. He had this thing inside him that had massacred all those people and had probable killed Ken as well. Claude was now able to survive without his necklace, even though he wore it during the day and when Kaname visited. This _thing_ was powerful enough to fix a pure-blood and kill hunters. He was afraid of it. Sometimes he couldn't sleep because he feared it would take over. Zero's eyes became empty in despair. He couldn't even kill himself if he wanted to. He would be endangering other people...

"No! She'd hate that! Remember? She can't stand to have yellow in the house."

"But it is the new rage! Who knows what she likes now?"

"Get her the blue one."

"Kane..."

"I mean it. If she looks at it like it's about to crawl up her hand I will put you to sleep for a month."

"Just try it. A month later I will wake up and while you are asleep I will toast you within an inch of your life."

"Freak!"

"Moron!"

Zero turned to the voices reflexively. He responded to them automatically like a father would respond to a cry from his own children. He didn't think of the situation or of whether the princes would have staff with them... Zero walked up to the glass window and looked in, his eyes feasting on the twin boys as a starving man on a pot roast, their bickering voices, normally a source of irritation, were music to his lonely ears. Zero pressed his face to the window, simply watching, his mind on happier times and not the dangerous present.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Zero spun at the sound of the gruff voice but only just remembered to keep his face down. He pulled at his hood and shook his head.

"No. I was just looking at..."

"Move along. The store is closed for the next fifteen minutes." Maybe longer the bodyguard thought, but it was good to be optimistic in his profession. Otherwise you lose your mind.

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir." Zero bowed and turned to head back towards the exit, when he ran smack into Kane.

"I knew it! I knew...!"

Kaori followed his brother outside and stared, not quite able to believe what his nose was telling him.

"U...!"

Zero met their eyes and shook his head swiftly before bowing low several times as if in abject apology and walking quickly around them. _Please, don't say anything more!_

"Hey! What's the matter! You walked right past me..."

"We have to go. Now!"

"Alright! Walk ahead of me. Go straight to the car. I'm coming..." Claude instructed, falling into procedure. They separated if Zero was spotted and Claude kept a distance to track anyone following. Claude dropped back and looked around him, only his eyes fell right on Kane.

"Holy Shit..."

Kane held Claude's eyes and Claude found he was transfixed for a second before he could move again. It was so quick no-one noticed this odd behaviour, except Claude and Kane, who re-entered the shop seemingly with renewed purpose.

_Nice to see you again in your true form. I'll come by the house in the morning. Don't leave._

Once Claude got over the unthinkably revolting feeling of someone else being inside his head, he began to wonder at the nerve of the kid giving him orders...

_Please._

Claude's mouth dropped open as he began to follow Zero to the car, already thinking he would find somewhere else to go when Kane came by to visit his "Uncle".

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Zero, Kaname and Seiren are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	57. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Kane

_by lightpathetic_

"**WHAT'S** the matter?" Zero asked, as Claude shifted yet again, restlessly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what time it is..."

"In that case you have been wondering every minute for the last nineteen of them. Why are you so jumpy?"

"No reason. I have to go out that's all."

"At this time of day?" Zero asked incredulously, wondering who could be so amazing to get Claude venture out this time of day, but he decided not to ask in case he got the answer.

"Go, then. You are making me nervous. I'll be okay by myself. Unless, you wanted something else. Do you need me to...?"

Zero got up from where he sat reading in the chair and walked over to Claude. Claude usually asked when he needed to be bitten, but sometimes Zero still offered because Claude usually fought it until he was suffering unnecessarily. Zero would just approach quietly and touch his shoulder and Claude would tremble slightly and stretch his neck in defeat...

"No! No. I don't need that..."

"Then what is it?"

"You're right. I'll just go."

But Claude continued to sit where he was. Zero frowned and bent over to Claude. He looked him in the eyes and didn't quite like what he saw. The answer came to him immediately, considering he'd seen that same look on Shirabuki often enough, if to a greater extent.

"Claude did you see Kane yesterday?"

"Who?"

Zero straightened and sucked his breath through his teeth in irritation. That kid...!

"Where is your necklace?"

"In my bag. Front pocket."

Zero ran up the stairs and into the bedroom and pulled Claude's bag from the shelf in the armoire. He searched inside the pocket and pulled it out. He then returned to the living room.

"Claude, did Kane say anything to you?"

"No."

"Claude." Zero said, his voice lowering as he walked behind the chair to put on Claude's necklace, subtly displaying his displeasure, "I am not pleased about your lying to me."

"I'm... I'm..." Claude's eyes watered as he fought with the two instincts inside of him: Zero's allure and this _other_... Then, blessedly, the necklace was placed on his neck. Claude shot to his feet, full of energy considering he seemed to age thirty years before Zero's eyes.

"Jesus Christ! Wait 'til I get my hands on the little bastard!!"

"Claude..."

"That little prick did something to me! I fully intended to leave and he...!"

"They're coming here aren't they?" Zero interrupted, his tone enigmatic.

"Around ten. Christ! How do I even know this?! I am going to shoot that little cock-sucker! Uh, no offense..."

Zero went quiet, ignoring Claude. Kane and Kaori. They couldn't!! It was too dangerous!!

"Call Kaname! Tell him what they're doing. He'll stop them."

"Zero it's five to ten. Do you think he can help now? The hell with this. I'm leaving."

"No! He could still...! Claude!"

Claude ran and grabbed his bag and opened the bedroom window. He promptly fell out of it but landed gracefully on the lawn. He hated being the coward, but he knew when he was outclassed. He wasn't, after all his years alive, going to be manipulated by a teenager. The nerve of that kid. Leaving a suggestion in his wiring to stay put. If it was that. Or it could be worse. He could be still controlling him. Claude sank into the seat of the SUV and ground his teeth, his eyes as red as fury.

"You keep this up I'll kill you _myself_, never mind your destiny."

Claude paused as he heard laughter. He gunned the engine and reversed in a pitch of squealing tires, down the drive onto the road. Then he brutally switched gears and sped off, careful to never look back.

**ZERO **straightened from the window and closed it with a loud slam. That bloody coward!! But then, could Zero really blame him? Who knows how long Kane had been making him sit there...

"Your friend's so funny, Uncle. Did you see the look on his face?"

Zero spun towards the door.

"Kaori! Where's...?"

Zero felt arms surround him and a body press into him. Zero instantly melted, his rage dissipating.

"Kane..."

Zero turned around in his arms to hold him properly, pulling him unreservedly to him. They were both almost fully grown, a little taller than Zero was, but they were still babies to Zero. To him, they would always be the vulnerable twin boys he'd called Apple and Pepper.

"**NO! STOP! **I'm too full! Honestly."

"Come on, Zero! This is your favourite!"

"But I've had enough! You brought four boxes and I'd had already had dinner! Go ahead and eat. Don't mind me."

Zero smiled affectionately at Kane who had been plying him with food while Zero asked a zillion questions about Kaname, school, Sara, their friends, old and new... They were deep in conversation, the familiarity falling easily around them like a warm, worn blanket. They were doing very well at school, Kaori having settled down and begun to apply himself, and they both already had prospects for mates.

"What?! Already?"

"We're almost sixteen, Zero, we're practically..."

"I know, I know. I just can never get used to it." Zero tried to smile but it cracked miserably, he looked to a side to hide his sadness. They were all going along without him. It confirmed what he had already concluded himself.

"Zero?" Kane whispered, touching Zero's arm. Zero stood and walked quickly towards the bathroom.

"Excuse me. All that pizza... I'll be right back."

Kane frowned and looked at Kaori who stared back with a visage that said "I didn't do anything!" Kane tore his eyes away again as Kaori regarded him worriedly. Kaori wasn't afraid of his brother. He never thought Kane would hurt him. Aside from speaking to him telepathically and the odd time he'd been put to sleep or made to pass objects, he'd never done anything truly disturbing. But a part of Kaori knew that if Kane was angry enough there would be no stopping him. It was probably an uncalled for fear. But it was there none the less. Simply because it was so effortless for him to do it...

"_I want to speak to him alone."_

"Kane, I wish you would stop that. I can't tell whether I'm having an original thought or not." Kaori mock grumbled before he segued beautifully to a chasm-like yawn. He stood and stretched then followed his nose to Zero's bedroom, leaving Kane to it.

"**WHERE'S** Kaori?" Zero enquired as he came back inside the dining room and sat.

"He went upstairs to your room. He's out cold now."

"You are staying over?! You can't! What if they miss you?"

"They won't check before sundown. You know what our orders are like to lesser vampires..."

"But your father might...!"

"He's too busy. Stop worrying about us. We're fine. After all _we're_ not running for our lives."

Zero sensed the change in Kane's mood and stood, walking away to the nearby window. It was after noon and the sun lit that backyard almost blindingly.

"Kane. Don't worry about me..."

"How can I not? You don't seem to want to do it anymore. I can see it in your eyes. You've given up..."

"What do you expect from me, Kane? It's been over a year and Kaname hasn't been able to... I'm sorry I don't mean to lay this on you..."

"Zero. Stop it! God, I can see why Ken used to get so frustrated with you. I'm not a child Zero, no matter how much you wish we were. I can see that you are suffering. I want to help..."

"You can't! It's that simple! The king himself can't help me, how can you? Go home Kane. Just try to forget about me. That's how you can help. Don't make me worry about you too..."

Kane closed the distance between them and turned Zero to face him. He searched Zero's face for a long time. Kane never had to be frustrated about not being able to read Zero because he was already an open book. Kane could tell immediately that Zero was considering a permanent separation from them.

"No. _Never._ I won't let you do this..."

"Why? Why not? What do I have Kane? Look around. What do you see? Nothing. Nothing! I have nothing anymore to call my own. I am clinging to a life that has moved on and left me behind. I wasn't meant to live forever, you know that. You remember when you had to help me up the stairs...?"

"But Ken gave his life to fix that. So you could be with us always..."

"With you? You had to sneak here to see me after how many months away?! Besides, I never asked for that. I never asked to be cursed like this...!"

Zero trailed off quickly at Kane's stunned expression. He looked like he had been punched.

"Never mind. I'm sorry Kane. I didn't mean that." Zero pulled away, ashamed of himself. He sounded so ungrateful. But Kane didn't know the half of it...

"Father will fix this. He promised. Then you will have everything back. You will be with us. You just need to hold on..."

"What I need... is a rest. I am so tired. So very tired of running. So very tired of... running..."

"Zero..."

"Don't you think that if I were gone things would be easier? Kaname could fulfill his birthright without guilt. You all could carry on your lives without worrying about one ex-human that over-stayed his welcome. Haven't I caused enough tragedy in your lives?"

"But you've also caused a lot of good, Zero. Father's happiness and Ken's, raising us, holding us together as a family..."

"That would have happened anyway. Other pure-blood families survive without..."

"What about me, Zero?" Kane offered quietly, "What about that night? Or have you forgotten?"

Zero met Kane's eyes, his stricken expression testimony to the fact that he hadn't forgotten. But it had been so long ago. It had been agreed between them to never speak of it again.

"Of course not. But..."

"You saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have lived to know my potential if it hadn't have been for you. I would have died thinking I was... I was _worthless_..."

"Kane. Don't. _Please_. That is all in the past. Don't drag that up now. Now you are alive. Now you are healthy and strong and very capable of being a leader. Nothing I do can take that away..."

"Yes, it can." Kane stated with a certainty that stood the hair on Zero's neck on end.

"Kane, you don't mean..."

"I wouldn't try to take my life again. No."

"Good..."

"But, who knows who else would be affected by my... grief..."

"Kane, you know I won't tolerate blackmail!"

"Hey! Will you both keep it down?" came Kaori's agitated yell, "I'm trying to..."

Zero watched as Kane glanced up towards the bedroom for a second and then back at him. Kaori's voice fell silent and Kane continued as if it had never happened.

"I am only stating a fact. You saved my body but a part of me died that day. A part that would have made me merciful to the rest of them. A part that would have checked the revenge in my heart."

"Revenge?! Kane, we talked about this...!"

"You talked me out of doing it. But not because of what you said. But because I wanted to please you. You were my only friend. Even Kaori. I could see I disappointed him with my weakness..."

"He loves you! He got into so much trouble because of his trying to protect you!"

"I know. But he still looked at me as if I should have never existed, even if with lots of affection. You were the only one that saw me as worthy of being alive and I cherished it. That day though, was too much, and I couldn't find you..."

"Forget about it, Kane. It is ancient history. No-one can say you are nothing now. No-one would dare say you are weak."

"That's true," Kane whispered, smiling a crooked smile, his smugness apparent. "They all fear me now. But they have nothing to fear..."

Kane slowly advanced on Zero until he was somehow brought up by a wall. Zero's head turned in surprised. He hadn't been aware of backing away. Kane smiled again at Zero's discomfort, as he leaned in to meet Zero's eyes, face inches from Zero's, his blue eyes holding Zero's so he wouldn't misunderstand him.

"...As long as you are alive to save them."

"Kane...!"

"You are my conscience, Zero. I act according to what you will think of me. I think about whether you will still love me before I give into temptation. I think about what will hurt you and I think about what would please you. Because you are the only one that really matters."

"No! Don't say this!"

"Why not? It's the truth."

Zero looked into Kane's cold, blue eyes and realised he _was_ telling the truth. Zero started to shake. What had he done?

"You are blaming yourself. Don't. You tried your best but I still had to go out into the big, bad world. Or are you sorry you found me that day?"

"No! Kane...!"

Kane pulled Zero into his arms and hugged him tightly, resting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He believed him. Zero would never wish him warm. It had been just a test. Zero grabbed his arms and pushed and Kane sighed and lifted his head.

"Kane. I can't promise I will always be here. I can't promise that. No-one can promise that. Many things could happen. The spell could... fail. I could get caught. I may even go away..."

"I see..."

"I don't want you to be cruel, Kane. That's not the boy I raised."

Kane gazed at Zero sadly for a little while but said nothing more. He turned away, going to clean up the boxes and carry the leftovers to the kitchen. He returned and held his hand out to Zero so they could go upstairs to bed. Zero was troubled by Kane's silence but didn't press it. He found Kane a pair of clean pyjamas and they prepared for bed. Zero left to go to Claude's room thinking Kane would sleep next to Kaori, but to his surprised Kane followed him, not hearing of his protests as he crawled into bed and left space for Zero. Zero got in tired after his day and aching for sleep. His eyes soon drifted closed as Kane moved closer. Zero could feel his breath teasing his ear. He sighed and pulled himself away from the sweet tug of slumber.

"What is it, Kane?"

"The boy you raised... is no more, Zero. He died when they threw him from that window and laughed as he lay there, broken, in the dust. When they threw stones and other objects until he was healed enough to run away, his spirit damaged forever as he slinked off to finish the job they had started. That optimistic, innocent _child_ died and I am here in his place. So Zero, what will you do with me?"

**KANAME** looked up from the documents he was perusing as one of his advisers spoke on trade relations to Niger. He heard as Kane spoke to Samantha and then, against her advice walked towards the door...

"Father, may I have a word with you?"

Kaname sat there, a look of perplexity on his face, as the board gasped and commented on the audacious intrusion. It was on the tip of his tongue to send him to wait with Samantha until the meeting was over, but he made the mistake of looking into Kane's eyes...

"Please... excuse us... for ten minutes..."

The board members looked at each uncertainly, then rose as Kaname's eyes never left his son's. Soon the room was clear.

Kaname finally looked away and rose to look out of the window, trying to calm himself. His son... he was his _son._

"What is it, Kane, that made you neglect your good manners?"

"What are you doing about Zero?"

"What? This again? We've been over this...!"

"Are you going to explain the difficulties you are having to him? He thinks you just love being king."

"In time. I don't want to discourage him."

"He is already discouraged. He is already talking about going away..."

Kaname spun around.

"You talked to him?! When?!"

"During our trip. We saw him at a mall. Then we went to his house..."

"Kane!! How could you be so careless!! I warned you about taking such risks...!"

"No-one saw us. I don't regret going. Zero was very despondent. I want to know what you are doing about him..."

Kaname exhaled in frustration. He didn't need this. Not today. Not on top of everything else. Didn't Kane think he wanted Zero home? Didn't he think he missed him too? Kaname was tired of these constant accusations and questions. He _was_ working on finding a way!

"That's my business, Kane. I don't need to explain myself. He is _my_ ex-human..."

Kane's eyes flashed as Kaname halted prematurely. He watched as Kaname came to sit back down at the table as Kane approached almost menacingly. Kane felt Kaname respond in fear, as his body lost control of itself.

"Father. Relax. I won't hurt you." Kane smiled, although it never reached his eyes, coming to rest his hands on the desk, "What I want, though, is to ensure you will make Zero your top priority. Maybe you lost your way in between your mergers and leadership responsibilities. Understandably. But Zero is miserable and I won't stand for that anymore. Not when it could mean his doing something... stupid."

"Kane. Release me. Now!" Kaname ordered as he found he could speak again. Kane straightened and did so, satisfied his point was made. He walked away to the window as Kaname pulled himself together.

"What do you mean? Did he say...?"

"He implied it. He spoke about going away. Permanently. I can see he thinks he may be a nuisance. You have to talk to him..."

"I will..."

"And you have to find a way to bring him home. He doesn't deserve this..."

"Don't you think I know that?! God, Kane I am trying my best...!"

"It's not enough! I know you are. I _saw_ it, but it is not enough! Are you prepared to lose him, Father? Because you will if you don't fix this and soon. But talk to him. Persuade him to be patient with you. I know he will listen to you. Explain and reassure. Please."

"Alright. I will. I will..." Kaname frowned at the thought of telling Zero everything. But it had been over year. He shouldn't hide this anymore.

Kane bowed and turned to go. He put his hand on the doorknob...

"Kane."

"Yes, Father?"

"I understand your concern for Zero. I do. But, if you do that to me again you will make an enemy of me. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Father. I understand perfectly." Kane replied smiling, turning the knob to let himself out.

Kaname was taken aback by the breezy smile as Kane again bowed and left the room. It was as if... as if he didn't care...

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. I am so grateful to VK._


	58. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Claude and Zero.

by lightpathetic

"**ZERO!** Dinner's ready!"

Claude stood and looked off in the direction of the river where he could see Zero sitting watching the water flow. Zero didn't acknowledge him even though Claude felt that he had yelled loud enough to wake the dead. He frowned at this and removed the chickens from the fire where they had been roasting, placing them in foil as he hadn't counted on pausing in between cooking and tucking in. But this time, for a change, he postponed assuaging his appetite and walked down to the bank where Zero sat on a large boulder which jutted out a little into the fast moving water from the Kototaki falls in Kyoto. As Claude approached, Zero twisted his head quickly and sniffled, but even if Claude hadn't smelled his tears he would still have known Zero was crying.

"Dinner's ready..."

"You go on ahead and eat. I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry? It's been hours since..."

"I just not hungry, alright! Just give me a moment to myself for once...!"

Zero trailed off. He looked up into the sky and inhaled deeply before turning to look at Claude.

"I'm sorry. I'm being an ass."

"Don't be. I understand." Claude offered quietly, still standing there, his eyes warm as he gazed upon Zero. Zero exhaled and forced a smile to his face which quickly died.

"I guess I am tired of camping trips."

"Yeah, I guess anyone could get tired of my charred poultry every morning, and seeing my old mug every evening."

"I didn't mean.."

"I'm teasing. Move over."

Claude climbed up onto the rock and pressed to fit onto it. Zero nearly fell into the water but Claude encircled his waist with his arm.

"It must have been hard seeing the twins."

"I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"No. At least I don't think so. I'm used to roaming around. I've no family to tie me down. Wherever I lay my head, you know. But you have roots. A family, and you miss them. I understand that."

"They're growing up without me. They're practically engaged and I haven't even seen their girlfriends. Kaname's governing and I haven't been able to be there to encourage him and offer him support. He looks strong but sometimes he needs someone to listen and calm him down..."

"He has his wife, doesn't he?" Claude asked, the twinge of jealousy making him cruel, but he realised his mistake when Zero fell silent.

"Zero, I didn't mean to..."

"No, you're right. They have each other..."

"No! I'm not right! Those boys got a glimpse of you and made sure they came to visit and sleep near you. Considering how self-centred teenagers can be, it just shows how much they love and miss you. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and try to find a way to get back to your roots. To your family."

"The more I think about it, the more I feel it is best for me... to not go back." Zero whispered, almost to himself, but Claude heard him. He knew what he was talking about.

"Zero, stop this. You haven't so much as look at me funny since Tokyo. You are worrying about your roommate for no reason."

Zero stayed silent and stared at the dark water and Claude knew he was unconvinced. He refused to see this as an amazing opportunity rather than a curse. This frustrated the hell out of Claude. He didn't want to worry about Zero doing something rash. He wanted the funny, optimistic, no-nonsense man he had met last year. The one who would laugh with him and whose anger had even him trembling. Zero didn't laugh anymore and he didn't get angry. He didn't care about anything except everything he had lost and was sure he would never get back again. And this hurt Claude more than he could ever express to anyone.

Claude turned to Zero and looked at his sad, depressed face, taking in his exotic hair, the delicate shell of his ears, the long graceful neck, and the large beautiful eyes. He knew Zero didn't think anyone needed him anymore, that he was a liability and this angered Claude because _he_ was here. _He_ needed Zero. Why didn't Zero look to him? What was so great about Kuran and his clan that Zero couldn't see him and his needs? Sure there was the blood, but then there was, increasingly, the need to protect and love Zero that had nothing to do with his original instructions. A year of troubles, near death experiences, secrets revealed, and souls laid bare. This "relationship" had been longer than any he'd had in his entire life and it galled him that Zero didn't _see_ him.

Claude's demeanour changed subtly, not enough to alarm Zero, unless he was looking in his calculating blue eyes. The arm that encircled Zero's waist protectively loosened and his hand began to trail up Zero's side, caressing. Claude leaned in to Zero's ear and breathed into it. Zero shivered and pulled away in reflex.

"What are you doing?" Zero demanded, pulling away to look Claude in the eye.

Claude merely held his confused gaze. His own held a resolve, an intensity that most of his dates picked up immediately as soon as they saw it. Zero was a little more obtuse. But then the setting was usually a big hint. He looked askance of Claude, his eyes roaming the perfect features, the wide, blue eyes the slim nose and full lips, the thick, long, curly hair blowing in the breeze, and frowned only in concern. Claude felt like making him pay for that. How could he not sense _anything? _How could he not feel anything? Especially when Claude could barely stand being so close without...

"Zero. Why...?" Claude paused. He felt his nervousness and tried to squash it. He didn't even look into the future either. For once he didn't want to know. He wanted this too much to be discouraged.

"Claude. Out with it! You are scaring me! Is it Kaname?"

Claude's breath caught at the mention of Zero's lover. Kuran would always be on his mind. It was why Zero couldn't see what was right in front of his eyes. Claude turned away and looked at the water, his words a distant memory, like his appetite. He could lose everything; he could lose this comforting peace and amity they shared. Did he want that?

Of course Zero didn't know what was going on inside his companion's head. He only felt concern as he watched Claude undergo his own private war. A war, if he had been quite truthful to himself, if he had set aside his own self-pity to think about, he had been seeing increasing hints of during their time together. The odd way he would catch Claude studying him when he would always deny it later. The way he seemed to enjoy touching him more that necessary and when their faces got too close Claude would seemed entranced for a moment then pull away, forcing himself to joke. Zero had so much on his mind already he failed to notice it. Besides it was no picnic being a bitten pure-blood. The cravings could make it seem like your partner was as important as air. Zero just put it in this perspective, especially since, when Claude had finally been bitten, he usually pushed Zero away, becoming distant, irritable.

"Are you ready again?" Zero asked softly, knowing that they both knew what he meant. He raised his left hand and delicately brushed Claude silky hair away from his face, knowing he was trying to hide from him. "We can do that now, of you like. You don't have to look like someone died. You're always fighting it when I'd be perfectly happy to..."

"Why can't you... why can't you find something else to live for? Why do you have to measure yourself again Kuran and his family? Maybe... maybe there is something else, _someone_ else you could look to for comfort, for a reason to live..."

"You mean start over? I couldn't..."

"Why not? You were given a new lease on life, albeit a rather creepy one. Perhaps you could use it and come away from this place and start fresh..."

"Claude..."

"... with me."

Claude turned back to see Zero's reaction and Zero saw his eyes... He hesitated uncertainly for a moment then turned away and laughed, nearly slipping off the boulder. His eyes squeezed closed and he elbowed Claude hard in the ribs.

"You really had me go..."

Claude wasted no time giving Zero a chance to react to the kiss, swallowing his words and licking and sucking his lips insatiably as he poured his considerably expertise into it. His right hand rose from its duty keeping Zero on the rock to keeping Zero's head pressed against his hungry, searching mouth. Claude growled low, his body desperately twisting to get a better angle but the damned rock...

Zero pushed hard and finally they separated. Zero turned his head to avoid Claude's searching mouth only to reveal the other area that would inflame any vampire. Claude instantly dove for it, his mouth opening wide as if to bite but instead he drew Zero's tender flesh into his mouth and worked it beautifully. Zero breath hitched, as his body immediately began to ache for the inevitable. Kaname hadn't been to see him in weeks. His body... was ready...

"No!! NO!! Let go of me!!" Zero screamed, pushing at Claude's chest. He began to struggle in earnest, Zero foot falling into the current as he pulled. Claude didn't seem to hear him. He removed Zero's reddened tortured flesh from his mouth only to trail his tongue up to his ear and bury it inside, his left hand slipping under Zero's T-shirt, the fingers dipping dangerously beneath Zero's waistband. Zero shuddered, the sensation travelled swiftly through his beleaguered body, seriously weakening his resolve...

Claude slammed into the tree trunk then fell heavily to the forest floor. His face contorted in pain as he tried to catch his breath. His chest burned like it was boiling in oil and all Claude could think was he was going to die. Zero was killing him...

"What the... HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!" Zero screamed as he ran up to Claude and kicked him hard in the stomach. Claude curled up miserably at the blow but it went away quickly. His chest though was still feeling like a tenderloin steak in the hands of a bad cook.

"Zero... My chest..."

"It's a spell. I had to stop you somehow FROM BLOODY NIBBLING ON MY FUCKING EARLOBE!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Zero screamed again, just this side of hysterical, as he paced up and down the bank, just in front Claude's prostrate form, ignoring his distress.

Claude relaxed his head onto the floor, his hair hiding the tears that trailed from the corner of his eyes. He tried to tell himself it was from the pain and not the outright denial and disgust he saw right now on Zero's face. Of course they both were too raw to notice that Zero was overreacting just a tad. He was damned angry, sure, but it covered a multitude of other emotions: sadness, fear, regret and a whole truck-load of guilt. Part of Zero knew this was his fault, part of Zero hated that his noble friend was suffering like this, part of Zero feared that his safe reliable world that they had created was coming down around his ears. Why did Claude have to do this? If he hadn't... if he hadn't, Zero wouldn't be faced with his world turning upside down.

"Zero. I'm sorry. I..."

"You should be!! What did you think was going to happen?! You... YOU!! What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU?!!"

"Will you stop asking me that?! You know what's wrong!!! You KNOW what I want!!" Claude too shouted as the pain began to subside. He was letting his own anger come to the fore as he sat up and propped against the tree. Claude affixed a glare on his face that would rival any Zero had ever used in his life and the two stayed there for a long while staring the other down. He wasn't wrong. He went after what he wanted as he'd always done. Women, money, freedom, _life! _ He'd waited, he'd been patient, but enough was enough! Zero was thinking of dying when he was here! When _he_ could...

"I'm leaving." Zero turned on his heel and headed towards the tent.

"WHAT!!?"

"You heard me! You pure-bloods are the same! You think simply because you're at the top of the food chain you can just step all over me to get what you want. I'm sick of the whole lot of you!! I wish I'd never laid eyes on any of you!"

"Zero...!"

"Leave me alone or so help me, I'll remove all your working parts, you fucking vermin..."

"Zero, stop this!" Claude shouted, close on Zero's heels, "You think this would change anything?! What's this going to solve?! I'm still..."

"Don't say it! Don't say it!"

Zero bellowed and swung. He met thin air and the sight of Claude at a safe distance, watching him, his flowing, curly, blond hair askew to the point that Zero only saw one glittering eye. Zero stamped his foot in a familiar frustration and turned to grab his belongings.

"Zero, listen to me..."

"No! No!! Stop!! Before you say anymore, do us both a favour and go home. Go back to Australia, or Europe or that brothel you keep telling me about. You need to get away from me. You'll start to think clearly. You'll find that you are only empathising too much with me as soon as you get back on the saddle."

"Don't insult me! You are the one that should wake up! You are the one that should pull your head out of your ass!! You're in love with a man who has his own family and support. Who'd rather be king even if it literally kills _you_...!!"

"Shut up! Don't you dare speak about Kaname to me. You don't know what we have!"

"I know you are considering ending your life because you're on the sidelines of his!! How moronic is that! How stupid can anyone be?"

"You don't have the right to judge me!! You don't know what I've been through...!!"

"You wanna bet? You think I don't roll my eyes every time I try to understand why you would let the fact that that bitch killed your family and robbed of your chance to be a _human_, stop you from enjoying what you have now...?!"

"And what is that, huh?! _What_ do I have now?!" Zero spat out, more as a challenge than a question. Kaname had stopped him from having a family of his own. Ken was dead. There was nothing he really had except Kaname's love and the regard of his family. It was cold comfort. It was cold comfort when he was alone...!

"Me." Claude said quietly, suddenly beside Zero, suddenly much too close, "You have... all of me. Just, give me a _chance._.."

"To what?! I don't love you! Get that into your head! What you feel is the bond. You like what I do to you but just find some nice vampire girl and you'll feel the same way. Her tongue will feel like mine. Her teeth..."

Zero found himself pressed into the taut sides of the tent, Claude's body moulded completely to his, a low moan breathed into his hair, Claude's body trembling slightly against his. Zero automatically put up his hands to push him away, not thinking as he pressed back against the tent for leverage. Big mistake.

"Aaaahhh!! No!!" Zero panicked as the structure's moorings came loose. Quickly, they fell backwards and were engulfed in the fabric of their makeshift house. Zero tried to guard against the collapsing beams but Claude scooted over him and held him close, his body forming a warm shell against the world. Soon all was quiet and everything settled into a stable heap.

"You still suck at erecting a tent, Kiriyuu." Claude eventually said, trying hard to sound censorial even though the laughter in his voice caused it to tremor noticeably.

"Me? I was sure that I drove in those pegs..."

"I leave you to do one simple thing..."

"Don't you dare blame this on me! You were the one...!"

Zero trailed off. For moment he had forgotten. They were so easy together...

Claude dipped and claimed Zero's lips again. Zero clenched his teeth and moaned again in protest, but Claude "stopped" him, also making Zero place his hands above his head, making him open his mouth to his hot, heavy tongue. Claude kissed him slowly and carefully, fencing with Zero's tongue, raking his gums until he shivered, imitating the sex act in long, sensuous, slow strokes. Claude's lids squeezed together as Zero soon emitted a moan of a different tenor, the relief mixing with sheer lust.

Claude lifted his head though and looked into Zero's eyes. The fabric was heavy and Claude could tell Zero couldn't see anything, but Claude could. Zero's dilated eyes and swollen lips, the battle of wills his body and his mind were having. Claude knew he could appeal to Zero's sensual nature. After all he knew that he thoroughly gave himself over to sex. He'd listened often enough...

"Claude, please don't do this," Zero suddenly pleaded, "I couldn't handle destroying you too."

Claude started at this, his eyes widening in disbelief as they searched Zero's desolate face. Zero was afraid for him? That's why...? The stupid bastard...

"Zero. You've been around vampires long enough to know that they'll do anything in the name of pleasure. There's having sex and there is making... love. Vampires have sex a lot. Most vampires that is. You are the one ruining that particular statistic."

"Claude..."

"I want to make sure you have a lot more sex. You don't have to feel anything for me that is in the slightest romantic. I am perfectly happy making sure you have sex every single day. Your abstinence is an affront to my race. It is time you got used to being a vampire. High time..."

"Claude! I'm not like...!"

"You should be! This hanging onto human morality is nonsense. Kuran uses your guilt to keep you to himself but I assure you he doesn't feel the same way..."

"I know, but..."

"Good. We'll help each other. I want to fuck you at every single opportunity and you'll get the best damned sex from me that I can possibly give you. I'd say it is a fair trade. Maybe you'll come to see there's more to life than the sainted Kurans..."

"But the way you feel! I couldn't...!"

"The way I feel? Horny? Yes, I think you... _could..._" Claude muttered, already pulling at Zero's buttons, revealing the soft, pale skin that had been taunting him constantly for almost a year, "I'd say you most definitely could..."

"Dammit! Listen to me. You can't fool me! You... this... You've fallen for me haven't you? Why should I encourage these feelings when I know they'll come to nothing? I _will _go back to Kaname, Claude, and then what? You will be..."

"Until then, you are here with me." Claude whispered firmly, sliding lower on Zero's body, already succumbing to his lust, "Don't worry about the future. It always... takes care of itself."

"**JESUS!!!** Zero...!"

"What? You can't take this? All of this?" Zero teased, his voice innocent even as he knew he was being devastating...

"Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ!" Claude yelled, panting, but he pushed back, aching, only wanting more...

Zero became serious quickly as he slid off his position. It was hot under here. One reason being the sun was high in the sky, although the canopy of leaves save it from getting very uncomfortable. Sweat was everywhere, slicking Claude's hair to his glistening torso, making their skins slippery, but neither one cared. The other reason it was hot occupied _all_ their attention.

Claude whimpered as Zero stopped what he was doing for a moment to shift position. Claude shouldn't have challenged him like that. He'd know next time, but then... did he want it to stop?

"AAAhhhh!! Oh God...!" Did he have to be so _good_? Claude sucked his breath through his teeth to cope then cursed nastily under his breath.

"SShhh!! I know you like this..."

Claude grunted and shifted to rub himself as Zero resumed his delicious, sensual torture, but picking up the pace. His body burned yet greedily sought more. He hadn't, to his shame, been the first to lose it and from the way things were looking he wouldn't be the last. Zero was exceptional. You wouldn't think to look at him now, that he was worried about Claude falling for him. If only he knew that Claude had sworn that he would follow him to the ends of the earth as soon as his first climax had coated them both. He was in love. Geez, he hadn't even known that spot existed...!

"Zero, marry me..." Claude whined, trying to grab Zero again but Zero slapped his hands away and... Claude cried out again in anguish.

"You wanted sex..."

"I was a fool. A naive, stupid, ignorant..." Claude trailed off as his balls tightened and burned, the telling pressure building quickly. "Oh _shit!!" _

Zero stroked Claude's back as he settled, groaning to the ground. Zero smiled mischievously and leaned over Claude's exhausted form. He stroked his plastered hair away from his face to see his eyes. Then he became serious again.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll be here when you wake up."

Claude turned quickly and looked into Zero's eyes and saw that Zero had seen his one fear: whether Zero would have truly taken him up on his offer. Claude looked away again ashamed. Was he so easily read?

"Now I know how my girlfriends felt. I wish I had been kinder to them."

"Indeed. In that case..." Zero said, making to crawl out but, Claude grabbed him.

"Just kidding," Zero breathed as he landed back against a massive chest, "But we have to put back up the tent. It's a little snug under here. And I'm hungry."

At last an appetite! Claude felt gratified.

"Okay. But I want a few more moments, with you in my arms. Please."

Zero studied Claude's face for a while then sighed in capitulation. He settled as Claude's huge arms enveloped him, his nose in his hair. He closed his eyes, though and thought of his life: Kaname, Ken and now Claude, trying very hard not to give in to this pervading sense of doom.

**KANAME** parked as close to the falls as he could get and got out of the navy blue sedan barefooted. He walked almost leisurely to the edge of the forest as he scented the air. He realised he was looking forward to this. He scaled nearest tree, his hands and feet immediately changing to better grip it. He hardly got a chance to do this anymore with how busy he'd become. Kaname sniffed the air again. It was just getting dusk but with the mountain's shadow it was much darker than the time would suggest. Kaname's eyes dilated as he lost himself to his primal instincts, his fangs elongating as he prepared to hunt. Of course, when he found his prey he'd have to remember not to kill him...

**ZERO** awoke and looked around him confused and not a little panicked. He was suffering that waking confusion when the unfamiliar was wiped momentarily from your brain. He awoke in his sleeping bag as usual but this time he was naked and he was pressed up against a large, naked body. Zero blushed as he realised he was using an enormous pectoral as a pillow, whose it was coming to him quickly.

"Hello."

Zero sat up and swivelled away, but the effect was to flip the sleeping bag cover which wasn't zipped otherwise they both wouldn't have fitted...

"What...?!" Zero exclaimed as their nudity was comprehensively exposed.

Claude sat up and brought up his hands to cup Zero's face. He kissed him gently on his lips.

"You kept your promise. Of course, I helped a little..."

"Promise?"

"Don't worry it'll come back to you. It only takes a few moments." Claude said, as he stood and scratched luxuriantly. Obviously, he was used to this particular quirk of Zero's. He walked to the tent's door and swept it aside. He took a bucket and walked down to the edge of the river to fill it, and then placing it on the edge, fell in himself. He surfaced smoothly, rubbing his skin almost regretfully but he didn't want to stink either or he wouldn't get any more of the same...

"_OH SHIT!!"_

Claude laughed, realising that that meant Zero had gotten his memory back. He was still nervous though he waited as Zero came outside and march down to the bank. Claude swam across towards him.

"You..."

"Yes."

"And I..."

"What do you want for breakfast? I'm thinking roasted chicken..."

Zero halted, flabbergasted. Claude looked so calm. So smug. But his eyes were softer and anxious. He was waiting for more than the answer to his question.

"Shit." Zero said again, but differently, with a thoughtful, wicked gleam in his eye.

Claude came out of the water and shook his hair, the force removing most of the water. He walked up to where Zero stood remembering and blushing and took the opportunity to kiss him _properly_...

**KANAME** landed almost silently on a branch – he _was_ out of practice – and scented the air again. He was close; he could hear their voices clearly.

"_...going downtown? It's been ages since we ate out."_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Come on! I researched this great all-you-can-eat seafood restaurant..."_

"_That's it! You think I will subject myself to that nightmare...!"_

"_Dammit, Zero! You've never forgiven me for that owner's tears..."_

"_I'm not going. I'll stay here. Maybe go hiking..."_

"_I said I was sorry!! I paid them for the meals!"_

"_You paid for three people when you ate for twenty. I nearly died from embarrassment..."_

"_Zero... If you don't get dressed I will pull rank on you..."_

"_Oh, go ahead. I want_ _you to!" _Zero's voice holding a wealth of meaning. Claude caught it all.

"_Don't threaten me..."_

Kaname listened as he surged silently forward. His prey was giving him no challenge at all. Kaname was uneasy, but he told himself it was because of Zero's comfort with Claude and not that he could only smell Zero's scent. This last didn't occur to him at all consciously.

Kaname stopped again when he could at last glimpse them through the leaves, and collapsed against the trunk. Zero was on the bank rinsing utensils and a large, gorgeous youth loitered nearby chatting with him. It was only when Kaname synched the voice he was hearing with the youth's lips did he realise the irate tones – Claude's – were coming from _him_. Kaname's eyes narrowed, confused, then his subconscious whacked him over the head. The necklace. That was what it was hiding. He was a...

Zero stood and made to walk past Claude, but Claude stopped him. He pulled Zero into his arms and held him. But there was something very intimate about the embrace... Kaname hissed in sheer fury.

"**NO!!**"

Claude saw the tell-tale signs of Zero having a vision and waited it out. He wondered why his live-in demon hadn't fixed that aspect as well.

"What is it?"

"Kaname and you were fighting! I tried to stop it...!"

"Calm down. Relax. Your visions are usually immediate future. He would have to be..."

Zero gasped and swung around, just in time to see Kaname emerge from behind a tree. His face was unreadable but Zero began to shiver. His aura was maddening.

Claude let go of Zero but stepped in front of him. Kaname's gaze followed him carefully. Still he didn't say anything.

"Kaname! I didn't..."

"I wanted to surprise you. I guess I got a surprise too."

"Kaname, wait! Don't...!"

"'Don't' what, Zero? Kill him? It's too late to ask me that. I'm afraid it's a foregone conclusion."

To be continued

lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname and Zero are not my characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino.


	59. Chapter 56

_Review replies are found on my profile page. When I answer that is..._

Chapter 56: Claude, Kaname and the Fugitive

_by lightpathetic_

"**NO!!** Kaname!!!" Zero yelled, running between them as the atmosphere grew almost toxic. "You don't have to do this!!!"

"Stay out of this Zero! I am warning you..."

"Kuran's right, Kiriyuu. Why don't you go back to the tent and let us talk? Zip up the opening..."

"The hell I am!! This is insane, Kaname! Let me explain...!"

"I don't need you to tell me what I can see with my own eyes, Zero. I've known you almost all of your life. I know what I just saw..."

"Even so, Kaname!" Zero begged urgently, still approaching Kaname, whose eyes were the deep crimson of murderous blood-lust, "He's not to blame! I am! Kaname! Look at me...!"

"Zero, now you are really pissing me off. _I_ seduced _you_..."

"Claude! Shut up!" Zero shouted, turning to flash him a furious look. Couldn't he see he was trying to diffuse the situation?

"No. I am tired of 'shutting up'. I am sick of tired of standing by and watching this shit. You think you're angry, Kuran? Try watching this fucked up situation and tell me if you don't get furious. You are charging in here to tear my head off because I am sleeping with Zero? Who are you sleeping with while he is here crying, huh?!"

"You have no right to speak to me like this...!"

"Maybe. But see if I give a damn. I think you have some nerve charging in here like this, acting like you are the aggrieved party when Zero is the one that has to cope with the worst of it..."

"Claude! I don't need you to fight my battles for me! I don't need...!"

"I think you do! He doesn't know how hard this is on you because you don't complain anymore. How you are ready to die because you don't think you are needed. If he did he wouldn't begrudge you the odd fuck with whomever you please..."

Kaname grabbed Zero's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. They were still red but Zero could see the concern.

"Not needed? Zero, is this true? How could you think that...?"

"What do you expect, Kaname? You all are happy playing the royal family, while I... Dammit! I didn't want to...!"

"Still trying to spare his feelings? Don't you think he's got it made? He's king, he's got a Queen and two lovely children. Need I spell it out for you? You are living in a tent and running for your life from your own boyfriend. Your life kind of sucks!"

"Claude...!" Zero was speechless. Claude was angry and brutal. But he didn't know. Despite all of this, he still wanted to protect Kaname...

"Not to mention...!"

"Stay out of this! Zero, please, you mustn't think I've forgotten you...!"

"Haven't you? Are you trying to tell us in all of the luxury of the palace, and the responsibilities of being King and hostilely taking over Toyota, you bother to think of what Zero is going through?!"

"Zero, I swear to you I do. You know me. You know us. I just need more time. I just need to find a way to fix this. I'm having a little trouble setting up the Council, it's true. The collectives seem to want me as a monarch, but I am still working on getting them to see..."

"Why don't you step down? Why don't you abdicate? They'll have no choice then. Maybe you don't want to. Maybe you _like_ being king..."

Kaname eyes seemed to boil in anger as he looked over Zero's shoulder at the irritating youth behind him. Zero grabbed him quickly.

"No! I would never ask you to do that!! Kaname, you know I've always supported you in your responsibilities...!"

"Have you? Have you really? Yet at the first sign of trouble you always leave or... find someone else..." Kaname seethed at the large, watchful blonde standing behind him.

"That's not fair!! You bastard!! I have nearly always been there! I have given up everything for you...!"

Claude stepped forward to stand close behind Zero. He didn't touch him but his air was clearly possessive.

"Indeed he has. So you are not going to bully him into giving up fucking me and I certainly am not going away without a fight. If you want what is best for Zero you would blow back the way you came and shut up. I firmly believe that."

Kaname pulled away from Zero and charged around him to Claude fully intending on removing his head. Suddenly, he fell to the dirt, unconscious. Claude who had leapt back in preparation watched this development. His head cocked to a side as his eyes narrowed. What is this...?

Zero stooped to Kaname and checked his pulse just to be on the safe side. He hadn't used his spells in a while so he hoped he hadn't been to overzealous. He seemed satisfied with the result and he straightened and headed towards the tent.

"We have about ten minutes to pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes. We have to leave well before he wakes up." Zero said slowly as if it was quite obvious why they were packing. Was Claude still paralyzed in fear...?

"Is he asleep?"

"Claude!" Zero hissed angrily, "Did you hit your head or something? Let's go!"

Zero began throwing clothes and personal items into his bag, then turned his attention to rolling up the sleeping bag. It was just after he paused to see if he had missed anything did he noticed Claude's stuff was still lying around and Claude himself was nowhere to be seen. He marched out of the tent to see him shaking Kaname none too gently.

"What are you doing?!! What are you...?!"

"I am not running away. We are going to have this out here. Right now."

"Claude! Are you insane? He is going to kill you! We need to go!"

Claude looked up at Zero with some anger. He stood and walked over to Zero towering over him, backing him up.

"I... am... _not_ running away from him. Besides how far do you think we will get? He is the fucking King and I'm not exactly that easily concealable." Claude bit, his hand thumping his chest for emphasis.

"I'll go with you! To Australia. To Europe. Wherever. Just let's go! Now!"

Claude paused and studied Zero for a moment, looking into his eyes. Zero inhaled to speak again when it began to drag on. He'll have to try a different spell on Kaname in a few minutes.

"You've tried that before. Sacrificing yourself. You're offering to sell yourself to me to save his hide..."

"Are you listening?! He will kill you!"

"I'm not that easily killed. And I refuse to run away. No matter," Claude reached out to hook Zero into him, "how tempting the offer."

Claude bent and kissed Zero, closing his eyes to relish his taste. Claude stayed a long while worrying Zero's lips, especially after Zero began to respond, deliberately making himself hard to resist... Claude tore himself away with an audible moan. He was seriously thinking about backing him into the tent...

"You are ruining my resolve." Claude shook his head as if to clear it.

"Claude, please..."

"No. Don't worry. We'll come to an understanding..."

Claude's eyes glazed suddenly and he too fell to the earth. Zero did the same thing, checking his pulse before going over to Kaname. He stood uncertainly for while as if deliberating and then stooped to chant quickly. Zero loathed to place a seal on him since he wouldn't be around to remove it as you were with other detainees, and his range of spells with a time limit were limited...

Zero paused and looked at Kaname's sleeping face. His hands, almost of their own will, came out to stroke his soft wavy hair gently. Then he bent over and kissed him on the lips.

"They want you to be king. I am not surprised. You were born to be a domineering jerk." Zero smiled and lowered his head to Kaname's chest, savouring his scent. "I've always wanted to support you. I've always admired you your sense of duty. Your commitment to your ideals shows strength of character I have always envied you for. I... _never_ want to change that. I never want to change _you_."

Zero sat up and lifted Kaname and took him into the tent. He should be awake in about an hour, which meant, in order to have a head start, Zero needed to leave _now_. He began to pack Claude's things and dropped the bags onto the floor next to Claude, grimacing as he thought of the three miles he'd have to run carrying Claude on his back, to take him to the car. Zero was much stronger than before, but Claude huge bulk still made it uncomfortable.

"But I'm not leaving you here. This need pure-bloods have to fight almost to a gory death just for the fun of it worries me. I don't think you'll do much talking if you are this close together." Zero muttered as he hefted Claude onto his shoulders. Then, grabbing the bags, Zero disappeared into the night.

**CLAUDE** gasped and sat up as he suddenly became conscious. He looked around the small room quite puzzled because the last thing he remembered was...

"Zero! Zero!"

Claude threw off the covers and sprang from bed. That son-of-a-bitch. He must have knocked him out. Claude charged over to the windows to look out because he already knew Zero wasn't here from the lack of his scent... Claude stepped back struck dumb by this horrible feeling of loss. He couldn't "locate" him either. He couldn't feel him...

"Zero!!! You god-damned bastard!!" Claude shouted as he punched his fist through the wall, the masonry chipping to rake bloodily along his knuckles. Birds flew away from the tormented pure-blood as ordinary vampires in the population for a several blocks around shivered at the black aura and scent of blood that suddenly hit them or stirred agitated in their sleep. Claude was furious. And scared.

A cell rang somewhere in the room and Claude came out of his rage to think. He pulled himself together and licked his healing knuckles as he grabbed his pants, fishing quickly in the pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where is he? Is he with you?"

Claude ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"No. He isn't. He knocked me out and brought me to some hovel. I just woke..."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I'll check and get back to you."

"I'll call again in two minutes."

The line went dead and Claude dropped the cell back in his pocket. He didn't like this. Zero had cut them both off and disappeared. But Zero knew that Claude could still find him if he had... something... he touched... Claude tossed his bag on the bed and emptied out the contents, his mind opening, his senses searching. Of course in about a minute and a half he knew almost everything about his neighbours and nothing about Zero's whereabouts. How did he do it? In his pure-blood state he was far more sensitive to the energy...

The cell rang again and Claude thought about ignoring it. _He_ caused this. If he hadn't come charging in with idle threats and scared Zero...

"I'm in a small guesthouse near ---. It's call the 'Emperor's Rest'..."

"Don't go anywhere."

Claude removed the cell and looked out the hole in the wall to the roofs and the sweep of stars overhead, his face contorted in concern. Zero couldn't kill himself and if he had been caught Kuran wouldn't be on his way here. There was a good chance Zero would be returned to his arms safely.

**THE BUS** rumbled to a stop near the secluded road and Zero disembarked without looking back. No-one bothered to look at him when he had boarded. He had found a seat quickly, the pickings being fairly generous this time of night, and had looked out the window the whole way not daring to sleep, his hair trailing heavily into his face.

He was resolved. He didn't feel anything really. Just a pervading tiredness and a sort of relief. He hoped Ken had put his research there. He was almost certain this was where he would have left it, considering Ken had left all of his hunter's literature to Zero in this house. Of course it was fool-hardy to go there. Hanata probably had fifteen officers here alone, but Zero had no choice and right now, he almost didn't care if he was caught.

Zero slung his bag over his shoulder and started up the road at a brisk run. It looked like wild land from the main road with a thoroughly neglected track. When Zero had first come here with Kaname his eyebrows had risen in puzzlement at Ken's reasoning but then they had followed the map and...

Zero emerged from the tree cover carefully, looking in either direction still even though he had walked around the area looking for people. Anything. But it was completely quiet. It was odd. You would think that they would at least watch his known addresses. He approached the large stone villa that stood out in the wild surroundings like a heavily "coutured" Paris Hilton in south-London pub, and headed for one heavy steel door. The villa was also like a fortress because of the treasures it held inside. Anti-vampire weaponry, books of all manner of subjects so related and of course treasures enough for any man. The place was luxuriantly furnished. Everything was built for comfort and function as well as aesthetics, Ken knowing as he did what Zero would like most. It was two storeys, though, of dedication to the Anti-vampire arts: gun room and range, training rooms, safe rooms and of course the two storey library in the middle with glass walls so it can be seen from wherever in the house. Ken was such a bookworm.

Zero scouted out the chunk of volcanic glass near the edge of what would have been a lawn and lifted it digging quickly to the small plastic box concealed there. He removed it and carefully filled in the hole and replaced the stone. Then he headed for the front door. He was already looking forward to the small concession Ken had made to anyone wanting to sleep in his little wonderland: the large bed in his private apartment in the north wing.

**CLAUDE** heard the car a fair distance off and grabbed his bag. He ran down the steps to the entrance of the building and walked off to the edge of the drive. He had already settled his bill in cash and had apologised for the hole, calming the rather perturbed, sleepy proprietor. A small room, an unusually large man and yoga? It could happen to anyone...

Kaname drew the car to a halt and waited, not looking as Claude pulled open the door and got in, not waiting until he had comfortably seated himself. He threw the car in reverse, almost hoping Claude would pitch out, and after gaining the road again sped off down the quiet street.

"**WHERE** is he?" Kaname demanded, yanking the steering wheel right with a vengeance.

"I don't know."

"You are lying! Why would he leave you and disappear? Why? Zero would have stayed and protected you...!"

"I told him that I didn't need protecting. That I wasn't running away. The next thing I knew I was in a bed in that dive. We are wasting time. You must have an idea where he went. Maybe another safe house...?"

"I've checked. He isn't at any of the locations near here. He must be still on the road or..."

"Then the SUV! The company has tracking equipment...!"

"It's parked a few miles away near... the bus station." Kaname breathed disgustedly, mentally slapping himself. Shit! Why was he being so stupid?! Claude saw this.

"You think he took a _bus_?"

"What other option do we have? I checked the area. He isn't on foot. Unless he stole another car..."

Claude vetoed this mentally as well. Zero was insanely paranoid about alerting the police unnecessarily to himself.

"Then let's go to the bus station! This time of night there couldn't have been that many..."

Kaname glanced across, wondering why Claude stopped, to see him staring at him. Then Claude suddenly reached for his head...

Kaname braked suddenly throwing them forward, the car, which had been doing 150 kph easily on the city streets, screeched into a dovetail. Claude watched stunned as the driver's side was suddenly empty and the car flipped and slammed roof first into the concrete road.

Claude groaned as he moved, the wreckage shuddering as he stretched his healed bones. That bastard did that on purpose! He sure as _hell_ hadn't seen a god-damned puppy in the road. Claude opened his senses and "shrugged" the wreckage of off him, the car flying up into the air and along to land on its nose further up the street. He knew these people were definitely awake _now._ He spied Kaname in the distance his eyes glowing red as he lazily approached him. Claude then turned and darted between the nearby houses.

Kaname ran after him, surprised at Claude's hasty retreat.

"Come on, you coward. You can't face me? One male to another?"

Kaname felt his legs whipped out from under him and a hand crush him into the ground. A huge mass saddled his chest and began to punch him. Hard. Over and over.

"You can't use your powers on what you can't see and..." Claude picked Kaname up and threw him against a nearby trunk. The tree partially uprooted but Kaname got a nasty jolt before he fell to the ground, "I'm large but strong and very, very fast."

Kaname growled and launched himself at Claude who sidestepped agilely. He _was_ big and fast but the edge came from knowing what was going to happen. For instance Kaname was going to drop to the ground, his claws digging in to stop his momentum and then he would be recovered enough to launch the same tree at him. Claude had to "run away" again.

Kaname howled in frustration as Claude disappeared along the back of the house vaulting a fence and effectively hiding himself. Kaname knew he shouldn't charge in again. He "lifted" himself into the air and flew quickly over the fence and was assailed by a large stone. Kaname lost his concentration and dropped, but he rolled quickly before he was pinned again... into a large fist.

"You can't concentrate when you are in pain? That's interesting..."

"I will have your head for this!"

"Sure, use your office to shore up your very obvious shortcomings..."

Kaname held onto Claude's arm and threw him underneath him, his claws quickly finding his chest. Claude screamed in pain as Kaname slashed enthusiastically at the large, meaty target then began to borrow one hand quickly to his heart. He grabbed his king by the throat and squeezed before slamming his head into the nearby paved area of a play park. Claude broke off a nearby swing and began hammering Kaname over the head with it. Okay, so he was a little mindlessly angry...

Kaname fought blanking out from the intense pain. Gathering himself he sent a punch of sheer energy behind him. He couldn't control his powers when he was in pain, but he could still produce them. To his relief, Claude went flying back and there was a loud roar as he hit masonry and it crumbled beneath him. Kaname struggled to his feet, his head caved in but it was healing fast. It was hard to kill him but his body was still as fragile as a man's. Otherwise he wouldn't bleed.

Kaname was having some trouble seeing, but he could hear that Claude was still struggling to get up from the rubble. There was some screaming from the house and lights had been coming on in various house even before this at the racket. They shouldn't be doing this here. The sirens confirmed this.

Kaname's vision finally spied Claude's large form rising to his feet. His head and chest was bloody, his hair matted from blood. Kaname had an idea that the wave had probably almost shredded him. He was a resilient bastard.

"We have to take this somewhere else."

"The hell with you! I'm going to the bus station, you psycho! You've wanted to do this since you saw Zero in my arms...!"

"Indeed! But you were the one who tried to attack me in the car!"

"What?! I didn't..."

Claude suddenly remembered, even through the splitting headache. He began to curse loudl, spinning away and shouting at the heavens. Kaname was sure he was crazy. He ran to him and grabbed him, before pushing up into the air, just as the first group of brave citizens ventured into their neighbours' back yard.

"**LIFE** energy?"

"Yes. I could sense his on your hair. He must have touched your hair recently. I wanted to 'explore' it. That's why I tried to touch you. I just forgot who I was dealing with in my excitement."

"Then go ahead and try it! What are you waiting for?"

They had settled on a roof of a relatively nearby office block. It was secluded and quiet and Kaname was still unsteady as his head was still healing. It would do the trick until they were recovered enough to move. Claude looked the worst though, Kaname thought, just a little proud of himself.

Claude sighed and looked away from Kaname's eager face.

"I've slammed your head into just about the entire of Kyoto. It... could be misleading..."

"Dammit! Still try. Here..."

Kaname grabbed Claude's hand and planted it on his head, only wincing a lot as the force of gravity and Claude's arm didn't mix well with his headache. Claude sighed again and closed his eyes, trying not to think of the silly situation. His fingers lightly stroked Kaname's hair. He was right. It had been weak to begin with. Now... Claude's hands slid away and he fell back to the wall.

Kaname saw this but said nothing. He could tell from Claude's demeanour that it hadn't worked. He clenched his teeth and moved to sit beside him leaning his head back against the wall as well. He cleared his throat and fished around for his cell... Kaname threw the two pieces into the wall next to the exit door in frustration. He couldn't even call Seiren.

"Come on. Let's get cleaned up and do it the human way. Someone would have noticed a beautiful, youth with clear gray eyes buy a ticket..."

"I don't get it. Why did he run? Why did he do this? He couldn't really think I don't need him? How could he even think that after everything I've done...?"

"It's not just about you. Zero has a lot on his mind. He is running for his life. He feels he had become irrelevant, had lost everything and..."

"And what?" Kaname asked impatient as Claude stopped.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"What is it? Maybe it would help find him."

Claude looked across at Kuran. His face held nothing but a deep concern. Zero would never approve but Claude thought it was time Kuran knew what was happening to him. Maybe he could succeed where Claude seemed to have failed: convincing Zero to leave the spell alone and embrace it.

"Zero feels he is a danger to us. Because... he comes with a few creepy extras..."

**ZERO** rolled over and stretched, yawning widely. Even the bedding was above par. Zero rolled back to his former position and buried his nose in the lily scented cotton of the pillow case. He recognised the prototype Ken had shown him from one of the house-ware divisions. They must have perfected the scent since he had last tried it. The problem hadn't been the longevity of the scent. It would last for five years before it degraded and that was seen as acceptable. It was that the scent they imbedded didn't smell quite like flowers and he disliked artificial scents. Zero had remembered telling Ken it was passable but later Zero had seen the fabric in the trash. He remembered he had taken it out and scolded Ken who took it from him, kissed him and placed it in the fireplace.

"_It has to be perfect otherwise you wouldn't enjoy it."_

Zero told him there was no such thing, but he had been wrong. God, he loved the smell of lilies.

Zero rose and stumbled towards the bathroom. It was time to start his research. He would find a way to undo this spell. He just hoped when he saw Ken again that he would forgive him.

"**HANATA.**"

"Sir. Sorry to wake you, Sir. But the manual said this was a level 2 alert..."

"What is it? Go on. Is it another sighting?"

"Well, no. One of the houses just registered an entry, using a key. Then motion sensors have gone off throughout the house."

"Motion sensors?"

"Yes. The cameras are also picking up a male there fitting the description, but it hardly seems true considering how stupid..."

"Have you called it in?"

"Yes, I sent a report out and several cars have gone to investigate, but the manual said..."

"You did the right thing. Very good. I'll see that you are commended for you excellent work."

"Uh, thank you, Sir!" The man beamed at this. He was sure this was a dead-end job monitoring this activity. Nothing happened. Usually he would put up his feet and go to sleep. In fact he nearly missed the alarm because he normally turned off the monitors to get undisturbed sleep. It was just that he had accidentally fallen off his chair and had seen the alarm lights...

"Have you informed the Royal Office as yet?"

"No, Sir. That was my next..."

"Don't do that yet. Don't want to get up the king over a squatter..."

"But..."

"I would be very grateful. You would receive full credit of course."

"...Okay. Good-day, Sir!"

"Good-bye."

Hanata swung his feet out of bed and walked through to the bathroom and threw up. The last time the fugitive had escaped King Kaname had nearly torn him a new one. He still had nightmares from that day. He needed to make sure he had this in hand before he said anything. He rose and got into the shower. He needed to go into the office. But as the water cascaded over his body, Hanata couldn't help but pray that this was finally it: the capture of Zero Kiriyuu. He couldn't take much more.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname and Zero are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	60. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Revelations

by lightpathetic

"**FEELING **better?"

"... Yes. Thank you."

Claude straightened and the car rocked as he did so, reminding Kaname of the small "tiff" they'd had before, that mass sitting on his chest. It was nuts to fight another pure-blood without an advantage. Kaname began to think about how they could possibly resolve this impasse without his getting his brains knocked in. Kaname saw no reason at all to play fair where Zero was concerned.

Claude however was thinking about the disgusting taste in his mouth. He wished he had fought Kaname a little harder when he had heard that woman scream. A bum that hadn't seen a bath in four years would have been preferable to the taste of chalk and iron that now existed in his mouth. He was very much this close to biting Kuran just to remove the taste. Hell Kuran deserved to be bitten for giving them to him. Claude though did feel better. His senses had returned to an easy equilibrium where before his heightened awareness had him fantasizing about a large pile of warm hotel guests topped with the red clothed bell-boy.

"What was that stuff?" Claude asked rummaging in his bag for... anything as he smacked his lips distastefully.

"Blood-tablets. They're... an acquired taste."

"Are you telling me you have acquired a taste for those things?!"

"You should have tasted them when they first came out. That hint of blood and richness only came about in the last fifty years."

"I'd heard about them, but they'd never been necessary before. Blood is never in short supply."

"You still actively hunt."

"I don't call it hunting. Women can be very generous."

"Yes they can."

Kaname switched lanes as he made to turn off the highway and Claude for the first time since his leaving the small hotel they'd been laid up in while they had cleaned up, rested and waited for Seiren to sort them out with a car and clothes, began to look around at his surroundings.

"You think Zero is out here?"

"Yes. My son gave him a house that may be useful to him."

"Do the authorities know about it?"

"... Yes."

"Stupid bastard!" Claude seethed thumping his fist on the door, rattling the car, "He really must want to get caught!"

A force held Claude's fist and Claude looked to his right in askance.

"He's just very desperate. It's a good thing if he came here. We'll be able to find him, and since as you say he can't be killed, we'll be able to rescue him if he has gotten himself into trouble."

Claude settled again and looked out the car taking deep breaths. Why did he panic when he thought of Zero in danger? Was it the bond? Geez, he needed to get a grip. Kuran was right. If Zero was indestructible then what was he worried about? Claude thought again about how well Kuran had taken the news. As if he expected it.

"Did you know about Zero's live-in terrors?"

"What?"

"You did."

"No. Not really. It was just a sense I had. A bad feeling. I thought it was because he was so different."

"I can't picture Zero as an old man."

"And I can't picture him otherwise..." Kaname sighed and seemed to mentally shake himself. He was talking too much. To a rival.

"You do know when Zero is found I am removing him from your 'care'."

"I know you are going to try, yes. But Zero and I will have a say in the matter. You can't run his life. Not anymore."

"If I had known you were a pure-blood this would never have gone this far. Makes me wonder what else you are hiding. Understand this, I will take back what is mine."

"Good luck. You'll have a hell of a lot of people to fight. Including me."

Claude and Kaname locked eyes for a moment while Kaname wondered if he really needed Claude Coltrain and Claude readied himself to knock Kaname senseless, then they both became distracted by the sound of a helicopter approaching. The occurrence in itself wasn't all that odd. They were travelling during the day, tinted windows up, air-conditioning on full blast, both in heavy shades like rejects from a "Men In Black" casting session. There were traffic helicopters, sight-seeing helicopters, news helicopters. It was a convenient way to beat the traffic if you had the money to hire one. But this one... Both pure-bloods paused listening carefully, Kaname's foot becoming heavier on the gas pedal, their sensitive ears having picked up the arming of a fully loaded military helicopter.

**ZERO** knew it was here somewhere. It had to be. That book that Kaname had gotten Ken for his birthday. Zero wasn't absolutely sure that the spell was in there but he had a feeling, considering, since Ken had gotten it, he had worked on it almost as an obsession. Also, he knew most of the books in the library and knew if the secret to immortality had lain between their covers he would have had a clue by now. As he thrashed the library – he didn't have much time – he looked through the ones he was unfamiliar with and dismissed them. Soon a rather large pile of books formed on the floor below as Zero clung nimbly to a bookshelf, one and a half storeys above ground, leafing through yet another dead end. He perused the shelves above with a gathering desperation. Where was it? If it wasn't here... If Ken had hidden it... Zero dropped the book he was holding and rubbed his hands over his face, his eyes squeezed closed as he tried to calm himself. It scared him more than he would ever admit this prospect of immortality. It was like he had no escape on a long, gaudy carnival ride that had no end. He had once asked Kaname how it felt to be immortal – a rather stupid question, but it hadn't seemed so at the time – and to his surprise Kaname had answered him.

"_It was like having endless possibilities and endless chances. Chairman Cross used to go on about his regrets all the time. He used to regret not speaking to this girl when he was younger. Not having taken Art in school. Not being able to see the project to the very end. When humans could finally know... about us... He was such a dreamer..." _Kaname had whispered, his disappointment in himself apparent. He still saw his inability to fully believe in Cross' ultimate vision as a failing in himself, regardless of the fact that the evidence was anywhere one looked for it: humans would never be comfortable with a race that saw them as food and all the vampires weren't ready to be pacifists and drink blood substitute. It was better they stayed ignorant. It was better to acknowledge that sooner rather than later. But Kaname still wondered if he crucially lacked the humanity to hope enough in impractical things.

"_But I have the luxury of living one day at a time. I don't think of it all looming ahead of me. I wake up, I look for you, we kiss or make love or both, I go to the office and indulge in my other passions then I look forward to seeing you again, we kiss, make love, and I snuggle into you and go to sleep. If my days are like that forever I would be a happy man."_

Zero removed his hand from his face and looked into the empty room, the silence suddenly closing in on him like a suffocating blanket. Kaname. His skin. His gorgeous skin and smile, whenever he graced him with it. That scent that was uniquely his that reminded Zero of fresh rain and popcorn. The way he looked at him when he thought Zero was too busy to notice, like he was thanking heaven he was alive. The way his face crumbled whenever he'd thought he hurt Zero. Kaname. The man he was in love with who defined his life as having him in it and yet Zero was here alone looking for a way to end it. Why? Why when Zero felt the exact same way?

"Kaname..."

Zero dropped to the ground and stretched his arm to where he had drawn the seal. Kaname must be going nuts about now. He didn't deserve it. He could be a bastard but he was only protecting what was his, what Zero had already allowed him to claim. Ever since he was that mixed up teenager looking at the end of his life in madness. Kaname had been there for him ever since. Wasn't it time he did the same thing for him?

Zero chanted softly and removed the seal, bracing himself for the inevitable. They'd definitely find him now, Zero thought, without a trace of doubt that they would come. He had that luxury of such certainty. Because he knew he had their love. Zero had the good fortune to be the uncanny adoptee in a remarkable family and he owed it to all of those same remarkable beings. Especially Kaname. And Ken. Zero thought maybe he could try pulling his head out of his ass and see if he could make himself worthy of it. One day at a time.

Zero doubled over and fell to the ground when he first felt it, the crushing pressure to his chest. He supposed that Kaname had done that deliberately and Zero didn't blame him. He coughed delicately to relieve the pressure then rolled to his side, aware he was lying on an uncomfortable mattress of books. He picked up one and moved to push himself upright, vaguely thinking about cleaning up this mess when he caught a glint out of the corner of his eye. Zero frowned and lay back down, his eyes running along the bottommost shelf close to the floor. He knew he had seen something. He knew...

There it was again! Zero ploughed through the books to the shelf on the far left where it joined another shelf at the corner of a wall. He pressed his hand underneath and felt around, his fingers eventually touching a round object with a handle. It could be a knob, or lever... Zero pushed it down firmly not thinking at all about the implications of the action. He didn't really think Ken would have rigged anything to explode, but still pressing a lever usually meant something was going to happen. Was he prepared for it?

Zero felt disappointment, though, as nothing did happen. He rolled to his feet and dusted himself off, already berating himself at his boyish anticipation. He turned to pick up another book when the room was seized by a curious vibration followed by a rumble. Zero whipped around to find that the entire wall of bookcases was swinging outward!

Zero backed away suddenly seized by an unwarranted dread. He seen enough horror movies to know that this was where the mummy's sarcophagus or the evil vampire's casket was located and he knew that if he went in there, he would probably be drained of his blood and unleash a scene of dire consequences to the world only the wavy haired hero called "Jack" could stop. It was in the back of Zero's mind to do what he would usually yell at the stupid heroine, must to Kaname's annoyance, when he decided to quell his irrational response and at least take a look.

The book case rumbled to a halt as soon as it hit a pile of books, even though it seemed solid enough to push them aside. A section of wall had come out with the wooden shelves and Zero could also see a steel casing on the innermost layer. Zero suppose there was a mechanism that stopped it from moving when there was an obstacle. It was probably why it hadn't moved when he was lying there. The door was obvious built to protect something. Whether that something was inside or outside was left to be seen.

Zero walked up to the door and leaned around it, hoping to get a quick peep at whatever was inside, but wanting to give himself a head start in case he had to run. His eyes adjusted to the gloom to notice there was a room behind the door and...

Zero immediately let go of his safety grip on the bookshelf and headed inside, one object immediately capturing all his attention.

"**KURAN**. Put him down and let's go. He can't talk. He's incoherent."

"He'll tell me what I want to know. Now!!"

Kaname shook the poor unfortunate pilot that had been the only one conscious after the "crash". The man moaned again and gasped as pain shot through his shattered body. Kuran hadn't been the least bit merciful in his sabotage. The poor kids were only doing their jobs.

"Kuran. He was ordered to come to this location to assist in the capture of Zero. He doesn't know anything else."

Kuran directed his fierce stare at Claude who held it unwaveringly, his certainty conveying itself to Kaname. Kaname erased the pilot's memory and rendered him unconscious, dropping him none too gently beside the wreckage.

"Who was he ordered by?"

"A female, over his headsets. He was on a training exercise and was redirected here after a brief stop. For these." Claude pointed at the armed missiles sitting in their casings. There was no doubt what they was needed for. "I don't think they intended to take Zero alive."

"Hanata. I will string him up for this..." Kaname spat, walking away towards the car.

"You are such a conflicted soul. Another person just doing their job?"

"He was supposed to inform me. I don't tolerate disobedience."

"Spoken like a true dictator. Maybe you should let him in on the joke and he would do his job less efficiently."

"Claude, you are beginning to really piss me off. If you don't like what's happening just leave. Like you did before! What's stopping you?!"

"You know what. I won't abandon him too."

"Are you implying that I did?"

"If the shoe fits..."

Kaname spun back again, fully intended to scatter this imbecile's remains over this field when Kaname was assailed by a glorious feeling. He touched his chest and shook his body almost overwhelmed by relief.

"Zero!!" Claude gasped.

Kaname looked up at the utterance to find the same feelings echoed in the large Australian opposite him. His eyes locked with his in a very telling realisation.

"You... You're..."

Claude suddenly took off at speed across the field, heading towards where he knew Zero to be, Kaname closely on his heels.

**ZERO** walked into the room, already forgetting his trepidation, since he had found what he had been looking for. There inside a large glass case...

In fact there was several glass cases in the room holding books. Zero guessed the others were rare as well but only one had caught Zero's eye. He approached slowly, almost reverently, a part of him scared that it was an illusion that would blow away if he breathed too hard. Maybe he had hit his head. Maybe he was still asleep. But as his hand brushed the case Zero exhaled, only then aware he was holding his breath. He'd found it! He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it!!

The wall slid closed behind Zero, locking with an audible click, but Zero didn't seem to hear it. Inside the room was lit by small tracks within each case, making the steel, dark interior glow in a comforting blue hue. Zero felt peace but he didn't know why. Maybe because he would finally be at peace.

Zero eventually moved to lift the glass over the volume that held his interest. He remembered when Kaname had brought it for Ken's birthday, how excited everyone had been. Now here it was in this case in this quiet, gloomy room. It was almost an anticlimax.

The glass didn't budge. Zero tugged and pushed and hit. Eventually he began to run his finger along the sides of the case for a switch. Then he ran his eyes along the walls. He couldn't believe this. He was this close and he couldn't even get it out the case? He began a not too subtle approach, beating the case until his hand bled, then switching to kicking. He had an idea that it was more about releasing his frustrations that actually opening the case, but he didn't overanalyse. It would ruin the one benefit he could derive from this stupid situation.

Zero eventually fell to the floor in a heap, exhausted, breathless, his tears stinging his eyes. It was just as well. Hadn't he just decided to live his life? Hadn't he just decided love his family? Yet at the first chance of escape he had done everything he could to take it. But escape was always the easier option. It was always the no-brainer. Zero had to face facts: he was a coward. He did nothing to stand up to his owns fears.

"Ken. Look at me. I bet you never thought you'd see me like this. I bet you had all manner of hopes for what I would do with your gift. You helped me and told me to go off and make myself happy and all I have done was curse you. But how can I be happy when I don't have you? How could you have been so cruel to make the price of my happiness the cost of yours? I look back on my life and the things that made me happy wasn't my life by my love. For Kaname and you. You are dead and Kaname is out of reach. Can you blame me if I am miserable? If I want to die? I miss you. I miss you so much..."

Zero began to sob in earnest his aching, racking sobs echoing in the steel room. The floor was cold as it carried away his body heat and it only served to compound his misery. He rolled to his side and continued to weep taking advantage of the solitude to lose himself in his weaknesses. He cried so hard and long for his regrets that he didn't hear the glass case open and he didn't notice the ground begin to become warmer, as well as his body. But he did notice the subtle fragrance of lilies and the way his shirt hem moved against his face, drying his tears...

Zero sat up and crawled back to the wall his eyes going over the room frantically. He wasn't alone. He knew it. But he couldn't see anyone. He couldn't but... He must have imagined it: that comforting feeling. He must have dabbed his eyes himself. Somehow. It was then he noticed the glass-case was open. Zero stood and walked to it and touched the cover. It still reeked of death but it was warm to the touch which struck Zero as odd in such a cool room... Zero stroked it tenderly while noticing the room wasn't all that cold anymore.

"When did the heating come on?" Zero mused as he tugged at the cover of the book. It opened and Zero was filled with anticipation. He knew it was in another language but he didn't let that daunt him. Ken had figured it out, so could he...

Zero came upon a bookmarked page. The leaves were shiny from use and there were impressions of a pen across the pages. And notes in the margins. The page held a large drawing of a tree and spring, the ancient symbols for longevity and youth. Zero eyes widened in joy. He had found it! The spell...!

Zero found himself flung against the wall. He gasped in pain and crumpled to the floor. He slid along the floor near where the opening had appeared again and was unceremoniously flung outside onto the pile of books. He rolled over gingerly and stood, not quite believing what just happened. He was tossed out of the room. By the book? The scent of lilies...

"Ken!! KEN!!!!"

Zero lay on the floor and searched for the knob and pushed it, stepping back. The wall didn't budge. Zero pulled at it frantically, using all his strength. Bits broke in his hand but he wouldn't give up. It was crazy. More than crazy. But he knew. He _knew..._

"Ken! Open this door! Ken!! I know your are in there! That's what's happened to you! That's what they won't tell me! Ken. Don't do this!! You know I'll never leave here if you don't...!"

Zero eyes glazed as the vision of the library on fire assailed him. It was gone quickly but Zero knew what it meant.

"No!! NOOO!!!"

Zero ran to the window and looked outside. It was still day time but he could see no-one around. He had looked outside intermittently in case his surveillance had returned, but he'd seen nothing. Yet he'd had a vision. That meant he only had a few seconds...

_WWWHHHOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!!!_

_BOOOOMMMMM!!!_

Zero slammed into the bookcase as the entire northern wall of the library joined him. Another salvo ripped through the books and the wooden floor. A liquid fire flew everywhere splashing the shelves the books, Zero. The last thing Zero saw was the fires of hell heading towards him.

"**THEY'VE** started!"

"Shit."

Kaname emerged first on the forested hill and looked down on the villa. Or what was left of it. Flames engulfed the entire structure as cars and a helicopter hovered nearby. Kaname stilled, unable to function.

"He's still alive!! Don't just stand there!!" Claude yelled, incensed at what was happening.

Claude ran past him and down the hill towards the inferno. He wasn't entirely certain what he was going to do once there but when the helicopter started firing another round into the collapsing structure, Claude felt a tug he hadn't felt since he was very young. He gave into it. It was just as well. He wasn't letting any of them leave alive.

"**WHAT'S** going on there?"

"The house is completely engulfed, Sir. No-one would survive that. The nutters in the helicopter are having a bit of fun on the defense budget's expense but otherwise we are just waiting to go in."

"Are you sure..."

"Those flames are a thousand degrees or more right now. Even the stone's burning. Our scanners haven't picked up anybody leaving so whoever that was is now toast."

"Good. Very good."

Hanata sat back in his car seat still many miles from the scene. He refused to fly anywhere so he was now locked in traffic having begged his driver to turn off the siren ages ago since the futility was getting annoying. He had sent his second in command Kim Nguyen ahead on a helicopter and he seemed to have everything well in hand, he and the other gun ships in the area. Hanata rubbed his eyes and sighed, relieved. He was sure that boy was inside the house having seen the footage. They assured him no-one had left, their scanners even able to pick up a pure-blood in full flight. He was satisfied this assignment was over. He would retire on his share of the bounty money – it had been promised to his team should they catch him – and move to Barbados, as far away from Kaname Kuran as he could get. His hand shook when he thought of the man. That wasn't _right_...

Hanata jerked as he heard an exclamation through the cell. He almost didn't want to know.

"What is it? What's happening?"

"The scans just picked up something moving very quickly this way. We are deploying now... Oh Shit!! Shit!! Fire at the helicopter!! Fire...!!"

"Hello? Nguyen! Hello!!" Hanata screamed as the line when dead. His hands began to shake again in earnest.

**KANAME** had eventually moved, of course, his senses telling him what his eyes knew was impossible. Zero was in there somewhere. He ran nimbly through the space Claude had already cleared and dropped close to the waiting personnel. As he ran many of them fell to the ground in his wake, unconscious. The others he dispatched brutally even if he decided they should live. Some wore anti-vampire charms and the odd one or two were human. Hunters. Relations were already strained enough as it was to risk killing them. But he didn't pull his punches too much.

The other side was being cleaned up totally by a large dark figure with large red eyes. He loped along with magnetic grace, killing everything he saw, crushing, drinking, eating... It was mindless and free but in itself beautiful in the efficiency and stealth. The ultimate in predatory skill. Kaname, though, had to stop him.

He ran towards the beast and tackled him and pulled him off one tasty female, leaping into the thick undergrowth behind. The creature wailed and thrashed, hitting Kaname about the body in crushing blows until he was dropped. But Kaname "held" him aloft. The creature struggled a long time, his mind too clouded to see the consequences of its actions, too steeped in bloodlust. It only thought of more blood, more warm flesh... But eventually it calmed as Kaname watched and held its eyes, he too fighting an answering compulsion that was nearly as old as time itself.

"I can't let you kill them all. You'll hate yourself in the morning."

Not that Kaname cared much for Claude's conscience but he didn't like the idea of shredding innocents unnecessarily. Especially since Zero was supposed to be acting alone. Certainly without pure-blood help.

The creature took deep breaths and closed its eyes finally gaining control. Kaname released it and turned towards the burning structure, losing himself to perfect concentration, between the screams and gunning of engines as the few remaining standing fled. Soon all was quiet as the flames suddenly died as if a large blanket had descended from heaven. Kaname held his pose for another few moments to make sure, aware as a large blood covered figure walked past him towards the charred structure. Only to meet the barrier Kaname was maintaining.

"Isn't that enough?" Claude asked his concern getting the better of his patience.

Kaname lowered the barrier in answer. The flames stayed dead and the two entered the rubble, already preparing to dig.

**ZERO** moaned as he regained consciousness. The first thing he felt was an enduring comfort and warmth, a sense of safety that didn't seem to fit the current situation. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the glowing hot walls on one side of the room automatically scrambling away from them deeper into the room. He heard loud noises that echoed through him and shook the room, the cases rattling on Ken's private treasures, but the walls held even if he was beginning to cook...

"Oh great. Just great. And me without my barbecue sauce." Zero said aloud, trying hard not to think about the excruciating death by baking. A hole appeared in one end of the wall and Zero had this irrational need to escape which was tempered by the rational thought of his being surrounding by flames. Exceptionally hot flames.

"I always knew your weapons research would come back to bite me in the ass, Kaname."

Zero began to dance on the floor as his feet began to sizzle. He moaned painfully, removed his shirt and pants to cover his feet.

"Shit!! I can't just sit here!!" He told himself, briefly thinking of giving himself up and then thinking this wasn't the actions of people that wanted him alive... Oh yes, he couldn't die!! Still, cooking until he "blanked out" didn't appeal to him either.

Zero looked around the room and his eyes lit on the old spell book. It was then the earlier happenings came back to him. He approached it and tried to lift the glass again. It didn't budge.

"Alright! I understand. You don't want me to see the spell. But am I right? Or am I losing my mind? Are you here? You must be. I was in the library when it blew up. So did you bring me in here? Ken?!"

No answer. Maybe he _was_ losing his mind. Maybe he or his roommates opened the door. Maybe it was these same creatures that didn't want him to stop the spell. Put in this light. Zero became a tad more enthusiastic about thwarting them. Besides he had nothing better to do.

Zero began to kick at the stand, forcing the base from the floor. He put his entire might into it, forgetting the widening hole at the one end the ever increasing temperatures. He was taking this fucking book with him. God damn son-of-a-bitch demon that killed Ken...

The base creaked and the stand tilted. Zero's eyes lit up in glee as his efforts bore fruit. He kept up his labours: kicking, shoving, fighting until the case toppled to the floor. It cracked against the steel and the lid flew off, the book skidding off towards the almost white hot wall.

"Take that!! _I_ control by destiny! _I_ control my life! If I want to fucking be mortal I will. You all can just piss..."

Zero stopped as he was assailed by a feeling... It was panic. It was... _horror!_

Zero ran for the book a stooping to pick it up by the top cover. The back of it was singed cruelly by the red-hot floor. His makeshift shoes were beginning to melt and he stepped away quickly towards the cooler, but not by much, area. But he hardly noticed it. He looked at the book. Not leafing through it this time, but really _at_ it. This time he was certain.

"Ken! Stop hiding from me. Please. I know you are here. I know you're somehow connected to this book. I'm sorry I did that. I was angry... Why didn't you stop me?"

Hugged it to him and close to his body, his sweat quickly soaking the cover but he didn't care. The panic sensation was gone to be replaced by peace again. His body seemed to cool down and he even ventured to sit on the toppled stand.

"Thanks." Zero muttered, realising Ken was trying to make him comfortable. "I have a feeling we won't be here much longer anyway. They're locating me like crazy."

But Zero couldn't hold on much longer. His earlier exertions and the cool feeling made him sleepy. He lay on the stand and closed his eyes...

"**OVER** here."

Claude pointed and Kaname walked over as Claude flipped a huge smoking beam. The structure fell and both pure-bloods heard the echo of a hollow metal structure.

"Some kind of cell. The kid has nine lives."

"At least. Stand back." Kaname ordered.

Claude did as he was told. Returning the courtesy of not doubting what Kuran was good at. He waited patiently, again "locating" Zero, making sure he was still alive. Claude watched as the top of a fairly solidly built vault was peeled back like a sardine can, the rubble making way and hardly daring to spill into the space in defiance. Kuran was very powerful. Claude knew if he was of a mind he could have removed his head without too much trouble. Claude knew he had to be on his guard.

Claude approached the edge, took one look and dove inside. Kaname too descended albeit in a slightly more controlled fashion. Claude absorbed the impact quickly and stood, walking over to where Zero lay... sleeping...?

"Is he sleeping?!"

"Yes. He always snores on his back like that..."

"I know. I know he does. I just can believe it. The son-of-a-bitch is sleeping!! Didn't he hear the racket?"

"He must be exhausted. It must have gotten very hot in here..."

"I told you to hurry!"

"I had to stop you from eating my staff!!"

"Sure, go ahead and keep bringing that up..."

It was adorable really. The two powerful being standing uncertainly by a slumbering Zero. Their voices though woke him up. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and smiled. Almost as if he had been waiting a long time, in abject boredom, for them to show up.

"Hey! Kaname! Claude! What took you so long! I almost cooked to death."

"Yes. I can see the panic all over your face." Kaname returned dryly. Zero just laughed. He was inexplicably happy. He hugged a large bundle of clothes tightly to him. He stood and walked briskly to Kaname and kissed him, leaning in his dirt encrusted, sweat streaked body to Kaname's still relatively clean and immaculate sports-jacketed form. Kaname melted though and held him, kissing him back, despite how he reeked. He was relieved and besides, Zero was always welcome in his arms. Always.

Claude stood to one side and looked away, suddenly acutely aware of his hanger-on status. He spoke tough but he was harshly reminded of how little a chance he had with Zero. But he'd known this. He knew they loved each other, and that in giving in to this destructive impulse, he had only set himself up for a world of hurt. But it had been worth it. Fighting the urge to touch Zero was more exhausting than dealing with the pain he felt now. Anyway, Zero will be his later. He just had to be patient.

Claude looked around the room for something to do, his senses opening to the energy of the other books that had somehow survived. Not much to "see". Ghosts of the past flitted through his mind. Dark motives and innocent blood. The room was the epitome of the vampire race: bloody, tragic and contradictory. Claude soon grew bored and turned back to where Kaname and Zero were whispering, Kaname's hands roaming Zero's body as if looking for injuries and Zero holding Kaname's eyes like he was the only one that existed. Zero had changed. He seemed different. More enthusiastic. Sexy. His spirit seemed healed...

Claude walked forward, drawn towards the bundle in Zero's right arm, so far going ignored. Claude obviously hadn't learnt his lesson from earlier...

"Claude!" Zero exclaimed as the large bloody mass appeared next to him. "I'm sorry but you'll get your hug when you don't have grey matter drying on your..."

"That... What is that?!" Claude cut in impatiently. He reached out and the life energy suddenly leapt out, overwhelmingly. Claude staggered back as his senses overloaded. Still staring. Even as Zero hugged the bundle to him again.

"Leave it! It's... It's just a book..."

"Zero, that thing's alive...!"

"Claude, leave it!!" Zero shouted, trying to shield it again.

Kaname snatched the bundle and unwrapped it. He'd learned to respect Claude's powers.

"It's that book. The one... Shit. Shit..."

"Kaname, give it to me."

"No! You were going to use the spell, weren't you? You were going to reverse it...!"

"No!! Not anymore!! I want to live. It's just that... You don't understand!!"

"I understand perfectly. Claude told me about the side effects. But I don't care, Zero!! All we have to do is keep you safe. Then you won't have to worry about them. You don't have to reverse it!!"

"I won't! I swear to you!! I mean, I was going to but I stopped. I realised I wanted to be there for you Kaname. I want to wake up every day and love you every day. I want to. I do!! I don't want to die anymore..."

"Today. But what about tomorrow? What about when I leave? Zero I can't trust you...!" Kaname held the book to shred it and Zero freaked launching himself at Kaname.

"Noo!! You don't understand!! Ken!! He's in the book!!"

"What?!!" Kaname, quite put out by the piece of information, hesitated, giving Zero ample opportunity to snatch the book. "What did you say?!"

"Ken. You... were about to kill Ken."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname and Zero are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	61. Chapter 58

_Basically an excuse for some smut. Warnings for some light lemon.  
_

Chapter 58: Ken

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** hugged the book to him and sank deep into the back seat on the sight of Kaname trying to play chicken with an eighteen wheeler. Zero could tell Kaname was in a foul mood. He was driving like a madman even for him, knowing Zero hated the way he drove at the best of times. The car suddenly pulled left, throwing Zero into the door, and then it straightened briefly before flinging him into the left door as Kaname overtook again.

"Kuran, you don't have to take all of us with you if you feel like killing yourself." Claude drawled, refusing to give into Kaname's obvious intimidation. The car handled beautifully and Claude suspected it was custom made for him. Still even though Claude's reflexes were on par with Kaname's and he wasn't as worried as Zero, the time he left to get out of the way of that truck was... _madness_. "Besides he is only telling the truth..."

At this Kaname pressed the pedal in further and rounded the bend at top speed. He slid alarmingly across the road, throwing the hand brake to counteract the slide then gunned it just before this woman slammed into him. Zero turned just in time to see her pull of the road and stop, her head on the steering wheel, before Kaname rounded another bend in the same manner.

"That's it!! Stop this fucking car, Kaname!!"

Kaname ignored him, gracefully coming out of a skid near a grassy verge, the dirt and grass flying up in a thick brown spray onto the brush behind it, before straightening onto a stretch. Zero, probably thinking he couldn't get into any more danger, leaned forward and began to slap Kaname about the head.

"I said, let me out of this fucking ca...!!"

Zero was thrown forward between the front seats as Kaname flattened his foot on the brake pedal. Claude barely caught him before he hit the windshield. Zero opened his eyes wide, having been sure he would eject onto the bonnet, and looked at Kaname, turgid with shock.

"You bastard!!!" Zero shouted, trying to get his arms away from Claude's hold so he could sink his fingernails into Kaname's skull.

Kaname's eyes didn't even leave the road ahead. His face was still a mask of cold indifference even as a muscle worked in his jaw.

"You wanted to get out. Get out. The both of you."

Zero screamed and lunged again, his feet kicking the back of Kaname's seat. Claude held him easily and pushed him into the backseat. Zero braced himself and kicked the back of Kaname's seat before grabbing the book and getting out of the car, slamming the door. Kaname's hair flew forward at the blows but that was all that happened. Kaname never moved the entire time. Claude watched Kaname a while until his eyes slid over to his. What they held scared Claude. Kaname didn't care. He just was waiting for something to push him that little bit more...

Claude grabbed his bag and exited the car, slamming the door as well. He walked over to where Zero stood dirty and dishevelled with a large flesh toned book hugging to him, glaring daggers at his "boyfriend".

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you!! I tell you your son is alive and you are behaving like... like...!!"

"What?" Kaname said, finally breaking his grim silence, "Am I supposed to be grateful? Am I supposed fall on my knees and thank heaven my son is back? What am I supposed to do with this," Kaname spat, gesturing to the large volume in Zero's hand, "huh? What do I tell Sara when I get home? 'Dear, you won't believe this but Ken has returned but, get this, he's now a soul bound to guard reading material for eternity.' My God, I preferred when the dead stayed dead..."

"What are you saying?! That you would prefer if...!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM SAYING!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!!! You tell me my strong, perfect son is trapped in there and I haven't even the strength... the strength..." Kaname sobbed and leaned his head on the steering wheel, his breaths coming in swift, tortured pants. Zero looked on horrified. He ran to the window and touched Kaname's head, trying to hug him, but Kaname "pushed" him away, sending him flying onto the grassy hill next to the road. Kaname gunned the engine.

"Don't... touch me. I'm leaving. When I see you again, hopefully I will have the strength to do what I should have done. Put _my_ son... to rest."

Kaname then disappeared in a squeal of protesting tires, leaving the stunned vampires by the side of the road.

**CLAUDE** came out of the bathroom to see Zero still holding the book and sitting quietly on the bed. Claude had gone ahead and risked a roadside hotel simply because they were both exhausted and Zero simply seemed out of it. He refused to let Claude carry him, only walking along holding the book as he was now, to his chest, looking as if he had lost his mind. Claude knew he was blaming himself for Ken, Kaname, the seasonal changes. Everything. But Claude stayed by his side, leaving him to his thoughts, only making him get into a truck that had stopped for them as it was damned far from the nearest... anything civilised.

"Hey! The water is great. I think you should try it too. Then we could try getting some sleep."

Zero stayed staring at the ugly patchwork carpet. Claude sighed and approached him, dropping to his knees. He reached out and held the book to take it from him.

"No!! Stop that!!"

Zero shot up and crossed the room, rounding on Claude.

"I know what you are going to do! But you can't! You can't...!"

"Zero! I wasn't going to do anything!" Claude stood and followed Zero. He pulled him into his chest, book and all, holding him gently, stroking his back. "I am not going to hurt you. Or Ken. I am worried about you, that's all. I want to bathe you and put you to bed. You'll have the book back when you are finished. In fact I'll bring it in with us if you wa..."

Claude broke off as Zero leaned into his chest and began to sob. Huge racking sobs that shook his entire body. Claude closed his mouth and continued to hold Zero to him as he spent himself in his grief, rocking him gently from side to side. He had known it would come. As the tides would always wash onto the shore. He supposed the import had sunk in finally. Zero had been happy to have someone back he had thought was gone forever, but know he realised it wasn't so simple. The loved one was essentially imprisoned in a way that meant he was still as good as dead, but suffering in a very subtle way. And Zero blamed himself, even more so when he thought about how foolishly happy he had been. Kaname was right. This was no victory, no salvation. Just when they had grieved and told themselves their loved was in a better place or at peace, just so they could go on with their lives, the whole process begins again. Because they could no longer lie to themselves in this way.

"Zero, come with me. Let me take care of you. Then you can rest. You need to rest."

"I don't care. I don't care anymore..." Zero whined.

Claude sighed and swung Zero into his arms, his body falling limp against his own. Claude walked over to the bed and eased the volume onto the mattress before carrying Zero into the en suite. He turned and looked at the book on the bed, frowning a little at his internal struggle, but then he gave into the irrational impulse. He reached for the knob and closed the door on "Ken".

**ZERO** gasped and rolled. His body was so warm, but not uncomfortable. At least he didn't think it was. It was just that he was on fire. Not literally, but...

"NNNGGGG....!!!"

Zero rubbed his face into the pillow, his body alive with a wonderful sensation. His groin was aching sweetly and sensations shot from there to the rest of his throbbing body. His mind was a mass of images, nothing simple or focused, but comforting and... familiar.

Zero cursed and rubbed himself into the warm mass he'd found at his back. Sensation shot through him again and he groaned. He longed to come, to crest, but it seemed to stay at this aching, sweet level, almost deliberately, driving him slowly out of his mind.

"Please..." Zero begged no one in particular and rubbed harder against the form. He ran his lips against it, the gentle friction making him gasp. Even his skin was extra-sensitive...

"Zero? Zero!"

Zero moaned as his body started to crest. He trembling violently as his toes curled, his back arched. An insistent heat descended on his throbbing member and began to lavish it with attention. It felt odd. Not like the "dream"...

Zero opened his eyes, coming awake, to see a blond head, drawing gently and not terribly confidently on his aching erection. He stopped to lick again and then came back to suck the engorged head, swirling his tongue as he began to get lost in the taste. Zero sat up, his breath catching at this sight. He was inexplicably touched by this.

"Claude..."

Claude looked at Zero's face, the way he watched him and paused, quite self-conscious. He had pictured blowing Zero's mind not getting this look. Much like pity...

"You don't like it? I was trying..."

"I love it. It's just a shock."

"You did it to me..." Claude started defensively.

"I know. I... know..."

Claude felt Zero go limp and exhaled slowly. Okay, perhaps he needed a little more practice. He avoided Zero's eyes and rolled onto his back in the bed, taking a deep steadying breath. He, on the other hand, couldn't get the warm writhing Zero out of his mind. The sheet tented considerably around his midriff.

"I'm sorry. I was having this weird dream and then I woke up to see you..."

"Don't rub it in, alright? It just takes some getting used to. You taste is different to..."

"I meant I didn't expect it, Claude. It was good, honestly."

"I can see that." Claude quipped sarcastically, realising he _was_ hurt by Zero's reaction. Claude turned away as if to try to go back to sleep. He had been spooning Zero when he had been sweetly awoken by Zero borrowing erotically into him. Ever since he had put Zero to bed last night and got in with him. The room had one double bed, which wasn't unusual. They had shared beds under these circumstances before. Claude would book a room and sneak Zero inside. But this time it had been deliberate. Claude was entirely serious about pursuing this, whatever it was, with Zero. And when Zero had finally fallen into a real sleep in his arms he had held him against him like a precious object and had fallen to sleep as well, contented finally. He tried to remember this as his face burned in shame. Damn, he _never_ failed in bed!

Zero sighed and lay back on the pillow, embarrassed but puzzled as well. He'd never had such a weird dream. The last time he'd felt so overloaded with pleasure was when he was with Ken. Those sensations were just like those times when... Zero sat up and looked around. The book!! Where was it?

"Claude. Claude!!" Zero called urgently, shaking Claude. Claude half turned towards him.

"What?"

"Where's the book? Where's K..."

"In the top drawer. It was giving me the willies..."

Zero was over to the dresser in a flash. He picked up the book, and touched it. It was cool to the touch. Like any other book. If it wasn't for Claude, Zero would have had serious doubts, especially in the face of Kaname's obvious distress. But he was in here. That dream proved it more. Ken had probably been trying to comfort him.

"It's not the same without you." Zero whispered.

"Come back to bed. It's so early. We have to leave in the next few hours, get a car, some other supplies..." Between the hasty escape from Kuran and Kuran himself, they had damaged or lost a lot of stuff. But the main desire was Zero coming back to bed.

"You go ahead. I want to sit up a bit..."

Claude sat up and pulled the sheet from his beautiful body. He parted his legs as he stood letting Zero exactly why he had tried the ruse. He wanted a bit more than just Zero sleeping next to him and time was limited. Besides he wanted to remind Zero what real flesh and blood could do. He wasn't going to lose Zero to a book.

He walked over and pressed himself into Zero, backing him against the same dresser, the book was squashed between them.

"I want to try again. I'm not ready to fail in that department."

"Claude, wait I..."

"You know, you scared me running off like that. When you cut me off I could barely think. Don't do that again. You are too important to me. That sense evolved to help us protect what is essential to us."

"I know. I was so unhappy, Claude. I lost my place in all of this. I felt tired. I felt like I was a hindrance to all of you..."

"You aren't. You couldn't be. You know pure-bloods by now. If we are going to all of this trouble over you then you _must_ be very precious to us. You should feel lucky. You should feel you have a place. With us."

Claude leaned in and captured Zero's lips, sucking, licking, biting...

Zero moaned and hooked one arm around Claude's neck. Claude learned very quickly. Zero loved the way he... Zero groaned, as Claude switched to insistently beating his lower lip with his tongue before sucking the sensitive flesh firmly again. Zero tried to capture the devastating tongue but Claude always pulled away. He wouldn't let Zero take over. Not now.

Claude eased the book from between them and placed it on the chest of drawers. He lifted Zero and planted him next to it. The old, worn furniture creaked and rocked but it held his weight. They hardly noticed. Claude was at full stretch reluctantly finishing the kiss. Zero bent, holding his head to his, but Claude raised a hand and gently tugged Zero's hand away from his hair. Zero moaned plaintively. Claude closed his eyes as he shuddered, trying to remember where he was, what he was doing. Oh yes, Zero's pleasure...

Claude buried his face in Zero's neck, kissing roughly sucking his flesh, causing Zero to grab him again, his legs trying to wrap around the massive torso. Zero hardness struck Claude in the stomach, the fluids already christening his skin in that scent that Claude was beginning to love. Claude trembled again, knowing where he was headed but wanting to taste everywhere first. Wanted to cover Zero's entire body with his mouth, his tongue. He wanted to learn everywhere. He wanted Zero in no doubt as to his possession.

Claude trailed lower, his tongue laving Zero's nipples, his hands equally restlessly teasing the other one, or stroking Zero's back or forward to hold and stroke Zero's engorged flesh while listening to Zero's descent into mad, absorbing pleasure. Claude found himself intoxicated like nothing else, unable to drag himself away. Unable to think of anything else but his lover's body, reactions, scents. Zero tugged at Claude's hair as he moved to lave his stomach and Claude caught Zero's hand and began to suck ravenously on his fingers, his arm, the sensitive flesh on his inner elbow. Zero protested loudly. Begging Claude to return to the task at hand, as it were. But Claude lifted Zero's legs onto his shoulders and pushed away, his big hands caressing Zero's legs, then toes before popping one in his mouth...

Zero sucked his breath loudly through his teeth as he grabbed the rocking chest of drawers. His toes, why do people always insist on doing that to him. He hated it. He hated it!

"No!! Stop...!!" Zero head lolled back to the wall as Claude began to tease between his toes with his tongue, in between sucking each digit gently. The hot sensation travelled directly to Zero neglected groin, causing him to jerk most interestingly. Zero cried, trying to twist his toes away, but the damned bastard mistook his body's mindlessly wanton abandon for encouragement.

"No! I can't stand it, Claude!! Please!!" Zero gasped, as Claude trapped his other foot and began to same torture, running his long, hot tongue along the bottom. Zero hiccoughed as he felt that sharp burst of pleasure everywhere in his body. He began to stroke his heavy erection, using the copious amount of fluid to get his hand to slide over it. He stroked himself quickly, forcing himself towards the goal, using the sanity robbing sensation of Claude's tongue on his toes to advantage. Zero cried out again as his groin began to throb, his scrotum burned with need. He was close to...

Claude threw Zero's legs over his shoulders and pulled Zero's hands away. He planted Zero's almost purple member into his mouth without hesitation, sucking ravenously as he bobbed, his eyes closed, his hands massaging Zero's sac with firm precision. Zero flattened onto the chest, onto the warm book, his hands searching, the wall, the chest, Claude's hair for a haven, a place to hold onto as his sanity deserted him. His mind and body was seized by the seeming all-importance of what Claude was doing. He focused on it, centred on it, to the exclusion of all else, as if, as if Claude should stop, Zero was sure he was die from just the disappointment alone...

"Claude!! Claude!! Claude..." Zero chanted, moaned, whispered, seduced.

Claude was shaking. He wanted... Dammit!! His body screamed for him to sink himself into Zero. His body, too, was undergoing all manner of tortures. He wanted to connect with Zero so badly in some way. Then Zero started that with his name... He wanted to be his everything. At that moment he would have done anything at an order from Zero's lips.

Claude shoved his hands under Zero and lifted him from the sorely taxed chest of drawers and onto the bed, without missing a beat. He got onto his knees and continued to devastate, Zero's cries filling the quiet room much to Claude's delight. Zero gasped as he felt Claude's fingers begin to probe him, rubbing his tender ring with saliva as he began to push inwards with his fingers, his tongue massaging, willing Zero to relax... Zero pushed up on his elbows to watch, his heated stare hungrily taking in Claude's enthusiastic manipulations, especially as Claude searched and found what he was looking for...

"Claude! Claude!! God-damn! That feels... so...!!"

Zero fell back as it all culminated as it should. Zero fell back on the mattress exhausted as his warm juices filled Claude's mouth, his entire body seeming to convulse in the same rhythm as the sweet contractions in his groin, Claude not letting up until had everything there was. Zero lay there in a singular contentment. Claude did learn very, very fast...

Zero welcomed Claude as he eventually crawled up Zero's body and pressed his body into him, dipping to kiss him thoroughly. Zero kissed him back, his gratitude and happiness conveying in the single contact. But Claude wasn't thinking about a cuddle and sleep. Claude wanted more. Much more...

"No! Claude!! I don't..." Zero shouted as he realised Claude's intention.

It was Claude's turn to cry out. God, the heat of him! He wanted to be inside him. He wanted this ultimate possession. Claude, silence him, kissing him again. He pictured himself inside Zero and got more excited, hardly hearing the protests, Zero's soft, muffled sounds only making it harder for him to _think!_

"Zero. Zero..." Claude began to chant his name as his pulled up Zero's legs, ignoring Zero's beating him on the back. He positioned himself and began to press against Zero's heat, mindlessly goal oriented, Zero's allure making him unusually insensitive... Zero prepared to handle it, perhaps a judicious use of force and gentle persuasion to get Claude to stop, but the decision was forcibly removed from his hands.

Zero gasped as Claude was suddenly ripped away from him. He opened his eyes to the sight of the huge man being forcibly held to the wall, fingers scrambling at his throat, as he tried desperately to breathe.

"Claude!!" Zero screamed, running to him, pulling at him. He couldn't figure out what was happening. He couldn't sense Kaname. Yet Claude's neck was constricting alarmingly as his face reddened. Zero reached around his neck and felt nothing. What was it!! What...!!

Zero turned towards the chest frantically. There was one other that had similar abilities. He'd totally forgotten him.

"Ken!! Stop this!! Stop it!!"

Zero ran to the book and took it up. It was warm, almost hot. Zero shook it, realising his impotence. How did he stop a spirit? How?

"Stop it, Ken! I need him! He wasn't hurting me!! He wasn't!! Stop it!!"

Zero dropped the book on the bed and returned to Claude, holding him. What should he do? Knock him out? Remove his suffering?

"Claude, I'm so sorry..." Zero intoned miserably, his eyes closing as he drew the symbol to knock him out. Then Claude fell to the floor, coughing, gagging trying to bring air into his lungs. It was the worst feeling. Not being able to breathe. Feeling helpless. His head was _this_ close to detaching from his body.

"Claude!! Claude!!" Zero buried his head in Claude's chest and Claude forgot his own discomfort and held him automatically. He forced himself to stop panicking as his body healed itself. He felt better within seconds. Physically. But emotionally he was feeling a little raw. But Claude chuckled, trying desperately to cover his pain.

"Geez! The last time I was yanked off a lover like that I was thirteen. Not a good memory. I remember thinking '_Fuck!_ So close!' and 'Why the hell wasn't he at work'! I had such a one track mind."

"Hadth?!" Zero was a little muffled by Claude's chest.

Claude chuckled again and let up on his strangle hold of Zero. Zero came to a seated position but avoided Claude's eyes. Both of them conscious of the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry too. He's right. I shouldn't have tried to force you. It was unforgiveable..."

"I could have handled it differently. Instead of panicking. He responded to my distress. It's happened before..."

"I never want to hurt you..." Claude whispered, his hand cupping Zero's cheek, trying to get him to believe him.

"I know." Zero kissed Claude quickly and stood, still conscious of a heavy, angry presence. "I think we're awake enough. Let's go. I haven't any clothes and we need a car. We should see if we can get a ride into Kyoto."

"I should go and come back. Your hair still needs a rinse. You could attract a lot of attention especially after what just happened."

"Yes. But I don't want to stay here. I'll cut it and put on a cap."

"No..." Claude trailed off as Zero headed to the bathroom. He liked how Zero looked, but he had to remember what their primary focus was. He quashed this feeling and tried instead to remember how it felt against his skin, to the touch of his fingers. It will grow back.

"I'll take a shower while you do that." He eventually said.

Claude stood himself and walked towards the en suite, but his eyes lit on the creepy, flesh-toned book on the bed. A cold light crept into his eyes as he regarded, then slowly approached, the volume.

"I feel sorry for you, so I'll let you escape this time. But don't push me too far. If you are a threat to me or Zero I will annihilate you."

The atmosphere in the room turned menacing before it dimmed to nothing. Considering his point was made he turned towards the shower, directing his mind to the activities of the day.

**HATORI **Hanata sat outside his King's offices, trying very hard not to tremble and failing miserably. He caught the King's secretary sneaking concerned looks in his direction as he dabbed his forehead. His shame peppering his face.

The debacle was all over the vampire news networks, considering the massive casualties, use of manpower and fire-power, as well as the damage to property. It was just that he had been so sure of success. So sure...

"Hanata-san? King Kaname will see you now..."

"Ah? Yes, yes. I understand."

"Hanata-san?"

"I... tell him I don't feel well..."

"Hanata-san! He's waiting!"

"No... I can't... I... where is the restroom?"

"Through that door and turn left... Hanata-san!!"

Samantha stood, alarmed as the Head of Task Force collapsed in front of her. She ran to his aid, checking for a pulse before turning back to the desk to call an ambulance. But first...

"Kaname-san, I'm sorry but your two o'clock..."

"I know. Just take care of it and reschedule when he is more coherent."

"Yes, Sir."

Samantha, hung up and dialed emergency, shaking her head at some people. Kaname Kuran wasn't _that_ scary was he?

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Zero, Kaname and Sara are not my characters. They belong to"Vampire Knight."_


	62. Chapter 59

_Well, here goes. *Sigh*..._

Chapter 59: The Twins

_by lightpathetic_

"**KANAME**, you have to meet Madame Bouvier, the French Interior Minister..."

"Pleased to meet you, Madame."

"The pleasure is all mine, King Kaname. I've heard so much about you. I hope we will be able to discuss your investments in Montpelier. So many of my countrymen are very excited about it..."

"Business!" Sara chimed in as she sensed Kaname's flash of irritation. Really there's been no living with him these days... "Twenty-one days of talks and you two want to talk more business? I forbid it...!"

"Darling, I think you like the punch..." Kaname teased, letting her know how relieved he was.

Sara hid the answering warmth that stole over her by scolding. "I am too well bred to get _drunk_, Darling. Come, Anjelie, I want you to meet my dear children..."

"Kane and Kaori are here?" Kaname asked, his temperature rising again. He'd been avoiding Kane quite successfully so far. His son had not been satisfied with his assurances over the phone and who could blame him?

"Yes! They arrived twenty minutes ago. This _is_ a royal occasion..." Sara trailed off as she too felt Kaname's worry. What the hell was wrong with him? Sara stood and stared as her normally cool husband agitatedly scanned the room as if to locate an adversary. Sarah opened her mouth to berate him. Delicately, of course. They did have guests...

"Yes, King Kaname, congratulations on the anniversary of your rule." Madame Bouvier interrupted the awkward silence, thinking a need for small talk was called for, "So far it has been exemplary. I wonder where you find the energy!"

"Sometimes I wonder myself. Excuse me."

"Kaname?!"

"I'm going for some air. I'll be back soon, Darling." Kaname said, blatantly lying and Sara knew it. She moved to follow him but was "halted" delicately. She fumed under her breath.

"Come Anjelie, the boys will be down shortly. Perhaps you can tell me about your grandchildren...?"

_**WHAT SHOULD**__ I do?_

Kaname stood on the cliff that overlooked the city and took another deep breath. He knew that it was tied together: Zero's fortunate good health and Ken's being trapped. It was the immortality spell's doing somehow. But Kaname didn't fully grasp why it had happened. Maybe it was just an unfortunate side-effect. However the fact remained that Ken was around to watch him choose Zero over him. To watch him callously remove him from ever being a threat to Zero ever again. Or at least it would seem callous to those who saw it. He certainly knew Zero would feel that way. One could see that Zero would do anything to protect the book. But Zero couldn't always be objective. It was why Kaname had to make decisions for him. Besides, Ken couldn't be very happy trapped in there like that. Kaname didn't know if he was fully aware of what was happening or even if he was there at all. But if he was it was a horrible fate. All the more reason to end his misery...

Kaname faltered, his head dipping a little to stare at the tree cover below, but not seeing it. He'd decided this three weeks ago but yet he was still hesitating. Still unable to do what needed to be done. This stupid feeling kept taking over him. His son. Ken. His love for him... No! If you love him you would set him free! Put him at peace! But Zero would be devastated. He'd never forgive him...

"Zero. How I wish you were here. Just the scent of you... calms me. Makes all my doubts disappear..."

"_I am here. When you are lonely close your eyes. Think of me. I'm doing the same thing."_

So silly. Kaname had never been given to such flights of fancy. Zero really was too romantic. Yet... Kaname closed his eyes...

"_I love when you're dressed like this. Can you spare a moment?"_

"Zero..." Kaname's head felled back as his mind's eye saw those beloved, warm, weathered hands reached from behind and loosen his tie. He could feel his breath in his hair, on his cheek, his lips brushing his ear.

"_Damn, you're sexy. I love the way you look in this suit..."_

"_This old thing?" Kaname jokes lamely, his body pressing back against the soft warmth he knew he'd find, melting as those same hands unbuttoned his jacket and shirt to quickly delve beneath to his heated skin._

"_I've wanted to do this since you entered the room. I bet you could tell..."_

_Kaname sucked his breath through his teeth at the memory. Zero's scent of arousal in the air, hitting him like a two by four as he greeted the guests. He'd managed to ignored it as he'd practiced on other occasions, consoling himself with the mantra of "later". Still it was hard to avoid Zero's searching eyes, but he had to. Zero had made him forget himself once before, almost to his cost, with just a wanton look..._

"_Zero. Please!" Kaname begged as restless hands roamed his hot skin, unbuckling his belt and sliding down his zip to knead and explore, his body humming with pleasure that made him burn for one thing. He twisted in Zero's arms and nearly swallowed Zero's tempting, lips in a kiss, his fingers threading themselves in Zero's silver hair, locking onto him as life itself. Zero moaned as Kaname's tongue plundered. His body tensed as he was brought to the brink. Kaname. The sight of him, hair tussled, half out of an evening suit, did things to him..._

_Zero twisted violently and pushed. Sweeping, he up- ended Kaname onto his back in the grass. Kaname's surprise barely got started before his arousal killed it dead as Zero straddled him and began to grind his free member into his stomach before dipping to resume the kiss. Kaname got the message: Zero wanted to be in charge. Zero wanted to screw him until he _begged._.._

"_No! Kaname!! _Fuck!_"  
_

_Kaname chuckled as Zero cursed at being blindingly flopped onto his back, his hands pinned over his head and effectively immobilised. Kaname's carefree, smiling face was stunning to behold as he teased Zero mercilessly with tiny chaste kisses to his aching lips before dealing a trail of hot kisses and bites down his chest to his stomach, lingering there devastatingly before taking Zero into his mouth..._

"_Kaname!" Zero howled, as his body arched and rolled, trying to loosen Kaname's hold on him, trying to get deeper as Kaname again teased and caressed with none of the comprehensiveness Zero was aching for. Zero's heels kicked and prodded, as uncaring, as unmerciful as Kaname was being to him._

"_You son... of a bitch...!" Zero screamed again and the Kaname lifted his head and tickled the head with the tip of his tongue as Zero pictured his scrotum turning blue..._

"_What are you crying about? If I can take it you can..."_

"_Sure! Punish me for wanting to screw you. For the love for God, Kaname, I am begging you to..."_

_Kaname chuckled again and slid up Zero. Keeping his eyes on Zero's face, watching closely as he lowered his ass slowly, savouring each inch, each second. Memorising each crease, each frown, each frenzied gasp of that adorable, wrinkled visage where the most beautiful eyes beheld him as if he was the most important thing of this earth. Kaname was most alive under that gaze. Most himself..._

"It's funny how you only picture Zero as an old man, Father. But understandable. It's almost comforting how imperfect he was..."

"I've never seen a more beautiful face." Kaname eyes held a deep, wistful sadness for a while before turning to face his son, his mask firmly in place. "Is there any point is reminding you how I feel about you intrusions...?"

"It's funny too how you love and miss him. How much you ache for him and yet you do nothing to bring him home."

"I am doing what I can. Building a position of strength so that they trust me. So that I can demand whatever I want without question. It is the only way without starting a civil war..."

"Bullshit!! You could demand that he returns now! You know that madman could have killed him!!"

"I have taken care of Hanata. He won't act like that again..."

"Are you so sure? And what about the latest incident with the vampire hunters? Do you know how hard it is waiting for word that they haven't killed him?" Kane seethed, referring to the latest sighting and attempted apprehension in Osaka. It had made him ill with worry.

"Kane, I understand how you feel. But there is one right way to do this. Once I have proven myself. Once I can prove my strength, they will tolerate my weaknesses. They will tolerate my need for him..."

"We are purebloods! We can claim what is ours at any time...!"

"It's too soon! I barely have the respect of some collectives. I need devotion! Else..."

"Else what? What!!"

"They'll demand a price. They'll demand that I... hurt him..."

"It's not true!! We can protect him. I'll protect him..."

"What?! You?!" Kaname retorted lashing out, the idea of anyone else laying claim to Zero making him vicious.

"Yes! If you won't, I will!"

"Spare me. You think if I can't do it, you would be able to? What are you going to do? Drown them in your tears? Hit them with something heavy? What is it that you can do that makes you even worthy to protect one hair on his head...?!"

"You know. You know what I can do."

Kaname's eyes widened as he sensed the intent. He reacted, "flinging" Kane back against a tree. It splintered cutting Kane brutally in the back. He gasped in pain and rolled onto his stomach for relief. Then he felt the crushing pressure...

"You have no right to challenge me. You can't do what I do. They'll know in a second that you are using me. Then they will kill you...!"

Kaname gasped and fell to his knees his eyes going to a dull brown of vacancy. Kane struggled to his feet and approached his father and bent over to look him in the eyes, his closeness showing his confidence in his total control. His pants of breath as he coped with the searing pain in his back disturbed Kaname's soft hair.

"I can take your knowledge as my own. Allow me to demonstrate."

Knowing Kaname could hear and see everything, Kane uprooted twenty trees behind him and brought them forward to hover in the air they then exploded into so much splinters and leaves showering them both. Kaname didn't blink. He couldn't, but inside he screamed as his powers were easily manipulated by another.

"If you meet resistance you crush them. Those who oppose you remove. This diplomacy is overrated. Especially if you have such power in your hands..."

_Can you watch your family wherever they go? Do you want to always be looking over your shoulder? When you use such force you have to trade something in return. You lose what protects us the few from the ire of the many. Respect. Devotion...!_

"I never took you for a coward Father. But I guess I have been wrong about other things."

_Think what you like, but know the truth. You will lose us as well, Kane. You will lose your family. All of us, including Zero. He'd never stand for what you are doing. Because as much as I love him, he loves me too. He'll know the difference._

"You are wrong! He will understand! _He_ at least accepts me!!"

_You will lose his respect and love because you have nothing unless you exploit others and you are nothing unless you hurt the ones who love you. We should have killed you when we had the chance. You are nothing but grief to us..._

"No!! I'm just doing what I think is right...!"

_Zero would be ashamed of you..._

"Nooo!!"

Kaname fell to the ground unconscious as Kane faltered, unable to stand the voice of doubt in his head. Zero. He could stand any other's hate but his. Kane looked upon his unconscious father as he backed away.

_Do it!! Do it!! Seize the power. _ _Do not hesitate! You can save him!_

Yet his body would not obey, soon he found he'd turned away from his father's unconscious body and started to run.

**KANE** stuffed clothing into a bag as a drawer narrowly missed his foot. He didn't slow down though. He had to leave. He couldn't stay. He couldn't. His tears fell as he realised that what his father had said had borne true. If he had been worthy he _would_ have seized control. He would have had the confidence to do so. But he didn't. He still had this fear within him of not being worthy. Of being less than nothing. He had to sort that. And he could only do it if he proved himself. To himself, that he wasn't...

The door opened but Kane knew it was Kaori. He ignored him as he stuffed more items into the bag and went into the bathroom to retrieve more. He came back out to see Kaori stuffing his bag as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing. We're obviously leaving..."

"_I'm_ leaving. I'm going to find Zero. I'm going to try to do something..."

"We're going to find Zero? Why?"

"Because he's in trouble and I'm tired of doing nothing. Because I messed up with Dad..."

"You didn't try to take him over...?!" Kaori sucked in an irritated breath. They'd talked about this!

"But he wasn't doing enough! He could insist Zero come back. He's King!!"

"You know he'll never forgive you!! He'll probably try to..."

"I know. That's why I'm leaving. I'm sorry Kaori. I messed up. But you can do it. You can be the son they always wanted..."

"Right, so how long did you give us?" Kaori turned to his dresser and started flinging things on the bed.

"What?! I said _I'm_ leaving!! Geez, Kaori! You can't pretend we're attached at the hip the rest of our lives!!" They still shared a room for God's sake. Almost sixteen, had the world's third richest father and still shared a room!

"Who'll protect you? I need to come."

"Does everyone think I'm so third-rate! I can protect myself! I _am_ worthy! I will prove it...!"

"I know, Kane. I know, but I'm coming anyway. Did you get my toothbrush...? Oh never mind..."

Kaori felt himself being seized and spoke quickly and with emphasis. He was never surer of anything. He'd never leave Kane's side.

"Kane. If you put me to sleep I'll have to wake up. When I do I'll follow you anyway. You know that. You might as well save us both the trouble..."

"You won't remember..."

"It's enough to see that you're not there when I wake up. You know that."

"Kaori, you know we'll be easy to spot if we travel together!!"

"Then we'll split up sometimes. Like on trains. And meet up again later."

"No! Stay here!"

"No! Now let's go!!"

Kane "withdrew" and watched as Kaori filled his bag quietly. His father would definitely kill him now.

"Do we have enough cash?"

"I guess, but we could draw off more. We need to go! No, we can't say goodbye to Mother."

"I know that! I was just thinking it. That's all. Let's go."

Moments later the twins dropped from their third storey window in the opulent Royal Estate and disappeared into the darkest hours before dawn.

**A TENSE** silence had descended in the car as they drove quickly towards what would become their final destination in Japan. A quiet town on the coast near Tottori where they could charter, or steal, a boat. They couldn't stay. It had been decided with much reluctance between the two of them after the latest run in with the hunters. They couldn't relax. The hunters' surveillance and intelligence gathering techniques were nigh on creepily accurate. And Claude had been noticed. Even if they didn't know he was Claude Coltrain, their travelling together was now hot news. It was either call their partnership quits or increase the area they could get lost in. Claude never considered the former option, instead turning to his laptop to search for suitable sites for quiet escape. Zero was still shell shocked from the venom and ferocity of their attack. They had barely escaped without serious harm to themselves and the hunters. These people he'd once called comrades.

"Don't cry again."

"I wasn't." Zero lied, trying to pull away from Claude's arm without success. The blue sedan was cramped with Claude in it but he could see Claude didn't mind. He was sitting quite comfortably, with his arm draped around Zero, as he tinkered away on his laptop while Zero drove. Claude was more given to these displays of ownership now that they were more intimate and Zero knew what it meant, but Claude always denied he wanted more. He just liked touching him...

"Stop it!" Zero shouted irritably as he tried though to stop the caressing of his sprouting head. The recently shaven head now had a layer of grey fuzz on it that Claude was grateful to see. He liked when Zero had hair. Claude sighed and stopped caressing him but didn't remove his arm. He wanted Zero to get used to his touch, to stop fighting it. He wasn't going to let him pretend that Claude was just a convenient fuck in private who gave way to Kuran during the day. Claude was steadily staking his claim. To him they were lovers in every sense. Now he just had to convince Zero. Steadily, gently, over time...

"So grouchy! It not my fault we have to go, you know. Besides I think it is for the best. It gives us a better chance of survival until Kuran gets his act together." Claude didn't refer to Kaname as Zero's boyfriend anymore. Zero had yet to notice.

"I know! But I can't stand that I have to leave. Here I was closer to them. It was home..."

"Yes," Claude resisted comment on the wonderful prospect of Zero being farther away from Kuran's clutches and looked back at the laptop. "Your home could be elsewhere for now." Claude turned his head and planted a comforting kiss on Zero's cheek, without breaking eye contact with the screen. He decided to catch up on some news.

"What about Ken?"

"What about it?"

"I don't like the idea of being on a boat in the Sea of Japan with him. What if we have to swim?"

"What do you suggest? Leaving it here? Who with?"

Zero frowned, his eyes filled with worry. He knew Ken wouldn't be safe with Kaname...

"What about the doctor? He'd love it."

"I don't think he'd keep it safe from Kaname if he asked for it. Aidou is clear in his loyalties."

"Then who?"

"Kane. He'd keep it for me."

"But how are we going to do that? He is on the other side of the country. Fedex?"

"You have to take it for me. I'll wait."

"No. Out of the question."

"Claude, I know you don't like him..."

"Yes, there's that. And the fact that you'd be alone. I don't trust you to stay out of trouble."

"Of all the nerve!!" Zero yelled, rounding on Claude, whipping Claude's arm from around him, "Who do you think you're talking to! I am not a frigging child...!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Claude ground out, moving away from Zero finally to settle in his seat, or at least try. His blue eyes darkened in worry but he was already trying to think of a way to do as Zero asked. He hated being away from him. That last attempt had shaken him. The resources the hunters were willing to expend for their capture had no limits. And of course they had to protect Zero's life for other reasons. Zero wouldn't have tolerated another massacre by his ghostly buddy. "Alright. When we get to the coast. We'll find somewhere you can stay for a little while until I get back. But you'll have to stay put. If you so much as oscillate I will torch him and come back."

Zero beamed in relief and Claude's heart did silly things...

"Thank you."

"Whatever. Shut up. I want to read."

Claude returned his attention to the news items he'd opened and only just saved his jaw from hitting his lap.

"Good God..."

"What is it? Let me see."

"No..."

Zero "pushed" Claude's hands away and pulled at the laptop, then lost control of the car...

"**WHAT DO YOU** mean you can't find them?!" Sara burst up to pace like caged tigress. Takahashi did his best to keep his wits. The aura...

"My Queen, the princes are purebloods. It will take time..."

"Are you suggesting I go look for them myself, Takahashi?! Are you are admitting you are so incompetent?!!"

"Sara, calm down. They are doing everything they can..."

"Don't tell me to calm down Kaname! You did this! You are the one responsible for all of this! I should have your head...!"

"My Queen, the King is right. We need level heads at this time. They are many things at stake..."

"Don't tell me what's at stake! I don't want to hear it! I want my boys back! I can't stand that they are out there on their own...!"

"Sara..."

"Don't speak to me! Not one word! You and that damned ex-human have cost me all of my children!! Is their nothing of mine that your depraved, despicable weakness won't touch...!?"

"Sara! That's enough!!!"

"Enough!! I haven't gotten started!! Ken, now Kane and Kaori. If anything happens to them I will personally ensure your death. I swear to God...!"

Kaname gave up. He couldn't blame her. She had been overly protective of their sons since Ken died. As if she'd transferred her love for Ken to them. Maybe it was what allowed her to forgive him. But he could feel the almost psychotic fear coming from her and it took all he had to block it and the exhaustion to lead. He'd looked too. They all had, but the boys were exceedingly clever in covering their tracks. They've learned well from the last year.

"Takahashi, thanks for your report. You can go now."

Kaname watched as the man bowed and retreated if only to avoid the hate in his wife's eyes.

"Sara, it wouldn't do to threaten me in front of the staff..."

"Screw you! I am giving them fair warning! You'll need all the help you can get...!"

"Sara, I know you are afraid and upset, but blaming me isn't going to find them. They are young. They'll make a mistake..."

"What if they get caught up in this stupidity? What if the hunters kill my babies...?" Sara started to wail. She couldn't believe they did this. Didn't they care how she'd feel?

"Sara." Kaname carefully approached her and drew her into his arms. She fought but eventually gave in to his comfort. She still loved him. She still craved his touch. And she hated herself for it. He did this. He and this obsession with...

"Sara. They won't dare hurt our children. I guarantee that. And if they do find Zero, you know Zero will slap them silly and call us. Just trust me a little longer. Please. I'll fix this."

Sara quieted to sobs and clung to her husband's shirt as they held each other. If she was honest with herself she knew she was as much to blame as he was. She knew how they loved Zero. She had encouraged it. She had shared in it. But that truth didn't help as she pictured them all alone without protection. Kane so helpless. And Kaori.

Kaname worried about Zero's reaction most, the reaction of the collectives to the break in the Royal household being a distant third. He didn't think the boys would be easily harmed and would be found eventually but he did think Zero would panic and do something foolish. He'd only just been able to get the boys immature declaration of support for their uncle and his cause removed from the website. He prayed Zero hadn't seen it.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except the twins and Claude and Takahashi. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	63. Chapter 60

_I hate to lose you but it seemed so adorable. The chapter has in a bit of twincest. Skip the "KANE walked quickly to the window" scene and go to "QUINCY". Thanks. _

Chapter 60: Kane and Kaori

_by lightpathetic_

**KAORI** laughed and Kane frowned in concern as he was shown the headline.

"They did publish it."

"I shouldn't have let you send that email. Talk about a giant target."

"Why do this if not to make a statement? That should force Father's hand. Zero's value is public now."

"Still..."

"Things couldn't get any worse. They would be looking for us anyway."

"But I'd pictured..."

"What? Just running with Zero for years? Father wouldn't tolerate that. It's only a matter of time 'til we're tracked down. But now they know we're serious about Zero coming back with us. They'll have to negotiate a way for Zero to come back."

"What if it backfires? What if they blame Zero for this?"

Kaori paused, clearly confused by the possibility. He laid out their intentions and demands clearly. Why would they blame Zero? But then if they killed Zero there would be no more conflict. He hadn't thought of that.

"Oh."

"Come on, eat up. We have to go soon." Kane said, looking up at the congregation of giggling teen girls. One of the bolder ones was getting up the nerve to come over and invite them to their table. He knew that humans were less sensitive to them but, he hadn't been prepared for this level of forwardness. They were being openly ogled. At this rate they'd be caught in no time. Kaori, though, thought it would be a good idea to turn and wink at them. The girl stood and headed for their table. Trust Kaori to try to help matters.

"Are you nuts?! Have you forgotten what we're doing?!"

"Oh Kane, they're harmless. Besides, they smell so good..."

"Come on!! We're leaving..."

"I haven't finished my burger..."

"This is the last time we do this. This next time you whine about Burger King, I'll physically knock you senseless..."

"Hi! I'm Mai! Are you new here...?"

"Yes!"

"No!" The twins answered in unison. Kane grabbed Kaori by the collar. "I'm sorry. We are late for a very important meeting. Excuse us."

"Wait! Will you be here tomorrow...?!"

"Yes!" Kaori answered laughing, "Nice to meet you. Blood type 'O' right?"

Kane chopped Kaori on the head and pushed him through the door.

"Ow!! Will you lighten up? It's more suspicious the way you were acting. Why not make friends?"

"Because it helps if you lie low and don't leave a trail. We are finished with restaurants. We're eating outside from now on."

"Kane... Alright fine." Kaori grumbled to himself as Kane gave him his "I'm not arguing look". He followed quickly as Kane marched down the street towards the bus stop, already adjusting his cap to hide his face more. "Where are we going now?"

_Tottori._

Kaori sighed but decided to indulge Kane in his telepathy, particularly as there was a group waiting to board at the stop.

_Tottori? Why?_

Kane shrugged.

_That's where father 'knew' Zero was headed. From there we go west until I sense him._

Kaori frowned.

_Sense Zero?"_

_No. Claude. Remember? I told you he was a pure-blood too? My powers may actually be of some use to us._

**KANAME** heard his cell chime once and muted his microphone. The conference call attendees paused as Kaname-sama's indicator showed he was busy. It happened infrequently so they knew it was a very important call and as good employees they decided their jobs were worth the slight irritation this brought. Some continued to chat however but Kaname turned away from the visi-screen to look out over the ethereally lit city, as he pressed answer on his cell. He had been expecting this call. He figured he ought to get it over with...

"Hello?" Claude asked as if unsure of whether it was picked up or not.

"What is it? I am in a meeting."

"What's the deal with the kids? The puppy is very upset."

Kaname took a deep breath as his heart turned over in panic but it never reached his voice. So Zero _had_ seen it.

"Everything is okay. My sons were playing a joke but that's resolved now. I hadn't realised you saw it..."

"So it is not true then? That's a relief..."

Kaname heard as Claude was cut off, there was urgent whispering as the mouthpiece was covered and then he was back.

"Where are they now then?"

Kaname fought a certain irrational fear as he recognised Zero's attempt to corner him.

"They're at school. But the Principal has strict instructions to hold any calls from anyone else but myself and Sara."

More whispering.

"Is Sara's cell number still the same?"

Kaname stood and walked to the plate glass, willing himself for calm. He was never able to find glass that would withstand even a small tantrum on his part. Even so the next best thing was a pain in the ass to replace. Even for him.

"Listen to me." Kaname began through his teeth, hoping he sounded annoyed at being questioned rather than annoyed at being found out. If they called Sara it was over. Everybody had demands. Everybody! And no inkling of what it was like to be in his shoes... "I _told_ you they are fine. Now, some of us have to work. I will play twenty questions with you later. Perhaps, when I visit in a couple of days, we could rehash this all you want. But right now I have to go. And don't bother Sara either with these _stupid_ suspicions. She's at an important function."

Kaname hung up and squeezed the phone almost enjoying the way the tiny gadget shattered in his hand. Some sharp edges pierced his palm and he closed his eyes as the scent of blood and the feel of pain took him over. This was when it was most simple. The call of his nature and the need to satisfy it. When it was this basic was when he felt peace. He concentrated on this for a while, letting his cares flow over him before turning back to the waiting meeting. They were leaving tomorrow to help search but he had a conference call with the Heads of the Collectives just before they left. It seemed his attempt to put out the fire had failed on all counts.

"**HE'S LYING**."

Claude said nothing. Only shoving the car door open against the almost impenetrable brush in which they'd landed, in order to get out. The ditch Zero had driven into wasn't too deep though, which was good for the car. Claude had hopes of being able to push them back onto the road and continue on their way.

"The twins really did run away."

"He said they hadn't. Get out and help me with the car."

"He's lying. He never gets on the defensive unless he is lying to me. Even I heard the stress he is under. He must be very worried..."

"Okay." Claude said, knowing what Zero said to be true. He'd known Kuran long enough to know that his behaviour wasn't typical. He decided to give up the pretence. "Say what you say is true. What of it? The boys will show up sooner or later. You don't have to freak out..."

"I'm going back. I have to help look for them. They're coming to find me so when they do I can get them to go back."

"No way. We're leaving Japan. That last time was madness. They destroyed four houses to get to us. We are not safe here..."

"We can't leave! We have to get them to go home!"

"The hell we do!!" Claude bellowed, whipping away from the car bonnet to come nose to nose with the insane ex-human, "They're in no danger!! You are!! I say we leave as planned! If we stay here and look for them, I'll bet they lead the authorities right to us! In fact I'll lay odds, that is exactly what those trigger happy morons are counting on!"

Zero pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't leaving. He was going to look for Kaname's sons and make sure they went back home. Or at least let Kaname know where they were. He couldn't stand that he had caused this. Kaname and Sara must be beside themselves with worry. Sure, pure-bloods were powerful but they weren't invulnerable. Especially Kane. If he got separated from his brother...

"I'm going to look for them. With or without you." Zero walked around the imposing blonde and approached the car, trying to push it up the slope. He got two inches before he found himself planted against the side of it.

"Zero, this is _not_ rational. You know they'll probably be picked up sooner or later. They'll be given a slap on the wrist and sent back to their expensive boarding school. You on the other hand, run the risk of taking the bait and getting us caught or worse! I know you love them..."

"Like they're my own. I helped raise them from babies. I won't leave them."

"But you know this is a childish ploy on their part! You are going to jeopardise yourself when the consequences of their actions would be less than the consequences of yours!"

"I understand what you're saying. I understand that it would be an unacceptable danger to you. If you want to leave me that's fine…"

Claude grabbed Zero's throat roughly, holding him so their eyes met, his own sparking in his fury. Zero gasped and grabbed Claude wrist to lessen the discomfort. But Claude's aura was escaping, making him very uncomfortable.

"I. Never. Said. That." Claude seethed. Zero thought it would be that simple for him to leave him? Or was it that Claude meant so little to him he could be so casual about it? Claude was inexplicably hurt by this but he got angry instead. "I'm not saying I am worried about _my_ safety Zero! You know that…!"

"Then... if it's about mine... then I decide I don't want it if it means they're in danger. I don't want to be safe if anything happens to Kaname's children. I'll never forgive myself. I won't negotiate on this, Claude. They're... too important to me." Zero managed, between gasps for breath.

Claude blew out an exasperated breath and pushed away from Zero, scaling the ditch to the quiet road, crossing to stand on the opposite side. The way those huge grey eyes pleaded with him… Claude knew what he _should_ do. He knew he should knock Zero out and drive him to the boat and wake him up in South Korea. He _knew_ he should. Even as he stared at the calm tableau of lush green hills of the Iwami District as the morning started to cast its first glow, Claude's eyes narrowed to flinty blue slits as his cruelly practical side started to take over. This was about self-preservation. Zero would thank him later…

"I'm sorry, Claude," Zero said softly, disturbing the deceptive stillness to cross the narrow road and wrap his arms around Claude's waist, leaning into his broad back. He'd been talking tough earlier. He didn't want them to separate either. Claude had been with him through all of this. Keeping him safe as well as sane. A cheery presence in the darkest of times. He was a dear friend he relied on, felt safe around, enjoy being with. If he could just convince him of how important this was… "Since Ken…" Zero swallowed at the answering pain, "They're all they have left." Zero begged quietly, "I can't just leave. Please help me. Please."

Claude closed his eyes, his face tilting towards the heavens as if asking for strength. However, his hands came up and clasped Zero's own, squeezing their comparatively smaller ones in his. After a while he brought one slight hand to his lips and kissed the palm. It was no use. He couldn't help but give in to Zero's desires because Zero's happiness had somehow become too important to him. Zero would be safer in South Korea and beyond, but he'd be desperately unhappy. Claude knew he wouldn't be able to stand that.

"Let's see if you haven't ruined the car." Claude said quietly, his nose still in Zero's palm. He pulled away though, turning to face him but not trusting himself to meet Zero's eyes, in case he saw how much of a fool he was for him. "Then we'll try to get somewhere to rest before sunrise."

"You could always put on your necklace if you get caught in the sun. I like when you do that. People stop and ask me if my father would like help with his bags…"

"Let's get the car before I change my mind." Claude growled, but planting a quick kiss on his lips before heading back into the thicket.

"Thank you, Claude." Zero whispered, just before Claude disappeared into the ditch and began to lift the car. There was no answer but Zero knew he had heard him. But then, what more was there to say?

"Kane. Kaori." Zero said, as he descended into the ditch to help, " I am going to kick you into next week for this. So help me..."

**KANE** walked quickly to the window of his room and opened it, sticking his head out after a brief hesitation at the sunlight he would be sticking it out into. It wasn't long before Kaori was standing beside him, tugging urgently at the drapes to close them.

"That was horrible. Remember when we were four and Zero had the bright idea of taking us to a live baseball match during the day?"

"Yes. You had to be the one to tell him we couldn't see anything it was so bright, even in the sunglasses he'd gotten us. You insisted we go home..."

"So what? I couldn't. Besides, I'm used to telling Zero exactly how I feel. He never took us again. Thank heaven."

"Still, he looked so disappointed. I wish you hadn't. We could have endured it..."

"He wasn't disappointed in us, Kane. Zero's too diurnal for us. He understood that."

"Yes..."

"Come on. Let's take a shower and go to bed. I'm exhausted..." Kaori yawned as he dropped his bag on the floor and headed towards the bathroom. Kane took up the bag and placed it on the bed and removed the toiletries they would need. It seems Kaori had forgotten they didn't have servants anymore. He brought the things into the bathroom just as the shower came on and stooped to removed Kaori's clothes from the floor to the hook behind the door. He was used to doing this when they were away at school. Sure their maids came in and tidied but not constantly. He would wait on Kaori a little, as if in gratitude for his protection and in apology for being such a weakling. Soon it had become a habit between them: Kane's domestic tendencies and Kaori's absentminded messiness. It hardly changed since they had found Kane had the power to "make" Kaori pick up after himself...

"Kane! Are you coming in?"

"Sure. In a second."

Kane took off his clothes and hung them up before getting into the shower. The twins had been camping before so they took the dingy bus-stop hotel in their stride. It was quite clean, though the scent of previous occupants was everywhere. It was only for one day, though. They were both too exhausted to care.

As soon as Kane got in Kaori pushed him under the spray and then commenced shampooing his hair. Kane submitted as of habit, his hands circling Kaori's neck to rest his arms in his shoulders as he leaned on him, giving into the sweet pleasure of having his scalp massaged. Kane leaned his forehead against his arms and sighed.

"I could see you were tense. That's better now, isn't it?"

Kane just grunted and Kaori smiled before manoeuvring them under the spray without disturbing Kane. He grabbed the soap and a continued along his neck then chest then lower... Kane gasped, then moaned as he realised Kaori's intent.

"Wait. You must be as exhausted as I am..."

"It won't take long. You'll feel better afterward."

"I know but..." Kane caught his breath then gritted his teeth as Kaori's actions became more insistent. He moaned again as his body responded wholeheartedly and was suddenly pressed into the shower wall. He head fell back as his legs were parted, the left one thrown over Kaori's right shoulder as he sought better access. Kane decided to relax and let Kaori have his way, though his body had made that decision five minutes ago.

Both boys fell into this as naturally as they felt love for the other. They weren't sure who started it, but as soon as they began to realise how good it felt to touch each other they had begun to explore the possibilities of making it better and better for the other. They didn't show physical affection in public. It wasn't in their personality. Besides they didn't feel _that_ way about the other. It was just pleasurable in their private moments and it was an expression of their love and devotion to the other, their closeness, that made them feel that they could reach out to the other and take care of them, especially during times of stress, or fear, or sadness. Or simply because it was two in the afternoon and Kaori was horny. Besides, it was not something that was entirely discouraged in their culture. Pleasure was pleasure. Though, if some of Kaori's friends could see him now...

"Unggh! Kaori!!" Kane cried out, his voice echoing in the small bathroom, surrounding them in the sound of Kane's lust. He grabbed Kaori's head and stilled it, frustrated at the subtle teasing...

Kaori pulled Kane's hands away and held them, but did as he was "asked", working Kane's tender head and burning, aching scrotum with precision and suitable ardour, running his fingernails along the back of Kane's straightened knee. Kaori _still_ fantasized about the day he'd found out about that spot. (You should see what happens when he _kissed_ them...) Not surprisingly, Kane's head rolled against the wall as he began, to his inevitable embarrassment later, a high pitched squeal. His one supporting leg gave out but he was quickly held up by strong hands. Kaori knew he was close...

"AHH!! OH!!! OH!! _Shit!!" _Kane cried out, moving his hips as he tried to prolong the sweetest agony. Kaori waited until Kane stopped then stood up, rinsing himself off and beginning to soap them both again while Kane came back to earth.

"What do you say about getting a car? That bus ride was nigh unbearable." Long and thoroughly stimulating. All those warm bodies. All that blood...

"We can't use... our credit cards... to hire one." Kane was still trying to catch his breath Kaori noticed, much to his satisfaction.

"We could buy one. Or steal one."

Kane eventually took the proffered soap and lathered Kaori's back.

"I don't want to steal one. You've seen the news. They always catch them. That Sat-Star tracking equipment..."

"We'll buy one then." Kaori stated flatly, as if the conversation was over, pulling Kane into the spray. They rinsed and got out. Kane closed his eyes as he was enveloped in detergent scented, white softness.

"...Okay. But not from a salesman. Maybe we'll look around here first..."

"Sounds good to me."

Kane pulled away and pushed the towel at Kaori before leaving the bathroom to prepare for bed. He didn't bother with pyjamas, only removing a comb to pull the tangles out of his hair. Kaori followed him and Kane turned to comb his hair as well, but Kaori yawned and waved him away. Kane looked into the bathroom and noticed the towel on the floor and automatically went inside to hang it up before heading to bed. He didn't think this hotel was the type to be meticulous about their linens. He rolled the already unconscious Kaori over and slid under the covers, lying on his back to futilely avoid the scent of saliva and sweat that still lingered on the pillow from previous occupants. Eventually he tossed it on the floor while his mind reached out around him, carefully scanning the area for Claude's unique thoughts as Kaori breathed peacefully beside him.

"**QUINCY**. What do you have for me?"

"Tsukino-san. They are asleep in a hotel on the outskirts of Fujiidera City. They seem to be headed into Osaka..."

"Have they spotted you at all?"

"No. They seem unaware. But then, what do you expect from kids?" Many of his colleagues were still laughing at the stroke of good fortune the princes' move had meant. They'd nearly died when the call had come in from the Burger King restaurant. Really they were so clueless...

"Alright. Just keep an eye on them. But be very careful. I'll send someone to relieve you tomorrow."

Quincy tried not to take it personally. Purebloods could pick up a scent easily and distinguish scents prodigiously. If they were aware of the same person's scent on the wind for too long it could tip them off.

"Okay. I'm going back to my car."

Quincy hung up and walked back to where he was parked. He got in and settled into the seat. The sun had already set so he knew he had to be on the alert. He had paid the receptionist well to let him know when the kid in 104 checked out but it was no guarantee it would happen. He roused himself and opened his senses to what would really tell him where the princes were. Kaori's aura. It was already well known that Kane was not like other pure-bloods. It was the subject of some mirth in vampire circles, but not to Kaname or Sara Kuran's faces. He was the lame lamb and would be a good target except for his brother's vigilance. The irony was though, that Kaori's presence was what made it easy for them to be tracked. Especially to a veteran hunter like himself.

"Be good kids and take us to you 'Uncle'." Quincy muttered, "I'll buy you a mountain of burgers..."

Quincy sat up in sheer fright as a blue eyed stare suddenly appeared in front of him. He jerked as a second pair looked in on his right. The princes!! He'd know that sandy hair anywhere.

"I told you, Kane. He was following the bus..."

Quincy's hand went for the door lock but Kane was faster. He was out and on his butt in the stone path of the alley in half a second.

"What do you know about our uncle?" Kane asked, signifying he'd heard the man's whispered taunt. The man said nothing though. Kane sighed.

"He's not talking..."

"I like the car. Let's take it."

"'Hold' him for me, Kaori. I want to check his pockets."

Quincy suddenly started to chant some gibberish but Kaori "stopped" him and whistled.

"Zero once tried that on me the first time I blew up his jeep. I couldn't stand for ten minutes I was in so much pain."

"You deserved it. You tried to get back at him for complaining to father about..."

"Oh, whatever. What does he have in there?"

"Not much. Identity card. Some money. A stick of gum. His name is Dan Quincy."

"He's a foreigner. Could be a hunter like Zero. Besides if he was one of Dad's men he would have identified himself."

"True. I wonder if he was one of the men that tried to kill Zero."

"Does it matter? I'm hungry."

Kane hesitated a little and stood, looking around him for witnesses. He eventually shook his head and began to remove his jacket and shirt.

"No. It doesn't matter. Let's hurry though..."

Kane was cut off by a snarl as Kaori fell on terrified man, brutally cutting off his scream. _He_ didn't remove his shirt.

"Kaori. You'll ruin your clothes and draw attention to us... Oh never mind." Kane gave up as Kaori continued, breaking the man's neck and drawing deeply. Kane watched emotionlessly as he kept an eye out on the darkening alley. He felt nothing except a small satisfaction that they'd killed one person that was after Zero. He felt like they were helping already. They'd been so close to being fools though, except that the receptionist of the hotel, who seemed to have developed a crush on him, had told him of a large man that had asked after him when he had come down to check out. He'd already sensed something was odd when he felt a vampire on the street during the day through Kaori, while he had been scanning. They had put everything together quickly.

"Do you want some?" Kaori finally asked, standing and approaching Kane.

"Did you leave any?"

"Of course. Here," Kaori leaned in and offered his drenched lips to Kane who licked them appreciatively. "He's a bit drunk but still palatable."

"Hmmm." Kane's long tongue cleaned his brother's mouth and face before he knelt to drain the dying vampire. He finished by fully detaching his head. The corpse turned to dust almost immediately.

"I think I'll like this trip." Kaori commented licking his bloody claws.

"Zero wouldn't like this." Kane muttered, as he thought about how they'd killed a hunter.

"Zero has a lot of hang-ups. Come on, get in the car."

"We should clean up."

"Later. We won't have long in this car."

"Alright. I'm driving."

"...Fine."

Kane and Kaori pulled off out of the alley after throwing their bags in the back, leaving the blood splattered alley behind them.

"**GENTLEMEN**. Ladies. I appreciate your taking time to speak to me now."

"My King," the leaders echoed in unison. There was no question of ignoring the call to meet, but it was gracious of him to thank them.

"I understand many of you may have heard about the events of the last couple of days. I wanted to assure you the situation was under control."

"My King," the Head of the Beijing Collective spoke up. The screen automatically enlarged her face. Kaname met her eyes confidently.

"Yes? Go ahead."

"It has been said in some circles that this creature was close to you and your family. In fact you used to reside with an ex-human before your marriage. It is possible that you may not really be as invested in his capture as you should be. Recent events and the failure of your forces to do so do seem to bear this out. Perhaps, you are toying with us..."

"Xing Xi, I am honoured by your legendary candour. Please be assured this is not the case. The fugitive is extremely clever and powerful. Yes, he was very close to my family as my subject, but now I understand his danger to me. I want to see this through to the end as much as the rest of you. I promise you."

"Perhaps, if I may be so bold, you should bring him back." The leader of the French collective suggested, "If he is so important to the young princes. I have an ex-human I couldn't bear to part with..."

"It would be an affront to us!" Xing Xi interrupted, raising her voice, "This level 'D' has been running rings around our best forces! What would it say about the power we claim as nobles and pure-bloods?!"

"It says we can recognise and respect strength where we see it! Such a powerful ally he would be if he were to return. Also it is wise to keep your enemies close. Do you know there is a ground-swell of support for him? The way he thumbs his nose at us and our forces...?"

"All the more reason to kill him!! To hang his broken body from a tree as a sign to those who are beginning to think we are a joke!"

"Xing Xi. I appreciate your passion. I understand your reasons. You are right. It would send the wrong message to have him return just like that. But I also see George's point as well. It has come to my attention that there is support for him as a rather successful underdog. To kill him would stoke these fires..."

"No! To kill him would annihilate them!!"

"Perhaps, if he were to offer a public apology and state his support for me and my reign..."

"No!! I want him dead! I could never support a king that would give in to public pressure like this...!!"

"Xing! Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Ade George interceded on the Chinese woman's rant, his smooth Nigeria accent claiming attention. "So many lives and property have been lost to this. And over what? A level 'D' vampire no-one will remember in a few years. They will remember the expense King Kaname was put through against him. I say we pardon him and let his children have back their toy. It's a fitting end to an unimportant person whose worth has been blown way out of proportion."

"I agree with George." Came a Spanish accented whisper. "It is best to offer this and put it to rest. Besides, who knows what could happen if he is back inside your walls? Accidents do happen."

Kaname inhaled slowly at the thought of what may still befall Zero, to the sound of dark chuckling from the speakers. These people were not forgiving him. They were just tired of the current situation. Zero could come home but Kaname knew it was the last thing he should do. He'd still be in danger. But it was better than his being a fugitive.

"I see your points. I too want to put an end to this. My family is being torn apart by this impasse. It is taking a toll on me..." Kaname decided to look tired and pitiful. There was a general rumbling about allowing the pardon and apology. As a slave he would be harmless and accessible...

"It is all well and good if the ex-human returns." piped in a deep Malay accent. All eyes turned to Halim Hann, "But what of the Hunters? They've lost people. They are out for revenge and are quite willing to do anything to achieve it."

"Utter incompetents! They practically let him go in Osaka!" Xing bellowed thumping her fists, trying to stoke the fires again, "Still, we do have a truce with them. They will ask that he will be handed over as a criminal. It's perfect. We can show our 'appreciation' for his strength and get rid of the problem at the same time. The princes can't run away to a beheaded man."

There was some agreement to this and Kaname barely resisted turning white. He decided this conversation wasn't going the way he liked.

"My sons have embarrassed me. I apologise to you for their behaviour. I assure you I will find them and teach them the value of not undermining me. However, before we rush into a course of action, I would like to consider it further. I will let you know my decision. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my King!" The Heads uttered, just as the screen went dead. Kaname turned away and stood walking to the window that looked over the royal estate. He looked up into the dark sky and closed his eyes then fell in a dead faint to the floor.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Sara, Zero and Kaname are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	64. Chapter 61

_warnings for non-con and a bit of lemon. not much but still there._

Chapter 61: Kaname

_by lightpathetic_

"**KANAME-SAN**!"

Samantha ran to the unconscious heap near the large French window. The room was very dark as Kaname liked it but Samantha could just pick him out on the floor by the light of the half moon. She rolled him over gently, careful not to jar him. His reflexes could kill her...

"Kaname-san?"

She shook him again tentatively and was gratified when he stirred. His head rolled agitatedly as he frowned, as if unwilling to give up a dream.

"No... Zero..."

Samantha sighed simply because she couldn't do anything else. In another time and place she would have gotten Zero on the phone, but the heartbreaking reality was that she couldn't.

"Kaname-san. It's Samantha. You passed out. Do you need me to get a doctor?"

Kaname opened his eyes and grimaced and if in severe pain, his eyes pooling with tears for just a moment, then it was gone, replaced by twin dead orbs in a face seemingly devoid of hope. Samantha repressed the urge to caress his hair comfortingly.

"No. No doctor. What time is it?" Kaname asked, under control again.

"Ten-twenty. Sara-san called to get you. She thought you had fallen asleep and needed reminding about the flight..."

Kaname sat up and looked away from her.

"But that is what had happened Samantha. Tell her I fell asleep and I will be up shortly to get ready."

"Yes Sir. But, are you okay, Kaname?"

"Yes, Samantha. Please call Sara and assure her I'll be up shortly." Or she'll come looking for him and he wasn't quite steady yet. He'd been stupid. Not eating as he should and not getting enough sleep. This on top the worry... He knew it was only a matter of time. He had to remember, in being everyone's caretaker that he was his own as well.

"Okay."

Samantha still lingered though, hesitating.

"What is it?!" Kaname snapped, as he turned back to see Samantha looking at him quite pitifully. "I've given you an order...!"

"Do you... do you need to drink?" Samantha asked, her voice trembling a little.

Kaname's brow unfurrowed, his mind finally clear of all the issues that had been turning around incessantly in his mind to the point that he had been dreaming about them. His eyes eventually narrowed as he shook his head. He couldn't have heard correctly...

"What did you...?"

Samantha took her trembling hands to the neck of her bodice and began to unbutton the collar. Kaname watched this, unable to resist, as Samantha's pale throat revealed itself under the moonlight.

"I know I'm not what you're used to, but blood is blood..."

Kaname found himself actually thinking about it. In his mind his nose was already savouring the warmth skin closely like a heady bouquet at the moment before he struck. Many people have given in to a particular weakness when picking an executive assistant (secretary). Competence was key, but still one would pick someone they would sleep with, or could bully or had parts they could fantasize about touching. It was part of having the power: giving in to its subtle corruptions. He? Well, he had been no less susceptible, although he had his own brand of titillation. Having a human around was like having a hot plate of your favourite dish waking around you every day. He loved the scent and the fantasy that came with it. Of course he'd never touched her. Zero would never forgive him and it would be a waste of a very good assistant. Besides he liked that he could choose successfully not to act on the impulse. But now, at his weakest... he turned away as Samantha gasped at the sight of his fangs. Kaname struggled to his feet and walked away.

"Get up and leave, damn you...!" Kaname rasped.

"No! I know you think I'm not ready. But I am! I truly am! When will I ever be ready if not now at this age?"

"You don't know what you're asking. We talked about this. Zero talked to you about this. The more I know you, the more I know it would be a mistake...!"

"I've lived among vampires almost my entire life. I know you drink blood. I know you... ki... ki..." Samantha pinched herself. _Stop it! Get a grip!_

"You can't even say the word, Samantha. How could even do it?" Kaname mocked turning back to her, his face cold again.

"I know _you_ don't! You're not like that!! I could live that way too...!"

"Are you so sure about me? How do you know what I do? How do you know I won't act on what I am thinking of doing to you right now...?"

"Because, I know you! Because, I want to be just like you!"

Kaname frowned and in the dark his eyes began to glow eerily red. Samantha gasped as she began to feel a chill in the room. She stepped back involuntarily as her fear took hold of her, her hands going to her exposed throat. Kaname sighed and turned away again, and the room became normal once more. Samantha looked down at her feet. She knew she had blown it.

"You aren't ready, Samantha." Kaname tried to sound gentle even with the frustration peppering his insides, but not quite succeeding, "But that's not a bad thing. No sane human would welcome this. At your age how could you suddenly be willing to look upon your own kind as food? How could you be willing to kill them?"

"But I wasn't going to...!!"

"I know, but to become a predator of humans not expecting to actually be one will be your downfall. I am a predator that chooses not to kill. But when it becomes absolutely necessary," Kaname twisted and growled, his fangs still responding to her offer, letting her see, "I will _no_t hesitate. Can you say the same?"

"Kaname, all I know is that I want what you have. Your beauty and youth doesn't fade. Even the others don't age like I do. I know that you can make me stronger. I know that I could be here longer, serving you, if you gave me the chance. As you'd promised...!"

"I'd said I would consider it! And I have. Trust me, Samantha, I am doing you a favour. You may like the idea of Zero having lived a long time, but he's had a lot of help. He's been saved from making those choices I posed to you because of my love for him. There is no-one to save you, Samantha. As much as I care for you, it's not a responsibility I am willing take. Even so, there are no guarantees you'd survive my bite. You could die right here, right now and that is the last thing I need... The answer is 'no'."

Samantha stood there, a miserable figure in the centre of Kaname's office, the tears of disappointment were too deep and too overwhelming to suppress. She had thought of this, no, _dreamed_ of this almost from the time she had been introduce to the breathtaking young man with sad eyes almost forty-two years ago as an ambitious, young girl who had been mature enough to know what she was good at and what her limitations were. She'd worked hard with almost rabid devotion and was finally trusted with the secret of Kuran Holdings and finally with the man himself. It was then, she had begun to dream as she became aware of all those around her who hardly aged or who did very slowly. Who seemed gorgeous and thin without effort. Who never got sick. Who never seemed to have to bother with human frailty... She'd gotten the courage to ask, after research and gossip had told her why Kaname was different to the others.

"_Are you this pure-blood vampire they talk about? Is that why they treat you with fear and respect?"_

She remembered Kaname had been in a good mood that day. Zero had just called and offered to meet him for dinner. He was hurrying to tidy up his business so he could go. He was so in love with that old man. Samantha thought it was very odd given his other activities, but she didn't pass judgment. Funny how she noticed that first and not how Kaname _never_ aged, unlike the others...

"_Why do you ask?"_ He had replied not looking up from the documents he was quickly scanning. Samantha knew he didn't want to answer but she pressed it.

"_I'm just curious..."_

"_Curious, you say?" _He'd look up at her with a crooked eyebrow but she could spot when he was teasing, by the way his eyes danced. _"You could get yourself killed that way..."_

She'd fallen silent though, somehow knowing she'd gotten her answer. Then...

"_You can make me a vampire then."_

She'd said it quietly as a statement, but it was filled with her hope, her wish. Kaname watched her for a while and then stood. She remembered how he'd suddenly appeared next to her and she'd screamed and leaped away, shaking. Kaname had looked away, as he was doing now and had told her... had told her...

Samantha was thoroughly ashamed of herself. She was still afraid of that side of him. Still afraid to embrace it. How could she then become it?

"I'm sorry, Kaname-san, to have bothered you." Samantha sniffed, wiping her tears impatiently, briskly becoming business –like again, "I'll go tell Sara-san you'll be right up."

Samantha turned to leave. She was still strong and sprightly for her sixty-eight years and she covered the large room easily. She was at the door by the time Kaname turned and called to her.

"Samantha..."

"Yes, Kaname-san?"

"I did choose you because you were the best. You still are."

Samantha smiled, if a little pitifully at the compliment, knowing it was the closest Kaname would ever come to showing regret at her distress, and left, quietly closing the door.

**ZERO** moaned and thrashed a little, coming to wakefulness as the warm kisses neared his groin and eventually...

"Ohh God..." Zero twisted and half rolled on the bed of sleeping bags and sheets they had thrown together on the floor of the living room of an abandoned house. He sighed as Claude desisted in his sensual torture for a moment, and then tried to pull away but it wasn't to be. His legs were held firmly, if tenderly, and the onslaught resumed first with little licks of his stiff rod and then...

"Claude! Wait... Ohhhh..." Zero's protests dissolved into another moan that seemed to be a final prayer for his sane mind. He grabbed hold of Claude's flowing pale-gold locks that looked almost silver in the pale light from the moon that slipped almost surreptitiously from between the slits in the makeshift blinds Claude had made against the sunlight. They hadn't been perfect, but Claude had made the most of it, using the excuse to bury his face in Zero's neck to go to sleep. Such a con-artist...

Claude was characteristically quiet as he watched Zero lose himself. He loved this as much as he loved the man himself. He'll never know when he begun to feel this way but he now knew without doubt, that Zero was the most important thing in his life now. It still irked him. He still blamed the stupid bond when he was cranky but when Zero had him laughing mindlessly at some dry observation or wolfing down a gorgeous dish of crab he'd gone down to the market, by himself, to get or wishing he could die when Zero, again, lifted his head to teased when he'd give his _soul_ to come... he'd know otherwise. He'd know that he fell in love with a man, without excuses. A man, who didn't love him. Yet...

Claude closed his eyes as a Zero bucked and groaned. Zero was close. Claude decided he'd let him have some relief then gasped, his eyes darkening as he found himself underneath a Zero with the worst intentions in his gaze, his hair threaded by cruel fingers that pulled his head back painfully, a subtle reminder of Zero's impossible strength that Claude simply couldn't get enough of.

"Zero... Christ..." Claude moaned, wishing Zero would do more than just pull his hair.

Claude arched as he felt Zero's intentions. The lips and teeth on his neck welcome as he felt Zero pay obligatory homage to his aching length with his other hand before probing deeper, more intimately. Claude's massive chest caved as he exhaled, skilled fingers finding what they were looking for, preparing Claude's willing flesh as he gave in to Zero's desires. Claude fought to relax. He was still uncomfortable with this but...

Zero pulled away from his suckling of one roseate nipple and made as if to listen to the stillness. They were outside of Osaka, but the house stood a good way off the road behind the thick bush of neglect. They were quite alone for at least half a mile around, so the sound of a car on the gravel and the delicate feel of his being located brought Zero out of his single-minded pursuit of pleasure instantly. It could mean only one thing. Kaname.

Zero stood and ran towards the back of the house, before Claude could get into his head that he wasn't going to be comprehensively fucked this evening. When he did grasp the reality and had rolled to grind pathetically into a sleeping bag, Zero was already washed and searching their bags for clothes...

"That son of a bitch had said a couple days. A couple of days..." Claude began to whine into the sheets, almost fighting tears. Claude had come to the correct conclusion quickly. There was hardly another good enough reason.

"Claude, get dressed! _Please!_"

"Why? Do you think he'll get jealous?" Claude recovered with a joke, half turning to show Zero exactly what Kaname would be jealous of.

Zero smiled, recognising the double entendre. He walked over to give Claude a smouldering once over, which Claude found, did all sorts of things to the implied member in question, then Zero said, with an impish glitter to his eye, "Hardly. I'm going out to meet him, then. Hide Ken for me." Zero left the room and opened the front door leaving Claude to involuntarily imagine Kaname naked in a fit of insecurity.

Zero was hardly down the steps and heading off down the drive before a dark grey sedan, pulled up and braked to a stop in front of him. Zero watched, his heart practically in his mouth as the engine shut off and the door opened, the expected dark head emerging from inside. Zero ran to him and wrapped him arms around him, hugging him tightly, breathing in his scent as if he couldn't believe he was awake. He'd missed him so much. So much...

"Kaname! Kaname..."

Kaname held him back, only just resisting the urge to bite him. He needed to put that off. Just for the moment. He pulled away, his expression still enigmatic.

"Is Claude in the house?"

"...Yes." Zero had paused, a little puzzled by the cool reception. Maybe Kaname was still annoyed about Claude. "Look, Kaname, I... No!! NOOO!!"

Zero tried to grab Kaname to stop him but found himself automatically burying his face in Kaname's clothes as the house suddenly exploded into splinters, the bits flying everywhere at speed, but somehow, not hitting Zero and Kaname even as they stood just in front of it. Zero was surrounded by the sound of falling debris and bits of metal and glass for what seemed an eternity before lifting his face from Kaname's shoulder. But it had been only a few seconds. Zero looked on what his vision had already told him. He ran onto it though, in a futile attempt to find what he knew couldn't possibly have survived. The place was completely levelled. Completely.

"You... bastard..." Zero dropped to his knees on the stone floor where the sheets and blankets would have been.

"He was bonded to you. It was the only way..."

"What?! How could you even...?!!"

"I know. He made a mistake when we were looking for you. When you removed the seal at the house, the relief I felt was echoed in his eyes. You used him for blood. While I _suffered_..."

"That was an accident!!" Zero got to his feet and rounded on the cold pureblood standing just in front of the car, hands in his pockets of his navy, tailored suit, as unruffled as if he'd just killed a fly. This provoked Zero even further, "You god-damned, _crazy_ son of a bitch!!! I blanked out and bit him!! That's why he'd ran away!! He was as upset as you are now!! It wasn't his fault!! It wasn't his fault!!"

"Still. He was staking a claim on my turf. I warned him, Zero. I was within my rights..."

"What?! After all he has done!! You call this adequate compensation!!! Death?! I could kill you! I could just kill you!!!" Zero charged forward and brought up his fist, looking to plant it satisfyingly into Kaname's nose but he found himself being held harmlessly aloft. Zero screamed, his frustration, to be sure, was probably heard in the next prefecture.

"You'd kill me over him?! That's rich considering I've never thought of killing you over more important things. My sons, my rule, my birthright. I am a pure-blood king, Zero. And my kingdom and I are almost brought to their knees over you. Over an insignificant ex-human and his insignificant life. Don't you think I should have thought of ending it? Of ending your hold over me so I can live to my fullest potential? So I can end your curse over my family? So much would be solved if I could just get the strength to... kill you..."

Zero coughed as the pressure in his chest worsened. Kaname's aura had twisted to a rich, dark terror, the only indication that he was upset, but Zero's hands were pinned so he could do nothing about it. He tried to breathe, tried to stay calm, but he was so angry.

"Then do it! Kill me! Don't hesitate on my account. It's only what I would expect from a disgusting _vampire_ like you...!"

Zero broke off as an excruciating pain flooded his body. He screamed again as a his bones "creaked" alarmingly... Zero felt himself go farther away into his mind, but instantly fought what he knew was happening. _NO!! Don't!! Don't!! _His fear registered, anger dissolving, and he found himself on the ground in a heap gasping for breath. Kaname had turned to get into the car.

"Come along. We're going home..."

"Fuck... you..."

"...An agreement has been reached. You can now come back to your life, to me. Everyone is tired of this situation..."

"An agreement?" Zero registered this slowly. He was... pardoned? It was over?

"What?!"

"You heard me. Claude was no longer necessary. The royal pardon has already been sealed. The news of it will come out later when you are safe. When you are home..."

"When you'd gotten rid of Claude, you mean. He was Siren's father. Her _father_...!"

"You made him a rival. You had to have known how I would react. _You_ killed him." Kaname started the car and reversed in a sweeping graceful arc, showing his marvellous control of the vehicle. "Come. Let's go."

"No, thank you, _my king_. I have a boat to catch."

"What?"

"I'm leaving Japan. I'm leaving you, you prick!" Zero stood and looked around, hoping he'd see a sign of anything having survived. Ken... My God. He did this to you too...

"Get in the car! The hell I'm going through all of this and have you just up and leave at the end of it...!"

"Poor, Kaname. It's all about you, isn't it? I hope you rot in hell..."

Zero quickly placed a shield on himself as Kaname got out of the car. He then dropped to his knees and chanted softly just before being planted into a tree with the curious fruit of shredded cloth, with quite a bit of force. Zero groaned and fell to the ground. He rolled to get to his feet, his ribs healing nicely, he could feel. He was kicked over onto his back by Kaname. Then a weight he'd always found comforting before sat on him.

"Get off me!!"

Zero struggled and punched and kicked to no avail. Eventually Kaname held his arms down and waited, only "stopping" Zero when he tried to chant at him. Zero grew exhausted and stilled, his eyes closed, waiting Kaname out. Waiting until he did his worst...

Zero flinched as Kaname finally dropped his head to his neck...

"No! Don't!! You'll make me blank out!! Kaname...!"

Zero quieted, very puzzled as Kaname began to kiss his neck then suck it, drawing on the flesh, teasing it. Loving it. Zero began to fight again. He couldn't be serious!!

"Kaname!! Get off of me!! Do you hear me...?!" Zero yelled furiously, so loud, he almost missed it. "What? What did you say?" Zero stilled as he listened to the words practically breathed against his neck.

"I said, I'll... come with you... To wherever. I'll follow you."

"This is not funny, Kaname!! How can you joke when...?!"

"I'm tired of this, Zero. I'm so tired of fighting everyone. So tired of not getting what I want. So tired of losing you, just because I can't have it all. Because you are miserable..."

"Kaname..."

"It's law, Zero. Your pardon. They have no right to challenge you anymore. We could just go. Disappear. I've already moved some money for us..."

Zero pushed at Kaname to look him in the eyes. Kaname held his gaze, fervently. Zero's eyes widened. He was serious!!

"You're insane. You've completely lost your mind!!" Zero tried to stand but Kaname wouldn't allow it. He held him down again, his face inches from Zero's, holding his eyes.

"Why? Because I'm finally willing to give it all up and come with you? You had no problems with Ken and Claude doing it. You ran to their arms gladly! That's how they really showed their love, wasn't it? They could pick themselves up and follow you to the ends of the earth. 'Why don't you abdicate?' 'Why doesn't he have time for you?' Now I do! Now I'll leave Sara and everyone else with tenuous claims on me and choose you. Sara can handle everything until Kane or Kaori are ready to lead. They have what they want. They are old enough. They don't need me anymore. Now we can have what we want. Freedom to love each other. No more clashes with my duties. No more conflict with the society that doesn't respect our love. We can go! There is nothing to hold us back!"

What do you do with a crazy pure-blood? What?! Zero's eyes were ready to pop out of his head.

"Kaname! You can't leave..!"

"Don't give me that drivel, Zero! About how you... _respect_ me and my dedication. That you know I'd never be happy running away. I'm unhappy now! And you are too, despite how you want to 'support' me. You say what you think I need to hear, what you feel is the right thing but it is at great sacrifice to you. To us! I am sick of it!! You don't mean it and I can't blame you because you can't live on ideals. Not a passionate person like you. I want to really make you happy. I want to wake up to you and go to sleep with you and have you with me and it sickens me that other people get to do that and not me. Other people get to make love to you and promise to keep you safe and always be there just for you, when I can't and that's what I want most in the entire world. I want to be the one that you look to. That makes you crazy. I want you..."

Zero was rolled over onto this stomach and he felt lips kiss and work his spine, hands rub him incessantly, hungrily. Zero closed his eyes as tears seeped through his eyelids, unable to make himself respond one way or the other to Kaname's desperate attentions. He'd done this. He'd cursed Kaname's very life. Because of him Kaname could never be happy. Zero's heart began to break, then and there, for Kaname who, without this "insignificant ex-human" would have become great. Would have been content with everything he had now.

Kaname licked Zero's body slowly, eyes closed, savouring every inch, finally ending between Zero's legs, his hot core making him tremble with need at just the thought.

"Zero..." Kaname muttered, half moaning, seemingly not noticing Zero's turmoil. But he did. Unbuckling his belt and lowering his zip he laid on Zero's still, weeping form and begged.

"Zero. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was angry. I was in such torment. You came out damp and freshly showered and I lost it. The thought of him all over you. The thought of him having you while I suffered... I couldn't handle it. Forgive me. Give yourself to me. Please..."

Zero did nothing as Kaname forced himself inside him and began to thrust, trembling as if overwhelmed with unexpected bliss. He held Zero and moved as if possessed, his face pressed to Zero's neck, lost in his warmth, his scent. Him. Finally. Eventually he gave into his other need and bit, drinking thirstily as his body built to an inevitable conclusion...

"MMMmmm...!!" Kaname moaned into Zero's soft neck, his mouth full as his body flooded and overloaded, crested and dipped, as all around him he felt Zero, was Zero. He was finally fulfilled. At peace. Home...

Kaname slumped onto Zero's body and stayed still for a long time. Zero too stayed still, not wanting to move, wanting to stay like this. If he moved he'd have to deal with this distressing situation and right now he couldn't find the will to even lift his head. Ken, Claude now Kaname. Everything he touched... Everything turned to shit. Poor Kaname... Zero lay still for a long time. Only when he heard a footfall did he open his eyes, coming to alert. He needed to protect Kaname. He needed...

"Are you going to lie there all night?" Came the whispered question, "Your boyfriend passed out ages ago..."

**TSUKINO** sat back in his chair and closed his eyes willing away the uncertainty and fear that threatened to plague him. He was doing the right thing he thought. He had the agreement of the others. They couldn't just allow the fugitive back into the fold without justice. He'd slaughtered many of them or caused them to be. They'd expended too much in their effort to catch him and would end up looking like fools. If they simply capitulated now he'd never regain their respect. He had to do this. Kiriyuu had to be killed.

So they had pretended to go a along with him. The king of all vampires when he had come by, hat in hand, as it were. He'd offered a few meaningless criminals in exchange and Tsukino had accepted. It would mean that Kiriyuu would be out in the open. While a trap waited to close on him. All that was left was the spring. Which was in the works as he sat there, trying to defeat his doubts.

After Quincy, they had taken even more precautions. Never having the same person follow for longer than two hours. The GPS on the car had tracked them until they had ditched the car and then it was done the old fashioned way. They were now in a hotel, asleep, blissfully underestimating the Hunters' ingenuity. Good. That's how the fugitive would be caught. They _would_ exchange criminals. Just not what ones the king had in mind...

Tsukino took a deep breath and sighed. This could upset the king. There truce could be rocked to its foundations. And Kaname Kuran was a fearsome foe. But he didn't think they'd go to war over an ex-human servant. And the prince _would_ be returned unharmed.

"_Every evening he goes to a local eatery to pick up food for the two of them. Alone. We could take him then."_

He'd given his okay and the sun had just gone down. The trap was set to spring as he sat there trying not to give in... to all his fears.

**CLAUDE** looked into the rear-view mirror, watching as Zero stroked Kaname's hair while he lay on his lap in the back seat. Zero had placed a spell on him, thankfully, letting Kaname sleep. He would have let the bugger stay in the forest, himself, especially after what he'd tried to do but he knew it was over when Zero picked him up and walked with him to the car. It was over on all fronts. Claude gritted his teeth and decided to take it like a man. He knew what he had been getting into. And from what he'd heard of Kaname's unhinged rant, he knew it would be better all round if Zero stayed with him and knowing Zero, he would never give him up. Not now. He could tell how much they loved each other. Maybe he should quit while he was still breathing.

Claude held a bit of ill will about almost getting killed. But he knew he would have done the same thing. So he had even expected it. Had used Zero's life energy that still lingered on him to peek into his future. It had certainly given him enough time to get out of Dodge, taking the book with him. Damn, but he hated to lose Zero. Of course, Claude realised, he'd never had him to begin with...

The greenery gave way to the concrete and metal of the densely populated city and Claude began to feel the end drawing near. He was taking it with a numb fatalism that he hoped would hold until he was able to get away.

"I can't say how happy I am that the pardon finally came through, Zero! Though, I'll miss our little trip around Japan. It was exciting. But I have more material for my book than I know what to do with!"

Zero stayed silent, his eyes still looking far away at some private mess and Claude frowned in concern.

"Zero. Aren't you happy it's all over?" Claude tried again forcing levity into his voice.

Zero looked his way finally but his expression never changed. He opened his mouth and closed it again as if in a loss for words. Fresh tears began to fall again. Zero sobbed noisily, placing his hands over his face. Claude let him, merely continuing to drive on to the hotel Kaname was staying at, as indicated by the key in his pocket, letting Zero run the gamut of his regrets. Claude suspected that Zero knew, for them, it had only just begun.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	65. Chapter 62

_Skip the first twelve lines._

Chapter 62: Sara and Kane

by lightpathetic

**KANE** stirred and opened his eyes, automatically becoming aware of the warm weight on top of him. He tried to extricate himself but the telltale fullness made him realise how delicate that procedure would be. Kaori could be so self indulgent.

"Mmmm. You're so hot, feels so good..." Kaori moaned into Kane's hair.

"Let me up. We have to get going..."

Kane was cut off by a well-aimed nip to his shoulder as a hand burrowed underneath him to grab him intimately. His breath hissed through his teeth as Kaori began what he knew Kane would find hard to resist. He chuckled huskily into his right ear as Kane trembled involuntarily, squeezing him...

"Stop it!" Kane reached for Kaori's hand and pulled it away before rolling to the edge of the bed, roughly separating them. Kaori's brows knitted in pain but Kane refused to feel remorse. "It's time to get up! I'm going to get breakfast and then we have to head out."

Kaori rolled onto his back and sighed pushing his mind forcibly on to other matters.

"I'm in the mood for a bacon sandwich and a frothy mochaccino. Just bring some snacks for the ride."

"Do you have to keep telling me that?" Kane grumbled from the bathroom as he cleaned up and got dressed, re-emerging in a black T-shirt and blue-jeans shortly after. His jacket was over the chair by the door.

"You've forgotten before..."

"One time!"

"...And get some juice. Mango, I think..." The door slammed on Kaori's deliberately irritating monotone, but Kaori waited listening...

"_Anything else?"_

Kaori smiled and rolled his head towards the warm spot where Kane had been, burying his nose into his scent. Kane could never stay mad at him for longer than thirty seconds.

"_No. Just," _Kaori's smile left his face for a second as he made his small plea. Kane was so much a part of his life he'd never thought about their being separated. Permanently. Until they had begun this little trip. He'd taken it for granted he'd always see Kane's face when he woke up. Well, until he had to get married, of course. But that was a long way off. Now, it came home every day how precious their time together was. That they were separable. That Kane was very vulnerable.

"_Be careful. Just call me if you need me. I hate that I can't come with you."_

"_We've been over this. You'll draw too much attention. I'm just down the block you know."_

Kaori's brow knitted in a worried frown. He knew he wouldn't relax until Kane was back.

"_I know you hate talking like this but I'd feel better if I kept the link up. You don't mind do you?"_

Kaori sighed and collapsed into the mattress, suddenly feeling the tension leave his body.

"_Well, okay. If you feel you must." _Kaori returned with a show of grudging acceptance and it was Kane's turn to smile.

**KANAME** opened his eyes as he felt the none-too-gentle shaking of his body, to the sight of a frantic blonde whose deep-blue eyes were almost glassy from tears. Kaname reached up and cupped her cheek as he felt her concern through the bond, flooding it with reassurance of his welfare. Sara's demeanour relaxed a smidgen but not much as she lay her forehead on his.

"When they brought you in like this, I really thought..."

"They?"

"How are you feeling, Kaname?"

Kaname turned his head quickly at the sound of the most familiar baritone and sat up quickly, almost disrupting their hold on each other.

"Zero...!"

"Kaname! Take it easy...!" Zero admonished, advancing a little but still wary of Sara.

Kaname's head swam a little but he fought it. He tried to remember how this was possible, that he felt so weak, but then he was distracted by two other things. Claude's presence and the charred nature of their clothes. Kaname stiffened and looked at Sara accusingly. Sara pursed her lips together as she felt his disapproval.

"Kaname look at my side. They came into the lobby, setting off security, carrying you as if... I didn't know what to think..."

"So she tried to toast us. A logical progression for so many females..." Claude drawled, his mouth twisting.

"Oh, shut up!! You don't know what I've been through these last couple of days!! Then you have some nerve just walking in here like nothing has happened...!" Sara spat, rising off the bed to face Zero.

"Claude! Stop it! I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't know they would do this. Run away..."

"Sorry?! Sorry!! That's all I hear from you! If you were truly sorry you'd just di...!!"

"That's enough, Sara." Kaname stated, still rubbing his temples. So loud...

"Stop saying that! You could at least give me, the queen, your _wife_, the right to speak her mind," Sara swung back on Zero, "regardless of the consequences! So what happened to my husband, huh? What happened to force Kaname Kuran into his bed? And don't play dumb because it always has something to do with you!!"

"Sara!!"

"Sara..."

Kaname and Zero uttered together. Kaname got to his feet, quite unsteadily, and walked over to hold her. She was becoming hysterical. Sara waved his hand away, pushing, and Kaname, went flying...

_CRASHHH!!!_

No-one moved for a while and then Sara was the first beside the very livid Kaname.

"Zero!! Take this fucking spell off of me!!!" Kaname screamed, recognising his being sealed immediately.

Zero trembled but Claude stepped up behind him and held his shoulder.

"No. Zero thought it would be best, given the circumstances."

"What have you done to him?!!" Sara screamed, getting to her feet once more.

"I sealed him Sara. Kaname tried to kill Claude."

Sara at least looked bemused by this. But it disappeared quickly.

"Then there must have been a good reason." Sara advanced on them both quite menacingly as if prepared to pounce. Claude stepped in front of Zero protectively, his casual stance belied by the intent in his eyes. Claude would kill her to protect... him.

"Oh. I see now..." Sara faltered, her eyes lowering to some unseen point in the room as her mind came to grips with her knowledge. This... this is over Zero. Always Zero... "I see..."

"Wait there is no need for this!" Zero cried obviously missing the new crushing blow to Sara's ego, "I'll take off the spell, Sara! Go on Claude, I'll be fine now..."

Claude didn't move. He was watching Sara closely. Kaname got to his feet. He too could feel something was up to.

"Sara! Come to me. I need you..."

"You were fighting over him. While your sons are out missing..."

"Sara. You know why I went to get him. Once the boys know he is safe..."

Sara laughed, and spun on Kaname. But her eyes held a hatred so deep...

"You mean _you_ needed to know he was safe. So," Sara turned to Claude again, "my husband sees you as a threat. So were you screwing Zero? Is that it? No, it's more than that. I can feel it. My husband is _scared_..."

"Sara! Stop this now! This is not important!" Kaname tried to grab her again but she avoided him easily.

"I'll say it is! I want to know. Has Zero worked his skillful little wiles on you, as well, Claude? Zero, you just can't help yourself can you? You have to set yourself to destroy everything you touch. I wonder when Kaname will finally see you for what you really are: a fucking who..."

Kaname grabbed Sara and slapped her as hard as he could, which wasn't much. Sara did him the favour of "rolling" with the blow, still wanting to save her husband pain. But she turned back to hold his eyes, hers showing a world of pain that had nothing and everything to do with the blow.

"You would strike me in front of them. In front of _him_. You couldn't even ask him to leave out of decency..." Sara voice trembled with emotion. Zero nearly wept from this alone. He started forward again and Claude held him, shaking his head.

"He goes, I go, Sara. You push him away and I will go with him. I have honoured my end of the agreement our parents entered into when I was an infant. There is nothing keeping me here anymore..."

"Kaname!! What the hell...?!" Zero yelled, fighting Claude's hold. Was he truly out of his mind?

"You have what you want, don't you? You are queen now. You can manage this kingdom as well as I can. You are welcome to it..."

"Kaname!! Stop this...!" Zero began to punch at Claude who cursed softly.

"You think that, don't you?" Sara countered her eyes glittering as tears began to fall, "You think all I wanted were the trappings? After all these years you don't know they mean nothing to me without you? You can't even tell me you love me. You can't, can you?"

"I've grown to hate everything that keeps Zero away from me. Everything. Including y..."

Kaname found himself on the floor of the hotel bedroom, the plush ivory carpet cushioning his aching back as a pair of furious grey eyes stared down at him. Claude stumbled back as his arm stung with pain. That wily bastard...!

"How can you say these things to the mother of your own children? To the woman who has stood by you all these years during this... this... _obsession_ you have with me..."

"Zero..."

"She has understood and tolerated what no wife should _ever_ have to because of her love for you, and now you have the gall to say these things despicable things...!"

"She hurt you and it was all I could use to strike back! I could see that you believed her. That you were thinking of leaving... me..."

"So what? So you decided to cast it all to hell and come with me? You are not the man I love, Kaname. Somehow along the line he died and this coward is here in his place. Kaname would never run out on his duties. Never. He may falter and he may doubt and he may rant in my ear about how tired he was but he would never give up..."

"As long as I had you! As long as you were here with me! You can't pretend either, after all these years that you are just an obsession to me like I could be to you. You have been there strengthening me through most of my life. I have grown to depend on you and I allowed this because we are one. You are the perfect complement to me and I hate when you are gone! You know this because you know me and you feel the same way! If you were truly honest with yourself you would realise you hate the choices and the things that come between us too! You do, don't you? Answer me!!"

"YES!! Yes!! I do!! I do... Kaname..." Zero's face crumpled as he bent to Kaname's shoulder, his despair coming to the fore again. There, he'd said it. He hated what drove them apart. He'd always hated them, even as he forced himself to admire these things because they were a part of who Kaname was. He wasn't Kaname without his pure blood and his birthright, and the Council leadership, the incessant letters and duties, his insatiable appetites whether for power or sex. Zero loved and hated what drove him to the corners of the earth. To podiums to speak to his people to the delight of millions, his pride just barely winning against the too familiar jealousy and loneliness.

But that was just it. That was why they'd always prevailed despite the challenges and the selfish feelings. Because they knew, it was all bigger than themselves. One could analyse it into oblivion, that maybe in two million years no-one would remember Kaname Kuran or Zero Kiriyuu. But Zero was sure that they would have Kaname's legacy. They would have what really mattered, what endured. Not the transient love of two people but the works and deeds that would benefit everyone for generations to come. That was true immortality. That was what made them put up with quite a lot of crap over the years. The knowledge, the belief, the surety, that their sacrifices were for something greater then themselves.

"Don't cry, my love." Kaname whispered, holding Zero to him, gripping his head and chest comfortingly and possessively, as if he'd never let go, "Release me and we can go. If you want, you won't have to see any of this or hear any of this ever again. I promise myself to you, body and soul from now on, as you deserve."

Zero took a deep breath and raised his head and looked into Kaname's eyes. They held his with heart-breaking sincerity. Kaname's right hand loosened to let him up but his left hand shifted to wipe Zero's tears. It was as if no one else existed, the occupants in the room all but forgotten. Almost.

"Kaname. I'm not leaving. And neither are you. I know you love me. You don't have to keep trying to prove it. But that's my fault. I keep making you. I keep piling on what I know you cannot bear. I will release you but you have to promise to leave Claude alone and you have to apologise to Sara. What you said was cruel and untrue. I know you love her. You just won't say it because it is what you say to me. But tell her something Kaname. You can't let her go on like this."

Kaname watched Zero closely for any sign, any sign at all that he was being insincere. For any sign that Zero was hiding the pain of his decision. But Zero smiled and kissed him on the lips then deepened the kiss hungrily searching, plundering until Kaname moaned and fisted his hair, pushing Zero onto his throbbing erection. Zero broke the kiss, his breaths coming in stiff pants. God...!

"Do you remember the last time I sealed you?" Zero gasped between breaths, watching as Kaname's eyes widened in certain interest, "When I held you down and..."

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving. It's been a pleasure. Don't worry I'll let myself out." Claude called, already at the door. Zero looked into Kaname's face, silently pleading and another thing happened that seemed to repeat itself from that night almost thirty years ago. Kaname let him go, nodding with a little smile that said "Later". But grabbed him just before he got up.

"Zero. The seal. It is doing nothing for my fragile mood..."

"Oh!! Okay. I guess I could always replace it ..."

Zero lowered himself to Kaname's left ear and chanted quickly and Kaname felt his body surge with power. He resisted the urge to finish the job he'd started on Claude as he watched Zero disappear out the door. _He'll come back_, Kaname told himself. _He'll always come back..._

Kaname eyes moved from the door to his silent wife how stood watching the goings-on with a stoic detachment. She'd told herself to leave many times during her husband's tête-à-tête with his ex-human lover but she couldn't find the will to do so. She was afraid that if she left, there would be nothing to come back to...

"Sara..."

"Kaname."

Kaname sighed and stood, quite ashamed of himself. He'd said some nasty things. Even though pure-bloods enjoyed going for the jugular in a fight, some things would rock any couple's foundations. How could he say he was sorry? How could he beg for forgiveness...?

Kaname found himself knocked onto the bed and staring up at his wife's gaze. He started in surprise.

"How's this for a start? It seems to get your attention."

"You don't have to copy Zero. I've told you that..."

"I know. But if it works..."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. But it isn't enough. Not anymore."

Kaname lowered his gaze and the mattress burst into flames. Kaname "evacuated" the air from the vicinity if the bed smothering the fire quickly. He pushed at Sara but she slapped away his hands.

"Don't ignite the furniture, Darling. It's so bothersome."

"Tell me. Were you going to just leave me? Just like that? Over him?"

"If it couldn't be any other way, yes. I don't want to live without him, Sara."

"Like _I _could live without you..."

"You would have. You would have found a strong husband..."

"I have one right here."

"Sara... you know that I... care for you..."

"Just shut up, Kaname. I know you come with a lot of messed up issues. I get tired of them sometimes. I get cruel. But I'll always love you. You don't have to say it but please, please, don't leave me." Sara's eyes began to swim and tears flowed freely landing onto her husband's face. Kaname held her tightly, through the bond he tried to convey his desire to protect and love her as long as he had the strength to do so. As long as he had Zero. As long... as he was whole...

"**CLAUDE!** Claude!! Wait!"

Zero caught him as he was about to open the car door. He moved so fast but Zero suspected he hadn't wanted to stop. But he couldn't leave it like this.

"Zero."

Zero stopped to catch his breath and Claude proceeded to get in and rev the engine, only looking over the steering wheel and not at the grey-haired man on his left, peering in through the glass. Zero tapped on the window and Claude sighed. He rolled it down.

"Claude. I can't thank you enough..."

"I understand. Thanks too, for the exciting tour. I had a blast. But I want to go home now. I am very tired and there is a 'Neighbours' marathon I can catch if I hurry..."

"Claude, look at me."

Claude squeezed the steering wheel but kept his eyes firmly on the road. He cleared his throat with some difficulty.

"Remember my rules, Zero? Don't bring it up and don't offer? I'll say when I am ready? Well, I'm... not... ready yet. Now excuse me, I have a plane to catch." Claude pulled off the curb and out into the traffic, his foot of the gas and his eyes firmly on the seemingly endless road ahead, obeying the call to the horizon as he'd always done.

**KANE** left the store and headed back, letting Kaori know he was on his way. He wondered while Kaori's thoughts played in his head what Zero was doing now, where he could be. He hadn't expected to find him immediately but he was getting quite restless considering they had nothing to go on. There had been no reports of his sighting recently, which was good for Zero but bad for them. He could be in Naha for all he knew...

Kane was so deep in thought planning the next move, he didn't notice, and he could be forgiven given the throngs of humanity, that he was being followed by two burly men in a car or that two women had come to a stop at the end of the curb with their hands tucked into their bags as if searching for something, or that by the sound of things a helicopter was approaching his location quite quickly. These could be nothing. He was in a city. Those things would be normal, but unfortunately for Kane this wasn't the case this time.

Kane crossed the street quickly and the bridge, heading along the quieter paved embankment on the side of the river. Some large city blocks were on his right and the water was on his left reflecting the moon briefly for the evening before it went behind a skyscraper. Kane got distracted by the ethereal glinting beauty of the play of lights on the water and only realised he was surrounded when a gust of wind redirected the scent of gunmetal to his nostrils...

"Shit..."

Looked around and saw three people raise their guns and bolted, running along the embankment, to the sound of ricocheting bullets. He shifted the shopping bag to one hand and jumped the obstacles before hanging onto the ledge of the building and pulling himself up to survey his surroundings totally missing the group on the other side of the river and the two further up the embankment. They saw him though.

"AAHHH!!!" Kane screamed as his perched was covered in machine-gun fire. Loud screams were heard as passers-by ran for cover or were startled by the violence. Kane landed on the ground and rolled, still holding his shopping, his calf aching from having been bitten by something. Of course he knew he'd been shot.

"Kane Kuran. This is the police. If you surrender now, no-one gets hurt."

The police? Yeah, right. Kane heard the relief by some people and realised why they'd said that. It was an arrest of a dangerous criminal. No need for concern. Only Kane knew differently. He wondered if to involve Kaori. He could still "hear" Kaori complaining about his boredom and how hungry he was, even as more people trained their guns on him and approached slowly, Kaori was threatening to come look for him if he wasn't back in five minutes...

"_Kaori. I think someone is watching the hotel. I want you to pack up our things and leave. Quickly. We'll meet up later..."_

"_Where are you?!! I'm not leaving without you!!"_

"_There is no point putting both of us in danger..."_

"_Danger!! Kane!! Tell me where you are!! Now!!"_

"_I can handle this. Don't panic. Just leave. Don't let anyone see you."_

"_Kane!! Kan...!!"_

Kane removed himself from Kaori frantic thoughts and looked up on the gathering group. Why should he call Kaori? He was a pure-blood too. Sure he couldn't control vampires or burst things into flame or crush objects with his mind, but he was still a Kuran. He could handle this. Kane came to a crouch and decided even with a bleeding calf he could still divest the four armed people on his right before they even knew what hit them. Besides it looked as if they didn't want to kill him or they would have done it by now. That's always a good thing.

The hunters gasped as Kane all but disappeared, then the group of personnel began to scream and fall to the floor, their innards scattered on the pavement. Only one person stood but it looked like he had help.

"Let me leave and I will spare the rest of you...!"

"Open fire!!"

Kane dropped to the floor and rolled as the body he was using began a macabre dance as bullets riddled him. He felt to the floor moaning, the silver not very lethal to him in itself but hurt like hell from the sheer force alone. Kane realised that these people were going to do anything to catch him. He also noticed that the weaponry he'd taken would probably just give them a bad rash. He needed to run.

Kane threw away the guns and got to his feet. Bullets slammed into the wall and masonry around him but so far he was getting away. He grabbed a ledge of the building and quickly scaled it, looking to climb quickly out of range, when his world exploded around him.

**KAORI **ran as fast as he could, following the directions Kane had mentioned in his mind as he left. Or the directions he though he remembered Kane mentioning. He stumbled along fairly uncertainly at one point, his desperation showing in his eyes enough to make passers-by slightly curious as to what was bothering the gorgeous young man, until the artillery sound hit his ears. Okay then, he thought, as he broke into a run. It probably a good place to start.

**KANE** rolled and coughed. His body hurt like hell. He shifted and his back screamed in pain that brought water to his eyes. His bones weren't healing. He probably shouldn't move...

Kane was quickly bound and dragged to his feet, no sound coming forth as he was robbed of breath from the excruciating pain. He struggled but he realised he was too weak. He'd been sealed.

"I'll make sure you pay for what you did to my men, you freak. You make another move and I'll snap your worthless neck!"

Kane gasped as he was pushed forward towards a waiting van, the cool metal insides of the darkened depths promising an uncomfortable one-way ride. Kane struggled again, but refused to "call" his brother. If there was one thing he could do by himself was protect him from harm...

Kane slammed into the wall as the van exploded in a tower of smoke and flame that seemed too big for such a small object. He rolled again, gritting his teeth in time to hear the screams of people as they watched comrades suddenly burst into flame. The helicopter that had shot him down crashed into the river in a glittering white hot ball and all around him buildings and people began to burn in a show of spectacular pyro-manipulation. Kane struggled to crane his neck. It could only mean two things. His mother or ...

Kane jerked in surprise as Kaori landed beside him. He got a look at a pair of pissed dark-blue eyes that mirrored his own just before he was freed and hefted gently into his arms. Kane dissolved into tears.

"Stop blubbering. If you had just called me and told me where you were..."

"I wanted to handle it myself. I can't even beat humans..."

"They planned for you Kane. God, I think you are crying because I had to save you! You were out gunned by a hundred people...!"

"Let's go. We have to..."

"Get you to a doctor. We have to go back home."

"No!" Kane began to struggle. Kaori held onto him tightly.

"Kane!! You are covered in blood and riddled with bullet holes. We have to take care of you first."

"No!" Kane tried to "make" him let go. Going home wasn't an option. After what he'd done to their father... He was ashamed. He was broken and beaten and crawling back home without doing as he intended: saving Zero. He'd really be shown as worthless. His father would never let him live this down. Would never treat him with any respect. He'd be this viper in their midst they'd all watch with suspicion until they decided he was better off dead. No! He would rather die here, right now!!

"Kane!! Stop it!!" Kaori shouted as his hands trembled. He fought Kane fairly easily, though. Kane wasn't quite strong enough yet. "You're marinating in silver! Father is in town, we'll go to the apartment here! He'll get help or at least locate Zero and bring him to help you! I can't do this myself! I don't know where to go or what to do and I am not losing you...!"

Kaori stiffened as something hit the back of his head. He tried to run but fell over onto the side walk, on top of Kane. Kane screamed and rolled Kaori over, trembling. No!! No!!

"I'll kill you all! You monsters!! You fucking vermin!!!" came the shout.

"NOOO!!! Kaori!"

Kane reached into Kaori and took over his body. He looked up despite the hail of bullets, ignoring the fresh hits he received and concentrated on one thing. He was Kaori's brother so he knew that Kane and his mother had an exceedingly powerful gift. They could torch anything. Anything at all. And they could set fires that rivaled the sun itself in temperature. Of course they didn't do that too often because they liked the planet they lived on, and it was an exhausting use of energy. But given Kane's rage and the fact that people were arriving all the time, Kane decided a more comprehensive approach was in order.

He screamed as he forced himself to his limits, fighting the pain to concentrate on removing the danger, and succeeded, the pavement combusting in a sea of yellow and red. The fire dampened some of their pursuers enthusiasm but the heat killed the rest, incinerating them where they stood. Glass and bricks showering the pavement as people ran for cover, the fire nipping closely at their heels. But Kane didn't let up, not wanting any of the people that hurt Kaori to survive, not wanting any of them to escape the fate he knew they deserved...

Kane was stunned to see the fires dying quickly and his body rising from the ground. Kane grabbed Kaori to him and held on as they flew quickly through the air towards the rooftop of a building many yards away, where he could see a silver headed gentlemen awaiting his approach with deep anxiety. Ignoring his shame, Kane dissolved into tears of relief. That was Zero. Zero!! They'd be alright. Kaori would be alright...

**KANAME** stood on the melted pavement as Sara extinguished the remaining flames. Really, it would take millions to shut people up about this... Sara nodded to a heavily armed van through the smoke and Kaname "fetched" it, dropping it carelessly on the charred ground in from of them, the doors peeling off to reveal the mobile command centre. Kaname's expression didn't change as he "pulled" one wriggling human from the depths and brought him to hover just in front of him, to meet his eyes.

"Who is in charge here?" Kaname asked slowly and deliberately, mostly to stay calm but so the man would understand him. The man hesitated and found his chest beginning to constrict painfully. He moaned in pain.

"Put him down!! I am in charge here!!"

Kaname dropped the man and faced the tallish woman with scraped back bleached hair that made her look every one of her forty-five years. Sara started forward but Kaname "held" her.

"Who are you?" Kaname asked softly, as if this was a civilised conversation in a restaurant, giving anyone the impression he was only mildly annoyed by his sons being almost killed. The lady wasn't fooled but she decided to trot out the agreed line.

"We are here to apprehend Kane and Kaori Kuran for the death of Dan Quincy. If you would be so kind and hand them over..."

Sara growled and Kaname tried hard to stay calm. This woman wanted to insult their intelligence.

"I was never told of such a warrant. President Tsukino knows that he should inform my office of any plans..."

"And what? Have them conveniently 'vanish'? Once we'd apprehended them, you would have been contacted to provide them counsel for the trial..."

"Trial!! You bitch...!!" Sara gasped, inhaling in preparation for a tirade, but it wasn't to be.

"_Kiriyuu sighted. Opening fire now..."_

"I told you to cut the fucking communications...!" The woman screamed over her shoulder at her personnel, just before losing her head.

"Kaname!! The roof!!"

Kaname whirled to see the roof of the skyscraper he'd just lifted his children onto dissolve into an enormous cloud of fire and dust, showering the streets and everything else below it.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters, neither is the Vampire Hunters Association my idea. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	66. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Ken

_By lightpathetic_

**WELL,** this sucked.

President Tsukino lowered his head to the desk and concentrated on breathing, thinking he wouldn't be able to do much of that anymore considering Kaname Kuran knew the Hunters Association were connected to this debacle. Sure, it was planned, if they had been caught taking the kid, they could have confessed to apprehending him for trial. The President could have gotten off with a stern warning about inter-office cooperation and agreements. But they'd almost _killed_ him. And his brother. Tsukino knew that Kaname Kuran was going to visit his house himself to do the deed.

Tsukino breathed in again and thought about the body count and the millions of dollars in damage and his stomach began to cramp. There was no way the Japanese Prime Minister would even tolerate his staying in office after this. His career was over. But he wouldn't kill him. However, Kuran would. _He_ would...

Tsukino took out his cell and dialled a number, not raising his head from the desk. This was his last hope.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me. I have a job for you..."

**ALL AROUND** them the sound of shrieking people and sirens filled the air. Kaname froze, as if unable to process what was happening. Zero... The boys... It was but a split second but Sara noticed it.

"Kaname!! Take us to the roof!!" Sara shrieked, swatting her husband about the head. She wasn't even thinking about her opinion on Kaname's inaction. All she cared about was getting to her sons. If Kaname didn't move she'd scale the building herself. In fact, Sara turned to do so when Kaname wrapped his arm around her waist and they were zipping away towards the skies. He was afraid of what he would find, but that was a useless emotion. Kaname steeled himself and kick started his crippled psyche. The thought of revenge helped a whole lot in this process.

Kaname focused on the helicopter and "pulled" it into the river beneath him at such speed it broke apart on the surface before it even thought about sinking. Soon they were close enough to the roof for Sara to pull away suddenly and launch herself onto it, the remaining fires quelling as if on a finely choreographed cue. Kaname let her go, only steadying himself against the stiff breeze that conveniently cleared the smoke away so they could see. He hovered higher searching as Sara covered the roof on foot. Nothing. Sara looked up at Kaname and he could feel her fear. Where were they? Were they...?

"ZERO!!!" Kaname yelled loudly, looking around him frantically. As if there was a point up there they could have missed. It could be that they had already died and disintegrated, but where were their clothes? Jewellery? Weapons? There was nothing! "ZERO!!" Kaname "located" him belatedly, only to feel he was at this spot... at this...

"_Kaname!"_

Sara and Kaname looked at each other in disbelief before Kaname disappeared below her line of sight. She ran to the edge and looked over it to see Zero dangling from a length of cable, holding her two boys. He was explaining that he couldn't hear for a while after the blast to two pure-bloods who really couldn't care less at that point in time. Sara watched as her husband buried his nose into Zero lightly singed hair as the group gently levitated to the roof to meet her. Sara was also planning to kiss the ex-human, her tears running unchecked down her beautiful face. She didn't really think of anything else but her gratitude, the all pervading relief that overwhelmed her and her love for her very unique family.

"**KANE** passed out when we slammed into the side of the building. I think he was in a lot of pain..."

"Are they going to be alright?!" Sara demanded, as Zero examined the two unconscious boys afresh. For all their issues, she respected Zero's vast knowledge of vampire physiology. After all, he'd made both her pregnancies bearable. Kaname just watched Zero work with perfect trust in his eyes which Zero wished he had the confidence in himself to match. Sara cradled Kaori as Kaname held Kane with Zero flitting between them.

"I'll need to get my equipment. They need their wounds washed, an antidote administered and blood..."

"Fine! Hurry up!" Sara ordered, heading for the bedroom of the suite, intending to lay Kaori on the bed so Zero could get started. Kaname moved to follow her. Zero stalled.

"What is it?"

"Kaori's head wound..." Zero began, wondering how to break it to his parents that he may have some permanent side effects.

"We know, Zero." Kaname interrupted calmly, moving to hold Zero's gaze reassuringly, "Just do your best. Come, tell me what you need and I'll get them."

Zero nodded and started to follow Kaname when he paused again. His eyes widened in panic as he felt himself being "located" repeatedly. But it couldn't be!! He'd left! But... that was it! The signal! The signal to...

"Zero! Come on...!" Kaname shouted, letting his worry for his boys take him over.

"Kaname! We have to clear out of here now!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"I don't have time to explain. But trust me, we have to leave...!"

"Zero! Our children are in no shape to travel! We can't just pick everything up and..."

Zero gasped and stumbled as his head was filled by a clear premonition of death and dying, charred human bodies, Kaname bleeding, Sara's clothes... The screwed up thing was it didn't show how it happens. How...? Zero whirled impotently. He rushed back out onto the balcony looking around. Would it be a missile?

"Zero!! Come on!! Please... I couldn't handle if..." he lost either of them. His children. He had to save them.

Zero's ears picked up the bell from the elevator. He ran in off the balcony and towards the door to the suite, yanking it open. He then began to run towards the doors of the lift as they opened to reveal... a middle aged woman and her cleaning trolley. The woman stopped and bowed low as she caught sight of their most distinguished guest. Oh no! She'd been told he would be gone for the night!

"Great, Zero. Now you have singlehandedly found the real menace among us could you come back...?"

_**BOOOOMMMM!!!!**_

Kaname and his son found themselves planted at one end of the hallway as the other end disappeared in a deafening roar of light and pungent smoke, along with part of his suite. If the bomb had been any closer to him or the middle of this floor...

"Zero!!"

Kaname struggled to a seat, uncovering Kane when he was sure it was safe to move, but then he made a gruesome discovery. The walls were covered with... Kaname screamed as he realised he too had been splattered in the too familiar blood. He kept on screaming.

"Kaname! Kaname!! Are you alright! Kaname!!"

Sara left the doorway and ran to her hysterical husband. She had been rocked too from the blast but not much. She knew the pain she felt had been from Kaname. She'd waited as she felt him recover to return to her, but then it came. The wailing. The horrible wailing, and the deep, deep, terror and grief.

"Kaname! Is it Kane...?!" Then she scented the blood. She looked around in horror at the sick decoration on the walls. As if to illustrate, a brown boot fell when the flesh and blood could no longer adhere it to the ceiling. Kaname turned and began to scratch at the wall behind him. He couldn't... cope... with this.

"Kaname! Please!! We have to get out of here! I can't take all three of you! Kaname!" Sara reached her hand back and slapped her husband. She tried again and again until he fell silent, only his breaths audible against the howl of the wind through the blast hole.

"Kaname, listen to me. We have to save our children. You can do this later. You can become a pitiful wreck later but you have to help me now or I will never forgive you!"

Sara saw his eyes lift towards the hallway and she shook him by the shoulders.

"Focus on me. Look at me, Kaname. Your children are dying. Help me. Please!"

Kaname stared at her for what seemed like an eternity but nodded once. He got to his knees, sniffling loudly but wiping his tears. He lifted Kane easily and followed Sara through the suite, or what was left of it, to the bedroom and waited as she took up Kaori, all the while saying nothing, only with a blank look in his eyes. Sara sensed his numbness and knew it was only a matter of time that he'd do as she asked before he'd come apart again. She tried to think. What did she say? How did she fight for his sanity?

"Kaname," Sara tried as she was ushered to the balcony, "You have to find who did this. We'll never be safe unless you do. I'm sorry, about Zero..." Sara hoped she didn't sound like a hypocrite to Kaname. When she felt his flash of anger and desolation she knew she hadn't succeeded. She grabbed him as he turned away from her. "No! I mean it! We had our differences, Kaname, but I didn't want this!! You have to believe me...!"

"Why?!" Kaname returned dully, wrenching his arm away from her touch, "Because you'd say anything to keep me from joining him? You think I don't know you've wished for exactly this!! His..."

"Please. You know I loved Zero too. I'd never have forgiven him for Ken otherwise. Never. Nothing you said would have kept my claws and teeth from his neck. I am sorry about Zero. But we have to go on. You can't give up...!"

"But I want to. I finally... get him back... and he's gone... I don't even know how I have the will to even stand..."

"Kaname..."

"Let's go. It's not safe here."

Kaname cleared his misery from his mind. He needed to concentrate. His mind reached out to "cradle" his wife and child. Sara felt the expected lift but was surprised when Kaname fell back against the door jam and shook his head taking deep breaths. He couldn't... He kept seeing pieces of Zero...

Sara sighed and looked away, trying to remind herself not to be too hard on him, trying to understand. Kaname had just lost a bond-mate. It was not the sort of thing pure-bloods weathered well. He just needed a little time to gather himself... She leapt onto the rail and prepared to descend, and was goosed by a large hand.

"Ahhh!! You son-of-a...!"

"Where is he?" Claude demanded, as he dropped to the floor of the balcony.

"Who?" Sara asked foolishly. Kaname had an idea though.

"He's gone. So you can get lost too..."

"Gone? Gone where?"

Kaname eyes darkened on his own pain as he slid along the door-jam to the floor with his son in his lap. Sara wished fervently that Kane would wake up. She could use his help. Claude took one look at Kaname and realised what had happened. He was too late. Claude kicked out the railing. It swung to one side, hanging by one bent support, but didn't fall. Why the hell hadn't he left? He'd warned him! Christ, what was he going to do now?! Claude frowned and stared off into the distance, just as a thought occurs to him. The spell... wouldn't it have saved him?

"Where is he?"

Kaname swallowed audibly and Sara resisted saying it would be easier to say where he wasn't.

"In... the hall."

Claude entered the suite and crossed the room to the door, where the scent of blood was pulling him. He looked outside it hesitantly and saw...

"Shit."

"What is it?"

Claude watched as the mass of inky tendrils swirled and covered the hall. It freaked the hell out of him, but could see it was gathering up the remains... Maybe Zero would survive after all. Of course, Claude knew from experience that when it was finished it would need quite a bit of blood. He wasn't sure he wanted to volunteer.

"We have to get out of here."

"I've been saying that for the last two minu..."

"I mean it!! Run!!"

Claude whipped around as a mass came towards him. He ran and pushed Sara over the side then reached to take Kane from Kaname who was watching the evil mass swirl and creep inside the door. Claude thought he was still out of it until he looked into his eyes. Kaname looked... hopeful.

"My king," Claude began, moving to grab Kaname's leg, "I am going to throw your ass over the side. No offense."

"Is that Zero? Maybe he needs blood..."

"No. That's the demon. But yes, it needs blood. We have to go!"

Kaname looked back as Claude grabbed him and "pushed" at him, his face set in a grim, if unhinged determination. Claude fell over the side, quickly grabbing the railing. It bobbed alarmingly at his weight but held. Kane's head snapped back and exposed his reposed face and Claude wondered, for a second or two, why he didn't just let the little bugger fall. However, he eventually dropped down to where he saw Sara waiting and laid Kane on the floor beside his brother.

"Where is he?"

"I'm going to get him. Stay here."

"He feels happy, Claude!! Why? What did he see?!"

Claude swung away and began to leap up the face of the hotel again. That idiot...

**KANAME** was beneath the swirling dark mass whose scent was familiar, whose essence called to him, even though he could feel the evil like a tangible presence in the air.

"Zero. Do you need me? Do you need blood? I'm here. I'm ready." Kaname whispered, reaching towards it, his mind unable to countenance his being wrong.

"Kuran!! Jesus Christ!!"

Claude swung up on the ledge and stood uncertainly. It had Kaname pinned but what was it waiting for? Kaname was wondering the same thing.

"Do it!! Don't be afraid to kill me!!"

"No!! For God's sake, Kuran, you're out of your mind!! Don't kill him!! We need him!!"

The creature seemed to notice Claude just then. Claude found himself hanging half out of a wall before he could even flinch. He rolled onto his stomach and coughed.

"_Don't interfere. We will not always be merciful." _

Claude looked up and saw what it was waiting for. A bloody humanoid shape stood and entered the suite, following the dark, malevolent mass to where Kaname lay crying. Oh. The ghosts didn't need the blood. The body did. It had finally collected enough to make a shape. Well, he felt foolish. Still he had to stop it. He felt now was as good a time as any. He removed his backpack and pulled the contents out quickly.

"Come on, you smelly book. Wake up."

Claude stared for a while and realised nothing was happening. In fact nothing had happened where the book was concerned for a long time. It was as if Ken had finally died. But, Claude knew better.

"Come on. You can't fool me. I can sense you, Ken, or whatever you are. If you think I kept you around just because of Zero you're mistaken. You can help. I know you can. That thing's about to eat your father. Do something."

Claude noticed the life energy flare but it subsided quickly, like a blip. Claude shook the book.

"I'll torch you! I swear I will. You think Zero would like this? Look at what he has become! A monstrous ghoul! Do you even care that he would never have wanted this? He would curse you until his last breath for doing this to him. You can fix this. You have to fix this. This tragedy should have an end...!"

Claude stopped as the book flew out of his hand and he was hauled up by his neck. He opened his eyes to the dark swirl enveloping him.

"_You had your chance! You would plot against us? We who have made you whole? You owe us your life!"_

"Screw you! You can't kill him! Zero would never want that! Kuran's the only thing that's stopping Zero from finding a way to kill you!"

"_You think 'Zero' survived that blast? No-one would have. We held up our end of the bargain, but the deal is over. What we do now is for ourselves. We will not go back to that prison. We will be free!!"_

Claude's jaw dropped. Zero... That wasn't... Zero?

His eyes dropped to the figure as it rearranged and merged, its mouth finally evolving as it bent over Kaname's submissive form. No!! No!! Then this was all for nothing!!!

"Kuran!! Fight it!! That isn't...!!"

Claude screamed as he was suddenly filled with... everything. Pictures upon pictures, bright scrolls of thousands, millions of people. His head burned from the unintentional onslaught of a huge city of people. Claude was dropped to the floor and forgotten as his own private hell resurfaced to torture him. His reality merged with millions of others, their futures and pasts. He could not be sure of anything. He lay helpless as the evil enveloped everything it touched, his eyes glazed as if blind to everything around him.

Everything, including a certain flesh covered book that began to glow then shine with awesome power. Claude in his own world felt it and cringed but could do no more. His body shook as wars took place to the tune of birthing babies and couples making love. It was indistinguishable to him but the malevolent force felt it immediately. It recognised it for the threat it was.

The being screeched and lunged, trying to push the book over the ledge, but found itself "held" by a force. It struggled and launched again, but again it was thwarted.

"_You have no right to challenge me!! You sold your soul for his life!! You must remain there!!"_

"_You let him die. You broke the bargain."_

"Ken?!" Kaname yelled, recognising his son's cadence, as the creature moved away. What was he doing to Zero?!

"_No!! He died through no fault of ours...!!"_

"_You could have saved him but you don't want to!! You betrayed all of us. Our deal is over."_

All at once the light became blinding and Kaname shrunk back and covered his eyes. He sensed rather than felt the monumental struggle between the two mystical entities, thinking in his irrational way that Ken was killing Zero. That it was all over. There was nothing left...

Kaname was bowled over as something pounced on him and tore at his jugular. He relaxed, almost, and let it, listening to the sounds of it swallowing in loud gulps. His mind grew hazy and he welcomed the thick fog of unconsciousness as it tugged on the edges of his mind. Perhaps he wouldn't wake up. It would be fine this way. He'd finally be with Zero. Zero...

_To be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to "Vampire Knight"._


	67. Chapter 64

"_**ZERO!**__ Dear God..." starts a bit of lemon, but don't skip the whole scene!_

Chapter 64: Kaname, Zero and... Ken

_by lightpathetic_

**CLAUDE** gasped and moaned in relief as his mind suddenly cleared. He rolled a little onto his back and reached up to grab the arms that were situated on either side of his head, indicating his desperation and undying gratitude. His eyes went to the person's face... Claude shrank back little at what he saw.

"No..."

"_Be still. I don't have the clasp yet..."_

Claude resisted "looking" into this person's past or future simply because he was sick and tired of images crossing his brain that weren't the present. It had been a horrible, cowering experience that reminded him of his being in that room when he was young, where he was just fed and cleaned and talked about with pity and not much other emotion. He was just the "catatonic" patient whose family tried to pretend didn't exist. It was just that he wasn't catatonic. Far from it. He felt so much he couldn't function, saw so much he couldn't dare act on any of it. You'd think in a lonely room in the country he'd have some reprieve but there were other patients and he knew the history and future of the location and the nearby village by heart as he'd seen it over and over for almost a century. A long, long time to be imprisoned by your mind... He'd been so afraid he was back there, that he'd never escape... Claude blinked as he felt more tears in his eyes. He followed the person's arms to the necklace and took it from him.

"I can do it." Claude offered, if only to make sure this person wouldn't snatch it away from him.

"_Suit yourself."_

The person stood and looked around at where Kaname lay unconscious, noting the rise and fall of his chest and satisfied he was in no danger. He walked over to the bedroom and pulled open the closets removing a suit and then a dress shirt from the drawer, quickly dressing. He then sensed that he was no longer alone and turned to see Claude watching him, the large man still shaking from his ordeal but doing his best to pretend he wasn't. He looked ready to give him an interrogation. He supposed he could understand that.

"Have you killed Zero?"

The person thought about this for a while and then looked back at Claude holding his gaze. Claude squirmed. This thing was unsettling. Those inky black eyes gave him the creeps.

"_I don't know. I can't seem to... "find" him just now. It could be the damage was too great or I need to keep trying or he'll come back when he's recovered enough. I... certainly didn't kill him."_

Claude folded his arms, not quite knowing what to do. If Zero was truly dead he could make a decent attempt to remove this thing's head... Claude's eyes widened. How could he be so slow?

"You're Ken aren't you!! That's why you helped me!! Why you don't speak in that creepy first person plural! What happened to the others?"

The unsettling eyes looked away as he looked for shoes. Claude pursed his lips as the person's back turned. It was like Zero standing there except it wasn't...

"_They're over there. By the door."_

Claude spun on his heel, thinking they were creeping up on him. He scanned the area by both doors and only saw a pile of ashes.

"I don't understand."

"_I trapped them in the book, and burned the book. It was a shame really but I now realise why those books didn't survive. Good riddance..."_

"So what now?! You're going to the inhabit Zero's body?! How the hell are you going to do that?! It's disgusting. You two used to be... and then there's your father... And you're going to be trapped in there for...!"

"_It doesn't matter. None of that matters..."_

"It'll matter to Zero. He's in love with you, you know."

The person, "Ken" sighed and lifted his head to look at the ceiling, his eyes seeming to look into a past he wondered if he had any right to claim anymore. Zero...

"_He won't know. There is no way for him to know. Unless,"_ Ken turned to face Claude_,"You tell him."_

"Bull. I'm sure I wouldn't have to. You have no restraint when it comes to him. I know that for a fact."

"_That will change..."_

"Ken. This is a very bad idea..."

"_Do you have a better one, Claude-san?"_

Claude paused but his eyes held a grim determination. One he didn't have to voice.

"_No! I won't let him die."_

"Don't you see?!! All this mess started with your fiddling with the natural course of things!! People die! It's what is meant to be!! You keep messing with that and what guarantee is there that it ends here?! Let him rest. This... this is a travesty! To Zero and to you..."

"_It's a travesty because of me. I didn't fully understand what was involved. Now I do. Now I am prepared to protect him as he should be protected. Now I am prepared to lose my ego and fix my mistakes. All of them."_

"Ken..."

"_Is dead, Claude-san. I have his memories. I have his stubbornness and I have his sense of purpose, but I am not the same. I am a guardian of this body and that is all that I am. When Zero wakes up, that is the last time this earth will hear my voice."_

Claude was inordinately struck by this. He'd willingly become a prisoner in this body just for Zero. Of course, it remained to be seen if he could keep it up. Claude still thought it was truly screwed up...

"_As a guardian, I have the same powers as the others. Including the power to heal your condition. The power to remove Zero's physical hold over you..."_

"The bond? You can remove the bond!! But that means... You can do it for Kuran as well."

"_That's true. I can. But, you know why I'm not going to."_

Claude nodded but became unreasonably upset by this. He turned away from those unnerving black eyes and stared out onto the flickering lights of the city. Claude could hear radios and frantic voices, plans for searches and rescues, bystanders passing the time, laying odds on survivors. A helicopter approached in the distance. Not be bound to Zero? To not be able to reach out and feel him? What would he do with his unrequited love then? He'd be truly alone...

"What are your plans? I think the cavalry's coming for their king."

"_I'm going to search the hall and surrounding area. Maybe, I don't... have all of him yet. It could be why the spell won't kick in..."_

"You are going to look for pieces of Zero?!"

The thing paused as if to gather himself for the task and Claude's eyes narrowed knowingly.

"You're talk tough, but you're still very much Ken. In every way it matters."

Ken looked up at him and smiled at Claude sadly, but said nothing as he left the bedroom. Claude watched his walk off to the hallway, looking everywhere carefully, a lonely figure seemingly engaged in a fruitless task, the silver-grey head bend in concentration. Claude listened as the helicopter grew closer and the sirens grew louder and the voices... Claude unfolded his arms and sighed. He couldn't leave it like this. Even if he objected to it, Zero was under his protection as well. He couldn't leave "him" to wander alone... All alone...

"Wait," Claude called, turning his back on where he could see Seiren's grim, worried face in the back of the helicopter. He could also do without the lecture. "I'll come with you. But we have to hurry..."

**KANAME **rolled his head and frowned as consciousness tugged at him. He opened his eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Still they were familiar enough to note that they were those of a clinic or hospital as he'd been through this same thing before. Waking from unconsciousness to the groggy recovery from too much blood-loss. Blood-loss from...

Kaname felt the pain like a rising tide that engulfed him in one. He made a low whining noise waking the sole other occupant of the room. Seiren sat forward and touched Kaname's hand, gripping it firmly to let him know he wasn't alone. Kaname closed his eyes and began to wail afresh. He knew it was Seiren, he knew she would have saved his life. He knew he hadn't gone to join Zero.

"No..."

"Kaname. Sara told me. I'm so sorry..."

"Seiren, please..."

"No. That is not my function. I am here to protect you, not harm you. You are heavily sedated. You can't even raise your head, so don't bother to think about strangling me."

Kaname frowned, trying to concentrate. He could "force" her to. He could make her end his suffering... Seiren did feel the tug, but felt it subside as she adjusted the dosage on the drip. Geez. Kaname was going to be a handful.

"See, I planned for you. I leave you alone for twelve hours and you go and almost get yourself killed. So we are going to revert to the old days. Remember? When I was never more than a room away from you? At least for the next few weeks. Until you calm down and realise how much we need you."

Kaname made a loud mumble, and Seiren rose and pulled the sheets up over his shoulders.

"Be good and go to sleep. I'll be here to be sworn at when you wake up again in a few hours."

"**IT'S NOT** working."

Claude nodded at the rather obvious statement, his arms crossed as Ken stood on the roof top overlooking the city. He had been deep in thought, or so it had seemed, for a long time. They had gathered up everything they could find, even the blood stains. There were no holes in the hallway other that the blast hole, but given the direction of the splatter it was unlikely that he wasn't all in the hallway. It wasn't the lack of Zero parts that was stopping him from waking up.

"Maybe he doesn't want to wake up."

"_Claude-san. If you are going to keep harping on about this..."_

"I mean it. Suppose he doesn't want to."

"_I don't know if that's possible or likely. I am missing something..."_

"...Or he is dead and you need to move on."

Ken fell silent as did Claude, trying not to associate the silent silver-haired figure with Zero. Trying not to go over and hold him. It wasn't Zero. Zero didn't survive. It's over. Over! It's time to go.

"Well, I'm going to head off now..." Claude said turning away.

"_Claude. Read me."_

"What?"

"_Read me. Scan me. Do what you do. See if Zero in here somewhere. If you can't sense him I'll give up."_

Claude thought about it. It was a reasonable request. Perfectly reasonable. Claude walked forward and touched the creature's head, concentrating, trying to find...

"_Take off your necklace."_

"No way." Claude answered, stepping back, immediately on his guard. "I do that and this entire city's issues start playing football with my brain."

"Ken" suddenly appeared in front of Claude and grabbed his hands. He looked up at the tall man and held his gaze.

"_Trust me. Take it off."_

Claude held the thing's gaze the inky blackness seeming to draw him in. He found his hands rising to do as he was asked. Claude closed his eyes waiting for the onslaught...

"What?" No disturbing montages? "You..."

"_It's not a cure. I am shielding you. But if you do this, I'll make it permanent..."_

"Don't touch Zero's bond to me. I mean that..." Claude insisted urgently, startling "Ken".

"_... Okay. I won't."_ "Ken's" puzzlement disappeared as he focused on the task at hand. _"What do you see?"_

Claude closed his eyes and opened his mind.

"You. I can see you."

"_And?"_

Claude opened his eyes. He was certain.

"Only you. There is nothing else there."

Ken shrank back and toppled to his knees, his breaths increasing to rasping, painful pants. He covered his face and moaned into his hands. He'd really messed up this time. He thought he knew what he was doing. He thought he could just take over the spell. He was such a fool!!

Claude watched this and felt his own tears. He had wanted to see it. It surprised him now how much he'd wanted to. If there was a chance, he could see him again... Claude's eyes darted back to where Ken knelt on the ground crying. He'd seen something he'd seen...

"Ken! Ken! Get up!!"

"_Go away! Leave me..."_

"I can see him! I can see him!!"

"_What!? What are you... you can see him?"_

"He's faint. But that's his energy! Dammit, you're drowning him out! Your essence is too strong for him!!"

What!! Zero... Ken looked away. How could he fix this? He needed to stay to preserve Zero's body. Without him, without the spell, he'd grow old and die anyway.

"_Shit."_

"That's it?! That's all you have to say?!"

"_I'll have to think about this."_

"What?! Think?! Why don't you just go!!?"

"_It's not that simple..."_

"It is. You're killing him!!"

"_I'll kill him if I leave."_

Ken stood and walked to the edge of the building, again, deep in thought, wiping his tears.

"_Why didn't you spot him before?"_

"I don't know. He wasn't there..."

"_But suddenly he is there now?"_

"What are you suggesting? That I am lying? You bastard!! He wasn't there!! Then you started crying like a baby and there was this surge..."

Claude realised just as Ken's suspicions were confirmed. Ken sighed, his mouth twisting into a wry smile as he shook his head. _Zero... you stubborn bastard_.

"_Fine. We'll do it the hard way."_ Ken muttered.

**KANAME** didn't fight the drugs. He surfaced once or twice but was pulled under into sleep. He was vaguely award of Sara and Seiren's voices. Then there was Kane's at which time he surfaced and it seemed he couldn't make himself sleep anymore.

"Darling? Are you awake?"

"You know I am. Haven't you stopped drugging me?"

Sara gave Kane a look which Kaname spotted. He laughed bitterly closing his eyes again.

"Good to see you are okay, Kane. At least I hope you are and your mother hasn't pulled you from your sick-bed to guard your suicidal father."

"No, she didn't. I recovered an hour ago. When I heard about Zero I asked her if I could come to see you."

"He is well coached, Sara..."

"You have to help me avenge Zero's death! I can't do it by myself!" Kane shouted.

"You don't really need _me_. You can just pick up where you left off..."

"Kaname...!! "

"Indeed I could, Father. But I choose not to. That is, unless your cowardice forces me to..."

"Cowardice..." Kaname's eye's pooled in tears. Was it cowardice if he could barely breathe in all this pain? "You insolent runt."

"Kaname, leave Kane alone. He's right. We need you. We have no idea where to start with this. You know my inclination is to hunt down all the hunters and kill them, but then there could be all sorts of political repercussions and I rather like living in Japan..."

"They'll be expecting a declaration of war." Kaname uttered finally, his practical mind unable to resist, "Despite my habit of all but kissing the Prime Minister's ass, I'll have to expect that they already have his ear. It's only natural for humans to band together against..."

"The beasts." Kane finished, "They'll be naturally suspicious of us."

"Yes. It was easy for me to wipe out the Council. Hardly anyone human cares about the death of vampires. Less of them the better. But to massacre humans, even bad ones... It's not wise."

"See? I told you we had to wait for your father." Sara shot at Kane, whose lips became a thin line as he tried to swallow his urge kill first and ask questions later. He was young. Patient and deliberate action got on his nerves. It galled him to have to wait on his father to act yet again. But he had to admit to himself that he was out of his league. He didn't know where to start.

Kaname lay there for a while, a dark purpose filling his gaze for once and not the pervading grief of the last two days. He couldn't die without spectacularly crippling the organisation responsible for Zero's death, and the attempt on the lives of his sons. He was sure they had no idea who they were dealing with. If they had they would never had dared.

"Kaori?"

"He's awake. But..." Kane stalled and Sara's throat worked. Seiren spoke up.

"But he needs a few more days. The bullet exploded in his brain. They removed some fragments, most of the silver. But there was some nerve damage which they anticipate will heal but he has to teach his body how to move again, and his memories..."

Kaname sat up and threw his feet over the side. Enough of this. His family needed him. Kane watched carefully as his mother glanced at him in alarm. Kaname also gave him a look. Of warning. _Don't you dare stop me._

"Where is he?"

"Two doors down. To the left..."

Kaname was already gone.

"_**STAY HERE**__. I need to be alone."_

"What are you going to do?" Claude asked still walking. They'd finally found a relatively quiet stretch of beach where they could see the stars. It had been a very odd request Claude thought, but he assumed Ken needed to see the alignment of the heavens for a spell or something. Who knew about half of this magical crap anyhow? This suspicion deepened his concern and he certainly wasn't going to leave Zero's soul in this person's hands just like that. He wanted to be there in case he needed a thump on the head.

"_I'm not going to hurt him. I wanted to talk to him."_

"That's fine. I promise I won't say a word..."

"_I see you have no restraint where Zero is concerned either."_

"Oh, bite me."

Ken stopped his trek through the sand towards the ocean and turned to Claude. His eyes had that softness that Claude had to consciously steel himself against.

"_I need to talk to him, Claude, without distractions. Stay here where you can watch. If you hear anything suspicious you can come to the rescue, but what I want to say I can't find it in me to say with an audience. Please. Trust me."_

Claude frowned. It was all very well for him to ask that. Trust him. The new resident ghoul. Claude scratched his head and nodded.

"_Oh, that reminds me. Don't be alarmed."_

Claude wondered what he was on about then he saw the dark mist rise from Zero's body and head towards him. Claude winced as it invaded his nostrils and ears but didn't fight it. He couldn't be sure but he didn't think it was as unpleasant as the last time it happened. He closed his eyes as he felt himself change and lifted one hand to remove his necklace, tearing it away and dropping it on the sand. He knew, just from this one act alone, that this was the last time he'd see "Ken". He opened his eyes again as he heard him move away from him. He put out his hand to grab him.

"Thanks. I want you to know that..." Claude began, but was silenced by a finger.

"You are welcome. I'll see you in a few minutes." Ken interrupted quickly and pulled away, trudging sedately out towards the water and the sea of stars. Alone.

**KANAME** stroked Kaori's hair as he watched him sleep for a while. They'd tried to chat but Kaori lost some his words or wrongly substituted others and it only frustrated him. Kaname actually gave Kane a look and felt relief when Kaori fell silent and into slumber.

"He was trying to say he'll be okay."

"I know. Just let him rest now."

Kaname lowered his head to the bed and shook his head at how much he'd left for Sara to cope with by herself. Zero would kick his ass for this.

"Zero..."

It was strange. He didn't feel empty. Like when Zero would cut him off. He just felt grief and pain and regrets. His throat burned constantly from tears he could no longer shed and he felt tired even though he'd been asleep for days. Still it was enough to feel this way. He guessed it was a "blessing" he didn't feel empty as well.

Or was it? He remembered feeding something. He was sure of it. Kaname wondered if he was now bonded to that thing. The thing that was Zero. He was almost afraid try locating it. But Kaname reached out, wanting to feel his old feeling, fully expecting nothing to come from it, and realised that "Zero" was northwest of here on the coast. Kaname sat up, filled with that unreasoning hope again. How could it be? How? What was it?

Kaname got to his feet and headed out the room. He strode down the hall and to the elevator without a word to anyone. He was going to see for himself. He had to make sure, even if...

Kaname turned as he realised he heard footsteps behind him, to see Kane just behind him with a look of determination that would bear no argument. Still...

"Stay here with you mother."

"You 'located' Zero. I'm coming with you."

"This is my affair. I don't want any company."

"I'm coming. I need to know what happened to him too. Please, Father. Let me come with you. Either that or I follow later, bringing Seiren and Mother..."

"Fine!! Hurry up!! Seiren's about to check on us."

Kane got into the elevator and stood behind his father as he punched the ground floor button impatiently, narrowly avoiding being caught by Seiren.

**KEN** stood for a while and looked up at the night's sky. It had been a while. In the book he didn't have the five senses like people did. He could sense emotions and souls, auras, intentions, presences, words, danger. But he couldn't see. Or feel. Not like this. Ken felt the cool breeze in his hair and tucked his feet in the cold water of the ocean and counted the stars and thanked heaven he was lucky enough to feel this again. No wonder they had wanted to be free. Being trapped like that... Words couldn't describe what it was like having a consciousness and a worry about someone and being essentially powerless to do anything about it. But he would have stayed until the end of time if Zero had been safe. If Zero had been happy...

"_It's so beautiful out here tonight, Zero. Almost like those nights at our house on the beach. Remember? When we used to lie on the beach and make love..."_ Ken paused as he actually felt a physical response to this memory. It nearly took his breath away. But he recovered quickly. He had an objective. _"And. We used to look at these same stars and talk about the future. Well, at least the one we used to imagine for ourselves. I still remember how happy I was there, just the two of us. It was everything I'd ever dreamed of. I know you thought I was ambitious, but I suppose now you know why I was. I was providing for you. Of course, now I know possessions are a cold comfort when your loved one is away from you. When you can't share it with them. When you know you can no longer... see their face. You'd prefer to have them close. To cherish them. Never let them go. Make sure they are happy. Like you are doing now. Holding on to me. We are such a pair. Both of us willing to give up their lives for the other. Unwilling to cause the other pain. So now we are at an impasse._

"_Which is why... I am going to leave. This isn't where I belong, and you know it. I am already dead. My body is dust somewhere or other and this beautiful one is yours. Besides, can you imagine how nuts this is? Father will always see you when he looks at me, I will always see you when I look in the mirror and no one will have who they truly love, because as much as I cherish Father I am not in the slightest bit interested in making love to him, even for your sake. We'll all be miserable. Including you._

"_I know you want me to be happy, Zero. I know you think you robbed me of my chance. Because you have always been that stupid. I took a decision, as an adult, to give you my life. It is my gift to you. I am not going to take it back. I want you to use it, I want you to love my father or Claude or whomever and I want to be at peace knowing this. There is no-one here for me with you gone, Zero. No-one. You know this. You know I will always love only you. So stop hiding. Take what is the only precious thing I have to give you, my love and _live_, for me. Don't waste this beautiful body."_

Ken looked up at the sky and breathed the air one more time.

"_You remember that night I told you I'd be in the stars watching you?"_ Ken asked as a dark mist rose from his hands and began to climb higher away from this body. He closed his eyes and collapsed onto the beach, the mist grower darker, swirling over the body before ascending into the air, towards the stars...

"NOOO!! Wait!! Ken!! Wait!!"

The silver-haired body stood and yelled, hands outstretched as if grabbing as the mist, as if he could stop it, but of course he couldn't, of course he could do nothing...

"Wait!! Ken!! I want to say that I love you too! And that I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry I couldn't be everything to you, that I couldn't love you like you deserved! That I let you down! Please, come back! Please! Let me tell you!!!"

Claude ran up behind the frantic figure and grabbed him as he ran into the water.

"No leave me alone!! It's Ken!! It's my fault! It's all my fault..." Zero dissolved into tears and Claude pulled him into his chest, holding him until he stopped struggling and just cried. Claude looked up at the mist, his tears coming to his eyes but for a different reason, because he knew there was nothing there. Because he noticed that Zero was still young, still alive. His tears were for a remarkable young man whose true sacrifice only he would know of, until his very last breath.

**KANAME** got out of the car and ran out across the sand, Kane following quickly behind him. It hadn't been a long drive, by most standards anyway. They'd eaten up the distance in forty-five minutes with Kaname going full out when he could. They both were fighting the rising hope in their chests as the time went by, trying not to encourage the crushing disappointment that may surely follow. Didn't happy endings hardly occur in real life? Didn't problems almost never resolve themselves into neat guarantees of a peaceful eternity? But still we always hope, because it is probably the one useless thing we couldn't very well keep sane without.

Kaname eventually came to where he saw the large figure with flowing blonde hair sitting on the beach looking up at the stars. A gust of wind brought the smell of tears to Kaname's nostrils and he ran faster "locating" Zero again.

"He's asleep." Claude answered the unspoken question as Kaname stood uncertainly beside him. Claude didn't move though, still holding Zero in his lap and looking up. He'd tried "locating" Zero himself after he'd knocked him out and realised that Ken had indeed cured everything. Even that sense. When Zero left his arms that would be it. The end. He was free. That fucking bastard...

"Let me have him. I'll take him home." Kaname stooped to lift him, wanting to actually remove Zero from Claude's arms, again staking his claim firmly. Claude tightened his grip.

"I know he belongs to you. I know he loves you. But it doesn't change one fact." Claude paused as he turned to look into Kaname eyes, not even letting Kane's presence unnerve him, "If you ever take him for granted, if you ever make him unhappy, you will answer to me. I will be on your doorstep before you even know what hit you and you will lose him. Do you understand?"

Kaname looked into Claude's eyes, not answering, but finding Zero released eventually into his arms as Claude stood and walked away along the beach leaving the two rather stymied but happy pure-blood men behind him.

"**ZERO!** Dear God..."

Kaname inhaled, loudly, his body alive, his limbs trembling and weak but he still begged. He couldn't get enough...

"Kaname. You're going to wear me out..." Zero panted, propped on one arm, his other rubbing Kaname mercilessly between his legs.

"Move... move... in a circl... Oh God!!" Kaname groaned, raising his hips to meet Zero's thrusts. He was so hard the skin glistened.

Zero shifted his stance, pushing Kaname's legs together and to the left of where his head twisted and upended, exposing his long neck as he threw it back. He loved Kaname's flexibility. The things he could do with his body. Right now his ass popped off the bed just so the access was just perfect...

"Oh, Kaname..." Zero moaned and pushed into him hard, over and over, rotating his hips as bidden. Kaname began to squeeze Zero's already sorely taxed member, greedily pressing every inch with his vulnerable, sensitive sheath, trying to indulge in more of the exquisite friction. Soon, Kaname found himself on the brink, as his groin burned with a gloriously hot climax, his face grimacing as he began to shudder violently; his mouth falling open as his lungs fell victim to the same achingly sweet, throbbing sensation that was again taking over his body. Kaname's toes curled as he grabbed the back of Zero right leg, adding a bit of encouragement.

"Zero, Zero... You feel so damn good...!!" Kaname panted.

"So do you, Kan... Geez, I'm com...!" Zero gasped, as his tip was engulfed in Kaname's swift, hot spasms that massaged his pulsating length most effectively, throwing him carelessly over the edge. He dropped to a side on the bed next to the ravishing brunette, his body giving in the most gorgeous results of making love to Kaname. He pumped gently as he spent himself, his hand still pushing Kaname's ankles onto the bed, his face buried in a pillow that had once been a prop for an earlier position. They'd been at like young boys for over an hour now. But Zero'd had enough. He was beginning to shake from exhaustion.

"That's it. You have to go back to your wife if you want more."

"It's not the same when Sara does it. I can't reconcile the breasts and the strap-..."

"I mean, you could make love to her and let me rest. I doubt she remembers what you look like anymore."

"Don't be overly dramatic. I've only been spending the days, you know. Besides she was the one who suggested it. She knows how much I missed you..."

"Well, you are getting on my nerves. Two weeks is enough farthest two months. Tell her thank you, but I want my room to myself sometimes. I suspect that was her plan..."

Kaname chuckled, and began to squeezed Zero rhythmically, making him tremble and pull out reflexively. He rolled onto his sweetly aching stomach, as Zero got to his feet with difficulty and headed for the bathroom. Kaname watched Zero's tortured progress with unrestrained pride then raised his voice to counter the shower, as his eyes lit on a parcel perched on a nearby table.

"Aren't you going to open the package?"

"No, I was waiting until you went to work."

Kaname blew in exasperation and whilst eyeing the bathroom, "pulled' the package towards him...

"Kaname, put it down."

"Come on, Zero. It's from Claude isn't it? I feels like a book..."

"I know it is a book. It's probably his latest travelogue. I'll lend you when I'm finished..."

"It's about you isn't it? That's why you won't open it. Probably has detailed descriptions of your erotic..."

"I doubt it. Stop being so insecure." Zero left the bathroom and sat on the soggy sheets next to the gorgeous pure-blood, whose unruly bed hair and youthful looks made him look like a young, adorable, sulking boy and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, removing the package. "I told him I'd come and kiss him in front Nicole Kidman if he so much as alludes to anything like that. I doubt he'd cross me."

"Still..."

"No. Now go to work."

Kaname's eyes narrowed as he pouted, his face becoming more adorable and sulky. Zero nipped his neck and pushed him off the bed. Zero listened for the "thump" he knew wouldn't come. Kaname levitated to his feet and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door. He had five minds to explode that bloody package...

Zero shoved the book under the bed until later, just in case he needed to remove some pages for Kaname's benefit and "pushed" the button on the television, hoping to listen to some news while he cleaned it up. Geez, Kaname really loved that he healed instantly. He was a hell of a lot less restrained as far as his vampire lovemaking went. They've been going through sheets like tissues. Zero's mouth, though, twisted into a smile as he surveyed the small-scale war-zone. He liked seeing Kaname like this, despite the transient pain and the mess. Kaname truly let go. Really relaxed with him, was himself. He'd never seen him happier or more fearless where dealing with him concerned and that made Zero more than accepting of this daily chore. Things were good, despite the rough first weeks when Zero had mourned in earnest. Ken... It was like a fresh death, like Zero had killed him. He had been nigh inconsolable until Kaname and Sara had taken things in hand. Like this. Kaname was almost always there. Reminding him that he was still here, that he needed him...

Zero quickly removed the sheets then turned to hunt for clean ones when the next item came on.

"_This just in. A chartered aircraft taking the heads of a the global security firm VHA Incorporated and their families to a company sponsored vacation crashed just to the east of Japan in international waters killing all members on board. Coast guard, military aircraft and Sat-star deployment have confirmed there are no survivors. This is another huge blow for the firm who stocks prices have plummeted in recent months and whose debts have been the subject of much speculation. Sources close to the investigation suggest that engine failure may have been the cause..."_

Zero stopped mid-fluff of a blue cotton pillow case and watched the pictures of the crash site as footage was played of President Tsukino and his vice-presidents and heads of departments and their families boarding the plane beside it on a split screen. He'd heard of the trouble but had paid little attention, feeling as he did his guilt at having become at odds with them, but... that plane... wasn't that one of Kuran Holdings' acquisitions...?

Zero swung and looked towards the bathroom door as he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Kaname stood there towelling his hair lazily also watching the broadcast. It wasn't unusual in itself. Kaname often took an interest in these things. It's just the look in his eyes. Like a cold satisfaction...

"My God!! Kaname! Isn't that one of your fleet? That company you bought recently? Aeroasia or something..."

"Yes. I guess the fleet needed some maintenance. Such a shame." Kaname walked back into the bathroom still drying his hair, leaving Zero wide-eyed and flabbergasted at his calm response. "Would you call the kitchen for some breakfast? I think I'll have eggs and toast with my soup..."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to VK._

_This is the end of the "Fugitive" arc. I'll take a break for a few weeks and then, if I think of something, I'll start another story. Much love to all of you who have made it this far. Thanks for all your support. Please don't think you don't have to leave reviews at this point. I want to know what you think and how to improve, so help me! Please. Maybe you'll inspire the next arc (if you want one, that is. LOL!)_

_LP_


	68. Chapter 65

_It's short but I am trying to begin again. I have an idea but... Anyway by next week it will be firmer in my mind. Hopefully..._

Zero

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO **stood there for a while, alternating between watching the bathroom door where Kaname had disappeared into and the news broadcast with the wreckage, the floating luggage and one pale arm of a child... He began to feel a cold rage envelope him. _He'd done this so easily. So unscrupulously..._

Kaname looked up from his inspection of his teeth to just narrowly miss the punch. Glass from the mirror showered his hair as the fist connected with that instead as he ducked away and spun to face a pair of dark gray eyes, the faintest tinge of red around the irises as Zero registered his murderous intent. Kaname blinked exaggeratedly in stunned amazement. Murderous? What...?! Was Zero trying to kill him?!

"You god-damned bastard..." Zero seethed moving in on Kaname, forgetting himself in his anger. Kaname straightened his stance and raised an eyebrow in askance, recovering himself quickly. Okay, the violence of the blow had him a bit stunned but he was alright now...

_THWACKK!!! CRUNCH!!_

Even Zero's eyes showed his own surprise as he realised that he'd actually had something to do with Kaname lying on the floor, shaking his head as he recovered from having been "flung" onto the wall behind him. He had no idea when he'd even thought of using his powers on Kaname but normally he would have restrained such an impulse considering his successes so far ran from either spilling coffee to blowing things into tiny pieces with no median between the two extremes. He must be angrier than he'd thought! But could you blame him...?!

"You swine! How could you do this? Those are my colleagues and friends! Their wives, husbands, _children! _You had no right! They did nothing that wasn't warranted! Nothing we wouldn't have tried ourselves! We talked about it! You said you agreed with me! You'd said you would show mercy...!"

"I'd said what you needed to hear!" Kaname finally managed, his body healing, his breath coming back to him eventually. He stood and looked at Zero with suspicion and unease. He was as surprised as Zero at being floored by a telekinetic blast. So much so he hadn't even bothered to prepare for it. Zero had exhibited new found abilities since his transformation. The immediate healing was something he'd grown to live with. The extra strength was unnerving but he supposed it helped that he didn't have to be so fearful of hurting Zero anymore. Kaname could treat Zero like he would another pureblood without too many consequences, save for Zero's human side still balking at a few of his tastes. But Kaname hadn't thought about Zero's being in control of his gifted powers as well as their magnifying to the point of rivalling his. It was dismaying to say the least. Especially since he hardly trusted whatever was inside Zero causing all of this. However, at least he still had elemental control. Hadn't Aidou assured him that beneath the hocus-pocus Zero was still an ex-human vampire?

"I can't believe you...!"

"You were talking about how you were to blame for their attempts on your life, on our sons' lives. You were inconsolable about Ken. I told you what you needed to hear to heal but I had no intention of letting them off the hook. I may have understood their desire to apprehend you but to use our children...!?"

"Even so, you knew the orders came from Tsukino. You could have limited your blood lust to him!! Those were my comrades! My friends! You killed them all! People who trusted me! Who I swore an oath to protect...!"

"To the detriment of your family? Is that what you are telling me?"

"Don't give me that! Kane and Kaori are fine!! I am still here...!"

"Barely, Zero. You may have forgotten what happened to you, what Kaori has had to go through to even resemble his former self. I haven't. I am not the type to forgive and forget such an insult so easily. They should never have crossed me like that and by heaven, they will never forget that in the future."

"You heartless son of a...!" Zero began, again going in for another... He didn't know. All he knew was he wanted to cause Kaname considerable pain. The bastard had nearly wiped the Vampire Hunters' Association off the planet and for what?!

Zero was cut off by a force of incredible magnitude that suddenly stomped him in the chest. He flew backwards out the bathroom door and into the wall across from the bed. His first inclination was to "block" the blast but his mind wouldn't work, his body also paralysed in an all too familiar way. Zero could only watch as Kaname advanced on him as he was lowered to be eye to eye with the icily calm brunette, the atmosphere speaking volumes of his actual emotions.

"You are crying to me about those hunters. I can hardly believe it. I let you indulge in your little fantasy because I love you and it made me happy to see how much it meant to you. But maybe I was wrong to do so because you are _very_ confused as to where your allegiances lie. Your body responds to me, Zero, not because you are a vampire hunter but because you are a _vampire_. Ex-human or not, your loyalty should be to us. To me. Because, lover or not, I am your king.

"The hunters threatened your king and his family. Put them in mortal danger. The last thing I expect to hear from a _subject_ is that I was wrong to act as I did. The funny thing is, as much as you are upset with me, they would have no objections if I cut you down where you stand. To them, you are only a vampire and a dangerous criminal. They have no loyalties to _you_. It is time you made up your mind who you are, Zero, because right now you are alienating the only people who accept you, even if you condescend to allow it."

Kaname "held" Zero for a while longer, if only to make sure Zero had understood the import of his words and then released him, eventually breaking eye contact to deliberately turn towards the closet to find something to wear. He had clothes in Zero's room – it was easier that way - and... he liked the idea of sharing this apartment with him. Like old times. Wherever Zero resided was home to him and as such he'd stamped his claim everywhere in the apartment, even bringing in duplicates of his favourite furnishings so he could relax near him...

"Maybe you are right, Kaname," Zero finally uttered, "Or, should I say, my king?"

Kaname sighed but didn't stop what he was doing, bending in his nakedness to find shoes despite his not needing to, giving Zero a very good view of why Zero really didn't have to resort to his formal title where he was concerned, confident of his attractiveness to Zero and hoping he'd be tempted to come over and touch him, take him... He had only been making a point. Zero was a vampire and now a vampire that would live forever with the rest of them. He had to stop deluding himself. He was no longer by any stretch of the imagination, an honorary human. Sure he was upset and Kaname had known he wouldn't have taken the "accident" well, but he would get over it. Maybe he would come work with him now? Hell, maybe he could buy him his own company. Worked wonders with Sara...

Kaname stifled his disappointment when Zero began to rummage in the same closet instead of, um, taking advantage of the situation and took out some clothes to dress. Kaname straightened, shoes in hand to save face but fairly puzzled by the travel bag lying on the half made bed, opened and waiting for... clothes? Zero was packing?!

"Where are you going? You didn't mention a trip..."

"I'm leaving."

"What do mean...?! You just got back!" Kaname yelled, flinging the shoes against the wall.

"You are right, Kaname. I need to find out who I am. I can't do that here with you..."

"Zero, listen," Kaname soothed, going to hold Zero, sliding his hands around his neck and pressing into him, fighting the inevitable panic. "What I had said... I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean to upset me? I'm sure you didn't but I am nevertheless. You were barely tolerating what was important to me for all these years and guess what? I was doing the same thing to you. Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if we hadn't had to make allowances for each other? If we had led our own paths?"

"No! Never! I could never imagine my life without you in it! I thought you felt the same...!"

"I do, Kaname. God knows I love you. I have done everything almost my entire life to accommodate you, to fit in to your world. I am defined by you. I live in _your_ house. Wait to see you when you are free. Play with your kids..."

"They are yours too! Zero, don't do this. You'd just made me angry. You know how I am when..."

"But you are right, Kaname. You see, I had given up when I was just the ex-human vampire. I was getting old. I didn't know how long I would live. My family and friends had all gone. I had nothing or no one else but you..."

"Are you saying that wasn't enough...?!" Kaname cried.

"I'm saying that is no longer the case. I am no longer dying. I could live indefinitely and... I don't want to only be known as Kaname Kuran's pet. Perhaps now I can have my own dreams. Ones that don't have to be validated by you or your society. Ones in which... I have my own family..."

"Zero! Stop this! Stop this! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings! You just got back! We just got you back after more than a year of being apart! Of worrying that you'd be killed...!"

"But that's just it. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I am not killable and I'm no longer a fugitive..."

"Only because you are supposed to be here with us! The Heads forgave you because...!"

"That doesn't matter. Unless... I am a prisoner here."

Zero waited for Kaname's response. He watched the urge play in the brunette's beautiful face before he quelled the irrational impulse. He released Zero and stepped away, defeated. Zero's mind was made up. He would have to use force to keep him here and that would only make things worse. Maybe Zero just needed a few days to cool off as he used to. It was better to not force the issue and risk pushing him away.

"Where are you going? The beach house?" Kaname asked hopefully, trying for nonchalance and not quite making it as Zero resumed stuffing his bag.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably decide when I get to the airport."

"The air... What?" Kaname got the sinking feeling that Zero wasn't taking his car for an important reason.

"I think... I'll leave Japan altogether."

**SARA** had been lying on her bed, a pillow stuffed between her legs as her body swam with various, glorious sensations. For about an hour she'd been rather indisposed, as she usually was when Kaname made love to Zero, as she felt herself become full and stretched over and over, her stomach and uh, posterior regions burning with a hot, palpable pressure that seemed to threaten to divide her in two. Yet she welcomed it, even as if felt as if it would invade her chest. Sara cursed as she felt one intense orgasm then another, strangling the pillow as she reached between her legs to join her husband in his bliss. She decided, for probably the ten thousandth time, after her husband's third, wrenching climax and the ghostlike caress of Zero's mouth on her toes and neck that she was going to insist that Kaname consider inviting her. It was as if she was practically there anyway. She often thought of Zero as a very considerate, accomplished lover and sometimes during these sessions she imagined it was Zero taking her, kissing her in her own bed instead of Kaname. Her mind's eye would turn to his reactions as she finally took the virgin gloss off of him by sinking her wet core over his hot, hard, straining... Sara bit the pillow and screamed as she came hard, as she usually did at this point in her daydream, shaking in half satiety that was as depressing as it was satisfying. One day she would have her wish. Kaname would be out of town and she would put on the lacy, black bra and panty set she'd bought on a whim last Wednesday at Harrods while she'd been in London, walk into his apartment, push him onto the bed and peel away those skin-tight black Speedos he'd started wearing to the pool...

Sara sat up and frowned, leaving her rich fantasy life behind for the time being. She'd felt as well as heard Kaname's being slammed into the wall. She rose and put on her fluffy, red slippers, arranging the robe of the same colour around the small bump in her tummy in a fairly self conscious gesture, thinking that everyone must notice how positively enormous she was getting. It was a secret for now. Kaname knew of course. He was as attuned to her body as she was to his. Besides, they could both hear the tiny heart beat. But Kaname wanted time before he told Zero. Zero needed him right now and Sara had agreed. Besides, she still had some time before her body fully rebelled against her. And she'd made Kaname understand that when that happened, not even God could stop her from getting Zero to medicate her.

Sara left her room through the back entrance and went down the spiral stairs to the ground floor. Zero's door was just a few feet down and to the right. The private stairwell had been a recent addition to the Royal Estate and Sara sometimes marveled at how much she had changed to allow it. Instant access to her husband's lover's apartment? Ah well, she used it too...

"Kaname?"

Sara stayed where she was, especially as her husband seemed to be still breathing. She listened carefully and relaxed considerably when she realised it was only Zero and Kaname in the room and no inconvenient assassins. But then the conversation was simply too riveting to leave...

"No... He can't!"

Sara whispered aloud but clamped her hand over her mouth, a picture in her red, silk robe, fluffy slippers, and unruly mass of glossy blonde hair, eavesdropping outside Zero's door on their conversation. But Zero was leaving?! He'd just got back! Why had Kaname said those things!

"_I think... I'll leave Japan altogether."_

"No!"

Sara barged in on the two men, both staring in some surprise. Even Kaname who had been too stunned to notice Sara's distress. He stood frozen to the spot as Sara glided to stand next to her husband.

"You can't leave! Never mind what Kaname said. You know better than I do what he's like when he's cornered! Besides, we have news...!"

"Sara don't..." Kaname tried to stop her. Hadn't she heard what Zero had said about wanting a family? But he didn't try very hard. Maybe it may work...

"I'm pregnant, Zero," Sara said in a rush, ignoring Kaname's tug on her arm. "I'm going to have a baby! Maybe a girl this time, I'm sure! Please don't go. You _know_ I can't do this without you...!"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except for Kane, Kaori and _Tsukino_. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	69. Chapter 66

_A bit of angst ahead... _

Chapter 66: Kane and Zero

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO **closed the door to the blue sedan he had borrowed from the family butler and marched up the hill, following the sound of the voices emanating from the other side. He picked his way carefully between the other company plots towards a large tree he hoped to hide behind as he tried to pay his respects even though he knew they would neither want nor appreciate them. He knew it was bordering on hypocritical his being here, considering what he'd done himself and who had caused the deaths of their friends and loved ones but he couldn't stay away. In his heart Zero was still a vampire hunter, still felt he belonged to them and wanted to be there in whatever way to show his pain and remorse.

Zero made the top of the hill, careful to tuck himself behind the tree trunk and gazed towards the mass service currently going on in a slight descent below him. There were so many people. Most of them were from the local Headquarters and others were from other branches in other parts of the world who had come in specifically for this. In fact, Zero had seen the news story on the news site and it had spoke of this event in terms of nearly global attendance and representation. Many people were saddened by this tragedy. Many good, dedicated people had died. People he himself had trained, had worked with and had called comrades. They had died because of...

Zero reached into his pitch-black suit and removed his handkerchief, going to dab his eyes quickly. He had no right to cry. No right to mourn. No right to even be here. But he couldn't stay away. In his heart he would always be one of them, whether they liked it or not.

**KANE** got out of the driver's side of the black, two-door, Corvette and closed the door, his eyes roving the area of the large funeral. His shades were designed to pare the mid afternoon sun down to merest glow but he still squinted a little subconsciously as he looked over the large cemetery. That's funny he thought. Father had said he was here... The breeze picked up and wafted towards him the familiar scent of the family's oddest member and Kane smiled in relief as he headed off towards the hill.

**ZERO **was so engrossed in his own emotional turmoil he didn't notice the approach of the young man until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around quickly, thinking he had been "caught out" but was relieved to see the familiar sandy-blonde head. Kane. Zero had no doubt. Kane had that adorable, shy quality to his smile, whereas Kaori would have had a wide, confident expressive grin. Besides, Kaori would have clapped him hard on the back, regardless of his entreaties to do otherwise. Zero ducked away at this realisation and looked around quickly but Kane shook his head.

"I left him at home. He is more of a liability where these things are concerned."

Too right. Kaori's mischievousness sometimes bordered on sociopathic tendencies. Zero sighed in relief, the horror slowly ebbing away. He didn't ask how it was he was alone, knowing as he did they were nigh inseparable. Kane had no trouble getting away by himself these days...

"What are you doing here?"

Kane lost his grin and looked sombrely with quiet understanding at Zero and Zero looked away, trying not to cry again.

"I'll... be fine. I was just..."

"I know, Zero. I know. I'm here for you, that's all."

Zero smiled gratefully and squeezed Kane's shoulder before turning back to the proceedings. They watched in silence as the speeches and prayers continued, the offerings and gifts, the mass funeral barely hiding the fact that so little or nothing had been recovered of so many people. Zero sometimes lowered his head in shame and anguish as grown people broke down at even the mention of the designated name for their loved ones. They were gone. May they rest in peace.

And then it was over. The throng slowly trickled away leaving just a few grieving onlookers, Zero included. Eventually Kane squeezed his hand.

"Do you want more time, Uncle?" Kane asked softly, as Zero showed no sign of moving. "Or we could go somewhere and talk..."

Zero looked up at Kane then nodded and turned away, again picking his way carefully through the headstones. They reached the road and Kane waited for Zero to indicate what he wanted to do.

"You go on ahead. I don't want to go home just yet..."

"Where do you want to go?" Kane asked quickly, not wanting to leave him alone.

"I don't..."

"Fine. Leave it to me."

**KANE **popped the last dumpling into his mouth and bunched the carton into a small ball between his palms. He leaned forward a little from his semi-reclined position on the grass and aimed at the garbage receptacle.

"No! You'll miss! It's too windy..." Zero began before giving up on the sight of the successful throw. His eyebrows rose as how impressed he was showed.

"Oh ye of little faith."

Kane grinned and returned to his position beside Zero, looking at his interested face, glad he was at least able to rouse his "Uncle" from his complete absorption by his regrets. His watched as Zero seemed to remember he still had a steamed bun to finish and began to do so, working the pork filled patty around in his mouth with increasing enthusiasm before taking a swig of his cold coffee. All around them there was the usual bustle of activity for a warm, clear evening in a park but they still felt isolated, sheltered under the tree as they were a little further up the incline from the path where the benches and stone platforms the other people sat on were located. It was secluded enough to have an intimate conversation anyway. Like old times.

Kane waited until Zero finished the last bite of his meal and took the wrapper from him. He pitched it too, into the can and settled again...

"Mother wanted me to talk to you. She says you insist on leaving. She's not happy..."

Zero sucked his teeth in irritation and turned to pointedly watch the playing children again.

"Not now, Kane. Please..."

"I agree with you. I think you should."

Zero couldn't help it. He was well and truly surprised.

"What?"

"You need to find your own way. It is no less than what the rest of us are entitled to. We took you for granted when you were old and dying. Why would you want to do anything at that stage...?"

"Gee. Thanks..."

"But now you have so much ahead of you. You look even younger than I do. Living forever... It's a long time."

"I know... I can't even imagine..."

"Then don't. Just think about tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

Zero thought and thought and eventually shook his head.

"I don't know. I was angry... am still angry. He killed so many... Sometimes I hate him, Kane. Sometimes I can't even stand to be in the same building with him. He listened to my concerns and swore he would honour them all the while planning that... It shows he never understood what was important to me or worse, doesn't care. I can't trust him."

Kane stayed silent for a while, debating his next words. He knew Zero was very upset by what had happened but he couldn't commiserate. He totally supported his father's action. When they had thought Zero had been killed they were ready to do much worse. Perhaps it was best to just say so.

"Zero... consider his side. He'd almost lost you and us because of these people. You should have seen him at the hospital. We had to sedate him to stop him from hurting himself. We were all hell bent on revenge. I don't regret what was done. We could have lost you..."

Zero looked up at Kane and saw the cold set to his face. He looked away. Why did he expect to get sympathy from Kane? Sure they often spoke frankly and in confidence to each other but he was still a pureblood. Still a Kuran.

"Forget it, Kane..."

"Zero...!"

Kane reached out and touched Zero's arm trying to narrow the chasm he'd felt just widen between them. It's not that he didn't understand Zero's disappointment. He did. His being a hunter was everything to him. But so many things have changed and... there was no going back.

"Zero, please. I didn't mean it that way. I wanted you to understand how we felt. You of all people must know that Father would do anything for you, anything you asked. Have you considered how important doing this must have been to him? To us?"

Zero gasped and whipped back towards Kane searching his face... Eventually he looked away, a sort of defeat coming over him. But Kane realised he was listening.

"We didn't want to hurt you but you couldn't see clearly. They had started that particular battle. They had attacked members of the Vampire Royal Family. It was a given that their gamble could end this way. But they chose to make it and all we have done is finish it. In the most effective way possible that would guarantee the safety of our family."

"But it didn't have to be like _this_...!"

"But it was. This is what we had decided to do. For all our sakes. Including yours. You _are_ a part of why we reacted as we did, Zero. You can't ignore that anymore. You are a part of our family. And... you _are_ a vampire... Zero!"

Zero stood and stalked off, unable to listen to anymore. He was a vampire. He was a vampire! They kept saying that over and over and yet it didn't make it any more or less true. He was a vampire but he had been human first, had been a vampire hunter first. He'd never wanted to be a vampire! This was why he had to get away from them. He had to find out who he was. He knew he had been made into a vampire but that wasn't how he felt! He couldn't even... couldn't even... Zero stopped in his tracks. Blood. He'd forgotten about it. Shit...

Kane appeared at Zero's side and looked on in puzzlement as Zero had suddenly stopped to stare vacantly in front of him. Had his "Uncle" lost his mind?

"Zero?"

"...I'll have to hunt. I'll have to..."

Zero covered his face with his hands and made a low moaning sound. Kane reached out to hold him as Zero began to cry afresh his despair wild, overflowing. Who was he fooling? They'd known. Kaname had always known it would come to this. He'd only been fooling himself. No matter how much he pretended... it would always come down to that... He _was_ a vampire. He'll never be free.

"Zero... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Kane whispered desperately, holding his "Uncle" tightly as he cried, thinking he hated them, thinking he couldn't forgive them but he was nowhere near the truth...

"**YOU** definitely need to get away. Maybe a change of scene."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, finally having quieted, this after lying on the grass for hours just too depressed to care about anything. Kane had been there the entire time only broaching his suggestion after Zero had opened his eyes and smiled at him apologetically, as if in embarrassment at his behaviour.

"We're starting university level in the fall but we decided to go the one in ... instead of stay on at Dainesworth. A nice change of pace, no uniforms, our own apartment..."

"Kaname agreed to this? Your principal had only just found a way to cope with your particular brand of stress..."

"...You should come with us. Maybe there's something you want to study..."

"School? At my age? I'd rather slit my throat!"

"Or you could just come and live in the city with us," Kane offered, knowing Kaori would probably try to punch him into a pulp when he found out. The point was to escape the parents. Authority figures. The Man! Zero actually would insist on a curfew for Heaven's sake! Kane wondered himself if he was doing the right thing but when he met those apathetic gray eyes he lost his doubts. He wanted Zero to be happy and Kaori would eventually go along with whatever Kane wanted. "You could share the apartment and do your own thing. And I can tell Father and Mother I'm keeping an eye on you."

"I don't know..." Zero opined, thinking of the small apartment he and other students had had while at college, forgetting he'd insisted on doing that to himself, not realising he was actually considering the suggestion. The city. It was a start. It had more people, more diversions, more possibilities. Less...

"Kane... About earlier... I do love your father. It's just..."

"Yeah. I know, Zero," Kane answered, grinning mischievously. "One can always have too much of a good thing."

"**THAT** is it! We are having you examined!"

"My dear, please don't overtax yourself..."

"Another boy?! What do I have to do to get a girl?! Have an affair?"

"Sara, please. Not in front of the kid..."

"Oh, bite me," Sara seethed, warming up. "I've already redecorated the nursery. All those dresses with the cute bows..."

Kaname rolled his eyes and lifted the little newborn into his arms, determined to ignore Sara's rant. She should have had the doctor tell them the sex as normal people would do. But she didn't want to jinx it. Well, it took a lot more than hope to determine the sex of a baby. They hadn't even thought of a name. He would have been Hana had he been a girl...

"Maybe we should name you after me..." Kaname confided to the surprisingly serene child.

"How about "Kurou"? It fits perfectly..." Sara snapped, her eyes flashing as she folded her arms in disgust.

"Sara, aren't you exaggerating a little bit?" Zero asked, coming forward to rub the little boy's head. The infant snuggled into his warmth and Zero's heart immediately went out to the little boy, especially in this slightly awkward moment.

"I think it's apt. Boy after boy after boy. Here I am, owner of the fourth largest fashion house in the world..."

"Maybe my father's name..." Kaname mused to Zero, having tuned out his irate wife with an ease born of years of practice.

"...And no daughter to give even a scarf to! I mean, I've told all those people at the club...!"

"I like Kei," Zero offered. That's what he was: a blessing.

Kaname smiled and looked Zero in the eye, their heads close as they gazed on the little boy. He began to nod.

"Yes. I like it. Kei," Kaname bent and kissed the little boy on the forehead then darted a look back at his still ranting, recovering mother, handing Kei to Zero to hold. "We'll save "Haruka" for one of our other sons..."

"What??!? Over my dead...!"

**KANAME **closed the door quickly on the bellow and turned to wink at Zero. They weren't terribly upset. Sara just needed a moment to get over her disappointment and she'd be beside them ready to nurture her little son. That was Sara: never a dull moment.

"He's beautiful, Kaname."

"Of course he is. But thank you, Zero."

They turned and headed down the stairs to Zero's apartment, Kaname walking a little behind so he could watch them together. He adored seeing Zero with his children. All his love seemed to be concentrated in one spot. But this time it was tinged with sadness. Kaname looked away.

"Do you really have to leave?"

Zero sighed and stopped in front of his door to look back at the brunette. In many ways he was as stubborn as Sara. He'd explained his decision, his need to evolve into something more than just... this. His affair with Ken had shown he needed more than what Kaname had to offer. He needed his own life. And he didn't trust Kaname to support him in this cause. He had to go.

"I'll just be in the city, Kaname. You can come over to visit..."

"I know that. It's just that we'd love if you could stay and help us with Kei..."

"Kaname, I'm not a nanny. You could hire a platoon of..."

"It's not the same."

Zero opened the door and stepped into his apartment knowing Kaname would follow. He was already packed. He just needed to load the car and head off. He'd only stayed this long to help Sara and witness the birth, otherwise he would have been at Kane's weeks ago. He was ready. He'd spent nearly two hundred years living in Kaname's shadow.

"Kaname, I know what you are trying to do. Can't you try to see that I need this...?"

"That you need to be away from me? You don't see why I can't accept that? _I love you_..."

"I know, Kaname. But it isn't enough anymore. I need to find out more about myself. Maybe then... I can love you the way you need me to again..."

Kaname stopped, spent. They'd had this conversation many times over the last few months. He'd hoped seeing the new baby would change Zero's mind but it hadn't. He was still determined to go. At least he was staying with his sons in the city. At least he'd be able to find him whenever he needed him but it still galled him, still caused him fear. What if Zero found... he didn't want him anymore?

Kaname followed Zero into the kitchen to where he had gone to get a glass of orange juice. He saw Zero placing a drop on his son's lips with his little finger, the baby sucking on the tip rather greedily. Zero laughed and lifted his head to look for Kaname, eager to share the baby's achievement. Kaname felt another stab to his heart. This was what he desperately wanted: Zero here, a part of his life, helping to raise their children. How could he just leave? How could he abandon them? He didn't belong anywhere else. Kaname began to blame himself again. He'd said the wrong thing. He should have apologised. Begged for forgiveness. Even if he'd been sure he'd done the right thing.

"Kaname! Kei likes orange juice! Look at that!" Zero whispered in awe, placing another drop on the baby's lips. He wondered what else Kei liked. What else he could teach him... The light died in Zeros eyes are he remembered what he needed to do. He removed his finger and brought the infant up to his shoulder in a type of hug. _Please forgive me... for abandoning you..._

"Zero," Kaname pleaded, pulling Zero around to face him. "I didn't deliberately ignore your wishes... I wanted to do as you had asked. Really I did. But... I had to..."

"I understand, Kaname. Please don't..."

"Zero, _please._ I'm _sorry_. The last thing I wanted to do was... _hurt you..._"

Kaname dissolved into tears, unable to go on. He still loved Zero as he'd always had. His leaving was killing him. Zero reached to pull Kaname to his other shoulder, trying to comfort the sobbing vampire. Kaname rarely cried. This must be excruciating for him. Zero closed his eyes, his own tears escaping, his heart melting, wavering. He wanted to give in and stay. He had been happy here once...

"**GOOD **God...!"

He should have known. He was dealing with Kurans.

"Do you like it, _oji-san_? Not too cramped is it?"

Zero raised a hand to playfully swat away his "nephew" then walked forward into "his" suite – if he approved, of course. After Kane had made Zero use "his" pass card and code, the elevator door had opened into a large high-ceilinged foyer of steel, tempered glass and black leather seating on their secured level in the "C" shaped three hundred storey apartment complex. To either side were sweeping staircases, also of steel and glass that led to two double doors on the second level that corresponded to similar doors on the lower level.

"There are four suites," Kane had explained as Kaori immediately deserted the tour group and went over to the bar to fix himself a drink. One irritated, darted look towards Kane later, Zero and Kane each had a cool glass of juice delivered to them as well. It seems Kane had "requested" it... "We'll each have one and one would be for guests. Come I'll show you yours."

So here he was, having taken the right staircase, staring at walls of glass overlooking the city on all sides of the suite with only the walls of the bedroom saving him from feeling as if he was in a gold fish bowl. There were drapes for later but now, Zero got the full effect under the midnight sky of the plush living room area, the fully stocked kitchen and dining area and the bedroom, all overlooking the city. The suite was strangely devoid of the post-modern coldness of the foyer but was decorated in heavy wooden furniture and plush, over-stuffed seating in grays and blues... Like his own house before. Zero felt his throat begin to burn.

"Do you like it?" Kane asked again, softly. He'd been planning this since their talk in the park. He rather hoped he hadn't disappointed.

"It's wonderful," Zero whispered, turning to hug Kane. "I'll take it."

"Good," Kane replied, squeezing Zero too tightly. He was... relieved. "We'll get you unpacked and then we'll go out for dinner. There's this place we love to go to..."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Zero, Kaname and Sara are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	70. Chapter 67

Zero and Kei

by lightpathetic

"**KANE,** we have to go..."

"Kaori, my first class doesn't start until ten. I'll stay here with Zero and see you after my eleven o'clock class."

Kaori hid his ripening disappointment and reluctantly stood, darting a look at the other two as they resumed chatting, speaking about some trivial event that occurred the day before as Zero had accompanied Kaori to his classes, effectively dismissing him. Kane was spending a lot of time with Zero these days and, more than Kaori would admit, it annoyed the hell out of him. This was their time to finally be independent together: no rules, no expectations. To see who they really were outside of being King Kaname Kuran's sons... and Kane was giving all his attention to Zero. He should have vetoed the idea of them all living together, had in fact vetoed the idea... but it didn't get very far. All Kane had had to do was sulk a little too long and Kaori had given in. He knew on some level this was wrong: Kane shouldn't have this much power over him. Other brothers could manage saying "no" to their siblings and not immediately feel as if there insides were dying if the other sulked. Maybe it was a result of how close they were. Maybe this was his chance to try to exist outside of Kane's influence. To be stronger. To find what truly made himself happy. To cut this almost existent bond between them...!

Kaori pushed the mental, emancipation rant aside in his mind as Kane laughed aloud and popped another piece of toast and jam into his mouth. It was the darnedest thing. He couldn't think of anything else that made him happy once Kane was. Not one thing...

"I'll see you then," Kaori tried again, waiting. Nothing.

Kaori though, wasn't the type to just slink off into the good night. One thing he never did was back away from a fight, much to their old principal's annoyance. If Zero thought he would get all of Kane's attention easily, he had another think coming. Rounding the table Kaori leaned in between Zero and Kane and cupped Kaori's hand that still held a bitten piece of toast.

"Kaori!!" Kane gasped, blushing at the sight of Kaori deliberately, and much too slowly, popping the toast into his mouth directly from his fingers and then sucking the apricot jam from the sensitive digits, meeting his twin's eyes in a knowing look. One that subtly reminded of the need for the proper respect... or what happened earlier today could happen again tomorrow. Kane looked away from that gaze, trembling at the thought, defeated, his mind full of how ruthlessly his twin had exploited his weaknesses simply because he had been angry and Kaori rejoiced in his triumph. He straightened and looked back at Zero who was stirring his coffee with unwarranted concentration.

"I'll see you after class then, Kane. _Goodbye_, oji-san."

"Bye, Kaori," Zero muttered, not looking up at the pointedly coercive look he knew he'd see in Kaori's eyes. He was well aware of the connotations of that little stunt. As he too had been aware of what had happened "earlier" - seeing as he was sure anyone within three floors of them would have heard Kane begging loudly for mercy, for release, the bed thumping loudly against the wall between suggestive intervals... He was just trying to ignore it. All of it. As Kaname had once told him he should.

"_What?! Kaname! They are...!!"_

"_I know. They'll grow out of it. It's not harming anyone..."_

"_But...! BUT...!"_

It was _incest,_ Zero had wanted to shout. Incest!! But apparently, such things didn't seem to mean anything to vampires. Whilst Zero was near faint from it all, Kaname hadn't batted an eyelid. Worse still, Kaori had actually tried to ask for advice...

"_Zero," Kaori had asked as Kane had run off to fetch a particular tool from the garage, as Zero laboured to remove the shirt Kaori had somehow worked into the machinery of the miniature race-car Kaname had gotten them for their tenth birthday. "What did you do to Father yesterday to make his scream like that? I haven't been able to..."_

"_Kaori," Zero interrupted rudely, darting to his feet. "I think I'll go help Kane find that wrench..."_

Mercifully, Kaori got the message that Zero was a tad uncomfortable talking about his having sex with his _brother_ and didn't ask for any more advice. But... he also used that fact to full advantage, using the ex-human's delicate sensibilities against him. After all, "earlier" had been about Kane coming to bed after three o'clock, having spent most of the day in Zero's suite, with Zero, them both having fallen asleep on the enormous "L" shaped couch after staying up talking until almost noon. And Kaori knew that Zero knew it had been about that. _If you want us to be quiet as we screw the hell out of each other and cut down on the public displays of affection you WILL help me...!!_

"Kane," Zero finally said, as if it had only just occurred to him, still ignoring Kaori's irate stare. "I think I'll go spend the evening in town: take in the car show, a movie, maybe have a look at some office spaces..."

Zero had decided, despite Kane's best efforts, that he really wasn't interested in anything the university had to offer. He was a hunter. He loved doing it. Had invested too many years in it to give up and study Business Management or Contemporary Japanese Economics. So they had hatched a plan to set Zero up as a hunter for private hire with the option to teach any students that were interested to learn and had the aptitude for it. Zero had enjoyed being a mentor to younger hunters while he worked with the Hunters Association. Maybe now he could use that to keep him sane and to invest some of his billions in. Yes, Zero was now filthy rich thanks to Ken. Even after not fighting Kaname very much when the tycoon had driven a hard bargain, he'd still been able to sell his shares in Kuran Worldwide's interests back to Kaname for an obscene sum – Zero was not interested in anything as complex as being a shareholder in a conglomerate. Still, Kaname was managing the money for him – the brunette having insisted on its _not _just sitting on a bank account somewhere (Zero's answer on what he would do with the money) – which meant he was never going to be poor any time soon. He could afford to teach for nothing, if the student was capable...

"Really?! I want to help! There are some beautiful flats near the ... delta that would be perfect...!" Kane chimed in as Kaori's eyes narrowed in disgust. He made as if to french kiss Kane, with _lots_ of tongue, when Zero reacted violently.

"No!" Zero responded, too quickly, really making it obvious he was trying to placate a very pissed off, neglected twin. _Please! Anything but that...! _"No... You enjoy yourself at school. You can't keep taking care of me forever. I'll be fine on my own. I'll see you later.

"... Alright," Kane replied, fairly disappointed as he rose to leave, barely fighting being hauled away by Kaori, utterly clueless about the subtle power play between the other two men. "I'll see you late..."

_SLAM!!_

Zero sighed and placed his cup to his lips, looking out over the view of the big city below him. He had to do this. He had to venture forth on his own. No Kaname, no Claude, no Ken. Just him. That was the point, wasn't it? To lead his own life? After almost two centuries of being taken care of? Zero told himself, as his cup shook a little as it touched his lips, that in those circumstances anyone would be terrified.

"**ZERO!**! You look great!! I love that colour on you! Is that Ostrich Egg pearl...?" she asked, knowing full well it was. The soft, skin-tight cashmere-nylon-blend sweater was from her "Urbane Male" collection. And Zero wore it so well. Her men were all such good models of her clothes...

"No! Absolutely not! I am going out!" Zero bellowed immediately as he spotted the signs of a completely opportunistic female pureblood with baby in tow. He'd been conned too many times not to.

"Please, Zero? I have a show today and I had to fire the nanny..."

"Then hire her right back! I am not the ex-human you can trample on anymore! I don't even live anywhere near you and for good reason...!"

"Zero," Sara interjected, stalling Zero's rant. "Just this once! I promise! I'll be back in two hours..."

"Which means a week!! Don't you know I have my own life...?!"

"What life?! Zero, I don't have time for this! I am your _queen_, you ingrate! You had better let me in and take this kid or so help me I'll burn this entire apartment complex to the ground just because you've pissed me off! All I want is a little favour and...!"

_SLAM!!_

**ZERO** awoke with a headache and to the sensation of a small body tucked in between his arm and his torso as he lay on the bed. Zero groaned and emitted a string of curses a pirate would be ashamed to even think about, all directed at a certain blond pureblood he was sure he'd done something disastrous in a previous life to deserve to know her. He sat up quickly and scooted to the edge of the bed to call her to give her a piece of his mind and then Kaname to give him fair warning that he was about to become a widower, when a pair of tiny lungs brought forth a cry so loud it distracted Zero completely from all his thoughts of retribution. The poor thing was probably hungry. Zero'd been out cold for a couple hours.

"Alright, Kei. Alright, baby."

Zero turned back to the bed and gently picked up the infant, nestling him into the crook of one arm. He was so tiny! Zero was always amazed at how fragile and small they started out as... and then they became big and strong with an annoying sense of entitlement.

"But you won't be like that, will you, Kei?" Zero cooed comfortingly, smoothing back the golden tufts of down on the boy's head. "You'll be the first well-adjusted pureblood with a conscience."

Yeah, right...

Zero, though, couldn't be upset for long with a baby in his arms. Especially one trying to be so brave in such unfamiliar circumstances and with an empty stomach. The infant had quietened again and looked up at Zero balefully, tears drying on his rosy cheeks, trying to pull Zero's finger into his mouth in an attempt to try anything at this point. Zero bent to kiss the adorable boy as he walked outside his bedroom to the kitchen, knowing he'd find the bag of baby stuff on the counter. He reached to unzipped the bag and reached inside the back left pocket for the ready-to-go bottle as if there hadn't been an almost seventeen year break in between nursing cycles, and took the bottle to the microwave, punching in two and a half seconds, inserting the bottle and closing the door. In no time a teat was popped into the boy's grateful mouth and Zero walked over to gaze out on his exquisite view of the city as he fed him, listening to the soothing constant whine of air entering the draining bottle as Kei drank greedily. It was as if it was second nature to him, the nurturing of needy infants. Zero wondered what his own would be like. He knew the spell kept him looking youthful but his tissues always reverted when it left his body. Therefore, his children would be from his old ex-human tissues. If his sperm could be bothered to go the distance, he could have normal children – that is, if being a vampire was normal.

Zero smiled to himself as his mind became full of little Kiriyuus, ignoring reality and picturing them as angelic and in awe of anything he taught them. He wondered how much of a vampire they would be if he married a human woman and how little if he became involved with a vampire. He went deep into his fantasies, only becoming aware again when he heard the loud sucking sound at an empty bottle by a fairly optimistic infant.

"It's empty, Kei," Zero informed, removing the teat and lifting the baby onto his shoulder to pat his back, fearing the worst as he realised Kei had downed quite a bit of air. Kei gave a little giggle and a kick and comprehensively broke the silence of the room, the sound even echoing a little in the stillness. Zero took the boy from his sodden shoulder and lifted him to peer with astonishment into his little, amused brown eyes.

"Wow. I bet you were this close to gnawing your arm off, weren't you? You could have woken me up sooner, you know," Zero admonished gently, eventually smiling at the happy infant. It was a done deal: Kei and Zero were now fast friends.

Zero turned away towards the bedroom, again nestling Kei into the crook of his arm, picking up the strap-on baby carrier as he passed – Sara was a veteran at foisting babies onto unsuspecting pet ex-humans...

"Let's go explore the city together, shall we? If you like steamed pork bun as much as I do, I may adopt you myself."

**SARA** barely had the strength to bathe and brush her teeth before she crawled into bed. It was almost three and she had to be up by seven o'clock. Sara moaned at the thought, swearing she'll sell the company or stop doing fashion shows. The pressure and the strain were too much. She could feel the imaginary wrinkles forming on her face each time her textile manufacturer insisted the three dimensionally woven, Cambodian silk was impossible. Don't tell her that! It's the _show-stopper_, for Heaven's sake...!!

Sara stopped her frantic mental train as she glimpsed her husband's face. He looked so serene, so happy by contrast. She smiled wryly as she thought of the reason, lying on her side and lifting one hand to trace the bridge of his nose where a frown had taken up residence since Zero had left. Now it was gone. As soon as they had made the decision. Well, she'd said "they" but Kaname had decided and had begged her to join him. She'd held out for a few weeks as a favour to the ex-human but Kaname had threatened to go by himself and she didn't want that. He was her husband. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth...

Kaname stirred and opened his eyes as he felt her touch and looked at her in askance. She smiled and shook her head and leaned in for a kiss. There was no use having doubts. They had spoken about it at length and his mind had been already made up. He didn't care if it was a bad idea... he needed to be near him. He needed to be with him. Or he couldn't feel whole.

"You look much better, my king," Sara opined as she lifted her head from the kiss. She liked the apartment. It had been remodelled to her liking and most of their belongings were already here. And it was closer to work...

"You don't look too bad yourself, my queen," Kaname replied, reaching out to grab her into another kiss. He was indeed very happy. Zero was just a few floors below him. He felt better already. Now, if he didn't make it look too obvious, he could visit Zero whenever he wanted to. Zero would eventually see that he could lead his own life without being apart from him. They were his family as well. He _could_ support him in this, especially if the alternative was to lose him...

"Where's Kei?"

"With Zero. I had to go to work and I haven't found a new nanny as yet..."

"Sara, how could you?! Does he suspect...!?"

"No. Otherwise he'd be up here already. Relax, Kaname. He hasn't called, has he?"

No he hasn't. Kaname began to relax. Zero had probably resigned himself to being a baby-sitter, as he usually did. Which meant he hadn't changed much in that respect. He began to like the idea of leaving Kei with him. He would keep him out of other pursuits...

"You know, I'll have to stay away for a while longer..."

"No you don't. Just put him to sleep and tuck Kei in next to him. That's what I did."

"You what...?!" Kaname exclaimed, rising to look at his wife in horror, suddenly wide awake at the hopping mad Zero in his thoughts. Now he _definitely_ couldn't visit...

"It'll be fine, Kaname," Sara yawned, rolling over into her pillow as she prepared to lose consciousness. She never worried when her babies were with Zero. They were never safer. She didn't know why Zero bothered to fight them. All he has to do is help to baby-sit for three years or so. So selfish...

**KANAME** did go eventually. He couldn't be this close to Zero and stay away. Not while he was so insecure about Zero's feelings for him anyway. Of course it had been different when he was just an old man no-one else wanted – he had actually thought so at one point – that was always there when he needed him. Now Zero... wasn't old and had moved out of their home. Kaname was beside himself. He needed to connect with Zero and reassure himself that Zero still loved him. At least on some level. It was something he could hold on to; to build on. Besides, it was about time Zero would need blood. Unless he already had another source...

"Kaname!"

Zero didn't know why he was surprised. Maybe because he hadn't seen Kaname since Kei's birth six weeks earlier. True, he had asked the king of all vampires to stay away for a while but knowing Kaname as he did, he hadn't expected the request to be adhered to without incident. Also, Kei's "two hour" visit was into its second week and neither pureblood parent had bothered to answer his irate calls and messages. Not that the child was a huge bother. It was the _principle_ of the thing...

"Wait here..." Zero ordered, leaving the brunette to stand at the door like an unwanted visitor and disappearing into the suite. Kaname came in anyway and closed the door, heading towards the windows to wait as Zero could be heard throwing items into a bag – including several bottles, it sounded like – and hastily dressing a reluctant child for travel. Kaname thought about what Sara had suggested he do, finding without quite realising it that he had come to the same decision. They were both far too busy to take Kei now and Zero wasn't doing anything, as far as Kaori knew, that a newborn would seriously jeopardise. He just couldn't say that in so many words to Zero right now. They'd only get into an argument and Kaname... wanted to get into _him._..

He merely listened as Zero wheeled the stroller that had arrived by courier four days previously out into the living room, hauling the three bags of baby essentials behind him. He lowered his gaze to his cufflinks and undid them, placing them on the marble table-top beside him before shrugging off his jacket and placing it over the chair. He began to look around for where... yes. The sofa...

"Here he is. All packed. Please let Sara know that she is banned from this apartment. She'll understand..."

"Zero, I like what you've done in here. It is like your old house..."

"Kane had it decorated. All I did was rearrange the sofa and that table..."

"I love it. Takes me back. There were some good times in that house."

"Kaname..." Zero pleaded as Kaname's shirt landed on the sofa, leaving the older vampire in just his trousers; all creamy, pale skin and broad shoulders, his torso tapering with lithe, toned perfection to the narrow waist and hips. Zero's mouth began to water. He could imagine which times Kaname meant, especially as the brunette turned towards him and slowly unbuckled his belt, sliding the smooth length of patent leather out of the loop, through his hand in a very suggestive way. He'll probably use it, Zero thought, swallowing as the zip slid down to reveal the pair of white briefs and... Zero closed his eyes and stilled, avoiding the dark, aroused gaze of his long-time partner, as if that would change anything.

"Zero..."

"Kaname, _please_! I'm not ready. You always... cloud my judgment. You know I want you, but... that isn't enough anymore...!"

Kaname was suddenly in front of Zero, in just the full, bobbing the briefs and black socks. He ran his fingers into Zero's hair and caressed him, pretending to soothe, all the while pressing his entire, heavy length into Zero's middle. The silver-haired man groaned as his body jerked to violent life, his throat suddenly dry, wishing to take a certain sweet length into his mouth. Kaname knew this wish as if it were his own. He brought the fingers of his right hand to Zero's lips and pressed them past the soft pads to the heat inside...

The bags were forgotten on the floor as the two men grappled with each other, Zero desperately twisted his head to get more of Kaname's hot, sweet mouth and Kaname trying to be kind to Zero's clothing while divesting him of them. Kei was "deposited" in less than steady fashion, back into the bedroom, the wheels to the stroller "locked" and the door closed. Nothing would distract Zero right now. Kaname saw to that.

Zero found himself manoeuvred backwards and onto the sofa, his pants pulled none too gently over his hips and down his legs. Kaname honed in for the kill, sinking his mouth over the already leaking tip of Zero's hot length and drawing deeply, his cheeks caving in at the effort. Zero howled and arched, writhing agitatedly, upsetting a couple of the cushions, his breaths sounding hollow in his chest as Kaname restlessly ran his hands over him: along his thighs, over his torso, beneath him, wetting his thumb just before testing the hot sensitive bud he found there. Kaname literally ached to be inside Zero, to feel his heat enclose on him and draw him closer, to see his eyes roll in the sockets as he pleasured him unbearably. He needed this. He needed Zero to want him.

Zero felt Kaname's efforts and widened his legs, scooping his hips up as he tried to gain deeper access to Kaname's throat. The shallow sucking wasn't doing it for him. He wanted all of Kaname. Or he'd settle for just his throat...

"Kaname...!" Zero whined, fisting the thick head of dark hair and pulling, trying to hold him still so he could _thrust. _Instead, Kaname pulled away and began to lick, holding Zero hands beneath him as he slowly, carefully, worried the painfully throbbing scrotum before ascending in like fashion to the almost purple tip. Zero had to suffer a little for what he put him through. Here they were, mad about each other and Zero insisted on pretending he didn't exist, that he could just move on and leave him behind. But that will never happen. Not while Kaname had breath in his body.

Zero pressed his hips up and moaned as he felt the first pressure inside him, his breath hitching as the hot, soft object began to circle the front wall of his sheath, making him delirious instantly from pleasure. Zero started to beg again, expertly squeezing the fingers in a way calculated to remind their owner of his own talents and how he could benefit from them. Kaname groaned and leaned in for a kiss, claiming Zero's desperately seeking mouth soundly, staking his property, not intending for Zero to forget that he was _his_.

Zero felt as Kaname reached beneath the hunter for a moment or two then rolled him over onto his knees, face down. Zero found that his arms where bound by Kaname's shirt... and he moaned in anticipation, especially as he felt the generous helping of cool fluid drizzling onto his prone body and the firm hold of the shirt and his bound arms as Zero's face was pressed into sofa cushions. Oh God!

Kaname sighed as his tip finally disappeared inside Zero's hot core, his muscles clenching, barely ceding to control as Zero's did the same around his aching flesh, trying to encourage Kaname to well, _fuck _him. Zero whimpered and gritted his teeth in high frustration as Kaname chuckled and pulled out _slowly_, just before leaning forward to whisper for only Zero to hear.

"I want you to remember this, Zero. I want you to remember I am the only one that can make you feel this way. You want me. You _love_ me. As such, you will never be able to leave me."

Kaname felt Zero stiffen at the words but never gave him a chance to recover his senses. The next second Zero was completely filled with several inches of hard, greedy, insatiable cock. That second, and much to Zero's delight, for many hours of seconds after that.

**ZERO **rolled over to reach for... someone... and found himself alone. He closed his jarringly empty fist and reclaimed it, pulling it towards him as he rolled to lie on his back, his arm over his head. He pulled some deep breaths into his unbelievably satiated body, his insides aching sweetly from the harsh, welcome violation, his veins practically humming from the long overdue meal. He felt great. But the downside was... he missed him. He was never more disappointed to wake and find himself alone...

Zero started and sat up as his eyes caught the presence of the stroller. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he searched the room, listening for the sound of a breathing infant and was rewarded by a soft scratch of tiny fingers on the makeshift cot Zero had made from a recliner and numerous clean sheets. He'd left the baby! That's it! He was going to put this pureblood child in an orphanage as he _obviously_ didn't have parents...!

_VRRRRRR!! VVRRRRR!!!_

Zero swung his feet off the bed and marched to find his cell phone. Evidently the same thought had occurred to Kaname and Sara and they were on their way for the boy. He was a single man in a big city not some blasted nurse maid...!

"Kaname! Have you lost your...?"

"Zero, darling...!"

"Don't 'darling' me you...!"

"Zero," Sara interrupted, knowing she wouldn't like his particular endearment. "We have to go away for a few weeks on business. Kaname was supposed to tell you earlier but it... slipped his mind." Sara shot a dirty look across at her curiously smug husband who was pretending to read a report when he was really listening to their conversation. What sort of man made his wife do his dirty work?

"The hell it did! You two cannot do this to me...!"

"It's already done, dear. We're already in the air. We'll be back in a month. I've given the boys some supplies for you and Kei. If you need anything else please let them know..."

"I need my life back! This is insane...!"

"Geez, Zero. You'd think you had anything else to do...!"

At this point Zero hung up and planted his head in a cushion and screamed. How did this happen? He'd moved out! Moved out!! Anyone else would have said "Alright, next victim" but not these two! He was going to kill them! That was the only way! Wiping them from the face of the earth or he'd never be free...!

Zero surfaced from the pillow at the small cry and only after a moment's hesitation, stood and walked toward it. The child was a pureblood after all. He must have heard everything just now, including his mother's voice.

"Hey..." Zero soothed, picking the tiny, vociferous baby up to rest on his shoulder, rubbing his back gently. "Kei, it's alright. I'm sorry about that. If it were you, you'd go nuts too. I promise you. Don't cry."

But Kei continued, even after the usual avenues of baby complaint were explored, so Zero decided to take him out for a walk. He was young but already he liked to be walked down the busy streets of the city, his eyes taking in the bustling humanity. Zero wondered what goes through his mind when he watched people. Were they appetizing? Was he just curious? Zero didn't complain though as Kei settled to a contented burble and looked around at the colourful scenery around him, Zero only shading his sensitive eyes when they neared bright lights. Cities were twenty-four hour metropolises nowadays. A far cry from coaxing the local village shop to stay open past six p.m. in case you needed groceries around dinner time. Many areas of society had day and night shifts and people to take advantage of this. It was even easier to be a vampire. You were simply a "night" person...

Zero ambled slowly along the main thoroughfare before heading to a small local park as the infant began to yawn. Zero patted his back soothingly through the harness and made for a bench near the middle the area, going as far from the scent of exhaust as he could. He'll relax here a bit before heading home, trying not to think about his life being like this for the next month... or so. He refused to succumb so easily. Kei would just have to come with him whenever he checked out office space or the prospect of an assignment. And there was always Kane if he did find work. But it was early days yet. No one had even answered the ad he'd place on the various news sites a few days ago...

The hairs on Zero's neck stood on end and Zero got to his feet. Kei was sleeping peacefully on his chest so that wasn't it...

Zero just barely dodged the knife that eventually found its rest in the tree directly behind him. He lowered himself to his knees behind said tree and looked around him, trying to make out his attackers in the dark. The area being this quiet and the speed and force of that throw, meant trouble. Well-trained _vampire_ trouble.

Zero, if he was alone, probably would have tried to run for it. It was not as if he was easily killed. The bastards would probably deserve whatever they woke up inside of him. But he had someone else with him. Someone he was sure he did not want to try dodging more of those knives with. Shit.

"Listen. Perhaps we could try talking. I have no idea what you want. Maybe if I do, no one has to get hurt..."

There was the telling "punt" and "swish" of a missile of some sort launching and cutting through the air. Zero rose to bolt, "pushing" away quickly to make the run for it after all, hunching to cover Kei protectively but it was too little, too late. Their world exploded around them tossing Zero onto his ear and into unconsciousness...

to be continued

lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight.


	71. Chapter 68

_Trying to get started again. Here is the first instalment. Will reread at a decent hour._

WAR

_by lightpathetic_

**THE SEDUCTIVE**, cloying darkness of his mind began to clear and he was at once cognisant of the removal of a small, warm comforting weight from his chest and the sound of an object swiftly moving through the air towards him…

"Ahhhh!"

Zero screamed as the knife sliced through the hand he had instinctively raise to fend off whatever it was before he'd even begun to remember the precarious situation. He had the presence of mind however, to trap the blade and grab the hand that had transported it to its unfortunate rest. He tugged and rolled, removing the knife to the neck of the person as yet unseen as they lay beneath him.

"Wha…?"

Zero was understandably still trying to grasp the situation. He had been thrown bodily against a fairly sturdy tree trunk and had only had time and the presence of mind to try to protect the small, writhing bundle that had been strapped to his chest…

"Kei!"

_Shit!_

The would be assassin beneath him, having gotten over his surprise at not being immediately dispatched, kicked upwards and flung the disoriented youthful nanny over his head and against another tree trunk, just before rolling to his stomach and removing the gun from his leg holster. In his professional assessment, it was probably more prudent to try a range attack as the boy was definitely a lot stronger than he looked. There were a few people in the line of fire, having gathered because of their curiosity about the sound of the explosion in the park at this time of the night but that couldn't be helped. He had no interest in dying tonight.

By this time however, Zero had gathered his wits. He twisted to land neatly at the foot of the tree then pushed off to tackle the would-be shooter. A single round went off as they briefly struggled before Zero "held" his quarry and bent the arm cruelly and unnaturally against the elbow. The man screamed, losing much of the fight inside of him. Zero grabbed his jacket and whipped off the hood to see his face…

"You…! _No!_ He's just a baby…!"

Zero stopped pleading as he realised what he was saying, how insulting it would be to _him_. He'd seen Farnsworth speak at the memorial, trying to hold back tears as he honoured his dead family. Zero too had found himself wiping a few himself as he watched the man blame himself for insisting they go ahead of him on the airplane while he finished an assignment; for telling them he'd join them later. He'd seemed near mad with grief and Zero's heart had hardened even more against what Kaname had done. He'd worked with this man. Had been told the stories about his toddling twin daughters; his rebellious eldest son and the impasse with his wife over whether or not to have any more children as he'd nearly lost her at the birth of the twins. Zero had placed his life in his hands on many an occasions and vice versa. And now, _he_ had tried to take it. Now he was the enemy.

"Farnsworth" said nothing as he bit his lip waiting for the inevitable, his eyes staring straight ahead, not looking in the oddly familiar grey gaze. There had been rumours during the fugitive debacle that this youthful creature was the same person he'd known and trusted but that was absurd. How could anyone become younger? It was likely that Zero had died and that depraved monster had simply replaced him. No wonder the boy had tried to kill him… Anyway, that was the past. The plan had succeeded. And if this boy was going to stand here and waste time on him, all the better. He would say nothing. Feel nothing. Not after all that had happened. This boy had the gall to tell _him_ he's just a baby? His _four_ children had been on that flight!

Zero closed his mouth, seeing the futility of this exercise almost at the same time he had embarked on it. He immediately pressed the point in the man's neck, rendering him unconscious before placing a spell that would keep him that way until he returned. He then "dropped" Farnsworth in some nearby shrubbery before turning to run deeper into the park to search. He didn't have to ask any more questions. There was no time for any more questions. He had no doubt now that they were vampire hunters and they had taken one of the Vampire King's children. The declaration of war had been accepted and Zero had to stop it before it was too late.

"**WHAT IS IT, SEIREN?"**

Seiren replaced the telephone on the desk and looked up to where Kaname stood at the door to her little on board "Command Centre". The plane was a state of the art flying fortress-come-luxurious office suite that had been a gift from Boeing as a result of Kuran Worldwide's "assistance" where the thriving South American personal aircraft market was concerned. Their partnership had gotten a virtual monopoly and Kaname had gotten an expensive thank you gift in return. One that Sara was allowed to design the interior of. All except Seiren's office, which was thankfully saved from the "tasteful" beige and shell pink colour scheme with gold trimmings. She rose from her traditional wooden desk – she'd barely won the right to keep it and not have a rose-pink tinted glass and gold-plated "architectural masterpiece" replace it – and tried to remember briefly if she indeed had closed and locked the door. Ineffectual against Kaname in any case but still a useful exercise as one got older...

"It's nothing, Kaname. I thought you were taking a nap…"

"I was. But I would still hear _that_ tone if I was in a coma."

Kaname came inside and closed the door, effectively shutting them off in their own little world. Seiren liked this idea very much: his being partitioned from the obvious handiwork of his wife's and coming inside to hers. She loved winning these small if imaginary battles. Ever since Kaname was old enough to look at anyone else. Especially against Zero. She knew Kaname loved him to distraction but in the end he would always be with her, always came back to her. She had been there almost from the beginning and she would be there until her own end. She took her own small joy from this. Despite all the other claims, he would always be hers and she his. Nothing would change that.

She enjoyed a small surge of triumph as Kaname sat without compunction in the green leather sofa opposite her and placed his feet on the hand rest, leaning back heavily in the cushions and closing his eyes, relaxing completely, that silly little smile on his face. He daren't do _that_ on any of Sara's hand picked/crafted/embroidered antique/new wave masterpieces…

"Go ahead. Tell me."

Seiren inhaled and cursed herself silently for not having the self control to be more quiet. She also cursed herself for having to let Kaname down like this…

"My team has… _temporarily_… lost sight of some of the 'persons of interest'…"

"What?" Kaname asked softly, his eyes opening to look at her. Seiren forced herself to hold his concerned gaze.

"Kaname," Seiren tried to speak reassuringly before he got upset. "It's only William Farnsworth and Julia McNamara. The entire Vampire Hunter Temporary Committee has been accounted for and…"

"Tighten security around Zero and the boys…"

"That's already being done, Kaname and no, we aren't turning back," Seiren anticipated at the tell tale signs of Kaname's resolve as he prepared to get to his feet.

"Those two are the only ones left of the old Administration! They are under no illusions about what I have done…!"

"Still, you _refused_ to let us remove them…" Seiren replied, her voice tight with disapproval.

"I couldn't. Not yet… Zero would never forgive me..."

"Zero. Always Zero," Seiren lamented, rubbing her eyes tiredly. They'd had this conversation before. Zero knew who had survived the plane crash by following the news feeds. Any move on his part to remedy this would have been disastrous. Still, Seiren couldn't help but point out vociferously that there were bigger things at stake than whether Zero was annoyed or not…

"This is how I want it to be, Seiren. If you can't handle it…"

"No! No. It's not that, Kaname. You know I wouldn't be any good at protecting you if I didn't at least try to get you to see good sense..."

"I appreciate that," Kaname replied, standing to go to the door, ignoring the affectionate barb. "Make sure the required security is in place. I'll check on Zero."

"Fine."

Seiren returned to her chair and took up her secured cell, leaning back in the green, padded office chair to look out of the circular cabin window on the brightening sky. They were two hours from landing at JFK before going to meet the new President of the United States of America yet Kaname wanted to go home and coddle the excitable ex-human. Sometimes… sometimes she wondered how their lives would be different if he'd never even gone to Cross Academy…

**ZERO WAS** frantically searching the park, hoping Kei would at least burble or cry or something, when his cell rang. Fuck! Not a good time. He pulled it out to throw it away when he saw it was Kaname. Oh shit…

Zero placed one hand in his hair and pulled. This could not be happening. He'd lost Kei and Kaname was calling. He could refuse to answer it, let it go to voicemail. After all, he was supposed to be furious with him. But if he didn't answer, things could get a lot more complicated, especially if Kaname really wanted to talk to him. He'd think nothing of sending the twins, or other personnel and he couldn't stand the idea of having to deal with explaining his wandering around trying to find a misplaced pureblood baby…

"Hello, Kaname?"

"Zero."

Kaname's face registered his relief as he sank back onto the pillows to get comfortable. He was in the on-board bedchamber where he'd been napping before rising to check on Seiren. It would be a long day of appointments ahead for him. Still, he settled in to chat with Zero as if they were still courting teenagers, relishing the potential experience. Was there anything better than falling asleep with Zero's voice in his ear? "You took long enough. Are you really still angry? I'm still getting curious looks from the smile you put on my face today…"

"Look, Kaname. Can I call you back? I'm a little busy…"

"Sure."

Kaname rolled his eyes thinking Zero was still in a snit about being left with Kei. Okay, Sara and he both conceded that the way they had gotten Zero to take care of their children in the past was a little… heavy handed. But he really was the best person to do it. They trusted him completely, he loved the children dearly and they wanted him to be seen as a parent. His job was flexible, he was capable of protecting them and there was no danger of his selling their blood or them to the highest bidder. Really it was Zero or either of the two of them that needed to stay at home with the babies and… Zero was the best choice. This had been explained to Zero at one point who, instead of feeling flattered at the honour they were bestowing on him, got offended at his job being seen as less important than theirs and at being designated the "nursemaid". He had insisted they should take turns… at which point the two purebloods decided they should take matters into their own hands. They could move faster than he could anyway…

"Okay. Bye!"

"Wait, Zero! I only called to let you know… to be careful. Seiren is sending you more security and I want you to let them do their job. I've been getting some threats…"

"Really." Zero had no doubt whatsoever.

"…And as a precaution, until I return, you are to go nowhere without them. Understand?"

"Got it. Bye…"

"Is Kei being a handful? You don't sound yourself…"

"Kaname, I promise I will call you back in ten minutes…"

"… Why don't you take him from her? He'll stop crying…"

Zero froze. His body going cold. He didn't just say...

"What…? What did you say?"

"I can hear him crying. A woman is trying to keep him quiet. Are you at the park? I can hear the boats nearby…"

"Kaname…" _I could kiss you._ "She… she's going to stop talking to me if I don't take him now. I have to go."

"Is she someone… you are interested in…?" Kaname asked, with adorable hesitancy, his fingers biting into the edge of the mattress.

"Kaname!" For the love of all that's holy! Was he serious? "No… I... She's just… a friend…"

"Then you'd better go get him and go home. Now, Zero." _Before anything develops..._

"Okay." Zero headed off in the direction of the large lake, hoping to end the call soon.

"Are you going for something to eat first?"

"What?"

"You are going in the wrong direction."

"Right…." Zero abruptly spun and headed in another direction. "You caught me! I'll call you back, okay?"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye…"

"Zero!"

Christ!

"What?"

"I… love you. Please…"

"Yes!" Zero prompted exasperatedly as Kaname trailed off awkwardly. He was _this_ close to hanging up on him.

"…be careful. I'll see you when I return."

"Okay, bye!"

Zero pressed "End" and dropped the cell, beginning to run as hard as he could.

**KANAME** too ended the call and settled back on the bed. He frowned in his disquiet, not noticing his wife had come awake and was watching him from her position on the pillow beside him.

"You said you would let him try, Kaname. You'd promise to give him a chance."

"I know, Sara. But I still hate it! I can't stand the thought of anyone…"

"Kaname…" Sara interrupted, reaching up to cup his face, to caress his hair. Kaname caught himself and reached up to catch her hand, turning to kiss it.

"I'm trying, Sara. You know I am."

"I know. But try harder. You'll lose him completely if you force it. Give him some time to get whatever this is out of his system and he'll come back. Now stop worrying. I almost miss that embarrassing smile you've had ever since this afternoon…"

Kaname smiled again broadly at the memory. God! Zero'd had him singing like a choirboy! It really had been too long...

"Can you blame me? You must have felt what he was doing to me… In fact, I distinctly remember a feminine scream when I ca…"

"Kaname, must you eavesdrop on everything I do…?" Sara fretted, rolling over to hide her face at it began a telling roseate flush. Kaname was undaunted, feeling her interest like his own. He moved to hold her, pulling her body tightly against his.

"Do you… want me to... show you… what he did…?" Kaname asked, between kisses to the back of her neck. Sara sighed and pressed back, opening to her husband… And was not disappointed.

**ZERO** eventually came upon the large lake and the boats, but heard nothing. He stood still and tried to listen, craning his ears to any sound. He almost became frustrated with himself and his shortcomings. Kaname could clearly hear his son over the phone from miles away and Zero couldn't even hear a cricket. He wondered if he would have to call him back again and politely ask him to pinpoint the location of his son for him when there was a sharp, loud cry ahead of him before it was smothered quickly.

_Kei!_

Zero ran in that direction, following as closely as possible the direction of the sound. He was so close... he'd never forgive himself if he couldn't...

Zero stopped again to listen, almost holding his breath to stop from panting. They couldn't be this far... be moving this fast...

_TWIP!_

Zero bent backward quickly, narrowly avoiding the arrow. He looked in the direction the arrow came from and noticed that no more were forthcoming for about three seconds. Which meant that it was a distraction. Normally, in his experience, people trying to kill you normally do just that until they succeed. This person was counting on his coming after them... which meant he was on the right track.

Zero ducked under the arrow and kept going, only sacrificing one tree to his characteristically destructive telekenesis, it splintering into large shards aimed in the general direction of the arrow. He didn't think it would work as more than a smoke screen but heard the sharp cry and scented the blood on the wind and knew he'd been successful. But then the others would know too.

Zero ducked behind another tree as his thigh erupted in blood. A slew of high powered, silenced bullets bit at the bark and trunk, splinters flying in every direction. Zero gritted his teeth at the pain, realising there were worst things than simply dying or not. The wound wasn't healing. Damned silver nitrate...

"Stop this! This is not the way! You take his son and there is no way any of this will end! Do you hear me? He will stop at nothing to find and kill you all! You know he can do it! And not just you. All the others as well! That will be the end of the Vampire Hunters!"

Zero paused as Kei began to cry again, responding to the sound of his voice. Zero closed his eyes in relief. He was within reach. He just had to be careful. If he kept talking and moved quickly...

"This is beneath us! Kidnapping babies? We swore to protect the innocent! We all did!"

"Our children were innocent too, Kiriyuu. Or are you too much of a beast to remember that?"

"Julia!" Zero whispered in sheer disbelief, his brow clearing as he heard her voice. He couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't believe it. He'd known they were hunters but...

Zero stepped from behind the tree and limped out into the space between them, holding his hands in the air in a show of calling a truce. He kept looking in the direction of the voice until he saw movement and... a person came out holding a large gun trained on him, not lowering it for a second, a hood obscuring the face. Kei stopped crying and cooed pitifully as he sensed Zero's nearness but began to tune up again as he realised he wasn't going to be picked up immediately.

"I wasn't completely sure. You'd looked so young... but those eyes... However, only you were such the idealist when everyone else was about the money or power. You haven't changed... in that respect, at least..."

"Julia," Zero began, tears coming to his eyes. "I can't tell you how..."

"Save it, Kiriyuu. What are you going to say that I haven't already heard from more sincere sources? You're _sorry_? You wish it was you? You'll kill the bastard that did this? Oh, wait... You're still screwing him, right?"

"Julia, believe me, I tried to stop him. But he..."

"Don't say it. I don't want _excuses! _You think I want to hear about how you couldn't work it in to your breakfast conversation that my family shouldn't be massacred like pigs? Did you think that would make me feel better...?"

"But this is wrong! You know this is wrong! You were once as idealistic as I was! We used to lament the direction the organisation had gone in! You once said you would help to change it! You'll never be able to live with yourself if...!"

"I can't live with myself now! The day I heard about my family I _never _thought I could get up again! I stayed in bed for weeks wishing to die. You know, I have lived my life the best way I know how to! When Tsukino decided to go after the princes I fought him! My dissent and those of others were on the record for anyone to see. Anyone! Yet... yet..."

"Julia..." Zero bounded forward, ignoring the gun, only seeing his dear old friend in tears, in pain; only seeing the fresh young graduate then budding professional. He'd been astounded by her intelligence, her ambition and had been only too proud to train her, to nurture her into what she was today. She was one of the best and had finally ascended to the Board. She was only the third in line to the President himself, in charge of several divisions throughout Europe and Asia. She had given him his retirement package at the ceremony only a few years ago, pumping his hand enthusiastically as she handed him his very well-earned pension and medallion of achievement... And now she was here... kidnapping babies.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Julia yelled hysterically, the gun jerking in emphasis. "So what if I am crying? Don't you think I am used to crying by now? Do you think I want _those_ arms touching me?"

"Julia, you are not yourself! Can't you see that? You need time to grieve! You need to walk away from this and think on it. What are you going to do with a pureblood child, huh? Where are you going to go? Any vampire in the world will know of this. Any vampire can tell a pureblood's presence. You will be hunted without mercy and killed. It is a high crime to harm a pureblood, much more so to act against a member of the Royal Family. _I should know!_ You won't get another hundred yards when he finds out!"

"Give me some credit, Kiriyuu. We have planned this for months. It is the only thing I bothered to get out of bed for."

"Julia, _give him to me!_" Zero screamed, as if trying to shout some sense into her. "Do you know what you are doing? This will mean war! WAR!"

"Oh, Kiriyuu," Julia sighed, lowering her gun. "Didn't you get the memo? We are already at war."

"What? No!"

Zero fell forward as he was hit in the head by something fast and sharp. And then, once again, there was darkness...

"**WHERE IS HE?"**

The blonde man carried on staring at the elegantly suited brunette with something akin to disdain. He'd told him to be discreet, to perhaps dress down a bit. But his jaw had literally dropped open when he'd seen the black Mercedes pull up to the battered curb of the seedy, urban-Tashkent apartment block and the dark-blue, cashmere-clad nincompoop disembark. Of course he'd marched in as if he owned the place, drawing stares and attention they just didn't need...

"What part of 'low-key' don't you understand, Kuran? It's probably all over the news by now that you're here. What if he doesn't...?"

"Dammit, Coltrain. The 'cheque' won't bounce if that's what you're worried about," Kaname said, knowing full well it wasn't. His anxiety soothed a little as the taller vampire bristled.

"So help me, if it wasn't for my little girl..."

Kaname gave up and wandered down the hall, trying to listen, to scent but Claude stopped him.

"He's on the eighth floor; fifth door on the right. But I need you to know..."

"I know. You told me he wasn't in good shape. I didn't expect him to be, living in this hovel..."

"...he still doesn't want to see you..."

Kaname paused and seemed to take a moment to square his shoulders.

"Thank you for finding him for me but your business is done. I'll take it from here."

**ZERO** opened his eyes to his nightmare and immediately closed them again. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach and felt under the bed for his bottle or... He always had a stash of something.

"Zero!"

Zero cried as he was returned to his back to face him... No. NO!

"Go away! Leave me alone! For once in your miserable life just LEAVE ME BE!"

Kaname's jaw worked as he saw Zero's pain and anguish. But he ruthlessly ground his teeth. This had to be done.

"Zero. What did you do to... shield yourself from me? We can't find anything on you..."

"Rat bastard...! Calls himself my friend. He would never have gotten within ten miles of me if I'd known he would betray me like this...!"

"You can't keep hiding like this," said the "Rat bastard" in question, surveying the timely intervention from behind his king, whose attempt at dismissing him like some sort of servant was immediately ignored. "Destroying yourself..."

"'Destroying'? Didn't you hear? I am _indestructible_. Arrow to the head and heart? _Nothing_. Just a slight headache. _I _wasn't destroyed..."

"Let's go, Zero..." Kaname managed, before he could say it.

"But his little boy was. His innocent, little baby..."

"I said let's go!" Kaname bellowed, getting to his feet and grabbing Zero by his shirt. He'd had enough of this! He'd known tragedy too! Did no one see that? Then Zero disappeared on him. Completely. It was all he could do to...

"Go away!" Zero yelled belligerently, fighting, trying to kick the brunette from his reclined position. The effect was comical to say the least... "Or am I the last Hunter left on the planet you want to nail to a wall and behead...!"

"Zero, I'm not going to argue with you any longer. Get up or I will make you."

"Look here, Kuran," Claude said, stepping forward to stop Zero being manhandled like a rag-doll. "Why don't you relax? You can't force him to...!"

"...Here I'll make it easy for you..." Zero whispered, meeting Kaname's eyes, stretching his neck and drawing an imaginary line across his throat. "With any luck, you'll be able to do it again and again until you are _sick_ of it."

Kaname trembled, but not because of the calculated taunt. He thought he could have withstood the temptation. The one that had smacked him in the face like a two-by-four as soon as Zero's scent hit his nostrils. It had been just over two years. Two long years without him. Not knowing where he was. _Aching_ for him...

Kei's death had been devastating. Sara had been inconsolable and Zero hadn't spoken for days. He'd awoken to the blood and... remains – the baby clothes just as Zero'd dressed him - nailed to a tree-trunk with a message to the King of Vampires. A declaration of war no-one could misunderstand. And that's what they'd gotten. An aggrieved monarch dedicated to the cause, a grieving father with no mercy in his soul. The brutality was harrowing and notorious, soon reaching the ears and eyes of a certain ex-human, ex-vampire hunter, who was still reeling from the betrayal by those he had once called friends and the death of his "nephew". Now he contended with Kaname's callous extermination of people he still considered comrades, unable to stop it. Then that disgusting accusation had come, from his lover's mouth no less; that maybe, he had let them go. That maybe, he hadn't tried to save him... Zero had only one choice really after that: to leave. If that was what Kaname really thought then he had no place there with him. And now...

Kaname's fangs were fully grown by the time he drew a second breath, his crimson eyes transfixed by the expanse of white neck, the pulsing blue vein. Zero's throat. Nothing he'd done since Zero disappeared would stop the craving for what he wanted most in the world. But it wasn't just that. Of course it wasn't...

Kaname fell forward onto Zero and bit, unable to stop himself. He "held" Zero down as he drank, whimpering a little as the familiar essence teased his nostrils and flowed down his throat, as he felt the ache finally begin to subside as he joined with his mate. He twisted his head a little to tear the flesh, greedily enjoying the increased flow as well as the subtle need to punish Zero for abandoning him when he needed him most. Didn't he know his weaknesses and strengths were all one? Were all in _him_?

Zero lay there for a long while as stunned as Claude seemed to be by Kuran's loss of composure. Unmoving. Just before... one hand came up to cradle Kaname's head against him, his eyes closing in an all too familiar sense of defeat and... love, responding to Kaname's raw need. And then Kaname broke down. Finally. Completely. His sobs for his son, his family and Zero loud and uncompromising. Zero eventually held him tighter, both arms enveloping the brunette as if to pull his pain into himself.

Claude turned away, suddenly knowing he was intruding unforgivably. He headed for the door, placing his large hand on the rusting doorknob he half turned to say to no-one in particular.

"I'll wait... outside."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	72. Chapter 68b

_It is so encouraging to get so many reviews. Thanks! Here is a "chapterette" to express my gratitude. Chapter 69 should arrive in the next two weeks. I have TS to do as well so it is only fair. At least my APFU muse is awake... _

Chapter 68 (b): Zero, Kaname... and Kei

_by lightpathetic_

**"UNNNGGGHHH..."**

Kaname closed his eyes as he moaned softly, his head lolled back and to the side, exposing his long, beautiful neck; his face slack, his mouth open, completely forgetting himself. His body undulated in a slow, steady rhythm to match his breathing, the muscles throughout his body tensing and releasing as he indulged himself totally, especially - it could be noticed if one were minded to watch - the smooth, pale rounded flesh of his ass as it rolled, and rippled with aching, savouring grace against the partially spread thighs beneath him, sumptuously massaging the hard, intensely interested length of weeping flesh buried inside of him. Both of his hands balanced himself on the hot, firm body beneath him, gripped against the soft skin of the stomach and chest, his claws compulsively drawing blood as he lost himself totally in all of this body's allure. This body he had worshipped for many years but it had been taken away from him to his almost unending, unbearable torture for too long...

Zero had been passive for all of one and a half minutes as Kaname had begun to kiss him. Violently, passionately, with the same fervour he had almost devoured him earlier. His clothes were a shredded memory now as he watched the stunning brunette above him commit himself to whatever heaven lay in his depths. His eyes roved appreciatively, lustfully from Kaname's blood-smeared face to the pale, muscular shoulders that _just_ peeped out of the silken, sky-blue shirt that was half-way between being worn and discarded; to the long, shapely but powerful legs that trailed from the hem on either side of his hips, right down to the small, perfectly glossy, pink toenails. Zero's hands sometimes gripped these slender thighs, sometimes restlessly roamed their softness in his ardor, to dip beneath the hem of the shirt, to rub, to massage, to touch, much to Kaname's delight. Zero had stopped Kaname from removing this shirt. He liked to see Kaname like this, with the next best thing being to wear Zero's shirt. He loved the way he looked: soft, bewitching, youthful, demure. With his hair tousled and escaping over his face, his power suit gone, Kaname looked like a young, beautiful boy, almost feminine in his features. Harmless. Needy. Devastating...

Yes, Zero thought this despite the claws currently digging at his flesh, despite Kaname occasionally dipping to writhe in each fresh spurt of blood, the shirt decidedly turning crimson and darkening from Kaname's almost "fetishistic" activity. Zero didn't mind. The pain didn't last long and it was not like it caused any permanent damage. But even before his transformation he still indulged Kaname in this a little. It made him happy and Zero loved when Kaname was happy. Like this...

"God! Kaname...!"

Zero groaned, his brows knitting as he felt the first wrench, the first stages of the brunette's climax and he came up on one elbow to reach for Kaname as his own scrotum and stomach tensed tellingly in response. Kaname gasped as he felt Zero's hot, creamy capitulation but came to him, letting his lips be kissed roughly as he picked up the pace, eager to take advantage of Zero's still hard member. Eager to complete what had started inside of him...

"Zero! Zero..."

Kaname pulled away from Zero's lips, curling into a tense mass as his insides erupted in sheer ecstasy, his exquisite eyes squeezed close as he shook, the anal contractions pulling him into another world of dulcet torment. He felt strong arms hold him tightly, grounding him just as he felt he would take off from the earth. He held on as well, gasping, moaning as his stomach and insides throbbed, buffeting Zero's flesh sweetly until the very last...

"**WHAT A DUMP."**

Zero laughed, not in the least bit offended. If anything, he was surprised that these were the first words out of Kaname's mouth. They were lying where they had fallen together, Kaname's head on his left shoulder. He had thought he was asleep...

"You know why I'm in a dump. Your security detail has first dibs on any halfway decent living arrangements."

"The ones that can afford to record your arrival can usually afford basic plumbing," Kaname said, eying with disgust the single rusty tap in the corner, dripping into a chipped enamel basin, the original colour long lost to time and wear. He'll leave the way he was if that was his only option for washing himself.

"And that's what I don't want: my arrival being recorded. I learned that very early on."

Zero was referring to the countless other occasions he'd tried to leave. There were the half-hearted attempts to cool off, when he'd just go to Yuuki's for a week of two until Kaname got over himself and came to apologise. But there were other times he just wanted to disappear and forget. Usually after some callous or heartless act that Zero was sure would be the last straw. He'd wait until Kaname left and find some nameless, featureless run-down, insect infested "dump", secure in the knowledge he'd have a few weeks before Kaname tracked him down. He'd usually cool down after a few days anyway and return to a frantic pureblood, who was eager to make up to him, eager to never upset him again... until the next occasion, that is...

"The first few times I went to a hotel. Then I'd come back to my room, the very first day, and find this stunning, completely naked brunette in my bed..."

"I wonder who that was..."

"...Smelling of soap and lying under the quilt in such a way that one of his gorgeous legs would be draped on top of it, trailing across the bed like a dark temptation. I'd find myself going to the bed, before I could even think, to run my fingers up said leg to the hot swell of his hips and by then he'd be awake, giving me 'that' look..."

Kaname chuckled at the memory of his successes where seducing the young Zero was concerned. He lifted his head, looking into Zero's eyes.

"Do you mean this one?"

Zero swallowed at the hungry, dilated yet sexily coy gaze.

"Yes... Then an hour or so later, after being between those legs for much of that time, I'd end up following him anywhere." Zero shook his head ruefully. "You had it down to a science..."

"You had better believe it. You just couldn't resist my legs. I'd noticed that almost from the first. And so many other things..." Kaname bragged, settling down to snuggle into Zero once again, one foot caressing Zero's calves absently.

"You have them all catalogued perfectly inside that calculating brain of yours..."

"Of course!" Kaname rejoined lifting his head again. "But only because you are so important to me. You do the same thing!"

"I do? I've never...!"

Zero stopped at the quirked eye-brow of his long-time mate.

"Okay. Maybe a little..." Zero conceded, remembering his own stories of seduction. The times he'd showed up at Kaname's office and had overcome all protests from the busy pureblood, once even during a board meeting for heaven's sake. From that moment onward Kaname's staff knew better than to hang around when he came over. Just in case...

"And here we are."

"Yes..."

"Still together after all these years," Kaname said, snuggling back into Zero's warm neck, perfectly content to forgive him for abandoning him. After all, it had only been two years. They had been together two hundred. One needs to put such things in perspective. He was here in his arms now...

"Are you so sure of that?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed as he rose to look again at the ex-human.

"What do you...? You can't mean after...?"

"_You _can't mean that I just come back as if nothing has happened? This isn't just some intimate spat! I'm not twenty-two any more! Do you really think that all you have to do is fuck me and I'll forgive the systematic massacre of my comrades...?"

"Dammit, Zero. _What _comrades? Besides, they declared war on us! They killed my son! Or have you forgotten?"

"I had told you who did it, Kaname! _You_ wanted a war! You wanted an excuse to kill something! Anything!"

Kaname pushed away to sit up, the comfortable atmosphere was gone. They were at odds again: vampire and hunter. He pulled his shirt up onto his shoulders and buttoned it, then pushed his hair back from his face. That's when Zero saw the return... of the king.

Zero gasped then groaned in pain as Kaname pulled off of him roughly, deliberately and got to his feet. _Christ!_ _Was he going to pull it off...?_

"We'll talk in the car..." Kaname intoned coldly.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Kaname yanked on his trousers with some violence. He turned back to Zero to "reach" inside... and remembered another pressing issue.

"Fuck it, Zero! Will you take that fucking shield off?" Kaname growled, almost desperately, _loathing _not being to "feel" him. It had been the worst part of this self-imposed exile. Being disconnected. Not knowing where he was. Feeling discarded. The only thing that he could have held on to was the fact that Zero couldn't be dead. With that knowledge came comfort, but not much.

"You've survive this long without our connection, Kaname. Maybe it can continue indefinitely. I've definitely gotten used to actually having some privacy."

Kaname turned away and paced, raking his fingers through his hair, if only to not do something he would regret.

"Don't think I don't know what this is about. You're still upset by what I'd said about you and Kei. You still want to punish me. But you have to realise I was out of my mind with grief...!"

"But you were right."

"What?" Kaname paused in grabbing his jacket and looked at Zero. "What did you say?"

"I did let them go. I could have killed her. I could have killed her and taken Kei. I could have. Easily. But I didn't..."

"Zero, don't do this..."

"I'm going to find her. Bring her in. It is the only way I can live with myself."

"You can do that from home. With my help..."

"And get Kei."

Kaname froze.

"What?"

"I don't think Kei is dead. I think she knows where he is."

**CLAUDE** came awake suddenly from his nap as the car door opened and an unconscious ex-human vampire that looked good for his age landed in his lap.

"You had to put him out, huh?"

Kaname didn't answer, only getting in the driver's side and jabbing the fingerprint sensor violently to turn on the ignition.

"Did he mention to you what he has been doing for the last two years?"

Claude remained silent, pretending he hadn't heard the question. He moved Zero to lie on the seat and got out quickly to sit in the front passenger seat. Claude sighed.

"He may have said something about it..."

"When were you going to tell me that small detail?"

"It was his business how he wants to spend his time, Kuran. Besides, he was convinced..."

"Do you believe it too? That Kei is still alive somewhere?" Kaname scoffed, his grip tightening on the steering wheel to stop himself from running away from this conversation. It seemed a travesty somehow. His son deserved to rest in peace and not be dragged around like this. _He _deserved some peace...

"Did you hear him out or did you just think he was loony?"

Kaname didn't respond since it was the latter option. Since Zero had unreasonably refused to remove his shield, he'd simply "slammed" him into a wall at the earliest opportunity and brought him to the car. They could sort out his psychiatric issues at home. Now Claude was saying there was something to his delusion.

"I saw his remains, Claude. His blood..."

"Zero thinks that was the plan. They went to a lot of trouble to take Kei alive rather than behead him right then and there and disperse. Instead, Zero had to give chase and had wounded or killed at least two of them. He said that he was hit from behind when he was talking to this McNamara woman. He was effectively neutralised. They could have continued to run away. But instead they "killed" Kei and arrange his clothes and blood right in from of him as a neat little summary. It didn't make sense to him. Especially with as determined a woman he was dealing with. She had planned everything for months. He didn't think she would deviate just like that..."

"Zero had found out her identity. Maybe she wanted to cut her loses."

"But you knew of her as well. She would have been the first suspect. She would have known that..."

"Suspect. Yes. But there is no proof of this. Of any of this. Is there? Just supposition and wishful thinking, simply because he blames himself as usual..."

"You haven't found her yet have you? You've turned the world into a battlefield and she is still not accounted for..."

Both purebloods turned at the sound of his voice to the now awake ex-human in the back seat. Zero sat up, continuing to meet Kaname's gaze unwaveringly. He wasn't crazy. The longer he had pursued this, the more it had made sense.

"Then why no demands? Why this deafening silence? Can you tell me that? What is the point of taking my son and just sitting back and watching us wage war."

"Maybe, that's what she wanted: the war," Claude suggested, looking towards the king. "Until Kei was killed or taken, there was an uneasy truce of sorts..."

"But there is more to it as well. She made _sure_ she took Kei. A pureblood baby. Despite the danger. There must be a reason." Zero had a few theories... "Maybe to fund an army. Pure blood is worth quite a bit..."

"She would be tracked as soon as she tried to sell it," Kaname said, vetoing the suggestion quickly. His heart was beginning to ache again as he got caught up in this madness but he persevered. If there was a possibility his son was alive he should explore it, even if briefly.

"She could have sold Kei himself," Zero continued, somewhat half-heartedly. He didn't like this theory too much. And... it seemed silly somehow. Kaname answered in any case.

"Perhaps. But it still doesn't make sense. Purebloods discourage such bargains for obvious reasons. And very few have the resources to conduct such a trade that would make the effort worthwhile. They would not be safe from me after moving such large sums. And a lesser vampire with a pureblood baby would cause all sorts of questions, which would also get back to me, especially when he peaked..."

"Not if he is sealed. But it begs the question again: what is the point? You start a war to sell a sealed, pureblood baby for a bit of money? I was telling Zero this. It is more likely that he is de..."

"Perhaps... she is raising him herself..."

Both purebloods looked at Zero again. Zero gathered some courage in the face of the twin glares of skepticism to continue. "It would explain her being so hard to pinpoint and why Kei hasn't been located. It could be somewhere off the grid. Remote. She could be raising him. Singlehandedly. For her own ends. Maybe she doesn't even care about the war."

"But that's daft. Not care that you started a _war_? And why? Because Kuran killed her kids?"

"Could be. Could be... she is training an effective pureblood weapon... for a powerful pureblood king."

There. Zero had said it. The conclusion he had eventually come to many months ago. The reason he had been scouring remote places throughout the world based on various tips, sometimes on a whim. It made some sense. They had certainly discussed such a possibility in vampire hunter classes, in social arenas, conferences. Not too seriously, mind you, just an abstract theory. Taking a pureblood baby was a recipe for disaster. But the theory: using a pureblood to kill another, to build an effective killing force, had been broached and set aside many times since there was knowledge of such powerful creatures. It was entirely possible that McNamara had gone as far in her madness as to think she was justified in trying it, especially with a target as difficult as Kaname Kuran. And then, there was the added bonus of making him know her pain... of losing a child...

Siberia, Sahara, the wilds of Outer Mongolia, Himalayan retreats, sprawling South American ranch lands. Zero'd even spent a month in the remotest parts of Wales and Ireland... Eventually his jaded desperation had led him to this apartment in Tashkent where he had been for a month, wallowing in a sense of defeat. Where else could he try? What if he was wrong? Why couldn't he find her? What if... he could never go home...?

The silence that met this chilling statement ended when Kaname finally gunned the engine and slipped out into the street, heading for the private airfield where his plane awaited his return. Zero panicked as he saw this. He had been serious about staying.

"Kaname! Stop the car! My stuff! I've got notes, maps, information...!"

"We will send someone back for them. You're coming home with me. I've had enough of this. Whatever we do from now on we can do it together... I promise."

"No! Last I checked you were still at war with the Hunters. I refuse to condone this...!"

Kaname rolled his eyes in irritation and looked at the blonde beside him meaningfully. Claude ground his teeth in distaste at the silent request before deciding it was probably for the best. He turned and planted his left fist onto Zero's chin, the ex-human bouncing off the seat from the force of the blow before slumping onto it. Claude turned back to eye Kuran with a view to letting him know he owed him one and Kaname nodded in gratitude then looked at Zero in the rear view mirror, almost trying to assure himself he was really there. They had to get this shield situation sorted out, for all their sakes. But, there was time to discuss this further as well as plan their strategy for finding McNamara but for now - and Kaname allowed himself a small sense of relief - Zero was home.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname and Zero are not her characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	73. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Kaname and Zero

_by lightpathetic_

"**MOMMY."**

The woman with thick, curly, shoulder-length brown hair - with noticeably auburn roots - that her little son loved to play with (indeed he actually got upset when it was time for her to have a trim) came awake with some alarm to find the toddler holding her tightly. Don't get her wrong; he is a good boy: obedient, considerate, gentle and so very intelligent. They were comfortable together. But there was always at the back of her mind...

"Little one. Why... why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't sleep. I don't feel well. I wanted... to be near you."

The woman didn't bother to check his temperature. She merely held him back and began to rub his hair which often soothed him into slumber.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?"

"It's not my tummy, mommy. It's just..." The little boy sighed in frustration as he was unable to explain, and pressed his face into her breast, inhaling deeply then moaning plaintively. There was something about her scent... The woman sat up and pulled him away from her.

"My God..."

The boy looked at his mother, suddenly terrified. The look on her face...

"What's wrong? Did I do something...?"

"...No... Nothing, little one. I... It's just that I've figured out what's bothering you." The woman paused, her mind working feverishly to think of a way to explain, deciding how much to say, a little impatient with herself. Hadn't she decided this beforehand? Hadn't she decided what to say? But... she couldn't bring herself to say the words. It would all change...

"Little one... Remember when I scolded you for laughing when I bumped into things in the dark?"

"Yes, mommy," the boy acknowledged, bowing his head in shame at the memory, the disturbing crimson gaze finally lowering away from her face, much to her relief. "You told me it was because I was different to you and the others. It's why I am stronger and faster as well. I had gifts that I shouldn't make anyone else feel bad about. Especially since I couldn't go out into the sun like you do..."

"Yes. You are such a bright boy. You understood what I was trying to say. I am very proud of you. I will always be proud of you. Do you believe that?"

"Yes, mommy." The boy reached to hug the woman again and was stopped instantly. The crimson gaze returned to her, in askance, full of confusion. She swallowed uncomfortably. The boy's face fell again, noticing the lack of welcome in his mother's gaze. "What is it, mommy?" he whispered tremulously. "Is it me?"

"Little one... I need to explain something very important to you. I need you to listen to me very carefully..."

"**LET ME GO** this instant, Kaname! I'm serious! You God-damned, son-of-a-bi...!"

Kaname sighed and looked over at the bobbing, silver-grey mane opposite him as the subject realised he could no longer open his mouth. Grey eyes flash their complete displeasure at being essentially kidnapped, and in particular, unable to move the audience present to realise that this was wrong on all sorts of levels. They looked back at him as if he were crazy, misguided, inconsequential...

"You can't keep him like that forever, Kuran," Claude opined, voicing a practical observation.

"I know. It's just until he removes the seal and behaves _normally_." Kaname spoke up so Zero could hear over his guttural diatribe – the ex-human didn't let a little thing like his mouth being "clamped" shut stop him from trying to speak. Zero "screamed" at this and began a louder mumbled protestation. This moron had his officers put him in chains! Chains! Like some god-damned criminal! "We can't keep knocking him out."

"He is unlikely to change his mind under these conditions. When he gets loose he may just kill you. Painfully."

Kaname sighed and leaned back, looking away from Claude and Zero to the night sky outside his window. He knew what Claude was saying better than anyone. But choice did he have? He needed Zero. _Needed _him. What had just occurred showed that they did love each other, did belong to each other. It was only when they discussed their differences – vampire and hunter - did everything threaten to explode in their face. But when they didn't, when they were just the two of them. Just Kaname and Zero, things were so simple. So heavenly. Kaname closed his eyes, his mind going to the memories. He wished he could have more of that. More of just that small slice of heaven.

Kaname came out of his wistful reverie to the sound of his cell vibrating and beeping. It was Samantha. Damn! Couldn't he have a couple hours to take care of some personal business? After all these years of sacrifice didn't he deserve some time to take care of what mattered the most to him? Would his empire crumble if he took a day? Or... two weeks? Two weeks... just him and Zero?

Kaname fished the cell out of his pocket and answered, his eyes going to the reddening Zero Kiriyuu opposite him, to the hate building in his eyes. When did this happen? When did Zero come to not see him as essential to his very life? After all these years, how was he actually able to walk away...?

"Kaname-sama. Are you on your way? I tried to reschedule the four o'clock with Dana Rampaul but she insists that her itinerary won't allow it..."

"Samantha, you'll have to finesse that situation. I know you can. In fact... I want some time off."

"... Okay. Do you mean like a vacation? Well, that's new! Let's see... We can fit it in in say..." Kaname heard the frantic searching slide of her fingers against the screen, then, finally, the decisive tap. "Five months? Right after the conference in Kinshasa..."

"No! Now. Starting this minute. No calls, no emails, not even smoke signals. Tell Sara. She'll know why. I'll delegate my authority to her. I'll send an email to you and her to this effect in two minutes..."

"Kaname! Wait! You can't! At least the meeting with the Secretary of State and...!"

"Goodbye, Samantha. And please know, for when you call Seiren, this is the last call I'm going to take."

Kaname hung up, feeling a thrill in his body that was rivalled only by the one he'd had nearly an hour ago. He was going to do it. For the first time since he'd been aware of his own existence, he was going to ditch his responsibilities and do what he really wanted to do, with who he really wanted to do it with. He immediately noticed the silence. Zero and Claude were staring at him as if he was fresh out of sanity. Perhaps he was crazy. It was high time. He turned to one of his attendants.

"Where are we now?"

"Sir! The pilot was mentioning they'd just gotten permission to fly into Myanmar's airspace." Well he'd used more colourful language than that but Kaname-sama didn't need the details. "We should be approaching Thailand..."

"Good!" Kaname exclaimed, his thumb working feverishly over the buttons of his cell before he threw it into the seat opposite Zero. "Tell the pilot to descend and slow down. Now." Kaname added as the attendant paused in confusion.

"Descend and slow down... over Myanmar, Sir?" It was worth the risk getting that small detail straight. Kaname looked up in irritation and the attendant disappeared to do his bidding.

Kaname stood and took down his bag. He began to toss various electrical gadgets onto the seat beside Zero to join his cell phone, reluctantly placing the e-pad there as well. The plane dipped and began to descend as everyone looked on in concern. What was the king going to do?

"Take this gentleman anywhere he wants to go. Understood?" Kaname instructed the pilot who had come back to see if he'd have to try to restrain his employer. He'd pointed to Claude when he'd said this.

"Yes, Sir. But..."

"Kuran! You're not thinking of...?"

"I'll see you all later."

Zero's eyes were wide as Kaname approached him and picked him up like a sack of potatoes onto the shoulder without the bag strap.

"No! Are you insane? Put me down!"

"Your wish is my command."

"No!" Zero screamed as Kaname approached the hatch and the handle moved by itself. "Noooo!"

"**ARE YOU FEELING BETTER**, little one?"

"Yes, mommy."

The small boy replaced the glass onto the counter and looked up uneasily at the woman. She saw his hesitation in dealing with her. She forced a smile to her face that eventually became genuine as the little boy smiled back. No fangs. Good.

"So you know where they are. You are to put how many in a glass?"

"Two."

"Good and fill with...?"

"Water."

"And then...?"

"Drink it all. Whenever I feel like 'that' again."

"Very good. You are a very good son."

"I'll have to do that for the rest of my life?"

"Yes. It is... the nature of your illness. But once it is managed you can still be a healthy boy."

The little boy sighed in relief. He didn't think he liked being "different" any more. It always seemed to displease... scare... his mother. And he didn't want to do that.

"But you have to remember as well..."

"Yes, mommy. Don't let anyone see me 'ill'. Run away as fast as I can. And I must be careful to not touch anyone when I am like that as it is con-taa-jous..."

"And?"

"Don't tell anyone about it."

"Good! Come here. Now you can hug me."

The boy jumped down from the table and ran to the woman, burying his face in her neck, his relief at being allowed to all over his face. He loved to do this. He loved her smell and the sound of his blood, especially when she was excited. But the good excited, not like earlier when she had seen his face when he was ill... And he loved how warm she was and how wanted he felt.

The woman sighed and looked around her small Lisbon apartment. She had been an anonymous member of this community - she and her small son - for over two years now. A community she had chosen for its privacy and lack of vampiric activity. She had been privy to this sort of information in her former position. Still, she had taken precautions, using spells and seals as needed. Indeed, the exceptionally cute boy with the mop of wavy, dark brown hair, quick answers and dimpled smile had become quite a hit. But now it was time to leave. The boy didn't understand fully what was happening to him and she wanted it to stay that way for now. He may give in to his instincts before she was ready for him to do so. She couldn't very well order him to not bite anyone without begging the question. They needed to go somewhere a far less populated. There she could even begin his training.

"Darling... I think... we should move away. For your health..."

"No, mommy! I like it here! The sea...!"

"You must, my darling. We will be near the sea again but the nights will be longer and you'll be able go outside as much as you want to."

"Really!"

"Yes. You will love it there."

"Okay!"

The woman smiled again and threw her hands around the little boy. He was so adorable! If only... It could stay this way.

**ZERO** awoke to the feeling of soft kisses to the back of his neck. This seemed odd somehow. He opened his eyes as a hand travelled the length of his chest to his stomach and lower, closing around his waking erection with more than a hint of possessiveness. It wasn't long before the happenings of this morning came back to his mind...

"You crazy person...!"

"Zero!"

Zero pushed away from the warm body behind him to scramble across the acres of mattress to gain the ground... and was brought up by the sight of lights glinting off the ocean from his far right to his far left. He sat up further and saw the canopy of a forest and the fact that there were no walls to be seen, no roof but...

"Isn't the view wonderful?" Kaname drawled, his deep voice sounding in Zero's ear as he came up behind him. "The Floyd and Webber transparent compound changes according the lighting conditions and is strong and durable enough to support a dwelling..." Kaname sounded like an infomercial, which probably meant it was one of his products.

"We're on an island." Zero had more urgent things to worry about than housing materials.

"That's right. A private island in the Nicobar archipelago. Well, private for our purposes. We have it completely to ourselves."

"You dropped out of the plane and landed on an island..."

"Not exactly... But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we have each other for two weeks."

"Really?"

Zero turned away from the glass and looked around for the exit and saw none. It was a dome of glass.

"How do I get out of here? Do I break the glass?"

"Zero! Please don't. I called in a favour from a friend. This room alone cost..."

"I don't care! I am not staying here with you...!"

"Come see the rest of the house," Kaname interrupted, walking away from the apoplectic ex-human to push the bed to one side. He then "pulled" up a trap door. "This way."

Kaname stood and waited, a small, indulgent smile on his face, until Zero moved forward, obviously finally acknowledging there was no other way out of the "room".

"I'm leaving here, Kaname. Tonight. Don't try to stop me."

"Suit yourself. Are you hungry? I'll be in the kitchen when you're done trying."

"**WHERE** are my clothes?"

Kaname looked up as Zero burst into the kitchen about an hour after he'd left to escape. He looked flustered and beaten. And thoroughly furious. Kaname seemed unfazed.

"Come sit down. I had started without you. I hope you don't mind."

"My. Clothes." Zero would be damned if he was marooned on this island with him _and _completely naked to boot. He would be in control of _something, _dammit!

"There are no clothes on this island. Everything is to be at its most elemental, including us. We need to work on our relationship..."

"That's rich coming from you and this monument to hedonism. Don't let the heated infinity pool with a built in bar, the 20 square meters of sauna and Jacuzzi, and the satellite feed with two hundred and four porn channels ruin it for you. Besides, what relationship? I've left you!"

"Sit down, Zero. Please."

Zero folded his arms and stared at Kaname for a while. Then, as the minutes dragged on, he eventually decided he was gaining nothing by standing there like an idiot. He came to the dining table taking a seat that backed the kitchen and faced another view of the ocean. Kaname hadn't been kidding. The place was made entirely of this glass, save for a few traditional touches in flooring near the pool and Jacuzzi, which gave way to teak planks. It was luxury at its highest. There was also not another soul on this small island. Not a boat, or a working telephone and Zero didn't relish swimming around the ocean until he came upon another island that hopefully had these things. Not bad for spur of the moment planning. But then, would you expect anything less from Kaname?

Kaname returned from the kitchen with a warm plate and another bottle of wine. He placed the plate in front of Zero, leaning a little too close... and filled Zero's glass when he was completely ignored. He wasn't upset. He knew it would take some time. He returned to his seat.

"Go ahead and try it. It has been a while since I've cooked but I think it is still edible..."

"What do you want?"

Kaname closed his eyes as his yearning assailed him all at once. He opened his eyes and looked at Zero again, and it was all there. His love, his pain, his need...

"Dammit, Kaname," Zero rose to his feet, unable to stand to see it any more. "You can't think that after all that's happened a bit of wine and sex will..."

Kaname got to his feet as well, half coming around the table to stop him but reining in himself at the last minute. He didn't want to make him feel trapped, if that makes sense...

"Do you hate me that much? Is that it?" Kaname asked.

"Yes! I do! I'm just another one of your possessions to control! You have no interest in what I want...!"

"That's not fair! I do! I care deeply about anything that affects you...!"

"Then let me off this island! Set me free! That's what I want!"

Kaname held his gaze but faltered. He couldn't do that... Zero turned away to head for the door.

"Wait! Please, Zero!"

Zero was stopped and enveloped in those strong arms and pulled into that body. The body he still couldn't resist to this day. Zero squeezed his eyes closed trying to harden his heart. He couldn't give in. He mustn't... It was doomed. Couldn't he see that?

"Zero. I know... a lot has happened between us. Much has been done and said that has only pushed us apart. But I know that underneath it all, it is still there: our love for each other. I felt it in that apartment. I feel it now."

"Kaname, you're wrong. I gave in to my lust. That's all! Too much has happened to go back..."

"Look at me. Look at me, Zero!" Kaname insisted as Zero continued to avert his gaze. Zero looked up into Kaname's face. The brunette stepped back a little, dropping his hands. "What do you see?"

"Kaname..." Zero pleaded, not wanting to go down this line. He'd spent too long away, coping with too much pain to have it simplified like this. He was the King of all Vampires, he had blamed him for his son's death, had killed many of his comrades unnecessarily. He wanted him to look past that...?

"Please, Zero. This is what I want you to consider. Just this: me and my need for you. It was once that simple. It wasn't thirty years ago when that's all you had to consider and it was enough for you..."

"This is ridiculous! So much has changed!"

"No! I reject that! Just consider us, Zero. I am still the man you fell in love with. I am still that "domineering jerk" you couldn't get enough of; who used to drag you onto the balcony to make love during a storm; whose head you used to rub when I was upset; who you loved to undress just before dinner engagements... I loved when you used to order me to bed when you saw me still working in the small hours of the afternoon, even though I would curse you under my breath. It made me feel cherished. Cared for. I missed that so much when you were on assignment, when I got married..."

"But you did get married. You have your wife to take care of you now. You insist you haven't changed, but maybe I have..."

"Your breath still catches when you see me. You look at my lips first and then my eyes. Drives me nuts. Always has..."

"Stop it..."

"You called my name in your sleep. When I held you, you stopped..."

"I'm leaving..."

"You don't feel it... like I do but you miss our connection. You want me, Zero. You love _me. _Admit it. Not the king, or the billionaire, or Sara's husband, or Kei's father. Me."

"So what? You are all of those things! Nothing is going to change that! I can't simply divide what you do from who you are...!"

"But you used to. You used to understand, support me, no matter what. You used to understand that what I needed to do was not who I was. And you were never in any doubt of my devotion to you, my love for you. So," Kaname reached for Zero's hands and held on, despite Zero trying to pull away, "we are here to remind you. Remind you of what is most important, elemental: us. _Then_ the world..."

"Maybe I've grown up too much to indulge in such fantasies. Two years of solitude is a long time to examine yourself and others. Maybe I have identified all the mistakes I've made in my life and..."

"Then you've nothing to lose," Kaname interrupted, turning away to head back to the table. Not wanting Zero to finish that sentence. "Two weeks is nothing if you've already made up your mind over the course of _two years_..." Kaname said this last without completely hiding his hurt. Zero was willing to throw two centuries of relationship away without even allowing him to _try_!

"Kaname, I know what you're doing and..."

"What? Is it so unpalatable being here with me for two weeks? What are you afraid of? The island's uninhabited and... I promise I won't bite... unless you ask me to." Kaname's lips curled sexily at this last and Zero found himself looking at those lips again. _Dammit_. "Besides, I really haven't had a vacation in years and I chose you to spend it with. Do try not to look horrified..."

"Kaname! I was doing something when you found me! I had a life...!"

"I've already sent instructions to Seiren. She is probably pouring over your notes as we speak. I probably don't have to remind you of what my security detail is capable of. Wine?" Kaname asked, an air of affected nonchalance carefully in place, as he topped up Zero's glass and gestured for him to sit.

Zero hesitated, hating this. He'd been through hell this last couple of years. And just when the pain was bearable, just when he'd found a way to cope, here Kaname was again, smiling charmingly as he tried to demolish all the emotional walls Zero had worked so hard to erect. He had a right to his own life; a right to his own happiness. Kaname was right: they _had_ been happy together. But that was all in the past. Too much has happened. It was time to move on.

"The helicopter will be back in thirteen days and four hours, Zero," Kaname began, looking studiously at his glass, his smile faltering. "If you're lucky, Seiren may just find me before that time. But until then... perhaps you could pretend... for old times' sake?"

Zero closed his eyes again and took a deep breath... and then found himself going to sit at the table. He took up his glass and looked at the crimson fluid inside for a moment, before he offered it to Kaname in a toast.

"To old times, Kaname," Zero whispered, the room curiously fogging around him. "To happy... memories."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Sara and Zero and not her characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino (VK!)._

_Oh no! My APFU muse is such a monster when she's excited! I feel like I've got fourteen chapters in my head dying to come out! _

_Sorry if it gets a bit boring for now but... Kaname should try to fight for what he wants. He wouldn't be a Kuran otherwise..._


	74. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Kaname and Zero

_by lightpathetic_

"_**DON'T.**_**..!** Please! Kei...! No!"

Zero swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He found himself wide awake, sitting on the bed, bathed in sweat, staring at his retreating mental phantoms into the shadows. The usual. His subconscious tortured him more than he could ever do to himself. That day played over and over in his mind: losing Kei, those horrible remains, the way Sara had turned away from him and wouldn't look at him, the way Kaname had... Then there were the other nightmares. Where Kei wouldn't stop crying for him...

Zero dragged himself to the edge of the bed, his grey eyes becoming flat and dull as he found the door in the floor. Four days ago, the second day here, there had been a brief exchange over the sleeping arrangements. After some protestation about how silly Zero was being – they had spent many years sharing one bed - Kaname gave up and offered, as it turned out, the one bedroom. Zero had declined, wanting to take nothing from him and thinking, perhaps, that he alone in a large bed with Kaname lurking around was a recipe for disaster. He'd prefer the small den and the couch. Zero's reasoning was that the less the acreage of the mattress, the less the chance of waking up with Kaname all over him, completely forgetting the times he was in just as much danger on other pieces of furniture. One of the more memorable moments in his life had been committed with the hunter in his easy chair, favouring his back, a determined pureblood vampire and a generous helping of mentholated massage oil... Still, when Kaname had insisted a second time, Zero leapt at the chance to take the bedroom. After all, it would be comfortable, he was the one that had been kidnapped – no matter how many times Kaname called him a "guest" – and he could always create an adequate shield.

This same shield. Zero sucked his breath between his teeth as his skin sizzled a bit from being too close as he removed the spell – so he _had_ been feeling quite sadistic last night. Who wouldn't be after having to contend with Kaname all day for days? There was never a moment to yourself unless it was time for bed and even then Kaname tried to follow you into it... The bitter irony was that there were times he would have given his arms to have Kaname this attentive and available: doing the cooking, offering massages, joining him in the shower or bath, touching him way too much, way too close in his very enticing state of undress – damn he'd almost forgotten how good Kaname smelled, felt. Now he could gleefully kill him slowly and painfully. Did Kaname really think this was all about some considerate acts and sex? Did he really think he could forget their differences because of a back rub? It was so typical of his arrogance. After Zero realised there was little chance of conveniently leaving, he'd settled to wait Kaname out. This strategy had one hitch, however. His freedoms were quite curtailed. Even the destructive ones...

He eventually pulled up the door and descended the staircase heading for the kitchen. He was almost on autopilot. He'd long ago figured out what helped, what eased the pain so he could sleep/pass out. He hadn't even been aware of registering where Kaname got the various bottles of wine or liquor from. It had just happened. His mind knew much better than he did what he needed, what would keep him sane and where to find it.

Zero went straight to the centre counter in the kitchen and pushed on the camouflaged panel. It slid open noiselessly, and in the dim light from the afternoon sun coming through the now heavily tinted "glass" behind him Zero was able to make out that the place did indeed have more serious offerings than Merlot. He pulled the full bottle of Jack Daniels from the back and tucked it safely under his arm as his eyes closed in relief. He'd been so afraid... that it wouldn't be there... Maybe he should take two and hide the other one. Just in case... Nah. He refused to horde liquor like some _junky. _He closed the cabinet softly, intending to enjoy his medicine in his bedroom, in private. He straightened to do so and ran right into...

"Kaname!"

Zero nearly yelled this bit. He shook a little in his trauma but, blessedly, held on to the bottle. He hadn't even felt his presence! How long had he been...? If he hadn't placed the shield he would have felt his presence before now. Zero looked scared, caught out, guilty and more than a little impatient to take care of the matter at hand. Kaname merely stood there looking at him. Almost unreadable but like... sadness. Like he hardly recognized him.

"I... I was just..." Zero stammered, hating feeling cornered. But then he got angry. Why was he feeling this shame? He was an adult! He'd lived his own life for _two years_, not answering to a soul. A life he should have led long before he was trapped into being an honorary vampire! He was free to live wherever he wanted, be whoever he wanted, and screw whomever he wanted. And it would stay that way, regardless of what Kaname had to say. Starting with drinking whenever the hell he felt like it.

"Excuse me," Zero bit, his exquisite eyes flashing as he met Kaname's dark gaze, after he'd tried unsuccessfully to push past him. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy, Zero thought as Kaname continued to stand there, immovable with a similar unnerving stare that had lost the slight edge of melancholy as he gained better control of himself and entered more into censure. Zero realised he would need to find an alternate route.

Shiny droplets of sweat divorced themselves from ethereally lit silver strands as Zero spun around, looking to make an expedient detour around the other side of the counter. He did get as far the edge and then around to half-way across the kitchen when in his triumph he checked to see if he still had the bottle...

"NO! You fucking vermin! Give it back!"

"Why?" Kaname asked quietly, placing the delicately purloined bottle onto the centre of the counter within tantalising reach. "What would happen if I didn't?"

Zero started forward, irrationally drawn to it, his eyes showing his own private desperation, almost belatedly meeting those of the deadly pureblood guarding it.

"The hell with you! The hell with this! I'm leaving!" Zero shouted, marching to the door of the kitchen, out in to the hall. There was a bar near the pool. Maybe, if he was fast enough he could grab something on the way out...

"How?"

"I don't care! I'll swim, catch a whale! Drown! It's better than being here with you!" Dammit his voice was still too close!

"Do you need a lift?" came the sarcastic drawl. "The nearest liquor store is several miles away. You don't look as though you can last that long..."

Zero turned back at this and grabbed the owner of the irritating voice, throwing him against the wall.

"You have... no right to judge me! Whatever I do is my own decision!"

"Hiding and drinking yourself into a stupor? Destroying yourself? That's a decision?"

"Yes! This is how I want it! I don't know if you are aware of this bit of news but I am not very destructible. Believe me, I've tried. You know," Zero laughed mirthlessly, his eyes welling a little. "I even shot myself once; I was so tired, unhappy. I blew my head off... and woke up! Woke up!" Zero laughed dementedly at this, just before pulling his hands away from Kaname's throat, his eyes haunted with his own despair. "No one should be without an escape. It's _cruel_..."

Kaname was almost overwhelmed with fear by this admission, it registering prominently on his face. Zero had tried...? Zero saw this and laughed.

"Puts my wanting to have a drink in perspective, doesn't it?"

Kaname swallowed, pulling himself together admirably.

"You may not be able to kill your body but I can't say the same about your mind..."

"Good," Zero ground out, turning to head for the door. "It is the one thing I have control over and by heaven I will get blind drunk and forget the whole lot of you if I feel like it..."

"Including Kei? Is that what you need alcohol to forget? My son?"

Zero stopped in the door, robbed of momentum as his chest constricted painfully. His nightmare came back: the two-year-old screaming for him, begging him to save him. But he couldn't. He couldn't... He needed a drink.

"No! Leave me alone!" Zero screamed, as Kaname pulled him away from the poolside bar, holding him away from his salvation. His emotional agony felt all-encompassing. Maddening. He felt like the worst person on earth for letting them all down and he needed to numb the pain in order to function. Couldn't Kaname see that? Couldn't he see that he couldn't cope with himself and the bitter disappointment of it all?

"Please, Kaname... I just need..." Zero begged, quieting as he concentrated on one other thing he could be sure of. He wiped his eyes and face of tears as he turned to Kaname, trying to inject a promise into it he didn't feel. Kaname saw this and looked away. He was ashamed of himself. He was already responding to the nonverbal "offer", even before Zero had cupped his face and drove his fingers into his hair. Kaname's breathing rate increased from this small act alone, which, if you had been yearning for just this for several months, wouldn't seem so small. Zero's being "detached" from him like this also made him all the more desperate for him. Not too long ago he'd been trying to sleep in the den all while holding the cushion Zero had been lying on a few hours earlier just so he could pretend he was holding _him_, telling himself over and over that he just needed to be patient, that Zero would be his again. When he had been awoken by Zero's talking in his sleep, all Kaname had wanted to do was go to him. When he had taken that stupid spell off and come downstairs, he'd only wanted to watch him. Be near him. It was crazy. But Kaname was besotted and missing him. The last two years had been hell without him. He could hardly believe that he had been found and was here alone with him, understandable considering the way they were relating to each other, or rather, Zero was relating to him. Then... to be privy to what he had been doing. To see his face, his desolation as he searched for... It wasn't the Zero he knew. He would never have had so little self-control. So... little pride...

"Kaname. I know you want me..." Zero said, his voice deepening to a heavy, intimate whisper, _just_ how Kaname couldn't resist. Kaname closed his eyes, leaning in toward the proffered lips, opening his mouth with every intention of taking what he needed... and turned away, a trembling hand grabbing his hair in anguish. He shouldn't. Not like this. Before he lost any more control he needed to regain a bit more of it.

"Kaname...!"

"Perhaps... We can make a deal."

"I agree. Come here let me kiss you first..."

"...Perhaps, if you take the shield off, I can give you what you need."

Zero sobered considerably and looked away himself.

"No..."

"Think of it. I still have pureblood control over your body. You need to sleep, you need to forget. I can help you."

"No."

"I can take it all away. You know I can. All you have to do is say the words."

Zero was beginning to shake his head adamantly. He'd made up his mind. This was for the best! But he stopped. All he had to do was _say the words_. And Kaname would let him. Because he wanted the shield removed. Normally, Zero wouldn't countenance getting to three syllables where Kaname was concerned before being tossed into the far wall. The brunette's array of protective reflexes included reacting very conclusively when he heard suspect spell language in Zero's cadence, just in case. Now Kaname would let him simply because of his need to remove the shield. He could say anything. Even...

"Alright. I'll do it."

Kaname visibly trembled at the prospect of his finally feeling whole again. It wasn't that he was feeling pain so much as a stark absence of one of his senses, another part of him. He felt it unbearably when he was alone or uncertain. The times he had reached out for Zero when he was emotionally unsettled were countless, the times Zero would always be there to make him feel comforted were equally as numerous. Perhaps it was mental rather than physical, this dependence he'd developed on Zero. Maybe he had no right to say anything about what Zero was going through. But he knew this was different. He knew that Zero's being his support had drawn them closer, had made him feel more invincible than he was. It wasn't anything like this soul destroying addiction he was witnessing now. And, he also knew that Zero couldn't want this for himself. Not the Zero he knew. He hoped it wasn't too late to get him back.

But when Kaname saw the reassuring look, the attempt at a smile... he knew it was totally a sham. Still stinging with disappointment, he started forward with deceptive nonchalance and strolled around Zero to the bar. It seemed he needed an incentive to take this seriously.

"I think... you may be a little distracted from the issue at hand. Perhaps I can clarify your choices."

Zero's eyes widened perceptibly as Kaname took up a bottle and pretended to inspect the golden brown contents. The next thing Zero knew he heard the hollow sound of said liquid pouring into the drain and away from his ever having access to it. Zero never thought he'd hear a worst sound.

"Kaname... Kaname! Don't!"

He ran forward grabbing for the brunette who eluded his gracefully, vaulting the bar with two whiskey bottles in hand.

"Do you want these, Zero?" Kaname taunted, his teeth clenched in disgust. "What were you willing to sell me for these bottles of liquor? Your body? Your soul? You were willing to fuck me for just a drink...?"

"Give them to me! You have no right...!"

"Wrong. I have every right. You lost your freedom centuries ago. As did I."

"No!"

Zero screamed as the bottles were launched at the wall of glass, smashing, the brown liquid forming a golden wave of shimmering light in the intruding sunlight, like a taunting beacon. He had to stop this. He had to. He opened his mouth and began a chant and was slammed into the bar for his trouble. His body took care of quite a few bottles that way, an unbearable irony.

"Somehow I don't think you were removing the shield, Zero," Kaname said, as he appeared into Zero's line of sight as he lay on a sodden bed of glass, wood splinters and alcohol. "Don't worry, when I'm finished you'll want to."

Zero covered his face as more bottles exploded around him, covering him in glass and fluid. His one thought was stopping this, saving himself. Zero did the only thing he could, directing all his energy. It had worked before.

Kaname grunted at he slammed into the side of the house, the force still pressing onto him, crushing him as he tried to recover. He looked toward where Zero sat staring at him, his eyes seemingly steeped in mania. Why did he always forget that Zero was capable of this? He wasn't the ridiculously weak ex-human anymore. He felt himself "pulled" away to be slammed again, the wall cracking under the strain. Then he heard it; the beginnings of the chant...

Zero screamed and fell over as he lost his right arm. It had been bent backwards and plucked off like an insect's wing, the ensuing pain making him near crazy. It had the desired effect though. Soon he was covered with a fairly pissed off brunette.

"Look at you! Look at what you have become...!"

"This is your fault! You took everything from me and now you want me to still _love_ you? I can't even stand the thought of you touching me! I hate you! I _hate_ you! Do you understand? I want you out of my life!"

Kaname gasped as doubts crept into his mind as he watched the worst of everything inside his partner come out. His fear grew as his own nightmares surfaced. How many times over the last two years had he thought of just this? That Zero couldn't possibly love him anymore? That he hated him? Why else would he just walk away from him like this? Why else would he cut him off knowing what it did to him? Sure, he had destroyed the Hunter's Association the ex-human had loved, had accused Zero of letting them take Kei, of being a traitor to his family and to his king. He should never have said those things. He'd wanted to strike out at someone for the pain he was feeling and Zero was an easy target. And normally he understood when he did that. Understood that Kaname would die than really hurt him but sometimes he needed to be cruel. But the tragedy was that they had both lost their way in all of this, in all of what had happened in the last few years. They had both forgotten what should be most important and it tore them apart. One of them had to remember now, remember that they both knew the other better than anyone else on the planet. And that their love was still there, would always be there. Pure. Assured. Eternal.

"That's the addiction talking. You don't hate me. Your body and soul is crying out for me. That's really why you need to drink. You can't do without me just as I can't without you. We are one, Zero. You know it, I know it. You know that comfort lies within these arms, in me, but so much has gotten in the way that you feel you can't rely on it. But you can. You always can because they are yours. I will always be yours."

"Shut up and get off me! I don't care about you anymore! Can't you get it through your delusional, thick skull! Fuck this! Everyone else on this fucking planet can get a divorce and move on, why not us? It's time to break-up! It's time to call it a day before we destroy each other!"

"That's what you really want? You want to never see me again?"

"Finally! What do you think I was trying to do for two years? Play 'Hide 'N Seek'?"

"No. I think... you were trying to punish me. I think I hurt you terribly and you were trying to hit me where you knew it would hurt. You... knew I was only able to... stand after Kei's death because you were there and you wanted to kick my one saving grace out from under me. You know me better than anyone. You knew cutting me off would bring me so low I would wish for death..."

"You give me too much credit. I just wanted my privacy. You would have found me and made my life hell and I only wanted to get away..."

"But I would have let you go if you really wanted to leave. I have before..."

"You are completely shameless! You moved into my building! You actually moved your entire family into my building! You have the gall to say that to me?"

"What else did you expect? But I was willing to let you live your own life. I was trying to. I would do anything to make you happy. _Anything!_"

"Liar! Fine! If that's the case, let me go!"

"I would in a second if you really wanted it, Zero. But you don't. You want me. You want me so much it hurts. Well, I'm here. I'm here," Kaname whispered, leaning lower to kiss him, his face, his sweaty, liquor cover skin. His elbows were propped on either side of Zero's head, his body pressed tightly to the bleeding man. Zero's blood had already made his body react intensely but he held off, wanting Zero to decide. It was good to be so close to him. If only...

"No! Let me go! I despise you!" Zero yelled, kicked, struck, fought. Trying to get away, trying to not give in. "You made me believe you were not like the rest. You made me believe that you actually cared about what was important to me. But you never did. You dismissed my being a hunter, my family's heritage as if it was a nuisance to you. You know what happened to them, Kaname. You know a pureblood vampire destroyed them before my eyes. You knew what that did to me and you had no compunction at all, with all the _care_ and _love_ you have for me, to become part of that very same evil that took everything from me. That is what I cannot forgive. That is what is finally between us, Kaname. You have become what I loathe. I want you to rot in hell with all of your kind and I intend to finally be on the side to make sure it happens."

Kaname lost a lot of his indulgence as he listened, his face becoming a cold mask as he sat up during this speech. He could actually see it: the hate, seeping from Zero like noxious fumes. He blamed him. But then who else could he blame. He was the king. He had to make the decisions. He had to do what was needed to protect all those that depended on him. Even Zero. And Zero knew this. He had told him himself that he'd warned her of what would happen if they harmed Kei. Everyone knew what would happen if the king was crossed. He'd worked very hard to make sure he had that reputation. He also worked hard to make sure that avenues of dialogue would exist between any would be opponents and himself to prevent any such action on his part. Yet Tsukino had tried to kill the boys, yet McNamara had still killed his son, yet she had made the declaration on the Hunter Association's behalf. Yet the surviving members of the Hunter Association went underground rather than distance themselves from this declaration. It was possible that they knew in his state he wouldn't have listened to reason. But the message never came. The olive branch was never extended. It _was_ war and Zero's crying about their being misunderstood or it being the act of one woman did not make it otherwise.

But Kaname could see his point. He could have just killed the president. He could have avoided much of the bloodshed. Probably. It hadn't made sense at the time. Tsukino had had too much support for his actions. There was no way they didn't know what they were doing attacking the Royal Family like that. They had expected to succeed. How could Kaname have ignored something like that without placing everyone he loved, everything he cared about in peril?

Kaname shook his head. It was no use. He'd gone over his actions over the last two years. Over and over. Regretting. Second guessing. Wishing. He'd sat in the dark with the lingering emptiness where his heart should be, torturing his wife, ignoring his responsibilities, only to go over what he could have done to save his relationship with Zero. What he could have done differently. Was it all his fault? Had he done the right thing? Drunk or sober the answer was always the same. As a king he had acted with distinction. It had been made even more perfect because it had to have been carefully thought out to override any request from _those_ lips. He'd wanted to obey... but he couldn't have. Not if he wanted them all to survive.

So here they were. The battle lines were drawn. Where did they go from here?

Kaname got to his feet and walked away to the pool and looked into the water for a moment as if trying to make up his mind. Zero watched him warily for a little while before looking around for his arm. He saw it "dragged" back towards him as he felt his body heat up and his shoulder begin to vibrate and extend. He looked back to see Kaname watching as the dark tendrils swirled and grabbed at the complementary ripped sockets. Zero groaned and looked away from his arm and Kaname. He was always nauseated by the sight of his body healing and couldn't handle Kaname seeing him like that, even if he watched with some interest.

"I saw it trying to... um..." Kaname trailed off, at a loss for words to describe what one shouldn't have to. "I 'brought' it over..."

Zero winced and looked up at Kaname. He tried to sound so matter of fact about his body being unnatural. So accepting. While it simply disgusted him.

"I think it's remarkable, Zero."

Zero scoffed at this and came up on his elbows. Both of them. He was completely healed. It had taken less than a minute.

"May I go now? Or do you want to pull off more of my limbs for entertainment?"

Kaname stayed quiet for a while as if thinking and Zero took this to mean 'yes'. He'll go back to bed and wait. Kaname hadn't smashed everything. Maybe if he waited long enough he would be able to get what he wanted. He stood and walked towards the door to the pool area but was stopped. The door wouldn't budge.

"I'm not done."

Zero thought of breaking the door but knew it wouldn't help. He turned back toward the brunette and waited, the look on his face carefully tailored to show suffered tolerance. Kaname mustered his wits and walked forward, coming to within a few feet of the ex-human.

"Here we are, Zero. You the vampire hunter and me the evil vampire king that has taken 'everything' from you. It seems to me that you won't be happy until we invite the war into our lives. So here you are. You have the much coveted chance to hurt me. What are you going to do?"

Zero's eyes narrowed at this. Kaname was asking him to attack? Sure. Like he wanted to be knocked around the house more than he had been already.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Kaname. What I want is to be left alone."

"Listen."

"What?"

Zero heard the bottles breaking, the scent of alcohol wafting to where he stood. No... No!

"I'll start on the cellar in a minute..."

"Fuck it! What do you want?"

"Hurt me. Come on. Now is your chance to show the vampire world what a hunter is made of. Maybe you'll succeed where they all failed."

"This is bullshit! You had better call the helicopter because if you think you have a chance with me after this...!"

"What's the matter, Zero?" Kaname sneered, injecting a hauteur and condescension into his voice he knew Zero would rise to like a starving shark to a bloody steak. "You have so much to say about the wonderful _heritage _you are a part of and yet you can't seem to make good use of it? The much vaunted Kiriyuu family of hunters. So much has been said but there's nothing to show for it..."

"Shut up. I know what you are doing..."

"Do you?" Kaname taunted, "pushing" Zero back against the wall. "You don't know how sick and tired I am of hearing you whine on and on about your family. I have always tried to pretend as if I care but we all know the truth don't we? I don't. I never have. They were insignificant at worse and ordinary at best. Why else would someone like Shizuka have bested them so easily? Two shots with the Bloody Rose and she was _ripe_ for picking..."

"Shut up!"

"Please spare me. That's all you can do, you drunk? Talk? If I wasn't bonded to you do you think I would have tolerated you a second longer? This constant drivel about everything you have been through. It is much like any other human story about vampires. It was so ordinary it drove me crazy. But I tried. I tried to tolerate it for my own ends. But no more! You should face the truth!"

"You bastard!" Zero yelled, pushing back. "Shut up!"

"...At least your brother had some backbone. He at least embraced real power, real opportunity. I should have had _him_ instead of this snivelling child. Think of where I could be right now instead of babysitting this pathetic excuse for a _hunter_..."

Kaname almost didn't see it coming. Almost. He did get the opportunity to just put up his hand to block the glowing fist that tried to take off his head. His skin burned where it just brushed it but he had other things to worry about.

Zero lunged again, his eyes a rare dark crimson of rage and bloodlust. He was beyond thought and reason, his anger taking him away, consuming him, bringing to the fore all the pain and hurt he been fighting against for years. He'd always known. Always known Kaname was the enemy and he wanted him destroyed.

Kaname was more than a little concerned for his safety but it had to be done. He hoped Zero wouldn't actually kill him when the time came but it was something he had to leave to trust. His blocking the fist had been a reflex. He hadn't intended it. But now he was ready. If Zero wanted to punish him, now was his chance.

Zero was gratified when his next cross landed, hitting Kaname squarely in the chest. The brunette doubled over as his entire body was seized with a spasm of pain so intense it took his breath away, the scent of his burning flesh more than scaring him. He knew there was a reason he stayed away from that particular spell, he thought as tears came to his eyes.

"Do you think I am pathetic now, Kaname? I always knew you did. To think I wasted tears on you..."

Zero lifted his foot and kicked Kaname hard in the face, sending him flying backward across the deck. The pureblood was still nude, his bare skin forming a searing friction against the sanded planks. Kaname coughed and groaned. His healing had been compromised by the spell as well, his skin was raw and stinging as if acid had been poured onto it. He was beginning to seriously rethink this strategy but Zero was there in a flash. He was hauled by his hair to his feet, screaming as the same spell bit into the skin on his scalp. Then he heard chanting.

"AHHAHHH!" Kaname screamed, half out of his mind.

"That tenses every single muscle in your body to the point of pain. My _father_ taught me that one."

"...Ze..."

"Shut up! I am tired of your voice! All you say are lies!"

"...love..."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Zero screamed, punching him in the throat, kicking him over, dropping to continue his battle to silence the brunette by squeezing his throat. He punched him repeatedly in between, exulting as he drew blood, pain. Liking that Kaname seemed close to unconsciousness, even as he gasped miserably for breath. He was finally making him pay. Finally getting his way. The nights of missing him, of aching for him, of crying for him when he wasn't there, when he knew that it was useless. That he could never return. When he knew that nothing had changed for his leaving. The war still raged and Kaname still travelled and did conferences and took over companies and raised his children. His world didn't come to an end as his had. So much so he could only function if he had a bottle in one hand. He hated Kaname for it and wanted him to know. Hated his resilience when Zero could only crumble.

Zero was too far gone to realise that Kaname was not fighting him; hadn't even sent a kinetic burst in his general direction. He concentrated on destroying this perfect, composed, manipulative, jeering facet of his life, killing a side of him that seemed to be the root of all his unhappiness. When Kaname eventually opened his eyes to look at him he growled in deranged anger at his having no effect and thought of what else he could do, what else would finally bring this creature to its knees, would finally remove that confident bearing, that smug exterior. Bring it down several pegs. He didn't expect what happened next. Not really.

Kaname probably didn't expect it either. He had wanted to goad Zero into losing his temper and lash out at him, had wanted him to finally face his anger and distress towards him and himself. He was trying to practice some restraint, to let Zero lead... but the violence and blood and their nudity, not to mention the fact that Zero was dominating him... He couldn't divorce the objective from what was actually happening which was that Zero was naked and straddling him, covered in his blood and now some of his own, holding him down and touching his neck, even if he was trying to strangle him. It wasn't far from how they sometimes had sex. Made love. Especially after a fight. The eminent discomfort of the pain he was feeling was translating into pleasure and... Kaname's eyes dilated as he watched Zero distorted face – how he loved when he was angry – and then his hands moved from where they had reflexively grasped Zero's wrists to travel upwards along the muscular arms to Zero's hair, tugging a little, a silent plea to kiss him. Zero, understandably, was not getting this signal and only lifted Kaname's head from the ground and smashed it against the floor for his trouble, sending another jolt of pain through him, their bodies accidentally slipping against the other, giving Kaname a good idea of what this violence was doing to Zero's arousal as well. Kaname's long legs slid up against Zero's body, almost of their own volition, to trap Zero against him in a fairly universal sign of sexual submission and it was then it could be seen that, well, Kaname had lost the plot completely.

Zero cried out in pain as Kaname brought his arms between his and smacked them apart, effectively, excruciatingly breaking the hold on his neck. But the cry was all but smothered by Kaname's tongue and an almost plaintive moan that seemed to vibrate the entire of Zero's tense frame. Zero was quite startled by this turn of events and fought, trying to pull away, pressing against Kaname's chest, but the arm hooked around his neck was immovable, determined. Just like the other that was massaging his fledgling erection with desperate fervour.

"Mmmmpphhh!"

Zero twisted, trying to get away. His hands glowed afresh and he again pressed them against Kaname's chest, the pureblood's efforts at seduction finally checked. He released Zero and doubled over, his chest burning in pain, just before reaching up to slap Zero hard across the face, sending him flat onto the deck, his head spinning from the force of the blow. It was a while before Zero could gather his wits to move, but that was all Kaname needed.

Zero was distracted from his pain by the intrusion of a large, warm mass between his legs and then the hot, frantic suction on his length. Zero's brows knitted together as a groan seemed wrenched from his very soul. He wouldn't give up, however. He was in the middle of something, dammit!

"Stop...!" Zero barked, before keening softly as he felt teeth, raking the fully cultivated bulb of his erection, a strong tongue drilling the sensitive bundle of nerves just beneath before he was sunk again into the depths of a muscular insistent throat, one that vibrated with eminent persuasion at the low, hungry moan of its owner. He'd forgotten how good Kaname's was at this. Zero wanted so badly to just forget and let him have his way but he couldn't. It wasn't right!

Zero rolled onto his stomach fully, finding Kaname went along with this quite willingly, only changing his grip to allow Zero to move his hips if his wanted... greater access... This gave Zero the freedom to pull away to an audible "pop" and the vociferous disappointment of a very aroused pureblood.

"Zero... Fuck!"

"I'm not going to do this! Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? You can't just seduce me and think anything will change!"

"I don't care if anything changes. All I can think about is how good you taste..." Kaname reached up for him again and Zero swatted him away.

"No! I refuse to...!"

Kaname's face changed at this, the ruthlessness of his resolve evident and the next thing Zero knew was that he was again nursing a stinging cheek, and was being straddled by the brunette.

"You want to fight. Let's fight. But first..."

"OOhh...!" Zero groaned as if his mind would break as he was "held" down and the confident, merciless ministrations were again resumed on his tender flesh. Dark hair caressed his heaving, clenching stomach as that long, hot, wet tongue slid up and down his considerable, velvety length before drilling the leaking tip, lapping up all it had to offer before drawing the head into its mouth to be sucked dry like a well loved popsicle. Zero felt robbed of breath each time Kaname stopped to repeat the process, his gentle, warm fingers rubbing his throbbing scrotum rhythmically or circling the devastatingly sensitive, tight ring below it as Zero's legs were "pushed" wider apart for access. Zero literally cried when that tongue gave over to those magical fingers as they switched, and it began to lick him in earnest to the tune of shocks of pure ecstacy shooting through him before pressing inside him, the hot, slippery, heavy sensation making his entire body tense as if he was poised on the very cusp of catastrophe. Zero soon began to beg for different reasons. He wanted to surrender.

This was when Kaname lifted his head and looked in a sort of quiet triumph into Zero's eyes before backing away from him to sit on the deck, his legs apart. Waiting. Zero was quite a bit put out by this. His entire body was on fire, he never felt more like being fucked senseless in his life and Kaname was just _sitting_ there. Was this his revenge? Zero felt the dark rage again take over. The son of a bitch!

"You fucking bastard...!"

"Come on, Zero," Kaname ordered smugly, clearly admiring his handiwork. He was already shivering in anticipation; his insides already beginning a sweet ache at what he perceived would be a particularly brutal invasion. _Like that night. _

"_Now_ you can do whatever you want to me."

**ZERO **lay like this for a while on top of him: buried completely inside him, his hips cushioned by the reddened lobes beneath him, cruelly satisfied and guilty as hell. He sighed lengthily at himself before rolling his face on the back of the shoulder he was using as a pillow and biting it, squeezing his eyes closed on the sight of his bloody fingers with strands of brown hair stuck to it. He'd completely lost it. Again. Hadn't he sworn to himself? To Kaname? Was he too weak to not give in to his own depraved nature? The one he was almost sure had nothing to do with his being a vampire and everything to do with a twisted, volatile anger he'd been trying to manage, successfully, for almost two centuries. The one born of a hatred for vampires – pureblood vampires especially – few people now alive knew about, though only one person actually cared about this knowledge now to actually spare it some thought. To actually use it to goad him into such an all-encompassing mindless fury, to push him until the violent result that nearly broke them both. God, he was so ashamed...

"Are you finished... punishing me?"

Zero gasped, quite startled to feel the caress of gentle, loving fingers along his thigh, a head twisting to rub against his own affectionately. It was so at odds with what went before... That horrible... _violation_. But then, he should have known the idiot would have enjoyed it...

"Kaname..." Zero began awkwardly, his voice shaking with emotion. "About what just happened..."

"You know I don't mean what just happened."

"What...?" Zero cried. He was having a major emotional crisis and was not in the mood for guessing games.

"The shield, Zero," Kaname moaned, turning his face into one of Zero's palms, his voice trembling from an ache that had nothing to do with the punishment his body had just taken. "You know what you are doing to me. It is like my most important sense is numb. Dead... I can't explain it..."

"You'll get used to it..." Zero growled harshly, pulling away from the needy pureblood. Or at least had tried to...

"No! Don't!" Kaname cried, almost sobbing, twisting and holding onto him. This had to work. He was out of options. "It has been two years! Two years! You know... You know I've never been able to handle ten minutes...!"

"Kaname! Fuck! Will you grow up? I tried it and you didn't die! Look at you! You stormed back into my life and hijacked me from it with all the confidence and nobility you've ever had. You still ran your vast empire and war, raised your kids, and stayed the perfect husband..."

"What do you want, Zero? An apology? I can't give you that! I am not sorry for what I have done. I really had no recourse. If you want to lump me together with Shizuka, be my guest. In a way I can identify with her: your family took what was precious to her and she exacted revenge. Whether she was right or not is left for all of us to make up our minds. But you also know what happened to her and my hand in it. I will do whatever it takes to protect what is important. Even kill my own kind. Even if... it takes you away... from me..."

"I'm glad I finally found out where I stood with you..."

"Don't give me that shit! You always knew where you stood, Zero. Why else would you have left like that? You knew full well it was the worst thing you could have done to me. If it helps at all, you should know that it worked. You did more for the Hunter's cause than they ever could. You brought me down, left me for dead and I did wish I was. You should be satisfied..."

"You are lying. There was nothing..."

Zero gave himself away. He blamed his emotional upheaval. He bit his lip as Kaname's eyes narrowed in grim deduction.

"Were you checking the news, perhaps? Were you waiting on the headline?"

"...No. I... Dammit, Kaname! Let me go! I can't think!"

"Think? Do you even know the meaning of the word? What did you expect me to do? Broadcast to the world I was having a nervous breakdown?"

"No! But I wanted to know that _something_ shook you! I wanted to rock the high and mighty façade! I wanted to know that I mattered! Instead... Nothing!"

"Everything hadn't worked as you planned. You abandoned me and life continued as normal. Do you know why?"

"I don't care!" Zero growled, again trying to break free. "I've been telling you that...!"

"Because – and you keep failing to understand - I am not my crown, Zero. I am not my companies or even my race. These are offices I hold and when I could no longer cope there were many to step in to protect those same offices. When I refused to leave my room, Sara and the boys started making appearances, only apologising for my brief absence. When I couldn't be at board meetings, Samantha gave my regrets and rescheduled and my numerous well paid directors and managers pulled their weight. How do you think I knew I could just _take_ this vacation? And you know what else? It surprised me too. Nothing was mentioned in the media. Nothing. The very things I spent my life taking care of did me the kindness of returning the favour when I needed it. All except..."

"Me."

Kaname fidgeted uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to put it like that. He suspected Zero didn't need to have that lumped onto him as well. But it was the truth. They all had rallied well when their king was lost in his own misery, even Sara who had just as much right to grieve as he did. It had only been a couple weeks until he'd overheard Siren and Claude arguing in the salon – Claude had come to make his offer to find Zero and Seiren was protecting him as usual from disturbances – but it had happened. He'll always remember that. It had humbled him.

Zero lay there, his eyes closed, indeed feeling very much worse. He'd hoped... What had he hoped? That Kaname would apologise? End the war? Or maybe nothing with such lofty ideals. All he'd wanted _was_ to punish him. To show him his own strength. And when nothing had happened, he'd realised, or thought he had, that he was as insignificant as he'd suspected. It had hurt more than anything else and from then onward he'd concentrated on numbing the pain and absolving himself, not necessarily in that order.

Zero pulled away and sat, suddenly aware of what he was doing, thoroughly disgusted. He stared at his bloody hands for a long time. His hands covered in Kaname's blood. It was easy to blame. Easy to throw the light on anyone but himself. He was angry Kaname had gone on without him but what had he expected Kaname to do? Besides, he was the one that had left. He was the one that had run away.

Zero covered his face and began to sob, unable to face himself or Kaname. He wanted to die. He wanted to be finally out of his misery. But it wasn't an option. Now, he didn't think he'd be able to return, ever be able to face going home. He'd lost that as well.

Zero was crying for a while before he felt the warmest, gentlest embrace. The brushing of his hair away from his face and then a kiss to his cheek, that lingered too long to be a superficial caress. Zero took his hands away only to feel the travel of those same lips to his eyes, his lips, his throat... The a soft noise emitted from those lips as Zero's pulse sped up beneath his hot skin. Kaname couldn't help himself. He _wanted_ Zero...

"Why? Why won't you give up on me?"

"That never crosses my mind. I am never happier than when I am with you. The rose I get to cherish is definitely worth the thorns. You... used to feel that way... about me."

"Kaname..."

"SSHH... I need you. Please," Kaname kissed him, more insistently, his hands roaming the ex-human's body. "Please... Take it off. Please. I can't stand this."

Zero turned to look at his long time lover and finally relented. He reached out to cup his beautiful face, confidently tracing the lines of his face, the cute nose, his index finger going to be pillowed by the soft lips he loved to kiss. Kaname. He was his. In his entirety. Thorns and all. And the best part was he never let him forget it.

"...Alright. I will," Zero whispered, then warned. "I will be casting a spell. Don't hit me..."

Zero was cut off by the descent of those gorgeous lips onto his own in a brief but intense kiss.

"Okay. I trust you. But I won't be fooled twice, Zero," Kaname also warned, grinning.

Zero inwardly grimaced at the look of abject relief that suddenly appeared in Kaname's eyes. How did it get like this? He couldn't believe something this simple... Kaname didn't need this! He didn't! He was alive and in charge of himself, freely carrying on his life. It had been a luxury he'd allowed Kaname for years and he was now too spoilt or controlling to be without it. Zero was sure of this. Otherwise... he would have known he was in this much pain. Wouldn't he? The bond would have let him know somehow? Or maybe it had...

Zero took a deep breath to calm himself before covering Kaname's face with his hands, closing the brunette's eyes. He chanted the reverse spell softly, just becoming a little awestruck when the designs he'd traced on his lover's face over two years earlier began to glow an ethereal, lilac hue before fading away. It was no wonder Kaname couldn't find it. He would never have thought to look on himself. Precisely why Zero thought of placing it there while he had lain beside the man he felt he'd almost despised. Surprisingly, he hadn't even known he knew such a spell, but it had come to mind as soon as he'd made his decision. They'd made love in their anger after that last fight but it had changed nothing. Zero knew that they would always be drawn to each other whatever happened. Like a sickness. He wanted to disappear, he wanted to prove something to himself and he'd wanted to hurt Kaname the only way he knew how to. It seemed childish now. Now that he finally knew what had happened, what had almost resulted... Which had made those first weeks of _nothing_ where his disappointment and hurt began to shift to indifference and an appreciation of his freedom, pale in comparison. He had hurt him. He had hurt him enough.

Kaname moaned weakly and fell back as the design faded but Zero held onto him.

"Kaname! You'll be alright. Just..."

Kaname opened his eyes suddenly and gripped Zero's arms, looking into his face just as...

It was Zero's turn to groan and almost collapse. The location was intense and painful. It came again and again and each time Zero gritted his teeth and waited it out. Kaname watched it greedily and almost sadistically but with a growing joy he couldn't hide. He regained himself and held on as Zero became almost hypnotized as he could do nothing, could concentrate on nothing but bracing for each shattering, painful impact.

"That's enough... Kaname," Zero ordered, pushing away, trying to regain control of the situation. It was abuse. He was right here! Kaname followed and pull him into him again, pressing them close as he again did it, weakening Zero, disorienting him, relishing the stark evidence of their connection.

"You have two years to make up for," Kaname whispered harshly. "You shouldn't have forgotten that you are mine!"

"You are not going to..." Zero bit off the attempt at censure as another wave assailed him. Zero frowned as anger finally erupted. "That's it! I should never have...!"

Kaname held him close then, pressing his face into Zero's neck, the fear of the perceived threat immediately making him shake, his contrition immediate.

"I'm sorry! It's just that... I can feel you, Zero. Finally. It made me crazy... I wanted you to feel _me_. I wanted to matter... I don't care what I have to do... just please don't do that to me again. Please. Please..."

**ZERO** woke up and was immediately aware of a large, warm body beneath him that he was using for a pillow. He was also aware of a feeling of restfulness. Calm. He'd actually slept!

"Hello," came the smooth, deep rumble, before the body shifted just a little on the sheets to see his face. Zero blinked languidly, not feeling like moving. He had no idea he could ever feel this happy again.

"Hello. What did you do to me...?"

"Nothing. What you are feeling is all natural. But then, I did try my best to wear you out, if you remember. That's one way to sleep. I am looking forward to doing it again tomorrow morning."

"I'll bet you are, Kaname," Zero sighed, the feeling of exasperation familiar and not unpleasant.

"I'll get breakfast in a minute..."

"I want to go back, Kaname. I can't stop thinking that I am wasting time here..."

"What do you mean? We've only just...!"

Zero lifted his head to look Kaname in the eye.

"Kei. I was looking for him. I can't just go home without him..."

"Yes you can. If what you say is true, we can pool our resources and find him together. If she is trying to raise him it won't be long before he shows up anyway."

"You can't be sure..."

"Yes, I can. He is my son. I expect nothing less. Have you forgotten what the others were like?"

"Who could forget? My rapid hair loss can be traced to just after Ken was born..."

"And you had our help. If he is alive we'll find him, Zero. Besides, I told you Seiren has your notes. She probably already has leads. Which we will follow... after we take care of us." Kaname said this while gently slipping from under Zero and rolling him onto his back. Zero gasped yet again and frowned in anger as he was located with some indelicacy by a certain shameless, pureblood vampire but the ensuing kiss was comprehensive in its goal of making Zero weak with longing and forgetful.

"Kaname..." Zero breathed as he was finally released, a one word plea as his arms wrapped around him tightly, begging Kaname to complete what he had started between his legs and Kaname obeyed immediately. As he always had. As he always will.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero, Seiren and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	75. Chapter 71

'Don

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO **clenched his teeth together and groaned, his hands splaying along the edges of the sunken tub before gripping it tightly. His head lolled back as he swore under his breath just before one hand unwound from the edges of the basin and submerged urgently to a point between his legs. It was interrupted in its progress, however as it shot from beneath the water, in the grip of another hand and thrown with some contempt over the side. This hand then submerged itself again and soon it had a knee in its support, pushing it up out of the water, and throwing the calf it was attached to in the same direction as the hand. Zero took the hint and resumed gripping the edges of the tub, recognising his intervention was not appreciated, shifting to a side involuntarily, his calf tensing, the visible toes curling as he coped with sensations…

"AH! Son of a bitch…!"

Zero moaned breathlessly as he felt his "location" strongly before arching back again, his entire body tensing and beginning to tremble violently. He was coming! Coming and…

"Geez…! Stop…!"

Zero made the mistake of trying to retrieve his equipment again but before he could intervene he found he was free. He still grabbed himself to make sure he was all still there and in a gesture of comfort as a dark head slowly broke the surface of the water, pausing as its highly self-satisfied eyes became visible to look at its handiwork before completely rising above the surface. Soon it was dealing Zero a moist kiss on the lips before the body slid behind Zero and pulled him back to rest against him, holding tightly but with great reverence. One hand eventually rose to stroke silvery hair away from Zero's face and behind his ears. It was a while before anyone spoke, but Zero agitated breathing filled the steamy room.

"You bastard…"

Kaname smiled against Zero's right ear but said nothing. That meant Zero was pleased with his performance. He would have been disappointed if he hadn't tried to insult him.

"I'm glad we're going home soon. I can't take much more of this."

"Do you really think you'll be safer at home?" Kaname breathed into his ear, his voice low and still husky from arousal.

"You'll have other distractions and business trips and I can bribe Sara into helping me with your appetite…"

"Sara can't help me with my lust for you."

"But she can distract you long enough for me to get away."

Kaname laughed heartily, a low rumble that made Zero's groin muscles tense, reminding him this attraction was not a one-way street. He raised one hand to grip Kaname's arm as they sat in the tub together enjoying the silence and each other. They would be leaving tomorrow after a week of repair and renewal. Zero dreaded it. Here Kaname had reminded him why he had fallen in love with him in the first place. Out there he was the vampire king again. The contentious subjects they had "voted off the island" would raise their ugly heads again. Like honour and loyalty…

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Huh?"

"Do you?"

Zero groaned and twitched uncomfortably.

"Kaname, you promised me that you would never bring that up again…"

"Never is a long time. I don't know why you hate talking about…"

"The time I attacked you with the dinner service? Was it the butter knife? You're right. I should be proud of that moment…"

Kaname chuckled again and kissed Zero's reddening neck.

"It was a dinner knife and I think it was cute…"

"I'm sure you didn't think so at the time."

"No. I didn't. I was stunned, furious at your audacity. If Yuuki and Cross were absent things could have been much different…"

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I don't know. It seems appropriate. When we met you were trying to kill me. Sometimes I wonder… if it will end that way…"

"Kaname!" Zero pulled away and turned to look at his mate, meeting his eyes in alarm. "I could no more kill you than…!"

"I know, my love. I know," Kaname soothed, cupping Zero's agitated face, but it was all too evident. They should have been on opposite sides, should have detested each other as natural enemies. With them going back to the world tomorrow it was obvious that their differences would come to the fore again, that they could end up making each other very unhappy. He had his duties and Zero had his pride and his honour. And this war didn't help matters any. Kaname wished he could stay here with Zero, away from the world but he couldn't. Even so, Zero was anxious to go back. He couldn't truly relax with Kei missing. Kaname didn't want to spend any more of these precious peaceful moments dwelling on unpleasantness but he had to say it. At least once…

"That day you had startled me. Usually vampires have the good sense not to tangle with a pureblood. To not even try to treat us as equals..."

"Kaname, why are you…?"

"…But I let you draw my blood so you would see the futility of trying to kill me and because you needed to. Your rage and pain could have put Yuuki at risk…"

"Kaname, what about dinner?" Zero asked lightly, pulling away from Kaname. This disturbed him. Kaname never dwelled on the past like this. "I think seamed fish…?" As opposed to fried, broiled, boiled...

"Zero, listen to me. Please."

Zero reluctantly lowered himself back into the water and resumed staring at his morose lover. He reached out to Kaname when he seemed to lose his words, his thoughts for a moment or two.

"Kaname. What is it?"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we go home. Back to the same issues we walked away from. They haven't gone away. We had just artificially placed them on hold to work on us. But tomorrow… you will be on the other side of that widening chasm that almost destroyed us. That probably will destroy us. Eventually. Maybe I am not strong enough to prevent the inevitable…"

"Kaname. I love you! Stop this. I don't really want to hurt you…!"

"But if you do, Zero. If you need to, I promise here and now, between us, that I will not stop you. I swear on your life that if you do need to kill me, it will happen. I will let it happen. Remember that."

"Kaname! Have you lost your mind?"

"I'd prefer to be dead anyway than live with your hate. I promise you that the last blood drawn will be mine just like it was the first…"

"Kaname!"

"Just... Remember that."

"**ZERO!"**

No sooner had he heard the name than his arms were filled with a large blonde male, holding him as if he would evaporate. Zero closed his arms after he recovered from his shock – he really had to get used to purebloods again – and held the "boy" tightly to himself.

"Kane… It's good to see you."

"That's all you have to say? After two years…?"

"Yes. Where's your brother?"

Kane lifted his head slightly from Zero's shoulder and pointed behind him to the left and resumed the position. Zero… Damn he missed his scent. It had been too damned long…

Zero followed the finger to the small contingent that had just formed from persons coming out of the various parts of the house. Kaori came down the stairs and stopped just at the bottom of the steps, other members of staff appeared from other entrances and Sara... Zero rotated his body a little as Kane wouldn't let go to look at her as she too descended the staircase, the silken bone coloured strapless gown accentuating her frosty reserved demeanour. He had dreaded this most of all. It seemed as though he was always harming her children in some way, responsible for their deaths, their unhappiness… It had been almost a relief to leave and not have to see her deliberately stoic face, the light of mischief dimmed, the constant reminder that her personal hell seemed to begin and end with Zero. If only he could have gone straight to his apartment in town but Kaname would not have stood for that.

"Sara…" Zero tried meekly but he wasn't spared a glance.

"Kaname! Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" Sara stamped a little as she said this, tucking her immaculate dress around her with a dramatic flourish.

"I'm sure you could have guessed."

"Vicarious sensation is hardly the same courtesy as a telephone call. You could have been anywhere…!"

"Have you said 'hello' to Zero?" Kaname asked with some tightness in his voice, signifying he knew full well she had not. Zero, who had turned away in misery, looked back at Kaname with pleading eyes. _Please…! _Even Kane had detached himself at this and was coldly regarding his mother. Sara stayed completely unruffled by the men's censure.

"Dinner is in the large dining room. _Everyone _must dress appropriately."

With that Sara turned away and glided toward the other end of the foyer leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

**DINNER** was, to say the least, an uncomfortable affair. Sara made a point of speaking only to three members of the family despite how much two of the members tried to include the other into the conversation. Kaori was still confused by his feelings and stayed uncharacteristically silent unless asked a direct question or prodded by Kane. He was glad to see his "Uncle" again but he was aware of the misery he had left behind when he left. Especially with Kane. It had been weeks before he had stopped looking shell-shocked and grief-stricken to where he alternated between anger at his father and worried melancholy, and nothing Kaori could say or do would help. Zero had abandoned them all to whatever consequences lay in his wake and he wasn't sure he wanted to forgive so easily either. He certainly didn't blame his mother for her anger. Her heart had been broken too many times.

Eventually Zero was able to beg off during dessert and went to his apartment and the evening's dining broke up shortly afterward. Kaname shot his wife a look of warning before getting up to follow but he beckoned to Kane as he passed, suggesting a brief meeting with him. Kane rose resignedly and followed. He already knew what it was about. When his father had looked at him during dinner in confusion at something he'd said and had grown pensive and quiet Kane had had a "look". Sure he had been asked, told or ordered several times not to intrude but fighting himself was too hard. In any case they were the only outlets for his powers. So when curiosity struck he would indulge himself and simply told no-one. Of course, it was impossible to completely cover himself and he sometimes slipped up. Like tonight. He had asked Zero about the trail in Tanzania. He shouldn't have known about the trail in Tanzania.

"**HOW** long… have you known?"

Kane sighed. His father was barely in control of his emotions even as he walked behind his desk and turned on his computer in a show of control. Kane "reached out" and delicately soothed his responses. Kaname's hands stopped trembling but his anger was like a dark cloud enveloping them. However, Kane would tamper with _that_ as his peril…

"I had written a very angry, juvenile message to his personal mail account, something to the effect of my hating him and wishing he was dead... Et cetera. He took pity on me and wrote back. He said he would stay in touch if I didn't say anything to…"

"How. Long." Kaname hissed, his teeth clenched together so tightly his muscles bunched.

"Since about three months after he left. I wrote the message at about six weeks and he took a while to respond…"

Kaname's head bowed slightly as his eyes dropped to regard his desk and the windows behind him and well… everywhere just shattered. Kane flinched but immediately "took over", the shards deviating from them both and falling harmlessly to the ground. Kaname sank into his chair and leaned back but his eyes were vacant, although his nostrils flared with each agitated breath. Kane turned towards the door as he heard the footsteps.

"It's alright, Mother. Father was just a little upset…"

"A little! There's a draught in every bloody room of the house!" Sara forgot her open robe as she approached her husband, even as more people gathered just outside. "What did you do, Kane…?" The boy just would not learn!

"Kaname! Kane! What the Devil…?" Zero rushed in to kneel beside Kaname who was already asleep, his chin slumped to his chest. He looked from Kaname to Kane to Sara in confusion.

"I didn't do anything! We were talking about… you…" Kane knew that wouldn't help. Zero's eyes widened in dismay. He turned away and fidgeted to avoid the eyes of the queen.

"Oh. Of course," Sara said quietly. Too quietly. "Well… I'm going to pack and stay at the apartment in town. I won't remain under these conditions. Tell your father I suggest he stay here and fix the damage."

At this Sara turned and left. The house and… Kaname.

**_"I'M READY,_**_Mommy! I'll be back later!"_

"_Wait! Little one! Don! Come here let me see you!"_

She closed the browser of her small e-pad as she saw him come in. She had been reading up on the latest news. It always warmed her heart to do so. It was amusing how desperately they sought her and here she was, comfortably living her life with her child. _Her_ child…

"_Come here. And stop pouting like that. I can't trust you to do it, can I?"_

"_I hate it. I'm a lot faster without it…"_

"_Exactly. I've told you how important it is and you always 'forget' to put it on…"_

"_Why can't I go without it? I can control myself…"_ And I've done it before...

"_You forget yourself when you are playing…"_

"_I do not! Besides, I don't want to hurt Elizabeth. I like her!"_

"_Alright, my dear. But this will make sure you don't." _Amongst other things...

"Mommy" pulled her sulking boy towards her and reached into his jacket for the locket. She held it in her palm tightly and chanted under her breath, the object glowing blue for a few seconds before settling again. "Don" made an impatient gesture as he felt himself weakening, familiar but disappointing all the same.

"_May I go now? She's waiting for me! It'll take me a long time to get there..."_

"_Yes. Be back by seven. I mean it. No dawdling."_

"_Yes, mommy."_

"Mommy" ruffled the little boy's hair and turned him around, gently patting his back to nudge him along. He ran to the door and left, continuing to sprint into the clearing and across it. She often worried about him. Well, not him exactly but the others around him. He was only five years old but he was already behaving like a ten year old - which incidentally is the age of his friend – and along with the strength and speed he already possessed was showing a frightening aptitude for manipulating fire. She looked across, as she lost him to the tree line, to the newly painted wall in their small cabin. It was only a few weeks ago that he'd accidentally burnt a hole in it the size the sofa. "Mommy" settled back in her chair and smiled ruefully to herself wondering what she had gotten herself into, not for the first time. If he wasn't such a good little boy she wouldn't stand a chance.

Julia opened the browser again and went to the news site. The goings-on of the royal family never failed to amuse her. Despite her well laid plans they seemed to be of the opinion that their baby was still alive and searched for him. Everywhere. There was even a claim a year ago that he had been found and Julia had really gotten a good laugh then. It was almost worth it to let them go through this. The war had nearly torn them apart and now the grief and uncertainty may do the rest. Maybe that should be her revenge. While she lived happily with their child as her own, they could tear the earth apart looking incessantly. They had a good life. They were happy.

She closed it again and powered down the e-pad before rising to look into dinner, thinking her little boy will be starving when he returned. To think she had been dead against his having a friend, against his even socialising. The cabin was so isolated it took an hour by her truck to get to their nearest neighbours. She was schooling him at home, - she would say to those in town who would ask after the gorgeous little boy who she really couldn't leave at home by himself - his health was not good. But during one day in town picking up supplies, Don got away from her and ran straight to this smiling girl who had been waving at him from a car. That was when she'd met Elizabeth and realised that her son already knew her…

"_She goes to the rock pool at night when she can't sleep. I saw her there…"_

"_Why didn't you tell me? How could you do this? What if someone saw you…?"_ cried the panicked woman. What else was her son doing at all hours of the night? That rock pool was miles away!

"_No-one else was there! I can tell… She just thought I lived nearby. Can't I go see her? Her mother said I could!"_

"_Absolutely not! Why can't you be happy with just the two of us?"_

"_I am but… I like her too! I want to go! Please, mommy…?"_

Well, she relented eventually, especially since Don had gotten into the habit of "hiding" from her when he was unhappy. She knew he was around. She would hear certain noises, like his ball bouncing in his room or the computer games or the toilet flushing and the food she placed for him on the table would disappear a second later but she wouldn't actually see him for days. It was like living with a ghost. He was moving too fast for her. She felt silly and overwhelmed and short of placing a spell on the house there wasn't much she could do to stop him. So she would reconsider. He never wanted very much anyway - made worst when he simply couldn't see what she was afraid of - and she couldn't always watch him or stop him. As harrowing as it must be for her to do so, she realised that she would have to trust him.

As she was doing now. And he seemed to be rewarding her trust. He'd gone out to play with this girl almost every day for months and there hasn't been any trouble. Elizabeth's parents adored him and all seemed well. Life really was good. Perhaps she could give up on her plans and just live. She certainly was tired of fighting.

"**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY** to the King and Queen!"

The toast rang out around the hall, each of the hundreds of guests standing to echo the sentiment. The happy couple rose and bowed a little to their adoring subjects, the Queen resplendent in a crimson shivering gown of her own design the king devastatingly handsome in an immaculate black tuxedo with ivory shirt, tie and waistcoat. The queen pressed a kiss to her king's cheek before turning to smile blissfully for all to see. Thirty years together. It was a milestone even though they expected many, many more. Together…

"**MOTHER**, aren't you staying over…?" Kane asked when he heard her ask for her fur coat.

"No, darling. I have to get back. Jiro and I have a somewhere else we must go, don't we, honey?"

"Jiro" smiled but said nothing, even as the queen squeezed his hand and smiled at him indulgently. It's best to be silent around purebloods unless it was necessary to speak. The queen's entire family was present in the room, including her husband, the king. Kaname Kuran. He lowered his gaze and hoped he would be allowed to leave in one piece. The king's aura alone was stifling. He shook as the queen gave him a kiss for good measure.

"Mother…"

"Leave her be, Kane," Kaname ordered, before turning away to the exit. "Can't you see she is in a rush to be gone? Perhaps you can visit with her later."

Kane looked towards his retreating father and pressed his lips together. It was all foolish. He didn't have to read their minds to know they still loved each other but they were both stubborn and in too much pain to soothe anyone else's. He looked back towards his mother as she waved and also turned to leave, tightly gripping the arm of her latest paramour; a noble of some wealth who was suddenly having a bit of trouble hanging on to it…

"Glad Zero wasn't here for this. He would definitely have complicated matters more…"

"Where is he?" Kaori asked, going up to his twin and squeezing his shoulder. Kane was taking this separation hard. He'd organised the event, the tributes, the presents, even the corny home movie. He had talked the couple into attending together... but nothing. Not even a spark of recognition. Kaori would normally be the one to explain to his twin that he was way too old to be this upset about his parents not loving each other anymore but he knew that wasn't what was driving him.

"New Zealand. He got a lead."

"Didn't he just get back from Georgia?"

"Yes. He did."

Kaori could feel Kane's melancholy beginning to rise and felt a flash of annoyance that he was careful to squash. Zero. Always Zero. Kaori would be right here and Kane would pine for _him. _The only reason he was working this hard was to see Zero happy again. Zero blamed himself for the rift between the their parents. But Zero blamed himself for everything. Now he travelled constantly, ostensibly to help track down Kei but he was running away like the coward he was. From all their sadness, including Kane's.

"Come on, Kane. They need time, that's all. I keep telling you that. They need to heal. Get over Kei's death…"

"He's alive, Kaori. Stop saying…"

"No he's not! This is some fantasy Zero cooked up to salve his own conscience while we suffer! Never moving on…!"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Kane…"

"It's alright. I just need some air. Go back to the party. I'll come back soon."

Kaori made to follow but was "stopped". He sighed and headed back to the room full of guests. As if he felt like celebrating. But it didn't matter how he felt.

**KANAME** walked into Zero's apartment and closed the door deliberately behind him. He took a deep breath then two and tried to keep his composure. She would be "listening" for some weakness on his part, a flicker of pain. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. But he did miss her and not only because of the bond. He loved her, she knew that, but she was asking the impossible. She also knew that...

Kaname reached up to loosen his tie and it "shredded" when it took too long to extricate himself from it. Trembling hands undertook the buttons on his suit and fared much better. He dropped the shirt and jacket in his tracks and headed towards the bedroom. Zero's scent was in here. It normally soothed him. That and his voice.

Kaname fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling momentarily reminded that that was all he had of Zero as well these days. His scent and his voice. He was always away. Avoiding him. No... avoiding this situation.

"_She'll come back if you'd only compromise! I can live in an apartment in town and still be available to you...!"_

"_No! She blames you for what happened, for abandoning me. She hates you for it. She won't see that you are in pain too..."_

"_Why should she? You are her husband! You should be all she cares about! You and her family. The family I keep destroying..."_

"_No! Fuck that, Zero! None of this is your fault! You can't be held responsible for...!"_

"_But I am responsible. If it wasn't for me Ken and Kei would be here. There would be no war, no..."_

"_If it weren't for you I would be lost. Don't do this. Please. Remember what we are to each other..."_

"_Nothing will change that, Kaname. Go after her let her know you are willing to listen. That's what she needs from her husband. That and... Maybe if I find him. Maybe then she'll forgive me..."_

"_There is nothing to forgive! You are as much a victim as we are! You are part of this family! Why will neither of you see that! If I accede to her request it with obliterate everything we've fought so hard to achieve: our acceptance as a couple! Your being a member of this family! "_

"_Then why do I keep driving it apart? Why have you never known a moment's peace! Just forget about us for one moment and put yourself in her shoes! Think of everything she's lost! Think of everything she's afraid of losing. It's not as though I will die anymore and leave her husband to her. She has to live with this fear the rest of her life! That would drive anyone away! It's time you faced that you can't have it all! It's time you realised that you need to choose or you will lose everything!"_

Including you.

"Zero..."

Maybe he was right. Here he was in an empty apartment pining for both the people he loved the most in the world and not having either of them. He wished for the days not so long ago when it seemed they were all happy together. Was it really an impossible dream? Should he really give up on it? He couldn't believe after all this time Zero will be the one he would sneak out to see rather than the first person he saw when he came home. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. But... he couldn't have them all.

Before Kaname knew it he had descended into grief, his eyes filling with tears and spilling onto his cheeks and down to soak the coverlet. He dashed away the tears impatiently only to feel an answering swell of melancholy he knew all too well to mistake. He took a deep breath again and closed his eyes lying as he was in the stillness of the empty apartment and "called" to her, letting her feel his longing and pain, his regret and his love. He felt defeat, a pervading sense of lost that nearly swallowed him whole but he also felt hope. He had stuck to his principles and was now pretty much alone, and everyone was miserable. There was nothing noble in that.

Kaname started as his cell phone rang. He looked at the display before pressing receive, placing the gadget to his ear.

"Will you stop 'calling' me like that? It's distracting."

"Come back, Sara. We need to talk."

"I've nothing to say."

"Fine."

Kaname hung up and again closed his eyes. He changed nothing except the sheer desperation of the "call". The phone soon rang again.

"Kaname! I swear I will kill you if...!"

"I love you. I want you here with me."

"What?" She couldn't have heard correctly.

"I said 'I love you'. You love me too."

"I... used to..."

"You still do. Come on. We're not fooling anyone. We need to find a way to be together."

"I can't I... don't like myself when I'm with you. I'm always afraid. I always feel second best. Disposable." This last was said with a bitter ironic twist. He hadn't come after her for days after she'd left. Zero was home. Zero was all that was necessary.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Kaname..."

"Come back. I'll make the changes you want. Including... with him..."

"Oh, Kaname. You can't even say it, can you?"

"What do you expect, Sara. What do you really want from me? Do you want me to give him up? You know I can't do that. But I will be discrete. I will keep him apart..."

"But that won't do either, will it? You'll end up resenting me."

"No. I..."

"You would. The easiest way to make you hate me is to come between you two. There is no way to win..."

"Sara, please," Kaname began to panic. Was she ending it entirely? "I need..."

"So I'll come back anyway."

"What?"

"I'll come back and you can keep Zero there. I'd prefer it. The kids like him and... he's not bad looking..."

"What?"

"You heard me. This was all I wanted. For you to see me, for you to notice I wasn't there. It took a long time but you eventually did. Now I can come home."

Kaname covered his eyes with his arm, his throat working. But Sara wasn't been fooled by the silence. She could feel it. His relief and his happiness. She smiled because she knew he could feel hers as well. It had taken him so long to say it. She knew he must mean it.

"I have to go..."

Sara sighed.

"To call Zero, I know... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Yes..."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

"**YOUR** favourite place is your mother's chest? You're such a baby!"

"I am not! It's warm and comforting. And... I like the sound of..."

Don stopped himself. Should he say it?

"What?"

Elizabeth rolled over on the pink carpeted floor of her room and looked into his eyes. Elizabeth was confined to her room because she was sick. Again. Being ill was such an amazing waste of time when you were young. It certainly frustrated the hell out of her. And Don was told he couldn't visit but he had. Appearing at her window like a ghost. She'd nearly had a heart attack. How'd he even get up there? But she was too grateful to care too much. Don was just peculiar like that anyway...

"What?" She insisted, punching his shoulder as the boy seemed ready to ignore her. He rolled over and faced her, looking sheepish.

"Her blood. It excites me."

"Her blood? Don't you mean her heart? I can't hear blood."

"No... Maybe..." Don seemed to zone out a bit. He could admit that he could hear hers as well but it was better not to appear too strange. She might find out he was ill...

"Well, which is it?"

"Never mind. Tell me about your favourite place."

Elizabeth propped her face with her hands and closed her eyes. Don pulled the oxygen line away when he saw it would snag on her elbow and waited patiently. His mother needed loads of time to gather her thoughts as well.

"It's a place I saw on television. I thought, 'I have to go there!' Someday I hope to..."

"What's it like?"

"Heaven. Snow capped mountains that touched the sky. A huge lake below and flowers all around it. I keep it in my mind and go there whenever I have to stay in here. Look! I drew a picture!"

Elizabeth pointed to a crayon drawing on her wall in excitement but Don didn't turn around.

"I saw it. I think the people look funny."

"They do not! Well, I think you look funniest of all then..."

"Am I there?"

"The short yellow hair, dark eyes and thin nose! Why don't you look...!"

Elizabeth bounded to her feet and instantly got winded. She bent over and wheezed a bit but found the picture was instantly in front of her face. She took it without a second thought.

"See? That's Mom, Dad, me and you."

Don watched her face more closely than the drawing. She looked pale. Maybe it was the room...

"You know... There is a place like that not too far away. We should go."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up for a moment then dimmed to sadness.

"I can't," she replied, turning to go back to bed. "I don't feel well. Maybe later."

"Come on. We'll go see it and come right back."

"Mom won't allow it..."

"Your mother's watching a movie. She won't notice you until dinner. We'll be back in an hour."

"An hour? There are no mountains that close!"

"Well, they are if I take you."

Elizabeth's hazel-green eyes widened again as she saw Don reached into his jacket and tentatively pulled at his necklace, his red lips pursed at some secret dilemma.

"No! You're not supposed to take it off!"

"It will only be for a little while..."

"You said you'd get ill like me!"

"It doesn't hurt me like that..." Well, he'd had to say something when she'd asked!

"I don't ever want to see this happen to you...!" Elizabeth almost shrieked, grabbing the boy's lapels. Don's hands rose to soothe her.

"Elizabeth! Stop it! I take it off all the time at home. It's fine for an hour."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"...Okay." She really wanted to see this place even if she would get a little breathless. She got out of bed and bent to search for her shoes.

"Um... I think you'll have to put more clothes on. It's really cold." Don decided this was best since his mother often complained bitterly when his breath condensed in front of his face. And where they were going it certainly would.

"It's not that bad outsi... Oh. Okay," She agreed on seeing Don's face. She made the little gesture with her finger for his turning around and got out of her nightgown when he did before rolling the cylinder over to the small wardrobe.

"Do you have gloves?"

"Yes. I have them... How are we going to go?"

"Leave that to me," Don responded, pulling the charm over his head gratefully and stowing it carefully in a drawer beside her bed. He sighed as his body felt lighter, stronger. He peeped to see if she was finished and was suddenly there to help with her boots.

"Ah!"

"Shhh! Sorry. I move much faster without my necklace. Ready?"

"Yes! Do we need food?"

"Food? Are you hungry?"

"Well... a little. We could have a picnic!"

"...Fine. We'll stop by the kitchen before we go."

Really! Girls were such a fuss!

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	76. Chapter 72

_Just a short one. _

Elizabeth

_by lightpathetic_

**KANAME **was so involved - as he always became when he did this - with the experience of feeding his lover, he didn't register when the rain began to fall on them until Zero stopped making his delicately drinking noises and pulled his fangs away from his throat. Kaname moaned as his disappointment rose, the heady pleasure cut short as Zero rose out of the lounge chair and turned to face him, reaching to grab his groggy partner by the hand.

"Kaname! Come on! We'll continue inside."

They were up on the terrace above Zero's quarters. They had been enjoying the cool early morning, lying on the double lounger in each others arms, simply enjoying each other's company. Zero had just gotten back from chasing a "very good tip" in Moscow and had been a little depressed at the disappointment of it again not coming to anything. Kaname saw this and suggested they do this rather than make love, much to Zero's surprise but he had consented. They had lain there for almost an hour, not talking as the number of such letdowns were too numerous to rehash each time, until Zero remembered he was "hungry".

"_I wonder what you did for blood when you were away from me," _Kaname had asked as he stretched his neck, it being subjected to a deliciously slow, laving torture by Zero's tongue.

"_Wouldn't you like to know," _Zero had teased, before running the tips of his fangs along the sensation-heightened surface of Kaname's skin. Kaname groaned and his hold tightened involuntarily, near delirious from anticipation. He couldn't stand the thought of Zero's doing this to anyone else. During these sessions he almost felt as though he had been made for just this purpose: to quench Zero's thirst; to be still and aching as Zero sung his teeth inside him and begin to draw.

"_Tell me," _Kaname had ordered breathlessly, as Zero began to pierce his skin. The hunter stopped to answer and Kaname sucked air through his teeth impatiently.

"_No," _he answered and bit down, drawing hard, and Kaname had lost himself and his concerns.

Until the rain came. Kaname shook his head to clear it and allowed himself to be pulled up from the lounger. He then directed his mind to "shielding" them as they went towards the entrance.

"Are you home for a while?"

Kaname tried to sound matter-of-fact. He didn't want a repeat to the argument they'd had seven weeks ago when Zero threatened to stay away until he found Kei, he not believing that Kaname was showing the same level of commitment. Only, Kaname was trying to get Zero to think about the futility of the exercise, and that maybe it pointed to one conclusion: that Kei was indeed gone… But Zero had become violently angry.

"_I knew you would do this! I knew you were just saying whatever you wanted to get me to come home!"_

"_Zero! That is not fair! We have done everything we could over the last couple of years! The resources, the man-power…!"_

"_Is this about money?" _Zero had spat, throwing the bedclothes off of him to get away from the brunette, as if his skin crawled. _"I can pay for it then, if that's what's bothering you…!"_

"_You imbecile! Of course not! I would spend my entire fortune if it would get him back. But it has been years without a trace! Not one! You know what that means better than I do…!"_

"_We haven't found her. I will stop when I find her…"_

"_Maybe she is dead too! Dammit, Zero! It is time to move on! We hardly see each other because of this wild-goose chase, hardly talk about anything else… It is tearing us apart, and stopping us from finally healing. That's what I want, to lay him to rest and move on. None of us blame you and… if it is a child you want…"_

That was when Zero had growled low and attacked Kaname, going for his throat. How could he be so callous? How could he think a life was so replaceable? How could Zero live with himself knowing that Kei was somewhere crying for help and try to forget about him? Zero didn't deserve peace! He didn't deserve closure. Not at such a high price.

Kaname had eventually wrestled him to the mattress and pinned his glowing hands, his eyes wide with fear but not for himself. Was Zero losing his mind…?

"_If it bothers you I'll go and not come back until I find him! I'll walk the entire earth until he is safe…"_

"_Zero, please just…"_

"_I won't give up! Don't ask me to."_

_Don't ask me to._

"How long?" Kaname asked again, hoping for a miracle but not expecting any. Sara had returned home several months ago with few demands and save for one important aspect of his life - his yearning for the Zero and for him to finally be happy - Kaname was well satisfied with his life. If only Zero could feel the same. If only he'd let himself be happy.

"A couple weeks. I'm a bit tired of travelling. And," Zero turned towards the brunette and shrugged resignedly. "I miss you."

Kaname blinked rapidly and turned away, pretending to concentrate on the winding steps but began to move faster. He eventually scooped Zero into his arms and "descended" the rest of the way.

"Hey! Put me…!"

Zero was cut off by a generous length of tongue, doing its best to remind him of all the things it could do to his body and Kaname began to start believing in miracles after all.

"**ARE WE THERE YET**?" she asked as she sensed they'd stopped moving. She could tell it was freezing, as snowflakes hit her face, but Don was so warm.

"Yes."

Elizabeth opened her eyes eagerly and looked around her. There was a moment's confusion as the expanse of white seemed to meld into one indistinguishable mass, but she found that if she squinted…

"Mountains! I can see the tops!"

"The peaks are all around us. We're standing on a crater lake."

"Oh."

Elizabeth tried not to sound disappointed. This was great but she'd had a vision in her mind. This wasn't it. But Don, who'd been watching her, and not the scenery, noticed.

"It's snowing now. But during the height of summer..."

"I understand. We can come back then. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"It is."

Elizabeth placed her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to picture it in her mind.

"Let's see… The lake's here… with water so clear you can see the bottom and all the fish! I bet the flowers are all around there. And those trees bloom with red flowers. And yellow! I like yellow. And there will be deer and wild sheep with lambs skipping about…"

Don felt a little foolish standing there like this and not because she thought there would be lambs up here. It's just that… she could have stayed at home and done this.

"…Wait. Let me try something."

"What? Ah!"

Elizabeth shrieked a little as they suddenly rose and landed on a ledge. Her neck ached from the sudden movement and she rubbed it, glaring at him. Don bit his lip in remorse. He'd forgotten.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? Don't leave me…! Don!"

Elizabeth stopped yelling when she spotted him ahead of and below her, in the centre of the "lake". She looked around for a means to descend and yell at him. When…

"Crickets!"

It started at the middle, where Don stood, and spread like a disease away from him. Water began to boil where he "stood" but Don stayed on top and the white thawed away and the darkness of the water stayed in its wake. Elizabeth felt an immediate concern.

"Stop! You'll cook the fish!"

At this Don disappeared… to the edges, and the middle of the lake settled but the snow continued to recede. Soon the foot of the "hills" became visible and then… Elizabeth unbuttoned her coat. It was like a hot bath. Steam was rising into the air and the snowfall became rain. But there it was! The lake! No flowers though… Ah well. You can't have everything…

"**PTU!** Elizabeth! I've had enough!"

The girl giggled and rolled over onto her back, placing the rest of the cheese and baloney sandwich she'd tried to cram into her friend's mouth into her own. Either they'd brought way too many or her friend was a picky eater. She'd eaten half and there were still quite a few left. Maybe he didn't like baloney…

They were lying on an old tablecloth on the baked ground next to the lake, under the turbulent grey sky but it had stopped raining. The sun was almost finished for the day, a pale glow still lighting the heavens, but the lake had six bonfires around it illuminating the crater and warming the little girl where they picnicked nearby one such pile of conflagrated logs. She was so happy she forgot about the lack of floral decoration. It had been beautiful. Once the steam and fog had blown away she really could see the reflection of the peaks in the clear lake, just like in her mind's eye. Maybe next time, she hoped, there would be buds and at least one lamb.

"You know, I don't think you are sick," Elizabeth opined thoughtfully after staring at the darkening sky for a while.

"What?"

Elizabeth giggled again, and threw a clump of dirt at him. He could hear her instructions from across the lake but pretended to be deaf when he didn't like the subject.

"You are not sick. I know what sick looks like. The children at the hospital I go to are sick. Grandma Stevenson is sick, although Mom says it's mostly in her head… You know, it is weakness and pain. You aren't sick."

"My mother says I am."

"Uh-uh. I'd love to be as 'sick' as you are… Maybe she's one of those mothers that poison their children for attention!" Elizabeth suggested with uncalled for enthusiasm, rolling over to look at him again. "I'd researched it once! You should check for loads of rat poison and no rats!"

"There isn't any rat poison, Elizabeth," Don replied with some amusement, but watching her rosy face with some satisfaction. Her oxygen tube was still in her nose – she wouldn't be able to breathe properly up here without it anyway – but she looked much better. Don caught himself staring at the pulsing vein in her neck again where it just peeped out of the scarf and averted his eyes quickly. He was starving but knew what he craved for was not sandwiches. He wished he'd remembered to bring his medicine. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me! All I do is read up on diseases. I know more about flesh eating bacteria than any of my doctors!" Elizabeth said this with such dramatic pride Don couldn't help it. His tight control over his body slipped and he laughed. His eyes closed, mouth cracked opened showing his perfect teeth, except for the curious sight of a lengthened canine. At least, Elizabeth didn't think it had been that long before. It made him look familiar…

"Like a vampire…" she said aloud without realising it.

Don opened his eyes and looked towards her, not realising his condition was showing… "What?"

Elizabeth's breath caught and she shrank away a little, reflexively. Don rolled onto his stomach, concerned she was getting ill again and only belatedly noticed his teeth had changed…

"Wait! Don…!" Elizabeth yelled as Don was suddenly on his feet walking away from her. She rose to go after him, grabbing her little trolley and wheeling it along the bank. The air, she realised was much cooler away from the bonfire, but she ignored it trying to reach the boy.

"We have to go. I need my medicine…" Don called back not facing her.

"What is your medicine? Tell me! Is it… blood?"

Don, who had been trying his hardest to get himself under control, lost again it at the mention of the word. Blood. Blood. He wanted _blood._ He knew he shouldn't, he knew he was being bad thinking this way, but his mind was always obsessed by that substance inside people's bodies. Always obsessed by what it would taste like, how happy he would be if he drank it, how good it smelled when people cut themselves. His "medicine" took some of the edge off but didn't compare, never compared to the heat of people's bodies, the scent of sweat and musk, how good the pliable skin would feel on his teeth and how wonderful they would taste when he eventually… He thought about it so often. Of hurting people. _Why?_ Why was he made this way? He scared his mother… Now Elizabeth. He was horrible. Despicable. Hated this… Why couldn't he die? He didn't deserve to live. He didn't want to live. Not like this…

Elizabeth saw when Don stopped and covered his face and began to cry. She had never seen him cry before. He always seemed like a miniature adult until she teased him and then he would finally look like a confused baby. She tried to approach him but he had climbed onto a set of boulders away from her and her trolley was inconvenient. She dropped it and removed the tube from her nose. It was just for a little while and she had to reach him. She hated his crying like that. Was it what she'd said?

"Don…"

"Stay away! You shouldn't touch me when I'm like this! It's contagious…!"

Elizabeth gave an exasperated wheeze as Don disappeared as soon as she had topped the boulder. For heaven's sake…!

"Don! Come back here or I swear to God I'll sing the Sailor Moon theme song until your ears bleed! Don!"

Elizabeth looked around her and inhaled loudly.

"_Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by dayl…!"_

"You are just evil!" Don spat, appearing behind her. "You know I can hear that a mile away! I should leave you here…!"

"You forced me to. Come here."

Don inched forward a little but not nearly approaching her and Elizabeth loudly began to introduce the Sailor Moon characters in song at which point Don tried to push her into the water. She grabbed his hands to prevent this and they ended up in a tangle on the boulder giggling like small children. Which they were… Elizabeth climbed on top and began to tickle him and his head fell back and he laughed unreservedly. He was such a cute little boy. Very sweet. Loved being touched. But she'd known he wasn't human since the moment they'd met. Well, _then_ she had been sure the smiling boy in only a nightshirt and bare feet in the freezing cold was a figment of her imagination, but when her parents swore to her that they could see him as well it was pretty obvious Don was too odd to be human. By then she was pretty used to his abilities and pretty used to keeping them to herself – she didn't want "crazy" added to her troubles. Her research took her everywhere. She'd been excited about Superman until she's found out he was made up by two seventeen year old boys – she'd gained a poor opinion of teenage boys since the time one pulled off her heart monitor for a laugh at the hospital – and vetoed "vampire" when she noticed Don came out in the day time. But now… she was sure. He had to be.

Don noticed she'd stopped tickling him but had relaxed onto the rock still giggling a little, his eyes still closed. He heard the "slip" of the penknife but thought she was going to settle and whittle something, as was her habit when she was thinking, even though she was sitting on top of him. He was too happy to care, though. She had seen him and wasn't afraid of him. He was ecstatic!

Don's eyes shot open as he smelled it, his body stiffening in a well tread response. Careful. Don't move…

"Your eyes are glowing again."

"Elizabeth…"

"I thought you were haemophobic. You always got like this or left whenever I had an accident…"

Don said nothing. He was mesmerised by the finger. It was dripping. With blood. The substance ran along her finger to the second knuckle then detached. Don followed the droplet to his shirt, where it seeped into the blue cotton material. His eyes flicked back up to the finger again. He came up onto his elbows, their breaths steaming the space between them, feeling his fingernails itch with the need to…

"Get off… of me..."

"No. Do you even know what a vampire is?"

"'Beth… I can't think…"

"Here."

Elizabeth stuck the finger into his mouth, wincing a little as the gash hit his teeth, as his tongue eventually touched it, but then it was fine. Numb almost…

"That's it! You like blood!" She made it sound like a wonderful thing. A triumph. Don eventually pulled the finger he was suckling greedily from his mouth, clenched as it had been in his small fist and opened his eyes again as the words seeped in.

"No… It's because I don't have my medicine."

"It's because you are a vampire!"

"Don't be silly! Vampires are a story! I have a deficiency that makes me…"

"What about your fangs, huh? And your eyes?"

"Leave me alone! You're just a silly girl! You don't know anything! My mother said…!"

"Is she your mother? Does she like blood? Does her eyes glow?"

"No! Of course not…!"

"She hides you and makes you suppress who you are. I don't think she's your mother. Maybe you were switched at birth! Or kidnapped! I watched a movie…!"

"This isn't a movie! Some people are born different. You were!"

"My heart is defective. But Mom and Dad have hearts. Who in your family can fly? Mutations don't happen like in the X-men. You get longer tongues of hairier bodies or taller… Stuff doesn't come out of thin air, like flame throwing! I looked that up too…! Oooopphh!"

Elizabeth was suddenly upended onto her butt and had the unnerving experience of having a fairly furious child she suspected was a vampire with glowing red eyes and clenched fists standing over her. She gasped again and found she couldn't quite catch her breath. She lay back on the cold rock and tried again and again until the tube slipped gently into her nose. She held onto it gratefully and took deep breaths. She soon opened her eyes again, noticing that her head was propped on his lap, another smaller fire lit near them on the rock.

"I didn't say that to make you angry. You are my best friend. I just don't want to see you unhappy. You hate yourself, I can tell."

Don stroked her hair and when he was satisfied she was feeling better again looked out over the cooling lake.

"We should get back. I think we've been here a long time."

"I don't care. I like it here. I don't want to leave."

"You say that now, but wait until you run out of sandwiches…"

"Can we come tomorrow?"

"Maybe not. Mommy might ground me for being late."

Elizabeth thought for a while before raising her hand to stroke his soft, curly, blond hair, rousing the boy from his pensive regard of the water. The same hand that still smelled of blood. His eyes flared again and Elizabeth sat up to come face to face with him. This time Don didn't hide from her.

"Do you want more blood?"

"No."

"Liar. You can go ahead if you want. I don't mind."

Elizabeth stretched her neck enticingly pulling her scarf down to expose it and waited. Seemingly forever. But she saw as Don's lips parted and his teeth seemed to gleam too brightly in the light from the fire, especially his fangs. He leaned forward, his small, warm hand cupping her neck, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin, hear the way he inhaled her scent. Her breath rate increased as she wondered vaguely if it would hurt but she had been pierced and prodded so many times at the hospital to be too worried about the small puncture wounds his teeth would make. Like they did in the movies, of course…

"No. I… don't think I should."

"Don!" Why was she so disappointed?

"No. The more I think about it the more I believe it is a bad idea. What I feel, what is inside me… must stay there or… I'll hurt people. Even those I love. And… that can't be right no matter what you say."

Elizabeth looked at him sadly, the small cute face exhibiting a strength of character that lay within him she could only begin to understand. But thinking things were getting a bit heavy and the night dark and cold she decided a change of mood was in order. She reached forward and kissed him good and wet on the cheek and he wiped it away thoroughly.

"You're so disgusting…!"

"Baby. Let's go. Mom's probably called the police by now."

"I know mommy's probably having a fit. It'll be months before I can go out again." He really did look as if his crosses were too heavy to bear. Strange kid.

"She doesn't know how lucky she is, Don."

Elizabeth got to her feet as Don left her for a little while. The fires went out and various noises were heard in the dark. He was packing up. All by himself. He really was adorable. Capable. Strong. All the things she wasn't. She regretted hurting him. Effectively calling him a monster. What if she was wrong?

"Ready?"

"Yes," she replied holding up her arms just before Don scooped her up. The thing was, Don was already thinking that maybe she was right.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname and Zero are not my characters. They belong to VK._

_Some action next. Violence not… well, that too but this is a yaoi. That's given. _


	77. Chapter 73

Kei

_by lightpathetic_

"**LITTLE ONE. WHAT'S WRONG?"**

Dark eyes glanced up from their marked attention of the dinner plate below and regarded the much older woman with some alarm. The woman smiled kindly and settled back in her chair, amused that her hunch was justified. Her little boy was entirely too quiet this evening and had been studying her intently when he thought she wouldn't notice. He had a great deal on his mind. She knew him better than anyone...

"Mommy... Am I your son?"

Okay. She hadn't seen that coming. The woman stood and picked up their plates, taking them to the sink. Don had even eaten his string beans without his usual lament, her first clue... Julia placed the dishes into the basin and turned on the water, looking out the window into the night, her hands shaking just a little. Of course she'd known this day would come eventually. But so early? She hadn't even fully figured out what she would say. Calm yourself, Julia thought, a bit annoyed at losing her composure a little. Her heart was racing. She knew he could hear it, scent the sweat on her skin...

"Mom...?" He sounded alarmed.

"Of course you are, darling," Julia replied, forcing some levity into her voice as she scrubbed the dishes. "Are you still worried about your illness? I've told you; you're just a little different. That's all..."

"Elizabeth says I'm not ill..."

"Elizabeth is an imaginative child, Don. I know best..."

"And... she saw me... She says I'm a vampire. I think she's ri..."

"Ah...!"

Julia winced and promptly stuck her hand under the tap, carefully removing any detritus before grabbing a dishrag and pressing it firmly into her hand. The glass she had been scrubbing with some indelicacy broke in her grip, slicing her palm and middle finger. The blood diffused into the cloth with alarming volume and speed. It was a fairly deep wound. She'd probably need stitches. _Great timing, Julia._ Here she was trying to convince her "son" he wasn't a vampire and was now bleeding all over the place...

"Mommy! Come sit down! Hurry!"

"Don. I'm okay. I just need to..." She tried to reassure her little boy, as any mother would at a time like this. Also, she knew she needed to be careful. Don could probably respond to the scent of her blood. Could become dangerous... She tightened her hold on the rag, looking up from the white dishrag with a rapidly spreading patch of crimson to gauge his reaction, to see if she would have to take any necessary measures... and was absolutely floored by the sight. Her little boy, whose eyes still glowed with the reddish glow of bloodlust, stared at her with only concern as he reached out his hand to tug her toward her seat. Behind him was the open first aid kit, the bandages undone, the tincture ready to be applied. She had been worried about fending him off and yet he was ready to take care if her. Julia blinked as her vision became blurred and she was only then aware of the moisture on her cheeks...

"Mommy? Does it hurt?"

"...Yes. Yes it does..." Julia sat and did nothing as her five-year-old took her hand and gently pulled away the cloth, examining it as solemnly as a surgeon.

"You should be more careful, Mommy. You can't heal like I do."

"I was careless," Julia replied, smiling tremulously. "It's a good thing I have you to take care of me."

"I think so too," Don said seriously, "removing" a few more shards only he could see from her hand before applying the disinfectant. Unable to resist, Julia leaned forward and rubbed the small head of blonde curls, trying to remind herself who was the adult here. She did however bite her lip to hold back a protest as Don prepared to suture her palm, with evident experience, the needle glowing red hot where he'd placed it on the bottom of a down-turned glass.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Elizabeth. She likes to play doctor a lot. I think she'll become one when she grows up."

"I think she can become one now," Julia muttered, as Don placed her hand on a clean cloth on the table and "held" it in place.

"Please relax. This may sting a little."

That's it. Julia started to giggle. This situation was ridiculous. Well, it would be if he was a human child, but he did look like one. He was barely able to see over the top of the table without assistance and even the bottle of ointment seemed too big for him and yet he was telling her to relax. But she was relaxed. Not a bit worried. Strange but true...

"There," Don said eventually, adjusting the waterproofing material before discharging the limb back to his patient, his ego smarting a little at being laughed at. "You'll need to leave it on for a few days then we'll check on how it is healing."

"If you send me outside to make an appointment with your receptionist I may just go to see if there is one..."

"Hah. Very funny."

"That was very good, Don," Julia was still in awe as she rubbed her left hand. "I'm impressed."

The little boy folded his lips as he repacked the kit but his "mother" wasn't fooled. She could see his dimples and the slight flush to his cheeks. He was pleased with the compliment. She watched him work for a little while, not intervening as he gathered the blood soaked items and took them over to the bin. She saw as he inhaled, trying not to obviously appreciate the scent of her blood but he trembled a little, his body taking over as it responded to what it desperately needed... but he dropped them in and turned back toward her to continue cleaning up. Her heart went out to him; her strong little boy. It was then, as if from nowhere...

"Your saliva would also have taken away the pain. Vampires naturally produce a powerful anaesthetic from their salivary glands called _vampiric protease_ for obvious reasons. But the same substance prevents clotting so it would have been... inconvenient..."

Julia trailed off as Don stiffened. He did eventually continue to repack the kit then stopped as soon as he had closed the lid. He looked calm but she could see that a little of the wind had been taken out of his sails. It seemed... he had hoped for a different answer, even after his reactions just now. Julia's eyes blurred again as she saw her "son" come to terms with what she had said. Right now, she would have given the world to not have had to tell him such a thing. To be able to say, "_Yes! You are my son...!" _ To... not break his heart...

"You... knew, didn't you? Isn't that... why you asked...?"

"It's true, then. I was kidnapped."

Don still hadn't looked up from the first aid kit but the cutlery on the table began to vibrate. But Julia ignored this and reached for her son, pulling him into her arms. And he went, pressing his face into her chest as he began to cry, finally. The cutlery came to rest as the "mother" hugged her "son" tightly, letting him cry for a little while before saying softly.

"If it still matters: I love you. I love you like my son. My very own son. I will always think of you that way, even if... you come to hate me for what I did..."

"No! Never! Mommy...!"

"Maybe you will. I will understand."

"Why? Why did you take me...?"

"I knew... your father. He had hurt me terribly. He'd killed everyone I had held dear to me. Everyone. My family, my friends..."

"Did you have... other children?"

Don looked up into her face as he asked this, only curious, only concerned. His eyes showed nothing of the hate or suspicion she had thought she would see. _You had... other children? _He still thought of her as his mother. Julia felt hope as she stared into his innocent small face.

"Yes. I... had... two girls. Evelyn and... Aislin..."

Don looked at her with such sadness before reaching up to wipe her cheek. It was then... she realised she was crying. She sobbed, as she covered her face. God, what was she doing? Would they even recognise her now...?

"How old were they?" Don asked softly, sensing the deep pain behind his mother's weeping.

"They were... eleven when they died. They were a twin, you see."

Don looked away. They were a year older than Elizabeth when they had died. When they were... killed...

"How did he...?" Don feared the worst. He needn't have.

"A plane crash."

"A plane...? Then how did you know...?"

"I knew. He had made no secret of it."

Julia's face set in a rage she hadn't felt in at least two years. The need to kill him boiled just below the surface. Don recognised it instantly.

"My... father must have been a very bad person..."

"I had nothing left. I wanted revenge. I wanted to hurt him... It was all I had cared about. Until... I had you."

Julia met Don's eyes, silently pleading with him to understand. She had no right to. If he killed her now and left she could hardly blame him. What she had done to him was despicable, even if she had had her reasons. But that was her only regret: that she had hurt him with her lies. Everyone else could go to hell.

Don broke eye contact and leaned into his mother's chest for a while. He held her until her heart rate slowed a bit then released her, pulling away to take the first aid kit back to the cupboard in the bathroom. He then returned to the kitchen and began to clear up the dinner, placing everything carefully into the sink before wiping the table down. He then got the small bench from the cupboard under the stairs and brought it to the sink. His "mother" watched this with a distinct feeling that she was due to come awake any moment now and she'd be home in her apartment in Tokyo, needing to get up and get breakfast for her girls, her husband probably on assignment or he would have awoken her by now because of her crying with gentle kisses to her neck. Julia closed her eyes. Oh God, she missed him. She missed her girls. She wanted to...

"Mommy. Why don't you go to bed? I'll take care of this. You'll feel better after some sleep."

_Mommy. He called her..._

"Don. Do you understand what I've...?"

"_Mommy_," Don interrupted, with more than a hint of steel in his voice. "Are you still taking me to the fair next Saturday? Elizabeth said her parents are going to bring her if she isn't too weak. When I left her today she seemed better. She'd done an emergency appendectomy on Taussig and didn't have to rest half way through or ask me to close up."

"Poor Taussig. How many appendixes can one teddy bear have?"

"It's now thirteen and counting. She noticed he looked a little sick afterward. He's scheduled for a quadruple bypass in the morning. Wait until I tell her I actually operated on a real person! She won't speak to me for days!"

Julia shook her head in resignation and stood, going over to the grinning little boy. They had already plotted to rescue Taussig – the teddy bear named after the founder of paediatric cardiac surgery - from his fate but eventually came to the conclusion that it was best that it was him rather that some other unfortunate stuffed animal with no idea what it was in for. But in their more sober reflections they hoped fervently for some miracle on the little girl's behalf. If anyone deserved to live out their dream it was this passionate little girl.

"Goodnight, little one," Julia whispered, tentatively rubbing Don's soft head of curls before turning to exit the dining room. Don didn't answer. Julia turned back to glance at him. She was struck by the presence of tears in his eyes. She halted her steps immediately.

"You didn't kiss me..."

"Don! I..."

"You always kiss me goodnight."

"After what just happened! I wasn't sure...!"

"I don't want anything to change!" Don cried, trembling a little where he stood. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to...!"

"Don!" Julia was over to him in an instant, hugging him, kissing his little head repeatedly. He was so sensitive! Was he really that man's son? "None of this is your fault! How could you think that? I wasn't sure you still wanted me to behave the same way, that's all. After what I'd admitted to you...!"

"It doesn't matter to me! Except now... I hate him too! We won't talk about him again. Okay?"

"Don... I..." What was wrong? Hadn't she intended for this to happen? Then why...?

"Never again. And... I understand now. We'll do whatever is necessary that he never finds us. So that we'll always be safe and have each other. Okay?"

Julia didn't answer. She only smiled sadly into his eager little face, then pressed another kiss to his left cheek.

"Goodnight, darling. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Goodnight."

Don turned back to the sink, wiping his eyes before resuming his careful cleanup, listening as he usually did to his mother's movements, making sure she was okay. He found himself thinking of what his father might be like, wondering if he looked like him. He wondered where he was now and if they were really safe from him out here like this. Then he thought if he were dead then they'd always be safe from him. Don's eyes became dark crimson slits as looked up through the window over the sink and into the night beyond, his hands rising in the absence of anyone else to let his claws grow out as he sometimes did when the urge to kill overwhelmed him. The germ of an idea began to grow as Don found himself plotting. Perhaps... he should practice using his powers a bit more, with that goal in mind...

"**YOU SEE? I TOLD YOU...!"**

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it anymore..."

"What do you mean? You have to find out about your real family! They must be looking for you! What about your real mother? She must be frantic! You could be an FBI cold case waiting to be solved...!"

"I am not interested. I already have a mother."

"But... She kidnapped you! She'll go to prison for the rest of her life when she's caught..."

"She's not going to be caught. I'll see to it."

"Damn. She's brainwashed you!"

"What? No!"

"It's Stockholm syndrome! You've been cleverly manipulated into caring about your kidnapper!"

"Liz, will you stop overreacting? She's my _mother_..."

"She's your kidnapper. You should go to the police..."

"No. And if you tell a soul about this..."

"What? You'll kill me? I may beat you to it..."

"Hah. Funny. We'll just leave, that's all. You'll never see me again. Do you want that?"

"...No."

Elizabeth collapsed back onto the blanket, rolling her head to look at the fire, hiding the worried look in her eyes. What should she do? Don was clearly unable to make the decision himself. He didn't see that she was a bad person simply because he loved her. She was the only mother he'd known. But what if it was like in the movies? What if his real family was spending years and thousands of dollars, heartbreakingly searching everywhere for him? Don wouldn't know how much they loved him and needed him. How happy he would inevitably be to know his true family, especially as he was clearly not like anyone else she knew. Elizabeth remembered his struggle with himself. His family would help. She knew they would. And imagine how powerful they must be if Don could flame throw and fly! But, he didn't want to do anything and she'd never betray his trust. Perhaps... if she found his family for him, he'd reconsider...

Elizabeth smiled as she came to this decision. Why not? Just a little bit of harmless research to give Don a bit more to think about. There must be something online about a missing child. Then he'll see. He'll know where he really belongs.

"**AH! FUCK...!"**

_Kaname!_

Zero ground his teeth together to prevent any other utterances as he was slammed, none too gently, repeatedly into the heavy wooden bed head in his room. Zero surveyed the carnage ahead of him on the bed, over the shoulder of his completely mindless pureblood partner, before closing his eyes hoping Kaname didn't wreck anything else...

Kaname half sighed, half growled in singular frustration, pressing Zero's legs higher, wider, away from his own hips as he tried to press himself deeper, harder, faster. Zero tried to kiss his neck, to bite but Kaname grabbed a fist-full of the silvery strands and yanked his head back. He couldn't take anymore. Couldn't handle anymore...

Zero winced as his head snapped back precariously but said nothing more as he was comprehensively fucked. His back was sore from hitting the solid wooden piece of furniture and he was beginning to notice the stress was beginning to have some effect on it, the noise of breaking wood reaching his ears. He shouldn't complain, however, even as his right hip joint left its socket. He'd known what he was doing to Kaname, known there were certain things you really shouldn't try where he was concerned if you wanted to escape unscathed and, well, he'd tried damn near all of them...

"Zero! Zero!"

Kaname cried out almost plaintively and Zero did managed to smile as he felt his lover's body tense tellingly even as he continued to move mercilessly into him, drilling deeper, Zero's ass vibrating loudly from the slap of hot, sweaty flesh against flesh. The pain was transitory. He'd be completely healed in a matter of minutes after Kaname regained his senses. But the pleasure would last a bit longer, especially the pride in knowing he still had what it takes to totally undo his lover even after all these years...

Zero squeezed his already closed eyes, his brow grimacing as he was seized suddenly by the harsh beginnings of a very familiar sensation. It seemed the pain couldn't cancel out the effects of the concoction he'd brewed for its... stimulatory effects. His stomach tightened to the point of cramping as his muscles involuntarily clenched around his lover's surging flesh, feeling it respond, harden, press in further, trying to feel all of him... Zero reached lower from his almost death grip on Kaname's back and palmed the brunette's right cheek firmly, unbelievably trying to encourage him on, to not stop. To... break him... and Kaname loosed a devastated howl, quite getting the message...

Zero groaned as his insides began to quake... but became distracted by something. There was a noise, a persistent familiar bleeping sound. He opened his eyes and looked beyond Kaname's undulating body to the counter were their personal assistants were normally placed. They both were going off, his with the bleeping noise and red light reserved only for emergencies.

"Kaname..."

Kaname bit the ex-human's neck gorily in protest and continued, some part of his brain recognising Zero wanted something other than this. But he was too far gone. He needed to come, needed to be inside Zero when he did, more than he needed to live at this point...

"Wait...! Kaname! Something's wrong!"

"...No! It can wait...!" Kaname growled, feeling the deliriously sweet tightening of his scrotum, the waves of hot pleasure that took over the warm, velvet encased tip and then began to slowly burgeon into a maddening tide of molten...

"Kaname!"

Zero "pushed" him away, crying out in pain as Kaname's reflexive use of his claws left deep gouges in his thighs. He supposed he should be flattered but Kaname's obsessive need for him had some serious hazards.

"What the devil is it?" Kaname gasped, decidedly distraught.

"The PA's. Get them. My legs..."

"The PA's? What?"

Zero saw Kaname raise a trembling hand to his face to calm himself. All he could think about was Zero: his tight, hot heat, his taste... Anything else seemed in another galaxy. There was some difficulty grasping simple concepts...

"Fine. I'll do it."

Zero held out his hand and tried to delicately "pull" the gadgets toward him. Yet he was actually surprised when they landed safely into his hand. Odd time to get that trick right...

"Hello?" Yes, Zero did sound as though he had been deliciously engaged beforehand, but the officer didn't skip a beat.

"Sir! Seiren-san requests a word with you right away."

"Okay. Put her..."

"Zero! Where is Kaname? Is he with you?"

"In a manner of speaking." Zero glanced over to where Kaname lay with his arm over his eyes, his chest heaving with loud expulsions of breath, determined to ignore any and everything until he got what he wanted. Child...

"Tell him this is a top priority alert. Reliable data has been received that a child with Kei's description may be residing near Glacier View, Alaska..."

"How reliable?"

Zero pressed his ear to the other side of his PA as his rude lover sat getting details. _Now_ he was interested.

"The person was doing an online search on the human servers for a missing baby, blonde curly hair, black eyes, disappearance five years ago, with severe, genetic anaemia. The same address did a search for real-life vampires and people with flame-throwing or telekinetic powers..."

"Get my plane. Have them get the required clearance for Alaska."

"Already done..."

"I want this place located and watched. All lines of communication monitored. Do we have any personnel near there...?"

"The situation is handled, Kaname. We'll expect you in half an hour."

Kaname dropped the already dead PA and headed for the shower, joining Zero who was already rinsing.

"This is it. I can feel it..."

"Zero, don't get too anxious. It could be another hoax..."

"This isn't like the others..."

"Yes. It is too obvious..."

"This person knows Kei..."

"Or saw a projection we made of his current appearance..."

"But the powers?"

"It's easy to find out about mine and Sara's..."

Zero got irritated, pushing Kaname away.

"Why are you being so negative...?" He stormed, truly annoyed at the constant battle he'd had to fight where this was concerned...

"My idea of being negative is not dropping everything to fly out to Alaska, Zero. All I want is for you to gain some perspective on this. I hate when this consumes you. Makes you unhappy..."

"I can handle it, Kaname. Honestly. I just have a good feeling about this!"

"Fine." Kaname smiled and kissed the damp face of his love on the lips, his right hand sliding along the ex-human's side to the swell of his intoxicating behind... "You know... it'll take us forty minutes to get there. I was hoping you could finish what you'd started..."

_Unbelievable_, Zero griped mentally. _At a time like this...?_

"I'll pack some more of the preparation, the massage oil and the harness if it will stop you going on about it," Zero grumbled as he stomped out of the shower, offering a view of his rear that was well appreciated by the other vampire. "God, you're impossible..."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Sara, Seiren and Zero are not my characters. They belong to VK!_

_It's coming along slowly but I already have an idea. The violence has been pushed to the next chapter._


	78. Chapter 74

Kaname and Kei

by lightpathetic

"**MOMMY!** We're going on the Ferris wheel!"

"Alright, little one! We'll be over at the restaurant!" Julia was already tired out from watching the children at play. She was past their pure fascination with bright, swirling kinetic objects...

"Elizabeth! Remember your oxygen! And make sure he's strapped in properly...!"

"Okay, Mom!" Elizabeth replied, giggling at the look on Don's face as her mother said this. She obviously thought her daughter was doing some free babysitting for the neighbours. Don was a five-year-old after all and her mother couldn't wrap her brain around their being friends, only seeing the small, cute boy for what he was – basically just older than a toddler - even if he had impeccable manners. Elizabeth grabbed the boy's hand tightly through her laughter and dutifully led him away, as any good babysitter would, ensuring that the irritated boy would have to hurt her to pull it away.

The "mom" in question looked over at her friend Margo after she lost sight of the children in the crowds. She was already picking her way over to the large tent housing the various festival goodies. She never seemed worried about her boy! Always seeming happy to let him wander off on his own. Maybe it was some kind of new-age parenting but even in their tiny village there were dangers to be had for small children. She often wondered if she should call Children's Services. But they were so good together. There was no hiding how much care and love they had for the other. And he was always well cared for. Fed...

"Wait up, Margo! How about a smoothie?"

"Sure. Strawberry milk for me. What about you? Pizza or seafood? I could kill for a steamed crab!"

"Nah. Jack brought home four last week and I'm sick to death of seeing them. Get me some salmon jerky with fries on the side!"

Julia waved in acknowledgement and headed for the stall with the shortest line, combing her bobbed black wig back over her ears self-consciously – Don wouldn't abide her changing her real hair, the baby... She smiled at the waving proprietor as she settled to wait. She wasn't worried. His food was more expensive as he never cut corners and tried to be healthy in his choice of ingredients, as he was fond of saying. It was always tasty and... she didn't worry about money. Besides, it was the stall closest to one exit...

As she waited Julia looked around her as was her custom. She couldn't shake her hunter training but she shouldn't, really. She had become a little complacent, however. The village was remote, the people all knew each other and Melissa – Elizabeth's stressed out mother – assured her that nothing had changed except by birth in the twenty years since she moved out here with her husband. Perfect. Strangers would be spotted instantly. But not only that. Word would get to her that there were strangers before she'd even bothered to look...

But that was when she saw it. Her. The way she quickly averted her gaze. The subtle gesture to someone behind her. Julia continued to stare in that direction as if watching for her friend then appeared to grow bored and turned to look at the menu of the stall behind her. There he was, pretending to make a choice of the display, in between Agnes and Florence who seemed to be sizing up the tall handsome man for a talk on the merits of bible study. That's also why they would stand out. The were too pretty. One strange beautiful woman may just be a tourist out for a sample of pristine air and friendly people, but two potential supermodels in the back of nowhere seemed a better than average reason to become alarmed.

Julia turned away from them both and surreptitiously surveyed her surroundings for others thinking on her next step. They were in a crowded tent. She could stay here for the time being until Don came to find her. But seeing them both together would essentially confirm any suspicions they may have and make them sitting ducks. Were they sure she was who she was? Were they watching Don as well? Was He on his way? They would have little chance if He came. Don was a child, no match for his father. He was however a pureblood. That was more than enough for lesser vampires.

But did she want to draw him into this fight? If she handled these vampires herself no reports would reach his father of any flame throwing little boys. They would have a chance to disappear again. But what match was she against several combat ready vampires without the element of surprise? Still, she would try. She wasn't the type to give up easily. But how much did they know? Were they watching Don as well? If so, what were they waiting for if not Him...?

"Margo! Here!" Melissa planted a cold drink into her hand and resumed drinking her vanilla shake. "I see you haven't gotten very far! The place is such a zoo! The kids will be back before we've had a chance to ourselves...!"

"Melissa. I'm sorry. I've forgotten my purse somewhere..." Julia smiled apologetically as she stepped out of the line.

"Don't worry about it. It will show up. I'll pay if you..."

"No. Thank you. I'll only be a few moments. It's probably over by the ticket booth..."

"Then George would have it. Don't worry... Margo!"

She couldn't stay any longer. She didn't think they had been on her tail from the house – Don had a sense about these things – so it had to have been from the time they had come to the fair. Forty-five minutes ago. They'd had a tip. But who from? How?

Julia walked toward the ticket booth and leaned in but her eyes were on the reflection in the glass of the scene behind her.

"George! Did I leave my purse here?"

"No! Or I would have kept it for ya! You sure it's not in yer truck?"

"You're right. I'll check. Thanks."

Julia straightened and headed toward the entrance. They were behind her. Walking slowly, checking out the stalls but always able to observe. She could draw them away, kill them, get Don and go. She could. But...

_His father was coming. His father was coming for him. What was wrong with that?_

Julia walked briskly through the parking area on the field heading toward her truck when this thought occurred to her. Ever since their talk over a week ago Julia had been thinking about this more and more. This wasn't Don's fight. He didn't need to be hiding from his own family. From Zero. This was between her and Kaname Kuran, between the Hunters and the Vampires. Don was an innocent, sweet, adorable little boy whom she'd poisoned against his father. Was she so pathetic that she needed to take advantage of a child like this? Julia thought maybe it was too late for her but it was wasn't too late for Don. He could have a good life without being ashamed of what he was. Don... No. Kei Kuran could be happy.

Julia dashed away the tears as she pulled the door to the driver's side of her truck but couldn't stifle the sob as she started the vehicle. Her little boy... She couldn't deal with not seeing him again. With his growing to hate her. She wanted to go back and get him. She wanted him here with her. To kiss him and hold him again. It was like with her girls all over again. She felt as if the grief would break her...

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you hurt?"

The voice was like a salve to her soul but he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't...

"Don... Yes. I... squeezed my finger in the door..."

"Let me see it..."

"I'm fine," Julia assured, clenching her fist in her bag to stop him from sussing the lie. "It's nothing. Why aren't you with Elizabeth?"

"I saw you leave the park and you didn't 'say' anything to me as you usually do. I thought maybe... something was wrong."

Don was referring to how she would talk to him even if he was a fair distance from her. She knew he could hear her even if she couldn't hear him. She would tell him of her movements, request the performance of a chore, scold him, order him to return to her or even prattle on about inconsequential things knowing he was listening. Don had expected an explanation for her leaving the park without him but she couldn't have said anything without being heard by the other vampires. Damn! She should have known this would happen.

Julia pulled Don into the truck and closed and locked the door. She looked around her trying to see where they could be. Don watched this with an air of suspicion. Of her. He tried not to be but he was more unsure of her since their conversation last week. She wasn't his real mother. She didn't have to love him, what he was. She could leave him. Especially after what his "father" had done to her family. It made him more insecure than he'd ever been before and he made sure he knew where she was at all times. Clearly she had been trying to leave him behind. For whatever reason. Don tried to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Where are you going?"

"I wasn't going anywhere, Don," Julia replied, shooting for levity. "I was looking for something. I thought I'd check the truck."

"What is it? I'll help."

"It... doesn't matter now. Did you see anyone when you came out here?"

"Of course! It's a festival!" He laughed. His mother was being dotty again.

"I mean... Was there anyone in the car-park nearby?"

Don began to get over his suspicions of his mother and began to assess the larger situation.

"No. No-one was in the car-park. What do you...? Were you being followed?"

Julia sat back in the seat her mind racing. _Had she been wrong? Was she just being paranoid?_ She never came out to events like this. Don had had to plead with her to take him. Maybe the crowds had her on edge. Maybe she was spooked for no reason. _But they had both come out of the tent when she had left! Had both..._

Of course...

"Don. Are you wearing your necklace?"

The little boy bowed his head. He hated disappointing her. He didn't answer. But that was enough for Julia. She placed her head onto the steering wheel. Those vampires would never approach her now. There was a pureblood vampire with her. They would do nothing to arouse his suspicion but even better he was a bright aura-driven beacon for them to follow. She could just hear the glee with which they were reporting to Kaname Kuran that his son was indeed here...

"You were leaving, mommy! I had to get to you...!"

"It doesn't matter, little one. It'll be alright." Julia smiled tenderly at the stricken boy. He could sense something was wrong. That he'd messed up. Her smile became a grin as her cares evaporated. It was not like she cared about herself anyway. Don was going home and... so was she. She was tired anyway. Tired of the lies and the hurt. Tired of constantly looking over her shoulder. "Do you want to go back to the fair? Elizabeth is probably searching for you now. You don't want her to worry do you?"

"No... Mommy. What's happening?"

"Nothing. I thought I saw something that's all. Come on out. Let me lock up. Do you want to try the crab? We'll eat and go on the roller-coaster together. How about that?"

Don wouldn't move. Something wasn't right...

_Now! Do it now!_

"Mommy! Stop! Come back...!"

Julia turned to respond to her son's cries and immediately fell over. Hardly anything was heard, only the sound of breaking flesh and bone as the bullet tore into her chest. She landed onto her back, carried with the momentum, her bag's contents spilling over the ground, under the other vehicles, her purse coming to rest under a wheel of an SUV.

"No! NOOOO! Mommy! MOOMMMYYY!"

"_**THE TARGET'S BEEN HIT, MA'AM. **She is down. The prince is within view. He is unhurt..."_

"Good. We'll be there in a couple minutes. Keep an eye on him."

"...Yes ma'am."

Seiren sat back in her seat in the helicopter and looked over at the various members of the Royal Family that had boarded the helicopter with her some ten minutes ago. She felt the speed of the vessel increase, knowing the cause.

"I can't believe she's been here all this time! Forty minutes away. In _Alaska_!" The Queen mentioned this last as if it was a seedy, low-tech backwater of a place. "What were we paying all those clowns to do for the last three years?"

"Sara, they did the best they could. Even I couldn't locate her. She is... was... very good." Was. Julia McNamara was dead. Shot. Not one minute ago. He was still trying to come to grips with it.

Kaname finally moved his gaze from the window and looked over to the ex-hunter. He could sense the difficulty Zero was having with the news of his son's kidnapper's demise, the admiration he still had for her. He knew they had been friends but she had taken their son and plunged them into despair. It was times like these that Kaname simply couldn't understand him.

"Kaname-sama, the pilot has indicated that he needs to descend..."

"Honey..."

Kaname's attention snapped away from his study of Zero's face across from him as Sara called to him, squeezed his hand. She had insisted on coming with them and he was glad she had. Zero emotional responses sometimes made him doubt himself. After two hundred years of living with the ex-human Kaname was very sensitive to what displeased him. His queen grounded him, in the ways he needed to be as a pureblood and a king.

"Yes?"

"Land the helicopter. You are holding us up. Literally."

"Yes, dear."

Kaname looked out of the window. The fairground could be seen below. He shaded his eyes from the glare with his left hand, trying to spot his son. He should be in the car-park according to Seiren's directives.

"I don't see him or her. Seiren, where are they?" Kaname asked this softly. He was furious. And worried.

"Com-1. Do you still have a visual? Com-1? Com-2?"

Seiren's lips parted in disbelief. She looked over at Kaname's narrowed gaze, then stuck her face to the window of the helicopter, staring at the scene below her. She spun toward the pilot.

"Take us away from here! Now! Over that ridge! Hurry!"

"Seiren! What the devil...?"

"My personnel have been compromised! Possibly by Kei..."

"Dammit! Take us back! I can handle a baby...!"

But Kaname had looked toward Seiren to say this, had begun to fight against the momentum of the craft. He didn't notice the launch of the truck or the way it burst into flame, just before it smashed into his side of the vehicle.

Don's eyes flared in satisfaction as he watched the direct hit. He tossed the corpse he had been drinking from away from him and directed his attention to keeping the wreckage from landing onto the fair. He wasn't even interested in the way the body disintegrated against the tree as he had been the last time. Vampires didn't leave bodies, he'd gathered. Not... like his mother. How convenient. Probably why it was so hard to find any evidence of them. He'd better hurry then.

Don heard the screams of terror as the flaming ball of the aircraft fell northward, heard as people began to run out of the grounds toward it. He lifted into the air and sped forward soon landing next to the wreckage, the flames going out as he approached. He was able to switch them off and on at will, able to move things with his mind, able to kill at the slightest provocation. It was in him. Had always been there. But now there was no reason not to. Now he could tear whatever he wanted apart until his pain was assuaged...

**THE MISSILE HAD CRASHED **into the helicopter but the craft was an armour plated one reserved for dignitaries. Seiren had insisted on this, thankfully. The truck hadn't been able to penetrate the cabin but it had still packed quite a wallop, enough to damage the rotors and cave in quite a bit of the chassis. It had also knocked Zero and Kaname unconscious instantly leaving the other occupants to their doom as the wreck eventually slammed into the ground. The whole incident hadn't taken very long. Probably about five seconds. Maybe a pureblood would have reacted if he'd had warning. But none of them had had very much.

The wreckage lay in a tangled mess of limbs and debris. Some blood was evident but not enough to cause alarm. However, a wispy swirl of black mist could be seen enveloping one figure, piled as he was on top one regrettably dishevelled cashmere suited form. It then dispersed just as the figure moved, one hand going to rub his face...

Zero sat up gingerly on the warm heap and looked around him. He was at once aware of the feeling of impending peril. Claude's blood had left its mark on his own body but it seemed to have softened a little since they had parted ways those years ago... He didn't have those disturbing images of premonition any more but he still had a strong sense of when something was seriously off. Like now. And he didn't think it was the strong scent of fuel in the air.

"Kaname! Wake up! Kaname!"

One thing with vampires. They either died in spectacular fashion or you simply knew they would live. Zero could see that all the occupants of the rear of the helicopter were alive simply from the fact that they were still in the flesh, so to speak. Dead vampires didn't linger.

"Kaname! Sara!" Zero cried desperately, pulling at the pile of bodies beneath him. "Come on! We have to...!"

At that moment the entire wreck lifted into the air and crashed again into the earth, this time in it "righted" position, if that made any sense, what with the seating braced peculiarly against the roof, the occupants squashed into various spaces in between. But it was then Zero was dislodged from the others and swung onto the door of the craft, smacking into it with bone-crunching painfulness. He swore in a manner one shouldn't execute before minors, catching the attention of one such observer. He was grateful when said door disappeared - wrenched away in a loud protest of destroyed metallic structures - and he received his first gasp of fresh air as he fell out onto the ground. But not for long. He was immediately wrenched from the scarred earth and hoisted into the air none too gently along with a the other occupants of the cabin. Then huge, bright swirls of fire began to whip around them, disorienting Zero with their noise and brightness. He couldn't see beyond his nose. It also felt like they were spinning... Zero soon decided that he needed to pass out. Dammit! Was Kaname still unconscious?

"Are you my father?"

Zero reflexively opened his eyes and regretted it instantly. Too bright...

"Kei! Stop it! We are not a threat! We're... here to take you home! Ahhhh...!"

The fire swirled in too close burning Zero's right foot almost to a cinder. No! He couldn't let this touch the others!

"My name... is Don," the little boy's voice managed deliberately. "Are you my father? Are you the one that killed my mother?"

His mother? What was he...?

"No! Kei!" Zero cried, distraught at the horrible misunderstanding Julia had wrought. "That wasn't your mother! She kidnapped you. Your real mother is here...!"

The fiery tendrils tightened again and this time Seiren joined Zero in screaming. The fire was intense. Zero was in disbelief at the power that resided in such a small boy as his body began to smoulder... then it was over, in a flash of an energy wave that emanated from the two forms behind him as he'd tried to protect them...

Zero momentarily stayed where he'd fallen, nursing his painfully burnt limbs before looking up to where the pureblood couple stood. They looked a little worse for wear as could be expected from almost being cooked – their hair in disarray, their clothes charred or smoking - but their bearing held none of this. They were coolly erect as they both faced the small, blond boy that was just getting to his some distance away, behind some recently broken trees.

"I do believe that's our son, Kaname," Sara opined with affected nonchalance, smoothing her bottle-green, embroidered silk dress down with her hands and scraping the few tendrils that had escaped her braided up-do back from her eyes but not for one second taking her eyes away from the infant. Zero immediately looked away to where "Don" actually regained his feet and began to stare them defiantly. Yes. There had been no mistaking the admiration in her voice. He'd actually stayed awake despite one of Kaname's kinetic blasts.

"He must have blocked it... somehow..." Kaname tone was low, deliberately modulated. He was disgustingly impressed too.

"I think he's trying to kill us, Kaname."

"I'd gathered that, Zero. How's Seiren?"

"Breathing," Zero stated, after checking her quickly. Kaname nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Fight."

"What?"

"He won't stop until he sees how useless it is. He is used to being the strongest. That's where this confidence comes from to attack two purebloods at once. He needs to find out he is not. Brutally. It will be the beginning of respect for us."

"You... are going to fight this child... Here. With an entire village bearing down on us."

"No, Zero. He is going to fight us..."

"Kei!" Zero shouted running forward toward the child in question. "Don't do this! We are your family! We've come to take you home...!

"Zero! Stop! Don't get in the way...!"

**DON** had been searching for an opening. He could sense that these two beings were not like the other vampires. From they blast he figured they were like him. Strong, fast, powerful. A full on assault didn't seem like a good idea. What he needed was ploy. A distraction or a weakness...

"_He doesn't have any... unless you count Zero."_

"_Zero?" _He'd asked seriously as his mother had laughed at some private joke. He was trying to find out how to protect them from this bad man and she was making fun of him. Don's lips pursed at this unforgivable frustration and his mother had ruffled his hair undaunted.

"_Yes. Zero. If you knew the situation you'd laugh too. I worked with him, you see. He was the lowest level of vampire you could have. An ex-human. But your father cherished him above anything else. We use to joke that more paperwork was generated when Zero twisted his ankle on a job than when there was a full scale assault with casualties. He was a lovely person, though, with the most gorgeous..."_

"...Silver hair..."

That was it. His distraction. And weakness.

**ZERO** found himself "caught". His forward motion was halted and he was being pulled back.

"No! Let go of me! This is a misunderstanding. We don't have to hurt each other! Kei...!"

Zero didn't get much further. He was suddenly engulfed in flames. He screamed as the pain overtook him, body threatening to dissolve in the sheer heat of it all.

Kaname too screamed as Zero disappeared into the inferno. He "dropped" him and ran to his aid trying to smother the flames. Even Sara was momentarily distracted by her husband's distress. But she remembered what her husband did not: that Zero was immortal and there was a pureblood trying to kill them nearby. She looked away to watch for her son's attack and wasn't disappointed.

While their attention had been momentarily engaged elsewhere, Don made a mad dash for tree cover but not so that his quarry was out of his line of sight. He realised he'd succeeded when the woman began to look toward where he had been. Perfect. She can go first.

Sara screamed as she was flung back hard into the ground, an invisible force striking her in the chest and winding her. She rolled to regain her feet when she was slammed with the helicopter debris. It lifted away from her broken, unconscious form and seemed to return for another go when it whipped away and shot into the air and exploded, disintegrating into fine shredded harmless slivers of metal. The weapon of choice had been neutralised and the trees around them began to uproot and whip around at dizzying speeds. Kaname was on the offensive and he did not seem to want any prisoners.

Don covered his mouth and fell flat onto his stomach, "burying" himself a little into the ground, only just avoiding a tree trunk at speed. His "father" also had telekinetic powers. Good. He knew they didn't work as well when you were distracted or in pain. He had to make sure he kept his head first though...

Don gasped as he was suddenly flung into the air. He screamed as he slammed into the ground his body broken, his head filled with just the pain of his broken body. He had time to note that his father also knew well about how distracting pain can be. Damn! How did he even know where he was...?

"Kei, my son," Kaname said as he landed onto the boy, his right hand grabbing his throat. Kaname was still reeling from his bond mates being hammered ruthlessly but you couldn't tell to look at him. Still, he had to end this now before he passed out. "I'm going to give you just one chance to make the right decision. Otherwise this will end very painfully for you."

Don struggled with the tightening fist at his throat. He was becoming afraid. He had been trying to "push" him away but his efforts were being thwarted. His father was not only stronger but he was much more knowledgeable as well. But Don refused to give up. The thought of his mother's body lying not too far from here gave him a recklessness that his instinctual intelligence and respect baulked at. He would kill him or die trying!

"My name... is Don. 'Kei' died when... you killed my mother!"

Kaname decided he was getting nowhere with this. He wished Zero was... available to neutralise Kei quickly but as he darted a look toward Zero's charred remains he realised they were still "sorting" themselves out... Kaname shook his head, distracted. He could never get used to that. To Zero being this way. As much as he loved him and was glad he couldn't be hurt... it disturbed him.

Meanwhile his grip loosened on Don's neck. Not by very much and not for very long but just enough for Don to spot it and his father's hesitation. He had also noticed that his father didn't use fire. Maybe he wouldn't deal with it very well.

Kaname screamed as he was suddenly engulfed in flames. His entire body sang with pain as the heat could be felt to his bones. He stood and stumbled backward, blind to everything around him, unable to help himself as he panicked, as the pain drowned his ability to think. He eventually fell to the ground, rolling in vain, unable to breath, unable to see, unable to do anything but whimper in despair.

Don followed the figure with his eyes, propped up onto his elbows, unable to believe he had done it. He "pulled" more air toward the conflagration, compressing it, making sure it had enough as he increased the temperature, that it did not go out until it had stopped moving. He breath rate increased as he neared his goal, his fevered concentration directed at one thing. He felt triumph as the form began to slow its frantic movements. He didn't notice the one to his right or the sound of the safety being removed until...

Don fell over onto his side, his shoulder exploding in a spray of bone and tissue. It was his turn to scream, reaching underneath himself to hold his destroyed arm. It hurt so bad... he couldn't...

It was almost too late when he heard the sound behind him. He rolled in the direction of the assault and caught a glimpse of a bloody, petite woman with blue, bobbed hair aiming at him, just before she squeezed the trigger again. She didn't care who this was. Kaname was in danger. He would be protected as ruthlessly as she can deliver it. She had only just regained consciousness or she would never have let him get to this state. Her fear rose sharply as he stopped moving. She needed to kill this threat quickly and see to him before it was too late. Before he...

Don rolled his body away. Even in his state he was still faster than the other vampire and still capable of bending her to his will. He came to his knees and dug into her consciousness, forcing her to direct the gun on herself. Seiren screamed in frustration as her body betrayed her. She had to see to Kaname! It can't end like this...!

The gun's report broke over their own desperate noises but Don had no interest in it. He heard the impossible. He heard... it couldn't be!

"_Margo!"_

They had found her! His mother!

"_Don't come over here, Melissa! Keep Elizabeth away...!"_

"_Where's Don, Mom? Mom!"_

"_Oh God..."_

"_Look! She was shot!"_

"_Shot!"_

"_She's breathing, Chuck! She's alive! We have to get her to the hospital...!"_

Don wasn't even aware of when he had begun to move. Why hadn't he checked her? Why hadn't he made sure? He had gotten so caught up in killing the ones responsible, so steeped in his destructive side... She could have died! Could still die...!

"_Where is she! Margo! She's disappeared!"_

"_What? How could she have...?"_

It didn't matter. He would take care of her now. He would always take care of her.

**KANE **came into the room and looked toward the bed at the fully bandaged body, saw as Kaori went over to hug his subdued mother, before his gaze lit on the other occupant of the room. He noted the stiff bearing, the tense shoulders, the fist clenched in impotent anger and worry and knew Zero was probably steeped in guilt again. He'd spoken to Zero on the phone eight hours ago, his uncle having called to give him the news. When he had finished filling him in on father, Kane had inquired, in an off-handed manner, about him. This was when Zero had explained impatiently that he was okay. He'd been burned but had awoken without any ill effects to see Kaname... Like this... Then he began to speak about Kaname Kuran again but by then Kane was in the mood to listen.

Zero. He hated discussing himself when anyone else was in trouble, especially his father. But Kane knew how to handle his uncle by now. He hid his smile of relief and happiness at seeing Zero and came over to squeeze his shoulders.

"Uncle."

Kane relaxed even more on seeing Zero's tense smile, on receiving the answering squeeze to his left hand.

"Hi, Kane. I knew you wouldn't be far behind. Did you greet your mother?"

"In a moment. Kaori isn't finished as yet," Kane responded drily, his eyes roving to where the two purebloods embraced while Sara cried afresh. Apparently it had been a close shave for the old man. No one knows why he had survived, except by pure stubbornness. Kane didn't doubt this for a second.

"The doctor said he will pull through. The hardest thing was getting his tissues to respond to the infusion of blood..."

"They had to find... some part of him that was still alive. Luckily we were able to put out the fire in time. It was so close, Kane."

"And it was a child, you say?"

"Your brother, Kane. Kei. He has both Kaname's and Sara powers and controls them surprisingly well for his age..."

"Maybe this woman was teaching him."

"It's possible. But he got away, Kane..."

"It doesn't matter. At least we know he is alive and who he is with. Seiren said the woman, or at least her body, has disappeared. If they are together we will find them again.

"You should have taken me along, Uncle."

"I know that now. I... We thought we could handle it. But..."

"But what?" Kane prompted, leaning lower to throw his arms around his uncle, pressing his cheek to his left.

"He hates us. His eyes... He _hates_ us. And all we wanted to do was bring him home."

"Zero. You shot the woman he called his mother. What did you expect? You should know by now that purebloods can become fiercely loyal to those they love. Even humans." Kane squeezed Zero a little, possessively. "She would have had to have his love or respect for him not to have left her or killed her by now, no matter what hold she may have over him."

Zero squeezed Kane's arms back and nodded. He did know better than anyone. If these pureblood children hadn't loved and respected him there was no way he as he was now, or the old man he had been, would have been able to take care of them. Still, it was a fine mess.

Kane straightened to reach into his travel bag.

"Here I brought you something to eat and drink. You can start while I greet my mother. If not, I will come back and have Kaori make you."

Zero took the bag even as his eyes narrowed warningly at his "nephew" and opened the bag. The aroma of steamed pork buns, fresh and hot, teased his nostrils. But Zero had no appetite. He was mindful of Kane's threat, however...

"Thank you. I will try to eat something."

"Good. Else that thing inside you may just come out and eat Father and then where would we be?"

Kane smiled to himself as Zero quickly gave the bun a bite and turned to his mother. She and Kaori were deep into a tear-complemented conversation that he loathed to interrupt. But he walked to his mother and kissed her damp cheek noting as Zero relaxed a little at his display of affection and continue to eat. He knew Zero was still worried about what he had said at that house while he had been a fugitive. He had borne all the lectures on his parents love for him, all while resolving to allay Zero's fears with a concerted effort, if only to never have him look so anxious and guilty worrying about what he had done to yet another of Kaname's sons. He always blamed himself and not the situation or the circumstances. Silly man. So Kane played the dutiful son, lavishing his performance, careful not to seem out of character, all for the silver-haired ex-human that sat opposite. When it was suitably decent he would return to Zero, lay his head on his shoulder and sleep. What was it about his scent that made him feel at home? Safe...?

"My own baby, Kane! She used my own son! I hope that woman survives just so I can kill her myself...!"

"Don't agitate yourself like this, mother. Father can tell when you are distressed..."

"He should know! Imagine being beaten by a toddler! What was he thinking...?"

"Mother. Weren't you rendered unconscious at some point by this todd...?"

"Don't be rude to me, Kane! I swear I don't know what to do with you!"

"I wasn't being rude. I was simply..."

"I was blind-sided! He had the boy right in front of..."

Sara slid back in the chair and Kaori stopped her from falling off of it. His eyes darted to his brother in silent protest.

"She needs to sleep. She was becoming irrational."

"That's just her way, Kane. She was upset! Father is in a coma!"

"Kaori. She hasn't slept in two days. It's the best thing for her. Put her on the sofa and let her sleep for a few hours. I'll wake her just before we go or if anything changes, alright?"

His performance was going well. Zero looked relieved as Sara was placed onto the sofa. Now there would be peace and less of her agitated aura permeating the air.

"Thank you," Zero whispered as Kane came back to him, pulling a chair close to his right side.

"It's nothing. Would you like to sleep as well?"

"Later. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Kane was fine with that. He tucked his head onto Zero's shoulder having thrown his arm around him, his nose nuzzling his neck. Just a short nap. It's all he needed...

"It will be soon, Zero," Kane whispered into his neck. "I can tell. His thoughts are becoming more... organised."

"Really?" Zero asked hopefully, pulling away a little to see Kane's face. Kane raised his head to meet his uncle's eyes.

"Yes. Really. Soon I'll be able to use him to put you to sleep."

Zero inhaled for a brusque retort but found himself the only one awake. He settled and adjusted his weight automatically to accommodate the sleeping vampire and began to watch Kaname again.

"I'm sorry, Kaname. I'm so sorry for... everything."

Maybe he heard, maybe he didn't but Zero was going to tell him again when he woke up. And of his love. Always.

**DAMN SHE WAS THIRSTY**. She tried to lift her hand to touch her lips but they were so heavy. She tried again and it moved but a warm body shifted against her before settling again.

"Don. Why aren't you in bed?"

She whispered this to herself, as she sometimes did when she woke to find him with her. Instead of the slight unease that normally surfaced – she was well aware that he liked to listen to the sound of her blood when he was "hungry" – she felt relief. It was normalcy, routine. She must be at home having woken from a horrible dream.

But that's when her eyes adjusted and her mind took in her surroundings. This wasn't home. She lifted her other arm and saw the intravenous needle and her link to a bag of dark fluid above her head. It was then she began to panic, lifting her hand to touch her left breast. There was padding, like bandages. She had been shot. She had been shot and she was in the hospital...

The door pushed open then and a nurse came in. She looked in alarm to her right side. Don! She would...! What? Where?

"Hello, my dear. How are you feeling?"

Julia's throat worked but nothing came out. She pointed weakly to her mouth.

"I thought as much. Here you go. Slowly. Like you have all day..."

Julia drank from the straw greedily. She felt as though she hadn't had water in days. She was too concerned to keep this up for long however.

"Where...?"

"Bulkley Valley District hospital. What do I call you, love? Jane doesn't suit you."

"Bulkley Valley? Where is...?

"Smithers. British Columbia. Canada. Ring any bells? Were you on a trip? Maybe a tour group?"

"What happened?"

"You were shot. But luckily it missed your heart. We had to operate. It was lucky you came when you did. Who brought you? Do you know? Maybe we can contact them?"

"I don't know. I thought... my son..." Julia looked around the room again. Had she imagined it?

"Oh! So you have family! Well, as soon as you are able we'll call them. Alright?" The nurse looked happy about this. She began to fix her bed and adjust her pillows, maybe for something to do.

"Yes... But..."

"Don't worry now. Get some more rest. Can't have your son coming and finding you in a state, can we?"

"No."

"And we'll get you something hot in the morning if you're up to it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, um... What is your name, my dear?"

"Margo. Margo Kidder."

"Oh! Well lovely. I knew it wasn't Jane. Good night."

"Bye."

The nurse let herself out and Julia slapped her forehead. She shouldn't have given the nurse that name. They'll be here as soon as she enters it into the database. What was wrong with her?

"I have to go." She said out loud, to no one in particular. But go where? Wasn't she tired of running? Besides, what was the point if they had him? If he was gone?"

"You're not well yet, mommy. You need to rest."

"Don!"

The little boy came out from under the bed and reached for her hand. She began to cry, just like that. Her chest heave from a sob and she winced. Don got onto the bed and hugged her.

"I'm here, mommy. Don't cry."

"I thought... I thought I had..."

"Shhh. You need to get better so we can leave. I don't like this place..."

"What happened? Tell me. How did we get here?"

"You were shot. I thought... you were dead..."

"Who shot me?"

"The vampires my father sent. I killed them. And I almost killed him too."

"What?"

"He was burning! I had almost finished him off...!"

"Who?"

"My father! I almost killed him!"

"He came? Kaname Kuran came?"

"But I couldn't stay. It was then I found out you were alive."

Julia became quiet at this. Was it true? Had he come and they had escaped? Had Don saved them?

"But next time I will kill him, mommy," Don sighed as he yawned, his young body feeling the effects of his exertions. "Next time. And you won't ever have to worry about him ever again."

to be continued

lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Sara and Zero are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight.


	79. Chapter 75

_Please don't be too hard. Trying to get started again. Warming up, you know..._

Elizabeth

by lightpathetic

"**ZERO..."**

Zero stirred a little, aware of something having disturbed his sleep but not awake enough to take it seriously. He began to settle again when he felt his "location". It wasn't as strong as it could have been and fairly hesitant, but only one person in the world could do that to him.

"Kaname?"

Zero jerked to full consciousness and rubbed his eyes as he leaned forward in the chair. He looked at the bundle of bandages on the bed, blinking to clear the cobwebs of sleep. Kaname had just located him, hadn't he?

"Zero."

"Kaname! I'm here! Kaname! I'm so happy you're alright...!" Zero was beside him in a second. He placed his hand gently onto one bandaged limb and blinked rapidly as he tried for a wide reassuring smile and failed miserably.

"...Sara?"

"She left... a couple hours ago to put out some political fires. We did our best to keep this from getting out but there was a leak somewhere and now there are concerns that you are dead..."

"...So... Careless..."

"We did our best, Kaname." Zero tried not to feel defensive. Kaname was adept at these things and took the intricacies of political and commercial double-dealing in stride. He'd seen what it took for Sara to compose herself and go out to smile for the cameras, to convinced the vampire world that King Kaname was recovering beautifully from an unfortunate accident and was merely being held for observation, his doctors unwilling to take the chance – no matter how slight – that any other complications may arise. He was not about to let Kaname make them feel inadequate.

Kaname made no reply to this and Zero suspected that he had heard his tone. They had been together too long to not pick up on each others signals, no matter how subtle. Even in his sub-par state he was sure Kaname was aware he was already on thin ice from just the way his partner had said his name on this last. It was a matter of whether he thought it was worth it to drown. Evidently he didn't.

Zero hovered uncertainly as Kaname sat up in bed. He watched intently as the bandages began to "sever" on his face and down his body to reveal the flawless skin of his partner. It seemed as though he was nearly completely healed. Only the hesitancy of his movements, of even the way he used his powers to rend the material, pointed to a more invisible process of renewal at work. But Zero wasn't worried any more. It had been a day and a half and already Kaname was close to being back to his old self.

"The twins are here as well. They went down with Sara to the press conference to help with the façade of normalcy."

"That's fine. Gives us a chance to talk without being interrupted."

"What is it, Kaname?"

By now the bandages were a bloody mess on the bed and Kaname emerged like a stunning butterfly from a dingy cocoon. He pushed most of them onto the floor before throwing his legs over the side. Zero put up his arms to help him but Kaname waved him away.

"I'm okay. I just feel like I've been shredded, that's all. It took a moment to figure out how to move my arms. It's like with Kaori, I guess. I just need to take it slowly but I'll eventually be back to normal."

"Yes, of course." It was remarkable, really, what he had recovered from. But then, he should have known Kaname wouldn't let a little thing like being toasted to a crisp defeat him.

"Zero. That... was our son."

"Yes. Yes it was."

Kaname was again quiet for a while, then he looked around the room.

"Where's Seiren?"

Zero's eyes dropped to the floor.

"She's in the next room. She's awake but her progress has been slower. She had been burned and shot in the..." Zero swallowed. "The doctors say it will be another week or so."

"I see."

"Kaname... I'm so sorry..."

"For what?"

"The fight... I got in the way."

"I remember."

There was silence again and Zero squirmed a little. Kaname didn't say anything more. Not even anything to comfort him and Zero began to feel even worse...

"I think I'll... Do you want anything...?" Zero turned to leave, if only to get away from the uncomfortable atmosphere, but Kaname looked up from his own thoughts.

"Wait."

Zero turned back to Kaname, waiting for him to speak.

"I want you to go back to Alaska. To the girl. Do whatever it takes to take care of her."

"**ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MOMMY?"**

"Yes, little one. I'm fine. You are a very good nurse."

Her little boy beamed, very pleased with himself. He'd only been helping her with her meals and with moving around the room. Unseen by their real nurse, of course. It was a risk to stay, they having planned to leave the hospital that same night, having no doubt that her name on the records would have the place crawling with vampires by the morning. But she was too weak, Don understanding that her body needed extra care or he could lose her. Eventually they decided to stay – Don insisting on it - for at least a week as a precaution, with Don keeping careful tabs on the goings on at the hospital. They planned their escape, their signals, as always but he made sure his mother was able to rest, sometimes helping her to sleep himself, something he'd learned with Elizabeth...

Don "pushed" the trolley with the remains of her meal away and helped to tuck her back in, fixing the bedclothes as he did so. He hopped down to the floor, momentarily disappearing from sight but soon returned to the bed with her e-pad, switching it on for her and leaving it on her chest. No-one could have missed how much his mother used it, although she never let him see what she did. But he had peeped once. Quickly. Too fast for her to see. But it had made no sense. Just numbers. Long rows of random numbers.

"Don! When did you get this?"

"Last night. While you were in surgery. We'd left everything at the house. I had to get my medicine..." He'd been winged by a bullet, but he hadn't told her. The wound had taken longer to heal than usual but eventually it had, after he'd taken a few tablets and washed and bandaged it. Besides, he had to check on...

"You saw Elizabeth, didn't you?"

Don hung his head in answer. He knew his mother was displeased and it distressed him.

"I wanted to see if she was okay. No-one saw me..."

"You thought no-one saw you! How could you take such a risk...?"

"I knew I wouldn't see her again! I wanted to make sure they hadn't hurt her!"

"Don..." his mother shook her head despairingly and stared at the device in her lap as if it was a live grenade. "What about the house? Anything unusual?"

"No. Nothing. I don't think they had found it as yet. I was thinking about it. It could be why they attacked at the fair. I don't think they followed us..."

"Elizabeth?"

Don nodded and rummaged in his backpack for more presents. He took out her brush, a change of clothing, a wig and her emergency bag. His mother took it from him with some enthusiasm. It would have travel documents, cash to pay the hospital and for lodging until they figured out where to settle and... blood tablets.

"Did you take your medicine, little one?"

"Yes, mommy. There were some in the cupboard." Don pressed his head into the hand that was tenderly rubbing his hair. She was pleased with him, what he did. He was glad now that he'd thought of it.

"Good. What about the house...?"

"Gone. Nothing's left."

She didn't ask how, only cupping his cheek finally before touching the e-pad on her chest. Maybe it would be alright. Maybe they could walk away from this. But for how long? Kaname Kuran knew his son was alive. He would intensify his efforts. It was even madness to stay here another minute even with how remote it was. But why were they running? She'd had a plan. She had taken Don with a view to using him to exact revenge on his father. But now she had no taste for it. She was tired of running, hiding, hurting him. Perhaps there was another way to make Kaname Kuran pay but she was almost sure this wasn't it. Damn, they'd warned her about loving him...

"Don, what was it like... seeing your father?"

Don's eyes flared red for a moment as he looked at her, quite surprised by the question. But his mother was used to it. His intense feelings were tied into his nature, especially his anger. She waited for him to respond.

"He tried to kill you. I hate him."

"Besides that, Don," she responded, waving away his hate impatiently, as if it was wholly a nuisance. "Tell me."

Don thought for a moment, searching his mind for what his mother wanted. It was hard going. All he could think of was the hate and anger. The wish to see him dead. He'd been very upset at the time, too upset to think on any implications. But...

"He was like me! He could move objects without touching them. But he's better at it! He could actually 'stop' what I tried to do. I still wonder how he did it. I almost wish I could..."

"Could what?" Julia prompted as her little boy came to a guilty stop.

"Find out how. Ask him."

"You should. You could learn so much. His skills come from experience. He is over two hundred years old..."

"Two hundred!" He'd looked much younger!

"Yes. Pureblood vampires are immortal. They don't become aged. You... are immortal."

Don's eyes rounded at the news. Then he looked at her bandages, the wrinkles on her face, the bits of grey he hated to see in her reddish-brown hair. Julia smiled at him sadly.

"Yes, Don. I am dying. Humans are not immortal. We get sick, we grow old. One day you will be without me. One day you will be on your own. Forever. If you don't reconcile with your family now..."

"No! NO! I knew it! I knew you wanted to get rid of me!" Don "rose" into the air preparing to... he didn't know. Normally it meant a hole appeared in a wall or a fire started on the nearest piece of furniture. Julia became firm, stamping down her anxiety and taking him in hand firmly.

"No! Don! Come back here! I'm not finished!"

"I don't want to hear any more! You're afraid!"

"No! I love you! I want what's best for you. And it isn't me! Don't you understand? I am not your mother. Not really. I am a human while you... you're a vampire. A very powerful vampire if you could best your father like that. You need to be with people that can take care of you in a way I never could. Look at me. This would never happen to you. Why should you have to put up with it?"

Don calmed down and watched his mother, instinctively trying to read other signals besides her frantic words. He returned to the bed, having come to a decision and sat down, taking her hand into his with due affection. She was being dotty again, thinking she needed to be stronger for him. He would simply tolerate it as he usually did.

"You're like this because of him. In the future I will be more careful about your safety."

"No! That's not what I'm saying! God...! You know, I understand why he did it. He was protecting his _son_. Don't you see? Can't you understand that?"

"I'm your son, mommy. I don't care about him."

"You should. He won't stop until you are home safe with him. And I would do the same thing...!"

"That's why we have to kill him. Once he's dead we can be free..."

"Don, please. I'm telling you that... you need to be with him. I kidnapped you! I ruined your life! Don't you see I am trying to make up for it before it is too late? He can teach you everything you need to know about being one of the most powerful vampires on the face of the earth. He can make sure you get the very best in life. I can't even begin to approach that...!"

"You are wrong. You are all I need. Now, maybe you need to sleep. You are getting hysterical. We'll talk again when you wake up."

Julia gasped as she felt Don's influence, protesting the use of his powers while she was speaking but Don ignored her, stroking her hair soothingly until she was well under. He hopped down from the bed again and walked to the window, looking out into the night. He was concerned about her. She seemed to be losing her mind. Maybe once she was better and they left this place she would begin to relax and stop talking this nonsense. They would be happy again. Despite his father. Don smiled to himself as he recalled the events of two days before, once again feeling a strange exhilaration. He'd almost done it. Had almost killed him. And he'd like it. It had excited him, thrilled him. He looked forward to finishing the job. Next time.

"**TAKE... CARE OF HER...?"**

"Find out about her. There were reports that she was wearing an oxygen mask."

"I know. She has a bad heart. The muscle is weak and deteriorating. She's on a waiting list for a transplant at least a mile long."

"I see." Zero would know these things when Kaname couldn't be bothered with the niceties. "Then we get her a heart and pay for her medical bills. Have one of our doctors fully examine her. Leave no stone unturned..."

"Why? How does this help Kei?"

"They are friends, Zero. She is the best way to convince my son that we mean him no harm and our best link to him. I suspect my son has a strong tie to this girl for obvious reasons." Kaname paused meaningfully as he looked at Zero and the ex-human blushed a little as he was reminded, again, of what pure bloods normally did to humans. "Talk to her as well. Make sure she knows that shooting Julia was a mistake. Say that my men acted on their own..."

"You want to use her to get to Kei."

"Exactly."

Zero frowned. He had some difficulty with the strategy. She was just a little girl.

"Take Kane with you, just in case he does show up. Make sure Kane doesn't hurt him. He is a Kuran after all."

"Yes..." Which meant Kaori was going as well.

"And call off the active searches. We'll just keep our ears open for intelligence on their movements but now that we know he's alive and is not being held against his will we'll have to wait until he feels safe enough to come to us. He won't be forced and we will try not to kill him. For now."

"I understand, Kaname."

"Good. Now come here."

Zero was puzzled by the sudden change in his demeanour. One minute he was giving orders the next he was soft and beckoning. Zero inched forward slowly until he was "pulled" between Kaname's legs. Kaname lifted his arms onto Zero's shoulders, on either side of his head and pulled him closer.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. So wipe that pained look off your face."

"You were almost killed...!"

"Almost isn't good enough. Besides, I was the one at fault."

"You?"

"For letting my heart rule me and not my brain. I should have figured on Kei's attachment to Julia by now and I really have to remember that you can't be killed, even if you are in horrifying pain. It's so ingrained in me to protect you, I keep reacting without thinking."

"Kaname, I am sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. But the next time there is a pureblood fight I am leaving you at home. You haven't the stomach for it, my love."

"Oh, Kaname..." Zero reached out and hugged him, tentatively at first but with growing confidence, especially after Kaname reached down to grope his ass. Yes. He was back to normal.

"Kaname! I knew it!"

"Of course you did. I let you know as soon as I was sure."

Zero was pushed away gently as Kaname rose to hug his wife. He soothed her tears, telling her he was fine, asking her to feel it as well. Kaori too hugged his father – even in his nudity - as Kane stood to one side watching this and Zero. He smiled an "I told you so" to his old nanny before going to clap his father on the back.

"You're almost fully healed, father. All that's missing is your usual suspicion of me. No wait... it's back."

"Kane." Kaname chose to ignore the deliberate attempt to rile him. "You and Zero are leaving for Alaska in the morning. I want you to try to be on your best behaviour, as difficult as that may be for you."

"**ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?** Are you sure you want to leave so soon?"

Mattie, her nurse for the last two weeks, hovered uncertainly as the orderlies helped her into the waiting taxi. Julia winced as she sat back onto the seat but she found her feet were "lighter" than they usually were...

"I'll be fine. Someone is meeting me at the airport."

"Okay then. If you're sure. Travel safely."

"Thank you. And thank you again for all your help."

"Don't mention it. Please drop us a line when you arrive."

"I will," Julia replied, intending to try to do just that. She really had been wonderful to her. But Julia knew she couldn't stay any longer. In fact, it had been beyond strange that Kaname Kuran or his people hadn't showed up by now. Even without her name, they would have been checking for someone with her injuries, especially after what Don had said he had done to him. But nothing. It had given them a little hope that they could get away. And so, as soon as she was declared out of danger, they made plans to leave.

Julia sat back in the taxi as the door closed and the vehicle pulled away from the curb. She fixed the green skirt suit they had brought for her to wear and eased her foot out of the new shoes that chafed a bit on her little toe. But she kept her attention on the road. He'd said he would...

"Wait! Pull over! I just... I need to..."

She cupped her mouth and pointed urgently to the side of the road. It was all that was needed. Taxi braked suddenly and swerved to the nearby curb. Julia open the door and retched hollowly, leaning there for a while before wiping her face and closely the door again.

"Are you alright, lady? Do you want a doctor?"

"No. Just got car sick. You had better step on it. It'll only get worst."

"Yes, ma'am!" Last thing he needed was to be cleaning up his cab of throw-up. He swung back out into the traffic again and really added more enthusiasm to the business of taking her to the airport. Julia sighed in relief. She reached over behind the seat of the driver and rubbed her little boy's hair as he tried not to giggle at the deception and the driver's reaction. Such a child. But she felt his happiness as well. Soon they would be away from here and safe again. Just the two of them. As always.

"**ELIZABETH! HURRY UP!"**

"Coming! Just getting a quick shower!"

Dr. Elizabeth Monroe dashed into the staff wash facilities and divested herself of her green scrubs with a deftness that signified long practice. Actually she was one year into her residency at … Hospital, _the _best program in North America. She still pinched herself on occasion at her luck. The competition for the spots on this program were positively cut-throat. Not that she hadn't been a good student. Actually, Elizabeth had completed the "seven year" program at Harvard Medical School in five years having graduated early from high school and entering the medical program directly. She was a prodigious student. But she wasn't naïve enough to think her run of fantastic luck with acceptances, funding and scholarships were her own doing. Nothing since that day at the fair when she last saw Don had been entirely her own doing, or, for that matter, that of her parents'.

Still, she was grateful, even though they knew that it may come time to pay the piper. But so far he had asked for nothing but insisted on everything. Elizabeth actually had had to insist on staying with friends – which she preferred – rather than having her own apartment – which _he _had offered. She was never out of spending money in her account. Not that she was extravagant. Expenses on medical programs were ridiculous. But try as she might she was never able to budgets grants or scholarship funds for the entire year. But after the first occasion when she was down to her last hundred dollars and was making a mental note to call her parents or get a part-time job, she had gone to the ATM only to notice that the slip read a balance of $5,080.00. That first time she had gone into the bank for enquiries, called her parents, waited anxiously for the police to arrive and carry her off to prison – she _had_ been seventeen – but nothing. Except a call from Zero – that's what he'd said his name was – some two weeks later asking how she was doing and if she needed anything else... Well, aside from the initial flurry of righteous indignation and changing banks – which did nothing, by the way – she settled into simply doing her best to become the most eminent paediatric surgeon on the continent, budgeting maniacally to stop her bank account from reaching $100.00 and keeping track of extra moneys so she can pay him back.

Him.

Don's father.

A vampire...

Elizabeth scrubbed her body vigorously, starting at her shoulders, then over her chest, passing her hands between the gentle swell of her breasts, just over the scar she had had since she was eleven years old. Her heart transplant scar. It was her reminder that she had a bigger debt than the several thousand dollars she found on odd occasions on her bank account. Within days after meeting "Zero", after four years on a waiting list, with little hope of getting into the top twenty in the next two years, she had been flown to this very hospital in a private aeroplane, then helicopter and prepared for surgery. Afterwards they had been able to stay in a nearby apartment _with_ a private nurse and her progress was monitored closely by a team of doctors. A _team! _She had asked about it but her parents had said little and during that year, until her doctors were happy that the medication and the heart were functioning normally, she had seen this Zero only once more...

She was bait. She knew that now. Bait for him. But they were sorely disappointed. He never took it. He never came back. He was like a dream... except for her extraordinary run of fantastic luck, that is.

Elizabeth - "Liz-bit" to her friends as she was the youngest on the residency program and quite small for her age - turned on the water for the final rinse after three minutes. To her chagrin she was short and thin. She looked about fourteen with her hair up and no make up, which hardly inspired confidence in her patients. That's why she pushed herself even harder. She liked that when she opened her mouth to speak the look of incredulity went away and they began to listen. But it all took such a toll, pushing herself like this. Damn, she was tired, Elizabeth mentally groaned as she allowed the water to wash over her face, hoping for another degree or two of revival. They wanted to go out for drinks after that thirty-six hour monster and all she wanted to do was sleep...

Elizabeth shut off the water and turned around... and ran right into a nude body. She was too stunned to say anything for a few seconds but her eyes flew open, only to be obscured by the heavy steam in the cubicle. It was impossible, wasn't it? Someone coming in here without her hearing...?

"Liz..."

It was a man! In here! With her! Elizabeth inhaled to yell holy murder when she was effectively thwarted. Elizabeth mumbled loudly against the hand even as she was pressed against the turquoise, tiled wall of the cubicle by the means of the said nude body. Oh god! She was going to be raped! And wouldn't you know her anatomy knowledge deserted her when she needed it most...?

"No! Liz! It's me! Don't scream!" he whispered. God, his voice sounded... wonderful. Not like a rapist at all. As if she knew what rapists sounded like. But me? Who's me? Oh wait, she remembered something...

"Fuck! Liz!" Was she going to take them off? However, her grab was dodged gracefully and she was spun around to again be gagged with a strong hand from behind her but this time pressed into the wall from behind. Liz moaned in frustration and noticed his was warm. Too warm...

"Be quiet and I'll show you. Though, I thought you would recognise me instantly."

Recognise him? She knew no-one that would be asinine enough to come into the shower with her naked...!

Elizabeth gasped for a different reason as her feet left the ground. She was still being held as they twirled higher, only stopping just short of the ceiling. They were above the partition. She could see the lockers and the changing area where a group of people sat waiting in a listless huddle. She saw as Becky looked again at her watch. They didn't think to look up.

Elizabeth tapped the hand over her mouth and it dropped to join the other hand around her stomach, just beneath her breasts. She did nothing except to go limp in relief as lips caressed the shell of her ear.

"D..."

"Don't say it. We shouldn't speak here. Tell them something came up and come with me."

"I'm still being watch. You shouldn't be here."

"Tell them. Then go up to the roof. I'll be waiting. And wear something..."

"Warm. I know. I remember."

But this was said to no-one in particular. She was on her feet again and alone in the shower stall. She grabbed her towel and opened the door, walking briskly to the changing area and her locker. She was already going over what she would say to them, no doubt in her mind that she would do as she had been asked.

"**THANK YOU."**

The youth smiled his acknowledgement and twirled to sit beside her in the lime-green sofa of this cosy loft apartment. He tucked himself in with an easy, languid grace, even lowering himself gently into the chair. He stuck one long, shapely leg under himself, the other draped close to her, taking a long drink from his steaming hot cup of coffee. When he removed the cup, the same stunning visage almost... _assaulted_ her. He was breathtaking. He had been a cute little boy but gone was the button nose and wild curls. In their place was mature, sculpted perfection. He could be a model. Hell, she would pay to see him move on film.

"Are you just going to stare at me, Liz?"

"What? I wasn't staring..."

"Yes you were. Am I that different?" he smiled teasingly and Elizabeth wished for the floor to swallow her.

"No. Just... It's been too long."

"I know. It couldn't be helped. You understand..."

"Yes. Yes I do."

Elizabeth, Liz, blew onto her cocoa and tried to take a sip but it was useless. She removed it to the table to cool a little and seemed to consider what to say next, but it was a struggle. His effect on her was palpable. From the time he'd come out of the shadows on the roof and smiled crookedly at her she'd been in love. Or lust. Her hands were still shaking. She remembered "Zero" as well. And the boy that had come with him to speak to her parents. They too had been beautiful. She wondered if they all were.

"You dyed your hair..." she managed, shakily.

"Just slightly. Honey brown instead of blonde..."

"It suits you."

"Thanks."

She could feel his eyes on her, taking her in, all in. They seemed to promise... She rose and walked away to the windows. She was mixed up. Nervous. She knew him. She remembered Don from her childhood. The curious mixture of toddler and adult that had been her friend for three years. Her only friend. Then after the surgery and the recovery she'd started school and made other friends. He'd become a fond memory. A small, cute boy she loved to tease who flew her to mountains and lit bonfires...

"I'm still Don, Liz."

The voice was close to her ear and Liz started, swinging around to face him. Had he read her mind? Of course not. That was absurd.

"Will you stop that? Have you forgotten I have a bad heart?"

"Had. You had a transplant. And by all accounts it going well for you."

"Yes. Well... It's second hand so I try not to push it too far."

"I understand." Don grinned, glad to see her finally relaxing a little. He was aware of the effect he'd had on her. Let's just said it wasn't the first time this had happened. He seemed to exude an allure he couldn't quite control. It came in handy sometimes, and sometimes it was exasperating. He wasn't sure which applied now.

"How's your... How's Margot?"

Elizabeth had hesitated on calling Margot his mother. She was well acquainted with the story. While she didn't feel indoctrinated in the slightest, she had been the recipient of the explanation for Don's circumstances. She was privy to his real mother and father's name, how he was kidnapped and at what age. She was also told of all of the efforts to find him, of how distraught his parents were when he was taken. She had been right. It was like in the movies and she refused to indulge Don in lying to himself.

"Mom died two months ago."

"I'm sorry! Don, why didn't you tell me?"

Don shrugged fatalistically.

"I am now."

"How?"

Don turned away and drank more of his coffee.

"'Natural causes'."

Elizabeth left the safe harbour of the window and went to him. She had heard the bitterness and pain in his tone, the irony of the label and wanted to comfort him. He resented that she would leave him like this but also he missed her. Elizabeth tried to picture the small boy of her childhood as she put her arms around his waist and held his tightly. Don soon returned the hug leaning his face into her hair... which she hadn't washed in three days. Damn!

"What happened?"

"A stroke. I was away when it happened. Getting supplies."

"Oh Don..."

"I came back and... found her on the floor. She'd been there for days. If only I'd..."

"It's not your fault! How could you have known?"

"I know the sound of her blood better than anyone. Maybe I could have..."

"What? Stop this. It is no use blaming yourself. We both know you would protect her with your life but sometimes you can't save them. I should know."

Elizabeth seemed to turn inward to look at her own demons and Don automatically changed tact, still mindful of the comfort of his childhood friend.

"How is it going, Dr. Monroe?"

Elizabeth looked up at Don, responding to his sympathetic tone and saw those dark eyes filled with concern.

"It's like a dream come true. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up. But sometimes, when I can't do anything... like today, it feels more like a nightmare."

Elizabeth yelped as Don suddenly "lifted" them, pressing himself to her, hugging her tightly. However, he began to chuckle adorably, unable to suppress it. Elizabeth found her heart was beginning to pound loudly for a different reason, as those rich deep chords seeming to wash over her. Damn, he's... Elizabeth resisted pressing her nose into his neck and inhaling deeply. He smelled so good. Like soap and... and... _male_. Maybe, it had been too long since she had any.

"Liz, you should be used to how I move by now," Don teased, pulling away a little to look at her in the eyes. Too close. It didn't help.

"It's... It's been years. If it wasn't for your father's continual interference in my life I would have put you down to a childhood fantasy by now." So easily...

"I tried to come back but we knew you were being watched closely."

"That's one way to look at it. My life was hijacked. I have a designated minder, by the way. Zero. He even calls and enquires about any dips in my grades before I even know about them. Sometimes I can't hold back the screams."

"I'm sorry. They recognised you were a way to get to me."

"I know. And... the fact that they did know... about me must mean..."

"Forget about it. You were a child. We both were. And you happened to know a kidnapped vampire. You wanted to help..."

"But I didn't do anything! I can't think of...!"

"Don't worry about it. My father's resources are formidable. It's why we couldn't risk coming back to you. Especially after the heart transplant."

Elizabeth's face fell as it dawned on her. He had been avoiding her. Until now.

"Don... Put me down."

"Alright," Don acquiesed as he lower her gently. Their difference in height necessitated his having to lift her to hug her. He was only sixteen but already approaching six feet tall. Another reason for people to become distracted. "I thought you were beginning to like where you were." He was teasing, but it had more than a kernel of truth. Which perturbed Elizabeth. She needed to inject some sanity. Now.

"Why did you come back?"

Don met her eyes, smiling reassuringly, charmingly.

"I wanted to see you. And mom had died. There is no-one to protect any more..."

Elizabeth turned away. She was becoming sick of being in the middle of this. She was a pawn, even to him...

"You knew they were watching me. You want them to get a message. What is it?"

"Liz..."

"Don't toy with me. After all these years you show up and bring me here, knowing I'm closely monitored by your family. We haven't been relevant to each other in years. You want something. Otherwise you wouldn't have taken the risk. You would have stayed hidden."

"Liz. I did want to see you..."

"Bullshit..."

"It's true. You are the only other person that knows about me. Mom is gone. I wanted to... I needed to... connect with someone."

"You're lonely." Elizabeth turned back to him, feeling quite the villain. Maybe she was too jade by being manipulated by vampires for half of her life.

"Yes. I can't let anyone else too close. You're the only other person I feel comfortable with.

"Besides, I don't care about being found now. Mom is gone. I have nothing to lose."

"Then go to them. Go back to your family."

"What?"

"You heard me."

She was taken aback by the hardness she suddenly found in his face, so at odds with how he was before. But then he seemed to soften again. Teasing.

"They really have you in their pocket, don't they?"

"Don. Be serious..."

"...I'm not ready."

"What are you waiting for? You're alone, there is no-one to look out for you and your family is stinking rich..."

"Do you forget that he almost killed my mother?"

"Do you mean the woman who kidnapped you? What would you have done if you were him?"

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes. I do. Just meet with them. Please. They would never hurt you. You're their son, their brother."

Don watched her for a while. She was animated, pleading, concerned. She really believed what she was saying. She also knew that he had siblings. They had really invested quite a bit into Elizabeth, including information. He knew they'll know about his mother very soon, possibly where he "lived". She'd think she was doing him a favour, like before. He turned to walk back to the coffee table, lifting her cup to bring it to her, pursing his shapely lips to blow gently on the surface before handing it to her. Elizabeth swallowed audibly as she took it.

"I'll think about it, Liz. I promise."

"Good... That's all I can hope for, I guess. So what are you going to do now?"

Don smiled and shrugged helplessly. He reached out and pulled her over to the sofa to sit before sitting beside her himself. He again tucked one leg under himself and propped his head on his hand and the back of the sofa, giving her his undivided attention.

"I'm not sure. Maybe some travelling. But I want to know about you. Tell me, any other boyfriends I should feel threatened by...?"

"**DO YOU BELIEVE IT?"**

Kaname leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. It was six o'clock in the morning and he was exhausted. But Zero had burst into his office an hour ago with the declaration that his son had finally made contact with Elizabeth, after eleven years. Then they'd had to wait until Seiren had assembled a report from her surveillance arm. Turns out they'd seen nothing but the fact that Elizabeth had disappeared for eight hours. Zero witnessed the brief exchange of an impatient look from Kaname and the uncomfortable shift of shame from Seiren before he finally asked the above question.

"I did ask myself why would he lie..." Zero mused.

"Maybe he is trying to stop us looking for her by telling us she is dead," Seiren suggested helpfully, eager to make up for her failings.

"Perhaps," Kaname conceded, finally taking his fingers from his eyes. "He is a teenager. He may think all adults are stupid."

"Kaname... It could be something he is asking us to do. Why not leave her alone? He considers her his mother..."

"Because that's absurd. He already has a mother. He is a victim of a kidnapping. I've tried to be very patient but what he is asking..."

"She has to be over sixty by now..."

"Sixty-three," Seiren corrected briefly.

"Sixty-three. She is getting old, probably sick..."

"And?"

"Perhaps we should respect his wishes. We are trying to let him know we are not a treat and he is obviously trying to protect what is important to him. Her."

"This woman took our child..."

"You took her children. At least we stand a chance of getting ours back. Don't blow it by being petty."

"Petty! Why not let everyone know they can kidnap our children once they brainwash them into protecting them!"

"Kaname is right, Zero. This is bigger than showing mercy to a sick, human woman. Otherwise she would be beneath our consideration..."

"Thanks." Did they forget he had been human?

"She kidnapped one of the princes. We cannot pardon her."

"Then don't pardon her. Just leave her alone. Stop looking for her. Give us a chance to win him over, get to know him. Then, if you need to..."

"Fine. Seiren..."

"Done. I'll take care of it."

"Anything else?" Kaname asking, standing to finally leave his office for the night. He really was exhausted. All he wanted to do was shower, grab something to eat and go to bed, holding Zero until he fell asleep. However, he really should go to Sara and tell her that their son had surfaced, if briefly. He really was excited by the news but also concerned. He was happy that he was alive and well but still wary of his intentions. The fact that he still wanted to stay away from them given his news meant that he still distrusted them at best and hated them at worst. Seiren already knew to keep his security tight but this meant even he would have to sleep with one eye open.

"Well, he did say he was going to do some travelling..."

"Like to Japan?" Seiren asked, slightly breaking her usual monotone.

"Possibly." Zero looked away. He too was aware of the danger. They had been barely traceable for years. Who knew what he had been doing all this time?

"He is our son, Zero. If he wants to come home, he can. We'll just be prepared for him."

Zero nodded and stood as well to follow Kaname and Seiren out. He too was worried. Not for himself but for Kaname. He had recovered physically from what had happened eleven years ago but Zero knew he still had his doubts about himself, his ability to defend himself and his family. He should know. Kane didn't keep anything from him once Zero let it be known he was curious, worried. He seemed to have very little... care for anyone else's concerns but Zero's. Disturbing, but Zero tried not to worry about it as he didn't appear to be a danger to anyone...

"Zero, may I speak to you about this... this... _proposal_ you gave me for Kaname's security for the benefit dinner?"

Zero halted his progress in the hallway but did not turn around. Not until he was composed.

"How about later, Seiren?" He replied, finally, cursing the day Kaname had talked him into being Seiren's subordinate on his security. Granted he _was_ at a loose end, given that the Vampire Hunters Association was no more and anyone coming forward to learn the craft would be viewed with some suspicion for years after the war. Zero found himself without a people and without pupils. Thus Kaname got the idea – in between his monitoring Elizabeth – to become a part of his security arm. He would be able to hunt dangerous vampires as well as protect Kaname from them. Made sense at the time...

"Seiren, it is late. I think it should wait until this evening."

Kaname had turned back to rescue Zero. He'd rather do that and get an earful about his pulling rank on her for his sake than submit to his stomping around his apartment for hours in silence because he refused to complain to the boss about a certain blue-haired harridan.

"It can't wait, Kaname. I have to go over this..._ analysis_..." By God, thought Zero, if she paused like that one more time... "with my personnel in the morning if we are to be ready. I'm sure Zero wants us to be ready...?"

"I'm coming, Seiren. Please excuse us, my king," Zero prayed, smiling and bowing as if butter won't melt in his mouth as Kaname's heart sank. He knew he'd better stay with Sara today. "We have to discuss your security arrangements. Right. Now."

"Uh... yes. Carry on," the king managed and bolted like the coward he was.

Zero followed Seiren to her office, pulling closed the door behind them with a little too much enthusiasm. But this was exactly what she wanted. Kaname didn't stick around when his pet was in a good snit about something.

"That proposal was sound! I don't know where you get off behaving like a god-damned bi...!" Zero was at full steam when the oddest thing happened. Seiren turned to him and placed a hand on his arm to silence him, her eyes bright with concern.

"It's a warning, Zero. Kei's words. His mother is dead and he is ready to come here... to kill Kaname."

to be continued

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters – except Liz, Kaori and Kane. They belong to VK._


	80. Chapter 76

_You know how it is. We'll see if it gets any easier (or better). _

Elizabeth, Zero and Don

_by lightpathetic_

"**HEY LIZ!** Liz-bit! Hey! Earth to Liz!"

Elizabeth was suddenly jerked into reality, the slightly warm fruit-cup coming in focus.

"Sorry, Clyde. I was... going over Mr. Hartley's test results..."

"The hell you were," Rebecca – Becky – interjected, shooting her room-mate a knowing look across the table. "I think you were going over someone else."

The table "ooo'd" dramatically at Becky's suggestive inflection as Liz flushed in embarrassment. She picked up her spork and jabbed with affected nonchalance at the congealing desert.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Oh, let's see," Becky resumed, relishing the disclosure. She certainly wanted an explanation. Where did Liz even find him? "About six-foot-one, physique like a Calvin Klein underwear model, curly golden-brown hair and dark bedroom eyes. Ring a bell?"

"Oh... Him."

"Yes. _Him._ He brought her home the _morning_ before. He had her pinned against the wall, playing hockey with her tonsils for a good fifteen minutes before she pried herself away and escaped into the apartment. And she won't say anything about him!"

"Liz... You didn't actually hire the escort did you? I thought you were joking!" Aisha asked, her fork frozen mid-way on the trek to her mouth with the cafeteria meatloaf. Could you blame her? Nothing about Liz's life so far even made the aforementioned possible. She didn't date. Not since she told them to go fuck themselves after the last blind date they had set her up on seven months ago.

"No! Of course not! He's a friend, that's all."

"A friend? Really? You've never mentioned him before," Becky interrogated, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. He'd been even hotter than the guys _she_ normally hooked up with. It made her look at Liz in a whole new light.

"We fell out of touch. I, um, ran into him the other night..."

"Do tell?" Clyde prodded, interlacing his long, dark-brown fingers as he settled in for the story. They had another ten minutes of their half hour break anyway. But Liz shook her head.

"There's nothing to tell..." It had been stupid really. Don knew Becky had been watching and had deliberately put on the show, all because he'd gotten her entire pathetic love life out of her last night. Damn him...

"Nothing?" Becky exclaimed, beginning to wonder if Aisha had a point. "Maybe you should invite him over? Sunday, just before our next shift..."

"No. He's only in town for a few days. He'll be gone by then."

"Escort. Told you." Aisha resumed her meal, thinking the conundrum had been solved. The table erupted in laughter as Liz scowled at the lot of them. It didn't matter. She didn't have to prove anything to them. The less they saw of Don, her _vampire_ childhood friend, the better...

Liz returned to her fruit-cup, her mind again wandering to the night before, her mind in its own private turmoil. It _hadn't _been a date, just two old friends settling in to catch up. It had been a stilted affair in the beginning of the evening, Liz still remembering how she looked at him, how she mentally pinched herself wondering if she was dreaming. It had been so long ago, with such bizarre occurrences but here he was again. They having _flown _to this apartment. After all she had done to convince herself that it couldn't have been real, just to accept the humdrum science humans were limited to offering, he shows up again to knock her off her axis. She wasn't a child any more. Children easily accepted imaginary friends and pretend worlds and glowing fairies and pink fluffy unicorns. And flying vampires...

"_You keep staring at me, Liz."_

"_Sorry... It's just that_... _I can't get used to seeing you again."_

He had smiled at that and taken her cup, the cocoa long gone but she had been nervously turning it in her hands to occupy them, in case they betrayed her and did something she would regret. In lieu of the ceramic mug she twined the fingers together and pressed them into her lap. But Don had other ideas.

"_Don...!"_

He'd done it again. Simply appearing where he wanted to be but this time... propped over her lap. He leaned over her legs, his elbow propped on the armrest, facing her. Much too close.

"_Go ahead. Touch me."_

"_Don! Stop it..."_

"_I understand that you're curious. I loved that about you. You had to know about everything. Asked incessant questions. When no-one had the answers you made sure you found out or you made up some wonderful theory. You made life exciting for me as a child. I'm sure you kept me out of a lot of the trouble I could have gotten into."_

"_That was then. So much has happened since then. I... we've changed..."_

"_Yes. We've grown up. But you're still curious and I'm still a willing subject. Remember when we first met? You were confused by why I wasn't shivering on a night like that since I was only wearing my nightshirt. You ordered me over to you and ran your hands over me..."_

"_I didn't think you were real. I still didn't until Mom saw you..."_

"_...You decided I was in shock having witnessed the horrible murder-suicide of my parents and tried to put your robe on me. But I ran away before you could do it. You'd begun to cough and I didn't want to explain that I didn't feel the cold like you. I'd only been curious about your breathing..."_

"_My breathing?"_

"_Yes. It had been laboured and noisy. You'd sounded... like a sick animal."_

"_Gee, thanks. But I suppose that wasn't far from the truth..."_

"_You called out to me to come back. That you wouldn't hurt me. Then you returned to the rock pool every night for days looking for me..."_

"_I'd really thought you were in trouble, you moron! You were a small child wandering around in your nightie and Mom wouldn't listen to me... Wait. You knew?"_

"_I watched you. Mom told me to stay away from other people. Because of my 'illness'..."_

"_Yes..."_

"_I'd made a mistake letting you see me. But you were relentless..."_

"_I've been called worst..."_

"_You would bring peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and milk. Toys. Then you started telling me stories..."_

"_I was so out of my mind. No wonder I didn't have friends..."_

"_You'd come to the pool and walk around it speaking aloud about talking bears and unicorns and princesses and doctors that cured incurable illnesses. Wild tales I, even then, suspected you took many liberties with. Yet, I became hooked. You were the most interesting thing to happen to me in my entire life. Then one night you stopped mid-story, remember?"_

"_Yes, I'd decided you were probably dead from exposure by then. I was crushed. I was also exhausted. I'd come every night for over a week."_

"_You turned to go and before I could even think about what I was doing..."_

"_You asked me, 'Did they get her back?' I nearly fell over but looked up and you were staring at me from the tree limb. Right over my head the whole time..."_

"_Actually I was moving with you. Then you'd stopped so I had settled in to listen."_

"_I think you nearly killed me. I had a bad heart, you know."_

"_I hadn't known that then, did I?"_

"_Moron."_

By then the memory had drawn her out, relaxed her. Her hands had already slackened, then they separated as she had thumped him on the chest during his confessions. One eventually settled on the arm rest next to his, the other alternating between covering her face in embarrassment or mirth or yanking his shirt when he needed a strict comeuppance. He hardly moved - save to draw even closer - watching her face, sometimes touching her soothingly. They continued to reminisce, then moved on to their lives since. But by then Liz was touching him: rubbing his curls, noticing he didn't seem to need to shave by rubbing her fingers along his jaw, admiring his slender fingers, covering his mouth to stop him when he laughed at her reaction to his claws, which, he reminded her, she'd seen many times before. She had used him as a scalpel often enough. By then he was lying on her lap, relaxed, her fingers stroking his soft curls as she used to do. He purred a little as she scratched him tentatively, then with growing confidence. That part hadn't changed either. His one weakness...

"_No! Don't stop!" _Don had moaned as she finally retracted her fingers from the area behind his left ear.

"_Sorry, Don. It's late. I should go..." _

"_You don't have to work until tomorrow afternoon. Stay here with me tonight."_

He had been looking up at her with dark dilated eyes, his long, strong neck stretched languidly as he made the offer. She swallowed as she caught herself thinking about his neck... in a way she shouldn't. She tore her eyes away and Don's eyes lost their carelessness, probably reading her mind too, the bastard...

"_No. I should go..."_

"_Are you a virgin, Liz?"_

"_What? I don't see why..."_

"_I'm not."_

He'd said this last as he gracefully rose from his reclined position and again trapped her to her seat.

Liz seemed floored by this casual admission. Then felt rage. Just like that, he'd given himself to another when she'd actually... waited... Waited? _Waited?_

Before she knew it she'd hit him. Slapped that beautiful face. She had been immediately contrite. What was wrong with her? She had no right, no right at all. When had her fantasies ever have any basis in reality? She didn't own him. He wasn't a figment of _her_ imagination. He was flesh and blood with his own life. A life he'd gone ahead and lived without her. Why did she feel that he was hers? God, what an imbecile!

"_I'm sorry. I have to go..."_

"_No! Stay...!"_

"_No! Let me go!" _She'd started pushing him maniacally by then, to no avail. "_I don't need handouts, okay? We were childhood friends. It doesn't mean you owe me anything...!"_

"_Will you shut up for once in your life, Liz!"_

She'd froze at that point, her breath caught in her throat. He'd shouted at her but not just that his voice had taken on a gravelly growl, his face _changed_, just as his eyes flashed crimson... Her heart began to race as she stared, startled by the sudden change in him. It ruined the mood considerably. But she remembered... She'd seen that before.

Don left her and stood, pacing away, running his fingers into his hair. One could tell he was frustrated with himself. She too blamed herself for this, getting to her feet and looking for her shoes – ones that had been divested during Don's attempt to relax her. Where the devil were they...?

"_Liz. Wait..."_

"_No. I'm exhausted. I've just come off a long shift. I'm testy and stressed-out. It's best I just g... Don!"_

Liz had sworn in frustration as she levitated from her position on the floor behind the couch, still hunting for her shoes, to come face to face with the vampire in question. She struggled in an ungainly fashion for freedom as Don watched with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"_When has that ever worked, Liz?"_

"_Put me down!"_

"_In a minute. I want to apologise."_

"_Accepted. Put me down...!"_

"_Not for losing my temper – you'd try the patience of a saint - but for what I said. It didn't come out right."_

"_There's no right way to say something like that. Don! Just put me...!"_

"_I had really wanted to let you know that I want to make love to you and you needn't fear about taking advantage of me."_

"_Who said I was afraid of...!"_

"_I just did, Liz. Now," _Liz "rotated" and drifted into the arms of the tall honey-blond boy, who immediately turned and headed for a pair of closed doors on the other side of the living area. _"I'll make you a deal. Since it seems as though I'm about to have my hopes dashed horribly the least you could do is let me kiss you and if you still feel the same way afterwards I'll take you straight home. Okay?"_

"_Can't we kiss on the couch?" _Liz did notice they were heading for another room. Leisurely, as if he was giving her time to back out. This inexplicably calmed her for some reason.

"_It's one, possibly final, kiss. I want to be comfortable during it. But I'm also willing to wager you may change your mind and stay."_

"_Really. After one kiss?"_

"_Well, you may want a second one..."_

"_So full of yourself..."_

"_I'd rather you be full of me."_

"_Don!"_

"_One more thing, before my tongue becomes busy with other pursuits."_

"_I can't imagine what..."_

"_I lied to you. This... is my first time too."_

Liz came back to the present, rudely restored with the scrape of a chair. The others were finished. She dropped her spork back into the unfinished fruit cup and stood, readying herself for the rest of her shift. There was time later to reflect on that night: reflect, remember, rejoice. He'd kissed her after that admission, his warm mouth tasting of coffee, male and comforting familiarity. He was right, she'd wanted another and soon she'd found herself undressing him, ignoring his self-satisfied grin as she began to lick, kiss, _bite_ his neck, his body, thrilling as he began to make that soft, deep noise in his throat whenever she touched him or pushed his hands away as he tried to take over. But it didn't last, she moaning as he crushed her beneath him impatiently, at his wits end after she had run her hands over his beautiful body, his powerful thighs, his hot arousal. She'd cried as he returned the favour, the stiff peaks of her small breasts worried unabashedly as he fondled the seeping wetness between her thighs, as he followed his gentle fingers with his tongue to repeat his exemplary performance there... She'd lost count of how many times she lost herself in her body's relentless momentum before he'd finally taken her, then he was kissing her again as he rocked into her, always gently, slowly, as if afraid to hurt her but then as he closed his eerily glowing eyes and buried his face in her neck, he'd finally broken, pressing deep inside her, forgetting himself. But she'd loved it. Afterwards, he'd gotten them something to eat but soon she'd been able to really touch him again, exploring every part of him while he lay there, submitting to her curiosity, her touch. And then it was her turn, he eventually tracing her transplant scar with some fascination – apparently he couldn't scar, about which she'd had to explain to him was a good thing – before they became entwined again. And again. She was surprised at how easy it had been for her to be so... _wanton_. There had been many times she'd pinned him to the bed, moving her hips onto him, filling herself with him, as if she couldn't get enough, he having to try to keep up with her. He was like... a savoury snack she couldn't stop eating but eventually after... she didn't know how many times, he'd finally held her and...

_"Go to sleep now, Liz. You have work today..."_

_"Don! I... I'm sorry. Have I been too...?"_

_"No! No. It was great. I loved it. It's just... you have to work and... I'm not sure it's entirely _your_ fault that you want me like this..."_

_"What? What do you mean?"_

_"Never mind. Just sleep. Now..."_

What had he meant by that? Had he meant that he'd done something to make her that... crazy about him? Surely that wasn't possible...?

"Liz."

Liz hadn't even seen when he'd come in. She'd been so deep in thought. She looked around her nervously, wincing as she saw Becky yank Clyde back literally by his collar and called to the others. She looked back to where Don stood as if he owned the place. He was even more gorgeous than her memory had served her. She'll never hear the end of this.

"What are you doing h...?"

"I came to say goodbye. I didn't want to leave without seeing you again."

"Where are...?" She choked. Her throat wouldn't work. Did he know she'd just been reliving yesterday as if her life depended on it? Don immediately disposed of the distance between their bodies and cupped her neck, leaving nothing to the imagination of her friends, no doubt. But she didn't care. He was leaving already! She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"I told you I would be doing some travelling... maybe see what Japan is like."

"You're going home? That's great...!"

"Yes..." He didn't think "home" was the appropriate word. It showed.

"Give them a chance, Don. Please. You know, since your eyes... glow when you taste human flesh you should... get to know more vampires! You could freak out a lot of human women that way...!" She was babbling. She was bitterly disappointed. She was in love, she realised. Belatedly. Don wasn't fooled. He always seemed to listen to something else about her than her words anyway.

"Liz. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Liz said firmly, seeing his eyes. There was enough pain and regret there for the both of them. She was determined to be brave if it killed her. "The hazard of being … friends with a kidnapped vampire I guess. It won't be forever, right? You'll... visit sometimes?"

"Of course." He meant it too. He smiled and bent to kiss her, oblivious to the cafeteria sounds quieting a little around them. Liz eventually pulled away. His tongue was giving her ideas, his taste. His presence. Her arms refused to loosen from his broad shoulders.

"Just go. Please." She whispered.

"Goodbye, Liz."

"Bye, Don. Take... care of yourself."

_It's for the best..._

**SEIREN **waited for Zero to speak. He'd simply closed his mouth and turned away from her, walking to the window.

"Zero..."

"It's possible but unlikely. We're the only family he has left. And if we're calling off the search for Julia then he shouldn't see us as a threat."

"This isn't about Kaname being a threat to him, Zero. This is about revenge. Didn't you say this was why he was kidnapped? Who better to get inside Kaname's defences than his own son?"

"I understand. But what would you have us do?" Zero ground out, eventually turning from his unseeing examination of the lawns. "He's our... He's a Kuran. We can't just kill him..."

"Why not? Kaname has already grieved for him..."

"Seiren! Have you lost your...?"

"I will not lose Kaname like this! It is too much of a risk! Have you forgotten what happened the last time? I haven't! Kaname was almost killed...!"

"I know, okay? But what choice is there? It's not his fault that he was taken. He was as much a casualty of the war as all those hunters that died. But we have a chance to save him." _I have a chance to save him._

"Kaname can have more sons. But not if he is dead. Kei shouldn't even come within a hundred yards of any member of the Royal Family."

"He _is_ a member of this family, Seiren. There is no other way. We'll have to be careful. That's all. Kane will help..."

"Kane can't be here all the time, Zero. There'll be times when Kaname will be alone with him! This is mistake, Zero! His life is in danger. You have to make him see that...!"

"I'm going to bed," Zero interrupted, heading for the door. This was insane. He knew Seiren was rabidly protective of Kaname but this was madness! He wouldn't countenance it. They wouldn't countenance it. He was their son! "We can discuss Kaname's security again later after we've had some sleep, some time to think."

"Zero...!"

"Good morning, Seiren," Zero stated firmly, closing the door on those pleading grey eyes.

"**KANE! **Will you relax?"

Kane grinned sheepishly at Zero as he turned away from his survey of the sights of Kyoto from the fortieth storey window of the restaurant to face him again, lifting the glass of beer to his lips, he hoped, leisurely. He wouldn't bother to lie as Zero knew him only too well. Zero had insisted he leave Shirabuki at home and Kaori was in Dubai indulging himself in one of his great passions: trouble. But even if he hadn't been it had been at least five years since Kane had forced himself to leave his twin's side and become more independent, to strike out on his own, with much protest from his brother. The result being that Kaori was now virtually untameable. If he wasn't losing vast sums of money or huge swathes of real estate in card games, he was bedding wives and significant others he shouldn't be bedding. Kaname had a division dedicated to diplomatically solving the problems his son got himself, and by extension Kaname, into. And yes, Kaname had thought of dropping him off a cliff without a parachute but his more rational nature – Sara – usually prevailed.

Anyway, the point was that Kane had no-one with him that he could use to defend himself or Zero and he was nervous. He'd been "scanning" the area obsessively for another pure blood whose powers he could poach if the need arose. And Zero knew this like he knew Kane was wearing an olive Armani polo and navy slacks. Kane had very little confidence in himself where his safety was concerned. He had gotten better since he'd finally separated from Kaori but he'd had Shirabuki to soften the blow. But if he was utterly without a pureblood or alone he came close to becoming a nervous wreck. Zero wanted to smack Kaname silly for his role in this. He knew he was to blame for much of Kane's low self-belief. It suited him to keep Kane like this. And Kane _knew_ this but yet...

"I'm here, Kane, and you can handle yourself very well. I've seen what you can do. I'm very impressed."

"I know. But its not the same." Kane looked to the side involuntarily as he "felt" a presence but it was too faint. Damn! He began to wish fervently it would come closer...

"Kane! Stop it! Relax and let's have a nice lunch. Tell me about the work you're doing."

Kane had gone on from his brief foray into economics to become a structural engineer. Zero guessed it was as good a way as any to get back at his father whose powers made buildings unsafe at the odd times he intended it and even when he didn't. After Kane had graduated he'd slipped in beautifully into one of Kaname's construction and design divisions, handling the responsibility very well but then Kane was passionate about his work. He was voracious in his appetite to learn his field. Zero was never happier for him. If only Kaori would find his way too.

"I won't bore you like that, Zero. As you say we're having a nice lunch. If I go on about Tanaka's project you'll never get me to stop."

"Is there that much progress with this aluminium-titanium alloy...?"

"Yes. And we're very excited. It could revolutionize where we build, how high we build, the mass transit solutions for these places..." Kane went on for about twenty minutes, even after lunch was brought to their table. He eventually caught himself when he noticed Zero grinning happily at him. "Ah, there I go again. I don't know how you or Sumiko can stand me." Sumiko Suzuki had been Kane's girlfriend for the last four months. She was lasting longer than the others, Zero noted with some hope. And Kaname approved. But then Kaname always approved of any match that looked like a large, lucrative merger. And Sumiko's family was disgustingly wealthy.

"It's alright, Kane. I like to see you like this. And you didn't think about how vulnerable you were once during it."

"No..." Scans again. Nothing. _Drat!_

"Kane...!"

"Alright. I'll stop. Why don't you tell me what this is about?"

"What do you mean?"

"We usually talk over the phone. You leave such meetings to when you absolutely can't risk father finding out. What has he done now?"

Zero sighed. He supposed this was as good a time as any. He downed his whiskey and signalled for another.

"Not him. Your brother."

"I've told you, Zero. Kaori's acting out. When he realises I won't give in and let him come back he'll..."

"No, not Kaori. Kei."

"Oh," Kane whispered, trying not to let his anger and irritation surface for Zero to notice. He'd made that mistake once and Zero had been reticent about confiding in him about anything for weeks - which had nearly drove him crazy. He'd had to do some serious grovelling and exhaust copious amounts of charm to get Zero to relax with him again and he was careful not to jeopardize it. But he _was_ tired of this subject. Tired of watching what it did to Zero. Unfortunately, it was a large part of what Zero was concerned about. It's been over fifteen years and Kei still didn't seem to want to come home and Zero only blamed himself rather than move on with his life. That bastard. If only he could see what he was doing to him. However, Kane had found a way to cope... Kane jerked his mind away from his careful plans of the mental tortures he could inflict on his brother to make a suitable response to the unspoken query he'd just noticed in Zero's eyes. "I mean... has he surfaced again?"

"Yes. He made contact with Elizabeth last week. He told her his mother was dead and he was going to do some travelling. We think he'll come here."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but... It's possible he may be coming to finish what he started ten years ago. With Kaname."

"I see. And you want _me_ to stop him?" The cold inflection was deliberate.

"Kane! You know I won't tolerate your joking like that...!"

"I couldn't resist, Zero." Kane soothed, reaching out to squeeze his hand. His old man had such a short fuse sometimes.

"It disturbs me, Kane. You remember what happened with Ken. I can't put anything past you Kurans..."

"I know, I know," Kane responded, waving his hand impatiently, not wanting to endure yet another lecture on the evils of killing one's father. "So when do you expect our little brother?"

"I don't know. We have all the major ports covered and we're analysing satellite images as we speak. It would be hard for him to land without us knowing but considering his abilities. His strength..."

"I understand. Do you want me to move back to the house?" Kane offered, sipping his beer again, but forgetting to scan. He was in his element. Nothing made him feel more empowered than Zero needing him. That and subduing pure-bloods.

"Not yet. He could be surfing off Waikiki for all we know. But now, if I ask you to come you'll know to come urgently."

Kane nodded and sipped his beer again but mentally shook his head at his old man. Honestly, like he wouldn't have come if Zero had simply asked him to. When had he ever not done so? Zero was so clueless sometimes.

**THE NURSE** – Suzette – checked her chart briefly before pushing on the door of the next room. She was doing her first rounds of the ward having just come on duty, checking the chart for any necessary indications or instructions before she settled in for her long night-shift. There were none for the patient in B37 she noted but she still came in to check on her as she sometimes awoke and cried out for her son. She'd once gotten out of bed asking to use the telephone but they were under strict orders to make sure she didn't tire herself out or contact anyone. Her son visited often anyway – he was here only two days ago – but she still cried and tried to leave her bed with the effect that they had to sedate her sometimes, which didn't go down well during the son's visits. He was nice enough, doted on his mother – and Suzette sometimes wished he would notice anyone else but her – but when he was angry one wished to be anywhere else. There was something about him that seemed... intense. Unsettling. But he usually understood why they'd had to do it.

Suzette walked over to the bed to where the woman lay asleep. One could tell she had been a handsome woman in her day but age and disease had ravaged her. Her long, curly, auburn hair was to her glory even if it was greying at the temples and crown, and was well cared for by her son when he came: he often washing and drying it while he spoke or sang to her. It appeared to have been brushed already so Suzette simply checked her drip – a cocktail of painkillers and sedatives – and tucked in her bedclothes around her. Mrs. Hilda Gustafson – though she liked to be called by her childhood nickname of "Julia" – seemed ready to sleep through the night. Suzette smiled at her good fortune and turned to go but a hand stopped her. Oh no. Not again...

"Mrs. Gustafson. Julia. It's all right..."

"No. You don't understand. He's going to do it. I have to stop him."

"You don't have to do anything, Julia, except rest. You need to rest if you're going to get better."

"Don't lie to me. I'm not getting better. I'm going to die. That's why he left. He's going to kill them. I've got to stop him."

"Who?"

"My son. Don. But he's not really... It's... complicated..."

"Shh, Julia. If you don't stop exhausting yourself I'll have to medicate you..."

"No! Please! I just need a telephone and I can warn them. Please!"

"Alright, Julia. You leave me no choice."

"No! Please...!"

Suzette stroked her hair until the drugs took hold then left to continue her rounds. She checked her chart again as she went into B39, only thinking that cancer must be the worst disease to ever beset the face of the earth. And nothing more.

"**WELCOME TO DUBAI**, Mr. Devlin. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," replied the tall brunette, his green eyes reflecting his quick smile before being obscured again by the extra-dark sun-glasses. He bent to lift his bag before heading away from the counter, pocketing his passport in one smooth movement. The people near the counter stopped to watch him go. Was he a model? He was as close to perfect as you could get.

"Next in line, please?" Someone in the back shouted, bringing them to their senses, out of their own private possibilities. Crass man! Didn't anyone appreciate the finer things in life any more?

The next person stepped to the counter while the others continued to watch in frank admiration as he disappeared into the crowd.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero, Seiren and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	81. Chapter 77

_Thanks for the reviews! oz, I'm thinking Kaname started the war. Julia had the Hunters' support to kidnap Kei and make him a weapon. It just isn't going exactly according to plan. Marla, I'm trying being descriptive. Can you tell? KisaraP, about Kane and Zero? hmmm... We'll see. The others: I hope I never let you down._

Laurence

_by lightpathetic_

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**, please place your bets."

Kaori Kuran ignored the call as he reached into his pocket and quietly removed a gold-wrapped, pellet sized piece of chocolate, leisurely removed the wrapper and popped it into his mouth. He then raised the glass of whiskey from the elegant, cut glass coaster it had been resting upon to his lips and downed the lot, only summoning a waiter to replenish it as he looked expressionlessly upon the goings on around the roulette wheel. He would let the entirety stay on 28-black. He'd had an uncommon bit of luck just now but he was sure that the entire 20 million dollars would disappear on the next spin. But that's alright. Lots more where that came from.

The vultures had already landed to pick at the carcass. The waiters were very attentive – already he'd had his whiskey replenished – and his companions were already making the suitable noises that – they thought – guaranteed his good mood and hence hefty indulgences. They were just people. People that had gravitated to the sinking ship in hopes of a lucrative salvage operation for themselves. Indeed someone was saying something...

"What was that, Daniyah?"

"It's too much to let it ride, Kaori. Maybe I could save some for you...?"

"Go ahead," he replied simply, lifting his fresh drink and looking around the bustling room, uncaring as to what she did take and knowing he wouldn't see it again. After a few days of that they disappeared and more people came. He didn't care. All that mattered was this expensive holding pattern. Until Kane saw sense, until they made him see sense. Made him see that they needed each other. They belonged together.

Kaori was vaguely aware of the discrete scuffle that had ensued as his other "companions" decided to save some money for him as well. His eyes roamed the floor of the hotel's casino but his mind was elsewhere; going back to a few days ago when he'd... tried again...

"_**KAORI."**_

There had been no surprise but then he'd known that. Kane would have sensed his presence within a twenty mile radius. As it was, Kane'd let himself into his apartment and headed straight for the bedroom where he'd been literally lying in wait. He'd ignored his censorial tone. He'd also known that he wouldn't be pleased with him. But he'd chanced it. He'd needed to see him.

He rose from the bed and came over to him, drinking him with his eyes, feasting upon the vision of him like a starving man. Kane looked away uncomfortably, unable to say what he should and Kaori had taken advantage of that...

"_Kaori!"_ Kane exclaimed as he was thrust back against the wall and then ravished. There were no more words as he'd kissed him roughly, sinking his tongue deep to taste him, groaning as his flavour deliciously assaulted his senses. He pushed his jacket over his shoulders but had little patience for the rest of his clothing, Kane's shirt ripping under his hands as he finally released his mouth and began to kiss, lick suck his torso, his stomach, rubbing his face adoringly against the fine golden down at the pit of his stomach while tearing off his trousers to reveal...

"_Ah! Aaahhhuun!"_

He'd felt his fingers in his hair as he'd sunk his face into the juncture of his thighs. Only Kane smelled like this, only he made him crazy with just this scent. Kaori groaned, almost dazed as he'd paused, just there, inhaling the sweat, the aroma of arousal that was uniquely _his_. Kane'd probably been hard from the time he'd realised Kaori was in his apartment, his erection brushing his face as he'd worshipped it, leaking into his hair, onto his shirt. Despite what Kane said he'll always have this reaction to him. Always.

"_Kaori... please..." _

_Please, _he'd said. That's all. But Kaori could also read his brother. He'd had years of practise. Still...

"_What?" _he'd managed finally, his voice rasping. He could hardly speak for how his throat ached for the taste of him. "Please for what? Tell me..."

"_Kaori..."_

"_What?" _ Kaori began to nibble his brother's straining erection. Beginning with his throbbing scrotum, beating it delicately with his tongue before lavishing some quite inadequate attention to the base. Kane cried out and tugged involuntarily on his brother's straight, blonde mop. There was blood under his fingernails. It only added to the erotically tense atmosphere. His hips shot forward, searching... but Kaori had held him. _"Tell... me."_

"_Shit!" _ Kane gasped as the flat, roughness of Kaori's tongue _just _reached the tip but not quite...

"_Tell me."_

"_You know... you know... UNNNGHH!"_

Kaori had just slipped some moistened fingers inside him. The devastating digits were currently massaging that spot in slow, sensual circles, just as Kaori curled his tongue around the tip of him and pulled him inside... before releasing him again. A quick taste, you understand. Kane's claws shot out and gored Kaori's shoulder as he arched back against the wall. Kaori sucked in his breath at the brief pain, but was triumphant. Kane was close to losing his mind completely.

"_What did you say...?"_

"_KAORIII!"_ Kane was begging, demanding. Kaori could feel his own underwear sticking to him uncomfortably. That last breathless plea had guaranteed it was soaked. Kaori groaned again and nipped Kane's inner thigh, drawing his blood as well. Kane slammed his head back against the wall as Kaori began to suckled the injured, sensitive thigh...

"_Kaori, f..."_

"_What?"_

"_Fuck me!"_

That's all he'd needed to hear. Kaori lifted Kane onto his shoulders and turned, throwing them both onto the bed. He'd immediately rolled Kane onto his stomach and pulled him onto his knees, all before parting his cheeks and diving in, sucking, licking even biting that hot little hole, almost forgetting himself, almost forgetting about Kane as the incessant ache in his body burgeoned to almost overwhelming. Almost. Kane began to cry for him, his hand reaching behind to again tug on his hair, ensuring he knew what he needed. But Kaori knew. Better than he knew himself.

His tongue eventually slipped past the tight little ring to fuck him, Kane pushing back mindlessly onto his face as he began, again crying out his name, again begging in breathless cadences. But not for long. He eventually broke away but soon replaced it, without any sort of hesitation. But Kane loved that. Kane loved to be taken hard, fucked hard. Did anyone else know this about him? Can anyone else really satisfy him like he could? Kaori doubted it, resolving in his mind to make him see this, as he slammed his hips, his own arousal into Kane, relishing his tight heat, the achingly sweet grunts he was making into the sheets as he coped with the carnal punishment, his fingers entwined in the covers for traction as Kaori pushed against him, into him, his feet rising of their own volition to cup Kaori's hard-working behind, ensuring he didn't stop, ensuring he didn't leave not until he was...

"_OOHHH! UUNNNGGGHH!"_

Kane's body arched convulsively, his stomach muscles contracting almost painfully as the first capitulation slammed into him. Kaori cried out his brother's name over and over as he felt it, the cloyingly hot, wrenching of his velvety inside, the hot downy twisting waves of pure pleasure that nearly took him along with them. He stopped to recover, pushing deep to savour it but Kane moaned in protest, whimpering as his heels dug into his ass...

"_Don't worry... When have I ever let you down?" _ Kaori assured, caressing his twin's prone body. He leaned over to kiss his back as Kane continued to ride out his orgasm, then resumed in earnest. And somehow Kaori had managed it: not to disappoint his brother.

"_**KANE.** Are you hungry? I'll make us some sandwiches."_

They still spoke aloud even though Kane could pick up his thoughts, his intentions much faster and communicate right back. For one Kaori preferred it that way and two it led to much less confusion on his part. He saw as Kane hesitated a little before replying but squeezed him to him affectionately. They had been lying together on the carpeted floor, tangled in some sheets, Kane lying on his chest, Kaori still on his back where he'd finally collapsed in exhaustion. He was soon recovered though and quite starved. He'd been too nervous to eat earlier.

"_Sure. I'll have one."_

Kaori rose without any further ado and headed for the bathroom. His clean-up was quick and efficient. He soon continued to the kitchen as Kane also rose to shower and dress but he was ready just as Kaori sat down to the table. They ate in silence for a while before Kane spoke again.

"_I missed you too but..."_

"_Pass the..."_

The soup was handed to him before he completed his sentence. Kaori eyed him in irritation but Kane ignored him.

"_Kaori. You need to listen to me..."_

"_Hasn't it been long enough? Haven't you proven your point by now...?"_

"_It's not a point, Kaori. It's my life. I can't have you protecting me all the time..."_

"_I understand. Maybe we could change a few things but..."_

"_No. As long as you are nearby I'll rely on you..."_

"_You rely on Shirabuki! Isn't that the same thing...!"_

"_No. I don't care for him as I do for you. This is for your sake too. You should have a life away from me. I know how you feel about me, Kaori. I know how possessive you are, how jealous you become..."_

"_Can you blame me? Can you really blame me?"_

"_Kaori..."_

"_All our lives we've been together, had each other. Belonged to each other..."_

"_But now it is time to grow up. I don't want to be tied to you the rest of my life..."_

"_No. Just Zero."_

"_That's not..."_

"_Don't lie to me. I don't have to read your mind to notice how you feel about him. You wouldn't insist he stay away from you, would you?"_

"_That's different! I can't harm him the way I could harm you!"_

"_I don't care about that! I don't care about any of that if I can't be with you!"_

"_Kaori, please..."_

"_You say you know how I feel. You say you know. Then..."_

"_I won't do it. Dammit, can't you see that I'm trying to do the right thing by you? You're my brother! I can see that I'm harming you and I can't live with that any more."_

"_Did Zero ask you to do this?"_

"_Zero? No!"_

"_Don't lie to me. I've heard him..."_

"_He has said he was worried about us but that wasn't why I chose to stop it..."_

"Please._ You'll do anyth..."_

"_That may be true, Kaori. But that is my business. That's what I want to do. And that's the point I'm making: I want to be free to make those decisions and you should be too. I don't want to be your world, Kaori. I know that I am and I needed to change that before it was too late. Because I want more than you..."_

"_You wa..."_

"_No! It's not like th...!"_

"_Let me finish!"_ Kaori thundered, flinging the wooden chair back to storm to his feet. He'd been barely contained throughout this conversation. He wasn't getting his way and it was... destroying him. _"The least that you can let me do is finish what I'm saying! Even if you can't stand to hear it!"_

"_I know what you're going to say..."_

"_It doesn't matter! What is it about Zero anyway? What allure does he hold for you?"_

"_I don't want him like that, Kaori. We're good friends. I like when I have his approval but that's all."_

"_And we all know he doesn't approve of us!"_ Kaori spat, pacing the floor of the kitchen like a bad-tempered lion. _"Him and his slow, clichéd human thinking."_

Kane was shaking his head throughout this entire speech. One could see it almost killed him to wait until the end.

"_Kaori, I've explained that he has nothing to do with this. It's what I want! You're looking for some way to blame Zero for this because you see him as a rival. Don't you see? I don't want you to see anyone as a rival. I want you to realise that I want something other that being your lover...!"_

"_Kane,"_ Kaori pleaded, going to him and kneeling on the floor just in front of his chair, parting his legs and going to holding him. Kane looked away, a pained expression on his face but Kaori soldiered on. _"Can't you tell that I'm miserable without you? Can't you tell that I am willing to put up with anything at this point just to be near you? To love you? I promise I won't be possessive or jealous. I promise you won't even notice I'm around as long as you let me near you, let me see you." _

"_No. Kaori, you'd be miserable and I would know. There is no way you could hide that from me. It's best we break up now and you try to find a way to live without me in your life constantly. I'm still here. I haven't abandoned you, Kaori. It's just... I want us to be brothers. Just brothers. I want to see you be happy and be happy for you and I want you to want the same thing for me. If I give in neither of us will be happy."_

"_The old Kane would have preferred that. He would have chosen that we both be unhappy rather than send me away alone, aching for you..."_

"_I've changed, Kaori. Can't you see that you're not my entire world any more? You need to find your own way as well. Please. For both our sakes..."_

"_**FOR BOTH OUR SAKES."**_

Kaori popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth as he thought of how his brother had been. They'd even made love again before he'd been made to leave, pushed out of the door like an unwanted guest. How could Kane expect him to walk away knowing that he wanted him that way, would always react to him that way. But he did expect it. Did want him to leave. And never... never...

Kaori hardly registered his win as he stood, his attention suddenly drawn to the other side of the floor of the casino.

"Kaori! You won!" Daniyah exclaimed, a little surprised and annoyed that she hadn't left her takings... er... savings to be multiplied like that.

"Save it for me, will you? I need to... take a break."

"Of course, Sir," the croupier answered, immediately raking the tiles towards him before Daniyah and the other "companions" could touch them. They eyed him with some hostility which he ignored gracefully as he again called for bets. He then discretely called for one of the security personnel to the take the winnings, which would be deposited onto the guest's account. In full. The hotel was well aware of the identity of this particular guest and of his father. Taking care of him as best they could without drawing attention to themselves would be looked upon with some favour by _Him_. Hence they aimed to please. Another member of security kept an eye on the prince as he walked towards the bar and settled on a stool there. Harmless enough, he thought, as he turned his attention elsewhere...

Kaori, fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on your point of view – did not know of his father's influence. He'd left his winnings thinking the vultures would leave him alone for a little while as they fought over them. He walked across the tastefully blue-green tiled floor, carefully negotiating the crowded interior of the opulent seven star hotel's casino, the light from the high, crystal chandeliers and spot lights illuminating the wood-panelled and dark-blue-green leather furnished and panelled interior comfortably. Kaori still wore his shades as his eyes were still sensitive to this lighting but that was always seen as an eccentricity of the rich and not viewed with suspicion.

The bar had a backdrop of an enormous aquarium with various sea-life, including sharks – presumably well-fed ones – which fit the theme of the place exactly. Kaori signalled for a drink and was immediately brought a whiskey. He then sat and continued to listen to the ongoing conversation...

"**MY, HE IS STUNNING**, Barry! Wherever did you find him?"

"Around. It was just my good fortune, wasn't it Laurence?"

"You can definitely say that, honey," Laurence replied, going to kiss the considerably plump, older man on the lips while his friend watched in obvious envy, all this before resuming his position beside him, one hand in the older man's pants' pocket presumably to grab his behind possessively. One could see Barry almost preening delightfully from the attention. One could also see his friend's mind whirring away on a plan to proposition the young man privately. It wasn't possible that their relationship was entirely based on attraction.

"Did you say you were going to dinner?"

"Yes. The hotel has a perfectly lovely restaurant downstairs..."

"But I wanted to go to 'The Palms', honey." Laurence pouted a little to show his displeasure and Barry visibly sweated a little. 'The Palms' was an exclusive, ridiculously expensive restaurant, booked up at least two years in advance.

"I'm sorry, Laur. You practically need an invitation to go there. My reservation is sixteen months from now." Barry was lying but who's to know? However he gasped as Laurence pulled away his strategically placed hand and folded his arms. Barry decided to promise anything at this point.

"Perhaps we should still go, huh?" Barry offered in mitigation, reaching out to envelope his displeased lover's waist. "Maybe someone will cancel?"

"I doubt it. You'd probably have to bribe someone. Considerably," his friend added helpfully.

"Really? Well, if that's all! Let's go, sugar. Okay?" Barry was visibly sweating, hoping he could put it all on his credit card. Barry Sondheim, who was on vacation, was living a bit of a fantasy life away from his real life as a reasonably well-off owner of a chain of grocery stores in a small town in Ohio. Sure he was unmarried and seemed uninterested where sex was concerned but when the opportunity came and the savings finally allowed it he had decided to get away, far away for a couple of months. Here he was finally going to dress in something other than the usual buttoned down shirts, tasteful slacks and apron and finally see what it's like to live openly as a homosexual. That is, until he had to go home again. It had been rocky going at first. There'd been a few frantic hookups, more commercial than anything. But then he'd met Laurence. And after the first night he really hadn't cared what it took to make him happy. Laurence wasn't like the others. He was fantastic in bed but he was also attentive. Behaved as if Barry was the sexist prospect on the earth. But Barry wasn't an idiot. He knew Laurence wasn't after his body. So he'd created a little bit of a background to ease Laurence's mind. Nothing fancy. Just Texas oil tycoon based. Laurence was French. He'd never suspect the truth once the money kept flowing. He just had to keep the money flowing.

"Okay." Laurence smiled again and his hand resumed it's position in Barry's back pocket. Barry nearly fell over in relief. When Laurence was happy and grateful... Barry wiped his brow as he began to think of later, his own hand going to grab the youth's tight, luscious ass. Hopefully they would be turned away. Who knows? At least he would have tried and Laurence would have seen it.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation."

The men turned around to where the voice had come from. They had a chance to take in his beauty and tall, imposing physique before actually trying to listen to what he was saying. Except Laurence who merely looked curious.

"...headed there myself."

"What?" Barry's friend was the first to open his mouth and try to keep up. This boy looked almost identical to Laurence: similar blonde hair, blue eyes, high cheek bones and full lips. Laurence was slightly shorter but he wasn't picky about these things. If he acted now he could have one hot boy-toy of his very own.

"I'd said..."

"He's going to 'The Palms' himself," Laurence edified, notably losing some of his enthusiasm for groping the older man's body and his air-head, laissez-faire demeanour... "He has a reservation and wants us to come along." The boy was staring right at him, devouring him with his eyes. He was clearly interested in making at least one new friend. Barry eventually woke up and noticed this too.

"I don't think that's possible," he snapped, pulling Laurence into him and turning to go, briskly manoeuvring them both away from danger.

"**I'M SORRY, SIR.** I regret to inform you that we are unable grant your request..."

"How much will it take, huh? A thousand?"

"Sir, we are fully booked for tonight. If you would please excuse me I have..."

"Four thousand dollars. I'll give you four thousand dollars..."

Laurence was standing to one side in the opulent beige and cream coloured open foyer watching the hostess and Barry converse heatedly on the subject of the restaurant's capacity, and the lights on the water beyond them. The boats' and other buildings' lights along the large palm-shaped artificial island shimmered in an almost ethereal sea of darkness, illuminating the palm-fronds in spectacular fashion. But Laurence seemed underwhelmed by it all. His eyes had lost some of the earlier sparkle and he seemed detached, almost preoccupied. He was waiting for something but not for Barry to get him into the restaurant. He folded his arms and looked down to his feet wondering if he'd miscalculated in some way when he'd finally heard it.

"Alexis. Forgive my tardiness. These gentlemen are with me."

Alexis bit her tongue on her surprised retort. She had been close to calling security for this buffoon.

"...Er... Yes, Sir. Your table is ready, as always. Please follow me."

Alexis left her station and glided beyond the draped curtain of heavy ivory silk, along the corridor of brown floral wallpaper and antique furnishings to the dining area beyond. It was open to the sea but a discrete screen shielded them from the worst of the elements. The place was indeed full; the light buzz of conversation permeating the atmosphere of subdued lighting and rich hues of earthen colours. But Alexis walked past all of this and the curious eyes to a booth at the far end, almost at the tip of one leafy frond of the island. Once seated it would be private but afforded one an almost uninterrupted view of the harbour. The boy paused to let the others be seated first, took the menu-pads and whispered into Alexis' ear. She smiled and disappeared at which point the boy seated himself on the other side of the booth.

Barry was too embarrassed to look up from his fingers but took the menu-pad as it was offered.

"Thank you for this. Look, I didn't mean to be rude earlier..."

"What is your name?" the boy asked as the menu was proffered to his young companion. Barry realised he wasn't the one the question was intended for. He became quite deflated as he pretended to study the thin glass tablet.

Laurence took his menu with a lot more composure. He smiled politely and replied.

"Laurence. Laurence Du Monde. This is Barry So..."

"Did you just come to the hotel? I don't recall seeing you before."

"I'm staying with Barry at the hotel. I met him at a club last week. Wasn't it, honey?" Laurence turned to squeeze Barry's tense arm. It was pretty obvious to them both that it wasn't kindness that had dictated this boy's actions. But why his companion? Barry fumed as he looked at Laurence. The other boy was beautiful enough to get anyone he wanted, he was sure. They even looked alike. What was the point of that?

The boy, looked at the hand and leaned back in his seat beginning to study the menu. Laurence seemed happy with this and resumed looking at his but Barry was curious.

"Who are you?"

The boy looked up from the glass display and fixed a cold gaze on the perceived interloper. Barry started to tremble. He didn't like this boy at all. He'd rather not eat with him.

"Laurence. Let's go. I'm sure we're imposing..."

"I want to stay. If you'd rather go I can meet you back at the hotel."

"You can't mean that you'd stay here!" _With him!_

"Barry. I've always wanted to dine in this place. When I'm finished I'll come back. Okay? Now go on, daddy. I'll see you later." Laurence reached over and cupped "daddy" with his right hand, all while dealing a lingering kiss on his lips. But Barry wasn't a fool. He knew that he was being brushed off. Like last week's breadcrumbs. He dropped the menu-pad onto the table and rose to go not even sparing them another glance. Besides, he'd been trying to keep his composure.

Laurence watched Barry leave then turned back to the handsome boy on the other side of the booth. He was watching him with a fairly cynical twist of a smile.

"Nicely done."

"I don't know what you mean. I do intend to have a nice dinner and go back to him."

"Really? What if I have different plans for you?"

"I'm with Barry."

"Playing hard to get? How tedious."

"I'm being smart. I prefer to go out with people whose father is not controlling their purse-strings. Your father must be quite wealthy for you to have a reserved booth here. Is he here at the hotel as well?"

The boy actually laughed at this. Laurence supposed the thought was very funny.

"My name is Kaori. Is Laurence your real name?"

"It is today. Do you prefer something else?"

"Yes. But... when we get to know each other better I'll let you know it."

"I haven't decided I want to..."

As Laurence was speaking, Kaori stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and removed a $50,000.00 chip. He dropped it in front of the boy who had the grace to look surprised before he took it up.

"I think we understand each other. Now, are you ready to order?" Kaori asked as he made his selection on the menu screen and pressed "send" before placing the glass tablet to one side.

**LAURENCE** slipped from beneath the weight of the slumbering boy and crawled to the edge of the bed. He walked around it to the bathroom suite, closing and locking the door.

There was a light switch but Laurence didn't need it. The light from the large glass window overlooking Dubai harbour was more than enough for his sensitive eyes but even so he would have managed without it. He walked over to one marble sink and splashed his face with water before turning to look at the gash on his shoulder. It had healed a little, but not as much as if he wasn't under the control of the spell. He longed to take it off and heal properly. Not only for the sake of the gash but because of the inconvenient tearing and soreness he was suffering elsewhere. But his cover as a low level vampire would be pretty much blown. Kaori was already curious about why he couldn't "sense" him as usual. Laurence could only hope that he didn't ask too many questions beyond the "safety of a protective spell" excuse. But damn did it hurt. Kaori liked it rough and often. He also liked to moan "Kane" into his ear just before he came...

He ran his fingers into his hair, noting it was already curling from the humid activities he'd just been subjected to. He decided to take the opportunity of a shower now and straighten it before Kaori awoke. But he also allowed himself a smile. It had worked beautifully. His mother's information had been correct about the twins. Kaori had a brother complex that would put all others to shame. "Laurence" marvelled at his brother's acceptance as he stepped into the sunken tub, selected a temperature and turned on the spray. He never once wondered at his resemblance. Never queried it. Perhaps the others wouldn't question it as well. While they searched the world's ports for him he'd be right under their noses. Getting to know them, their strengths... and their weaknesses. "Laurence's" eyes looked cold for a second as he thought of his plan. Which he hoped he could complete before... Before she...

"Laurence?"

Shit!

"I'm in here. Just taking a shower."

"You locked the door?"

"Sorry! I'll get it."

Without thinking, "Laurence" "reached" out and "turned" the knob on the door. It was such a part of him, his powers, he wasn't always aware of when he used them. However, Kaori's puzzled face eventually appeared from behind the door. How had he done that? And so quickly? "Laurence" saw him glance at the dry floor and mentally smacked himself.

"I... didn't get a chance to come out. It must have slipped off."

"Perhaps. Or maybe you have telekinetic powers you haven't told me about."

"Don't I wish!" "Laurence" turned away and laughed continuing to shampoo his hair, his mind trying to think of a way to finesse the situation. Damn! He had to be more careful!

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your shoulder."

Laurence turned back to see Kaori right behind him. He was nude as well, the spray hitting him as he leaned forward to touch the torn flesh. Laurence shrugged.

"It will heal eventually."

"I'm... sorry about that. I forgot that you weren't a..."

"Don't worry. I like it rough like that. Besides, with what you can do with your tongue I'm considering paying _you_. I take it 'Kane' is a pureblood too?"

"Who?"

So it's like that.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Here."

Laurence yelped as he was suddenly pulled back into Kaori's arms and licked. His tongue tracing the deep cuts tenderly. At odds with his cold, cruel behaviour earlier. Laurence decided he was still fantasizing about his brother. He didn't stop him.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let me have the shampoo."

"No! I can manage..."

"Shh. Let me."

Laurence was completely flummoxed as Kaori took the bottle and squeezed the gel onto his fingers. He then turned him around and worked it into his hair. Tenderly. As if he were a precious object. Laurence, unable to resist, relaxed and allowed the sensations to take him. He groaned achingly as the motions of the strong fingers paused for a while...

"Your hair is curly."

Fuck! He'd forgotten...!

"I normally like to straighten..."

"No leave it. You don't have to make yourself exactly like him. Not all the time anyway."

"What?" Laurence tried to spin around but was thwarted. Kaori continued to rub his hair.

"I know you're wearing contacts as well. At least this is your real hair-colour."

"I don't know what you're..." Laurence tried to turn again and was again unsuccessful.

"I think you're very smart for getting my attention like this, very resourceful. You knew who I was, you knew I was there, you knew I had a reserved booth at "The Palms" and guessed... that I would respond to you." Kaori allowed Laurence to rinse his hair before getting the sponge and soap and beginning to rub his skin. "The question is why go to the trouble? I'm sure there are other wealthy, safer fish in this hotel."

"Non... none at your level," Laurence quipped back, his voice husky as his mouth had gone dry from fright, hardly believing he hadn't guessed more.

"Indeed. None. But is that all?"

"What else could there be?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. Why don't you remove the spell and let me find out?"

"I can't. My mother paid a fortune for it to keep me safe from demons and never gave me the anti-spell. Does it bother you?"

"A little. I once knew someone with a spell on his person like yours. He turned out to be a pureblood."

Laurence threw his head back and laughed heartily. He shoved Kaori in his mirth and resumed laughing again. It was a while before anyone did anything else, Kaori coming to a decision as he began to rub himself with the sponge as the youth hiccoughed to a pause in his hysterics.

"I want you to stay a while. What are your bookings like?"

"For you? I could clear my schedule as needed."

"Do you have a pimp?"

"No. I'm an independent contractor."

"Good. Get your things from Barry. You'll be getting your own room."

_You don't trust me as yet. But you will..._"Not necessary. I can always buy new things."

"I'd also prefer not to share your services while I'm paying for the use of them."

"...Okay," Laurence decided "reluctantly". "As long as I'm happy I can live with that."

"You will be. After all, you've succeeded in getting what you wanted."

At this Kaori rinsed and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a nearby towel as he left the bathroom. He was later heard on the telephone requesting a room. Laurence exhaled softly and lengthily as he too rinsed and stepped out. He was taking too much for granted. Kaori probably wasn't fooled by the stunt with the door. But he was intrigued enough – and lonely enough – to let him stay.

Laurence – Don – resolved not to be so complacent again.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Zero and Kaname are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	82. Chapter 78

_Wow! I got quite a few reviews on the last chapter. I'm always afraid when I take a risk that I'll lose the forty-odd people I have as readership so I was happy for the encouragement. Thanks! Your reward is a long, rambling chapter. I took some suggestions – for now anyway – as you'll see below. Thanks again! (Will reread later.)_

Don

_by lightpathetic_

**LAURENCE** – Don – closed the door behind him and walked forward into the suitably inoffensive but luxurious, taupe surroundings of his hotel suite. Well, at least it was his suite until Kaori Kuran stopped paying for it. He threw the numerous shopping bags onto the chair in what almost seemed like contempt and walk out onto the balcony.

_Breathe. That's it. Deep breaths._

He was frustrated with the situation already. Even making allowances for the fact that he was a young man and patience was hardly in his repertoire, – unless he was dealing with someone he cared about, like his mother – he was well aware that time was ticking away. He'd been sure that Kaori was his key into the Kuran household but it was taking longer than expected to manoeuvre into that position and his desire to continue to play this role was wearing thin. Yes, Kaori had his suspicions but was there more to it? So far Don'd been harmless and predictable: spending and/or taking his money wildly, satisfying his needs in bed and otherwise, showing a suitably roving eye just in case he began to take him for granted. And Kaori seemed amused, comfortable, possessive. He'd cut down on his all night benders in the casino, the frivolous chucking away of his father's millions and it seemed had developed a far more interesting hobby. Him. But not a mention of making this a more secure arrangement. Don could be forgiven for feeling this way. He'd had proposals of marriage after just forty-eight hours with far less effort. And to crown it all Kaori had even refused to travel to Japan! Point blank! Refused an order from his father no less! _GAWWDDD!_

Don leaned on the railing a sighed loudly, his forehead hitting his forearms as they propped wearily against the decorative steel, his mind going to the time last week when he'd seen his... seen Kaname Kuran. He still remembered how his heart raced but he'd told himself it was with hatred. He'd come so close to being invited into the Royal household... Don loosed a low moan. So close...

**IT HAD BEEN** a video-call. Kaori had been summoned to his family's side for the Honours Ball. The older vampire had taken the call even though they were both still entwined on the bed, naked, Kaori lying where he had fallen onto Don's back – such exertions always took his breath away. He hadn't even sat up to speak to the unfortunate assistant, only moving to stroke Don's soft curls as his father was introduced onto the line. Don had tried to escape but Kaori had held him down, telling him not to worry. That it was only his father. Don couldn't have predicted how nervous he would feel when the screen changed to show the wary visage of the king. Would he recognise him? Would he be suspicious? Instead he'd barely been spared a glance! Dismissed! Like an insignificance! By his own... But what had he expected? No wonder he had no trouble sleeping with Kaori. They were like strangers to him.

"_Kaori. I'm glad to find you alive and sober..."_

"_A mere aberration, father. The sober aspect I intend to rectify very shortly."_

"_...especially since there hasn't been a major haemorrhaging of my accounts or a scandal in days..."_

"_I've been pleasantly preoccupied, father. May I introduce Laurence Du M...?"_

"_I'll give your regards to your mother," _his fath... Kaname Kuran had said, frowning a little as if he couldn't be bothered with such trifles._ "She was as worried as I was. _

"_What's this about not being able to attend the Honours Ball? That's out of the question. I'll expect you on the seventeenth. In case you don't know what day it is, that's in two days. Arundhati has already made the necessary arrangements and emailed to you the details..."_

"_I'm sorry father. Something important has come up. Normally I try to make these events but..." _Kaori had replied, trying for affected, earnest interest but was interrupted by a yawn.

"_Kaori. Don't fight me on this. In exchange for your relative freedom to piffle away my money I ask one simple thing..."_

"_I know, father. And you usually have my obedience. But I can't come this time. I'll make you a trade: I'll skip this one and you can count on me for that insufferable Tribute luncheon at the end of November and the official visit to the Swedish collective in January."_

"_This _is_ an inconvenience, Kaori. The press are expecting you to be here to soothe their nerves about your sanity..." _But Kaori was already relaxed. His father was thinking about it. One could tell from the way he wasn't threatening himself with being penniless and parent-less..._ "I suppose I can let you slide this time and I'll tell Kane he's free this November."_

"_Sure. Okay, father. Goodbye." _

This last was said to no-one in particular as the king was already gone. Kaori lifted himself off the seemingly cowering lesser vampire and headed for the shower. But Laurence – Don – had followed him.

"_Why can't you go home? There's nothing..."_

"_I'd rather not just yet. I may come back and find you shacked up with Barry."_

"_That's easily solved," _he'd said, listening to the sounds of the shower as the door had been closed on him. That's not the reason, surely? _"Take me with you. I've never even been to..."_

"_No. I'd rather not."_

"_It'll just be a couple of days, Kaori. We'll be back in no time..."_

"_I can't take you..."_

"_You won't even know I'm there!" _Don had tried his best for charmingly demanding. It had worked before. _"Unless you want me, that is. I've done this before, you know. Besides, what's the point of screwing a prince if I can't go to all the best parties?"_

"_There are other parties we can go to. I was thinking about nipping over to Egypt. Or better yet; Paris. You're always calling someone. We could go visit them..."_

"_...No." _He'd noticed that? _"I want to go to Japan. I've already seen Paris."_

"_No. And that's final."_

Final? Really?

"_Fine. I'll find someone else who will take me. I think we're done here."_ He'd left the bathroom and began to hunt for his clothing. He was absolutely crushed. To go to all that trouble and find he'd wasted precious days like this. He was already into his well-decked APO jeans and prying his Gucci shirt from under the foot of the bed, when Kaori had come back in, drying his hair.  
"_Where are you going?"_  
"_That's my business. Thanks for the memories."_  
"_You expect me to give in to this childish display?"_  
"_...Where the fuck are my shoes?" _He'd dropped to the floor to look under the bed. He'd hate to leave without them but if he had to...  
"_Laurence. Laurence Du Monde. Could as well be Lawrence of Arabia. You see, I got the pun."_  
"_Excuse me," _Don had said, going around the prince to hunt in the bathroom. Damn! Where...?  
"_Here. Looking for these?" Kaori held up the pair of suede Prada boots for Don to snatch from him._  
"_Thanks. Goodbye."_  
Don walked around him and headed for the door. So be it. He'll find another way. He went down the stairs instead of taking the elevator to his suite. It was on the floor just below the Royal Suite anyway. It was almost as luxurious but a bit smaller in dimensions. Still, the in-room dining experience was just as first rate - he had sampled both. It was a shame to go. Don flung open the door and headed straight to pack his things. He was in the bedroom when he heard the door close and then...  
"_Why is it so important to you that we go?"_  
"_It doesn't matter now, does it?"_  
"_Don't you think it's a little suspicious how you would ruin a good thing over something so trivial?"_  
"_It is not trivial to me! I get what I want, go anywhere I feel to go or I find someone who will help me do it! You're obviously not that person."_  
"_I don't even know your real name, you have a strange spell on you that you refuse to remove and you want me to take you home with me...?"_  
"_Oh. So you think I'm a threat? Is that it? Or maybe I might be someone too far below their station? I think I'll go find someone with fewer hang-ups, if you don't mind."_  
"_Who could that be, I wonder?"_  
"_Don't worry. You'll find out," _Don bit, turning away from him to resume his activity. His emotions were in such turmoil he didn't even trust himself to be alone with him. Although, one dead Kuran would make him feel a whole lot better about this débâcle. He began to think about it as Kaori blocked his path to his bag.  
"_Don't you think people have noticed whose money you've been spending? Do you think anyone else will touch you unless I give my permission? It's fairly well known that I can be a cruel, vindictive son-of-a-bitch with a mean sense of humour. It's even possible that no-one will ever touch you again. That could be quite bad for business."_  
"_You... scum!"_  
"_What's the matter? Is the enormity of bargain you've landed for yourself finally sinking into your naïve, little brain? You can't simply walk away from me! I won't let you!"_  
Don dropped the clothing in his arms. His eyes grew colder. He was going to do it. Right here. His hand rose to cast an immobilising spell his mother had taught him. He hated them. All of them...!  
But Kaori grabbed the hand and pulled Don to him, holding him close. His hand slid into his hair, holding him still as he kissed him, a rough, possessive exploration that left Don in no doubt that he'd been claimed. He fought, eventually separating them.  
"_...No...!"_  
"_You idiot. I actually chased _you _down here to your apartment. Are you really too stupid to see what that means?"_  
"_It doesn't matter! I'd rather starve than...!"_  
Kaori had held his chin, making him meet his eyes. Eyes that asked his to understand.  
"_I don't care where you came from. I don't care what you have to hide. You're here now. That's all that matters to me. But I'm not taking the risk of taking you home unless I am sure of you. Even if all you want out of me is my money and the luxuries I can afford I want to be sure of that. Otherwise..."_  
"_'Otherwise' what?"_  
"_Never mind. I'm not ready. Just accept that. Please."_  
Don was still furious. He couldn't tell if this was going anywhere and the last thing he wanted to do was waste more time. But he had said it could happen when he was sure of him.  
"_Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"_  
"_What?"_  
"_Is that why you won't take me? I told you that I can..."_

"_No! I... Too many things could go wrong if I take you now and I don't want to face that yet. Besides," _Kaori had moved forward to hold him again. _"I like how you are now. You'll change if you see me like that."_

"_I seriously doubt it." _Don replied, giving him a withering once over with his eyes. Kaori shrugged.

_"It's happened before..."_

**DON RAISED** his head from the railing and gazed agitatedly into the night, ignoring the people below bustling about their business or pleasure: lounging by or swimming in the heated, lit, lagoon sized pool, the brisk activities at the swim-up bar, all under the gently swaying palms and the backdrop of the black water of the ocean separated by a thin bar of well-trodden pale-yellow sand. He was going over and over in his mind if there was anything else he could do to speed this up, if there was anything he was doing wrong, if he should do away with this particular plan and try to get into Japan, and then the household, himself. But that would take even longer. His mother had mentioned the security. The enormous, invisible network that had worked hard to protect their prince and now their king. He just knew that every young man that was even suspected of being his age was probably being interrogated or tested... he may have to fly himself in but that was it's own headache and they'd probably be prepared for that eventuality.

No, this way was the best way. But how to get him to trust him? How could he get him to take him home? What was he doing wrong? Was he ashamed of him? How would they know about the nature of their involvement unless he had told them? He'd already been introduced to wives and husbands before. Not as a lover of course. There was always a context, a good reason that shielded most reputations from harm. So there was no excuse! He could be a friend, a son of a business associate even. However, Kaori had no need for such shenanigans. He had no need to shield a reputation he had no right to. His exploits, if you listened closely, had been talked about from here to San Francisco. It was rumoured the king had a committee to deal with his wayward son's controversial antics. And Kaori had made no secret of the fact that they had been intimate...

Don thought back on his experience in this profession, trying to think of anything that would help him now. It got him to thinking of how he'd gotten into it in the first place, his mind going to happier times...

**IT HAD BEEN** an accident really. They'd been living in Berlin at the time, having spent two years in Paris and then a small village in the north-east of France until... the incident. Then they'd had to leave.

That incident... Don touched his ever present bracelet unconsciously as his mind continued to wander. He still cringed when he thought about it. He'd liked that village. Lots of space to roam – and hunt – and his mother had been more comfortable. She hated towns. She felt as though they would be spotted at any time. But she'd wanted him to become used to living with humans, not only because he was showing even less enthusiasm as he grew older for going back to this real family. She'd also wanted him to learn to control his instincts. They had even lived in Seattle for four years before travelling to Paris.

Don hadn't liked the towns at first. The scents were terrible and the increased presence of people confused, irritated and enticed: too many noises, too many individual scents, too many things to block out in the night when he was trying to sleep. But his mother insisted and Don tried to please her. He was always mindful of the fact that she could decide... that she couldn't love him.

However, it did happen. He began to become used to other people and soon he would leave and explore while his mother slept or even while she was awake with her permission. He saw movies, walked in parks, observed people shop, eat, laugh, cry, argue, make love. Became fascinated by it. But he knew it wasn't the same as being _with_ them. Interacting. He'd never again made friends as he had with Elizabeth, wary of putting his mother in jeopardy again but he soon noticed that people noticed him. The neighbours were pleasant enough. Some strangers out-right stared! But after he'd seen a few people tremble, even bow, he had, aside from running away, realised that there was something about him that other vampires could detect. He'd asked his mother about it.

"_It's your presence. Other vampires have tried to explain it to me but I've never completely understood it. It's... something that your body exudes that signals to them that you are a pureblood and should be accorded respect. It's probably an instinct that evolved to protect them, warn them that they are in the presence of something dangerous. Humans aren't usually sensitive to it but the ones that train themselves to realise it can use it to their advantage."_

Don had giggled. _"Not me, mommy! I'm not dangerous!"_

"_That's because you are a good boy, Don. Although, it does seem as though you don't always wear the spell as you should. It would shield you from notice."_

"_Aww, mommy..." _He hated it. It always slowed him down.

That conversation. It usually echoed in the back of his mind when he remembers that day...

The French village had a middling population but had been fairly remote. Vast hills surrounded it, hills Don liked to hunt wild-life in when he was hungry and blood tablets just weren't enough. He couldn't resist the allure of fresh blood. The aroma, the taste, the warmth. But more than that, the sense of the vitality in the beast as he drank, the way its heart slowed and stopped. It was intensely satisfying. He'd never mentioned this to his mother, knowing she wouldn't understand. She'd always insisted on his "medicine" and nothing else. But their taste was unsatisfying, to say the least. He decided as long as he didn't hurt people he would drink real blood. But it didn't stay that simple.

Around his eleventh birthday, Don had awoken covered in sweat... and blood. He'd screamed and screamed and screamed but no-one came, which only made his terror increase. He'd eventually gotten the courage to get out of bed and gone in search of his mother, soon finding her on the floor beside her bed. She was unconscious and her shoulder had been shredded. Don remembered holding her and crying for a long time, unable to wake her. Her blood was on his hands, his body, along with someone else's. Yet he didn't remember a thing.

It was a while before she opened her eyes and saw him there. She'd pulled away from him first, he'd noticed, reflexively flinching away from him. But then she'd winced. Her shoulder had been gored and it had hurt as she'd moved.

"_Don... Get the first aid kit. Help me."_

"_Mommy... Mommy, did I do this?" _Don had been still crying. He was terrified. Not so much of what he could have done to her as what she would do now._ "I'm sorry, mommy..."_

"_I know, darling. But I could... bleed to death. You have to help me..."_

Don disappeared at that, and returned with the kit. Until she'd mentioned that she could die Don hadn't been processing too much else than her possible rejection. He gave her a carton of orange juice to drink and "lifted" her to the bed...

"_No! It will stain! Leave me here!"_

"_Mom..."_

"_They'll be questions. Investigations. The floor is easily cleaned. The blood on you... Did you get it on anything else?"_

Don remembered being confused. He'd forgotten about the blood.

"_I woke up in bed... I don't remember..."_

"_It's more blood than you took from me. It's probably belongs to..."_

"_I... I don't know what happened! I'd never...!"_

"_Alright, little one. First, you need to help me. Then we'll clean up, okay?"_

Don often remembered of that day the overwhelming sense of horror he'd felt. What had he done? Would it happen again? He'd tried to remember the evening before that day for many days since, with and without his mother's frantic questions: how he had felt, was there any warning. Why? But to no avail. There'd been nothing. He'd been put to bed... and then he'd awoken the next morning covered in blood. Had he had a dream? Had it been a devastating type of sleep-walking?

He'd finished stitching and bandaging his mother, even as he'd insisted she drink the orange-juice. He'd put some salt and sugar into it as he'd been taught by Elizabeth. His mother winced but did as she was told without question, Don getting the sense she did not what to anger him, which made him feel even worse. But he'd said nothing. She'll soon learn, soon know, that he was hers, that he'd never intentionally harm her, that he was devoted to her. That he would kill for her.

"_That's good. I feel as good as new!" _She was trying to cheer him up. It didn't work.

"_Mommy. What happened?"_

"_Not now, little one. Let's look over the house. Make sure there is nothing bigger to worry about."_

His mother had moved to stand, as Don had disappeared. He soon returned, freshly cleaned and scooped her up into his arms before she'd even begun to inspect her room, careful of the injured arm. They were about the same height although his mother had quite a bid of the "menopausal sprawl", as she called it. Still she was nothing to carry. She was about to protest that she could walk when she got a look at Don's face. He wasn't going to put her down.

"_Your bedroom then the rest of the house. Okay?"_

Don nodded and carried her at her pace – the one he'd learned from long practice ensured she stayed in his arms longest. He remembered he hadn't wanted her to see it but he tried to forget his shame as he concentrated on what she wanted, what would get her past what he'd done to her. He remembered how her heart had sped up at the sight of the gory sheets.

"_We'll have to... burn the sheets... and the mattress. Get... a new one."_

"_Yes, mommy."_

The window was also bloody, with long, clawed grooves, signifying how he'd come in. They checked the rest of the house. He'd pointed out her blood on the stairs and in the kitchen, but nowhere else. In the house. It was then they'd decided to go outside.

"_Do you have your contacts in?"_

"_Yes, mommy," _he'd replied as he "pushed" open the door.

There was nothing amiss in the backyard and Don had begun to relax. As they walked around the fairly isolated house – the nearest house was a little over a mile away but still close enough for Don to hear the odd noises and experience the odd human scents – he decided that maybe whomever he'd killed had been killed away from here and buried. Maybe nothing more would be discovered. His mother had begun to think the same but as they had paused in thought she'd remembered the wood-shed.

"_We should check it out."_

"_I'll get the key..."_

"_If there is anything there I doubt you would have bother to carefully open the door."_

"_Mommy, please. What did I...?"_

"_Later. I... can't... think of that now."_

Don would always remember the discovery. He'd fallen to his knees from the sheer horror of it. Yet he'd done that. Done that to that poor girl. And had almost done that to his mother.

"_Don! Don! Stop it! Stop it! You have to compose yourself! We have to get rid of it! Don...!"_

After that. After a decent period of waiting. After the questions and the denials. After the help with the searches and candle-light vigils. After listening to the speeches by the teen's family and those who knew her and the suspicions by the same people – who could resist good gossip – they'd finally left, mentioning something about not feeling safe there any more. They'd decided to rent a place in Berlin until they could decide on a new place. His mother had been nervous about it but one had more resources in the city to make such decisions. It was supposed to be only temporary but Don found it had dragged on longer than usual and that his mother seemed more subdued. He blamed himself, his having scared her. He'd worn the spell constantly from then on as a punishment for what he'd put her through. But it was only when she'd come home in the evening dressed in a suit, having been out all day looking for work that he realised there was more to it.

"_Mommy! Why?"_

"_The money isn't going to last much longer. The cost of living has increased and the dollar has suffered with the last recession. The donations have all but dried up as the war ended... And I have to save some for you."_

"_Me? You're worried about me?"_

"_I told you, I won't be around forever. I wanted you to be at least able buy somewhere to settle. You only have to move around like this because of me..."_

"_Mommy, don't speak this way...!"_

"_Don, please. I have to make plans for my death. That's what humans do! If you don't want to hear it you can go back to your...!"_

"_Fine!" _he'd snapped, dismissing that notion as of habit_. "But working? What will you do?"_

"_I'm not sure. What do ex-vampire hunters do? I'm too old for mercenary for hire. My secretarial skills are shot..."_

"_What about me? Can't I get us money?"_

"_How? Rob a bank...? Not that I want you to do that."_

"_Okay," _Don hadn't understood. There was hardly anything at a bank to rob. Almost everything was electronic and traceable. A bit of cash was kept in full-service ATMs for anonymous transactions but it was hardly used. Like phone booths in twenty-first century. Even so, the last thing they needed was attention.

"_And you've never been to school," _his mother was ashamed of that and it showed. But could she have done any better under the circumstances? She had home-schooled him as best she could but it wasn't the same. _"__Besides, it may not be a good idea for you to be in a work environment with humans..."_

"_I've dealt with that, mommy. Nothing bad has happened since..."_

"_Still, you're a child. I can't ask you to..."_

"_I'm not human child, mommy. Haven't you said our bodies mature differently? I can't just sit here and..."_

"_No. I'll find something to do. Don't worry." _

Well, of course he'd worried.

It was another year before he'd found what he could do. He'd been out walking at night while his mother slept, she having come in from a long day working as a clerk at a local 24-hour convenience store. She'd begun to look more tired than usual. Don thought this was due to the work but it would be realised later that this was probably when she was beginning to get sick. He was over twelve and a half years old but "tall for his age" and was frustrated with his life, his impotence where helping his mother was concerned. Employers asked so many questions and the ones that didn't hardly paid what was necessary for even the rent. He _could_ steal. He had trained himself to use his powers adequately while under the spell. But he'd have to sell the goods. He would need to develop ties, connections. _Criminal_ ties and connections...

"_Hey kid! Are you working?"_

"_What?"_

"_Sorry. I thought you were..."_

"_What do you mean?"_

The man had retreated, or tried to. Don had headed him off, easily. He held him by the lapels, his feet leaving the ground. Don didn't notice.

"_Do you have work for me?"_

"_No! Fuck off!"_

He was scaring him. Dammit, he needed better people skills. He lowered the man to his feet and smiled.

"_I'm sorry."_

The man scrambled away and ran but Don followed him. Keeping a safe distance on the roof-tops. The man eventually stopped running and looked around him, obviously not letting Don distract him from his quest. He eventually walked over to a lounging youth.

"_How much?"_

"_Five hundred Euros."_

"_Fine. Where?"_

"_This way."_

Don watched this, a little amazed he hadn't noticed it before. He watched the events at the apartment they'd retired to, then stayed with the boy. He'd "worked" seven other times that night, all at over three hundred Euros a time – some people negotiated a bit. At the end to the night he'd done quite well. Of course, he'd blown quite a bit on drugs. But if Don didn't do that, if he kept it all, worked harder, he could pay the rent and stop his mother from working and tiring herself out...

Don often smiled at his naivety in those early days. For one he'd had no idea what he was worth or capable of. Two, he'd had no goals except saving his mother from working and worrying and three, he'd had no idea he could enjoy himself doing it. He was aware of his body's awakening to certain desires but he'd shelved everything with his controlling his vampire nature. But as he watched these people he realised it was nothing to fear. It was, in fact, commonplace.

Once he'd made up his mind he'd started on that street. When he'd... um... _sorted_ out his right to be on that particular territory, he began to be able to name his price with no negotiations. Then he began to see how much they would pay. When it was brought to his attention that he could aim a little higher that this street, he seriously began to think about it. He could work less, earn more, spend more time with his mother or in other pursuits. People had approached him to sponsor the transition: clothes, the apartment, the contacts. Going to the best clubs, the introductions... Don may not have had a formal education but his intelligence and curiosity made up for what he did lack. He'd... uh... _milked_ all the proposers for the necessary information and had finally left that street after a few months, using the money he'd saved to buy himself into the very domains they'd boasted of. It wasn't long before he was noticed. Very soon he'd had some very rich and powerful people requesting him again and again.

His mother, to say the least, hadn't approved – he'd eventually told her after the first couple of months when she'd _insisted_ on knowing where the money was coming from when he'd _insisted _she stop working. She'd been livid. He was too young to be doing this! Selling his body like that! It was disgraceful... etc... But after many weeks she stopped shouting at him and proceeded to the silent treatment, which hurt Don just as much but he continued to see his clients, hoping she would stop being dotty and see that it simple for him, that it didn't harm him. After even more weeks she decided to actually touch the money that kept appearing in her bedroom - it had gotten so that she was practically tripping over it. Then she told him they'd had enough, that he could stop "working". But he didn't. He liked it. He'd had a taste of a different type of power and he was heady from it. People did almost anything to keep seeing him. He commanded huge sums just for being a companion. He liked not being cloistered away from humans and being able to stay in some of the best places, travel to exotic locations. But most of all he liked that his mother didn't worry as much about anything. He showered her with money each day and each night he left to meet his commitments. The day finally came when he was able to move his mother from the "discrete" apartment they been living in for two years to a discrete suburban property. He took her out to the finest restaurants, to shop in the most exclusive boutiques, made sure she was able to go wherever she wanted, even if she preferred to stay away from it all. She'd been quite afraid. But then, she'd gradually relaxed as each day seemed to follow another without incident. With Don's encouragement Julia had begun to finally live a little, whether she simply enjoyed a cup of coffee in a street café, or spent the day at the museum. But she was still mindful of the heavy responsibility she'd undertaken, was always cautious and never took anything for granted. Don accepted this and protected her as best he could and between the two of them life settled into a happy, peaceful existence for them both. Until...

He was about six months into his fourteenth year when he'd returned from a trip with a patron to find his mother couldn't get up from her bed. She simply hadn't the energy she'd said, smiling. It was nothing. Maybe her age... Don stayed home to take care of her and when he realised she wasn't getting better, he'd gotten her a doctor. Then there was the rapid escalation to admission to hospital. Then the need for an even bigger hospital. Then a specialist hospital... With no insurance and Don not able to work as he had before their savings began to drain away very quickly.

Don's mind diverted again to his mother in the hospital room thousands of miles away, dying painfully without him there to be with her. The doctors had mentioned she had six more months, more or less. He couldn't stop thinking about the less. And it had been another week since that argument with Kaori. Maybe he should kill him, make it look like an accident and go... But the Kaname Kuran had already seen him. If he showed up in Japan after that it would be too much of a coincidence. No. They all had to be together. Kaname Kuran had to see them all die before his eyes, like he'd done to his mother...  
Don straightened from his desperate ruminations at the balcony railing as he heard the door to his apartment open and close. He ran to pick up the shopping bags to take them into his room. There was one outfit he'd bought for him to wear tonight to the show. He was not in the mood but smiled at Kaori anyway. Always the professional. Even after their spat last week Laurence had shown his "forgiveness" by screwing him for an hour and a half before they ordered dinner. Kaori had no idea he was still furious with him and it would stay that way. Even after that stunt he'd pulled this morning...

**MUCH OF THE MORNING'S** sunlight had been kept away from the environs of the bedroom by the heavy shades but it still found a way to light the tangle of limbs clasped in ardent exertions on the bed. If it could testify it would note that the normally frenetic exercise was more subdued today, the slow, sensual rocking of the body in the ascendancy an unusual sight.  
Beneath him the boy groaned achingly, his legs hooked in the forearms planted firmly on either side of his animated rib-cage, as his elevated behind, which had seen much more vigorous activity thus far, was slowly and sweetly fucked.  
The older boy seemed in control of the situation: kissing and nibbling the boy's neck and ears, sometimes dealing a long kiss to his lips where needed. He sometimes removed one arm from its perch to run it the length of the boy's body delighting in the shudder and the internal contractions it produced. Sometimes when this happened his lips opened to speak but he would stop himself, as if careful not to break the spell he was weaving. He seemed fascinated by the closed eyes, the open mouth and each gasp of scintillating pleasure. Too much so to ruin it by saying the wrong thing. Or the wrong name.  
The boy beneath him arched suddenly and groaned and Kaori felt the initial dampness against his stomach. Pushing his knees under Laurence's behind, he enveloped the boy in his arms and lifted him into a sitting position on his lap. Laurence's dark eyes opened in surprise but Kaori kissed him quickly, softly, taking successive, luscious sips of his lips until Laurence pulled away and tucked them into his lover's neck for safe keeping. But Kaori pulled away, wanting to see him, not wanting anything about this hidden, running his hands all over his body again, his heart fluttering at each precious tremble against him.  
"_AH! AHHHH! Dear God!"_  
Laurence couldn't stand it. His body thrummed with a need he couldn't hold back. He'd begun to move his hips, pressing onto the hot surging flesh inside of him, seeking the top of the ascent he'd long ago begun to climb. His companion met his motions head-on, encouraging him to follow his needs wherever it would take him. Kaori longed to say his name, to say how he adored him, to assure him that he didn't have to worry about anything. But he had no name to say. None of consequence. So he stayed silent undulating his hips powerfully against each downward push of his lover's.  
"_Ahh! Kaori!"_  
"_Take it. Take it all. I have you..."_ Kaori kissed his neck, his fangs sliding uselessly against his skin. He wanted... But not until he knew for sure.  
"_Kaori! I'm...!"_  
Laurence had pressed his face into Kaori's neck again and gasped as his body contracted greedily on the hardness inside of him. The sensations abducted him, taking him away to a place of pure pleasure almost too painful to endure. He was unaware he was sobbing until he realised Kaori was soothing him. He pulled away, annoyed at himself – for more reasons than one – but Kaori held onto him.  
"_Shhh. Let me..."_  
"_No. It's okay. I'm fine. Let me go..."_  
Laurence had pushed away, frustrated with himself for losing control like that and with _him_ of all people. Kaori held on and eventually rolled to pin the silly boy beneath him, losing their connection in the scuffle. He mourned inwardly at the loss but had other things to worry about at the moment.  
"_Laurence..."_  
"_Let me up. I need a shower."_ Laurence had turned his face to one side, unable to meet his eyes. Kaori decided it was a good sign.  
"_That's the first time you've actually had an orgasm with me, wasn't it?"_  
"_Of course not! Of all the absurd...!"_  
"_It was. You know how to act the part, but I knew something wasn't right. I think I'm finally beginning to figure you out."_  
"_Really? From the orgasm?"_  
"_Yes. You don't 'like it rough'. On the contrary. You like it slow and leisurely, with lots of attention. Do you want to know what you like me to do to you most?"_  
"_Sure. Why not?"_ Laurence had shot back sarcastically.  
"_...No. I think I'll keep that to myself."_ Kaori had grinned triumphantly as Laurence stared daggers at him. He couldn't believe he'd let himself be seduced like that. He was beyond disgusted with himself. It showed. Kaori had congratulated himself on the first honest emotion he'd finally seen on the boy's face. Now he was getting somewhere.  
"_You know, it would be even better if you gave me your name. Your real name. Just the first syllable even. Imagine me whispering it to you as your ride the hell out of my cock..."_  
"_'Kane' works well for me. You've tried that before." _  
Kaori hadn't risen to the bait. Instead, his sickeningly satisfied grin grew wider.  
"_Okay. We'll leave that for next time. You may go now."_  
Kaori had rolled onto his side and Laurence had scooted away from him.  
"_I don't appreciate your games," _Laurence had snapped as he headed towards the safety of the en suite. _"I'm not a puzzle to be unravelled. This is just a business arrangement. Nothing more!"_  
"_You don't have to convince me of that, _Laurence_,"_ Kaori had returned, with heavy emphasis on the fake name. He was in such a good mood he was immune to the boy's foul temper. He'd almost wanted to celebrate. He didn't pause to examine why. _"I'm aware of how much I am paying for the privilege. Which makes me all the more eager to get my money's worth. To continue, I wish to point out that you had a distinct American accent when shouted my name and God's earlier. West coast if I'm not mistaken. Los Angeles, maybe? Perhaps you can do me a favour and drop the fake Franco-German accent?"_  
The water turned off in the shower and soon Laurence could be seen in the doorway. Staring at him. He looked murderous. Kaori only laughed and propped his head on his hand.  
"_You see? So much progress. Just a couple more of those sessions and you'll be completely unravelled. I wonder what you'll do then?"_

**BUT LAURENCE** – Don – wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Laurence?"  
"I'm almost ready! I lost track of time!"  
"You know I hate waiting, Laur..."  
"Lie on the bed. I'll suck you off before I go. As an apology."

"...Well," Don heard an item of clothing hit a chair and the dull thud of someone landing on the bed and rolled his eyes. "If you insist..."

**THE SHOW **had been wonderful. They'd laughed at the comedic performance as if the world would end but it had been funny. Don decided that he could let his guard down with his clothes on and had relaxed after Kaori had noticed how tense he'd been during the first act and had begun to stare. From then he'd smiled and settled back in his chair against Kaori's arm only rubbing the older vampire's inner thigh at various intervals.

Afterwards they'd walked along the street until they'd come to a little lantern-lit restaurant. They ordered a couple of fish platters with fries and fruit punches – _fruit punches? _Kaori scowled as Don laughed at him – before leaving and finding their way down to the shore.

Don, with his mind off his mission, was a very cheerful, adventurous youth. He spoke enthusiastically to the human waiters, asked directions with a slight helplessness that had people running over to assist, and was now walking along the sand bare-footed, his shoes tied together and tossed over his shoulder. Kaori had simply been along for the ride, unused to being so familiar with humans or to walking bare-foot on shores. But his shoes were also over his shoulder – Don had put them there – and he was watching the boy kick about in the water and stare at whatever had washed up on the shore. That is, in between making amusing small talk, holding his hand or kissing him thoroughly. Kaori decided he liked the salty air on his lips.

"Hey! Are you alright? You're so quiet."

"I'm usually quiet. I'm usually the one entertained." He used to entertain Kane with his bad behaviour but he didn't have to do that now...

"I see. Well, perhaps you should entertain me for a change."

"I'm paying you _and _I have to entertain you?"

"If you're going to put it that way..."

"It is that way."

"Fine. Don't say anything. I really should continue to earn my keep..." Don dropped his hand and walked away, needing a break. Why did he always make him so angry? Kaori kept up with him.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing! I thought we'd just established...!"

"How about I show you my powers?"

Don stopped and turned around. He couldn't resist an offer like that.

"Your powers? What is it you do?" As if he didn't already know.

Kaori shrugged non-committally. He'd scented the interest and was in the mood to tease the younger vampire.

"Pyrokinesis. I light things on fire: bonfires, candles, matches. Things like that..."

"Oh," Really. "Do you want me to get some driftwood or matches...?"

"No. I can manage. But if I show you mine you'll have to show me yours."

"Mine? I don't have..."

"Your telekinetic powers. I want to see them in action."

Don thought about denying it but Kaori seemed to dare him to. As if waiting for an excuse to decide he wasn't trustworthy. He couldn't know for sure. Could he?

"Okay. But don't expect 'Carrie', okay? I'm not very powerful."

"Maybe... If you took off the spell..."

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel..." Don seethed. Kaori chuckled.

"I love making you angry. I have to keep thinking of so many ways..."

"Are you going to do this or not?"

"Yes. You'd better back up."

"Are you doing a bonfire or a candle?"

"Bonfire."

"Is this enough?" Don asked moving away twenty paces, not that he was worried about a bonfire all that much.

"Go another hundred paces."

A hundred? So it going to be a fairly big _bonfire_. Don couldn't wait.

"Ready?" Kaori soon asked, his hands still in his pockets.

"Yes..."

Don dove backwards as Kaori exploded into flame. An enormous, yellow and orange conflagration that had startled him suitably. It drove skywards, up several feet and bellied outwards for tens of feet around where Kaori'd been standing, twisting and swirling finally settling into a column of ferocious heat and light. Don watched, marvelling his skill and control, when he noticed the sand was melting in front of him. He "lifted" away another ten paces as the ground began to give away.

"Kaori! The beach! You're going to ruin it! Kaori!"

Don stepped backwards in shock as the show switched off as quickly as it began, leaving steam and smoke in its wake. He couldn't see anything for a while as the thick vapours obscured everything but the breeze soon assisted in clearing his line of sight. Don's mouth dropped open. He couldn't help it.

Kaori was standing in the middle of the expanse of molten sand – glass – smiling smugly as if he just done the Times cross-word puzzle. His hands still in his pockets, his feet on an island of glass. Don decided that that really was impressive. Nothing was singed. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. How did you control the updraughts like that? As the rate of combustion increased?"

"...Practise."

"And how did you compensate for the cooler wall of...?" Don had so many questions but he'd noticed that Kaori's smile was fading. He looked uneasy. Don reined himself in. Maybe he didn't like being questioned.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Your turn. I don't want molten glass on my feet. Lift me out of here."

"But I'm not that strong...!"

"Try. Just remember, if you drop me you'll be guilty of assault on my person and sentenced to death."

"What? No way! I'm going to get a tree..."

"Laurence. Come on. We had a deal..."

"That was before you mentioned my being put to death..."

"Come on. Just concentrate. Take a deep breath and try. I can hear them coming..."

Don folded him arms, pretended to consider it, looked resigned and then bit his lip in a show of concentration. Kaori calmly watched him as he lifted into the air shakily. He remained calm even through coming to a stop over the vaporising glass.

"This is hard..."

"Stop playing around and put me down."

Don resumed pouting as Kaori was placed on the first solid ground ahead of the glowing mass of sand. He walked up to where Don stood ruminating on the circumstances. He smelled a little smoky but was otherwise unaffected.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

"You don't want to fly us there?"

"No!"

"Suit yourself."

Don looked over Kaori's shoulder to the approaching crowd and grabbed his hand, pulling him along the sand to the board walk, they ran along towards a descent to a nearby street where they cleaned up and donned their shoes. They then resumed their trek to the hotel. They were silent the whole time, both men, it seemed, thinking on the night's events. Kaori knew he had telekinetic powers. It wasn't the end of the world. Other vampires had it to some extent, he thought.

They walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the one hundred and forty-eighth floor. Don caught himself being uncharacteristically quiet and still and pressed himself into action, moving to hold Kaori, backing him against the glass of the exterior lift. Kaori didn't fight him but looked at him with some thoughtfulness rather than kiss him.

"What is it?" Don asked, pressing his body into his.

Kaori shook his head and looked away. Don kissed him briefly and smiled.

"What?" Don tried again.

"I wish... You would just be yourself with me. I know I have no right to demand it but... it seems very important to me right now."

Don smiled coquettishly before nuzzling the older vampire.

"Weren't you having fun figuring me out, Kaori? Or are you tiring of the game?"

"Maybe I don't want to find out what you're hiding. I like the way things are right now. I guess... I want to think that you do too."

"Of course I do, honey." Don grabbed Kaori's behind and began to rotate his hips. He could feel Kaori's reaction in his pants. He leaned up to kiss him but was pushed away, Don only just stopping himself from hitting the elevator doors bodily. His eyes flashed crimson in anger as he stared at Kaori.

"There. Anger. An honest emotion. You're more attractive to me like that than with all this artificiality."

"Do you want to end this? We could, you know. Easily."

"No. I don't. But I want _you,_ not Laurence. I can't stand Laurence."

"Not this again. Really. You are sounding like a broken record."

"What do you think of me?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"When has that ever mattered?" Don screamed. The elevator vibrated and trundled alarmingly.

"There. Feel that? That's how I knew you had telekinetic powers. Fairly strong ones as well. My father and brother have... had the same trouble with controlling theirs during a tantrum. Until now it was almost unnoticeable but I'm sensitive to it."

"Fuck you. I'm leaving." Don began pushing buttons for floors. Kaori stayed calm.

"Why? I'm not hurting you and I'm just your type. I'm rich..."

"Your _father_ is rich," Don shot back.

"Granted. And I like you very much. I'm a gold-digger's dream. So why are you leaving unless..."

"What?" What was wrong with this elevator?

"It's getting too dangerous for you to stay. Maybe you like me too."

"_Please._"

"If not that... then whatever you're hiding. I'm getting close to guessing it. Do I know you? Does my father know you?"

"No. That's not it. I like my privacy. How does anyone expect me to do this job without parameters? If you want a spouse then find one. That's not our agreement."

The elevator finally opened on Don's floor – stupid gadget – and he stepped out followed by Kaori. He ground his teeth as he let himself in and closed the door behind him, but Kaori didn't take the hint. The door opened again.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I breached your 'parameters'. I take it you're not interested in anything long-term."

"No!"

"Fine. I can live with that. I accept the terms..."

"Too late. Get out..."

"How about a drink?"

"Did you hear me?" Don shouted again. The air vibrated slightly. Kaori smiled.

"Yes. Now take off your clothes and prepare for bed. I'll be right there."

"What? The nerve of...!"

"Mrs. Gustafson. Do you know her?"

Don was floored. He came to a complete stop. He even stopped blinking.

"Bingo." Kaori removed a slip of paper from his pocket. "Terminal cancer. Life expectancy a few months. Hospital bills of about seventeen million dollars. Of which three has been paid. That's a lot of fucking."

"Go. To. Hell."

Don turned away and went to the closet. That's it. One more word and he'll kill him.

"Latest payment was a sum of almost fifty thousand dollars. I guess I gave you that chip at the right time."

Don turned. His hand was on his bracelet. He just needed an excuse...

"...Unusual thing for a vampire to die of cancer. I checked and she is indeed human. Has a son called Peter Gustafson. Address given is in Seattle, Washington." Kaori looked at the back of the paper in a show of nonchalance and placed it on the table next to him. He then looked Don in the eye. The boy's eyes were cold with anger. Kaori thought he would finally listen now.

"I've already settled the hospital bills, Peter. Some fourteen million dollars. Or should I say my father has?"

Don frowned, still deciding whether to do this now. If he'd sent anyone to speak to her it's over. But it seemed he hadn't.

"I never asked you to...!"

Kaori shrugged, taking off his jacket. "I thought you'd be pleased."

"Fine. I'll pay you back..."

"No doubt you will." Kaori started next on his belt. The zip of his pants seemed loud. Don winced.

"Not like that. I don't like you. I don't want to..."

"That's fine. I'm sure that's within your 'parameters'. I'm sure you've fucked people you didn't like before."

"Kaori, I..."

"Yes, Peter?" he whispered. He was taking off his shirt. He was hard, the tip glistening with moisture. His eyes though were soft. Don looked away. No...

"Please don't..."

Kaori was suddenly in front of him. Not letting him get away.

"I didn't want to use her this way, Peter. I wanted _you_ and I couldn't think of any other way to have you. I don't care if your mother's human or not. I don't care about anything but your happiness. And mine. With you..."

Kaori kissed him, his ardour taking over but soon he controlled himself as he carefully tempered his pace to suit Don's. He kissed him leisurely for several minutes before he heard the soft noise of his Don's resistance shattering then lifted him to the bed. Don looked up at him as Kaori began to remove his clothes.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"That's not true. I am older than I look."

"No... I mean..." Don stopped, a wealth of meaning in his eyes but nothing he would say aloud. Kaori smiled at him.

"Okay. Then we'll figure it out," Kaori settled between the boy's legs, breathing in his scent deeply as he raked his fingers along his inner thighs, all before running his lips along the hot, tender young shaft from root to tip, licking the sweet moisture he found there. Don gasped and shuddered, closing his eyes. "Together." Kaori whispered and then deliberately set out to slowly, leisurely give Don a lesson he'll never forget.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname is not mine. He belongs to Matsuri Hino and Vampire Knight._


	83. Chapter 79

_I got more suggestions! People are so imaginative and generous. I wonder how much of this is me sometimes but then I think I become inspired rather than larcenous. I have to keep even you guessing! Thank you. Thank you all too for all your lovely reviews! _

Kaori and Don

_by lightpathetic_

"**KANAME!"** Sara "hissed", momentarily breaking her impeccable decorum to whisper to her husband as he suddenly rose from his chair and marched around the ivory silk covered dining room table, – and the other seated guests – a swirl of fitted, black Tuxedo fabric, leaving her to resume smiling reassuringly at her startled guests as if it was a completely normal thing for their king to bolt in the middle of formal dinners. She turned back to Mario Escobar, the head of the Mexican collective, and only just remembered where they'd left off as she listened to her husband order Arundhati to have Seiren and Zero brought to the Blue room – his offices in the … castle they had hired for the summit. Sara breathed slowly out of her nose as the Mexican resumed his _scintillating_ discourse on the reform of the vampire educational system, which she now had to follow all by herself. She'll give him a few minutes and then "insist" he return. She wouldn't allow him to duck out of this and leave her in the lurch. Even if Zero was manhandling royalty...

"**WHAT THE DEVIL** IS THE MATTER WITH YOU...?"

"Kaname-sama. Please..."

"Don't you dare ask me to calm down, Seiren! I heard what happened. Zero is your responsibility! How could you let him go so far...!"

"Don't blame her, Kaname-sama. I was the one who..."

"What were you thinking?" he demanded of Seiren, ignoring Zero's interruption. "You know Princess Catherine better than anyone...!"

"She was dressed as a boy!" Zero informed, ignoring his being ignored. "It was unexpected...!"

"Even so you could have enquired as to her identity. Zero, you've probably created a grave, diplomatic nightmare! You can't just tackle a guest when they refuse to be interrogated! You take your concerns to Seiren or me!"

"There was no time..."

"I don't want excuses! I want an explanation!" Kaname thundered, turning back to Seiren. "For the last few weeks you've been targeting anything that qualifies as an adolescent boy. Don't think I haven't noticed. Is this about Kei?"

Zero and Seiren exchanged a quick, discrete glance and Kaname had his answer. He fumed at the conspiratory nature of it. The last persons he thought would form a bond of friendship, or at least mutual, professional respect, were these two. He was currently trying to rise above the petty, protective possessiveness he always felt about Zero forming relationships with other people, no matter how benign, and trying to focus on the issue at hand. Still, he couldn't help himself. He needed to attack her for this offence...

"Seiren, do you see him as such a threat to me that you would let Zero go off half-cocked...!"

"Kaname-sama, I told you it was my...!"

"Don't interrupt me when I am speaking! You don't know how close you are to being suspended! You'll shut up or I will continue this matter after you've disabled your authorisation and left my sight!"

Zero began to grind his teeth. Silently. And Kaname turned back to Seiren. "Well?"

"We do see Kei as a threat, Kaname-sama. He could be anywhere. We haven't been able to track his movements at all since he last saw Elizabeth. It is highly suspicious..."

"Or he is simply better than you. Maybe I should have _him_ as my Chief of Security?"

"Kana...!" Zero began but Seiren raised her hand to silence him. Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry for what Zero did, Kaname-sama. I will see to it that he is disciplined severely. But we cannot be complacent. We believe Kei is plotting to harm you. We would not be doing our job if we neglected this possibility."

Kaname seemed taken aback by this admission. Genuinely surprised. It seems they hadn't discussed it. Seiren couldn't help but be impressed by Zero's discretion.

"Still I... I won't have you molesting my guests in this manner. If it comes to it I can handle a _boy_...!"

"Like the last t...?"

"Zero, must I remind you that your superiors are speaking?" Seiren barked, stepping forward, concealing Zero's heated manner, to distract Kaname from the fact that Zero almost voiced their concerns, unforgivable in their lack of confidence in Kaname's ability to prevail over his son. As a father and as a king. Kaname though, seemed to have gotten the gist. He became curiously still as Seiren continued, yet only looking at her.

"Of course you can, Kaname-sama. But we wouldn't be doing our job if it came to that. However, we will try to be more circumspect in our measures in the future. I will personally apologise to Princess Catherine for Zero's behaviour..."

"I will do that myself. I think you've done enough."

"Yes, Sir," Seiren replied, bowing low to take her leave. He was too cold with her and much too quiet. She glanced meaningfully at Zero as she backed away. He seemed rather ashamed of himself as he too bowed and turned to go. He really had to be careful about what he said to Kaname and he had promised he would be. They needed to strategize effectively where the king's security was concerned and this involved being able to speak freely without fear of reprisals from Kaname. She'd actually taken the trouble to have separate meetings that excluded Zero – without his knowing, of course – until it became painfully obvious during a trip to Iceland that the personnel employed codes the reasons for which Zero had not been specifically privy to. He hadn't said anything at the time but after a few more occurrences he'd confronted her in her office. Calmly. Which had surprised her as he was usually such a hot-head.

"_I know what is going on."_

"_Do you?"_

"_Yes. I understand perfectly. I've had my share of strategy meetings as a hunter and my share of exclusions. Because of Kaname."_

"_It's nothing personal, Zero. I can't risk Kaname finding out about anything he doesn't need to know."_

"_Like I said: I understand. But the fact still remains that in my position to be excluded like this renders me less effective or worse, undermines me in the eyes of our personnel. We have to fix this or I will be forced to resign..."_

She'd gotten to her feet then. Yes, she'd hated having to work with him. She had relished having her own domain without Zero in it. She still did hate it to some extent. But Kaname had made the request – ill-advised though it was – and as such she had to accept it. She'd be damned if he was quitting because of anything she did. Kaname would be much less than impressed with her. She shuddered as she thought about being sent to the United States for a year this time...

"_Don't worry," _Zero had assured, also getting to his feet. _"I'll say that I changed my mind. Make up something reasonable..."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know. I'll need to think... Seiren, I'm sure I can manage not implicating you if that's your main concern!"_

Seiren doubted it. It showed.

"_Look... Let's not be too hasty. You want to be in on more meetings..."_

"_I want to be able to do my job effectively. I'm second in command and you sneak around me like I'm a time-bomb or spy. You must know my position is untenable if I can't be trusted..."_

"_Alright. Let me think."_

"_Fine."_

After a while she'd slumped back resignedly.

"_I suppose we can try it. I will just have to trust that you know how to be discrete."_

"_Thank you."_

"_It'll be intimidating at first but that can't be helped..."_

"_I don't think there is anything you can say I haven't already heard..."_

"_But, Zero, you must understand that you can't divulge everything you hear to Kaname..."_

"_I understand..."_

"_...Unless I sanction it. One breach and you'll be back on 'need to know'..."_

"_I appreciate the chance."_

"_Good. There's a meeting scheduled for ten o'clock tonight in the basement briefing room. I'll send a notification."_

There had been a few slips over the years. Nothing major though. She knew the unique pressures he was under and what Kaname was like so she'd tried to be more patient with him and he did reward her efforts. He was good to have in on such meetings. He knew Kaname and his habits almost as well as she did – she refused to countenance that he may actually upstage her in this regard – and was often helpful when they needed to plan the king's personal security. Also his experience as a hunter brought a wealth of knowledge to the table. Her staff had been wary at first but they soon followed her lead and eventually he was well accepted. He was one of them. She was sure enough of this to expect that he would follow her outside as she turned to exit and they would be safely away...

"Zero. Stay a moment."

Seiren gave him another glance and nodded reluctantly in permission before letting herself out. Damn. He was in for it now. If she didn't have more pressing concerns she would feel sorry for him.

**DON AWOKE** with a start. For a moment he couldn't remember what had roused him but then he felt the breath on his ear, the tickle of hair caressing the shell of it. He moved away automatically but then decided to roll away altogether from the cuddling youth beside him as a thought occurred to him, lifting the nude leg that was draped across his loins and easing his body away from the tight grip on his torso. He checked back as he sat up to see if he had succeeded in extricating himself without rousing Kaori and upon seeing that he had, proceeded to retrieve his clothing with alacrity.

His mother.

He had to check on her.

Had to warn her not to...

"Where are you going?"

Don winced woefully before resuming his attempts to dress.

"Out."

"To make another telephone call?" Kaori rolled backwards and propped his head, visibly enjoying the sight of the boy's nude boy. Don turned toward him as he pulled on his jeans.

"I'm off the clock during the day, Kaori. I'll be back before you wake up."

"Too late. Why don't you call her from the suite? I don't mind your disturbing me and there shouldn't be any more surprises. Right?"

Don ducked into his shirt and grabbed his wallet.

"I'll see you later."

**ZERO** turned back towards Kaname and walked forward to take a seat. He was already steeling himself for the ordeal. Kaname knew as well as anyone that Zero was now privy to the internal workings of his security arm and while his previous faux pas had been at best amusing and at worst exasperating, the awkward damage control Zero or Siren often indulged in afterwards made it even more obvious that there were aspects that he was not privy to. And depending on the slip and his mood Kaname would try to get it out of him, with little success so far. It didn't stop him trying though. Zero leaned back in his chair but kept his eyes on the plush, rich, royal blue carpet as Kaname stood at his desk. Unmoving.

"Were you about to refer to the 'last time', Zero?"

Zero didn't answer. It was obvious Seiren hadn't wanted him to continue. He remained staring at the carpet.

"I wonder why. Is the official position in my security arm that I would most likely lose to a sixteen year old boy?"

"Kaname-sama, that was an emotional response. Sometimes I forget myself when it comes to dealing with you. I apolo..."

"Don't 'Kaname-sama' me, Zero. Look at me!"

Zero raised his eyes to Kaname cold gaze and immediately regretted it. It wasn't that he was furious – one could feel that anyway. It was the hurt that was also there. Zero looked away again and got to his feet. This would not end well if he stayed.

"If this is a private conversation, Kaname, then I must remind you that I am on duty."

"That status could easily be changed...!"

Zero rolled his eyes at the threat.

"Don't be an idiot, Kaname! All I'm saying is that we can discuss this later!"

"What? After you all get your story straight? After Seiren has vetted and authorised the sanitised version?"

"God, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to at least be on my side as well! Have some faith in me! My position as king depends on my perceived strength! The power I have at my disposal, infrastructural as well as my own physical strength..."

"When have I ever said that I didn't...?"

"Just now! When you referred to the 'last time' and Seiren stopped you! It's obvious what you all must think and frankly I won't stand for it...!"

The office was vibrating a little and Zero finally realised that Seiren had real point about keeping such things from Kaname.

"Kaname, will you calm down? That was _me_ talking. I was there, remember? I saw the results. It has made me more anxious than anyone about Kei. We aren't saying that you aren't strong enough. I'm saying that I can't risk it."

"So that is the story you are sticking to," Kaname responded rounding the table dismissively as he headed for the door. Zero had a sense that he'd been tried and sentence to the doghouse.

"Kaname, for heaven's sake...!"

"Fine. I have a dinner to get to. I will take this up with my Head of Security later..."

"No! You will not! I forbid it!"

"You _'forbid'_... Are you out of your mind?"

"I have never been clearer. If you are going to use our relationship against me I might as well do the same! You harass Seiren about this and so help me you will never touch...!"

"How _dare_ you speak to me like...?" Kaname stormed, rounding on his crass paramour.

"Oh I dare. Or has this stopped being a private conversation because you feel like it? You think I don't know what this is about? You claimed you wanted my skills on your team but that's not the whole truth is it? Control freak that you are, you wanted someone to report back to you! Well, tough! It won't happen...!"

"So there _is_ something to report back on...!"

"Screw you. Unfortunately for you I've come to like my job and respect everyone who works with me. Even Seiren. I won't subject them to your asinine tendencies because of me..."

"'Asinine'. That's what you call questioning you and her undermining my authority to my staff...?"

"You are the only one loudly spouting such garbage! _I _slipped up and mentioned what happened! It's a grave concern of mine and I dare say yours too!"

The king scoffed and continued to the door.

"Making this about me rather than treason? How original..."

"It is about you! You're afraid other people are thinking what you're afraid of yourself or you wouldn't be this upset...!"

Kaname swung back to Zero ready to go for the jugular.

"What did you say?"

"You heard m...!"

However, actual violence was thwarted when the Queen entered the office, the door slamming back loudly, barely hanging on to its hinges.

"Kaname. May I remind you that this dinner is part of _your_ social calendar and I am present with these _fascinating_ people because I have had the _exceptional_ fortune to be married to you? Kindly leave off what we both know is just an excuse for some foreplay between the two of you and return to the dinner. Now!"

The two men made the mistake of hesitating briefly after this last at which point the Queen inhaled make her point even more clearly, - or scream – and the men took the universal cue that galvanises most men into action. Kaname stalked forward and took her arm, muttering soothingly into her reddened ear as Zero bowed to take his leave.

"This isn't over, Zero."

"Yes it is. Sir," he added belatedly. "Excuse me, my king, my queen."

"**WHAT DO YOU** mean she was moved?"

_"She was sent over to the research wing yesterday evening. Hadn't you requested that she be put on the Provenor trial?"_

"No! We couldn't afford...!" Don paused and slapped his head. The bastard...

_"It must be some mistake, then. But the request came with your 'signature'..."_

"No. I... I remember what happened now. I'm sorry to be a nuisance..."

_"Not at all. We're all glad you were able to come up with the financing..."_

"Thanks. May I speak with her please? Which number is she at now?"

_"F17. A nice corner room. When you visit you'll see how much she loves it. She has a view clear across town on either side. I'll transfer you."_

"Thank you," Don replied, replacing the phone to his ear as he had been about to hang up on the chatty ward administrator. He couldn't believe this. He'd carefully charmed, instructed and persuaded the staff on this ward that his mother was slightly delusional and should be watched carefully but now she was in an entirely different place with him on the other side of the world. If she began to feel any better she'd become a handful, to them and him. Don ran his fingers into his curls, closed his eyes and sighed. He had to go see her. His plans were unravelling...

_"Hello?"_

"Good morning. May I speak to Hilda Gustafson? This is her son, Peter..."

_"Hello, Mr. Gustafson. Mrs. Gustafson is currently in treatment and cannot be disturbed. If you give me a number I can..."_

Don hung up and left the small shop he had used as a cover for his phone call, obviously not relying any longer on his cell. He smiled again at the proprietor in gratitude before heading out into the street. This was a hassle. He'll have to abandon his plan. He'll have to leave now that he was so close to...

"They are having good results with that treatment for her type of cancer. She is past the best stage to begin but the doctors are optimistic that she'll show some improvement. Or, at least for five million dollars they were..."

"You...!"

Don rounded on the owner of the voice in his ear, grabbing him by the lapels and forcing him back against a nearby car. He didn't get very far however. Suddenly he was pulled back by several hands and securely, expertly held.

"No!"

Too late. Don reacted without thinking, "flinging" the ones on his right several feet into a store window. The other was then flattened by a quickly aimed fist. But more came towards him. A gun was raised. Voices were shouting, screaming. Don decided an escape was in order. Under cover of...

Kaori was one of the voices shouting. His security detail could be such a nuisance sometimes. Sure they were useful. They were scrupulously professional and discrete but effective. And he certainly hadn't tracked Peter himself those other times or done the necessary research. He'd ordered it and paid the bills. Even today he'd made sure someone was on Peter from the time he'd left the hotel but only to inform him of his destination. Once the call had come in he'd left himself. It had only been a bit of a demonstration, to show him that he couldn't hide from him. He'd pictured him stunned and speechless with fury – and damned sexy – before he suggested they go out for breakfast or shop – Peter's favourite pastime and usually guaranteed to calm his mood. He certainly hadn't thought it would get out of control like this. How many times must he tell them to wait for his order?

"No! Don't touch him! Stand down! Stand...!"

Kaori was cut off by a column of flame as intense as it was tall. But it was momentary. It left the spot where Peter stood charred and...

_"He's gone!"_

_"Quick! Fan out! He can't be far!"_

Kaori still had his mouth open as he walked to the charred spot. Telekinesis_ and _pyrokinesis! Peter was full of surprises. Some nearby stalls had bought it as well. Too much flame, he thought absently, not enough control of the updraughts. So much to learn. But he was young. He could teach him, he thought, his mind going to their practice sessions. They finally had more in common than such money...

Kaori appeared to short circuit his fantasy when suddenly he was nagged by old images evoked by this scenario. The fire and telekinesis. The charred flesh of his father. A sick girl swam into his mind unbidden as she eventually admitted about her friend. The boy that could fly and light fires with his mind... Kaori closed his eyes and groaned aloud. _ Oh God...!_

"Sir. There is no sign of him."

Kaori didn't move. He was having a spectacularly bad day. His body had begun to ache but not because of anything Peter had done to him. Fuck! He could still taste him in his mouth. That sweet flavour of his. Peter! Peter was his...!

"Sir?"

Why did this keep happening to him?

"Never mind. I know where he is going."

"The hotel, Sir?"

Probably has already been and gone.

"No. Get Seiren to..."

"What, Sir?"

Kaori surprised himself by pausing. _What are you doing? He's a threat! He was obviously using you to get to father. _He should have known. There was that stupid spell, his eagerness to go to Japan. It had to _him_ but he couldn't bring himself to do it. To call them in. They could hurt him. If father found out about this there would be no chance for them. And Kaori wanted that chance, even knowing... "Never mind. Just... take me to the airport."

"...Yes, Sir"

**ZERO LET** himself into his room and closed the door, walking immediately to the bedroom as he began to undress. He was exhausted. The dinner had run longer than expected. Then there was seeing the guests off, ensuring that the Heads were all accounted for and in their rooms, the inspection of the castle for any opportunistic stay-overs and then the meeting on tomorrow's arrangements. It was almost eleven in the morning and he wanted to sleep so bad he was close to collapsing onto the carpet. But he'll shower first. Shower and grab a protein bar...

"Kaname!"

Zero was almost startled out of his fatigue. Almost. He yawned as he tossed his shoes under the dresser.

"I thought you were never coming up."

"So did I. Who knew Dutch vampires were such party animals?" Zero groaned as he sat on the bed, trying to muster the strength to take his shower. Soon gentle hands were around him unbuttoning his shirt. Zero didn't even rouse himself he was so used to it.

"Here. Let me help you," Kaname whispered against one delicate shell of his ears.

"Huh? Oh yes. I thought I was already dreaming."

Kaname chuckled and "lifted" Zero fully onto the bed to better tackle his pants. Zero again tried to doze off. He had no doubt that Kaname would bathe him and put him to bed as he'd done many times before. The only thing was his noisy stomach. Well, maybe it could wait until tonight...

"Why aren't you asleep? You have a six o'clock conference..."

"I had a nap earlier. You," Kaname paused to lift Zero into his arms, "woke me up coming in."

"Oh," Zero acknowledged, snuggling into Kaname's soft neck. "I'm so-o glad you're here."

"Why didn't you come up earlier? Seiren and the others would have managed without you..."

"No. Out of the question. We're a team."

"Geez. You take everything so seriously," Kaname retorted "standing" Zero up in the cubicle as he adjusted the temperature of the spray. "Like today."

Zero perked up considerably at the mention of their spat. He'd actually forgotten about it with the length of the day. He motioned to be put down and Kaname "obliged".

"Kaname. Why are you here?"

Kaname removed his briefs and joined Zero under the shower.

"Why not?"

"If you're here to pump me again..."

"Now there's an idea..." Kaname grinned, reaching for Zero's groin.

"Kaname! I'm serious!" Zero cried, pushing Kaname away from him in disgust. "You are going to drop this right now or get out!"

"Fuck, Zero! I am trying to apologise. Can't you tell?"

"No."

"You were right. I am sensitive about it. It prays on my mind. It was humiliating. If anyone ever found out I'll never be able to lift my head up again."

"Come on, Kaname," Zero soothed, moving forward to cup his lover's face. "We went over this. It wasn't your fault. Sara and I had been hurt terribly and you were trying not to kill your son. It was an impossible situation."

"Still it was wretched. I have enough experience to make up for those things. Enough strength. Don't I?"

"Of course. There is no one more capable than you are. That's why you're the king. But you aren't infallible, Kaname."

"I know. That's what galls me. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I understand, idiot," Zero replied kissing the tip of that cute nose, then lower to the offered lips. Soon Zero had his lover's sweet ass pinned against the stone tile of the cubicle, lifting his legs high to gain access...

"No. No. I have work tonight..."

"Go in late. I promise... I won't fire you." Kaname gasped, arching, already massaging Zero interested erection with his soft, twin cheeks, even in that position.

"You say that now but wait until you're back in your right mind and you need an update you can't get because I'm wholly unconscious."

"Zero, fuck me...!"

"Later. I can't even get hard enough for you, that's how bad it is."

"I don't have that problem. Perhaps I should..."

"No!" Zero yelled, pushing away the gorgeous brunette who had already pinned him to the wall. "Now let me finish this and get to bed."

"Fine," Kaname conceded, turning to help Zero lather his glistening, hard body. "You know, this job of yours is ruining our sex life."

"Perhaps I should look into my options. I was almost poached once."

"Really? By whom?" Who would dare?

Zero turned to meet his lover's eyes.

"Uh-uh. You'll just have to guess."

Kaname smiled instead, thinking he'll just have Seiren look into it.

Zero turned back into the spray and began to rinse while Kaname watched. His eyes took one a slight predatory gleam that Zero was too distracted to notice.

"So you're the only one that worries about Kei?"

"I wouldn't say that, Kaname. We're all wondering what he's up to."

"Any extra measures in place?" He continued, moving to get a towel and enveloped Zero in it as he switched off the water, rubbing his hair vigorously. Soothingly.

"No more than the usual 'High Alert': profiling; extra sweeps of the grounds; close monitoring of immigration information, communications traffic etc. You know it all better than I do."

"What about my personal security?"

"What about it?"

"Has it also been stepped up?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't it?"

"It seems such a waste of resources. Did Seiren order that?"

"We decided it would be prudent, considering ..."

Zero paused suddenly, still receiving the vigorous massage from Kaname's deft hands. He was still buried under the towel, the thick luxurious folds blocking the dim light through the drapes and muffling his voice a little. He grew still. Kaname decided he'd gone off to sleep after all, always the risk, but he was too impatient with being so close to try this later.

"What?"

"...the occasion. The summit."

"The summit? We were talking about Kei!"

"Were we? God, I'm so tired..."

Zero pulled the towel off his head and dropped it onto the floor as he exited the bathroom, Kaname following closely behind.

"How about a massage?"

"How about you leave and let me sleep?"

"What...? Leave? Why?"

"Because you're a distraction," Zero edified calmly, charmingly, grabbing Kaname's robe before he eventually backed him into the door of his room. "I need to be up early and you always ignore that fact. Go on. The king can show up late but I can't. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"But Zero I'll be quiet..."

"No, you won't. About three o'clock you'll be trying to get into me and we'll come to blows. Best this way, my dear."

"I can't believe you're putting me out of my own..."

"You'll get over it," Zero replied, reaching behind him to open the door, then dealing him a quick kiss on his lips. "Good morning."

Kaname looked as put out as he literally was.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes. Bye."

Kaname found himself nude, save for the robe he clutched to his front, and in the hall. He growled low in frustration at again being thwarted and turned to head down the hall to his room – Zero'd wanted to be with the other security personnel on the fourth floor but was deterred when Kaname pointed out that his coming and going at all hours from his room would kill the atmosphere on that floor and make him quite a few enemies – doing his best not to slam the door behind him.

It was a curious thing. On closing the door on Kaname, Zero perked up considerably. His state of dire fatigue seemed to drop from his frame as he walked to the large counter at the side of his room and yanked out a drawer to retrieve a protein bar. He then walked over to the bed and sat, tearing it open and chewing each faux rum and raisin mouthful with a vengeance. But, you see, Zero was so furious he was almost shaking. So angry he could have gleefully killed the bastard for rousing him from his tiredness with the half-baked stunt. He was truly without scruples abusing his trust like that! The rat! If anyone deserved a flesh-eating spell it was him!

Zero plopped back on the bed upon finishing his bar and closed his eyes, trying to forget that moron. Seiren would just love what almost happened just now. He really was a liability. But he'd be damned if he'll quit now. He'll kill the bastard first! ...Or be more careful in the future.

**KAORI WAS** already flying over Spain an hour after the incident. His eyes were staring sightlessly out of the darkened windows of "his" - meaning the prince's – private jet, his mind on the latest events and other things. He sighed again and leaned back in the soft, dark-chocolate leather upholstery, thinking on how he could have been so blind, how stupid he could have been to have missed it: how similar he looked, the spell he always wore, his anxiety to go to with him to Japan, his telekinetic powers, the highly specific questions about his control of his powers, the human mother yet his remarkably strong abilities... It _was_ Kei. It had to be. Zero had mentioned to him at some point – Kaori did try to tune out the excitable ex-human when he babbled on about his fears about one thing or another but something usually seeped through, fortunately – that Kei had resurfaced. He had noticed his personal security had been intensified about four weeks ago but had shrugged it off – he hadn't cared about anything much but his need to return to Kane at the time...

Kane. Kaori ran his fingers into his hair as he thought of how close they had come to meeting. He had been poised to give in to Peter's request. He had been sure that his secret had been his mother. He had implied as much earlier this morning, after they'd made love. Kaori thought again of how they'd been locked together for the better part of two hours, his hips cushioned by Peter's smooth, pert behind the entire time, his erection sheathed by his hot, velvety insides that seemed to spasm with each deliberate thrust he'd made into him. Peter'd had them cover every inch of that bed before he'd tried to escape to the floor but Kaori'd had none of it, trapping said sweet cheeks against the edge and parting his thighs for access as he'd continued to devastate. Kaori groaned as his groin responded to the memory of Peter's soft, exultant noises, the way his limbs flailed to dislodge him, to move away, to stop him from wrecking havoc like that. But Kaori had been merciless, insistant, helpless to resist...

The young vampire prince had eventually pulled away, however, after succumbing to a particularly violent and achingly lengthy series of internal contractions during which Peter had whimpered weakly throughout. He'd pulled him back onto the bed and only had enough strength left in his limbs to lean over and deal him a kiss on his lips tenderly, slowly, before collapsing next to him, his own insides shaking at the exertion. Always gently, softly with his Peter. He remembered he'd only momentarily felt his surprise at finding that he didn't mind that at all...

"_**ARE YOU OKAY?"**_

Peter had taken a while to respond. His body had been still shaking. Kaori had been very pleased with himself.

"_Peter?"_

"_...Yes. I...am."_

"_Good."_

Kaori leaned over and kissed him again until Peter's arms had risen to hold him. Then he lifted his head.

"_You are an odd vampire. You visibly tense when I draw blood, yours or mine. But then you were raised by a human."_ Kaori had tried to say this neutrally, with a "That explains it" inflection, but his lips curled a little in distaste.

"_I take it you don't approve?" _Don gibed back, dropping his arms and moving to get up. Kaori had let him, thinking they should wash up for dinner anyway.

"_It's hard to do so. Look at you. You're a fairly strong vampire yet afraid of even your most basic instincts. You haven't even tried to draw my blood. Not once. And when I do it you don't even know what it means that I... have placed myself in such a position..."_

"_What do you mean? Should I be grateful the prince granted me the honour of tasting his blood?"_ Don had shot back sarcastically as he headed for the bathroom. Kaori lay back on the bed, staring pensively at the ceiling.

"_The honour is bestowed..."_ he edified slowly, not sure if Peter was serious or not, _"because I'm a pureblood."_

"_That doesn't matter to me,"_ Peter had called back.

"_It should. That's my point."_

"_Look. All I am interested in is your money and you have plenty of that. You can relax, okay?"_

Kaori had decided that he was serious and that this poor kid had practically been abused being raised away from his kind like this, ignorant of their ways and values. It was criminal. Kaori rose in a fit of righteous indignation and entered the bathroom, going to the shower.

"What about y_our father? He must have been very powerful for you to have these powers. Did she at least tell you about him?"_

"_No. She never speaks about him." _

"_God... I don't know why father allows it. You should have been taken away as soon as you were born and brought up by people that knew what they were doing! You've no idea of even simple things... How did she even handle your quickening?"_

"_It was okay. I'm used to her pace."_

"_Peter. Look at me."_

Peter had stuck his head out of the glass door and met his eyes belligerently. He was utterly defiant. He would defend his upbringing to the death.

"_What?"_

"_You do know what that is, right?"_

"_Maybe it's called something else where..."_

"_When you were about ten or eleven your body would have undergone 'the Second Change' or 'Quickening'. It's the first stage of becoming an adult vampire. Your true nature comes to the fore forcefully. In lesser vampires the blood lust becomes more pronounced and you find that your limbs and jaw can change at will to an elemental form which greatly assists with hunting. The people around them have to be extra careful or they can fall victim to their lust which can be almost uncontrollable. Nothing like that happened to you?"_

"_I remember something like that. It wasn't that bad. Honestly."_

"_Really?"_

Peter nodded and went back into the shower, leaving Kaori speechless. Maybe it was the spell. Maybe that was how she did it. He couldn't believe that stupid woman survived unscathed...

"_What about purebloods?"_

"_What?"_

"_You'd said... that happens in lesser vampires. What happens in 'greater' vampires?"_

"_The same."_ Kaori tensed. That was never revealed. Not even to lesser vampires. And lesser vampires usually knew that. But Peter had been messed up by his mother so...

"_You're lying."_

"_How would you even know? You and your _human_ mother didn't even know what it was."_

"_Oh for heaven's sake..."_

"_Hurry up. I can hear the trolley in the hallway,"_ Kaori said, using the sink briefly before leaving the bathroom altogether.

"_No! Kaori! Tell me! What happens...?"_

**KAORI SHOOK** his head again, still not believing how close he had come to making a mess of this. The clues had been right there but still he had decided that if his mother was human he would have been almost insignificant as a threat to them. Then he would have settled down once he'd realised Kaori could offer him much more than any other "client" could possibly do and Kaori would have finally had what he wanted for a change. But Kane would have sensed him. Kaori had no doubt. Regardless of the spell. His power over any vampire with pure blood was remarkable, if one gave credence to that sort of thing. Kaori shuddered to think what that first meeting could have been like. Kane could have destroyed the threat instantly. Could have destroyed Peter...

Kei...

No. That's not it either. The name his "mother" had given him which he had insisted upon that night. Kane had told him about it once. His name was...

Kaori took out his cell before he'd even known he'd thought of it. But who to call? They all would be suspicious if he asked such a question, knowing his attitude thus far had been less than interested. But then, he came to realise how he should do it. Only one person wasn't an open book to Kane and became defensive at merely the sound of his voice. By his watch it seemed to be just the right time to call him too...

**ZERO JERKED** to consciousness but his mind still bore the ravages of sleep. He groggily slapped the side table for his cell eventually knocking it over onto the floor. He lay on the side of the bed with his eyes still closed, feeling for it along the soft carpeting of the floor. But it had stopped ringing and he soon lost his urgency, his arm slowing to a slight twitch then nothing before the soft regular breaths of sleep returned. But then, so did the ring.

Zero cursed luxuriantly as he began to feel for the cell again with little success before he thought to reach beneath the beautifully carved cedar side table and felt the edge of the plastic gadget. He sighed gratefully as he brought the gadget to his ear then groaned as it rang again as he'd forgotten to press "receive".

"OO...?"

"Zero. When are you going to give up on this wild goose chase? I can't even go for a walk without them coming out of the woodwork!"

Zero wasn't even aware of the automatic frown that took over his forehead.

"Kaori. Have you... any idea... what time...?"

"Have you even heard anything on Kei as yet?"

"No but..."

"I can't tell you how frustrating this is. I was trying to speak to a friend of mine and they jumped him. I had to help him to get away from them. You and father keep telling me to get a life and now that I'm trying, these goons are..."

"They are for your own good, Kaori, and that's final. I'm going now as I have to be up early..."

"Maybe I should go look for him myself? What did you say he calls himself?"

"That's out of the question. We are doing our best...!"

"It's not enough! Tell me or I'm calling father..."

"No!" That idiot will be in here complaining about you next! Zero despaired of getting any more sleep.

"Well? I just want a few names and I'll leave you alone. I know you have them in that old brain of yours as you haven't talk about anything else since he was kid..."

"They were living as Margo and Don Kidder in Alaska," Zero volunteered rolling over onto his back, his stance resigned. It wasn't anything they hadn't discussed at dinner at some point. Kaori probably thought taking in that information was optional. "Her real name is Julia McNamara but they haven't used these names in over ten years..."

"Still, it's a start. Thank you."

"Knock yourself out. Maybe chasing ghosts is just what you need to keep out of trouble."

"I'll consider it a hunt. Like you did with Ken. You took us on one once. Remember?"

"I'm surprised you do. You and Kane were only eighteen months old. The call came in and I couldn't leave you with anyone. And of course your parents had conveniently disappeared. I'd had to leave you with... with one of the on site hunters while I'd assessed the situation and..."

"I'd begun to cry. I... I hadn't liked being away from you."

"That's funny. I thought it had been Kane! Soon the two of you were in full voice and before I could get back the poor vampire that was hiding out in the house had had enough..."

"And you left us again," the edge was accusatory. Kaori couldn't decide if it was deliberate.

"I had to. I was the only one that could catch him..." Zero replied, inexplicably feeling guilty again.

"Sure I understand, Zero. I don't know why I always remember that."

"Maybe because I never did that again. I made sure of that."

"Right. I'm going now. I want to get started."

"Sure," Zero settled again, thinking Kaori wouldn't get as far as Google. "Keep us informed."

Zero removed the cell to the table and rolled into the pillows. He hadn't even asked for the file, their last known address. Nothing. Zero drifted off again without a doubt in his mind that Kaori was just being Kaori. Hot-headed, flighty and unreliable. The conversation was already in the initial stages of being forgotten as Zero began to snore.

**KAORI REPLACED** the cell in his pocket and leaned back again smiling. He was impressed with how he'd handled it and that last was a nice touch. Nothing disarmed Zero like showing he remembered some aspect of his childhood no matter how small. It was one of his earliest clear memories. The others were jumbled messes of Zero's scent, his warmth, his voice, his comforting embrace. The sound of his heart in the quiet of the night as he fed him. Kaori would never admit it, even to Kane but he did think of those times with his old nanny when he needed... peace. Or when he needed to manipulate said old nanny.

He looked out over the ocean, willing the jet to go faster. Don. That was the name he'd heard. Hardly remarkable but names usually weren't. Now to find him. But what would he do once he did? Kei... Don was up to something. Should he let him know that he'd guessed? Or should he continue to pretend? Should he bring him home? They'll find out if he did. Kane would find out. What would happen if they did? What was Kei planning? Would he still want him? And hadn't he almost killed their parents? Did he want to try again?

Kaori decided to leave him alone a dozen times, decided to tell Zero or Kane what he knew a dozen more. But it didn't feel right. The only time he felt happy was at the thought of seeing him again. Of touching him. It was silly. Too silly. His happiness or that of his family's. Their safety versus his needs. It was dangerous. It wasn't worth it. But he wanted him. Couldn't he finally get what he wanted?

Kaori decided to leave the decision for later. He was on his way now. He might as well follow through. Maybe he could find out more of what his intentions are. Maybe he just wants to get to know them first before he officially came back. Kaori imagined being royalty would scare away anybody. And P... Don certainly liked his freedom... All this guessing was tiring. All he had to do was get Kane and Zero. Zero probably knew the spell he was under and Kane would take care of the rest. But then Don would be lost to him. Either he'll get what he wants and have no further need for him or he would be seen as a threat and Kane would...

Kaori put it all out of his mind. He would find him first then decide. By then... maybe he wouldn't have to.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	84. Chapter 80

Don and Kaori

_by lightpathetic_

**DON WALKED** briskly out of the alleyway he'd landed into and across the street to the entranceway of the airport, pulling his cap low over his face. Without hesitating he headed left as soon as he got inside toward the bank of shiny steel lockers, removing a miniture key card from his wallet as he did so. He went straight to locker 516 pushing in the key and waiting for a few seconds before eventually shifting ten lockers down to 526. The key worked this time, of course, and he removed a medium sized, burgundy leather travel bag before heading over to the wash-rooms.

Only when he was safely inside and had checked the stalls did he drop his bag on the counter and pulled various items out of it, including a change of clothing. He removed the garments he was wearing, dampen his hair with water and took a tube of hair die from its rest in one of the sinks and rubbed it in, the sooty dark paste gradually covering the entire expanse of his blonde curls. He paused briefly as the door was pushed but it stayed shut, the person outside having quite a bit to say about the toilets in a busy airport being locked before moving on to find another.

He eventually rinsed, taking several paper towels to dry it while he pulled on another set of clothing that was much less conspicuous than the thousands of dollars he had been wearing before. He wouldn't dump them however. He was sure the diamond speckled jeans would fetch a fair amount of money at some point, if he got that far.

Don seemed calm but his mind was racing. He hardly had to concentrate on what he was doing. He and his mother had moved quite a bit in their lives. It wasn't the first time he'd done a quick identity change in an airport bathroom. Far from it. Instead Don was focused on legally leaving the country as Mr. Stan Devlin, then getting to his mother before they did and...

Don faltered for the first time since he'd made his impressive escape, leaning on the steel basin as if suddenly robbed of strength. His mother. He'd been stupid calling her like that given what was at stake. He knew that now. He also knew that going back to her was too much of a risk. He should walk away. She was most likely dying. When the doctors had dangled the Provenor carrot in front of him they'd only said that there was a thirty per cent chance she would respond. No. The best course of action would be to proceed with his plan before it was too late for her to know that they'd had their revenge.

It was the best course of action. But... he couldn't leave her like that. Don lifted his eyes to his brunette reflection, his eyes heavy with regret. She was too vulnerable. They'd probably figured out who he was. At best they would most likely use her against him, at worse they could harm her for what she had done. He had to go get her. Hide her and then change his plan.

Don began to dress again, thinking there was lots of time for regrets later. He took out the cordless hair-dryer and "held" it aloft on his curls as he pulled on the shabby jeans and plaid shirts. Perhaps it hadn't been a total waste of time. He'd gotten to know Kaori. He'd gotten an idea of how strong he was. The superb control he had over his power. Don paused again as he thought of him, wondering what he had thought of his display, wondering if he had guessed who he was. And then thinking about them together this morning...

Don mentally shook himself and stuffed all his things back into the bag, only discarding the rest of the die, tissues, cap and other evidence in a bin before it briefly burst into flame, the metal warping a little before going out completely. But Don was already out the door, headed toward the ticket counter, again pulling the now red cap low over his face, but ready to smile engagingly at the bored-looking male attendant. There was a flight leaving in half an hour for Italy. One way or another he planned to be on it.

**KANAME LOOKED** up immediately upon the adjournment of the conference to where Zero stood on one of the balconies of the stateroom, still but alert to the goings-on around him. Zero met his eyes briefly before moving on to the exiting dignitaries. He had been dismissed. Again. Kaname's lips pursed almost imperceptibly. Zero had been cold to him for days. Sure he'd said he was too busy but Kaname knew that wasn't the case. Like he knew Zero himself. Zero was quietly stewing about something he'd done, not wanting to tip him off about in case he made whatever it was worse... Kaname rose from the table, his features set out some unarticulated purpose, only briefly turning to instruct Arundhati before heading toward his private exit.

**ZERO FROWNED** a little as he noticed the king disappear but thought nothing of it. He was well tracked by the other members of the team and also wore tracing equipment that made it easier. All the members of the Royal Family wore such equipment during public occasions, with few "mishaps" - for instance, Kaori placing his on a passing guest or dog according his mood and his wish for light entertainment, despite Zero's threats of having it forcefully implanted into his rectum – in order that the lesser vampires could have a change of keeping up. As Zero's earpiece reported on the movements of the king in his room he relaxed and continued to survey the bustling humanity below him...

"Remember when you used to come with me on trips?" came the deep, familiar voice from behind him before an arm slipped around his waist to pull him back into a warm body, a hand also going to cup his own, the fingers twining into his as it was lifted to meet a pair of soft, warm lips. "You were never more than a few metres away from me and always on hand when I needed you. Whatever that need may have been..."

"Things have changed quite a bit, Sir," Zero replied, pointing to his earpiece and shaking his head, not melting against his lover's heat as he should have done. Not that Zero was very concerned about the entire division listening to them have an intimate conversation. It was unavoidable and as the king's security they were privy to almost all aspects of his private life. Including with Zero...

"Kaname!"

Zero gasped as the earpiece was removed and crushed with one movement of a graceful hand and he was spun to face the brunette.

"You... have been avoiding me."

"I'm busy..."

"Why?" Kaname pursued, ignoring the trivial reason.

Zero sighed and looked away from the steady gaze.

"Because you're a prick sometimes."

"Why? What have I done?"

"As if you didn't know. Look, it's nothing I shouldn't have expected. I just need time to stop being so angry..."

"That's what you always say rather than tell me..."

"Because telling you never helps. You get defensive and angry. You punish whoever alerted me to yet another instance that you're an ass-hole and then you look at it as an opportunity to learn how to manipulate me without my finding out. You never see that you shouldn't have been an ass-hole in the first place."

"That's not true! I do try not to hurt you...!"

"That's what I mean! You try not to hurt me but you don't stop being a prick! But as I say, it not like I don't know you by now. But sometimes its exhausting not being able to trust you with simple things..."

"But you can trust me! What if I promise..."

Kaname was cut off by a look that demanded he not insult his intelligence. He decided to rephrase.

"Just tell me. Maybe I can..."

"No."

It was Kaname's turn to sigh. How did it get like this? Okay. He had an idea how. Zero was so hung up on principles when Kaname wanted things done his way. He was sure he knew better than the ex-human. He was aware that he was far more worldly and knowledgeable than Zero and it frustrated him sometimes when Zero insisted on things that made no sense in the long run. But... he loved that he did, oddly enough. Loved his innocence, his genuine warmth, his care. What a messed up relationship. It really should have met its death ages ago but...

"You know," Kaname began, smiling mischievously, adorably into Zero's face, his dimples in evidence, all while backing him into the recess of the pillar, "being up here alone like this reminds me of that game we used to play at school." A change of tactic was called for. That much was obvious. An old memory usually worked.

"The game _you _used to play, Kaname," Zero corrected, shaking his head. At one point he was sure he'd been cursed with being haunted with an insatiable albeit sexy demon.

"I used to initiate it. True," Kaname replied, beginning to smooth his hands over Zero's body and into his dark-green woollen suit, kissing him repeatedly, quickly. God, he missed him... "But you used to participate whole-heartedly as I recall. Especially after I did this..."

Zero grunted softly as Kaname switched to his neck and began to kiss him, all while massaging him insistently through his crotch. He tried to push against him but it had been a while since he'd tasted him and it really felt as though they were alone, closeted together, with Kaname was licking his neck just the way he liked it...

Kaname almost became breathless as Zero wrapped his arms around his shoulders, usually an indicator that his legs threatened to give out. This was when the brunette turned up the heat, grabbing the ex-human to him, his fingers diving into his hair to hold him as he seemed to devour his neck, his mouth wide, rhythmically contracting, biting, licking until Zero moaned aloud. Then Kaname lifted his head...

"No noise. You can't make a sound..."

"Kaname, don't..."

"Remember? We would go into one of those old cupboards in the day class building. The students would be walking around outside and you'd be trying your best not to let them hear you while I would be trying my best to thwart that goal. Sometimes I succeeded..."

Zero, whose heavy breathing was comprehensively ruining the stillness, did his best to follow Kaname's speech. His body ached for the need to be bitten, thrummed deliciously to feel Kaname's hands on his skin. But he did remember. He remembered it was wasn't always him that couldn't control himself.

Kaname groaned softly as Zero grabbed him and kissed him, almost unaware of being manoeuvred back into the wall, pinned into the corner of the recess as Zero's tongue plundered his mouth. His hands soon left the silvery strands of his partner's hair to try to relieve him of his clothing, but Zero stopped him, shoving his hands away. Kaname broke the kiss in consternation.

"Z...!" Was he going to kiss him like that and ...?

"Shhh." Zero shushed, his hand already in Kaname's pants, his hands sliding deftly along his hard length. "Another word and I'm going back to class."

Kaname trembled, more at the promise in Zero's eyes than anything else, before resuming the kiss. Or trying to. Zero moved away to bury his lips in Kaname's sensitive soft neck, nipping it, drawing blood before worrying the flesh exquisitely, using his teeth and tongue to full devastating advantage.

Kaname's head lolled back against the masonry, his chest heaving from the twin stimuli on his neck and painfully aroused length, his eyes squeezed closed in almost desperate relief. Zero was finally touching him, finally making love to him. It scared him how much he loved Zero. He felt so unsteady, disoriented, when he became distant or angry. All those times Zero'd left him in anger had gouged a wound on Kaname's spirit that would never heal. Sometimes it made him furious how Zero could depend on his showing up beside him and yet he couldn't. He'll always have to fight for him. And that was so exhausting, even for someone like him. He had enough to worry about without the fear of his foundations shattering. And that last time... he'd thought of it. Leaving them to go their separate ways. If that was what Zero really wanted. Maybe it would have been for the best. Maybe now he would have some peace, once he got over him, once he'd gotten used to the constant ache he had for him. But he never got far enough to find out. It all went out the window when Claude had found him. He hadn't even hesitated. He'd flown to his side shamelessly. Only then, after far too long, he'd finally been happy...

"Ah...!" Kaname broke. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't!

"I'll stop. Do you want me to stop? I thought I heard the bell."

Kaname shook his head, tightened his hold and bit his lip as Zero resumed, his tender, resonating flesh making him near crazy as it was stroked expertly into submission. He could feel Zero's fangs on his skin, raking the surface but never going beyond superficial marks. Kaname leaned forward, his own fangs at the ready, and nuzzled Zero's neck impatiently but Zero drew away again. Kaname gasped in agony.

"Later," Zero whispered soothingly before sinking his fangs into Kaname's neck and drawing hungrily. At which point the brunette howled, erupting into Zero furiously working hand. Zero quickly removed it to hold Kaname, quiet him as he continued to convulse against the wall, against him as he fed. He was so sensitive. He liked that about him. Those times in those cupboards at school taught him more about how quite vulnerable the vampire prince was than any other time in his life. Zero wished he could follow him back to his room and finish what they had started, knowing he would be welcomed to do so, to take advantage of the pureblood's heightened state. However, he pressed his hardness into Kaname thigh with some regret before finally lifting his head from the older vampire's neck and separating their bodies.

"Kaname. Can you stand...?" he asked gently, still holding him against the wall. He'd gone quite limp but he wasn't unconscious. Indeed, Kaname lifted his head and tried looking at Zero on hearing the question but not quite succeeding. Zero kissed him once on his luscious lips and scooped him up into his arms.

"At least now I can carry you to your room. Can you imagine me walking with you in my arms through the school corridors? I know I used to behave as though... I didn't care but I hadn't liked leaving you there to recover by yourself, even if it was your fault."

Kaname only moved to bury his face in Zero's neck as they descended the stairs and walked past everyone to his rooms, uncaring as to who them now. It had been years since school. So much had changed but the one constant was each other. Over two hundred years together. That was an achievement despite everything. Maybe... it showed that... they were meant to be together after all.

**MRS. GUSTAFSON** struggled to consciousness, somehow aware she wasn't alone in her room. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the person moving around to her right. He eventually settled into one of the large metal and rubber chairs in the room and began to knock something loudly against the chair leg.

She winced at the noise, still wrung out from her round of treatment. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light in the room and that's when she heard the sigh.

"Finally."

She didn't recognise the voice.

"Who... are you?"

"Never mind who I am. I know who you are, Julia McNamara."

Well, that did it. She suddenly lost quite a lot of her grogginess as a surge of adrenalin hit her.

"What... do you want?"

"To find your 'son'. Any idea where he is?"

"Who are you?"

At this the man was silent for a beat or two before he appeared just over her. Julia's breath caught dramatically. If she'd had any more strength she would have screamed.

"I see recognition in your eyes, Julia. I had thought it expedient to dispense with the introductions since you sent Kei after me...!"

"No! It's not like that...!"

"Oh no. It's not wise to insult me. Have you any idea what my father would do to you if I told him where you are? What you were planning to do?"

Julia closed her eyes and lay back in bed suddenly exhausted. She couldn't think. Her drug induced stupor enveloped her brain like a relentless tide. What was happening? What had Don done? But whatever he'd done he had escaped. He was away. They were looking for him. Or at least...

"You haven't told your father?"

"Not yet..."

"Why?"

Kaori straightened and kicked the bed. It veered away from the wall and twisted into the middle of the room. Julia cried out, holding onto the sides weakly as she hoped to come to a stop. The face was over her again.

"I ask the questions, Julia. Where is he?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. You think I care what you do to me? I'm dying, if you can grasp the concept."

Kaori leaned in and whispered, all menace.

"But you're not dead yet."

One corner of the foot of the bed suddenly burst into flame and Julia screamed as anyone would at the thought of burning to death. She found new strength as she pulled herself up the bed away from the conflagration as the blonde vampire stood in a detached pose to one side. The flame leapt again, rolling forward onto the vacated mattress. Julia tried to think of a spell but only snatches of incantations came to her. It had been too long and she was too drugged...

The door to the room hit the masonry at the apex of its swing before either occupant of the room registered it was open, taking several bits of the frame with it. Stunned hospital workers could be seen behind the tall, furious brunette before he ran to the bed and held his distraught mother as the flames immediately extinguished around her.

"Mom, are you alright?" Don asked urgently, trying to untangle her from the various tubes and monitors that still had her trapped on the charred bed without hurting her. She nodded without answering, still too distraught to speak. It had been too close. Her foot smarted a little from the heat but otherwise she was fine.

Kaori seemed to have been forgotten. Understandable since he was quietened by the show of force_. _But once Don had his "mother" safely in his arms the two vampires squared off again. Don looked at him with such hate Kaori actually faltered.

"I... I wasn't going to actually hurt her..."

He didn't get much further. He was suddenly "seized" and flung into the far wall, head first.

"...No! Don't kill him!" Julia shouted, hitting Don on the shoulders, head, wherever she could reach. She knew what she was doing. Don was distracted enough to drop Kaori before the older vampire lost his head.

"Mom, stop it!" concerned that she might hurt herself. "You don't unders..."

"He's your brother! I know that! That's Kaori Kuran! You kill him and you'll never have any peace!"

"Stop hitting me or...!"

"You put me to sleep and I swear to God...!"

"Mom...!"

During this exchange Kaori finally recovered and rolled over onto his hands and knees. That was stupid. He'd lived with two telekinetic vampires and still got sucker punched by a child. A child that didn't even know enough to disguise when he was gathering and directing his energy. But Kaori hadn't wanted to fight like this. He'd known if Don was nearby he would have responded to his mother's distress but he hadn't thought of what would have happened after that. Kaori wasn't big on foresight.

"I don't... want you to do this! I... told you before that I'd had enough of death! They are your family...!"

"Mom. We're leaving..."

"I'm not going anywhere! You need to wake up! I'm sick and...!"

"Your... 'mother' is right, Kei. She is too weak to be moved and you'll never get very far. I won't let you."

Don looked over to where Kaori had gotten to his feet, covered in cement dust and blood but otherwise calm. What had he called him...? His mother began to hit him again at which point he lowered her back onto the bed. He needed to deal with one thing at a time. Sirens sounded in the distance as Don watched Kaori inch toward him, his hands up as if calling a truce.

"Stay where you are!" Don ordered, backing away to the window, considering his options.

"My... Our father doesn't know I'm here, Kei. I came for you."

"Don't call me that!"

"...Fine! Don then! Look, think about this. I figured out what you are trying to do and you'll never be able to succeed. My father is too strong. He's had the blood of several..."

"I've done it before. I'll do it again."

"He was distracted. And he didn't want to kill you. You were a small child and his son. He gave you a chance to defeat him. It won't happen again. Then there's... the rest of us." _Kane._

Don raised his hand to the window.

"We'll see about that..."

Don was cut off by a scream. His own scream as his body suddenly caught fire. His pain and panic engulfed him and it was a while before he tried anything to save himself, time which Kaori took advantage of.

"No! Stop!" came the scream from the bed, as Kaori used his fists liberally. The fifth punch took a lot of the fight out of Don before he was thrown against the wall as Kaori had been. Don fought to stay conscious, almost not succeeding before Kaori was on top of him again.

"Still think our family are a bunch of weaklings, _Kei_?"

"Fuck... YOU!"

Kaori was flung back. Hard. He bounced off the ceiling and landed just beyond Julia's bed as she screamed something obscene at the both of them. It seemed she was getting over the haze of her medication.

"No! Stop! Don, are you crazy! This is a hospital! You can't do this here!"

Don directed his attention to his mother briefly but turned back to Kaori. His eyes were oddly calm, murderous, as Kaori levitated into the air, screaming as his body twisted alarmingly...

"I made you a promise, Mommy. They will never hurt you again..."

And then it was the darnedest thing. Don fell to the floor, unmoving. Just like that.

Kaori eventually dragged himself over from where he too had fallen and looked at him. He was... asleep! Kaori looked up in puzzlement to where Julia peered at them both from the edge of the bed. It seemed she had finally remembered a spell.

"He'll be... awake in a few hours. Take him now... before the police get here."

Kaori fell back onto the floor beside Don and closed his eyes, his chest heaving in relief. Julia frowned at this. He seemed happy. She'd gather as much from the exchange that Kaori was trying to save Don from himself but she'd thought that was because he'd found out they were brothers. Things got even more complicated in her mind as the blonde reached out to tenderly cup Don's unconscious face.

"Thank you," he said eventually, before disappearing with her son, leaving Julia to wonder if she'd really done the right thing.

**DON FELT** hung over. He felt as if a three hundred pound gorilla had been playing the maracas with his head. He tried to touch it, all the while groaning as if his life was being wrung from his body, but his hands didn't get very far. He instantly became alert as his mind wrapped around the idea, amongst other things, that he was shackled to something. The searing headache ratcheted up a notch as his eyes adjusted to the room and looked toward his hands. He was indeed manacled to the large heavy wooden bed-head via a pair of fluffy chinchilla cuffs. Don yanked on the chains, fully expecting to be free and found himself crying out at almost dislocating his wrists. He wasn't able to use his powers! Needless to say he came fully awake now.

He was so used to waking with people draped over him he hardly registered he wasn't alone. But now his frantic movements roused his sleepy bed companion, who moved to kiss the back of his neck and run his hands over his torso.

"Good evening..."

"Let me go!"

"I can't. We have to talk first. I almost lost my head a couple times and I rather like my head..."

"You fucking bastard! Let me go!"

Don began to pull on the chains again in earnest, disrupting the warm soft place Kaori had found for his repose. He sat up and watched the boy struggle for a while before leaving the room altogether. When he heard the struggles die down he returned with a full breakfast tray, remembering how much of a hearty appetite Don had.

"Come on. Sit up and I'll give you some breakfast."

"Fuck you."

His face was buried in a pillow but his words were audible enough. He looked dejected, defeated. Kaori almost felt sorry for him.

He placed the tray on a table near the draped patio windows and sat in a chair beside it. He began to think on what to say, when Don finally raised his head.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. Those are a pair of charmed handcuffs I sometimes use for my own entertainment. When they come off you'll be your usual destructive self."

This seemed to calm him somewhat. He lay back onto the pillow seemingly laying out a plot in his mind. Kaori poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We have to talk about..."

"I have nothing to say."

Kaori fell silent again, sipping his coffee as he raised the cover on the eggs, steak, bacon and buttered buns he'd ordered. Don had been out for half a day. He'll also be reeling from the use of his powers. It was only a matter of time before he asked for something to eat. The aroma of his favourite breakfast should speed things along.

"What's happened to my mother?"

Kaori swallowed the last of his sandwich and looked toward the bed. He'd rolled onto his back and was watching him eat with some interest.

"Julia's been moved to another facility..."

"Where?"

"Somewhere safe and private. She's enjoying the very best care courtesy of _our_ father, by the way..."

"No! You had no right to...!"

"You are in no position to make demands and she deserves far worse than the luxurious surroundings of her present accommodations. When you're calmer I'll let you see her..."

"I want to see her now! Now!"

Kaori seemed to debate some point privately as he watched Don again struggle to get free. He eventually took a small gadget from his pocket.

"Show feed number 16."

Don quietened as his mother appeared on the large screen in the corner of the room. She was currently being bathed by a female nurse who was chatting at her animatedly about the latest baseball game as she rubbed her gently with a cloth. She looked anxious but otherwise unharmed. The feed turned off before Don could register anything else about the room.

"See? She's fine. Only I know where she is, in case you're wondering."

"Please. Don't..."

"What?"

"She's not a threat to you. I am. Leave her out of this."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Don. But she is to ensure you don't hurt me."

Don fell quiet at this, studying Kaori's face for any indication he was lying. But he had no choice really but to accept what he said while he was tied to the bed post. Kaori resumed having his breakfast.

"How did I get here?"

"Literally?" Kaori asked after swallowing the bite he'd been chewing. "Let's see: I picked you up, ran down the deserted corridor to the stairs, up it to the helicopter I had waiting on the roof, put you inside..."

"I mean how did you...? How did I...?"

"Oh that. Julia knocked you out and handed you over to me. You really should have put her to sleep, not that I'm complaining. You were about to do something we'd both regret."

Don lay back on the bed at this, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He appeared to be confused and hurt by this news. It was on the tip of Kaori's tongue to say something to twist the knife but it didn't come out. Even he could tell she hadn't done it for selfish reasons and he didn't want to hurt Don any further.

"All she'd wanted to do was stop you from killing me, Don. That's all. You know, I was a little hard on her before. She did do a good job with you, all things considered..."

Don turned away from him, covering his ears with his arms. Kaori stood up from the table with a prepared sandwich and mug of coffee and came over to the bed. He sat at Don's back and pulled him over gently.

"She is a strong woman, knows how to handle you without fear. Very important. Reminds me of Zero."

Kaori held the sandwich to Don's lips for almost an eternity before he weakened and opened his mouth. Then he simply waited as he chewed.

"I suppose you already know about Zero. He's probably the most famous ex-human vampire in the world. He raised us, you know. My earliest memories are all of him. So, you see, we have that in common: a human raising us."

"We have nothing in com...!"

"Just eat," Kaori commanded, sticking the sandwich back into his open mouth. "You don't have to spout rubbish just yet."

Don glowered at him as Kaori continued his labours.

"We both know that we have a lot in common. Our parents for one. Our brothers, one of whom died not too long before you were born in order to make Zero immortal."

"He... what?"

"Died to make Zero immortal. I don't understand it either. He is quite the pain in the ass and now he'll always be there. It's like I've been cursed for..."

"You're saying he's immortal?"

"Yes," Kaori replied, happy that Don was taking an interest. He moved to lie across his stomach, switching the sandwich to his right hand to feed him. "And I don't mean immortal like us. I mean immortal like you cannot kill him. Ever. Once I even tried – don't ask, you had to be there – and he got right back up again without a scratch. He used to work with Julia. You must know he is very accomplished hunter of vampires and now works in my father's security arm."

"But I...!"

Don didn't finish. But Kaori was ahead of him having seen the recognition.

"Yes. He was there that night. He'd mentioned that you had attacked him. My brother wasn't pleased. He's very protective of Zero, even if no-one can hurt him. I suspect, once he finds out who you are, it won't be pretty."

Don scoffed as he opened for another bite. Kaori looked at him seriously.

"I don't blame you. No-one outside the family knows that Kane has powers."

Don registered his shock and Kaori nodded.

"It's true. Powers that make him the most dangerous of us all. It's why he has to be protected and why... I couldn't bring you home to Japan just yet. To think I almost did..."

"What do you mean?"

"...I can't tell you."

"You're lying."

"If I'd had to lie I wouldn't have brought it up. I'm trying to get through to you that killing us is not as easy as you think it is. I've yet to beat my mother at flame duelling and you nearly torched the entire street with a simple camouflage column."

"You haven't seen anything yet!"

"I've seen enough. Even if you got past Kane you wouldn't stand a chance. And then there's the well-trained security personnel, the high noble members of the Royal Court, the pure-blood allies..."

"It doesn't matter! I'll would have found a way!"

"Of course it matters! Especially when you think that none of these people want to hurt you! We've been looking for you since you were kidnapped as a baby. Do you even know that you were literally snatched from Zero's arms? He was taking care of you as he had the rest of us when _Julia_ attacked him and took you away...!"

"Stop! I don't want to hear any more!"

"He was devastated! If he could have died he would have!"

"Shut up! I don't care about you! About any of you!"

At this Don turned away again covering his face and Kaori sighed and stood.

"Take some time to think about what I've said, Don. I guarantee that you are embarking on a suicide mission..."

"I've thought of nothing else since I was a child! I've spent my life planning for the day you all will pay for the hell you put us through! You might as well kill me now!" Don pulled at the chains again with some fury as Kaori returned to the table to remove the tray. He seemed saddened by the declaration but not despondent.

"Okay. Have it your way. I guess... I guess I have no choice but to help you do it."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname and Zero are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	85. Chapter 81

Kaori, Don and Zero

_by lightpathetic_

"**THANK YOU, SASHA.** Until next week."

Seiren tapped the screen once and the auburn-haired vampire disappeared for another week. Seiren tapped the thumbnail of the written document that he had submitted – she made it a point not to react adversely in front of her personnel – and reread the portions that she had made absolutely no sense to her. But then, when had anything Kaori had done with cool deliberation made any sense to her? She scrolled down to the point of interest – Sasha's insistence that Kaori was now in Seattle, Washington, the United States of America, holed up in an apartment after having gone missing for four hours, with another male vampire. The same one he'd been seeing a lot of in Dubai.

Seiren tapped the desk quietly as she thought on this. Was it cause for alarm? She wondered if she should inform Kaname of this. None of them could very well barge in and check on him unless there were real signs of distress once he had ordered them not to. But Seiren loathed to show that his privacy had been invaded unless it was absolutely necessary - for a family with no real privacy the appearance of it was almost as good as having it. It certainly made having their cooperation easier.

She decided to merely monitor the situation closely for the time being. His vitals were good and he seemed to be moving around in the apartment satisfactorily. She would wait. Maybe it meant he was settling down. Seiren hoped for this. It would certainly make her job a lot easier.

**IN THE END HE COULDN'T RESIST,** slipping between the boy's legs, savoring his scent as he gently nuzzled his groin. His scent was so similar to _his_. It had initially drawn him to him. That and his familiar appearance, of course. But it was also unique to him. To Don. He inhaled deeply, again memorizing every nuance of it before finally kissing him gently, before touching him lingeringly. Before...

Don had fought him at first, as best he could with his being shackled to the bed-post, but soon decided it was no use. It didn't help that the stubborn older vampire was being beyond tender with him, almost desperate in his insistence. It wouldn't be the first time he would simply submit to the attentions of another. His business was pleasure and sometimes at the subversion of his own.

Kaori moaned as Don stilled to simply watch his activities between his legs. He spread them as he liked, running his hands to just beneath the knees, almost flattening the boy's thighs against the bed as he drew on the sweet flesh he was coaxing into the required response, all while beating the soft, vulnerable sack beneath it with his tongue at intervals. Even so, said response was slow to come, Kaori eventually opening his eyes to meet the cold challenge from the object of his attentions, daring him to subvert the expert control he usually had over his body. He didn't let that discourage him, however, merely continuing his task, sometimes leaving the semi-turgid flesh to kiss and nip along the insides of his thighs, to pay extra attention to the sensitive ring lower, between his cheeks. He often returned to his original goal and eventually found, to his delight, that his patience had been rewarded. He groaned as Don's arousal disappeared rhythmically into his mouth, the sides of which concaved beneath eyes closed as if to cherish every moment, as if to listen more carefully to each breathless gasp from the youth writhing beneath him. Kaori rubbed his own erection into the luxurious cotton of the sheets as his body throbbed, ached to join with his young lover but was painstakingly denied. He wouldn't take more than he needed. Not just yet. He needed to thread carefully. Gain his trust. But he couldn't resist this one weakness. It was as if his soul wouldn't let him.

"Kaori! Kaori, no...!"

Kaori sunk Don's hard length deeper, drawing firmly as he heard and tasted the boy's hot culmination. By now Don was laid flat, his eyes closed as he curled reflexively, his legs spread of their own volition to allow Kaori to finish what he had so exquisitely started. It was galling that he should do this now, almost dismissing his hatred for him. It was bad enough that he still awoke with him cuddling him, a happenstance he never tolerated when he was awake. Now this. He'd completely ignored his heated words at finding him so entwined and had simply taken what he wanted. It was infuriating. But he unfortunately he wasn't indifferent to Kaori. Not when he was like this. Soft, tender and exquisitely generous.

"Fuck... you..."

"What... was that?" Kaori asked, rolling his face a little from its rather inconvenient but deliberate collapse against Don's groin, slipping the younger vampire's softening member from his mouth reluctantly so he could speak. His body had found its own relief after all, somewhere between the hoarse plea made of his name and his throat being liberally sprayed. "Are you... asking me to, darling?"

Don gave up, lying back on the pillows and closing his eyes. It was no use. He couldn't insult him, couldn't hurt him, couldn't persuade or implore him. And he had tried. He'd told him in no uncertain terms what he'd thought of him, of them all, had begged and bargained for his release and that of his mother. Had even offered himself... But nothing. Kaori merely listened then carried on as if he hadn't spoken. What was left? That crazy offer of his? Could he even trust him to live up to it?

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"**_

_"I said I'll help you, if you are still hell-bent on killing our father. If you're sure that's what you really want."_

_"Are you insane?"_

_"Perhaps it is ill-advised. Maybe there is a slight chance you are strong enough to do it. If that is the case then it would be a travesty to let you go in unprepared. I, unlike you, have had the benefit of our parents' influence, _some_ actual exposure to vampire culture. We enjoy a good match. The bloodier the better. It is the predator in all of us. So watching a massacre is no fun - it's the lack of a decent contest, you understand. You will be killed very quickly if you don't receive some form of formal training. The least I can do as your big brother is give you a sporting chance. I'll endow you with the benefit of my knowledge and set up the event when you're ready. And father would love the idea. He hasn't had any real competition since Ken died. We won't even need to tell him who you are. That'll probably be best as he's liable to become silly again if he knew."_

_"Now I know you lot are crazy..."_

_"What would you prefer I do? Hand you and your childish plans over to father? That doesn't appeal to me. And, no, I'm not letting you go. I'm not _that_ stupid. So that's the offer. Take it or leave it."_

**WELL HE,** predictably, had told him where to shove the offer and now three days later, it looked as if he would merely become an unwilling participant in Kaori Kuran's sexual fantasy world. All while his mother was somewhere dying without him, probably thinking that he was showing his true nature and had finally abandoned her, or worse, would join them in killing her. Don's grip on the chains tightened as he again thought of the doubts she'd always had about him, about how in her unguarded moments it seemed as though he wasn't enough for her, that she couldn't love him as she had her own children. She wouldn't trust him not to be his father's son. That much was obvious. Certainly not after that day he'd unknowingly hurt her. It so consumed her to the point that she'd actually tried to... Don's eyes darkened in the fury he always felt when he thought of those horrible days. He still hadn't forgiven her for that. It had made him even more determined to show her that he was _her_ son... by destroying the only hope she had of getting rid of him. When she saw there were no other options for him, that he had done as she had always wished he would do, then she would believe. Then she would believe that he loved her and... that it was finally safe for her to love him.

Don reached a decision. He looked down to where Kaori was watching his face closely, still lying on his thigh as he lazily stroked his skin. It was obvious Kaori was infatuated with him. Was he really so panicked that he'd forgotten all that he'd learnt? Kaori was offering himself for his use and here he was being petulant. There were options on the table. Forget about who he was. Forget about pride. There was a goal he needed to reach and Kaori was the key to obtaining it.

Don turned slightly as if to close his legs but instead reached his toes lower to the junction of Kaori's thighs. Kaori's eyes lidded as he was touched intimately... but he moved away.

"I was waiting for you to try that. It appears that you're running out of options."

"Kaori, come here and kiss me."

Don parted his lips and waited, watching Kaori's back as he sat at the edge of the bed. He became less confident as Kaori didn't move. He just sat there, hunched over. Don didn't give up.

"Kaori. Please," he continued, spreading his legs. "I'm dying to..."

"No, thank you, _Laurence_. And if you say my name like that again I swear I'll kill you myself. Have Don think about my offer. When I return I will want an answer or I will turn him and his mother over to our father."

"No, wait! Wait! Kaori!"

"What? What is it?" Kaori loathed to turn back. It showed. He really despised when Don was like _that_.

"I accept! Please... I accept."

**"HE'S _TRAINING_?"**

"Yes, ma'am."

"For what?"

"I do not have that inf..."

"Of course not, Sasha. I was merely voicing the question. You did well. Please immediately inform me of any further developments."

"Yes, ma'am."

Seiren signed off and reclined into her green, worn, but well cared for leather chair. She wondered if she should discuss this with Zero but thought better of it. He'd probably over-react, be reminded of Ken...

Seiren sat forward as the thought occurred to her. Was there a challenge being mounted? By _Kaori_? Seiren suffered a rare moment of discomfiture as she thought of Kaname, what it would do to him. Another son? And so soon after having lost to Kei? He'd be devastated, even if it was Kaori. But her primary duty was to Kaname. She would have to warn him if it was the case.

Seiren stood and walked over to the window, nervously adjusting her dark grey pant-suit as she did so. She was letting her emotions rule her. She was wrong. There had to be another explanation. She had been privy to all Kaori's activities thus far in his life and none of them held the slightest hint of ambition. No. He was probably only sharpening a skill. But why in the United States? Kaname had extensive facilities here in Japan. Unless, he didn't want his father to know...?

Seiren returned to her desk and tapped the thumbnail for Zero. She would call him. She had to find out for sure and if he was at all useful it was for liasing effectively with his nephews...

No.

Seiren cut the link and sat back in her chair. There was a meeting later. She would raise it then. She shouldn't make him suspicious by breaking habit and calling him immediately. It'll only make matters worse.

**ZERO** ran his hands the length of Kaname's silky, warm body, unwilling to break the kiss he'd been hooked into as soon as his mate had become conscious. But he had to go. He rolled Kaname fully onto his back and lifted his head, the dark, rich, red covers sliding more to reveal the two entwined men.

"No. It is not going to work. You might as well unwrap these gorgeous legs of yours right now."

"I," Kaname replied, pausing a little as he ran one limb matching the description down Zero's bum, the foot going to caress the inside of his lover's left thigh, "don't know what you are talking about."

"Then why do you have that 'Fuck me senseless' expression on your face?"

"That's always there when I look at you. But while we're on the subject..." Kaname exerted some pressure to the back of the ex-human's head but Zero resisted.

"No! Now let me go! I have a meeting..."

"Do you want me to write you a sick note? I don't mind throwing my weight around."

"Don't I know it? But no thanks. I feel perfectly fine."

"Give me a few seconds..."

"No! Kaname! Don't!"

Zero eyes lidded suddenly as his body was taken over by the most dulcet sensations. His forehead dropped to the brunette's shoulder as his breath caught in his chest.

"Mmmm. Finally some interest..." Kaname growled triumphantly as Zero's hardness filled out, caressing his left thigh heavily.

"Are... you going to tell me how you do that...?" Zero demanded, much of it a gasp of pleasure.

"My secret. I wonder what will happen if do it like this...?" Kaname asked, knowing perfectly well.

"Oh god..."

Zero pulled away from Kaname but this time the brunette let him go, having no doubt at all about what the silver-haired youth was going to do, said silver-hair soon caressing his stomach as Zero's face became buried between his legs, his mouth seeking hungrily. One wonders, though, what they would have uncovered if they had bothered to examine the question, the origin of this skill being rather dubious and could be traced to a slip from Zero about four months ago, made after he and Kaname were lying cuddled together after having made love. Zero had stopped guiltily in the middle of whatever he was about to say and Kaname was in the habit of encouraging him to speak even if it was about Ken - which was usually the case when they were in such positions. It was then he'd mentioned that skill, quite wistfully. Not in order to make Kaname feel inadequate - he became secretly jealous anyway, no stopping him - but to express a memory he felt was safe to uncover, curious as he was about how it was done. Kaname mentioned he'd heard of it but had never learnt it and asked what it was like. After Zero had described it in some fascinating, erotic detail, well, it had led Kaname to do some extensive research on the subject. But, it was only after several unsuccessful attempts and relations becoming strained between them - Kaname somehow getting the idea he couldn't rival his son in pleasing Zero and hating it and taking it out on Zero - that Kaname woke up in the evening just _knowing _exactly how. From that evening when Zero's entire being had curled bonelessly without his having to touch him, Kaname hadn't looked back since. Probably a good thing as everyone had become quite complacent about the real reason behind Zero's charmed existence and it was better that way. At least to the real reason...

But we digress...

"Oh yes!" Kaname exclaimed, stopping what he was doing to Zero and twisting to his left as Zero's hot mouth caught and laved the already damp tip of his arousal. The crisp sheets rustled as he arched, his manhood the subject of the lavish attentions of the hunter's teeth, tongue, lips before... Before...

"Oh fuck!"

Apparently Zero was still thinking of his meeting, wasting no time at all as he parted Kaname's soft cheeks and relocated his tongue, the twisting, hot, heavy mass teasing the achingly sensitive entrance for what seemed an eternity before ungently breaking inside to Kaname's hot, inviting core. There were a few minutes of alternation between his tight ring being screwed, eaten and then licked by said tongue that very nearly drove Kaname mad, but Zero soon reappeared in his line of sight, parting his legs to...

"Oh..." the involuntarily abbreviated moan seemed ripped from Kaname's chest as he again twisted against the pillows.

"Sorry... about the... rush," Zero gasped as Kaname's hot little ring yielded at his deliberately brutal invasion and he sheathed himself in one move, slapping the brunette's firm behind audibly. He knew though that Kaname wasn't listening, his long legs already vices around his waist, urging him on to seek whatever brutality he needed. Zero ground his teeth as he pulled away, the friction of his lover's tight, velvety, already contracting insides against his tender arousal nearly making this far quicker than Kaname would forgive him for. Still, he managed to slide back inside, loving that Kaname's breath again caught as he seemed determined to get lost in the pillows. Zero adored when he was like this... but not enough to be late.

Kaname's stomach caved as Zero picked up the pace, his already sweetly aching insides blossoming to full excruciating bliss as his lover ravished him. His legs inadvertently painfully tightened around Zero after a series of passes nearly broke him, and the younger vampire had had to firmly coax them into a safer, wider position that did have the added benefit of granting better access...

"Ah! AAAHHH!" Kaname cried, as the sound of Zero's hips slapping him reached a crescendo. Soon after, so did he...

"Kaname! God, Kaname. You feel so _good_...!"

Zero collapsed trembling to Kaname's soft neck, gathering him into him tightly as they both became lost in each other. It would be a while before Zero forgot the about Kaname's devastating bewitching heat and remembered something as mundane as a meeting, but by then...

**"THAT'S IT FOR TODAY.** Unless Zero has anything to add?"

Seiren as well as everyone else turned toward the grey-haired teenaged-looking man that had very lately let himself into the room and sat down. He pursed his lips at Seiren as he found an answer to the query.

"No. I've nothing to add except... I'm sorry for my tardiness. I was held up..."

"We know. Kaname-sama was kind enough to call ahead on your behalf."

Their was no real noticeable change to the table as she said this, but Zero could sense the restraint from breaking into hysterical laughter. The blush was underway before he could control it. Seiren gave the awkward silence another couple of beats before she put him out of his misery.

"Alright. Until next week. That is all."

The meeting broke up and the others left the room leaving Zero and Seiren to share the table. Zero waited until the door closed and...

"What... _exactly_ did he say?"

"I don't recall _exactly_, Zero. I was busy trying to conduct a meeting..."

"Fine. What has been resolved...?"

"You'll be provided with all the pertinent minutes in about half hour."

"You could at least..."

"_You_ should have been here. You are second in command. I don't have to tell you how it looks when you can't even manage to be on time for a meeting."

"I'm sorry. You don't know what it's like..."

"Nor do I want to. Excuse me."

Okay, she was furious. She had to keep a certain level of respect and decorum with her staff and here she was faced with making excuses for and receiving excuses regarding her deputy's very obvious private life. Her king had been lying nude in the suggestively tossed bed, looking very satisfied with himself, daring anyone to say word about it, all while the shower could be heard in the background. Why did she put up with this? Alright, she knew. But still...!

Zero said nothing more as she passed him, only staring ahead in silent, cruel self-examination. It was his fault. He hadn't needed to give in. But he did. Maybe a part of him refused to take this seriously. After all, why should he if his boss didn't? But the division didn't deserve that. Maybe he really should go...

"I almost forgot. Kaori has wandered off to the United States. He is staying in an apartment in an area we haven't had the chance to properly sweep and approve. It is a nuisance but a I wonder if you could take care on it. You know how it is with him when we show up en mass. It'll only be a few days I believe."

"...That's no problem. I'll leave tonight." He's what? Kaname didn't mention...! Zero's thought broke off as something else occurred to him.

"Good. Your travel arrangements will be forwarded to you shortly. Any preference as to hotel in Seattle...?" Seiren fiddled with her epad as she pointedly fished for confirmation of her plan succeeding. "Zero?" she asked as he seemed to not have heard her.

"...No. I'll see if I can crash at his place."

"If you insist," Seiren conceded quickly as she pressed her hand to the sensor. "I'll see you in a few days."

Done.

**KAORI **let himself into his apartment and removed his coat, throwing it nonchalantly over a nearby chair as Don rushed past him to the refrigerator. He turned on hearing it slam to see Don with the milk carton to his lips as he downed the lot before tossing it onto the counter and raiding the fridge again. Kaori leisurely removed his cell.

"I'll order us something. What would you like?"

Don shook his head as he finished the orange juice and took a bite of the apple he had almost forced the entirety of into his mouth. Kaori took it to mean that he didn't care.

"I'll have some Italian ordered. Pasta is great after a hard day."

He sounded amused. He actually would be if he too wasn't trying his hardest not to tremble. He'd pushed Don today, wanting to see the limits of his powers. He'd thrown his weight and his money around and found them an arena relatively close by that was usually used for vampire tournaments and had specifications that were close to what he was used to. And they'd nearly destroyed it. Kaori didn't want to admit it but his brother _was _very powerful. He'd forced him to near exhaustion - as a trainer one had that prerogative - and he was still able to hold his own against him. It was remarkable. To make matters worst his telekinetic powers meant he was able to easily control certain manoeuvers that Kaori had to rely on physics to achieve. Of course, Kaori called it cheating as he was in charge.

Don threw him a dirty look and left for the bedroom chewing on a wedge of brie and a package of sliced ham that one of Kaori's security detail/personal assistants had stocked the fridge with. He also needed his medication. Kaori'd had to lend him his shades as they'd left the arena. His senses were so heightened it almost hurt to breathe.

"You did well today. I'm impressed." Kaori called after him as he rushed over to one of the drawers in the kitchen and removed a strip of blood tablets. The glass nearly slipped from his trembling fingers but he held on to it, guzzling three times the regular dose. He stood still lest he fell over, waiting for the edges of his hunger to dull, gratified when the pain in his chest gradually unfurled. There was no answer from the bedroom, which wasn't unusual as Don was still sulking from the latest incident. Kaori almost thought he'd gone out again to try to look for his mother, despite what had happened the day before, when he finally exited the bedroom and collapsed onto the couch. Completely naked. His chest was still heaving but he was otherwise calmer and apparently in the mood to be cruel. Kaori came over to sit down in the chair opposite, only just avoiding openly appreciating the show. He too would have a shower after fulfilling his end of the bargain.

Don looked at him expectantly as Kaori again removed his cell from his pocket. He sat up as Kaori tapped the screen and the phone could be heard trying to connect. Don bit his lip as he waited. It seemed an eternity before...

"Hello. May I speak to our guest?"

_"Hold on a moment, Sir."_

Don stood and walked over to where Kaori proffered the small gadget. He snatched it and walked over to the balcony away from Kaori, whispering agitatedly. Kaori merely shrugged and got to his feet and headed for the bedroom, shaking his head as the boy tried to get Julia to describe her surroundings but he soon found out that she wasn't allowed to. Talk soon turned to various accusations by Don which were met by tearful apologies from her and attempts at explanations that Don refused to tolerate. Kaori was grateful for the peace that reigned when the call was terminated exactly three minutes after it had begun.

"I trust Julia is well?" Kaori asked on returning to the living room, also nude, but he did have a towel for his hair. He was just letting Don know that two can play this game. He didn't think Don was immune to him. If he wanted to raise the stakes, so be it.

Don didn't answer. No surprise there. He had resumed lying on the couch staring pathetically up at the ceiling. Kaori came to stand over him and held out his hand. Don hesitated briefly before placing the cell onto his open palm.

"Thank you. It would have been a nuisance to have to replace another one."

"How long will I have to train?" Don asked, ignoring the reference to his desperate attempts to find his mother. Which had included stealing Kaori's cell phone.

"I don't know yet. As you see, you have to work on your endurance. Then there are several basic set pieces you really should learn before we even think about more complex stuff. We'll have to study all our father's techniques, seek out the weaknesses in his form and all this without the benefit of a vampire with telekinetic powers to help. It could be another six months easily if you train all day, every day..."

"No! I don't have that long!"

Kaori sat in the chair opposite again and pulled the towel from his head.

"You're doing this for Julia." Kaori's voice was censorious, accusatory.

Don scowled, exasperated with himself.

"No! I... Does it matter? I'm asking you to speed this up!"

"I can't. You'll get yourself killed..."

"Maybe I don't care! Not anymore! All I see is that I'm cooped up here with you while my mother is...!"

"Responding well to treatment. Didn't she tell you?" Kaori asked, knowing full well she hadn't.

"...What?" Don seemed to calm at this but Kaori could see his anxiety and desperation. He resumed toweling his hair glad of the chance to hide his face.

"The last report from the specialist mentioned that her progress was encouraging..."

"I want to see that..."

"No way. His name is attached..."

"You're lying!" Don screamed, his hand rising and Kaori felt himself being "caught"...

"You're still telegraphing your moves, Don. And if you continue what you are going to do I'm leaving you and your mother to rot. Wherever she is..."

Don "dropped" him and got to his feet. He paced away to the balcony, his mind visibly careening to some destructive conclusion. Kaori sighed and pulled away the towel.

"I won't help you if you are going to throw this away being reckless over some _human_ female. It is insulting. To us and you."

"You bastard..."

"Make up your mind what you want: to impress her or to kill father. Tell me before I waste any more time on you..."

"I want both! I want her to know what I've done!"

"What on earth for? Why does she even matter?"

Don turned from the window, his fury making him reckless. He marched up to Kaori and leaned into him, looking him in the eye.

"She matters because she is _my_ mother and she will finally see that!"

Kaori's brows knitted in puzzlement. What did he mean? Was he proving himself to her in some twisted kidnap victim sort of way? Kaori was still pondering Don's vicious gaze when his cell rang. He took it up from its place beside him and answered...

"Yes?"

"Kaori! What the devil are you doing in...?"

"Zero! Wait!" Kaori interrupted quickly, before he said too much. "I can't do this now. I'm entertaining..."

"Fine. We'll speak when I get there."

"'When'...? You're coming here?"

"Yes. I'm already in the air. When you said that you were..."

"Later, Zero. I mean it. Look. I'll have someone meet you..."

"No need. I know the address. Just put some clean sheets for me. I'll be there in an hour."

"Fine," Kaori pinched his nose-bridge, summoning his usual tolerance for his old nanny when a thought occurred to him. He sobered significantly. "Is Kane... with you?"

"No. I... I didn't even get to tell him that I was..."

"No! Don't bother!" Damn! The last thing he needed was Zero spouting his head off to Kane and his coming here too. "I mean, he'll only worry."

"Worry about what? Kaori, did you fi...?"

"Later. Okay?"

Kaori ended the call, visibly shaken by what had just occurred. He belatedly looked up to where Don stood studying his discomfiture. He berated himself silently for letting Zero get to him like that in front of Don of all people, whose tone was positively dry when he next commented,

"I take it the ex-_human _is coming here now?"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Seiren are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	86. Chapter 82

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews (and the not so lovely ones). Less smut in this one. Some fun, sweetness and a bit of angst. _

Don and Zero

_by lightpathetic_

**KAORI SWORE. ** He couldn't help himself. This was inconvenient. He couldn't afford to let Zero see him. Shit. If he left now or insisted he couldn't stay it would look even more suspicious. Which could mean his "uncle" enlisting Kane's help after all and the last thing he needed was to see Kane. The irony of this thought was lost at the moment to Kaori he was that distressed.

Kaori finally looked up to Don, seemingly scrutinising his appearance.

"I could just leave, you know. Let you two visit with each other."

"That is not our deal. Perhaps I should tie you up in the closet for a while..."

"Perhaps a disguise?" Don replied, giving the last suggestion the consideration it deserved. None.

"Zero's been obsessing about you since you were kidnapped. It would have to be perfect."

"What do you have in mind? A rinse? Some contacts? A hunch-back?" Don was also being serious. He'd used some or all of these devices at some point in his life.

"... No. I can't risk it. You'll have to go. Just until I get rid of him."

"But didn't he say he was staying here?"

"I'll make up some excuse and pay for a hotel. He can't force himself on me like I'm still a child," Kaori grumbled beneath his breath, not fooling anyone for a second.

"Okay. I can get lost for a couple hours."

"I know you can but you'll take one hour's time out at the mall. One of my detail will go with you. He'd better remember every minute perfectly when you return. Use this card to indulge yourself. It'll make the time go faster."

"And you can keep track of me."

"I can do that anyway," Kaori replied, coming over to the boy and placing the card in his pocket. The lack of enthusiasm about his favourite pastime was curious. "What's the matter? I thought you'd love the chance to see how much of our father's money you can blow in sixty minutes."

"I want to meet him, Kaori."

"Who? Our father?"

"No. Zero."

Kaori was surprised and it showed.

"Why?"

"I want to see what he's like. You'd said I was literally snatched from his arms..."

"I've also said he was immortal. Did you think _I_ wouldn't see where you're going with this? To say two purebloods' angst over Zero's mortality has left an impression on me would be a gross understatement."

"That's not it at all!"

"Isn't it?"

Don met Kaori's eyes defiantly... until he couldn't do it anymore.

"That's part of it. But I'm mostly curious about him. I... think I remember him."

"What do you mean?"

Don sighed and rubbed his short curls as he thought of how to explain.

"I'm not sure. It's bits and impressions I've been haunted by since I was very little. Situations I dream of or scents that trigger sensations..."

"Really?"

"Yes. Or flavours. Like orange juice. When I taste it I always think something's missing. Mom couldn't explain it either. We'd been through so many brands. I was almost ten when I realised what it was."

"What?"

Don turned to look at Kaori.

"Flesh."

"Flesh?"

"Yes, but that of a particular person. It's odd I know..."

"Is that what you think? It's not odd at all. But you wouldn't know that. Our acute senses and our intelligence make us extremely sensitive and receptive to our experiences. I recall brief snatches from when I was months old. That's why its so important to be careful who cares for a pureblood in their early years. We're very vulnerable then: unable to discern, completely accepting, easily manipulated, very impressionable. Everything leaves a lasting impact that never goes away whether you realise it or not." Like with you and Julia, Kaori resisted saying, trying not to be deliberately abrasive and ruin the confession. Don was trying to connect with some aspect of his past with them. It had nearly floored him earlier, as Don usually dismissed any attempt to speak about his family in noncombative terms, but he'd hid it, only encouraging him to speak. Small steps like this would save him. At least Kaori hoped it would.

"I think I also remember his holding me," Don continued, seemingly still willing to continue to explore this point of concern. "I used to have this recurring... I don't know, dream, I guess, of being carried on someone's chest and there being lots of lights and people..."

Kaori stood abruptly and left the room. Don made to follow him, slightly embarrassed. What had he been thinking telling Kaori something like that? He'd wanted to make a juvenile point, insist he'd been wrong about his motives, quite peeved that Kaori had hit on the truth so quickly. But why wouldn't he think about saving her? Since his mother had gotten sick he'd thought of not much else than making her better. Well, that and revenge when it seemed there was no hope for her. But ever since Kaori had mentioned Zero's condition he had thought about it: using him to help her. Not that he knew how. It's not like he could just ask him nicely to divulge his secret. But his being so close had made him desperate enough to want to try something. Just in case it worked. Now he felt like he'd invested too much of himself to make said point...

"Kaori. I know it's getting late so..."

Kaori came back into the room and approached him, holding up an epad.

"I hadn't meant to go on like that..."

"Look at this."

"What?" Don asked testily, thinking it was another tracking device.

"Look."

Don looked at the small pad Kaori was holding up for him to see. It was a picture of a boy with silver hair scowling. But below the scowl was a small, blue-swaddled bundle he was cradling with some care to his shoulder. The backdrop was of the lights of a city.

"When you mentioned the lights I thought of this. Kane took this picture ages ago at Mother's insistence. She and Father had just left on a trip and she'd wanted a picture of Zero with you. I think it was for their amusement. Believe it or not making Zero angry is actually a thing we do as a family. He is so easily riled and offended. It's not cruelty!" Kaori assured, at Don's expression. "Father wouldn't stand for that. And he's usually just upset on principle rather than anything _real_. Like here. You can tell how much he loves taking care of you but you'd just been foisted off on him without notice so he was upset."

"You _forced_ him to take care of me?"

"No. Our parents did," Kaori shrugged, taking back the epad to see if there were other pictures he could show him. "He's like another parent to us, anyway. We call him 'Uncle' at his insistence or 'Ojii-san' because he used to look and smell like a very ancient human before the spell. Our parents were often very busy so Zero took care of us when he didn't have an assignment. That is up until we had to go off to school. Come to think of it," Kaori frowned and looked up at Don as if suddenly realising something, "he was usually there. He probably took time off to care for us. If you hadn't been kidnapped he would have taken care of you until your Introduction." Kaori had no doubt about that whatsoever.

"I think I understand now why you let him upset you. You love him."

"Don't be absurd! I just explained how impressionable we are at that age...!"

"Right..."

"It's time for you to go. Now."

"Kaori..."

"No. Now that we've had this chat I am even more convinced it is a bad idea. Thank you."

"You fucking bas...!"

"I'm glad you remember him, Kei. It's like you're truly a Kuran."

Don glared at Kaori in response to being called "Kei" but said nothing more. He did it on occasion just to push his buttons.

"Not really," Don began to retract, hating the attempt to make him feel like part of the family. "Just sensations. Bits..."

"As we all have." Or had. "I assure you."

"Maybe."

Don appeared to close up again but Kaori decided he'd been given enough to think about.

"You should go now."

Don turned towards the window and stilled again.

"What is it?"

"It's my risk isn't it? To let him see me?"

"Are you saying you don't care any more? Once he recognises you, that's it. He'll tell father. Your mother will be in our custody and you'll follow shortly after. Is that what you want?"

"He may not recognise me..."

"No! It's too soon. Think of your mother."

Don studied Kaori's firm expression for a while before relenting. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps...

"How long is he staying?"

"An hour..."

"Really. How long?"

"Maybe a day or two. But you can't be gone that long..."

"Sure I can. I have a credit card with no limit and permission to do as I please with it."

"Wait! I want Sasha to go with..."

Don was out the window in the next moment, soaring high over the city soon after. Kaori brought his head back inside the open french window and closed it thinking on what he should do about this. Maybe he could trust him. Just this once. At least he was out of harm's way.

**"OJII-SAN. ** Come in."

"Kaori. It's nice to see you."

Kaori submitted to the exuberant hug stiffly, as was his custom, only the slightest hint of his affection coming from the way he dipped his head a little to Zero's neck and hair. He noted that he was covered in other people's scents, not unusual considering he'd just arrived from the airport, but his was definitely there, if a little more poignant because of his activity.

"Alright, Zero. Give it a rest," Kaori said pulling away abruptly and going to the small bar for a drink and a handful of chocolates, still mindful of Don's words to him. How dare he even suggest he loved him? Kaori was sure Zero was to blame for Kane's need for "freedom" and was still angry and hurt because of it. Just because he wouldn't suffer him to sleep in the streets didn't mean he _loved_ him...

"It's been too long, Kaori. I don't know why you exile yourself like this..."

"You don't? That's a laugh."

Zero decided to leave the subject of Kane and Kaori's separation and went over to the bar to stand beside Kaori as he took a glass.

"I'll have something, too. Thanks for asking."

"If you're going to crash here uninvited you can help yourself."

"I _could_ go to a hotel, Kaori..."

Kaori waved his hand dismissively, as if he didn't care one way or the other and sank into one chair nursing his drink. It always came back when he thought of it, of _him_. The pain. The need. It wasn't so bad when he was with Don. Even with the temporary drought the boy had imposed on them. He still salved his bruised spirit. He tried not to think about what would happen when this was resolved one way or the other. But he'll do his best to stall it.

"Where is Peter?"

Kaori looked up at Zero as he came over to sit in a chair opposite him. His "uncle" would _love_ that Kaori was currently working on seducing another brother. He took some satisfaction in this thought.

"He went out. I would be too if you hadn't dropped in."

Zero sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Being this way with me isn't going to change the situation with your brother, Pepper."

"Zero..." Kaori shifted impatiently, knowing what Zero was trying to do calling him that.

"That's something you two have to work out. I am trying to stay out of it..."

"You're not serious! You say that to me...!"

"I am! I know what you mean to each other! I'm not blind to it. I never have been! But this is what Kane needs now. You know what a struggle it is for him to have confidence in himself. With you there he doesn't try..."

"With me there he doesn't have to!"

"Oh, listen to yourself, Pepper. You don't mean that."

"I..."

Kaori leaned over, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Zero was there in a second, holding him.

"There. You'll be alright and so will he. Trust me. And you'll always have each other. Nothing will take that away. Nothing."

It was easy for him to say. Kane had always been there. Always. No-one but him would know how he felt. And he'll do what it took to cope with it. Whatever it took. Including...

"How long are you staying?" Kaori eventually asked, literally pushing Zero away as he finally lifted his head and opened another chocolate.

"A few days. I'm to assess your accommodations, ensure they reach the standards of Kaname's security arm."

"I hope they do as I'm not leaving. I've got security personnel crawling out of my ass and Seiren's never happy unless I live exactly where she wants. You can tell her to..."

"What about the reason you're here, Kaori?"

"I felt like a change."

"What about the phone call?"

"What phone call?"

"Kaori, I've checked my records already." Zero anticipated Kaori's trick beautifully.

"It was a joke. You know me..."

"Then why Seattle?"

"I like the climate."

"You've found something, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," Kaori replied, standing to get away from Zero's intense gaze. "Peter."

"Peter?"

"I followed him here. We had a disagreement and..."

"You followed him?"

"Yes," Kaori replied, knowing how that sounded.

Zero stood and went over to him turning him around.

"You had me going with all this pining for Kane shit...!"

"I _am_ pining for him! Peter is just..."

"Is just what?"

"He'll do for now."

Zero stared at the pureblood's fretful face and pulled him to him. Kaori almost lost his drink and bellowed as much but Zero hung on. He was too relieved. He could tell that Kaori was _finally_ at least trying to be happy.

**"TRAINING?"**

"That's what the report said. Do you want help with anything?"

That damned report. Were they watching him or guarding him?

"Just staying sharp. I haven't done anything for months except..."

"Drink, party, screw, gamble, pass out, repeat. I know."

"Well you would know."

Kaori sat as he watched Zero make the bed in the extra bedroom. He was beginning to wonder what Don was up to. He'll never find her and he'd never leave her. But Kaori found he had to repeat this to himself too many times. He was beginning to worry. Maybe after Zero was safely asleep he'll try finding him.

"Maybe we'll do a bit of sparring later. My control is almost perfect. We can test if you are any better at keeping focus."

"Maybe, Zero. Maybe..."

Zero turned suddenly and headed outside the bedroom. Kaori scrambled to his feet, lagging a little bit but was soon beside Zero and the person dropping to his knees inside the window. He grabbed Zero's hand as it rose to cast another spell on the would be assassin who seemed unable to catch his breath.

"No, Zero! That's Peter!"

"Peter? Why is he coming through the win...?"

"Just take the spell off!"

"Alright!"

Zero twirled his hand and chanted something quickly and "Peter" fell over onto his side. Kaori ran over to him and rolled him over onto his back.

"He'll be okay in a couple minutes. Just have him take deep breaths..."

"Why are you here?" Kaori was livid. Why would he jeopardise this? He could ruin everything!

"I... wanted..."

As Don struggled for breath Kaori had a chance to notice the slight change in hair colour with darker brown roots and brown eyebrows. His eyes were now hazel and there was a "gap" in his teeth and mole on his right jawline. He looked like a Level "D" vampire. What would Zero think?

"Just give him a few minutes, Kaori. Please. Besides, why shouldn't he be here?"

"I thought he was spending the day elsewhere, that all..."

"Why was he coming in the window?"

_Good question, Zero_, thought Kaori as he quickly raked the "mole" from Don's jaw before he got to his feet. That was too much. Kaori would die than let anyone think he was involved with a level "D" vampire. Besides, Zero would wonder if he'd made him.

They watched as "Peter" seemed to catch his breath and sat up. He looked up at the two men staring at him and grinned.

"Sorry. I hate having to run Kaori's security."

"So you climbed the building?"

"Ye..."

"No. He flew," Kaori interrupted, turning to Zero. "Peter has telekinetic powers. He tends to use them on inconvenient occasions." If he could tell Don had telekinetic powers Zero would pick them up too. Best to not lie about something so obvious.

"...Like now. Hello. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kiriyuu," Peter stood and held out his hand but Kaori turned to hold him, effectively thwarting the greeting.

"Are you okay, darling? That looked painful," Kaori fussed, all while mouthing _"Don't touch him!"_

"I'm fine, _honey_. You'll be sure to make it up to me later, right?" Don asked, reaching down to grab Kaori's ass good and hard, his mirth at the implications of the gesture glittering in his eyes. The older vampire stiffened and gave him a withering look before turning back to Zero, who was looking at his feet as if struggling with a similar type of amusement.

"I... uh. I'm sorry about that. It's best with vampires to act first and ask afterward," Zero began, addressing his shoes.

"I understand. 'Love bunny' here tells me you're a vampire hunter?"

"I... used to be, yes," Zero responded, a little taken aback by how much Peter knew about him... and by Peter himself. Love bunny?

"That's interesting! I'd like to hear more about that..."

"And you will. After Zero's had his rest."

"...Yes. I'm on Japan time but between your father and Seiren I hardly get any sleep anymore."

"You'll have to get used to how Zero refers to father, Peter. They've been lovers for centuries."

"Oh. I just assumed you knew..."

"I do, Mr. Kiriyuu. Reminds me of how we are together, isn't that right, my little poppet?"

"...Er... Call me Zero. Please." Zero replied to no one in particular as he left the two vampires to a fairly comprehensive lip-lock. He was glad for Kaori but Peter would take some getting used to.

**"PETER?"**

Don pulled back from the door reflexively but thought that was quite silly. He decided to open it carefully so as not to wake Kaori - although Don was sure Kaori had been well worn out by the time he'd given in and lengthily soothed his fowl mood for the most of the morning at his having let Zero see him - and stepped out into the living room, which was still lit by the late afternoon sun, as Zero smiled kindly at him from the kitchen area.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Just a sixth sense I have, I guess. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Starving."

"I'll make us both breakfast then."

Zero turned from the bleached blonde youth and opened the refrigerator. He took out several items and laid them onto the counter all while Don stared. He looked so normal. He didn't look like he was under the control of a spell at all, as if he knew what that was like. But from what Kaori had said there was some sort of demon living inside of him. He shouldn't even be touched in case it found out about him. But Don was even more intrigued.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was? Sorry..."

"Kaori told you about me, hasn't he?"

"...Yes. It's a curious thing. But exciting as well. I wish it could happen to me."

"Don't. What are you having?"

"Whatever. I'll eat anything. What do you mean by that?"

Zero sighed and shook his head. It was too much for a first conversation with anyone. He did get the idea that Peter meant more than a convenient fling to his "nephew" if he'd been told Zero's secret but did he have to put him on the spot like this?

"It's very inconvenient at times, that's all. It has a mind of it's own and it's a very powerful spell. I feel lucky... and cursed."

"But you get to live on. Not worry about death..."

"_I _wasn't worried about death, Peter. You may be too young to understand..."

"Try me."

Zero began chopping the various vegetables he'd found in the fridge as he thought of his next words. He did think Peter was too forward in his prying but he'd gathered that was his personality. Besides, Zero was used to being an oddity by now.

"I've always been prepared to die at some point. You reach a stage where you are physically as well as mentally tired. There is too much grief, too much frustration, too much boredom..."

"Boredom?" Peter laughed. He wanted to die because he was bored?

"I told you you wouldn't understand."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to," Peter responded, raising his hands into the air, still laughing. The conversation lulled for a moment as Peter eventually came to a stop and watched Zero again. He seemed calm, not offended at all. He had an air of approachability and peace around him and Don thought of what Kaori had said about his being essentially their active parent. He must be used to obnoxious vampires - he had been made to raise Kaname Kuran's children after all, including Kaori. He watched him work for a while and decided he wanted to be less "Peter" and more himself, to pay him that compliment. He just had to be careful, as Kaori had said.

"It's been explained to me before, you know. By another human. ...He'd said the same thing, that I won't understand until I've lived a little..."

"And lost. You're still at an age where there is so much possibility in the world. You have a lot of living to do before you become jaded by the futility and sameness of much of it and..."

"Give up?"

"Need a rest," Zero looked at him and smiled again helplessly with more than a hint of sadness before he went back to his preparations. "I'll do the lot. I'm starving myself and I'm sure Kaori will help us eat it."

Don noted the polite demand for a change of subject and decided to honour it. He didn't want to upset him - unlike his crazy relatives. He rose to come around the counter.

"Do you need help?"

"No. I'm fine. Sit! Just tell me about you and Kaori. How did you two meet?"

"...We met in Dubai. I was on a trip there. He saw me and came over, said I reminded him of someone."

"You fell for that moldy old line?"

"Yes. Hard."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." That's what Peter Gustafson's records would say anyway. He realised he was right when Zero smiled unreservedly at him.

"I hope he wasn't a nuisance."

"At first. But then he bought me a brand new Rolex and I thought I could do much worse."

"I see."

"Do you?"

Zero looked up from his chopping to meet Peter's defiant eyes.

"I've been very judgmental in my time but that wasn't one of those times. We're used to Kaori's excesses."

"That's me, alright: an excess."

Peter grinned and Zero removed his eyes to his culinary efforts. At least he wasn't shy about admitting he was essentially a gold digger. But it didn't matter. Kaori may be silly but he wasn't stupid. Once he got what he wanted he moved on without any regrets. At least on his part. And it wasn't as though the Kurans had to watch their pennies. Still... Zero found that he was beginning to like Peter, could see what Kaori probably did in him. Although it was touch and go earlier this morning. _Love bunny...?_

"How long are here for?" Don asked, after watching Zero work in silence for a while.

"Not long. A few days."

"Have you been to Seattle before?"

"...Yes," Zero decided to tell the truth to the young vampire. "Many times."

"Oh."

Don, who looked a little crushed, tried to think of something hospitable to offer when Zero helped him.

"I have to visit Lorenzo's when I come here. Best salmon on the planet."

"You're on! ...Tomorrow night, I think. I'll need that long to get us in."

"Okay."

Don grinned again happily and the two vampires settled into a fairly amicable, safe repartee that was hardly interrupted when Kaori finally noticed his warm pillow was missing some half hour later and joined them at the table, stunned to find the two already relating to each other like old friends. "Peter" left off his fruity porridge and rose to greet him "properly" - meaning he cupped his head possessively and stuck his tongue into his mouth as far as it would go for almost half a minute - before returning to his breakfast and a discussion with Zero on the places he had visited in the world - which was almost everywhere by now. How fascinating to have done that, he'd mentioned and hinted that Kaori should take him places too, to which the prince shrugged and agreed before pouring himself some coffee and beginning to load his plate. He was more subdued, wary of Zero. He couldn't believe that he hadn't spotted Kei by now, but then Zero probably couldn't get past their screwing each other, especially after the morning's activities. To him it still indicated that they couldn't possibly be related. Kaori began to relax more as Don touched him often and intimately, regressing to his attentive gigolo mode, which always annoyed him but in this case he would make an exception, seeing as Zero was dismissing "Peter" with each well-timed caressed.

"What are you doing today, Zero?"

"You know how this works. I follow you around for a day or two while I research the area. It seems okay from what I've seen so far. All the other apartments are rented by residents that have been here at least five years..."

"You didn't go asking around did you?"

"I did. About noon. But I lucked out with finding the local busy body. Mrs. Cody's been here thirty-seven years and knows about everybody. Except," Zero pretended to consult his e-assistant, "the 'hot new buck' in 23C."

"Oh brother..."

Don laughed, clapping Kaori on the back.

"We should give her something to talk about, sweetums."

"Indeed. So, you won't be here long."

"No. I'll varify the information but I'm satisfied you're not shacked up with terrorists or dissidents."

"Good." The sooner he was gone the better. Kaori didn't want this to end just yet. Don had finally thawed his position and Kaori was looking forward to numerous repeats during his "training" period. But Don was appalled at his eagerness to get rid of Zero.

"Kaori! Must you be so rude to your uncle?" Don gasped, sitting back with his orange juice... and removing his hand. Kaori gave him a sidelong glance.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. Kaori really prefers when I'm around to be abused..."

"Where did you get that idea? That's why Kane should mind his own damned business. I was young a stupid...!"

"...And upset I had stayed in a hotel instead when you were in the same city..."

"It was after an argument. I was feeling vulnerable. Must the errors of my youth follow me forever?"

Zero and Don exchanged an eye roll.

"You're so full of shit, Kaori," Don translated before everyone at the table broke down laughing. Zero recovered first. He reached for his own juice and sipped it. At which point Don stopped trying to ruffle Kaori's hair and turned towards Zero. He inhaled again, frowning a little as he seemed absorbed by the activity. Zero eventually noticed "Peter's" expression.

"What?"

"I... I've always..."

Don rose and leaned towards Zero who merely looked on in concern. Was there something on his face? But no-one could have predicted what happened next.

"Peter!"

Zero pulled away from the rather confident kiss on his lips and laughed uncertainly. Kaori reached and pulled Don to his seat, quite furious, but Don ignored him. It was like a dream. That was exactly the flavour. That was it!

"_My_ lover is too bold, Zero. Zero?"

Kaori almost knocked over his cup as he noticed what Don was staring at. Zero's eyes had gone from grey and white to pitch black as he glowered at Don. Kaori stood and pulled Don to his feet and behind him.

"I warned you!" he hissed.

"What is _that_?"

"The spell."

But the boys needn't have worried. Zero soon closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he was his usual self and wondering why they were standing there. He sighed on hearing what had happened, taking up his juice again.

"Come sit down. It happens all the time. It has figured out that the easiest way to scare whoever is threatening me into backing down is by simply doing that. I guess in my line of work it's quite useful. I haven't had any serious incidents so far."

"That's very, very creepy," Don commented finally peeking out from behind Kaori. Zero smiled ruefully.

"Yes. I know..."

The boys separated and sat back at the table. Don pulled his chair a little further toward Kaori, much to Zero's consternation. But he was used to that too.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Yes. Why did you kiss him, Peter?" Kaori asked tightly.

"I just... felt like it," Don mused, still reeling from what had occurred and the sensations the kiss had triggered before it. He did eventually meet Kaori's eyes briefly before turning to Zero as he added mischievously. "You looked adorable and are exactly my type. I was considering making a change..."

"Any luck with finding and _killing_ Kei?" Kaori asked abruptly, interrupting Peter's words.

"No..." Zero glanced in exasperation at Kaori's stony expression before explaining. "Kei is Kaori's brother. He was kidnapped about sixteen years ago as a baby and for the last time we are _not _going to kill him!"

"Even if he wants to kill you?" Kaori retorted, still looking at Don who appeared as though he wanted to kill to at least one Kuran right that minute.

"We don't know that. We've heard nothing since he made contact with Elizabeth. We'd hoped that he would come to us after what he'd said to her but..." Zero shrugged. "We can only suppose he still distrusts us or..."

"Or what?"

Don had asked this last as Kaori watched him ruthlessly.

"Nothing. I don't want to bore you with internal family problems. Whatever he's planning we'll be ready for him." Zero sipped his juice again as Don grew impatient with the answer.

"What do you mean? What if he shows up now? What then?"

"Peter. That's enough. It's hard for Zero to talk about it..."

"What?" Don insisted. He wanted to know.

"He'll be welcomed, of course. Kaname would probably spend a month on celebrating alone. I... I often wonder if he knows he can come home. I always wonder how I can tell him. I did try to get Elizabeth to understand but its not the same. I always think if he knew for sure, if I did tell him. Maybe..."

Kaori stood and went to where Zero struggled with himself at the other end of the table, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it, Zero. The brat's not worth it."

"Stop saying that. You'd better be nice to him when he comes back or I'll make sure you go missing instead."

"You'll have to catch me first, old man."

Zero squeezed the hand on his shoulder once and stood to hide his distress, beginning to fuss with the dishes, missing the look that passed between the younger vampires. He did notice when "Peter" also stood to help. Or at least he thought he had. Instead the boy headed for the bedroom.

"I knew it. Why did you bring up Kei?"

"Why not? Don't worry about Peter. He's got his own family issues."

"That's right... Is that why you had to follow him here?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Now I feel foolish."

"If you must I can't stop you. If Peter's still up to it we'll go to the arena later for a session..."

"Whatever. Do what you usually do. I'll take care of these and get myself ready."

"Fine. I'll be back to help you in a second."

Kaori left for the bedroom to check on Don but it was as he'd already suspected. He was gone.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Seiren and not my characters. They belong to VK._


	87. Chapter 83

_Just a short one. Thanks again for the reviews. (Thanked you on my profile page before this)._

Kaori and Don

_by lightpathetic_

**KANE CLOSED** his eyes and leaned back in his black mesh, ergonomic office chair. He was exhausted. The deadline loomed close and he was pushing himself day and night to get his specifications prepared and tested. He felt the tug of sleep and thought that maybe he could just take a short nap before resuming, probably the most efficient thing to do. He opened his eyes briefly and turned toward the window simply for a change of the scenery of his large touch-sensitive epad and caught a glimpse of his ravaged reflection. But he smiled, reminded of the times he'd seen a similar visage and...

_"Kaname. Look at you. You're half asleep."_

_"I know that, Zero. But I have to finish going over these reports for a meeting tom... Bloody hell...!"_

_"It can wait until you have had a nap, Kaname," _Zero would say, reaching for the whatever his father was reading and switching it off. His stealth took advantage of his father's relaxation at some well placed fingers in his hair and at Zero in general. He remembered how his father would swear and threaten bodily harm and Zero would be unruffled as he pointed upstairs. Then he'd wink at him as he sat there with his mouth open as his father eventually shut-up about his duties and responsibilities and did as he was ordered to do. Kane had always been impressed by what Zero could get away with where his father was concerned. He'd always been afraid of his father and what he would do because he'd been so weak. He would always remember his disappointment in him, even though he tried to hide it. Like that day when he was six and a half years old and Zero had insisted to his father that Kane couldn't stay at home any more. He needed to go to school with his brother who had had his Introduction the year before, having finally let on that his pyrokinetic powers had developed - he's torched the living room over a "disagreement" on whether on not he should be grounded for stealing one of Zero's powders and rendering the butler unconscious for three days. He remembered his father's reluctance. He'd mentioned he was too weak and...

_"What? Kaori will protect him. They are miserable without each other and he has to go to school. Kaori will settle down once he's there..."_

_"Maybe later. Perhaps, he just needs another year..."_

_"No. He has to go now. He's so clever, Kaname. Keeping him home like this is only putting him at a greater disadvantage..."_

_"But..."_

_"What?"_

_"It's embarrassing. One of my sons... like that..."_

_"Embarrassing? Are you serious? You're talking about Kane!"_

_"Fine. He can join Kaori but he can't have an Introduction..."_

_"Not have one! He'll be devastated! You're as much as saying that he doesn't matter!"_

_"He won't anyway, Zero! That's the way things are in our world. They will never accept him as a leader. We might as well get used to protecting him from the world now."_

_"You must, Kaname. If you don't he'll be crushed. His confidence is almost nonexistent as it is..."_

_"That's the way it has to be. I'll make the arrangements for him today. He can leave this evening."_

_"No. I want a day with him..."_

_"Fine. But you coddle him too much, you know. You're only making it worse for him."_

_"Really? I just want to..."_

_"I know, my love. But you can't always be there for them. They all have to survive on their own at some point, stand on their own against our world. Maybe you are right. The atmosphere of school will make him see what he needs to learn much faster. Maybe then he'll finally develop..."_

_"It's like that's all you care about!"_

_"Zero... Nevermind,"_ his father had said, merely adjusting his embrace of Zero as he readied for sleep. _"I don't think you'll ever understand."_

But _he_ had. Kane had understood perfectly. Now none of them could touch him. Now the most powerful beings on earth feared him. Even his father. And Zero will always have his protection, no matter what.

Kane smiled wistfully as he decided he could hear Zero ranting affectionately at him about needing his rest as he used to do to his father. He wished he was here to deliver it in person, his beautiful eyes sparking as he sabotaged his work station in some way before pulling him over to the couch and sitting, patting his lap in a non-verbal order that Kane would not be able to find any strength inside of him to resist. He would tuck his nose into Zero's stomach and immediately go to sleep, feeling a safety and comfort he'd never experienced anywhere else.

Kane reach for his cell and pressed "1" before he even knew it. He stood and walked over to the black mesh three seater beside the door and ordered the tint on the windows to darken to its fullest, ensuring that the first light of dawn would not disturb him. Maybe he would take a few hours rest... after seeing what Zero was up to.

**MEANWHILE,** Kaori was tolerating one such lecture from Zero without the accompanying subtlety. He'd reported that "Peter" had left the apartment and Zero was now currently ensuring that Kaori was more sensitive to other people's needs and feelings if he wanted a lasting relationship with anyone... Blah Blah Blah. Kaori sighed and popped two pieces of chocolate into his mouth as he "helped" Zero clean up i.e. stood to one side and watched as Zero loaded the dishwasher, fetching whatever item was demanded of him. Kaori wasn't one for housework. There were people to do that sort of thing and Kane was usually the one to do it when there weren't. But Zero liked to busy himself with these things. He called it discipline. Kaori called it making things more complicated than they needed to be.

Since Zero didn't need a response to anything for the time being Kaori began to tune him out and think of what the happenings this afternoon meant. Don had mentioned that he'd always been curious about that missing flavour. Maybe that was all it was. But he was mindful of how easily Don used sex to get what he wanted. And Don wanted a great deal. A way to get to his father, for one, and two, a way to save his mother. All that could be possible if Zero was made another conquest. Don also would not have missed how Kaori deferred to him. Zero had the type of power to make things happen and Don was already in Zero's good graces. Evidence in chief:

"...you were the one that approached the poor boy and now you're punishing him...!"

See? Kaori popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth and tried not to panic. Zero, aside from the aberration with Ken, was faithful to their father. Not that he had much choice. People that had looked at the ex-human more than once have ended up transferred to regions he was sure were not on their career path. People learned or were warned fairly early that Zero was off limits. It made for a lonely existence, one that Ken had taken advantage of. One another pureblood could take advantage of as well.

Kaori let Zero's voice become a comforting hum in the background as he thought of a way to nip this friendship in the bud and all without divulging he'd been sheltering his patricidal little brother from the rest of them. The easiest way would be to get rid of Zero and have someone else do the security report. But how? Maybe an argument? Like this one? Zero _was_ poking his nose into his private life wasn't he? Normally he didn't care but he could make an effort this time right?

"Zero. Isn't this my busi...?"

"Excuse me, Kaori. My cell..."

Kaori sighed and turned away. A reprieve while he mustered the enthusiasm to hurt Zero enough to make him leave...

"Kane! How nice...! You sound tired, my dear. Are you working yourself too hard again?"

Kaori closed his eyes and wished that Zero would just order him to bed and not mention...

"I'm in the States. Seattle. Kaori's moved here now... Yes, really. But you know it's only a matter of time before he finds a way to amuse himself. Yes... he's alright... I'm not sure..."

Great. Now if he's sent packing Kane will not be pleased. He much preferred when Kane was pleased.

"Is that Kane?" It was a measure of damage control. Zero tended to forget he was there and settle in to complain about his depraved existence.

"Yes. Say 'Hi' while I turn this on..."

Zero pushed the cell at Kaori before he could voice an opinion one way or the other. He lifted the cell to his ear.

"Kane."

"What are you doing in Seattle? You hate..."

"Just something I'm taking care of. It won't be long. Maybe a few months."

"You won't tell me what it is?"

"No. I don't have to, do I? We're leading separate lives."

Kaori heard as Kane sighed in irritation at his passive aggressiveness. He knew it was childish but he'll never let him forget...

"Fine. I was just curious that's all. You'll be home for the luncheon. We'll catch up then."

"Father said you wouldn't be there."

"You would prefer if I wasn't?" Kaori heard Kane's voice lowered meaningfully and he began to grow hard at the implication. Just from his tone of voice. Kaori resented how Kane could easily manipulate him but at the same time thought of how hard he must be as well. "Now I'm _very_ curious..."

"Don't be. I'm just hiding the fact that I'm getting a life. I wanted you to always think of me suffering here without you."

"You must be if you're in Seattle. I hope he or she is worth it."

"Oh he is. I may even bring him home with me."

"Make sure you do. I want Zero again."

"Sure."

Kaori walked into the spare bedroom and handed the cell to Zero who had disappeared to change. He weathered the unsuccessful attempts to milk Zero for more details on his private life - which Kaori had vetoed with violent sign-language - and noted when the conversation had turned to Zero's personal issues before tuning out again. It was no use. He'll have to stay now. But it was only a few days, he thought, and he had Don's mother. There was no way he would succeed in taking up with Zero, even if his uncle was inclined to let him. He was sure.

**ELIZABETH **came out of Nicole McCarthy's - Nicky to everyone, really - room and headed down the corridor. The girl was doing well, just a slight throat infection they had every confidence would clear up quickly. It was one success story. The surgery on her tumor had been a success and they were optimistic that the round of chemotherapy was a precaution more than anything. Liz was happy. She cherished these triumphs. She'd learned that she had to.

She was passing the door to the stairwell when it opened and she was pulled inside. She tried to scream but a hand over her mouth stifled any such effort, but by then she knew...

"You finally recognise when it's me."

Liz slapped the hand on her mouth and turned when she was released to hold him. It was like a dream in the flesh. The times she'd wondered if it had been real. It was a good thing her friends had seen him or she'd think she was crazy.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling away from him.

"I missed you. Can we go somewhere for a while?"

"I have rounds..."

"Just a half hour. You don't take very long..."

"You..." Liz began in warning but blushed, ruining the attempt to be stern. "I can't anyway. It's that time of the m..."

"I know," Don assured, his eyes flaring red as he looked at her hungrily, backing her up against the wall. Liz swallowed hard but...

"...No. I'd rather not... Don! No! Put me down!"

**OKAY.** Liz had fought him - and herself - as best she could but who knew she would be this horny? She finally released his lips after that last one and he propped his head on his elbow and grinned at her. She blushed again.

"I can't believe half the things you just did..."

"You inspire me. And it's only been... twenty-one minutes. See? You'll be back on the stroke of half an hour."

"Yes. I'll never doubt you again."

Liz giggled and stretched, sliding one leg along Don's perfect, nude body. He made her feel like she was the sexiest thing on earth. She went to hold him, confident enough of her allure to him that she pressed her small breasts to his chest and waited for his reaction.

"Oh no you don't. A promise is a promise..."

"Break it. I need an encore of that thing you did with the tip of your tongue and your little finger..."

"I recall you did like that..."

"I'm sure they are looking for whomever was being murdered gorily in the rafters. God, you're gifted."

Don smiled and kissed her again but sat up to her disappointment.

"I have to be careful with you, Liz. I'm sorry."

Liz pouted but was flattered by how considerate he was being of her. She decided to lay back and basked a little before gathering herself to return to work. His clothing had been spread beneath her for her comfort but she'd gotten over ruining the Galliano jacket all of thirty seconds after he'd begun to kiss her twenty minutes before.

"Liz. Do you know anything about the Provenor trial?"

"Sure. We're getting some good results with it. A lot of patients on the trial are in remission. We're very excited about it."

"Good. That's good."

"Why? Why would you care about that?"

"I... read about it somewhere and... I know someone that's on it."

"Someone that you..."

"A friend. I've been making some friends, Liz."

"Good. I'm glad..." Liz stopped. She looked disturbed about something.

"What?" Don prompted as Liz faltered.

"I... I had hoped... you would go home. See your family."

Don turned away, not quite hiding his annoyance.

"I'm not ready yet, Liz." He thought of something and turned back to her, grinning. "Did you know my father is a king? Can you imagine me as a prince? I have a hard time being addressed as 'Sir'!" Don did try for lighthearted and succeeded but Liz wasn't fooled.

"Still. You should let them know you're interested. At least talk to Zero."

"Zero," Don spat, looking away again. Him again.

"Yes. He calls, coaching me on what to say to you... He really wants you to know that you should come home. You can tell it's really important to him.."

"I will. I promise. It's on my to-do list. Okay?"

"Okay," Liz replied, noting Don was ending that particular topic. She sighed and began to look for her clothing. This wasn't easy for her either. Her life as a messenger between Don and his family was getting very old. She longed to see what it was like to not have to worry about it. Don turned to her again.

"I will talk to him. I promise."

"Good." Liz clipped her bra and pulled it around her as Don watched for a while.

"She did say she was on Provenor, I'm sure. But it's being administered in another facility..."

"It can't be. Provenor is proprietary to this hospital. Even so, we can't release it yet. We're still studying how best to use it, compiling the side effects."

"Really?"

"Yes... Don! What's the matter?" Liz forgot her blouse and touched him. She could tell he was furious from just the vibe in the air.

"They're lying... to her then."

"Wait! Are you sure she's not here in the hospital? Otherwise, it could be a licensed arrangement but I doubt it. Dr. Deranger would have a cow..."

"Could you find out for me? Please?"

"Sure. Just calm down, alright?"

Don smiled and kissed her again, effectively expressing his gratitude and Liz became convinced that she would do anything to keep it. Anything at all.

**"KAORI!** Come on! Pay attention!"

Kaori sat up and licked his lip of blood. Granted his reactions were dulled by chocolate but if he had been concentrating he would have heard the log coming. His heart wasn't in this but how else would he explain the reports?

"Perhaps that's enough for today..."

"Nonsense! We just got here." It's been an hour and a half really but Zero was in his mentoring mode. "And you haven't even singed me yet!"

"You're too good for me. I'm sure you still train with father."

"Sometimes. He kicks my ass, though."

"Because you let him."

"Not all the time," Zero replied, getting into his stance as Kaori got to his feet. "Ready?"

Kaori sighed. He really wasn't into this. He was too worried about Don. He wondered if he'd pushed him too far this time. If he were him he'd leave the dying, human woman behind and fulfil his goal. You can't afford many weaknesses when fighting purebloods. That's why Don would have to decide anyway: if he was doing this for himself or her. If he was doing this for her he was doomed to fail.

Kaori lifted his hand to wave Zero on but was interrupted by the sound of the door to the arena opening.

"...Peter!"

Kaori softened his stance and waited for the young man to join them in the centre. Zero too waited, smiling apologetically at the boy, mindful that he had caused him to leave in the first place, he thought. He opened his mouth to apologise but Peter interrupted him.

"I need to speak to you. Now," he demanded, pointedly ignoring Zero.

"Later, Peter. Zero is showing me a..."

"It doesn't matter," Zero assured, even though he was puzzled by Peter's abrupt manner. "As I said: pretend I'm not here. I'll go get us something to drink. Anything for you, Peter?"

"No."

"Okay. See you in a few."

The door to the arena closed and both purebloods waited until he was far enough away before speaking.

"I want to see her."

"You'll have to wait. We can't risk it."

"I don't care! I have to...!"

"What? Hear her voice? Have her reassure you that we're all evil creatures that deserve to die? Can't you make up your mind on your own?"

"Fuck you! I want my _three minutes_ now!"

"No. You're not the one in control here. I say when and how. If you can't handle that tell me and I'll do what I should have done from the beginning."

"You son of a bitch!" Don raised his hand to "grabbed" him but Kaori ran forward and hoisted him by his lapels.

"You need to pull yourself together and figure out what it is you want. You were fine yesterday before Zero came. Can you figure out what has changed?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I still hate the lot of you!"

"Oh grow up. Let me hazard a guess, shall I? Maybe you're realising it not all black and white. Maybe you realise that we're victims too, that we're not the horrible vampire boogey-men Julia made us out to be. You've finally realise that you had a home and family before Julia _kidnapped you_ and they love you and want you to come home. And the big thorn in your side is the fact that Julia handed you back to us, didn't she? She doesn't want you and you don't want us but there is no reason under the sun why you shouldn't...!"

"There is! You killed her family! You're responsible for all of this!"

"How convenient. We are the only ones to blame. Is that right? Or do you want to confirm it with her first?"

"Let go of me!"

"Why? Because you're in danger of hearing the truth? What would you do if you found out that the hunters had attacked us first? That I wouldn't be standing here now if it wasn't for..."

"Leave me alone! I refuse to listen to your lies!"

"Ah. But you know they are not lies. Why else would she do what she did if she wasn't trying fix the mess she has made of your life?"

"Because she thinks I belong with _you_!" Don sneered, "pulling" himself away. Kaori watched as he settled on the other side of the small match circle. "Just because I was born a vampire, just because I am... a _vampire_. She thinks it's what's best for me, especially now that she's... dying. But if I were human, if I were truly her son, she'd never have considered it. She would have made sure she had her revenge and that I was her sword. She would have gone ahead and trained me to be the death of you all!"

"But she didn't. Don't you see, you idiot? You're not her son. You belong with us. It's time you woke up and accepted it!"

"No! Stop it!" Don was sick and tired of this. It felt like he was always fighting to be with her. Why wouldn't anyone listen to him? Why did no one care what he wanted? Simply because he was born a vampire did it dictate whom he should love? He wanted her, he'd always wanted her love and but these people had always stood in the way. Always! And he was sick of it!

Kaori found himself thrown back against the steel walls of the arena before he could counter. His body collapsed under the force of the blow and he fell, painfully to the floor. Don was on top of him in the next second.

"You'll... never... see her again."

"That's what you think, Kaori. But I will find her. It's you who will never hurt her again!"

Kaori gasped as he was stabbed with Don's claws, felt fingers about to grab his heart. He cried out, trying to muster to strength to torch him, save himself. But he couldn't. The pain was too much...

Don suddenly disappeared and Kaori lay there thinking he had died. But he was still in pain, an odd thing if you were dead. It was only when he heard the unholy wrench of shredded steel and something heavy being thrown did he think of his being alive. Someone had come. Zero probably...

"Wait! Zero!"

He sat up or at least tried to. Zero was standing over a body his hands glowing menacingly.

"No! Zero! Don't! Please. You have to... save him!"

"What on earth fo...?"

"That's Kei! You're about to kill Kei!"

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname and Zero are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	88. Chapter 84

_Thanks for the reviews and okay, as regards the following... just remember you asked._

Kaname, Sara, Don and...

_by lightpathetic_

**KANAME** looked up from his grim perusal of a report by his Pharmaceutical Division into an anti-cancer drug they were fairly optimistic about despite the long list of side effects including liver damage if administered for longer periods than three weeks, and watched the doorway. He imagined that if they were going to die anyway they may want to risk killing their liver. Still, it seemed a little drastic and could be a hot-bed for lawsuits. He made a mental note to ask about further laboratory tweaking as his wife glided into his office. He noted her regal bearing, tousled blonde shoulder-length hair and her nudity under the feather trimmed, sheer aquamarine robe before going back to the paragraph on necrosis.

"Kaname. Come back to bed. It's two in the afternoon!"

Kaname simply swiveled his chair and held out his hand. He soon felt the comforting, warm weight of his queen's behind on his lap. He turned back a little to the epad he was reading all while rubbing her back soothingly.

"What's the matter, my dear?"

Sara sighed and tucked her head onto his shoulder and her right hand into the king's robe to rub his taut muscled flesh. She pouted as she began in irritation.

"You're always busy or with Zero. I thought with him away I would finally get some attention from you."

"You receive lots of attention from me, Sara," Kaname replied, continuing to scroll the report to the projections. It would be lucrative, no surprise there...

"I mean... I want to try for another baby. I want a girl this time." It sounded like a demand, as if Kaname had deliberately thwarted this desire in the past.

Kaname, though, stopped reading and stroking her back indulgently.

"No. I'm not ready."

"But I am. You have Kane and I'm sure Kaori when he settles down..."

"That will be the day..." Kaname intoned sarcastically.

"I want a little girl for me. None of my sons are interested in fashion or cosmetics or anything I like..."

"There's no guarantee she will be either if she's my daughter."

"Stop spouting nonsense, dear and listen to me."

"Yes, darling..." Kaname rubbed his eyes and waited.

"I think it's been long enough. Kei doesn't want us and Kane and Kaori have left home..."

"We're are still trying to locate Kei, Sara. Don't give up yet. Consider who has been raising him..."

"I know but she's dead now..."

"Allegedly."

"And he's not even curious about us."

"Give him time. Give us time. I think it is too much on us now that this situation with Kei is still unsettled. There'll be another vulnerable infant to protect when we don't know what his intentions are and..."

"What?"

"You know... Zero... isn't ready yet..."

"Zero."

Sara pulled away and stood but Kaname could already feel the rage inside her. He braced himself for its release.

"When has _Zero _ever had a say in our reproduction? If he is to come into our bedroom as well I want _all _of the benefits! I mean it! I'm going to fuck that virg...!"

"You know what I mean as well as I do," Kaname interrupted, clearly vetoing that idea and brooking no argument on the subject. "He is tortured by this. He needs time to get past what he sees as a failure with Kei before he can handle becoming a parent again..."

"All he needs is to be handed a small, crying, baby girl! Zero overthinks everything. A few diaper changes and he'll be fine...!" Sara waved her right hand dramatically, dismissing her husband's trivial complaint but Kaname dug in his heels.

"No. We'll wait. It's only been a few weeks since Kei surfaced. I want a resolution of this matter one way or the other before we think of trying again. To lose another child... He may never come back from that. Maybe neither will we."

"Who says it will even happen again, Kaname? What's the point of all this security if you can't guarantee the safety of our children? You're as paranoid as he is!"

"Still... we need to consider how he feels. We also need to discuss these things with him, as you do with me. As a parent he deserves the same privileges. It's a little thing that would mean a lot to him. Make him happy..."

"That's all that matters to you, isn't it?" Sara spat, her gorgeous blue eyes narrowing venomously. "_His_ happiness?"

"Of course not, Sar...!"

"I'm going back to bed, Kaname." Sara spun on her heel, a agitated cloud of aquamarine silk, leaving her aggrieved husband in her wake.

"...Okay. I'll be in short..."

"Never mind. Do whatever you want. Unless Zero says otherwise..."

The door to the bedroom slammed and Kaname sighed. He "sent" her his love and regret for a few seconds and located Zero delicately, comfortingly, before returning to his reports. It was exhausting juggling them both sometimes, care for the feelings of one invariably trampled on those of the other. But there was no other way, if he wanted to keep them both. He had resolved not to take Zero for granted as they used to do and to consider his feelings more, which Sara simply didn't understand at all. But he'd almost lost him once and Kaname was trying his darnedest not to let that happen again.

**DON** opened his eyes to see the figure of a man hunched over beside him on the bed. It seemed like a repeat of the ordeal of being chained to the bed... but his hands were free. He sat up and pulled himself further up the bed and away from the man he could tell wasn't Kaori or...

"You're Kei?"

Don stopped his furtive attempts at putting some distance between himself and the figure, but ignored the question. He tried to be brave but he couldn't get what had just happened out of his mind. Especially since he was still here...

"You brought me back to the apartment?"

"Yes. As good a place as any to talk."

"Talk?"

The figure straightened and looked back at Don who trembled and shied away. The image of that ugly, angry thing swam into his mind, the feeling he'd had that he would die horribly just before it had happened. At least he thought it had happened...

"Kei..."

"Don't... call me that..."

"Then, do you prefer Peter...?"

"What are you going to do with me?"

Don injected some strength into his shaking voice but he still couldn't bring himself to look at him, to look into those eyes...

The man stood and walked away from the bed but that did nothing for Don's comfort level. He thought the inevitable was simply being delayed. He eyed the door as the man stood in front of the window and looked out over the night and the street below.

"I am not going to hurt you, _Peter_. It's the last thing I want for... many reasons. I wouldn't have done what I did if I had known who you were. At the time I'd only cared about killing you."

"And... now?"

The figure stayed where he was and fell silent. Don eyed the door again and slipped a little closer to it.

"Peter... I feel I should warn you... I am capable of many things... including stopping you before you take another step towards that door. You believe me, don't you?"

Don did appear to consider testing his words but thought better of it. Instead he turned back to the man who hadn't moved in the last minute.

"Sit down."

Don came back to the bed and perched on the edge, still thinking he could run for it if this thing became ugly again. He really didn't want to be in this room with it even if the stultifying, evil aura from before was gone now. He began to rue his having gotten into this mess. If he had only been more patient Zero would have left and he would have had Kaori to himself. He might have even been able to find her. Now he couldn't help but feel that he'd messed up irretrievably, that he'd let her down terribly. But... it wasn't too late, right? This "man" had wanted to talk?

"What... do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

The man sighed and turned around to face him but Don sat backing him, staring at the bedroom door.

"I scare you. As such I don't think this will be productive. You would prefer Zero, I'm sure, but he will only become emotional and probably ignore the fact that you are dangerous. Maybe not to him personally but still..."

"I don't have to be. I just wanted..."

"What?"

Don began to breath audibly. He was trying to keep his composure and was failing miserably. He leaned over and buried his face in his hands... but screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped to his feet and "pushed" automatically at the figure beside him but nothing happened. His hair blew a bit but that's it.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to..."

"Keep away from me!" Don yelled hysterically, backing away to the wall. The man stayed where he was. He sighed again and lowered his creepy eyes. There was no way to make this easier.

"Peter, believe this or not, I am trying to help. The easy thing to do would be to kill you but nobody wants that. So we have to find a solution and the only way is for you to level with me and tell me what is going on here. You seem desperate. Just tell me why."

"I can't..."

"You can't... tell me? Why?"

"I can't trust anything you say. I can't..." Don dissolved into tears again. The man watched him in silence for a long while until his sobs came under control. Don sniffed to an embarrassed silence while those disconcerting inky black eyes watched him.

"You're wrong. You can trust me. But what's more important is that you have no choice. My first priority is Zero. I will never let you go unless I am satisfied you are no longer a threat to Zero or his happiness. But fortunately for you my cares are also Zero's and he cares for you. So those, I think, are sufficient reasons to try to make me your ally and you've already seen what happens when I consider you an enemy. Now," he said, as he turned back to sit on the bed and patted the area beside him, "are you ready to tell me why you tried to kill Kaori?"

Don hesitated for a moment as those eyes watched him expectantly but eventually came forward and sat but much farther away than the spot indicated beside him...

"What are you?"

"Are you stalling?"

"No! I... want to know what I'm talking to. You're not Zero..."

"No I'm not. Didn't Kaori call me a demon?"

"Yes. Are... you?"

"...No. I'm not sure what I am anymore. I guess you can call me... a spirit."

"Like a ghost?"

"I suppose I haunt this body. But I am Zero's guardian. Let's leave it at that."

"Kaori said his brother died to make Zero immortal. Did he sacrifice himself to you?"

"...You could say that. Why all these questions?"

"I wanted to know... If you had my life, could you save someone?"

"Who?"

Don looked away. He still wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. It could be a trick...

"I wouldn't need your life to save someone, Peter. But to make them immortal they would need their own guardian. In that case, a sacrifice of another immortal must be made."

"For them to have their own... Does the immortal become the guardian then?"

"No..." The man turned away and stood, going to the pitcher of water on the table. "Would you like some water?"

"...Yes. Thank you."

The man poured two glasses and returned to the bed. He handed Don his glass and sat again taking a sip but he didn't miss how Don was looking at him. Something had connected in his brain, something he was too afraid to confirm.

"Are you finished grilling me, Peter?"

"Don. My name is Don."

"Is it short for Donald?"

"No."

"Just Don?"

"...It's short for my real name but mom never told me what it is. She would only say it was a poor joke from a dark period in her life and best forgotten."

"...I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Why did you try to kill Kaori, Don?"

Don closed his eyes and spoke before he lost his resolve.

"Because he is holding my mother hostage."

"Your... _mother_?"

Don began to tremble again but not out of fear. The man's surprise dissolved as he thought about it.

"You _had_ lied to Elizabeth."

"I wanted... her protected. She's dying."

"So that's who you want to save."

Don began to cry again and as the man sipped his water in thought.

"He said she was receiving her treatment but she can't be! I checked!"

"How?"

"The trial drug isn't available anywhere else but ... Hospital!"

"And that was why you tried to kill him?"

"That and..."

"What?"

Don stopped. He couldn't say that to _him_.

The man sighed and again sipped his water.

"I had hoped to do this with your cooperation but it can be just as easily done without it."

Don perked up at that and looked back toward...

"What do you mean?"

"I'm considering my options now. There are spells to make you speak the truth, to expose the past, to speculate on the future. Being what I am I could invade your body and see what you are thinking or I could just kill you and have done with it. I understand that you are afraid of me but patience has never been my strong suit..."

"No! Wait! Please," Don begged, tears streaming from his eyes as he met those of the creature beside him. "It's a terrible thing but... _you_ would understand, right? Loving someone and wanting nothing more than... to make them happy. To finally see them happy?"

"Why do I have to understand that...?"

"You sacrificed yourself for Zero. You must know how I feel about my mother..."

"Stop it! You are wrong!"

"I am not! You're Kaname Kuran Jr. aren't you? Kaori called you 'Ken'...!"

The creature stormed to his feet and away from the boy, mostly before he did something he regretted. What did he do about this? But maybe it was a lucky guess...?

Don stood and walked after him, speaking quickly in case it stopped what he feared would happen.

"Ken. I know you're Ken. My... brother who died to save Zero, an ex-human vampire. Even your very similar accent to Kaori's confirms it. The same over-privileged school, no doubt, the same environment. I have an ear for these things. You didn't ask Kaori any of this because he would have spotted you immediately. But I've studied you and your family almost all my life. You can't deny it!"

"Then if you are right you must know that this changes everything. You can't survive this night."

"I know no such thing! As you say you won't hurt Zero. And... I am your brother!"

"Are you _trying_ to blackmail me...?"

"No! I... You have to understand my position! My mother was hurt terribly by Kaname Kuran! She kidnapped me to punish him. I understand that! But I also understand her pain. He killed her _entire_ family...!"

"Okay, so you've grown to empathize with your kidnapper. You aren't the first and won't be the last. Tell me what makes this story interesting?"

"Wha...? I... set out to kill Kaname Kuran and his family for what he did to my mother. I was using Kaori to gain access to them but he found out. He did try to talk me out of it but I am... was resolved to do it anyway. He said he would help me do it..."

"_Help you_?"

"Yes. Something about a good match."

"I see."

"He took my mother hostage but he said he was treating her for her cancer. But he's not! When I found out I..."

"Tried to kill him. It's not the first time he's provoked that reaction."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. But that's easily found out." The creature closed his eyes and frowned. It seemed to be concerned about something. "I should leave Zero to do that. I can't stay out too long. It makes him... despondent when he loses too much time."

"He doesn't know what you've done for him, does he?"

"I have admitted nothing to you!" The creature shouted, rounding on the boy who backed away in fright. "Don't go filling Zero's head with nonsense or I will react _very_ badly!"

"I won't say anything. I won't! All I care about is my mother! All of you can go to hell!"

"If only it were that simple." Those inky black eyes seemed to catch and hold Don's again as he uttered meaningfully. "But, unfortunately for you, it is not."

**"KAORI. **Kaori!"

Kaori Kuran groaned and pushed away the hand that shook him. Couldn't the bastard see he was trying to sleep? His throat gave out on this mild exertion and he coughed to a stop.

"Here. Drink some of this. You lost some blood and your body had to heal extensively. But you'll be okay."

Kaori recognised Zero's presence before he even ventured to open his eyes. He allowed himself to be lifted slightly and a cup placed to his lips. But he soon took it and sat up on his own, draining the vessel thoroughly before gesturing for another. He opened his eyes at that point, having decided he would stay awake now, the circumstances of his injuries coming back to him.

"Here. Just give yourself a few minutes, Kaori! You're always so impatient!"

"What's he doing here?" Kaori thundered, having clapped his eyes on his would be assassin.

"He came in with me. He explained what happened, Kaori. I have to say what you did was self serving and very irresponsible! You put yourself at serious risk but you've only yourself to blame! To think he was trying to reach out to you and you took advantage of him like that...!"

"What are you blathering on about, you senile old fart? He tried to kill me!"

"_I_ would have killed you if I were him! You are hiding Julia. You are going to tell me where she is right now."

"The hell I am...!"

"Fine. I'm calling your father."

"Do that. Then Julia will really get what's coming to her."

"And so will you. Forcing your brother to stay in a sexual relationship with you just because of his background. And once you found out where Julia was being treated you upped the leverage...!"

"He said _what_...?"

"...I can't believe this is the boy I raised. Haven't you an ounce of decency in your body anywhere?"

"You believed him? How dare you believe him over me...?"

"Because it sounds like you! We're still trying to live down that whole incident with the Kenyan Head's wife. The way you blackmailed her to take advantage of her was simply...!"

"She deserved it! So did the others! But he's lying! He came after me! Seduced _me_! Only because he wanted to...!"

"What? Go on!"

Kaori faltered. What was he going to say? That he knew Kei was planning on killing his father, kept it a secret and was helping him do it? Zero would never forgive him. Even if he explained that he had been buying time, the damage would be done. He'll always think he couldn't be trusted to protect his family. And that was a sore point with the old man. He hadn't planned on Zero finding out about the deal. He'd figured Kei would eventually see that his plan was doomed to fail and would grow to... have some regard for him as he did. Was that so bad an ambition? Didn't it matter that he could make him happy? That they could belong to each other? At least Don had the decency to not tell Zero the truth. Or did he? He'd clearly used compromising information to get Zero completely in his corner, the bastard. If he thought he was going to get away with it he was mistaken. But how did Don even know to do this? That was information only a privileged few had at their disposal.

"I thought so," Zero whispered, as Kaori turned away from him, looking guilty. He got to his feet, his lips pursed in disgust but he swallowed it as best he could. He didn't think he would ever fully understand vampires - or Kaori - so he always tried to give them the benefit of the doubt. Kei did say that he'd used his... skills to get close to Kaori and their sexual relationship was well documented. He himself had even been privy to it yesterday morning. And given how Kaori seemed to feel about him, it would make sense that he'd try anything to keep it going after Kei tried to break it off and leave. But it was still... disturbing. However, what he couldn't take was that Kaori knew how hard they'd been searching, had known how this had been affecting them all and said_ nothing_...

"Where is she, Kaori? I won't ask again."

"...Give me a minute, alright?" Kaori snapped, throwing off his bed-clothes to stand, carefully avoiding Don's eyes and the note of triumph he was certain he'd see there. "I'll take you."

**"MOMMY!"**

"Don...?" the woman asked weakly before being grabbed quite ungently by her enthusiastic "son". The two held each other tightly for a long while, forgetting the others in the room completely. Just as well. Kaori wasn't staying. He stepped out of the room and removed a gold covered wrapper from his pocket but found that it was whipped away from him in the next second and his pocket raided.

"Hey! The fuck...!"

"I want you sober for this, Kaori. You don't seem to know that your actions create consequences in people's lives."

"I am well aware of that already, Zero."

"_I_ don't think you are. You're much like your father in that respect."

Zero was furious with him. But at least he was speaking. Still, he wasn't one to give up a chance to irritate the hell out of the old man, especially since he was being denied his inalienable right to get plastered in a human hospital.

"Whatever, ojii-san. I think I'm done here, don't you? If you'll excuse me, there's _anywhere_ else I have to be..."

"Not another step, Kaori. As soon as we arrange transportation for Julia we're headed to the airport. All of us."

"What? I'm not going...!"

"Yes you are. Your things are already on their way to the airport. You _will_ be there for Kei's homecoming..."

"Are you insane? You'll be giving him exactly what he wants! A chance to ki...!"

The men were cut off by a wail from inside the room. They were both too startled to react immediately but in the next moment Don had Zero by the lapels and pressed to the wall.

"You promised me! Do it now! Do what you promised me!"

"What...?"

Zero was clearly at a loss and Kaori noticed. He pulled Don away from Zero as a group of nurses and doctors in the ultra-exclusive private nursing home Kaori had wheedled his way - or rather Julia - into rushed past them pushing various resuscitative equipment. So exclusive was this nursing home it was not even listed or visible on Google and there was a twenty year waiting list. It residents consisted of the geriatric cream of society. For instance one ousted Greek dictator was luxuriously wiling away his last few months on this earth across the hall and Julia was sharing a room with the mother of the current president of Pakistan, a part-time software tycoon, who was too busy with a stalled government to check closely on his mother (Kaori had assured it was temporary stay along with tendering his generous "donation" and the suggestion that she could be stuck anywhere) and she _was_ in a coma so no complaints there. A Hilton or two was also mentioned in conversation as being on this floor...

"What the hell are you on about?" Kaori demanded pulling Don to one side but he kept staring at Zero, his eyes pleading.

"Please. Don't let her die!"

"...Die?"

Zero turned to go back into the room. It can't be!

"Sir, you can't be in here now!"

"What's happening?"

"Her heart is in arrest. Go back outside and someone will be with you shortly..."

_"Prep the electrodes..."_

_"Careful. Her body's very weak..."_

_"Stand clear!"_

Julia's body shuddered involuntarily before coming to rest again. The team moved in.

_"Give her a five more cc's of..."_

_"All her organs are all but destroyed. I don't know how she..."_

_"Ready? Again!"_

Julia's body trembled again but the noise of the monitor stayed constant. Zero only just grabbed Kei before he ran past him. He held onto the boy as he fought him, keeping him clear of the bustling but eventually defeated personnel.

"Mommy! No!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kuran," one of the doctors addressed the tall blonde man standing just inside the doorway chewing thoughtfully on his back-up supply of chocolate. "The cancer had already weakened her organs to a precarious extent. I had hoped with the reduced growth from the treatment we would be able to see some improvement but..."

"Kaori, speak to the doctors outside. It's upsetting Don."

Kaori frowned and widened his eyes at the demand as if that was the last thing he wanted to do but nodded to the the doctor who could not help but overhear the request. Half the aforementioned busy healthcare personnel also disappeared leaving a couple nurses to remove the various pieces of equipment and position her after the fact in a dignified repose. Don was still sobbing but Zero was quite still, his eyes closed, apparently steeped in the sombre moment but no-one was able to notice the dark swirl that snaked along the floor from him to beneath the bed. Nor did they notice, as they had covered her body with a sheet, as it rose to slip beneath it. It was only after it had done its deed and retracted and the nurses were preparing to leave the grieving men in peace that one noticed that the sheet was moving on her face, concaving as if a breath was being taken. She shouted to get the attention of, well, everyone and soon the room was a hive of activity again. Don turned to watch, not daring to hope but still hoping anyway.

It was a while before the stunned team again made their retreat to the unlikely hum of the various monitors that had again been attached to their patient, whose recovery had been nothing short of miraculous. But then, who knew with the human body? With all the progress that had been made in medicine sometimes it only served to point out how much they _didn't_ know. Anyway, they were happy to leave their stable patient to her next of kin who had agreed to leave her for monitoring for the next twenty-four hours before she would be prepared for removal to "a nearby facility" - Kaori's words not theirs as they wouldn't have let her go without a fuss otherwise. Kaori walked out with them for "some air", leaving Zero and Don with Julia, who was still unconscious but whose vitals had shown a resurgence that encouraged everybody. Don walked over to the bed and sat on it, before leaning over to lay his head on her chest, his hands burrowing beneath her frail body. He closed his eyes and listened to her familiar sounds as he always had. He resolved to never leave her again. Not for one moment.

"Her cancer is in remission as we speak. I will do something about the damage to her body gradually. But, barring incident, she should live on to a ripe old age."

Don sat up and looked toward Zero... and confirmed what he already knew.

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me just yet. You have your end to live up to. And, if you remember, I did warn you about being careful what you say to and about me around Zero."

"I remember," Don snapped, looking back to his mother again. He lowered his head as if troubled. "Does she have to come with us?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't want her to see me like that. With... _them_."

The creature sighed at the hatred he detected in the boy's voice. He could tell Don was going to be a handful.

"She will in any case. Kaname Kuran is not a low profile vampire and you are his son."

"Yes..."

Don looked at the monitors surrounding his mother. He surprised himself by actually thinking about them stopping rather than let her see that he'd gone back to being Kaname Kuran's son. Even if he had no choice. Despite what she'd always said he knew it would hurt her. He thought of her being with him, in _His_ home, living among the vampires, the ones that had annihilated all her comrades and friends, always fearful of her safety. He knew she would never stay. She would decide he was with his kind and leave to be with her own. Leave him alone...

"There's no harm to her if she doesn't wake up, Don. The last thing she saw was her son with his family. She knows you are not alone. She is happy."

"No! You said... you said she would be fine!"

"I did. But I haven't finished curing her body. Her organs are still ravished. She could die here and now in your arms without any more pain or suffering. You know what I am talking about, Don. The sadness and fatigue that was always there no matter how much you loved and cared for her. You weren't enough and you will never be enough. Consider what she'd always told you, what she has been saying to you. You were the one that took her to a doctor long after she first felt ill. You were the one that fought to make her keep up her treatments and to give her something to live for. If you think about it you'll know within yourself that this is what she wants..."

"No! No! It's not...!"

"It gives her peace, Don. To think of it. To think of her natural family somewhere waiting for her to join them. I know it is hard to see it, I know that... we aren't built to understand things like this but... if you try not to make the mistake I made and actually listen to what she really wants you won't have to live with someone you love cursing you every day of their extended existence..."

"Go away, you bastard! Just leave us alone! Kaori was right! You are a fucking demon! You're just like Him! You'll do anything to get what you want!"

Don saw as those creepy black eyes registered the creature's disappointment in him then harden with a different resolve.

"You know what I want, Don. You have fifteen more minutes with her and then you have to leave. Zero will be waiting for you in the car. Do not keep him waiting too long."

The creature turned to go, wanting to get away but...

"Wait! Ke...!"

"What?" The creature's patience with this stupid kid was at an end and it showed.

"Could you... could you please... help me wake her so I can... say... So I can ..." The tears began to flow down Don's face again and the creature hesitated for only a moment before it came over to the bed and touched Julia's tranquil face. Don swallowed audibly and scrubbed his face of tears as she frowned and stirred.

"Take... all the time you need. I'll... be outside if you need me."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Sara and Zero are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	89. Chapter 85

_Boy, do I love to ramble. Will reread later. As always thanks for the reviews and I like criticism too, even if I don't always take it on board for long... *Sighs at lazy person staring at her from her wardrobe mirror that won't put more description!* And D - and whoever else did the same thing - tell me why you forced yourself to read a story you couldn't stand? The curiosity is killing me._

Zero and Don

_by lightpathetic_

**"GOOD EVENING, MR. KIRIYUU."**

"Good evening, Arundhati. Kaname is in a meeting, isn't he?" Zero guessed as his secretary was answering his cell phone.

"He is holding court at the moment, yes." Which meant that Kaname was on an important conference call with some of the Heads over some pressing problem. Zero decided it was a good thing.

"I had borrowed the jet for my return today but something has come up. Just let him know I'll be a couple more days."

"Why? What's happened?"

Zero winced at the sound of his lover's demanding, deep timbre on the line. Of course he'd been listening to the call. Zero's hope of a quick painless procedure evaporated.

"It's nothing important, Kaname. You didn't have to interrupt your meeting..."

"What? Tell me."

Zero's lips compressed at the order, as if he were one of his damned subjects, but Kaname insisted on keeping close tabs on him. Each journey required a full report, each delay an extensive excuse. Zero hadn't so much as looked at anyone in years, hadn't been away for more than a few days even longer than that, but Kaname had been burned terribly and wasn't about to let Zero forget it. It was no use getting angry and not answering. Kaname usually got what he wanted, even if the people around Zero paid the price.

"I have to attend a funeral."

"A _funeral_?"

"Yes." He would have found out anyway as Koari's security detail would report back on his movements - and Kaname would have asked for the report if Zero didn't tell him.

"But you haven't been to a funeral since..."

Zero's hand tightened on his cell as he looked over to where Don sat almost sightlessly staring at his mother's covered corpse in the final moments of peace before she was wheeled away for preparation. Kaori had made the necessary arrangements with the nursing home. Apparently there were facilities here for what was necessary. There would be an autopsy carried out tonight, the usual inquiry into cause of death and then she would be officially released for burial. Don was still to decide how it would be accomplished.

However, Zero's reaction was because he and Kaname both knew he'd only been to funerals for fallen comrades in the more recent past and that there couldn't be anyone else in Zero's life that would require one. Kaname had seen to that... unless one had gotten away. Zero could feel the suspicion and the urge to interrogate Zero on whom was being buried practically radiate from the other side of the line and Zero could feel the pain and rage swell within him as usually happened when he was reminded of the atrocities Kaname and his rule were responsible for against the Hunters. Of course it didn't help that the person being buried was Julia McNamara. Zero felt this crazy urge to tell him, and damn the consequences. But instead, he desperately grasped onto the pact they'd made to each other, the one that had allowed their relationship to survive . Otherwise...

"It's a friend of a friend, Kaname," Zero said forcing a casualness into his voice he didn't feel, hoping he'll choose to let it go. "I'm going along for support."

"...Okay. How long will you be?" He heard the monumental effort to let his lover's possible act of treason slide. For now.

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow. Probably about eight."

"I have a royal engagement in Senegal, Zero."

"Break it. This is important. I promise."

"...Alright. I think I can postpone it..."

Zero had no doubt he could. He waited patiently as he overheard Kaname speaking to Arundhati about the same thing, to send his regrets, et cetera, and then return to the line.

"I'll see what I can do. It had better be worth it, Zero. I know Sara won't take the delay lightly. She had a scheduled appointment with a textile manufacturer in Sri Lanka and she's already annoyed at you."

"_Me_? Why?"

"We'll discuss it when you get back."

"I'll call her. I'm sure its a misunderstanding..."

"She wants a baby and I told her that you weren't ready."

Zero ducked out of the room because he _knew_ his voice was going to get much louder.

"You _what_?"

"But you aren't. Are you?"

"Why would you even say that? She's _your_ wife!"

"Yes but I wanted to consider your feelings! Aren't you always on at me about...?"

"God dammit! You're so fucking dense! It's bad enough she has to put up with me but now you're dragging me between the two of you were your children are concerned? What are you thinking? Especially after Ken and...!"

"Sir! You'll have to lower your voice or..."

"I'm sorry. I'm coming off now." Zero smiled apologetically at the security guard and turned away to the wall, almost stabbing it with his finger as he spoke. "You apologise to her, Kaname. And make sure you let her know I have no interest in getting any further embroiled in her marriage to you. You got that, you _idiot_!"

"Zero, maybe _you _are the one that's in denial. You're in this marriage too. Our children are your children..."

"Who says? _You_? I... I'm going to talk to you later." When he could physically be strangled.

"Zero, I don't understand why you are so angry! You can't possibly deny your involvement in our mar...!"

Zero pressed "End" and leaned his forehead onto the wall. He was going to go out of his mind with this moron, he swore to God. The one thing they had together as a married couple that was sacred, Kaname was complicating by bringing Zero into it. You'd think he would sense that about Sara by now, her comfort and pride in at least being able to do that for her husband without competition from a certain loitering ex-human! The emotionally inaccessible nitwit!

Zero closed his eyes and sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. He did love their children as his own, but they were Kurans! They were pureblood vampire children! That alone set them apart. No matter how much Kaname wished it Zero would be fooling himself to pretend otherwise. Kaname's suspicion just now was a stunning example. None of his children would defend his right to have hunter affiliations, none of them would call his heritage their own. Only Ken had come closest but only because of his love for him and his interest in vampire hunting spells as an excellent hobby. Zero never fooled himself that Ken would choose being a hunter over being a vampire and therein lay the distinction. Zero had no children to call his own and making Sara crazy over artificial labels only made his life that much harder to bear...

"Zero? Is everything okay?"

Zero swung away from actively, unconsciously head-butting the wall and looked into Don's sad eyes. Of course he heard that...

"I'm sorry. But... your father makes me crazy sometimes."

Don nodded and looked away. He appeared as though he was being led to the slaughter and Zero became horrified, thinking it was his fault. He pulled the boy back into the room and closed the door, then led him back over to the sofa to sit.

"No! Don't think anything about that!" Zero assured, holding the boy's hands tightly. Nevermind he was practically a stranger. That he was Kei was enough for Zero to become his usual familiar self with Kaname's children. But Don seem okay with it. Maybe he was used to people touching him... "Kaname and I fight all the time. We're both stubborn, very different individuals. It certainly wasn't about you..."

"What's going to happen when I go back?" Don asked, looking at his mother's body again.

"Exactly? I'm not sure. You will be welcomed, of course. Your mother and father will be ecstatic but they may not show it at first until they are sure of you. But once they are Sara will be the more effusive one whereas Kaname will... well, you'll see. But that's just his way. He's very reserved and cautious but be assured he loves you. He'll do anything to protect you."

"Yes..."

"And then there is Kane, Kaori's twin brother. He should be arriving home today as well. He is very much like his father in terms of reserve. I... am hoping once you two meet and get to know each other then all will be okay."

"Kaori mentioned him. It seems his powers are a mystery."

"...You'll find out about them in time. It's better to keep them a secret..."

"But why? Kaori said he's powerful..."

"Yes but... Trust me, okay? _He's_ alright, though. It's just... he's very... protective of me. He may come off a little strong if he perceives that you are... I don't know..."

"I think... I understand." Don looked over at his mother again, his fists clenching reflexively at some memory.

"That reminds me. Are you going to keep wearing that Lorenthal Spell?"

"Wha...?"

Zero looked down and lifted the offending hand. Don lost his confusion as he realised what Zero was talking about and withdrew his hands to cover his bracelet with them.

"I always wear it."

"You don't need it anymore, do you?"

"I prefer it. I've had it on since I was eleven. I'm not sure I want to be without it..."

"You've been wearing it since your 'Quickening', haven't you?"

"I don't..."

"Around eleven years old you became more obsessive about having fresh blood." Zero began, speaking very low as if imparting a great secret. "The urge to kill became harder to resist. I am told this is when your true form matures and you can easily lose higher control to your baser instincts during that period of time until you learn to control it. It can be devastating if precautions aren't taken. Nothing like that happened to you?"

"Nope. Mom must have managed it somehow."

"Maybe with that spell. Although, how would she have known? It's a fiercely protected pureblood secret..."

"I don't know. Mom always knew what to do." Don said quickly. Too quickly. Zero's eyes narrowed as he noticed but said instead,

"Sounds like Julia."

Zero looked toward the shrouded form on the bed and began to think on what had actually happened and Julia. Had she been able to fight off a pureblood in it's true form? She had been a capable student, a fiercely intelligent and skillful hunter, an adept leader. To die like this, frail and anonymous in a nursing home was decidedly beneath her. She had been destined for greater things. Her vision and passion for their organisation had easily rivalled his own. She must have been devastated and broken by what had happened to it to do what she did. And then, to see it all be destroyed because of it. Her reasons to live must have all but evaporated... except for...

"I think I want her cremated."

"...Sorry?" Zero asked.

"Cremated. I want to have her cremated."

Oh yes.

"That's fine. And her ashes interred or scattered?"

"No. I'll take them with me."

"Her... _ashes_?"

"Yes. I want her to always be with me."

Zero doubted that was a good idea but he held his counsel. He understood Kei was grieving for her and it would smoothe the transition to his new home. But his parents may have something... violent to say about that.

**"NICELY DONE."**

Don spun around to find Kaori lounging by the doorway of his bathroom, clapping slowly in a sarcastic manner. After they had left the nursing home they'd decided, after a brief attempt to locate Kaori that had been unsuccessful, to head for a hotel as their things were no longer at the apartment. Zero had asked for two rooms for them, saying that Kaori could take care of himself wherever he was but Don had mentioned he didn't want to be alone. A suite was then arranged with a room for each of them and now Don was looking forward to bed, their day having been quite a long and eventful one from early afternoon yesterday to the same time today. But now Kaori was finally here...

Don gave him a cold look before continuing to brush his teeth. He could tell right away that he was drunk. Hardly surprising for Kaori but still a nuisance.

"I think... you've made an excellent choice."

"What are you on about now?" Don demanded before rinsing and pushing past him.

"Remember?" Kaori grated, walking forward into the room, following Don as he went over to pull off the bed covers. "When you moved on from Barry to me? I take it Zero now has the privilege of your attentions?"

"I'm _not_ in the mood for this, Kaori. My mother just died..."

"Yes. Poor Don in need of comfort. I can hear the line now. 'I'm so distraught. I don't want to be alone, Zero. Please stay with me.' Then you _pounce_...!"

"Get out, Kaori! I don't have to take any more or your shit...!"

"No you don't. You're getting what you wanted. Being flown on father's jet to Japan in a nice innocuous package, all expenses paid, on the arm of your new champion. You couldn't wait, could you? But nevermind. I'll enjoy watching that fine ass of yours get what it deserves."

"It's not like that, Kaori. Not anymore. Can't you see that it's all changed? My mother is dead. There's no reason anymore to fight any of you."

Kaori sobered a little at that. He came over to Don, right up into his face.

"I don't see that at all. I see the same old whore you've always been, trying to use your _limited_ talents to get ahead in the world. Good luck with Zero. You'll need it."

Kaori turned to go. He was a little more devastated by the turn of events than he cared to admit and thought that he should probably be a little more drunk. But as he walked toward the bedroom door, it closed on him. He tried it without success.

"Kaori."

"Open the door, Don."

"I will. Later."

Kaori could hear _that_ tone of voice. The one he loathed but now... it gave him a hope he hadn't had since Zero had told him where they were and in what room...

"No. Never again."

Don walked up to Kaori and pressed his body into his. Kaori's body stiffened but he didn't move away. Don, encouraged, slid his hand inside him jacket...

"Are you going to listen to me know?" His lips caressed the delicate shell of Kaori's ear as he spoke.

"To more lies?" But Kaori was melting. His breath caught as Don traced his taut nipples with his fingernail through the shirt.

"I'm not after Zero. He caught me trying to kill you and I had to say something..."

"You're lying."

"No. I _have_ changed my mind. I want to meet my family. I've only known one side of the story, like you'd said. I think," Don groaned a little into his ear as Kaori's already present erection reacted to being stroked, "I should find out about the other side."

Kaori's pressed his body back onto Don's and threw his head back in submission. He wanted him, dammit. He wanted him and was already tired fighting it.

"I always knew you'll be sharing my bed with me today, Kaori. But I wanted to be close to Zero. I like him but he doesn't arouse me. Not like you do. You're the only one who knows what I need, Kaori. The only one that can make me fucking crazy..."

Kaori spun around then and grabbed him, pushing him back onto the bed. His robe was hiked up unceremoniously as Kaori freed himself of his trousers. Don braced himself for the brutal invasion and wasn't disappointed, gasping as his brother shoved past his sensitive, tender ring recklessly. Kaori was punishing him, making him pay for doing this to him. Making him want him like this. Need him. Regardless of the danger. Don gasped in pain as Kaori drove himself deeper then pulled out to plunge again, his skin tearing at the repetitive onslaught. But he didn't cry out, didn't alert anyone, didn't defend himself. He took it, showing Kaori that he was his to do with as he wished, his legs parted, slackened in complete submission. He wasn't a threat and he wasn't going to leave him. Don wanted him to know that and it was conveyed in the most elemental, instinctual way possible. He only cried softly in pain as Kaori's claws dug into his scalp as he pulled Don's pain-stricken face to where he could see it, relishing the violent payback as he parted those normally devastating thighs... until he collapsed, tired, emotionally and physically spent, landing just beside Don's tear-stained face and immediately beginning to snore. Don waited until he could face extricating himself and pushed Kaori off before getting to his feet. But... he removed the rest of Kaori's clothing and tucked him into the bed on the left side, ignoring the pain of his body as he'd done many times before. It was a nice touch for them to wake up tucked in. Patrons always appreciated it... and were generally nicer or more generous the next time...

Don smiled ruefully as he pulled up the blanket over the older vampire. If Kaori was awake he'd probably kick him for his trouble, disliking as he did being treated as a client. He straightened though and went into the bathroom to wash up only then hearing footsteps outside his bedroom. Zero was awake. He wondered if he had heard... But it didn't matter, did it?

"**KEI! I MEAN DON... I'M SORRY..."**

"It's okay, Zero. I'd better get used to it. I expect my parents will want to call me that."

"Yes. They will. I'm glad you understand. From what Kaori said in the car..."

"It's true. I dislike it but... I've had to rethink a few things in the last day or so. I suppose I can stand being called Kei occasionally."

Don grinned as he said this and Zero relaxed a little, taking his cue.

"That's good to hear. I picked it, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your mother was too distraught over your not being a girl to direct her mind to it. It's means 'blessing'... Oh! Do you speak Japanese?"

"A little. I tried to learn after I heard about my parents."

"Don't worry. You'll get lots of practice, although we all are fluent in several languages, including English. Any son of Kaname's has to be able to read the business section of the Keizai or he might just leave you here in the U.S."

Don was a bit taken aback by this until Zero winked at him. He looked away, again wondering if this was a good idea when Zero became pensive again.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Your walk and I can scent open wounds..."

"I'm fine. Kaori got a little rough, that's all. He's sleeping it off now."

"Oh. He's back then. I thought I heard him..."

"Yes. He's in my room."

"Okay. ...Good."

"Liar. Drives you insane, doesn't it?"

Zero was a little surprised by his candour but Don seemed sympathetic. He smiled.

"That's true. It's just..." Zero stopped, unwilling to go further but the expression on his face was enough. Don's laughed.

"Mom was like you. We eventually had to agree to stop arguing about it. I understand she has concepts of taboos and that they upset her but I could never understand them. If there is no harm, then there is none. Right?"

"I know it is an emotional response. I've had similar conversations with Kaname but... as you say: we agree to disagree. Although, I can't imagine Julia backing down on something like that..."

"She had to. I'm very stubborn myself, especially when it came to her. I hated watching her work like that. I'd prefer to suffer than see her unhappy."

"But you don't have to suffer anymore, Don. You don't have sell yourself to anyone... even Kaori."

"I know, Zero. He's in my room because I want him to be, okay?"

Zero didn't like it but he decided to let it go. He turned away and took his cocoa to the white leather sofa. Don soon joined him again with his own cup. They sat companionably in silence for a while before Don finally broke it.

"What if I don't like it there?"

"Where?"

"At my father's house."

"After you've settled and everything, if you don't want to stay there then you don't have to. Kane and Kaori live elsewhere. Besides, depending on where you are with school you may have to go..."

"To school?"

"Yes. They've all been to boarding school and then University. Where are you with...?"

"I don't know. I've... never been."

"Nev...? I see."

"It doesn't matter..."

"Of course it does. We'll figure it out, don't worry."

"Where do you live?"

"In an apartment in the mansion."

"Oh." Don looked bitterly disappointed.

"You'll be fine, Don, I promise. The best thing is we got you back. Now that you are it's like... we can finally... go on..."

"Hey!" Don moved over to Zero and touched his back comfortingly, using the corner of his robe to help wipe his damp face. "I don't know if I'm worth all of these tears, Zero. Come on. I'm just nervous about going there, that's all..."

"I know. It's me. We've been through so much since you were kidnapped... I can't describe how it feels to finally have an end to it, to finally be sitting here talking to you after all the searching and worrying. I'm not sure I quite _believe_ it."

Don looked away at this. He didn't know how to take this, especially since he didn't feel kidnapped and really missed his mother. He wished he could go back to their house before it was sold, go back to when he would come home from "work" or a trip and find her gardening or reading or taking something from the oven, or about to go out to the store or to a film with friends. He missed the comical way she'd look at him disapprovingly or sigh dramatically before he hugged and kissed her and told her some amusing story or give her a gift he'd selected himself. He didn't let the more lurid details intrude on their life but she couldn't help but be swept up in the glamorous life-styles he was privy to and the personalities therein. She didn't mind hearing the latest gossip on some famous playboy or wealthy socialite - although she'd deny it if pressed - as long as she didn't hear that her son was responsible for some of it. But he'd accepted that and had been so happy then. Because she was. Briefly. So very briefly...

"Don?"

Don turned back to Zero's worried face and only then realised that he was crying again. He wiped his eyes roughly with the sleeve of his robe and stood to get away from that sympathetic grey gaze. He wouldn't be fooled. They all thought he had no right to such memories. That they weren't legitimate because he was kidnapped. They would have no sympathy for the fact that he missed her or their life together. No patience with his fervent wish that things had been different...

"I'm sorry, Don. I'd forgotten that you were grieving yourself for... your... for Julia."

He couldn't even say it. Don's anger surged to the surface again. Best forgotten, isn't she? Like it never even happened. Well, they had another think coming.

"I want to be there for her cremation."

"They'll call as soon as they are ready, Don..."

"Good. I'll go select an urn tomorrow."

"Of course..."

An awkward silence ensued which Don ended by tapping his mug loudly. Zero stood and went to him, drawing him to him for a hug. Don stiffened reflexively, unsure what to do but then he realised it was just comforting and relaxed, starting to tremble a little as he began to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, Don. I wish we'd gotten there sooner. I really do."

Don threw his arm around Zero's shoulder and cried, unable to stop himself. He couldn't tell if it was worse now than before, when she'd died before they could speak, before he could say goodbye. It just seemed to hurt, worse when he thought of how she denied it, telling him what he wanted to hear, trying to be strong for him, to go on living for him and then...

_"He knows you're lying, Julia. Just tell him the truth."_

_"Zero? Is that you?"_

_"...You need to tell him, Julia. You must give him that at least. What's in your heart..."_

"She... loved me. I know she did."

"Of course, Don. Don't doubt that for a second. I'm sorry she died without regaining consciousness..."

"...Yes."

Don pulled away finally to wipe his tears and nose. He'd almost forgotten himself and compromised... He began to think of how peculiar Zero really was... and how much he liked it.

"I want to stay with you, Zero. When we go there."

"I... I'm sorry, Don. I have no extra room and your father comes and goes from my apartment as he pleases. You won't be comfortable."

"There must be a way to..."

"I won't be far away if you need me. It may seem intimidating at first but you'll become used to it. Soon you'll have so many friends you won't be bothered with this old man."

"...Okay."

Zero squeezed Don's shoulder reassuringly before taking another sip of his now tepid cocoa. He grimaced but continued to drink it anyway. He didn't see the way Don began to look at him, as if figuring out how to open something.

"I wonder if _you'll_ help me?" Don whispered urgently.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just muttering to myself. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Alright. I think I'll try again too. Tell Kaori I said he is to come to the funeral as well."

"Will do."

Don placed his mug on the counter and went back to his room and the comatose Kaori, thinking all the while about Zero's ghostly guest. He wondered if he'd see more of him, would be able to speak to him. He hoped to. Especially now that he knew that he was beyond kind.

**DON AWOKE** much later to feel Kaori kissing him, his neck, his cheeks, draped as he was all over him. Don merely lay there unmoving even though Kaori could tell he was awake.

"I'm... sorry," Kaori pleaded, holding him close, going to bury his nose in his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around him like the precious thing he was. He held him like this for a long while before Don eventually relented.

"Alright. You're forgiven."

Kaori rolled Don onto his back and slipped between his legs, but he only kissed him on lips the tenderly, lengthily as if in greeting before lifting his head to gaze at Don expectantly.

"Zero said to tell you you're coming to my mother's funeral today."

"Will I be expected to speak? There are three words I'd like to say to her..."

"No. Perhaps you should just stand there and look respectful."

"I'm not that good an actor."

Don went silent, only caressing Kaori's body with his hands, legs and thighs at intervals. Kaori pursed his lips then sighed dramatically.

"Okay. I won't say anything out loud."

"That I can live with."

Don reached up finally and brought Kaori's head down for a kiss, which very soon got out of control...

"...No."

"_No_?" Kaori almost yelled, as Don lifted his tight ass off of his erection.

"Zero can hear us."

"_So_?"

"I can't do this with Zero here. He's sensitive about it. Like mom was. I couldn't do it at home either..."

"Are you kidding me? Are you still angry about yesterday afternoon?"

"No. It's just... We talked and it bothers him..."

"_Everything_ bothers Zero! Bloody hell...!"

"Keep your voice down...!"

"I will not...! Come on. We'll get another room..."

"No. We have to get up anyway..."

"No. No! NO! I'll kill him!"

"You can't. Come on. We'll take a shower instead..."

"NO! Don, you leave this bed and I _swear_...! Don...!"

**DON STAYED** seated even as the door to the car opened. He was here. In Japan. At the palace. Finally. And he couldn't move.

"Come on, Don. It's time to go."

Don looked up at Zero who was standing just outside the open door, smiling apprehensively but aiming for reassuring, he was sure. He looked over at Kaori who was also trying to gauge his mood but was already standing at the entrance beside some very attentive servants. He looked back up at Zero.

"I'm afraid. I can't do this. What if...?"

"You won't know unless you do. Come on. Just remember. Everyone in this house has been waiting for this day for over fifteen years. Nothing you do could possibly mess it up."

Don stayed seated, merely caressing the urn in the crook of his arm thoughtfully. Zero, barely hiding his disappointment turned away to look at Kaori when... he felt fingers clasp his left hand. He turned back to see Don disembarking from the limousine finally.

"There," Zero whispered, as he turned to walked with Don at his side, leading him just a little by the hand the teen refused to give up. "We can finally say you're home."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to VK._


	90. Chapter 86

_It seems I'm practically back to my once a week regimen! It won't leave me alone until I write it down, bloody muse. It must be true that you should be careful what you wish for but why does that never work when it's for a million dollars?_

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. You know who you are and yes, you've made all the difference._

Don/Kei

_by lightpathetic_

**"YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING, MY DEAR."**

"Thank you, darling. It's one of my old pieces but I've always loved the lines on this gown and the colour palet is so exciting!"

"...Good. I love it."

Kaname held out his hand to her as his wife approached to be seated beside him, not missing the look of exasperation on her face.

"At least you pretend to be interested, darling."

"One of my many talents, dear."

Kaname, though, leaned in for the offered kiss before helping her to her seat. They were on good terms again, his having taken Zero's "suggestion" to apologise as his permission to begin trying for a child again - as you can see, he'd had some practice reading between the lines of his lover's emotional rants - and they'd only just separated to prepare for the arrival of their mystery guest after the latest lengthy attempt. He reached for her hand again to hold it after he had seated himself in his own chair, they having decided to receive Zero and guest in the "small" reception room - a room with a seating capacity of a hundred guests, carpeted and luxuriously draped in crimson, with high vaulted ceilings and four exquisitely carved, dark-red cushioned chairs on the far end in front of a wall of ceiling high, bullet-proof glass with the property of darkening during the more inconvenient times of the day when the sun touched everything but giving an almost humbling view of the grounds during the darker hours. It was breathtaking, he was told, to enter the room and see the royal family seated thus. And he supposed it would do for whomever Zero was bringing to meet them - especially if it was someone important enough to Zero to delay his return as he or she had. Kaname thought of this with satisfaction as he stroked his happily prattling wife's hand almost absently. He or she would immediately see who they were up against.

Kaname, after a beat or two, nodded to the attendant and he disappeared immediately to allow the small procession to resume its progress. Not that Zero had to stand on ceremony with him but as he had insisted on their all being here to meet this stranger they decided to follow protocol.

"Isn't Kane here as yet?"

"No," Kaname replied his attention drawn back to his wife as she had asked a direct question. "He called ahead to say he would be another few hours, the presentation to the buyers overran..."

"That's nice, darling. I don't see what this is about anyway. Unless it's Kei..."

"I really doubt it, Sara," Kaname repeated, their having had this conversation before. "Zero'd gone to Seattle to do a study of Kaori's security arrangements." Kaname's tone was dry. He'd thought very little of Seiren sending Zero to do something that mundane, even if it was Kaori. Far be it for him to presume to dictate how Seiren ran his Security Arm, Zero included - and she would plainly tell him so - but he had let his displeasure be felt and was confident that Zero wouldn't be taken from him so unnecessarily again.

"Do you think we're meeting his significant other, then?"

"Who's? Zero's?" Kaname actually looked alarmed.

"No. Kaori's." Sara was not amused, having gotten a glimpse at what her husband was thinking. Did everything begin and end with his pet?

"I... doubt it. Kaori hasn't done anything _significant_ in his life."

"You're always so hard on him. He's young, you know..."

"Young? When I was his age I was...!"

"Please don't start that now," Sara barked, rolling her eyes. "They're coming."

The doors had opened at the other end of the room and the King and Queen separated and assumed a more dignified pose... only to see Kaori enter with a fairly amused and not a little helpless expression on his face.

"Mother, Father, you can relax the constipated expressions. There's a slight hitch."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked as Kaname was still stuck on being exasperated at Kaori's lack of respect.

"Kei's locked himself in the bathroom on the first floor. Zero's still trying to get him to come out."

_**"DON! DON'T DO THIS! I PROMISE IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! DON!"**_

Don directed his mind to keeping the door closed all while still staring in wonder at the "bathroom" itself. There were silk furnishings and drapery in here. Acres of highly polished marble tile, at least two suites of furniture, marble counters with vases and vases of fresh roses, two chandeliers hung from the ceiling... and this was just the bathroom. He'd lived in apartments smaller than this. But this wasn't the entire issue. Of course not. It was a small example of what he'd seen thus far after he'd entered the palace. The place was huge and obscenely opulent, grander than he himself had seen in his life but... that wasn't it. It was what came with it. He was a prince. A fucking prince in this palace. He felt like throwing up again...

_"Don!"_

_Just... leave me alone..._

Don decided that they could probably afford to repair the wall behind him with the hand carved marble panels and green leather, rose-etched wallpaper. He'd had two days since "deciding" to abandon his plan to kill these people. Two! He hadn't really thought of the implications of coming here, only swept up in Zero's reassuring presence and enthusiasm and _His_... Did he even want to be a prince? Did he want the responsibility? To be this visible? He hadn't even been to school! Zero had seemed struck by that. Would they laugh at him? Would they be embarrassed by him? Don thought he should just go. He hadn't wanted this. It was _him_. _He_'d talked him into this and blackmailed him and didn't even have the decency to come out and speak to him about his fears. Don felt not a little put upon by these circumstances. No-one understood how he was feeling. Kaname Kuran had been their enemy for all his life and now he was supposed to just walk in there as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't destroyed his mother's life. The hate still boiled inside him. He choked on it sometimes, like he couldn't breathe. How could he even stand to be in the same room with him? Was it really that important? Meeting them? Knowing them? His mother was his family. He was happy with that. How could he go through with this? He couldn't. He just couldn't...

_"Zero! What's this about Kei? Kaori said..."_

_"God! I told him to just tell you...! Oh, nevermind. Yes, Sara, he's here but he's nervous about..."_

_"Kaname, open the door."_

_"Sara, Kaname, wait! You'll only scare him more...!"_

_"Such nonsense. I'm his mother. That woman has obviously messed up his brain. Kaname, do something about this door or I will..."_

Don began to whimper a little, without realising it. He backed his way to the other end of the bathroom and placed his hand of the wall. Still "keeping" the door closed, he directed a reckless kinetic blast toward the wall behind him, uncaring as the level of damage he would cause... but it held. Don turned and inspected the wall and was more that upset to only see a long hair-line crack and nothing else. Don tried again, directing everything...

The door to the bathroom flew open and Don spun around to face his attackers. He lifted his hand as he always did when he focused his telekinetic energy but it was well spotted by one person in particular who stepped forward into the bathroom and closed the door on the other persons hovering outside including...

_"Kaname! You fucking open this door...! No, I will not calm down! I'm his mother...!"_

"Kei. Or should I say 'Don'?"

"Stay where you are. Don't come any closer or..."

"Okay. I'll stay over here. That's no problem."

Don glanced behind him at the wall again but...

"I wish you would stop doing that. Keeping the integrity of these walls is taking nearly all of my attention and I'd rather concentrate on you."

Don's mouth nearly dropped open. _He _was stopping him?

"...Let me go!"

"I will. But not through that wall. It doesn't look like it but the entire eastern wing may collapse if you remove it. This is a very old house. The original dwelling's been in our family almost two thousand years but obviously there are new additions. It was designed with strategic weight bearing columns and keys rather than steel beams as we have today. People like us have to be extra careful about our impulses in places like this."

People like us. As if...

"Fine. Then just step aside and let me pass."

"Okay. You are free to go..."

_"Kaname! What the hell are you...!"_

"But your mother may have something to say about it. As you can tell she's a little high strung..."

_"I heard that! You bastard...!"_

"So, I think we should stay here until she calms down a little. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"...No," Don answered eventually, after briefly processing whether it was worth it to leave with that crazy woman outside. He hesitated and Kaname decided he was listening.

"You should sit down as well. It may take a while. As you can hear Kaori and Zero have their hands full stopping her from torching the door."

"I knew it. You are all..."

"What?"

Don closed his mouth and ignored him. Kaname Kuran. There pretending he was harmless but he knew better. Funny, he was shorter in person than he'd imagined...

"I've seen you before, haven't I?"

"No."

"I'm sure I have. Your face is familiar."

"I did try to kill you before," Don lashed back, letting his frustration with this situation make him cruel. "I'd almost succeeded, if you can recall that."

"True."

Don thought that should shut him up and it did. He was quiet for a long while but he watched him closely as he paced the floor, waiting until the "crazy" woman stopped shouting outside. But Don soon reached the end of his tether. It was silly waiting here like this with _him_. Like this was a normal situation. It was taking all he had to remember why he _shouldn't_ kill him.

"There must be another way out of here."

"There are the vents but they are very narrow. I suppose you could 'widen' them a little without bringing the palace down around our ears. But... have you asked yourself why you are running away?"

"I don't belong here. This is a mistake..."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Pardon me?"

"Mistakes happen all the time. They are almost all easily fixed. Like this one. You don't have to be this panicked. Sit down. Please."

Kaname gestured to the plush cream satin couch across from him and smiled graciously. Don began to feel rather stupid as he held out, pacing like a caged tiger. He decided that he was being given an out to this situation and considered taking it. He came over to a chair on the left side of where his father sat, not wanting to look at him, but he noticed as his father settled back in the chair and closed his eyes. They then sat there in silence for a while as the woman continued her diatribe outside. Don thought this was even more odd than before and was definitely not sorry he was leaving. But he did begin to think on his situation. He had been afraid to meet them, him, and here he was sitting in the loo with his father and nothing catastrophic has happened. Don caressed the small, silver urn in the crook of his arm as he began to feel a tad silly, especially in light of his promise to his mother. What Zero must think of him for causing this. And _Him_...

"Your mother has gone to call your brother Kane. We have a few seconds now if you want to sneak out..."

Kaname got to his feet and headed for the door but Don hung back.

"Come on! You have to be quick. I'm serious."

"Is Zero still out there?"

Kaname paused a second and nodded.

"Yes. He's listening at the door. Why?"

Don looked away again, his face communicating some intense internal struggle. Kaname walked back over to him and... sat on the floor in front of him, tucking his feet under him. Don was astonished to say the least. What the fuck...? Kaname noted his expression and shrugged.

"For some reason people think kings do not sit on floors. But being a king is only a part of who I am. I am also a father. I've sat on the floor for all my children, encouraging them to crawl or walk or speak or "lift" or "torch" something for me. Why should you be an exception? Of course, you're a little older than your brothers were but that can't be helped. Now, I believe I am pretty good at solving problems, it comes with the job description. Perhaps if you told me what was bothering you I'll be able to at least make a suggestion."

Don closed his mouth that had opened at the sight of _Kaname Kuran_ on the floor of the bathroom, at his feet, looking up at him, then opened it to speak... then closed it again. But his father merely sat there patiently waiting. Don eventually sighed.

"What is it? You don't trust me with your problem? That's almost refreshing..."

"No... It's just... I panicked and now..." Don looked at the door again apprehensively.

"Now?"

"Now... I'm feeling better."

"Good. And maybe a little curious about us?"

"Yes. And a whole lot silly."

"I understand. Let's see. This is a tough one..."

Don stifled a laugh as Kaname frowned, propped his chin in his hand and pretended to ponder this "weighty" problem.

"You know... I think," Kaname began slowly, giving Don a sidelong considering glance, "we shouldn't stay in the bathroom."

Don actually snorted at this, covering his mouth as if trying not to laugh at the king but not quite succeeding.

"And in my experience, continuing down the same path normally compounds the problem. I think we should go and then address the other issues. Possibly after a late breakfast? You've had a long flight, correct?"

Don nodded once, his lips pursed as he fought to not smile too widely. Was he really thawing to this person? No. He refused. But he was so disarming...

"There you go. We're both hungry and can't think straight. I decided to just have coffee as we were going to be entertaining over said breakfast and you were probably too nervous to eat anything beforehand. No wonder we're stumped. Come on," Kaname ordered, getting to his feet. "We'll have something to eat then see how we all feel afterwards. Zero included."

Don's smile disappeared at the knowing look from his father. He got the impression he understood his main concern. Not that he knew the half of it but he did understand that he thought he'd disappointed Zero and didn't want to face him. However, it _was_ no use staying here.

"Okay."

Kaname smiled in satisfaction at the resolution and headed for the door, it opening ahead of him to the concerned and relieved eyes of several people, including Sara, Kaori and Zero, the latter of whom rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

"Zero, I'm sorry. I mean it..." Don insisted, appearing to search Zero's eyes intently, which gave Zero pause but not much.

"...Don't mention it. Come on, if you survived Kaname you can handle the others."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaname growled, rounding on them both. "No wonder the boy's nervous...!"

"Sara, this is Kei," Zero introduced, ignoring Kaname. "Don, this is your m..."

"KEI! You had me so worried! How could you! Nevermind. I forgive you. Let me look at you. Oh my...!"

"WHAT?" That men asked in unison, seriously on edge about what else could happen now.

"He's wearing Kaki Heika!" Sara exclaimed, lifting Don's left wrist to stare at the chunky leather and stainless steel timepiece he was currently wearing.

"Sara..." Kaname warned, thinking now was not the time to gush over one of her designs but...

"Y...Yes," Don replied. It was safe ground, one he knew a bit about and he was anxious to have everyone forget he'd been hiding in the bathroom for the last half an hour. "I love their designs. They're works of art. What they do with the balance of colour and the function and fit is always exceptional, not to mention the materials and craftmanship. But they're very exclusive and hard to find, not to mention _expensive_. I found this in a pawn shop in the Maldives along with a pair of jeans and had to get them... What?"

Don trailed off as he noticed everyone staring at him, the men in varying states of apprehension, Sara as if she would collapse any minute. There were actually tears in her eyes and Don began to think that he should return to the bathroom when...

"Come with me," she eventually whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion as she spun on her heel and dragged the boy toward the stairs. Kaname was slow to catch on but once he did...

"Sara. Don't! We're having breakfast first! Sara!"

**KAORI** lifted his glass to have his drink freshened and sat back to wait on the occurrence. They were in the private salon, the guest having turned out to be their wayward son, the small reception room was abandoned for the private quarters of the Royal Family, which were no less luxurious but much more intimate and festooned with family portraits and pictures.

Indeed, Kaori watched as his mother showed Kei - bedecked now in a pair of black, glittering jeans and something coral and strategically fluffy, the result of his father's closet having been raided by his mother for "something for my son to wear" - what must be the thousandth picture of some relative or other, the photograph subjects' relationship to the viewers becoming more and more obscure as time passed but Kei - Don - seemed to tolerate it fairly well, only patiently looking at each digital offering and making polite noises as required.

His father sat in a sofa opposite also watching the proceedings - and thanking his lucky stars he would no longer be obligated to even try on the above-described getup no doubt - while clasping Zero's hand tightly as the ex-human sat comfortably relishing the homecoming. Kaori was surprised his father was still here. He always had numerous other engagements to attend to, but only the occasional call interrupted this scene of domestic bliss which his father dealt with quickly before resuming his study of his son. There would have to be press releases and press conferences, celebratory banquets and his formal, long overdue "Introduction" but for now... his father seemed to be memorizing the moment. Even Zero knew enough to be quiet and simply support him as he adjusted to his son being home. Finally. Even if he was carrying an urn with his "mother's" ashes in it, which Zero had offered to take to his room for him but he had been refused. Now, despite the very visible agitation his parents had exhibited, especially Sara's, it was on the coffee table beside Don, perhaps a harbinger of the fact that she would always be there between them...

_"Kaori... I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

"What is it, Kaori?"

Zero had seen when Kaori had stiffened tellingly.

"Kane'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Don looked toward Kaori and frowned pensively, not seeing how this information had been obtained but he was the only one confused by this. The others seemed to accept the admission, even Sara.

"It's about time. I'd called him ages ago!" Translation: an hour and a half ago.

"He was in Tokyo, my dear. The laws of physics do get in the way occasionally..."

"...Such a nuisance. But Kei will finally meet him!"

"If they haven't already," Kaori muttered as he stood and walked over to the windows, obviously disturbed, as the other family members glanced at each other uneasily.

"Maybe we should tell him..." Sara prompted. She for one thought Kei was safe. He was her son, after all, and had impeccable taste. The others seemed less enthusiastic.

"Later, Sara. He's only been here a couple hours," Kaname replied, thinking it would be nice to see what their son was planning first. As happy as he was that he was home there was still a chance it could turn out to be an unfortunate mistake, especially after what had happened earlier. Seiren was actually present herself, sitting quietly in one corner watching Kei closely, still stewing that Zero had chosen to _surprise_ them this way. The possibility was certainly not lost on them, even as they hoped fervently otherwise.

Sara seemed troubled at this but kept her counsel and Don was even more suspicious than before.

"Does his power make you afraid of him?" he asked Sara, whispering to her.

There was a moment's hesitation but it was enough. As the others sought to assure him Don became more worried. There was something about Kane that was disturbing, even to his own family. Don decided that he would need to stay on his guard.

**"KANE!"**

Sara held out her hand for her son and he came forward immediately to hold it and kiss her in greeting. She appeared happy to see him but Kane knew they were always uncomfortable around him but he supposed he could understand why.

"Mother. You look wonderful. Father." Kane nodded briefly in his father's direction, which was reciprocated, before turning back to his mother.

"Of course I do, darling. And this is your brother Kei."

"Please to meet you. But you prefer 'Don', don't you?"

"...Yes. But I suppose I could answer to both, although it would take some getting used to." Does he read minds? No. It was entirely likely that Kaori had spoken to him already. But then Kane began to stare at him all while the others seemed to hold their breaths and Don got the impression that whatever Kane did do was happening...

"It's nice to finally meet you after all that's happened. Perhaps now Zero can finally relax and live a little. If you'll excuse me I want to freshen up after my trip."

"Of course, darling. But come right back here."

"I will, mother. Father, may I borrow Zero for a moment?"

"If you must."

Zero had made the long tortuous progression from becoming furious each time they asked Kaname's permission rather than his to speak to him, to just becoming mildly irritated. He understood it was the way they should show deference to their father especially in the presence of other vampires, as they were now. But it was still galling. You'd think he would be used to being treated like a damned pet by now...

"What is it?" Zero demanded in the hallway as soon as they exited but Kane raised his hand and continued onward to his quarters in the palace which were always immaculately maintained for his possible arrivals farthest planned ones.

Kane let himself into his room, waited for Zero to enter and closed the door, leaving Shirabuki outside the room, the assimulated pureblood who was basically seen as Kane's personal bodyguard and was dressed appropriately, the blank stare covered by a pair of designer sunglasses.

"What's wrong, Kane?"

"Kei. How much do you know about him?"

"Quite a bit but not enough. I only met him a few days ago."

"As Peter, Kaori's lover."

"Yes. You're upset about that...?"

"No. Kaori seems quite taken with him and that's the problem. Up until two days ago..."

Kane stopped and watched the door. Kaori came in and closed it before walking over to a chair to sit down. The twin exchanged a look that spoke volumes of the internal dialogue that was going on between them. Zero grabbed Kane to interrupt it.

"What are you saying?"

"Up until two days ago Kei was..."

"It doesn't matter now! He's changed his mind!"

"You don't know that! You're thinking with your dick as always!"

"What the fuck is it, Kane?"

"Kei was hell bent on killing all of us! And Kaori _knew_!"

**ZERO TURNED** away from his contemplation of the grounds and back to where the twin sat watching him anxiously.

"Kaori. You should have told me."

"I tried! But you were already...!"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's easy to think the worst of you and he must have sensed that. I don't know why I'm surprised. He is a pureblood..."

"I think we should give him a chance," Kaori interjected, fearful of the portent of Zero's stern expression. "He's a very confused kid..."

"With immense power. Kaori's also a little afraid of him."

"I am not! I am concerned that's all. With a little training he would be a formidable opponent. But he is no match for all of us. Zero knocked him flat in seconds...!"

"It may not be necessary to fight all of us. He blames Kaname for what happened with Julia. It could be Kaname he's after..."

"But they were in the bathroom together and nothing happened...!"

"I know, Kaori. I know. What's stopping you from reading him, Kane. Is it the spell?"

"Yes. Of course," Kane assured quickly, before becoming pensive again. One could tell that it wasn't that simple, if one were disposed to look for that clue, which the others weren't. They trusted Kane's power completely and Kane liked it that way. But Kane himself was struggling with a hitherto unencountered problem. Even with a spell, Kane should still exert some measure of influence. His power was usually that comprehensive. However, as he had tried with Don nothing had happened. Kane thought of what it meant and had already decided that Kei was probably a bigger threat than they were considering now. But he didn't voice his concerns. He wanted to be sure, for one and two... he simply couldn't bring himself to admit such a thing.

"Fine. I say we have him take off the spell and let Kane 'read' him and have done with all this speculation. You'll see he's changed...!"

"Then he'll know about me," Kane pointed out, interrupting Kaori. "How else would you explain why he should be unsealed?"

"And he might kill Kane first to protect himself," Zero rejoined. "We have to remember Kane is the most vulnerable of all of us."

"Then lets leave it," Kaori demanded, getting to his feet to pace in exasperation. "Even if he is thinking of killing us what should we do? Put him in prison? Hardly a good way to dissuade him..."

"I could take care of it, leave a 'suggestion'..."

"No! Kane, _please!_ He doesn't deserve that. He's had sixteen years of being brainwashed. The least we can do is let him figure out this situation himself!"

"You're just afraid he'll stop fucking you, Kaori."

"I'm afraid you'll mess with _him! _We don't need any more mindless pureblood zombies around here. It's one thing to do that to grandfather but our own brother...!"

"Kane wouldn't do that..."

"It doesn't matter, Zero! It wouldn't be him! And we'd certainly never trust you again. You promised you'd never use it like that on us!"

"Kaori, all I'm saying is..."

"Listen to me! We need to give him a chance. I can tell he's already conflicted about father. Zero, you were there when they came out of the fucking _bathroom_ together...!"

"Yes. Kaname handled it superbly."

"So let him be! The Don I know will probably forget all about revenge as soon as father gives him his first expense account. We should just keep a close eye on him and see what he does decide to do."

Kane appeared to admit defeat and looked over at Zero for the final say. Zero stayed quiet for a while but eventually came to a decision.

"We'll do as Kaori suggests. For now. We'll keep an eye on him. And I think I know just how to do that."

But Zero sighed. Kaname... won't like it.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero, Sara and Seiren are not her characters. They belong to VK._


	91. Chapter 87

_Thanks for the reviews! And the heads up's on the details. _

Kane and Don

_by lightpathetic_

**"KANE.** Are you alright? You've been very quiet."

Kane looked up from his apparent contemplation of his dessert and to his left towards Zero. He took a breath and formed his mouth into a smile. He shouldn't worry him...

"I'm okay. Just a lot on my mind."

"Is it work or...?"

"Yes, ojii-san. A few deadlines to meet. But I brought my work with me so I'll try to stay a few days."

"Good." Zero smiled, his next concern having been answered. He'd hoped Kane wouldn't have to leave too soon.

"Are you two going to be inseparable again this weekend?" Kaname asked, breaking up the almost intimate tete a tete between his son and Zero. "Kane, I expect you to do your part to make your brother feel at home and not cloister yourself with Zero as you usually do."

"I'm sure he's being well taken care of, father," Kane replied looking over at the guest of honour on his father's immediate left and then to Kaori, who was immediately across from him, "But I'll do my best."

Kaname nodded as if that settled it and turned back to Kei, as Kaori dared Kane with his eyes to read his mind right now. Kane apparently declined as his attention returned to his dessert.

"I've decided to postpone the announcement of your return for a while..." the king began to Kei.

"But, darling, why...?" Sara gasped, visibly startled by her husband's admission. But then she'd been audibly planning the various celebratory events all day with all her children, her husband, her personal assistant and whomever else had been listening...

"I'm just as anxious to welcome him home officially, my dear, but we have to consider that this is a very different environment for Kei. We're used to the attention and demands of our office but he's only now figuring out what it means to be a part of this family. I think we should let him adjust before we thrust him under the spotlight."

Sara noticed as Kaname reached for Zero's hand and squeezed it during this speech, as if to reassure him in the face of her opposition and she felt sure she knew where the idea had had its genesis. She was still abuzz with her anger and disappointment when she looked down at her plate and delicately placed a piece of her chocolate truffle and mango sorbet dessert into her mouth, attacking the morsel of decorative cage spitefully, the hard sugar and gold leaf crunching satisfyingly between her teeth. As the exquisite flavours played out over her taste buds she did eventually get over feeling sorry for herself and began to consider that Zero probably knew more about Kei than she did, hardly a startling revelation given his relationship with all their children, but more particularly that he had been the one to bring him home. Maybe Kei wasn't ready. Come to think about it, she had noticed certain crudities in his expressions and in the way he related to those around him but had brushed them aside as a consequence of his hitherto unfortunate upbringing and with the sheer euphoria of having him with them again finally. However... Perhaps he could benefit from a few months of remedial education that she would be happy to arrange. It's just that she'd already told a "few" of her friends. Swearing them to secrecy now will only make it worse. Such a nuisance...

"...a little overwhelming. Kaori tried to show me the palace earlier and we're not even finished."

Kane stabbed the glittering sugary cage of his dessert viciously as he thought of exactly why they hadn't finished and Kaori gave him a rather smug smile as if to confirm this, his hand going to squeeze Kei's thigh under the table, recalling how they'd begun near the private lounge and ended up one floor down in one of the guest suites, Don having suggested they _both_ use the bathroom... Soon - the preamble being that Don had grabbed him and shoved his tongue deep into his mouth - he'd had Don's talented and ass wedged up onto the sink, the teen's face pressed into the mirror as he was begged breathlessly to fuck him. Kaori obliged, as always, shoving the fingers of one hand into the teen's gaping, gasping mouth as he carefully, deliberately moved inside of him, denying his own urgency and lust to be always mindful of what completely undid his little brother, what he couldn't get enough of...

Don had been near mindless when he'd first christened the sink, the mirror, his hand - an occurrence he normally immersed himself in - but Kaori's attention was divided. Yes, he was making sure Don never forgot who owned him but he was also staring at his own reflection, pretty sure that his twin wouldn't have been able to resist "crashing" the proceedings. It had been... eminently satisfying thinking of it, daring Kane with a look, letting him feel how good Don felt to him, how hot, soft and tight he was, especially when he contracted his internal muscles purposefully or when he came. But also how he himself wanted him to see exactly what he was missing, what could be _his_, where he could be right now, if he'd only let them be together. You see, Kaori had been in the mood to be cruel, his other diversions doing nothing to drive from his mind how much he ached for Kane, his arrival having done its usual havoc to entire being...

"That settles it then... Unless you object, my dear?"

Sara gave Zero a knowing glance at the belated question. Heaven knows the ex-human tries to be fair to her in an otherwise impossible situation. She decided to smile reassuringly at Zero, rolling her eyes a little before addressing her husband.

"No, darling. I think it's a wonderful idea. Kei has been through a _very_ traumatic experience. I think it would be prudent to give him time to recover. But not too long. I want the world to know _our_ son has come back to us."

After this Sara became distracted by the wine steward, not seeing how Kei - Don - had lost a little of his sparkle at her words but...

"My experience was not traumatic, _Sara_. I refuse to have it described that way. Mom did the best she could under the circumstances."

The activities at the table ground to a strained halt as Sara's attention snapped back to her son, her nerves finally shattering. Even Kaori darted an uneasy look at his little brother.

"What did you...?"

"What Sara meant to say is that you've had a very different experience thus far," Kaname interjected, holding his wife's heated stare. "I dare say we all will have to adjust to a few things as well but such issues will be dealt with in the fullness of time. Isn't that right, my dear?"

Sara, who felt she'd been preempted quite enough for one day decided it was time to take her leave. She lifted her champagne coloured napkin and delicately dabbed her mouth before dropping it onto her half-finished dessert, a rare occurrence if one noted that sort of thing.

"Please excuse me, gentlemen," she said, getting to her feet. They all rose with her, except Kaname who refused to dignify her tantrum. "It has been an exhausting day. I think I will retire early. Kei, please do not forget our appointment this evening."

"I... haven't. I am looking forward it... Um... Mo..." Kei had begun this miserably, as if calling her such in Japanese, as his brothers did, made a difference to him, a belated placatory gesture for the regret he'd felt at upsetting her. His attack had scored a hollow victory considering how hard she'd been trying to make him feel at home. But this attempt was not unnoticed as he was pointedly interrupted, the speaker not countenancing being addressed that way as a damned consolation.

"That's fine, darling. Until later."

Sara turned and left the room quickly. The others resumed their activities except Zero who turned to leave as well.

"Excuse me, Kaname."

"Zero. Don't."

Kaname held his eyes peremptorily but Zero broke contact and left. He couldn't ignore it. He'd had enough experience with it to know when the Queen was in tears.

**KANE **watched Zero go then turned back to notice Kei doing the same thing, but the boy didn't notice that he now had Kane's attention as he resumed playing with his melting dessert, looking quite miserable. Kane didn't have to read his mind to spot that Kei had become attached to Zero, at least enough to care what he thought. But why? He'd only known him a couple days and from what Kaori knew about him he'd had his pick of quite a few possible father figures. Was he interested in Zero himself? Was he really going to try for Zero Kiriyuu right under his father's nose? Kane thought seriously about it and reluctantly discarded the idea. He didn't appear to be sexually possessive of Zero. His interactions with him were mostly casual, respectful and considerate of him. But when he didn't think Zero was looking he'd have this expression... like frustration... Why?

Kane fingers tightened around his fork as his eyes lidded discretely. He was sick of speculating. He had to know what he was thinking. Was he a threat or wasn't he? Was he after Zero or wasn't he? Kei was a pureblood. He had to respond to him somehow. He had to be able to make a connection. Zero had asked for his help. This was what he could do. The only thing he could do.

Kane abandoned all caution, directing all his attention to trying to get inside Kei's head. Normally it was easy. Normally he could flatten even his father with just a thought. If it was going to happen, it was _now_...

**ZERO** raised his hand to knock on the royal couple's bedroom door. Actually it was a luxuriously appointed suite of rooms: a bedroom with his and her walk in closets on either side, twin bathrooms with shower, tub and Jacuzzi, a sitting area, his and hers studies or offices and even a small "kitchenette" where the couple could have a snack or drink without delay. The palace itself was an imposing institution of offices, conference rooms, reception rooms, living spaces, servants quarters, cellars, bunkers, kitchens et cetera, but the royal family actually lived in a fraction of this. It was like Kaname had said, his title as king seems to almost exist without him. Zero often wished it were that easy. Anyway, before he could connect...

_"What do you want?" _came the bellow from inside as something heavy was also thrown...

"Sara... May I come in?"

There was a long pause during which Zero waited patiently. He wasn't going away until he saw her and she knew that but she still tested it on occasion.

_"If you must."_

Zero tried the knob, it turning to allow him admittance to the main hallway. He closed the door and used his instincts to guide him to the fairly upset pureblood queen who sat at her dressing table brushing her hair with a vengeance. Zero came in and walked over to a chair nearby and sat down without being invited to do so.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm tired?" she snapped. Zero tried to meet her eyes and began calmly, quite the task with her almost black aura all but suffocating him.

"You were on a call when I came back to speak to you both, Sara. You know I try not to do that..."

"I know no such thing. You have the king's ear. His obedience. Why would you bother with me?"

"... He promised me he would discuss it with you. It must have slipped his mind until that moment..."

"We both know that he saw no point! If I hadn't known for a _fact_ that he'd been planning an announcement this evening I would never have even realised _you_ had an opinion on the subject of _our_ son..."

"Sara, I've had a chance to get to know Kei a little bit. With all that's happened today I didn't get a chance to let you know what he is like. He appears very charming and self-possessed but he is really a very frightened and conflicted boy. We need to give him time to get used to the idea of his having us as a family farthest being a prince. He also needs to get used to your being his mother..."

"You heard him. Defending that... that _bitch!_ _She_ is the one he really wants to call his mother not me...!"

"Sara, listen to me," Zero said emphatically, having risen to grab her by the arms to stop her from maniacally brushing her hair. It grew right back but still, it was crazy... "You mustn't do this to yourself. As I said, he is a very conflicted young man. Give him time to heal. I can tell he likes you and that is an advantage you can use to win him over. But you can't force him or you could lose him. Right now he sees staying as an _option_. Right now he is dipping his toe in our pond and deciding whether it is worth diving in. He had a life he was very happy with before us and we can't change that. We need to give him a chance to decide whether we're worth it and the critical time is now. This isn't about you. Please understand that, Sara. This isn't about _you._"

Sara had paused on being grabbed and was searching Zero's intense grey gaze as she listened. She was angry and hurt and ready to kill Kaname, Zero and that fucking bitch if she were still alive... But it was no use. Kei would still see her as an affable acquaintance he'd just met and not his...

"I don't know what I thought, Zero. I don't know why I thought he'd know me and love me just because I love him. Just because I carried him all those months or I'd give... my life to change what happ... happened..."

"Sara..." Zero pulled her to him and held her tightly, seeing her eyes beginning to fill with tears again. Sara was a formidable woman but over the years they had formed an uneasy, turbulent but oddly enduring friendship. Sometimes he wasn't sure if it made this situation easier or more difficult but it did cut down on the number of times Kaname had been tempted to take advantage of their competing interests.

Sara cried for a while until she came to a stop with a loud clearing of her nostrils... into his shirt. She'd done that deliberately, the minx. A petty piece of revenge... but Zero took heart. Sara was back.

"Zero, I'm fine now. Your suit has mucus on it, by the way."

"That's okay. I know the designer. She'll have it replaced tomorrow."

Sara gave Zero's emphatic glare an "oh, _really_?" look but waved him away as she sniffed haughtily, probably deciding to do so. It was clear she wanted to be alone but now Zero felt better about leaving her. He turned to go but was halted by...

"I see you've given your blessing to our trying again for another child."

"What I told Kaname was that it was none of my business!"

"Well, we've begun trying."

"Good."

"Good."

Sara turned back to the mirror and Zero decided he was dismissed. He turned to go again...

"I'm only informing you that your days as a glorified security guard are numbered."

Zero came back into the dressing area again.

"What did you say?"

"You know we hate nannies. We never have any peace of mind..."

"Sara, I'm going to go before I do something I regret..."

"Kaname listens to me too, you know..." she warned.

"We'll see about that!" Zero called back before pulling open the door to the suite and leaving, closing it none too gently behind him.

Sara allowed a small sad smile to tease her lips as she continued to stare into the mirror. It would have been better if her husband had shown an interest in her distress but she supposed Zero was the next best thing. She sighed, deciding to stop being miserable and go to bed. Maybe she _was_ lucky. Maybe between the two of them she had her perfect husband after all.

**NO! HE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT.** It had to be the spell. Had to be...!

"You! Kane! Come back here!"

_"Don! Where are you going?"_

Kane didn't stop. He was down the long sweeping staircase in a second but it wasn't fast enough. Suddenly he was aloft and flew back up the stairs to be pinned against the wall as Kei stepped in front of him.

"What were you doing to me?"

"I don't know what you're..."

"You're lying! I know you were doing..."

"Don! Stop this! Put him down!"

Kane showed no surprise when Kaori came and grabbed Kei and pulled him away from him. He did show relief when he felt the invisible pressure vanish from his body and he fell to the floor but soon recovered. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by security personnel and...

"What's going on here?"

"Zero, I..."

"Don attacked Kane. I had to pull them apart."

"_You w...?_ Why? What happened? Kane?"

"I don't know. I left and he stopped me..."

"Liar! You were messing with me! I could feel it...!"

"Like what?" Kane demanded, staring at Don coldly, shoving his shaking hands into his pockets as if he had all the time in the world. Don started forward for him again and Kane flew back...

"That's enough!" Zero snarled, grabbing Don by the neck of his shirt and pulling him away from where Kane had again fallen. "Come with me."

"Sir. He attacked the prince..." One brave security officer ventured. Zero turned back to him, his shades glinting a little in the light from a few strategically placed lamps. No-one questioned why. He wore them on occasion...

"As you can see it was a misunderstanding. I'll handle it. Kaori, make sure Kane is okay. We'll be in my apartment."

"Yes, sir."

They all watched as Kei was almost literally dragged away and then directed their attention to the impotent prince. What could he have done that would have caused his brother to behave that way? Only Kaori had a pretty good idea.

**DON** was thrust into the apartment just before Zero entered and slammed the door. Don cringed as little as he advanced on him. Zero saw this and walked instead to the windows overlooking the southern lawn. Calm. Down.

"I'm sorry..."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Do your best... to describe it," Zero bit, not turning around.

"It was just after Zero and father had left. All of a sudden I felt this... assault..."

"'Assault'?"

"It's hard to describe."

"Kei..." "Zero" turned to face him and Don inhaled to start.

"It was like a pressure... in my head. Then I 'sensed' things... In there," Don pointed to his head hesitantly. He felt stupid. "C... commands. Wanting me to drink Kaori's wine, throw my plate, pour water into my shirt. Stupid things. I thought I was going crazy. I got angry and put these thoughts out of my mind. You know, how you shut things out when you concentrate?"

"Yes."

"Then Kane groaned and grabbed his head. Kaori saw this and stood to go to him and it was then I _knew _he was the one doing it. The way the others are afraid of him and the hints at his 'powers'..."

"I see."

"What _do_ you see, _Ken_?" Don grated, coming towards the eerily still vampire. "What was he trying to do...?"

The vampire - Ken, if you can still call it that - looked at the furious boy.

"I had been shielding you from him. He had blamed the spell and I wanted to believe that he'd accepted that. Then Zero had to leave you to attend to mo... to Sara. He'd tried nothing all morning. I thought you would be okay for a few minutes..."

"What are you talking about?"

The older vampire sighed, thinking on what to say. He knew Zero hadn't wanted Kei to know about Kane's powers but the cat was out the bag and halfway to Tokyo, so to speak.

"Kane is a..." "Ken" paused, knowing that the terms would mean nothing to the boy. "He is a breed of vampire whose power is to manipulate pureblood vampires. He was trying this on you... and you were able to fight back. The question is why?"

"What? Are you insane? Why is _that_ the question? You just said he can fuck with my head!"

"But he can't. And I'm not so sure its the spell. I've had many a thought about why your mother used that particular spell on you. There are more sophisticated ones, well known ones, ones that would have hidden the fact that you are a pureblood even better than this. This one had been concocted to allow level "C" vampires to live or work among humans without the annoying manifestations of bloodlust. It has been mistaken for a weak spell by the ignorant but it does what it is supposed to do: treat unwanted symptoms. It's been modified for you, though, but the elemental workings are still there."

"Mom tried many spells. This one I liked better than the others."

"And so you should. I would not have thought of it or have taken so much care and attention. Julia did well to think of it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your more unpleasant characteristics have been neutralized but you are still essentially a pureblood. Kane should have been able to get you to respond but he couldn't. It means... you two may have more in common than you think."

"You mean... _I_ could...?"

"I don't think you're on the same level as he is otherwise he would not have been able to get inside your mind. But you are able to notice when he does and shut him out. You are able to sense his "commands". It's more than the others are capable of doing. Maybe it's just a defence mechanism that has somehow awoken in you. Maybe it's more. I don't know."

Don groaned. This was too much. He thought of leaving again. The inventor of the Automated Dog Walker was still sending proposals of marriage to his private mail address...

"What I do know is that you are not doing yourself any favours antagonizing Kane. To be seen as a threat by someone who can force your entire family to kill you is not a good idea. And as you can see I can't always be there to protect you. You need to be a bit more diplomatic with him than flinging him into walls whenever the urge strikes you."

"I... I understand."

"Ken's" expression softened as he looked at the troubled boy. He was berating himself which augured well for his commitment to seeing this through. He went over to him and lifted his hand slowly, carefully and touched his shoulder.

"You'll be okay. I think you already know how to manipulate these particular pureblood vampires without Kane's talents. You even have father charmed. Just be careful with Kane. Even more so than Kaori he needs to be an ally. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Also, you've gotten your wish. Zero's going to tell you you'll be staying with him. Remember, that's why you're in his apartment, for when he wakes up."

"Ken" looked at his watch and headed for the bedroom. Eleven minutes. The gap is most easily explained if Zero awakes from sleeping...

"Wait! Ken!"

"Stop calling me that, Kei. He doesn't exist anymore..."

"...You'd said that you would be there for me. Before..."

"I'm here, aren't I...?"

"If I want to talk to you sometimes..."

"I am not your friend, Don. I've already explained my motivations."

"I know but... I know you're there. It's hard for me to ignore it..."

"Do your best."

"Someone in your position. You must be lonely..."

"No, I'm not. You're projecting onto me. I am a spirit without feelings or emotions. There are so many people interested in you that you can make friends with, Zero included. I did say I would help you but only to get you to do what Zero wanted you to do. Nothing more."

"I see."

"I have to go. I can't stay out..."

"I saw your portrait today. It was a good rendering. It even had that hint of arrogance I can sense in you. "

"Sure..." "Ken" was distracted, he was thinking on what would Zero have done before lying on his bed...

"Someone like that would not be happy being voiceless and trapped. I'm just saying I'm here if you need me, like I want you to be there when I need you. That's all."

"Ken" looked back at Don, ready to say much more but only just catching the determined gaze before the door to the apartment opened.

_Shit! _ That would be...

Don "lifted" "Zero" onto the bed, his shoes "pulling" off to "land" at the foot of it, his sunglasses coming to rest on the bedside table in the same fashion. He placed his finger to his lips and gestured for him to lie down as "Zero" moved to get up. He shook his head as he "flew" into the bathroom, closing the door. _Trust me._

"Zero? I thought you were..."

Kaname came in and saw his love was indeed asleep on the bed in his clothing. He walked over to him, already noting the myriad scents in the room or on him but dismissing them as a result of his various interactions during the day. Kaname relaxed and tuned out other things as he tended to do when he was about to plunder that delectable body of Zero's or he would have remembered he'd heard a door closing...

Kaname knelt on the bed and carefully began to unbuckle Zero's belt, then unbuttoned his pants, pulling his shirt up out of it. He then lowered his head to Zero's, as it were, and began to give him a sumptuously simple but hot welcome home present...

Zero roused and groaned, opening his eyes to a dark head already bobbing away over his middle, his tender, throbbing tip slipping easily into a hot, moist, tight throat. He sank his fingers into the thick strands and the mouth currently pleasuring his already painfully hard erection changed tact slightly, slowing down his oscillations to almost savour the moment, using his tongue at intervals to beat or lick depending on the noise Zero made or the harsh monosyllabic command that issued from his lips...

The toilet flushed and the faucet could be heard in the bathroom. Zero's hardness issued from the considerable suction in Kaname's mouth audibly as he sat up and looked toward the bathroom door...

"Oh hello, father. Don't mind me. Unless you want my help...?" Don has gotten a glimpse of Zero's proud length and it was obvious he was considering how it could best be utilized. Kaname's eyes narrowed in fury...

"Wait, Kaname! He's joking. Just calm...!"

"What is he doing here?" Kaname thundered.

"I live here..."

"You _what_?"

"I'll explain. Just... let's go somewhere and talk..."

"_He_ can leave. This is our apartment!"

"Don. Please give us a few minutes. Um... go apologise to Kane."

"...Okay," Don replied, heading for the door, but turned back to add, all barely suppressed amusement, "Nice technique, by the w..."

"Out!" Zero shouted, enveloping Kaname with his legs and rolling him onto his back as he had literally growled and started for the boy.

Zero waited until the door closed before he released the brunette, who got to his feet and began to pace, simply because he was too furious to speak.

"I was going to tell you..."

"No. Out of the question."

"We're not sure what his intentions are..."

"_I'm_ pretty sure."

"He was joking, Kaname. Can't you tell the boy was trying not to fall over laughing?"

"I don't have a sense a humour when it comes you."

"Clearly."

Kaname resumed pacing, trying not to blow a hole... somewhere. Zero let him.

"He'd rather stay with me until he is comfortable with the rest of you. It is an opportunity for us to observe him closely, see if he means any harm. Kaori mentioned...'

"What?"

"That he has some anger towards you. Because of what you did to Julia."

"Then he definitely shouldn't be here with you!"

"Why? I'm perfect. He can't hurt me."

"He can..."

"What?"

"You're most important to me, Zero. He's not too stupid to figure that out."

"Kaname. He was _joking_..."

"I won't take that chance."

"Too bad. This is what I'm going to do. If I have to move out to..."

"_What?_"

"You heard me. This isn't about us. We all have to make sacrifices to get Kei through this. Including you."

"I refuse...!"

"Tough. You never ask me. You _never _ask me! It's always what you want, always about your insecurities..."

"I considered your feelings the other day and nearly got my head bitten off..."

"Because you're an idiot! And just to let you know _anyway_ I have no interest in Kei sexually! Nor does he in me! He's looking for a parent, someone to comfort him in a very awkward situation and he's latched onto me. If you must know he's involved with someone else..."

"Who? Kaori? Please. Even I can tell that's recreational."

"...Well, so be it. But that doesn't change the fact...!"

"No one stays here. This is _our_ apartment."

"Then I'll find somewhere else..."

"...No... I'll do it. I know just the place. Lots of room. No reason for _anyone_ to be coming out of your bathroom."

"Seriously, Kaname?"

"Yes. If you had discussed this with me first I probably wouldn't have reacted so badly and would have probably made the above suggestion before you _moved him in here_...!"

"I understand, Kaname," Zero replied letting his mouth curve into a smile only his lover could read. And Kaname did. His own mouth reluctantly reciprocating that he acknowledged Zero's pleasure with him and his need to resume what they'd been doing earlier. Kaname hesitated only briefly after that before strolling "nonchalantly" to the bed as Zero shrugged off his jacket and undid his shirt...

"I hope you know," Kaname muttered softly as he walked on his knees to between Zero's spread legs and hooked his fingers in the already loosened waistband, pulling it down his legs, "that I'll be keeping an eye on him too."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No. Just forewarned." Kaname said this last in a deep, husky growled over Zero's tense member, which caused all sorts of interesting reactions, the least of which...

"Kaname! Kaname... Just... shut up and fuck me..."

**DON** walked up to Kane's door and raised his hand to knock, nodding to the various security personnel that were stationed in the hall and had accompanied him thus far. He really should be more careful as Ken had said. He'd only shown himself up to be a loose cannon and garnered (more) suspicion. Completely unworthy of his reputation for being shrewd. If he did this properly he'd never have to worry about money again. Ever. Or about anyone. Anyone, that is, except _Zero..._

Don paused as he heard a loud grunt. He was well aware of the type, having heard it many times before in his career. He removed his hand and listened discretely at the door, beginning to recognise other sounds, the sounds of quite vigorous coitus becoming unmistakable. The twins. No doubt Kaori had taken the command to take care of Kane very seriously. Don smiled secretively, an acknowledgment that he would concede this one - he _was_ trying to win Kane over after all, he might as well throw him a bone... Kaori would return to his bed shortly.

_Tell me what you want._

Don stiffened at this, having turned away. He could feel it again. That... pressure in his head. But what had Ken said? Perhaps he didn't know he could "hear" him? That not handling this properly would only make him more of a threat? But what should he do? He disliked the idea of anyone toying with his brain, couldn't understand how the others could either. Don stood there in indecision for a while before "thinking" firmly the first thing that came into his head...

_I want to belong. I want to be accepted._

There was a moment or two and then the pressure disappeared, followed by a lengthy groan of Kaori's name and a series audible slaps. Don was confused. Had it worked? He supposed he would always find out.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this by Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	92. Chapter 88

_Trying to get started again. Wish me luck._

Kei, Kaname, Zero and Kane

_by lightpathetic_

**KAORI WAS** actually dozing a little when Kane finally moved, lifting his head to look at his twin. He stirred as his fingers, which had been gently, soothingly stroking his brother's hair but had stilled as he had, lost their warm soft bedding and slipped towards his brother's back. He'd been dreaming, his brother being in his arms suggesting happier times to even his subconscious and he reluctantly opened his eyes, dispelling the images of his being a teenager in the school's dormitory with Kane on his chest, perhaps after protecting his honour - he usually felt most possessive and entitled after those...

"What is it? I can't read your mind, you know," Kaori snapped, communicating in his irritation his bitter disappointment that it had only been a dream and they were back to the status quo. It was cruel that one's most fervent wishes were granted and then snatched away with something so flimsy as wakefulness.

"I wonder what plans he has for you."

"Who?"

"Guess."

Kaori didn't answer, merely lifting his right hand as Kane was nestled in the crook of his left arm, and traced a finger along his nose and lips tenderly.

"Drives you crazy, doesn't it? Not being able to read him."

"I'm not so sure I can't."

"Really? What happened just now then?"

"I... don't know... But it's progress. Maybe... if I can get Zero to remove the spell..."

"Careful. You'll find out all his deep dark secrets. Then he'll be as boring as the rest of us."

Kane looked away from Kaori's cold, knowing gaze before rolling away to lie separately, his guilt and uncertainty almost breaking the surface of his contented mood. It hadn't been a secret from him. Kaori could read him better than anyone and had noticed early on how withdrawn Kane had become from the family, how animated he was with Zero, the frustration he'd exhibited when interacting with any of them. He already knew what they were going to say: what had happened over the last week or month, their anxieties and fears, joys and challenges, their suspicions of him. When he would try to have a conversation he found without even realising it that he had tapped into their mind and drawn out the answers. It was so easy to do so and his distrust of them normally drove him to such lengths anyway. He did try to relax with Kaori though, his being fairly certain of his brother's love and care for him - not that one can be too careful with purebloods. But still it took some effort to stay out of his mind and have a normal conversation, constant reminders that exhausted him. Kaori didn't really mind his doing this as long as he didn't interrupt him, which he hadn't yet gotten the knack of either. It seemed as if there was one frustration after the next where they were concerned and sometimes... he just needed to get away...

Kaori grimaced, annoyed with himself for ruining the comfortable atmosphere. His resentment at their separation always came to the fore during the rare times he now saw Kane and he couldn't help but make juvenile jabs at him which he always regretted. He sighed and closed his eyes in some silent resolution before going to spoon his brother.

"I'm sor..."

"You needn't be. It's the truth."

"But you were trying and I..."

"I liked your dream as well. I remember how simple it was then. Even if I was almost nothing I knew my place in the world: the pathetic son and brother who would some day be willowed out like most weaklings. You were often there to stop it from happening and I was grateful but I always knew that the day would come when you wouldn't be..."

"Kane, I would never let anyone harm you."

"I know, Kaori. I'm just noticing how much has changed. Wondering... which 'me' I preferred. I'm so unsure of where I fit in now. Or even if I should even try to."

"What are you saying? That you don't want to?"

Kaori had grabbed him and rolled him to look into his eyes. Kane's expressive eyes, they couldn't hide anything from him.

"No," Kane replied, cupping his brother's tense jaw. "I'm just... I'm still figuring out what this means, I guess. What it means to have these... powers."

"It means nothing beyond the fact that no pureblood can harm you and I'm here to make sure the rest of them can't as well. It's why we were..."

"You always used to say that. When we were children..."

"I still believe it," Kaori said emphatically, still holding his brother's gaze with his own, "We were born together because we were made for each other. Whatever your weaknesses are you will find as my strengths and vice versa. Together no-one can touch us, no-one can approach what we are. I wish you could see that. That... it's hell without you."

"Kaori..."

Kane pushed away that identical sad gaze and sat up. It was tempting to do something about it, Kaori's pain, but he couldn't bring himself to tamper with his twin that way. For one, he knew Kaori would somehow know and resent him even more because of it and he didn't want that. And two, he knew once he started doing it the urge to resist would fade quickly. Somehow he knew he couldn't trust himself.

"Okay! I'll stop. But it's not anything new, is it? You've had to wade through my unhappiness about this situation every time I'm near you. But I... I still need to say it sometimes... To make sure you know..."

"I know, Kaori. But I..."

"I know that too. You need to try separating us. So let's drop it. Just... Come back here for a while longer. Please?"

Kane turned to look at Kaori who lay apprehensively against the pillows wishing that his dream had been real and they were boys again in that dorm. The good old days, when they'd only needed each other.

"Okay. But you should know," Kane replied, going to again lie on Kaori's chest, pressing his face into his neck. "Don was looking for you earlier. He knows you're in here with me."

"Good," Kaori would only say, tucking his brother against him comfortably as he placed his lips against his forehead and prepared for sleep. Don was a part of this family now. He may as well get used to it.

**KANAME HELD** Zero's head to one side gently as he watched him heal with some fascination, the enormous gashes he'd made in his shoulder, chest and neck disappearing as dark tendrils pulled the edges of the wounds together. Soon all that was left was his lover's smooth, flawless skin albeit covered in his blood. Kaname stroked it tenderly before looking into Zero's melancholy gaze. He hated having anyone see him like that. Even Kaname.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked, not particularly because of his concern for Zero's body.

"Yes. As good as new. As always," Zero replied, before he tried to pull away, "You're becoming more vicious, Kaname. I think I spoil you."

Kaname immediately looked contrite. He reached out to stop him.

"Zero, all you have to do is tell me if...!" Zero never fought him, unless it added to the titillation of the proceedings...

"I know. But I like when you let go like that. It's just... me being irritable. I'll never get used to this."

"'This' means we'll always be together. I don't get it. I always thought it was Kei's being missing that made you so unhappy. Now he's home I was sure we could finally..."

"I've never been happy about _this_, Kaname. Whatever this thing is... You know I blank out sometimes. Sometimes for several minutes..."

"So you've told me."

"It drives me crazy. I've no idea what's happened until I'm told..."

"Don't worry about it. It merely surfaces briefly then disappears. Even I've seen it."

"You have? When?" Zero queried, with some alarm.

"Occasionally," Kaname responded vaguely, reassuringly. It wouldn't help to tell him on a couple of occasions Kaname had been violent enough to gain a response from the "demon". "It's just protective of you, that's all, otherwise it's harmless."

"It came out on my trip, when I was merely sitting and talking with Kaori and Kei."

"Like that? Without more? That is unusual..."

"Well... no. Kei touched me."

"Touched...?"

"Kissed me."

"I... see."

"It's nothing like what you're thinking, Kaname! He was just tasting my lips..."

_"Tasting your...?_"

"...What I'm saying is that it responded to even that. Something so trivial. I feel like my life is not my own anymore. Like it's steadily taking over..."

"Zero, you blow everything out of proportion. So you blanked out a few times..."

"What if it's longer? What about when I think I'm asleep?"

"I can vouch for that, Zero. Nothing has been reported to me that suggests..."

"Not yet. Maybe it's waiting for an opportunity..."

Kaname sighed in exasperation. This panicked speculation was going nowhere.

"What is it you really want, Zero? Do you want to remove it? Is that what you're saying?"

It was a loaded question considering they both knew breaking the spell meant Zero's death. Zero didn't answer but Kaname knew the answer anyway. Zero looked away as Kaname sat up and grabbed him by the shoulders, wanting to shake him until his head fell off. _Why?_

"Why, dammit? Why won't you be happy? What can I do to finally make you happy?"

"Nothing, Kaname. Look, let me go wash up, okay?"

"You're looking, aren't you? You're looking for a way to break the spell!"

Zero didn't answer. He only pushed away from Kaname's grip and stood, heading for the bathroom. He gained it and closed the door before leaning back against it. They wouldn't understand. How could they? The fear. Kaname thought he was invincible but he wasn't. He could be killed. Even by him. Even by this "demon". And he'd be left without him. Forever. Kaname could be an idiot sometimes but he loved him, beyond anything else. The thought of losing him and having to go on forever without him filled him with dread. He had to find a way to stop it. If only to stop himself from ending up crazy from grief... and alone.

**"KEI. I MEAN..."**

"It's alright, father," Don laughed, waving away his attempt to remember his other name. "...Mother allowed me to know that a perfectly good name had already been picked for me and she was going to use it. I found it hard to say 'no' to that."

"Fine. 'Kei' it is. Have a seat."

Don walked forward to the proffered chair in front of his father's desk. He may never have been called to the principal's office but he certainly felt as though something wasn't right. His father was ordinarily reserved and formal in all his interactions, except with Zero, but it still seemed as though he was about to be taken to task about something.

"How was the day with your mother?"

"Awesome! She showed me around Kaki Heika and actually let me choose two pieces for the Autumn/Winter shows...!"

"She probably agreed with you. She doesn't like to compromise."

"...And then we went shopping at Chez Antoine ! Chez Antoine ! She just happened to have an appointment, I think..."

Kaname barely resisted smiling at this bit of naivety. He supposed he would learn eventually what it was like to be a part of this family. He will realise it was hard for people to say "no" to them. To him...

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"That is a damned fine understatement, Sir. They were all bowing energetically and saying 'come back anytime!' I know of people waving black cards that were turned down flat, no matter which branch they went to!"

Well, that was a great opening if he ever heard one. Kaname removed the slim leather folder from his desk and held it out to where his son realised he needed to take it. Don was startled by the gesture but did rise and take it, knowing instinctively that he shouldn't use his powers to retrieve it.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Don returned to his seat and pulled open the top with trembling fingers. He wondered if it was an official ritual, like he was being given his prince papers. Instead... there were two black cards and a tiny gold pellet.

"Your expense account. You now have monthly access to fifty million dollars worth of credit. For now. Even if it is quite tempting to spend it all each month, I would appreciate _some_ restraint."

"Yes. Sir," Don choked, staring at the contents. _Fifty million dollars per...?_ Don couldn't believe it. But there they were. His own cards. Like he was one of them. He didn't need Kaori. He didn't need _anybody_. He could probably transfer at least half of that to a few secure accounts and disappear. He thought about trying it...

"The other item is a tracking chip. When you are ready to do so it can be inserted into a particular interstice in your abdomen. It not only allows your security detail to keep track of you but it identifies you as a part of this family. It will grant you access to certain areas, allow others to varify your identity. It will keep you safe from those who respect my authority and warn others who don't. I hope you do decide to have it implanted."

"Sure. Can't I just push it under my skin...?"

"No. Once it is an irritant your body will eject it as it heals." Kaname had that tone. The one that let you know it was an obvious answer. Don blushed.

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know it helps to have some resources, especially in a strange place. Now you aren't beholden to anyone and can go wherever you please."

"Except to you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm beholden to no-one... but you."

"That's true," Kaname replied as if he'd just thought of it, leaning back in his chair as if he needed to get a good look at his son. "Does that bother you?"

"Yes. It does."

Kaname actually smiled at this. It reminded him of Zero and his stubborn attitude where his money was concerned. He began to wonder if Kei's sense of independence would be nurtured or would it die under the stultifying weight of the unmitigated luxury he'd landed into. He hoped fervently for the former. But then, it could lead to... Kaname's smile stopped in its tracks. There was another reason for this meeting.

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me or speak to me about?"

Don seemed taken aback by the question. Anything...?

"About your kidnapping. About anything I've done to Julia or the other vampire hunters."

Oh. That. Don broke eye contact with his father and looked down at the folder. He wanted to have this conversation now? He'd been trying to give them a chance. Trying to stick these issues into the back of his mind except when he cried for his mother, just so he could function without the thick fog of hate that sometimes threatened to choke him. The folder began to bend under his gaze without his realising it. If she hadn't made him promise to try, if _He_ hadn't threatened him... what wouldn't he be doing now...?

The folder whipped away from his lap and Don came out of his daze to see it land in his father's right hand safely as he was watched closely. Don couldn't hide what he'd been thinking quickly enough for the inveterate leader. Kaname placed the folder back onto his desk with deliberate pacing.

"So Zero's right. It's not very simple for you, is it? Especially where I'm concerned."

"It doesn't matter. Mom wants me to try. She had explained what happened but said it was entirely her fault what had happened to me. She said she had a choice after her family was killed and she had made the wrong one. More than anything else she most regretted what she did to me and... begged me to give you a chance. That's really how... I can be in the same room with you now. All my life you've been the reason why my mother was so unhappy, so afraid all the time. You've been the reason for her hate and her devastating grief. I had promised her I would protect her, that I would avenge her. Yet..."

"That's no mere inkling in a pureblood vampire, Kei. I've realised what humans call loyalty and protectiveness is more like a uncompromising territorial possessiveness to us. You've always wanted me out of the way, didn't you? No more threat, no further competition for her attentions; the chance to become her hero and have her undying devotion. You wanted me dead..."

"I still do!" Don grated, gripping the armrest like a life jacket. "But there's no point now! Not with her gone."

"No. Probably not. So is that the end of it?"

"...Perhaps. It depends on..."

"On what?"

"On whether you still deserve to die."

Don continued to hold his father's gaze as he said this, his defiance palpable but rather than feel threatened or upset Kaname was actually impressed by this answer. By him. Not only was it honest and delivered with some fearlessness to _him_ of all people, it showed an independence and strength of character that reminded him... of himself. He'd almost given up on him when he'd seen the boy, together with his wife, gushing over their purchases as if they'd discovered another Monet. But not since Ken had died had he felt this excitement. Of course it was early days yet and it was hard to take him seriously in his impeccably tailored fuchsia jacket and green, gold studded jeans. But it was good to feel challenged again. If slightly.

Kaname broke eye contact and stood, going to the windows overlooking the north lawn, not trusting himself to not give anything away. He knew what he should do: set out to deliberately crush the boy's spirit. Threats to his person were never to be taken lightly, especially where another pureblood was concerned. But Don was lucky. Kaname liked him and was willing to forgive a few... "gaffs" here and there considering his upbringing. The kid was assessing him and reserving judgment! How extraordinary! He couldn't wait to tell Zero about this, the proud father thought. Then he remembered what else he'd wanted to say.

"You take a great risk speaking to me like that."

"I'm not afraid of you...!" Don snarled, getting to his feet.

"You should be. But that's," Kaname paused as he turned around, "to my advantage. Sit down."

Don thought about disobeying him but went ahead and took his seat anyway. He wasn't interested in making himself a nuisance. Not really. He was trying to get to know them, to belong. But another side of him wanted to say to hell with it and find out if he could kill him, as he had planned for far too long. These feelings warred inside of him, almost to the extent of creating a dangerous impulse...

"There seems to be nothing more to say on that score, is there? There's nothing I can say that will make you change your mind about me and until your threat is more than verbal I _shouldn't_ do anything about you. So let agree to drop the subject and speak of something else."

"Fine."

"Of course, when you _are_ willing to discuss it..."

"I know where to find you," Don finished grudgingly, disliking the how easily the air was being let out of his balloon of indignation. His father seemed unruffled by his threat. He longed to be taken seriously. He began to think of a way to achieve it...

"Zero tells me that living at the palace is intimidating for you. Perhaps you would like to live elsewhere?"

"Are you throwing me out?" Don asked in surprise.

"No. This is the change of subject I spoke of earlier," Kaname replied calmly, going to take the folder from the desk again and handing it to his son. Don took it, still visibly shaken by his assumption, his fear of rejection.

"I hadn't known what to expect and when I saw how big this place was I... I'm used to just Mom and me and Zero reminds me of her so..."

"I see. So that's why you want to live with him."

That was one reason. Don frowned as it occurred to him that his father had been fishing for information. But why...?

"Oh, no...!" Don covered his mouth quickly before he could laugh. His father thought he was interested in _Zero_? Don's eye's sparkled with amusement as they held Kaname's unwavering gaze. The king was evidently very, um, _protective_ of Zero himself and obviously didn't care who knew it. Apparently that was one threat he took seriously. Interesting...

"I'm merely saying that if you would like to live elsewhere than the estate we can arrange it. We can arrange almost anything for your comfort..."

"Just not Zero," Don finished for his father, after all, he got the picture. He looked down at the leather folder again. It took on another dimension.

Kaname said nothing, only seeming to wait patiently for a decision. Don tapped the folder in his lap for what seemed like a long while before looking back up to his father.

"It's a bribe, isn't it? I should have known. Day Two and I'm already hooked up with millions of dollars."

"It's not a bribe, Kei. That is what you are entitled to as my son. But the good thing about it is you can make yourself feel comfortable about being here in any manner you desire."

"_Almost _any manner. I understand. I understand _perfectly_."

"Good. I'm glad we had this conversation," Kaname said with some finality as he rounded the desk again. He touched his epad to see what messages he had been sent in the meantime before looking up in query to his still present son.

"Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Don had the look of a boy with a lot on his mind, much of it on his tongue ready to spill out... but he didn't say anything. Yet there was a cloud of frustration so thick about him it was almost visible. He felt a powerful urge to throw the folder at his father and tell him go to hell. He'd survived this far without his money and he could again. But it warred with the need to be more prudent in his dealings for all sorts of reasons, the least of which was his desire to stay here in his father's good graces until he figured out what he could get out of it. However, to be warned off of something that was important to him like this, for a boy that was used to getting what he wanted and besting thugs and bullies of all descriptions, it was a bitter cup to swallow. He felt the urge to ask him to step outside and settle it. But it occurred to him that it might not be the right thing to do as he was trying to fit in with the airs and manners of this aristocratic environment and his father was a _king_... Damn! Why was he so angry? Was Zero worth it? He belonged to his _father. _But when had that stopped him before? Mercifully, this inner monologue was postponed by...

_"Kaname-sama, your three o'clock appointment has arrived."_

"Ask them to give me a moment, Arundhati..."

"No. Don't bother on my account. I... was just leaving." This was best. Until he could think about this a bit more. A cooler head would choose fifty millions dollars a month over Zero any day. Hadn't that always been his motivation? Money? His father had just rubbed him the wrong way, that's all.

"Fine. Arundhati, please show them into the small conference room. I'll be there shortly."

_"Yes, Sir."_

Kaname watched his retreating son, folder in hand, with some satisfaction. He expected an aggrieved call from his longtime lover soon about his son's unexpected change of heart, at which time he would commiserate and offer to come over to discuss it and, if needs be, comfort him. He was satisfied that there was no need for Zero to share a living space with Kei, a former gigolo of all people. His security was more than capable of keeping an eye on him and Kei had an independence of spirit that would help him get over his discomfort at being alone. There would be no need for Zero to leave their apartment. Kaname allowed the boy a small concession as his contentment at the resolved situation pervaded him, speaking just as the door opened ahead of the youth.

"I normally try to have a work out session if my schedule permits it. It so happens that I have an opening this afternoon about 4:30 p.m. You can join me if you like. You can assist me with my sparring."

Don stopped at this and turned around to look in surprise at his father who allowed himself a smug little smile.

"You're so very transparent, Kei. You should know that your internal struggles are hardly unchartered waters for our kind. Undoubtedly you would have been instilled with the need to work out your natural aggressive tendencies in a less destructive manner. We've had to learn that we can't solve _all_ our problems that way. However, given the right time and place, we still embrace trying to do so. Wholeheartedly. I trust you will join me this evening?"

Don gasped as his father's eyes began to glow, the first time he'd ever seen him like that. And he felt the answering response inside of him which he automatically tried to suppress... But the thing was... He didn't have to anymore. This filled him, quite unexpectedly, with joy. There was no longer a need to feel ashamed of what he was. No need to hide it. It was exhilarating to finally see that. And with that Don deliberately reached inward and brought it to the fore.

"You're on," Don replied simply, his eyes saying the rest, before closing the door behind him. Finally, a chance to make Kaname Kuran wish he'd never been born.

**"HERE IT IS. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"**

Zero grinned broadly as he pulled Kei into the suite of rooms on the fourth floor that Kaname had generously donated to the cause. Their belongings still needed to be transferred and the place fixed up to more reflect their level of comfort but it was still impressive: spacious, well appointed and with a gorgeous view of the lake and main tended gardens. Zero was sure Kei would be well pleased and overwhelmed. He enjoyed seeing the youth's delight with these touches which the rest of them mostly took for granted. So he was quite disappointed when the boy simply stood there and looked around unenthusiastically.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Don still hadn't decided what he was going to do. As soon as he had exited his father's office Arundhati had told him that Zero wanted him to come to the fourth floor. So after being quite unsubtly warned off the ex-human he was faced with the fact that his father had not only said nothing to his lover but had already provided the location for their use. He was a piece of work that vampire.

"Nothing's wrong, Zero. It's just... I'm still deciding what I want to do..."

"I don't understand. You were all for it yesterday evening when I spoke... _Kaname_," Zero growled with deep fury only years of experience with a certain control freak could muster.

"No. It's my idea..."

"Don't lie for him. That's what that meeting was about, wasn't it?"

"No. He gave me these cards and I'm thinking of using them. He said I could live wherever I chose to..."

"Just not with me. He still thinks I wouldn't spot his handiwork after all this time dealing with that insufferable jerk...!"

"Zero, calm down. It's alright. He's right. I'm still thinking like a child. All my life it has been my mother and me. We've moved together, only trusted each other. I wanted to find something like that again with someone I trusted. Like you. But I can't keep looking for a parent. I'm old enough to stand on my own and I want to."

"Nice speech," Zero replied, grabbing the youth by the chin and making look into his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, Zero," Don laughed, reaching to ruffle his hair. Zero seemed to invite this familiarity. But he sobered with mock severity, leaning in to intimate, "but I have to say having fifty million dollars did help me to reach that particular decision."

"Fifty mi...!" Zero baulked. He was still unjaded by his wealth to know what that meant. "That _bastard!_"

Don continued to grin as he watched Zero's angry antics but he began to think that he believed his own words. He was sixteen now and had practically lived his life on his own terms for quite a few years before now. Maybe he should go the rest of the way. He was beginning to see that they were flesh and blood like him and not the intimidating fantasy he'd created in his mind. He would be fine. His mother would have been proud.

But, his other reason for wanting to be near Zero came to mind at that moment. Ken. He'd wanted to draw him out more, find a way to get closer to him. He'd no idea why he fascinated him so much. Maybe because he had a power no-one else could rival. Not even Kaname Kuran. It made sense to make him an ally. But it was more than that. Don didn't want to give up until he found out what it was.

"...I really want to give him a piece of my mind but it would be no fucking use..."

"Zero," Don spoke up interrupting the rant. "Did you say that your 'demon' only surfaces when you are threatened?"

"Why do you ask? Was that why you changed your mind? Has it done anything to you?"

"No! No. Far from it. I'm fascinated by it, that's all. It would have been nice to find out more about it as we shared the apartment."

"There's nothing to find out, Don. It's better ignored."

"I'm not so sure. If you knew more, like where did it come from, does it have a past. Or who was it before it..."

"I'm not interested. In fact, I'm trying to get rid of it."

"What? Why?" Don asked, his concern more than evident. Zero frowned but dismissed it as being for him.

"I don't trust it. I lose too much time to it. I could be anywhere doing something horrible and I wouldn't even know."

"That's not true! It wouldn't do that!"

"What do you mean? How would you even know?"

"I... I just... know."

"I see. Well I don't. I'm tired of the vague recollections and the people I care about being freaked out but this... _parasite_...!"

"Don't call it that!"

"What? Why not?"

"Look, I... the way I see it, it has to protect you. Fine. But the fact that it hasn't harmed anyone you love must mean that it cares that you love them too. This is a discerning demon. One I think you could probably come to an understanding with rather be afraid all the time. I think it wants to know what would make you accept it... and it must be devastated that you do not."

"Please. You don't know the half of it..."

"I do. I've seen how it feels about you."

"You've what?"

Zero's eyes began to darken but Don grabbed his shoulders and shook his head, his eyes pleading with him to trust him. Their eyes locked for a second before Zero's grey gaze met his own again.

"That night I joined you and Kaori at the arena when I got angry at Kaori and tried to kill him..."

"I remember."

"I tried to kill you too. You'd tried a less than perfect telekinetic blast and I'd blocked it before removing your head..."

"I'm still working on those..."

"I'd crushed your remains with that heavy metal drum and had gone back towards Kaori when I was _hammered_. My body still remembers the pain, Zero. Then I was slammed into the wall for good measure. I was quite putout by your having survived but I'd tried to hit you again but nothing worked and then I saw your eyes..."

"Christ! I thought I was the one who..."

"It doesn't matter, does it? You and it are one and the same. Kaori would have died if it wasn't for that thing because I certainly meant to kill him. But that's not all."

"There's more, is there?" Zero asked sarcastically, still reeling from what went before. Don nodded vigorously.

"Yes. It was going to kill me when Kaori shouted to you, telling you who I was. That's when it stopped cold. It actually looked regretful and afraid. That's when I knew that it had a master. Someone it was accountable to. I'm certain that person is you."

"Me?"

"Who else?"

Zero turned away from Don and walked across the room to a leather couch and sat. He looked as if he'd been dealt a blow and didn't know how to recover from it. He'd never thought of it as having feelings or caring. He'd figured it was like the other self-serving demons that Claude had told him about. Was this one different? Was it actually afraid of what he would do? Ken did leave him with it...

"It spared me, Zero. And it made me realise that I was up against more than just the sum total of all of you. With it inside you you are not only indestructible but undefeatable. I gave up and decided to rethink a few things..."

"It made you want to come home?"

"That and...," Don stopped, almost forgetting that Zero didn't know about his mother's final words. Keeping them both straight was a task! "What my mother told me... about what had happened to me."

Zero looked down at his hands, staring at them as if he would see the creature they were speaking of. Don went to sit beside him and pulled him to him.

"I feel sorry for it, you know? It's trying it's best to protect its host but it's host still doesn't want it. It must be a horrible position to be in."

Zero pulled away and stormed to his feet.

"I never wanted to be in this position! If I'd had a choice it wouldn't be here...!"

"It doesn't matter, Zero. It's already here. What are you going to do?"

Zero closed his mouth. He didn't know and it showed. He'd been freaked out about this thing for so long he hadn't even considered it could have a perspective. Or that it was useful. Or even that it could care what he wanted. Now what should be do with that information?

"But the times... I've wanted to..."

"Obviously it won't hurt you or itself. You need to want different things, Zero. You need to embrace this gift you've been given. Maybe then you won't be so miserable."

"Maybe..."

Not that he hadn't heard that before but now it seemed different. If it was cognisant of what he wanted then maybe, when the time came, it would let him be free. Of course, he'd still find the anti-spell, just in case...

"It's funny. I've never even considered that. No-one else has even..."

"It's because I'm half human. Mom was always empathizing with soap opera actors and puppies and random strangers on the street. She made me understand that there were other perspectives besides how useful something was and it gave her comfort to address those. Now I look for it as well. Actually, because of that, I think of it as a girl. A man would definitely have finished me off."

"A girl? A _girl?"_

"And would have left you to your fate. Girls tolerate more. It's a theory, Zero. But, I like the idea..."

"No way..."

"Maybe you should ask it..."

"Oh hell no!"

"Afraid of the answer?"

"You... I'm... We should go."

"Sure..."

"I think it's almost time for dinner. We should probably go get ready," Zero suggested, heading toward the doorway. That probably wasn't the only reason he wanted to go but Don could understand he had a lot to think about.

"Okay. I still have to unpack the shopping anyway..."

"That was probably done already, Don. You really have to get used to how it is here. But... you're moving out?"

"No. I... think I like it here, with you. You and that demon of yours is the most interesting thing in my life right now. I'd hate to miss what it does next to piss you off. Maybe some knitting...?"

"You bastard... This is not funny...!"

"Yes it is! And I'm not a saint! I'm gonna laugh!"

"Moron. Let's go."

Don threw an arm around Zero's shoulders as they made for the door, squeezing them both affectionately, reassuringly. He grew quiet as he thought of what Ken might have thought of what he tried to do. He hadn't come out to stop him but from what Zero had concerns about he was right to cut such appearances to a minimum. So did he approve? Probably. Don felt good about this, his father's actions earlier giving him an extra surge of satisfaction where this was concerned. His father thought he was after Zero. He'll never guess the half of it.

"Did Kaname speak to you about anything else?"

"Not really."

"You're lying."

Zero stopped in the darkened hallway and turned back to the teen who removed his arm and became sullen but gave nothing else away.

"Did he?" Zero prompted, his eyes softening as he regarded the stubborn boy.

"We agreed to drop the subject. I'm not ready to talk to him about her, Zero."

"I see. I don't blame you. I'm still furious about a lot of what happened. Still, for your sake I'd hoped..."

"Mom said you were a hunter as well?"

"I was."

"What was that like? Being involved with the vampire king and being a member of the VHA?"

Zero turned away and walked down the corridor but Don kept up.

"Hard. Impossible sometimes. Maybe... that was the first clue."

"Of what?"

"That I didn't belong there. That I shouldn't have tried to. Maybe then..."

Zero stopped and covered his face with his hands, turning towards the wall, but the scent of his tears pervaded them.

"Hey, Zero..." Don tried to hold him agin but he broke free.

"Please excuse me. There's somewhere I need to be."

Zero continued down the corridor leaving Don in his wake to suffer the cold sting of regret. Mom had cried about it as well, going on to blame the ex-human for his part in it during her worst moods, for the more he could have done to stop it. But perhaps they were all victims. His victims. Don clenched his fists satisfyingly as he thought of this evening. There was one person Kaname Kuran would see he should not push around.

"Zero doesn't like to speak about such things. There are other ways you can find out what you need to know."

"Kane!"

Don turned around to find his brother coming towards him. It was uncanny how alike they looked but from the cold, warning glint in his eye he knew immediately it wasn't Kaori. He became nervous, remembering Ken's words. How should he handle this?

"I was curious about his take of the situation, that's all. What a extraordinary position to be in!"

"We are all trying to get him to move past that horrible period in his life: the war. We would appreciate if you didn't constantly bring it up."

"I understand. There was no harm meant, I promise."

Kane seemed to accept this, eventually heading down the corridor towards where the ex-hunter had disappeared.

"Wait! Kane!" Don called, walking briskly after the pureblood who didn't pause in his gait. "I never got a chance to speak to you after... what happened..."

"After you attacked me."

"Look. I'm sorry about that..."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

Kane turned and pushed open a door seemingly at random but Don realised it was Kane's quarters. He still had to get used to the scale of this place...

"Or would you prefer to speak candidly in the corridor?"

Don smiled uneasily and entered, trying not to wince as he heard the door close behind him.

"We both know what happened, Kei. Your sudden need to apologise is inexplicable."

"Zero said that I should. I thought maybe I had imagined it."

Kane chuckled at this and walked over to a sofa to sit down, but not offering his brother a seat. Don stood there and waited, only looking over the prince's quarters as he did so. It was different to his other brother's in that the furnishings were more old fashioned: ornate, antique chairs and sofas, some paintings of the no-doubt deceased, plush carpeting and textured leather wallpaper. The one touch he noticed of the modern age were the digital photographs in the wall mounted frames of his family and the drafting desk. He was enjoying noting the differences in their personalities still while being so similar. Kane was quieter, perhaps more sensitive. He was probably a lot more observant than his brother, which was saying a lot. Don thought that maybe it would be better to be more direct with him.

"So now we pretend it never happened, right?"

Don walked over to where Kane sat and "brought" a chair over to sit directly in front of him. Kane's right eyebrow raised but nothing more was done to check his behaviour. Don decided to soldier on.

"I understand that we haven't had the best introduction..."

"That's putting it mildly."

"But I'm trying to put that to rights, if I can. We're brothers after all..."

Kane visibly smirked at this and Don got the feeling he'd made another gaff.

"Is this because of Kaori?"

"No. This is about you."

"Me?"

Don frowned in confusion as Kane got to his feet and walked over to the drafting desk.

"Yes. I don't trust your intentions here, your sudden urge to come home after all this time. But I particularly don't trust you intentions where Zero is concerned."

"Zero said you'd be like this. What did the old man call it? 'An uncompromising territorial possessiveness'? You don't have the hots for him too, do you?"

Kane didn't react. He seemed to shrug this off and walked back again towards his younger brother.

"I want to know why you are here."

"I told you. To apologise..."

"Why don't you let me find out for myself?"

"What?"

"Remove the spell."

Don lost his easy-going humbleness in one.

"No. That's not an option."

"Why not?"

"You know perfectly well why not."

Kane smiled at this. He came over to sit again, lounging in his chair a little as if he'd had some finite victory.

"You know."

Don straightened in his seat, even more disturbed by him, if that's possible.

"Who told you?"

"I figured it out."

"You are lying."

"It wasn't hard to, especially after what you tried to do to me. For the longest time Kaori was reluctant to come home. Of course, I thought he distrusted me but it was you he distrusted. The way the rest of your family is around you, how they speak about you, shows how much they fear you. They'd all but yelled at me that there was something about you I ought to know but they wouldn't say. 'It's a secret. One that makes him more powerful than any of us,' I think Kaori'd said. And then there's you. I've noticed how you are around Zero. Your guard comes down. You explain yourself more. With the others they seem to understand what you want immediately and vice versa. I may not have had your high and mighty aristocratic education but I'm not stupid. You can do something to their minds, maybe even control them and I want no part of it."

Kane, believe it or not, felt better about this admission. He liked that Don knew who to really respect here, his suspicions strengthening when he remembered the conversation he'd "listened in" on with their father. All that open hostility. Don wasn't afraid of Kaname Kuran but was at pains to apologise to _him_. Then he as much as confirmed that the spell was protecting him. So all Kane had to do was have it removed. When it suited him. But more importantly, Don knew that too...

"It never comes off, Kane," Don warned as he noticed his brother eye his bracelet thoughtfully. "If it does, you had better make sure you're right about that theory of yours."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm saying," Don rose and leaned in towards his brother, holding his gaze meaningfully as he continued, "be careful what you wish for. Now please excuse me. I fear I'm going to be late for dinner."

Don turned and headed for the door, thinking the conversation over. It was annoying how he was fielding threats at every turn from his family members. They'll soon find out who they were dealing with, especially Kane. He'd come with his hat in his hand, so to speak, and he hadn't the courtesy to acknowledge it. When he found out that he probably couldn't touch him anyway he'll have a cow. If Ken was right, that is.

"I wish you luck with your match this evening, Kei. Please know that I'll try be there in body... and spirit."

Don paused at the door but didn't not turn around. He let himself out and headed down the corridor to his own rooms. So it was to be like that. Well, nothing he could do about that now. Bring it on.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	93. Chapter 89

_Thanks for the reviews! (Although its scary how some of you seem to read my mind...) A prequel arc? Interesting... I may st-, um, be inspired by that._

_A little preachy. Sorry._

Kaname, Don, Kaori, and ...

_by lightpathetic_

**DON LET HIMSELF** into his suite and removed his jacket and tie. What a morning. He was courting a rather pleasant chocolate buzz having been personally invited by his father to joined him and the other guests in the salon for "drinks" - the meeting's attendees had been invited for dinner by the queen as a way of breaking up the aforesaid lengthy meeting, she'd admitted later. He'd actually been introduced by his mother, despite the visible displeasure of his father, to those present as Prince Kei - you should have seen their faces and his - but they were informed by the king that an official announcement was planned in due course, from which, presumably, they would take the cue to say nothing more about it to anyone.

He'd spent the morning speaking to, the most knowledgeable people in the field of artificial intelligence, and after a few drinks the lady scientist he'd been conversing with quite intimately divulged that this palace and the Romanian military were going to be the first beneficiaries of this new extremely advanced system which, she explained, could fully automate ninety percent of the household activity. It was unfortunate that he was no longer into selling information as a side business. Just being around his father was a potential gold mine...

He was just unbuckling his pants to hop into bed, his plan being to pass out in the next minute or so and deal with the consequences this evening. It was almost nine o'clock and he still intended to show up for this afternoon's "meeting" with his father. He pushed open the door to his room with his backside and hopped haphazardly out of his trousers to land bodily onto the bed... and the person already there waiting for him.

"What the fuck...?" Don yelled, rolling off the hard body and swear words that had greeted him.

"Couldn't you have f-fucking looked where you were going?"

There was no mistaking that slurred speech. Don pulled the comforter off in any event and delighted in his brother's recoil from the brightening morning, even if the darkened glass and drapes were doing a decent job of keeping most of the sun's glare away from them.

"What are you doing here?" Don demanded, sitting up in anticipation of an answer.

"Why not? Now for the love of all that's sacred, please shut up and place that sublime ass of yours right here and go to sleep..." Kaori patted his general crotch area before settling onto his side again for slumber.

"What happened? Did Kane get tired of you again?"

Kaori actually opened his eyes this time, giving Don a considering look.

"No. He suggested I give you some attention today. I've never had a long term relationship before so I am taking a few pointers."

"Clearly. You can't even tell when you're not wanted."

Kaori grinned at this, closed his eyes and grabbed for the comforter again, which Don "pushed" away to the other side of the room. Kaori opened his eyes again and looked up at the cold dark gaze above him.

"You can't be angry about Kane. You already know he's not optional to me."

"I don't give a shit about what you do with Kane. In case you haven't noticed a lot has changed in the last day or so. I, for one, have gotten used to sleeping in this palace alone."

"One day. One day and you're behaving like a jealous fiance." Not that he didn't like it...

"That's all it took for me to realise what I'm up against with you two. I don't think its a coincidence that you suddenly remember I exist when I have a very important appointment this evening."

"Oh yes. Kane mentioned you had volunteered to be father's punching bag. So what? That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"What I want is to sleep. Alone. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Shut up and come here. Before I take you seriously."

Kaori sat up and lunged for the teen who scooted just out of reach before shouting, "Get out! One thing I can't _stand_ is an ex-client who won't get when I'm showing him the door!"

Koari growled and tried again to which Don rolled to get off of the bed but found that one of his feet had been finally trapped and was being pulled in a fairly ungentle manner toward the combative vampire. He spun and aimed a kick that connected with Kaori's ribcage. This resulted in another bout of swearing before his ankle was twisted cruelly and unnaturally. Don screamed wildly, quite distracted by this unanticipated, merciless manoeuvre by this god-damned, scum-dwelling, bottom-feeder, unaware of his swiftly being pinned beneath said bottom-feeder.

"That's right. You've never really tussled with another pure-blood, have you? You're lucky you didn't have Ken to deal with. He once shattered every bone in my right leg over the rights to his epad. Relax. Breathe. You'll heal in a second, you know..."

"...Get... off of me."

"No. I like it here. I like it anywhere you are. If this is about Kane... If you want to hear me apologise... I will."

"I don't want anything from you. I don't need anything from you! Can't you get that through your...!"

Don was cut off by a kiss, a rough, demanding exploration that eventually changed, as soon as the boy had stopped fighting him, as soon as he admitted defeat, to a deep, tender caress. It hadn't helped that the older vampire's hands had been exploring him restlessly, carefully; knowing where to touch, where to scratch, tickle, slap, or rub with aching slowness until his toes curled. The teen's body betrayed him easily as his lover's familiar scent and touch poured over him. He wrapped his legs high on his waist, arching suggestively until Kaori broke the kiss, until he trailed his tongue lower along Don's trembling body to the hard already leaking flesh and then...

Don groaned low in eminent satisfaction, his body twisting, rolling with the persistent presence between his legs, his hips making urgent upward sweeps as Kaori's hot, heavy tongue lapped at him. It wasn't long before the teen was begging after each pass to be taken, before Kaori found he didn't want to hold out anymore himself.

Kaori was soon whispering softly, unintelligibly between long, achingly hot strokes into his lover, watching him arch back, his long beautiful neck exposed to his kisses. He loved when he lost himself like that, his eyes lidded but unseeing, his lips parted so each tortured gasp could escape from his restlessly heaving chest. But he was safe to do so, wrapped tightly in his arms as if he was afraid to let go. Don bewitched him. Was it his wildness that he enjoyed taming? Was it his vulnerability despite himself that Kaori wanted to protect? He didn't mind when they fought, just like he didn't mind when Don held his hand in a crowd and led him somewhere they could be alone to talk or laugh or just kiss. He liked being at the centre of his attention, looking forward to that secret/mischievous smile before he pressed his lean, hot body into his...

"Oohhh, God...!"

Don moaned and grabbed the sheets, pulling himself hard against him. Kaori tensed briefly as his body reacted to his young lover's demand, but recovered, pressing hard to meet it, his head bowing to his soft neck as he mentally pleaded with himself for control, for him.

Don's arms and legs tightened around him as he neared his climax. He felt fingers twist painfully into his hair as the boy's burgeoning fangs ran the length of his undulating neck, seeking instinctively what he needed but... no further. Always. Kaori bucked above him in intense frustration before folding his arms even more tightly beneath him, around him. Why didn't he do it? Bite. Take his blood. Make him his. Forever...

Kaori gasped in bitter disappointment as the boy drew away. He'd wanted more, that indefinable connection, a means to keep him for himself. He began to think of a what he could still do to accomplish this, nestled as he was in the teen's embrace, his neck. He moved gently, carefully to run his fingernails along the naturally sensitive length of skin from Don's shoulder to the hairline above his right ear, his eyes drinking in the wanton arch of his neck, the exposed vein, his ears the low guttural moan, a succinct invitation to take what he needed if he ever heard one. He opened his mouth against it, his aching fangs finding their way to the tender flesh without further ado...

So it was mildly surprising, when he was up-ended onto the floor. Kaori had quite a lot to say about that, considering his, um, withdrawal hadn't been the most delicate one...

"So that's your plan: to enslave me!"

"What plan, you paranoid ass-hole?"

"I was talking to Kane! _You've_ never tried to draw my blood before. You know how I feel about it!"

"Well, I wanted to now! That's what vampires do, you traumatized, human-raised nit-wit! We drink each other's blood! Especially when...!"

"What?"

"They want more from the other than sex and the occasional warm bed!"

"Kaori! Don't you _dare_...!"

"Dare what? Tell you how sick I am of this casualness you subject me to? I want the right to be in your bed, in your life. I've told you this before..."

"And I've refused before! You expect me to believe this is a coincidence? You trying to convince me to enter a bond with you now that your twin brother feels uneasy with my presence here?"

"Why do you keep bringing up Kane! This is about you and me!"

"Fine. I decline. The only reason I wanted you to begin with was to help me get into this place. Now I'm here. Now I'm your _equal_. I don't need you anymore. Get out!"

"What? You little shit..."

"Out!"

"Fuck you!" Kaori raged, getting up from his knees. His _knees_! Fucking child! "I'm not going anywhere. You haven't been here two days and you think you have the right to treat me like this? You have no idea who you are dealing with!"

"What, another threat? This family bores me to tears...!"

"That's why you are so fucking naive. You think we make idle threats, do you? Do you think that somewhere inside us a conscience comes to the rescue and stops us from making your life a living hell? Or even from killing you where you stand? You haven't been here long enough to know yet where we draw the line! We have no idea what we are really capable of, coming in here from your life of manipulating puny humans to your will like so many stupid puppets. You think you have arrived? You think you are safe? Why? Because you are a prince now? Because of father? Is _that_ it?"

"That's enough! You can take you drunken diatribe elsewhere!"

"Make me, you idiot. Make me leave even this room. What sense of honour or propriety do you think I will draw on to make me do what I have no intention of doing? I will stay where I want to. I will go where I want to and I will think nothing of killing whomever stands in my way. Even you! You want something from me then you give me something in return, show me some fucking respect or I will break your head in!"

"Go ahead and try it, you lush! See what happ...!"

The bed dissolved into a column flame so intense and bright that Don hadn't prepared himself for it. But that was all that was needed, that split second of confusion for Kaori to grab the boy and slam him into the wall. Don cried as the pain disoriented him, but Kaori dealt him a series of punishing blows to the body and before he could even react to save himself, he was held up by his neck, his throat squeezed without mercy.

"You think now you don't need me that you can discard me like so much trash? That means that _you_ are no use to me! Why should I let you live, huh? Give me one reason why you aren't safer to me dead!"

Don's eyes widened as he realised Kaori was quite mad. But the older vampire laughed in his face.

"I'm not the only one, _Kei_. We all think that way. What do you think will happen to you if our father doesn't want you around? Do you think he'll just throw you out of the house? _No_. The only neutralized pureblood is a dead pureblood. Look at what happened to _Ken_!"

"That's enough!"

Kaori whipped around towards the doorway at the sound of his father's voice, a truly unexpected event if ever he'd seen one. It wasn't long before he appeared, walking into the room and surveying his two sons as if he'd had to intercede in a muddy scrap on the lawn.

"Father. You have no business here!"

"That may be, Kaori. But as I can't get any sleep in my own house it stops now. Your brother has asked you, repeatedly, to leave. I suggest you do so."

Don watched as Kaori appeared set to refuse, at which point his father actually squared off against him. It was then Kaori decided, apparently, that he had made his point. Don was unceremoniously dropped as the livid pureblood turned to leave. The door to his suite slammed with such force the bedroom began to shake, but it didn't get very far.

"Th... thank y..." Don finally managed, as he sat up from his ungainly introduction to the floor.

"That I had to come up here is not something you should feel gratitude about. You should at least be able to handle your brothers or you'll have no chance in our world. I interrupted because I wanted some peace not because you didn't need to hear what he had to say."

"What...?" All that craziness about killing him for not being useful? Was he serious? Kaname noted his son's mental withdrawal from the proceedings and perhaps the silent note to himself to pack and get out while he still could, and sighed.

"That's why you should be in school but your mother _always_ has other ideas..."

Don was a little shocked when his father came over to the chair beside his charred bed and sat, looking towards the darkened glass with some resignation over his not getting any sleep today. He seemed steeped in thought which made Don think that he was in for another lengthy and seriously creepy lecture on his failings. Instead...

"You probably won't accept what I say as the truth. You will probably disregard it anyway and that's why there are no words for what you need to learn yourself. Even after such lessons have been taught people still cannot see it for themselves. Kaori being one such example..." Kaname added almost under his breath as he shook his head sadly but Don heard it. He wondered at what he meant but not for long as his father turned to address him directly.

"All of you have been to school despite the fact that my wealth could have afforded you much better private tutors than even the nobel laureates at the University of Japan. Do you know why?"

"There's... There's something there that money can't buy."

"Exactly. Do you know what it is?"

"Other students?"

"Getting warm."

"Interactions with those students...?"

"And?"

"Learning how to play well with others?" Don replied, shrugging. Where was he going with this? He was tired of these people.

But Kaname smiled at this: a slow spread of his lips that communicated his satisfaction with this answer. Don felt the warmth of his approval envelope him and he found he rather liked it.

"Exactly. That is what I wanted you all to learn. Of course, we're strong and powerful but that isn't all there is to it. A weak person with no more than a wooden stake and enough determination can still kill us. Get enough of them together and there is definitely cause to worry. Such an environment teaches you the value of friendship, the need to choose your battles carefully, and if you do choose them, how to fight to win. And not just that battle but the war."

"It's hard to believe that someone would choose to fight us."

"Why? Because you think you're invincible? Because you know how to throw your weight around? Who better to fight? Nothing like proving yourself against a strong opponent. Or showing up his weaknesses. It's what most bullies thrive on, that mindless struggle to shore up his inadequacies by bringing down yours. You'll meet many of those. You certainly can't fight them all..."

"Why not? I'm not afr..."

"What if they're stronger? Or crazier? Or their strengths perfectly counteracts your weaknesses? You lose and for what? To show you're not afraid? What if you die? What real point did you prove? Sometimes it's best not to fight. Sometimes, it's best to look for a better solution to what you both want. And somehow, in all of that, one can learn to earn respect and make allies, even with those same bullies. Allies that will help fight for you or protect you against some much worst opposition because they believe in what you stand for. It certainly helps you to be able to sleep without keeping one eye open but more importantly therein lies the true value of effective leadership. Therein lies the difference."

"The difference?"

"Between being a bully and a leader. In one you simply always have to be the strongest. Always. In the other you earn respect and practice diplomacy and others will fight for you or decide it isn't worth it because they already believe in what you stand for. You don't have to keep proving it. It's a lot easier. Especially in our world. Trust me."

"I see. So what you're saying is..."

"Is that you should be in school!" his father grumbled, getting to his feet to head for the door. "Also, I would appreciate some quiet during the hours of the day I'm expected to sleep!"

"Yes, sir." Don replied to no-one in particular, his father having left with marginally less noise than his brother before him. He settled back against the wall with some trepidation, unwilling to close his eyes. They were both right. What was stopping anyone from killing him? Nothing except how strong he thought he was. But he couldn't be strong all the time, Kaori just proved that. That's why... even his father... needed to choose his battles...

Don looked around for his comforter, never feeling more alone and vulnerable, then remembered where he had thrown it. And why. Kaori. He wouldn't mind having him at his back right now, especially given the way Kane disliked him. This was a battle he could have saved for another day, until he'd figured out Kane's intentions. Now he had two angry brothers to deal with. God. He was such a fool.

**DON WAS SHOWN** to the king's gym by a decidedly sullen head butler before being left to his own devices. It did nothing for his self esteem to know even the butler didn't want to hang around. He was out of sorts this afternoon, his mind still mulling over whether this was a good course of action, the happenings of last night leaving him very unsure about anything anymore, even his own belief in his powers. He'd never sparred with someone like his father before. Sure he'd practiced but as one can tell from how Kaori was able to get to him there were a few weaknesses in his form. He needed to react faster, fight through pain. He needed to fight more purebloods. Like at school or something...

Don walked down the corridor - a tunnel really that led away from the western wing of the palace, the gym being located underground and away from the palace, presumably for its own wellbeing. He was soon at a small door, like one would find in a ship, with rounded edges and a large wheel that launched two steel bars into the wall on either side of it. It looked sturdy. He figured it had to be.

Don knocked on the door to be sure before turning the wheel himself. He didn't get very far before it spun of its own accord, the bars sliding back, the door falling open to reveal...

"Come on. I've been waiting long enough."

Don, well, he did expect to see his father and some weights etc. You know, gym stuff. What he _didn't_ expect was a crowd. A rather large crowd from the look of it. They began to cheer as he stepped over the rounded door jam and towards his waiting father, the sound muffled by the glass they were seated behind. He started visibly as the door slammed behind him and the wheel could be heard trapping him inside the coliseum.

"Don't mind them. Just some of the household and your mother's friends..."

_"Hello, honey! Just hammer all the blind spots, baby!"_

"...As you can tell it's been a while since I've had a sparring match."

Don was trying to say something, his mouth flapping like a goldfish. Eventually his father noticed and gestured to the crowd. They all quietened and looked at him expectantly.

"What is it, son?"

"I..."

Don swallowed and looked around again. He did spot his mother's eager face and Kaori's enigmatic one. He thought of running. No shame in it, right?

"Forget them. Look at me. After all, I can hurt you."

"Listen, father. About what you'd said..."

"Kei," Kaname interrupted, already regretting saying anything. "I was just chatting about life in general, all while I wasn't... in best of moods. I didn't mean to make you afraid of your own shadow. You have my permission to fight me now, so it's okay. I promise I won't kill you. Alright?"

"Wh... Where's Zero?"

"Zero? Why?"

"Just asking..."

"Sleeping. He can't handle these events. A little blood and he starts crying about death and dying."

"Blood?" Don asked stupidly. There would be blood?

"Are you alright, Kei? Do you want to call this off...?"

_"Darling! We have guests...!"_

"No... No. I... What are the rules? Will I be arrested if I hit you too hard?"

"No," Kaname replied, eyeing Seiren briefly to confirm his order. "You really shouldn't worry about my safety while I'm trying to harm yours. Only only one rule: the first to score three strikes to the chest of the opponent wins. Obviously we'll eschew using sharp and pointed objects for that purpose. Kane has agreed to referee."

_Kane? Is he serious?_

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I can use flame?"

"...You can use whatever you want. Are you ready?"

At this his father walked to the other side of the arena and a loud cheer was heard. Don looked up again at the faces, wishing Zero was here. And Ken. He hoped for some guidance. And someone to keep an eye on Kane.

"Kei. Are you having second thoughts?"

_Hell, yes! Yes he was! _ He wanted to get far away from here. What if it was a trick? What if this was part of Kane/Kaori's plan to get rid of him? He needed to think about this!

Don closed his eyes on the scene and took a deep breath. Fuck this. Where was his anger? His confidence? Look at them; all waiting to see him fail spectacularly or retreat in shame. Was this what he'd wanted his mother to see? This embarrassing spectacle of her son cowering before these vampires? No! This wasn't worthy of her. They all thought he was "unfortunate" because of her, that he was standing here despite her. The hell with that. He wasn't the only one standing here. She was with him. So he had to prevail. He had to show them he would win _because_ of her. Forget about everything else. This is the one thing he'd always wanted to do for her and he wouldn't fail. He _wouldn't_.

"No, father," Don replied, opening his eyes to convey the naked challenge and determination within them. "Let's begin."

**ZERO'S EYES** popped open as he felt the room shake. It wasn't very unusual. Kaname's tantrums, wild orgasms and training sessions in his gym tended to amount to the same thing. What was unusual was his having uninterrupted sleep while Kaname was awake. He would have had at least a kiss goodbye if there was an emergency or a longer, more involve bout of intimacy before he disappeared to start his day. Not necessarily sex but just them being together in some manner; chatting, reading the newspaper, cuddling, fighting over some nonsense. Once Kaname stayed over he always woke him up before he left. Which means... something was happening he didn't want him to know about.

Zero threw off the bedclothes and went straight for the closet for some clothing after he looked over at the digital clock display. 5:15 p.m. He was even more sure. Not even Seiren had disturbed him to give him an earful about sleeping while Kaname was up and about somewhere. The house shook again as he pulled on his trousers convincing him that whatever it was had to have been horrible. Or at least seriously ill advised.

_**"GET UP! GET UP!"**_

_"Fuck him up! The nerve of that kid!"_

_"Stop telegraphing your moves, you moron!"_

This last was delivered in Kaori's recognisable cadence, he having finally gotten into the match after visibly stewing for half an hour. Don rolled onto his stomach and pushed at the floor, deducing that if he did that then the end result would be that he would not be on the floor anymore. Oh, but he was in pain. His father didn't particularly care about hitting his chest immediately, even though he'd already had two strikes against him. The sadist. But then, and Don smiled in much satisfaction at this, he'd scored himself not too long ago and the match was lasting a great deal longer than they'd all originally thought, he was sure.

Don found himself upright, somehow, and looked over at his father. The old man had been singed on one shoulder and there was blood drying on his face and arms. His own. Don grinned again as he met his cold, expressionless eyes, a far cry from the conflicted pity he'd started out with. Don decided two things at that point: one, he was upright and two, he was having the time of his life.

_"Are the combatants ready?"_

They all looked expectantly at Don who wobbled a little as he waved his readiness. His father was clearly in better shape than he was. He wasn't even breathing hard, even from the last intense round of energetic paries. Don was clearly at a disadvantage. But his reckless youth did cover for quite a few of his shortcomings.

_"Alright. Fight!"_

_"Wait!"_

Don wouldn't even have noticed someone had spoken except that his father closed his eyes in a show of intense irritation, then looked up into the crowd on his left. Don did the same and saw...

"Zero!"

_"Kaname! Fuck it! Let me in!"_

Kaname turned back to his son.

"Are you ready?"

_"Now, Kaname! Look at him! You sick son of a..."_

"Ignore him. Look at me."

_"Kane!"_

_"Down the stairs to the left..."_

Kaname swore and walked toward the door to the arena, fully intending to head off his furious paramour. Don suddenly realised the floor was beneath his behind again. Not sure how...

**"KANAME, YOU SWINE!** He's a child...!"

Kaname closed the door and pushed Zero further into the corridor.

"He's my son. He has to learn to be strong..."

"He can barely stand! You've won! Are you happy? Let me take him...!"

"He's not done. You barge in there and you set back any chance he may have of being taken seriously by several years..."

"I don't care! He a boy! All you care about is this primitive idea of alpha male, testosterone driven one-upmanship. No wonder Kane can't please you!"

"Zero, believe it or not I know what's best for my children. If you had bothered to wait and watch before condemning me you would see that I'm not forcing him to do anything. He wants to be here and was even holding his own against me. I'll bet that's all you'll hear him bragging about from now on rather that this very ill-advised interruption."

"Kaname. Stop this. You think I don't know what this is about? You think I don't know what you're trying to prove? All you're doing is showing how petty you are! Kaname!"

Zero called after him as he had abruptly turned to head back to the arena. He stopped at the door as it opened ahead of him.

"Kaname...!"

"I have nothing more to say to you. If you want to think so little of me then go ahead. You're always finding ways to fight me, fight who we are. You never have tried to understand us. But we're beneath you, aren't we? _You_ know better. If you can't handle how we do things then leave, Zero. You were never invited."

Kaname disappeared into the doorway and it closed behind him, the wheel spinning rapidly behind him. Zero went over to the wall and leaned on it as he heard the cheers ring out above. It made him sick. All he could think of was Don standing there covered in blood, hardly able to stand. This _wasn't_ necessary!

Zero turned to go, heading along the dark corridor, having an idea that it lead back to the palace. He wasn't far along when he suddenly stopped and turned back towards the door. The wheel turned slowly by itself and the door opened but just a crack. Then dark tendrils divorced themselves from his still frame and disappeared inside...

**DON CAME TO** with a throbbing everywhere-ache and a general sense of having been pummeled comprehensively. He was in a bed though, sheets pulled up to his chest so he figured he was safe for now. Of course he could be hallucinating.

"Don? How are you feeling?"

Don opened his eyes and immediately noted that the room was filled with people. He didn't think he'd been out very long, noting that his mother and his brothers were still in the same outfits they'd worn to the fight. His father was standing beside his mother in a cream coloured workout suit and a small, gold embroidered towel which he used to dab his hair. He looked as if he'd returned from a light run, which prompted Don to sit up quickly and pretend he wasn't still in a whole lot of hurt.

"I'm fine. I take it I lost that last rally?"

Don grinned and the room began to empty, some people shaking their heads, others hoping for a rematch soon. When they'd arrived this evening they'd had no idea the brief warm down for the king would last an hour and fifteen minutes. The kid was crazy but he wasn't without talent. And where did he get that second wind? They were sure it was over just before the king's pet ex-human had shown up to yell at him.

Soon all that remained were the immediate family members and Zero.

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary," Zero replied, without elaboration. Don stared as he realised why he looked strange. He was wearing sunglasses in here...

"Kei, the match was wonderful. It really was. But I'm a little disappointed by your use of flame on that last point. I really don't know where to begin..."

"Not now, Sara."

"But..."

"It was a good match, Kei," his father continued, stepping ahead of his censorious queen. "It's astounding what you have accomplished by yourself..."

"I helped train him, you know," Kaori pointed out, coming over to the bed to sit beside Don and take his hand. "His control is still way off but I only had a short time with him..."

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Sara cut in animatedly. "That and his 'throwing'... It took all I had _not_ to intervene...!"

"I could tell from all the cheering, my dear. Kei, let me apologise for this family. This is how we show how impressed we are: harsh criticism."

"Well, we don't want him to do the same thing next time. It'll ruin it for us."

"Of course, my dear. All the same I think we should leave him now to rest. The critique can wait until later."

It was an order which the family dutifully obeyed but it didn't stop them from discussing his shortcomings on the way out, the queen vocal about how much even his spirals needed work, her poor boy. This last was mentioned to Kane who up until the point he couldn't avoid commiserating with his mother had been silent. But then he'd never even had the chance to engender such a discussion. As such he had no place in it. Kaori leaned in confidently and gave Kei a lingering kiss on the corner of his lips and mentioned he'll see him later, to which Don nodded dumbly, with some confusion. Had he been too drunk to remember torching his room and trying to kill him? Probably. Still, Don wasn't too unhappy about it.

"Zero. Are you coming?" his father asked when he noticed the ex-hunter hadn't moved.

"Soon. I want to check him over again."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

Both Don and Zero waited until their father had left before Don deftly "closed" the door to the room. He then returned his attention to the still figure beside him.

"I'm so glad to see you. Did you see any of it?"

"Yes. The last half. They're right: you need a lot of practice. But," "Zero" smiled a little as he continued, "you were great. You know father has to be in some pain but he'll rather die than show it. Especially, after the sneak attack with the weights. If you had hit him in the chest he wouldn't be able to face you."

"But that's the problem with sneak attacks: they don't work from in front."

"Invariably. You're okay to leave, by the way, but take your time. I'll see you later..."

"Wait! You did something to me, didn't you? I felt great shortly after you came."

"Just a weak reinvigorating spell. I didn't think you knew which end was up at that point."

"He'd just tossed me on my ear after he'd conjured some sort of whirlwind. I couldn't get out of it. I think I threw up twice."

"You counter by creating a still space around yourself, then hitting him _hard_. The thing is not to panic. It's one of his oldest tricks..."

"I wish I'd had this conversation before..."

"You'll learn it all anyway. If you think mother's going to let you rest on your laurels now she found out you're such good match material you're sadly mistaken."

Don laughed, even though he'd had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't kidding. He'd spent a long time last night talking himself out of leaving. It seemed too much, this family. But his one consolation was that he didn't think Ken would leave him alone to deal with them, even if it seemed that way.

"We're even now. For what you did before. With Zero."

Don beamed afresh at this. He _was_ pleased.

"I'm glad you approve. Is he really feeling better?"

"Yes. Although... he's started looking away from mirrors when he's naked..."

"He's not..." Don placed a hand over his mouth as he began to giggle, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"He is. He's being courteous to the female spirit he somehow thinks resides within him. He's also censoring his swear words, that is, when he remembers to."

Don couldn't help himself. He fell back on the bed, his body trembling. He couldn't help it. It was too much...

"I'm glad you think it is funny."

This _was_ hilarious. And he couldn't tell a soul. Such was hell. Don eventually rolled over and began to laugh aloud, unable to stop himself. It was only when the figure moved away toward the door did he get the impetus to try.

"Wait! I'm... sorry...!"

"No need to be. That's Zero. It'll wear off when he realises how ridiculous he is being."

"Thanks for telling me."

"You deserved it. It was... a good idea."

Don beamed afresh. He'd made him happy. Don knew he should press home this advantage, get more from him. He got to his feet and came to stand in front of him, in all his glory. It's worked before...

"You know, I can be of more assistance if you'd let me..."

"There is no need. Please go back to bed. I'll see you later."

The figure turned away again but Don headed him off. It looked at him expectantly as Don feverishly tried to think of something else to keep him here.

"Look... I want to help. I enjoyed doing it. I'd been thinking of what more I can do to make it easier for you... Why don't you sit down so we can discuss what I've come up with?" Don offered, desperately, pointing to the chair behind him.

"No. Thank you. I have to go. He hates to lose..."

"Just a moment," Don pleaded, stepping closer, his body inches for him. "Please."

"Father is probably waiting to talk to him as well. He won't be able to explain staying this long and father will become suspicious."

"Wow. Can he really be that insecure...?" Don responded stepping closer, gratified when Ken stepped back towards the chair.

"Yes." There was a wry twist of his lips that Don didn't miss. "Even if they've been through centuries, wars, a wife and children and numerous internal conflicts and struggles together and are still together. But then, it's not for lack of trying."

"I don't get it. Why did you do it? So they'll never be apart? That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to. It doesn't matter now..."

"I mean," Don stepped closer again as he tried to finish his thought, "from what little I've seen of you, you don't strike me as the sentimental type."

"Why are you so interested?"

"It's puzzling, that's all. It was different for me. I only had my mother. But you. You had your parents and your brothers, all this wealth. Yet you killed yourself for this human. It's a huge sacrifice. One your father should have made, not you, if he loved him so much. Did he make you do it?"

"He didn't _make me_, Don. Still looking for reasons to hate him?"

"I... No. I'm trying to understand why you did it. He belonged to your father. You knew that..."

"It doesn't matter now. Just forget about it."

"Of course it does..."

"No it does not! All that matters now is Zero. All I live for now is Zero. I'm only here to let you know I liked what you did for him, that it worked. I've tried for so long to show him I'm not a threat to him. That I could never be a threat to him and you did that in ten minutes. _Ten_... I am grateful. I'll always be grateful. I just... wanted you to know that."

"Then tell me why. I want to know why you would do this to yourself. Were you tricked? What did you get from this?"

"Zero" sighed and walked around the stubborn boy to the door.

"Isn't it obvious? Get some rest. I'll see you later."

Don's teeth gritted in frustration as he got away. Always so briefly. But maybe...

"Do you mean that?"

"I have no choice, remember?"

"Oh. Right." No.

The figure took note of Don's lack of enthusiasm and sighed.

"It's no use telling you until... you know how it feels. You'll just laugh at me and maybe I would deserve it but... I'd hate to cheapen it that way. Especially since... it's all I have left to comfort me. That and... him."

"How 'it' feels? I don't..."

"Exactly. I'd just be wasting my breath."

"Zero" turned at this point and left quickly, leaving Don to sort through what he realised was a clue. What did he mean? Love? No. Not Ken. He wouldn't have been that daft.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Zero, Kaname and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	94. Chapter 90

_I'm a little stuck. Grrr... I need a less stressful job._

_Thank you for the reviews! Especially those of you that came out to review for the first time and say my OC's are worth reading about. My most fervent wish is I can get them to stay that way for you, dear readers. _

Kane and Ken

_by lightpathetic_

**"ZERO" LET HIMSELF OUT OF THE INFIRMARY AND CLOSED THE DOOR.** He needed somewhere quiet to sort through the events of the morning, to make sure the primary occupant of this immortal body could explain most of the evening, save for the spell and most of the brief conversation with Kei. Zero was feeling better about his presence but anyone would become upset by the loss of too much time without an explanation.

"Care to join me for some coffee?"

Zero froze mid-step on his way down the corridor towards the tunnel to the main house, having decided Zero's reawakening in the tunnel would not be a bad idea. He winced in a show of some frustration at the inconvenient intrusion before throwing over his shoulder towards the voice.

"No, thanks, Kaname. Seiren is expecting me. You know she is _this_ close to assigning me to some remote outpost permanently."

"Zero" resumed his trek down the hall, hoping it would be left at that. However, he heard as Kaname sighed and began to follow him. He became mildly panicked by this. Had it been too much to expect that the brunette would have waited for him back as his apartment or gone to work? Now he'd have little opportunity to finesse Zero's return. Unless he knocked him out...

"You know, you never get it right. The difference between you and Zero is like night and day. But then it doesn't help that you are deliberate in your attempts to hide from me."

"Zero" paused at this and laughed. He turned around to face his interrogator a charming smile on his face. He removed his sunglasses and met his lover's gaze full on.

"Kaname, don't be so paranoid. All I'm saying is that I'm in enough trouble with Sei..."

"Don't 'Kaname' me, Imposter," Kaname replied, coming closer to stand almost toe to toe with the said impersonator. The grey was the right shade but some of the flecks of silver and darker grey were in the wrong spots. Yes, he knew Zero's body that well. Not only because of their years together but because he'd always been wary of his lover's live in companion, of what he could do to fool him. He'd done all he could do to defend himself, studying Zero's mannerisms and details down to the minute and trying to notice when they changed. Of course he'd never divulged this. It didn't stop "Zero" from continuing to try to fool him, however.

"Kaname! Have you lost your...!"

"The sunglasses are a dead giveaway. Zero doesn't wear them while he is off duty or inside like this. You must know that. It leads me to think that it must take some concentration to keep your eyes like this. I wonder how long you can keep it up without making a mistake."

"Zero" rolled his eyes and turned away but Kaname grabbed him and slammed him back into the wall by his throat.

"What the _fuck _are you...?"

"Don't. Move."

Kaname watched for any reaction at all but saw none. He just barely masked his developing doubt as he continued to watch... And that's when he saw it. The corners darkening visibly before becoming white again. He removed his hand from its throat and punched it. Hard. All before dragging it back to rights again and slamming it into the wall. Kaname was furious. For it to even try to do this, for one, but also for making him unsure of himself and Zero.

"Zero" licked the blood from his lip but said nothing more, its eyes already returning to black as there was no more reason to pretend. And it wasn't as though they were strangers. They had met quite "a few times", most often when they were clasped together quite intimately and Kaname was being - well, let's not put too fine a point on it - deliberately cruel. Right around the time Zero would usually try to stop him his eyes would change and an unmistakable challenge would issue from them. A challenge that Kaname had no problem accepting. There were other occasions too. A few times Zero would leave their bed when he didn't think Kaname would notice and he would glimpse it returning. But this was unusual, its coming out like this with no discernable reason and without much subterfuge. Was it all because of the match? Or, was it Kei?

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

Nothing. The thing stood there as if he'd never spoken and Kaname's lips compressed in frustration. It never spoke to him on its own behalf. But then, what could he do? There was nothing he could do to it. They both knew Zero was dead without it, rendering threats meaningless. Not that he could seriously harm it. And he had tried. Repeatedly. Aside from the much appreciated trick of slowing down its healing to make things a little more interesting for him carnally, it was indestructible. Kaname slammed it into the wall again even though it didn't even flinch, only staring at him with those unnerving black eyes...

"What are you planning? Answer me! Or I swear I will...!"

Kaname stopped mid-threat as it opened its mouth, then closed it again as it thought better of speaking. Kaname growled in frustration and shook it.

"Tell me!"

"...You needn't be alarmed. I wanted to see to the boy. Zero was too upset to do so."

There. Finally. Kaname's heart skipped a beat as he recovered from his surprise. It had answered him. After all this time of... nothingness. Still, being the vampire he was, he recovered quickly to continue his interrogation.

"That's all? You expect me to believe that?"

"All Zero's concerns are my own. I will take care of any of you in any way I can. Whatever is necessary. I am... happy to."

Kaname scrutinized the blank face although he knew he would find nothing. He was unable to accept this even though he knew he'd seen nothing to make him think he wasn't telling the truth. It had never been a danger to his family or neither he nor Zero would have tolerated it. But it didn't mean that it couldn't be. It didn't mean that he shouldn't be on his guard. It was an unknown entity. A thing that had insinuated its way into their lives that had the power to make a being indestructible. Kaname had no answer for it and to him it meant that it had no reason to fear him. This lack of leverage made him decidedly uncomfortable.

"That may be so, but I don't trust you. Neither does Zero. Stay away from my family. If they need anything let Zero take care of it. If I catch you doing this again, if I even suspect that you are doing anything to harm them or me, I don't care what it takes, I _swear_ I will kill you!"

The thing sighed and pulled away from Kaname's grasp easily. Too easily. The jacket ripping in the brunette's grip. The brunette stared at the torn piece of cloth in his grip with some consternation as "Zero" walked away from him. He got the distinct feeling that the thing had always... humoured him.

"It's no use threatening me. There is nothing you can do to me that hasn't been done already. I assure you I understand my boundaries and will keep to them. Excuse me."

"Zero" tucked his sunglasses back into place and continued down the tunnel toward the house leaving the stunned vampire king in its wake. It had tried, breaking its usual silence to explain that it wasn't a threat. But it was no use. It would never be accepted. Kei had made it think it was possible. Made it greedy. Made it think that it could possibly regain what it had lost. But things were different now. It was different now. It had to believe it, remember that. Or it would never find a way to cope with the unbearable.

**"I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU DOWN HERE."**

Kane twisted a little as he heard his twin's voice, but only as a reflex. He settled back into his previous position, his only movements being the gentle kicks he made against the current of the underground spring. Kaori noted he was still in his burgundy leisure suit, only having rolled the legs up and removed his shoes and socks. Just like when they were children. Kane had never worried about incurring his mother's ire at ruining his clothes needlessly when he was so depressed he couldn't see straight. Now he was an adult Kaori supposed he could buy his own suits, but even to him it was a shame to be sitting in all this muck in a tailored suit from Yen Sorbani.

Kaori noticed that Kane had ignored him but he still came over to stand at the edge of the stone floor next to his brother, his footsteps echoing in the old aqueduct that had supplied the old palace with water for centuries before indoor plumbing had even been thought of. This place was mostly forgotten - except for the odd structural integrity study after one of their father's more serious tantrums - and the twins had claimed it as their own quite early in their relocation to this imposing place. It was any vampire child's fantasy. The darkness, usually almost perfect except for the remnants of daylight that came in with the water, was well suited to their eyes whatever the time of day. The old stone columns were great hiding places, or fortifications for very real battles between the boys. They played around in the stream and made love with abandon on this very same floor. For a brief time it was theirs. Where they could be themselves. They could forget the world and become whatever they wanted. Kane could become whatever he wanted. Loved. Wanted.

Kaori sighed and dropped the blanket he'd grabbed for just this eventuality and began to remove his shoes and socks. Kane continued to ignore him, even as he came to sit on the blanket beside him and dropped his feet into the water beside his twin's and looked around him. It all looked the same from the time they'd had to abandon it years ago as adults but then they'd found it after many centuries of constancy. Still one was always arrogant enough to think one could change the unchanging.

"Can't you see I want to be alone?" Kane snapped.

"Yes," Kaori replied, only covering his brother's hand as his mind returned to the present.

"I don't need your pity, Kaori," Kane again tried as he pulled his hand away but Kaori held on to it and pulled it to his chest.

"You have it anyway, Kane," Kaori insisted, raising his brother's hand to his lips to kiss it tenderly. "You always become like this afterward. I thought you would stop caring by now..."

"Well you were wrong! Happy now? I actually care about the primitive, dick-measuring matches you all sometimes engage in without me! Maybe because I'm a pureblood vampire too, or have you forgotten as well? My God! He's been here _two_ days and already he has more respect and... and _love_ than I could ever earn in my entire life! You saw father's face! I even had to 'make' mother shut up about that fight, she was so fucking impressed...!"

Kaori visibly winced at this, knowing what that could mean later. Kane was already on thin ice with their father, his remaining this close to their family without other measures in place after the time he'd tried to take him over was a as result of a strict bargain between them: Kane's powers were not to be used on his family. Of course, Kane slipped up sometimes but those were usually minor and mostly undetectable. But actually forcing his mother to do something was not only grossly disrespectful but a brazen contravention of the agreement. Kaori hoped mother would say nothing about it as she had done once in the past. Otherwise...

"Kane..." his brother began warningly.

"I know. I know. I'm _trying,_ Kaori. I am. But I get so _frustrated_ sometimes. What use are these powers to me if I can't use them? If they have to stay a secret? If I can't show you all what I am capable of? No-one will ever look at me like they did today at that silly half-breed...!"

"Is that how you see him? Kane, he's our brother! He's a Kuran...!"

"He'll never really understand what that means! He'll never go through what we have! Yet he'll get it all! Simply because..."

Kane trailed off, unable to say it. Kaori decided he needed to hear it.

"He's powerful. Because he is the only one alive capable of obtaining our father's respect because of it. And you're sick with jealousy as a result."

Kane pulled away his hand and got to his feet, walking away from Kaori as if he could escape the words. Kaori too stood but did not go after him, knowing that Kane needed space right now.

"But that's not all, is there?"

Kane, who had been walking away at a fair clip, stopped at the question. Kaori eventually closed the distance between them and reached out to him, pulling him back against his body. Kane pushed his arms away at first but then allowed the embrace, pressing back against the welcoming warmth of his brother. He squeezed his eyes closed as his impotent rage enveloped him, the tears seeping from between the lids to slide down his face. Why was it so hard? Why wasn't it enough? Why couldn't he be happy with just what he had?

"At least... at least I had your fear," Kane sobbed, hating how he was feeling but unable to stop it. "At least I had the ability to make you all fear me. Now..."

"You're afraid again. You're unsure of him and now us and you hate it..."

"I want him dead! I want him...!"

"No! Kane!"

Kaori spun his twin to face him, shaking him when he realised his eyes were closed to make him open them. Kane wrenched himself away and walked to the edge of the stream again, watching the water. When he was younger and alone down here he'd think of dropping into it and seeing where it led. Anywhere had to be better than here. Anywhere. Even...

"I could have done it today. Easily. When father picked up that spear you should have seen his face. And yours."

Kaori felt the thrill of fear, the spine-tingling phenomenon that automatically put him on his guard. Kane laughed, and turned to face him. He felt better. He _hadn't_ completely lost it.

"It _was_ you..."

"I had the chance. Right there in my hand. Father would never have known the difference. An accidental slip while parrying, a 'break' in the right place and... Done. But when you looked at me I knew I would never get away with it. It's funny. You were ready to torch me. For him."

"I wasn't sure. I couldn't believe you would be so..."

"Heartless? _You_ don't think I could be heartless?"

Kaori looked away from Kane's eyes, unable to take what he saw there. He loved him. He understood him. Would always support him. But he couldn't bring himself to side with him on this. Kei deserved a chance. He knew he wasn't a threat to Kane. Kei wasn't interested in anything their father could give him. Alright, maybe the money. But he couldn't care less about power and prestige. He was curious about them and possibly afraid of being alone. But he could leave this all behind tomorrow and still survive. It was one of the things he admired about him. All Kane had to do was give him a chance and he'd see that. That he didn't have to be the enemy.

But he understood how galling it was. Kei had only just arrived and already he had more respect in this entire house than Kane would ever have. The battle had been damned impressive. Even he had forgotten himself and went to him afterwards, eager to forget their squabble in the face of the far weightier matter of his desirability after having given his father a run he would never forget. They are were all afflicted this way; with their attraction to and reverence of power, their abhorrence of weakness. Now Kane was reeling from this reminder, especially since they both knew that Kei'd done it without the benefit of his full potential. With a spell that shielded him from Kane's control...

"That power. It makes him a threat once I cannot control him. If he decides he's had enough of us what's to stop him from taking over, huh? What's to stop him from killing..."

"He won't. He's not interested..."

"I know you think so. But people change. He's even told you to where to get off...!"

"We fight all the time," Kaori reassured, waving his hand dismissively, conveniently relegating the fight that had required their father to break it up to a petty squabble. "It's nothing." Besides, Kaori knew his young lover had already rethought his position from the way he'd submitted to the kiss.

"It's not enough. I want more. I need more."

Koari stayed quiet, watching as Kane turned away from him towards the stream again. The thought stole into his head, almost unbidden. His death... would be a good thing. He was the one to do it. Kane was most vulnerable around him, trusting him enough to not "read" him all the time. All he had to do was reach out and...

"Perhaps... if I got him to remove it," Kaori began, squashing the thought quickly before Kane could "see" it.

"What?"

"The spell. The bracelet. If I got him to take it off... would you feel better?"

Kane turned back to look at him, as if studying him carefully. He broke eye contact and shook his head.

"He wouldn't take it off. Not for you. He's afraid of what I'll do..."

"I'm telling you I can get him to remove it or I'll break it off myself...!"

"Then you'll lose him. That is, unless I intervene."

Kaori knew what he meant. He unsuccessfully stifled a shudder at the thought and Kane sighed.

"Nevermind. I have a better idea." Kane came over to Kaori and took his hand into his, knowing it would relax his twin to know that he was no longer too upset to be touched. "We'll get Zero to do it."

"Zero?"

"Can't you tell? They're becoming fast friends," Kane informed, with a tellingly bitter twist to his mouth. "Kei trusts him and Zero knows how to break the spell, I'm sure, even without removing the bracelet."

"But how...?"

"Leave that to me."

Kane turned away but began to lead his brother over to the blanket, feeling that Kaori deserved a treat for his loyalty and a reminder of why he should have it. Also, he was feeling better about himself now that there was a solution. Killing Kei would be easier but it would also upset Zero. Even if the ex-human had angered him by being at Kei's side the entire match and ignoring him, Kane was still mindful of the feelings of the one person he did care about. That was just Zero's personality anyway. He would be a parent to all of Kaname Kuran's children no matter what. It wasn't about power or might with him, even if he had looked sickeningly impressed by it all and hadn't remembered how that would make _him_ feel as he usually did. But he would be forgiven. In exchange for one little thing.

Kei.

**KEI, BLISSFULLY UNAWARE OF THE STIR** he had caused, awoke around one a.m. - the lack of sleep that afternoon and the fight had taken it's toll and no-one had dared disturb him for any reason because of it - and found himself without minders for the day. After he'd rung for lunch and had partaken of it in the confines of his room, he'd decided that he hadn't seen as much of the palace as he should have. This was when he embarked on his journey of exploration, climbing as high as he possibly could before descending floor by floor, meticulously seeking out each room.

Actually, he was looking for something but the full implications hadn't formed in his mind until he realised he hadn't found it by four a.m. and he was practically in the wine cellars. It was odd. There was no trace of him but for the portrait in the salon. No room, no photographs, no stored items. He may as well have been those ancient relatives Sara had spoken about rather than a close member of the family. His mother had had momentos she always carried with her each time they moved. Pictures of her children and husband, jewellery, a man's handkerchief that still had a man's scent on it even after all the times his mother touched it, the pink and yellow shirts she kept folded beside it. Don knew the faces of his mother's family almost as well as she did and sometimes, when she was elsewhere, when he'd been very young, he would sit with the box and think of himself playing with them or talking to his father, imagining what it would be like to know his family and be healthy, not sick like he was...

Anyway.

Don closed the cellar door and began up the stairs towards the kitchens. The place _was_ huge. If he'd stopped to examine everything in more detail he'd still be half done. And he had skipped some places for obvious reasons such as the royal suite, the princes' and Zero's apartments and, of course, the security wing. He'd actually been shown around the servants' quarters by one businesslike housekeeper. But nothing. Nothing of his. Don realised he felt almost driven to know more about him. His interests, what he actually looked like, the manner in which he behaved. Even, if possible, his scent. But it was an endeavour that would prove harder than he had thought.

Don found himself, almost without quite realising it, back inside the private salon staring at the portrait of his brother as if searching the aloof brown gaze for some inspiration. Could he very well ask about him without raising suspicion? It was natural, wasn't it? He was a brother that died under peculiar circumstances. He was letting the fact that it was far more complicated than that make him feel unduly hesitant...

"That is a good portrait of him. The rendering is excellent."

Don turned towards the door at the sound of Sara's voice. He smiled warmly at her as she glided inside the room swaddled in sky-blue silk, looking at though she was on her way to a reception but as Don had quickly figured out, his vampire mother enjoyed the flimsiest excuses to get dressed up. She firmly believed looking your best was the beginning to feeling one's best and no-one could persuade her otherwise.

"Yes it is. Mother," Don said by way of greeting, using the Japanese version freely. Sara knew there was a difference to his young son but swallowed the caustic remark on it bubbling below the surface of her calm as he kissed her hand. She then signalled with her eyes, as she held onto his hand, that she wished to be led to the sofa. Don, grinned, bowed with a flourish - perhaps thinking he was in an Errol Flynn movie, no doubt - and tucked her hand into his arm as he did so.

"What a fine young gentleman you are, Kei," Sara mentioned by way of a thank you as she was seated and Don bowed again as he was waved away.

"I try my best, mother," Don grinned as he moved away to another chair to be seated himself. But as he was about to do so he heard a rather distinct clearing of the throat. Don looked back to the only other person in the room in puzzlement.

"You really should seek my permission to sit in my presence but not by asking outright. You wait near the chair until I notice. I usually notice unless I want you to continue to stand."

"Oh. Okay..."

"Yes, _mother_."

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Now you may sit."

Don resisted rolling his eyes as his behind touched the furniture. So much ceremony and for what? The Americans and the French really had the right idea in regard to the monarchy...

"We all have our protocols, Kei," Sara edified as she sat back on the sofa, lounging a little to signify her lesson was over. "Even Americans. It's a simple way to show respect to someone deserving of it. And, yes, I know what you were thinking. I've raised three boys after all."

Don blushed a little but tried to hide it by shifting to look around the room and the queen laughed. She slipped her feet out of her heels and patted the seat beside her.

"Come over here and rub my feet while you tell me about your day. All this technology and I still can't figure out a way to design a pair of heels I'd be caught dead in that are comfortable as well."

Don eyed the elegant, slender, stiletto contraptions briefly as he stood and walked over to the sofa and, after a bit of hesitation and an impatient wave of his mother's hand, sat. His lap was immediately filled with two perfect, dainty feet complete with Cherry Glitter nail-polish. Don automatically began with a tight fist to the arches and the queen sighed as if her day was complete.

"I knew it. It must have been handy in your former profession."

Don looked up at her again to gauge her mood and only saw titillated interest.

"It's almost a staple. You wouldn't believe how often people are satisfied with just a bottle of wine, soothing music and a good massage."

"No. I can imagine," she replied, lying back in the sofa as if, well, she were at home. Don smothered a grin as he continued to the balls of her feet with his thumbs, concentrating as he usually did to gauge the right pressure, always mindful of his strength. It was hard not to like his vampire mother. He wondered what it would have been like to have been raised here by her. He didn't expect the days would have been dull.

"Well?"

"Sorry?"

"Your day. What did you get up to?"

"Not much. I awoke around one..."

"Had a rough afternoon?"

"You could say that," Don replied, thinking it was a joke. "With the day almost over I thought I would look around the palace. I got as far as the wine cellars..."

"Tip of the iceberg. There are so many secret passages and cellars and attics to this place even I could get lost here. Kaname's gym, for instance, used to be an old underground bunker before he converted it. Make him show it to you sometime."

"I will..."

Could she have forgotten that he'd seen it already? During the match? Probably not. She probably meant that he should be shown around it.

"There's a passageway out to the lake as well that's fallen into disuse. The boys used to use it to go swimming but that stopped as with everything else when they left."

Don looked up at her as he gently rotated her left foot at the ankle, just in time to see her wistful, regretful gaze on him before it was hidden by an enthusiastic if rather fake smile of encouragement. Don directed his gaze back to to her feet. He guessed, from this and his age, he would have filled the empty nest had he not been taken. He felt a surge of anger and regret before he realised it would have to be directed at his mother. His human mother. And he... couldn't have _that_...

The silence dragged on a bit before Don thought to ask his mother about one pressing issue at hand. At least to him.

"Could you... tell me about... my brother Ken?" Don forced himself to finish. It was fine. It was! He couldn't be angry about what it was natural to be curious about.

But Don felt rather than saw his mother's body tense and it was then the foot massage came to an end. Sara retrieved her feet and stuck them back into her blue suede heels, as Don lost his courage and began to recall his earlier words.

"I mean... I didn't mean to..."

"No. No. It's just... It was such a mess... what happened..."

"A mess?"

Sara removed her eyes from the study of the far wall and looked back at her son.

"What do you want to know?"

Don shrugged and decided to tell the truth.

"Everything," he whispered, hopefully. Sara nodded.

"In that case," Sara exhaled as she got to her marvelously rejuvenated feet. "You had better come with me."

**ZERO BROUGHT THE EPAD OVER AS BIDDEN** and tossed it on the conference table in Kaname's general vicinity, ignoring his outstretched hand, before returning to his post behind Kaname to his right, watching unruffled as the meeting's attendees gasped in some astonishment and anger at the complete lack of respect. Their king, however, picked up the epad and began to scroll through it as if nothing was amiss and the persons settled quickly, the more experienced people waving to the newer members to calm them down. That must be Zero Kiriyuu, the king's ex-human lover. No one else would dare behave in such a manner.

Kaname, though very annoyed at Zero's lack of respect for his office while in the company of other vampires, was relieved to know he'd been right about Zero. He was still angry at him about the fight. There was no way he would have been as polite to him earlier while he was still in a snit about beating his son to a pulp. More likely than not the offered coffee would have been accepted, if only to ensure it ended up in his face. He wouldn't even have been half as calm as he had been when they'd taken the boy to the infirmary. The squatter in Zero's body probably still hadn't a clue about Zero's personality or wasn't interested in even trying to copy it. Which was fine with him. But what did it mean? Was it trying to establish its presence more with them? And to what end?

"Most of this proposal is acceptable. But there are a few changes I want to make..."

Kaname began discussing those changes with the assembled persons, all while not fighting very hard the urge to carry out a bit of revenge. Knowing that Zero was quite serious about his job, or least, would rather die than let Seiren think that he wasn't reliable and professional about it, Kaname set out to make it extremely difficult for him to stand...

Zero's eyes darted to Kaname in deep suspicion as his body came alive beautifully with a sensation of hot throbbing pleasure, that made its way from his groin to his extremities with admirable efficiency. Zero ground his teeth together as he fought it, using all his concentration to force his legs to remain straight and his body from trembling as he fought the son of a bitch. You'd think he would appreciate why he was angry! Kei had been raised by a human. Would he even appreciate why his father saw fit to pummel him into the ground that way? How were they to build any trust between them if Kaname persisted with these barbaric rituals? What if the boy had been tempted to carry out his earlier desire? It was foolhardy and reckless. Kei needed time and understanding, patience, love. Kaname had just wanted to show him who was boss, he was sure. Had wanted to prove to himself and the world that no-one was stronger than he was. No-one could be a threat to him. That what had happened ten years ago was an aberration. He was tired to Kaname's insecurities, tired of his need to prove himself all the time. If he wasn't careful he'd lose his sons, his family...

Zero barely stifled a moaned, his vision swimming tellingly, as Kaname switched gears, as it were, to devastating effect, all while instructing those gathered on his concerns on the proposed acquisition. It didn't help that the object of Zero's desire - usually anyway - was nearby, and he found himself fighting the urge to go to him, to do whatever it took to satisfy his body. He found, before he could stop himself, that he was fantasizing about his soft skin, his sweet lips, the taste of his intimate moisture. He was having the worst time of it trying to stop himself from going over to the table, pushing Kaname onto it and seeking his relief inside of him, even in front of these people. It seemed as if his very survival would depend on tasting that hot, tight ring of that idiot right now...

Zero grabbed his arm and dug his fingernails into it, jettisoning all thoughts of the beautiful, nude brunette from his mind. He was doing this deliberately, the prick. Zero cursed the day he'd mentioned this trick to Kaname and the day he figured out how to do it and Kaname's mother and ancestors and whomever else was responsible to this slimy, despicable piece of shit...

It was becoming somewhat obvious to those present that Zero was in a peculiar type of distress. Physiology did dictate that certain signals released themselves to the world when one was well aroused, even without the presence of a barely restrained erection. And with the audience being vampires with keen senses of smell, the signals were well picked up even before Zero noticed the dampness at his groin and opened his eyes in some mortification to their amused and somewhat knowing looks. It was then Zero forgot all about his resolution that nothing would budge him from this spot. He signaled to one equally puzzled subordinate to take his place as he turned to make a mad dash for the exit, his face all but bright crimson...

"Zero. Stay a moment please. I think that is all for this morning. Arundhati will email to you my revisions by this evening. We'll reconvene here tomorrow this same time."

The meeting broke up immediately, the persons taking the hint that they should leave hastily. Epads were grabbed form the desk but cases stayed opened until they could be packed outside. The room was cleared in forty-three seconds, except for the uncertain security personnel.

"You fucking piece of...!"

Kaname raised his hand for Zero to wait as he spoke to his security detail.

"Leave us. You can wait outside."

The other men and women disappeared, rather gratefully it could be determined and Kaname turned back to Zero.

"You were saying?"

"How could you do this to me, you fucking idiot! Have you no scruples? I trusted you to not use that like this! What are my men going to think?"

"They'll think that I punished you as you richly deserved. You were the one that started it by bringing our personal life into my professional life. All I did was end it. Do you like how the shoe fits?"

"Fuck you. I quit! You can find someone else to humiliate in front of your cronies!"

"Alright," Kaname replied calmly, removing his cufflinks, then his tie. Nonchalantly. As if he usually undressed in boardrooms. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

"What!" Zero growled, already heading towards the door before he did something he regretted.

"This."

Zero heard the zipper, then the muffled fall of the belt and just knew he should leave. He kept going, his hand was on the handle, when he scented it. Kaname. Kaname...

"Come here," Kaname ordered, low, seductively as he saw Zero stop, unable to turn the handle. He wouldn't be able to resist. Kaname knew this. Not only because of his heightened state but because of how livid he was. He knew Zero would find it hard to stop himself from using Kaname as he liked on this very table, a symbol of his authority. An authority he knew he hated. Zero liked to judge him but he had his own ugly flaws. Flaws that Kaname wasn't above exploiting. Kaname cupped his hands on the edge of the table and pushed up, placing his bare behind on the edge of the highly polished wood. Holding Zero's eyes he leaned back and spread his legs. He was already wet, had been from the time the scents of Zero's arousal had filled the air, but not where it counted. Kaname's breath-rate increased as he thought about it, anticipated it, his nostrils flaring a little with each breath. He folded his lips to stop from groaning, tensed his legs to stop from trembling, knowing he shouldn't show pleasure, not yet. Zero needed to know that it would _hurt_...

Zero turned away from the vision of Kaname laid bare before him and stared at the door handle, willing his fingers to grip it, willing his hand to turn it. Would this always happen? His giving in to this damned vampire at the slightest provocation? Would there ever be a time he could walk away? Be immune? Keep his dignity? Zero seriously thought about his dignity and the cold room outside. He could pushed the doors open and let them see their king spread open to be violated by a lowly ex-human and the said ex-human walking away from him. But his dignity seemed a far second, right now, to the need... to stay. To stay and take what was on offer. That sweet brunette and the removal of _his_ dignity in this very room... That was something he could do. That was all he could do. Zero's fingers slipped off the handle of the door and he turned towards the waiting king. At least he could do that.

**"MMMMMMMM."**

"Are you alright?"

Don reached out for her shoulder as the queen moaned softly. She placed her hand on his hand briefly as she recovered before waving him away.

"I'm okay. Your father..."

"What?" Don asked his face all concern, but Sara thought better of what she was going to say. She was shrewd enough to still be cautious around him in some matters. But what a time for Kaname to be doing this. Did he never think of her?

"It's nothing. It's probably soon time for dinner."

"Yes! We have been looking at pictures for quite a while. I didn't think there would be so many. I mean, from what I'd noticed..."

"Of course there are, we just don't like to dwell in the past. He was my first born and the most handsome creature I'd ever seen. I took millions of pictures. I even had a portrait done each year until his eighteen birthday. They're probably still back at the family house..."

"The family house?"

"Yes. Oh, that's right! You haven't seen it! We didn't always live at the palace. This is just the official residence. Before Kaname became king we lived at the Kuran residence. We'll take you there. When we can fit it in..."

Don's heart-rate increased at the news. No wonder he'd found nothing here! His room, his things would be at this other place. Don tried to force himself to be patient. He would see it in time. It's only been a few days. But Don wanted to leave tonight to go there. He wondered if it was at all possible.

"...he took after his father in many ways but that couldn't be helped. Still he made me proud as a pureblood. I often wonder what he would be like now, how different things would be had be survived. But it's no use wondering about such things..."

"Mother. Maybe I shouldn't trouble you with showing me if it distresses you. I can go myself and look around if you tell me where it is. You all have put so much on hold because of me already..."

"It's no trouble, Kei. I miss the old place myself. The plumbing in this place never gets the temperature in the Jacuzzi the way I want it and I've always loved the grounds. Not to mention it's closer to ... We'll go spend the weekend there this Friday. Alright?"

Sara stood at this and walked over to replace the epad in a special drawer in her closet, not waiting to see if it was okay. Don bit his lip at the slight stall in his plans but thought it wouldn't hurt him to wait a few days. Besides, there was always finding out about it from Kaori...

"Let's head down to dinner now, Kei. I'll just slip into something more formal and I'll be right with you."

Don watched as his mother disappeared into the closet again. He looked down at his own casual attire and sweat stains and thought it wouldn't be a bad thing to do so himself, maybe have a shower.

"Mother," Don called, going to the door of the closet. "Excuse me please. I think I'll head out to change as well. I haven't showered at all since the fight yesterday evening..."

"What fight?" Sara asked, turning away from her pensive stare at her evening dining wear options, giving Kei a rather thorough view of her breasts and... elsewhere through the almost sheer lacy brassiere and panties. "Was it Kaori again? You really should be firm with him. Don't let him sense weakness or he always walk all over you..."

"No," Don frowned, getting tired of the joke. "The one _you_ watched with father. In the gym. Like I said, I should go shower..."

Don trailed off as he ran to help his mother was she collapsed against the large standing mirror. He only just "stopped" the thing from crashing to the floor as he held onto her, all before scooping her up into his arms and taking her to her bed. She was awake but trembling uncontrollably, seemingly unable to stop. Don covered her with the quilt and turned to get help but...

"NO! Stay. Please."

"Mother. You're not well. I'll get them to send for a doctor."

"No! Do nothing. Nothing!"

Sara was forceful about this but was whispering as well. Don did as he was told, coming back over to the bed to sit beside her, pulling the coverings even more tightly around her. He was really worried. Visions of his own mother's sickness, her bedridden form flashed across his mind. Not her too. Was it him? Did he have some other stupid power that made those around him sick? Don began to count a few more seconds in his mind before he was going to insist on getting a doctor. But eventually his mother quietened to a stillness that was almost as disturbing and... heartbreaking. She seemed small and deflated and Don wondered if he should try to get as far away from her as he could.

"Mother. Are you okay?"

Sara eventually looked up at her son, at his handsome face crumpled with worry. What could she tell him? That she suspected that Kane had erased her memory? Her own son had not only violated her but forced her to forget a battle between her husband and Kei? Why? _Why?_ He _knew._ He knew he was never to do anything like this! And to her. _Her!_ After she'd tried to understand. After she'd shielded him from his father. Sara exhaled lengthily, trying to gather her wits as she reached out to Don and smiled reassuringly. The reason she had been shaking was not from illness but from a murderous fury she could barely control. How dare he? How _dare_ he? He was her son but how much did he think she would tolerate before she thought of her own survival? Damned _bastard!_ She would love to go kill him but... she wouldn't get far. Kane needed to be handled carefully or she would be far worse off than simply forgetful. Should she involve Kaname? But then, Kane would really end up...

"I'm okay, darling. I guess I've had so much excitement today I'm suffering from energy loss. It happens sometimes. Don't be so scared! Purebloods don't die so easily. Help me up."

Don managed a travesty of a smile and helped his mother to her feet. She waved him away as she walked towards the closet, carefully martialing her thoughts for the upcoming dinner, hoping Kane hadn't already seen them. God, this was so fucking exhausting! She couldn't wait for him to leave...!

"Kei! Don't go yet! Sit down and tell me about it! Were you at all scared of your father...?"

**ZERO LAY ON HIS BACK ON THE TABLE** and stared at the ceiling, his grief and regret taking him over again. He was no better. No better than any of them...

Kaname raised his head from Zero's shoulder, where he lay cuddled to him, as he smelled tears. He got up onto his elbow and began to kiss them away, starting at his cheeks and ending at the corners of his eyes but more seemed to fall. Kaname threw his leg over Zero's torso and came up to look him in the eye.

"I love you. Even like this... I love you."

"Shut up. I have to go..."

"No. Say it. Tell me."

"I'm... sorry..." Zero sobbed, but Kaname shook his head dismissively.

"No! I don't want your regret. I want your love. Tell me about it."

"If I love you, why do I keep doing these things to you? Why?"

"Because I let you. Because you are part vampire and you enjoy seeing me in pain. Who knows? Heaven knows I enjoy receiving it. Do you think I was here for an hour beneath you just to indulge you?"

"No. It's me. You must realise that I must hate ..."

"I know that. So what? I can take your hate as well as your love. I always have and always will. Always..."

Kaname lowered his head to kiss Zero, finding he needed to work to persuade the other to return it but it soon was, the ex-human threading his fingers into his hair to eventually hold him to his searching mouth. Kaname sighed in happiness when he was released, nuzzling Zero's neck wantonly.

"Damn, I love you. So much."

"You are so depraved..."

"So are you. Now tell me. I want to hear it."

Zero looked to where Kaname had again raised his head to look into his eyes. The ex-hunter smiled and stroked his hair back from his beautiful face fondly before whispering finally. "I love you."

Kaname smiled as if he'd heard it for the first time. He lowered his head to kiss Zero again.

"Could you repeat? I didn't quite hear that..."

"You can claim termites eating a tree across the lake at two in the afternoon is keeping you awake but you can't hear..."

"Say it," Kaname growled, shaking his stubborn lover.

"I love you, Kaname. I love you. I promise I'll never..."

"Shhh," Kaname whispered, after stopping him with another kiss. "Don't make promises to me I don't want you to keep. I wish you could feel how satisfied I am right now. I'll have Sara describe it to you," he teased.

"Oh. Fuck." He'd forgotten about that. His shame had no bounds.

"Don't worry about her. She's use to... everything... you do... to me," Kaname edified between kisses to his face and neck. He really was happy. Besides his physical satiety, Kaname was proud of everything Zero needed him for. And whether his lover accepted it or not Kaname thought Zero needed to do this to him. He never bothered to examine if he was wrong. That maybe Zero needed a more productive solution to his violent anger toward vampires, towards him. Why ruin a good thing?

Zero though, to his credit, recognised that what he'd done just now had very little to do with love or even anything healthy. As Kaname was pushed along table by his thrusts he felt little pleasure save for the thought of payback for... everything. The death of his family, his change to vampire, his "salvation", Yuuki, his betrayal of his kind, Ken, Kei, the war, the Hunters, the battle yesterday evening. Even his own misery. It was all he'd been concerned about as he'd set about trying to break Kaname in two...

Zero's smile at his playful lover lost some of its enthusiasm as he remembered this. His temper was sometimes ugly, uncontrollable and mindless and he had the feeling the more he stayed with Kaname the worst it would get. He would never heal, not with this vampire there to always open the wound, to always remind him. As such he would never know peace.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

Kaname stretched out on top his lover's body, noting absently that usually Zero would be close to shivering in his unclothed state in the air conditioned room, but also to bring their bodies closer together.

"I believe, one day, you'll accept yourself, who you are now, and you'll heal. All you need is time. If I didn't believe that I wouldn't be as happy as I am now with you. Do you think I could watch you like this and not want to help? But there is nothing I can do until you let go of the past and accept who you are..."

"A vampire?" Zero snapped, not liking that one bit. He'd kill himself first...

"...Not necessarily, although that would help. I'll leave it up to you. In any case, I'll be there."

Kaname lowered his head to Zero's shoulder and neck, enveloped him in his arms and closed his eyes, savouring these final moments before the inevitable intrusion, leaving Zero free to stare at the ceiling and think on his words, which he did. Anything he wanted to be? Whatever he accepted himself as? Was he right? Would that help? Heaven alone knew.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero, Seiren and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	95. Chapter 91

_Had a bit of inspiration this weekend so I wrote a shorter one to tide you over. Thank you for the reviews as always. I know they were responsible for said inspiration! _

_I'll respond to queries fully on my profile page soon… but yes, KP and D, Ken does indulge his father but why? I have a theory it's not only about pleasure._

Zero and Kane

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO** found himself jarred to consciousness as he felt a warm body shift against him unsubtly, almost burrowing into his heat. Kaname. Zero, almost reflexively moved away a little from the almost smothering effect of Kaname's embrace, immediately attempting to lower his right arm away from its grip of his chest to his stomach, but leaving their legs entwined as they were, even though Kaname's left thigh was braced rather too intimately against his groin and its corresponding calf was tucked under Zero's right leg and into the bed, a previously tolerable position but now was causing a pressure ache against his knee. Kaname was possessive even when he was unconscious, the almost endearingly selfish way he co-opted his lover's body for his own comfort and psychological security, had been adorable when they had first lived together but now had become quite suffocating for him. Still, he was used to it, hardly able to remember when he hadn't been awakened by being too hot from Kaname's body heat and having to shift the covers a little to cool off or jarred by an opportunistic arm or a seeking hand in some inconvenient place and having to slowly, firmly but patiently shift it, not wanting to wake him – Kaname's days were usually very long and well... he didn't take any type of rejection maturely. (Zero would always remember the time he'd suggested twin beds trying to explain the practicalities and not getting anywhere fast – although why did he bother because even when hotels provided them he'd still wake up with Kaname on top of him...) Also, getting into an arm wrestling match with the even slumbering pureblood was a lost cause, especially when he'd been just an ex-human. Zero still recalled all the time spent simply trying to get a leg to loosen on his waist enough just so he could breathe. But he _was_ used to it, so much so that he had missed him when he'd been first married, even if he could finally have some uninterrupted sleep on a regular basis. Was that crazy? Zero certainly thought so, especially now as he tried to roll a little on Kaname's right arm so that it wasn't poking into his ribs and he could resume sleeping, swearing under his breath when Kaname shifted with him. ARRGH!

Of course, it probably hadn't helped that Zero had earlier subjected said vampire to a rather alarming level of abuse. Kaname may have seemed to take it well but his subconscious – as well as his instincts, all if which were not always prone to the same level of logic as his conscious mind - was obviously filled with doubts over Zero's level of commitment to him considering the hate, considering the very real rejection of almost everything that made Kaname who he was. Sure, Zero was in love with the intelligent, romantic, sexy and vulnerable side of him. He couldn't help but admire the tight reserve, and the courage and strength he had in sticking to his ideals despite everything in his nature that urged him to destroy. Zero was even more in awe of him as king, always having loved his sense of duty and responsibility. It's just... _everything_ else that came with it, everything else that flooded into their relationship that would always be there despite their best efforts to remember who they were first. At least, Kaname knew who he was and kept Zero grounded alongside him. But was it enough anymore?

Zero stiffened as he felt Kaname press his face into his back between his shoulder blades, and opened his mouth against in the way he sometimes did to... taste him before resuming his regular breathing. (He had always denied doing this vehemently until Sara had helped him disabuse their stubborn partner-in-common of this delusion during one chocolate-lubricated conversation – who knows how it had come up.) Zero's relief was quite evident as he'd wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while longer and didn't feel like a mid-afternoon round of intimacy just yet, another regular occurrence. His mind went back to what Kaname had said about the acceptance of himself. But acceptance of what? _Who was __he_?

Zero pulled a pillow under his head and pushed the covers down a bit to cool off, almost absently, as he thought about the question. Right now he was an ex-human vampire, an ex-hunter of vampires, an "uncle"/parent to three pureblood boys, a security officer and Kaname's extra-marital, controversial lover - though Kaname by his sheer force of will has whittled down the perceived effrontery to age-old values of the entire vampire race to a mere sexual quirk of an otherwise successful ruler, although many stories have sprung up to explain it that may have helped this cause, which usually painted the esteemed king in a rather righteous, saint-like light of eternal sacrifice for his sins... (He's sworn he'd had nothing to do with them, which Zero doesn't believe for a second.) Even so Zero would always be uncomfortable. He couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't belong, that none of this was his in any way. He felt as if he was a hanger-on in Kaname's life, which meant... he'd yet to have one of his own. He'd never thought about it much while he'd been dying. He had been going to leave shortly anyway, not have to deal with it anymore. But now... he had to.

Zero sighed as he thought of all the years ahead, the cruel curse of immortality being that he would have to face this question or he'd always be miserable. Who was he? What was he comfortable being? Was this it? Was this his life or was there more to it? Could he be happy like this or did he need more? He closed his eyes as his head ached with the questions. It was too complicated, he thought. He didn't know, maybe he'll never know. What choice did he have but stay here and be the extra-marital lover, uncle, security officer, _vampire. _Kaname would never let him be anything else. Never let him be...

Zero's eyes widened as he thought of it, almost guiltily as they were clasped so tightly together, as if Kaname would sense the thought as it was forming. One thing had made his life bearable. One thing had made him feel happiness and pride. His work. The skills he'd spent years perfecting. His birth-right. It was what the Kiriyuus had always been known for, what he was known for. He'd resisted having his name changed to any variant of Kuran - another attempt by Kaname to make him irrevocably his without marriage early in their relationship for which Zero had barely stopped himself from killing him as he'd had the papers drawn up, had signed them and had handed them to him while Zero had been watching television as if they had been hire-purchase applications or something - because this was who he identified himself as. He didn't want that to disappear. He didn't want his family's equally dignified history lost to the very evil they'd always fought against. He couldn't. He was sure this was why he wasn't happy. He was smothering himself, who he was, to become something he'd never wanted. He might as well have changed his name. He had given up.

Zero never realised how wide awake he'd come as he made the decision. How excited. How... happy. He was a vampire hunter. He was a Kiriyuu. What he needed was to accept this, embrace this, and take back what he'd lost. What Kaname Kuran had taken from them. He felt ashamed at how easily he'd admitted defeat like this, becoming cowed into thinking what he was didn't matter or wasn't worth being, was somehow shameful, just because he lived in this world. This was Kaname's world, his kingdom. It was time to make his own.

Kaname stirred again and awoke as Zero made his decision and Zero heart leap in dread. Irrationally but nevertheless it had happened. The brunette felt it as well as heard it and knew from the scents involved that Zero was worried about something. He pulled him tighter against him and "pulled" the covers back over them to keep Zero warm as he nestled his nose into the bed of silver hair on his pillow and tried to relax again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. You startled me, that's all."

"Can't sleep? Do you want me to help...?"

"No! No. I was just thinking about what you'd said in the conference room."

"What part?"

"Accepting myself."

"Oh. Good. That'sss bgood." Kaname was settling again, his speech slurring.

"I wonder if you would too."

"Do what?"

"Accept me. Whatever I chose to be."

"Of course. I would have to, wouldn't I?"

"Yes..."

Kaname was puzzled about Zero's heart-rate speeding up again at this but thought he was probably being emotional about something relatively trivial - as usual - and that he was safe anyway and they would talk about it later. He dozed off in quick order leaving Zero to his frantic thoughts. Thoughts about what it would mean to try to be himself, about resurrecting the Hunters. In any case, who else but him could do it? He was probably the only hunter Kaname hadn't pushed underground or... killed…

"Well," Zero muttered to himself, "It's not like you can kill _me_."

"...Mhuh...?" Kaname snorted as he heard Zero's voice.

"Nothing. Nothing. Go back to sleep. My love."

**"KANE! **Hello! Come in!"

Kane came in and submitted to the shoulder squeeze before going over to the counter in the kitchen. He'd smelled Zero's preparing breakfast from two floors away and figured that's what he was up to. Zero, sure enough, went back to his plate of eggs and toast and brought it over for Kane to share. Kane smiled and took a piece of toast and some of the eggs even though he'd already eaten. He liked the intimacy of sharing the plate with Zero, one more thing he could grab for his soul to cherish.

"I haven't visited with you properly while you've been here..."

"Don't worry about it. I know you've been busy."

"It's been hectic. I was preparing an apartment for me and Kei, and then Kaname..."

"... Bribed him. I know."

"Kane! Did you...?"

"It's too hard not to 'look', Zero. He seems perfectly willing to take the money, though."

"I would too if I were him. He also seems to be trying to fit in. I'm not so sure he's the threat we had thought. He even fought Kaname and didn't even try to kill him once."

"So it seems. But it was an impressive display none the less."

"Yes..."

Zero took his cup from the counter, avoiding Kane's eyes as he turned toward the coffee machine.

"Do you want a cup?"

"Sure. The usual."

Zero nodded and filled two cups with black coffee, one sugar and return to the counter near Kane, placing the cups beside him. Kane quickly picked up the cup that Zero had used and drank from it. Zero didn't notice.

"He has both his parents' powers. It was an interesting match to watch. He has some issues with control but Kaname handled him well."

Zero, though, was watching Kane as he said this. There it was: the concern. Kane waved it away. He'd vented earlier anyway…

"I'm okay, Zero. I can't get upset all the time."

"Nor should you. You know, I think you should try it..."

"No. Really, I'm..."

"You're lying. It's always bothered you. You know, you could challenge him to hand to hand combat, no powers. He did offer..." After all, Zero had made him.

"I'll still get my behind handed to me."

"That's because he has more experience. Eventually you _could_ defeat him. If you practiced more..."

"I'm not interested in the consolation prize, alright? So drop it."

Zero sighed and took another sip from his cup and began to eat again. He was so stubborn. Why wouldn't he believe in himself? An uneasy silence descended until Kane saw suitable chance to break it.

"You know he did all of that with his spell on. Why would he do that? Did he underestimate father?"

"No. He thinks he needs the spell. He's been wearing it since his Quickening."

Kane's eyes widened at this. So that's what he'd meant! But that must mean...! Kane sipped his coffee again, marveling at the novelty of it: a pureblood with a completely untrained…

"How do you know?" Kane needed to be sure.

"He told me as much. It seems that is how Julia avoided being the recipient of any unfortunate accidents."

"I see. Lucky her."

"Indeed. Which reminds me I have to talk to Kei before I go to work..."

"Oh."

"Just some security business, Kane. Nothing interesting."

"Oh, sure. I understand. I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Anytime, Kane. You know that. Just not right now."

Zero winked at Kane and wiped his lips on a napkin before disappearing into the bathroom. Kane waited until he heard the sink being turned on before picking up the cloth and placing his lips against it. He inhaled deeply before wiping his own mouth and picking up the plate and cups. He had laid them in the dishwasher by the time Zero returned from his bedroom.

"Thanks! I don't why Kaori won't take after you one tiny bit."

"He's not me, Zero."

"Don't I know it? Let yourself out?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Later."

Kane wiped the counter, hung the cloth and turned to leave the way he had come. His father's scent was all over this apartment and he loathed to linger any longer for that reason. Otherwise...

Anyway. He had somewhere else he had to be.

**"SET IT DOWN OVER THERE.** Be careful..."

Kaname watched briefly as Arundhati directed the placement of the conference table in one corner of his office before pretending to go back over the draft of his revisions on his epad. He was too distracted, which wasn't like him. But it had started this evening... No. Last morning on that table. With Zero. _Zero._ It was like old times. He had awoken to find him watching him, waiting until he'd awoke. Then he'd pounced...

Kaname placed his hand strategically over his mouth as a smile threatened to erupt. He would indulge when they had gone or Sara would march in here in the next fifteen minutes demanding to know what's wrong as her personal assistant had heard from a housemaid who'd heard for the cook etc that the king had been out of sorts this evening. He'd wait. Wait and then think on the mood Zero had been in this evening and how he'd...

"Sir? Is this satisfactory?"

"...Yes, Arundhati. You may go."

"Yes, Sir."

She ushered the men out of the office quickly and closed the door. At this the king stood and walked over to the table, letting the smile take over his face. She'd asked him what to do about it, considering it was very irretrievably scarred by his claws. It was a shame really. The antique mahogany table had been in the palace much longer than he'd been alive but there had been a point this morning when Zero had had him by the throat when he was sure he would have died if he couldn't meet his violent thrusts head on, so to speak. Until then Zero had been pulling the "reluctant" pureblood back onto him on the slippery surface, twisting him into unlikely, uncomfortable positions to gain traction. The eventual decision to plant his claws into the glossy, well-tended wood finish and lift his hips in rhythm to meet Zero's erection, sheathing it inside of him deeply as his body shook, as his quaking insides clamped onto it as he completely lost it, may have been hastily and ill-advisedly reached but at the time he would have given his soul to finally be able to _come_ while he was like _that_...

Kaname ran his fingers along the deep lengthy groves which signified just how much force Zero had used and just how much he'd been enjoying himself. He noted the stains, blood and otherwise on the surface, remembering the time Zero ripped his silk shirt from his torso having pulled too hard while using it to hold him on his knees and it had cut his skin. He'd cried out then as his body sprayed its seed the length of the surface but Zero had thought it was for a different reason, hurling abuse at him that had only made the situation worse…

Why was he keeping it? Did he want a repeat performance? Probably. Kaname wasn't one for momentos. What he wanted to save was already inside his head. Untouchable and inviolable. Zero was the more sentimental one. Maybe coupled with how Zero was this evening, how happy he was, made Kaname think that the table was a charm of some kind and before he'd thought about he'd asked her to have it brought to his office. But could you blame him? If Zero had been brutal this morning he'd been beyond tender this evening. By the time Zero had sank that sweet ass of his inch by inch onto Kaname's straining length and began to rotate his hips in _that_ way... _God!_ He'd had to close his eyes to save himself, to hold on for Zero, think about anything but the way his lover's head lolled back, his neck exposed as he communicated in no uncertain terms just how good Kaname felt inside of him... The brunette had been near liquefied from sensation alone by the time Zero finally lifted off of him and kissed him briefly before bouncing off to the shower. Bouncing. Leaving him quivering in an exhausted ecstasy, feeling truly wrung out, which, if you knew him, was very hard to do.

Kaname was too happy about it to ponder on this happenstance too closely. He just thought Zero had come to a decision to be more contented with what he had: him. An understandable deduction. Plus, it was a conclusion he'd wanted to come to so badly for both their sakes. He couldn't bring himself to examine that niggling feeling in his chest just yet, the one that told him that this, for Zero, usually meant he'd come to a decision he probably wouldn't like. Like that time he wanted to further his studies at that vampire hunter college. Or when he'd wanted to run for president of the VHA - he was eventually talked out of that thankfully. If Kaname had looked he would have seen the signs of Zero life-changing decision. But he didn't. He was still thinking of how Zero's hips changed from that sexy rotation to an urgent grind as he had loudly announced his capitulation, his body gripping his own tender flesh repeatedly as he had christened his face, chest, pillow… Everything was a bit vague after that but Kaname still remembered the taste, the scent.

"Kaname! What's this about a scarred desk you're hoarding?"

Kaname rolled his eyes as he turned towards his queen. His life would never be private, it seemed, marveling at how efficiently gossip travelled in the palace but he'd yet to receive the exact order he'd wanted for breakfast unless he sent a detailed email to the kitchen.

"Darling! It's hideous...!"

"I'll throw it out in a few days, Sara. No-one but me will see it in the meantime."

"And Zero, no doubt. Was that what this morning was about?"

Kaname didn't answer only looking down to one deep groove and the queen sighed and went to him, touching his hair.

"You're hopelessly lost, you know that? Even I'm not this much in love with you. Not enough to keep ruined furniture in my den at any rate." Sara gave the table a cursory distasteful sweep with her eyes.

"That's a good thing, my dear. We can each be rational about the other. I have you to keep me grounded when he makes me nuts."

"Good. Then can I take this out and burn it?"

"In a few days," Kaname replied firmly, a smile stealing over his lips and it was the queen's turn to roll her eyes. She turned away from him but to her surprise he reached out and caught her hand.

"Sara. You didn't come here just because of the table. What is it?"

Sara's breath caught as she turned to face him. It wasn't so much perceptiveness and being able to feel her disquiet. Kaname pulled her into him and cupped her neck as she hesitated.

"What? Tell me."

"I can't."

"What do you mean?" Kaname frowned, searching her face as if some clue was hidden there. He could feel her fear. It didn't bode feel for whoever was causing it.

"I'll deal with it. I just... wanted to see you."

"Sara. You have no reason to fear anybody. None at all. If you tell me..."

"You'll do something we'll eventually regret. I know what's best. Didn't you just say I keep you grounded?"

It was like having a conversation with Zero. Was he really this difficult to talk to?

"You're protecting someone. How long do you think it will be before I find out who it is?"

"Darling..."

Sara reached up and hugged him, feeling beneath his anger his worry and affection. She hadn't wanted to worry him but she had felt so vulnerable, especially after seeing… _him_ this evening. She wasn't sure but she knew something was wrong. There had been something she'd wanted to say to him but it seemed as though it had slipped her mind. And the way he wouldn't meet her eyes when she'd addressed him... She knew her son. She knew him too well to dismiss the signs. But _damn_! What to do? Protect her son or let them both deal with her suspicions? The control he had over them meant that she needed to be very careful. But Kaname could be so ruthless sometimes. So cruel. And Kane needed to be given a chance...

"Sara..."

"It's nothing. It's probably nothing. I just needed to see you. Okay?"

Kaname, despite his misgivings, let it rest. For now. He squeezed her as he returned the embrace, cherishing her closeness, her unique scent, her warmth. He dipped his face to the base of her neck savouring it...

"I don't think we've tried for the baby since Zero came back."

"No. But I've decided..."

Sara grimaced as Kaname pulled away to look at her. She had been enjoying the moment of intimacy.

"Yes?"

"I want to put that on hold. Kei's back now and..."

"You don't trust him."

"I... No. Also he'll need a lot of attention from us. Zero can't teach him what he needs to know as quickly as he needs to know it…"

"True. He's never been to school..."

"Has never even been around vampires. And he's wearing a spell that he's using to manage his true nature. If that's true..."

"Shit..."

Kaname pulled away from his wife as he said this. He felt almost consumed with anger and pain for his poor son. It was like abuse. Plain and simple. Abuse of an innocent boy because of...

"Kaname. I know. I know. But we can deal with it. We'll show them. Despite it all he'll always have his mother and father to take care of him, to teach him. Zero too." Sara added, seeing his husband stiffen at the omission. _Really_...

"At this stage... that side of him will be completely untamed. It'll be harder to control. It will be dangerous to…"

"It has to be done. We can do it. We can..."

"Sara, you saw the match. He's... It may not be as simple as that..."

"I understand. But you're forgetting about him. He's a strong boy. He's _our_ son. He can do it..."

"Still, I..."

"We're going to the estate tomorrow, for the weekend. He's curious about Ken and... well, he's never been. I think it's a perfect opportunity. The staff is minimal and the training room is state of the art. Zero can come with us. Kaori and... Kane are planning to come too. They said as much at breakfast..."

"We can't. I have meeting with the..."

"You don't have to come, Kaname. We'll see if we can try it first..."

"Out of the question! I won't expose my family to...!"

"And I won't expose our king to danger either! Trust me. We'll be careful. If anything goes wrong Zero will replace the spell or subdue him. I like this new Zero. Remember what his demon was like in Panama?"

Kaname began to reconsider in light of this reminder of the events surrounding the misguided attempt on his life. Maybe he could trust her to try it. Zero would be there...

"You'll 'call' me the instant he gets out of hand?"

"Yes. I will. I promise."

"I don't like it..."

"That's because you're such a control freak, darling. I'm his mother and..."

"...Alright," Kaname replied, cutting off the rant at its genesis. "The moment I feel _anything_ wrong..."

"I know. Thank you, honey. Do you want to tell Zero or should I?"

"I should have Seiren tell him. He'll only argue with us. He can never seem to trust that we know what's best for our children."

"I know. But he makes a good nanny though."

"That's true. About the baby... are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Sara found herself being backed up against the table as he said this, feeling as she did her husband's interest. Sara gave him a coy smile in response.

"I could probably stand a strong, _vigorous_ argument to the contrary. I might become convinced."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Really? How so?" Sara asked innocently as if her dress wasn't being "untied" by an invisible force.

"Like this..."

Happily, the rest of her husband's words were lost as he bent to kiss her neck all while smoothing her underwear over her captive hips. And it seemed there was another fan of that ruined conference table born that very evening…

**"DONE."**

"Pardon me?"

"Not you, Sumiko. Just realised something, that's all."

"Alright. Glad to see you're paying close attention to what I'm saying..."

"I was, sweetheart. I miss you too but you shouldn't come up just yet. We're trying to make him feel at home, see what he's like. He may feel self-conscious around you..."

"I think you should just introduce me as your fiancée. It's about time..."

"I'm not ready, Sumiko. The unsubtle hints are getting tiresome."

"Sometimes I wonder if..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go. I'll call you again tomorrow."

"Okay. But I may be busy this weekend. I'll call again when I think William's had a chance to look over the specifications. Goodbye."

"Busy? Where...?"

Kane pressed "end" before she could carry on afresh. He liked that Zero liked the idea of her but she was hinting at marriage quite a lot lately, which annoyed him. Still, he wondered if he should. Zero would be happy and he'd certainly love some "grandchildren". And he wouldn't worry quite so much about his emotional detachment, something he felt needed to be fixed or it was somehow tragic. Or dangerous. It's funny. All he had to do was pretend to care about other people and Zero deemed him "normal". It was exhausting though. Knowing what he'd rather have instead but knowing it was impossible to have it. He wasn't his brother Ken. He didn't possess the sense of entitlement he had, wasn't as selfish. He knew he couldn't just reach out and take him as his own. Zero wouldn't want that and would be miserable. He certainly didn't see him as worthy despite his protestations to the contrary. And Kane accepted that. He did. But it was hellish all the same. Hellish pretending he was happy with other people when all he wanted was...

Kane stood abruptly and walked away from his desk. He was tired of his useless dreams; he had to deal with his reality. Deal with what needed to be done. All was set. He was sure he'd find out this weekend one way or the other if Kei was indeed a threat to him. He couldn't wait.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to V.K._


	96. Chapter 92

This is mostly about Kaori and Don. I can hear that reviewer groaning now...

Kaori and Don

by lightpathetic

**DON** tensed a little as an arm slipped stealthily around his waist. He tried not to show it, merely continuing to observe the scenery as if nothing had happened. He stood on one of the balconies to the formal breakfast room - Sara had insisted on it as she had a son to acclimatise to their opulent lifestyle and the moon lit the grounds this evening as if it were daylight, giving the room's best feature - the series of old-fashioned french doors that led to said balconies - the best opportunity to impress with its view of the back gardens and the lake.

He knew who it was, even without turning around, especially as a pair of lips, which had begun kissing his left ear quite confidently - the lobe and upper tip of it were a bit more sensitive than the other and this person would know it - parted to mutter, "Let's go out by the lake. You haven't been already, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I've only just explored the house."

"Without me? When?"

"Yesterday. I had no choice. You were gone. With Kane."

The hand caressing his bare stomach - it had found its way under his turquoise T-shirt, disrupting the 3-D graphic that made his torso appear hollowed out and a beautifully rendered glacier stood in its place, another of Kaki Heika's designs (he really was in designer heaven) - splayed and pulled him tighter to the warm body behind. He could feel this person's own body fill with some undefined tension before it dispelled and the below was offered as a suggestion.

"Let's go now. We can even go swimming."

Don gave the decision a few beats, not wanting to make it that easy for him. It was only yesterday he had been seriously creepy about their breaking up this liaison and he still didn't like the possibility that these two brothers might be playing with him, for whatever reason. Kane and Kaori were obviously very close and very into one another, which made Don wonder why Kaori was even bothering with him, unless there was an ulterior motive. Of course, it didn't help how Kane had been earlier. He seemed too calm, more at ease. Almost smug. He was almost certain something was up and he had relied too often on his instincts to ignore them now. Having slept on that curious incident with his mother, he was convinced that Kane had had something to do with it. He couldn't be absolutely sure. Sara'd covered up her distress by claiming fatigue, and she'd seemed fine at breakfast, insisting that they'll be doing some training at the estate during their weekend stay, at least on his fire columns as she couldn't abide a son of hers not being able to control a simple... (...etc. Well, you might have a general idea of her concerns.) But... as he'd played the scenario over in his mind and as he recalled what Ken had said about Kane, Don got the feeling that this situation was a little less than ideal for him. He thought of leaving again, just packing his bags and disappearing with his millions. Who was to stop him? It was not like he was a prisoner here...

Don sighed and leaned forward onto the railing, his behind planting ideally against the tellingly hard bulge in just that location, a not altogether unplanned manoeuvre. That's just it. He'd been running his entire life. Hiding. And he was sick of it. He wondered what it would be like to actually stay and deal with them. Like other people did with their siblings, their family. To behave as though he belonged. He was just getting used to being himself, not having to hide his true nature and he was long past even thinking about resorting to pretending otherwise again. This family, his family, lived with Kane among them each day, coped with him. Perhaps he could too. And show him, show them, that he was as much a Kuran as they were. That's probably what he wanted. For him to show his "true colours" and disappear again. Don felt the urge to sorely disappoint him.

But, it was just that, all his life he'd been on guard. All his life he'd been "holding his breath" while waiting to see if his mother would come home, or if Kaname Kuran or his henchmen would show up at his doorstep or even if the current client he was currently milking would become more of a nuisance than he was comfortable staying with. There was always a reason to worry. Wasn't it time to stop? Time to finally breathe?

Don turned around to where Kaori waited patiently for his answer, only rubbing his back soothingly as he waited. There wasn't any more to say, that he could say. Kane was a part of his life. There was no point trying to defend that and Don already knew how he felt about their breaking up. It was for Don to come to terms with the parameters of their relationship and he was the type to dig in his heels the more you nagged him. So Kaori found just being quiet worked just as well, as his little brother thought things through.

"Alright," Don replied finally, straightening to stand too close to the older blonde who simply pulled them together, already noticing from the mischievous glint in the teen's eyes what his decision was. "Do I need a swimsuit?"

"No," Kaori replied, giving him a slow once over with his eyes that promised many things.

"In that case we can go now."

Don slipped his hands around Kaori's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him as they began to "lift" off of the ground. Kaori broke the kiss and looked around him, decidedly concerned.

"You know, I actually forgot you could do this. I'm so used to how you were before you became Kei Kuran."

"You fell in love with Laurence?" Don teased, knowing how much Kaori loathed...

"No. Peter. The vampire gigolo with possibly strong telekinetic powers that walked everywhere."

"You're nervous! Are you afraid of heights?"

"Of course not! What I dislike is being dropped."

"'Dropped'...?" Don began quizzically before realising what he meant. "Oh."

"Yes. Exactly."

Don began to chuckle as Kaori held on more tightly, hoping the ride would be over soon.

"It's not funny! You don't know what it's like having a brother that can...!"

"No. I don't," Don retorted firmly. Kaori sighed in exasperation.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. It's just... I feel regret and frustration. I've missed out on so much and now I feel like I have to earn the right to be here, that I have to learn all over again how to survive. I'm the outsider when I shouldn't feel that way and it annoys me. Especially since Kane's been hardly welcoming...

"That's just Kane. He's cautious around everyone, not just you."

"Maybe. Or maybe he'd like if I crawled back to where I came from."

"You're blaming him for how you feel. It's no-one's fault that you feel this way. No-one but..."

"No! Don't you..."

"Julia."

Don pulled back a little to look at Kaori coldly.

"You'd mentioned not wanting to be dropped?" Don demanded as they travelled over the gardens.

"I'm serious. Are you really going to keep ignoring the fact that she was the one that took away all those things you're "frustrated" about losing out on?"

"She did what had to be done, Kaori. What I would have done if I'd been in her shoes. In fact, if it had been me I wouldn't be standing here!"

"So that's how you're rationalising it...?"

"Father killed her entire...!"

"I know. I know," Kaori interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Look, I don't want to go back through this now. My goal this evening was to swim around with you naked for a while then find a convenient excuse to fuck you senseless on the grass by the lake. That plan is taking up half my brainpower and the other half is working on not fucking you now. This will have to wait until later."

"Sex. Of course."

There was an edge to this last that puzzled Kaori a bit. Don sounded disappointed in him. But why? He thought they both enjoyed making love to each other and heaven knew he adored connecting with him that way. But... did he think that was all he wanted?

"What is it? Do you... Do you want to do something else?" Kaori would really have to rack his brains on that one.

"No. That's fine. It's what I'm good for. How about we get it over with?" Don suggested, reaching for the older vampire's slacks and beginning to unbutton them. Kaori reached down and stopped him.

"What is wrong with you? What is it?"

Don pulled away abruptly from Kaori and there as a comically mad scramble to hold on by Kaori before he realised he wasn't descending. Damned prick! He did that on purpose!

"Nothing! Where do you want to fuck? Over there?"

"Don. Don! Come back here!"

Don stopped and eventually turned back towards Kaori, who sighed gratefully.

"Come back here and let's discuss this. Please?"

Don sighed, realising he was being childish. He came back over to the clearly disturbed Kaori and put is arms back around him, an invitation Kaori didn't hesitate to accept, hugging the boy to him like a lifeline.

"Better?"

"Yes," Kaori muttered into his shoulder as he peered at the ground. They'd gotten higher than absolutely necessary and the possible pain of impact was replaying in his mind to distracting effect. Maybe he was afraid of heights. Who wouldn't be after being dropped on your head as a child by your older brother from twenty storeys high simply because he'd accidentally pushed Zero off a balcony. Okay, maybe there had been some degree of premeditation. But Zero had just told him that he'd have to leave Kane behind to attend school and how was he supposed to know it had been his parents' decision? Zero had always featured predominately in his life up to that point...

Kaori removed his eyes from the moving landscape and turned his attention back on Don.

"I'm sorry about what I said. What I meant was that I'd prefer to be with you than rehash the fight over Julia again. It's like she divides us unnecessarily. But if you want to discuss it..."

"I want you all to understand how much she means to me! That's all! I want you to respect that! Is that so much to ask? You see her as this horrible person when all I can think of is the wonderful, kind, brave woman that was my mother. She may have... made some mistakes but..."

"So you want us to nod and agree about how 'wonderful' she was? After all that we've been through?"

"I want you to acknowledge what she meant to me. What she will always mean to me. I will defend her now as much as when she was been alive because I still love her. Will always..."

"That will change. Once you understand what she tried to do..."

"No!"

"Yes. It will. You'll gain a perspective that will free you from this gratitude to a woman that should never have put you in this position in the first place then you'll find it is okay to feel anger and regret and not tear yourself apart feeling guilty or rationalising about what you have a right to feel. Do you think any of us enjoys watching how afraid you are all the time? How worried you are over simple things? How you miss simple things or don't take them for granted? Will they accept me? What should I do? What if I make a mistake? Will they give up on me? The answer to that last is 'no', by the way. If I know my parents at all they'd rather die than let Julia win this battle over you..."

"So that's what this is? A way to fight her even after she's...!"

"No. You are their son. But you'll never really know what that means until you learn to trust it. And let go of Julia."

Don stayed silent after this, only staring at Kaori defiantly and the older vampire shook his head regretfully.

"You see? Nothing is gained by discussing her at this point. Nothing. Come on. Let's descend and just go swimming. Okay?"

Kaori again looked expectantly at the ground but to his chagrin they were moving no closer to it.

"What is it?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Is this the 'sex' thing again? If you think I can handle being celibate around you, you're crazy..."

"I want to be more..."

"You are more. I feel like I've always known it."

"I mean..." What was he saying? Should he say he didn't trust this relationship because of the sex? That was ludicrous. But sex was easy for him. It was business. He felt no attachment during it. He needed something else. An indicator of how he should feel if this was love... But what?

"It's something someone once told me, that's all. Never mind. Let's go..."

"About what?" Kaori prompted, reaching to cup Don's face tenderly to turn it so he can see his eyes.

"About how I would know... this was real."

Kaori smiled encouragingly into his troubled eyes.

"And?"

"Nothing. If I told you there would be no point."

"Are you saying if I love you I wouldn't want to have sex with you?!"

"No..." At least he didn't think so.

"Then what is it?"

"Just forget..."

"No! There is no question about how I feel about you. Making love to you is one major aspect. You quite simply excite me. But there's more than that. You can't imagine how much I admire you..."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. I wish. I wish we could leave this place and go back to just having each other. Can't we... just go?"

"What are you saying? I can't leave...!"

"Why not? What's keeping you here? You don't care about being a prince. You couldn't care less about duty..."

"You think you know me! Was I ever given a chance to?"

"You don't. I know you. You love being free. You love determining your direction. I hate the idea of what's coming. You being chained to this place, to millenia of tradition that just means something because it's always been done and people are comforted by it, all the people that want something from you without caring what it does to you. You'll go nuts here. Your spirit will die here. Let's go. You can show me Paris as you used to describe it to me."

"No. It's not true that I don't care. I am a Kuran too. I want to know what that means..."

"You saw how unhappy I was..."

"It was because of Kane. Anyone with access to the internet and the 'code could find out..."

"It's because I haven't the courage to live my own life. I've always felt dependent on... various things. Not like you. The more you railed at me and threatened to leave, the more I wanted you..."

"You want me to save you? Is that what this is about?"

"No. What I want is you. You. And you won't survive if you stay here..." They'll see to that.

"Is this a warning? Is this about Kane...?"

"This is about you, Don. Think about it. We can go anywhere, live anywhere. You and me. This world doesn't need to have you as a sacrifice as well. It already has the rest of us."

"Kaori..."

"Just think about it, Don. My love..."

Kaori leaned forward and captured those sweet lips, roughly drinking him in before remembering enough to make it achingly sweet. All his love was in that kiss. Everything he was and everything he wished for them both. Don became breathless from it, their forward motion stalling as he tried to return it. Maybe he needn't be disappointed. Maybe, Kaori understood what he needed. But leaving? He didn't want to. He liked being here. Like learning about his heritage, his family. Liked the idea of not simply knocking around the world aimlessly. He wanted a cause, he wanted to matter. And this was his chance. His chance to be more than just someone that arranged someone else' pleasure. His chance to see to his own.

Don broke the kiss and looked into Kaori's eyes. His decision was there in his gaze in all its melancholy determination and the older vampire sighed closing his eyes in infinite regret. He'd tried to... He'd tried.

"I'll be okay, Kaori. I promise. I want to try. I'll always regret not trying. I have a chance to fix everything you all think mother did to you, to prove that I can be as much a Kuran as the rest of you and I don't want to walk away from it."

"You're actually buying into it. All this. It's gotten to you."

_Wouldn't the possibility of becoming king get to you?_

"I'm Kaname Kuran's son. The king of the entire vampire world and a huge force to be reckoned with outside of it. I want to know what that means. I want to know what my mother spent much of her life being afraid of and... I want to be better than that."

The older vampire gazed into the boy's determined gaze and sighed again.

"You're so naive. You're really too young for me, you know that?"

"Are you finally breaking up with me?"

"No! Of course not! Just saying..."

"Come on," Don interrupted, as he began to descend. They'd been "hovering" for a while as they spoke over a bit of clearing near the banks of the lake. "We can swim after you fuck me senseless in the grass."

Don pulled apart from him as they touched down and began to remove his clothing, but Kaori stopped him.

"Wait," he muttered, reaching for him...

They did end up on the grass eventually but Don was surprised when he realised... Kaori only wanted to kiss. They rolled and laughed as Don tried to undress him, unsure of himself outside of his lover's usual demands, but was successfully thwarted, Kaori removing his hands only to kiss them, his elbows, neck, worrying the naturally sensitive flesh there, making Don's head loll back eventually from the sensation alone. But he didn't give in to temptation, considering how the last occasion turned out. Instead, he nibbled higher to his chin, then lips...

Don moaned and rolled on top, his jeans sliding impotently but erotically against Kaori's resolutely buttoned trousers, the bump of this erection grinding achingly against one leg. Kaori too grunted against the uncovered flesh of Don's chest, sliding his tongue against one greedily puckered nipple as he listened to, scented the reaction in his young lover's body. His hands released the rolled up shirt to slide along the boy's torso, his fingers tracing the plane of his stomach, dipping teasing into his belly button before sliding possessively up his back, pressing the now unabashedly humping teen against him. They didn't have to have sex. Not if he didn't want to. Kaori could be selfless. Just give pleasure until he...

"Aahh! Fuck!"

Don bucked against him as his first orgasm hit him but Kaori held on, keeping one hand in his hair as the other continued to touch, caress, score his throbbing skin, his teeth coming now to rake each tender nub firmly, following each hot pass of his tongue, but not enough to give relief. Don cried out again as he continued to grind himself into anything of Kaori's his groin could reach: his leg, his hip, the very obvious damp bulge of his crotch. Kaori's head was beneath the youth's T-shirt but he could imagine the sightless gaze, the furrowed brow, the sweat the dripped from it by his efforts to separate him from his grip, his arms uselessly pulling at his head, pushing at his shoulders. But Kaori was adamant, showing admirable restraint - Don had only just stopped begging him to fuck him to descend to incoherence - as he set about showing him it wasn't just about sex. Sure, the cuddle and planned bit of necking had gotten out of hand but what could you do with such an intense attraction? Despite what Don thought about sex he still very much enjoyed Kaori's attentions, reacted wholeheartedly to him. Especially since he wasn't a complete novice like probably all those other people were he'd slept with...

"Kaoriii! AAhhh! Fucking hell!"

Just a firm nip on the skin of his lower stomach as his claws had shot out into the boy's shoulder, close enough to the base of his neck to make it interesting. It was time he got used to his body's natural propensity to enjoy being pierced. Kaori rolled the gasping boy onto his back and rose to make eye contact before he ended up in the lake, letting him see as he licked his fingers of his blood. Don closed his eyes and again continued to shove at him.

"Shut up and relax! Just breathe. You're almost healed already."

"You keep trying this shit! I don't like it!"

"You did. You came again just now. You think I couldn't tell? You love it but you're scared by how much. I just can't understand why. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!"

"This is what you want, you moron. This is what it means to be a Kuran, to be a vampire. You keep being surprised that a vampire has something to do with drawing blood! How can you even face half of what this means without accepting something so fundamental?"

"Stop it! Get off of me...!"

"You're terrified!" Kaori exclaimed, quite surprised by the boy's reaction. He shook him a little as he demanded. "Tell me why...!"

"No...!"

"Tell me!"

Don suddenly stopped struggling and lay still, his face passive and Kaori growled in frustration, recognising the tactic.

"'Do whatever I want to do to you', is that it? Don't fucking tempt me..."

"Get off of me."

Kaori decided to do as he was asked, removing his hands from the limp boy and getting to his feet, walking away to the banks of the lake if only to get himself under control. He heard as Don sat up but nothing more. He turned to see him sitting with his arms around his knees rocking a little as he stared at the water. He was still here. Maybe, he would talk...

"Don. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Silence as Don continued to rock, not meeting his eyes. Kaori sighed and turned back to the water, his worried eyes fixed on the glimmer of the moon on the water. What should he do? Leave him to figure this out himself? Or should he keep trying? He knew what Zero would say. "Give him time. Let him figure it out his own way." But Kaori was not the patient type. He wanted Don and he wanted more from him than he was willing to give, the more that his vampire make-up demanded. Don may not be aware that his holding out like this meant that he was refusing to recognise their relationship on a very elemental level but it still made Kaori edgy and uncertain. Insecure. Afraid. Even if it wasn't intentional. He forced himself to remember, to be mindful of Don's sensibilities and lack of understanding of their culture, their ways. Even their flipping biology, the damned traumatized nincompoop...

"Do you think you'll ever let me in? Let me... connect with you as I... long to do?"

"I don't know. I can't help but feel as though... I'll never be the same."

"Do you mean the bond?"

"...Yes. Yes, I mean the bond."

No he didn't, Kaori thought but kept his counsel. Eventually sighed and began to take off his clothes.

"Are you coming in?" Kaori called behind him as he headed off towards the water. He dove in and surfaced to see Don considering it.

"Come on. I know one of your deepest wishes is to slide against me as you swim around naked."

"Is it really?" Don smiled crookedly at the obvious admission.

"Yes. A close second to being blown underwater."

"Now that I'll come in for."

"Thought so."

They both grinned as Don undressed quickly and "rose" high into the air, tucking in a well-known formation that suggested...

"Cannonball!"

"You child!"

SPLAAAAASH!

**"IT'S GORGEOUS OUT HERE."**

"Yes. Yes it is."

Don rolled his eyes as he noticed Kaori was still staring at him but returned his gaze to the stars as they floated along the surface of the lake.

"My mother used to point out the night's sky to me as a toddler. I still remember lying against her chest as she pointed to clusters of stars and called them belts or dippers but I was more interested in her heartbeat and her warmth, the sound of her blood, her voice..."

"That was probably around the time Zero had gone missing looking for you. He was away for two years before father found him."

Don's mouth thinned at the ploy. It seemed Kaori would always counter his mentioning his fond memories of his mother with something to remind him that he was kidnapped. But this last intrigued him.

"Really?"

"Yes. He blamed father for the war and the slaughter of his comrades. He went looking for you to prove to him that you were still alive and that Julia had acted alone, thus stopping the war. Needless to say father nearly went crazy. He locked himself in his office for weeks. Nothing would make him leave."

"Wow."

"Yes."

"Their relationship. It's a rather odd arrangement, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know: father, mother and Zero."

"I suppose it is. But that's just the way it is. Like you and me."

"And Kane."

Kaori stiffened at this, prompted to do something to assure Don of his devotion, even if it meant explaining what he'd vowed he never would.

"Don... You have nothing to be jealous about with Kane. He and I are close but he wants more than just me..."

"I know. That much is obvious. It's what Kane means to you that I am worried about. I can never be sure of you because he'll always be first..."

"Because he needs to be, Don. You won't understand..."

"Try me."

Don rolled over onto his side, signifying his use of his powers to stay above the water. It was so simple for him. His power. With that he had father's respect while Kane...

"You were very good yesterday, Don. We were all very impressed. Even father."

Don rolled back into the water, thinking Kaori wouldn't confide in him after all.

"Thanks."

"You really don't understand, do you? What it means my even saying that?" Kaori surveyed Don's blank face, exhaled as if in anticipation of a monumental task and continued. "Your power... forces us to accord you our respect, to recognise your worth, either to us or our future. To say the least, people will be nicer to you now, will try to please you because of what you can do, what you may become later on or because of what you can be prevented from doing. To them."

"Geez. You make it seem as though that's all that matters."

Kaori didn't answer this directly. He stared sadly at one particular star as he continued.

"In our world power has a lot of value. The lack of it, weakness, can be met with ridicule, disdain even dismissal. It gets you what you want faster than anything else. Think on what it must mean to have no power. To seem weak. You have no respect, not even for your accomplishments, not even for any other talents you may have. Because if there is no possibility of your being number one then you are worth nothing at all."

Don came out of the water. Maybe he was discussing Kane after all. But this wasn't right. Kane did have a power. As long as he had his family he was very powerful indeed. Wasn't that why_ he_ had warned him? Yet Kaori spoke so sadly about it. Sure, it was a secret but still he did have power...

"Kaori, I know about Kane..."

"Then you know it doesn't manifest as his own. He has to poach off of us and... it is not appreciated. He is in a terrible situation. One he never forgives himself for." _Nor do we him..._

"That's... so messed up! Seriously? To think my mother was more interested in my keeping my room tidy and not eavesdropping on the neighbours. She couldn't care less about my powers only that I be obedient and kind and not torch the house...!"

"Is that why... you held back?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just curiou..."

"What do you mean 'held back'?

Kaori thought he was being discrete and shook his head, turning for another lap of the lake but Don stopped him.

"Do you mean the fight? I didn't hold back! I got my ass kicked!"

"If you say so."

Don frowned at this and swam after the older blonde, pulling at his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Just forget it. It was driving me crazy, that's all."

"What was? What do you mean?"

Kaori looked at him, puzzled. What was he playing at? How could he have forgotten the two occasions he'd "missed" their father's chest? Or the time he'd gotten out of the spin and slammed their father against the wall. He'd fallen to the floor then but they were in no doubt that he could have done more with that opportunity if he'd wanted to. Kaori had seen him in action before...

"Nothing. Nothing, at all. I was just testing you. Just making sure you gave your best."

"Of course I did! I that what father thinks...?"

"No! Stop worrying and come here. I was just being silly."

"You scared me, you idiot."

"I'm sorry. Sorry..."

Kaori kissed him, pulling him to by the neck against his waiting body. He love him. Ached for him. The messed up part of it was he wanted him all the more because he was so capable. Of what they were all yet to find out. Kaori was sure.

"Wait," Don interrupted, pulling away from the kiss. "Do you hear that?"

Kaori listened for a moment before grabbing Don's ass and strategically arranging his nude body against his own.

"It's only Zero. Just ignore him. Our running joke is to let him think he can sneak up on us. When he's ready he'll announce his presence or go away."

"I wonder what he wants."

"If it's important he'll call to us."

"He might think he's interrupting something..."

"But he is!"

"I'll just go and check. I can see you later anyway."

"No! Leave him!"

"You'll get to walk back?"

"Don!..."

**ZERO** was about to turn away from the two boys when he heard the shout. He looked back to find Kaori swimming for shore. Alone. He looked around for the boy but saw noth...

"Hi. Looking for me?"

Zero spun around to face him, thoroughly startled.

"I was... I hadn't meant to interrupt..."

"That's okay."

Don began to pull on the clothing he'd "scooped" up in his haste, if only to hide his disappointment. He'd hoped it had been... someone else.

"I'd wanted to speak to you. Alone."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Don asked while straightening from putting on his shoes. He too was cognisant of Kaori's bearing down on them.

Zero trembled a little as he took the first steps. This will be it. There was no going back. Was he ready? Yes, he replied inwardly, steeling his resolve. Everyone else was doing exactly what they wanted with their lives. Why couldn't he?

"Come with me. I'll drive you there," Zero replied, practically spinning on his heel to head back towards the main building, but not before giving the environs a peculiar glance. Not a very obvious one. Any other person may have missed it. Except... Don frowned as he underwent a strong sense of deja vu. He'd seen that before. On his mother. A look she would give him in public that practically screamed "We can't talk here. _They_ might be listening." A look he would instantly respond to... like he would now. Before he knew what he was doing he'd stepped forward and enveloped the ex-human into his arms, pressing his lips to his ear as he whispered,

"Don't worry. Leave it to me."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero, Sara and Seiren are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	97. Chapter 93

_Trying to get the gears turning again but they are almost rusted to an inoperable state. *sigh* Some action next!_

Know Thyself Part 1

_by lightpathetic_

**SARA **eventually did get away, pushing against her amorous husband so that she could leave the expansive ensuite to his well-appointed palace office, but meeting his eyes in a silent acknowledgment of her reluctance, contentment and love as she pushed the heavy cherry-wood door - which opened the similarly paneled wall with its array of flat monitors for the king's myriad duties - and slipped out to cross the office to the matching double doors at the other end, making good her escape. For now.

Kaname did let her go unmolested, only watching her graceful glide across his office, marred only by her hesitation as she checked herself again for any wayward strands - he did have a habit of mussing her hair as he kissed her... and he had kissed her repeatedly as they'd both tried to get dressed again - before turning back to the glass to make a few adjustments. He wondered about her decision about the baby. He had to admit he was disappointed, quite hopeful that this impromptu occasion had worked where that aspect was concerned. He'd been looking forward to a daughter. As beautiful as her mother but able to awaken Zero's paternal instincts like never before. Maybe with his own colouring just to remind the ex-human of... _her_...

Kaname adjusted the knot of his tie as his eyes hardened to mirror the cold calculation of his thoughts. He was not above this level of manipulation. He'd do anything. _Anything_ where Zero was concerned to keep him interested and here. With him. And... he'd noticed how... distant Zero had seemed to be becoming, how unhappy. He was of the opinion that Zero was long overdue for the cliched tableau of familial bliss a small infant usually wrought on his human psyche. Kei's kidnapping had done almost irreparable damage to Zero and their relationship. But it would be repaired. Kaname would see to that.

He stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his desk to the inevitable winking light signifying his many messages since he'd closeted himself away with his wife a half an hour earlier. They would wait a while longer, however. Kaname's mind was again on his wife's disquiet this evening, one that had probably led to her decision to put their plans for another child on hold. Not that his desire for a child was the only reason he leaned toward the screen in his desk and touched the link for Seiren. Kaname tried not to make it too obvious but he was extremely protective of his wife. It had started out as part of his promise to her when she'd allowed Zero to stay in their lives without protestation but had evolved first to a type of penance for his weakness, his need for the ex-human despite what it, what _he_, was doing to her and then to an essential way to show his love for her as his wife, the mother of his children and the admirable queen she now was to their people. Kaname was normally reserved, strong, traits he only relaxed with Zero. How he showed his love to her and his family may not be the most warm and welcoming mode in the world but it was the most practical.

"Sir?"

Kaname turned toward the largest monitor in the room where Seiren's expressionless gray gaze, framed by her distinctive pale blue bob, stared back at him.

"Seiren, I want to know all the whereabouts and activities of my sons during the last two days. I want details as much as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Get Zero to clear up any ambiguities. I need this to be thorough."

Seiren's only indication of her surprise was her brief, silent nod before ending the secure call, unwilling to trust her voice. Kaname wanted to use Zero to pump his sons for personal information that the normal security procedures would not garner. She wondered - more than how she would get Zero to complete such a task - what on earth had they done now?

Meanwhile, Kaname leaned back into his chair, still ignoring the message indicator for now as he went back over in his mind his own conversation with his wife, becoming more certain he'd guessed correctly. Sara was afraid. No-one had the power to do that unless they were of similar or higher status. She also wanted to protect them which meant it was someone she cared about. Loved even. That narrowed the field down considerably. Kane was the most likely suspect and that call to Seiren would have triggered a different course of action except... she'd said she didn't trust Kei... Could he be the threat? Kaname certainly had considered that himself after that display yesterday. Kei was very talented. Enough to cause Kaname some concern. He did relish the challenge, even enjoyed the thought of his potential for the Kuran dynasty but his practical mind still demanded he be cautious. Kei was lucky that he was still very young, impressionable and clueless. Otherwise...

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Yes, Arundhati?" Kaname decided he should begin his day by answering his secretary's electronic intrusion on his thoughts. He reached out to "locate" Zero as well, as a comforting way to steel himself for the onslaught.

_"Sir, your appointment..."_

"I remember. Send him in and get Gustaf to send up..."

_"Sir?"_

Kaname paused as the results of his "location" sunk into his distracted brain. _That would mean he is outside ... City! What's he doing outside ... City? Neither he nor Seiren had been informed that he was travelling!_

_"Sir? Are you okay?"_

"...Yes, Arundhati. Have Gustaf send up one of his famous platters. That is all."

Kaname tried not to let his usual panic overtake him as he gestured for the Indian president to have a seat. _It's probably nothing. Stay calm. _Besides, he had no doubt he'll find out the purpose of his trip later.

**ZERO** winced a little as he felt the "location". He'd hoped to do this before Kaname felt the need to keep tabs on him. He'd also didn't factor in Kei's taking him this far away. He'd tried to stop him earlier but he seemed intent on completing this trip and he didn't want to make a huge issue of it, especially since it was all about appeasing his extremely jealous nitwit of a lover, an inconvenience Zero liked to ignore whenever he possibly could. He _did_ have his freedom. In theory anyway...

Zero noticed Kei - Don - look at him suspiciously as he'd felt it. He supposed he'd had another anatomical reaction besides wincing. Zero had, quite unconsciously and automatically, braced himself against Don's body quite intimately, one arm around his neck, his feet on his booted toes. Don, who'd been a bit taken aback at having Zero take such a liberty, soon realised... it was actually quite comfortable. And, he didn't have to worry about supporting him. His next thought gave him to realise that Zero often traveled like this. With his father. So much for the "Wow" factor...

"Don. I think this is far enough..."

"Almost there. What's the matter? Is he 'calling' you?"

"What? Don't..." Zero began, pulling away a little, trying not to shiver as the younger vampire's lips lightly tickled the skin of his ear as he'd leaned in to speak. Damn, how will he explain Don's scent there...? Don just seemed amused but kept his distance.

"My mother spoke about you sometimes. She mentioned you exhibited certain behaviours that led them to realise that you and Kaname Kuran were connected somehow. Bonded, perhaps..."

"Look, take me back. I have to get back to work..."

"You're an open book, you know that? Why are you so afraid all of a sudden? Do you think I'm kidnapping you?"

"No! No. I... Put me down. This is far enough..."

"I'm not. I couldn't if I wanted to, remember?" Don arched an indicative eyebrow, unsubtly reminding him of his "demon" and the circumstances behind their first-hand knowledge of each other. "No. Besides, if I'd still wanted to harm father I would do it a little more directly. I thought you wanted to talk. About mother."

Zero whipped around to look into the boy's eyes and he laughed.

"I'm not a fool, Zero. If you keep having that impression I will constantly surprise you. What else couldn't you speak about with _them_ listening?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, I know you must still be grieving..."

"Wait. Hold that thought. We're almost there."

Zero did find himself in the next few moments soaring over several highways until they began to ascend to... a bridge. A bridge over a large canyon with a distant snake of dark water that glittered intermittently by the lights from the sky and various boats that passed along it. Don set them down in an adjacent treeline towards the northern end but soon led Zero by the hand down the embankment to the highway and then along the pedestrian walkway to the very center. He leaned onto the railing looking over into the seemingly inky darkness to Zero's eyes but soon turned back to where Zero stood uncertainly.

"Go ahead with your questions, Zero. This place is too far and too noisy for anyone to hear us. What's on your mind?"

"Why did you choose this place?" Zero couldn't help but be on guard. He was sure to be the only one in existence that had had the dubious distinction of going over the side of this bridge in a car and surviving the fall. He couldn't help but wonder why Don chose _this_ place of all places.

"I saw it on my way in and it reminded me of a bridge I'd visited once. In Bristol. I'd wanted to see it. And now you have an excuse for your absence. To give to father."

Don gave him a rather knowing look just then that seemed too old for his youthful visage and Zero turned away from it in disgust. At himself.

"Don't fret, Zero. It wasn't that obvious. I've had to work around many jealous partners before, that's all..."

"This was a mistake," Zero whispered, it finally hitting him what he was about to do, who he was about to become at odds with. _He's right. This will never work. I can't even leave the palace without an inquisition!_ Zero touched his chest which throbbed a little from Kaname's insistent locations. He wanted him to call him. Now. Since he'd "forgotten" all his communications back at the house. He turned back to thoughtful gaze of his young pureblood companion. "Take me back. It doesn't matter."

Zero walked over to Don and tried to hold onto him but Don stepped away.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"What do you mean?! Of course I...!"

"Okay then. We'll go back after I take a look around."

Look around? Zero became all the more alarmed as Don began to stroll at a leisurely pace along the passageway. For a human.

"Not just now, Don. I'll bring you another day. I swear..."

"I might not feel like talking about them then."

"Who? What are you talking ab...?"

"The other vampire hunters."

**KANAME** was listening impatiently to the leader's concerns all while trying to fight the urge to pick up the phone and demand from Arundhati her confession that Zero had called but she'd insisted unreasonably that he was in a meeting and could not be disturbed. Otherwise... Otherwise Zero was ignoring him. Which begged the question. What was he doing in ... City he couldn't know about? Whom was he meeting? Or, was he leaving again? He should have known. He was in too good a mood last evening. If he knew Zero at all, it usually meant that he was happy about something irritating...

Kaname began another series of bone-crushing "locations" - in case he was in any doubt, you understand - and determined that if he didn't call within the next ten minutes he'd go get him himself...

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Yes!" Kaname didn't even bother to politely halt the president's monologue.

"Sir, I'm sorry but Zero's..."

"Put him through." Kaname lifted his eyes to the rather startled gentleman before him. "Would you excuse me for a few minutes?"

"Uh. Certainly."

But Kaname had already turn away, clipping the headset to his ear. Only waiting until the door was closed behind the retreating Head of Government.

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Kei at ... He'd wanted to see the bri..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was spur of the moment. We'll be back in an hour..."

"Let me speak to him."

"Who?"

"Kei," Kaname spat, his eyes narrowing. He knew it! He was lying...!

"...Oh, alright! Hello? Father? What's up?"

Kaname began to feel foolish as he heard his youngest son's voice on the line. Zero must be furious. But... he'd had to know...

"Zero says you're at the ..."

"Yes! It's awesome! I don't see any means of support...!"

"It's a series of small truss elements on the underside made of a special compound known for it's durability, lightness and strength. Eighteen times the strength of diamond I believe..."

"You don't say...!"

"It is a marvel. ... I take it you took Zero there?"

"Yes! I was bored. Is it a problem?"

"...No. However, I would prefer if you took the requisite precautions first. As my son you cannot wander off anymore at will and... Zero needs to check in with me or Seiren before he leaves the grounds."

"I understand, father. I'm sorry. We'll return shortly..."

"It's okay. Take the time you need. Just be back for dinner."

"Will do. Bye!"

Kaname opened his mouth to insist again on speaking to Zero but was cut off by the much evident finality of an ended call. He took the ear-piece away from his head and tossed it onto his desk. He sometimes hated what he did to Zero, hated himself for his suspicions and his behaviour. He wished he could allow him his freedom, to never check up on him, as he was with Sara. But he couldn't find it inside of himself, he wasn't brave enough.

"Arundhati. Would you send in Mr. Gupta again please?"

_"Yes, Sir. Your Excellency...?"_

**"THANK YOU** much, honey. What name...?"

Zero winced at Kei's butcher job of his native tongue but didn't bother to tell him that many Japanese spoke at least school level english. He had to practice it in any case. However, he could tell that the young lady certainly didn't mind entertaining him. It was some time before Kei turned away from her and headed over to him.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem. Now. Where were we...?"

Don paused dramatically for Zero to respond. He knew fully well what Zero wanted but he wanted him to ask it out loud. Zero allowed the silence to drag on as he considered this again, as they walked together silently. But he couldn't resist.

"Tell me. Tell me what you know about them."

Don stopped and turned to Zero.

"It isn't much."

"What?"

"Mom wouldn't let me anywhere near sensitive information. She was always... mindful of what I truly was, I guess."

"But you'd said...!"

"I implied that I knew about them. True. She did speak about you. Enough to give me an idea of the difficult position you've been in for most of your life. Enough to make me think I should tell you what I do know, such as it is."

"Just like that." Zero laughed, remembering the elaborate ploy to elicit the information he'd been concocting. But dare he think it was that simple? He wondered what the boy was planning.

"Why not? My mother is beyond being hurt by any of this and I have no real loyalties to her cause. But you do, obviously. Always have from what my mother said. Your family was the stuff of legend in vampire hunting circles. It's funny that you ended up the boyfriend of the king of vampires."

_Yes. Hilarious._ Zero looked away from Don's gaze and over the railing towards the lights of the city, his face poorly masking the pain and regret he felt at his words. Maybe this was his chance to feel whole again. To redeem himself.

"Fine," Zero decided, returning to scrutinize the boy's face, desperate for him to understand. "I'll listen to what you have to say. But I must warn you: if Kaname finds out about any of this there could be repercussions for you. Even if you are his son."

"I understand," Don replied, his visage a picture of serious intent. Zero was struck by this. Don really wanted to help. But why? Was this another way to get back at his father? Was he unwittingly walking into a trap he and Julia had set? Zero hesitated again. He did want to resurrect the hunters but he didn't want to see Kaname hurt. He did love him. Zero thought about his dilemma again for the hundredth time. He really was in a peculiar situation. Kaname had a right to his loyalty but so did his own family, his heritage.

Zero noticed Don was still watching him intently, evidently waiting for him to make up his mind before compromising himself. He _was_ endangering Don. Or worse, endangering Kaname. Damn. He wished he knew the right thing to do. He wished that there was someone he could share this with that would understand and help him come to the right decision...

"Do you need more time to think about it?"

Zero jerked out of his reverie at this. He was doing it again. Talking himself into waiting for the right moment, the right occasion, the right century, maybe even his death. Waiting for some excuse, some reason than actually take what he wanted. Like Kaname usually did. Kaname has had everything he wanted in life due in no small measure to his scant regard for other people's wants, desires or lives. His contentment had been all that mattered. He hid behind his duty but no-one could make him do what he didn't want to do. Not really. Zero thought that maybe it was time. Finally time... For him to do the same.

"No. I'm okay." Wasn't Kaname always insisting on Zero seeing _him, _loving _him_ and not the vampire leader, the king? Therein lay his course of action. He wasn't going to hurt Kaname personally, just his office, just the tyrannical institution he represented. He'd used his being both to make Zero tolerate the intolerable but no more. No more!

"Zero?" Don had already sensed his rage but Zero followed it up with a decisive action. The skilled vampire hunter was back.

"Tell me. Tell me everything you know."

**"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!** See it? That's the tower. There was was a matching one to the east but it was leveled to make Zero's lookout."

It had been already explained that Zero had his own apartment in a portion of the eastern wing. Don nodded politely and eyed the sullen ex-human again.

"Sounds like he was well taken care of," Don observed in a choice turn of phrase. He felt gratified as Zero tensed perceptibly but regrettably he held his tongue.

"Of course! He even had his own house before... the unfortunate accident..."

"Do you mean when you burned it down, mother?" Kaori chimed in dryly, indicating he was not sleeping off his raid of the minibar's chocolate syrup as he had appeared to be.

"It was a misunderstanding. That's the same thing isn't it? Well?"

No-one assisted in her effort to gloss over her torching Zero's house over a loss of composure on her part but being Sara she carried on undaunted.

"Well, _I _think it is..."

Don stifled a smile as he again looked over to where Zero sat quietly, staring out of the window of the limousine at the passing scenery. The others seemed to take Zero's moodiness in their stride, tactfully ignoring him as they spoke about his house, the apartment, their living or their visits there, explaining to him as if they could fill in all that he had missed this way. At least Sara explained and Kaori corrected her at intervals, while Kane stared out the window as well, trying to hide his concern about Zero's latest run in with their father.

_"Must you be so god-damned jealous all the time?! We went to see the bridge. That's all...!"_

_"Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave your phone?"_

_"I'd forgotten it here! I'd left it in the car and he didn't ask me if I needed to check in with you every time I so much as take a piss...!"_

_"Don't make me seem unreasonable, Zero. You know what is at stake here as well as I do. You know what has happened in the past and you've seen how he's gotten to Kaori..."_

_"You and I both know Kaori is as much to blame for that! And how could you think I'd do that to you after...?!"_

_"He's a pureblood, Zero. I know he behaves like a human but he's still capable of taking ruthless advantage of the situation. Of you...!"_

_"I can handle it myself! I don't need your help! So help me, if you pull another stunt like you did at dinner..."_

_"He needed to be reminded. He needed to be _assured _that you are off-limits...!"_

_"God! You fucking, god-damned idiot! Sometimes I _hate _you, you know that? Why can't you just leave me alone...!"_

Kane had "made" his father stay in the apartment as Zero stormed out to get away. Anything more and Zero would be furious at him instead. He was almost an expert at spotting the arch pureblood's handiwork and his immunity to his power was a large part of that as his observations could not be "finessed" as they were with the others. But it was tempting, so tempting to try to help him, to do something to his father to make his life more bearable. Why didn't father see what he was doing to him? How could he be so selfish? If Zero were his he'd never treat him like that. Never. Things needed to change. Father needed to change. It was one reason why he was excited about this weekend. Zero didn't know Kei as well as he did the others. He had possibilities where effecting this change was concerned... if he could be controlled, that is.

Don wasn't aware of the argument but he was privy to the rather embarrassing display by his father at dinner and Zero's abrupt exit. It amused him to witness just how insecure his father was, and how unaware he was that all his measures to keep Zero captive were about to backfire.

Don did have his own reasons for helping Zero as much as he could. One of which was the fact that his mother had clearly admired him. Sure, she had been hurt by his perceived betrayal but her stories of her life and that of the hunters did prominently feature Zero in some way. His favourite bedtime stories quickly moved on from the silly fairytales she'd said all children should love to her exploits as a hunter once he'd found out about her secret. But even before then, when she'd realized her prodigious son was soon weary of dwarfs and witches, she told him about a hero that had hunted vampires, whose long life made him exceptional where spells and techniques were concerned. But he lived with the most evil vampire of them all because he had been enslaved by him...

_"Maybe that's why he does it! He's looking for a way to get free!"_

To which his mother used to smile mysteriously and say.

_"Perhaps."_

But he had been clueless then. It was only when he found out who he was and who his mother had been that some perspective was lent to the stories. And interest.

_"Mommy, if he was so good, why wasn't he on the Board with you and the others?"_

_"Because he was essentially Kaname Kuran's husband. He was literally in bed with the enemy, a giant conflict of interest scandal waiting to happen. Not that we thought Zero would spy on us, but it was a possibility that he would be made to. But the other huge factor was Kaname Kuran himself."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Can you imagine the embarrassment to him if Zero rose to those heights inside the VHA? It was bad enough that this ex-human was as valued as he was by this last survivor of the oldest and most prestigious clan. For it to appear that Zero saw this as more than a hobby would be disastrous for him. It would show that he had no control over him, or worse that he was a weakness. So he did his best to discourage it."_

_"But how, if he had no power over...?"_

_"Yes, we were our own entity, but he is a being with incredible influence and wealth. For instance, we were never short of funding. Vampires were at peace with us but still very much distrusted. Even governments did their part to make sure we were a line of defense if ever a threat was to be had at the hand of a vampire. It was even more important given the power of their leader. However, there was that one time Zero was promoted to a higher post within Recruitment and funding suddenly dried up significantly until he was 'reassigned'."_

_"No way...!"_

_"Yes. And there was the time he was nominated for one of the vice president positions and he was disqualified due to a rather obscure by-law that many of us couldn't remember was on the books before. He was crushed. We still speak about how he had to be talked out of quitting altogether..."_

_"Still speak...?"_ Don had noticed the slip of the tongue, even then...

_"...He loved his work, Don. He was proud of it and the Association. It's why he kept going despite the ridicule, the pressure to resign that came... even from some of us on the board. Despite even his lover's own efforts to derail him. It's why I still think, even if they don't agree..."_

_"What? What, mommy?"_

_"Nothing. Just an old lady rambling. Time for bed."_

She would have wanted him to have it, he was sure. He'd been only waiting for him to come to him first. Perhaps he could save what his mother had tried and failed to. Of course, it didn't hurt that his father would be quite..._ inconvenienced_ by it all. Don smiled to himself again. He just hoped Zero had the strength and purpose he and his mother had decided he must have based upon those discussions they'd had while he was being tucked in long ago...

Don became distracted as the limousine slowed to turn into a driveway. This was it. The Kuran mansion. The family home. His... home. He wondered how he should feel at this moment and became concerned at how he _did_ feel. No fear or trepidation. Just excitement. Nothing more. After all there was only one reason he'd wanted to come, his eyes lighting again on the morose silver-haired figure across from him. _Just one._

**SARA** came down the stair-case that led from the second level to Zero's apartment and knocked on the door. It was odd but fitting that everyone seemed to know what to do as soon as they arrived, each disappearing into their various spaces despite their absence; Kaori taking Kei along to his, no doubt, despite her admonition that he should be shown his own bedroom as she'd arranged for him beside the twins'... oh that's right, it would be Kane's room now - even she'd been thrown back in time. Still, she hoped Kaori would resist the urge to ruin the plan and make sure Kei slept in his own room, even as she supposed it would work just as well if he was beneath Kaori in his...

Sara raised her hand to knock but came in just afterward as she was accustomed doing, much to the ex-human's ire, one of her "amusing" activities being her aim to catch him in the flesh as much as possible...

"Zero?"

"In here, Sara."

_Drat._

Sara turned away from the bedroom and followed her ears and nose to the storeroom. Zero rose from his position on the ground rummaging through a box. From the scent she guessed it contained anti-vampire equipment. That and the gloves he wore.

"Are you ready?"

Zero had paused to admire Sara's outfit, having noticed she was dressed comfortably and fashionably in puce jeans and a chartreuse one-shoulder top with blocks of the same shade of puce carried over the one shoulder. It wasn't the first thing he'd think of putting on for this occasion but it did complement her svelte figure and luminous skin.

"Like what you see?" Sara asked spinning around in a show of modeling the outfit. Zero removed his eyes to his gloves, pulling them off and tossing them onto his workbench.

"One get-up is as good as another to me, Sara."

Sara pouted at Zero's gruff tone and turned to follow him out of the room.

"Are you going to sulk about what Kaname did to you the entire time we are here? Half of your charm is how you blush at my unabashedly throwing myself at you when Kaname isn't around."

"It depends. Are you going to give me that rot about being an ex-human and as a pureblood's pet I should expect certain 'impositions', delivered with your usual sledge-hammer-sensitive candor in an effort to cheer me up?"

"No. What's the point? As I remember it didn't help the last time."

"No. It did not."

Sara sighed and sank down onto the sofa as Zero washed his hands at the sink in the small kitchenette.

"But..."

"Don't you dare...!"

"...You shouldn't be surprised by now."

"Thank you. Would you mind if we changed the subject?"

Sara tucked one foot under her as she watched as Zero dried his hands carefully and arranged some items on the counter.

"They're not going to hurt him, are they?" She whispered, already second-guessing herself on this point.

"No. These are mostly distraction, incapacitating and capture spells, just in case. We probably won't even need them."

"You mean Kane."

"Yes."

"I'm not sure I know which is worse."

"Sara, are you sure you...?"

"Don't start again, Zero..." Sara fretted turning away from the relentless ex-hunter. Honestly, he was so trying sometimes...

"No. Not that. I understand what you need to do. I do. I would hate to be on the business end of a pureblood in its true form at the best of times and to think Kei is dependent on a simple spell to stay stable is scary. It's just that you're too emotionally caught up in this. I think some detachment is called for..."

"You want Kaname to do this. You think I can't even..."

Zero walked over to her and took her hand in his, urging her to meet his eyes.

"I think you can do anything you want to. Kaname obviously thinks so too. It's just that... Kei is a special case. We must be cautious and unhesitating, Sara. And let's face it: you can be irrational and soft-hearted when it comes to your children."

Sara wanted to pull her hand away and scream at him, but it wouldn't stop it from being the truth, one thing Zero could be counted on to provide when no-one else would dare. She squeezed his hand instead and kept holding it as she got over her doubt. Soon she was able to meet his eyes again.

"Aren't we a pair. We'll probably get ourselves killed. Oh wait..."

"Oh shut up..." Zero bellowed, pulling away.

"That _is_ handy. I can distract him by throwing you to him to munch on...!"

"Very funny. It's just after sunrise now. Are you ready?"

Sara stood and fixed her top, realising it probably won't be the same after this morning. Ah well, it was last season's anyway...

"Yes. Let's go get him."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero, Seiren and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	98. Chapter 94

_Going to post this now before I change my mind. Looks like this will be in at least three parts, with my rambling. I am hoping the next chapter will be worth wading through this one. As always, thanks for the reviews! _

_Someone had asked how did I picture Zero in the beginning while he was old. I resisted answering because I believe each of you should come up with a way to carry the story for yourselves. One girl, I remember, said she pictured a character from Bleach - I forget his name, I think he was the one in the shop with the two "children". Anyway, I thought that was fine, if a little to "happy" for my Zero. However, as we are this far along, I will say I did have an actor/Zero hybrid in mind if I wanted to picture the scenes but I won't say who as I know, if it happened to me, it would ruin it for me. What I wanted was to show the real trial of an ageless beauty in love with a morbidly decaying one. Zero's own desirability would shine through in Kaname's love for him and I wanted you all to see it and not... said actor. I've had one or two persons you was vocal about not getting it, and many must have fallen by the wayside, but I think most of you did! I'm so glad._

Know Thyself Part 2

_by lightpathetic_

**"WHERE'RE YOU GOING?"**

Don squeezed his eyes closed in monumental frustration just before putting on his professional demeanour - a mixture of adoration and calm he'd perfected a couple years ago, designed to put most clients at ease - and turning back to where Kaori lay chest down on the bed. He'd evidently prematurely congratulated himself on extricating his body from beneath the possessive sprawl of his brother without rousing him . His disappointment was all the more poignant as he'd been trying his best to make sure Kaori would stay asleep when he'd planned on rising just after sunrise to be about his business, even using a technique he'd learned from a Master in Lithuania - after much talented persuasion on his part - that he usually reserved for when he _really_ needed to impress. It was guaranteed to blow anyone's mind. But not this time apparently. Purebloods were indeed an inconvenient law unto themselves...

"I'll be right back," Don assured, coming over to the bed and sliding his hand along Kaori's back to the swell of his behind before squeezing it possessively, a gentle reminder of who'd been in charge earlier. His smile widened as Kaori tensed and bit his lip in response, already hankering for a repeat, no doubt. "I can't sleep. I felt like exploring the old casa Kuran. Why don't you get some rest?"

Kaori turned over and sat up, much to Don's well-hidden annoyance. He was quite sure from the look on Don's face that he was up to something. The study of his little brother was always intriguing. His attempts to manipulate him were myriad and numerous. But nothing he did could get Don to see him as much more than a fucking client and deal with him honestly. He was always so guarded. Cold. Secretive. If only he'd just give him a chance to be more.

"Why don't I come with you? This is like the palace. If you don't know the half of it you'll miss it."

"No. I want to be alone..."

"Why? Weren't you upset that we never do anything else together but have sex?"

"I just need a moment to myself, that's why! Don't be so difficult. I'll be back before you miss me."

Kaori remained silent at this, but not only because Don had leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Sure, he'd had his own instructions. The others were as curious as he was to discover what lay beneath this pacified facade and his mother had demanded that if he couldn't leave Kei in his own room, he could at least keep him in his. So Kaori had tried to do so. But now, as Don nibbled on his lips he began to think that he was up to something. This morning had been... s_pectacular_. And now, rather than lose his temper at Kaori's inquisition and storm out, Don was pushing him back onto the bed, using his tongue to full effect...

"...It's Zero, isn't it?"

Kaori's saliva slickened erection issued from Don's mouth and throat at this, much to his regret but he couldn't stand it much longer. It wasn't for him. Not really.

"What's Zero?"

"You were sneaking out to go to him?"

"No! What on earth...?"

"Don't lie to me. I've told you I'm not one of those stupid humans you've had eating out of your hand..."

"I wasn't going to Zero! I wanted a walk! Am I that much of a prisoner that I can't even...?!"

Kaori pulled away from him and got to his feet. He was furious. He was sure he was right! Why else would he need to sneak away?

"You're pathetic, you know that? Do you really think you can get whatever you want with sex? No wonder you don't trust it. Now I can't trust it either." This last came out without escaping being tinged by the deep hurt, the raw pain he felt at the realization. This morning had been wonderful. Don had taken the lead, been considerate, achingly patient, touching him with such tenderness, love, all before he'd steadily driven him out of his mind. Kaori closed his eyes at the thought. He'd begun to convince himself as Don's body covered his, as he almost came apart at the seams as he was filled with him, surrounded by him, that the boy was finally beginning to feel... s_omething _for him. But it was all for... For...

"What the fuck are you on about?!" Don yelled, his disappointment and irritation finally coming to the fore. He was furious. He hated feeling trapped like this. If Kaori had a problem with his wanting a _walk, _even if it had been a lie...

Kaori walked over to the window, his face mirroring the desperate unhappiness he felt before he began to recover himself to fight back. He shouldn't be surprised. He already knew Don didn't feel as he did. What kept him from despair was his belief that he would eventually come to see him, love him. But despite this, it still hurt like hell...

"I saw how you kept looking at him, Don," Kaori finally replied, turning back to him once he had his own facade firmly in place. He even managed a knowing smile as he walked over to the fully stocked bar and removed a chocolate bar. Don didn't roll his eyes at this as he usually would. He barely managed to camouflage the seed of hope that sprung as he thought of Kaori falling asleep from a drunken stupor instead. _Any port in a storm..._

Kaori noticed, but he didn't care. He also was supposed to be sober for this morning's events but he needed to be drunk just now. Anyone would understand. "What happened yesterday with father only confirmed it..."

"That was uncalled for! I told you! It's not my fault that Kaname Kuran thinks he owns everyone...!"

"Not everyone, Don. Zero. You'd be making a big mistake trying anything with him."

"Fuck you. I'm tired of this conversation. If everyone's so suspicious of me why don't you do something about it? I'm sick of this artifice. You say you're glad to have me back and then with the other side of you mouth you try to make me a threat. Make up your minds...!"

"... And why would you?" Kaori continued, ignoring his young lover's tantrum as the chocolate began to stabilize his fragile emotional equilibrium. "You already have everything you can possibly get without killing father. Is this about revenge? Imagine for a moment that they would let you do it, do you think stealing Zero would somehow make up for Julia's unhappiness?"

"I've had enough of this. I'm leaving..."

"Perhaps you should."

Don rose from the bed and grabbed the remainder of his clothing, thinking to just go to his room - he had been told of the designated suite for his own use - if only to get away from Kaori. He knew he would never be able to do what he'd really wanted now and that only added to his fury. Not that being curious about his older brother was reason for suspicion. But he'd wanted to be alone anyway. He felt the need to guard this... passion, knowing already that it was too important to himself to risk anyone being able to use it against him, or worse sabotage it before he could work out what he wanted from it. From _him_. They didn't even know the half of it and already they were pressuring him to leave it alone. Sensible. But it still drew him. The mystery and perhaps...

"Wait!"

Don ignored him, pulling the door. But it was slammed shut by a hand appearing at his side.

"Let me go."

"I'm sorry..."

"The hell you are. Get out of my way...!"

"I am. You aren't that stupid. Maybe I am wrong. I want to be wrong..."

"Kaori, so help me..." Don threatened. Or tried to.

Don fought him but eventually allowed himself to he turned into his brother's heat and kissed, pressed against the door as if they needed to melt into each other. Kaori almost growled hungrily as Don's fingers shot into his hair, trying to temper his obsessive search, manipulation of his mouth, his lips. Still, he separated from him, reluctantly.

"I excite you. I know I do. Why can't you trust it? Why can't you give me a chance to prove to you that you can?"

"Kaori. It's not you. It's..."

"No, don't. Fucking don't say that to me."

Don stayed still, his mouth covered by the older vampire's fingers, a futile attempt to keep hold of the tenuous illusion he'd wrought for himself. He watched as his brother looked at him with such longing that would have broken his heart if he'd at all felt that Kaori wasn't wholly to blame. He'd always known, him especially, what Don was about. Yet, for his own reasons, he'd risked his love on him...

Kaori looked away from Don's dispassionate gaze above his hand, then slowly removed it when he was in control again, as he found a way to stoke the hope that he used as an armor against all evidence that his brother was just using him. The hope that all he needed was time and patience.

"I'm sorry. You know me; I get frustrated sometimes and it makes me paranoid. Lash out. At you."

If Don noticed the frantic backpedaling he gave no indication. He merely stood there and waited for his next move. The one that would indicate what he wanted and Don would simply comply. Like the professional he was... Kaori's chest heaved suddenly under the weight of his carrying this dream himself but Don took pity on him, reaching out to hold him.

"Kaori, stop it. I'm not worth it. I'd warned you..."

"I... love you... so much..." Kaori hiccoughed into his face and Don leaned his forehead against his, wishing it hadn't been necessary to do this to him...

"It's alright. I'm here for you. Only you. Let's go back to bed. Stop fretting like this. It's putting me off your sorry a..."

Kaori stopped these words with a watery kiss, lifting the boy into his arms to take him back to the bed. He took the straw for what it was and was determined to reward him for it and to lose himself in the illusion. For now. But he felt buoyed by a few things. Don still underestimated him. He'd also shown his hand: he _was_ after Zero and... he was capable of pity for him. This was an advantage Kaori was determined to exploit. Without mercy.

**"THEY'VE** gone back to bed."

"You seem surprised."

"You're saying you had no doubts?"

"Of course not. I've always known Kaori isn't as stupid as he pretends to be," Sara sniffed, appearing suitably affronted. "I've always told Kaname he just needs to have a direction..."

"I wish I had the same faith."

"You're _not_ his mother," Sara advised, with some hauteur.

"Clearly. Come on I have two more spells to place..."

"We should give them ten minutes..."

"You just want to listen. I'm trying to avoid doing that."

"Spoilsport."

Zero surged ahead of her, walking down the hall carefully, stealthily before stopping at an area he was sure was the beginning of one corner of the room, while Sara noiselessly approached the door, just in case Don did try to leave. She nodded that it was okay to Zero who quickly drew the incantation and tapped it, stepping back quickly as the spell took hold. Good. Only one more. Zero straightened and headed past Sara to the other side to place the final spell, ignoring the proud mother listening to the very vocal indication of Kaori's evident skill...

He did try to concentrate on what he was doing but the conversation between the two vampires had awakened the anger he was feeling towards Kaname and his situation in general. Now Don couldn't even go for a walk without the suspicion that he was trying to steal him away. No doubt Kaori had done that deliberately, knowing they were probably listening. He was warning him that Don wasn't to be trusted, and that he was off limits. Like Zero couldn't control himself or was susceptible where Kaname's sons were concerned. Damned fucking vampires...

Zero crouched again to carry out the spell, but unconsciously hesitating as a tortured moan issued from inside the room. Kaname. He hadn't even come after him. Even if he had decided to leave him be for the time being Kaname never let him be alone the entire day, usually finding some way to wheedle himself back into his bed or him...

Zero sighed in melancholic recollection of happier times, closing his eyes as his mind wandered back almost two hundred years to when they'd first tried living together, Zero taking the decision upon graduating and leaving the dorm to not move into his own apartment or the Chairman's... but into Kaname's own rooms at the Moon Dorms. Their relationship had been a poorly kept secret by then but Zero, being too young to appreciate what was really important, remembered being very apprehensive about it, wondering what _they_ would think, whoever "they" were...

_"It doesn't matter, Zero. What matters is us, what we mean to each other..."_

_"How can you say that? The way these vampires look at me and..." _The hunters.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Zero. Do you love me?"_ Zero remembered how he'd slid that gorgeous body of his on top of him as he'd said this...

_"Yes. I do."_

_"Do you want to be with me?"_

_"...Yes." _Okay, he'd been of two minds at the time. This was near the beginning of their relationship. Kaname had yet to fully appreciate that Zero's being his partner meant he should respect his feelings and he shouldn't be ordered around like any other lesser vampire.

_"Then do it. Stay. If it makes you unhappy, I'll help you look for your own apartment myself. You have my word..."_

Well, that had been a lie. Despite Zero's regrets, despite awkward moments afterward with other vampire hunters, despite the barely concealed ridicule from other vampires, despite Kaname's own monumental arrogance and condescension, he did his best to keep Zero with him. Even despite the arguments that shook them to their very foundations... Zero remembered the times Kaname would viciously chastise him for some liberty he'd taken in public - Kaname efforts to try to negotiate his perceived foundering respect by the other vampires and what he thought should be seen as accorded to him - or sabotage some effort Zero was focused on where the vampire hunters were concerned, when they would be at each other's throats, sometimes literally... But he also remembered waking up on the couch after such an argument... to find Kaname lying next to him. Sometimes on the floor, sometimes with his head propped on the cushions beside him, asleep. As if he couldn't bear to be away from him, not even for a day. Zero's heart always softened. He knew Kaname was also then dealing with the effects of a bond that sometimes robbed him of any choice he may have in the matter, forced him to his knees in the face of Zero's anger and displeasure when normally he would have defied it. Zero's guilt because of this always made him try to understand, tolerate what his own dignity revolted at. Because of what he'd done. Because of what he owed him...

Zero tried to rouse himself to lay the final spell. Over the years Kaname learned to cope with the consequences of the bond and Zero had even thought that he would grow less attached to him as a result. But it seemed as though he hadn't. He grew stronger, grew to recognise the effects and cope with them, but also, grew to love him even more. Not as a bond-mate he was emotionally and chemically enslaved to but as a partner he valued above all else. And Zero realized neither of them will ever be free. It had comforted and disturbed him in equal measure ever since, especially with the turbulent nature of their relationship. But Kaname, no matter how much time had passed, never let him wake up alone after an argument if he could help it. He'd have to be on the other side of the earth. But last evening he had. Was that another sign? Would Kaname be strong enough to withstand what he was about to do?

Zero looked to the left to notice Sara gesturing frantically to him. Zero quickly laid the spell, only wiping his eyes briefly. It had hurt him more than he realized, waking up alone like that. It was uncharacteristic of Kaname but rather than be suspicious, Zero had merely decided that something else about their relationship had already died. Perhaps there was hope of their finally being happy. Without this dependence on each other.

Zero gave the thumbs up and stepped back, noticing Sara do the same, backing up to the other side of the corridor, giving Zero's spell the respect it deserved. Zero turned back and uttered the final incantation loudly, hitherto invisible markings beginning to glow brightly for a few moments then dying completely. Zero looked back at Sara's anxious gaze and nodded before heading for the door. She was already inside by the time he got to it, taking her unconscious youngest son into her arms.

"I'll meet you downstairs. Just get the others."

Zero nodded again as he quickly checked Kei's vitals and then went over to Kaori as Sara left. He muttered unintelligibly while marking his forehead until Kaori gasped and sat up.

"Fucking hell, Zero...!"

"You'd wanted it this way."

"Didn't make it any less unpleasant. You left mother alone with him?"

"She'll be fine until I get there. Get Kane and..."

"I know. I could hear what was said. He's probably very scared right now. He might try to..."

"All he can do is hear, Kaori. Stop worrying and get dressed. I have to go..."

"You're not upset by what I said, are you, Zero?"

Zero paused in puzzlement then realized he'd probably scented the tears.

"No, Kaori. I was thinking about something else. I'm not sure what to feel about what you said..."

"You don't believe it's true. You think father and I are being paranoid and over-possessive."

"Got it in one, Kaori."

"You don't know him like I do. I've seen how he looks at you. So has Kane. He wants something from you but I can't figure out what he hopes to gain."

"I'm sure you are mistaken. He's a messed up child. He probably hasn't a clue what he wants."

Kaori paused just after he pulled on his trousers and turned towards Zero, his air pensive.

"What?" Zero asked irritably after a few moments. They hadn't all day.

"Is that all you both did? Look at the bridge?"

"Oh, Kaori..."

Zero turned to leave but Kaori was there in an instant, blocking his progress.

"That's not an answer."

Zero stayed where he was and folded his arms, waiting him out.

"So it's a secret?"

"Kaori, there's nothing more I can say to you..."

"You're lying. You're already qualifying your answers. One wonders what you _can't_ say."

"Let me leave, Kaori. I won't say it again..."

Zero stopped as Kaori's aura suddenly darkened. He staggered back against the table knocking the crystal vase of roses onto the floor. Zero flinched from the sound, his nerves hypersensitive from the effects of Kaori's emotional upheaval, his body unable to move to allow him to place the spell he needed. He'd left his shield for later, thinking it would be unnecessary. He regretted it bitterly now.

Kaori followed him to the table, pressing his semi-nude body against the immobile ex-human with a languid sexual grace that belied his intentions, his nose almost touching his.

"Do you forget you're still just an ex-human, Zero? It's time you remembered_._ It's time you remembered why we shouldn't be trifled with. Father's not here, Kane's asleep and you can't even lift your arms. Look at how you _tremble_. What do you think will happen if I really get angry?"

"S...Stop..."

"You think I don't know how dangerous you are? You swan around innocently making us... devoted to you. Making us want to protect you. How do you think I felt watching you consume father, Ken and Kane like an unstoppable parasite? Now you're moving on to Kei...!"

"...No...!" Is that what he thought? New tears welled Zero's eyes but not from the pain. Not physical pain anyway.

"Save your tears!" Kaori yelled, exasperated at Zero, the situation, himself for weakening, not wanting to hurt him anymore. But he needed to wake up. He needed to take responsibility for the unhappiness he's caused. Kaori found himself grabbing Zero by his shoulders, shaking him a little as rasped on, his emotions betraying him. "How could you not notice what's going on around you? How could you be so blind? It's time you realized what we are and how we can't help but relate to you. It may be too late for Ken and Kane but not Kei. Understand? I won't let it happen. I want him and I will fight you if I have to. I've sat and watched you take Kane from me. The worst hell I've felt in my life. If you think, now that I have a chance for a little happiness that I'll let you do anything to harm it..."

Kaori didn't finish. Maybe it was the sound of Zero's sobs but Kaori suddenly fell away to the floor and Zero felt himself released to look up at Kane standing in the doorway. Zero though was still distraught, not noticing the cold heartless glare from the twin. He dropped to the floor beside Kaori and placed his head on his chest,continuing to cry. Soon he felt hands tug at him.

"No! Leave me!"

"Zero. Don't take what he said personally. It's the old house. It has brought back too many memories..."

"He blames me..."

"He's scared of losing what's important to him, that's all. He was fighting back in the only way he could. He already knows Kei isn't interested in him the way he wants but he's desperate..."

"What about what he said about you? What about you...?"

"He's mistaken." Kane forced himself to sound reassuring and adamant, even as he took the opportunity to pull Zero up and hold him to him, burying his face in his hair. "He's always blamed you for breaking us up. As if I _had_ to love him. I'd wanted to wait for the... right time but you should know... I'm engaged to be married..."

"What? Really?"

Zero pulled away to turn to him. Kane just barely made his face appear happy at that news rather than show how torn apart he felt inside.

"Yes! It's time you had grandchildren, jii-san. And I... l...love her."

"Kane!"

Zero pulled Kane to him and hugged him tightly. Kane knew there was an element of relief as well the joy. Relief that Kane wouldn't be ruined by him. Relief that Kane didn't want him... Kane tried his best to hold in the heartache he felt but a tear or two escaped anyway. It was okay. Zero would think... it was _happiness_.

"Kaname will be overjoyed! And Sara! Your engagement party with only be rivaled by the wedding! I know how shy you can be but let her do this for you. It'll mean so much!"

"I will. It'll save me the trouble. Now, can we get up off the floor?"

Kane got to his feet and held out his hand for Zero, helping him get to his own. The ex-human settled back against the table and wiped his eyes. Eventually he looked down to where Kaori still lay.

"Wake him. We need to have this out..."

"Later. You have other things to worry about. Go join Mother. She's pacing away in the chamber, fretting about unreliable ex-humans..."

"Oh yes..." Zero was unenthusiastic about tampering with Kei today and it showed.

"Listen to me, Zero. You know Kaori was deliberating using your guilt against you. Nothing he said was true. Ken fell for you for his own reasons and so did father. Don't let him fuck with your mind like this..."

"I know... But it seemed so..."

"Zero..."

"Alright. Maybe you're right."

"I am. Geez after all those years with father you haven't learned anything..."

That offered some perspective. Zero nodded and headed to the door.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes. I'll be right there."

"Don't do anything to hurt him, Kane. I know what he was trying to do but... I understand why as well. You know what he's been through..."

"I know. I'll just wake him up. We'll get dressed and catch up to you. Promise."

Zero hesitated a little but turned to go and Kane looked back down to his brother who was beginning to foam a little at the mouth. He stepped quickly towards Zero so he wouldn't notice as he turned back yet again...

"Kane?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure I didn't...?"

"No. You didn't. Kaori is an immature jerk. Please, forget this ever happened."

"...Okay."

Zero did eventually go and Kane dropped once again beside his brother.

"I trust you understand now how I feel about what you just did to him. I also hope you realize the _my_ anger is nothing to be trifled with. I'm tempted to leave you like this all day but Zero may need you. Get up and get dressed."

Kane stood and left the room, just as Kaori gasped and rolled over retching miserably onto the glossy wooden floor, trembling violently. The pain. Oh god, _the pain_...

_"Hurry up."_

Kaori sobbed loudly as he got to his feet looking around for his shirt. He'd never thought he'd do that to him. Never. Kaori felt betrayed and not a little insecure.

"You know I'm right. You know and yet..."

Kaori closed his mouth and silently dressed. It was hopeless. There was no point. Kane would never see reason where Zero was concerned. But at least Zero knew. Maybe now there was hope... For himself.

**"FINALLY!** You really do dawdle, Zero."

"I take it this is how you want to do it?"

Zero ignored Sara's jibe - as well he should - and looked over to where Kei had been propped up in a chair. He then looked over to where the twin stood waiting, evidently they had gone ahead of him, or taken a different route. They both had seemingly inscrutable expressions but he knew the twin well enough to know that they had their own concerns. Especially as Kaori pointedly kept his eyes away from him. He longed to resolve what was between them but now was not the time. He turned toward Kei, endeavoring to project an aura of calm as he approached, his specialized noise absorbing footwear eerily conveying him noiselessly to the boy. It was time. The others said nothing as he bent to lift up the Kei's arm. The one containing the spell. Still he asked.

"Are you ready? Have you explained...?"

"Zero, get on with it. Quit stalling..."

Zero shouted four words, at least, they sounded loud in this quiet place. The others tensed as the heavy chain fell to the floor and melted away to a puddle of darkened residue. But nothing happened. Sara almost relaxed...

"There's still the immobilizing spell..." Zero reminded them.

"Kane! Anything?" Sara demanded, noticing her son's disquiet.

"...Maybe it's the other spell..." Kane replied, not answering directly. He was still in denial. It couldn't be! It couldn't be possible!

"I'm not sure about that..." Zero began but Sara interrupted.

"Take it off, Zero. Let's see what we're up against..."

"Wait!"

"What?!" Sara and Zero demanded, almost in unison.

Everyone turned to Kaori. Well, everyone but Kane, who was engrossed in his attempt to reach into Kei's mind, having noticed that Zero was incredulous that his spell would be the reason. He couldn't believe it! Was he like him? No. Not like him. Not pathetic like him. No. He had his own power and he probably could control purebloods as well. Probably. Kane's mind raced with thoughts of the danger. That twit _couldn't_ be that lucky. He had to find it or, he'd truly be worthless...

"Kane!"

"What?!"

Kane came out of his stupor as Kaori touched him. He reacted badly, "forcing" him away from him. _They knew! They'd get rid of him for sure! Especially after...!_

"I'm just saying you should watch from the gallery. It's safer."

"No! It could be the spell...!"

"It would be better..."

"...Kaori's right, Kane. If you're having trouble making a connection you should go."

Kane looked over at his mother as she said this, his face contorting with a fear and rage he was having trouble controlling. _Don't you dare order me around, you cunt! You think I'm nothing! I know you do! I who can make you kneel before me! You hope he's immune so he can kill me, don't you?_

"Hey, Kane! Are you okay?"

Zero was next to him, cupping his face. The younger vampire looked back at his kindly grey eyes and felt himself calm down. Zero. His warmth, his understanding when everything else, everyone else was so cold. How could you not love him? They others turned away from him as he "released" them, gasping as they recovered from the strange pressure just then...

"I'm fine, Zero," Kane begged, wanting him to let him stay. "I... don't want to leave..."

"I'd feel better. You're our back-up plan. You'll be able to see everything and co-ordinate efforts if needed. You can also go get help without us having to open the chamber and let him out. I'd hoped you'd do that but I can think of something else..." Zero muttered "absently" as he made a show of reaching for his cell.

"...No. I'll leave. I was just... I didn't want to..."

"I know, Kane. You put too much pressure on yourself. Let me know if you get a connection. If not, do what you can to prevent him from hurting us. We all concentrate better when we're not in harms way. Unfortunately these two are only useful in person..."

"_Unfortunately_," Sara repeated, folding her arms in a huff. Kaori looked at his feet as he felt his affection grow despite himself for the old man. He really did understand them. Kane. He just wished...

Kane nodded, also suspecting what Zero was really about but deciding to obey anyway. It made sense and provided him with a cover to leave the rest of his family with his dignity intact. Still, he hesitated...

"Zero. I really can't 'sense'..."

"I know but give it time. In the meantime we'll do it the hard way. Including you. Make sure Kaori doesn't hurt himself or toasts the rest of us..."

Kaori gave Zero a rather evil look as Kane turned to go. _Toast them indeed..._ They all waited until they heard the door close - and lock - and Kane appeared in the gallery window.

"Alright, Zero," Sara spoke up, eager not to spend all day in this dungeon. "Let the games begin."

**"MY KING?"**

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname came out of his minor fugue and stared at the persons around him. He was worried, even though he knew Zero was there with them. His entire family in harms way and he was here in a blasted meeting. He had been "calling" to his wife at intervals as he had waited for word, gratified when she answered him back, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was making a mistake. He didn't think it was his controlling nature. It was a feeling based on a rational assessment of his son's abilities and what he knew of purebloods. Okay, maybe he had a few issues with deligation.

The various Heads of Collectives hardly seemed surprised as the vampire king got to his feet. It was clear that his mind was not on this summit.

"There is a very important personal matter I must attend to. I have weighed the matter carefully and I believe our progress so far would permit a brief adjournment while I see to it. We can reconvene here again in two days at the same time. Thank you."

Kaname turned and left without waiting to see if it was convenient. People normally accommodated him, he had grown to expect it of everyone. In any case, he rarely lost his composure like this, even with what Zero put him through. It must be important indeed. They understood. For the most part...

"Just like that?" one woman muttered, her hand over the microphone but not knowing how sensitive it was. "Probably that damned ex-human again..." It was quickly cut off but the damage was done.

But Kaname hardly paused, already out the door to head for the airport. It wasn't the first time he'd heard such a comment and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

**KEI** - Don - was in agony. His bracelet was gone, the spell was gone and he slumped over, his chest burning with a need so powerful he could hardly stay on the chair. Time seemed to stop as he listened to each painful breath, each filled with the scent of proximate blood sources. That's all he could think of. Blood. Drinking blood, bathing in it as he drank, joyfully killing whatever, whoever stood in the way of that. He groaned, dropping to the floor, some small rational part of him telling him these thoughts were insane, not normal, that he had to control them. But the _need_...

He knew they were there watching him. That they'd done this to him. She'd explained. Explained what they were going to do... Kei screamed. He'd wanted to stop her. Done everything he could think of. They didn't know how dangerous he was without it. How much he needed to... With it he could forget he was a fiend. A bloodthirsty vampire. A fucking... _Monster!_

Don pressed his face to the floor, trying to block out their scent, trying to pretend they didn't exist. _They_ had done this to him. Normally he was above this. He was like the others, his mother. They thought they were insulting him when they said that he was half human but he was proud. He didn't need blood, not like _them_. He'd wanted to be human. How could they know the times he'd wished fervently to the night's sky that he was normal. Just make him the tiniest bit normal... so she would never be afraid of him. Especially not like she had been that night...

_"Why won't you tell me? What did you see?"_

_"No! Little one, it's best to forget..."_

_"Why? Because... I hurt you...?"_

_"Because it was terrifying. What you became... And there was nothing I could do. I hate that I felt helpless and afraid... of you..."_

Afraid. Afraid of _him._ But then, he'd done that to that poor girl. He deserved her fear, her hate. What sort of despicable creature was he _really_?

"Nooo..."

Don fought it as best he could. Fought the needs of his true nature with all the strength he possessed. He would never give in. He was better than that. That creature would never again see the light of day.

**"HE'S DOING OKAY!"** Zero pointed out helpfully.

"Yes..."

Sara was less impressed. Her son was in agony and she longed to kill that bitch for it. He was barely hanging on, controlling what he should have learned to do since he'd first felt its effects years ago. Now he was so dependent on that damned trinket he could hardly sit up. But he would need to. He would need to do a whole lot besides before he left this place.

"Sara!" Zero bounded forward to stop her but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Kei, can you hear me?"

"Call him 'Don', mother. It'll be hard enough to concentrate..."

"Shut up, Kaori. Kei?"

The boy on the floor covered his head but stayed on the floor. Why won't they go away? Leave him to his shame...?

"Kei. You think you are alone in this, but you are not. What you are feeling, that pain, that urge to kill, we have to manage that every single day of our lives. You have to learn to feel that pain, that urge to destroy and be able withstand it, all while interacting with other vampires. And humans. All that _and_ control the euphoria that's teasing you, begging you to let go and embrace your primal nature. That single-minded beast that is always trying to get out..."

Sara stopped and leapt back as Kei jumped to his feet and screamed, launching himself at the calm woman whose voice was making him crazy... He bounced of the boundary spell Zero had carefully placed around him, and landed in a sprawl onto the floor. Sara tried not to take it personally that he'd tried to kill her, going to the boundary again.

"Listen to me. The sooner you do this, the sooner you can be free. You need to be able to stand and face us. I promise you that you are strong enough. You're our son...!"

"No!" Sara stopped as Kei looked at her with such hate, such loathing, his crimson eyes filled with his murderous intent. "I am _not_ your son! I'm nothing like you!"

"Really. Do you want to bet?"

Sara stood still but Zero could feel the release of her aura that could only mean...

"Sara. No! For God's sake! Are you insane?"

"I'm just going to show him..."

"You'll only make things worse!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Give him time to adjust. He's already speaking to you...!"

"My son thinks he is somehow different. I want to enlighten him."

"Not today! Let him get control first...!"

"I knew you wouldn't trust me! Why do you think we always leave you out of things like this?!"

"Because I'm the voice of reason! He won't understand if you 'change'. You'll scare him!"

"Is that your _ex-human _take on things?"

"I saw his face when I asked about the bracelet! He's afraid of more than just craving blood...!"

"My son has no reason to fear anything! That fucking bitch messed him up and now I'm trying to help him you're filling his head with _stupid_ notions...!"

"Zero..." Kaori began tugging his shirt. Zero ignored him.

"Help him?! How?! But taking a wrecking ball to a wine glass?!"

"Zero!" Kaori tried again.

"What!?"

Zero had yelled at Kaori as he'd grabbed him. But soon looked in the direction he was pointing. The floor of the chamber beneath Kei was pulsating. The steel and titanium reinforced chamber was heaving in and out as if it were aluminum foil.

"Shit!"

"He's trying to fatigue the structure. And I still can't stop him."

Kane. Zero wondered briefly how long he'd had control of his brother.

"It's going to be alright. Get your mother out of here. I'll..."

"No! We stop now, we may never have this chance again! This chamber is built to withstand my husband's blasts! He has to understand that he isn't leaving until he can control his nature!"

"Sara. He could bring the house down...!"

But Sara stopped listening. She knew what was best. She turned back to her son and released her aura completely. Letting go of the tight control she always had, they always had over their bodies, their nature. The monumental control that any lesser vampire knew was there by sheer instinct, sensing the danger that lay beneath. Even Zero.

Zero stepped back from Sara as her body darkened, her eyes becoming crimson slits of predatory cunning. His teeth were already grinding together from the crushing aura, he raised his hand to place a stronger shield onto himself, even as he heard Kaori's answering moan. That was what he was afraid out. The release of such an aura was not only devastating on lesser vampires. It was a part of the evolution of the hunting instinct. Kaori's makeup was responding to it. It was a call to let go of his own firm control and cede to his most basic needs. It was hard to keep your wits around it - so he'd been told. It was why he was sure it would only make things worse...

"Sara...!"

She bounded closer to the barrier, beginning to pace just outside of it impatiently, a dark figure of barely contained fury at being cut off from what she really wanted. She stared at her trapped son, meeting his eyes as she paced. Zero had no idea what she was trying to do but the floor had stopped it's pulsating. Her son's attention was diverted to her. The young pureblood watched this strange sight intently, only beginning to tremble as he began to pull himself away. Of course, she walked around to the other side until he was relegated to the center.

"What is she doing?"

"Trying to get him to 'let go'. Kei's fighting it tooth and nail, but it won't be long now."

"How...?"

"Because I'm close to the edge myself. And Kaori's not even trying to fight it. But then he furious at me..."

_AAHAHHHH!_

They both returned their full attention to Kei and his mother. The boy was staring at his hands. They were elongating, darkening...

"It's happening. He's letting go... Shit!"

"What?!"

"His... aura. Fuck... I have to go or... I'll be no use to you..."

"Kane?!"

Zero looked down to where Kaori suddenly crouched then up to the glass where he expected to see Kane. He didn't. He backed away from Kaori as he too began to change. Zero was very concerned as he looked on. He was trapped in here with three purebloods in their true form. He surmised it was only a matter of time before they decided a bit of blood-sport was in order and he was the likely candidate.

Zero actually felt fear as "Kaori" turned his head to stare at him, the red slits of his eyes giving Zero chills all by themselves. He prepared to fend him off, raising his hands in preparation of an immobilizing spell. But "Kaori" did a surprising thing. He came over slowly, head down, to where Zero stood and pressed his head to his legs. Zero hesitated briefly before bending to touch the smooth dark head.

"I don't know if I... Wait... I_ do_ know of a spell..."

Zero "drew" a symbol between his ears suspecting it wasn't his idea but trusting it completely. He chanted quickly, it lighting up as he did...

"Are you alright?"

Kaori got to his feet and kicked off his ruined footwear. He nodded once then turned back to where Kei continued to fight the transition. He'd been considering making Zero a midday snack. Some part of him knew he'd definitely needed help.

"He's strong. Their auras were... hard to resist."

"Kaori. I'm sorry if you think that I..."

"Now's not the time, Zero. We're a little busy here..."

"I know you. For you to become emotional like that..."

"Leave it be, alright? Besides, I just realized that I wouldn't have you any other way. Maybe... we'll have to try something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing Zero. Won't be long now. Look at his face."

Zero looked back over to where Kei sat trembling in the center of the circle. "Sara" hissed occasionally at him, issuing a challenge to him, trying to nudge him completely over the edge. His skin had taken a sickly hue, in preparation for its final change.

"Soon he'll be in no doubt that he is one of us. None."

"Okay..."

Zero wondered at Kaori's tone but soon became distracted by something else. There was a weird vibration in the air. He was sure it wasn't there a minute ago. He felt heavier as well... He decided to scrutinize Kei more closely.

"Zero. Do you feel...?"

"Where's Kane?"

"I don't know. What is it?"

"He's doing something to the chamber..."

Suddenly the floor separated from their feet and there was a terrible several seconds or so of weightlessness before...

"Zero!"

"We're falling! How can we be...!"

As quickly as it began it was all over. The loud crash as the chamber hit into the ground... and then nothing.

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not her characters. They belong to VK._


	99. Chapter 95

**Zero, Kaname and Kane**

_by lightpathetic_

**"...AND RESCHEDULE THE TELECONFERENCE WITH... WITH..."**

_"...Ms. Mariam Suleiman, the Kuwaiti foreign minister, Sir."_

"Yes..." Kaname dropped the hand holding his cell to his lap as he rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted and distracted. Not unusual but now it was becoming obvious to his staff which meant he definitely needed to take a break.

"That will be all for now, Arundhati. Keep me informed."

_"Yes, Sir."_

Kaname pressed "end" and threw the cell onto the seat beside him in disgust as he turned to stared sightlessly from the darkened window. Seiren looked up from her e-pad and eyed him with some concern.

"We'll be there in just over an hour, traffic permitting," she informed by way of soothing his evident unease. He already looked impatient with the progress of this mode of transportation. If it wasn't daylight she had a hunch she'd probably find herself sitting alone and feeling quite useless.

Kaname didn't acknowledge her directly but she noticed that he tensed perceptibly at the news and her suspicions were confirmed. Seiren tactfully resumed her close monitoring of the myriad elements of Kaname's security, including the traffic report feeds in case there was a quicker way to the mansion - regardless of it being their very competent driver's purview - deciding again that now was not the time to give him the report he'd demanded on his sons. She was worried he would only overexert himself for nothing, considering nothing suspicious had been reported. He was so exhausted. He needed to get some sleep. He'd hardly done much of it since Zero and Sara had left...

Whom was she kidding? Seiren stabbed the touch-sensitive screen with a little too much force as she thought of the way the two of them had been yesterday. Zero. Always Zero. Ever since Kaname-sama'd gone into that foolhardy venture with Kaien Cross it seems as though he would know no peace. Not while Zero was around anyway. She'd almost called in sick when she'd heard he was now immortal. He'd always be there now. Making Kaname-sama miserable...

"Any reports from the house?"

Seiren started at this, having noticed he'd closed his eyes she'd thought he was taking a nap.

"No. But Zero had reported they were going to be in the gym for at least an hour." They both knew the reinforced shell of the arena effectively killed signal transmission on their regular com-sets. "Do you want me to patch into the gym's secure line...?"

"...No."

Seiren nodded and proceeded to go about the necessary preparations anyway, noting the slight hesitation and knowing he could change his mind in a few minutes and become impatient with her if it didn't happen immediately. Her longevity as his chief security officer and assistant wasn't only because she was extremely capable. Kaname Kuran had hundreds of such people in his employ. Nor was it only her unique and fierce loyalty. No. The fact that she knew him better than anyone else, could anticipate his wishes before he needed to voice them made the two of them an excellent team and her a valuable asset. He recognised that, even if her reflexes were not what they used to be and, though he'd never breach their ancient protocols and admit it aloud, he'd grown to hate the idea of her being harmed in any way.

Seiren relaxed as the icon appeared on her screen. All she had to do was tap it and they'd be able to talk to the gym's occupants. She touched the upper corner of the screen and resumed monitoring the security channels and planning Kaname's security deployment for the next couple of days, all while waiting for him to turn to her...

"Uuuunnnnnggghhhh..."

Seiren dropped the slim, ubiquitous gadget as the king slumped over his lap. She immediately pulled him onto the floor of the vehicle and covered him with her body as she pulled her weapon and checked around her for signs of entry, all while probing him briskly for wounds. She was stunned by this development. This vehicle represented the latest in armour technology. It would stop anti-tank artillery.

"Kaname! Were you...?!"

"SSStop. Geth awayy..."

Well, the next sight took all of her attention. She knew the signs well enough. She did as she was asked, pulling away to retake her seat. But not putting away her weapon.

"Kaname-sama?"

"...Sssarrra. She'sss..."

Kaname closed his glowing, red eyes and moaned again, bringing his hands to his face, an unconscious effort to block out extraneous stimuli. Seiren knocked the window between them and the driver once, twice, once, once. Only her nostrils flaring as the vehicle turned off the road was her acknowledgment of the pre-planned manoeuvre having been completed. It was best to get him away from the traffic. The more populated areas. Minimize temptation as he got himself under control.

Seiren tried not to show fear herself as Kaname began to change. His hands, fingers already beginning to lengthen but his face was still covered by them. She knew what he was going through, her heart going out to him as he tried to find a way to not give in. After all, she'd almost always been there, even when he'd had to come to grips with his own true nature. How hard it had been for him to choose not to give in. A battle he's had to fight ever since. She knew it didn't take much to throw him from the tight hold he had on himself, even when he wasn't exhausted. His link to Sara must be the cause. She'd probably given in herself without a warning to him. She wondered why. What had prompted this decision. To be sure Kaname must be wondering the same thing himself, wondering if he should let go and join her against whatever it was, the call to support his mate almost irresistible. Purebloods in pairs were such a frigging liability...

"You can't, Kaname. Not here. Fight it. Fight her."

Seiren started as Kaname suddenly rolled onto his stomach and reached for the door, then the vehicle "jolted" violently, she suspected his frustration as the manoeuvre included a full lock-down of the passenger section of vehicle. Seiren tumbled forward onto the floor, though, losing her weapon. She swore, scrambling for it. But when she reached for it...

"Fuck..."

Fear surged through Seiren as she was suddenly "caught". Or, at least the gun was. She pulled at it just to be sure and then had a look over at the competition. Red-slits studied her with some calculation.

However, that's why she had back up.

"Kaname" cried out in pain as the business end of a Taser jabbed him repeatedly in the stomach. It would delay him a second but that was all she needed. The gun came loose. She quickly switch it to "tranquilizer" and shot twice into his neck. For a moment the vehicle and Seiren both shuddered at the reflexive protest. But eventually...

Seiren checked "Kaname's" pulse before she knocked again and the doors released. She got out of the vehicle, and closing the door, leaned against it for a long while as her personnel stared at her with some confusion. They wouldn't know why she'd had them rehearse these drills. But it was necessary. As only she would know. Another reason why she was irreplaceable.

"The king is asleep. We'll give him a few more minutes and then we'll continue to the house."

"Ma'am!"

**ZERO** opened his eyes and sat up, immediately aware of his surroundings. The arena was on its side, the weaponry coming loose from the racks and settling around them... and in them. Zero groaned as he pulled a four-pronged spear from his left calf muscle but ignored the wounds, knowing as he did that he would heal immediately. He looked around in the gloom trying to gauge the damage and the injury. It was completely dark, though. The arena had been pulled away from the scant lighting sources it had had and with Zero's more limited eyesight he was struggling. He did know a spell though, chanting quickly...

_HHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

Zero leaped back in alarm as the dark figure darted to his right away from the flare. His mind tried to connect with what, who it could be, raising his hand as he "held" the creature to the wall as he sought to investigate. If it was Sara she'd just need a moment to collect herself...

"Sara?"

"Zero..."

That had come from behind him. So this... must be Kei. It would explain its demeanour as he'd approached. Almost like... _fear?_ Zero tore his eyes away from the cowering creature, though he loathed to, in order to look at what was left if something like _him_ had been alone for any length of time. He backed away slowly though, keeping his eyes on the cowering creature as he increased the scope of his line of sight. He winced as he stepped on a mace, but, after un-impaling himself, he kicked it out of the way as he followed the direction the call of his name had come from.

"Sara!"

Zero nearly forgot himself as he dropped to her side. She was... mangled. The drop had knocked her awkwardly onto a wall of the arena and she was crushed by a loosened plate. He had to get her out... moving several tonnes of one of the chemically strongest alloys in the world in the process. But it was clear that she wasn't worried about herself.

"Zero... _Kaori_..."

"I'll get him. After we..."

"No! ...was feeding on Kaori. Help him...!"

Zero looked around him as he clued in on her concern. It couldn't be...

"KAORI!?"

Zero shouted, hoping that he would answer. Hoping he'd shout some quip at him about the flare. But nothing. Nothing. Zero began to panic running over the debris, searching for his "nephew".

"KAORI!"

Zero was so frantic, having not located him right away... he'd actually forgotten about the creature. Inconceivable given the danger it presented. But it had slipped his mind as he tried to locate Kaori, the vampire boy he'd helped to raise from a baby. Pepper. The thought of him having died while he should have been here to protect him nearly drove him crazy. Not another one. Not another son...

"Kaori! Please...!"

...Which gave it the opportunity it needed. The floor of the arena wasn't as strong as the sides and roof. There hadn't been a need given the several metres of rock below. But now it was the access by which the young untempered pureblood could escape. And that it did, as soon as Zero turned away from it.

_SHSHSHINCK!_

Zero was next aware of the sudden draft, the side of the huge structure having torn away, and realised his mistake. He swore loudly as he ran for the opening, looking out into the trees to gauge its direction. He had to stop it before anyone else was hurt. What a mess. What a fucking mess...!

"KEI!"

"Zero! Leave him... Kaori..."

She was right. They had to help Kaori first... if he could be helped. Zero tried not to think about what he might not find as he turned back inside. They could deal with Kei later.

**KANE** arrived just in time to see the creature make good its escape from the twisted remains of the arena. He tried again to "stop" it but to no avail, its thoughts of blood and fear of... something inside the destroyed shell was all he could pick up. He had been right: his brother was immune to him and very strong. His first thought was to make sure he was killed. But then it occurred to him that he could be useful. He'd left them alone knowing Zero wouldn't be hurt if an "unfortunate" accident had occurred, not that he predicted this turn of events. He'd picked up the entire arena! Kane'd almost been flattened by falling debris. He'd only just saved himself by exiting the observation room with alacrity and throwing himself into an access tunnel.

Kane approached the opening, almost holding his breath. He could still "sense" him but he was weak. So was mother. He could shut down their bodies now and no-one would know. Her distrust of him, her distaste, was growing. She was already turning father against him. As for Kaori. What he did, trying to deliberately ruin what he had with Zero for his own selfish reasons. The one thing he could look forward to with any happiness or peace... The _one_ thing. He hated them. He wished he could be free of them all, free of their fear, their distrust, their enforced tolerance of him. Their suspicions and judgmental thoughts. Their hypocritical welcoming smiles when all they wanted was to see the back of him. Zero had once begged him to understand. But how could he when he felt, _knew_ their genuine love and regard they had for each other which they could not extend to him. No. He could not understand. Would never understand. He'll be happy with just Zero. The rest of them can go to hell!

Well, that was how he had felt before. But now... he began to think he'd been a little too quick to act upon his emotions. He had been furious at them both, in the mood to be cruel. If Kei had at all been susceptible to him this would have ended differently. But, as purebloods were in short supply, he regretted his rash decision to "aggravate" matters. Especially since he hadn't foreseen that stupid kid pulling the entire arena from the earth, nearly crushing him with the entire western wing...

"Zero!" Kane called spotting the foraging ex-human. "Zero, I can't believe it...! Shit. That flare..."

"Kane! Help me! I can't find Kaori!"

"He's over here. Four o'clock."

Zero turned and ran over to the tumbled large metal rack and then behind it.

"Christ..."

"He's unconscious. He's lost a lot of blood."

Zero dropped beside the unresponsive vampire to assess his wounds.

"Go get help, Kane. Call Kaname..."

"Father's on his way already. Should be another forty minutes."

"Call him back and tell him to...!"

"There's no point. Seiren says he'll be out for another ten to fifteen minutes. She had to shoot him."

_"Shoot him!?"_

"That was my reaction too. She wouldn't elaborate. But I have an idea he had presented a clear and present danger to her or those around her. Might have had something to do with mother's change."

Zero smacked his head. Of course. He knew how even her anger made Kaname irritable. Something like that... Zero dreaded what else could go wrong today.

"Then we need a doctor...!"

"I explained what happened. She's arranging it."

Zero tore at his shirt as he tried to stem the flow of blood from Kaori's neck. He was so weak the bite marks weren't healing. There were other deep gashes as well from claw marks. But he was still here. Maybe if he could get some blood now...

"Kane. Can't you wake him? Get him to drink?"

Kane seemed to consider it but Zero suspected he was trying.

"It's the physical damage to his body. I can't wake him..."

Zero flipped the large metal weapons rack away from him in frustration. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe any of this! He was about to drive his fist into the wall when Kane pulled him around and wrapped his arms around him. Zero struggled at first but soon dissolved completely.

It was a few moments before Kane allowed him to deal with the current situation. He eventually turned to bury his nose in his hair, ostensibly to whisper into his ear.

"Zero, none of this is your fault. No-one foresaw that this would happen. Not even father. Stop blaming yourself."

"Everything I touch turns to shit. Kaori was ri..."

"Kaori... was being an idiot. I told you. If you don't forget what he said I may never forgive him for hurting you..." There was an unmistakable edge to his voice. Even Zero heard it in his emotional state.

"No, Kane! I... It's just..."

Kane pushed Zero away to look him in the eye.

"_It's just_ that we all underestimated this half-breed. That's all. Now," Kane turned away and looked down at his unconscious twin. "We need to get mother free and them to what's left of the house. You'll never forgive yourself if you didn't do what you could for them."

Zero mentally slapped himself again for falling apart like this during a crisis and after they were satisfied Kaori's wounds were dressed as best they could they went over to where Sara lay. She was unconscious as well but Kane assured him that was his doing. She was in a lot of pain.

"We have to get her out of this. Should we try pulling her...?"

"No. Her leg is crushed awkwardly. We'll need to lift it," Kane replied tightly, as he began to feel his own inadequacy in the face of Zero's needs, his anger flaring again... and his shame. All the pure-bloods he could use were inaccessible. He would only be his own useless self...

"Father should be here soon..." he offered miserably.

"I think I can move it."

"Are you sure?"

Zero motioned Kane back and began to "push" at the huge metal panel. Sara winced in her enforced sleep and Zero stopped...

"You'll need to lift it. Her leg is shearing..."

Lift. Lift. He'll need to exhibit actual finesse.

"I can't."

"Yes. You can. I've seen you do it, Zero." Kane perked up. This he could do. Get Zero to have confidence in himself.

"On weights in the gym. This..."

"You know... you depend too much on father. He knows it. He discourages you from doing anything that would make you independent of him. Even this. Don't you think he could have trained you by now?"

"He's tried. My powers are second hand so I have little control and... teaching me... reminds him of Ken..."

"Bullshit," Kane sneered, going over to turned him to face him. "He enjoys your awe and admiration. Your need for his protection. How you look to him when true power is called for. If you had your own power it would change things, wouldn't it? You wouldn't need him anymore. You wouldn't show him the same respect. So he cripples you. _Deliberately_..."

"That's not true. That's not true!"

"Your denial is the one thing that always frustrates me about you, Zero. What do you think that show was about yesterday? You've known father how long? As soon as you began to bond a little bit with Kei on our level father comes along and reminds him, and you, that you're not. That you're property. His property. Lesser. Just an ex-human pet..."

"Stop it! It's not like that! He gets insecure and jealous! That's all...!"

"Suit yourself," Kane replied, turning away before he reached out and shook him. It was a delicate play with the old man. If you pushed too hard he merely became defensive, suspicious and withdrawn. Yet he had to get him to think about it. Think about how to save himself. And the alternative he had right in front of him... "Come on. I'll help you. I'll lift as high as I can manage and you concentrate on 'pushing' as hard as you can. Maybe we can budge it enough for you to pull her out."

Zero tried to ignore this most unsatisfying end to the conversation and directed his focus to the edge of the metal-alloy sheet. Zero grimaced as he concentrated on "pushing" as Kane lifted with all his might. Maybe it would work...

"What did Kei... want with you?"

"What?" Zero was concentrating on "pushing" just the sheet and not Kane onto it, harder than it sounds.

"When you went... off together..." Kane turned to squat and lift with his legs, all the better to see his reaction...

"You want to talk about this now?!"

Avoidance rather than reassurance. Kane tried not to immediately become jealous... and destructive.

"It would pass the time and... I want to be sure he isn't trying to take advantage of you..."

"You and Kaori are more alike than you would admit. Are you trying to warn me about him too?"

_I'm trying to find out what you both are hiding, jii-san._

"I don't trust him, Zero."

"I can _fucking_... take... care of myself...!"

At this Kane nearly fell over as the sheet buckled. He glanced at Zero in triumph as he ducked under it to brace it quickly. The old man's hair trigger temper was good for something.

"Get her! Hurry!"

"But..."

"HURRY!"

Zero snapped into action and grabbed the unconscious blonde but her ruined top and dragged her to safety then turned back to "shove" at the sheet.

"On three..."

"Get your ass out of there! Now!"

Kane leapt forward as instructed and the sheet snapped forward, slamming closed with a windy, echoing and final metallic "clank", shaking the entire arena. Kane gasped at what it meant, at what they'd done together.

"Yeah! Did you see that...?"

"Yes. Come on. Help me with her."

"We did it! Without father! Without any...!"

Zero was less inclined to celebrate. He was trying to stem the flow of blood the lack of pressure from the sheet had released. He'd ripped off his pants to do so - his only remaining garment - and was now applying pressure to her wounds. But he did notice Kane going quiet.

"What? What is it?"

"Father. He's awake. I was filling him in."

"Kaname! He's alr...?"

"He'll be here in..."

The younger vampire suddenly struggled to his feet and turned toward the makeshift opening to the arena, fixing his clothing, making sure his posture was perfect, his breathing controlled, a show he felt was important enough to put on for Zero and the expected arrival. He'd saved mother while _he_ had been napping, he'd been quick to "imply". His father... was grateful and finally on the back foot for once in his life...

Zero nearly cried as Kaname strode into the ruin of his former gym... and "crushed" the flare into the far wall. He turned to Kane.

"Kane, where...?"

Kane said nothing aloud but suddenly they all rose into the air and shot out of the opening. Everyone, that is, but Zero who was suddenly in Kaname's grip of his waist as he followed the others out of the opening. Zero began to sob as his relief and worry became too much to bear.

"Kaname. Kaname, I'm so sorry. I let Kei..." He saw nothing on Kaname's guarded visage, his eyes covered in his special sunglasses. Zero longed to be forgiven or at least to see that he understood. But...

"I can't do this now, Zero. My mate..." Kaname caught himself but not before cluing Zero in on his more pressing concern, turning away to look towards the progress of the other forms under the irritating glow of the sun. The progress of his wife. Still, to slip up like that. He must be almost completely out of it. Zero threw his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. _Silly vampire. I know. I understand._

"I'm sorry. We'll talk later."

Zero pressed his face into his partner's curiously disheveled jacket and tried to regain control of himself for Kaname's sake as they sped over the forested landscape and lawns to the ruin of the mansion. He's right, first things first. There would be time for recriminations later.

_To continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but these are not her characters - except for Arundhati, Kei, Kane and Kaori. They belong to Vampire Knight._

_Sorry it is so short. Seems like such a good place to stop. Will continue soon..._


	100. Chapter 96

_Again I stop before it gets too long. More later. Thanks for the reviews!_

The Kurans

_by lightpathetic_

_**"PLEASE. IF YOU CAN HELP. IF YOU CAN HELP AT ALL..."**_

"Zero. Who are you talking to?"

"No-one. Nothing."

"You're not praying, are you?"

"No. Of course not. I'll stop if it disturbs you." _She's already heard me anyway. If anyone has the power to help..._

"No. It's not that, jii-san. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine, Kane," Zero snapped, impatient with Kane's focus on him when others were probably dying. "You should be worried about your mother. Kaori..."

"But I'm not. The doctors have already reconnected mother's legs and closed their wounds. They are responding to the blood applications. All we need to do is wait."

"...Yes." The blood... applications.

"You are determined to worry, Zero. Even father is beginning to feel better. He's finally gotten out of the way of the doctors and is coming outside to see yo..."

The door opened then and Zero stood, going towards it, since he already knew it was Kaname. Kaname stopped short as he saw Zero right in front of the door and shot an exasperated glance towards Kane.

"They're going to be okay. I've been _assured_ of this."

"Thank you. Do you need anything...?"

"No. But..."

"What is it?"

"Sara. She's asking after Kei."

Kane didn't react to this lie as, well, he already knew that's why his father had come outside, the warning glare from him therefore becoming entirely superfluous. His mother was still unconscious, even if by design - purebloods were less troublesome to medical personnel that way, but he also knew why father had said it. He was worried, amongst many other things, about Zero and his youngest son. Of course Kaname had noticed Zero's distress, he just couldn't make himself concentrate on soothing him while he himself was in such turmoil. However, now that his mate... his _wife_ was out of danger as well as his son, he'd begun to think of solving other pressing concerns, including helping Zero redeem himself in his own eyes and this seemed the obvious solution. He'd lied because if he asked Zero to leave and look for Kei he'd take it personally, thinking Kaname wanted him away from him. However, if it was a request from his ailing wife Zero would move heaven and earth to honour it. He wanted Zero occupied and he wanted Kei tracked down as discretely and efficiently as only Zero could do. Kaname was so certain of Zero's next actions Kane himself was hardly surprised when Zero reached up to cup his face and kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Don't you dare let her worry, Kaname. Tell her he'll be in to see her tonight after her 'beauty rest'."

Zero then turned and walked purposefully down the corridor towards his apartment. He had a lot to do before he left. After all, he had to hunt a pureblood.

Kaname eventually turned away from watching Zero retreat go to his son.

"Thank..."

_No. I'm grateful to _you_. He was making himself sick._

"Stop that. I'm right in front of you."

Kane sighed and stood. He could suppress his talents elsewhere. He began to head down the corridor, obviously following Zero. Still...

"Where...?"

"You already know where."

"Don't get in the way..."

"Zero won't think so, father. Believe it or not I can help him..."

"How?"

Kane stopped mid-stride and tensed, willing himself to calm down and not do something rash...

"It's just... I worry about you, Kane. Can't you see that from all the reading of my mind that you do...?"

Kane turned back towards his father who began to again approach him, hoping that he would stay and talk to him, hoping that he would say he understood and not be so damned angry all the time. His feelings were mixed about Kane's talents but he thought he was doing remarkably well for someone in his position. After all, the traditional method for dealing with arch-purebloods was to kill them on sight. And with good reason. But he was trying to understand, to work with him, to honour who he was. The vampire son Zero had begged him to notice was inside of him...

However, Kane deliberately turned away again and continued down the corridor, essentially turning his back on him.

"Don't wait up."

"Kane!" Kaname bellowed in frustration but he was ignored. Kane's heart was immune to such overtures. _Today_ his father felt this way, vulnerable as he was by almost losing his wife, his one "good" son and by his family's heritage suffering a serious set back. Tomorrow he could be plotting with Seiren to kill him. He couldn't be trusted, should never be relied upon. None of them were. He would do well to always remember that. Especially now they both knew... Kei could be a valuable pawn against him.

**IF ZERO HADN'T BEEN MADE RUSTY** by his long hiatus from vampire hunting he would have kicked himself for not taking advantage of this opportunity, even if he was distraught - indeed, vampire hunters' modus operandi was to hunt during the day for this very reason - because the creature - a maelstrom of primal instinct honed to the most evolutionary advantaged position - had "opted" for not travelling a lengthy distance during the brightest part of the day but instead had ran for cover to wait out the most irritating consequences of the sun being up. If it had overthought it - though it is doubted it had had an entire debate on the subject - it would have so decided anyway as during the day it would have been easily seen, it preferring stealth in the majority of its endeavours. So, although Zero had expended quite a few hours waiting for news on Sara's and Kaori's condition and then in preparation for the hunt, anticipating much carnage and distance ahead of him to retrieve his youngest nephew, he could hardly be more wrong as the first thing the creature had done was look for shelter. Its sensitive eyes would have been blinded by the sun's glare in any case. It was only fortunate the arena had landed in the forested area surrounding the Kurans' large estate so that it was able to head deeper into the damp, cool areas, eventually curling into a hollowed out trunk and going to sleep. It had drank nearly its fill anyway on one of the arena's occupants, one that hadn't disturbed it. One that had felt familiar...

Kei came to consciousness to find that he was covered in dirt, - he didn't quite appreciate how cool or soft it was as he had in his previous form - naked, and shoved into the tight confines of... a tree? He tried to sit up and slammed his head onto the roof, as it were, and cried out in pain, a cry that seemed entirely foreign to his ears. Wild. Not human.

Kei scrambled for the opening and out into the dusky forest floor, his eyes full of the realisation of what had occurred, what had happened to him. What he was. He stared for a long time at his bloody hands, fingernails, vaguely recalling having used them, knowing that this blood wasn't his - even from the scent alone...

"Kaori... Oh, Kaori."

Kei - Don - stuck his fingers into his hair and pulled it, staring sightlessly ahead of him. He remembered images, flashes of what he'd done. He remembered the waiting for the large cage to land, "leaping" free of the trap and taking advantage of the chaotic situation he caused. He even remembered how Kaori tried to fight him off, using flame then his fists...

"Stupid. He knows that I..."

Don stopped, deciding to give him a break. What else could he have done? Still he had been no match. He'd been faster, stronger. Then...

Don came out of the horrible nightmare to look around him. It was quiet, too quiet. The trees swayed gaily in the evening breezes but then, they'd have nothing to fear from him. The creatures that did had departed ages ago. He should go back, check on Kaori. Apologise. Explain. Before they...

He stilled again. This was their fault. They'd knocked him out. Removed the spell. Even Zero. Telling him he had to live with this, like this. Unable to stop himself from killing. Driven by a need he couldn't suppress enough to prevent himself from killing his own brother...

Don turned away from everything and went back over to the large tree, his hands covering his face, his very visible fangs. Fangs. Could you believe he still felt like hunting? The thought still... excited him, even after what he'd done. His memories both horrified and titillated him. He found himself listening to the call to turn his back on the estate and head further until he could find the opportunity to really let go. Until he could finally get what he needed. All his life he'd suppressed this desire. Now he could claim it. Go. Search out his prey and destroy it. It was what they wanted. What they'd said he truly was. And he felt it. The truth. His truth. He recognised this craving as a part of himself, his nature. It was as familiar as it was deadly. His need for blood. Human blood.

Don cried out again as this desire almost took hold... and thoroughly scared himself. That feral bark. It was insanity. It... wasn't him. This horrible nightmare wasn't _him_. In that instant he knew what he wanted. He wanted to do what any normal human would. He wanted to go back and plead with them to forgive him. He wanted to confront them, make them reverse this and accept that he could never be this way. Look what happened! The more he stayed like this the dirtier he felt, the more contaminated. Like an animal. A sense of shame pervaded him but one he never wanted to be rid of. It had stopped him thus far from doing much worse when everything else would have failed. His shame of having lost control and hurt his mother. His shame of having her see, confirm what she already suspected, that he really was a...

_Monster!_

Don groaned into hands again, the images flooding back of just how depraved he was. Of what he had done to Kaori. Nevermind it was their fault. How could he face them? _Him_? Maybe... he should go away...

But.

_What if it happened again?_

The young pureblood wouldn't appreciate what a valuable exercise this was. He was submitting himself to his own tortures but he'd so far chosen not to give in to his baser nature, for whatever reason. One could even say that the exercise had been successful, well... except for almost eating his brother. He only had to make this choice every moment for the rest of his existence. Therein lay the real trial. But it had only been a few hours. He could be forgiven for being near-sighted.

Don stayed where he was for a goodly portion of the next hour as the sun dipped resolutely below the horizon, racked as he was by indecision and deeper conflicts. He loathed to run away. He wasn't the type to back down. And he was essentially blameless here and he wanted them to know it. Wanted _him _to know it. Don slowly raised his head. That was the main thing. What made his regret and leaving so bitter. Him. What he thought. Leaving him there. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving like this.

Don moaned, his hands unconsciously changing to a clawed grip best suited to climbing the thick tree truck. What was this feeling? This yearning? It excited him, more than anything else he'd done in his relatively short life. He longed to feel his approval again. He ached for it to grow to affection. Then maybe, just maybe, the chance to show him that he could make him happy. He became reminded of those puzzling times he had found himself thinking about those dark eyes softening as they gazed at him, lidding as his control dissolved beneath his own hands... (Kaori'd had to hold him for several minutes afterwards he was trembling so hard...) What was this strange fixation? It, he, wasn't even real and Zero definitely didn't particularly excite him, reminding him as he did of his mother. Still, he'd tried it again, and again... losing himself completely under Kaori's ecstatic ministrations, finding himself more than once in tears as some part of him, deep inside, was touched, melted, by his pitiful fantasies about a long dead vampire...

Why? What was it about him? Why couldn't he forget he existed? Why was he making such a fool of himself? He was never one for lost causes. He certainly wasn't a fool. He knew when to cut his loses and leave better than anyone. This was that point. There was nothing here. Nothing for him. He'd lost respect for himself and was steadily losing hope in his ever being happy here. After all, they wanted something he was not and... if _he_ had any feelings at all it was probably for...

_Zero._

Don landed on the branch with little finesse as a twinge of pain caught him unawares. Nothing obvious had happened just the thought of _him_ wanting someone else, of his not having a chance. That did it. That had floored him. That's all. In this heightened state his emotions felt raw and uncompromising. A perfect opportunity to get at the truth. The only thing he felt any real need to return for... was him. He wanted to show him he was worthy, he was capable. That he could be trusted. And that... he was deserving of such love too. The kind that wanted nothing in return.

Don gasped at this, his eyes filling with tears.

_How pathetic. How fucking pathetic! You fall for the first person that couldn't possibly want your body. Maybe you are a fool._

Don swiped at his face impatiently, as if trying to erase the tears. But they kept coming, refusing to be stemmed. He felt adrift, lost. For the first time in a long time he felt helpless and alone. He'd always gone after what he wanted, made himself happy. He always found a way to make the unattainable less so. But this... It was hopeless. Hopeless...

Don reached for a branch that would take him away from the estate. He'd go away and do what he did best. Find some billionaire to live off of until he got over this madness. Then he would think clearly. Know what he wanted instead of trying to win the heart of a ghost...

Don found himself pausing again. He definitely did not want to run away. He really didn't. He'd prefer to be with his family. He'd prefer to have his birthright than spread his legs for cash. He'd prefer to be near him and... to have a chance. Don eyes glowed fiercely as he turned around again. When had he ever given up without a fight? It wasn't that long ago he'd been that common street hustler that never backed down, that was determined to succeed despite any obstacle with his legendary stubbornness and sense of entitlement.

Don's speed increased as he headed towards the estate. That's what he wanted and he decided it was worth any risk to get it.

**"CHRIST..."**

"What is it?"

Kane stopped the small, custom made Geep they had borrowed from the gardeners' tool shed as he heard Zero's remark. He'd offered to drive mainly because the old man preferred, if given a chance, to drive at a more sedate pace compared to the rest of them and they were feeling a sense of urgency to track down Kei before he did something foolish. Zero had agreed, fully aware of what the family thought of his driving skills but strapped himself in carefully, as well he should have. The belt only just stopped his head from slapping into the windshield at the abrupt stop. Kane, to his credit, hardly looked fazed.

"It's the house. The damage..."

"Yes... This edifice has been here for many generations. And you know the armoury was in this wing as well..."

"Oh God. Those things were priceless. Irreplaceable..."

"Yes. I have a feeling when father does direct his mind to what Kei caused he'll be quite upset."

Zero shook his head, feeling his regrets again.

"If there was one place we thought would be safe..."

"Stop it, Zero," Kane interrupted as he moved off again with a stab at the accelerator, navigating around the enormous hole in the ground and towards the equally enormous artificial mountain marring the treeline in the distance. "We hadn't planned for his lifting the entire thing out of the ground." Kane again felt regret that Kei was immune to him. He would have been an excellent soldier of his will. His mannerisms wasn't as well known to them. He could have gotten away with... murder...

Zero continued to look at the ruin with more emotion than his young "nephew". That wing had held many memories. Kaname's wedding in the Great Hall, the emotional farewell in the Armoury afterwards when Kaname had cried in his arms. The ceremonies for the boys when they were offered officially to the vampire people. And the boy's bedrooms. Ken's bedroom. A place he sometimes visited when he couldn't resist. His paintings had been on the walls, some of his things, evidence of his many accomplishments, still preserved in various cases. Almost like a shrine to their first born. It always made him uncomfortable - and melancholic - entering that place but... he also felt... frustration. He didn't know why. It was silly really and he mostly stayed clear of it unless he needed to remember...

But now it was gone. Zero swiped at a tear quickly before he finally divorced his attention from the gutted mansion.

"We're almost there," Kane edified softly.

"Okay." Zero had only just realised the import of the sun evacuating the heavens and the forest steadily becoming much darker while he had been gathering supplies in his apartment. He was going after a pureblood vampire in the dark. Zero had thought about how stupid that was but also remembered he hadn't much choice in the matter having promised Kaname and Sara. He thought of it again as he noticed he could barely make out the throttled mess in the distance. He was again glad Kane had come with him. His eyes were far better than his. He'd just have to make sure he was safe. Which reminded him...

"I almost forgot: let me get a sealing spell on you."

"A what?! Why?!"

"So you won't lose focus on the task at hand..."

"I don't under..."

"He would be in his elemental form. Isn't it hard to resist changing as well...?"

"Do you mean like what happened to Kaori? I think I can manage. Pureblood auras don't effect me like that." Kane was almost amused. Like it was such a trivial concern to him.

Which made Zero frown in puzzlement. He remembered distinctly what Kane had said before...

"How do they effect you then?"

It was Kane's turn to frown. Why was Zero pressing this? He turned to glance at him and saw his suspicious grey gaze staring back at him. What had he said?

"Zero, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Kane really didn't remember having to leave them in the arena. Unless he had been mistaken... Zero didn't think he had been mistaken.

_"_I have to go or... I'll be no use to you..."

Why had he said that? Zero had thought he was compromised. If he hadn't been then why let him think he was? What was the point?

"Don't tell me that. I can tell when you're upset with me..."

"It's not you. It's me. I... got something wrong."

"What?"

"I'll feel more foolish discussing it. Just leave it."

Kane studied Zero's thoughtful expression for a while before turning back his attention to the narrow trail. He hated when Zero was like this. His insecurity made even minor spats intolerable. He could press the issue and really make it irredeemable or leave it as he had asked. Kane decided to leave it. Still...

"I wish I could get inside _your_ brain sometimes, Zero," Kane muttered in singular frustration, gripping the steering wheel until it creaked under his grip.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Touche.

Kane remained quiet as he concentrated on driving and rewinding his deeds for the day and this conversation in his mind. He'd slipped up somewhere. He always slipped up. Kane fretted silently, knowing Zero could withdraw from him unless it was sorted out. But what? What was it about pureblood auras? Kane eventually gave up, unable to locate the error. Instead he resolved to be his most helpful on this exercise. Zero usually forgave him and convinced himself he'd been mistaken when Kane showed himself as he wanted him to be. Today he would exemplify the perfect caring big brother and helpful nephew. Works like a charm.

"Where...?!" Zero exclaimed as they reached the large misplaced arena and Kane swung the vehicle into the foliage to their right.

"I saw him head in this direction as I arrived at the wreckage," Kane explained, removing one hand from the wheel to check Zero's safety belt as they dove into a fairly deep descent. Zero still braced himself with the dashboard and closed his eyes. Yes, he was a coward. Even if he was indestructible it still hurt...

"Perhaps... Perhaps we should stop..." Zero broached this suggestion all while he tried to believe it had nothing to do with their near miss of a giant elm tree.

"Not yet. I've got Kaori's blood-scent."

"Kaori's...? Oh."

He'd forgotten. Kei would have Kaori's blood all over him having almost killed him. He hadn't even considered how they should handle the situation when they'd caught him. Had it been a mistake or not? What if it hadn't been? Was he now dangerous...?

Zero screamed as the geep dovetailed and came to a stop in the opposite direction to where they had been headed. He reached out to touch the tree to which he was currently pressed up against.

"He just passed us. Overhead."

"Who? Kei?!"

"He's heading back to the house..."

"What? What is it?" Zero asked this anxiously as Kane trailed off distractedly. He was doing that "thing" again. Checking...

"His thoughts don't make sense..."

"I thought you said you couldn't 'reach' him," Zero interrogated, his suspicion not staying out of his voice. Kane turned to him ready to defend himself, quite irritated that Zero was still trying to trap him. If he'd only divulge what his feeble ex-human brain hadn't understood before...

"I can't _control_ him, Zero. But sometimes I can get glimpses of his thoughts. I'm not sure why but that's all..."

"Then what did you see?" Zero interrupted Kane as he seemed ready to lecture him on the subject.

"Ken."

"_What?_"

"I swear it. He was thinking about Ken."

**SARA OPENED HER EYES** and held out her hand in an unmistakeably imperious gesture and instantly her hand was filled by her relieved husband. Sara smiled at him in her own gratitude. He was here. He was at her side.

"You'll be okay, darling. You're almost healed." It was why the doctors had stopped sedation.

"Kaori?"

"He's fine. He'll be awake... soon."

"How bad?"

Kaname hesitated, wanting to spare her but he knew she would only become more agitated if she didn't hear it now.

"The bite to the neck severed his spine and crushed the base of his skull. There were some more superficial claw marks."

Sara closed her eyes for a moment.

"But he'll be okay, you said?"

"Yes. He's in a blood submersion vessel now."

"Fresh blood?"

"...Yes."

Sara sighed relaxing back unto the bed, satisfied that her son was receiving the very best. She hadn't her husband's qualms even though she respected his wishes and practiced the principles he lived by out of respect and love for him. She would admit though, to herself, that she sometimes felt that she needed more and assuaged that need... Still, it was just as well she missed his looking away from her just then, as his conscience still troubled him. She would have demanded he grow a pair. Reminded him that he was their son and nothing was too much to save him. Yet, he'd made a promise, long ago, to himself and a dear friend. One he'd regretted breaking today, despite the reason.

"What a mess."

"Why don't you rest. We'll talk later."

"When you'd feel better about yelling at me?"

Kaname said nothing but his too carefully blank face let him down. Sara pushed up to sit down, waving away the advancing doctors impatiently as her eyes glinted with savage temper.

"No-one could have foreseen that...!"

"Not if you lost control like that, you wouldn't," Kaname shot back, unable to resist, even though he was inconveniently reminded of how he too had lost control and was still sorely embarrassed that Seiren had had to _shoot_ him. "Anyway, we can't discuss this here."

"Fine. Let's go to your office," Sara suggested, yanking off the tubing without a care for their fragility. How dare he sit there and judge her...!

"We can't, Sara. Just calm down..."

"Don't you dare try to silence me!" Sara ground out, heading for the door. She wasn't feeling her best but her anger made up for a lot of her present shortcomings. "If you think I'll just submit to your trying and convicting me without letting me tell you where to get off... Are you serious?! Open this door or I'll..." Sara stood back from the immobile portal in preparation for burning the wall down if she had to. Kaname stood and inhaled, realising he'd have to shout to be heard. Hell, he felt like shouting.

"The office is gone, Sara!"

"What? What do you mean 'gone'...?"

But Sara didn't need an answer. She could feel her husband's anguish. She looked around her, noticing that this room was one of the East Wing's guest quarters. He hadn't taken her to her bedroom. The room in which she'd given birth to all her sons, that she decorated painstakingly in colours designed to appeal to the warmer, happier side of her nature and in which she gotten the idea, after discussion with her expertly tolerant husband, to open her own design company. Their marital bed, which had been Kaname's parents' marital bed...

Sara flew over to her husband and held him. Really held him. He didn't cry but he might as well be for what she felt he was going through. He'd been entrusted with this place, his family's history, after millennia of care and preservation. Sara didn't want to think of what was lost. Of what he'd lost.

"Let me see. Show me."

"Not now. Please."

"Alright. When you are ready."

Sara reluctantly withdrew her arms from around him and walked back over to the bed to sit down. She'd suspected there would be damage to the house as she had come to terms with the fact that the arena had been thrown into the air but hadn't really contemplated the extent. Not until now. Who knew that boy could have...

"Where's Kei?" Sara couldn't believe she'd forgotten him.

"Zero's gone to fetch him. With Kane."

"Kane? Kaname, Kane can't..."

"I know. He explained everything. I did try to stop him. He was determined to help."

"Kaname, he almost killed Kaori! What could Kane possibly do...?"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Go with them! Do I have to do everything?!"

"And that has worked well so far..."

"Oh no, you didn't..."

Kaname gave up on waiting for answers, even if having a conversation about their true nature with lower vampires within earshot was forbidden. He was upset and furious with this unnecessary turn of events.

"You know what you did. What did you possibly hope to achieve?"

Sara stood again and marched over to the window...

"Believe me, I have no trouble defending myself but not here..."

"We had agreed a plan of action. What you did put all of us in jeopardy. Including me..."

"I thought it would be okay. I was in a secure location. Or so I thought..."

"But why? You practically ceded responsibility of... 'everything' to Zero?!"

"I had to, okay? It sickened me what she did to him! I was there! I saw his face! He thought _we_ were beneath him! The thought or being us actually disgusted him. I wanted to show him who he was. I wanted to give him no choice but to face it."

"You couldn't have run this by me? Warned me? Maybe I could have been here to stop my family's home becoming so much rubble on the grounds! You knew what he was capable of!"

"You'd left the wellbeing of our son in my hands, if you recall, and I made the decision. I'm sorry if the house is damaged. Things can be replaced..."

"'Things'..."

Kaname spun and walked away to the other side of the room, trying to control his anger and by extension theirs. They were now alone there, the doctors having left when it was clear the royal couple wanted to argue. Best to leave under those circumstances. However, the couple were also aware that being alone didn't mean they had their privacy, vampire hearing being what it was, not counting the monitoring equipment that came with their need for adequate security.

"Yes, things. I know you were entrusted with many valuable heirlooms, Kaname..."

"My family is the oldest, the most revered. Everything here is a testament to why the vampires even bother to see me as king, you as queen. You don't seem too bothered by it becoming dust."

"You care about this when you sons are in danger..."

"I care about tradition and the values of my people. I care about responsibility and strong leadership. I care about the symbols, hard-won wisdom and history that make me who I am today. Without these I have nothing of worth to pass on to my sons. They would be just vampires that are a little stronger than most."

"What do you want from me? I made a mistake. What's done is done..."

"I want you to grow up, Sara. I am proud of you. I value you as my Queen but you need to see the consequences of your actions before you do them. I could have... I was placed in a very untenable position today. With the power I possess it could have been catastrophic. It it hadn't been for Seiren..."

"Wha...? You normally..."

"Yes. I can normally handle your impulses but I am not infallible. I need more support from you. Otherwise..."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I am saying. I want to be able to entrust everything I hold dear to you. Otherwise I am wasting my time."

"You don't mean that."

Kaname didn't reply. He only met her gaze steadily, the steel of his resolve was in his gaze alone. Sara's hands clenched into fists as her anger and fear collided. He can't mean...

"You don't mean that! After everything I've been through with you and...!"

"That's the reason I hadn't voiced my concerns before. And then, I grew to love you... But it isn't enough anymore. I'm tired of compensating for you. I need support sometimes. I needed it today. But you couldn't provide it. That makes you a liability to me. One I cannot afford."

"Kaname..."

"But because I... care for you, because of everything we've been through together, I want to give you a chance. As you say, we can get past this. We can rebuild, salvage what we can. Make our own history. But not without us both making the changes we need to ensure this never happens again. Never."

Kaname finished and, for some reason, looked down at his hands. They were trembling. He was still exhausted, still reeling from what had happened but he was also feeling the toll of speaking to his wife this way. His regard for her was not insubstantial. He may not always show it but he cherished her dearly. Any act he may make to sever their relationship may come at too high a price. But if he could not make such a decision, could not do what was necessary, he was undeserving of this same heritage he'd been entrusted with. Luckily for him his wife understood that. And him.

Kaname looked up from his enveloped hands, to the owner of the warm grip that had finally stopped them from shaking. He stared for some time into her eyes, eyes he'd already taken for granted he would see every day of the rest of his existence. And, strangely, that thought had always comforted him. Even now.

"Kaname, you need to rest. You become extra-sensitive and vulgar when you're exhausted."

"Sara, I meant what I said." Kaname anger rose at his stubborn wife but he pulled her to him to hold her. He was used to her pigheadedness. Sara squeezed him, suitably sober as she nuzzled his strong neck.

"I hated seeing you like that," Kaname whispered into her shoulder. "You could have been..."

"I know, darling. I'm so sorry. I screwed up."

"...Forgiven."

"Now to bed."

"I can't. There's too much to do..."

"Kaname, trust me: you need to sleep. I'll go check on Zero and Kane and 'call' you if necessary."

"I don't know..."

"I can do it. Responsibly. I'd rather die than let you divorce me. I couldn't possibly show my face in polite society again. Mother would be furious..."

"You're nuts." But Kaname kissed her. Thoroughly. All before walking them over to the bed. Sara pushed him onto it and swiftly got him out of his jacket and shoes. She then leaned over to kiss him again as he tried to relax.

"It's just that... it would have been nice to have come here and find that my worries were unfounded. That it was all managed without me. It would be nice... sometimes..."

"Shhh. Get some sleep, my love. You're babbling," Sara whispered to her almost unconscious king. "Everything will be better when you wake up. I promise."

**"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE,"** Zero repeated.

"I know that..."

"You've got your signals crossed or something."

"Then whom am I picking up. You?"

"Why would he be thinking about Ken?"

"I did notice him looking at the portrait at the palace. Almost as much as he looks at you."

"Don't start that again..."

"Maybe he is drawn to your story. Ken's falling for you and giving up his life to make you immortal."

"That doesn't explain his..."

"Maybe he's falling for you."

"That's absurd."

"What happened that day? You didn't just look at the bridge, did you?"

"We talked. We talked about his mother."

"And...?"

"The hunters, alright?!"

Zero looked defeated. Kane knew it was the truth.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kane seethed, annoyed he'd been jealous and suspicious over nothing. "Did you think _I_ of all people would go running to father?"

"I wanted no trouble. If it slipped out..."

"Did you talk about Ken's hunting with you, then?"

"No. It didn't come up."

Kane pushed the pedal to the floor of the vehicle, swung the wheel to the left a bit and headed forward into the murky foliage, after his brother. It was a puzzle but one they could solve later. After he was caught.

"He's moving quickly but his direction is still the same."

"That's fine. If he's going back on his own our job is over. We'll just be on hand if he proves troublesome."

"That's a shame, jii-san. I was hoping we'd be hunting togeth..."

"Kane...?"

Kane suddenly fitted his own safety belt and lunged over Zero. The ex-human momentarily felt alarm when his "nephew" released the steering wheel but it was quickly replaced by panic at the vehicle suddenly shooting into the air, flipping forward several feet before smashing to the ground wheels first. Kane groaned as he finally moved to look around him. His ankles had collapsed at the impact and he was in considerable pain. But he had to find where he was...

"Shit... Kane! Are you alright...?"

"Not now, Zero. He's still here."

"Kei?"

"He's come back for you."

"Me?"

"That's right, Zero," came the voice from above. They both looked up to find Kei sitting there watching them. "We need to talk."

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Zero and Sara are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


	101. Chapter 97

*Sigh* I don't recall it being so hard to write! Anyway some action next to make up for my rambling. I promise.

Thank you for all your reviews! Even the challenging ones but especially the wonderful words of encouragement. I am trying to take the criticism and suggestions to heart and will see what I can do. Thanks for the congratulations on my 100th chapter! Who knew it would get this far? And now its been mentioned in the same breath as the Bible! And as for all the questions (you know who you are)? You'll see...

Ken, Sara, Don and Zero

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO**, even through the pain that issued from his sprained feet, began to curse himself mentally for the position he found himself in. The vampire he was supposed to be hunting was not fifteen feet overhead, arguably in an extremely advantageous position over him. He was supposed to be an experienced vampire hunter for heaven's sake, but not only that. He had been entrusted with returning Kaname's youngest son to him in one piece. Given his disadvantaged position as an ex-human Zero had counted on tracking him until he could seize the opportunity to trap him quietly. The second option would have been to catch him unawares with a powerful, prepared trapping spell. All this with the back-up of having at least notified Kaname of their position when he was located. Now, Zero thought as he looked into the narrowed red feral gaze of his quarry, things had become a great deal more complicated.

"K..._Don_," Zero managed, correcting himself to make the younger vampire more at ease even as he tried to appear calmer despite feeling very silly. "There is no need for violence. We were just making sure you came back..."

"Then tell him to stay the hell away from me!"

Zero frowned at the meaning then realised what he meant. He glanced warningly at Kane, noting his furious cold gaze, though slightly marred by an embarrassed flush. Zero compressed his lips in a silent but well-known sign of disapproval, knowing Kane would still be aware of him even as his eyes never wavered from those of his little brother, before returning his gaze to the young vampire overhead. Kane should have known better. He vaguely remembered Kei's reaction to a similar effort that first dinner they'd had on his return.

"Kane was just assisting me, Don. He doesn't mean any harm. We had to find you. Your mo... Sara is asking for you."

Don met Zero's eyes with some concern before raising them again to just behind Zero's head, his lips pealing back from his teeth as the vehicle shuddered again. Zero made a fist and thumped Kane hard on his knee, without even turning around, having an idea that Kane was indulging his brother in a bit of a "measuring" match. Stubborn, primitive creatures! Wasn't this situation bad enough?

"Fine," Kane stormed, finally looking away, _hating _to be the one to back down. "Let's try negotiating with the crazy pureblood, shall we...?"

"Kane!" Zero bellowed, now fairly certain Kane was being thoroughly reckless. Could he really not grasp that the situation was precarious?

"_I'm _crazy?! Me? I warned you about what would happen...!"

"Still, _I_ knew better than to start chewing on family. Mine even happened at Zero's house..."

"That's enough, Kane!" Zero shouted finally turning to him. Why was he doing this now?!

"If you all had had the courtesy of cluing me in on what you were going to do _maybe_ I would have taken more blood tablets the night before and maybe I would have suggested not placing me in a location where I would cause significant property damage!"

"Like you would have chosen to try to be a proper vampire, you half bred nit-wit..."

Zero really stared at Kane as if the answers would materialise on his forehead. Was he insane? What the hell was he doing? What if he drove Don away or worse? They were in no position defend themselves against...

Zero whipped back to Don as he realised. Kane had options. Pureblood options. Nearby. But who? Kaname? Was Kane deliberately goading him into a fight so he could hit back? Was this about Kaori?

"Kane," Zero whispered urgently. "Stop it! He didn't know what he was doing! Give him a chance!"

"Then he should be more contrite about it not ordering us around like children. Not attacking us as if we hadn't been driving around looking for his sorry butt for ages. Mother and Kaori are fighting for their lives, our home is gone and you're pandering to this travesty..."

"Gone?" Don sobered quickly. "What do you mean...?"

"That 'property damage' you mentioned, included taking out the entire western wing of...!"

Kane was stopped mid-sentence by a palm to his cheek, a deceptively gentle caress but Kane had seen it often enough to know better. He scowled at Zero, fighting valiantly but briefly before nodding forward onto his chest, essentially unconscious. He had time to feel chagrin at the old familiar spell being used on him again as if he were a troublesome seven-year-old _and_ in front of Kei... He should have paid more attention to the old man.

Zero lowered the seat to make Kane comfortable then looked back up to the other issue at hand. But he was gone! Zero began to panic, leaping out of the vehicle onto his already healed feet, frantically searching the leafy canopy of the forest. Shit! He'd knocked out Kane and now...

"Is it true? What he said about the house?"

Zero spun on his heel to find Don sitting on a limb just above him. He hadn't even heard... Damn, he wished this day had gone differently. Still, it could be salvaged. Don probably wanted to be here and that hope was worth clinging to. Why else would he have come back himself?

"The gym was just under the western wing of the mansion, the main living quarters for the Kurans. But you wouldn't have known..."

"All the Kurans? Even ... All the bedrooms...?"

"Are gone. But don't worry about that now. Please. It can be rebuilt. We understand that we went about this the wrong way. We're sorry about what we did to you..."

"Sorry..." Don closed his eyes and pressed his palms to his face. "Sorry" did _not_ cover it. He'd been so close. So damned close. If Kaori hadn't stopped him he'd have been there already, going through his things, getting a sense of him. The irony of having destroyed the one thing he'd looked forward to so avidly in such an unnecessary manner was almost too much to bear.

"Don, I promise it will be alright..."

Don stayed silent and still, not seeming to hear him. Zero approached carefully, wanting to comfort the boy but also wary of him. His "hands" and "feet" were still darkened, claw-shaped appendages, his face still slightly elongated, his eyes terrifying crimson slits, signifying that maybe Don still hadn't a full grip of himself. But Zero was still drawn to him. Would always be. He'd spent years looking for him, picturing him in his mind, loving him unreservedly despite his being beyond his reach and maybe because he had been. He'd invested so much of himself and his relationship with Kaname into locating this boy, he'd be damned if he didn't do everything he could to save him, to make him feel as though he belonged. It wasn't his fault that he was so ignorant of so many things. It wasn't his fault that he was dangerous because he hadn't been taught how to deal with what he was. He'd been let down unforgivably by Julia and themselves. It could have been worse, he could have become what they had all feared given his having been raised by a mere human. But he hadn't. He'd developed a conscience and the capacity to love. As such Zero knew, just _knew_, that Kei was worth anything they could do to save him.

Still, Zero recognized that what Kei was dealing with went beyond a serious case of the munchies. Zero's hand closed around a special pouch in his pocket just in case.

"Don. Are you ready to go back?"

Zero came to stand beneath him, simply looking up reassuringly at the young pureblood, waiting for an answer. Don eventually removed his hands from his face and stared down at him. The ex-hunter was taken aback by the desolation he saw in his eyes.

"Don. Come down. I promise it's alright..."

"When was the last time you blacked out?"

"Wha...? Why?"

"I'm curious." Don wiped his eyes carefully as he waited on the answer. He was keeping himself calm with some deliberation.

"I don't know. Probably the match. It's getting better..."

"I wish you would now. Can you arrange it?"

"Arrange...?!" Zero began to give Don the same look he'd given Kane earlier. Was the air in this forest corrosive on pureblood brains? What on earth is this about? He made a concerted effort to stay reasonable however, all while easing the pouch from his pocket. "Look, Don. I realise you are confused and angry right now but I can help you. Just tell me what's the matter..."

"I will if you want me to," Don stated softly, but began to gain in volume with some shrillness with each syllable. "I will tell _you_ and this rotten family of yours, if you don't give me what I want...!"

Well, in the next moment Don found himself on the ground at Zero's feet, nursing a smarting shoulder and a gash to the head. He rolled a little and looked upwards, quite perversely feeling joy suffuse him even in the rather uncomfortable circumstances.

"Ken...!"

His joy, however, suffered a bit of a setback as he was grabbed by the neck and hoisted into the air, until he came face to face with the grimmest pair of inky black eyes.

"You've had your chance, Don. It's time I corrected my mistake."

"What... What do you mean?" Don began to panic as a dark mist began to swirl around him.

"Don't worry. You won't remember a thing."

**SARA** had been quite relieved when Kane disappeared from her mind. He hadn't been particularly obtrusive. He was adept at giving directions without being obvious. Still, she had known he was there, because of a sense of purpose and direction that didn't seem to fit the fact that she really didn't know where they were and an inexplicable urgency that had come over her not too long ago. Now, without more, it was gone. He was gone. Sara pondered what this meant as she sought to do this the old fashioned way, climbing higher as she tried to pick up their scents and track them.

"What the...?"

Instead of the scent of ex-human or blood, Sara had gone high enough to have a vantage point that allowed her to witness a flash of blue light and then the violent shake of a tree as something crashed into it. Sara dove off into that direction without a second thought, thinking that Zero probably had his hands full with their youngest son.

What she found however was even more puzzling.

"Kane?"

Sara approached cautiously and touched her son's face. He was sleeping, his snores more evident from the awkward way he'd fallen in the seat, but more puzzling was the fact that there was no sign of Zero or Kei. She instantly recognised that her son was under the influence of a spell, having seen this many times before when Zero had cared for her children. It was a mild, quick spell that he often used when her children had proved troublesome for whatever reason. Certainly Kaori had been put to sleep and banished to their custody often enough. She even remembered the anti-spell as they'd had to take it off so often Zero'd even showed her how...

Sara hesitated. There was a reason Zero had knocked him out, but whereas during their childhood she would have been confident of handling her sons, now... Sara moved away from Kane and looked around, spotting the tree that had been struck. The large, ancient tree had been struck hard enough to partially uproot it. Had Zero done this as well? But where were they? She hadn't taken six seconds to get here...

Sara took one more considering look at her son before leaping up into a nearby tree. She had to get a good vantage point and she was reluctant to "call" her husband unless there really was something to report. But as she gained the highest branch and looked around, her "feet" gripping the tree limb as she stood outstretched to look around her, she began to think that she did need some help. There wasn't even a sound, a scent. Nothing. The stillness seemed to mock her as her sightline made its tour of the surroundings. What happened? Where were they?

**DON** pulled away to the treeline as he noticed Zero begin to stir. He was damned nervous but also excited as the thought of seeing _him _usually made him. He realised he'd angered him but... they had to talk. He wanted more from him. Much more. Don just had to figure out how to get it. He recognised they weren't off to the best start but he'd threatened to erase his memory! He could be forgiven in the circumstances for throwing him into a tree...

Don climbed up to a branch and hid, waiting as Zero sat up and looked around him. They were on a hill. Some lights shone in the distance which suggested a city was nearby, as did the expanse of lit highway that extended around the foot of the hill and into the distance. This spot, however, was secluded. At least for the time being. He was aware that Kaname Kuran could find Zero whenever he wanted to. Their conversation would have to be brief for this reason alone...

Don gasped as a dark mist rose from Zero and started to spread into the area around him. That was... He was looking for him. So much for staying hidden...

"I wanted to talk to you! That's all! You're the only person I trust...!"

Don started as Zero was suddenly at the foot of the tree staring up at him.

"I'm sorry about what I said, what I did. You gave me no choice!" Don said in a rush, thinking he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Indeed, Zero's bag of spells had been left in the clearing and well, Don knew that Ken had been a powerful telekinetic as well. Chances are if he hadn't exploded the pouch and slammed him into the tree he'd probably be having trouble remembering even his own name right now. Still, rather than run, he'd brought him here. A huge risk. But one he felt he had to take...

"You can trust Zero..."

"After what he did to me...?!"

"He has your best interest at heart. Always had. There is no need for me..."

"Yes there is. I felt it that night we first spoke, how alike we are. I know you understand how I feel, about my mother, about this..." Don looked down at himself, at his clawed limbs with disgust. "You recognised the fear and loneliness in me as I did in you."

"Don, don't make this a soap opera..."

"I feel a connection to you I don't feel with the others," Don again tried, his stubbornness serving him well. "It comforts me. I need that comfort now..."

"Zero will make sure you're okay. Give him a ch..."

"Zero" stopped as Don suddenly landed in front of him, approaching him agitatedly. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"Ask me why I came back. Go on."

"I am not discussing this further..."

"I wanted _you_ to understand what happened. That I hadn't meant to..."

"...Kill your family? I am beyond caring about such things. You should say this to those who need to hear it."

"You... You don't mean..."

"I do. You don't matter to me one way or the other, unless it affects Zero. Now lets go back."

Ken turned away, fully expecting Don to follow him but he didn't. He decided he'd probably need to do this himself. But he didn't get far with effecting this.

"You're lying to me. Why?"

"Zero" ignored him, merely "lifting" them both into the air to head back. But he was "shoved" violently.

"No! I'm not going back! To hell with the lot of you!"

"Don..."

"I felt it! What I felt was real...!"

"You are deluding yourself. I am a ghost..."

"No! You are more than that!" Don yelled, closing in on him again. "It's why you spoke to me. It's why you let me remember you. You wanted to exist, to matter. Even if only to me. And you do. You do. I'm sorry about what I said to Zero. I didn't know what else to say to get you to speak to me. And I needed you to speak to me. So desperately. You don't know... You don't know the hell I'm going through...!"

"You are wrong. I did what I did to you to get you to come home. That's all."

"You're a liar, Ken!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ken. Ken. Ken!" Don said again, over and over, ignoring the danger simply because he had to. It was now or never. "What's the matter? Is the heartless ghost getting angry?"

"You have no idea who you're dealing with..."

"That's the point! I do! I know you, understand you, like and care for you. I'm not going to let you decide that I am better off without you because I won't. Believe it or not you're the only one that makes sense to me in all of this madness!"

"Because you won't give them a chance..."

"Because I did and look what happened!"

"It had to be done. You'll soon appreciate why..."

"Really." Don snapped, his tone communicating his doubts on that matter. But Ken held firm.

"Yes. You will. Now let's go back."

"No. Not without you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I mean. I want more. Much more. Of you."

Ken made an impatient gesture and rounded on the silly boy again. Maybe there was a reason he didn't have children.

"That is out of the question!"

"Why? Why not?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Fine. Then you might as well leave me here."

"You idiot! You would give up everything...!"

"What is 'everything'? Huh? Money? I can get that. If mother hadn't been sick I would have had millions..."

"You know what I mean."

"Being a prince? Oh, that. Didn't Kaori tell me to run like hell? Now I know why!"

"He said _what_?"

"Do you mean the family I hardly know and who has turned me into the very thing I hate? Is this what you mean by 'everything'?"

"You're being irrational. Your senses and emotions are heightened right now. You are incapable of making sense..."

"Screw you! Don't belittle what I'm going through! I'm this close to walking away from the whole lot of you!"

"What do you want from me?" Ken asked tightly, tired of the hysterics already but mindful of Zero lengthy experience finding this brat.

"Stop lying and admit that you need me too."

"Never."

"You stubborn twit! Why?! Its so obvious how miserable you are! Trapped like this. All you have to do is open up to me one little bit and we'd both be able to tolerate this life...!"

"I can't, okay?"

"Why?!" Don was furious. He actually walked over and shoved him, making him look at him. "Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't be enough!"

"What?" Don was a little shaken, his victory at getting Ken to finally confess to feelings was marred by the admission that he wouldn't need him. After all, this went counter to Don's plans. Ken turned away from those concerned eyes, not wanting to weaken any further. He found though that he wanted to explain, to voice his reasons, even if just to remind himself.

"If I allow that, if I allow myself to look forward to that then how much more would I allow in? How do I stop myself when father is discussing a business deal and wonders what I would say about it or when mother is making herself sick over Zero again or... when Zero goes into my fucking room and starts to cry over some useless memory or object..."

"Ken..."

"Sometimes I'm so close to speaking I have go elsewhere in my mind. So close to letting them know I'm here and would always be just so I would matter to them once more, cherishing a fantasy that won't... _die_ that they would be comforted by this. But they wouldn't be. I know that. But it's so hard. There is so much I have to remind myself not to do, not to say, even when I try to find a niche for myself it still makes them miserable. I am the outsider. I am the unwanted demon that haunts Zero that cannot be trusted. It is better, much better if I faded away altogether..."

Ken stopped as he found himself inside Don's embrace, the boy's face tucked into his neck. It was silly, he was always being touched. His father couldn't keep his hands off of him, well, off Zero, but... because he knew it was for him and not Zero, that it was because of his own pain, the emotions he thought he had killed long ago seemed to begin to boil just below the surface. Ken reached up to his face to touch... the tears. Who knew these soulless black eyes were capable of _tears_?

"Let me go..."

"I would do anything to know what you really smell like. I had so hoped to..." Don stopped as he realised he'd almost given himself away.

"Don...?" Ken pulled him away to look at him but Don turned and walked briskly away from him.

"I mean. It's annoying your having Zero's body as well. Confusing." Don swallowed hard on this last, fighting for composure.

"I suppose it is. Look, about what I said..."

"I'll never forget it. I knew it. I knew you weren't just a demon," Don stated comfortably, turning back to him as he said this, but watching his face carefully. "C'mon. Let's agree a signal..."

"Haven't you heard anything I said...?!"

"Maybe you're afraid I can't be trusted. But you have... no idea how much I want to protect you. Protect this."

"Like what you did today..."

"I was desperate to see you! In case you hadn't notice my world had been tossed into the fucking air...!"

"I can't. I want to make my existence simple. I want to not want anything anymore. Can't you understand that. How hard this is...?"

"You owe me."

"I... What?!"

"You owe me. You talked me into coming back here and not killing father. I won't let you walk away now that I depend on you..."

"You've got to be kidding. You really are a child..."

"I'm serious. If you won't give me a reason to stay, I won't."

"What does Kaori see in you? This is kindergarten level..."

Don leapt into the air, intending to head toward the city... and promptly found himself on his ass. _Fucking demon...!_

"You enjoy doing this, you bastard..."

"I won't be blackmailed..."

"I meant what I said. If I can't see you..."

"Then you give me no choice."

Don was suddenly enveloped in a black cloud, swirling and malevolent. He became startled at first but perversely he calmed, even liking the idea of it touching him, invading him. An indicator of the intimacy he desperately craved? Perhaps. But he also had good instincts about people, one had to his profession - it remained to be seen if he would retire - and his instincts told him that Ken wouldn't hurt him. That he could be trusted. Even as he lifted from the ground and found himself facing the unnervingly intent black gaze.

"You might as well put me down. What are you going to do to me? If you erase my memory then you'll erase what little reason I have to stay. In case you've forgotten my previous mindset wasn't the healthiest for our father's wellbeing. And how precise is the process? How much will I actually remember...?"

"You're misguided about your worth to us. Perhaps I should just kill you and let Zero think it was an unfortunate accident..."

"Please. After all he's been through to find me? Face it. You're in a bind. I have your number."

"You, _brat_..."

"Put me down and listen to me. I don't want much. Think of it. You can have all you want for Zero and this crazy family of yours by granting me one little request. Or you can kill me. Seems a no-brainer to me."

"I can't believe I'm letting you toy with me like this..." Ken growled tightening the column, until he saw that Don had trouble breathing...

Don, though, soon found himself again on his behind in the grass waiting for the pain of the less than elegant landing to go away.

"You ass-h..."

"Go ahead. I'm listening. Make it good," Ken ordered tightly, quite pissed-off at the turn of events. He'd allowed himself to be manipulated by this... this...

"I was saying: you could cause irreparable damage. Or, you could let me see you sometimes."

"Absolutely not."

"Is that you final answer?" Don asked getting to his feet. He would tell by his tone. He was going to leave.

Don waited as the creature seemed to stare off into the distance for what seemed like an eternity. But he knew... he knew he was weakening and he couldn't stop his silly heart from soaring.

"You're putting me in an untenable position," Ken finally replied, not turning around. "I'm not supposed to care about anything else but my host. There are reasons this rule is in place. What I've done with you. This mistake I've made... has already had consequences too difficult to undo..."

"You're speaking about yourself, aren't you?"

Don knew he was right when Ken turned to direct his miserable gaze at him. Don started forward, again forgetting himself as he made to grab this forlorn creature and hug him. No, he wouldn't have him regretting a single moment. He wouldn't have known him otherwise.

"Stay where you are, Don..."

"I'm sorry. It's just... I can tell how all of this is tearing you apart. It's why I want to be there for you. Why I want us to support each other..."

"It isn't wise..."

"Screw 'wise'. Choose yourself for once. So you've found out you can't be entirely selfless, that you're not a saint. So what? I seen so-called saints. I've dragged them off that pedestal repeatedly and they are still able do the best for themselves and others the next day. Are the better for it, in my opinion."

"As much as your opinion means to me..."

"It should. Because I'm right. What would happen if you took some time for yourself? Zero would still be alive, but so will you. You'll take some pleasure from this life again. That should make eternity tolerable. Zero will live indefinitely, isn't that right?"

"As long as I'm here..."

"And you died not long before I was born. Consider how miserable you are already."

"That's because I want things I can't have! That I shouldn't even want! It was madness doing this! Putting myself in the position of watching Zero everyday and I can't even let him know I exist! My family right in front of me and I can't even let them know I won't hurt them...!"

Ken pushed Don away in some surprise, his fingers going up to wipe at his mouth. The nerve of this kid...!

"Don't get angry. It shut you up, didn't it? My kisses always had the power to do that. Got people over themselves and thinking of something a little more corporeal. Even worked on you, Mr. Uber-ghost."

"Kaori's actually right. You do think sex solves everything..." Ken shook his head ruefully, already reconsidering allowing this child to live.

"Don't belittle my point. You know what I'm getting at..."

"Okay. But even if I admit that to myself..."

"Then you're on the way to finding a balance you can live with. That Zero can live with. If you trust him to and yourself. You _do_ exist. Nothing can change that so acknowledge it and move forward."

"You make it seem so simple..."

"It is. You're the one complicating it. I want to see more of you. I want you to be there when I need you. That's all I'm asking. In return I will stay and give these demented people a good try. And, perhaps, you will remember how good it feels to actually have someone say your name, to have them looking forward to seeing you each day."

"I don't know what I've done to..."

"Do we have a deal?"

Don thrust out his hand, smiling broadly, encouragingly. He had him. All he had to do was reel him in.

Ken looked at the hand thoughtfully for a while but, eventually, he nodded once. Don shot into the air hollering as if he'd won the jackpot. Ken watched him, his lips tightening as if second guessing himself. But he did try to allow for Don being a child. A wayward child. Maybe he could try to be the mentor he obviously wanted him to be. How would that hurt? It would be a hobby he could direct his mind to that could save him from his indeterminably despair. He'd given up so much when he'd made this sacrifice for Zero. Ordinarily he wouldn't have lived to regret those things: not having a family, not being a father or leaving a legacy... Not having a _voice_. But he had lived. Was now trapped with all these regrets and more eating at him every single day. Did ghosts go crazy? He certainly thought they could. He'd certainly thought he might. Maybe, his little brother could save him. He certainly had quite a bit to learn.

Ken "grabbed" the soaring boy and brought him back to face him. In a manner of speaking. He ignored the glare from the prostrate form recovering from another awkward landing before him.

"We need some rules. Rules that will not be broken."

"Such as?" Don was not ready to commit until he'd vetted them first.

"My identity will remain a secret."

"Understood. Although... Understood," Don said firmly upon seeing those dark eyes harden. Maybe now wasn't the time to talk him into revealing it. He didn't quite care as much about saving their feelings as he did about Ken's. But he realised it was important to Ken not to hurt them this way so he tried to respect that.

"I want Zero... to continue to think I'm a female. He's always been old-fashioned enough to think women need protecting and aren't as much of a threat. I can see he is much happier now and I want it to stay that way. Especially as it is a valuable bit of misdirection..."

"You're welcome."

"Also, I don't want anything so obvious as a physical or verbal signal. I think maybe a spell only I would notice. Which leads me to my third rule."

Don waited as Ken seemed to think on this a while.

"Despite your views on the subject this is a delicate situation. We have to mindful of the various issues Zero engenders. We have to be extremely careful to juggle Zero's comfort level, father's concerns and Kane's..."

"Kane's?!"

"Yes. Kane has a peculiar fixation on Zero. I would think, if Kane notices too much closeness between us, it could become troublesome."

"I'm not afraid of him!" Don grated, clenching his fists. He hated the way everyone tiptoed around that spoilt runt...

Ken sighed and began to look world-weary again at which point Don decided he would grow up a bit.

"I'll be careful. We'll be careful. It's what you're asking, isn't it?"

"Don't... kiss me anymore. Father is sensitive to foreign scents on Zero. So is Kane."

Don looked crushed but he nodded in agreement.

"And we'll have to be careful about when and how often we meet. I may not always think it is prudent to do so immediately but, be assured, I will come to you when I think it is safe."

"You have a deal. Show me the spell."

And thus Ken took his first steps towards being a part of the world again. After the spell was mastered the topic turned to Don's return home, Ken counselling him on how he would handle this event, especially as he'd almost killed his mother and Kaori and demolished the mansion. Don eventually sat on the grass as Ken spoke, listening and asking questions as he pictured the dark, beautiful youth in the painting, indulging a little in the melancholy that came with remembering what had been lost at the house where Ken was concerned. But he allowed himself to hope. After all, Ken was beginning to trust him more. And that was all Don needed... to find a way inside his carefully erected defenses before he moved in for the kill.

**SARA** leaped back to the ground, close to where Kane slept. She gazed at him again, thinking of waking him, still wary of why he was put to sleep in the first place. Despite their trials Sara found she still trusted Zero where her children were concerned. He knew them on a more detailed level than she was capable of grasping. Sometimes her jealousy at just how much closer he was to her children would still blindsided her, her yearning to mean more than Zero to someone, to at least her children, was a dull ache that she was doomed to always live with. But she did, knowing it wasn't her that was the trouble, having noticed other pureblood parents at work, having been reassured by Kaname himself. It was just how Zero related to everyone, his need to find an emotional level of relationship that they found unnecessary, that the children had responded to, with varying results. Sometimes she wondered if it wasn't dangerous considering what happened to her first born... But then Kaori and Kane seemed alright. Besides, if purebloods couldn't survive the presence of an _ex-human_ in their lives what good were they? Still...

Sara, though, was tempted to find out what had happened. She'd searched the area and besides the hint of smoke and singed flesh, and the partially uprooted tree there was nothing. She knew they must have become airborne from this point but that could be in any direction. It would take her forever to find them.

Sara bit her lip as she watched him sleep. Zero must have thought he could handle Kei himself. But Zero couldn't fly. He was immortal but still what if Kei was a danger to himself and others? She thought of waking Kaname but decided against it. He needed to rest and she needed to prove that she could handle this situation without him. Divorce her indeed. Over her wind-borne remains...

It _was_ good to have your thoughts private again, Sara thought as they came back to her slumbering son. She found herself wishing he would stay asleep. She thought of how much her life would change knowing there was nothing to fear, having her heart free of the dread of Kane coming home or existing. He was her son. She loved him. But there was something wrong. She could feel it. A distance she hadn't sensed in Ken or Kaori. He was polite enough but sometimes he wasn't. Sometimes he was pure menace...

Before she knew it she'd started to back away from the vehicle, had started to wonder how much gas was in the tank, how much force would it take to make sure it exploded. Sara wouldn't remember all the times Kane has taken advantage of her vulnerable position. Not consciously. Kane had seen to that. But the unease was there, the distrust, the feeling of a clear and present danger that should be dispatched if she herself were to survive. Sara had no idea when she'd begun to seriously consider it. It had been a fantasy she'd let herself indulge in as she pondered her life. So it was a complete surprise when she noticed the vehicle was on fire! The flames quickly engulfing the passenger seats and licked insistently at that of the driver. She saw Kane wince and moan, moving as he was gripped by the pain but too much under the influence of the spell to be effective. What was she doing?! She had to save him!

Sara ran forward and dragged him from the vehicle. She lifted him over her shoulder and ran away from the conflagration but soon slowed. It would blow she thought. How would she explain that? She had to go back!

"Mother..."

Sara stopped in her tracks, the fear taking hold of her. She began to beg, sure he would know...

"Kane. I'm sorry! It was an..."

"...Help me."

Sara stopped and set him down, propping him against a tree. His eyes were half open. He was fighting the spell but it still had him immobilised. She wondered what to do. After what she'd done...

Sara nearly screamed as Kane grabbed her blouse.

"...Has Zero..."

"I understand. But I don't know where they've gone."

She was stalling. He'd soon notice that too. They both knew she knew the anti-spell. Sara closed her eyes to think. What should she do?

"Mother..."

She had to finish it. She had to kill him. There was no other way.

Sara raised her left hand and placed it on her son's chest. She thought of killing his heart, toasting it to a cinder, of his breaking down and becoming ash in her arms. She still had two sons. She still could have more. Just this one bad apple could die. They did it all the time. Killed for their own survival.

Sara's hand trailed up Kane's torso to his neck then cheek then forehead, distracted by the sweat on his brow, the need to soothe his agitated visage with gentle caresses. Like she had when he'd been a boy. The timid boy that hardly dared approach her because he was so ashamed of himself. How she'd enjoyed kissing his cheek and watching him visibly relax. Heaven help her. She was a pureblood. But, she was also a mother. A mother trapped by the love of all her children. Even this one. Even at the expense... of her own life.

Sara placed her hand over his face and chanted the words. She lifted her hand to see his eyes staring at her, unreadably. He was still, as if considering... what to do to her. Sara simply waited. She wouldn't beg. She was a queen.

Kane, though, eventually broke eye contact and pulled himself away from her and to his feet. He seemed to stand there for a while gathering his thoughts before he turned to face her.

"Call father. We need to find Zero."

"What happened...? Oh." The queen had been filled in, almost literally.

"Hurry. "

Sara got to her feet, straightened her blouse and began the call to her mate. At least he'd let her do it despite it being an _order_.

"It's done. He's coming."

"I know. As soon as he's in range I'll have him pick us up."

"There is no need to...!"

Sara stopped mid-sentence, suddenly "stilled", her heart skipping a beat as her son turned around to face her.

_"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. If every time you all thought of killing me I retaliated, I would have had nothing left of a family many many times over. It is an acceptable thought, I had decided, a long time ago. Still, I have protected myself in ways you will never comprehend because... I will never allow you to."_

Sara's nostrils flared at his possible meaning but that was the end of her reaction. Kane turn to look overhead as they both rose into the air to join the other pureblood with the blank stare that hovered there. Kane didn't waste time letting his father know what had happened instead they all were made to head towards the south-west, towards the beacon of Zero's location in Kaname's mind. Kane had other concerns. Such as a certain immune pureblood that had crossed unforgivably onto his territory.

**"OKAY. IT'S TIME TO GO HOME..."**

"Wait."

"What is it now?" Ken was impatient to be gone. It was bad enough agreeing to do this without taking advantage of the situation. The last thing he needed was for Zero to become despondent again. He watched as Don got to his feet and approached him with some irritation.

"It's... I need my bracelet, Ken. Look at me. Look at what happened..."

"You don't need that spell, Don. Zero and mother were right: you need to do this on your own..."

"I can't. It hurts... so much and I keep thinking about blood. Even with you..."

"So?"

"Ken, I'm serious..."

"So am I. You're a vampire. You _should_ be thinking about blood and you _should_ be in pain because of it. What we all learn to do is function despite the pain and the hunger. You need to learn to find your edge and not tip over. Otherwise you are a danger to everyone. Bracelet or not. Because one day you will find yourself without it. Then what will you do?"

"Do you mean like today?" Don seethed but Ken was unmoved.

"Exactly. You can't promise you will always wear it. Someone may remove it, it may break, the spell might even wear off. At some point you will have to face what you really are and control it for the sake of those around you. There is no point compromising on this."

"I thought at least _you_ would help..." Don felt his despair engulf him. He was certain. Had trusted...

"I am helping, Don. I am trying to assure you that we all struggle with this and most of us get to the point where we can live our lives without letting the fear of what we are really capable of take us over. Every moment of every day you will make the choice not to give in and you will be much stronger for it. Believe me."

"This sounds like that damned AA meeting Otto made me go to..."

"That's one way to look at it. In fact vampires can become seduced by bloodlust but they don't survive very long. Either the vampire hunters kill them - or used to - or other vampires themselves."

"You're kidding."

"No. In all things there must be balance. Especially if you are trying to live amongst billions of humans. Father actually has a branch responsible for finding and killing such vampires, the latest incarnation in a long-held responsibility to keep that balance. I'm just saying that it's in your best interest to try very hard to not become seduced by your need for blood. Father may have to set the dogs on you."

"I'm sure you think this is funny..."

"I... used to be... a pureblood, Don. I know what you are going through. If you say that you trust me then trust that you will learn to manage what you are feeling."

Don fell silent, thinking about what was just said. This was it. This was what he had to live with. Every fucking day. God, he wanted to die...

"Come on. A promise is a promise. I'll take us back. You... should let Zero come out now."

"...Yes. I probably should." It _had_ been a while. However, Ken found himself rather touched that Don was already mindful of his needs. Maybe, this would work. Maybe he could be mature about this.

"I'll apologise for kidnapping him, chat a while and then take us home..."

"Don't make it sound like a chore..."

"I won't. I'm just overwhelmed..."

"No-one loves you more than he does. You would do well to remember that. Be kind to him. Please."

Don noticed the edge to Ken's voice and the soft plea. Rather the desire to honour his request he felt a violent jealous anger burst inside of him as he was once again reminded of his rival. What a stupid situation...

"I will. Now go."

Ken made to lie on the ground, meaning to suggest to Zero he was only now waking after being rendered unconscious by Don... but paused, an odd thing considering his enthusiasm to be gone.

"What is it?"

"Kaname's locations are getting stronger."

"Oh, those." His father really has some issues with trust and separation...

"That means he's on his way here."

"That's not a problem is it?"

"No..."

"So what's wrong then?"

Ken didn't know. Zero had these odd feelings sometimes, a consequence of Claude's blood he was reluctant to get rid of completely, though he had made the effects tolerable. Rather than flashes of images, Zero now had a useful sixth sense about... danger. But what was dangerous about his father's arrival?

"Be on your guard. Maybe father is upset with you."

"Okay. Later!" Don replied as Ken closed his eyes. He was not as troubled. The people in this household were a little too high-strung, in his opinion...

_to be continued_

_lightpathetic wrote this but Kaname, Sara and Zero are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._


End file.
